Life Renovations
by Hon'yaku no Yasha
Summary: TRADUCTION. Suite à un été de torture avec les Dursley, Harry plonge dans un coma magique, où il décide que beaucoup de choses pourraient très bien changer le monde Sorcier pour toujours.
1. Découverte

**Auteur Anglais** : Windseeker2305  
><strong>Traducteurs qui ont bossés sur la fiction<strong> : Haganemaru, Gourmandizzz, Meiko, Jen-Uchi, Angel06, Toru no Kou, Neko Suke et Lamadatora.  
><strong>BêtaTraducteurs<strong> : Tamaki, Meiko, Neko Suke et Yukimaki.  
><strong>BêtaCorrecteurs<strong>: Myuiko, Riingo-chu et Jashiya.

**Genre de la fiction** : Slash/Yaoi/Supernatural  
><strong>Pairing<strong> : HPDM, SBLM, SSHG  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Ces personnages ne nous appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété intégrale de J.K. Rowling  
><strong>Disclaimer des traducteurs<strong> : Cette saga anglaise ne nous appartient pas mais est l'œuvre de la grande Windseeker2305, merci à elle de nous avoir permis de la traduire… après plusieurs messages acharnés de notre chef de projet qui l'a harcelée jusqu'à plus soif.  
><strong>Résumé<strong> : Parfois les gens sont forcés d'apporter beaucoup de modifications dans leurs vies afin de survivre. Suite à un été de torture avec les Dursley, Harry plonge dans un coma magique, où il décide que beaucoup de choses pourraient très bien changer le monde Sorcier pour toujours.  
><strong>Note <strong>: Présence de Bashing avec Ron, l'auteur semble l'avoir vraiment en horreur XD  
><strong>Nombres de chapitre<strong> : 33, **Nombre de Mots en tout** : 305 000 environ.

.

**Fiction complétement traduite à ce jour, mais pas complètement corrigée.**

**Les chapitres seront postés une fois par mois** tout le temps que la fiction n'est pas avancée en correction, puis, une fois toutes les deux semaines dès que les corrections auront dépassés les trois quart de la fiction. La date de publication sera toujours la même, le 24.

Je reposte l'entête de la fiction sur ce premier chapitre à cause d'une suppression du 1er chapitre par . J'ai même cru qu'elle aurait disparu, mais non. Bref, le chapitre est plus bas, désolée du dérangement que ça peut occasionner.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Traducteur **: Gourmandizzz

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapitre -1-**

**Découverte**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Le temps était horrible, ça aurait dû leur indiquer le genre de jour qu'ils allaient avoir. Ils auraient dû sentir que quelque chose allait se passer. Mais quand la sommation arriva, ils n'avaient pas pensé qu'une chose inhabituelle pouvait arriver. Ils n'avaient pas idée comme ils avaient tord. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de combien leurs vies étaient sur le point de changer drastiquement.

Draco Malfoy était assis dans le bureau de son parrain, ignorant son thé et se tenant devant une grande fenêtre avec le talon de sa paume de main frottant en cercle sa poitrine au niveau du cœur. Essayant de dissiper la contraction à cet endroit. Une douleur infinie. Cela avait augmenté ces derniers mois et ce soir, le mal était clairement visible. Il était en fuite depuis le début de l'été, Severus ayant pris sur lui de cacher Draco de son père et de ses associés. Cette blessure. C'était probablement une des raisons pour lesquelles il ressentait cette douleur. Bien qu'il y ait autre chose. Il savait profondément en lui-même que cette douleur était provoquée par quelque chose d'autre, peut-être par quelqu'un d'autre. Draco soupira et laissa tomber son front contre le verre frais de la fenêtre. Aussitôt que ses yeux se fermèrent, des images d'yeux verts affligés et effrayés s'affichèrent dans son esprit, faisant haleter Draco et faisant cette main s'accrocher à sa poitrine. « Potter ? » chuchota-t-il.

Draco ouvrit les yeux, regardant fixement et aveuglément à l'extérieur. Son esprit avait été obnubilé par Potter de nombreuses fois récemment… Sans mentir –il pouvait s'avouer la vérité- Potter avait toujours été dans son esprit.

Avant qu'il ne puisse penser plus longuement à l'énigme qu'était le splendide Golden Boy, Severus entra, ses robes volant autour de lui. « Viens Draco. Dumbledore m'a appelé dans son bureau et je ne veux pas te laisser seul ici. »

Draco acquiesça, suivit son parrain jusqu'à la cheminée et ils arrivèrent bientôt via cheminette dans les quartiers personnels de Severus à Poudlard. Draco dut attendre là, tandis que Severus allait voir ce que le vieux fou voulait. Le Serpentard blond eut un petit sourire narquois face à l'agacement apparaissant sur le visage de son parrain, mais garda sagement la bouche fermée en s'asseyant sur le sofa et regarda fixement le feu.

Tandis qu'il était seul, il pensa au reste de ses vacances d'été, se demandant si elles seraient toujours aussi sûres qu'elles l'avaient été depuis qu'il s'était installé dans la propriété de son parrain. Draco se demanda une fois de plus, où Severus avait prévu de le garder pour le reste de l'été, car il serait impossible de rester dans sa propriété. Nul doute que les Mangemorts feraient bientôt une apparition pour voir si Draco avait accouru chez son parrain.

Draco n'eut pas beaucoup de temps pour y réfléchir car après quelques temps seul, la porte s'ouvrit violemment, révélant un Severus très fâché qui entra comme un ouragan.

Le blond se figea en regardant le visage de Severus. « Apparemment le vieil homme a dit quelque chose que tu n'as pas aimé. » dit-il d'une voix traînante.

Severus passa devant son filleul sans un mot et entra dans son laboratoire de potions privé. Draco entendit le tintement des fioles de potion et alla voir ce qu'il se passait. Il surprit son parrain en train de rétrécir et de stocker beaucoup de potions dans les poches cachées de ses robes.

« Vas-tu me dire ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda finalement le blond lorsqu'ils quittèrent les quartiers privés de Severus et commencèrent à parcourir le château pour se diriger vers le hall d'entrée.

« Dumbledore m'envoie sur la mission ridicule d'examiner son animal de compagnie. Selon Fawkes, quelque chose se passe à la maison d'Harry Potter. »

Les yeux de Draco s'élargirent mais il ricana rapidement pour couvrir ses vrais sentiments sur ce qu'il venait juste d'entendre. « Quoi ? Le Golden Boy n'obtient pas tout ce qu'il veut ? Pas assez de serviteurs obéissant à ses ordres ? » Les moqueries habituelles résonnaient faussement dans sa bouche. Il n'y avait aucun réel venin dedans. Severus dut y avoir pensé également parce qu'il regarda son filleul avec un sourcil levé.

« Je m'en fiche, Draco. Mais on m'a ordonné d'aller vérifier et tu viens avec moi. »

« Pourquoi prends-tu toutes ces potions, si tu penses que ce n'est rien ? » demanda Draco quand ils sortirent des cachots.

« Je pars toujours préparé. Tu devrais penser à faire de même. »

« Pourquoi voudrais-je faire ça quand je t'ai avec moi ? »

Son parrain se moqua simplement de lui. Ils se dirigèrent hors du hall d'entrée et passèrent les

portes Poudlard, là où ils pourraient transplaner.

« Je sais que tu peux transplaner maintenant, mais tu t'accrocheras à moi cette fois-ci. » Draco acquiesça juste à temps avant que son parrain n'attrape sa nuque et qu'ils ne transplanent avec un POP !

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Severus et Draco réapparurent dans une allée obscure située à quelques blocs de la maison de Potter.

« Es-tu déjà allé chez Potter auparavant ? » demanda Draco tranquillement.

« Non, je viens seulement d'avoir les coordonnées. Pourquoi Dumbledore ne pouvait-il pas envoyer quelqu'un de l'Ordre plutôt que moi ? Il sait que tu es avec moi. Bien qu'il m'ait quand même dit de ne pas m'attendre à quelque chose en particulier, qu'il voulait juste être certain. »

Draco ne dit rien en suivant son parrain à travers les ombres vers la maison des Dursley. Il avait toujours eu l'impression que lorsque Harry Potter rentrait chez lui pendant les vacances, il rentrait dans un certain manoir, où il serait accueilli à bras ouvert, obtenant tout ce qu'il voulait et se faisant dorloter en tant que sauveur du Monde Sorcier. Severus avait la même impression, raison pour laquelle il croyait que le jeune Potter était aussi prétentieux que James Potter.

Draco fut tiré de ses pensées quand Severus s'arrêta soudainement. Il leva les yeux pour distinguer une simple maison à deux étages, les lumières les éblouissant vivement au travers des fenêtres.

« C'est ça ? » demanda Draco d'une voix incrédule. « Ça ne ressemble pas à un manoir, Oncle Sev. »

« Selon les instructions de Dumbledore, c'est la maison de Potter. 4 Privet Drive. Je dois admettre que ce n'est pas ce à quoi je m'attendais. »

Avant que Draco ne puisse lui répondre à ce propos, ils entendirent des cris étouffés qui semblaient venir d'en haut, d'une chambre. Une chambre où il y avait des barreaux à la fenêtre. Sa main retourna se poser sur sa poitrine de nouveau. Cette pénible douleur était revenue et était décuplée. La respiration de Draco se coupa.

« Que font des barreaux à la fenêtre ? » demanda t-il à haute voix, cachant une peur intérieure. « Ils gardent quelqu'un en captivité ? »

« Ne sois pas ridicule, Draco. Viens, allons en finir avec ça. »

Draco et Severus se dirigèrent alors vers la porte d'entrée, les cris devenant de plus en plus fort. Severus commença à se sentir mal à l'aise quand il se rendit compte qu'Harry Potter n'était pas celui qui criait. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte un moment, écoutant.

« …espèce de MONSTRE ! Tu devrais être … n'avons pas expulsé ton être inutile ! … c'est le moins que je devrais pouvoir faire... Mon garçon ! Tu m'entends ? » Il sembla alors que quelque chose faisait une longue chute.

« Vous êtes comme lui, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda une voix craintive à côté d'eux. Draco sauta de l'autre côté de son parrain, mais Snape haussa simplement un sourcil en regardant attentivement le garçon se cachant dans les buissons à côté de la porte.

« Nous sommes comme qui ? »

« Harry. Vous devriez le faire sortir. Mon père est allé trop loin. Je ... je pense qu'il a fini par craquer ! »

« Quoi ? » Snape cligna des yeux, non pas une, mais trois fois face à Dudley Dursley. Le garçon sembla rassembler son courage et sortit des buissons.

« Papa est en train de tuer Harry ! C'est pourquoi vous êtes ici, n'est-ce pas ? Pour sauver le monstre ? ». A la fin de cette phrase Draco regarda le cousin de Harry avec des yeux écarquillés, tandis que Severus avait déjà ouvert violemment la porte après la fin de la première phrase de Dudley et avait fait irruption dans la maison. Le spectacle qui s'offrit à leurs yeux était tel qu'ils ne l'oublieraient pas avant longtemps.

Il était évident qu'Harry Potter venait de tomber des escaliers qui faisaient face à la porte d'entrée. S'il était tombé ou avait été poussé, ni Draco ni Snape ne pouvaient en être sûr, mais le garçon était couché sur le dos avec ses jambes et ses reins toujours sur les escaliers et le haut de son torse reposant de manière tordue sur le plancher. Potter était allongé là, couvert de sang et de coupures, regardant fixement avec des yeux vitreux vers son oncle au visage pourpre, qui lui criait dessus à pleins poumons.

« . …Stupide garçon ! Tu es inutile, une perte d'espace et d'air ! Tu … ne... mérites pas… de... vivre ! » Vernon Dursley ponctua chaque mot d'un coup de pied aux flancs de Harry. Pétunia Dursley courut vers son mari et saisit son bras, essayant de l'éloigner de son neveu.

« Vernon, arrête-toi ! S'il te plaît ! TU VAS LE TUER. Arrête ! » Mais son mari la repoussa.

« C'est un monstre, Pétunia ! La seule chose qu'il ait jamais mérité c'est la douleur et la mort ! N'est-ce pas ce que tu apportes aux autres, mon garçon ? Toutes les mauvaises choses qui peuvent arriver _arriveront_ quand tu es dans les environs ! Je vais faire une faveur au monde et le délivrer de la saleté qu'est ce MONSTRE ! » Vernon leva son pied gras sur la tête de Harry, et à ce moment-là, Draco pût voir que Potter avait perdu connaissance. Il pensa que c'était une bonne chose, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas croire ce que l'oncle d'Harry disait de son neveu et il était heureux que le brun ne puisse pas l'entendre, bien qu'il pressentait qu'Harry avait déjà entendu tout ça auparavant. Il était aussi content que Potter soit inconscient pour qu'il ne ressente pas une plus grande douleur, que Draco était sûr qu'il ressentait.

Draco avait une fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne bouge. A cet instant, il regarda comment l'oncle d'Harry levait son pied. A ce moment là, un sentiment de panique insensée et de froid l'envahit et cette douleur dans sa poitrine gonfla jusqu'à parcourir l'entièreté de son corps. D'une façon ou d'une autre il savait que si Potter devait mourir, il serait lui-même changé pour toujours ; il lui manquerait toujours… quelque chose. Et à cette minute, tout leur passé, la jalousie et l'animosité qu'il y avait entre eux sembla simplement disparaître pour Draco et il ressentit une rage écœurante en voyant l'état de son camarade de classe.

« _STUPEFIX_ ! » cria t-il, sa baguette magique pointée vers le gros Dursley alors qu'il envoyait l'homme valdinguer dans le mur opposé, créant des fissures le long du plâtre.

« Draco ! » hurla son parrain, étonné que son filleul utilise un sort contre un moldu, devant lui, même si ce moldu le méritait, et même plus encore. Mais Draco l'ignora, se dirigea rapidement vers Potter, pour s'agenouiller à côté du garçon inconscient.

« Potter ? Hé, tu ferais mieux de ne pas être mort, Potter ! Si quelqu'un doit te tuer alors c'est moi. »

Severus vint s'agenouiller à côté de lui et brandit sa baguette magique sur Harry. « Sa colonne vertébrale est intacte et son cou n'est pas brisé, merci Merlin. Mais sa jambe droite est cassée et il a une entorse au bras. Il a quelques côtes cassées, un poumon perforé et une hémorragie interne. » observa le sorcier plus âgé, sa colère et sa rage s'écoulant à travers tous les pores de sa peau.

Draco regarda Harry, horrifié par son état. Il se sentait impuissant. Ses mains survolèrent le garçon brisé, souhaitant faire quelque chose, mais ne sachant pas quoi. C'était étrange. Il ne pouvait pas penser clairement actuellement, en voyant Potter allongé comme ça. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'ils devaient le sauver. Tellement de choses dépendaient de la survie de Harry, pas seulement le Monde Sorcier.

« Sev ? Sev, que dois-je faire ? »

« Tiens, Draco. Si tu pouvais lui administrer ça, s'il te plaît. » Severus retira plusieurs fioles de potions et les enfonça dans les mains de son filleul. « Je suppose que tu sais comment donner des potions à une personne inconsciente ? »

« Oui, monsieur » dit Draco, prenant les potions dans ses mains.

« A-Attendez ! Vous pourriez lui faire plus de mal. » dit soudainement Pétunia du coin, où elle et sa baleine de fils s'étaient entassés. Snape se retourna et la transperça avec un de ses pires regards noir.

« Et qu'en savez-vous, moldue ? »

« Parce que je suspecte Vernon d'avoir empoisonné le garçon. »

« Quoi ? » L'acide ruisselait clairement de la voix du maître des Potions.

« Ha…Harry, il agissait étrangement après le dîner. » pépia Dudley. « Il se comportait comme s'il était ivre, ou drogué et même si je dis aux autres qu'il prend ce genre de truc, je sais que Harry ne fait pas ce genre de chose. »

« Qu'est-ce que ce moldu a donné à Potter ? » demanda Snape, mais la femme et son fils secouèrent la tête. Ils ne savaient pas.

Snape grogna et s'avança vers Vernon Dursley, toujours inconscient. Comme il traversait le couloir, il remarqua que la porte du placard sous l'escalier était ouverte et il regarda dedans pendant qu'il passait devant. Il s'arrêta soudainement, les yeux écarquillés. Il y avait un petit lit fixé là, ainsi que la malle d'Harry et la cage de sa chouette. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour deviner que c'était là où le garçon était gardé pendant les vacances d'été. Il y avait du sang séché sur le sol et le petit lit et Severus eut l'impression que son sang se mettait à bouillir.

Il avança vers Dursley et leva sa baguette vers le visage du moldu. « _Enervatum_ ». marmonna t-il sombrement en regardant les yeux du gros homme s'ouvrir. Le bras de Severus jaillit comme une attaque de serpent et sa main s'enroula autour de la gorge de Dursley, son pouce appuyant durement contre sa pomme d'Adam. « Qu'avez-vous donné au garçon ? » Son nez touchait presque celui de Vernon et sa baguette magique était profondément enfoncée dans la poitrine de l'autre homme.

Draco arrêta de regarder son parrain, sachant que Severus obtiendrait les informations qu'il exigeait. Il se déplaça jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à genoux à côté de la tête de l'adolescent inconscient puis la souleva lentement, avant de la reposer sur ses genoux. « Potter ? » Il déplaça ses doigts dans les épais et soyeux cheveux ébène. S'il était vraiment honnête envers lui-même, il aurait admis qu'il avait toujours voulu faire courir ses doigts au travers des mèches épaisses et désordonnées d'Harry.

La tête de celui-ci se mit à bouger dans les deux sens, il gémit et commença à trembler. Draco arrêta ses mains. « Potter ? Tu peux ouvrir les yeux ? »

« Non, je suis désolé… Je sais que je le mérite, mais s'il te plaît... arrête de me frapper. » Harry était clairement piégé dans son esprit et sa douleur.

Draco grogna du fond de sa gorge et regarda fixement la famille d'Harry. « Personne ne mérite d'être traité de cette façon ! Surtout pas Harry Potter ! Savez-vous qui est ce garçon ? » cria t-il, berçant toujours la tête de Harry sur ses genoux. « Il est le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier ! Il est le seul qui puisse nous sauver ! »

« Cela n'a aucun rapport avec nous, mon garçon ! » cria Vernon en retour à Draco. « Que nous importe-t-il si votre monde s'effondre ? Ce serait mieux si tous les MONSTRES comme vous venaient à disparaître ! »

Draco était sur le point de dire quelque chose d'autre, quand il fut coupé par la voix la plus improbable. « Non, Vernon. » répondit Pétunia Dursley, s'écartant du coin où elle se tenait docilement à côté de Snape pour regarder furieusement son mari. « Si Harry ne gagne pas cette guerre avec leur Seigneur des Ténèbres, notre monde s'effondrera aussi ! Nous vivrons dans l'enfer total ! »

Le visage de Vernon, si c'était possible, devint d'un pourpre encore plus sombre dans sa colère et il grogna, « Qu'as-tu dit, Pétunia ? »

Dans un premier temps, sa femme ne dit rien et continua à regarder fixement ses pieds. Mais elle redressa ensuite les épaules et leva la tête, ses yeux remplis de détermination et d'acceptation macabre. « J'ai dit 'non'. Faire disparaître Harry et ses semblables ne fera jamais rien de bien. Et… Et je regrette de n'avoir pas été plus forte pour Harry, au lieu de t'écouter, mais je détestais Lily, j'étais si jalouse et j'ai laissé ça être mon excuse pour insulter Harry et te permettre de le battre. Mais ce soir, tu es allé trop loin ! Je ne veux plus jamais que ta haine tordue pour tout ce qui est différent infecte notre fils désormais. Et je ne veux plus que ce garçon soit blessé ! Il ne l'a jamais mérité ! »

Vernon regarda sa femme fixement d'un air incrédule pendant quelques instants puis il enroula son bras autour de son torse avant de lui décocher une gifle du revers de la main. Elle fut si choquée qu'elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba.

« Maman ! » Dudley courut vers Pétunia et se blottit contre elle, regardant son père comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant.

« Tu es ma femme ! Comment oses-tu décider d'être du côté de ce garçon ? Ce sont tous des monstres et ce garçon est le plus monstrueux d'entre eux ! »

« ASSEZ ! » cria Snape au visage de Vernon. Il leva sa baguette magique jusqu'au front de l'homme et aboya, « _Legilimens_ ». Severus fouilla les souvenirs de l'horrible moldu pour identifier ce qu'il avait donné à Harry. Après une minute, il le trouva, sortit de l'esprit de Vernon en s'assurant de rendre le processus aussi douloureux que possible, puis se retourna et chargea Pétunia de récupérer le poison.

Draco avait recommencé à regarder fixement le visage de Harry. Potter gémissait toujours de douleur, les yeux étroitement fermés. Le Serpentard ne pût s'en empêcher et plaça aussitôt une main fraîche sur le front d'Harry et l'autre sur son cœur. Immédiatement, il fut saisi d'une grande douleur irradiant de sa jambe droite et de son bras. Sa poitrine se serra d'une souffrance agonisante alors qu'il essayait de respirer. Sous ses mains, la respiration d'Harry était devenue un peu moins irrégulière et ses yeux papillonnaient. Draco retira ses mains et tant lui que Potter haletèrent à ce réflexe. La douleur quitta son corps et Potter serra les dents fermement comme elle lui revenait.

Draco s'assit sous le choc durant un instant, essayant de reprendre son souffle avant que son esprit ne puisse comprendre ce qui venait d'arriver. Il réalisa ensuite ce qu'il s'était passé. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ou comment, mais il réalisa que lorsqu'il avait touché Harry, il avait pris un peu de sa douleur en lui. Une fois qu'il le réalisa, avant qu'il ne puisse penser à se demander pourquoi il le faisait, Draco remit ses mains là où elles avaient été placées plus tôt et serra les dents contre les assauts de la douleur.

« Malfoy ? »

Les yeux de Draco s'ouvrirent et il baissa les yeux vers le regard émeraude empli de douleur.

« Que fais-tu ? Que … Comment es-tu arrivé ici ? »

Draco eut un rictus narquois en dépit de la situation. « Calme-toi, Potter. Nous sommes venus pour t'aider. »

Potter détourna la tête et ferma les yeux. « Tu devrais partir loin de moi. Quelqu'un qui essaye de m'aider finit généralement très blessé ou mort. Oncle Vernon a raison. Je ne mérite pas d'aide. Je… je ne mérite pas d'être en vie. » _C'est pour ça que mes amis me détestent maintenant_, pensa Harry. _C'est pourquoi ils m'ont tous tourné le dos_.

« Tu es un encore plus gros idiot que je le pensais si tu crois tout ce que ce moldu t'a dit ! » Il dévisagea Harry quand le garçon rouvrit de grands yeux choqués. « La ferme ! Tu vas me saouler ! » dit-il quand il vit que Harry était sur le point de dire quelque chose.

Il pouvait voir qu'Harry était étonné par le manque de venin qui accompagnait toujours ses paroles quand ils étaient ensemble. Mais alors les yeux du brun s'adoucirent et il lui sourit. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps cependant, car Harry commença à frissonner, à tousser ensuite, et du sang commença à dégouliner sur son menton.

« Severus ! » cria Draco sous le choc.

Le professeur Snape se précipita à ses côtés en un instant. Il jura quand il vit l'état dans lequel était le Gryffondor. « Nous devons l'amener à Pompom immédiatement. Ici, femme ! Viens ici et amène ton…fils ! » dit Severus à la femme pleurant sur le sol. Il regarda le corps affaissé de Vernon ; il avait bien sûr, stupefixé l'homme. Il était content d'avoir pensé à apporter deux portoloins au lieu d'un seul à Poudlard, parce que les moldus n'auraient pas pu entrer dans l'école.

Draco vit son parrain lancer le sortilège du Patronus et regarda la belle biche d'un blanc lumineux partir au galop par une fenêtre. Il supposa que son parrain venait d'envoyer un message, demandant de l'aide pour Harry et ensuite il sortit un gros bouton et le lui tendit. « Draco, aide Monsieur Potter à toucher le portoloin. Pétunia, vous et votre fils placez un doigt sur le bouton. » Une fois que chacun toucha une partie du bouton, Severus dirigea sa baguette magique vers le portoloin et expira, « _Portus_ ».

Immédiatement, ils sentirent une traction sèche derrière leur nombril et furent tirés dans le vide, se tordant et se tournant dans un néant noir et froid. Draco tenait Potter aussi fermement qu'il le pouvait sans causer une nouvelle blessure et fut heureux, lorsqu'ils atterrirent, d'être sous le Gryffondor pour amortir sa chute. Et bien que Draco l'ait atténuée, ça secoua tellement Harry qu'il ne pût s'empêcher de crier de souffrance et Draco plaça immédiatement ses mains sur le cœur et le front du garçon pour le soulager d'un peu de cette douleur. Il ne le lâcha même pas lorsque celle-ci le fit se sentir tellement mal qu'il pensa qu'il pourrait vomir. Il tint juste le coup et fut heureux d'avoir pu aider avec la douleur d'Harry.

« Severus, où sommes-nous ? » demanda-t-il en se retournant. Ils étaient dehors dans une rue sombre face à une rangée de grandes maisons appuyées les unes contre les autres.

« Bienvenue au Numéro 12, Monsieur Malfoy, Madame Dursley et Monsieur Dursley. » Draco regarda autour de lui et plissa les yeux quand il vit Dumbledore marcher rapidement vers eux, avec une infirmière agitée derrière lui. Quand Dumbledore s'arrêta devant eux, il distribua des morceaux de parchemin à Draco et aux Dursley. « S'il vous plait, lisez ce qui est sur le parchemin. »

« Numéro 12, Square Grimmauld. » lut Draco suivit des deux autres et subitement une autre maison s'afficha brusquement entre deux autres. Draco ignora le hoquet des deux moldus et la regarda avec des yeux sans expression. « Square Grimmauld ? C'était une demeure des Black ! »

« Vite, Madame Pomfresh ! Monsieur Potter n'a pas beaucoup de temps. » débita Severus vigoureusement. Le petit groupe se dépêcha de traverser la route et d'entrer dans la maison.

« Mais… Mais, je … » Harry essaya de parler, mais ne pût pas arrêter de tousser et Draco se recroquevilla quand plus de sang afflua de sa bouche. « Je n'ai pas si mal. Ce n'est pas si grave. » insista Harry.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de grogner. Mais son amusement mourut quand il surprit Dumbledore en train de le dévisager avec cette étincelle folle dans ses yeux bleu foncé. Draco plissa les yeux vers le Directeur, se demandant ce qui -par l'enfer- était si amusant dans cette situation qui aurait pû lui valoir un regard aussi joyeusement scintillant. Sans parler de son expression qui fit se dresser les poils de bras du blond. Il ne se fiait pas à Dumbledore une seule seconde.

Il ne put réfléchir plus longtemps, car ils faisaient maintenant léviter Harry jusqu'à une civière conjurée par magie et il eut peur de lâcher l'autre garçon. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment d'autres choix puisque la civière était déjà remorquée à l'étage. Il fut soulagé de voir que lorsqu'il libéra Harry, il ne sembla pas regagner la douleur que Draco lui avait pris.

« Draco, reste avec les Dursley. Nous redescendrons après avoir vu Potter. » lui dit Severus.

Le Serpentard acquiesça et le regarda disparaître en haut des escaliers puis il entendit la voix inquiète de Madame Pomfresh résonner jusqu'à lui. « Qu'est-il arrivé à ce pauvre enfant ? » Il n'entendit pas la réponse, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance puisqu'il la connaissait déjà.

Draco tourna les talons et dévisagea la famille de Potter, son visage impassible, mais une flamme froide dans les yeux. « Suivez-moi. » Il se retourna et les conduisit dans la première pièce qu'il trouva, dans un salon qu'il avait vu du hall d'entrée. Là ils s'assirent dans le silence complet, se dévisageant, jusqu'à ce que Dudley ait le courage de briser ce silence.

« Humm…Euh … » commença t-il. Draco souleva un sourcil élégamment sculpté. « Est-ce que vous êtes un ami de Harry ? »

Draco eut un sourire qui était tout sauf chaleureux. « Non. Nous n'avons jamais été amis. En fait nous nous détestons. Les gens nous considèrent comme étant des ennemis. » Cela sembla étonner les deux moldus.

« On ne dirait pas que vous êtes ennemis. Vous vous occupez de lui. » souligna Pétunia.

« Peu importe ce que vous pensez, nous nous occupons vraiment de nos semblables. » Et puis il sourit, permettant aux traits de son visage de s'adoucir, tout en sortant lentement sa baguette magique, la caressant doucement entre ses doigts. « Alors », commença-t-il en regardant Dudley. Le tas de graisse déglutit visiblement et Pétunia mit son bras maigrelet autour de son fils comme elle pouvait en regardant craintivement la baguette magique, puis le visage de Draco. « Avez-vous déjà frappé Potter ? Je vous conseille de dire la vérité, parce que je saurai si vous me mentez. »

« Euh…oui, mais c'était pour s'amuser. » chuchota Dudley.

Le sourire de Draco disparut de son visage. « Je vois. » La réponse calme et mortelle de Draco aurait pu geler le grand lac de Poudlard en une seconde.

« S'il vous plaît, ne punissez pas mon fils. Il ne savait pas bien ce qu'il faisait. J'aurai dû intervenir quand il a commencé à prendre exemple sur son père, mais comme je l'ai dit auparavant, je n'étais pas assez forte pour voir le mal, jusqu'à présent. »

« Est-ce que vous avez souvent battu ou insulté Potter ? »

« Oui. » lui répondit Pétunia, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Ses yeux dévoilaient sa honte, mais Draco ne sentit rien d'autre que de la colère envers les deux moldus.

« Depuis combien de temps ? » demanda t-il lentement.

Pétunia ferma les yeux, respira profondément et des larmes commencèrent à couler, mais Draco l'ignora et attendit sa réponse. « Depuis qu'il a été abandonné devant notre porte. Quand il avait un an. »

« Et ce placard sous l'escalier ? »

« C'est sa chambre. Vernon l'a fait retourner dans le placard quand il est revenu cette année » chuchota-t-elle. Draco se leva lentement et pointa sa baguette sur les deux Dursley tremblotants.

« Je devrais vous tuer tous les deux pour ce que vous lui avez fait. »

« Mais vous ne l'aimez pas non plus ! » s'écria Dudley en se levant d'un bond pour se mettre debout devant sa mère. Draco le dévisagea pendant un instant, essayant de regagner le contrôle de ses émotions. Il était sûr que s'il lançait un sort, ce serait probablement le sortilège de mort. Il ne comprenait pas d'où cette douleur et cette rage venaient. Bien sur, il pouvait comprendre qu'il soit affecté par tout ça, mais ce qu'il ressentait maintenant allait bien au-delà de ça. Il savait qu'il voulait vraiment blesser la famille d'Harry pour avoir abusé de lui. Il savait simplement qu'il devait faire quelque chose, donc au lieu d'utiliser sa baguette magique, Draco eut une meilleure idée. Il s'approcha et frappa Dudley dans son gros visage aussi durement qu'il le put, souriant quand il entendit le cartilage du nez du garçon se briser, et le regarda tomber en arrière sur sa mère. Il eut alors un sourire satisfait et sortit de la pièce. Il serait damné s'il restait en leur présence même une seconde de plus.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>


	2. Seul

**Note de la traductrice du chapitre précédent:** Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires, ça m'a fait très plaisir de voir que ce premier chapitre vous a plu. Ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir que vous avez apprécié la traduction du premier chapitre de cette longue fic. Merci également aux bêtas pour leur correction. J'espère que la suite continuera de vous plaire. Bisous. Gourmandizzz

* * *

><p><strong>Traductrice<strong> : Haganemaru  
><span>Note de la trad<span> : Hiii, on a eu l'autorisation ! On l'a eue ! Elle est à nous ! Bref, comme vous pouvez le voir, je suis amplement heureuse et fière de pouvoir traduire cette fiction (au moins ce chapitre), j'espère ne pas vous perdre en cours de lecture et essayerai de rendre ce chapitre aussi amusant que l'original, promis.

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**Chapitre -2-  
>Seul<strong>

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Quand Draco arriva dans le vestibule, il entendit quelques bruits qui indiquèrent l'arrivée de plusieurs personnes via transplanage et le bourdonnement de sons indiqua que la cheminette avait été utilisée. Il s'arrêta derrière la porte d'où venaient les voix qu'il entendait et hésita avant de pousser lentement la cloison. Au moment où il vit qui était dans la cuisine, Draco regretta d'y être entré. Celle-ci regorgeait de Weasley et une chevelure broussailleuse, Miss « Je-sais-tout » née-moldue.<p>

Draco fit une grimace envers toutes les têtes rousses et la frisée dans la pièce et se tourna dans l'autre sens pour partir immédiatement. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire un seul pas, un cri combla l'atmosphère.

« _Stupefix_ ! »

Reconnaissant envers ses compétences d'Attrapeur de Quidditch, Draco réussit à esquiver le sort grâce à de rapides reflexes et fila de l'autre côté de la table.

« Ronald Weasley ! Que penses-tu faire au juste ? »

« C'est Malfoy, Maman ! Tu sais qu'avec _ce genre _de mec, tu les ensorcelles en premier et tu les questionnes plus tard. Il doit être là pour nous espionner. »

« Honnêtement, Ronald ! Crois-tu vraiment que quelqu'un pourrait venir ici s'il n'a pas été invité par Dumbledore ? » dit Hermione.

« C'est vrai, ma chérie. » confirma Molly Weasley en faisant un signe de tête à Hermione. Elle se tourna ensuite vers ses fils et sa fille. « Vous allez bien vous comporter, vous m'avez entendue ? Pas de sortilège ! Votre père et moi avons une réunion avec Albus. Viens Arthur. » Mr Weasley fit un signe de tête et mena sa femme hors de la cuisine.

Ron, Fred, George et Ginny regardaient tous Draco mais leurs expressions étaient toutes différentes. Ron lançait au blond un sombre, suspicieux et haineux regard furieux, pendant que les jumeaux le regardaient avec franche curiosité et des expressions un peu troublées. Ginny, et bien, elle regardait juste la scène avec un total amusement. Draco les regarda tous un instant, un masque froid fermement mis en place sur son visage et un sourire méprisant ornant ses lèvres.

« Bordel, que fais-tu ici, Malfoy ? » grogna Ron. Il serrait sa baguette tellement fort que ses articulations commençaient à devenir pâles.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te concerne, la Belette. » Il eut ensuite un petit sourire satisfait pour le reste d'entre eux quand le visage de Ron devint encore plus rouge. « Mais je parie que je peux deviner pourquoi vous êtes tous ici. Vous avez toujours été à la disposition du Golden Boy, » commença Draco, sachant fort bien qu'Harry n'avait pas eu la chance de contacter ses amis. « Vous êtes venus pour vous assurer qu'il ne va pas mourir bien que je sois assez sûr qu'il y a de bonnes chances qu'il ne puisse jamais se réveiller. » Alors même qu'il disait ces mots, il sentit son monde basculer et la panique commença à survenir.

« De quoi tu veux parler ? » demanda Ron.

« Harry ? » interrogea un des jumeaux et les yeux de Ginny se concentrèrent clairement sur le sujet apporté.

« C'est Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? » questionna-t-elle et Draco fronça les sourcils en sentant les sentiments derrière les mots pour Harry, mais, avant qu'il ne puisse faire une remarque acerbe, Ron parla encore une fois et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, il surprit complètement le Serpentard blond.

« Tu parles de Potter ? Qui se soucie de ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? Il lui arrive toujours quelque chose ! Il le mérite probablement ! Nous savons tous combien il aime recevoir de l'attention. »

« Ron ! Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Harry déteste être le centre de l'attention. » grogna Ginny.

« De ce que j'ai vu durant ces années, tu es celui qui a envie d'attirer l'attention. » signala Draco. Ron lui lança un regard furieux.

« Peu importe, nous sommes tous beaucoup mieux sans lui parmi nous ! »

« Whoa petit frère ! Comment tu peux parler comme ça de ton meilleur ami ? »

Ron se tourna vers ses frères. « Il n'est pas mon meilleur ami, plus maintenant. Allez viens, Mione. Je ne veux pas être au même endroit que Potter _et_ Malfoy ! »

Il saisit la main de sa petite amie et commença à la traîner vers la cheminée. Draco regardait tout ça, essayant désespérément d'empêcher son menton de tomber sur le plancher. Avait-t-il bien compris ? Le Trio D'Or n'était plus ? Il regarda, abasourdi et avec une réelle colère montante, comment Granger essaya de se dégager de la prise du rouquin mais sans succès, était poussée dans la cheminée avant de disparaitre dans un éclatant feu vert, suivie de près par sa tête-de-bite de petit-ami.

« Putain de merde qu'est ce que c'était ça ? Mes yeux et mes oreilles me trompent-ils ou la Belette vient juste de renier Potter ? » demanda-t-il avec un ton incrédule alors que sa fureur continuait à s'élever.

Pour une raison étrange, il était furieux pour Potter au lieu d'être juste furieux _envers_ Potter, comme toujours. Les amis de Potter n'étaient-ils pas supposés être fidèles en le soutenant envers et contre tout ? N'était-ce pas ça que le Gryffondor balançait toujours ? Et où étaient-ils quand Potter se faisait battre sans arrêt par son gros oncle ? Et pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas avec Potter maintenant, quand il avait le plus besoin d'eux ?

« Draco s'il te plait, dis nous ce qui ne va pas avec Harry. » Draco fut sorti de ses pensées colériques quand la Weaslette l'appela doucement par son prénom. Les jumeaux le regardaient d'un air implorant également.

« Réponds à ma question en premier. » bouda-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Ginny soupira, roula des yeux mais alla quand même prendre un siège à la table de cuisine plus proche de Draco. Les autres firent de même, laissant Draco être le dernier à s'assoir.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment à nous de te dire ce qu'il s'est passé. C'est vraiment Harry qui devrait faire ça. »

« Ouais, ou le bâtard qui est notre frère, Ronniekins. » dit George.

« Mais il ne dira jamais un mot, parce que ce connard sait qu'il a tord ! » indiqua Fred.

« Oui, cela rend tout ça très clair maintenant, merci. » répondit Draco d'une voix trainante, son impatience clairement inscrite dans ses yeux argentés.

« Doucement là, Blondie. Ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux.(1) » répliqua un des jumeaux, Fred ou George et ils souriaient de façon maniaque. Draco fronça les sourcils et regarda la plus jeune des Weasley quand elle commença à ricaner.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive à vous trois ? Dépêchez vous et dites moi ! »

Après quelques instants de plus à rire, les trois têtes rousses redevinrent sérieuses de nouveau après qu'ils eurent entendu les pas précipités et les sanglots de leur mère au dessus d'eux.

« Comme tu le sais, le Monde Magique est plein de personnes différentes avec des magies différentes. Et tu sais aussi que la plupart des sorciers et sorcières ont l'esprit très ouvert quand ils viennent à communiquer avec des gens attirés ou tombés amoureux d'une personne du même sexe. Seulement dix pourcent de notre population environ dit du mal des rapports homosexuels. » expliqua Ginny bien qu'elle soit assez sûre que le beau garçon face à elle le savait déjà et était presque doublement sûre que Draco regardait en fait sa propre équipe quand il s'agissait des amants.

« Bien, il semble que notre cher petit frère fasse partie de ce petit pourcentage. »

« Votre frère est un homophobe. » comprit Draco avec un signe de tête. « Je l'ai vu arriver depuis un kilomètre. Mais en quoi cela concerne Harry ? »

Les trois Weasley le fixèrent avec surprise en entendant la façon décontractée dont le blond avait dit le prénom de Harry et la situation entière se révéla à eux. Ils étaient tous là, au 12 Square Grimmauld, assis dans la cuisine, ayant une conversation très civile avec Le Draco Malfoy, le plus Serpentard de tous les Serpentards et ce connard n'en était pas du tout un. Il paraissait vraiment vouloir savoir ce qui se passait dans la vie d'Harry et il ne semblait pas qu'il veuille des renseignements pour les divulguer à d'autres. Aucun des enfants Weasley n'avaient vu le visage d'un Malfoy aussi ouvert auparavant et une pensée se souleva dans la tête des jumeaux au même moment. Ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, hochèrent de la tête et se sourirent ensuite avant de refaire face à Draco.

« Quoi encore ? » demanda Draco aux deux imbéciles souriant.

« Oh rien, rien. Nous avons juste… »

« Réalisé quelque chose, c'est tout… »

« Pas besoin de s'inquiéter. Nous allons juste voir… »

« Comment les choses se terminent ! »

« Oui, bien, peu importe. » Draco se tourna vers ce qui semblait être la plus sensée des Weasley et la regarda dans l'expectative.

« Bien, Ron a appris que Harry était gay et il s'est, en quelque sorte, mis en colère. »

« Gin ! Tu n'étais pas sensée lui dire cette partie. » Ginny lorgna ses frères avec un regard si désobligeant que Draco se retrouva à regarder la petite Weaslette avec juste un petit peu de respect.

« Je sais que vous pensez à la même chose que moi, vous deux. Cela rendra juste les choses plus faciles, vous ne pensez pas ? »

Comme Draco ne voulait pas vraiment écouter les querelles stupides des Weasley, il se mit à se concentrer sur ses propres pensées sur ce qu'il venait juste de découvrir. Weasley, Granger et Harry ne se parlaient plus parce que Ron n'aimait pas les homosexuels. Mais il devait y avoir plus que ça. On ne tournait pas le dos à son meilleur ami pour ça. Mais encore, c'était Ronald Weasley, et tout le monde savait combien il était stupide. À côté de tout ça, il venait de découvrir qu'Harry était homosexuel ! Harry aimait les mâles ! C… c'était une excellente nouvelle !

« Malfoy, tu es effrayant à sourire comme ça. » dit Fred.

Malfoy effaça le sourire de son visage. « Votre frère a tourné le dos à Harry juste parce qu'il s'est avéré être gay ? Il doit y avoir plus que ça. » demanda-t-il en l'ignorant.

« Et bien, Ron était jaloux de Harry depuis des années et je crois qu'il utilise la sexualité de Harry comme une excuse. Notre frère est un connard ! Nous trois sommes encore ses amis. Nous ne lui tournerons jamais le dos. Même s'il devait changer et aller du côté de Voldemort, nous serions encore là pour lui. » Le sourcil de Draco atteignit la naissance de ses cheveux, même lorsqu'il vit les jumeaux faire un signe de tête pour confirmer les propos de leur sœur. « Maintenant, Draco, s'il te plait. Peux-tu nous dire ce qu'il se passe avec Harry ? Dis-nous la vérité sur sa condition, est-elle sérieuse ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé en fait ? »

Draco fit un signe de tête. « Il était… ». Il se stoppa là parce qu'il ne savait pas si Harry voulait que les gens autour de lui sachent qu'il se faisait battre chez lui. C'était une autre surprise de se rendre compte que Potter ne s'était jamais plaint d'abus. D'un côté, les rumeurs à propos du Garçon-Qui-S'est-Transformé-En-Obsession-Dans-La-Tête-de-Draco se seraient répandues comme une trainée de poudre dans l'école.

Mais ensuite, il se rendit compte qu'il pouvait être honnête au moins avec ces gens, comme ils avaient semblé l'être avec lui. Il pensa que la situation entière était ridicule. Il s'était assis ici, parlant presque aimablement avec trois Weasley. Et ce qui était le plus mauvais, était qu'il ne s'inquiétait pas de parler avec ces trois-là. Ils étaient les Weasley les plus ouverts qu'il n'ait jamais rencontrés. Il leur dit alors comment Severus et lui avaient dû aller surveiller Potter et l'avait trouvé avec sa famille. Il s'empêcha d'entrer dans les détails, expliqua juste comment ils l'avaient trouvé et comment ils l'avaient ramené par Portoloin.

« Il ne disait jamais combien c'était pénible là bas. » chuchota Ginny. « Il disait qu'il n'était pas aimé par ses parents mais c'est tout ce qu'il ait jamais dit. »

« Stupide Gryffondor ! » marmonna Draco.

« Hey ! » s'exclamèrent les Gryffondors à proximité.

« Bien, il l'est ! Il aurait dû dire quelque chose. N'importe quoi ! Il aurait dû le dire à quelqu'un ! J'aurais pu… ». Il se coupa, choqué par ses propos et fixa durement la table d'un regard furieux en essayant de faire tomber cette rage irrationnelle qui le submergeait de nouveau.

« Oui mais Harry n'est pas comme ça... » dit doucement Ginny en regardant Draco avec une douce expression. « Il garde toute sa douleur à l'intérieur de lui. C'est pour ça que nous nous inquiétons tellement à son sujet. Il fait toujours passer les autres avant lui. Je crois… je crois que c'est parce qu'il se sent coupable à propos de ça. Ces choses qu'il n'a jamais contrôlées, tu sais. Enfin, tu as raison. Il aurait dû dire quelque chose. » La voix de Ginny s'abaissa à un chuchotement vers la fin et ses yeux brillèrent avec des larmes non versées.

« Malfoy, il semble que tu te soucies de ce qui arrive à Harry. » dit Fred avec un sourire revenu sur ses lèvres. Draco ouvrit la bouche pour nier mais quelque chose lui saisit la gorge, l'empêchant de démentir. Il se releva subitement de sa chaise et recula de la table, effrayé par ce qu'il voulait réellement dire. Il avait gardé ce secret depuis la quatrième année et il n'était pas sûr de savoir s'il était près à y renoncer. Pas maintenant. Pas avant qu'il ne puisse réfléchir à tout ce qu'il venait de se passer récemment.

« Hem… bien… je dois y aller ! » Et il se retira avec autant de grâce qu'il le put.

Ginny, Fred et George restèrent assis à se regarder. « C'était bizarre. » dit Ginny. Ses frères firent un signe de tête affirmatif. « Je veux dire… c'était Draco Malfoy, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien, j'espère vraiment, p'tite sœur, surtout après ce que tu as fait avec ses cheveux ! » répondit Fred.

« Il semble que le petit Malfoy Jr (2) ne soit pas aussi mauvais que nous le croyons tous. Et vous n'avez pas eu l'impression qu'il s'est vraiment soucié de ce qui se passait avec Harry ? » demanda George, faisant Ginny et Fred hocher de la tête pour montrer leur accord.

« C'était encore plus étrange que Malfoy soit devenu furieux au nom de Harry pour la trahison de Ron. »

« Peut-être que Harry n'est pas le seul ici avec un cœur rempli d'amour à sens unique. » déclara Ginny rêveusement.

« Ils feraient un couple sexy, n'est ce pas ? » soupira George et son frère fut également d'accord. Ils n'étaient certainement pas dérangés par l'idée d'un couple du même sexe, d'autant plus qu'ils étaient eux-mêmes bisexuels.

« Peut-être qu'un plan d'aide devrait être fait ici. Si nous sommes sûrs que nous pouvons nous fier à Malfoy. » dit pensivement Ginny et ses frères sourirent largement. Les trois rouquins rapprochèrent leurs têtes et commencèrent à construire ce plan ils en discutèrent jusqu'à ce que leurs parents revinrent leur donner des nouvelles de leur frère adoptif.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Draco s'échappa de la cuisine et remonta rapidement les escaliers, suivant le son jusqu'au troisième étage. Il se trouva vite à l'extérieur de ce qu'il pensait être la chambre de Potter. Il resta dans les ténèbres à regarder les quatre personnes discuter de quelque chose en de discrets murmures. Il reconnut Monsieur et Madame Weasley ainsi que Dumbledore. Severus devait encore être à l'intérieur de la chambre avec Madame Pomfresh. Et juste à côté du directeur il y avait… Les yeux de Draco s'élargirent. Etait-ce ? Etait-ce Sirius Black qu'il regardait ? Comme s'il entendait ses pensées, la tête de Black se redressa et découvrit Draco dans l'ombre.

« Dumbledore, que fait Malfoy Jr dans ma maison ? » grogna-t-il en faisant un pas menaçant en avant. « Le petit Mangemort est-il ici pour achever Harry ? Et, putain de merde, qu'as-tu fait à tes cheveux ? »

Draco aurait demandé de quoi l'homme parlait, mais avant qu'il ne puisse le découvrir, une autre voix l'interrompit.

« Je suis encore stupéfié de voir combien la partie que tu utilises de ton cerveau est petite, Clébard. » La voix soyeuse de Severus vint du porche. Draco bougea un peu pour voir s'il pourrait jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, mais son parrain ferma vite la porte et lança un regard furieux à Black.

« J'aurais dû le savoir que tu serais derrière ça, Snivelus. »

« Nous ne sommes pas là pour nous battre entre nous. Nous sommes ici pour parler de Harry Potter » dit Dumbledore.

Draco les regarda furieusement et son dos se redressa quand il se rapprocha négligemment des adultes. « Si c'est le cas, pourriez vous nous expliquer, Directeur, pourquoi vous avez continué de placer Potter dans une maison qui était clairement malsaine ? »

« Que veut-il dire, Albus ? » demanda Molly en fronçant un peu les sourcils envers Draco.

« Ce que je veux dire, Madame, c'est que Harry a été régulièrement battu pendant des années par son oncle. Madame Dursley et son fils sont à l'étage inférieur. Je suis sûr qu'ils ne verront aucun problème à être questionnés. Ils me l'ont avoué assez facilement. Sans parler du fait que je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux. Son oncle essayait de le battre à mort. »

Draco avait un petit sourire satisfait, se tenant à l'écart et regarda comment la colère de Mme Weasley et de Black atteignit son apogée avant qu'ils n'attaquent verbalement Dumbledore. Draco saisit sa chance et il entra presque inaperçu dans la chambre de Potter. Severus le vit entrer, mais ne l'arrêta pas. Il fut surpris d'avoir la permission d'entrer mais n'y pensa pas trop parce que maintenant, il s'approchait du lit. Harry se trouvait là, plus pâle que la mort, plus vaincu et plus impuissant que Draco ne l'avait jamais vu.

Harry avait été nettoyé et ses blessures lavées et recouvertes de baume guérissant. Il était sur le dos, le drap blanc tiré sur son torse nu et en regardant de plus près, il était dégoûté de voir combien Potter était mince. Pour couronner le tout, les Dursley l'avaient affamé. _Ce sont des moldus comme les Dursley qui méritent d'être détruits._

« Monsieur Malfoy, je suis heureuse que vous soyez ici. Je voudrais vous parler de quelque chose » dit Madame Pomfresh en tirant l'édredon jusqu'au menton de Harry. Elle se redressa ensuite et fit face au blond. Il remarqua une crispation sur ses lèvres quand elle le regarda et il pouvait clairement voir qu'elle essayait de s'empêcher de rire.

« Quoi ? Ai-je quelque chose sur le visage ? » La question sembla ramener la femme à la réalité parce qu'elle secoua la tête et fit ensuite un geste pour qu'il prenne une des deux chaises placées à côté du lit. Dès qu'ils furent assis, Draco essaya d'éloigner ses yeux du Gryffondor à ses côtés mais il échoua lamentablement. Il voulait voir ces yeux de jade s'ouvrir et se poser sur lui.

« De quoi vouliez vous me parler, Madame Pomfresh ? »

« Severus dit que vous étiez là avec lui quand vous avez trouvé Monsieur Potter, est-ce correct ? » Draco fit un signe de tête. « Oui, il dit aussi qu'il vous a vu faire quelque chose à Monsieur Potter et que ça a semblé soulager sa douleur. Est-ce également correct ? »

Draco se trouva subitement embarrassé mais acquiesça quand même. Poppy offrit au jeune homme devant elle un petit sourire et continua ses questions. « Aviez-vous déjà fait cette chose avec quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« Non. C'était la première fois et je ne sais même pas ce que j'ai fait à ce moment là. Tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser était à sa souffrance et je voulais… » Draco se stoppa et fronça les sourcils. Il regarda ses mains posées sur ses genoux et serra les lèvres.

« Vous avez voulu quoi ? »

_Je voulais lui retirer sa douleur. Je ne pouvais plus supporter de le voir comme ça._ Mais au lieu de répondre, il secoua à peine la tête.

« D'accord. Que s'est-il passé quand vous avez touché Harry ? »

« J'ai senti sa douleur. Je ne sais pas comment il faisait pour ne pas crier en ressentant ça. C'était plus douloureux que d'être mis sous dolo… c'était horrible. Quand je l'ai touché la première fois, je pouvais estimer que sa souffrance s'éloignait. Mais j'ai dû le lâcher rapidement après ça. Je n'étais pas préparé à ce que ça arrive. Alors je l'ai fait une nouvelle fois après m'être préparé à souffrir. »

« Etes-vous en train de me dire que lorsque vous avez touché Monsieur Potter, non seulement vous avez aidé avec sa douleur mais que vous l'avez prise en vous ? »

« Oui et non. J'ai vraiment aidé avec sa souffrance mais je n'ai pas tout emporté. J'ai pris la douleur en moi et l'ai maintenue, autant que je pouvais... Honnêtement, je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Ça l'a fait se sentir mieux… Va-t-il se remettre ? » demanda subitement Draco, n'étant pas capable de s'arrêter de demander. Cela ne le fit pas se sentir mieux quand Pomfresh fronça les sourcils et tourna des yeux tristes vers son patient.

« J'ai peur que Monsieur Potter soit dans un coma magique et je ne peux pas être sûre qu'il s'en tirera. Il est passé par tellement de choses, plus que nous le pensions. Ce sera son choix s'il nous revient ou pas. »

« Que voulez vous dire par 'je ne peux pas être sûre qu'il s'en tirera' ? Mais il était réveillé et parlait quand vous l'avez amené ici ! »

« Oui, mais il a eu une attaque et a perdu connaissance. » Pomfresh resta assise avec Draco un moment, leurs yeux posés sur Harry. Ensuite elle sembla se ressaisir, se leva et dirigea sa baguette magique vers Draco.

« Debout, s'il vous plait. » Aussitôt qu'il le fut, Pomfresh transforma sa chaise en un autre lit et ordonna ensuite à Draco de se déshabiller et de grimper dans le lit. Elle attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dévêtu avant de se diriger vers la porte. « Et faites quelque chose pour vos cheveux, Monsieur Malfoy. Je suppose que vous ne vous êtes pas fait ça et que les jumeaux Weasley vous l'ont fait. Je reviens dans un instant et vous devrez être dans ce lit à mon retour. »

Et avec ça, elle partit. Draco aurait voulu savoir pourquoi on l'envoyait au lit mais son esprit était plus occupé avec ce qui était incorrect avec ses cheveux. Il se précipita vers le miroir accroché au mur et sa bouche s'affaissa dans un cri silencieux.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Trois étages en dessous, dans la cuisine, les Weasley étaient presque prêts à partir quand ils entendirent un cri perçant venir d'en haut des escaliers. « LES BELETTES ! »

Molly Weasley se tourna vers ses jumeaux aux sourires larges, qui disparurent immédiatement.

« Quoi ? Nous… »

« N'avons… »

« Rien fait ! »

« Je me demandais pourquoi ce garçon se baladait avec les cheveux attachés en de féminines petites queues de cheval. Je vous avais dit de bien vous entendre avec lui. »

« Mais Maman, nous nous sommes bien entendu ! » dit Ginny en essayant de garder un visage sérieux vu qu'elle avait été la seule et unique à ensorceler Draco.

« Les Belettes ! Je ne peux pas l'arrêter ! Désensorcelez mes cheveux maintenant ! »

Draco vint rapidement dans la cuisine seulement vêtu de son boxer et Ginny ne put s'en empêcher, elle avala presque sa langue. Un pâle Adonis était maintenant posté devant elle et elle ne pouvait pas arrêter la rougeur de submerger son visage. Pas même les stupides couettes qu'elle avait mis dans ses cheveux ne pouvaient porter préjudice à l'ensemble. Ce n'était pas étonnant que Harry soit si obsédé par Draco.

« Wow, Malfoy ! Maintenant nous comprenons d'où viennent toutes ces rumeurs. » dit Fred et il poussa du coude son frère qui hocha de la tête avant de commencer à agiter ses sourcils de manière suggestive envers Draco.

« Draco Malfoy ! Tu vas remonter immédiatement là-haut et remettre quelques vêtements ! » hurla Molly comme la vraie mère qu'elle était et bien qu'il soit un Malfoy, Draco se recroquevilla sous le regard de la matriarche de la famille Weasley et dut lutter pour s'empêcher de fuir.

« Je suis désolé, Madame Weasley, mais _mes cheveux !_ S'il vous plait, faites les arranger mes cheveux. S'il vous plait ! »

Son père serait horrifié par ses actions et son éclat mais en ce moment, Draco ne s'en inquiétait même pas. C'était _ses cheveux_ ! Pour l'amour de Merlin ! Seuls les amis de Draco et son père savaient combien il aimait ses cheveux. Bien, Harry aussi était au courant de l'obsession capillaire de Draco, mais le blond ne le savait pas. Il aimait ses cheveux encore plus que sa fortune familiale. Ses amis avaient tous décidé que c'était une bonne chose que Draco n'avait qu'une seule folle excentricité -tout le reste étant seulement légèrement fou- autrement il aurait perdu sa fortune depuis des années.

Les Weasley regardèrent fixement Draco, choqués, n'ayant jamais vu Malfoy agir ainsi auparavant. Il était… pour le dire brutalement, il semblait si humain et abordable. Madame Weasley se rappela que même si Draco était un Malfoy, il n'était encore qu'un enfant, un enfant comme n'importe lequel de ses fils ou sa fille, sauf qu'il n'avait probablement jamais eu aucun amour familial réel dans sa vie, comme ce pauvre Harry. Elle lui sourit gentiment et se promit qu'elle allait l'entourer de ses soins et étendrait son amour nourricier. Les jumeaux pensaient que ce type pourrait être réellement amusant, une fois qu'ils, et Harry bien sûr, pourraient devenir assez proches pour faire fondre son abord extérieur glacial et coincé. Et Ginny bavait sur le plancher.

« Qu'est ce que vous avez à tous me regarder fixement ? Madame Weasley, s'il vous plait. Ne me faites pas supplier. » Draco tourna des yeux remplis de larmes vers Molly et elle eut l'impression qu'elle allait rire. Qui aurait cru que Malfoy pourrait simplement être aussi adorable ?

« Fais le supplier, Maman ! »

« Ouais, je vais chercher un appareil photo. Ça redonnera courage à Harry quand il verra ça. »

« Fred, George, ça suffit ! Là, Draco-chéri, c'est tout. » Molly souleva sa baguette et la fit siffler autour de sa tête, faisant le blond tressaillir à chaque fois que la baguette venait près de ses cheveux. Ensuite, il pleura presque quand le charme que Madame Weasley avait lancé ne fonctionna pas. Elle pesta entre ses dents et se tourna pour lancer un regard furieux à ses fils qui furent rapides pour désigner Ginny comme la coupable. « Ginny ! A quoi tu pensais ? Je m'attendais à ce genre de chose de tes frères mais pas de toi… »

« Hé ! »

« Qu'as-tu utilisé ? Le _Finite_ ne fonctionne pas ! » Les yeux de Draco étaient étroitement serrés à ce moment là. Il essayait de ne pas faire une crise de panique.

« C'est juste un sortilège que j'ai créé pour un nouveau produit pour le magasin de George et Fred. C'est inoffensif, je le promets. »

« Tu appelles ça inoffensif ! Weaslette, si tu ne répares pas ça immédiatement, je vais te suspendre par tes longs cheveux de feu ! »

« Merlin, Draco. Du calme. Regarde, c'est parti. » Ginny fit quelques déplacements élaborés avec sa baguette et Draco serra fortement ses cheveux quand il sentit un peu de mouvement. Quand il les retrouva normaux, il laissa tomber ses main et lança un regard furieux envers Ginny.

« Je vais te faire payer pour ça. » ricana-t-il.

Ginny eut un rictus et lui fit un clin d'œil. « Je l'espère vraiment. »

Draco fut si surpris qu'il laissa tomber le regard furieux et recula. Il pensa qu'il devrait sortir de là avant d'être encore plus embarrassé.

« Merci, Madame Weasley. » ll lui adressa un petit sourire qu'elle lui retourna dix fois plus brillamment et la famille Weasley le regarda redresser le menton et partir de la cuisine.

.

* * *

><p>.<strong><br>**

**A dans un mois donc ^^ N'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous en pensez :D**

**Sinon, dans une note plus joyeuse, la traduction se termine, ce qui veut dire qu'on pourrait un jour passer à 2 chapitres par mois. Croisez les doigts et si vous êtes motivés, viendez nous rejoindre sur le forum XD**

Ici était au démarrage un jeu de mot impossible à retranscrire en français. « Don't get your ponytails in a twist », ce qui veut dire littéralement : « Ne mets pas ta queue de cheval dans un tortillon »… donc si quelqu'un me trouve l'équivalent en français, je suis partante XD.

Jr pour Junior, c'est juste une note informative :)


	3. Les yeux de l'esprit

**Réponses aux review du chapitre précédent : **  
>Et bien, <strong>luffynette<strong>, quelle exclamation XD Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais elle m'a fait bien rire tout en haussant un sourcil, c'est amusant D'ailleurs, je comprend ce que tu veux dire **Ninie63** , attendre un mois, c'est très long, surtout quand l'histoire nous intéresse :/ Mais bon, étant peu en traducteur, nous préférons offrir un travail régulier, même si c'est mensuel ^^. Merci **Krix27** , c'est vrai que c'est parfois dur dur de la traduire, surtout qu'elle est assez longue, mais qu'est ce que c'est bon *w*. Ah, **adenoide** , Ron ne pense pas plus loin et je ne peux malheureusement pas t'en dire plus sans risque de spoil XD. Le Tome 1 de Life Renovation parle que des vacances d'été Le tome 2 se situera avec la rentrée, j'espère être en mesure de dire qu'on le traduira... et qu'on aura de l'aide XD. **Ayahne** , je ne pense pas que ton expression soit la bonne. Certes, il y a la référence capillaire, mais pas le sens "énervement", ce serait plutôt dans le sens "agacer vis à vis d'une action" la tienne. Mais merci quand même **shoupito** , ne t'inquiète pas la suite est en train de se clôturer. Si tous les traducteurs rendent leurs chapitres, elle sera terminée ^^. Tu as raison **Elisect32** , Ginny a souvent le mauvais rôle dans les fictions DMHP, mais ça se comprend Je l'aime comme je la hais perso XD. Ce chapitre est effectivement plus léger, mais disons que cela fait "yoyo", certains sont beaucoup plus sombre que d'autres. Je ne peux rien te dire sur la suite, **stormtrooper2**, mais je suis contente que la fiction (et le chapitre) te plaise. Aaah, contente que tu as été intéressée par la fiction au point d'aller lire l'originale, the big cat... c'est ce que je fais aussi souvent Mais j'avoue, elle le vaut largement Merci **sakura-okasan**, contente que la fiction te plaise.

Encore merci à vous pour ces review très agréables et motivantes,

Hagane

.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>.<strong><br>**

**Traducteur **: Angel06

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapitre -3-**

**Les yeux de l'esprit**

.

* * *

><p>Draco n'était pas à l'aise. Pas du tout même et c'était une chose dont il n'avait pas l'habitude. Maintenant qu'il était allongé sur ce lit inconfortable aux côtés d'Harry, la situation était pire davantage encore avec la conversation gênante qu'il venait juste d'avoir avec Pomfresh et Dumbledore sur la manière dont il l'avait soulagé de certaines douleurs. Pomfresh avait expliqué qu'il devait rester alité car ce qu'il avait fait avec Harry avait légèrement affecté son corps. Effectivement, lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés au Square Grimmauld, il avait ressenti ces effets et ignoré les douleurs parcourant son corps. Cela avait été facile de les négliger grâce à l'adrénaline causée par la situation, mais maintenant il les sentait et il grimaçait d'inconfort au moindre mouvement effectué. Madame Pomfresh lui avait néanmoins assuré qu'il se sentirait mieux d'ici le lendemain après-midi. Cela ne serait jamais assez tôt.<p>

Et maintenant il était allongé ici, aux petites heures du matin, attendant d'avoir une autre conversation embarrassante avec son parrain. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de discuter de ses sentiments, mais il était si confus à cet instant qu'il avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un. Draco s'était toujours tourné vers Severus et il le respectait. Son parrain l'écoutait avec attention et lui donnait presque toujours de bons conseils.

« Draco, nous pouvons parler demain, après que tu aies dormi un moment. La puissance de tes pouvoirs curatifs t'a affaibli. Tu resteras fatigué pendant quelques jours, mais la douleur devrait disparaître demain. »

Mais Draco ne voulait pas de conseil ce soir, alors il ignora l'inquiétude de son parrain pour sa santé et commença à parler comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu. « Comment j'ai pu faire ce que j'ai fait avec Potter ? Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'est arrivé. »

« Es-tu en train de parler de ton aide vis-à-vis de sa douleur ? Ou fais-tu allusion à tes sentiments lorsque tu l'as aidé ? »

« Je ne sais pas, peut-être les deux. »

« J'ai entendu parler de cas où une personne est capable d'éliminer la douleur d'une autre sans baguette, mais je vais devoir faire quelques recherches et nous en rediscuterons. »

Draco se rendit alors compte que Severus restait évasif. Il en savait plus qu'il n'en disait et le blond était sûr que Dumbledore savait également quelque chose, parce que ses foutus yeux avaient brillé tout au long de la conversation gênante qu'il avait eue avec lui.

« Je ne le détestais pas. Je ne l'ai pas fait depuis longtemps. J'aurai dû avoir l'envie de le tuer pour avoir envoyé mon père en prison, mais ça n'a pas été le cas. Et je… j'ai l'impression que je veux le protéger, Severus. J'ai presque tué ses tuteurs. Il y avait cette rage qui battait en moi, presque incontrôlable. J'ai senti que j'étais capable de tuer…et le pire dans tout ça c'est que je… » Draco leva ses yeux gris vers son parrain, ces derniers reflétant une pointe d'hystérie. « J'ai eu une conversation plaisante avec certains des Weasley. Et je n'ai même pas tué cette gamine pour avoir jeté un sort sur mes cheveux ! »

Severus en aurait ri s'il ne se contrôlait pas aussi bien. Draco paraissait si dépité de sa courtoisie avec les Weasley et il savait tout de l'obsession de son filleul pour ses cheveux.

« Je pense que j'ai été possédé ! C'est la seule explication » ajouta Draco avec espoir. Mais Severus secoua la tête.

« Draco tu sais que c'est impossible. En entrant dans le quartier général de l'Ordre, toute chose ou personne possédée en est immédiatement expulsée. Tu ne serais pas ici, si c'était le cas. »

« Bien, qu'est-ce que c'est alors? » siffla Draco, énervé comme jamais. Severus haussa un sourcil noir au ton de sa voix et se leva de son fauteuil.

« Peut-être que c'est du déni » sourit-il d'un air narquois, puis il se tourna et se dirigea vers la porte.

« De quoi tu parles ? » dit Draco alors qu'il le regardait, se recouchant les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

_Il ressemble à un enfant pourri gâté, _pensa Severus avec autant de tendresse que de dégoût. « Draco, il me semble me souvenir que tu as arrêté tes confrontations avec Potter l'année dernière à Poudlard. Et quand vous interagissiez ce n'était pas aussi explosif qu'avant. Tu n'étais plus froid avec Potter, n'est-ce pas ? Ne prétends pas que ce soir a été le déclencheur. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles » murmura Draco, retirant son attention du Maître de Potions pour la porter sur Potter. Severus observa le regard noir jeté au brun lorsque celui-ci s'adoucit en quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose que Severus n'était pas prêt à voir. _Oh Merlin !_

« Et prends ta potion de Sommeil sans Rêve ! » ordonna-t-il avant de quitter la pièce rapidement.

Draco observa la porte se fermer avec un regard furieux avant de lever ses yeux vers le plafond. Il n'avait pas l'intention de prendre cette potion de sommeil. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas que quelque chose vienne déranger ses pensées pas même le sommeil.

.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Il courait sans s'arrêter le long du labyrinthe gris qu'il avait créé dans son esprit. Il ne pensait plus à rien, pas même aux cauchemars qu'il avait eus. De toute façon, il y avait toujours quelque chose ensuite. Il était passé d'un rêve à un autre depuis sa perte de conscience et le dernier cauchemar avait été plus que brutal. Mais il s'était résigné à la situation. Il était préparé à ne jamais s'échapper de ce cauchemar, parce qu'il se disait qu'il sauverait plus de vies s'il n'était plus là.

Il n'y avait plus aucune raison de se cacher ici, ce qui était un plus étant donné qu'il était fatigué de le faire. Bien sûr, il se cachait dans son propre esprit en ce moment, mais au moins dans ses confins, il n'avait pas à dissimuler qui il était vraiment. Ici, il n'avait pas besoin de revêtir ce masque d'insouciance qu'il portait tous les jours pour le bien de 'ses amis' ou de Dumbledore. Dans la vie, Harry n'avait jamais réellement eu la chance de savoir qui il était vraiment, de regarder en son for intérieur et de trouver qui il voulait être au lieu d'être juste Harry Potter, Le 'Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu'. S'il avait été quelqu'un d'autre, sans ficelles de marionnette le retenant, quand Ron était devenu fou-furieux contre lui quand il avait appris qu'il était homosexuel, il aurait pu lui jeter un sortilège pour lui faire rencontrer Hadès en Enfer. _Je n'aurais pas dû être si surpris_, pensait-il amèrement. Ron était connu pour prendre des décisions irréfléchies et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il tournait le dos à Harry, tout comme d'autres Gryffondors l'avaient fait à la fin de l'année dernière.

Harry secoua la tête alors qu'il se tournait vers un autre couloir grisâtre et lugubre. Il savait que si Voldemort n'était pas vaincu ça signifierait la fin du monde pour chaque personne vivante, mais sérieusement, comment était-il supposé accomplir l'exploit de détruire l'autre taré de face-de-serpent alors qu'il était seul ? Harry savait qu'il lui serait impossible de le faire par lui-même, mais il n'avait vraiment personne. Ses amis ? _Mes anciens amis,_ pensa-t-il avec amertume, _ils n'ont jamais été assez forts. Sauf Hermione et Ginny._ Mais elles ne sont plus là maintenant. Aucun des Weasley ne voulait plus avoir affaire avec lui. Tout du moins, c'est ce que Ron lui avait dit. Et sans soutien, avait-il seulement une chance ?

« Mais ça doit être fait. Je dois le vaincre. Ce qui veut dire que je dois sortir d'ici et avoir mes propres plans » dit-il à voix haute pour se donner du courage. Il commençait à en avoir marre de cet apitoiement sur lui-même.

« Reste ici » dit une voix proche d'Harry, une voix familière. « Nous voulons que tu partes. Que tu sortes de nos vies. Pour toujours. »

Harry se tourna, regardant avec surprise Ron, qui n'était qu'à quelques pas de lui. Le sourire qu'arborait son ancien ami pouvait rivaliser avec un des plus désagréables sourires méprisants de Malfoy.

« Tu as toujours été un monstre, Potter. Et maintenant, en plus de ça, tu es une tapette qui aime se faire enculer ! Reste ici où tu seras heureux. Parce que personne ne t'aimera jamais. »

« Non, tu te trompes. »

Ron sourit largement et regarda à ses côtés où l'air se floutait et laissait apparaitre Hermione. Elle sourit à Harry, ses yeux pleins de tristesse et de pitié. « C'est la vérité Harry. Personne ne t'aimera. Tout le monde s'en fiche de toi. Je ne voulais pas te le dire avant car on avait besoin de toi. »

« Non ! » cria-t-il, sa réponse faisant écho et semblant devenir plus forte à mesure qu'elle s'estompait. « Je ne vous crois pas ! »

« Harry, on te dit seulement la vérité » dit Hermione, hochant de la tête comme si ce dont ils parlaient sortait tout droit d'un livre.

« Fais-toi une raison, Potter. Tu n'aurais jamais dû naître » cracha Ron.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous faîtes ça vous deux ? » demanda Harry, secouant la tête, les larmes coulant sur son visage. Il avait espéré qu'au moins, Mione ne lui aurait pas tourné le dos mais il s'était trompé. Tout le monde s'en fichait…

Soudain il se souvint, lorsqu'il était couché au bas de l'escalier chez les Dursley, de deux yeux gris le regardant avec inquiétude alors que sa tête était bercée. Draco l'avait regardé comme s'il s'inquiétait pour lui. C'était certes une pensée folle mais Harry ne semblait pas pouvoir l'oublier. Il fut saisi par le sentiment d'avoir Draco comme une bouée de sauvetage, et à peine ces pensées apparaissaient que la personne concernée par celles-ci le fit également.

Draco se tenait à quelques pas d'Hermione et Ron, souriant moqueusement à Harry, ses orbes argent emplies de dédain. « Vraiment Potty ? Que penses-tu pouvoir faire ? » railla-t-il. « Crois-tu honnêtement que tu peux vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? » Draco fit alors une pause pour passer une main légère dans ses cheveux lissés en arrière et plein de gel. Harry trouva cela étrange car Malfoy n'utilisait plus de gel depuis deux ans.

« Tu es inutile, Potter » Harry fit un pas en arrière et trembla face à la haine venant de Draco. Il ne l'avait plus ressentie depuis la fin de sa cinquième année et cela le blessa plus que tout. « Personne n'a besoin de toi » Draco fit quelques pas, se rapprochant de lui, un sourire méchant aux lèvres. « Je n'aurai jamais besoin de toi » Il fit un autre pas en avant et Harry commença à reculer en secouant la tête. En voyant la haine dans les yeux de Malfoy. « Je ne voudrai jamais de toi. Personne ne voudra jamais de toi. Ça sera mieux si tu restes ici. »

Harry continua à reculer, mais il commença à acquiescer, pensant que peut-être Draco avait raison. Il eut l'impression que toute sa force le quittait, l'air s'alourdissant et l'empêchant de respirer correctement. Peut-être que ce serait mieux…

Il reculait toujours lorsque son dos heurta quelque chose de chaud et solide. Surpris, il regarda par-dessus son épaule pour se retrouver face à une autre épaule. Harry essaya de rester calme mais lorsqu'il leva les yeux et croisa un chaleureux regard gris, il ne put s'empêcher d'haleter.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Juste avant l'aube, alors que les pensées de Draco étaient toujours tourmentées, il fut sorti de son humeur maussade par un bruit venant de l'autre lit. Il sauta immédiatement du sien, et se précipita vers celui d'Harry. Il étouffa un cri de surprise quand il aperçut les paupières d'Harry bouger comme s'il était sur le point de se réveiller. Méfiant quant à le toucher, Draco se pencha jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se touchent presque. Il dut se rappeler mentalement de se concentrer uniquement sur les yeux fermés d'Harry et pas sur la bouche accueillante très proche de la sienne.

« Potter ? » sa voix était douce, presque apeurée. Et Draco avait peur. Il était effrayé à l'idée qu'Harry se réveille et qu'il ait à faire face à ses pensées obsédantes et ses sentiments pour lui. Mais il était davantage terrifié à l'idée qu'il ne se réveille pas. « Potter, si tu ne te réveilles pas, je te tue »

Harry ne répondit pas. Il semblait clair qu'Harry était en train de se battre contre quelque chose à l'intérieur de son esprit et quand Draco réalisa ce qu'il se passait, il empoigna la tête de l'autre garçon, plaçant ses mains sur ses tempes et il ferma les yeux, tout geste étant effectué par un instinct inconnu. Immédiatement sa conscience fut aspirée à l'intérieur de ses bras, puis hors de ses paumes et ses doigts jusqu'à l'esprit d'Harry. C'était un sentiment étrange et véritablement trop inconfortable au goût de Draco. Après que l'étourdissement l'ait quitté, Draco commença son périple dans les cauchemars d'Harry.

« Potter, t'es un foutu sorcier » cria-t-il quelque temps plus tard et il sourit à sa voix résonnant dans les couloirs lamentablement gris qu'il avait parcouru. Il espérait qu'Harry ait entendu l'écho. Puis il soupira « Mais moi aussi. »

_« Non ! » _

Le cri résonna tout autour de lui et il reconnut immédiatement Harry. Draco s'arrêta et regarda les couloirs face à lui en fronçant les sourcils. Il y avait trois possibilités. Il pouvait aller à gauche, à droite ou tout droit. Le choix aurait été simple s'il avait su où était Harry.

« Allez, Potter. Dis quelque chose d'autre » murmura-t-il.

_« Pourquoi est-ce que vous faîtes ça vous deux ? » _

Par-là ! Ça venait de droite. Draco se mit à courir, espérant que c'était le bon. Il courait dans ce couloir qui paraissait interminable. Après deux ou trois minutes, il ralentit sa course à une marche rapide lorsqu'il entendit des voix parvenir jusqu'à lui. Elles étaient vaguement familières. Puis il s'arrêta complètement lorsqu'il reconnut sa propre voix. C'était étrange de l'entendre alors qu'il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. _« Tu es inutile, Potter » _Draco reprit sa marche rapide au travers d'un épais brouillard. Au moment où ce dernier s'estompa, on pouvait apercevoir Harry s'éloigner à reculons du Draco du rêve.

Draco constata qu'il était furieux contre Harry de croire le cauchemar et lorsqu'Harry se retourna vers lui et leva les yeux, le blond essaya de contenir sa rage.

« Draco ? » murmura le garçon plus petit.

L'attention de Draco était sur les beaux yeux verts du garçon pressé contre son torse et il sourit. Son sourire s'agrandit quand il remarqua combien Harry semblait surpris de le voir sourire. Draco se pencha vers lui et passa un bras sur son épaule et au travers de son torse, plaçant sa paume de main sur le cœur battant la chamade de l'autre garçon. Il sentit une étincelle de chaleur prendre vie quelque part dans sa propre poitrine lorsqu'Harry se détendit et s'appuya plus contre lui comme pour rechercher son soutien et sa force. Draco se sentit alors très protecteur envers Harry et il resserra son bras autour de l'adolescent plus mince.

Les yeux de Draco devinrent froids et colériques tels une tempête de glace, et pendant un moment Harry paniqua, pour finalement se relaxer de nouveau lorsque le blond tourna son regard vers le Draco du rêve. Sans bouger sa main du torse d'Harry, Draco pointa simplement un doigt vers l'autre Draco et dit à son oreille, mais assez fort pour que la création psychotique de l'imaginaire d'Harry l'entende.

« J'espère pour Merlin, Potter, que tu n'étais pas en train d'écouter la merde que cet imposteur crachait. »

Harry ne put qu'hocher de la tête, c'était la vérité après tout. Il avait écouté le Draco fictif. Le Draco qui le tenait n'apprécia évidemment pas et il grogna sourdement de colère. Le brun dut retenir un gémissement, le plaisir pointant dans son estomac au son produit par le blond. C'était vraiment sexy… _Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça, Harry !_ pensa-t-il désespérément, essayant de reprendre le contrôle de la situation.

« Je veux dire, regarde ses cheveux, Potter ! Il est évident que c'est un imposteur. Je ne les coifferais jamais comme ça. »

_Mais il est très sérieux en plus,_ pensa Harry avec un grognement amusé. « Ouais, tu es bien mon Draco. » répondit-il sans réfléchir.

Pendant un instant, Draco se figea. Puis il se détendit à nouveau et se pencha pour chuchoter à l'oreille d'Harry. « T'aimerais bien Potter ? »

Bien qu'il soit dans son propre esprit, Harry ne put s'en empêcher et ne put contrôler le rougissement d'apparaître sur son visage. « Je- heum… Et bien, je… »

« Bien sûr que si Malfoy ! » cria Ron et il pointa le Draco du rêve. « Tu les coiffais comme ça tous les jours jusqu'à ta Sixième année, espèce de snobinard ! »

Draco plissa des yeux et figea Ron sur place de son regard presque meurtrier. « C'était avant, la Belette. Et là c'est maintenant » répondit-il d'une voix basse et traînante. Il se retourna ensuite vers Harry avec un petit rictus. « Que disais-tu ? »

Les joues d'Harry s'obscurcirent un peu plus et alternativement, il fixa durement les têtes du faux Draco, de Ron et d'Hermione.

« Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait Malfoy ? Tu n'es pas celui qui a dû s'occuper de lui pendant les six dernières années. Ça a toujours été 'Et Harry ceci, et Harry a fait ça !' TU ME RENDS MALADE ! » Sous le bras de Draco, Harry tressaillit au ton employé par son ancien meilleur ami.

« Potter, arrête de les écouter » commença Draco d'une voix traînante et ennuyée « Tu sais que le Monde Sorcier entier est à tes pieds. Ils t'adorent. »

« Non. » La voix d'Harry était éteinte, triste et résolue. « Ils ne se soucient que d'Harry Potter, le jeune sorcier qui est censé tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour eux. Ils s'en fichent de moi. Tu avais raison, personne n'en a rien à faire. »

Encore une fois, Draco grogna sourdement, laissant son bras tomber et il se déplaça jusqu'à faire face à l'adolescent aux yeux émeraude qui regardait partout sauf le visage de Draco.

« Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir dit ça, Potter » Potter ouvrit la bouche pour objecter mais Draco reprit, parlant avant lui. « Je t'ai peut-être dit pas mal de choses dégueulasses mais je pensais que les choses que je disais étaient vraies. Un Malfoy ne s'abaisse pas à mentir. »

« Bien sûr. Tout comme ton père ne s'est jamais abaissé à mentir… »

« Ne commençons pas maintenant. »

« Tu es celui qui a commencé à parler des Malfoy… »

« Potter, je te jure que lorsqu'on sort d'ici… »

Harry sourit seulement et acquiesça alors que Draco levait les yeux au ciel. Mais ensuite, Harry commença à crier et il se saisit le front fermement. « Har- » Draco haleta quand le bras d'Harry jaillit et qu'il l'attrapa brutalement par la chemise, commençant à reculer, Draco avec lui.

« Voldemort. »

Le blond se tourna, les yeux écarquillés tandis que sa main se précipitait vers la ceinture du pyjama qu'il portait voulant saisir sa baguette.

« Potter, espèce d'imbécile ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont des baguettes et pas nous ? C'est bien les Gryffondors ça, de foncer dans le tas sans plan » murmura Draco sombrement. Son cœur battait si fort que c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait entendre alors qu'il regardait l'homme-serpent derrière eux, ses yeux rouges brillant sauvagement dans la masse grise et trouble de l'esprit d'Harry. Naturellement le magnifique garçon aux cheveux ébène près de lui se contenta d'hausser les épaules sans s'excuser et continua à fixer Voldemort en gardant une main appuyée contre sa cicatrice brûlante.

Draco ne voulait rien de plus que demander si c'était vraiment le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui se tenait là et pas quelque chose qu'Harry avait inventé mais il se tut, déterminé à rester silencieux et à se calmer. Il fut surpris lorsque, comme si ses pensées avaient été entendues Harry lui répondit. « Oui c'est vraiment Riddle. »

« Monsieur Malfoy, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir là. Je dois dire que je suis vraiment mécontent de constater que vous êtes celui qui a mis fin à ce plaisant petit jeu auquel je jouais avec l'esprit de Potter. »

« De toute évidence, ta définition du "plaisir" a vraiment des lacunes Tom. Mais bon je suppose que c'est normal venant d'un cinglé de sang-mêlé » cracha Harry.

Alors que Draco était resté de marbre, arborant un masque inexpressif, à l'intérieur il criait sur Harry. _Es-tu fou ? C'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Tu ne peux pas juste le voir et l'insulter, en particulier avec le visage qui lui reste !_

_Merlin Malfoy, calme-toi ! Voldemort me met déjà la tête en morceaux. Je n'ai pas besoin de tes cris pour empirer les choses! De plus, un Voldemort en colère est mieux qu'un Voldemort calme. _

_N'importe quoi, Potter ! Plus en colère il est, plus meurtrier il devient… Et… ne sommes-nous pas en train de parler sans ouvrir la bouche ?_

_Il devient aussi désordonné. Et oui, c'est le cas._

_Mais peut-il nous entendre ?_

_Sais pas. Pourquoi ne lui lances-tu pas une sale insulte, histoire de voir s'il réagit ?_

_Pas la peine d'être susceptible. _

Pendant un bref moment, Harry sourit presque. Les pensées de Draco lui parvenant étaient accompagnées de l'image de celui-ci faisant la moue. _J'étais sérieux. Mais si tu veux mon avis, je ne pense pas qu'il nous entende. Il aurait réagi à ce que tu as dit à propos de son visage. _

_Que faisons-nous alors ?_

Harry haussa les épaules. _Aucune idée._

Draco soupira. _En as-tu jamais eu une ? _

_Qui est susceptible là ? _Les deux jeunes hommes cessèrent de communiquer lorsqu'ils entendirent Voldemort parler à nouveau.

« Il est évident que vous êtes en train de discuter tous les deux bien que je ne puisse pas vous entendre. Intéressant. » Il semblait absolument ravi.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne Tom » claqua Harry. Il était fatigué de Voldemort ! Face-de-serpent mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Les stupides monologues qui revenaient à chaque confrontation. La douleur atroce qu'il ressentait à travers sa cicatrice à chaque fois que Voldemort était énervé, joyeux ou bien proche de lui. Il était fatigué de tout et n'avait aucune envie de s'occuper de toute cette merde en ce moment. En fait, il n'avait plus aucune envie de s'occuper de quoique ce soit, plus jamais.

Près de lui, Draco sembla avoir un léger soubresaut. Puis Harry haleta quand il sentit la dure claque mentale que venait de lui mettre Draco.

_Ne fais pas ça. Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire ça._

_Quoi, tu t'en soucies Malfoy ? Pourquoi diable, devrais-je même t'écouter ?_

Draco avait une réplique mordante sur le bout de la langue lorsque Voldemort reprit finalement la parole. « Je vais apprécier de te voir mourir, Harry Potter. Et si, tous les deux, vous êtes capables de communiquer par télépathie, alors ta mort sera plus facile que jamais. »

« Cause toujours, Tom… »

« Rares sont les circonstances qui permettent à deux personnes de parler par télépathie. Circonstances dont je ne vois aucune utilité de discuter. Mais si j'ai raison, ta mort sera très douloureuse. » Un rictus apparut sur sa bouche sans lèvre. « Monsieur Malfoy, j'aurais pu être indulgent quant au fait que vous ne m'avez pas encore rejoint jusqu'à maintenant mais puisqu'il semblerait que vous soyez un traître et que vous avez rejoint le vieux fou, vous n'aurez que ce vous méritez. »

Pour la première fois, depuis l'apparition de Voldemort, Draco prit la parole. « Je n'ai pas choisi de me battre pour Dumbledore. »

« Vraiment ? Bien, alors vous devez me rejoindre et recevoir la marque. »

« Non, je ne serai pas de votre côté. Je me battrai avec Harry Potter. »

Voldemort siffla de rage et pointa sa baguette vers Draco. « _Avada Kedavra !_ »

Harry cria et fit un bond en avant. Sans réfléchir, Draco mit son bras sur le côté, arrêtant et empêchant Harry de se mettre en travers du maléfice. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et se soudèrent. Draco se demanda un instant ce qu'il pensait faire en empêchant Harry de se sacrifier pour lui. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'un Serpentard ferait, s'autoriser à être le sacrifié. Pourquoi avait-il arrêté Harry ?

Harry avait la bouche ouverte, dans un cri silencieux alors que la lumière verte lancée touchait de plein fouet la poitrine de Draco.

« Quel dommage, vraiment. Il aurait fait un bon Mangemort. »

Harry tomba à genoux près du corps de Draco, des larmes silencieuses coulant sur son visage alors qu'il regardait les yeux argentés vides de son ancien ennemi. « Eh bien, Monsieur Potter, il semblerait que nous soyons enfin seuls. N'est-ce pas ce que tout le monde dit ? Que personne ne veut rester avec toi. Que personne ne veut de toi. Et maintenant que Monsieur Malfoy est mort, tu le suivras dans moins de deux jours. Sur ce, je te laisse ici avec quelques-unes de tes connaissances, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le rire de Voldemort résonna bien longtemps après qu'il ne soit parti, laissant Harry seul avec le corps de Draco ainsi que Ron et Hermione. Il ne fit pas attention à eux. Il ne pouvait détourner les yeux du visage pâle de Draco et il resta recroquevillé en fœtus, même après la disparition de son corps.

.

* * *

><p>Et voilà voilà, le chapitre 3 est envoyé, merci Angel06 de l'avoir traduit. <strong>Le prochain chapitre sera donc pour le 24 Mars<strong>, comme les autres donc, j'espère que vous nous en direz ce que vous en avez pensé.

N'hésitez surtout pas à nous rejoindre si vous êtes motivés et sur de rendre les chapitres où vous serez positionnés, trop de personne vienne "faire un tour" en mode furtif et partent sans laisser d'adresse et c'est assez agaçant.

Note plus joyeuse, la fiction se termine. Nous verrons en milieu de publication (vers les chap 15/16) si nous traduisons la suite, bien qu'elle nous intéresse énormément également. Nous continuerons aussi de publier cette fic par mois tout le temps qu'une autre traduction n'est pas terminée complétement afin de ne pas vous laisser dans le "vide" sans nouvelles de nous. Nous ne publions que des fictions terminées ou en cas de "monstre" comme LR, en cours de clôture.  
>J'espère aussi que ce rythme, certes frustrant pour les lecteurs, vous satisfait. Soyez sans crainte, vous aurez TOUJOURS votre chapitre au jour J.<p> 


	4. En sécurité Où ?

**Traductrice :** Jen-Uchi

.

Merci à ceux qui ont pensé à remercier et commenter la précédente traductrice, vos petits mots nous font toujours très plaisir à lire. Ne nous oubliez pas :D

.

**Hello les gens !**

**Vous qui aimez nous lire, peut être aimez vous également traduire ?**

**Venez nous rejoindre dans la team, pour ceux qui ne veulent pas s'ennuyer avec un forum, un MP ou une adresse mail (attention à espacer l'adresse sinon ffn la sucre) nous suffit pour vous recontacter et ensuite, vous mettre au travail.**

**Je ne demande pas la lune, vous n'êtes pas seul dans le noir, nous pouvons aider les traducteurs, un groupe a été monté dans ces cas de figure... Si vous avez des empêchements scolaires/boulot etc... nous en prenons compte.**

**Mais s'il vous plait... si vous êtes intéressés, pensez-y avant... Ne vous proposez pas pour fuir sans laisser de trace, trop de personne nous ont fait le coup et nous sommes restés avec leurs chapitres sur les bras...**  
><strong>C'est désagréable ce genre de comportement. Je ne les citerais pas par respect mais quand même... j'ai longuement ralé...<strong>

**Bref, aidez nous à vous offrir de bonnes traductions.**

.

* * *

><p>.<strong><br>**

**Chapitre -4-  
>En sécurité... Où ?<strong>

.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

« Poppy ! Retire Blondie de mon filleul » demanda Sirius une fois entré dans la chambre, voyant immédiatement Malfoy, le corps jeté contre Harry. Sirius se précipita en avant et attrapa Draco pour l'éloigner du jeune homme.

« Arrête Sirius ! Nous ne savons pas ce qui va se passer si tu fais ça ! » dit Madame Pomfresh en poussant le grand homme aux cheveux en broussailles loin des deux garçons.

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Cela aurait été intelligent de demander ça avant de brutalement faire irruption ici, cabot insignifiant ! » pesta Severus de son coin sombre où il était en train de surveiller les deux garçons. Oui, Snape surveillait vraiment les deux garçons. Il avait un livre sur les genoux avec lequel il essayait de donner un sens à ce qui se passait entre Draco et Harry. « Nous ne sommes pas sûrs de ce qu'il se passe, Black. Mais je t'assure, que t'avoir ici, troublant la paix, ne va pas aider. »

« Ceci est ma maison, Snivelus, et Harry est mon filleul. Si je veux être ici, alors j'en ai le droit.

« Messieurs, s'il-vous-plait ! » La sorcière leur envoya à tous les deux un regard noir. « Je vous ferai sortir tous les deux si vous ne vous entendez pas. Vous n'êtes plus à l'école, ce qui rend cette rivalité ridicule. Vous devriez être assez matures pour réaliser que vos actions sont indignes... ». La réprimande que Sirius et Severus recevaient fut interrompue lorsque Draco fut soudainement jeté à travers la chambre et atterrit en un tas de robes froissées au pied d'un Sirius surpris.

« Hé ! Malfoy ? » Sirius s'accroupit pour mieux voir le jeune homme et remarqua quelque chose de dérangeant. « Poppy, il ne respire pas. »

Madame Pomfresh poussa Sirius hors de son passage et avança précipitamment sa baguette vers Draco. « Je ne comprends pas. Le diagnostic dit qu'il va bien. Il devrait être en train de respirer. »

« Faites-le encore une fois. » Le ton de Severus était calme, mais si quelqu'un regardait dans ses yeux, il aurait vu à quel point il avait peur pour son filleul.

« Aucun changement, Severus. Venez, mettons-le au lit. On a encore un peu de temps. »

Après avoir fait léviter Draco sur le lit à côté de celui d'Harry, Madame Pomfresh envoya un rapide message par Patronus à Dumbledore. Le soit-disant 'peu de temps' écoulé, tous pensaient que rien n'allait fonctionner et que Draco Malfoy ne pourrait plus jamais respirer à nouveau. Dumbledore entra et d'un regard vers Draco, l'étincelle dans ses yeux fut remplacée par une inquiétude simulée. Sirius regarda Severus et vit la tristesse déchirante et la douloureuse perte qui nageaient dans ces yeux noirs obsidienne. _Je ne savais pas qu'il avait ce genre de sentiments, _pensa Sirius_. Des sentiments humains. Étrange._ Sirius quitta Severus des yeux et se retourna vers le garçon mourant sur le lit, les yeux traînant sur ses traits familiers. Draco ressemblait tellement à son père que c'en était presque étrange. Sa respiration se coupa au souvenir d'événements pénibles.

Le brun se tourna vers Harry pour s'arracher à ces pensées. Les cheveux noirs entourant le visage pâle d'Harry le faisaient ressortir encore plus. Ils avaient eu une conversation à propos de Malfoy au début des vacances d'été avant que Dumbledore ne force Harry à retourner chez les Dursley pour la sécurité des 'protections de sang'. Sirius avait été surpris quand Harry avait exprimé son regret d'être ennemi avec Malfoy et qu'il voulait rectifier cela. Pendant la sixième année, Harry avait presque été obsédé par Draco Malfoy et avait observé le blond attentivement pendant toute l'année.

Harry prétendit avoir été témoin des changements en Draco. Apparemment le blond avait arrêté de tourmenter les autres, de traiter les gens comme s'ils ne méritaient rien de plus que d'être de la boue sous ses bottes en écailles de dragon, et comment il se renfermait et semblait toujours songeur. Harry lui avait expliqué que Draco avait changé pour le meilleur, qu'il pourrait être un incroyable allié et ami. Il lui avait expliqué comment il pensait que les Serpentards étaient mal compris et pourraient être d'une grande aide pour leur côté du combat. Sirius n'avait cru ni n'avait été d'accord avec quoi que ce soit. Ce fut une discussion difficile, une qu'ils n'avaient pas évitée, non sans se disputer.

Sirius ne l'avait pas cru à ce moment-là et ne croyait toujours pas que Malfoy avait changé, mais il savait que quand Harry se réveillerait – et il était sûr que son filleul se réveillerait – il serait dévasté par la perte du blond. Il le savait car lorsque la conversation s'était terminée, Sirius avait conclu que son filleul avait de forts sentiments pour Malfoy Junior et que ce n'était pas seulement de l'amitié que son filleul attendait.

Sirius plissa les yeux et regarda le visage pâle aux lèvres qui viraient peu à peu au bleu, et il maudit le petit Malfoy pour être un autre problème qu'Harry devrait surmonter. Mais en même temps il était paniqué à l'idée qu'Harry avait déjà dû se confronter à beaucoup de choses. Comment son filleul allait-il réagir face à une telle perte – même si Sirius pensait que n'importe quel Malfoy ne pouvait conduire qu'à des ennuis. C'était un expert sur ce sujet. La mort de Malfoy pouvait très bien être la goutte d'eau qui ferait déborder le vase et Harry pourrait très bien glisser entre leurs doigts et être perdu à jamais par tous ceux qui l'aimaient.

Sirius se précipita vers le lit et écarta Severus de son chemin. « Sois maudit, Malfoy ! Tu ne vas pas lui faire ça ! » Il leva son poing au-dessus du torse de Draco. « Réveille. Toi. Bordel ! » A chaque mot, il martelait son poing contre le torse de l'adolescent juste au-dessus de son cœur. Pomfresh et Severus s'élancèrent comme un seul homme pour arrêter Sirius, mais se stoppèrent quand, incroyablement, Draco réagit.

Le dos de Draco s'arqua, ses yeux largement ouverts mais aveugles fixaient le plafond, et le seul bruit dans la chambre qu'on pouvait entendre étaient les halètements frissonnants venant de sa bouche grande ouverte.

« D-Draco ? »

La voix de Severus était grinçante et ses yeux semblaient suspicieusement humides. Il fut étonné quand son filleul commença à crier à l'intention de Potter. « Harry ! Harry, reviens ! »

« Poussez-vous, tous les deux. » aboya Madame Pomfresh et commença à diagnostiquer. « Il est choqué, physiquement et mentalement, mais à part ça il semble être en bonne santé. Je vais faire d'autres tests. »

« Harry ! » le blond continua à crier, se débattant sur son lit, jusqu'à ce que Severus se rapproche et le frappe au visage, une gifle sur chaque joue.

« Calme-toi, Draco… C'est ça, prends une profonde inspiration. » Severus était content de voir Draco reprendre rapidement conscience. « Draco, tu m'entends ? »

« Oui. » Draco toussa, et se laissa aller contre les oreillers, sa poitrine se remplissant de l'air dont il avait été privé plus tôt. Il ouvrit les yeux et ne vit qu'une brillante lumière blanche, bien qu'il puisse entendre des voix familières. Il étouffa un gémissement de douleur quand il essaya de bouger la tête. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Où était-il ? Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir… Quelqu'un l'appela encore une fois.

« Draco ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Comment te sens-tu ? » Draco reconnaissait cette voix.

« Comment je me sens, Sev ? J'ai l'impression qu'un troupeau d'Hippogriffes m'est passé dessus. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Harry ? » Quelqu'un gueula sur Draco, le faisant grimacer à cause de son mal de tête. À qui appartenait cette voix ? Elle lui était familière, mais Draco de pouvait pas la replacer.

« Sirius, soyons sûrs que Monsieur Malfoy soit en bonne santé avant de s'intéresser à autre chose. » Ah, c'était le vieux fou. Puis une pensée lui revint. Sirius. Sirius était le parrain d'Harry. Harry !

« Quelqu'un doit l'aider. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a envahi son esprit ! »

« Draco, calme-toi. »

« Ouais. Qui est avec 'Vous-Savez-Qui' ? »

« Harry ! »

« D'accord, Monsieur Malfoy. Prenez une profonde respiration et racontez-nous depuis le début. Puis nous saurons ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. » Draco hocha la tête, écoutant pour une fois le directeur sans pensée sarcastique. Il prit trois profondes inspirations et commença à parler, commençant par lui s'asseyant sur le lit, découvrant qu'Harry se débattait contre un cauchemar et leur disant tout ce qu'il s'était passé après, terminant son récit par les moments présents. Il omit la partie où Harry et lui finissaient par se parler télépathiquement.

« _Merlin_ ! Est-ce vraiment ainsi qu'il se sent? » Demanda Sirius, fixant Harry avec d'humides yeux bleus. « Pourquoi Voldemort pense condamner Harry à mort en tuant Draco ? » demanda-t-il au directeur.

« Je ne suis pas sûr… » Dumbledore se tourna vers Severus, son regard se rétrécissant légèrement. « Severus, as-tu une idée ? »

« Vous en savez autant que moi, Directeur. » répondit rapidement Severus en gardant son attention sur Draco.

« Tant pis. Je dois y retourner et chercher cet idiot de Gryffy avant qu'il ne décide d'y rester définitivement. » Draco se redressa et balança ses jambes sur le bord du lit.

« Attendez une minute, Monsieur Malfoy, où croyez-vous aller ? » Madame Pomfresh se pencha sur lui. « Vous n'allez nulle part maintenant. Vous avez été expulsé de force de l'esprit de Monsieur Potter, et vous ne respiriez pas. Vous devez rester au lit ! »

Les yeux de Draco se plissèrent vers la sorcière. Il serra les dents et tenta d'expliquer le plus calmement possible. « Vous ne comprenez pas combien Harry est proche du bord. Il va sauter et y rester pour toujours si on ne lui parle pas. Et si vous connaissez quelqu'un d'autre capable d'entrer dans l'esprit de Potter, alors s'il vous plait, madame Pomfresh, faites-le nous savoir ! » Il semblait calme mais se sentait tout sauf calme. Il se sentait prêt à bondir hors de sa peau ses nerfs le picotaient et son cœur ne s'était pas calmé depuis qu'il avait repris connaissance. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était retrouver Harry.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et la pressa gentiment. Draco se retourna et fut surpris de voir le directeur le regarder avec des yeux sombres. « Malheureusement, tu as raison Draco. » dit le directeur, avant de se retourner vers ses collègues tandis que Draco libérait son épaule d'un mouvement brusque. « Je crains que Monsieur Malfoy ne puisse pas attendre. Harry aura besoin de quelqu'un maintenant, et il semble être le seul capable de traverser les barrières magiques qu'Harry a placé autour de son esprit. Nous ne pouvons pas autoriser Harry à dépérir. Nous avons besoin de lui. »

_Tu ferais mieux de rester loin de lui espèce de vieux fou manipulateur,_ pensa sombrement Draco. _Harry est à moi._

« Mais Albus, Monsieur Malfoy a presque été tué. Il devrait rester au lit à se reposer...»

« Autant que ça me coûte de l'admettre, le directeur a raison. Draco doit y aller. Il est le seul qui puisse le faire. C'est ce que tous les signes laissent entrevoir. Potter et Draco sont liés. »

Sirius hocha la tête en accord avec Severus. « Oui. Si Harry veut écouter quelqu'un en ce moment même, alors c'est le petit Malfoy. »

Sans perdre de temps et ignorant son besoin de demander à Black ce qu'il voulait dire par là, Draco se leva et se rapprocha du lit d'Harry, s'assurant qu'il avait sa baguette avec lui, même s'il savait qu'elle ne l'accompagnerait pas là où il allait.

_Bien, stupide Gryffondor. Tu reviendras avec moi, que tu le veuilles ou non. _Draco prit une profonde inspiration et plaça ses paumes sur les tempes d'Harry encore une fois. Ce fut d'une certaine manière surprenant que le voyage dans l'esprit du Gryffondor ne soit pas aussi inconfortable qu'avant, et cela prit moins de temps à Draco pour réussir à s'orienter.

Il ne savait pas par où commencer à chercher mais il se dit que trouver le lieu où « Vous-Savez-Qui » l'avait attaqué avec le sort de mort serait le meilleur endroit pour commencer, même s'il doutait que tout soit comme avant que le vieux à la face de serpent ait essayé de le tuer, le bâtard ! Personne n'essayait de tuer un Malfoy et s'en réchappait sans crainte d'un retour.

Il marcha pendant des siècles et se frustra rapidement puisqu'il ne trouvait rien. Littéralement. Il continua pendant des mètres et des mètres, sans qu'il n'y ait aucun changement, excepté le fait qu'il soit perturbé ici et là à cause de la répétition du décor, mais il continua à marcher. Il prit une direction et la suivit jusqu'à ce qu'il s'ennuie, et tourne pour prendre une autre direction, appelant continuellement le nom d'Harry pour être sûr qu'il n'était pas devenu soudainement sourd, puisqu'il n'y avait aucun bruit. Le silence complet l'entourait, pas même ses propres mouvements ne faisaient de bruits.

« C'est ridicule ! J'ai toujours su que son cerveau était vide. Allez, Potter, OÙ ES-TU ? » _OÙ ES-TU ? _

Il cria dans sa tête aussi, essayant de repousser ses autres pensées, espérant qu'Harry et lui pouvaient encore entendre les pensées de l'autre. Avoir cette habilité était étrange, et cela avait semblé signifier quelque chose d'important.

_Draco ? _

Il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse. Vraiment pas, alors quand il entendit la voix d'Harry dans sa tête, Draco fut surpris et eut honte quand il sursauta et cria comme une petite fille.

_Oui, Potter, _siffla-t-il de colère, essayant de couvrir l'embarras qu'il ressentait. _Bien sûr que c'est moi. Qui d'autre crois-tu que ça soit ? Où es-tu ?_

_Draco est mort. Je l'ai vu. Tu n'es pas réel. Laisse-moi tranquille._

C'était étrange d'entendre ce ton venant d'Harry. Ce n'était vraiment pas ce à quoi Draco s'attendait. Il pensait à cet instant que Voldemort avait torturé l'esprit d'Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne fou ou du moins jusqu'à l'engourdir, mais cela n'en avait pas l'air. Harry semblait avoir une pointe de détermination dans la voix, et aussi de l'agacement.

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne peut pas tuer dans l'esprit, je pense. Ton parrain m'a sauvé. Je vais devoir l'en remercier._

_Mon parrain ?_ Là Harry sembla espérer.

_Oui, tu sais, ton parrain, Sirius Black._

_Comment je suis supposé savoir si tu es réel ou pas ?_

_On peut se disputer à propos de ça toute la journée, ou bien tu peux tout simplifier et me dire où te trouver. Je suis là depuis des siècles._

_D'accord._

Draco poussa un soupir de soulagement et attendit qu'Harry lui dise où aller.

_Tu devrais être capable de sentir ma signature magique. Je peux sentir la tienne et savoir où tu es._

_Oui. Alors pourquoi tu ne viens pas me retrouver ? Je suis fatigué de marcher. _

_Arrête de geindre, espèce de connard. Je voudrais venir, mais malheureusement ce n'est pas possible pour le moment._

_Potter, si tu es dans une autre situation pitoyable, je jure que je te tuerai…_

_Non, j'ai dépassé ce stade-là je crois. Mais j'ai pris quelques décisions. Et j'adorerais sortir d'ici et commencer mes plans, mais je ne peux pas bouger. J'ai besoin de ton aide._

_Pourquoi tu ne peux pas bouger ?_

_Je suis sous une étrange version du _Petrificus Totalus_. Je ne peux ni bouger ni parler._

_Ok. Je serai là le plus vite possible._

_Merci Malfoy._

_Peu importe, Potter. Souviens-toi juste que tu m'en dois une._

_Je serai ravi de te donner ce que tu veux, Malfoy. _Harry répondit d'un ton bas.

Draco se stoppa soudainement. Peut-être entendait-il ce qu'il voulait entendre, parce qu'il aurait juré avoir entendu Potter ronronner son nom, et cela n'aurait pas dû envoyer autant de frissons dans son corps comme ce qui venait de se produire.

En secouant la tête, il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer de nouveau sur la signature magique d'Harry et recommença à la suivre. Finalement, Draco traversa un épais brouillard, et fut surpris de voir un large groupe de personnes debout en demi-cercle autour d'un coin de la pièce. Il ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'il y avait devant le groupe, mais après avoir entendu quelques informations que ces inventions familières crachaient, ça ne lui prit pas beaucoup de temps pour comprendre qui pourrait être contre le mur.

_Potter ? Tu es devant toutes ces personnes ? C'est bien toute la famille Weasley que je vois là ? Oh tiens, je peux même voir ce gros con stupide d'Hagrid._

_Ne l'appelle pas 'stupide'. Arrête d'insulter les gens et ramène ton cul ici. Je ne peux pas partir tant que tu n'es pas là. _

Draco roula des yeux mentalement et se rapprocha de cette foule de gens qui crachaient leur haine sur le garçon. Quand il arriva devant et puT finalement voir Harry, Draco fut surpris de trouver le garçon assis dans un coin sombre, fixant deux personnes particulièrement avec une expression morbide. Draco regarda de plus près et réalisa avec un hoquet qu'il regardait James et Lily Potter, les parents d'Harry. Et sa mère était vicieuse.

« Si j'avais su ce que j'aurais obtenu en me sacrifiant pour toi, je me serai écartée et j'aurais laissé ce sort t'atteindre. J'espère que tu ne penses pas qu'on est fiers de toi, ou qu'on t'aime, parce que ce n'est pas le cas. On n'aimera jamais quelqu'un comme toi. »

Lily Potter disait tout cela d'une voix calme et naturelle qui était assez crédible et même Draco l'aurait cru s'il n'avait pas vu ce qu'il y avait derrière ses yeux il n'y avait simplement rien. Elle n'était pas réelle, et ce qu'elle disait n'avait pas de sens.

« Potter ? »

Harry détourna son attention de ses parents et soupira mentalement de soulagement quand il découvrit Draco. _Voldemort n'est pas là. Après qu'il… Enfin, après que tu sois parti, j'ai pu reconstruire mes barrières d'Occlumancie_._ Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait auparavant. De toute façon, il ne peut plus revenir. Mais il a eu l'occasion de laisser cette petite fête avant de devoir partir._

« Comme c'est gentil à lui. »

_Hmm._

« Tu es bloqué dans cette position ? »

_Oui, alors si tu pouvais te dépêcher et lancer un _Finite, _ce serait gentil_.

« Comment suis-je supposé faire ça ? Je n'ai pas ma baguette, rappelle-toi » fit Draco d'une voix trainante, grimaçant de dédain envers les Potter et toutes les autres personnes du large groupe qui leur envoyaient des méchancetés. Harry fut agréablement étonné de ne pas être celui qui recevait le regard meurtrier de Draco.

_Tu as ta baguette maintenant. Regarde._

_« _Comment par Hadès, as-tu réussi à faire venir ma baguette avec moi et pas à te sortir de ce sortilège ? »

_Je ne suis pas d'humeur à parler de ça pour l'instant, d'accord Malfoy ? Enlève juste le sort, je veux sortir d'ici. _

Draco acquiesça et trouva sa baguette magique dans la ceinture de son pyjama. Comment avait-t-il bien pu ne pas la remarquer plus tôt ? Il défit rapidement le sort sur Harry : il fut surpris et prudent lorsque tout ce dont il eut besoin pour défaire un sort du Seigneur des Ténèbres fut un simple _Finite Incantatum._

« Bien. Maintenant que tu peux bouger, explique-moi comment nous allons sortir d'ici. » Draco se baissa et attrapa le bras d'Harry pour l'aider à se relever. Aucun des deux ne fit de remarque quand Draco ne lâcha pas le coude d'Harry après l'avoir remis sur pied. « La seule raison pour laquelle je me suis réveillé la dernière fois c'est parce que ce psychopathe médiéval a essayé de me tuer. » Il sentit Harry se raidir à côté de lui.

« Euh… Je vais être honnête avec toi et je me fiche de comment tu vas le prendre, mais cela m'a affecté. » Harry regardait le sol quand il parlait, frottant sa nuque d'un geste visiblement nerveux. « C'était douloureux et j'ai failli péter les plombs. C'est inexplicable mais c'est comme ça. Je voulais juste te le faire savoir. »

Draco fut surpris par cette honnête confession, mais seulement un peu, car Harry était toujours facile à lire. C'était quelque chose qui l'avait toujours attiré chez le brun. La manière dont son visage révélait chacune de ses émotions et là il semblait vraiment très confus. C'était mignon la façon dont ses sourcils se plissaient en une ligne rendue perplexe et ses yeux étaient grands ouverts comme s'ils cherchaient une réponse. Draco regarda Harry et faillit sourire. Il aimait vraiment le fait qu'il soit plus grand que lui. Cela le faisait ressembler au protecteur, celui sur lequel on pouvait compter. Et Harry avait besoin de quelqu'un – Draco – pour prendre soin de lui pendant qu'il prenait soin du destin du Monde Magique. Ils étaient deux idiots.

Il ne dit rien à ce propos et fit seulement un signe de tête, disant à Harry qu'il comprenait.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe ici. » exposa Harry, indiquant l'étrange connexion qu'ils semblaient partager.

« Moi non plus. Mais je pense savoir qui le peut. »

« Bien. On s'occupera de cela quand le temps viendra. »

Harry ressemblait de nouveau au Gryffondor sûr de lui qu'il avait toujours été, mais Draco était inquiet. Harry n'avait pas regardé une seule fois le groupe de personnes inventées qui continuaient à l'insulter, depuis qu'il avait posé les yeux sur Draco, mais il savait qu'Harry pouvait les entendre, bien sûr qu'il écoutait et ignorait probablement tout. Il était certain que tôt ou tard, les boucliers mentaux d'Harry craqueraient, et quand ça arriverait, ça ne serait pas un moment plaisant. Draco se promit à ce moment-là qu'il ne le laisserait pas traverser cela tout seul. Il l'entourerait de gens qui l'aimaient, qui lui seraient complètement fidèles. Et peut-être qu'il pourrait aussi avoir de nouveaux amis. Il avait besoin d'aide pour sortir Pansy, Blaise, Vince, et Greg de leurs situations, et il était sûr qu'Harry pourrait aider si on lui demandait. Tout ce que Draco avait à faire était de prouver à Harry que les autres Serpentard voulaient combattre à ses côtés, comme Draco le faisait.

« Maintenant il est temps de partir, alors fais ce que tu as à faire pour nous sortir de là. »

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Harry réussit à les faire sortir de là plus vite qu'aucun des deux ne puisse vraiment l'expliquer, mais le transfert de l'esprit d'Harry jusqu'à son corps ne fut pas sans douleur. Quand Draco se sentit revenir dans son corps, il y eut une explosion de voix et de lumière trop brillante, formant une spirale qui lui lacéra la tête jusqu'à l'agonie. Et par les grognements qui venaient de l'autre lit, il se doutait qu'Harry ressentait la même chose. Le « Putain de merde » d'Harry le confirma.

« Pour l'amour de Merlin, est-ce-que tout le monde peut se la fermer et éteindre les lumières ! » cria Draco en se reculant du lit d'Harry.

« Oui, il a bien raison. Tout le monde dehors maintenant. » Dit Madame Pomfresh, agitant ses bras dans un mouvement dirigeant les visiteurs vers la porte pendant que Severus aidait Draco à regagner son propre lit. « Directeur, je vous informerai quand j'aurai fini les examens. »

« Très bien, Poppy. » plaisanta le directeur avant de fermer la porte derrière Severus et lui quand ils partirent.

Madame Pomfresh retourna vers ses patients et s'arrêta entre les deux lits, scrutant les garçons avec attention. Les deux avaient les sourcils froncés et regardaient le plafond, mais avec deux regards différents sur leurs visages. Harry, le pauvre chéri, fixait droit devant lui les yeux grands ouverts, terrifiés : il y avait un monde de douleur et de besoin dans ces yeux verts expressifs, suppliant qu'on le rassure. Mais les sourcils froncés de Draco étaient plus froids, plus contrôlés sur son visage. Elle ne pouvait savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête, même ses yeux étaient des murs argentés glacés.

« Alors maintenant, comment vous sentez-vous, Monsieur Potter ? » demanda-t-elle, allant à ses côtés et faisant passer sa baguette sur son corps fin.

« Je vais bien, Madame Pomfresh. Juste un peu mal à la tête. Ça partira dans un moment, alors vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter. »

« Ne soyez pas ridicule, Monsieur Potter ! Vous avez bien plus qu'un mal de tête, j'en suis sûre. Vous avez subi de sérieux dommages physiques hier et vous vous êtes mis seul dans un coma magique. »

« Je suis désolé de vous causer tant de problèmes » murmura Harry. La médicomage ne pouvait que le fixer, étonnée par le ton de sa voix. Où était ce jeune garçon aux yeux brillants qu'elle avait vu le trimestre dernier ?

« Oh Harry, tu ne pourras jamais me poser beaucoup de problèmes, mon chéri. » Elle repoussa doucement la frange noire de ses yeux surpris. « Je parie que tu es fatigué, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle hocha la tête répondant pour lui et prit une fiole de potion du plateau sur la table à côté du lit. « Tiens. Une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Tu seras complètement reposé. »

« Vous êtes sûre qu'il doit se rendormir aussitôt ? Il vient juste de se réveiller. »

« Merci pour votre attention, Monsieur Malfoy, mais je vous assure que je sais ce que je fais. »

« Merci. » marmonna Harry après qu'elle lui ait donné la fiole. « Ça m'arrangerait, un repos paisible. » Il engloutit le contenu de la fiole et grimaça alors que ça faisait son chemin dans son estomac. « Ça ne s'améliorera jamais. »

« Et vous aussi Monsieur Malfoy. » Madame Pomfresh lui tendit sa fiole une fois les tests sur Draco finis.

« Je ne veux pas prendre ça. Je n'en ai pas besoin » dit Draco d'une voix trainante, le nez en en l'air.

« Monsieur Malfoy, je vous promets que je ne vous donnerais pas cela si vous n'en aviez pas vraiment besoin. Et c'est pour ça que vous allez en prendre. Vous avez tous les deux perdu une grande quantité d'énergie et dormir vous aidera à recharger les batteries. »

« Attendez, ce n'est pas Poudlard ici. Vous ne pouvez pas me faire prendre ça. » Draco croisa ses bras sur son torse comme s'il n'y avait rien à rajouter.

Harry aurait ri, s'il avait eu assez d'énergie pour ça, car Madame Pomfresh semblait sur le point d'utiliser un sort pour ouvrir grand la bouche de Malfoy et de jeter la potion dans sa gorge. « Tu fais encore ton difficile, Draco. »

Le brun s'était tourné sur le côté et regardait Draco avec des paupières qui voulaient se fermer : les effets de la potion commençaient déjà à se faire ressentir. Il y avait quelque chose de presque doux, caressant dans la façon dont Harry le regardait et Draco en eut le souffle coupé. Sans un autre mot, il attrapa la potion de la main tendue de Madame Pomfresh et la but entièrement. « Je ne fais jamais mon difficile, Po… Harry. C'est tous ceux qui sont autour de moi qui le sont. »

Cela fut clair même pour madame Pomfresh que l'usage du prénom d'Harry était la meilleure chose à faire quand ce dernier fit un grand sourire endormi. La médicomage fut encore plus surprise quand Draco lui sourit chaudement en retour, avant que les effets de la potion ne fassent effet sur lui aussi et qu'il ne s'étende parmi les draps et couvertures du lit. Leur attitude l'un envers l'autre prêtait à confusion, surtout pour une personne qui avait l'habitude de les voir se battre en se regardant avec haine et dédain.

« Eh bien, il est temps de faire mon rapport à Albus. »

_Harry ? Tu peux m'entendre ?_ pensa Draco en essayant de résister à la potion pour encore un petit moment. Il voulait savoir s'ils pouvaient encore s'entendre, encore se sentir mutuellement par télépathie, ou bien si cela n'avait été qu'un coup de veine qui ne s'était produit qu'entre les murs de l'esprit d'Harry.

_Hmmm ?_ La réponse d'Harry résonna doucement dans son esprit.

_Harry, tu vas me promettre tout de suite que tu vas te réveiller après._

_M'd'accord. Je te promets cette fois… _La voix d'Harry s'évapora quand il tomba dans le sommeil. Alors que Draco sombra dans l'inconscience, ses sourcils se froncèrent. La réponse d'Harry ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Mais au moins, il lui avait répondu. Et pour certaines raisons, Draco était heureux qu'ils puissent encore communiquer de cette façon.  
>Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?<p>

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

« Comment vont-ils Poppy ? » demanda Albus Dumbledore, assis sur sa chaise près de la cheminée dans la bibliothèque, une fois que la médicomage était arrivée pour son rapport.

Poppy le regarda en fronçant les sourcils et il était vraiment conscient que cela n'était pas en rapport avec les garçons. Les autres, Minerva, Severus et Sirius écoutèrent attentivement ce que la medicomage avait à dire. Sirius s'était affalé sur sa chaise de l'autre côté de la cheminée, ses traits sombres parcourus d'ombre à cause de la lumière du feu. Severus était assis à côté de Dumbledore avec les coudes sur les genoux, le menton saisi entre ses longs doigts. Et Minerva, bénie soit-elle, était assise au bord de sa chaise, attendant patiemment.

« Monsieur Malfoy sera parfaitement bien après quelques jours de repos. Par contre Monsieur Potter aura besoin de prendre des potions de nutrition pour contrer sa malnutrition durant les prochaines semaines, et je suggère que nous nous assurions qu'il prenne la potion de sommeil sans rêve trois jours par semaine jusqu'à ce que nous soyons sûrs qu'il dort correctement. Il ne guérira pas totalement sans une bonne quantité de sommeil. Non seulement il a subi une rude déshydratation et une malnutrition, mais son esprit et son corps sont sévèrement épuisés. Je ne pense pas me tromper en disant qu'il n'a pas bien dormi depuis un très long moment » termina-t-elle avec un ton sombre.

« Je veillerai à ce que tu reçoives une nouvelle fournée de potions nutritives dès demain matin, Poppy. »

Sirius fut le plus étonné par la coopération de Snape. Depuis quand le sarcastique Maître en Potions se dépêchait pour faire quelque chose qui aiderait Harry ? Ou quelqu'un d'autre d'ailleurs ?

« Directeur ? Qu'allons-nous faire à propos de la situation familiale de Potter ? » demanda Minerva, assise en avant sur sa chaise. « Je déteste dire ça, Albus, mais je vous avais prévenu. Je vous avais dit que la seule famille qu'il restait à Potter était le pire genre de Moldus que l'on puisse imaginer. »

« Je sais, Minerva. Mais à cette époque, il n'y avait pas d'autres choix. Il devait être protégé… »

« Protégé ? PROTÉGÉ ? » Sirius bondit de sa chaise et pointa le ténébreux vieux sorcier d'un doigt tremblant. « C'est comme ça que vous appelez ce qui lui est arrivé ? Comment pouviez-vous tolérer le fait de l'y renvoyer année après année ? N'étiez-vous donc pas au courant de ce qui se passait ? Je trouve cela dur à croire. »

« Je n'étais pas conscient que l'abus était aussi violent. »

« Mais vous étiez au courant qu'il y avait une sorte d'abus ? » s'exclama Poppy, totalement choquée.

« Et il n'a jamais rien dit ? » demanda Severus sceptiquement.

« Je me rappelle qu'il avait abordé le sujet de sa famille et sa maison une fois. Il voulait savoir s'il ne pouvait pas aller ailleurs pendant les vacances d'été. Il disait que lui et sa famille ne s'entendaient pas vraiment... » Un reniflement qui venait suspicieusement de la direction de Sirius l'interrompit. « Harry avait dit que les Dursley le détestaient et les seules fois où ils ne lui montraient pas à quel point cette haine les consumait c'était quand il était endormi. Je ne l'avais pas cru, évidemment. Pas à ce point. Il embellissait seulement la vérité. Je pensais qu'il disait ces choses seulement parce qu'il passait une phase de l'adolescence où il laissait son imagination l'emporter. »

« Est-ce que vous venez juste de dire son imagination? » aboya Sirius en regardant avec incrédulité Dumbledore comme les autres le faisaient.

« Albus, » chuchota Minerva en le fixant avec incertitude.

« Directeur, vous avez renvoyé Potter à ce tourment maintes et maintes fois parce que vous avait cru qu'il avait tout inventé ? Vous savez mieux que personne à quel point je méprise Potter, mais je peux honnêtement vous dire que je ne l'ai jamais entendu mentir outrageusement comme cela. » Les autres acquiescèrent pour supporter les dires de Severus. « J'aurais au moins examiné ses accusations pour trouver la vérité dans cette affaire ! »

« Il n'y avait aucune raison de suspecter les Dursley d'avoir fait autre chose qu'un excès de zèle avec la liste de corvées d'Harry. »

«Vous auriez pu au moins vérifier.»

« Je n'ai jamais eu le sentiment que ce soit nécessaire. »

« C'est fou ! _Vous _êtes fou ! » hurla Sirius, tirant sur ses cheveux noirs broussailleux. « Pendant tout ce temps, vous le saviez ! Il vous l'a dit, demandé votre aide et vous n'avez même pas levé le petit doigt ! _Il vous a demandé de l'aide !_ »

« Sirius, tu dois de te calmer maintenant. » exigea Minerva, même si elle se sentait trahie par le manque de réaction de Dumbledore à propos d'Harry.

« Non ! Non, je ne me calmerais pas ! Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui va passer, que je vais pardonner et oublier. Tout comme je ne vais jamais oublier qu'on m'a laissé pourrir à Azkaban alors que j'étais innocent ! » Sirius tourna pour regarder le feu d'un regard furieux. « À partir de maintenant, la seule personne envers qui je serai loyal sera mon neveu. »

« Sois raisonnable, Sirius... »

« Non » grogna l'animagus. « Je suis fatigué de vos manipulations. Elles semblent ne jamais marcher de la façon dont vous les planifiez, directeur. Vous êtes prêt à sacrifier des gens pour le Plus Grand Bien. Je ne vais plus faire ça. Harry est la seule famille qui me reste et je l'ai laissé tomber, comme tout le monde l'a laissé tomber. Je vais passer le reste de mon temps à rectifier cela. Vous et l'Ordre devrez continuer sans moi. » Il jeta un regard glacial à Dumbledore, ignorant le reste des personnes et sortit de la salle.

Sirius fut silencieux pendant tout le trajet vers la chambre d'Harry. Il conjura une chaise et s'assit à côté du lit, mais il semblait ne pas pouvoir regarder vers Harry, gardant alors les yeux au sol. Il était inondé par la douleur de la culpabilité, pour avoir laissé tomber James et Lily et surtout Harry. « Je te jure que je ne laisserais plus jamais Dumbledore t'envoyer quelque part où tu ne voudrais pas aller, gamin. »

Sirius leva les yeux, mais à la place d'Harry, il se focalisa sur le petit Malfoy. Il dormait sur le dos, ses cheveux blond tombant sur ses yeux fermés et ses joues, son visage sur le côté comme s'il s'était endormi en regardant Harry. C'était surprenant de voir un léger sourire sur les lèvres qui, normalement, ricanaient. Sirius rassembla son courage et regarda vers son filleul. Il retint un sanglot en voyant que Harry faisait face au petit Malfoy, et qu'il y avait aussi un sourire sur ses lèvres. Tout ce qui pouvait ramener un sourire sur le visage d'Harry était une bénédiction pour Sirius. Il n'avait plus vu Harry sourire vraiment depuis des mois.

« Tu m'as surpris, Black. Je dois admettre que cela fut une agréable surprise. » La voix veloutée de Severus pénétra le silence alors qu'il glissait pour être à côté du lit de Malfoy.

« Je ne m'intéresse pas à ce que tu penses maintenant, Snape. Mais je pensais ce que j'ai dit. Le seul côté duquel je suis maintenant, c'est le sien » dit Sirius, en désignant de la tête d'Harry. « Et Dumbledore n'est pas du côté d'Harry. Sûrement qu'après tout ce temps, tu as senti que quelque chose n'allait pas bien chez lui, Snape? »

Severus leva sa baguette pour d'abord conjurer une chaise, une fois ceci fait il jeta un sort de silence sur la chambre, après il forma une bulle de silence autour de lui-même, les deux lits et Black. Sirius, pour sa part, regardait avec un sourcil levé. Snape agissait étrangement.

« Je veux être certain que tu réalises que cela va être une conversation importante » dit lentement Snape, ses yeux onyx fixant froidement les yeux bleus surpris de Sirius. « Évidemment, je n'aurais pas à te le faire comprendre. »

Sirius se rassit dans sa chaise, essayant d'absorber le choc et de se taire. Il comprenait ce que Snape disait, et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir cette conversation. Mais... Il était sincère quand il avait proclamé son allégeance à Harry, ce qui signifiait qu'il allait où Harry allait et connaissant son filleul ce serait probablement bien loin de Dumbledore, quand il en aurait la force. Et ces derniers temps il était sûr que Snape ne jouait plus du côté de Dumbledore. Ce serait une bonne chose d'avoir quelques informations sur ce qui se passe avec tout le monde. Et ça ne ferait pas de mal de savoir ce que ce bon vieux Snivelus avait à dire. Alors il s'assit en avant sur sa chaise et hocha la tête vivement vers Snape.

« Très bien. Nous avons cette discussion pour protéger nos filleuls. Je veux juste ce qu'il y a de meilleur pour Draco. Il sent que s'allier à Harry Potter est ce qu'il y a de mieux. Malgré tout, mon filleul reste un sang-pur et un Mage Noir. Et comme la plupart des adeptes de la magie noire, il croit encore en certains idéaux ; idéaux, je suis sûr, auxquels tu crois encore, même si tu es un Gryffondor. »

« Laissons la rivalité entre maisons de côté, Snape. Cela compliquera seulement l'affaire. »

« C'est vrai. Comme c'est astucieux de ta part de l'avoir reconnu. »

« Fait attention, Snivelus. En tout cas, oui je crois encore en certaines choses comme les autres. Mais l'homme que tu connais fait ça de la mauvaise façon, de façon insensée. Il est obsédé par son plan pour tuer Harry. »

« Peut-être que ce sorcier que je connais a vu les erreurs de son choix. Peut-être qu'il a fait des changements dans son organisation. Qu'en dirais-tu alors? »

« Je dirais que ça n'a pas d'importance. » grogna Sirius. « Ce sorcier vient juste d'essayer de tuer Harry, et il a essayé de le faire en tuant Draco Malfoy, pour qui tu viens juste de dire que tu ne voulais que ce qu'il y a de meilleur. Pourquoi essayes-tu de me parler de Vous-Savez-Qui? »

« Il a fait une grave erreur, il l'assume et projette de changer les choses. Cependant, il n'a pas encore complètement monté de nouveaux plans. Je n'ai jamais aimé Potter, mais je sais que sa puissance rivalise avec celle de Dumbledore et de Voldemort, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le sait. Et il ne peut aller nulle part si Potter est sur son passage. Mais si Potter aide dans les plans de Voldemort, alors sa vie ne serait pas la première chose qu'il penserait à prendre. »

Severus se réajusta sur sa chaise et regarda Black essayer de réfléchir à tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il pouvait voir que la méfiance pesait dans sa décision. « C'est vrai que tu ne devrais pas me croire, » Sirius renifla. « Mais tu n'es pas obligé de croire mes paroles. Il y a toujours des moyens pour que tu découvres la vérité par toi-même. »

Sirius commença à hocher la tête. « Je ne peux prendre aucune décision tant que je n'ai pas parlé avec Harry. Nous savons tous à quel point il hait Voldemort pour avoir tué ses parents, ce qui m'est arrivé, tout ce qui lui arrive dans sa vie... Je ne pense pas qu'il changera de côté comme ça. »

« Il le fera peut-être quand je lui dirai ce que Dumbledore a fait. J'ai par hasard trouvé quelques mémoires pensifs intéressants... Dumbledore a fait bien plus de dommage que ce que le Seigneur de Ténèbres a pu faire. »

« Raconte-moi. »

« Non. Je n'en discuterai avec toi que quand Potter sera prêt à l'entendre. Je voudrais en discuter avec le loup-garou aussi. »

« Lunard ? » Sirius se redressa. « Pourquoi tu demandes après Remus ? Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas supporter de le voir. »

« Nous en sommes venus à un compromis il n'y a pas longtemps. Et comme il est bien plus intelligent que tu ne l'es, il serait judicieux de l'avoir de notre côté. »

« Whoa, Snape. Il n'y a pas de 'notre côté'. Pas maintenant. Pas pour l'instant. Peut-être même jamais. Compris ? »

Snape agita sa baguette brisant la bulle de silence autour d'eux. « Nous reparlerons quand les garçons seront réveillés. » Snape se releva et sortit de la chambre.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Bien... oserais-je demander si cela vous plait toujours ? Car sur 35 favoris, 64 alertes, nous n'avons eu que 5 ou 6 reviews... c'est un peu alarmant quand même XD. Enfin, on va pas trop quémander sur les reviews, mais tout de même, c'est plutôt agréable à en recevoir, surtout avec le travail que les traducteurs font sur les chapitres.

Juste pour indicatif, les derniers chapitres font dans les 20 à 30 pages, celui-ci en fait 14 en tout. En plus des traducteurs, nous avons aussi la bêtatraductrice et les deux bêtacorrectrices qui ont bossés sur le chapitre qui aimeraient peut être... éventuellement... avoir un avis sur leur travail.  
>Même un "j'aime beaucoup la fiction" nous ira, même si, je le sais, commenter une traduction est dure car on ne peut prendre en compte vos avis pour modifier l'histoire... enfin voilà quoi...<p>

Juste pour signaler qu'à ce jour, il ne nous reste plus que 2 chapitres pour clôturer la fiction. Nous sommes actuellement sur une autre traduction HP/DM et SM/ASP qui nous laisse souffler avant de réattaquer le tome 2 de la saga Life.

Je vous embrasse tous, et espère que vous nous en direz des nouvelles ;)


	5. De jolis rêves

**Traducteur**: Toru no Kou

.

**Réponse de la traductrice du précédent chapitre** : Merci beaucoup, beaucoup pour vos reviews agréables. Vous êtes ceux qui nous encourage à continuer et ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir que notre travail est apprécié. Le quatrième chapitre est plein de suspense, je suis totalement d'accord ^^ Ça a été un plaisir à le traduire. Je remercie aussi les bêtatrad et bêtacorr, ils travaillent autant que les traducteurs voire plus, alors merci ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant, n'hésitez surtout pas à nous donner votre avis ! Bisous, Jen-Uchi.

.

On nous a demandé si nous pourrions relire éventuellement des traductions, donc user de bêtatraducteur surement. Je n'ai rien contre bien que je (Haganemaru) ne ferais rien tout le temps que mon équipe est active et a du travail jusqu'au dessus de sa tête. Il bien penser qu'après ce tome (s'il plait), nous nous mettrons au travail sur le tome Suivant qui est Life Agenda qui est plus "gros" encore que ce tome-ci.

Maintenant, si vous voulez un avis sincère sur un seul chapitre, histoire de "voir" si cela va votre traduction, c'est juste une relecture et là, c'est plus rapide. Nous sommes plusieurs dans la team alors, pourquoi pas ? Une relecture ne prend pas beaucoup de temps. Le mieux est de s'en retourner sur notre forum, pour demander une aide éventuelle. Nous ne sommes pas des monstres, nous n'allons pas vous manger.

.

**Franchement, vous avez assuré sur les reviews, j'oserais dire que je vous aime ? Bref, je le dis *w*,  
>c'est super agréable de lire que notre traduction est apprécié à ce point 3<strong>

**Toujours, si vous voulez nous rejoindre pour traduire, vous pouvez...**  
><strong>Venez dans la team, nous avons des cookies ^^<strong>

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapitre Cinq**

**De jolis rêves**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Dès que Ginny Weasley transplana aux côtés de sa mère et qu'elle atterrit au Terrier, elle traversa la grande maison à la recherche de la petite amie de son simplet de frère, Hermione Granger. Elle n'était pas convaincue, voire pas du tout, qu'Hermione soit contre Harry, et Ginny voulait la trouver pour lui parler sans l'agaçante présence de Ron qui affectait tout ce qu'elle faisait ou disait. Le premier endroit qu'elle alla vérifier, fut la cuisine, mais il y avait seulement sa mère et Charlie.

« Charlie ! Quand es-tu arrivé ? »

« 'lut, sœurette. J'rentre juste en fait. » Charlie se leva de table pour enlacer Ginny qui lui rendit son étreinte avec plaisir et exubérance.

« Tu vas rester longtemps ? Et pour tes dragons ? »

Charlie rit et posa son bras autour des épaules de sa sœur. « Ce ne sont pas vraiment _mes_ dragons et ils vont bien. Je ne suis pas le seul à travailler avec eux. Quelqu'un va me remplacer jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore n'ait plus besoin de moi et que je puisse retourner en Roumanie. »

Ginny fronça les sourcils et regarda la table de la cuisine. Le Professeur Dumbledore l'avait souvent fait dernièrement appeler sa famille pour des missions. Elle ne voyait plus beaucoup son père à cause de son travail et du flot constant de missions dans lequel il était emporté, et elle détestait terriblement attendre chaque nuit qu'il revienne indemne. Et puis maintenant, Bill avait des missions avec le Professeur Lupin et personne n'avait entendu parler d'eux depuis deux jours ! Et pour quoi ? A la fin, les missions semblaient n'avoir aucun impact sur la guerre. Comme si Dumbledore n'ordonnait tout cela que pour paraître occupé, utilisant les gens à son bon vouloir, et Ginny ne pouvait en penser du bien, surtout quand c'était sa famille qui était utilisée.

« Tu as entendu pour Harry ? » demanda-t-elle soudainement. Charlie secoua la tête

« J'ai entendu dire que Ron et lui avait eu un différend, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai entendu. Ont-ils résolu leur problème maintenant ? »

« Ce n'est pas ça. Ron est un con … »

« Ginny ! » Molly se retourna brusquement depuis son four pour adresser à sa fille un regard sévère.

« Et bien ! Il s'est détourné de Harry en disant qu'il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec lui. Quand Ron a appris qu'il avait été blessé, il a dit que ça l'arrangeait bien. Il est devenu complètement malade. »

« Je suis sûre que ton frère a juste besoin de temps, Ginny. Tout rentrera dans l'ordre quand Harry ira mieux, j'en suis sûre. » dit Molly, mais Ginny avait des doutes. Elle ne pensait pas que la relation de Ron et Harry puisse encore être la même. Et puis ce n'était pas comme si Ron méritait une seconde chance de toute façon.

« Harry est blessé ? » intervint Charlie. Ginny acquiesça.

« Maman t'expliquera. J'ai besoin de parler à Hermione. L'avez-vous vu ? »

Molly secoua la tête et Charlie regarda vers les escaliers. « Elle doit être en haut. Ron a dit quelque chose comme quoi elle ne se sentait pas bien. Va voir dans ta chambre. »

Ginny sourit à son frère et passa ses bras autour de lui pour une nouvelle embrassade. « Merci Charlie. Je suis heureuse de te voir. »

« Je t'aime aussi, Gin. »

Ginny sourit et embrassa la joue de son frère, fit un petit geste de la main puis monta le vieil escalier en bois, ignorant ses craquements et gémissements. Elle se hâta de rentrer dans sa chambre où elle fut soulagée de découvrir Hermione seule, en train de lire, les jambes croisées, sur le deuxième lit. Ginny ferma la porte en silence et y lança le plus puissant sort de fermeture qu'elle connaisse et un solide sort de silence.

« Hermione ! Il faut qu'on parle. » Ginny rejoignit le lit de son amie, remarquant ses yeux rougis et bouffis ainsi que son teint pâle et fatigué. Hermione était clairement tracassée par quelque chose.

« Bien sûr, Ginny. » Hermione sourit et ferma son livre. « De quoi veux-tu que nous parlions ? » Ginny poussa un long soupir et croisa les bras sur la poitrine.

« Je suis sûre que tu peux deviner… »

« Oh. Ronald… »

« Oui, lui. Hermione, en ce moment, c'est un vrai porc ! »

« Je sais mais en ce moment il est très stressé… »

« Ne fais pas cela. S'il te plaît, ne lui trouve pas d'excuse. Je suis sa sœur, Hermione. Je le connais, je l'aime, mais franchement je ne veux même plus savoir s'il veut avoir affaire avec Harry ou non. Il est trop bien pour lui, de toute façon. Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous êtes volontairement détournés de lui, après tout ce que vous avez traversé tous les trois. »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais se ravisa et la ferma de nouveau son regard se posa sur ses mains posées sur ses genoux. Il s'écoula une inconfortable minute de silence avant que Ginny n'aperçoive les lèvres de Hermione trembler et l'éclat d'une larme dans ses yeux.

« Hermione, toi plus que les autres devrait savoir que tu peux dire ce que tu penses. Ne t'inquiète pas de ce que pense Ron. Il n'avait pas à te mettre dans la position dans laquelle tu es, attendant que tu choisisses entre Harry et lui. »

« Je sais, Gin. Je ne comprends pas ce changement en lui, et c'est parfois difficile de revoir l'ancien Ron. Je deviens si triste et je me sens si inutile quand je m'aperçois que notre relation bat de l'aile. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? »

Ginny acquiesça « Personne ne sait ce qu'il se passe chez lui. Mais il va devoir arrêter avant que ce soit nous qui ne l'arrêtions. »

« Ginny ! Tu ne le penses pas. »

Le soupir de Ginny était triste et dramatique. Alors elle passa ses cheveux par-dessus ses épaules et adressa à Hermione un sourire effronté.

« Peut-être, peut-être pas. Nous verrons. Mais sérieusement, à propos de Harry. Est-ce que tu sais ce qui lui est arrivé ? Malfoy nous a raconté toute l'histoire… »

« Attends, quoi ? Malfoy ? »

« Ouais, ça va mieux, mais d'abord laisse moi te parler de Harry. » Hermione hocha la tête et se pencha en avant, toute son attention portée sur ce qu'allait dire Ginny. « Et bien… » Ginny ne savait pas par où commencer en fait. Elle était sur le point de dire quelque chose à son amie qui la plongerait dans l'hystérie car elle était sûre qu'Hermione ne savait pas pour les abus qu'Harry avait subis de ses proches. « Ginny ? »

Ginny hocha la tête et déballa juste tout d'un coup, espérant ne rien oublier de ce que lui avait dit Malfoy pour qu'elle n'ait pas à se répéter. Espérant qu'Hermione n'aurait pas de questions, même si quand elle eut fini, elle arrivait à peine à se retenir de lever la main.

« Sa tante et son cousin sont au numéro Douze. » Les yeux de Ginny brillaient sombrement avec des idées de vengeance contre la famille de Harry. « Mais je pense que l'oncle est resté à la maison. Harry était mal en point quand ils l'ont trouvé et ils se sont dépêchés de le ramener à Madame Pomfresh. »

« Et ils… frappaient… Harry ? Pendant tout ce temps ? » Ginny hocha la tête et Hermione serra les poings sur ses yeux, se mordant les lèvres dans l'intention d'éloigner l'inquiétude qu'elle éprouvait pour son ami. « Pourquoi personne ne le savait ? Comment n'aie-je pas pu le voir ? Quel genre d'amie je suis ? » Hermione s'arrêta peu à peu en poussant un bruyant gémissement et cacha son visage dans le tissu de sa jupe.

« S'il te plaît, Hermione… Il ne sert à rien d'avoir ce genre de pensée. Personne ne le savait vraiment. Excepté peut-être Dumbledore… que ça n'avait pas l'air de gêner… »

« Harry ne nous a jamais rien dit, jamais suggéré que cela pouvait continuer, excepté le fait que sa famille ne l'aimait pas. Il est vraiment bon pour dissimuler l'abus. Maintenant, nous savons, et nous pouvons l'aider et le protéger, ok ? Mais j'ai besoin de savoir de quel côté tu es, Hermione. Vas-tu continuer d'écouter Ron ou vas-tu aller voir Harry et lui dire que tu l'aimes toujours ? Car il est évident qu'il a besoin de tout le soutien qu'il pourra trouver. »

« Bien sûr, que j'irai voir Harry. » Hermione paraissait outrée.

« Et pour Ron ? »

« Il devra fait avec. » Elle eut un petit reniflement en relevant le menton et Ginny sourit.

« Bien. Nous irons au numéro Douze à la première heure demain matin… »

« Oh, mais Ron a dit … »

« Non, Hermione ! Voir Harry est notre priorité absolue. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

« Très bien, Gin, calme-toi. » Hermione prit les mains de Ginny et lui donna une petite tape amicale. « Nous irons d'abord voir Harry » On pouvait déceler de l'amusement dans les yeux de Hermione. Elle était habituée à l'attitude excessive de Ginny.

Celle-ci hocha de la tête, alors qu'elle jetait ses mains en arrière, s'allongeant un peu sur son lit. « Vas-tu en parler à Ron ? »

« Tant qu'il ne me le demandera pas, je ne lui dirai rien. Et pas même après que nous ayons vu Harry. »

« Bien » acquiesça Ginny et elles restèrent dans un silence agréable pendant plusieurs minutes, chacune perdue dans ses propres pensées.

« Oh ! Tu ne m'as pas parlé de Malfoy. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Oui. Merci, j'avais complètement oublié. C'est Malfoy et Snape qui ont secouru Harry. »

« De toutes les personnes qui auraient pu aider Harry, ce sont les deux plus improbables. »

« Mmm hmm. Et bien ils ont dû arriver un peu avant que nous ne parvenions à Grimmauld et donc, bien sûr Ron et Malfoy ont eu une prise de bec avant qu'il ne parte en t'emportant avec lui. Et c'est là que les choses commencent à devenir intéressantes. »

« Bien, continue » Hermione était penchée en avant complètement absorbée par l'histoire de son amie.

« Ce n'est pas comme si ce qui est arrivé est d'une grande importance mais c'est juste surprenant. »

« Ginny, tu dois me dire ce qu'il s'est passé d'abord. »

« Oh, et bien, Fred, George et moi, nous nous sommes assis avec lui à la cuisine et nous avons discuté. "Bizarre" ne suffit pas pour décrire entièrement la sensation que j'ai eue quand nous bavardions civilement. Enfin la plus grosse partie. Je suppose… » Ginny soupira et continua d'une voix chantante. « Même si ce n'était pas très courtois de ma part d'ensorceler ses cheveux. »

Hermione gémit « Tu n'as pas fait ça. »

« Si. » commença la rousse en riant. « Il ne l'a pas découvert jusqu'à ce que nous soyons partis et quand il s'en est rendu compte, il a trotté dans la cuisine seulement vêtu d'un boxer et de chaussettes ! »

Il y a ceux, un grand nombre en fait, qui pensent qu'Hermione n'est rien d'autre qu'une Sainte-Nitouche et qu'elle ne reconnaîtrait pas une insinuation sexuelle même si elle lui éclatait au visage. Mais bien sûr, ils avaient tort. Et donc, avec la seule idée à l'esprit de Draco Malfoy seulement en boxer et en chaussettes, elle se mit à rougir. Elle n'aimait peut-être pas Malfoy, mais elle savait reconnaitre un très beau corps quand elle en voyait un. Vêtu ou non.

« Oh, Merlin ! »

« Ouais, c'est exactement ce que j'ai pensé. » Ginny voulait discuter des actions passées comme présentes de Dumbledore, du futur traitement de Harry, du manque évident de Mangemorts en garde à vue, mais elle pensait attendre jusqu'à ce qu'elles aient vu Harry.

Un moment après s'être levée et étirée, il sembla que Hermione pensait la même chose « On parlera plus en profondeur de ça demain, Gin. Il serait préférable qu'on dorme maintenant. » Ginny acquiesça et leva aussi bien le sort de silence que le sort de fermeture. Au moment où elle le fit, la porte s'ouvrit sur le visage enragé de Ron.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ? J'ai frappé à la porte pendant des heures. »

« Non, c'est faux. Maman t'aurait demandé d'arrêter. Que veux-tu ? Nous étions sur le point d'aller nous coucher. » Ginny se détourna pour aller chercher des vêtements de nuit dans sa commode, écoutant à moitié la dispute entre Ron et Hermione.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Malgré une potion de sommeil sans rêve, Harry était en train de rêver. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait sur le moment en y repensant plus tard dans la journée, quand il fut bien plus réveillé, il s'aperçut que cette expérience était plus, bien plus qu'un simple rêve. Comme d'habitude, Harry s'endormit sans difficulté, admirant Malfoy avec un émerveillement embarrassé même si ses yeux étaient fermés. Sa panique s'effaçant quand il commença à s'endormir, sa peur d'être aspiré dans ses propres cauchemars vint s'écraser en lui. Mais sa descente n'était pas vraiment d'une vitesse dangereuse et il se força à se calmer quand il s'en aperçut.

Il avait l'impression de flotter au lieu d'être en chute libre, et maintenant qu'il pouvait se concentrer, il se sentait aussi léger qu'une plume. Il se détendit quand il s'aperçut que ce n'était pas censé être un cauchemar et se retourna de manière à pouvoir voir où il tombait. Mais tout ce qui l'entourait actuellement était un flou d'une couleur bleu clair et rien d'autre. Il supposa qu'il devait juste être patient et se laisser faire.

_Draco ?_ Ce n'était pas déraisonnable de penser que leur connexion était encore active, s'était-il dit après avoir brièvement eu l'embarrassante envie de vouloir immédiatement contacter l'autre homme. Mais il n'avait aucune réponse, ce qui laissa à Harry un léger sentiment de déception jusqu'à ce qu'il sente quelque chose de chaud, doux et rassurant lui caresser l'esprit, et il fut surpris de s'apercevoir qu'il savait instinctivement qu'il sentait Draco comme si le blond dormait dans son sommeil sans rêve.

Harry se demanda comment ils pouvaient être connectés comme cela, et pourquoi leur lien était si fort. Il avait entendu parler de magie qui permettait à deux personnes de se parler et de se sentir par télépathie, et si ce doux toucher caressant son esprit était réel, alors il semblait que c'était exactement ce que Draco et lui pouvaient faire. Il n'en savait pas plus sur ce type de magie, mais il était sûr qu'il pourrait trouver quelque chose dans la bibliothèque de Sirius. Si Hermione avait été ici, elle aurait pu lui en dire plus sur ces liens. Le cœur de Harry se serra douloureusement à cette pensée. Il ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait encore demander de l'aide à Hermione. Elle lui rirait juste au nez probablement.

Harry baissa les yeux et s'aperçut qu'il était en train de s'approcher du sol. C'était une grande plaine ouverte, de l'herbe vert vif s'étendait sur des kilomètres dans toutes les directions et il ne pouvait en voir la fin. Directement au-dessous de lui, il y avait un simple banc de bois. Il était sûr d'en avoir vu d'autres pareils dans le parc en bas du quartier où il y avait la maison des Dursley. C'était étrange pour lui d'être assis, ici, en plein milieu d'une immense plaine verte, mais encore, ce n'était qu'un rêve, et la plupart des rêves sont énigmatiques.

Il atterrit doucement sur le banc et s'assit en attendant ce qui allait se passer, pas vraiment inquiet que cela puisse être quelque chose de mauvais, mais angoissé par l'endroit où ça arriverait. Une puissante lumière au-dessus de lui le força à se protéger les yeux avec sa main. Il supposa que le soleil venait d'apparaître car la chaleur et la lumière l'aveuglaient, et après quelque temps, il confirma son hypothèse. Il ferma les yeux et attendit que la tâche lumineuse imprimée sur ses rétines disparaisse.

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines quand il entendit soudain cette douce voix l'appeler.

« Harry ! »

Il sauta sur ses pieds, mais avant qu'il ne puisse penser à faire quoi que ce soit ou savoir ce qu'il devrait penser en entendant encore la voix de sa mère si tôt après ses cauchemars où elle souhaitait qu'il ne soit jamais venu au monde, Lily Potter était une fois encore debout devant lui, paraissant si réelle avec son père. Ils étaient devant lui, se tenant la main, leurs sourires étaient tristes, mais leurs regards lui donna envie de pleurer. De véritables émotions nageaient dans les yeux de James et Lily Potter et il n'était pas préparé à un tel assaut de sentiments venant de ses parents décédés. A la place du rejet et du dégoût, il était en train de regarder dans ces deux paires d'yeux exprimant la joie et l'amour à sa vue. Lily s'approcha avec un rire doux, presque hystérique et passa ses bras autour de Harry avant même qu'il n'ait pu dire un mot.

« Je ne peux pas le croire ! Nous sommes ici ! Tu es ici. Ça a marché ! » dit Lily pleurant tout en serrant son fils contre sa poitrine. « Et je peux te toucher. James, notre fils est de nouveau entre mes bras… » Elle replongea dans de nouveau sanglots.

Harry était là, légèrement bouche bée sous le choc. Il réussit à lever un bras pour étreindre sa mère en pleurs, et regarda son père. Il ne savait pas si ses parents étaient le fruit de son imagination, car sa mère paraissait si réelle. Il pouvait sentir ses larmes gouttant sur sa chemise et humer le parfum de son shampoing sur ses cheveux flottants au gré du vent. Lily Potter sentait la lavande et le lilas. Les larmes lui piquaient les yeux et il demanda à l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. « Etes-vous réels ? »

Après qu'il l'ait dit, Lily se recula pour le regarder, « Oh, Harry. Oui ! Nous sommes réels. » Lily applaudit et sautilla sur la pointe des pieds, pas différente d'un enfant. Le sourire de Harry était si large qu'il avait l'impression que son visage était comme craquelé pour ne pas avoir été utilisé depuis bien longtemps. « Nous essayons depuis un bout de temps de te joindre de cette manière. » Lily sourit à son fils, et passa ses bras autour de lui. Les deux hommes étaient d'accord sur le fait que Lily voulait le plus de contact possible avec son fils aussi longtemps qu'elle le pourrait.

« Harry, » l'homme qui lui ressemblait trait pour trait, mit sa main sur son épaule et la serra, alors il sourit « Ouais, c'est un rêve, mais nous sommes réel, d'une certaine manière. » Il continua à sourire, mais les rides sur son front insinuaient qu'il ne savait pas comment continuer sa pensée.

« Euh… D'accord, Papa. Je comprends. Vous êtes réel ici mais vous êtes toujours mort. »

James sourit à son fils et hocha la tête. Il prit place près de son fils du côté opposé à Lily, passa un de ses bras autour de ses épaules, et il les ramena vers le banc. Harry s'assit une fois que sa mère l'eut fait et son père s'assit de l'autre côté.

« Combien de temps vous reste-t-il ici ? » demanda-t-il doucement, pendant qu'il baissait les yeux sur ses mains, chacune jointe à l'une de ses parents. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas savoir, mais en même temps, il avait besoin de savoir. Lily serra sa main et lui sourit doucement.

« Pas longtemps, mais assez pour dire ce que nous sommes venus dire. »

Harry se tendit. Un étrange pressentiment l'envahit. Il était sûr qu'il allait avoir l'une de ces « discussions » que les parents ont généralement avec leur enfant quand ils ont fait quelque chose qui les déçoit. Cela semblait si irréel.

« Et qu'êtes-vous venu me dire ? » La voix de Harry se durcit et se glaça. Il s'était attendu à ce moment depuis qu'il avait vu ses parents. Ils allaient lui dire combien il les décevait et à quel point ils pensaient qu'il ressemblait à un monstre. Et parce qu'il ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait l'entendre, Harry essaya de se lever, mais son père lui attrapa le bras pour l'arrêter.

« Fils, ne soit pas effrayé par nous. » Harry ferma les yeux, mais il se rassit. « Nous ne sommes pas tes cauchemars, Harry. Nous n'avons jamais cessé d'être fiers de toi. » Harry releva les yeux. James lui souriait. Quand il se tourna vers Lily, elle hochait de la tête.

« Tu as eu une vie et un amour difficile, et tu as dû prendre des décisions très difficiles. C'est vraiment injuste pour un garçon de ton âge d'avoir à faire ça. »

« Nous pouvons remercier Dumbledore pour ça. » siffla James.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda brusquement Harry et sa suspicion grandit soudainement après avoir vu sa mère essayer de faire taire son père.

« Oh, ce n'est rien. Un lapsus. »

Regardant le sol avec insistance, Harry serra les poings si forts que ses ongles creusaient dans ses paumes de mains. « Vous faites comme les autres. Les informations me sont toujours cachées. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous feriez ça. »

« Harry, tu m'écoutes. » Lily passa un bras autour de ses épaules et le tira vers elle. « Nous sommes ici parce que tu as besoin de savoir certaines choses. Nous ne te cacherions jamais des choses. Tu sauras quand tu auras entendu ce que ton père a à dire. Mais si nous te parlons de ça maintenant, tu vas penser que nous avons été envoyés par Voldemort pour t'influencer. »

« Nous voulons que tu le fasses par toi-même, sans notre intervention. Mais quelque soit la décision que tu prendras, sache juste que tu ne nous décevras jamais, d'accord ? »

« Ouais, Papa. D'accord. » Réellement, Harry n'avait vraiment aucune idée de ce dont son père parlait. Il aurait besoin d'y penser plus tard.

« Bien, Harry. Tu as été soumis à beaucoup de stress dernièrement, avec le traitement que t'ont fait subir Pétunia et son horrible mari bestial, » grogna-t-elle, la fureur remplissant ses yeux. « Sans parler de ta dispute avec Ronald Weasley… » Lily s'arrêta peu à peu et le regarda fixement d'un air entendu. La gorge de Harry devint sèche, ses yeux allèrent frénétiquement de sa mère à son père, terrorisé à l'idée d'apprendre ce qu'ils savaient.

« Vous savez pour la dispute ? » Ses parents acquiescèrent. Ils avaient tous les deux une expression amusée, mais Harry ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir. « Vous en connaissez la raison ? »

« Oui, mon amour. Nous savons que Ron a toujours été jaloux de toi, effrayé de tes pouvoirs et qu'il s'est retourné contre toi quand tu lui as parlé de tes préférences sexuelles envers les sorciers. » Harry pâlit. Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'allait dire ses parents maintenant.

« Harry, nous n'avons aucun problème avec le fait que tu aimes les mecs. C'est juste un des aspects de ta personnalité. »

« Oui, et d'un côté, » Lily commença à rire bêtement. « Ton père serait hypocrite s'il avait un problème avec le fait que tu sois gay. »

« Lily ! »

« Quoi ? » Harry se retourna vers son père. « Tu ne peux pas être gay ! Tu es marié à Maman ! »

« Non, Harry. Je ne suis pas gay. » dit James en lançant un regard furieux à Lily, qui lui tira simplement la langue.

« Ton père est bisexuel. Il a fait beaucoup d'expériences à Poudlard avant que nous ne soyons ensemble. Je crois que c'était James, Sirius et Lucius au commencement de notre sixième année qui occupaient en majeure partie l'attention des étudiants. »

« Ne te fais pas de fausses idées, Harry. Même à ce moment là, je préférais ta mère plus que quiconque d'autre. »

« Vous vous moquez de moi ? Lucius Malfoy ? Et Patmol ? Oh ewww ! Je visualise ! Arrête ça ! C'est définitivement quelque chose dont j'aurais pu me passer de savoir pour le reste de ma vie, Maman. »

« Je suis désolé, mon chéri. Mais j'ai pensé que cela pourrait t'aider à mieux comprendre. Sache que rien que tu puisses faire ne nous retournerait contre toi et nous ne sommes pas les seuls. Tu as encore Sirius et Remus... » Harry frissonna quand il s'imagina Sirius, son père et Lucius Malfoy faire des choses qui feraient rougir un mort. « Et en dépit que ce soit un Malfoy, toi et ce Draco semblez vous entendre de mieux en mieux maintenant. Plus particulièrement avec la connexion que vous ressentez tout les deux. Cela deviendra plus fort avec l'approche de ton anniversaire.»

Harry aurait demandé quel était exactement le lien qui le faisait ressentir Draco dans son esprit, mais son père parla en premier avec une expression douloureuse.

« Harry, pourquoi un Malfoy ? »

« Tu peux parler… » souffla Lily à voix basse. « En plus, il prendra grand soin de notre fils. Tu sais qu'il le fera. »

« Quoi ? Quelle importance que ce soit un Malfoy ? De quoi vous parlez ? » Avant que son père ne puisse répondre, Lily passa son bras au-dessus de son fils et claqua son mari sur la tête

« Ils font les meilleurs… ennemis, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu allais dire ! »

« Nous sommes…. Nous ne sommes pas vraiment supposés le dire, Harry. C'est supposé être- Lily ? » James regarda sa femme. Ses yeux la suppliant de reprendre son explication avant que la boule coincée fermement dans sa bouche ne descende plus profondément dans sa gorge.

Harry continua de regarder d'un côté et de l'autre, essayant de comprendre les insinuations qui lui parvenaient. Et les possibilités étaient… dégoûtantes ? Dérangeantes ? Ridicules ? Quoi que ce soit, de toute façon, il allait enfouir tout ça dans un coin au fond de son esprit et s'en inquiéter plus tard. Maintenant, il allait profiter du temps qu'il passait avec ses parents. Harry allait pouvoir apprendre autant de choses que possible sur ses parents jusqu'à ce que ce rêve prenne fin. Et au moins maintenant, il savait que ses parents l'aimaient, et qu'il ne les décevait pas. Et s'il croyait vraiment ce qu'ils disaient, alors il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait et ils seraient toujours fiers de lui. C'était un sentiment fou et intense, d'appartenance et de liberté, et il avait l'intention de le savourer.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hermione était en train de danser avec un homme qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir, dans un très beau rêve. Elle ne pouvait voir à quoi il ressemblait, à part ses longs cheveux noirs et ses longs doigts élégants qui semblaient avoir été faits pour un but précis._ Un instant… Ron n'a pas les cheveux noirs. Et ses mains n'ont jamais été élégantes … Oh pourquoi pas… _Elle soupira rêveusement et essaya de revenir à Monsieur aux doigts de fée, quand elle fut interrompue par une voix pénétrante. « Ginny ! Hermione ! »

Hermione ouvrit les yeux, puis les referma immédiatement à cause de la lumière étincelante du soleil traversant la fenêtre. « Ginny, tu as vraiment besoin d'acheter des rideaux sympas ou des stores comme tout le monde. »

La réponse de Ginny fut un gémissement et elle s'enfouit plus profondément sous ses couvertures jusqu'à ce que ses cheveux roux vif disparaissent hors de vue.

« Les filles, debout maintenant ! » Molly Weasley frappait à la porte. « Bill et Remus sont revenus au quartier général ! Je veux les voir et aller prendre des nouvelles de Harry ! Vite, nous partons dans quelques minutes. » Les pas de Molly s'éloignèrent, et cela prit seulement une seconde pour que ses mots parviennent dans les cerveaux encore embrumés des deux filles et qu'elles sautent de leur lit en se débattant pour mettre leurs vêtements aussi vite que possible.

« J'espère que Bill et le Professeur Lupin vont bien. Qu'est-ce qui a pu les retenir là-bas pendant si longtemps ? »

« Je suis sûre qu'ils vont bien, Ginny. Il y a des tas de bonnes raisons pour lesquelles ils n'auraient pas pu revenir. Et je suis sûre que ce n'était pas quelque chose de dangereux. »

« Mais tu ne peux pas en avoir la certitude, Herm. »

Ginny et Hermione sortirent de leur chambre avec hâte et descendirent les escaliers pour entrer dans le salon où Molly se tenait près de l'âtre en se tordant nerveusement les mains, appuyée contre Charlie. Ron descendit alors l'escalier et Charlie étouffa un rire quand il marcha droit dans le mur. Manifestement, il n'avait pas eu assez de temps pour être bien réveillé. Il s'arrêta à côté de Hermione et essaya de lui prendre la main, mais elle le repoussa et prétendit redresser sa robe.

« Sommes-nous tous là ? Bien. Nous utiliserons de la poudre de Cheminette, pendant que Charlie transplanera. » Il y eut le craquement d'un transplanage quand Charlie partit et les Weasley et Hermione utilisèrent le Réseau des Cheminettes un par un pour se rendre au Numéro Douze Square Grimmauld.

Au moment où ils arrivèrent, Molly fit s'asseoir ses enfants et Hermione à la table de la cuisine. « Vous attendez ici pendant que je vais voir comment Bill et Remus vont. Vous n'avez pas encore pris votre petit déjeuner, donc je vous le préparerai quand je reviendrai. »

« Ok, Maman. » dit Ginny, pendant qu'elle regardait ostensiblement Hermione. Ron était en train de ronfler, la tête fermement enfoncée sur le dessus de table, bavant, la bouche ouverte. Une fois que Charlie et Molly furent montés, Ginny se rapprocha petit à petit de Hermione.

« C'est le moment rêvé pour aller voir Harry pendant que tout le monde est occupé avec Bill et le Professeur Lupin. »

Hermione jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Ron, mais il dormait encore, elle hocha la tête. « Viens. Laisse-le dormir maintenant, avant que son estomac ne le réveille. »

Les filles sortirent de la cuisine, faisant attention à ne pas réveiller Ron, et montèrent les escaliers. Sur le palier, ils virent Snape entre la chambre de Harry et la chambre qu'elles supposèrent être celle de Lupin et Bill. Sirius et Charlie se tenaient juste à l'extérieur de cette chambre, se murmurant des choses.

« Allons-y avant que l'on ne nous remarque. » souffla Hermione en se dirigeant vers la porte sur la pointe des pieds.

Les filles se glissèrent à l'intérieur de la chambre et fermèrent la porte en silence, juste un moment avant que Severus ne se retourne. Un halètement échappa à Hermione quand elle entrevit Harry. En un instant, elle se retrouvait à son chevet, lui tenant la main, murmurant son nom pendant que des larmes dévalaient sur ses joues.

« Oh, Harry. Harry… Harry… Harry, comment ont-ils pu te faire ça ? Je suis si désolée de pas avoir été là quand tu avais le plus besoin de mon aide, mais je peux te promettre que je serai toujours là pour toi à partir de maintenant. » Hermione l'embrassa sur le front, puis elle se tourna vers Ginny qui se tenait au-dessus du lit de Draco. « Ginny ! Que comptes-tu faire au juste ? »

Ginny rougit, se redressa et lâcha les draps qui couvraient la partie inférieure de son corps. « Quoi ? Ne fais pas comme si tu n'avais jamais voulu jeter un coup d'œil. Je suis juste curieuse. »

« Non, je n'ai jamais voulu jeter un coup d'œil à Malfoy ! D'ailleurs, il est gay. Même s'il y a quelque chose de spectaculaire ici bas, nous ne le saurons jamais, et il est inutile de nous torturer avec cette idée. » finit Hermione tout en se retournant vers Harry. Ginny regarda Draco d'un air déçu, puis elle se dirigea vers le lit de Harry.

« Hermione ? Aurais-tu eu quelques idées… » ricana Ginny quand le visage de Hermione devint rouge.

« Honnêtement, Ginny. Ce n'est pas ça du tout. »

« Peu importe. » Ginny leva la main pour frapper l'air, écartant l'humeur défensive de Hermione. « D'ailleurs, Harry a plus de chance de recevoir un quelconque cadeau de lui que toutes les sorcières du monde. » Ginny sourit affectueusement à Harry, et repoussa les mèches sombres qui recouvraient ses yeux clos. Hermione la regarda avec surprise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Ginny leva le regard et ses yeux s'assombrirent. « Oh, c'est vrai. Ron et toi n'avez pas beaucoup parlé avec lui vers la fin de l'année. Harry a réalisé qu'il était gay à cause de son attirance pour le furet blond ici présent. C'était mauvais, Hermione. Il se languissait constamment après Malfoy. Sa dépression ? Cela concernait Draco pour la plupart du temps. »

La bouche de Hermione s'ouvrit pour former un 'o'. Regardant alternativement les deux sorciers, Ginny pouvait voir les rouages s'activer dans la tête de la brune et sut le moment où toutes les pièces du puzzle s'imbriquèrent les unes aux autres, lorsque sa bouche forma un 'o' encore plus grand.

« Oui » dit Ginny avec un hochement de tête. « Et hier quand nous étions en train de parler, j'avais la nette impression que Malfoy pouvait même retourner les sentiments de Harry. Mais nous n'en sommes pas sûrs. »

« Qui c'est, « nous » ?

« Fred, Georges et moi. »

« Comment t'es venu exactement cette impression ? »

« Malfoy agissait bizarrement. Comme s'il s'agissait de quelqu'un sous couvert d'une potion de Polynectar. Il était presque plaisant. Ou aussi plaisant qu'un Malfoy puisse l'être jusqu'à un certain point. Il ne semblait plus détester Harry, et il a même utilisé son prénom sans faire d'impaire. »

« C'est étrange. Mais ça peut vouloir dire n'importe quoi, Ginny. Ça ne veut pas dire que Malfoy a de quelconques sentiments autres que de l'animosité envers Harry. »

« Je pense que tu te trompes, mais je suppose qu'il est plus prudent d'attendre et de voir. »

« Mais Ginny ! Je pense que c'est la chose la plus responsable et intelligente que je t'ai entendu dire. » fit Hermione en riant quand Ginny jeta un sort dans sa direction.

« Ferme-la, toi ! »

« Hermione ? Ginny ? » Les filles haletèrent de surprise et se tournèrent vers la porte que Ron Weasley avait ouverte. Son visage s'assombrit au moment où il vit Harry et Draco, et les filles se préparèrent à une dispute très déplaisante qu'elles savaient inévitable.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici avec _eux _? Hermione ? » Ron rejoignit Hermione en ignorant la présence de Harry.

« Je suis ici pour voir Harry. Il a été grièvement blessé. »

« Et alors ? Il n'a pas besoin de nous pour le surveiller. Il n'a besoin de personne. Il l'a dit lui-même. Tu l'as entendu, Hermione. »

« Oui, et bien… »

« Harry a seulement dit cela parce que tu lui as assuré que personne ne l'aiderait. Tu lui as dit que notre famille toute entière le détestait ! Il était furieux et réagissait avec ses propres mots. Tu as de la chance que c'était seulement des mots qu'il a utilisés pour se disputer avec toi. » cria Ginny au visage de son frère.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! »

« Harry a plus de pouvoir dans son petit doigt que tu n'en as dans tout ton corps, Ronald. » lui dit Hermione solennellement. « Ne l'as-tu pas remarqué après tant d'années auprès de lui ? Après la deuxième année, je pouvais déjà sentir ces pulsations qui émanaient de lui comme des battements de cœur. Il sera probablement le plus puissant sorcier encore en vie après son anniversaire. »

« Mione… » Les yeux de Ron se rétrécirent sur sa petite amie et elle commença à se mordre la lèvre.

« Et c'est pourquoi tu t'es détourné de lui, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Ginny, en se plaçant entre Ron et le lit de Malfoy, puisqu'elle venait juste de voir des yeux d'argent encore embrumés s'ouvrir.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Draco avait l'impression d'être allongé au fond d'une rivière, son corps couvert de pierres pour le garder au fond de l'eau, mais laissant ses membres libres de flotter au gré du courant. Et comme si toutes les pensées et tous les événements des deux derniers jours explosaient en lui en même temps, il se sentit si submergé qu'il était sûr d'être en train de se noyer. Quand il commença à paniquer, l'écho de bruyantes voix dériva dans son esprit à moitié conscient et il suivit les voix comme une ligne de vie. Il resta allongé, laissant les voix le ramener de son sommeil à ses véritables sens. C'était bizarre, la façon dont il se sentait. Son corps ressentait les effets de ses compétences de soins, la douleur et la fatigue, mais son état mental n'allait pas de paire avec son état physique. Ses pensées étaient légères et heureuses, et l'excitation le parcourait en d'incroyables vagues.

Draco resta allongé et écouta les voix qui devenaient plus fortes à mesure qu'il se réveillait progressivement. C'est alors qu'il nota que ces sentiments exubérants ne venaient pas du tout de lui. Cela prenait sens puisque Draco n'avait aucune raison d'être aussi heureux. Excepté que pour d'étranges raisons, lorsqu'il réalisa que ce sentiment venait de Harry, cela le ravit d'une certaine manière. Il pouvait sentir sa présence dans un coin de son esprit. Et bien, c'était un mystère résolu et un autre à éclaircir, mais pour l'instant, il ne ressentait pas le besoin de savoir pourquoi Harry et lui pouvaient se sentir l'un l'autre. Il s'en occuperait plus tard, car pour l'instant il gardait les yeux fermés et les oreilles grandes ouvertes, pour profiter du spectacle que les Gryffondors offraient.

« Qu-Quoi ? » bégaya pathétiquement une voix. Ah, c'était la voix de la Belette. Typique. Peu importe ce qu'il disait ou faisait, Weasley réussissait toujours à passer pour un idiot maladroit.

« Tu n'as pas pu le supporter, et quand Harry a dit qu'il acquerrait la totalité de son pouvoir quand il aurait atteint sa dix-septième année, tu as décidé que c'en était assez. Pas vrai, Ron ? Tu as commencé à répandre chez les Gryffondors la rumeur selon laquelle Harry devenait fou et serait probablement le prochain Seigneur des Ténèbres. » déclama Ginny. « Evidemment, les gens t'ont écouté parce que tout le monde sait que Ron Weasley est le meilleur ami de Harry Potter. Et qui mieux que son meilleur ami sait ce qu'il fait et ce qu'il pense. Donc tout le monde a commencé à te croire. »

Quoi ? pensa furieusement Draco. Weasley essayait de retourner tout le monde contre Harry en disant que 'le garçon qui a survécu' finirait par se transformer en Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre que Weasley, Draco aurait été fier de dire que c'était une tactique très Serpentard. Mais c'était la Belette et il l'utilisait contre Harry.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais celui qui avait lancé cette rumeur, Ron. » dit Hermione d'une voix encore tremblante. « Tu m'as dit ne pas savoir qui l'avait commencée. Seulement que cela pouvait être vrai. »

« En quoi cela importe, de toute façon ? Il va gagner toute cette puissance, et l'utiliser un jour contre nous. Je suis juste heureux de m'être aperçu de mes erreurs avant que je ne sois pris dans ses conneries d'Arts Sombres. »

_De ses erreurs ?_ Les dents de Draco se serrèrent si fort que sa mâchoire commença à lui faire mal. Penser qu'Harry avait perdu son temps et sa loyauté avec cette bouse de dragon rousse.

« Vous savez quoi ? J'ai fini de parler de ça. Viens, Hermione. Je veux aller voir comment va Bill. »

« Non, Ron. Je rends visite à Harry pour l'instant. Je viendrai voir Bill dans un petit moment. » Pour Draco, c'était comme si Granger avait trouvé du cran quand il s'agissait de son petit ami. « Je suis désolé Ron, mais Harry a besoin de moi. Et j'ai besoin d'être ici avec lui quand il se réveillera. »

« Qu-Quoi ? »

Draco roula mentalement des yeux. Honnêtement, la Belette était idiote. Il devait avoir sûrement plus de mots que ça dans son vocabulaire.

« A compté d'aujourd'hui je vais habiter le Square Grimmauld si Sirius est d'accord, bien sûr. Puisque tu ne veux rien avoir à faire avec Harry, et parce que je vais passer une bonne partie de mon temps avec lui quand il sera réveillé… » Draco fronça les sourcils à ces paroles, sans être certain de savoir pourquoi ça l'ennuyait. « Nous aurons difficilement le temps de nous voir, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Es-tu en train de rompre avec moi ? » Le visage de Ron s'empourpra d'embarras et de colère.

« Oui, Ron. C'est exactement ce qu'elle est en train de dire. » interrompit Ginny, impatiente que la discussion se termine. Elle savait que Malfoy était éveillé et écoutait. Et elle voulait avoir sa propre petite discussion avec le Serpentard blond.

« Ginny, s'il te plaît. » demanda Hermione, sachant que la plus jeune des Weasley n'allait faire qu'accroître la colère de Ron plus que ce n'était nécessaire.

« Bien sûr, j'ai compris. Désolé. Je vais juste me mettre là-bas. » Elle pointa vaguement une direction mais alla droit au lit de Draco. Ron n'avait pas remarqué vers où sa sœur se dirigeait, puisqu'il était trop occupé à fusiller du regard Harry encore inconscient.

« Pssst ! Malfoy ? »

« Va-t'en, Weaslette. Je suis on ne peut plus ravi de faire semblant de dormir, en écoutant _en silence_ les drames des Gryffondors. » murmura doucement Draco dans son souffle, mais Ginny put l'entendre car elle était directement à côté de sa tête. Ginny roula des yeux et plaça une main sur sa hanche.

« Tu as aidé Harry ? Il est sorti de son coma ? » souffla-t-elle, son attention partagée en deux entre la querelle de son frère et son amie, et Malfoy. Il n'avait vraiment pas bougé d'un pouce depuis qu'elle l'avait vu ouvrir et refermer les yeux, donc elle ne pouvait pas vraiment savoir ce qu'il pensait. C'aurait été bien d'obtenir une réponse expressive de sa part, mais elle ne fit que se sentir stupide en parlant à une personne endormie.

« Peut-être l'ai-je aidé un peu, mais Potter a su trouver sa propre voie. Bien que je ne sache pas comment, puisque c'est un idiot de première catégorie. Il a dû avoir envie de partir, et apparemment il l'a fait. »

« Oui, mais… S'il n'avait pas prévu de rester dans son esprit, il ne se serait pas plongé de lui-même dans ce coma d'abord » lui sourit-elle alors, laissant sa voix exprimer pleinement ce sourire. « Quelque chose l'a poussé à partir, Malfoy. Je me demande ce que cela peut bien être, hmm ? Tu as une idée ? »

« Non, je n'en ai pas, et cela ne m'intéresserait pas vraiment. » Draco se retourna jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dos aux Gryffondors, et il enfouit son visage dans son oreiller. Les voix de Granger et de la Belette devenaient de plus en plus fortes, ajoutant aux maux de tête pulsant juste derrière ses yeux.

**CLAC !**

Ginny et lui tournèrent la tête pour pouvoir voir le couple. Hermione se tenait là, la main levée, à mi-chemin du visage de Weasley, où il y avait une empreinte de main blanche sur sa joue, entourée de rouge colérique. Draco regarda Granger, dont la poitrine se soulevait durement et les larmes coulaient librement des yeux. Elle regardait Weasley avec horreur et incompréhension pendant que Ron serrait sa baguette dans sa main, mais il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir l'utiliser sur Granger.

« Comment oses-tu essayer de marchander ma relation avec Harry ! Comment peux-tu même suggérer une telle chose… Je ne sais pas si je peux te le pardonner. »

Qu'avait-il dit ? Qu'avait-il dit ? Draco souhaitait désespérément savoir ce que c'était, pour qu'ils puissent l'utiliser pour rendre furieux ce connard plus tard. Maudite Weaslette, à trop parler !

« C'est entièrement de la faute de Potter. Je savais qu'il te prendrait. » dit sombrement Ron.

Draco roula des yeux. Bien sûr, il blâmait Harry. Dernièrement, il avait remarqué que beaucoup de gens blâmaient Harry pour beaucoup de choses. Soudain, Ron se déplaça, perturbant les pensées de Draco.

Ron leva sa baguette pour la pointer vers le visage de Harry avec une malédiction sur le bout de la langue. Il était furieux. Comment Harry avait-il pu lui faire cela ? Encore et toujours, il avait pris tout ce que Ron désirait. Toujours. Ce n'était pas juste. Chaque fois que Harry se retrouvait blessé, même un tout petit peu, il avait toujours reçu de l'attention, tout le monde le soutenant, le choyant. Même quand il était alité quelque part, ou parti dans certaines folles aventures que son esprit instable avait tendance à créer, Harry lui avait toujours volé la vedette. Tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, mais n'aurait jamais. La colère et l'amertume siégeaient au creux de son estomac tel un poison. Il les sentit se lever dans sa poitrine, dans son bras, à travers ses doigts, jusqu'à sa baguette. Ron ouvrit la bouche pour maudire Harry, mais il s'arrêta pour passer au crible sa mémoire et retrouver la malédiction qui se révèlerait la plus douloureuse.

L'hésitation de Ron sauva son ancien meilleur ami, laissant à Draco le temps d'attraper la baguette sous son oreiller, et avant qu'il ne sache vraiment de quoi il retournait, il la pointa sur Ron.

« _Expelliarmus_ » Ron vola en arrière avec un grognement, oubliant son intention de maudire Harry. « _Accio_ Baguette» La baguette de Ron vola dans sa main, et le blond sortit gracieusement du lit, et s'approcha de la Belette encore hébétée.

« Tss tss » Draco secoua la tête, arrêté en face de Weasley. « Essayer de maudire une personne blessée et inconsciente est bien bas, Weasley. » Il parlait d'un air amusé comme s'il était en train d'expliquer quelque chose à un enfant distrait. « C'est pire qu'une attaque par derrière, et je le sais vu que je suis friand de ce genre de choses. »

Le regard sur le visage de Weasley lui fit comprendre que le rouquin au visage recouvert de tâches de rousseur voulait répondre quelque chose de blessant, mais Draco était certain que ces mots ne feraient que l'amuser. Il fixa Ron, ses yeux n'ayant jamais été aussi froids, même s'ils étaient remplis de flammes de colère. Et face à une telle noirceur, Ron avait peur d'ouvrir la bouche. Draco s'agenouilla devant Weasley avec un sourire sauvage sur les lèvres.

« Si jamais tu essayes encore de t'en prendre à Potter, je te maudirai avec ta propre baguette, puis je te la mettrai vite dans le cul et en casserai le bout. Je ne pourrai pas me retenir si tu le regardes de travers. Harry est sous ma protection. Je ne permettrai à personne à part moi de lui faire du mal. Compris, Weasley ? »

« Casse-toi, Malfoy ! » Ron essaya de pousser Malfoy sur le côté mais celui-ci agrippa sa robe et le traîna à ses pieds. Cela lui importait peu que Ron soit deux ou trois centimètres plus grand que lui. En ce qui le concernait, Ronald Weasley n'était pas bien plus gros qu'une limace. Avec une rage contenue derrière un masque de vengeance jubilatoire, Draco tira son bras et sourit avec béatitude quand son poing percuta le nez de Weasley, en faisant craquer le cartilage. Ron retomba en poussant un cri, son nez brisé serré dans ses mains pendant que le sang passait entre ses doigts. Il s'agenouilla et chuchota de nouveau à l'oreille de Weasley.

« Cause le _moindre_ problème à Harry, et je te tuerai. Dumbledore et tous ces imbéciles me font confiance, donc je vais m'en sortir avec eux. Tu n'as pas confiance en moi. Tu sais que je suis un Mage noir, donc tu sais que je peux faire ce que je promets. Je connais quelques simples malédictions qui te tueraient dans les plus atroces souffrances. Tu comprends ? »

Ron se leva en poussant Malfoy plus loin. Il essuya le sang sur son visage avec sa manche, mais il réussit seulement à aggraver le saignement. « Rends-moi ma baguette, Malfoy. »

« Non, je ne pense pas. Je pense que je vais la donner à un professeur dès que j'en vois un. Car il parait évident que l'on ne peut te faire confiance avec elle entre les mains. »

Ron serra le poing et Draco haussa un sourcil. Il savait que Weasley avait l'habitude d'utiliser ses poings, mais il se demandait s'il le ferait maintenant, sous le regard de Weaslette et de Granger attendant en silence avec appréhension.

« Malfoy, si tu ne me la rends pas, je te jure que je vais… »

« Quoi donc, je vous prie de répéter, qu'alliez-vous faire ? Et pourquoi, Monsieur Weasley ? » L'attention de tout le monde se reporta vers la porte par laquelle Severus venait de fondre dans la pièce. Il s'arrêta juste devant Ron, dominant la tête du garçon, le fusillant du regard. « Je suis très intéressé à l'idée d'entendre ce qui se passe ici. »

« Il m'a volé ma baguette, Professeur Snape ! »

Draco cacha un sourire quand les sourcils de Severus se soulevèrent. « Peut-être pouvez-vous nous expliquer, Monsieur Malfoy ? »

« La réponse est très simple en réalité. Weasley a essayé d'attaquer Potter. Je suis intervenu juste à temps pour arrêter son sort et je l'ai désarmé. »

L'expression de Severus suggérait que Noël était arrivé plus tôt cette année, même si tous ceux qui connaissaient Severus savaient très bien qu'il ne fêtait pas Noël à moins d'y être forcé en effet, Severus ne célébrait que rarement quoi que ce soit. Draco lui remit la baguette de Ron avec un sourire content.

« Hmm, laissez-moi voir. » Severus posa un doigt sur son menton, comme s'il tournait ses pensées mentalement. « Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor pour trouble et cinquante autres pour avoir tenté d'agresser un autre étudiant. Un étudiant qui est sévèrement blessé et… évanoui. N'avez-vous aucune honte, Monsieur Weasley ? »

« Quoi ? Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ! Vous n'êtes pas à Poudlard, _Professeur_. Vous ne pouvez pas retirer des points ici. »

« Encore vingt-cinq points retirés à Gryffondor pour avoir omis de se taire ! Je peux vous l'assurer, M. Weasley. J'ai vraiment le droit de prendre des points, et qu'au moment où le prochain Diner de Bienvenue commencera, Gryffondor aura quatre-vingt-cinq points en négatif. Maintenant, je vais garder votre baguette avec moi jusqu'à ce que votre mère soit prête à vous ramener chez vous. Retournez dans la cuisine, où vous attendrez jusqu'à ce que vous partiez. Est-ce bien clair, M. Weasley ? »

Weasley n'eut pas le temps de répondre parce que le professeur était déjà en train de ramener Ron vers la porte et poussa durement l'adolescent pour le sortir de la chambre. Ginny et Hermione étaient encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer, mais elles étaient assez lucides pour craindre que le Maître de Potions ne les fasse partir elles aussi. Elles voulaient encore passer du temps avec Harry. Etonnamment, Snape avait un petit sourire en coin quand il se retourna vers elles.

« Qui est responsable de l'empreinte de main sur la joue de Monsieur Weasley ? »

Hermione se raidit et son teint vira à un adorable rouge cerise. Elle leva lentement la main. « C'est moi Monsieur. »

Les yeux de Severus s'écarquillèrent et le coin de sa bouche s'étira. Draco écoutait la discussion tout en se frottant la joue avec la main. L'incident rappelait à Draco sa propre expérience avec la main de Granger, et il savait combien le visage de Weasley devait lui être douloureux, et ça lui remonta un peu le moral.

« Je dirais que ça devait couver depuis bien longtemps. Et que cela mérite cinq points pour Gryffondor. Et le nez cassé ? »

« Avez-vous aimé mon œuvre d'art, Professeur Snape ? J'ai pris un grand plaisir à la réaliser. » dit Draco d'une voix traînante avec un regard hautain et suffisant.

Severus continua de sourire. « Vingt point pour Serpentard. »

La seule chose pour laquelle le Professeur Snape était prévisible, c'était au sujet des points, ce qui expliquait que Ginny et Hermione restèrent silencieuses, même si elles trouvaient tout à fait injuste que Serpentard ait obtenu plus de points que Gryffondor, et n'en ait perdu aucun.

« Comment vous sentez vous ? Vous devriez être encore en train de vous reposer. Souhaitez-vous que je fasse vider cette chambre, Monsieur Malfoy ? » s'enquit Severus. Hermione et Ginny retinrent leur souffle, mais elles savaient que cela ne les aiderait pas, puisqu'elles étaient sûres que Malfoy les ferait partir. Mais Malfoy secoua la tête.

« Weasley était le seul problème. Merci, Professeur » Un petit halètement échappa à Ginny, et son regard plein d'étonnement se tourna vers Draco.

Severus observa les trois Gryffondors restants, puis hocha la tête. « Très bien. Je repasserai plus tard dans l'après-midi. Pomfresh va passer vous voir dans un instant. Draco, retourne dans le lit. »

« S'il vous plaît, monsieur ? » Hermione s'avança. « Pouvez-vous nous dire comment va Harry ? Se réveillera-t-il bientôt ? »

« Est-ce que je ressemble à un Médicomage, Miss Granger ? »

« Non, monsieur. J'ai juste pensé que… »

« Pourquoi cela ne nous surprend-il guère ? » lui siffla Severus, ses yeux noirs plongés dans ceux de la brune. Il les aurait quittés sans un mot après ça, mais les lèvres de Hermione tremblaient et elle regardait tristement ses orteils. « Oui, Potter va vivre, et il va probablement se réveiller d'ici ce soir, après quoi je lui donne une heure avant qu'il ne saute partout et ne nous attire de nouveaux ennuis. Maintenant, si c'est tout… » Severus glissa la baguette de Ronald Weasley dans une poche de sa robe et quitta la salle. Il était un peu confus quant à la raison pour laquelle il avait répondu à la fille Granger. Mais il semblait que c'était la seule chose à faire pour lui faire oublier ce regard triste sur son visage et arrêter de faire trembler ses lèvres, car pour être franc, il était trop concentré sur ses lèvres.

Une fois Severus disparu, Draco souffla et se tourna vers le lit de Harry. Un rictus se dessina sur son visage pour le bien de Weaslette et Granger, de sorte que peut-être bien elles partiraient, mais aujourd'hui ce n'était pas son jour. Après quelques instants, ses bras furent assaillis par la Gryffondor aux cheveux crépus qui s'accrochait à sa robe et le remerciait en sanglotant contre sa poitrine d'avoir sauvé son meilleur ami.

« Professeur Snape ! » gémit Draco en regardant la porte en espérant voir son parrain apparaître pour le sauver de la surcharge émotionnelle des sorcières. Mais Severus n'arriva pas, il était donc coincé à essayer de retirer la Née-Moldue de lui.

« Merlin, Malfoy ! Merci. Merci beaucoup d'avoir sauvé Harry. Je ne peux pas croire que je te dise merci, mais tu le mérites. »

« Weaslette ! Fait quelque chose contre ça ! »

« Que veux-tu que je fasse, Malfoy ? » Ginny répliqua joyeusement, profitant de la gêne évidente du Serpentard. « Tu as vraiment sauvé Harry. Inutile de le nier. Nous l'avons vu, après tout. »

« Fais-la partir ! »

« Désolé, Malfoy. » Hermione renifla et recula, mais elle lui souriait toujours, et malgré le fait qu'il ne l'aimait pas, il dut apprécier la situation et sa civilité, et s'autorisa à lui renvoyer un petit sourire. Les sorcières s'étonnèrent de nouveau de son comportement.

Draco roula des yeux. « Oui, bon… » Il renifla, retournant vers son lit. « Au moins tu as montré un peu de ta véritable intelligence, Granger, et tu as enfin plaqué cet ingrat. »

« Tais-toi, imbécile ! » répliqua Hermione sans aucun ressentiment dans sa voix comme habituellement avec Malfoy. En fait, elle semblait amusée. Ça aurait vraiment dû rendre Draco furieux qu'il ne s'offusque pas de parler avec Granger ou qu'il ne puisse plus la considérer comme une moins que rien sous prétexte qu'elle était Née-Moldue. Il se retourna et lança un regard furieux vers Harry. _Et pourquoi ne puis-je même plus lui dire le mot en 'm' mentalement ? Je suis sûr que tout cela est entièrement de ta faute, Potter. Je le sais._ Draco aperçut du mouvement du coin de l'œil et regarda d'un air horrifié les deux sorcières approchant de son lit. Draco trouvait leurs sourires particulièrement terrifiants.

« Hermione, des chaises ? »

« Oh, oui. Juste un instant. » Hermione leva sa baguette et transforma une plume et un parchemin qu'elle avait cachés dans sa robe en deux chaises. Les deux filles s'assirent et le fixèrent avec un air sérieux.

« Maintenant Draco… Je peux t'appeler Draco ? Je vais t'appeler Draco. » Ginny se pencha en avant. « Draco, nous voulons savoir ce qui se passe ici, et je sais que tu as des réponses. Si tu voulais bien cracher la dragée surprise de Bertie Crochue, ce serait gentil. »

« Vous avez perdu l'esprit, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Draco avec sérieux.

« Oui. » Hermione acquiesça en souriant.

« Et apparemment, » Ginny lui adressa un autre sourire démoniaque « Toi aussi. »

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Nyaaaaah... je suis encore heureuse et heureuse et... heureuse de voir que cette fiction a pu déchainer autant de personne pour nous le montrer, franchement, **vous êtes géniaux**, je ne le dirais pas assez *w*.

Donc, dans la partie "mais combien qu'il fait ce chapitre en page ?", il fait exactement 21p. Nos traducteurs HP assurent autant que les Narutards en faisant parfois le double en taille de chapitre. **La team reste phénoménale** à ce niveau, je suis très fière de dire que cette fiction est cloturée en moins d'un an.

Maintenant, je ne sais pas si elle aura un postage plus rapide maintenant, nous sommes trop "juste" à mon gout niveau de la correction pour tenter la double publication mensuelle et je ne veux pas vous laisser dans le vide faute de chapitre corrigé. Tout le temps que nous n'avancerons pas niveau correction, **nous continuerons à vous assurer un chapitre par mois**.

Autre avis. Si vous désirez voir une fiction traduite par nos soins (publiable dans... oulà un moment donc), qu'elle soit HPDM/DMHP ou même TRHP, pensez à nous proposer des fictions anglaises (et non prises... même des traductions qui trainent en longueur), il faudrait qu'elle ait des chapitres courts mais qu'elle soit également terminée afin que nous ne bloquons pas à un moment. Une en hiatus n'ira pas non plus ;) C'est une offre "ouverte", après les admins du groupe jugeront de la fiction, si elle est exploitable.

Donc... comme la dernière fois ? Comment vous la trouvez ? Est-ce que Draco va s'en sortir avec les deux Gryffondor ? Est-ce que Harry va se réveiller un jour ? Quel lien les unis ? Est-ce que Harry et Draco vont former leur propre groupe ou rester avec la lumière ou les ténèbres ?

Vous saurez tout ça en suivant notre traduction de **Life Renovation**.


	6. En famille

**Traducteur **: Haganemaru

.

**Réponse du traducteur du chapitre précédent** : Tout d'abord, je tiens à tous vous remercier des différents compliments que vous avez pu faire envers les Hon'yaku et aussi des encouragements que nous sommes très heureux de reçevoir. Ensuite je remercie les Betatrad... et les Betacorr... Mais elles savent déjà que sans elles je serais perdu (si c'est pas une déclaration d'amour ça -_-'). Comme cela revient souvent dans vos commentaires, je vais en parler de manière générale. En ce qui concerne Ron, il n'est pas si "méchant" au sens propre du terme selon moi. Il refuse juste de se remettre en question même quand il paraît évident qu'il a tort. En rebondissant sur lui d'ailleurs (Oui... Sautons sur Ron à pieds joints !), **Stormtrooper2** et **Adenoide**... Allez savoir, Ron pourrait bien finir Mangemort... Ou pas... Comme pour **Laura**, vous verez... Vous réussirez à attendre la suite, car vous n'aurez pas le choix XD (A moins que vous ne vous mettiez à lire l'original bien sûr). Mais moi je sais! Mouahahahah... Hum... (Reprend-toi mon pauvre). Au fait,** Aurysadik**... C'est de la magie ! Moi j'arrive bien à faire un tour de magie avec un bout de papier et un stylo (marquer magie sur le papier, le poser par terre et en faire le tour) alors pour Hermione transformer une plume en chaise ce ne doit pas être sorcier. (En fait si... Mais bon...). **oOBlanche NeigeOo**, moi aussi au départ j'étais nul en anglais. Ou disons pas aussi bon que maintenant. D'ailleurs je tiens préciser que c'est ma première traduction et qu'en théorie les suivantes sont meilleures. C'est vrai qu'en me relisant, maintenant, j'ai parfois envie de me pendre. Et... **Kaori Jade**, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. L'essentiel c'est qu'Harry et Draco soient ensemble. Sur ces jolis mots, je vous tire ma révérence en espérant une prochaine fois... (pour ma part d'ici quelques mois)

**Toru no Kou**

.

.

Juste pour faire partager ma joie et mon intense soulagement... euh... bref...  
><strong>Life Renovation a été cloturé en traduction<strong>.

Pas en correction par contre :/ ça avance très lentement de ce côté.  
>Si quelqu'un d'assez à l'aise en anglais (sans vouloir être traductrice) veut se proposer en temps que bêtaTrad<br>(relire la version originale avec la trad en parallèle, corriger les fautes de trad, les rajouts et modif qu'il peut y avoir eu entre deux),  
>Nous lui serions éternellement reconnaissants et surtout, cela nous permettrait qu'un jour, nous passerions en double mensuel au lieu du mensuel *w*

Bref... si vous êtes Traducteur et que vous voulez entrer dans la famille, vous êtes les bienvenus...  
>Soyez juste sur de vous et de bien lire les indications sur tous les posts XD...<p>

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapitre Six **

** En famille**

.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Harry et ses parents étaient maintenant dans un jardin. Le soleil radieux éclairait chaque parcelle de ce petit paradis, chassant chaque ombre et imperfection dues à l'obscurité. Être simplement avec ses parents lui faisait du bien au cœur et à l'âme. Harry se sentit surtout libéré de ses problèmes, de son agitation et de toute l'angoisse actuellement présente dans sa vie et pour le moment, en s'asseyant parmi les bosquets d'arbres fruitiers et les plates-bandes, aux côtés de ses parents, il se permit de se sentir complètement à l'aise, autorisant ce sentiment de paix à l'envelopper douillettement. Et avec cette paix vint une nouvelle détermination.

« Maman, Papa, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire. »

« Vas-y, Harry. Nous t'écoutons. »

« Oui, donc… c'est un peu difficile à vous dire… »

« Peu importe ce que c'est, mon chéri, nous écouterons et essaierons de comprendre. Il n'y a aucune raison de craindre notre réaction. » Sa maman lui sourit en tapotant sa main. Harry retourna la sienne afin de lier leurs doigts. Le sentiment de sa paume contre la sienne lui donna un regain de courage.

« D'accord, hum… Eh bien pour le dire clairement, je ne peux plus être la marionnette de Dumbledore plus longtemps. Je n'aime pas la façon dont il fait certaines choses ou sa façon de traiter ses propres compagnons pour le Plus Grand Bien. Et à vrai dire, je ne suis pas complètement pour le Plus Grand Bien. Le Monde Sorcier a besoin d'être protégé et cela n'arrivera pas si Dumbledore fait ça à sa façon. De plus, je crois que je ne suis pas… je ne suis pas vraiment un mage blanc. Je suis vraiment désolé. »

Lily et James échangèrent un regard par-dessus sa tête avant de revenir vers lui. James laissa tomber une main sur l'épaule voutée de son fils. « Harry, tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser. As-tu oublié que nous t'avons veillé et avons vu ce que Dumbledore a fait ? » demanda James qui poursuivit sans attendre la réponse de son fils. « Maintenant que nous sommes morts, nous voyons plus de choses qu'auparavant. Et tout ce que nous désirons pour toi est que tu sois toi-même et que tu penses à toi. Ne sois pas ce que Dumbledore veut que tu sois pour le Plus Grand Bien. Je suis si fier de savoir que tu es arrivé à cette décision par toi-même. »

« Et quant au fait que tu ne sois pas exactement un mage blanc… Je crois que cela a quelque chose à voir avec ton Héritage magique, bien que nous ne sachions pas ce qui va se passer. C'est quelque chose que nous ne pouvons pas encore voir. Et Harry ? Nous sommes morts. Nous n'allons pas te juger. Tout ce que nous voulons maintenant pour toi, c'est que tu sois heureux et que tu mènes ta propre vie. »

Les yeux de Harry brillaient tandis qu'il regardait son père. « Vraiment ? » James fit un signe de la tête.

« Oui, tu as fait la fierté du nom Potter. » lui dit Lily en serrant doucement sa main. Harry devait durement lutter pour s'empêcher de fondre en larmes et s'éclaircit la gorge avant de parler à nouveau.

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire. »

« C'est bon. Nous comprenons. » James leva subitement les yeux vers le ciel et fronça les sourcils. « Lily, c'est presque l'heure. »

Harry grimaça quand sa mère serra sa main si fortement qu'il crut qu'elle allait se casser. Qui aurait pensé qu'une morte pourrait être si forte ? Il eut l'impression qu'une main lui caressait la joue et jeta un œil pour découvrir sa mère avec les larmes aux yeux mais souriante.

« Maman, ne pleure pas, s'il te plaît. » la supplia-t-il, et même si la pensée que ses parents le quittent lui redonnait envie de pleurer, il essaya de cligner des yeux pour se retenir. Il l'attrapa dans ses bras et caressa respectueusement ses beaux cheveux roux. « Je suis si heureux d'avoir pu vous voir. »

« Harry, avant que nous partions, il y a quelque chose d'important que j'ai besoin que tu fasses pour moi. » lui dit Lily d'un ton subitement très sérieux.

« Tout ce que tu veux, Maman. Il suffit de demander. »

Il s'inquiéta en voyant sa mère vraiment tendue. Mais elle soupira alors de contentement et fut blottie, heureuse, entre son fils et son mari quand James mit un bras autour d'elle en soutien.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Harry, mon amour, peu après que tu te sois réveillé, Severus Snape viendra te voir pour avoir une discussion très importante avec toi. » Harry lança un coup d'œil vers son père pour trouver l'adulte avec un sourire méprisant sur le visage quand le nom de Snape fut mentionné. « Je te demande simplement de lui laisser une chance et d'écouter ce qu'il a à dire et crois nous, ton père et moi, quand nous te disons que Severus te dit la vérité. »

« La vérité sur quoi ? »

« J'ose croire que tu l'apprendras bientôt. Maintenant, il y a aussi quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose qui concerne ma famille… »

« Devons-nous vraiment lui dire ça, Lils ? » murmura James qui se reçut un regard furieux de sa femme. Après ça, son père garda sagement la bouche fermée bien qu'il soit évident pour Harry que son père n'aimait pas ce qui était sur le point d'être dit.

« Quoi ? Cela ne peut pas être si grave. Ou attends, peut-être que je peux le deviner ? »

« Tu pourrais essayer mais tu ne le devinerais pas même dans un million d'années. »

« Notre famille est en fait rattachée à Serpentard ? » commença Harry en riant mais il referma la bouche dans un claquement quand il vit l'expression sur le visage de ses parents. « Ce n'est pas ça, n'est-ce pas ? Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ! »

« Ha ha ! Non Harry, mais c'est une bonne supposition. En fait, les Potter sont des descendants de Gryffondor. De lointain descendants mais des descendants. »

Harry regarda son père fixement d'un air absent pendant près de trois bonnes minutes, son père le fixant en retour, clignant souvent des yeux avant que Harry ne secoue la tête avec amusement. « Oh, très drôle. Tu m'as presque eu pendant une minute. »

« James dit la vérité, mon amour. Tu as vraiment du sang de Gryffondor en toi. »

« Oh. » Vraiment, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu dire ? Je veux dire… vraiment ?

« Éloquent, comme toujours, fils. » commença James en gloussant en voyant le visage de son fils.

« Bref, ce que ta mère veut dire c'est que tu es en fait un Sorcier de sang pur. »

« Mais Maman est une née-moldue, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non chéri, j'ai été adoptée et ce fut oublié. Quand nous… Eh bien, quand nous sommes morts et sommes arrivés ici cette nuit-là, j'ai rencontré ma mère biologique. J'ai été un peu choquée, je dois le reconnaitre. »

« Oh, hum… Ok. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devais être nerveuse de me le dire. Je n'ai jamais fait attention au fait que tu sois une née-moldue ou que j'étais un sang-mélé, donc, cela ne fait pas vraiment beaucoup de différence si je suis un sang pur, sauf que maintenant, j'ai quelque chose à balancer à la figure de Draco… » s'arrêta lentement Harry avec un sourire rêveur sur le visage.

« Oh ! N'est-ce pas magnifique, James ? Notre bébé est amoureux ! »

« QUOI ? Non, je ne le suis pas. Pourquoi tu penses ça ? »

« Comme je l'ai dit auparavant, pourquoi cela devait être un Malfoy ? »

« Comme s'il avait le choix. » chuchota Lily pour elle-même avec un gloussement. « Le destin est le Destin. »

« Mais je ne suis amoureux de personne. » protesta faiblement Harry même s'il savait que ses parents ne le croiraient pas en voyant leurs visages expressifs. _Je ne le suis pas !_

« Les Malfoy. » marmonna James.

« James. Tu sais que le fils de Lucius n'est pas si mal et si Lucius ouvrait un peu les yeux et pensait logiquement à certaines choses, il ne serait pas si mal non plus. »

« Je ne veux pas parler de Lucius Malfoy. » cracha James avec véhémence. « Après ce qu'il a fait à Sirius… » Il se stoppa et pressa ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre, semblant vraiment furieux. Harry se demanda ce que Malfoy avait fait à Sirius exactement.

« Qu'a-t-il fait ? »

James secoua la tête avec force et regarda au loin. Lily serra la main de Harry avant de regarder son mari. « Malfoy n'avait pas le choix. »

« Si tu veux, Lils. Je ne veux pas parler de ce sorcier. »

Harry regarda ses parents successivement et secoua la tête. « C'est la conversation la plus bizarre que j'aie jamais eu. Oubliez ça, c'est la situation entière qui est bizarre. »

« Tu as raison à propos de ça. Maintenant, » sourit Lily, « revenons à ce que j'ai besoin de te dire. »

« Il y a autre chose ? » demanda Harry, peu sûr de savoir s'il voulait que la conversation continue.

« Oui. Maintenant, ne prends pas peur. » -_Oh Dieu !_ pensa Harry- « Mais le nom de jeune fille de ma mère biologique était Prince et j'ai un frère biologique qui est toujours vivant. »

Il y eut un instant de silence où Harry saisit ce qu'on lui avait dit. « Attends, tu me dis que je ne suis pas lié aux Dursley et que j'ai un autre parent vivant quelque part ? C'est fantastique. Je ne peux pas attendre pour le dire à Siri… Tu as dit Prince ? » Harry pâlit et à la façon dont les lèvres de son père étaient serrées en une ligne étroite, il sut que ses pensées sur ce nom étaient correctes. Harry se releva lentement et regarda vers le cadre ensoleillé. « Essaies-tu de me dire que ce bâtard sarcastique, visqueux et gras EST MON ONCLE ? » Il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'intention de crier cette partie mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Son père grogna en entendant sa description de Severus Snape.

« Harry, ton langage ! Attention à la façon dont tu parles de ton oncle ! »

« Mais Maman. » gémit Harry en tombant à genoux à ses côtés. « Snape me déteste ! Je suis sûr que l'Oncle Vernon et lui sont les co-présidents du club 'Je déteste Harry Potter'. »

« Ce gros bâtard n'est pas ton oncle, Harry ! » s'écria Lily d'une voix perçante.

« Lily, ton langage… » se moqua James avant de se tourner vers Harry. « Je ne suis pas heureux à propos de ça fils, mais c'est la vérité, Severus Snape est ton oncle et tu dois lui dire. »

« Pas question ! Il va vouloir me tuer ! En plus, il ne me croira pas. »

« C'est pour ça que tu vas lui parler du journal de notre mère qu'elle a caché avant de mourir. Elle l'a dissimulé sous la première marche de pierre de la porte arrière de la vieille maison de son enfance. Dès qu'il l'aura lu, il n'aura pas d'autre choix que d'y croire. Tu dois vraiment lui laisser une chance, vous laisser une chance. C'était un bon ami et j'aurais voulu que cela soit resté ainsi. »

« C'est de ma faute si votre amitié s'est brisée. J'en suis désolé. »

« Papa, j'ai toujours voulu te demander. »

« Pourquoi j'ai été un tel bâtard avec lui ? » Harry hocha la tête. « Tout ce qu'il t'a dit de moi est vrai, je crois. J'étais un garçon immature, pourri gâté qui ne savait rien faire de mieux. Je pensais qu'il essayait de me prendre Lily, même avant que nous ayons commencé à nous voir, sans parler du fait qu'il utilisait les Arts Sombres à des fins obscures. »

« Ce n'est pas le but des Arts Sombres? »

« Il y a d'autres utilisations. Je suis sûr que Snape ne refusera pas de te l'expliquer. »

« Severus Snape est mon oncle… ai-je mentionné combien tout ça est étrange ? »

« Harry, encore une chose. S'il te croit et lit le journal, Severus va traverser des moments difficiles pour digérer ces informations. C'est un homme dur mais en dépit de ça, son cœur est très fragile, » Harry et James grognèrent, ce qui leur valut un regard furieux. « Et cela prendra du temps pour qu'il assume. Ce sera très dur pour lui, surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois que nous avons parlé. Je voudrais que tu me promettes que tu lui laisseras une chance, Harry. »

Harry grinça des dents, sachant tout à fait comment Severus Snape allait le prendre. Pourtant… C'était son oncle. Il faisait partie de sa famille par le sang. « Je le promets, Maman. Mais je te le dis tout de suite, il ne voudra pas être proche de moi. Je ne suis pas seulement le fils de James Potter, mais je suis aussi un Gryffondor et tu sais combien il déteste les Gryffondor. »

« Pas tous apparemment. Il semble avoir un faible pour les intelligentes sorcières Gryffondor. »

« James ! » siffla Lily, faisant ricaner James. « Nous divulguons trop de choses ! »

Le brun haussa les épaules. « Pas vraiment. Encore une chose, Harry. » continua-t-il avant que Lily n'intervienne. « Tu seras bientôt un adulte et non seulement tu vas recevoir ton héritage magique, mais tu recevras également ton héritage familial. Tu es l'unique héritier des Potter et comme tu peux – ou pas – le savoir, notre famille est très riche. Le coffre que tu as maintenant n'est rien comparé à ce que tu vas recevoir à ton anniversaire. Parmi de nombreuses choses, tu recevras les actes et les titres de propriété de tous les domaines Potter… »

« Les domaines ? Au pluriel ? » grinça Harry.

« Oui et je te donne ma permission pour en faire ce que tu veux. Beaucoup de maisons sont très bien cachées et protégées et seraient très utiles si tu as besoin d'un abri pour te tenir éloigné de Dumbledore et du Ministère corrompu et te permettre de travailler tes ambitions. » James se pencha en avant et cligna de l'œil d'un air de conspirateur, faisant reculer un peu Harry.

« Tu es au courant que le Choixpeau voulait me mettre à Serpentard ? »

« Ah oui. Je n'ai pas vraiment été surpris puisqu'il a essayé de me faire la même chose. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Ouais, mais j'ai choisi Gryffondor pour des raisons différentes des tiennes. Et en dépit de ce que les gens pensent, les Serpentard sont de nobles alliés quand ils le veulent et, dans la plupart des cas, sont même plus fidèles que les Gryffondor. Je suis sûr que ton Draco pourrait te le dire… »

« Ce n'est pas _mon_ Draco. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous croyez que je suis amoureux de lui. »

« Bien sûr, Gamin. Si tu le dis. Mais souviens-toi d'une chose, nous t'avons observé. Nous t'avons regardé l'année dernière à l'école… » James sourit avec indulgence à son héritier entêté et ébouriffa ses épais cheveux noirs quand son fils se détourna pour masquer les rougeurs envahissant son visage. Il haussa alors les épaules quand Harry se retourna vers lui pour lui jeter un regard incrédule et se leva, aidant sa femme à se relever aussi.

Quand Harry fut debout, il se retrouva subitement attiré dans une écrasante étreinte maternelle.

« Oh Harry, je ne peux pas te dire combien ces moments que nous venons de passer comptent pour nous. »

« Cela arrivera-t-il à nouveau ? On pourra se revoir encore une fois ? Ca fait trop mal, Maman. Nous n'avons pas eu assez de temps. » Les bras de Harry se serrèrent autour d'elle et il tourna la tête pour l'enfouir dans son cou. Il se fichait de ses larmes et les laissa tomber. « Je ne crois pas que je puisse vous laisser partir. »

« Tu n'as pas à nous laisser partir. Nous te surveillons toujours et nous serons toujours là pour toi, même si tu ne peux pas nous voir. »

Harry ne bougea pas, ni ne répondit, continuant simplement de tenir sa mère tandis qu'ils pleuraient tous les deux. Il entendit son père glousser et eut ensuite l'impression que la forme de son père s'appuyait sur lui alors que ses bras l'enlaçaient, lui et sa femme.

« Si je n'étais pas déjà au courant de tes préférences sexuelles, j'aurais sans aucun doute deviné que tu étais gay à la façon dont tu te comportes actuellement. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde. » Mais même en disant cela, pour essayer d'alléger l'humeur, Harry entendait combien la voix de son père tremblait et son père l'enlaçait aussi fermement que Lily et lui.

« Je ne veux pas être seul. Je vous aime tellement. Ce n'est pas juste que vous deviez partir. Ne me laissez pas seul, s'il vous plaît. » demanda-t-il en sanglotant.

« Harry, regarde-moi. » Il se retourna pour regarder son père et essuya les larmes de ses yeux. James mit ses mains sur les épaules de Harry et les serra doucement. « Nous t'aimons aussi et pour toujours. Tu ne seras pas seul, je te le promets. Tu le verras dès que tu te réveilleras. Et il est temps d'ouvrir les yeux, d'accord ? Il est temps de se réveiller. »

La voix de son père commença à devenir lointaine, la pression de ses mains sur ses épaules diminua même si elles y étaient encore posées.

« Non ! Je ne suis pas prêt à y retourner. »

« Tout se passera bien, mon amour. » Il eut l'impression que sa mère l'embrassait sur la joue, qui eut la sensation d'être effleurée par un doux battement d'ailes de papillon. Elle disparaissait aussi et les larmes de Harry continuèrent de tomber. « Il est temps de se réveiller maintenant. Tes amis ont besoin de toi, comme tu as besoin d'eux. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien, Harry. Tu as besoin de te réveiller maintenant… »

« Je ne veux pas ! » Son environnement s'éteignit rapidement, tout comme ses parents jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse seulement distinguer leurs yeux qui brûlaient d'amour pour lui. Il entendit le rire de sa mère.

« Il est si entêté, ton fils. Réveille-toi maintenant, mon amour. Tu as besoin d'ouvrir les yeux. »

« Non. »

James et Lily Potter avaient complètement disparu maintenant mais il leva encore une main vers l'emplacement où ils s'étaient tenus, bien sûr, il ne sentit rien. Harry ferma les yeux en s'effondrant sur le sol en une vague tremblante et angoissée et il se balança, les genoux contre sa poitrine sans savoir combien de temps passait.

« Allez Harry. Ouvre les yeux. » Une voix douce essayait de le sortir de son désespoir. Puis, une voix beaucoup plus forte et impatiente le surprit. « Réveille-toi, Stupide Gryffondor ! »

Les yeux de Harry s'ouvrirent de nouveau quand il reconnut la voix de Draco et un peu de son chagrin s'éteignit. Il voulait Draco. Il avait besoin de lui. C'était ce sentiment. Le même sentiment qu'il avait ressenti l'année dernière en observant Draco à l'école. Désirant ardemment le blond. Seulement maintenant, il pourrait lui parler, partager son point de vue. Il avait une chance avec le blond. Draco l'avait démontré quand il avait été dans son esprit. Harry prit une profonde respiration pour se calmer et se leva. Et il s'autorisa à sortir de l'inconscience.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Au moment du dîner cette nuit-là, le douze Square Grimmauld se retrouva dans un calme paisible et apaisant. Bill et Remus furent soignés, heureusement leurs blessures n'étaient pas trop graves et il était étonnant qu'ils n'aient pas été attaqués par les Mangemorts ou autre force de Voldemort. Au lieu de ça, ils avaient été pris dans un étrange accident de canotage sur leur parcours dans une obscure grotte sur la côte française. Tout le monde dans l'Ordre se demandait pourquoi ils avaient été sur un bateau. Dumbledore avait expliqué qu'il était nécessaire d'atteindre la grotte par des moyens moldus, justification qui ne permit pas de satisfaire les questions ou d'apaiser les esprits sur ce que Dumbledore manigançait.

Madame Pomfresh était venue et repartie, surveillant ses patients, examinant Draco et lui permettant de quitter la pièce à chaque fois qu'il le désirait aussi longtemps qu'il revenait au lit dès qu'il se sentait épuisé. À sa surprise, il refusa de partir et resta avec Harry et les deux sorcières Gryffondor. Et si une des deux filles suspectait que Draco rechignait à quitter la chambre parce qu'il voulait rester où Harry se trouvait, elles ne dirent rien.

Severus revint une fois pour une visite et fournir les potions pour Harry et pendant un instant, il se figea dans l'embrasure de la porte, choqué de voir son filleul parler volontairement avec deux sorcières dont une née-moldue. Juste avant de partir, Severus adressa à Draco un regard sévère quand celui-ci lui dit vouloir rester au Square Grimmauld pour le moment. Les filles éclatèrent de rire après ça. Elles n'avaient pas pu se retenir plus longtemps.

Hermione et Ginny passèrent une grande partie de la journée à tenir compagnie à Draco et tous trois furent surpris de voir combien ce fut facile pour eux de s'entendre après avoir laissé de côté la rivalité entre maison, surtout pour Draco. Il trouva l'attitude enflammée de la Weaslette très divertissante parce qu'à la différence de son idiot de frère, Ginny avait le sens de l'humour et pouvait se battre bec et ongle contre lui quand il s'agissait de joutes verbales. Granger lui rappelait en grande partie Pansy, sauf que la Gryffondor était un peu plus lourde avec les travaux scolaires. Même si cela ne tracassait pas Draco car il était pareil quand cela concernait ses études, Granger et lui passèrent une grande partie du temps à parler de potions, d'arithmancie et de Runes Anciennes. Et il était reconnaissant qu'elles occupent son esprit loin de son inquiétude pour Harry et ses questions sur son futur réveil.

Par égard envers Harry, Hermione était heureuse de voir que Draco et elle avaient de nombreux points communs et elle apprécia beaucoup les discussions qu'ils avaient sur certains sujets. Après avoir longtemps attendu après Ron et Harry, c'était un soulagement d'être capable de parler à quelqu'un qui pouvait la comprendre et suivre chaque mot sans avoir besoin d'expliquer chaque petite chose qu'elle essayait de dire. Ginny constata que Draco avait un méchant sens de l'humour et était trop amusant à taquiner sur certains points… Elle le taquina principalement à propos de Harry. Ca fonctionnait à chaque fois qu'elle mentionnait Harry, ses yeux bougeaient immédiatement pour se poser sur le brun juste avant que son visage pâle ne rougisse. Qui aurait cru que Draco pouvait autant rougir. Au début, il avait été inflexible sur le fait d'utiliser son prénom et il avait même été jusqu'à les menacer de blessure corporelle, mais les Gryffondor étaient apparemment entêtées parce qu'elles ne cédèrent pas. Le temps passant, il renonça et commença à contrecœur à les appeler par leurs prénoms après insistance de leur part, bien qu'il ait vraiment eu des problèmes les premières fois qu'il essaya de les appeler Ginny et Hermione. Il se demanda brièvement comment son père réagirait s'il pouvait voir son fils. Mais il haussa simplement les épaules. Lucius n'était pas là donc cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Son père n'avait pas été avec lui pendant une longue période.

« Tu as vraiment brassé du Polynectar en seconde année ? Tu es sérieuse ? »

« Tout à fait sérieuse. »

« Cette potion est du niveau des BUSES. »

« Je sais. Nous l'avons brassée dans les toilettes des filles. Ceux hantés par Mimi Geignarde »

« Et pourquoi as-tu fait cette potion ? Certainement pas pour les points supplémentaires. Le Professeur Snape ne le permettrait jamais. » Draco était déjà intéressé mais quand Hermione détourna les yeux et que son visage ressembla à une tomate, il se pencha en avant, impatient, son intérêt grimpant en flèche. « Cela doit être intéressant. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Bien, si tu promets de ne pas t'énerver. Je veux dire, c'était notre deuxième année en fait. »

« Continue, Granger. »

« Très bien. Pas besoin de devenir si brusque avec moi, Draco Malfoy ! » Il haleta et se recula, momentanément choqué. Elle venait de parler comme Pansy. « Bien, comme tu t'en souviens, c'était l'année où la Chambre des Secrets avait été ouverte… oh, je suis désolée, Ginny ! Je ne pensais pas… » Mais Ginny agita la main.

« Comme tu l'as dit, c'était votre seconde année et ma première. Et Harry m'a aidée à la traverser. Tu sais que c'était quelque chose que nous avions en commun, être directement affecté par « Tu sais qui »… »

« D'accord, on retourne à l'histoire, s'il vous plaît. »

« Tch, Draco. Tu es toujours si impatient ou c'est parce que tu es juste inquiet pour Harry, humm ? »

« Qu'est-ce que… » mais il rougit, au grand plaisir de Ginny et à son dégoût personnel. « Continue. »

« Très bien, nous voulions apprendre qui était l'héritier de Serpentard et, nous pensions que c'était toi. »

« Moi ? Eh bien… Oui, je suppose que je peux comprendre pourquoi vous pensiez ça. » dit-il en levant un peu le nez et avec un sourire satisfait.

« Et c'est pour ça que nous avions besoin de la potion. Nous allions prendre cette potion et espionner dans la maison Serpentard. Harry et Ron mirent des somnifères dans deux ou trois petits gâteaux pour Crabbe et Goyle et volèrent certains de leurs cheveux avec leurs uniformes. Ils se transformèrent en eux et allèrent t'interroger. Evidemment, tu leur as dit que tu n'avais aucune idée de qui était l'héritier de Serpentard… et c'est la fin de l'histoire du Polynectar. Rien d'autre n'est arrivé, rien du tout. »

« Attends deux secondes et toi ? Tu n'as pas pris la potion ? Tu l'avais brassée après tout. Je ne vois pas Harry et Weasley préparer la potion seuls ou même avec de l'aide, d'ailleurs. »

« C'est vrai, ils n'ont pas été d'une grande aide. »

« Tu esquives, Granger. Tu n'as pas pris la potion ? »

« Bien évidement que si ! Je l'avais faite, n'est-ce pas ? Evidemment que je voulais une expérience personnelle en prenant la potion. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé alors ? Quel rôle as-tu joué dans une autre des enquêtes du Trio D'or ? »

« Oh, rien d'intéressant à raconter. »

Ginny grogna et s'attira un regard furieux d'Hermione. « Oh c'est intéressant à mentionner. Hermione est allée trouver Bulstrode et lui a pris des cheveux quand elles se sont battues. »

« Ginny, arrête ça immédiatement ! Malfoy n'a pas besoin de le savoir. Ce n'est pas la partie importante de l'histoire. »

« On en revient à Malfoy maintenant ? » demanda Draco, clairement amusé par la réticence d'Hermione à parler.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, au lieu d'un cheveu humain, Hermione a accidentellement attrapé un- »

« Poil de chat… Tu t'es transformé en chat ! » Draco débuta par un gloussement et comme les filles le regardaient, paralysées, celui-ci se transforma en véritable rire. Il commença à rire si durement qu'il se pencha en avant et enroula ses bras autour de son ventre.

« Je crois qu'on l'a fait, Hermione ! » s'exclama Ginny en sautillant sur son siège. « Je crois que nous avons enfin fait craquer Malfoy ! Il a perdu la tête. Enfin ! » Ginny bondit et brandit son poing dans les airs.

Draco leva les yeux vers elle quand le manque d'air nécessita une pause urgente dans son rire pour pouvoir respirer. Il lui lança un regard furieux d'un côté et ricana de l'autre et deux ou trois larmes de rire réussirent à s'échapper de ses yeux. Il pensait pouvoir se contrôler jusqu'à ce qu'il se représente une nouvelle fois Hermione en chat. Étant un élève doué en Potion de stade supérieur, il sut exactement ce qui lui était arrivé et l'image d'Hermione en chat humanoïde noir avec fourrure, moustache et queue se dessina. Oh Merlin, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour en avoir une photo. Enfin, presque n'importe quoi, tant que ce n'était pas ses cheveux.

Il recommença à rire jusqu'à ce que, subitement, cela ne se transforme en un cri désespéré et il se pencha en serrant sa poitrine au niveau du cœur.

« Draco ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Draco ne répondit pas à Hermione, C'était impossible pour lui de dire quoi que ce soit en ce moment alors qu'il avait l'impression que son cœur se déchirait. Il était submergé par l'angoisse et la solitude. Les émotions s'abattaient sur lui et lui déchiraient l'âme. Il entendit vaguement les filles appeler son nom mais tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de hocher la tête.

« Ginny, quelque chose ne va pas avec Harry ! » Hermione avait regardé Harry et vit qu'il pleurait dans son sommeil, il ne faisait aucun bruit mais son visage était baigné de larmes. Draco se traina de son lit vers celui de Harry.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec lui ? » cria Hermione. « Il a mal ? Nous devons faire quelque chose ! Ressens-tu ce qu'il a, Draco ? C'est ça qui n'allait pas chez toi ? »

Le Serpentard fit un signe de tête, la main encore sur son cœur. Plus tôt, après que Severus soit parti et que les sorcières l'aient complètement terrifié avec leur franchise Gryffondorienne, Draco avait expliqué le lien étrange qui semblait les unir, Harry et lui. Hermione, dans sa quête infinie de connaissances, avait immédiatement commencé à poser des questions, promettant ensuite qu'elle irait à la bibliothèque dès que Harry se serait réveillé et ainsi, faire quelques recherches.

« Oh Merlin ! Que devons-nous faire ? Devons-nous le réveiller ? »

Dans d'autres circonstances, Draco aurait trouvé amusant que l'esprit d'Hermione semble s'être éteint mais ce que Harry ressentait, donc, ce que Draco éprouvait, était tout sauf drôle.

« Contactez Madame Pomfresh. » Draco poussa Hermione vers la porte et elle sortit en courant pour chercher de l'aide. Toute à son inquiétude pour Harry, elle oublia de regarder où elle allait, contourna un angle, percuta un mur humain et retomba sur les fesses. Hermione leva les yeux pour voir ce qu'elle avait heurté et fut consternée de voir le professeur Snape la regarder de haut dédaigneusement.

« Je suis vraiment désolée ! » Elle se releva rapidement car elle était sûre que Snape n'allait offrir aucune aide.

« Miss Granger, y-a-t-il une raison au fait que vous ayez décidé de courir et de percuter d'innocents spectateurs ? »

« Nous avons besoin de Madame Pomfresh et je me dépêchais vers la cheminée. »

Les yeux de Severus s'étrécirent et il s'approcha de la sorcière. « Et pourquoi, exactement, avez-vous besoin de Madame Pomfresh ? »

Hermione fronça les sourcils et répondit. « C'est Harry. Quelque chose ne va pas avec lui. »

« Il est réveillé alors. » Severus contourna la sorcière et se dirigea vers la chambre de Harry et Draco mais s'arrêta quand Hermione lui cria.

« Non, Monsieur ! Il est toujours endormi. »

« Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » cracha-t-il, l'impatience clairement inscrite sur son visage.

« Harry dort, mais il y a des larmes qui coulent de ses yeux. Nous pensons qu'il a mal et je ne savais pas quoi faire. Draco, » les sourcils de Severus montèrent jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, « m'a dit de passer un appel par cheminette à Madame Pomfresh. »

« Je vois. Peut-être devrais-je jeter un coup d'œil avant que vous n'interrompiez le travail de Pomfresh. Elle peut ne pas être nécessaire. » Hermione n'allait pas argumenter et suivit Snape qui avait déjà commencé à s'éloigner avant d'avoir fini de parler.

Dans la chambre de Harry, Draco hésitait à ses côtés, le regard éperdu et se sentant complètement inutile. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher les larmes de tomber. Mais Harry – au moins – ne criait pas et il ne semblait pas souffrir physiquement. Cependant, il y avait la douleur émotionnelle qui submergeait presque Draco et il ne savait pas quoi faire ! Il voulait… non, il avait besoin qu'il arrête de pleurer.

Draco crispa les poings en regardant Ginny murmurer doucement à l'oreille de Harry, essuyant tendrement les larmes qui tombaient et il n'avait jamais autant détesté un Weasley qu'à cet instant. Qu'elle puisse s'asseoir aussi près de Harry sans se soucier de ce que les gens croiraient ou diraient si elle se tenait trop près du Golden Boy. Cela lui donnait envie de cogner violemment quelque chose.

Comme si elle pouvait sentir son regard brûlant fixé sur elle, Ginny se tourna pour le regarder et souleva un sourcil roux en voyant la haine et le tourment contenus dans ses yeux. « Draco, arrête d'essayer de me tuer du regard. Cela ne va sûrement pas fonctionner. » Elle se retourna vers Harry et sourit. « Viens ici et aide-moi à le réveiller. Je crois que c'est tout ce dont il a besoin. Madame Pomfresh a vraiment dit qu'il allait bientôt se réveiller de toute façon. »

Draco cligna des yeux, éloignant les sentiments détestables provoqués par la jalousie. Elle venait juste de l'inviter à… il hésita avant de bouger, réalisant qu'il admettait ses sentiments pour Harry aux yeux des autres, et Draco n'était pas sûr de savoir s'il était prêt à ce que n'importe qui le sache. Mais quand il plongea dans ses yeux étincelants, il se rendit compte qu'il s'en fichait, parce que Ginny savait et que cela ne semblait pas la déranger. Ni Hermione.

Cela le surprenait, parce que les Serpentard et les Gryffondor entretenaient la pire rivalité entre maisons de l'histoire de Poudlard et il avait toujours supposé qu'aucun Gryffondor ne lui laisserait une seule chance, surtout ces Gryffondor en particulier, avec qui il avait eu des expériences des plus négatives. Mais le sourire de Ginny était doux et elle le regarda avec bienveillance, il laissa alors tomber le masque et se permit d'afficher son souci sur son visage quand il vint s'accouder sur le lit face à Ginny. Il n'hésita pas cette fois et prit une des mains de Harry dans la sienne qui était légèrement plus grande. C'était chaud, cela le soulagea un peu et il commença à dessiner de petits cercles contre la paume du brun avec son pouce. Et à sa surprise, les doigts de Harry se plièrent lentement, s'enroulant ensuite pour garder le pouce de Draco en place.

« Tu as vu ça Ginny ? Il a bougé. Il doit se réveiller. »

« Il ne pleure plus non plus. »

Draco fit un signe de tête, et invoqua un mouchoir pour essuyer les larmes restantes. C'est alors que Severus et Hermione revinrent et pendant un instant, alors que Draco regardait son parrain, il se raidit et laissa presque tomber la main de Harry mais Ginny l'en empêcha rapidement.

« Il a besoin de toi maintenant, Draco. Il a toujours eu besoin de toi. Est-ce que tu sais que l'année dernière, quand vous avez arrêté vos disputes et avez commencé à vous ignorer, c'est là que Harry a commencé à être déprimé. Il n'a pas compris pourquoi mais Hermione oui. » Elle regarda Hermione et l'autre fille approuva de la tête.

« Je ne savais pas exactement pourquoi. Je ne savais pas qu'il me cachait un secret si important. » dit-elle en regardant furieusement son ami endormi. « Mais je sais que cela t'impliquait d'une certaine façon. Vous avez toujours été reliés d'une façon ou une autre, et ce n'est pas vraiment une grande surprise que maintenant, vous soyez littéralement liés. »

Quand Draco regarda son parrain, Severus lançait un regard furieux à Hermione mais il ne semblait pas trop dérangé de voir ce qui se passait entre Harry et lui alors il resserra sa prise sur Harry et essaya de calmer mentalement le Gryffondor dans son sommeil.

« Selon vous, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Professeur Snape ? » demanda Hermione.

Severus bougea pour se positionner près de Draco et observa Potter, il lutta contre la tentation de faire une grimace au jeune homme, se souvenant de la faiblesse du corps de Harry et qu'il n'était pas le garçon que Severus croyait connaître. Il essaya de l'accepter et peut-être de voir Potter différemment. Il était évident que Draco l'avait déjà fait et par égard pour lui, Severus avait l'intention de voir si Potter et lui pouvaient dépasser leurs différences.

« Nous ne pouvons pas le savoir jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille, j'en ai peur. »

« Alors réveillons-le maintenant. » Hermione se pencha et retira les cheveux de Harry de son visage pâle. « Il est temps de se réveiller maintenant, Harry. » Il y eut un halètement quand Harry éloigna son visage au son de sa voix. Les lèvres d'Hermione tremblèrent et Ginny enroula un bras réconfortant autour de la jeune fille.

« C'est bon Hermione. Il ne réalise probablement pas que c'est toi. »

« Mais il doit me détester maintenant. »

« Ne soyez pas ridicule, espèce d'idiote ! Vous devriez savoir que ce n'est pas ainsi que l'esprit de Potter fonctionne quand il s'agit de ses amis. »

Tout le monde regarda fixement leur professeur, sous le choc. Il semblerait que Snape en sache plus sur Harry qu'il ne le faisait croire. Et à la différence de Ginny et Hermione, Draco connaissait son parrain et savait que Severus venait d'essayer, à sa façon Snapienne, de calmer Hermione. C'est ce qui laissait Draco abasourdi. D'habitude, son parrain serait mort de mille et une horribles façons avant de penser à réconforter un Gryffondor.

« Allez Harry. Ouvre les yeux. » murmura Ginny qui sourit quand les paupières de Harry commencèrent à tressauter.

Ils s'attendaient tous à voir ses yeux s'ouvrir dans les prochaines secondes mais quand rien n'arriva à part les larmes qui continuaient de couler, Draco perdit patience et se penchant près de l'oreille de Harry, cria : « Réveille-toi, stupide Gryffondor ! »

« Draco, contrôle-toi. Ce n'est pas dans ton intérêt de le rendre sourd. »

« Désolé Professeur Snape ».

« Oh ! Mais regardez ça a fonctionné ! Il se réveille ! »

Harry entendit plus de voix qu'il ne s'y attendait quand il se réveilla. Ils parlaient doucement de lui et il eut l'impression que quelqu'un tenait ses mains. En plus de tout ça, quelque chose d'humide était sur son visage. Quelqu'un remarqua qu'il se réveillait et il y eut plusieurs halètements expirés. Il aurait trouvé ça drôle dans d'autres circonstances mais actuellement, il se préoccupait seulement de ceux qui étaient autour de lui et espérait que Draco soit l'une de ces personnes.

Le brun respira profondément, s'armant de courage pour ce qui allait suivre et ouvrit les yeux avant de se figer. Non seulement Draco tenait sa main mais aussi Ginny qui tenait l'autre avec Hermione lui souriant à ses côtés et le Professeur Snape qui le regardait fixement avec un regard vide de toute émotion. Ou devrait-il commencer à l'appeler Oncle Sev maintenant ?

« Harry, comment tu te sens ? » Il tourna son regard vers Hermione et elle hésita devant le regard dur qu'il lui lança.

« Je me sens bien. » répondit Harry en gardant une voix plate. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Hermione et Ginny étaient là mais il était sûr de ne pas vouloir s'en préoccuper maintenant, surtout si Ron était présent aussi. Il estimait avoir besoin de s'occuper du Professeur Snape avant tout autre chose et il se tourna pour regarder l'homme. « J'ai besoin d'une pensine et d'une baguette. Je ne suis pas sûr que ma baguette soit toujours utile et je suis presque certain que Dursley l'a détruite. » L'expression d'Hermione se chargea alors de perplexité. Elle n'avait jamais entendu Harry appeler son oncle en tant que « Dursley ».

« Et pourquoi avez-vous besoin d'une pensine, Potter ? »

« Il y a quelque chose que j'ai besoin de vous montrer. » Harry pensait qu'exposer les parties de sa mémoire où ses parents lui expliquaient pour Snape serait beaucoup plus facile et rapide que d'essayer d'expliquer au Professeur et essayer de le persuader, parce que la pensine ne mentait pas et Snape pourrait voir lui-même que ce dont avait rêvé Harry était en fait réel.

« Très bien, je reviendrai avec ce dont vous avez besoin. À ce propos, j'ai pris la liberté de retirer toutes vos affaires, incluant votre hibou, de la maison des Dursley quand j'ai ramené votre tante et votre cousin. J'ai aussi sauvé votre baguette. Vous n'aurez aucun besoin d'y retourner, Potter. » Snape retira le long morceau de bois de sa manche et la donna à Harry. Il laissa tomber la main de Ginny pour la prendre et sentit la satisfaction de Draco au fait que sa main n'avait pas été relâchée. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, Draco eut un petit sourire satisfait qui fit rougir Harry et il se détourna pour lever les yeux vers l'épaule de Snape.

« Merci à vous, Professeur. »

La tête de Snape s'inclina brusquement en saluant avant qu'il ne se détourne et quitte la pièce. Tout le monde était silencieux et c'était un peu inconfortable. Le silence grandit, personne ne sachant vraiment quoi dire. Finalement, le silence devint trop dur à supporter pour Harry. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a sur mon visage ? Pourquoi est-il mouillé ? » Il passa une main en travers de son visage.

« Eh bien… Tu pleurais dans ton sommeil, Harry. » expliqua Hermione. « Et nous ne savions pas quoi faire. » Ils le regardaient tous en espérant une explication.

« …Putain de merde ! Il n'y a rien dans le Monde Sorcier qui peut rester privé ? »

« Bien sûr que non, Potter ! Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps. » dit Draco, essayant de garder une voix légère. Il voulait savoir ce qui n'allait pas mais ne pensait pas que Harry soit prêt pour ça.

_Si tu veux, je te le dirai plus tard… Tu pourrais faire quelque chose pour moi ?_ Draco leva un sourcil à la question. _J'ai besoin que tu emmènes Hermione et Ginny ailleurs et que tu les distraies pendant quelque temps. Au moins jusqu'à ce que j'aie fini de parler avec le Professeur Snape._

_Qu'est-ce que ça m'apporte ?_

Harry roula des yeux. _Ce que tu veux. Rajoute ça à la liste._

_Oui, tu sembles avoir une grosse dette, Harry. J'espère vraiment que cela deviendra une habitude._

Les yeux de Harry scintillèrent et il rit. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois, le rire de Harry était réel et non forcé. C'était magnifique et cela affectait également les personnes autour de lui. Draco fut hypnotisé. Il n'avait jamais été le destinataire d'un des rires de Harry auparavant, l'ayant toujours vu et entendu de loin et désirant toujours être celui pour qui ces brillants yeux émeraude souriaient. Draco roula presque des yeux. Il devenait trop tendre. Et c'était entièrement de la faute des Gryffondor.

_Je suppose que ça dépendra de ce que tu exiges en paiement, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Hmm, je suppose que je vais devoir y penser vraiment alors et te le rappeler. Et je vais emmener Hermione et Ginny pour toi, Harry. Je suis sûr que Hermione voudrait déjà aller à la bibliothèque._

Draco apprécia le choc inscrit dans les yeux de Harry quand il entendit les noms de Hermione et Ginny sortir de sa bouche.

« Um, Salut ? J'espère que je n'interromps pas un instant romantique ou quelque chose du genre, » Draco jeta un regard furieux à Ginny, « mais je pensais juste vous rappeler que vous n'êtes pas seuls. »

« Nous sommes conscients de ça, Ginny. Allez viens, allons à la bibliothèque. » Draco vint et saisit le bras de Ginny avant de commencer à la tirer de force.

« Harry… »

« C'est bon, Hermione. » lui dit Harry avec un petit sourire. « Nous parlerons plus tard, d'accord ? Il y a juste quelque chose que je dois voir seul avec le Professeur Snape. »

Hermione sourit en retour. « D'accord, Harry. »

_Et nous aussi._

Harry le regarda timidement entre ses cils. _Bien sûr, Draco._

Ce furent Ginny et Hermione qui durent traîner Draco hors de la chambre après cela. Quand Severus revint, il trouva Harry seul et assis contre la tête du lit, le visage détourné de la porte, vers la fenêtre. Severus était très curieux de savoir pourquoi Potter voulait utiliser une pensine. « Voici la pensine, Potter. Je vais vous laisser tranquille un moment. » Il la mit sur la table de nuit et se détourna pour partir.

« Non, monsieur. La pensine est pour vous. » Severus se tourna et fixa Harry avec un regard neutre. Harry continua rapidement avant qu'il ne perde son courage sous ces yeux fixes. « Quelque chose s'est passé quand j'étais endormi et on m'a demandé de vous transmettre un message. »

« Et qui, s'il vous plaît, est l'auteur de ce message ? »

« Ma mère. »

Severus recula, il avait l'air d'avoir été giflé. « Quoi ? »

« J'ai dit que ma mère avait un message pour vous. »

Severus réduisit ses yeux en deux fentes furieuses. « Potter, si c'est votre idée d'une plaisanterie- »

« Non, Professeur Snape, je jure que je vous dis la vérité. C'est pour cela que je veux une pensine, pour vous montrer que je n'invente rien. S'il vous plaît. Regardez, s'il vous plaît, Professeur. »

Harry posa le bout de sa baguette contre sa tempe et retira les parties spécifiques à la visite de ses parents qu'il voulait montrer au Professeur. Quelques morceaux qu'il inclut n'étaient pas vraiment nécessaires mais Harry voulait que Snape voie ce que ses parents pensaient vraiment de lui.

« Très bien. Je regarderai dans la pensine. »

« Merci, monsieur. » Severus fit un signe de tête et toucha ensuite la surface liquide qui ressemblait à du vent liquide. La pièce devint silencieuse lorsque Snape fut pris mentalement dans ses souvenirs. Il se demanda quelle serait la réaction de Snape. Evidemment, ce ne serait pas très bon, c'était à prévoir. Ce serait un miracle si Harry s'en sortait indemne.

_Pourquoi être si nerveux, Harry ?_

Harry soupira et se détendit contre la tête de lit. La voix de Draco calma ses nerfs et Harry soupçonna que c'était le résultat désiré. Il en sourit. Ses rapports avec Draco avaient radicalement changé en quelques heures et il pouvait honnêtement dire que cela le rendait plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été pendant une longue période.

_Snape me rend toujours un peu nerveux._

_Il n'est pas si mal quand tu fais connaissance avec lui. C'est mon parrain, tu le savais ? _Harry était content que Draco se fie assez à lui pour lui divulguer des renseignements personnels de ce genre. C'était vraiment un bon signe.

_Vraiment ? Wow. Non, je ne le savais pas._

_Vas-tu me dire pourquoi tu avais besoin que Severus revienne avec une pensine ?_ Harry regarda la pensine et écarquilla les yeux, ses nerfs se crispant à nouveau.

_C'est mon oncle. C'est 'Oncle Snape' !_ A ce moment-là, Harry ne prêta pas attention au ton de sa voix qui était légèrement fou. Il y eut un nouveau silence alors que Draco absorbait le choc. Et Harry avait l'impression que le choc de Draco se transmettait par le lien. Puis, le choc se changea en amusement.

_Je suppose que je peux deviner pourquoi cela te faisait pleurer._ L'humeur légère de Harry disparut immédiatement et ses articulations blanchirent alors qu'il serrait fortement les poings. _Merlin, Harry. Je suis désolé. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé ?_ Draco parut inquiet et Harry sentit le besoin de Draco de revenir dans la chambre.

_C'est bon, Draco. Je vais bien maintenant. Reste avec les filles._

_D'accord._

_Arrête de faire la moue. Cela ne te va pas bien._

_Je ne boude pas, Potter, _répondit Draco avec un reniflement mental. Harry roula des yeux. Il ne l'avait jamais remarqué avant mais Draco était très doué pour le distraire.

_C'est pour ça que nous serions parfaits ensemble._ Draco sentit le propre choc de Harry. _De quoi ? Tu croyais que j'avais d'autres motifs, Harry ? Tu pensais que je voulais juste être ton ami ?_

_Non, je pensais juste… Je ne sais pas que croire pour le moment, Draco._

_Ecoute Harry. Je vais rester ici avec Hermione et Ginny jusqu'à ce que tu sois prêt à ce que nous revenions, d'accord ?_

_Ouais, d'accord. Hé, je voulais demander… Où est Draco et qu'avez-vous fait de lui ? Le Draco que je connais ne s'entend pas aussi bien avec mes am… Avec Hermione et Ginny._

_Elles ne sont pas si mal, je suppose. Maintenant que tu le mentionnes, tu sais qu'elles sont encore tes amies, n'est-ce pas ? Elles ont été vraiment inquiètes et Hermione a rompu avec Ron comme ça elle pouvait emménager ici pour t'aider de toutes les façons possibles._

_Hermione a rompu avec Ron à cause de moi ?_

_Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Cela aurait fini par arriver, surtout après ce qu'il a essayé de faire._

_Faire quoi ?_ Harry ne pouvait pas dire ce que pensait Draco, mais quoi que cela puisse être cela rendait le Serpentard vraiment furieux.

_Rien._

_Draco…_

_Peut-être que je te le dirai plus tard._

Harry s'adossa contre la tête de lit et ferma les yeux en attendant que Snape termine avec la pensine. Peu de temps après, il ouvrit les yeux et fut surpris de voir que Snape en était sorti, pâle, le regard fixe et écarquillé posé sur Harry qui se redressa lentement, gardant le contact visuel avec son oncle. « Monsieur ? »

« Lily… » Snape brisa le contact visuel et fixa le sol. Il amena une main à son visage alors que l'autre volait derrière lui tandis qu'il trébuchait en arrière et tentait de saisir le bord du lit. Severus prit de profondes inspirations pour essayer de se stabiliser, bien que cela ne fonctionne pas. Severus s'affaissa sur le lit.

Que devait-il penser, se demanda Harry. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder fixement le sorcier face à lui. Snape semblait dévasté. « Je ne savais pas… Ma sœur ? » Il parlait seul mais Harry était suspendu à chaque parole. Une partie étrange de lui voulait que ce bâtard sarcastique reconnaisse Harry comme sa famille, comme son neveu. Severus Snape était le seul lien de sang en vie qu'avait Harry et cela signifiait quelque chose pour lui.

Brusquement, Severus se leva, semblant parfaitement calme mais un peu pressé. « Je dois y aller. » Ce fut tout ce qu'il dit avant d'avancer vers la porte.

Harry soupira. Evidemment, rien ne changerait. Il était idiot pour avoir pensé que Snape pourrait lui aussi vouloir une connexion familiale. « Je comprends, Monsieur. » Il essaya de paraître indifférent, mais Severus perçut la déception sous ces mots. Il se stoppa à la porte et se retourna vers le jeune homme.

« Harry. » Son prénom venant de la bouche de Snape lui fit redresser la tête et il regarda Snape avec stupéfaction. « Je vais aller chercher le journal et vérifier tout ça et ensuite, je reviendrai. » Il ouvrit alors la porte et partit. Harry était encore sous le choc et pendant un instant, il fut distrait et pensa qu'il pourrait faire quelque chose de typiquement féminin, comme s'évanouir.

_Je contacte Madame Pomfresh._

_Non, Draco ! Je vais bien._

_Non, je vais chercher Pomfresh._ Et au ton de sa voix, Harry sut que rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire ne le ferait changer d'avis.

« Merde ! »

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Voilà ! C'est encore un petit chapitre, 16p en tout pour une avancée dans l'histoire.  
>Atteindrons nous les 110 reviews ? Un objectif ? Un défi ? Dites nous tout ce que vous désirez :P<p>

Alors... Tonton Snape vous fait pas peur ? Rassurez vous, il ne l'appelera pas "Tonton Snapy", c'est juste que le nom me fait rire.  
>Le lien est toujours actif entre Draco et Harry. Certains ont trouvé pour eux, d'autres non, restez à savoir qui a tord et qui a raison...<br>Dans le même système, Voldy vs Harry / Dumby ? Voldy vs Dumby et Harry ? Voldy vs Harry vs Dumby ? Ou un autre retournement de situation... Harry/Voldy vs Dumby ? Votre avis ? Qu'est ce que l'auteur nous prépare ?  
>Je sais que je pars avec un aventage ayant traduit les chapitres et sachant la fic par coeur mais bon XD J'aime bien lire vos avis.<p>

Bref, tout ça pour dire... à la prochaine fois donc, au 24 Juin du coup pour nous vu que nous n'avons pas assez de chapitre corriger pour aller plus rapidement.


	7. Fuite

**Traducteur** : Gourmandizzz

.

**Réponse du traducteur du chapitre précédent** : Tout d'abord, merci à tous, qu'on ait atteint le quota review désiré me fait énormément plaisir et encore en sachant que vous aimez cette traduction. Nous avons toujours espéré rendre cette fiction aussi magnifique que l'originale et pour le moment, vos encouragements nous donnent encore plus envie de faire "bien" avec la suite (et oui, la suite est en cours). Merci à tous pour vos reviews qui ont été une surprise et un bonheur à lire, c'est juste énorme de voir que nos lecteurs sont là pour nous soutenir et nous encourager, même en nous disant un simple "j'aime".  
>Ah mais <strong>quam<strong>, il suffit juste d'une aide supplémentaire pour corriger plus vite, mais que veux-tu... c'est dur dur à trouver, surtout quand de notre côté, nous ne pouvons pas aller plus vite avec les obligations IRL. Mais rassure toi, LR est bel et bien terminée . **Adenoide**, je peux dire sans spoiler que Harry n'est pas un horcruxe, ou alors, l'auteur n'en a jamais parlé. Pour moi, les horcruxes n'existent pas du tout dans cette fiction, il y a juste un lien entre Voldymort et Harry qui fait que Ryry sent la présence de Voldy. Aaah **stormtrooper2**, that is the question ! Normalement, en relisant l'entête du chapitre 1, tu devrais trouver ;) Merci **Chaimette et La Ptite Coquine **de vos propositions, seulement, le seul endroit où cela "coince" en correction, c'est la bêtatraduction où notre Tamaki aurait peut être besoin d'aide :/ après, les bêtaCorr assurent très rapidement la suite... enfin, si le poste vous intéresse, redirigez vous vers le forum "**zashiki**#**no**#**yasha**#**forumactif**#**.org**" (en retirant les # bien sur), nous vous accueilleront à bras ouvert, surtout que d'autres fictions HP pourront avoir besoin de correcteur dès que cela est terminé.  
>Haganemaru<p>

.

Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué, nous avons perdu un "chapitre", notre note du début a été supprimé par le site.  
><strong>J'ignore si je dois craindre pour la fiction en elle-même ou pas, quoi qu'il en soit, vous pourrez la retrouver sur le site de yasha no naruto en toute sureté sachant que c'est un site perso dont j'en suis l'administratrice au cas où cette fiction viendrait à disparaitre de ce site.<strong>  
>La note d'information a donc été remise au chapitre 1... c'était juste une info :P<p>

.

Autre information... **Life Rénovation**, c'est :

**6 chapitres publiés** d'un quota d'environ **45000 mots** pour le moment, **119 reviews**, **75 favoris** et **125 alertes**...

Ais-je dit que vous êtes géniaux ? **Vous êtes géniaux** !  
>Je l'affirme, continuez à nous faire part de votre intéret envers cette traduction,<br>c'est du bonheur pour nous et pour l'auteur (dont je fais de vos gentils mots)

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapitre Sept **

**Fuite**

.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Draco contacta Madame Pomfresh, qui se dirigea immédiatement vers le Numéro Douze pour examiner Harry. Après quelques tests, elle dit à Harry, ses amis et un Sirius très inquiet qu'il allait bien, qu'il avait besoin de manger puis de retourner dormir. Hermione et Ginny retournèrent au Terrier jusqu'au lendemain, quand Hermione emménagerait. Ils n'avaient pas encore eu de discussion, mais Harry voulait que Hermione soit près de lui de toute façon, puisqu'il était plutôt clair qu'elle ne lui avait pas tourné le dos comme Ron le lui avait dit.

Après que les filles s'en soient allées, Harry s'était assis avec Draco et Sirius et ils essayaient tous de parler d'un sujet sans danger, ce qui semblait plus difficile qu'il n'y paraissait, particulièrement dans le cas de Sirius. Ils furent donc tous soulagés quand Remus entra en boitant dans la pièce et donna à Harry un grand morceau de chocolat.

« Vraiment Lunard, le chocolat est ton remède pour tout ? »

« Bien sûr que non, Patmol. Je trouve juste que c'est bon pour toutes sortes d'occasions. »

« Avant que je ne le mange, je préférerais vraiment avaler quelque chose de plus consistant. Pouvons-nous aller à la cuisine ? »

« Je t'amène quelque chose à manger, Harry. » dit Remus, mais Harry l'arrêta.

« Non, je veux aller à la cuisine. »

Des regards furent échangés à travers la pièce lorsque Harry repoussa ses couvertures et se leva.

« Peut-être que tu devrais rester au lit… » Draco se dirigea vers lui et mit une main sur son bras pour le retenir. Harry dut incliner la tête légèrement pour le regarder dans les yeux et la prise de Draco se resserra un peu. La force d'attraction était inexorablement plus forte maintenant qu'ils étaient debout face à face et ils étaient tous les deux heureux de ne pas être seuls. Sirius fronça les sourcils en les regardant et secoua Remus, qui soupira et tapota le bras de son meilleur ami en signe de soutien. Ça allait raviver certains souvenirs douloureux pour son ami.

« Je vais bien. » dit Harry doucement, repoussant Draco et observant le sorcier plus âgé. « J'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes de toute façon. » En fait, il avait envie de marcher à pas mesurés autour de la maison. Il avait hâte que le Professeur Snape revienne, aussi fou que cela puisse paraître. Et il savait qu'il se sentirait mieux assis dans la cuisine. « Quelqu'un a-t-il vu mes lunettes ? » Harry regarda autour de lui, ses yeux louchant alors qu'il essayait de voir où elles pouvaient être. Et ensuite il se souvint. « Ah oui. » Détruire et brûler les lunettes de Harry avait été la première chose que M. Dursley avait fait une fois qu'il était revenu à Privet Drive pour l'été. Peut-être était-il temps pour lui de faire quelque chose pour sa vue de toute façon.

« Allez viens, petit. Je vais te préparer quelque chose. » Harry permit à Sirius de jeter un bras autour de ses épaules et de le diriger vers la porte.

« Merci Sirius. » Ils étaient à mi-chemin de la cuisine lorsque Harry décida qu'il ne pouvait plus cacher sa curiosité. « Alors, Patmol ? »

« Hmm ? »

« J'ai entendu dire que lorsque vous étiez à Poudlard toi et mon père, vous avez pris beaucoup de plaisir avec Lucius Malfoy… »

Sirius serait tombé dans l'escalier, de surprise et de choc, si Harry ne s'y était pas attendu et n'avait pas empêché son parrain de se rompre le cou. « Bien, vas-tu m'expliquer pour toi, Malfoy et mon père ? »

« Mince alors, Harry ! Parle moins fort ! » Harry ne fit que lui sourire. « Comment as-tu découvert ça ? »

« Tu ne me croirais pas. Et tu es sérieusement inquiet de la manière dont je l'ai découvert ? Moi, je voudrais savoir comment ça a pu ne serait-ce qu'arriver. » Harry et Sirius entrèrent dans la cuisine.

Sirius haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers le comptoir, Harry juste derrière lui. « C'est arrivé comme ça, Harry. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était prévu ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. »

Harry le regarda, il ressemblait à un poisson à la façon dont sa bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait. Remus et Draco entrèrent dans la cuisine. Draco envoya à Harry et Sirius un regard suspicieux. Harry se ressaisit et se rapprocha de son parrain pour que leurs têtes soient penchées l'une vers l'autre. « Comment peux-tu être aussi nonchalant à propos de ça ? C'est de Lucius Malfoy dont nous parlons. » chuchota-t-il.

Sirius conserva son air nonchalant, alors que tout ce qu'il voulait c'était échapper à cette conversation. « Lucius n'était pas si mauvais quand c'est arrivé. Nous nous sommes vus pendant quelques temps. Ton père a juste essayé deux ou trois fois parce qu'il était curieux et avoir un partenaire en plus ne nous dérangeait pas. »

« Tu es sorti avec Lucius Malfoy. » répéta Harry comme si le dire à plusieurs reprises ferait remarquer à Sirius le sérieux de cette révélation. Mais Sirius haussa à nouveau les épaules et continua de faire les sandwichs.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu en fais toute une histoire, Harry. Surtout pas avec la manière dont toi et bébé Malfoy vous agissez. Je pense que nous avons juste bon goût tous les deux, n'est-ce pas ? » Sirius donna doucement un coup de coude dans les côtes de son filleul et sourit quand Harry commença à rougir et s'activa à l'aider à faire les sandwichs. Sirius regarda rapidement par-dessus son épaule et ricana. « Oh regarde, il me fixe comme s'il voulait que je meure. » Harry regarda derrière lui et sourit. Sirius avait raison, Draco le poignardait du regard.

_C'est quoi ce regard_ ?

Draco se renversa dans sa chaise, surpris. Il avait été si absorbé par l'envie de percer des trous dans la tête de Black qu'il n'avait pas vu que Harry s'était tourné vers lui pour le regarder. Il reprit rapidement contenance et fit semblant d'étudier ses ongles, ses cheveux blond platine tombant sur ses yeux et dissimulant la rougeur grimpante.

_Quel regard serait-ce ?_

_Laisse tomber._ Harry sourit et se retourna vers le comptoir. « Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé entre toi et Lucius ? »

Sirius soupira. « Tu vas continuer à demander jusqu'à ce que tu saches tout, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Désolé mais oui. » Sirius soupira de nouveau et regarda par-dessus son épaule.

« L'as-tu dit à Malfoy ? »

« Non. Je ne sais pas si je dois. »

« Tu pourrais. Lunard le sait déjà, et ça vaudrait le coup de voir l'expression sur le visage de Malfoy junior, s'il ne le sait pas déjà. Et peut-être que le petit Malfoy pourra l'utiliser pour mettre son père dans l'embarras. » dit Sirius alors qu'ils apportaient les assiettes à la table où Remus et Draco étaient assis. Remus avait essayé d'entamer une conversation avec Draco en attendant Sirius et Harry, mais l'attention du blond n'était sur rien ni personne d'autre que Harry. Remus trouvait ça vraiment amusant, et ne s'était pas senti insulté le moins du monde puisque ce qui se passait était parfaitement clair pour lui. Draco ne pouvait rien y faire.

_Est-ce que ce clébard doit toujours être aussi près de toi, Harry ?_

Harry s'étrangla presque avec un morceau de son sandwich, mais se ressaisit à temps. En face de lui, Draco fronçait les sourcils de l'autre côté de la table. Harry leva les yeux et lui envoya une petite tape mentale de réconfort. « Draco, sais-tu quelque chose à propos de la personne avec qui ton père sortait lorsqu'il était à Poudlard ? »

Draco leva les yeux et secoua la tête. Puis il plissa les yeux.

« On m'a seulement parlé de Mère. Pourquoi ? »

« Donc tu n'as jamais eu aucune idée du fait que ton père et Sirius sont sortis ensemble et qu'ils faisaient un trio de temps en temps avec mon père ? »

« Tu n'es pas sérieux ! »

« Pourquoi tout le monde en fait-il toute une histoire ? »

« Parce que ce sont nos pères ! Pas vrai, Draco ? » Harry regarda son… Et bien, Harry ne savait pas vraiment comment appeler Draco. Ils n'étaient pas exactement des amis, mais ils n'étaient pas des ennemis ou des étrangers, si cela signifiait quelque chose. Et ils n'étaient pas vraiment un couple, mais il y avait évidemment plus entre eux qu'une simple attraction amicale.

Ces pensées disparurent quand il ressentit de la colère et de la trahison sortant par vagues de Draco et les yeux du Serpentard étaient passés de l'argent chaud à l'acier en fusion étincelant. Il repoussa sa chaise, murmura une excuse et sortit de la cuisine avant que quelqu'un ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

_Draco ?_

L'appel de Harry resta sans réponse puis il se sentit coupé de Draco entièrement, ce qui était plus douloureux que lorsqu'il avait dû laisser partir ses parents une seconde fois. Il se sentit engourdi et glissa de sa chaise pour atterrir sur le sol dans un tas de membres tremblants. Draco n'était plus avec lui désormais. Il ne pouvait sentir aucune partie de son homologue blond et Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul. Quelque part dans la maison une porte claqua et le symbolisme sembla correct à Harry, comme les portes semblaient toujours se fermer devant lui. Personne ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec lui. Après quelques temps, ils partaient toujours.

« Harry ? Harry, tu m'entends ? Quel est le problème ? »

Quand Harry ne répondit pas, Sirius le releva, se préparant à le ramener dans son lit. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi Draco se coupait de lui… Il ne s'était jamais attendu à ce que Draco prenne la nouvelle de cette manière.

« Je vais chercher Draco. J'ai le sentiment que ça a un rapport avec le lien qu'il y a entre eux. » dit Remus.

« Non ! » souffla Harry tout bas. « S'il te plaît, laisse-le seul. »

« Mais Harry... »

« Non, c'est bon. J'aurais dû écouter. Au moins je vous ai tous les deux. Je ne peux pas vraiment demander ou vouloir plus. »

Remus acquiesça, mais ne comprit pas tout à fait. Harry pensait-il qu'il n'avait pas Draco ? C'était ridicule. Remus avait vu ce qu'il s'était passé entre les deux jeunes sorciers lorsque Madame Pomfresh avait dit à Draco qu'il était libre de quitter le lit et qu'il s'était dirigé directement vers la chambre de Harry. Il avait été étonné de sentir les deux ennemis les plus célèbres de Poudlard déjà émotionnellement liés.

Être un loup-garou lui avait permis de sentir la magie supplémentaire formant un lien qui tourbillonnait autour d'eux. Et leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre étaient déjà là avant le lien, autrement la puissance de celui-ci n'aurait pas été si forte. Alors pourquoi Harry pensait-il qu'il avait besoin de se résigner à être seul, ou être sans Draco. Dès que Harry fut dans son lit, Remus partit à la recherche de Draco Malfoy pour découvrir ce qui n'allait pas avec lui, pour que le blond rassure Harry.

Sa recherche se termina à la bibliothèque. Draco avait essayé de ne laisser entrer personne en mettant un puissant charme de verrouillage sur la porte, mais Remus le retira facilement et trouva un Draco fulminant devant la grande cheminée avec une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu pour compagnie. Remus se demanda où Draco avait trouvé la boisson.

« Que voulez-vous ? » Draco ne se donna même pas la peine de lever les yeux du feu.

Remus déplaça une chaise près de Draco et s'y assit. Il retira la bouteille des doigts de Draco et en prit une grande gorgée.

« J'espère que ça ne t'ennuie pas de partager avec un loup-garou. »

« Et si c'était le cas ? »

Remus haussa les épaules et passa la bouteille. « Alors ce serait vraiment dommage, n'est-ce pas ? Tu devras le surmonter, je suppose. »

Draco regarda autre part. « Que faites-vous ici, Lupin ? Harry vous a-t-il envoyé ? »

« Et s'il l'a fait ? » Draco haussa les épaules. « Sirius a dû porter Harry au lit après que tu sois parti. »

Les yeux de Draco se braquèrent sur Remus.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec lui ? » Draco se leva. « Avez-vous demandé Madame Pomfresh par cheminette ? Pourquoi êtes-vous toujours assis là, le loup ? »

« J'y ai pensé… » Remus secoua la tête avec amusement. « Harry va bien pour le moment. Draco, pourquoi ne pas t'asseoir et me dire ce qu'il s'est passé quand Harry t'a parlé de vos pères et de Sirius. Sûrement ça ne t'a pas juste mis en colère ? »

« Si. » Draco s'assit de nouveau. Lupin n'était pas si mal, même s'il s'habillait vraiment comme un mendiant et se transformait en créature dangereuse à chaque pleine lune. Il était l'une des rares personnes qui étaient restées près de Harry.

« Mais pourquoi ? Tu es, après tout, attiré par Harry, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'y a aucune différence. »

« C'est pourquoi je suis furieux. »

« Je ne comprends pas. Aurais-tu l'amabilité de me l'expliquer ? »

« Non je ne veux pas. » grogna Draco et il repoussa sa chaise. « Je ne vous connais pas. »

« Cela a un rapport avec toi et ton père, n'est-ce pas ? » Remus ignora le ton dur de Draco, sachant que c'était seulement un mécanisme défensif.

Les mains de Draco se serrèrent en poing à ses côtés et sa tête se releva et il se tint comme un Malfoy était supposé le faire. Draco leva soudainement les yeux vers le plafond comme s'il pouvait voir à travers le plancher, dans la chambre de Harry et sa position se détendit. Il attrapa le Whisky Pur Feu de Remus et se renversa dans son fauteuil. Après en avoir avalé une gorgée brûlante, il rendit le Whisky Pur Feu à Remus et commença à parler.

« J'étais dans ma quatrième année à Poudlard et c'est pendant la première épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers que j'ai réalisé que j'étais homosexuel. »

« Tu connais le moment exact ? »

Draco acquiesça. « Ouais, je n'aimais pas ce type, mais je le respectais à ce moment. Mais alors je l'ai vu en compétition et il m'a épaté. Il ne voulait pas être là. C'était clair comme le jour et pourtant il est sorti et il a juste… C'était impressionnant. Je me suis rendu compte que je ne voulais vraiment personne d'autre après ça, garçon ou fille. J'ai pris cette décision et ça n'a jamais changé. Même lorsque j'ai cherché à changer ça… Ensuite j'ai fait l'erreur de le dire à mon père quand je suis rentré pour l'été. Père et moi n'avions jamais eu de secrets et je me confiais toujours à lui et je n'ai pas hésité à lui dire. J'ai pensé qu'il pourrait comprendre, ou se montrer conciliant avec ça, parce que je sais qu'il m'aime. »

« Les gens semblent penser autrement, mais ils ne savent pas comment mon père est vraiment… » Draco se détourna de Remus pour fixer le feu. « De toute façon, il n'a pas compris du tout. Il a tout essayé sauf me frapper pour me faire changer d'orientation sexuelle. Il était totalement contre et avant que nous ayons fini il a été appelé, son bureau était en ruines. » Draco s'arrêta et ferma les yeux. « Il ne s'en est pas remis non plus. Parfois quand il me regarde, je sais qu'il aimerait pouvoir n'avoir aucun rapport avec moi. Il ne m'a jamais parlé de lui et Black. »

« Et un Potter. N'oublie pas que James était là. »

« Merci, Professeur. Cela fait tellement mieux. Ça rend les choses tellement plus faciles quand vous découvrez que votre père est un foutu hypocrite ! »

« Oh. Et c'est ce qui te dérange vraiment. »

« Ça ne vous dérangerait pas vous aussi ? Il pouvait rester là et dire tout ça à son fils, alors qu'il aime les mecs depuis le début ! »

« Tu n'en sais rien. Il a épousé Narcissa après tout. »

« C'était un mariage arrangé. Et cela n'a pas d'importance. Je ne vais pas laisser quelqu'un me dicter comment je devrais vivre ma vie désormais. »

« C'est bien. Tu devrais le dire à Harry. J'ai peur qu'il ait tiré de fausses conclusions quant au pourquoi tu as quitté la cuisine dans une telle précipitation. »

Draco gémit.

« Ce stupide Gryffondor pense que je l'ai abandonné aussi, n'est-ce pas ? » Remus acquiesça. « J'aurais dû me rendre compte qu'il penserait ça quand j'ai mis mes boucliers. Mais je l'ai fait pour l'empêcher de sentir toute la colère que j'avais contre mon père. Je lui parlerai. » Draco se leva, mais Remus tendit un bras, offrant le Whisky Pur Feu.

« Reste. Il est déjà endormi. Sirius va descendre et en tant que figures paternelles de Harry, nous voulons avoir une discussion avec toi, Draco. »

À ce moment même, Sirius entra en bondissant dans la bibliothèque, avec une autre bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu et une lueur maniaque dans les yeux. Draco voulut fuir. Il voulait fuir loin, très loin et aussi rapidement qu'il était humainement possible.

« Assieds-toi, Draco ! » Sirius repoussa Draco dans sa chaise. « Portons un toast ! »

« Je préférerais m'en aller. »

« Dommage! » Le rire de Sirius se répercuta partout dans la maison et Draco se pelotonna dans son fauteuil au coin du feu de la bibliothèque, effrayé et souhaitant que Harry descende le protéger de ses tuteurs fous auto-désignés.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sirius n'avait pas prévu de rendre la situation entre Harry et Draco plus mauvaise, mais malheureusement c'est ce qu'il se produisit. Draco avait prévu de retourner dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Harry pour dormir, mais ne le fit jamais. Draco, Sirius et Remus restèrent jusqu'à l'aube dans la bibliothèque, discutant de plusieurs choses, principalement de la guerre et de Dumbledore, remplissant leurs verres tout le temps avec du Whisky Pur Feu. Grâce à Sirius, qui continuait à sortir des bouteilles de Whisky Pur Feu de derrière son dos toute la nuit, Draco était si ivre qu'il n'aurait pas pu quitter sa chaise même s'il y avait eu un feu dévorant tout le Douze Square Grimmauld.

Et donc, quand Harry se réveilla, il était dans une pièce vide. Il n'y avait aucun signe que Draco n'ait jamais été dans le lit la nuit précédente. Et le professeur Snape n'était toujours pas rentré non plus. Harry s'allongea de nouveau et ferma les yeux. Il sentait une pointe de déception piquer ses yeux et y pressa le bas de ses paumes. Ça ne servait à rien de pleurer, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'aurait pas dû s'attendre à ce que quelque chose de bon ou de spécial vienne de la connexion qu'il partageait avec Draco. C'était le Monde Sorcier après tout et les choses comme leur lien, arrivaient tout le temps. Pas vrai ? Il était sûr qu'il devait y avoir un moyen de déconnecter ce qui les liait ensemble de cette manière. Même quand il essaya de repousser la douleur de cette pensée au loin, il savait que son cœur resterait une coquille vide si et quand ça arriverait. Mais peut-être était-ce pour le mieux. C'était trop dangereux de dépendre de quelqu'un d'autre que soi-même.

Harry sauta hors du lit et s'habilla rapidement. Le soleil était à peine levé, donc il savait que les occupants de la maison étaient toujours endormis. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personnes au Quartier Général de toute façon à l'heure actuelle, donc il put se faufiler sans être remarqué. Il n'était pas certain de l'endroit où il allait aller, d'autant plus qu'il ne voyait pas très bien, mais il avait sa baguette magique, un petit sac de Galions et un peu d'argent moldu. Il haussa les épaules. Il ne se souciait pas de où il allait. Il voulait juste marcher, s'en aller, prendre du recul.

Conscient du risque qu'il prenait, à quitter le Quartier Général comme ça, il gardait sa baguette magique en haut de sa manche, comme il faisait trop chaud pour porter un manteau, et il ne portait pas de robe pour éviter d'être excessivement remarqué en marchant dans les rues moldues. Il savait qu'ils seraient tous inquiets et qu'ils seraient tous certainement très en colère qu'il ait pris un tel risque. C'est vrai... Il ne faut pas laisser notre Sauveur, "le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu" être froidement assassiné sur le côté de la rue avant qu'il ne puisse défaire le très méchant Seigneur des Ténèbres. Jamais de la vie !

Oui, Harry était assez amer aujourd'hui. Et si Snape était là quand il reviendrait et essayait d'y mettre son nez crochu, Harry ne se retiendrait pas de lancer un sort à ce bâtard aux cheveux gras. Harry rentra profondément les mains dans ses poches et regarda ses orteils en marchant. Il essayait de ne pas penser à Draco, mais il était toujours là, occupant chaque pensée, même en ayant élevé un bouclier les bloquant. C'était bizarre. Même quand ils avaient érigé un mur autour de leurs pensées et leurs émotions, Harry pouvait toujours ressentir Draco au plus profond de son esprit il y avait toujours une partie du blond dans sa tête. Un point chaud, tambourinant de vie…

Ce dont il avait besoin était une distraction. Harry décida qu'il voulait aller au Chemin de Traverse. Il savait que s'y rendre en toute sécurité et avant demain après-midi serait une distraction suffisante. Surtout qu'il avait prévu d'y aller à la manière des moldus. À pied. L'humeur allégée par sa détermination et la mission qu'il s'était lui-même donné, Harry se tint droit et marcha d'un pas confiant sur le trottoir et loin du Numéro douze du Square Grimmauld.

Ce ne fut pas avant midi, lorsque les jumeaux Weasley arrivèrent, bruyamment, et tout le monde se réunit dans la cuisine le regard trouble et la gueule de bois, qu'ils se rendirent compte que Harry était parti. Draco trébucha de la bibliothèque à la cuisine, ayant exactement l'air d'avoir dormi sur une des tables de la bibliothèque. Il regarda dans la pièce, surtout dans la direction de Sirius et demanda promptement, « Où est Harry ? »

Les autres haussèrent les épaules.

« Nous venons juste d'arriver, mec. » dit Fred en prenant l'initiative et en essayant de voler un peu de café.

« Pas vu Harry encore. » George posa la bouilloire. Draco sortit de la cuisine en trébuchant sans un autre mot et on pouvait l'entendre monter les escaliers.

« Oi ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec vous deux et Malfoy ? » demanda George, prenant un siège et faisant passer un panier de scones, cadeau de Molly Weasley.

« Sirius a pensé que ce serait une bonne idée de délier la langue de Draco avec du Whisky Pur Feu, donc nous l'avons coincé dans la bibliothèque après que Harry soit allé se coucher. » répondit Remus, saisissant son crâne. Il essayait de se souvenir où Sirius rangeait les potions. Il était évident que ce dernier ne serait pas en état de marche jusqu'à ce que le café soit prêt.

« Dommage que le gamin puisse tenir l'alcool. » croassa Sirius. « Il a certainement reçu ça de Lu – son père. »

« Mais votre mission a-t-elle réussi d'une quelconque façon ? » demanda Fred avec impatience en retournant à la table avec le café tant désiré.

« Pas vraiment. » Remus fit un sourire reconnaissant à Fred comme il faisait passer le café. Puis il sourit à Sirius, qui avalait son café, sans se soucier de sa chaleur ; il connaissait un puissant sort de guérison pour la bouche après tout.

Draco revint en un éclair et dérapa en s'arrêtant devant la table. Il semblait frénétique.

« Harry est parti. Il n'est pas dans la chambre, il est parti ! » Les mots jaillirent de sa bouche rapidement, sans aucune pause pour respirer.

« Calme-toi, Draco. » dit Remus en se levant, mais Draco commença à secouer la tête. Remus sourit, « Je suis sûr qu'il est dans la salle de bain ou quelque chose comme ça. Il y a beaucoup de pièces ici. »

« Non, j'ai vérifié. Et où il est n'a pas d'importance, mais je ne peux pas l'entendre non plus. Il a construit un mur pour ne pas me laisser entrer. Je peux le sentir, mais je ne peux pas communiquer du tout. Et il n'est pas ici ! Il est parti quelque part. »

Ce que disait Draco n'avait pas beaucoup de sens, mais chacun compris le message : Harry n'était pas dans la maison et Draco avait apparemment besoin de Harry pour rester raisonnable. Remus crut que la fin du monde aurait éclaté et que Dumbledore aurait été appelé si Severus n'était pas arrivé à ce moment-là.

« Silence ! » Étonnamment, tout le monde écouta. « Draco, monte et prépare toi. Nous sortons. Quant à vous, ne vous inquiétez pas. Si Potter est en effet sorti vous pouvez être sûr qu'il ne sera ennuyé par des disciples du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Mais comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? » exigea Draco. Severus regarda son filleul, l'air impatient et Draco fut assez sage pour faire comme on lui avait dit.

« Il a raison, Severus. Comment le sais-tu ? » déclara Remus, plaçant une main sur les épaules de Sirius pour le retenir.

« C'est la décision prise par le Seigneur des Ténèbres en ce qui concerne Harry Potter, jusqu'au moment où il jugera nécessaire de se re-concentrer sur Potter. Jusque-là, lui et ses disciples seront occupés à jouer à d'autres jeux plus importants. »

« Quoi ? » Sirius sauta sur ses pieds et s'approcha de Severus. « Et pourquoi devrions-nous te croire, Snape ? »

« Patmol, calme-toi. »

« Oui, sac à puce malade, va chercher ta muselière. » Severus fit demi-tour puis quitta la cuisine à la recherche de Draco.

« Et bien c'était gai ! » déclara Fred.

« Qu'allons-nous faire au sujet de Harry ? »

« Je ne peux pas imaginer que Severus pense qu'il puisse réellement empêcher Draco de partir à la recherche de Harry. Leur lien est trop fort en ce moment pour qu'il puisse faire autrement. »

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » questionna George. « Quel lien ? »

Avant que Remus ne puisse répondre, un grondement commença à venir de la cheminée.

« Uh oh ! Vous allez… »

« Avoir deux filles hystériques qui couinent et pleurent pour… »

« Invitées dans une minute. »

« Vraiment, c'est pas le moment pour ça. » dit Sirius, mais Remus secoua la tête.

« Non, je pense que Severus peut avoir une idée de l'endroit où Harry finira. Et Ginny et Hermione pourraient connaître des endroits où il aurait pu aller. »

« Oi, c'est une super idée, camarade ! » Sirius sourit comme les filles chutèrent de la cheminée, suivies par quelques bagages. « Je savais qu'il y avait plus de quatre-vingt-dix-neuf raisons pour moi de te garder ici. » s'exclama Sirius tapotant le dos de son ami. Remus ricana et aida les filles à se relever.

« Bonjour, Hermione, Ginny. »

« Bonjour, Professeur Lupin. Sirius. »

« Vous n'avez plus à m'appeler comme ça désormais. Remus ou Lunard sera très bien. Et je dois vous avertir avant que Draco ne revienne et ne déclenche une autre panique, que Harry a quitté la maison et est maintenant porté disparu. » Les bouches des filles s'ouvrirent en grand, mais il continua avant qu'elles ne puissent dire quelque chose. « Severus a annoncé que Vous-Savez-Qui a rétracté ses ordres de tuer ou capturer Harry et j'ai tendance à le croire sur ce sujet. » Hermione acquiesça.

« Oui, le Professeur Snape ne mentirait pas sur ce point, particulièrement quand il s'agit de la vie de Harry. Je me demande à quoi pense Voldemort ? »

« Je ne suis pas si sûre que nous devrions automatiquement avoir confiance en Snape là-dessus... » commença Ginny.

« Merci pour votre marque de confiance envers moi, Mlle Weasley. Rassurez-vous, Harry sera tout à fait sain et sauf et nous reviendrons avec lui avant la tombée de la nuit. » Severus les salua d'un mouvement de tête puis emmena Draco hors du Numéro Douze, laissant derrière lui un Sirius grognant, un Remus spéculatif et quatre jeunes estomaqués. Ginny fut la première à se ressaisir.

« Donc nous avons manqué beaucoup de choses. Merci de nous mettre au courant, Remus. »

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

« Est-ce que c'est vrai, Severus ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne veut plus Harry ? » Draco suivait son parrain hors du quartier général de l'Ordre et ils passèrent les portes afin de pouvoir transplaner.

« Oui. »

Draco eut seulement quelques secondes pour être surpris avant d'être attiré dans un transplanage d'escorte. Ils arrivèrent à l'extérieur de l'Impasse du Tisseur.

« As-tu oublié que je suis toujours une cible pour désobéissance au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Ils me trouveront dès l'instant où je passerai les portes ! Tu as dit que Tu-Sais-Qui surveille constamment cet endroit à cause des relations personnelles que tu as avec moi. »

« Non, Draco. Ta dette de vie a également été retirée, bien que techniquement elle a été oubliée au moment où le Seigneur des Ténèbres a pensé qu'il t'avait tué quand il a envahi l'esprit de Harry. Heureusement pour toi, son sortilège de mort n'a pas fonctionné. Voldemort est convaincu que toi et Harry ne constituez pas une quelconque menace pour lui à l'heure actuelle. »

Draco répondit en secouant la tête, il ne comprenait pas comment tout cela était arrivé. Il demanderait une explication détaillée plus tard. « Savons-nous au moins où trouver Harry ? Il ne devrait pas être dehors à se promener ! Il a besoin de plus de repos au lit ! Stupide Gryffondor idiot ! »

Severus se tourna et sourit avec mépris à son filleul. « Où est passé ton self-control, Draco ? Et, oui, nous allons le retrouver, mais d'abord je dois parler avec quelqu'un, avant que nous n'allions chercher la nuisance. »

Draco bondit en avant et grogna de manière sauvage. « Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! » gronda-t-il.

Severus fut momentanément surpris. Ce grognement avait tout de celui d'un animal et les pupilles de Draco s'étaient dilatées jusqu'à ressembler à celles d'un chat, avec l'argent des iris littéralement incandescent. Cela dura seulement un instant avant que Draco ne redevienne de nouveau lui-même. Severus se remit rapidement du choc, classant mentalement l'incident. Un autre indice sur ce qui arrivait à Harry et Draco.

« Mes excuses. J'avais oublié que tu préférais le terme d'idiot de Gryffondor. »

« Oui, c'est mieux. Severus... Peux-tu s'il te plaît me dire quelque chose. N'importe quoi à propos de ce qu'il se passe entre Harry et moi ? S'il te plaît ? »

Severus s'arrêta juste dans la maison pour faire face à son filleul. « Draco… Pour autant que je sache, ça ressemble aux âmes sœurs. Ça expliquerait tout. Même ton comportement envers les autres jeunes hommes. C'est tout ce que je peux en dire pour le moment. D'autres recherches sont nécessaires. »

« Des âmes sœurs. » chuchota Draco avec respect.

Severus acquiesça et resta sur place, regardant et permettant à Draco de se recomposer. Il fut surpris quand un large sourire orna le visage de Draco un instant plus tard. Il ne pensait pas que son filleul accepterait l'idée aussi vite. Mais à nouveau, un lien comme celui-ci n'apparaissait pas du jour au lendemain. Il grandissait et se renforçait sur la durée. Et comme Harry approchait de son dix-septième anniversaire, il allait se fortifier et éventuellement demander à être consommé.

« Ça explique beaucoup de choses. » Inspira Draco.

« Comment ça ? »

« J'ai eu cette… J'ai eu cette douleur, d'esprit et de corps. Depuis Novembre dernier. »

Severus hocha de la tête. « Ça aurait pu être pire. Particulièrement depuis que toi et Potter avez arrêté de parler et de lever la main l'un sur l'autre. » Il roula des yeux quand Draco rougit. « D'une manière violente je voulais dire, imbécile. »

Il se retourna et descendit vers le petit hall d'entrée. Draco suivit son parrain dans la petite maison dégoûtante de la taille d'une cabane, levant son nez de dédain. Il était bien content que Severus ait eu un peu le sens des finances et ait commencé à faire fructifier ses Galions et pouvait maintenant vivre beaucoup plus confortablement et déménager de cette saleté. Severus n'avait conservé cette maison décrépie que pour se cacher si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

Leur voyage très court se termina dans la cuisine. Elle n'avait rien de spécial non plus. L'évier semblait n'avoir jamais été utilisé. Les comptoirs étaient recouverts de crasse, de tâches et d'entailles. Il y avait une petite table au centre assez grande pour deux personnes. Un de ces sièges était occupé. « Oh, mon invité est déjà là. » Severus s'écarta, permettant à Draco de voir qui les attendait et il se figea.

« Oncle Sev ? » Draco regarda entre son père et son parrain, se demandant s'il venait d'être trahi.

« Arrête de te recroqueviller et viens t'asseoir avec moi, Draco. Nous avons des choses à discuter. »

« Un Malfoy ne se recroqueville jamais, à moins que votre nom ne soit Lucius et que vous vous agenouillez aux pieds de votre Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Arrête de me donner des ordres, Père. Je ne te laisserai pas ruiner ma vie en me faisant faire comme toi, foutu hypocrite ! »

La prise de Lucius sur le manche représentant un serpent de sa canne fléchit, mais ne donna aucune autre indication sur le fait qu'il ait été dérangé par la tirade irrespectueuse de son fils. Il regarda froidement Draco jusqu'à ce que son fils ne baisse les yeux vers le sol. Lucius sourit d'un air satisfait.

« Bien, bien, bien. Draco semble être dans un état épouvantable aujourd'hui. Je pensais t'avoir demandé de veiller à ce qu'il ne soit blessé en aucune façon, Severus. » Lucius regarda son ami. Severus haussa les épaules et s'appuya contre le comptoir sale. Les deux Malfoy tressaillirent.

« Draco est devenu très attaché à mon neveu et vice versa. Et maintenant mon neveu a disparu. Draco est, bien sûr, préoccupé par son sort. »

« Maintenant que tu es ici, Père, le neveu de Severus devra attendre. Peut-être pourrais-tu éclaircir une petite confusion de ma part. »

« Bien sûr, Draco. Que veux-tu savoir ? »

« Explique ta relation avec Sirius Black et James Potter à Poudlard. » Draco prit un grand plaisir à observer la disparition des couleurs du visage de son père.

« Tu lui as dit ? » siffla Lucius à Severus.

« Non, ce n'était pas moi. Black a dû lui dire. »

« Black ne m'a rien dit. C'est Harry qui l'a découvert. »

« Harry Potter ? »

« Qui d'autre, Père ? »

« Comment, au nom de Merlin, a-t-il découvert quelque chose à ce sujet ? »

Severus garda la bouche fermée, mais il savait que Harry avait eu cette information de la même façon qu'il avait su que Severus était son oncle.

« Là n'est pas la question principale, Père. Pourquoi ne m'expliquerais-tu pas pourquoi tu as agis comme un bâtard avec ton fils quand il s'est confié à toi à propos de quelque chose qu'il avait gardé secret pour le reste du monde ? Tu m'as crié au visage. Tu as tout essayé pour me faire changer. Tu m'as regardé comme si j'étais un moldu… Et pendant tout ce temps tu étais un hypocrite ! »

Lucius lança à Severus un regard significatif, qui comprit l'allusion et laissa rapidement et avec joie les deux Malfoy seuls. Lucius regarda sa canne un moment et respira à fond.

« Draco, je n'ai pas d'excuse. Mais je suis désolé. »

« Pardon ? » Les yeux de Draco sortirent pratiquement de leurs orbites. Avait-il vraiment entendu son père, Lucius Malfoy, un bâtard extraordinaire, présenter des excuses ?

« Je ne pensais pas comme un père. J'ai laissé le Seigneur des Ténèbres écraser tout mon bon sens et mes jugements et bien que ce ne soit pas une excuse valable, son retour était prévu quelques mois plus tard quand tu me l'as dit. Je ne voulais pas avoir à traiter avec cela à l'époque. Et je n'ai jamais voulu te faire penser que tu étais rien de moins qu'un Malfoy. Je n'ai jamais pensé cela. »

Draco n'était pas sûr de quoi dire. « Euh… »

« Draco, à propos de Sirius et Potter… »

Sirius ? Draco regarda son père. Cette relation devait avoir signifié quelque chose pour que son père fasse cette erreur. Draco sourit d'un air satisfait.

« Laisse-moi deviner. Grand-père t'a forcé à te marier avec le mauvais Black. » Lucius regarda fixement son fils pendant une minute puis sourit. Il était petit, un sourire un peu trop tendu et mince, mais un sourire tout de même.

« Je suis heureux de savoir que mon fils n'est pas un imbécile. Très bonne déduction, Draco. »

Draco était quelque peu stupéfait malgré son comportement calme. « Donc… Si on t'avait donné le choix, tu aurais choisi d'épouser Sirius Black ? » Lucius ne répondit pas verbalement, il préféra partir à la recherche de Severus, ce qui était une réponse suffisante pour Draco. Suivant son père il demanda, « Que ferais-tu si je venais te voir avec une demande pour épouser mon âme sœur, qui se trouve être un garçon ? »

Lucius s'arrêta et regarda vers le bas, les yeux tournés sur le côté. « On dirait que tu l'as déjà trouvé. »

Draco acquiesça lentement. « Je le pense, en effet. »

« Et que ressens-tu à ce sujet ? »

Lucius et Draco se tenaient face à face dans le couloir obscur du trou de souris de Severus, leurs regards fixes, presque identiques, jamais hésitants l'un envers l'autre. Draco sourit et son père sursauta. Il n'avait pas vu Draco avec un regard si lumineux sur son visage depuis qu'il était petit. « C'est terrifiant. Mon estomac se noue tellement que je pourrais tomber malade. Il y a une connexion entre nous, qui nous force à agir sur notre attraction l'un envers l'autre, cependant si le lien n'était pas là, je sais que nous aurions fini de la même manière que maintenant à un moment donné. Parfois, je m'inquiète que ça ne puisse probablement pas en valoir la peine. Mais alors je peux le sentir dans ma tête et dans mon âme et c'est le sentiment le plus grandiose au monde. Et je l'ai… Et je l'aime depuis que j'ai quatorze ans. » Admit-il doucement.

« Il est évident que le temps que tu as passé avec cette personne t'as adouci, Draco. Tu ne dois pas le laisser t'affaiblir. »

Les yeux de Draco brillèrent comme de l'argent liquide et pendant une seconde il sembla à Lucius qu'il regardait un étranger dangereux. « Il me donne l'envie de devenir meilleur. Je suis déjà plus fort grâce à lui. J'ai voulu ta bénédiction, mais je ne m'en soucierai pas si je ne l'obtiens pas. »

Draco se tourna pour partir et s'arrêta lorsque Lucius attrapa son bras.

« Je te donne ma bénédiction. Comme tu as dit, je ne voudrais pas être un foutu hypocrite. » Draco commença à rougir et Lucius rit. « Bien sûr. Je dois le rencontrer. Un Sang Pur, j'espère ? »

« Heureusement pour toi, il vient de découvrir qu'il l'est. »

« Oh, je le connais ? Ce n'est pas Zabini, n'est-ce pas ? Vous vous aimez particulièrement tous les deux. »

« D'abord, tu m'as mis les images les plus viles qui soient en tête. Merci. Et non, ce n'est pas Blaise. Merlin, il est comme mon frère. »

« Et bien je suppose que c'est ce neveu de Severus alors. Il a laissé suffisamment d'indices. Bien que je sois sûr que Severus soit enfant unique et ne puisse probablement pas avoir de neveu. »

« C'est un Gryffondor. »

« Draco, dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! » Lucius mit le dos de sa main contre son front de manière dramatique. Draco sourit.

« Si, c'est vrai. Il recevra également son héritage laissé par ses parents décédés dans moins de deux semaines et sa fortune rivalise presque avec la nôtre. »

« Voilà de bonnes nouvelles. Hmmm, un riche Gryffondor sang pur... Cela ne peut pas être Weasley, merci Merlin ! Pas Londubat ? » La peur était si grande que son père avait oublié son masque et avait révélé exactement combien il serait dévasté et traumatisé s'il s'était avéré être Neville Londubat. Comme vengeance pour avoir suggéré une chose si méprisable, Draco allait laisser le silence s'étirer et laisser son père penser qu'une telle chose puisse être vraie. Mais Severus choisit ce moment pour surgir de nouveau.

« Oh pour l'amour de Merlin, Draco ! Dis à ton père qui est mon neveu à la fin. »

« Oui, Draco. Vraiment, continue et dis-moi que ton âme sœur n'est pas Neville Londubat. Je t'en prie. »

« Tu devrais l'avoir deviné quand Draco t'a parlé de l'héritage du garçon, Lucius. Ce qui doit signifier que le garçon est sur le point de fêter son anniversaire. »

« À ce que je me souvienne, l'anniversaire de Londubat est pour bientôt. » répondit Lucius, le regard absent naviguant entre son fils et son ami. La seule chose passant dans l'esprit de Lucius était, _s'il vous plaît pas Londubat. N'importe qui sauf Londubat… Je donnerai mon sang à n'importe qui, mais pas à Londubat…_

« Mon âme sœur n'est pas Neville Londubat. » Il sourit, satisfait quand Lucius laissa échapper un soupir soulagé. « C'est Harry Potter. Oui, père, exactement. Le Garçon-Idiot-Qui-A-Vécu-Pour-Être-Magnifique. »

Lucius renifla de manière très contraire aux Malfoy. « Décidément. Le destin est toujours attiré par les invraisemblances. Au moins tu as choisi quelqu'un avec le potentiel et la beauté pour aller avec cela. Les hommes de la famille Potter ont toujours été charmants. »

« Le destin est allé encore plus loin et a décidé que Draco et Harry seraient les hôtes d'un lien d'âme sœur. »

Cela ne surprit pas Lucius et ses yeux brillèrent. Les possibilités d'une telle union étaient infinies ! « Donc vous êtes vraiment des âmes sœurs ? » souffla-t-il. Il s'éclaircit la gorge après cela et étudia Severus.

« Et Harry Potter est en fait ton neveu ? » Severus hocha la tête. « Tu dois me raconter cette histoire, mon vieil ami. Et si c'est vrai, alors je sais exactement où il est. Ou du moins où il était il y a vingt minutes. »

« Où ? Où est-il ? » exigea Draco.

« Le Chemin de Traverse est le dernier endroit où j'ai vu Potter. On nous a dit de rester loin de lui, mais j'étais curieux de savoir pourquoi le garçon voyageait seul, apparemment parfaitement insouciant... Draco ? Où penses-tu aller ? »

Draco leva les yeux du pot de poudre de cheminette, un froncement de sourcils entachant son visage. « Où pensez-vous que je vais ? Chercher mon idiot de Gryffondor ! »

« Non, fils, j'ai une meilleure idée. »

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Biiiien... ça continue donc :D

La bonne nouvelle, on a une autre correctrice qui nous aide (une de nos traductrices en fait) et donc, corrige la fiction également. Je remercie d'ailleurs Meiko de son aide (t'assure ma belle). Pourtant, je vous le dis... je ne sais pas si je posterais plus rapidement. Il faut voir ce que vous préféreriez. Poster plus vite avec le risque que "nous" suivrons pas avec le Tome 2 de cette fiction (il sera loin d'être terminé lorsqu'on aura tout posté de Life Renovation) et donc attendre pour la suite ? Ou nous continuons à poster ainsi, doucement mais avec l'assurance de pouvoir vous fournir une suite plus rapidement.

Il y a aussi 2 autres fictions qui sont en cours et qui pourraient donc se terminer d'ici là (enfin j'espère)... bref, on verra bien ;) Pour le moment, tout le temps qu'on a pas dépassé les 20 chapitres corrigés complet, j'accélère pas la publication, c'est un choix personnel que j'espère, vous comprendrez. Je préfére vous fournir une publication régulière qu'une publication qui se stoppera un jour car "pas corrigée" ou encore de vous donner une lecture pas "net" avec des fautes de traduction ou de français.

BREF... **Si vous êtes traducteurs, même débutant ou que vous désirez vous lancer dans la traduction avec une team qui vous soutient, que vous désirez entrer dans la famille** (ui ui, nous sommes une famille), **vous pouvez très bien venir nous rejoindre**. **Nous avons des fictions très courtes** (jusqu'à 10p en taille de chapitre) **pour commencer ce genre d'exercice. Nous sommes à votre écoute en cas de question et autre, il suffit juste de nous rejoindre sur le forum "Zashiki no Yasha"** (google nous trouve très rapidement). Nous ne demandons pas la lune, juste que vous soyez assurer de rester dans la team un petit moment et non de disparaitre sans laisser d'adresse.


	8. Deux deviennent Un

**Réponse du traducteur précédent :** Je commence par adresser un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review sur ce chapitre que j'ai adoré traduire. Merci à : _quam_, j'avoue, _Windseeker2305_ a le chic pour arrêter ses chapitres au bon moment - ou au mauvais, selon le point de vue, elle est très douée pour conserver le suspens ^^ ; à _animophilenrose_, contente de savoir que cette fic continue de te surprendre, et elle risque de le faire encore par la suite ;) ; à _Eris_, toute aide est la bienvenue et si la traduction t'intéresses, je te propose de venir sur le forum : zashikinoyashaforumactif .org (sans espace) ; à _éloise_, _Matsuyama_, _Stormtrooper2_ ; à _Akira Makkuro_, c'est vrai, _Life Renovation_ et la saga _Life_ en général est tout simplement magnifique, remercions Hagane qui nous les a fait découvrir ;) ; à _mizuki2502_, _Anonymus I'm Crazy 8-D_, _luffynette_, _ 25_, _Mandragor_ et _IZNOO_ merci pour vos review et je suis vraiment ravi que ce chapitre et la fic vous plaises ^^. Bisous, Gourmandizzz.

.**  
><strong>

**Traducteur **: Haganemaru

.

**Note principale** : A tous ceux qui ont attendu patiemment : **Il y a du slash Draco/Harry dans ce chapitre**. Woohoo ! Ouais, donc, c'est mon premier essai de scène slash ce qui signifie qu'elle n'est pas parfaite. J'espère que vous le garderez en tête en le lisant. Si vous n'aimez pas, faites-le savoir et dites-moi pourquoi.

**Note de la trad** : Attention ! Il y a le commencement du slash entre Draco et Harry (ça fait répétition hein ?) mais… à l'inverse de Windseeker qui est l'auteur, nous dire que la scène est trop « … » (peu, assez, forte, nulle et j'en passe) ne nous avancera pas, nous traduisons la fiction, nous ne l'écrivons pas du tout )

.

**31 Reviews sur le chapitre précédent** ! Vous êtes des lecteurs géniaux, il faut le dire, j'en reviens pas de voir que cette traduction attire autant de gens. Je vous en remercie chaudement !

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapitre Huit  
>Deux deviennent Un<strong>

.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Harry ne pouvait se souvenir de la dernière fois où autant de surprises lui étaient tombées dessus, et aujourd'hui, les chocs continuaient d'arriver. Il s'était échappé du quartier général de l'Ordre et était loin de Dumbledore. Il avait même réussi à aller au Chemin de Traverse sans aucune tentative d'assassinat. Et tout ça sans sa pratique cape d'invisibilité, ce qui l'avait surpris encore plus, puisque Harry jurerait qu'il avait aperçu des Mangemorts connus tout au long de la journée. La plupart d'entre eux, se souvenait-il, étaient discrets, isolés, des Mangemorts de cercle inférieur mais des Mangemorts quand même. La première fois que Harry rencontra un Mangemort fut lorsqu'il décida d'aller chez Eeylops, _Au royaume du Hibou_ pour acheter quelques plaisirs pour Hedwige. Quand il se présenta à la porte, un Mangemort en sortit. Les deux sorciers se figèrent, reconnaissant immédiatement l'autre comme un ennemi.

La baguette de Harry fut immédiatement dans sa main avec un _Experlliarmus_ au bord des lèvres. Il hésita à la dernière seconde quand l'autre homme leva la main lentement pour soulever son chapeau. Et avant même que Harry n'ait cligné des yeux, le Mangemort se déroba sur le côté et partit dans le chemin. Et ce fut tout ce que chaque Mangemort fit. Ils faisaient seulement un signe de tête et continuaient leur joyeuse route de Mangemort.

« Putain de merde, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » cria finalement Harry quand il repéra assez de Mangemorts. Personne ne répondit mais il reçut plusieurs regards furieux, quelques mines inquiètes et plus qu'assez de regards fixes emplis de pitié pour compenser le silence.

Ce fut lorsqu'il traversait la route pour se rendre chez Fleury et Bott qu'il repéra Lucius Malfoy. Du moins, il pensait que c'était le père de Draco. Mais l'homme que Harry vit avait simplement fait un signe de tête et s'était détourné, entrant dans la boutique en un clignement d'œil. Harry ne se soucia pas de qui l'avait fait précédemment, il refusait de croire que Lucius Malfoy pourrait le reconnaitre simplement, lui, Harry Potter, et s'esquiver sans aucun sortilège lancé.

« Ou alors, cela ne pouvait pas être Lucius Malfoy que j'ai vu au Chemin de traverse. » murmura-t-il un certain temps après tandis qu'il se rendait tranquillement vers le petit salon de crèmes glacées. « Evidement que non. Je n'ai pas mes lunettes donc ça pouvait être quelqu'un d'autre avec des cheveux blonds. Ouais. »

« Non, Potter. Vous aviez raison, c'était moi. » lui dit Lucius Malfoy. Harry se retourna, la baguette déjà tirée. Malheureusement Lucius était prêt pour ça et lui enleva facilement la baguette des mains. « Doucement. Maintenant nous sommes sûrs de n'avoir aucun accident pendant que nous converserons. Allons-y ? »

« Je ne vais nulle part avec vous… » Lucius tira Harry dans une solide étreinte et transplana aussitôt avant que Harry n'ait eu la chance de bouger.

Harry n'avait pas peur. Il n'était même pas inquiet. Et quand ils arrivèrent dans le grand hall d'entrée d'un quelconque lieu inconnu, il n'était même pas nerveux. Harry était furieux.

« Où sommes-nous bordel ? Pourquoi m'avez-vous amené ici ? » Lucius l'ignora et s'éloigna. « Hé ! » Harry se sentit bizarre, attendant au centre d'un étrange hall d'entrée illuminé.

Il se retourna et trouva une plaque sur le mur signalant la maison comme étant le Manoir Snape. _Oh, parfait !_ Soupirant, Harry suivit le chemin que Lucius avait pris. Il n'y avait vraiment rien d'autre que Harry puisse faire, puisque Lucius avait encore sa baguette. Alors qu'il suivait rapidement Malfoy, il sentit le fils de Lucius tambouriner au mur qu'il avait construit mentalement pour l'empêcher d'entrer. Étrangement c'était un sentiment réconfortant de savoir que Draco était toujours là, essayant de passer outre ses barrières obstinées. Mais son choix était fait. Il resterait seul. C'était autant pour la protection de Draco que pour la sienne.

Harry trouva Lucius dans un bureau juste à côté du Hall principal. Les elfes de maison avaient dû y être plus tôt car la grande cheminée était joyeusement allumée avec un feu rugissant. Personnellement, Harry pensait qu'il faisait trop chaud pour avoir besoin d'un feu.

« Ici, Potter. Une boisson. » Le plus vieux sorcier lui donna un petit verre avec un liquide couleur ambre sombre. Harry le prit mais ne projeta pas de le boire.

« Que faisons-nous ici, Monsieur Malfoy ? » demanda Harry en regardant soigneusement le sorcier plus âgé. Il se fichait de le regarder d'une façon impolie, présuma Lucius.

« Monsieur Potter, prenez un siège, s'il vous plaît, et essayez de vous détendre. Je vous assure que le danger ne vous cherchera pas ici. » Lucius s'assit avec grâce dans un grand et sûrement confortable sofa de cuir noir et Harry se serait probablement assis dans des circonstances normales.

« Pensez-vous que je suis bête ? Evidement que je suis en danger ! Je suis toujours en danger mortel ! Demandez à Trelawney. Et si vous êtes ici, Monsieur Malfoy, Voldemort ne doit pas être bien loin derrière. »

« Je donne ma parole de Malfoy. » Lucius leva une main alors que Harry ouvrait vite la bouche. « Cependant, pour n'importe quelle raison qui ne vous convienne pas, je pourrais toujours vous rendre votre baguette… » La bouche de Harry se referma. « Aussi longtemps que vous jurez de ne pas l'utiliser contre moi. »

« Je ne le ferai pas si vous non plus. »

« L'affaire est close, alors. » Lucius lança la baguette de Harry et le brun l'attrapa en l'air avant de commencer à la vérifier pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas une contrefaçon. Quand il constata qu'il tenait sa propre baguette, un rapide sort lui dit ensuite que la boisson n'était pas empoisonnée. Il semblait que Lucius ne planifiait pas de le tuer de cette manière donc. Harry prit sa boisson, s'asseyant ensuite dans le fauteuil faisant face à son hôte.

« Pourquoi suis-je ici alors ? »

« Je suis en quelque sorte un messager, je suppose. » dit Lucius en se penchant en arrière et en croisant les jambes.

« De votre maître ? » ricana Harry. Lucius ignora son attitude et but sa boisson à petites gorgées.

« Non, j'ai peur qu'il ne soit beaucoup trop occupé pour vous incorporer dans ses plans. » Harry grogna bien qu'il faisait attention à chaque mot. « J'ai vu mon fils aujourd'hui. Nous avons eu une intéressante conversation. »

« Qu'avez-vous fait de lui ? » bondit Harry de son habituelle manière précipitée en montrant sa baguette au visage de Lucius. « Dites-moi ce que vous avez fait à Draco immédiatement ou je vais… »

« Calmez-vous, Potter. Rien n'a été fait à mon fils. Croyez-vous honnêtement que je ferais du mal à mon propre fils ? »

« Il a été obligé de vous fuir pourtant, non ? » cracha Harry.

« C'était une ruse, Potter. Je voulais protéger mon fils. De beaucoup. Severus l'a caché loin pour qu'il ne lui soit pas ordonné de rejoindre les Mangemorts contre sa volonté. Draco n'a aucune envie de ramper devant mon Seigneur. »

Harry cligna des yeux, enregistrant l'information. « Où est-il alors ? »

« Revenu dans votre Ordre, avec ce cinglé de Dumbledore. Apparemment, ce vieux fou a eu un dernier éclair de génie et a trouvé une utilité à Draco. Il avait l'opportunité de se servir de Draco avant, sachant que Draco était avec Severus. Je me demande pourquoi soudainement il veut l'utiliser alors qu'il ne l'avait pas fait avant. En avez-vous une idée, Potter ?» Lucius regardait soigneusement la réaction de Harry et fut comme toujours stupéfié de voir les émotions voler au travers du jeune visage du sorcier. « Vous devriez vraiment essayer de cacher plus vos émotions, Potter. J'ai l'intention de m'arranger pour que vous receviez un entrainement convenable pour un Sang Pur. »

Harry recula dans son siège et tira ses cheveux de frustration. Il savait parfaitement pourquoi Dumbledore avait un soudain intérêt pour Draco. C'était le lien. Dumbledore avait été présent au Quartier Général. Voyant tout… Il utiliserait Draco pour le piéger encore plus.

« Je dois aller le chercher. Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser avec Dumbledore. »

« On ne joue plus à la marionnette à ce que je vois. C'est bien. » Oui, Lucius était effectivement content. Avec Harry aux côtés de son fils, la famille Malfoy gagnerait encore plus de pouvoir et de soutien. Et comme il l'avait dit à Draco, il y avait un grand potentiel à l'intérieur de Potter.

« Avez-vous une idée de où est Draco ? Peut être que vous devriez contacter Severus. Il pourrait savoir quelque chose. » Ai_-je vraiment cette conversation avec Lucius Malfoy ?_

« J'en sais encore plus. » Et il y eut Severus qui glissa dans la pièce comme si son monde n'avait pas été retourné. « J'espère que tu as été un babysitteur convenable, Lucius ? »

« Evidemment, Severus. Et Potter m'a offert beaucoup de choses auxquelles penser. »

« Excusez-moi ? » Harry pivota vers son oncle. « Professeur ? Vous avez dit à Lucius, le Mangemort numéro un, de me baby-sitter ? Etes-vous devenu fou ? »

« Je te ferai savoir, » dit Severus avec un reniflement de dédain et en acceptant sa boisson de Lucius. « Que je suis le Mangemort numéro un. Lucius, tu arrives en second juste derrière. »

« Je ne pense pas, mon vieil ami. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres me considère clairement comme son bras droit… »

Harry se leva avec les bras croisés sur son torse, toisant Severus et Lucius alors qu'ils se chamaillaient pour savoir qui était le Mangemort numéro un. La bouche de Harry était naturellement suspendue grande ouverte.

« Hého ? Vous avez sérieusement oublié Draco ? Je ne peux pas croire que vous l'ayez laissé avec Dumbledore, Professeur ! »

« Draco était supposé aller à sa mission, mais malheureusement pour l'Ordre, le jeune Monsieur Malfoy a disparu en cours de route. Vraiment triste. » fit Severus avec un petit sourire satisfait à son neveu. Harry commença à mâcher sa lèvre du bas. Il voulait savoir que Draco était en sureté, mais il ne voulait pas descendre son mur mental au cas où Draco l'attendait. « Assieds-toi, Harry. » Severus poussa doucement Harry vers son fauteuil, soulagé quand Harry s'assit vraiment. Il s'en retourna alors vers Lucius. « Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, maintenant. J'attends » dit Severus un grimaçant vers Harry « des visiteurs inopportuns. »

« Oui. Je ne suis pas tout à fait prêt pour ça. » Répondit Lucius avec un signe de tête tant à Harry qu'à Severus avant de quitter rapidement le bureau.

Severus s'installa de nouveau dans son fauteuil et étudia son neveu maussade. Ce matin, Severus projetait d'aller au Square Grimmauld et de discuter du journal et de Lily avec Harry, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait appelé avant qu'il ne quitte Poudlard. Et maintenant, il pouvait voir que Harry était devenu vraiment furieux parce qu'il n'était pas revenu à temps. Le garçon avait-il en fait cru que Severus ne voudrait pas poursuivre le rapport familial qu'ils auraient toujours dû avoir ? S'il le pensait, Potter était donc un idiot, comme son père.

« Tu t'es amusé aujourd'hui, Harry ? Tout seul et sans protection ? »

« Oui, merci. C'était vraiment rafraîchissant. » Les sourcils de Severus montèrent. Draco déteignait clairement sur Harry. « Et instructif. Saviez-vous que les Mangemorts ont arrêté de venir après moi ? »

« Oui, je le savais. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas été capable de te rencontrer jusqu'à maintenant. » Harry recommença à faire la moue. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a appelé à lui. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que d'y aller. » C'était une excuse valable mais Severus pouvait voir que Harry n'était pas prêt à l'entendre. Ils en discuteraient donc un autre jour. « Tes affaires ont été apportées ici à l'heure où nous parlons, ainsi que celles de Miss Granger et de Draco. Vous ne resterez pas ici parce que Dumbledore pourrait vous atteindre ici. Pour le moment, le Chaudron Baveur fera l'affaire. »

« Il pourrait nous atteindre là-bas aussi. »

« Peut-être, mais tout ce qu'il pourrait faire est vous parler. C'est un endroit trop public pour qu'il ne tente quelque chose. »

« Tenter quelque chose ? C'est de Dumbledore qu'on parle. Que ferait-il ? »

Severus fixa franchement son neveu dans les yeux. « Es-tu prêt pour plus de vérités, Harry ? »

« J'ai été prêt depuis que j'ai eu un an. »

« Bien. Nous en parlerons plus ce soir après le dîner. Tu devrais aller dans la salle d'arrivée des cheminettes. Tu as des amis qui vont bientôt arriver. » Severus agita une main vers la porte mais ne le regardait plus.

« Très bien. J'irai. » Il traina les pieds mais s'en alla vraiment en cherchant la pièce. Manque de chance, Oncle Sevvy avait oublié de lui dire où c'était. Ce qui signifia que Harry se perdit facilement et il était sûr que presque quinze minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il avait commencé sa recherche. Il se demanda comment Snape pouvait posséder un si grand Manoir. Il n'aurait jamais trouvé la pièce s'il n'était pas passé devant exactement au même moment où Sirius en sortait, heurtant Harry et les faisant tous deux tomber dans un enchevêtrement de membres.

« Harry ! » dit une partie du monticule.

« Bonjour Patmol. » répondit l'autre partie.

« Harry ! » s'écrièrent Fred et George en bondissant de la pièce et en aidant Harry et Sirius à se relever.

« Merci les gars. » Il sourit largement aux jumeaux et les serra chacun dans ses bras, vraiment heureux de les voir. « Sirius, tu as vraiment regardé où tu allais ? »

« Regardez qui parle ! Que crois-tu que tu faisais en partant du quartier général comme ça ? »

« J'ai juste fait une promenade… » répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

« Bien, tu aurais pu laisser une note pour Draco au moins. Il en est devenu dingue ! »

« Draco est ici ? » Harry regarda attentivement dans la salle d'arrivée des cheminettes et se détendit quand il vit seulement Remus, Ginny et Hermione époussetant leurs vêtements et attrapant la malle et les sacs d'Hermione.

« Oui, il est ici. » Harry se tendit, et était vraiment si terrifié de voir Draco qu'il se préparait à s'enfuir. « Il est arrivé avec Snape. Tu ne l'as pas encore vu ? »

« Non. J'ai seulement vu Snape et Lucius Malfoy. »

« Lucius Malfoy ? » répéta Fred en se penchant en avant. « Il est encore là ? »

« Que voulait le Mangemort sexy? » siffla George mais Harry ne voyait que Sirius qui semblait subitement vouloir fuir.

« Il est parti. Apparemment, Voldemort ne veut rien faire avec moi pour le moment. Je ne sais pas mais je pense que je suis légèrement offensé par ce fait. »

« Sérieusement ? Snape disait la vérité ? »

« Ouais, je vous dirai ça au dîner. » Harry entra dans la pièce.

« Hermione, Ginny, pourriez-vous venir ici une minute ? » demanda Harry quand il se plaça dans un coin. Il voulait avoir un mur dans son dos pour qu'il puisse voir si Draco arrivait vers lui de n'importe quel côté. Il n'était pas aussi inconscient que les gens le pensaient. Harry savait qu'il ne serait pas du tout capable de s'opposer à Draco s'il arrivait à portée de main.

Les deux sorcières sourirent timidement et s'approchèrent de lui. Il sourit et tendit les bras pour attraper les mains des deux filles. « Comment allez-vous, toutes les deux ? » demanda-t-il. Hermione regarda fixement son ami avec surprise. Elle se souvenait de la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu ses yeux si clairs et si brillants. C'était à la fin de leur troisième année, ce qui faisait un long moment maintenant. Elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer et lança ses bras autour de lui.

« Oh Harry ! Je vais bien. Comment vas-tu ? Tu m'as tellement manqué ! »

Harry sourit dans les cheveux de son amie. « Je me sens mieux maintenant. » Quelqu'un dégagea sa gorge et Harry étendit son autre bras. Ginny les jeta presque à terre avec son heureuse exubérance quand elle plongea dans le câlin.

« Oh, hé Draco ! » cria Fred du vestibule. Harry s'éloigna de ses amies aussi vite qu'ils tombèrent réellement sur le plancher.

« Harry, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Hermione couchée sur le dos.

« Harry est dans la salle d'arrivée des cheminettes. » dit gentiment Georges. Et Harry l'entendit ensuite chuchoter dramatiquement à Fred. « Ooh ! Il semble prêt à tuer.»

« Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » Ginny se redressa sur ses genoux et planta ses poings sur ses hanches même agenouillée, Ginny Weasley était imposante.

Mais Harry n'écoutait pas, et cherchait déjà une façon de s'enfuir et remercia tous les dieux de l'univers quand il aperçut une porte dans le coin opposé. C'était discret. Peinte comme le mur, vous ne pouviez pas savoir que c'était là à moins de vous arrêter et de regarder l'emplacement pendant une minute. Harry s'y précipita, ouvrit la porte et il entrevit Draco par-dessus son épaule juste avant qu'il ne ferme une nouvelle fois la porte et ne disparaisse dans l'obscurité.

Draco entra à moitié dans la pièce et regarda aux alentours. « Je croyais que vous aviez dit que Harry se trouvait ici ? Je ne le vois pas. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? Harry est jus… te là… » La voix de Fred s'estompa quand il vit qu'il montrait un coin vide avec Hermione et Ginny agenouillées au sol. Harry n'était visible nulle part. « Oy p'tite sœur ! Où Harry est parti ? »

« Il a fui par ici, par cette porte. » marmonna Ginny en montrant la porte à demi-cachée.

« Je ne crois pas qu'il veuille te voir, Draco. » dit doucement Hermione après s'être relevée.

« Je m'en fiche royalement de ce qu'il veut pour le moment ! » Draco les ignora tous et se précipita par la porte donnant dans une grande antichambre sombre. Il y avait une bougie brûlant de l'autre côté de la pièce, éclairant un étroit passage à travers le chemin. Draco parcourut rapidement la pièce des yeux avant de se diriger vers la porte de l'autre côté. Il se rendit momentanément compte qu'il était parfaitement capable de voir dans l'obscurité.

La porte le mena à un vestibule bien illuminé et Draco aperçut Harry du coin de l'œil. « Harry ! Stop ! » Harry n'écouta évidement pas et Draco maudit son âme-sœur alors qu'il le poursuivait.

Ils parcoururent les vestibules, passèrent de nombreuses pièces et couloirs et la colère de Draco atteignait son summum. Finalement, il traversait un couloir quand Harry contourna un coin de mur plus loin et comme il était plus familier avec le Manoir Snape, il savait exactement où ce couloir mènerait Harry et que celui où il se trouvait l'y amènerait en un rien temps. Avec un sourire satisfait, Draco refit le chemin inverse et marcha d'un pas tranquille. Il attendait sa proie.

Harry ralentit jusqu'à s'arrêter et se pencha devant deux grandes portes noires recouvertes de grandes feuilles en laiton décoratif, essayant d'inhaler autant d'air que possible. Tout ce dont il avait besoin était de s'assoir quelque part, se reposer et penser à quoi faire et comment s'occuper de Draco. Il tendit une main pour abaisser la poignée de la porte et tomba littéralement à travers la porte quand elle s'ouvrit à la volée.

« Merde... » marmonna-t-il en levant les yeux pour voir où il était. « Snape a une bibliothèque hein ? » Harry s'épousseta et chercha le coin le plus sombre au fond de la bibliothèque et trouva exactement ce qu'il voulait. Une chaise isolée, étonnamment dotée de coussins rouge vif et recouverte par les ténèbres, se trouvait hors des champs de vision avec une petite vue agréable sur les portes de la bibliothèque. Harry marcha devant la dernière des étagères, se tint juste devant la chaise et la regarda.

« Je sais ce que tu crois. Tu te demandes pourquoi tu es devenu un tel lâche. » La voix de Draco le caressa comme de la soie et fit se dresser les poils sur la nuque de Harry.

« En fait, je pensais que cette chaise n'appartenait pas à la maison de Severus Snape. »

Harry se retourna. Draco ne se tenait pas aussi près qu'il s'y attendait et dans un dernier accès de folie, Harry détala, sauta par-dessus la petite table à sa gauche et courut le long du mur. Il vit une tache où il pourrait traverser une nouvelle fois vers l'entrée principale mais juste avant qu'il ne tourne, Draco l'attaqua par derrière.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi, Potter ? » siffla Draco en saisissant l'arrière du col de Harry et se leva en tirant l'idiot de Gryffondor avec lui. Il plaqua alors Harry dos au mur le plus proche.

Ils respiraient durement et étaient ébouriffés par l'effort autant l'un que l'autre. Harry n'avait jamais vu Draco aussi splendide qu'à cet instant précis. Son visage normalement pâle était rougi et ses yeux furieux étaient faits d'argent ardent, emprisonnant Harry dans une cage mentale où il n'y avait aucune fuite possible et Harry s'en fichait parce que les cheveux de Draco étaient décoiffés de façon sexy, les mèches se déployant sur ses yeux jusqu'en bas de sa mâchoire, certaines rebiquant partout. Et ses lèvres étaient humides et séparées et Harry désirait juste…

_Non ! Je ne peux pas faire ça !_

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu ne peux pas faire Harry ? Dis-moi pourquoi j'ai dû pourchasser ton cul à travers les pièces. Explique pourquoi tu m'as gardé hors de ton esprit. » Draco repoussa Harry une nouvelle fois avec force, la blessure qu'il ressentait se montrant rapidement dans ses yeux, étourdissant Harry. « Je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu ne penses pas pouvoir faire quelque chose avec moi. »

Harry secouait la tête. Il n'avait pas voulu faire de mal à Draco, mais il n'avait pas le choix. « Je ne peux pas m'occuper de ça maintenant, Draco ! Nous ne pouvons pas continuer le lien ou la connexion ou quoi que ce soit qui ne va pas chez nous. »

« Et pourquoi me dis-tu ça ? As-tu oublié que je peux ressentir ton esprit et ton âme ? Je sais que tu le veux… Ne comprends-tu pas ce qu'il se passe entre nous ? Ne comprends-tu pas ce que ça signifie ?»

« Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Pas maintenant, d'accord ? Je dois me concentrer sur Voldemort, d'une façon ou d'une autre et je ne peux pas manipuler plus de pression. Je ne peux pas être directement responsable d'une autre personne pour qui je me soucie. Être proche de quelqu'un serait une faute pour moi et pour lui. »

Les yeux de Harry suppliaient Draco de comprendre, mais la colère du Serpentard ne fit qu'augmenter. Il fit un autre pas en avant jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient seulement à une respiration l'un de l'autre avec la chaleur montant autour de leurs corps.

« Remets-toi, Potter » siffla Draco, un sourire méprisant familier s'acheminant à travers son visage. « Tu crois honnêtement que tu es le seul à avoir des problèmes ? Tu es prétentieux si tu penses être le seul à avoir des personnes qui comptent sur toi… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais putain, Malfoy ? » Harry accepta avec passion ce changement de dynamique entre eux. C'était vieux, familier et facile à contrôler. Draco deviendrait si furieux qu'il partirait seul et ne voudrait plus approcher Harry. Cela blesserait beaucoup moins s'ils se détestaient de nouveau. « Depuis quand tu te soucies d'aider quelqu'un à part toi, hein ? Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore t'a promis pour que tu sois ici ? »

Draco prit une inspiration enragée et ses yeux brillaient de fureur. « Putain de bâtard ! Crois-tu honnêtement que j'irais chez quelqu'un comme Dumbledore ? Je suis ici à cause de toi, espèce de foutu Gryffondor ! »

Les minutes suivantes passèrent dans le silence absolu, aucun des deux ne sachant quoi dire à ça. La colère de Draco s'estompa après ces mots. Il s'horrifiait. C'était trop proche d'une déclaration à son goût. Il n'y était pas encore vraiment prêt.

Draco essaya de se calmer afin de pouvoir penser calmement, comme les Malfoy sont censés le faire quand il réalisa que Harry dissimulait quelque chose. Draco épingla Harry d'un regard fixe dur et concentra toute son attention sur ce que Harry ressentait. Ils étaient si proches qu'il put passer le mur mental de Harry. Il se détendit immédiatement après avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait.

Harry essaya de bouger sur le côté et de partir mais Draco claqua la main sur le mur près de sa tête, effrayant le Gryffondor. Il apprécia particulièrement le couinement qui s'échappa alors de la bouche de Harry. « Tu as peur. » dit-il doucement.

« Q-Quoi ? » La voix de Harry était un murmure enroué.

« Je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme lâche. »

Harry se hérissa avec colère. « Ne parle pas comme si tu me connaissais ! Parce que tu ne sais rien, personne ne sait ! Je ne me connais même pas. Putain, comment tu peux t'attendre à ce que je t'entraine à mes côtés ? Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé, Draco. Je ne veux pas être blessé… » Harry détourna la tête pour empêcher que Draco ne voie ses larmes. Il le faisait souvent ces derniers temps, pleurer. « Je ne peux pas m'impliquer davantage. Je sais que ça me fait passer pour un égoïste, mais je ne pourrais pas survivre seul si tu me quittes pour quelques raisons… »

« Harry, regarde-moi. » Quand les yeux couleur émeraude se concentrèrent sur lui, il sourit. « Je sais que des personnes que tu aimes et à qui tu faisais confiance t'ont laissé tomber. Je comprends pourquoi tu ne veux pas passer par ça de nouveau, devenir proche de quelqu'un une nouvelle fois. Mais tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter de ça avec moi. Je ne vais nulle part sans toi, je te le jure. Nous irons lentement si c'est ce qu'il faut pour t'empêcher de nous fuir. Parce qu'il y a un nous, Harry. » Draco leva une main pour caresser la mâchoire de Harry et sourit quand il se détendit immédiatement. « Me crois-tu ? »

Merlin, pensa Harry, que puis-je faire d'autre ?

« Tu es injuste. Oui, aussi étrange que ça le soit… » il s'interrompit dans un halètement quand Draco s'approcha plus près, amenant leurs corps à s'effleurer.

« Seras-tu avec moi ? »

« Q-Quoi ? » Ses yeux verts étaient assombris par le désir et il enfonça ses hanches en avant pour que leurs érections frottent l'une contre l'autre une nouvelle fois.

Draco rit doucement. « Je pensais que tu voulais y aller lentement. »

Harry commença à secouer la tête. « Je n'ai jamais rien dit sur le fait d'aller lentement. »

Content de sa réponse, Draco lui frotta le côté du visage avec le nez et permit ensuite à ses lèvres de suivre ses doigts au travers de la mâchoire de Harry jusqu'en bas, au creux de son cou. Harry gémit à nouveau et laissa sa tête se reculer contre le mur.

« Non, Harry. Je veux que tes yeux soient ouverts et me regardent quand tu réponds. » ordonna Draco.

Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux et essaya de chasser les nuages de désir en clignant des paupières.

« Qu'est ce que tu as demandé ? »

« Seras-tu avec moi, Harry ? Cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance parce que si tu dis 'non', je te ferais changer d'avis. Je veux seulement être poli et demander d'abord. Je n'ai aucune envie de devoir te pourchasser à nouveau. »

« Merlin, Draco. Quelqu'un t'a déjà dit non ? »

« Tu es le seul à en avoir eu l'audace. »

Les yeux de Harry s'éclaircirent à ce moment précis et Draco les regardait intensément. Ils étaient les émeraudes le plus brillantes que Draco n'ait jamais vu. Il se perdit dans ces yeux expressifs flottant paresseusement, heureux de s'y prélasser. Harry dut ressentir exactement ce que ressentait Draco et y croire parce que ses yeux s'éclaircirent subitement, et il fut celui qui se déplaça et toucha Draco ensuite. Il souleva une main, brossant légèrement ses doigts sur l'épaule de Draco pour se reposer contre son cou juste sous un point de pulsation. Ses yeux se dilatèrent plus encore quand il sentit le sang pomper sous son toucher.

« Si tu m'embrasses, peut-être que je dirai oui. » chuchota t-il timidement, fixant le menton de Draco. Ses yeux remontèrent vivement sur Draco quand ses joues s'empourprèrent sous le regard fixe de celui-ci. Le Serpentard sourit largement, tirant un lent sourire content de Harry. Il touchait la nuque de Draco, jouant avec les mèches de cheveux couleur platine. Les cheveux de Draco étaient plus doux qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Alors que le blond ne faisait aucun autre mouvement, Harry agrippa la nuque de Draco et attira son visage plus près pour l'embrasser.

Draco, pendant un court instant, se raidit sous le choc. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Harry fasse le premier pas, stupide Gryffondor ! Il se détendit vite, pressant leurs lèvres les unes contre les autres et ils soupirèrent tous deux au premier contact. Poursuivant immédiatement dans cette voie, Draco prit avantage des lèvres entrouvertes de Harry et ouvrit immédiatement les siennes pour explorer et dominer. Quand Harry accepta Draco avec passion, ils furent perdus tous les deux. Emparés par le besoin primitif d'être plus proches, de toucher, d'être touché, de sentir la chaleur de l'un pendant la friction et de ressentir le plaisir qu'ils pouvaient s'apporter l'un à l'autre.

Harry éloigna la tête dans un halètement pour respirer. « Pourquoi nous n'avons jamais fait ça auparavant ? » réussit-il à demander juste avant que Draco n'attaque son cou, enroulant un bras autour du dos de Harry, rapprochant le brun de lui.

Harry se cramponna à Draco ne s'étant jamais senti si nécessaire avant, si excité, et penser au fait qu'ils n'avaient jamais flirté ainsi avant n'avait pas d'importance. Ils le faisaient maintenant et s'il y avait un Dieu quelque part qui l'aimait, Harry n'aurait pas à arrêter de toucher et d'embrasser Draco de sitôt.

Puis, les lèvres de Draco furent de nouveau sur les siennes et les mains sur ses hanches glissèrent pour serrer ses cuisses. Harry se déplaça pour entourer la taille de Draco de ses jambes et ils haletèrent simultanément au contact.

A la porte de la bibliothèque, cinq personnes étaient ravies de la scène qu'ils avaient découverte en regardant par la porte ouverte. Ginny et Hermione étaient arrivées en premier et s'étaient statufiées en voyant la façon qu'avaient Harry et Draco de se dévorer et de se toucher comme s'ils étaient obsédés. C'était dur de ne pas être touché par le désir et la luxure pure qui rayonnaient à chaque mouvement des garçons.

« Ginny… » chuchota Hermione, intimidée.

« Ouais, je sais. C'est sexy ! »

« Je ne t'aurais jamais prise pour une voyeuse, Hermione. »

« Sirius ! Tu m'as fait peur. » cria Hermione en sursautant.

« Zut ! Ils se sont arrêtés ! » s'écria Ginny. Elle se tourna pour regarder Sirius, le responsable de l'arrêt du festival d'amour de Harry et Draco. « En plus, si Mione est une voyeuse, tout le monde l'est. Trois d'entre vous étaient ici depuis au moins cinq minutes sans rien dire. »

« Je n'ai pas de problème à regarder. Draco et Harry semblaient très heureux d'être emballés l'un dans l'autre. On ne les voit pas souvent si heureux, après tout. »

« Bien sûr, Lunard, si tu veux. Je regardais parce que ça m'excitait. » avoua Sirius en souriant sans aucune excuse.

« Excusez-moi ? » cria Draco, énervé de la façon dont l'instant avait été ruiné alors que Harry essayait maintenant de se cacher dans un coin derrière le dos de Draco. Le blond pouvait sentir la chaleur du visage rougissant de Harry sur son dos où était appuyée sa joue. C'était un bon sentiment de savoir qu'il cherchait après sa protection dans un sens. C'était également mignon, Harry blotti derrière lui, les doigts agrippés au dos de sa robe.

« J'étais simplement curieux de savoir jusqu'où ils essaieraient d'aller au beau milieu de **ma** bibliothèque. » rajouta Severus.

« J'apprécierais que vous puissiez tous partir ! » commanda Draco, pas du tout heureux de se voir ignoré.

« Non, Draco. C'est bon. Je vais aller me reposer, d'accord ? »

Draco hésita avant de faire un signe de tête sachant que Harry avait toujours besoin de beaucoup de repos. « N'oublie pas de prendre la potion nutritive avant d'aller dormir. »

Harry acquiesça et avant qu'il ne puisse être arrêté par quelqu'un, un Harry Potter pivoine fuit la bibliothèque, secouant la tête quand Sirius et Ginny lui envoyèrent un regard libidineux à son passage. Draco souffla et se lança dans la chaise la plus proche. Quelques instants plus tard, il commença à fixer furieusement n'importe quoi en particulier.

« Tu ne vas pas aller après lui ? » Draco se tourna et lança un regard furieux à Remus qui le fixait en retour avec curiosité.

« Non. Harry est gêné. Il veut être seul pour le moment et il a vraiment besoin de dormir. » Et le regard furieux continua.

« Et bien… wow, Draco ! Je paierais un bon montant, que je n'ai pas, pour vous voir faire ça une nouvelle fois. Veux-tu fixer une date et l'heure ? » demanda Ginny en prenant avec animation un siège près de lui. Draco lui fit à peine un sourire, bien qu'il l'ait vraiment trouvée drôle. Et peut-être que c'était une chose à voir. Harry et lui étaient riches, mais cela ne pouvait pas faire de mal d'en avoir plus. Et le faire pourrait être amusant…. Hmm ?

_Non !_

_Penses-y au moins ?_

_Non, Draco !_ Et le regard furieux devint une moue virile…

« Ginny ! »

« Oh, arrête de faire semblant d'être scandalisée, Mione. Tu oublies que je sais tous tes sales petits fantasmes. » jeta Ginny en regardant sournoisement son amie.

« Ferme immédiatement ta bouche, Ginevra Weasley ! » Hermione la fusilla du regard depuis le petit tapis où elle s'était assise devant le feu. Elle était heureuse de voir que Severus, Sirius et Remus s'étaient retirés dans une autre partie de la bibliothèque et n'étaient pas à portée d'oreille.

« Whoa, Granger, » lui dit Draco avec un amusement sympathique, sa moue oubliée à nouveau. « Ça doit être des fantasmes pervers. » Draco savait qu'il ne tirerait rien de Hermione et se tourna donc vers Ginny pour des anecdotes.

« Oui, surtout impliquant un certain Maître des Pot- » Les yeux de Ginny s'élargirent sous le choc quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait juste d'être ensorcelée avec un charme de silence. Draco se pencha en avant avec une joie rapidement grandissante.

« Hermione ! Tu veux Severus ? Oh Merlin ! » s'écria-t-il alors qu'elle rougissait. « Tu veux Severus Snape ! Brillant ! Ça va tirer Harry de son cocon d'embarras. »

Si Draco n'avait pas semblé si heureux, Hermione l'aurait ensorcelé. Et il y aurait eu effusion de sang.

« Malfoy, » commença-t-elle lentement en se levant et en avançant vers lui comme un chat en chasse. « Si tu dis un seul mot à Harry, ou à n'importe qui d'autre, je te jure que je couperai tes cheveux et… » Draco bondit et un cri d'horreur fit écho dans toute la bibliothèque et dans la moitié du Manoir.

« Oops. Trop tard. » dit Ginny après que Draco lui ait gentiment retiré le sortilège. Elle n'avait plus besoin de s'inquiéter de dire quoi que ce soit. Ils savaient que le cri qu'ils venaient d'entendre venait de Harry.

« Malfoy ! Espèce de bâtard ! »

« Désolé Granger. Je voudrais rester et avoir cette conversation avec toi à propos du Philtre de Paix, tu devrais en prendre un, à propos. Mais je dois vraiment y aller ! » Il se dirigea vers la sortie avant même d'avoir terminé de parler.

Avec une victime partie, Hermione se tourna vers la suivante seulement pour constater que Ginny avait aussi fichu le camp.

« Au revoir Hermione ! Je t'aime ! » lança Ginny en agitant la main avant de disparaître dans le vestibule.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Biiiien, le prochain coup, c'est encore moi en traduction XD Oui, j'ai adoré traduire cette fiction même si j'en c*** pour traduire le second tome, vie IRL oblige.

Du coup, **le prochain chapitre sera toujours le 24 Aout** sans faute et déjà corrigé. N'hésitez pas à nous en dire quoi que ce soit, surtout si quelque chose (autre que le temps de publication) vous dérange. Si vous désirez nous rejoindre pour BêtaTrader cette fiction, corriger d'autres fictions ou traduire la suite ou une autre, n'hésitez pas à passer sur le forum ;)


	9. Accusation et Révélation

**Traducteur **: Haganemaru

.

Aaaaah ! J'ai failli être en retaaard ! Et le pire ? J'ai même pas eu le temps de préparer un mot sympa pour les commentateurs (qui sont de moins en moins nombreux alors que les suivis augmentent... la fiction vous plait-elle ou pas ? On est en train de traduire le Tome 2, mais si ça vous plait pas... on postera pas ce tome XD Pas de soucis hein ?)...  
>Sinon, pour ceux qui se demande "quand est-ce que le lemon va arriver ?!" (oui, j'en ai eu), je vous répondrais qu'il est inclu dans le chapitre 18 :D donc... pas maintenant, vous pourvez le constater, dans environ 9 mois XD...<br>sauf si la correction poursuit son bonhomme de chemin et se termine avant ;).  
>Bref, n'hésitez pas à commenter la traduction de temps en temps,<br>ça nous fait plaisir et nous transmettons à l'auteur via MP ou message sur FB vos impressions.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapitre Neuf  
>Accusations et Révélations<strong>

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

La bibliothèque était silencieuse tandis que Severus, Remus et Sirius recherchaient plus de renseignements sur les liens entre âmes sœurs. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'informations à trouver parce que ces types de liens étaient incroyablement rares.

« Dumbledore connait-il l'importance du lien ? » demanda Remus dès qu'il finit de feuilleter le livre devant lui.

« Seulement que c'est un lien. Et un puissant.» répondit Severus en retirant ses yeux d'un livre de liens magiques. « Il ne sait pas du tout que c'est un lien d'âmes sœurs. »

« Cela pourrait être utile qu'il ne sache pas qu'ils ont toutes les capacités d'un lien d'âme sœur. »

« Oui, je l'accorde… J'ai décidé de parler à Harry de Dumbledore ce soir, serez-vous présents ? »

Sirius et Remus confirmèrent avec un signe de tête.

« Quand devrions-nous leur dire pour le lien ? »

« Je pense que c'est mieux d'attendre jusqu'à ce que nous ayons recueilli toutes les informations que nous pouvons sur le sujet. Ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile de déterminer de quelle sorte de lien il s'agit. Il n'y a que trois sortes de lien d'âme sœur après tout. Draco expose déjà certains traits se rapportant à un de ces liens. Nous devrions attendre jusqu'à qu'il y ait plus de preuves d'un lien spécifique. »

« Il montre déjà des signes ? » demanda Remus en regardant Severus juste à temps pour le voir faire un signe de tête.

« Oui, ça doit signifier que le pouvoir de Draco augmentera d'un grand pourcentage quand l'héritage de Harry arrivera. »

« Tu penses que le lien va élever leurs puissances, Snape ? » questionna Sirius.

« Oui. »

Remus se pencha en arrière et se frotta les yeux. « Cela pourrait être un problème… »

« Certainement, si c'est le lien auquel je pense. » Severus déplaça le livre pour permettre à Remus et Sirius de voir. Leurs yeux s'élargirent. « Je crois qu'il serait plus prudent de les y préparer aussi tôt que possible. »

« Merlin… » chuchota Sirius en regardant fixement les mots écrits sur la page.

« Aussi tôt que possible, définitivement. L'anniversaire de Harry est dans moins de deux semaines. » accorda Remus.

« Donc, nous leur disons ce soir. Nous allons déjà parler de Dumbledore, peut-être est-ce mieux de leur donner ces nouvelles, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Black, j'avais l'impression que tu tenais à ton filleul… »

« Bien sûr que j'y tiens, Snivelus ! »

« Alors pour une fois, pense avec ta tête, Sac à puce ! Premièrement, nous ne savons pas à coup sûr ce qu'est ce lien, » dit Severus en battant son doigt contre la page du livre ouvert. « Deuxièmement, par tout ce qu'est passé et passera Harry après ce que nous lui dirons ce soir, penses-tu réellement qu'il est sage de lui étaler ça aussi rapidement ? Je crois que nous devrions voir comment il réagit ce soir avant de lui dire n'importe quoi d'autre. Mais si tu veux le renvoyer dans un autre coma magique, alors oui, s'il te plait, dis-lui ce soir. »

« D'accord, Snape. Tu marques un point. Tout ce que tu avais à dire c'était que ce n'était pas le bon moment. C'est tout ! »

« Je voulais m'assurer que ce point avait bien traversé ton crâne épais. » finit Severus avec un sourire satisfait sous le grognement de Sirius.

« Bien donc. » Remus se leva et s'étira. « Nous devrions rassembler Harry et les autres et partir au Chaudron Baveur. Fred et Georges ont du partir pour leur magasin et ont accepté de sécuriser des chambres et une salle à manger privée pour nous sur leur route. Tout devrait être prêt maintenant. »

Severus claqua des doigts et un elfe de maison apparut dans la pièce. « Oui, Maître ? »

«Merry, fais retourner dans la bibliothèque les jeunes personnes se trouvant dans la maison et fais envoyer leurs bagages au Chaudron Baveur. »

« Tout de suite, monsieur ! » Et l'elfe disparut de nouveau.

« Vaut mieux pas laisser Hermione voir tes elfes. » avertit Remus avec un petit sourire entendu. Severus lui fit une grimace.

« Je n'ai pas peur de la campagne S.A.L.E. de Mademoiselle Granger. Elle devra assumer le fait qu'elle n'arrivera jamais à rien avec ça. »

« Tu ne diras pas cela quand elle te mettra le grappin dessus. »

Severus l'ignora et commença à rassembler les livres. Peu de temps après, les jeunes sorciers et sorcières revinrent dans la bibliothèque.

« Vous en avez pris du temps ! » dit Severus en s'avançant pour se placer devant eux. Harry le regarda, ses yeux semblaient humides comme s'il avait pleuré.

« Désolé, Monsieur. » Severus se rendit compte que c'était des larmes d'hilarité. Harry, Ginny et Draco le regardèrent, puis Hermione avant qu'ils ne recommencent tous à rire. Tous sauf Hermione. Si un regard pouvait tuer, ils seraient tous morts.

« Et qu'est ce qui est si amusant ? Mademoiselle Granger ? »

« C'est r-rien, Monsieur ! Ils ont juste du mal à laisser tomber certaines choses. » Sa voix tremblait de fureur.

« C'est bon, Mione. » Harry, étant la seule personne que Hermione n'ensorcèlerait jamais, se plaça à côté d'elle et lui serra la main. Elle souffla avec colère mais était heureuse de tenir la main de son meilleur ami et lança un sourire satisfait vers Draco qui ne semblait pas très heureux que son âme sœur tienne la main de quelqu'un d'autre. Sans penser que Harry était gay. Mais encore, c'était la propre faute de Draco s'il avait voulu se tenir aussi loin que possible de Hermione, ce qui voulait dire que Ginny était entre Harry et lui.

« Il est l'heure d'aller au Chaudron Baveur. » dit Snape en toisant Ginny et Hermione. « Les choses qui seront évoquées ce soir devront être gardées de Dumbledore. Pouvez-vous le faire toutes les deux ? »

Les filles se regardèrent, une conversation silencieuse se faisant entre elles. Hermione fit ensuite un signe de tête et Ginny sourit.

« Nous n'avons jamais combattu pour Dumbledore, Professeur. Nous nous tenions prêts pour Harry. » dit Ginny, lançant son bras autour de la taille de Harry avec un rapide clin d'œil effronté vers Draco, qui se pencha aussi vite et retira le bras de son homme.

« Cela a toujours été pour Harry, Professeur Snape. » précisa Hermione, son petit nez de sylphide levé en l'air.

« Bien, allons-y. »

Harry était silencieux durant le chemin vers la pièce de cheminette, mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir mortifié par la preuve de loyauté de Ginny et Hermione. Il ne pensait pas la mériter.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Le groupe de sept personnes arriva au Chaudron Baveur et fut immédiatement mené à la salle à manger privée.

« Merci Tom. » dit Harry à l'aubergiste chauve après qu'il les y eut menés.

« Tout ce que vous voulez, Monsieur Potter ! Tout ce que vous avez à faire est de demander… » fit Tom avec un rapide sourire édenté et en disparaissant à un coin de mur.

« Oh oui, Monsieur Potter ! Tout ce que vous voulez. Peut-être que vous désirez que je vous lèche les semelles ? » Draco fit une très bonne interprétation du vieux Tom le barman.

« Connard ! » Harry poussa pour s'amuser Draco devant lui. Quand il retira sa main, Draco saisit son bras, laissant ses doigts suivre lentement le bras de Harry jusqu'à ce que leurs doigts se touchent et s'emmêlent. Draco ne dit pas un mot il ne regarda même pas Harry mais le simple fait d'attraper la main du brun sans essayer de le toucher de manière évidente entraina un sourire doux et un rougissement massif sur le visage de Harry quand ils s'assirent à table. Personne ne prit la peine de le signaler. Il était évident qu'à la façon dont Draco souriait d'un air amusé, il était responsable et personne ne vit d'inconvénient à ce fait en regardant le sourire de Harry.

Le dîner fut une affaire relativement silencieuse comme chaque personne était trop affamée, trop occupée pour entamer une conversation, au moins jusqu'à ce que le dessert n'arrive. Harry soupira d'appréciation quand une assiette de tarte à la Mélasse fut placée devant lui et commença immédiatement à faire disparaitre le dessert. Tous furent heureux de voir le regain d'appétit de Harry, le vieux Snape sarcastique inclus, mais personne ne fut plus soulagé que le blond assis à ses côtés. Harry était trop maigre. À un degré dangereux pour sa santé. Cela effrayait Draco.

Draco repoussa cette pensée quand Harry le regarda avec inquiétude_. Harry, as-tu déjà parlé à Ginny et Hermione à propos de l'Oncle Snape ?_ Draco pensa à cela alors qu'ils sortaient de table. Il y avait un salon privé adjacent à la salle à manger où tous allèrent une fois le repas fini.

_Non. Je ne sais pas encore ce qu'en pense le Professeur Snape. Je ne pense pas qu'il veuille que je le dise à tout le monde._

_Tu me l'as dit._

« C'est parce que tu es spécial et que tu mérites une attention particulière_. _» Harry lui sourit largement.

« Enfin ! Quelqu'un qui l'a finalement compris ! Draco Malfoy mérite toute l'attention. Merci, Harry ! J'ai attendu six ans pour te l'entendre dire ! »

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit à ça que Harry pensait quand il a dit spécial. » chuchota Remus à son ami et Sirius grogna.

Heureusement Draco ne l'entendit pas et montra combien il était content de son âme sœur, il poussa Harry contre le mur et commença à le bécoter de façon insensée. Cela prit seulement cinq secondes avant que Harry n'oublie qu'ils étaient dans un couloir public et entreprit de faire tinter l'épine dorsale de Draco avec ardeur.

« Draco parlait-il de lui à la troisième personne ? » demanda Hermione quand elle arriva dans le couloir.

« Mmm hmm… Harry a dit… que Draco était spécial. »

Si Ginny agissait encore plus comme Luna Lovegood que comme elle-même, cela ne semblait pas la tracasser parce qu'elle ne prêtait pas vraiment beaucoup d'attention à n'importe quoi d'autre que le splendide couple se roulant une pelle contre le mur. Hermione roula des yeux et saisit le bras de Ginny, tirant la plus jeune le long du couloir. Et si les yeux de Hermione s'égarèrent plus longtemps que nécessaire sur Harry et Draco, personne ne pouvait le voir pour le signaler.

« Je savais qu'il avait un complexe. » marmonna-t-elle en tirant Ginny dans le salon.

« Oi ! Il y a un hibou ! » cria Sirius du couloir. Hermione fit dépasser sa tête par la porte et aperçut la grande chouette effraie fauve descendant en piqué dans le vestibule. Draco se détacha de Harry juste à temps pour que la chouette ne plonge entre eux et n'atterrisse à leur pieds.

« Tu attends une lettre, Harry ? »

« Non. » Harry étudia la chouette. « Elle te fait face. Ça doit être pour toi. »

Draco se tourna pour ramasser la lettre tandis que Harry essayait désespérément de se recoiffer. Pas besoin d'annoncer au monde, 'On m'a roulé une pelle'. Ce fut comme toujours un effort infructueux. Draco chassa la chouette et mit la lettre dans sa poche sans la regarder. Ils rejoignirent à nouveau leurs mains et suivirent Sirius et Remus dans le salon. Severus fut le dernier à entrer, restant pour jeter de multiples sortilèges autour de la pièce, garantissant que leur imminente discussion ne soit pas entendue par hasard.

Le salon privé du Chaudron Baveur ressemblait beaucoup à la salle commune des Gryffondors mais ne représentait qu'un quart de sa grandeur. Un petit feu brûlait dans la cheminée pavée le feu était plus pour la lumière dans la pièce que pour la chaleur. Un pichet de jus de citrouille avec sept verres et un assortiment de biscuits étaient posés sur un plat sur une longue table basse en bois au centre de la pièce avec un sofa et deux fauteuils l'entourant.

« Que tout le monde se calme et s'assoie. » claqua Severus. « Il y a beaucoup de choses à discuter et je ne veux pas être ici toute la nuit. »

Remus et Severus prirent les fauteuils alors que Draco, Sirius et Ginny s'assirent sur le canapé. Bien qu'invoquer des chaises soit facile pour Harry et Hermione, ils se contentèrent de s'asseoir sur le plancher, Harry entre les jambes de Draco, son dos reposant contre le sofa et Hermione utilisa les jambes de Ginny comme support dorsal.

Harry regarda autour de lui et réalisa enfin ce qui l'avait travaillé tout le long du repas. « Où sont Fred et Georges ? Ne sont-ils pas supposés être ici ? »

« Ils devaient repartir à leur magasin. » répondit Remus. « Ils apprendront demain ce dont nous parlons ici ce soir. » Il regarda Severus, cherchant une confirmation. Le Maître des Potions accorda ses propos d'un signe de tête.

Harry hocha également de la tête et se détendit contre le sofa. Il enroula un bras autour de la jambe de Draco et appuya sa joue contre le côté du genou de ce dernier, se surprenant lui-même de le faire, mais ne s'en souciant pas plus que de la vitesse avec laquelle les choses se faisaient entre lui et Draco. Ça semblait tellement normal. Surtout lorsque Draco commença à plonger ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Harry ferma les yeux, se cachant du monde, et commença à ronronner de contentement. Ce ne fut que lorsque Draco arrêta de le peloter qu'il remarqua que quelque chose était étrange. Quand ses yeux s'ouvrirent, tout le monde était silencieux et le regardait bizarrement. Il se retourna et trouva Draco en train de le fixer également.

« Quoi ? » Il se retourna une nouvelle fois. « Quelqu'un m'a demandé quelque chose ? »

« Tu ronronnais, Harry. » lui dit Sirius regardant entre son filleul et Draco.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas provoquer de distraction. Draco, tu devrais arrêter de me toucher. »

Ginny ricana quand Draco sembla sur le point de bouder à cause de ça. Il appréciait clairement caresser Harry et entendre le ronronnement.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça, Harry. » Il fronça les sourcils en entendant l'amusement dans la voix de Hermione. « C'est juste que… tu ronronnais vraiment. Un vrai ronronnement un son qui ne peut pas être fait par les cordes vocales humaines. » Harry la regarda bizarrement.

« Hermione, j'ai juste fait un son. Evidemment qu'il peut être fait avec des cordes vocales humaines ou je ne l'aurais pas fait. »

Les trois sorciers adultes échangèrent un regard significatif avant que Severus ne s'éclaircisse la gorge, captant l'attention de tous. « On peut commencer maintenant ? »

« Es-tu certain que c'est sûr de faire ça ici ? » demanda Sirius.

« Je t'assure Black, que mes sorts de protection empêcheront n'importe qui et n'importe quoi d'entrer à moins qu'ils ne soient autorisés à les passer. Nous ne serons pas entendus par hasard. » Cela sembla soulager un peu de la tension qu'ils ressentaient tous. « Je voudrais commencer par t'assurer une nouvelle fois, Harry, que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter du fait de repartir chez les Dursley, même si c'est presque dix-sept ans trop tard. »

« Tant que je ne dois pas y retourner, je ne m'en soucie pas vraiment. »

« Dumbledore n'avait pas le droit de faire des Dursley tes gardiens, Harry. Il l'a fait tout seul. »

« Il n'avait pas le droit ? Alors comment a-t-il pu envoyer Harry là bas ? »

« Dumbledore était le seul à voir les dernières volontés des Potter, Mademoiselle Granger. Juste après que tes parents soient morts, Harry, Sirius a été envoyé à Azkaban… »

« C'était pratique. » marmonna Draco.

« Oui, et donc il était incapable de contester le testament. Dumbledore a prétendu que les Dursley étaient mentionnés dedans, quelque part dans les lignes. »

« Dumbledore avait le pouvoir de m'obtenir un procès, de me retirer d'Azkaban, mais je ne l'ai jamais vu tout le temps que j'y étais. »

« Il a sûrement dû essayer de faire quelque chose pour t'aider. »

« Non, Mademoiselle Granger. Sirius Black a été envoyé à Azkaban sur ordre de Dumbledore. »

Le silence était terrible tout le monde sauf l'animagus regardait Severus comme s'il était devenu fou.

« Je ne peux pas dire que cela me surprend. » dit finalement Sirius.

Harry se leva d'un bond. Ses dents étaient découvertes et ses yeux excessivement violents. Il dut enfouir ses mains dans ses poches pour s'empêcher de s'en prendre à quelque chose. « Ben putain, je suis surpris ! Quand as-tu découvert ça, Snape ? Il y a quinze ans ? » Cria-t-il.

Draco mit une main apaisante sur le bas du dos de Harry et fut soulagé quand il sembla se calmer un peu, bien qu'il resta debout.

« Harry, c'était impossible pour Severus de l'avoir su auparavant. Je ne crois pas que quelqu'un l'ait su. » expliqua calmement Remus.

« Je ne l'ai évidemment pas su. Autrement j'aurais tenté de faire quelque chose. »

« Comment l'as-tu découvert ? »

« Je suis un espion, n'est ce pas ? »

Harry fit une grimace et commença à marcher à pas lents. Etait-ce vraiment la faute de Dumbledore si Sirius avait été envoyé à Azkaban pendant toutes ces années ? Le directeur pouvait-il vraiment avoir fait ça à quelqu'un ? Il devait savoir. « S'il l'a fait, pourquoi ? »

Severus le regarda, plissant fortement les yeux. «Je pense que tu connais la réponse à ça. C'est la même raison pour laquelle il a soudainement voulu se servir de Draco. Il t'utilisait dès le tout début. Il voulait que quelqu'un détourne toute l'attention de lui et de ses buts. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a marché droit dans son piège quand il t'a frappé du sortilège de mort. Personne ne pensa une seule fois à la question de 'où était Dumbledore pendant tout ça' quand ils furent trop occupés à célébrer ta victoire. »

« Il voulait que les gens me connaissent, tout en me gardant caché. »

« Oui, et les gens n'ont jamais arrêté de penser à toi parce que tu avais aussi disparu. » conclut Draco. Harry arrêta de marcher lentement, son visage plein de sombres ténèbres.

« Il m'a laissé aux Dursley pour que je ne sache rien du Monde Sorcier. C'était si facile de manipuler mon esprit quand j'avais onze ans. Je ne lui ai jamais posé de question parce qu'il a rendu possible le fait de quitter les Dursley pour aller à Poudlard. Je me suis fié à lui parce que, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais des amis et j'étais plus proche que jamais auparavant de ma mère et de mon père. »

« Il a rempli ton esprit de préjugés avant que tu ne mettes un pied dans l'école. » remarqua doucement Severus. Harry fit un signe de tête.

« Ouais, il m'a envoyé Hagrid. Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait quelqu'un de plus fidèle envers Dumbledore que lui. »

« Que voulez-vous dire par préjugés ? Harry a toujours eu l'esprit ouvert. » laissa échapper Hermione. Elle n'était pas vraiment à l'aise avec la direction prise par cette discussion. Elle savait que Dumbledore n'était pas un saint mais l'accuser de ces choses semblait un peu trop.

Harry se tourna vers elle, comprenant ses pensées à travers ses yeux. « Oh Hermione j'ai rencontré Hagrid et il m'a pris des Dursley et présenté à un nouveau monde. Il m'a dit à propos de la mort de mes parents, leur meurtre, et j'ai découvert que Voldemort avait été un Serpentard… Il m'a dépeint une image mentale négative des Serpentards… Et ensuite, Draco a été le premier sorcier que j'aie jamais rencontré. » Il savait que Draco pensait immédiatement à leur première rencontre dans la boutique de Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers. « Je ne suis pas parti de là avec de très bonnes impressions des Serpentards non plus. »

Draco fit une grimace. _Ce n'était pas mon intention d'avoir l'air d'un connard fini. J'étais seulement nerveux et c'était la seule façon que je connaissais d'agir !_ C'était vraiment touchant pour Harry de savoir que Draco disait la vérité.

_C'était il y a bien longtemps Draco,_ calma Harry. _C'est évident que mon attitude à l'égard des Serpentards a changé._

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela fait une différence. » s'obstina Hermione.

« Le Choixpeau voulait me mettre à Serpentard au début. Il a dit que je ferais de grandes choses là-bas. Mais tout le temps que le chapeau était sur ma tête, j'avais déjà d'horribles idées sur Serpentard et je l'ai supplié de me mettre n'importe où ailleurs. Serpentard m'aurait fourni les connaissances dont j'avais vraiment besoin pour tuer le Seigneur des ténèbres. Voyons les choses en face, Gryffondor est une bonne maison, mais nous devions littéralement apprendre nous-mêmes la moindre chose rattachée à la défense et à la tactique. »

« Oui, tu aurais été parfait dans ma Maison. Être dans Serpentard t'aurait aidé à voir à travers les ficelles tirées par Dumbledore plus tôt. Tu aurais arrêté d'être sa marionnette, provoquant des complications dans ses plans. Et crois-moi, il y en a beaucoup.»

« Ouais… Il peut ne pas avoir voulu de problème, mais il va en recevoir maintenant. »

« Harry, s'il te plait, sois raisonnable. »

« Non, Hermione ! Je m'en suis rendu compte ! Je sais ce qu'il tente de faire ! Dursley m'a même dit que le vieil homme voulait que je sois blessé chaque été ! Ça suffit ! » Son ton ferme ordonnait que ce soit la fin de la conversation. Il tira sur ses cheveux une, deux, trois fois. Il avait besoin de se calmer. Rien de bon n'arriverait s'il perdait son calme.

_Viens t'assoir._ Le visage de Harry s'adoucit et il revint à sa place aux pieds de Draco. Le blond calma rapidement les nerfs de Harry en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. _Si tu refais ce son de nouveau, on ne me tiendra pas responsable de mes actes._

_Je ne peux pas vraiment m'en empêcher, Draco._

_Très bien._ Draco tira sur les bras de Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il ait bougé pour s'assoir sur le canapé devant le blond. Le Serpentard enroula ses bras autour de son âme sœur et le tira contre sa poitrine. Il souffla doucement dans l'oreille de Harry tandis qu'il pensait. _Je sais que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de faire ce son quand mes mains sont sur toi._

_Draco… Je crois que nous sommes censés nous concentrer. Arrête d'essayer de me distraire._

_Tu as besoin de te calmer. Ça n'aurait pas la moindre utilité que ton humeur infâme survienne ici. _ Draco inclina la tête, embrassant doucement la nuque de Harry, content que les cheveux du brun soient épais et retombaient presque sur ses épaules, cachant à tous ce qu'il faisait vraiment. _Tu es si foutrement sexy, Harry. Je t'ai toujours désiré._

Harry haleta et se déplaça. Draco léchait une tache très sensible juste derrière son oreille et il sentit l'érection de Draco appuyer contre son dos. _Tu m'as… Uh… hmmm, Draco… Tu m'as toujours désiré ? Probablement, _gémissement,_ pas._

_D'accord. Pas toujours. Depuis la quatrième année quand même._ Draco embrassait l'autre côté de son cou maintenant, gardant un œil sur son parrain de peur que Severus ne découvre ce qu'il faisait. Il s'en fichait réellement que quelqu'un d'autre le voie. Un regard rapide à sa droite lui indiqua que Ginny voyait tout même si elle ne semblait pas les regarder.

_Quatrième année ? Pourquoi ? _Harry posa sa question en appuyant subtilement en arrière sur l'érection de Draco, faisant l'autre homme gémir doucement dans son oreille et en creusant ses bras de ses doigts.

_C'était quand tu as fait face au Magyar à pointes._ Il poussa ses hanches en avant, s'imprégnant des sensations de plaisir de Harry comme elles embrumaient son esprit pour se mélanger aux siennes. _Pour la première fois, j'étais inquiet de ce qui t'arrivait et quand tu as appelé ton balais et commencé à voler, je ne pouvais pas te quitter des yeux._

Draco ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il devait toucher plus de peau de Harry. Glissant doucement son bras d'autour de Harry, Draco laissa tomber sa main sur ses genoux et la remonta ensuite sans se presser plus haut jusque sous la chemise de Harry. Pour une fois, il était heureux que Harry porte des vêtements moldus. C'était tellement plus facile à contourner. Il brûlait déjà de besoin pour son âme sœur mais avec ce premier contact, il perdit presque le contrôle de lui-même. Les choses qu'il voulait faire avec Harry en ce moment…

_Draco ! Tu m'envoies des images ! Ce n'est pas le moment… Merlin, tu es un bâtard !_

_Tu aimes ça…_

_Attends, Draco, stop ! Snape dit quelque chose d'important._ Harry remercia Merlin pour l'interruption. Il ne savait pas ce qui se serait passé si Draco n'avait pas arrêté de lancer ces images intimes dans sa tête.

« Mademoiselle Granger. » continua Severus, sa voix tendue par l'impatience envers la sorcière puisque lui, Lupin et Black argumentaient avec elle depuis les cinq dernières minutes. « Si vous avez besoin de plus de preuves des méfaits de Dumbledore, peut-être devriez-vous lire ceci. Les écrits de ma mère.» Il sortit le journal de sa mère et le fit glisser sur la table basse jusqu'à elle. Draco ressentit une pointe de surprise secouer Harry.

_Qu'est ce que c'est ?_

_C'est le journal de la mère de Snape. Dedans, elle écrit à propos de la naissance ma mère et de sa mise en adoption. J'imaginais que c'était vraiment personnel pour lui._

_Et il permet à Hermione de le lire ? Je n'aurais jamais cru que Severus permette à quelqu'un d'être si proche._

« Mais c'est le journal de votre mère, Professeur ! »

« Merci d'exposer l'évidence, Mademoiselle Granger. Je vous assure que vous y trouverez encore plus de preuves. »

Hermione serra fortement le livre contre sa poitrine, fixant Severus avec de larges yeux, se sentant honorée que le professeur lui fasse un tel honneur.

« Vous voulez dire autre chose ? »

« Non, monsieur ! Enfin, c'est-à-dire… Oui ! Je veux dire... je vais juste aller… » Hermione se leva et pointa le plafond. « Dans ma chambre. Je vais juste aller me reposer… »

« Mione, va juste dans ta chambre et lit déjà ce journal. »

Harry rit alors que son amie rougissait mais elle sourit et fuit rapidement à sa chambre, appuyant le livre contre sa poitrine comme si c'était une partie d'elle. Ginny alla avec elle, pensant que le journal était bien plus intéressant que ce dont ils parlaient. Elle avait déjà eu des soupçons sur Dumbledore et maintenant, elle était plus que convaincue. Pas besoin de rester là plus longtemps. C'était difficile de rester assise près de Harry et Draco et de les regarder tomber plus profondément amoureux. Elle soupira en quittant le salon. Un jour, elle trouverait son homme.

« Suis-je autorisé à me renseigner quant au contenu de ce journal et pourquoi Hermione le tenait comme s'il était un artéfact précieux ? » questionna Remus. Severus regarda Harry et reçut un regard blanc fixe en échange. Il soupira. Évidemment, il ne recevrait aucune aide de ce côté.

« Dans ce journal, ma mère gardait ses secrets et les secrets des autres. L'un d'entre eux m'a révélé avoir une sœur. Ma mère écrit qu'elle avait été forcée, pour une raison inconnue, d'abandonner l'enfant par Albus Dumbledore. »

Severus ne le dirait pas aux autres, mais il pensait que sa mère n'avait pas dû être beaucoup persuadée. Elle n'avait jamais été une bonne mère, considérant toujours Severus comme un fardeau et son père ne s'était jamais soucié de rien.

« Et donc, Hesper Snape fut donnée en adoption et Dumbledore s'assura qu'elle ne soit jamais raccordée à la famille Snape de nouveau. »

Severus devait s'arrêter. Plus il en racontait, plus il pensait à Lily, de leur lien connu et inconnu et il s'attardait sur cette perte terrible. Il releva les yeux et haleta presque. Un instant, il crut qu'il regardait les yeux de Lily et ces yeux étaient remplis de compréhension. Il dit presque quelque chose quand il réalisa que c'était Harry à la place de sa mère.

« Hesper Snape fut connue à partir de ce moment-là comme Lily Evans. » continua pour lui Harry.

Les réactions furent instantanées.

« De quoi ? » cria Sirius en bondissant sur ses pieds.

Remus resta assis, choqué, regardant fixement et bouche bée la table basse comme si cela lui fournirait une explication. Draco, cependant, resta tout à fait calme, il avait même un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Mais à l'intérieur, il riait de façon insensée.

Après quelques moments de silence, Harry roula des yeux avec Severus. Draco fut enfin capable d'étouffer son rire mental. _Regarde ces visages ! Black semble ne pas savoir s'il doit cogner Snape ou s'auto-avada kédavarer (1). C'est trop bon. Je m'en souviendrai toujours. Pouvons-nous monter dans la chambre de Hermione, s'il te plait Harry ? Je veux voir leurs visages quand elles le lisent._

_Au moins, tu apprécies ça._ Harry ignora les remarques sur Hermione et Ginny.

_Oh, j'apprécie. Presque autant que j'ai aimé te toucher._

_Ne commence pas maintenant, Draco. As-tu entendu ce qu'il a dit ? Dumbledore a même été impliqué dans ça. Il semble qu'il ait été partout dans ma vie, même quand je n'étais pas encore né._

_Harry…_

_Je sais, je sais. Remets-toi. J'ai compris Draco._

_Non, espèce de connard ! J'allais juste dire que tu avais raison._

_Oh._

_Oui, tu as vraiment eu une vie merdique. Je ne t'envie pas le moins du monde._ Harry rit. C'était le genre de Draco d'être sauvagement honnête. Et c'était mieux pour Harry que n'importe quoi d'autre.

« Donc Severus est ton oncle, Harry. Et tu es maintenant techniquement un sang-pur. » remarqua doucement Remus. Severus avait une réponse sarcastique pour le loup-garou mais Sirius rebondit sur lui en premier.

« Qui s'en soucie ! Je ne peux pas croire que tu partages le sang de Snape, Harry ! »

« Ce n'est pas la fin du monde, Patmol. »

« Cela pourrait l'être. »

« Encore une fois, tu nous montres ton vrai manque d'intelligence, Black. »

« Je suis désolé de l'aborder, pour des raisons évidentes, mais cela compliquera l'affaire concernant leur lien. »

« De quoi êtes-vous au courant ? » demanda Draco, heureux de discuter de quelque chose qui l'impliquait.

« Si Harry est un sang-pur, il y a des chances que vos pouvoirs, même pour toi, augmentent radicalement. Pas seulement parce que Harry est très doué magiquement, mais aussi à cause du lien. Il pourrait être très difficile pour vos corps de s'y adapter. »

« C'est tout ? Vous n'avez aucune autre information à propos du lien ? » s'informa calmement Draco bien que son intonation suggérait qu'il savait qu'ils avaient plus de renseignements.

« Non, Draco. Nous n'avons rien de plus à te dire sur ça pour l'instant. Mais je t'assure, nous avons recueilli des informations et nous aurons quelque chose à vous dire bientôt. »

« Et nous irons fouiller les bibliothèques demain après que nous soyons allés à Sainte Mangouste. » dit Harry à Draco, s'étant décidé à ce sujet plus tôt dans la journée.

« Sainte Mangouste ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Je pourrais faire corriger ma vue. J'ai demandé à Madame Pomfresh la dernière fois que je l'ai vue si c'était possible et elle me l'a confirmé. Je n'ai jamais su que c'était aussi bête ou je l'aurais fait depuis quelques temps déjà. Ce n'est pas comme si je ne pouvais pas me le permettre. »

« J'ai toujours cru que tu le savais et que tu préférais ressembler à un Gryffidiot (2). » Draco gagna un coup de coude dans le ventre pour ça, mais Remus et Sirius ricanèrent, trouvant le commentaire drôle.

« Hey ! Il a dit 'Gryffidiot'. Ça vous insulte tous deux également, vous savez ! »

« Petit, je n'ai jamais été un Gryffidiot. » Sirius paraissait hautement insulté.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry. Je l'ai été. »

Severus avait un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres face aux mots calmes de Remus.

« Tu parles comme si c'était un club ou quelque chose dans ce genre ! En plus, comment aurais-je pu savoir que je pouvais faire corriger ma vue ? Je ne savais rien ! Je ne sais toujours pas beaucoup de choses de ce monde, de mon monde. Ce n'est pas normal… de ne pas savoir. »

_Harry, je ne savais pas que tu ressentais cela de cette façon._

_Tu supposais que je ne m'en souciais pas._

_Comme aurais-je pu savoir autrement ? C'était difficile pour moi d'imaginer le garçon qui a survécu ne sachant rien du monde qu'il a sauvé. Cela n'avait aucun sens pour moi._ Les bras de Draco se resserrèrent autour de Harry quand il eut l'impression que le brun se préparait à partir. _Je te connais maintenant, stupide Gryffondor ! Cela a un sens maintenant. Je vais t'enseigner Harry. Je vais t'apprendre tout le Monde Sorcier. Tout ce que tu veux savoir, n'importe quoi qui vient à l'esprit. Comme j'ai dit auparavant, tu n'es plus seul._

Harry fixait le sol, ses yeux montrant le conflit intérieur qui grandissait en lui_. Je veux vraiment que tu m'apprennes._

_Alors qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Pourquoi parais-tu si inquiet ?_

Harry se leva, calmant la discussion qui se poursuivait entre Severus, Sirius et Remus. Il quitta alors rapidement la pièce sans un mot. Ce ne fut pas long avant qu'une main n'agrippe son épaule, ne l'arrête brusquement et ne le pousse jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse face à un blond furieux.

« Harry - »

« Je ne voulais pas en parler là dedans, comme nous le faisions. » dit Harry avant que Draco ne puisse l'accuser de fuir à nouveau.

Harry se retourna et reprit son chemin en compagnie de Draco. Le chemin vers la chambre s'effectua en silence et pour Draco, c'était troublant. Quelque chose faisait de la peine à Harry, quelque chose concernant Draco et à chaque fois que Draco n'était pas visiblement parfait aux yeux des autres, il devenait inquiet.

« Tu es vraiment vaniteux. » gloussa Harry, stupéfié.

Les yeux de Draco s'éclaircirent immédiatement.

« Quelqu'un doit l'être. » Draco suivit Harry dans la chambre et fronça les sourcils. « Mon manoir me manque. Devons-nous rester ici ? » Il s'assit avec précaution sur le lit, grimaçant en voyant l'état des couvertures de classe moyenne tout à fait ordinaires.

Harry fit courir une main dans ses cheveux. « Nous bougerons dès que mon anniversaire sera passé et que je touche mon héritage. Je te promets que tu aimeras où nous irons. »

« C'est dans plus d'une semaine alors. » ronchonna Draco. « Tu as intérêt à le valoir, Harry. » Il n'était pas sérieux quand il le dit. Il n'avait jamais été plus heureux dans sa vie que maintenant, depuis qu'il était avec Harry. Cela semblait incroyable mais il avait toujours voulu ça, et après quatre ans, il savait qu'il désirait l'avoir avec Harry.

« Vraiment ? »

Draco retira ses yeux du couvre-lit répugnant, les sourcils froncés. « Vraiment quoi ? »

« Je vaux vraiment tout ça, Draco ? Pourquoi es-tu ici-même, si c'est seulement pour le lien ? Tu ne l'as même pas mis en doute, pas une fois, depuis que tout a commencé. »

« Evidemment que je l'ai fait. Cela a commencé pour moi avant même que le lien n'existe, Harry. Je croyais que tu le savais. »

« Je ne comprends pas comment c'est possible. Tu me détestais ! Tu m'as terrorisé mes amis et moi… Tu étais toujours heureux de me rabaisser. Comment tes sentiments ont-ils pu tellement changer ? »

« Nous sommes des âmes-sœurs, Harry. » dit le blond comme si ça expliquait tout. Apparemment ce n'était pas ce que Harry voulait entendre. Le brun grimaça et tourna le dos à Draco, qui resta, les yeux grands ouverts. « Est-ce ta façon de dire que tu ne le veux pas ? Est-ce ça que tu penses de moi ? Je sais que tu me détestais aussi... »

« Non, je ne t'ai jamais détesté. Je ne t'aimais pas, mais je me suis toujours intéressé à ce que tu faisais, à la façon dont tu disais les choses. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi je me suis tellement soucié de toi alors que je ne t'aimais même pas. Nous avons toujours eu un rapport étrange, je pense. »

Draco se leva et marcha jusqu'à Harry, positionné devant la fenêtre. Il toucha son bras pour avoir toute son attention. Les yeux de Harry étaient emplis de manque de confiance en soi quand il le regarda. Tellement que Draco eut mal au cœur de le voir là.

« Je t'ai détesté à la fin de la cinquième année. Je t'ai détesté de m'avoir pris mon père et je t'ai détesté car je te voulais encore. J'étais enragé parce qu'il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire contre ça. Et puis l'été est arrivé, ma mère m'a laissé tranquille au manoir, je ne l'ai presque jamais vue, elle ou mon père. J'avais donc beaucoup de temps pour penser à ça. Pour penser à ce que mon père faisait et ce qu'il avait fait cette nuit là au Ministère. J'ai pensé à ce que je faisais, pour moi et ce que je faisais pour plaire à mon père. Je n'ai pas aimé le fait qu'il n'y ait que peu de choses que je faisais pour moi et je regrette avoir fait la plupart des choses que mon père m'a instruit. J'ai passé le reste de mon temps à penser à toi. » termina doucement Draco comme s'il était hypnotisé, il était englouti par les brillants yeux émeraudes.

Harry le regardait attentivement, écoutant avec chaque fibre de son être. Il se rapprocha et Draco enroula ses bras autour de lui. « Cela n'avait pas de sens de te détester. Je te détestais seulement lorsque tu agissais comme un stupide Gryffondor. Mais en même temps, j'appréciais que ce soit toi dans tes pires moments, et je… t'appréciais quand même. Tu étais tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu être. Tu mettais tout le monde avant toi. Tu devrais arrêter ça à propos. » Harry frissonna comme Draco lui parlait doucement à l'oreille. « Je n'ai toujours regardé que toi, pas ton nom, et toi… Tu me regardais, Harry. Tu t'es monté contre moi. Tu n'avais pas peur de moi ou de mon nom. Tu m'as défié, poussé jusqu'à mes limites. Tu es la raison pour laquelle j'ai finalement ouvert les yeux au monde autour de moi.»

Harry regardait actuellement Draco et vit enfin tout ce que les autres voyaient. Ce qu'il ressentait dans son propre cœur se réfléchissait dans les yeux argent de Draco. « Et ensuite, nous avons pu nous parler avec nos esprits et ressentir les émotions de l'autre et j'ai découvert que tu ressentais la même chose que moi. Je n'ai pas voulu te l'apprendre lentement et montrer aux autres mes sentiments envers toi. Pour une fois, je crois que peut-être que le Destin n'était pas une chienne envers nous. S'il te plait dis-moi que tu ressens la même chose. » supplia-t-il.

Harry acquiesça rapidement, les yeux grands ouverts sur le visage de Draco. Il était un peu submergé par l'euphorie qu'il ressentait. Il comprenait enfin qui il regardait. Tout était clair maintenant. C'était son compagnon de vie, son partenaire. Draco était vraiment son âme-sœur. Jamais rien dans sa vie ne lui avait fait croire qu'il trouverait son âme-sœur. Il n'avait jamais contemplé des âmes-sœurs avant. Les chances pour que cela se produise étaient d'une sur un milliard. Ça ne valait pas la peine d'y penser. En fait, il avait commencé à croire qu'il ne trouverait jamais personne avec qui partager sa vie. Et maintenant, il était là, dans les bras de l'homme duquel il était tombé amoureux au cours de l'année précédente, et qui venait juste de reconnaitre fondamentalement qu'il était amoureux de lui. Harry n'avait aucun mot pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Cependant, avec le sourire triomphant sur le visage de Draco, il savait que ses sentiments étaient déjà connus.

Mais Harry voulait montrer à Draco ce qu'il éprouvait et se rapprocha de lui, son souffle se réverbérant sur les lèvres de Draco, leurs regards fermement fixés l'un à l'autre. Quand il appuya ses lèvres contre Draco, il se demanda combien de fois il avait rêvé de ces lèvres. Combien de temps avait-il rêvé de ces lèvres bougeant contre les siennes comme maintenant ? Les mains de Harry se déplacèrent des épaules de Draco pour se plonger dans ses cheveux. Cette fois, ce fut Draco qui émit un grand ronronnement alors que Harry léchait et pinçait les lèvres du blond, cherchant à être accepté. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas de ronronner, savourant seulement la sensation des vibrations qu'ils provoquaient tous deux lorsqu'elles voyagèrent de leurs poitrines à leurs aines.

Harry poussa ses hanches contre Draco, faisant haleter le plus grand et la langue du brun envahit la bouche de son vis-à-vis. Leurs langues tissèrent une lente danse taquine et unie, et se retirèrent ensuite pour se réunir de nouveau pour une étreinte intime.

Draco approfondit le baiser, abaissant ses mains pour serrer les hanches de Harry. Il nota à peine qu'elles tremblaient. _Je peux à peine penser près de toi, Harry. Tu me rends fou._ Le baiser s'approfondit encore plus, retirant l'innocence et transformant cela en quelque chose de plus. _Je te veux plus près ! Je veux… Je peux ?_

« Oui. » Harry eut seulement un instant pour le dire avant que Draco ne recapture sa bouche et sentir les mains du blond plonger sous sa chemise, ses doigts courant sur ses abdominaux, à travers sa poitrine, effleurant ses mamelons. Harry haleta et se frotta contre Draco.

Draco retira ses mains et arracha la chemise de Harry par-dessus sa tête, la lançant au travers de la pièce avant de s'accrocher au cou de Harry, sa langue le rendant sauvage avec le besoin grandissant, il pensait que cela pouvait le briser. Il avait l'impression qu'il bougeait, Draco le repoussant vers le lit. Quand il tomba sur le dos, il attira Draco vers lui et leurs lèvres s'écrasèrent l'une contre l'autre une nouvelle fois.

La réaction de Harry commençait à rendre Draco dingue. Il était clair que Harry n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience, si jamais il en avait, et ça rendait Draco ivre de besoin. Il se délecta du moindre soupir et gémissement de plaisir quittant la bouche de Harry. La noirceur des yeux de Harry, ses lèvres gonflées. La manière dont le brun s'arquait contre sa main, torsion pour être touché de plus en plus. Un grondement profond fut émit par la poitrine de Draco alors qu'il regardait tout ça et lorsqu'il en eut assez de regarder, il baissa sa tête, grognant bassement, pour mordre le cou de Harry les yeux vaguement fermés quand Harry gémit sous lui, roulant la tête et offrant plus de son cou. Draco était tellement envouté par Harry qu'il ne remarqua pas l'allongement de ses dents quand il décida de marquer le cou de Harry.

Dans le couloir, Remus et Severus attendaient de l'autre côté de la porte, arrivant juste du salon où ils avaient laissé Sirius, encore boudeur de la relation de Harry avec Snape.

« Ce sont des bruits très étranges qu'ils font, ne penses-tu pas, Severus ? »

« Oui. Il est clair que nous savons maintenant l'identité de leur lien. » Ils écoutèrent pendant un moment les ronronnements aigus et les gémissements gutturaux venant de l'intérieur de la pièce.

« Crois-tu que nous devrions entrer là dedans et les arrêter ? »

« Ils devraient être stoppés, oui. Mais je n'ai aucune intention d'y entrer avant qu'ils ne soient séparés. » Severus regarda ostensiblement Remus qui recula en secouant la tête.

« Cela ne va pas être moi ! Tu es le parrain de Draco et l'oncle de Harry. Si quelqu'un doit y entrer, cela doit être toi ! »

« Un peu de cran, loup-garou ! Harry réagira mieux si tu entres ! »

Remus secouait la tête une nouvelle fois quand Harry cria : « Putain, Draco ! Pourquoi tu as encore tes robes ? Arrête la torture immédiatement et retire-les ! »

« Un peu de cran, Snape ! Je n'entre pas là maintenant ! »

« Avec tout le respect qui vous est dû, Professeurs. Pourriez-vous vous la boucler ? Certains d'entre nous essaient d'écouter ! »

Remus et Severus se retournèrent vers la porte et trouvèrent George et Fred leur souriant largement, chacun ayant une oreille appuyée contre la porte.

« N'avez-vous jamais pensé que peut-être toquer à la porte serait une bonne façon d'attirer leur attention ? »

Les adultes semblèrent un instant choqués avant de rétrécir les yeux et de lancer un regard furieux aux jumeaux. George et Fred étaient assez intelligents pour avoir peur quand les deux sorciers plus vieux commencèrent à marcher vers eux.

De retour dans la chambre, Draco enfourcha Harry et lui sourit largement de haut. Il était si excité par Harry en ce moment. Il aimait quand le brun devenait furieux ou énervé et commençait à donner des ordres, permettant à sa colère de lui retirer ses inhibitions et le transformant en l'homme que Voldemort craignait. « Pourquoi tu ne me fais pas retirer mes robes ? »

Un grognement sortit de la gorge de Harry et un vent anormal tourna dans la pièce. Quelques secondes plus tard, le jappement de Draco résonna sur les murs minces quand il se retrouva sans ses robes, habillé seulement de son boxer. Harry avait un petit sourire satisfait. « Là, c'est mieux. » Il saisit Draco par la nuque et l'abaissa pour un autre baiser.

Draco se détendit, s'installant sur Harry tout en éloignant son torse de lui en posant ses bras de part et d'autre de la tête brune.

« Sais-tu… », Draco embrassa le front de Harry, « combien de temps j'ai attendu… », un autre baiser sur le menton celui-ci, « pour t'avoir sous moi comme ça ? » Draco suça la lèvre inférieure de Harry, la massant de sa langue, aimant les petits bruits qu'émettait celui-ci.

« Plus. » haleta Harry, se déplaçant vers le haut contre lui et enroulant ses jambes autour de la taille du blond.

Draco se retira, suçant la langue de Harry pendant qu'il le faisait, appréciant le goût capiteux du brun mêlant un parfum de menthe et de neige, avec la tarte à la Mélasse et le jus de citrouille qu'il y avait eu plus tôt. Harry renversa la tête contre l'oreiller quand il sentit la langue de Draco laisser une piste enflammée de son cou à sa poitrine. Il constata qu'il avait des problèmes pour respirer et savait que si Draco ne s'arrêtait pas bientôt, il allait venir.

_C'est ce que j'attends, mon amour._ D'un mouvement rapide, Draco retira le boxer de Harry et sa bouche voleta au dessus de l'érection de son compagnon. Il se lécha les lèvres et prit la queue de Harry dans sa main et pompa deux fois. A chaque fois, les hanches de Harry formèrent une voute sur le lit.

Les yeux émeraude étaient fermement clos et ses mains enterrées dans ses propres cheveux, tirant sur ses mèches de frustration jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la bouche de Draco sur lui, sa langue faisant des choses que Harry ne pensait pas pouvoir être possible. Draco se retira subitement quand il y eut une lourde agitation à l'extérieur de leur porte.

« Oi ! Pourquoi vous nous regardez comme ça vous deux ? » Harry gémit quand il reconnut la voix de l'un des deux jumeaux Weasley. « Cours George ! »

« Pas maintenant. » Il lança un bras sur ses yeux.

« Ignore-les. » Draco se courba pour embrasser Harry, sa main continuant de le caresser. Le corps du brun approuvait celui-ci mais son esprit lui disait d'arrêter parce que quelque chose d'embarrassant était sur le point d'arriver. Quelques instants plus tard, Harry fut content que Draco ait bougé pour être au dessus de lui et n'ait pas été attrapé entre ses jambes quand la porte claqua ouverte et les jumeaux Weasley trébuchèrent à l'intérieur comme s'ils avaient été poussés. Immédiatement, Draco se déplaça pour que son dos soit face aux jumeaux et à la porte ouverte, gardant le corps de Harry hors de vue.

« Désolés d'interrompre. »

« Nous aurions préféré rester dehors… »

« … dans le couloir à écouter avec la porte fermée. »

« Mais vos tuteurs sont des LÂCHES ! Et nous ont forcés… »

« … à nous imposer dans votre intimité. »

Draco regarda après les jumeaux et grogna, dissimulant n'importe quelle autre parole qui aurait pu être prononcée. Les iris du Serpentard rougeoyaient littéralement en argent et ses pupilles se rétrécissaient en une forme d'yeux de chat.

« Draco, mon pote ? Quelque chose ne va pas avec tes yeux. » réussit à dire George avant que Draco n'ouvre la bouche et siffle après eux. Les jumeaux se regardèrent et commencèrent à reculer. Les dents du blond s'étaient allongées, la lumière se reflétant de façon menaçante sur les crocs pointus.

« Sortez. Maintenant. » Draco parlait doucement mais la menace mortelle était claire. Fred et George quittèrent rapidement la pièce et essayèrent d'ensorceler Remus et Severus sur le chemin de retour dans le couloir. Les deux sorciers plus âgés se retournèrent vers la chambre juste au moment où la porte se ferma en claquant. Severus s'avança vers elle et commença à cogner !

« Potter ! Je veux vous parler maintenant ! Redevenez décents et préparez-vous à mon entrée dans deux minutes ! »

Harry soupira et mit une main sur la poitrine de Draco, ramenant à lui l'attention du blond. Draco était vraiment très furieux et il était si beau avec ses cheveux sauvages, ses yeux et ses dents comme ça. Il l'embrassa légèrement sur la bouche.

« Calme-toi. Nous continuerons ça plus tard. »

Les yeux de Draco brillèrent et il attira Harry vers le haut dans un baiser brûlant. « Tu paries ton cul sexy que cela sera poursuivi. »

Harry rougit et se détourna à la recherche de son boxer. Quand il l'aperçut, étant suspendu au coin du petit bureau, il le convoqua par un mouvement de main sans baguette et l'enfila. Draco n'avait pas bougé et continuait de lui sourire en coin.

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry, sa gêne le rendant irritable.

« Harry, tu es beau. » Et avec ça, Draco roula du lit et trouva ses robes. Harry trébucha vers son tas de vêtements et les mit rapidement. Quand Draco fut habillé, il se dirigea vers la porte. Harry remarqua quelque chose du coin de l'œil et regarda vers le bas.

« Attends, Draco. Tu as perdu ta lettre. » Il la ramassa et marcha vers Draco pour la lui rendre. Draco étudia l'enveloppe blanche de la lettre avant de la retourner et l'ouvrir.

« Merde ! C'est de Pansy. »

« Parkinson ? Je croyais que vous étiez amis. » Harry fixait avec curiosité le parchemin avec l'écriture courbée apposée en encre pourpre.

« Nous le sommes. C'est juste que j'étais censé lui écrire il y a deux jours. Après tout ce qui est arrivé, j'ai complètement oublié. Je suis sûr qu'elle a été mise au courant de beaucoup de choses qui se sont passées et elle voudra que je lui dise tout. Je suis surpris que ce ne soit pas une beuglante. »

« Pourquoi tu ne l'invites pas à nous rencontrer dans le Chemin de Traverse après que nous soyons allés à Sainte Mangouste ? Ainsi, tu pourras répondre à ses questions pendant que nous déjeunons quelque part. » suggéra Harry.

« C'est brillant, Harry ! « Tu-Sais-Qui » a été – d'une façon ou une autre – Confusé ou Obliviatisé et a laissé tomber la prime pour nous, ce qui signifie que Pansy peut être vue avec nous sans s'inquiéter de devenir une autre cible. »

« Draco, dis le avec moi. Vol-de-mort. Voldemort. Ce n'est pas dur. » Harry soupira quand il remarqua que Draco n'écoutait pas.

« Harry, cela ne t'embête pas que nous rencontrions Pansy, n'est ce pas ? Je sais que vous ne vous êtes jamais réellement entendu mais elle est l'une de mes meilleurs amis… »

« Tu t'entends avec Ginny et Hermione maintenant. Si tu peux le faire alors je peux certainement m'entendre avec plus de Serpentards. En plus, je projette de me faire des amis et des alliés parmi les personnes de toutes les Maisons. »

« Tu penses me parler un jour de ta campagne ? » Harry le regarda brusquement et Draco rit. « Quoi ? Tu ne croyais pas vraiment que je n'étais pas conscient que quelque chose se passait dans ton cerveau mi-Serpentard mi-idiot de Gryffondor ? » Harry se détendit et sourit, soulagé que Draco ne semble pas très bouleversé qu'il planifie quelque chose de compliqué.

« Évidemment que je planifie de te le dire. Je veux juste y penser un peu plus longtemps. Tu peux ne pas aimer ce que j'ai en tête. »

« Aussi longtemps que tu ne projettes pas de nous transformer en moldus ou contaminer notre monde encore plus alors je suis avec toi. Tu sais que je le suis. »

« C'est drôle, mais il y a quatre ans, j'en aurais été offensé. Bien que maintenant, je crois que tu avais raison sur certains points. Ça en particulier. Je te veux avec moi, comme partenaire, comme égal. Quand les gens penseront à Harry Potter, alors ils penseront à Draco Malfoy et vice versa. Seras-tu capable de gérer ça ? » Draco lui lança un regard mauvais. « Oh, c'est vrai. J'oubliais à qui je parlais. »

« Je pensais que tu ne voulais plus de publicité ou de gloire ? »

« C'est inévitable, mais je ne vais pas aller la rechercher. Va répondre à la lettre de Parkinson maintenant. »

Draco l'embrassa et partit, croisant son parrain en chemin. « La fois suivante, tu pourrais utiliser un sortilège de fermeture et d'intimité, Draco. » Son filleul lui répondit par un sifflement et disparut dans sa chambre.

« Je suppose que le meilleur moment pour leur dire à propos du lien sera demain. Harry n'a pas réagi aussi mal que ce à quoi je m'attendais aux informations sur Dumbledore. » remarqua Severus envers Remus.

« Tu ne vas pas tout leur dire, n'est ce pas ? »

« Non, mais cela peut être fait plus tard. Il est devenu clair que ce lien d'âme sœur doit se faire en priorité. »

« Qu'est ce que tu penses qu'il va leur arriver, Severus ? »

« Draco montre des signes de quelque chose, mais je ne pense pas que nous saurons à coup sûr ce que c'est avant l'anniversaire de Harry et que leur transformations ne soient complètes. Seulement là nous seront capable d'évaluer leur sang. »

« Ils auront besoin de beaucoup de soutien pendant les prochains mois. » Severus plissa les yeux vers son collègue.

« Je projette de faire en sorte qu'ils le reçoivent. Et toi ? »

« Évidemment, Severus. Pourquoi penses-tu autrement ? »

« Tu seras absent à la réunion de demain soir parce que tu rencontres Dumbledore et l'Ordre au lieu de ça, n'est ce pas ? Black a déjà informé Dumbledore de sa dissociation avec l'Ordre et j'ai supposé que tu ferais la même chose dès que tu aurais tout appris. »

« Je suis du côté de Harry, Severus. J'imagine qu'après la découverte pour Lily, tu quitteras aussi l'Ordre. Quand Dumbledore se rendra compte que tu es au courant que Lily est ta sœur, il n'aura pas d'autre choix que de croire que tu n'es plus fidèle envers lui. Tu ne seras pas fiable plus longtemps. »

« J'en ai fini avec l'Ordre. » confirma Severus d'une voix dure.

« Oui, et Sirius aussi. Nous avons besoin de quelqu'un que Dumbledore continue de croire fidèle, pour rester près de lui et découvrir ce qu'il fait. »

« Très intelligent, loup-garou. Je ne pensais pas que tu avais ça en toi. »

« Ne laisse pas la surprise te tuer, Snape. Ce serait vraiment une honte. » dit Harry de l'embrasure de la porte. Il n'était clairement pas d'humeur à être poli.

« C'est Severus ou Professeur Snape quand tu es à l'école. » Harry fit une grimace et repartit dans sa pièce.

« Bien, bonne chance Severus. Avec ça, » Remus agita une main vers la porte ouverte de Harry, « et pour demain. Je viendrai aussitôt que la réunion est terminée. »

« Oh, merci beaucoup. » lui ricana Severus. Redressant les épaules, il entra dans la chambre d'un jeune homme hormonal de quasiment dix-sept ans, qui avait plus d'insécurités qu'il n'en avait lui-même. C'était le dernier endroit sur terre où Severus voulait être et il y allait seul.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Remarques de la traductrice et mot de fin :**

(1) Avada Kedavra. L'auteur raccourcit ce terme en AK, c'est l'une des seules fois où je le laisserais en « long », je préférais le prévenir )

(2) L'auteur jouait sur les deux mots : « Gryffondor » et « dork » qui signifie « pauvre type », nous avons préféré le faire « à la française » avec le « Gryffidiot », j'espère que ça vous ira :P

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

A dans un mois donc ;) J'espère que ça vous plaira encore et toujours :D Pour ceux qui veulent nous aider à corriger, direction le forum (lien dans le profil), de même que ceux et celles qui sont intéressé(e)s par la traduction.

N'hésitez pas à nous faire parvenir vos idées éventuelles pour les prochains chapitres, on adore voir si nos lecteurs sont tombés justes ^^.  
>A bientôt.<p>

Haganemaru


	10. Une Trêve ?

**Traducteur **: Neko Suke  
><strong>Note de la trad de ce chapitre<strong> : Long chapitre que mon premier… Mais bon, l'histoire est si bien qu'on fait volontiers l'effort de longues prises de têtes sur plusieurs pages du chapitre ! Pis on est content quand ça se termine ! u_u

**.**

**Hello Everybody ! Everybody... Hello !  
><strong>

Voici venu le temps que beaucoup de monde attendent... enfin, normalement...  
>Le temps où, on a 1 journée d'avance pour poster, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ? *ok, je sors*<p>

Non mais sans rire, on a pas des masses d'avance donc on peut pas poster plus vite malgré le fait que la fiction soit complétement traduite. Je sais que c'est frustrant, mais on essaye de faire au mieux pour que vous puissiez avoir une lecture quasi régulière mois par mois en attendant que la correction avance vraiment. Comme je l'ais dit et redit, dès que cette fiction atteindra les chapitres 25/26 corrigés, nous posterons plus rapidement. Nous n'en sommes qu'au 20, il faut alors compter encore 2 ou 3 mois, c'est long, mais je vous le promet...**  
>QU'EST CE QUE CE SERA BON<strong> !

Dans un autre registre, j'ai normalement répondu à tous les enregistrés via "réponse à la reviews".  
>Préférez vous ce système ou vous en fichez vous de recevoir une réponse personnalisée à chaque fois ? C'est juste une question hein ;)<br>Pour les anonymes, navrée de ne pas détailler mais merci à Drayy et à adenoide (tu vas voir, les machinations de Dumby vont très loin parfois).  
>Si j'en ai oublié, vous avez le droit de vous manifester pour me disputer.<p>

**Bonne lecture !  
><strong>

**. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre Dix<br>Une Trêve ?**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Le Manoir des Malfoy offrait un imposant spectacle quand il était entouré de ténèbres et du brouillard dense de fin de soirée. L'été était toujours la saison du brouillard, en particulier celui planant au-dessus du sol, et étant si épais qu'il était impossible de voir au-delà de ses genoux. Une nouvelle lune suspendue au-dessus de la tour de l'aile ouest, projetait une légère lumière sur le monde en dessous. Les fenêtres, cependant, luisaient de la lumière des lampes et des torches, évitant au manoir de pierre grise de paraître complètement en ruine, en générant une lueur jaune dans le brouillard l'englobant.

Dans le manoir, les Mangemorts étaient occupés à divers projets donnés par Voldemort. Il voulait que ses partisans lui trouvent de nouveaux moyens d'obtenir plus de soutien et plus de pouvoir au cœur du Ministère. Il faisait ça parce que c'était la méthode de Dumbledore, et Voldemort voulait sa revanche sur le vieux sorcier. Il avait appris qu'il avait fait partie du plan de Dumbledore depuis le début de ses études à Poudlard, alors qu'il était encore appelé Tom Riddle. Grâce à cette information, il avait conclu qu'il chassait le mauvais sorcier. Harry Potter n'était pas celui qu'il devait craindre pour le moment. De plus, Voldemort savait que Potter était le neveu de Snape et ne serait pas loyal envers Dumbledore plus longtemps. Cela inonda l'esprit de Voldemort d'une pléthore d'idées. Peut-être que, dans les bonnes circonstances et pour les bonnes raisons, Potter pourrait rejoindre ses rangs. Voldemort concéda que c'était une chance que Draco Malfoy ne se soit pas éteint sous la malédiction de mort qu'il lui avait lancé dans l'esprit de Potter. Cet incident en particulier avait prouvé à Voldemort combien les deux jeunes sorciers pouvaient être puissants.

« Lucius. Tu as vu ton fils aujourd'hui. » énonça doucement Voldemort, Sa voix semblait étrangement plus humaine que jamais. Il s'assit sur une chaise pourvue d'un grand dossier faisant face à une grande cheminée de marbre noir dans le bureau privé de Lucius, Nagini enroulée autour de sa chaise, sa tête paresseusement posée sur les genoux du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lucius se tenait sur le côté, appuyé contre le bord de la cheminée.

« Oui, Mon Seigneur. Je l'ai rencontré plus tôt dans la soirée. Il était reconnaissant de votre… bienveillance. »

« Bienveillant ? » Si Voldemort avait des sourcils, il les aurait soulevés. « Je ne me serais jamais décrit comme ça. Peut-être qu'indulgent conviendrait mieux. Et seulement si ça sert mes propres objectifs. Ne crois pas que j'ai arrêté de le chasser parce que c'est ton fils, Lucius. »

« Bien sûr que non, Mon Seigneur. » Lucius savait parfaitement que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait changé d'avis à cause de Harry Potter, et pour ça il était redevable au jeune homme plus qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'être. « Peut-être pourriez-vous tendre la main à Potter une nouvelle fois, vous vous êtes ouvert une large route dans ce sens en gardant mon fils en vie. »

« Oui, je viens de le réaliser. »

Voldemort devint silencieux pendant un certain temps, réfléchissant à ce que Dumbledore pourrait faire dans le futur quand il comprendrait que Voldemort était en train de changer de tactique. Une pensée lui vint alors, et sourit, d'un sourire calculateur. Peut-être devait-il plutôt attendre avant d'élaborer d'autres plans. Il devait attendre et voir sur quel chemin Harry Potter allait décider de s'orienter.

« Parkinson a-t-il eu un quelconque succès dans sa mission ? »

« Oui, Mon Seigneur. Depuis ce matin nous comptons des espions dans tous les départements du Ministère. »

« Tous ? » Voldemort sembla surpris. « Bien, c'est une bonne nouvelle. » Nagini siffla au plaisir ressenti par son maître. Voldemort leva sa baguette jusqu'à la Marque des Ténèbres sur son bras et fit venir Parkinson à lui. Ça ne prit que quelques instants avant que Parkinson n'entre dans le bureau. Lucius tenta de toutes ses forces de dissimuler son renfrognement. C'était son bureau privé. Pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres devait-il diriger sa réunion ici, alors qu'il y avait près d'une centaine d'autres pièces, à choisir, qui pourraient convenir.

Parkinson avança à grandes enjambées et s'agenouilla devant Voldemort, embrassant l'ourlet de ses robes, tandis que Lucius se déplaçait pour se tenir à côté de la chaise du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Parkinson, est-ce vrai que ta fille et Draco Malfoy sont amis ? » demanda Voldemort, fixant la tête inclinée de Parkinson. Le père de Pansy tourna sa tête une fraction de seconde vers Lucius pour lui jeter un coup d'œil. Le sorcier blond hocha la tête.

« Oui, Mon Seigneur. Ils sont bons amis. »

« Bien. Je veux que ta fille contacte Draco. Veille à ce qu'elle renouvelle son amitié avec lui. Je veux qu'elle me rapporte ce que Potter et Malfoy prévoient de faire. »

« Mon Seigneur, Pansy acceptera avec joie vos ordres, mais Potter et Malfoy risquent de suspecter sa motivation… » Voldemort se pencha en avant, posant un doigt sur le haut du crâne de Parkinson. Le Mangemort tressaillit à la douleur explosant à l'intérieur de sa tête.

« Elle ne fait rien de plus qu'être une amie et récupérer des informations. Il n'y a pas de supercherie ici. Je veux que Potter sache que je le surveille. Je veux que ta fille transmette à Potter et Malfoy que je lui ai donné l'ordre de garder un œil sur eux pour moi. As-tu compris ? »

« Oui, Mon Seigneur. Je vais dire à ma fille d'envoyer un hibou à Draco dès que possible. »

« Bien. Tu devrais y aller. » Une fois Parkinson parti, Voldemort se mit debout et marcha jusqu'à Lucius. « À quoi penses-tu Lucius ? »

« Potter appréciera le geste. Je suis certain que peu de personnes ont été franches avec lui à propos de nombreuses choses. Il est habitué aux manipulations.»

« Et en faisant ça, je ne le manipule pas ? »

Lucius regarda fixement son Seigneur des Ténèbres, et réfléchit au meilleur moyen de répondre à la question. Les humeurs du Seigneur de Ténèbres pouvaient changer très rapidement, pour dire les choses gentiment. Parfois, Voldemort pouvait espérer une réponse honnête et accepterait ou serait d'accord avec l'opinion donnée, mais à d'autres moments, il pouvait être en colère si vous ne partagiez pas son point de vue. Voldemort était très bon pour cacher ses émotions, mais il n'était pas le meilleur, et Lucius était assez chanceux d'être capable de repérer les signes révélateurs.

« Vous pourriez, Mon Seigneur, mais Potter le devinerait. Il le verra. Mais vous l'avez fait de sorte que chacun de vous puissiez être dans le contrôle, et il va le réaliser aussi. Potter est assez intelligent, et s'il ne voit rien, mon fils le verra. Étant un Serpentard, il va se rendre compte à quel point c'est un avantage pour eux. C'est un changement très neutre, mais en même temps c'est une action directe. Potter va devoir réagir à son tour après ça. Ça va être intéressant de voir ce qu'il va faire ensuite. »

Le Seigneur de Ténèbres honora Lucius d'un fin sourire. « Oui.» Après cela, il se détourna. **Viens Nagini**, siffla-t-il en Fourchelangue. **Retirons-nous pour la nuit.**

Quand Voldemort fut parti, Lucius s'affala sur sa chaise à nouveau vacante, sa chaise préférée qui plus est, et fixa le feu. Il ne savait pas comment les choses allaient tourner, mais il avait le sentiment qu'il allait aimer les changements sur le point de se produire.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Severus entra dans la chambre de Harry et ferma la porte. « Je commencerai en disant que je n'ai jamais été et ne serai jamais le co-président du club Je Hais Harry Potter. De plus, dix points de moins à Gryffondor pour m'avoir décrit comme un bâtard sarcastique, visqueux et gras. »

Harry, qui était appuyé contre le mur de manière découragée, pâlit soudainement. « Vous avez vu cette partie aussi ? » Severus hocha la tête durant son chemin jusqu'au bureau, duquel il tira la chaise pour s'y installer.

« Vous n'étiez pas censé voir ça ! »

« Je m'en doutais. » Severus s'assit et étudia son neveu.

Les cheveux de Harry étaient en bataille, comme d'ordinaire, mais leur aspect ne faisait que s'ajouter à son caractère maintenant qu'ils avaient presque poussé jusqu'à ses épaules. Severus suspecta que de nombreuses personnes avaient commencé à penser comme lui, parce que ça donnait à Harry une apparence fragile et séduisante. Ses épaules n'étaient pas larges, son corps était petit, sa taille était inférieure à la moyenne, mais c'était très certainement dû à la malnutrition qu'il avait subie tout au long des années. Mais malgré tout cela, on pouvait deviner son caractère fort, et bien qu'il soit un peu petit, il compensait avec ses muscles noueux, gagnés sans aucun doute en pratiquant le Quidditch.

Mais pour l'instant, Harry semblait tendu et confus, adossé là-bas contre le mur. En d'autres termes, il avait l'air renfrogné. Severus comprit cela à la vue des lignes plissant le front de Harry, à la manière dont ses yeux paraissaient assombris, et à ses mâchoires étroitement serrées.

Les yeux de Harry étaient la seule caractéristique physique qui rappelaient Lily à Severus. Ils partageaient cependant de nombreux traits de caractère, merci Merlin ! Au moins son neveu n'agissait qu'assez peu comme James Potter.

C'était étrange de regarder Potter maintenant, tout en pensant à lui en tant que Harry, et tout aussi étrange de continuer à regarder Harry tout en y voyant son neveu. Que savait-il de ce qui fait un oncle ? Severus connaissait les potions et le travail d'espion. Il s'entendait avec son filleul parce que Draco savait qu'il ne fallait rien attendre de sa part. Mais qu'espérait Harry ? Severus voulait essayer, mais il ne savait pas comment. Il savait comment terroriser ses élèves et la plupart des adultes quand il le voulait, mais comment était-il supposé se comporter en tant qu'oncle ? Il ne pouvait pas simplement accepter ce lien et ensuite le laisser. Il était le seul parent de sang vivant de Harry, qui était fragile pour le moment. Si Severus convenait, Harry aurait besoin de son appui et… son amour. Et puis, Severus savait qu'il n'abandonnerait pas ce lien qu'ils avaient trouvé.

Pendant que Severus était silencieusement en train de réfléchir à ses questions et de chercher les réponses dans sa tête, Harry commença à l'observer, tentant de trouver un indice sur ce que l'homme pensait. Severus semblait détendu, mais ses yeux cillaient de temps à autre d'incertitude. Honnêtement, Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont Severus souhaitait lui parler. Ça pouvait être à propos de Dumbledore, ou il pouvait vouloir parler du journal ou bien encore du lien qu'il entretenait avec Draco.

Harry redressa ses épaules et s'éloigna du mur quand il réalisa que Severus était nerveux, ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, qu'il voulait discuter avec Harry de leur relation. Harry ferma les yeux et tenta de se décontracter. Il se remémora ce que sa mère lui avait dit. « _… __Severus va traverser des moments difficiles pour digérer ces informations. C'est un homme dur mais en dépit de ça, son cœur est très fragile… Et cela prendra du temps pour qu'il assume. Ce sera très dur pour lui, surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois que nous avons parlé. Je voudrais que tu me promettes que tu lui laisseras une chance, Harry._» Et il avait promis d'essayer. Harry soupira et ouvrit les yeux, déterminé à ce que rien ne soit dit avant qu'il ne commence.

« Je… Erm, je vous présente mes excuses pour vous avoir traité de bâtard sarcastique, visqueux et gras, Professeur. » Et il s'amusa de l'avoir dit une fois de plus. « J'étais sous le choc à ce moment-là, et je n'ai jamais cru que vous ayez un jour eu l'idée de fonder un club Je Hais Harry Potter. » Il y eut une petite et rapide mimique au coin de la bouche de Severus qui aurait pu être le début d'un sourire, avant qu'il ne le chasse. Cela importait peu, Harry fut rapide à le noter.

« Je suppose que nous pouvons être heureux qu'il ne m'ait jamais été proposé pareille tentation. Être membre d'un tel club aurait pu ruiner notre relation familiale. » fit Severus avec légèreté, et il fut content de voir le sourire furtif de Harry.

« Vous ne voulez pas oublier ce que vous savez ? » demanda Harry brusquement, ayant gagné un certain courage suite à cette plaisanterie amicale.

« Et toi ? » Severus savait que ce n'était pas très juste de lui retourner la question alors que Harry avait été le premier à l'interroger. Quiconque regardant Harry pouvait voir qu'il désespérait d'être accepté. Mais comme il l'avait dit plus tôt, Severus avait ses propres doutes, et il ne voulait pas montrer ces failles au jeune sorcier si Harry décidait d'oublier l'existence de Severus.

Les mains de Harry firent leur chemin jusqu'à ses cheveux, et comme à chaque fois qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, Harry tirait sur ses mèches ou passait ses doigts dedans jusqu'à ce que ses cheveux noirs partent dans tous les sens. Lorsque ses mains redescendirent se poser à ses côtés, Severus retint sa respiration.

« Comment avez-vous pu penser ça, Professeur ? Vous êtes la seule personne du même sang que moi qu'il me reste ! Nous ne nous sommes jamais entendus, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi nous ne pourrions pas y remédier maintenant. Vous ne devez pas être si mauvais si Draco vous apprécie, et vous pourriez m'apprendre tellement. »

« Je pense que… nous pourrions apprendre beaucoup l'un de l'autre. » répondit Severus doucement. Il se donna une tape mentale dans le dos pour son bon travail quand Harry lui adressa un sourire, rayonnant.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Le lendemain matin, Draco, qui était levé et habillé depuis au moins une heure, s'introduisit dans la chambre de Harry, ouvrit les volets, répandant ainsi de la lumière dans la pièce, et arracha l'édredon de la forme endormie qu'était son âme sœur. Draco fronça les sourcils de déception quand il découvrit que Harry ne dormait pas nu. Oh, bien, au moins il put lorgner le dos dénudé de Harry pendant une minute. Son froncement s'accentua quand il porta son regard sur les ecchymoses en cours de guérison que Harry avait récupérées de Vernon Dursley. Draco s'assit sur le bord du lit, et fit courir ses doigts avec légèreté sur les bleus décolorés, souriant quand ils commencèrent à disparaître entièrement. Hourra pour le lien des âmes sœurs !

« Harry ! Debout ! Nous allons faire du shopping après avoir retrouvé Pansy aujourd'hui ! » Harry murmura quelque chose et se tourna sur le dos, enfonçant l'oreiller sur sa tête comme il l'avait fait plus tôt. « Harry, lève-toi ! Nous devons toujours aller à Sainte Mangouste avant de pouvoir faire du shopping. »

« V't-en. » La réponse marmonnée sortit de sous l'oreiller, rapidement suivie par un ronflement.

« Tu ne vas jamais réussir à le faire lever comme ça. » dit Hermione tout en entrant dans la chambre, elle-même était du genre lève-tôt.

« Comment suggères-tu que je fasse alors ? »

« Laisse-moi réfléchir… » Hermione tapota son menton tout en pensant aux différentes options qu'ils avaient. « Préfères-tu une réaction violente ou une réaction calme de Harry ? »

Draco eut immédiatement un large sourire, et se frotta les mains. «Une réaction violente devrait être amusante. » Il s'assit sur la chaise du bureau et se prépara à observer le spectacle. Il commença par regarder curieusement Hermione sourire narquoisement puis se diriger vers le bureau. Elle utilisa sa baguette pour faire léviter le bureau à ses côtés avant de grimper dessus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Tu devrais te mettre à l'abri, Draco. » Hermione leva sa baguette et pointa la forme paisiblement endormie sur le lit.

« Pourquoi devrais-je me mettre à l'abri ? »

Hermione sourit et lança son sort. « _Aguamenti._ » Un jet d'eau froide fusa de la pointe de sa baguette, vola à travers la pièce et trempa Harry et ses draps. Immédiatement après avoir lancé le sort, Hermione se déroba, s'abritant derrière le bureau.

« _Stupéfix !_ » aboya Harry après s'être mis droit comme un piquet dans son lit, sa baguette étroitement agrippée dans sa main. Draco se jeta au sol juste à temps pour voir le sort lancé par Harry passer à l'endroit où se trouvait sa tête quelques secondes auparavant.

« Bordel, Hermione ! Tu aurais pu me prévenir ! » cria Draco depuis le sol. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus le bord du bureau pour constater que Harry était toujours assis, mais que sa baguette était posée sur ses genoux, ses yeux troubles s'ouvrant et se fermant pour tenter d'en extirper le sommeil.

« Je l'ai fait ! Je t'ai dit de te mettre à l'abri ! » répliqua-t-elle après avoir remis le bureau à sa place.

« Tu aurais pu être plus précise ! »

« Fermez vos putains de gueules ! » brailla Harry, tout en se frottant les yeux avec le talon de ses mains.

« Ai-je mentionné que la méthode violente n'était généralement pas la meilleure parce que Harry se réveille de mauvaise humeur ? »

« Non, Granger. Tu as oublié de mentionner cette partie ! »

Harry se leva et gratta le derrière de sa tête. « Lé quel' heure ? »

« Il est presque neuf heures du matin, Harry ! Dépêche-toi de t'habiller pour que nous puissions partir ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui te rend si excité, Draco ? »

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, élevant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête pour les étirer autant qu'il le pouvait. Hermione grogna quand Draco, qui avait ouvert la bouche pour répondre, fut obligé de l'essuyer avec sa manche pour éviter que la salive ne lui dégouline sur le menton quand les muscles de Harry commencèrent à onduler alors qu'il s'étirait.

« Hum… Erm… » Draco resta sans voix jusqu'à ce qu'on lui ferme la porte de la salle de bain au nez.

« Le shopping ! Nous allons faire du shopping, Harry ! » La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau.

« Mais je ne veux pas faire du shopping. Je n'ai besoin de rien. » gémit-il.

« Vraiment, Harry » Draco secoua la tête comme s'il avait été déçu par un petit enfant. « Ne sois pas ridicule. Bien sûr que tu as besoin de choses. Tu as besoin d'une nouvelle garde-robe pour commencer, et un…»

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'une nouvelle garde-robe, Draco. » Harry était adossé contre le cadre de la porte et croisait les bras sur sa poitrine. Draco se lécha les lèvres à la vue du torse dénudé de Harry, et ses yeux voyagèrent vers là où le bas de son pyjama tenait, vraiment bas sur ses hanches…

_Tu vois quelque chose qui te plaît ?_

« Tu as besoin d'une nouvelle garde-robe, » continua Draco après avoir gratifié Harry d'une lourde caresse mentale, le faisant rougir. « Et je vais te dire pourquoi. Premièrement, tu es un sang pur, Harry. Tu dois t'habiller en tant que tel. Je ne vais pas faire de compromis à ce sujet. Et je me moque que tu penses que je ressemble à un snob… »

Harry commença à tousser. « Oui… Tu l'es ! » Il tenta de camoufler ses mots sous les toussotements, mais il pouvait être clairement entendu. Draco fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu, pensant déjà à la manière dont il allait se venger pour ça.

« Si tu veux tout connaitre de notre monde, pour devenir un membre à part entière de la société magique, alors tu dois agir en tant que tel. Je ne te dis pas de te débarrasser de tes habits moldus, j'apprécie beaucoup ton cul dans tes jeans, mais si tu veux être pris au sérieux par les autres membres de la société, tu te dois d'en avoir l'apparence. Et je refuse de paraître en ta compagnie quand tu ressembles à un mendiant, Harry. »

Harry gloussa, « Très bien, Draco. Tu marques un point. J'ai besoin de nouvelles robes. » Il examina attentivement sa meilleure amie. « Toi aussi, Hermione. »

« Quoi ? » croassa-t-elle.

« Nous avons besoin de toi, Hermione. Tu es mon amie, et voyons les choses en face, mon cerveau. La majorité du temps, je ne serais pas passé en classe supérieure si tu n'avais pas été là. Draco et moi avons besoin de toi, nous allons devoir pénétrer la hiérarchie politique si nous voulons que notre entreprise mène quelque part. » Draco sourit radieusement à la logique de son âme sœur, et oublia le commentaire sur le fait que Harry pensait qu'il était snob.

« Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, vraiment. Mais comment espères-tu réunir des gens derrière toi quand l'un de tes conseillers est une Née-Moldue ? »

« Ooh, j'aime la manière dont tu réfléchis ! » loua Draco, illuminant Hermione de l'un de ses rares sourires.

« Membre du Conseil de Harry. J'adore ça ! Ça sonne tellement mieux que Mangemort. »

« Nous allons un peu vite en besogne, non, les gars ? » dit-il, amusé. « En plus, ça ne serait pas mon conseil, Draco. Si conseil il y a, ce qui semble un peu exagéré, ce serait notre conseil. Je te l'ai dit, nous y sommes ensemble. »

Hermione se sentait comme une voyeuse à se tenir là et à assister au regard le plus émouvant et affolant pour le cœur, entre Harry et Draco, qu'elle n'ait jamais vu. Toute cette colère et cette frustration qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre s'étaient transformées en un amour explosif et passionné lorsqu'ils étaient devenus des hommes et se devinait facilement à la façon dont ils se regardaient. Aussi intelligente qu'elle soit, Hermione ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle n'avait jamais réalisé avant que c'était cela qui les avait réunis à plusieurs reprises.

Hermione s'agita inconfortablement sous le poids d'un tel moment, et ses mouvements semblèrent ramener les deux sorciers au monde qui les entourait.

Draco s'éclaircit la gorge et fit doucement, « Et à propos du fait que tu sois une Née-Moldue, je ne m'inquiète pas trop à ce sujet. Les gens connaissent déjà Hermione Granger en tant que meilleure amie de Harry Potter. Ils savent pour ta naissance moldue, mais tu as déjà prouvé toi-même que tu étais digne d'être considérée comme une sorcière puissante. Ce serait stupide d'ignorer ta puissance juste parce que tes parents sont des moldus. »

« Draco, je… » Hermione semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. Un tel éloge de la part de Draco Malfoy était sans précédent. Quand elle l'observa, et remarqua qu'il avait un sourire rassurant, elle fondit en larmes et passa ses bras autour de lui.

« Tu ne sais pas à quel point ça compte de t'entendre dire ça, Draco. Je suis sans voix. »

« Je m'en doute. » marmonna Harry, puis il sourit avec espièglerie à Draco et ferma à nouveau la porte de la salle de bain, verrouillant la porte avant que Draco n'ait l'idée qu'il souhaitait de la compagnie.

_Tu ne vas pas vraiment me laisser dehors avec Hermione dans cet état, n'est-ce pas ? C'est cruel, Harry. Je pensais que tu m'avais pardonné pour avoir été un connard avec toi toutes les fois précédentes. Ce n'est pas drôle, Harry !_

Harry n'était pas vraiment en train d'ignorer Draco, mais il avait pensé que c'était drôle, et passa le plus clair de sa douche à rire sous l'eau chaude.

« Hermione, calme-toi. Je ne faisais que dire la vérité. En plus, tu es mon amie maintenant. Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas dire ce genre de choses ? » Il pensa qu'elle s'était calmée mais, aussitôt qu'il l'eut dit, elle recommença à sangloter. Draco supposa que c'était toutes ses émotions réprimées qui se manifestaient après qu'elle ait quitté Weasley. Elle méritait mieux de toute façon, tant qu'elle pleurait sur cet homme là au lieu de lui.

Draco ne savait pas quoi dire, donc il serra maladroitement Hermione contre lui, et écouta ses reniflements. Il remercia toutes les étoiles du ciel quand Severus entra dans la chambre. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, Draco transféra Hermione dans les bras de son parrain, rigolant du regard paniqué de Severus, et fuit hors de la chambre. Il ne ressentit pas la moindre culpabilité à jeter la sorcière Gryffondor sur son parrain, même s'il savait qu'il le paierait cher plus tard. Probablement des deux sorciers. Hermione devait sûrement être très embarrassée maintenant.

« Je suis désolée, Professeur. Je crois que je l'ai juste effrayé. » Hermione rougit et écarquilla rapidement les yeux quand elle réalisa qui était en train de l'étreindre. Étrangement, elle ne ressentait pas le moindre besoin urgent de s'éloigner du Maître des Potions.

« Cela semble arriver souvent, Miss Granger. » Severus se recula lentement. « Vous m'avez effrayé un bon nombre de fois. » Hermione haleta, et fit quelques pas en arrière.

« Professeur ! C'était une blague ! »

« Une malheureuse, mais oui, c'était une blague. »

Hermione était proche de la crise d'apoplexie. Elle venait juste de devenir amie avec Draco Malfoy, qui lui avait dit qu'elle était aussi douée qu'un Sang-Pur, et maintenant Severus Snape blaguait avec elle. Qu'était-elle supposée faire, hormis paniquer ?

« Avez-vous fini le journal, Miss Granger ? »

Hermione le fixa d'un regard vide pendant un moment son esprit essayait de comprendre le changement de sujet, alors qu'elle était toujours en train de penser aux univers alternatifs et leurs populations. « Oh oui ! Juste un moment. Je vais aller le chercher. » Hermione courut jusqu'à sa chambre pour récupérer le journal, et sur le chemin du retour, elle s'occupa de retrouver les pensées qu'elle avait eues en lisant le livre. Silencieusement, elle rendit le journal à Severus et rencontra son regard imperturbable.

« As-tu été convaincue par la tromperie de Dumbledore ? » lui chuchota sa voix en vagues douces. Hermione contrôla tout juste ses tremblements. Elle mâchonna sa lèvre inférieure pendant une minute, avant de hocher la tête tristement.

« Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il puisse faire des choses pareilles. Et il y a pire, n'est-ce pas, Professeur ? Et vous ne l'avez pas encore dit à Harry. »

Severus hocha la tête, mais n'entra pas dans le vif du sujet car la douche avait arrêté de couler. Il ne voulait pas que Harry l'entende. « S'il vous plaît, dites-lui rapidement, Professeur. C'est sa confiance que nous avons besoin de reconstruire. Lui cacher des choses ne fera qu'empirer les choses. »

« Je suis conscient de ça. Je ne veux pas donner à mon neveu plus de raisons de se méfier de moi. »

« Merci, Professeur. » Hermione lui fit un sourire éclatant et il dut se retenir de lui toucher les cheveux.

« Miss Granger, à l'avenir, vous pouvez m'appeler Severus, tant que nous ne sommes pas à Poudlard. Cela vous ferait-il plaisir ? » Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait demandé ça, ni pourquoi il voulait qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom, mais il fut content quand la jeune sorcière sembla enchantée par sa requête.

« J'adorerai ! » Il y eut un silence, tandis que le Maître des Potions et la sorcière de Gryffondor se regardaient avec incertitude.

« Faites en sorte que Draco et Harry évitent les ennuis pendant votre sortie aujourd'hui, Miss Granger. » Hermione acquiesça.

« Ils se comporteront correctement, ou sinon ils trouveront leur figure en face de ma baguette. » dit-elle sévèrement. Severus autorisa un petit sourire à faire son apparition. Il pouvait l'imaginer en action, il savait que Hermione pensait ce qu'elle venait d'affirmer.

« Bien. Nous nous reverrons plus tard, Miss Granger. » Serevus se tourna vers la porte.

« Oh hum… Severus ? » l'appela-t-elle d'une petite voix. Il se retourna vers elle, sa robe noire tourbillonna autour de lui dans une envolée gracieuse qui causa à Hermione un moment de jalousie. Elle voulait savoir comme faire pour que ses robes tournoient comme ça. Quand Severus la regarda avec ces yeux intenses couleur d'obsidienne, elle nota qu'elle n'arrivait pas à le regarder dans les yeux quand elle fit sa demande, donc à la place elle fixa fermement son épaule gauche.

« Je me demandais… Euh… C'est que… Vous pourriez m'appeler Hermione quand nous ne sommes pas à l'école. Mais seulement si vous le voulez… N'êtes pas obli… »

« Hermione. » ronronna-t-il, s'amusant du sursaut de surprise de la sorcière. Quand elle le regarda dans les yeux, il sourit et se tourna à nouveau pour partir. Hermione marcha jusqu'à la chaise du bureau et s'affala dessus, ses genoux tremblant frénétiquement.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que tout ça, Hermione ? » demanda Draco sur le même ton trainant que Severus avait employé pour dire son prénom. Il eut un large sourire quand elle couvrit son visage brûlant de ses mains.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que tout ça ? » renchérit Harry, sortant de la salle de bain, en train de sécher ses cheveux dégoulinants avec une serviette. Il en avait une autre nouée autour de ses hanches. Hermione roula des yeux. Honnêtement, le simple fait que ce mec était gay et qu'elle était sa meilleure amie, ne signifiait pas qu'elle était à l'aise avec le fait de le voir avec rien d'autre qu'une serviette. Mais Harry n'avait jamais eu honte de son corps, ce qui était miraculeux après tous les abus qu'il avait subis. Draco, d'un autre côté, appréciait grandement l'image que donnait Harry, et il avança vers Harry comme un tigre en chasse. Voyant cela, et remarquant combien Harry _semblait_ en être inconscient, Hermione saisit le bras de Draco avant qu'il n'atteigne sa proie, et commença à tirer le Serpentard jusqu'à la porte.

« Laisse tomber, Harry. Habille-toi. Nous avons beaucoup à faire aujourd'hui. » Elle chassa Draco dans le couloir. « Nous t'attendrons en bas. »

« Bien, Hermione. J'arrive dans une minute. » lui lança-t-il au moment où elle fermait la porte.

« Maintenant, allons prendre le petit déjeuner Draco. »

« Parfait. » ronchonna Draco.

Ils descendirent et choisirent une table dans le fond de la taverne, commandant des petits déjeuners légers. La nourriture venait tout juste d'être servie quand Harry se glissa dans l'alcôve à côté de Draco et commença à beurrer un petit pain.

« Où est Gin' ? » s'enquit-il.

« Oh, les jumeaux sont venus la chercher la nuit dernière pour la ramener chez eux sur l'ordre de Mme Weasley. Ginny a supposé que Ron devait y être pour quelque chose. Il a sûrement inventé une histoire qu'il a racontée à sa mère. Les jumeaux ont dit qu'elle était sur le point de se faire attacher. »

« Si Ron lui a parlé, Mme Weasley doit croire que j'ai essayé de la sacrifier pour un quelconque objectif démoniaque. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Ginny lui montrera la vérité. »

« Oui, et avec un peu de chance, elle montrera la vérité à la Belette aussi. » grogna Draco. Harry posa sa main sur le bras de Draco, et le Serpentard oublia sa colère momentanée. À ce moment, il ressentit la soudaine appréhension de Harry.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Harry ? »

« Hermione, nous retrouverons Pansy Parkinson après Sainte Mangouste. Est-ce que tu sauras t'entendre avec elle ? »

« Harry James Potter, est-ce que je ressemble à Ronald pour toi ? Bien sûr que je pourrai m'entendre avec Parkinson. Je peux sympathiser avec n'importe qui, une fois qu'il a entendu raison. J'aurai juste à lui faire entendre raison, d'une manière ou d'une autre. »

« Et Parkinson ? » demanda Harry à Draco. Le blond agita sa main dans l'air comme si c'était sans importance.

« Pansy me fait un peu penser à toi, Hermione. Je suis sûr que vous avez même bien trop en commun à mon goût. Et Pansy a toujours été neutre en ce qui concerne les nés-moldus. Elle n'est attachée qu'au pouvoir et aux capacités, comme la plupart des Serpentard, et à la façon dont ils peuvent être le plus utile pour elle. C'est une véritable Serpentard. Elle comprendra que devenir amie avec toi, Hermione, serait dans son plus grand intérêt. Mais comme Hermione l'a dit, Pansy aura besoin de s'en rendre compte en premier lieu. Elle aura besoin d'entendre raison. Je ne peux pas garantir son comportement avant que ça ne soit fait. Elle peut être un peu… autoritaire. »

« Je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir être amie avec quelqu'un qui me remarquera seulement pour ce que je peux faire et non pour ce que je suis. »

« Mais Hermione, avec toi, c'est tout en un. Tu es brillante sous tous les aspects. »

« Harry, s'il te plaît. Tu m'embarrasses. »

« Oui, Harry. Cesse ces louanges écœurantes et finis ton petit déjeuner. » fit Draco d'une voix traînante, avant de continuer à boire son thé.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Depuis le Chaudron Baveur, tous trois usèrent de la poudre de Cheminette pour Sainte Mangouste. Après avoir dépoussiéré leurs vêtements, ils se dirigèrent directement vers la réception où une sorcière avec des nattes enroulées autour de sa tête comme des serpents était assise, lisant _La Gazette du Sorcier_.

« Excusez-moi, Mademoiselle ? » dit Harry une fois le bureau atteint. « Où dois-je aller pour que ma vue soit corrigée ? »

La sorcière le fixa curieusement, son regard voyageant sur son visage, et Harry se recroquevilla face à l'inévitable. Elle pointa sa cicatrice. « Oh ! Hum, laissez-moi regarder… » Elle abandonna son magazine et amena son long ongle rouge sur une liste écrite sur un parchemin fixé sur le bureau. « Là ! Quatrième étage, aile ouest. Inscrivez-vous auprès du Guérisseur du bureau et expliquez la raison de votre présence. »

« Merci. » répondit Harry. Juste quand il était en train de tourner, la sorcière se pencha au-dessus du meuble pour attraper son bras.

« Attendez, êtes-vous vraiment Harry Potter ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils à la vue de sa main, ressentant soudainement le besoin écrasant de lui demander ce qu'elle pensait faire en le touchant, et voulant retirer sa main aussi vite que possible.

La main pâle de Draco traversa son champ de vision, et il regarda, avec indifférence, Draco lui taper la main pour l'éjecter de son bras, puis avancer vers elle en se penchant sur le bureau. À ce moment, le grognement débuta, et il monta en puissance jusqu'à ce que toutes les personnes attendant dans la réception commencent à regarder vers le groupe au bureau, la plupart pensant certainement voir un animal sauvage se préparant à attaquer. « Oh ! » s'exclama Hermione, saisissant le problème. Elle s'élança en avant et tira Draco en arrière par le bras. « Oui, c'est lui. Bonne journée ! » Ceci fait, elle enroula son bras autour de la taille d'un Draco très tendu et le tira à l'écart de la réception, en direction des ascenseurs. Elle fut soulagée lorsque la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit immédiatement, et ils furent seuls quand la porte se ferma en coulissant.

« Draco ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? On aurait dit que tu voulais l'égorger… Et les grondements qui sortaient de toi étaient féroces ! »

Draco sourit avec dédain. « Je suis une personne féroce, Hermione. »

Harry rit, attirant l'attention d'Hermione, elle avait noté son regard lointain alors qu'il fixait Draco. « Et toi, Harry. Pourquoi tu es resté debout comme ça ? Tu as obligatoirement vu comment Draco agissait. N'es-tu pas le moins du monde concerné ? »

« Pas autant que je devrais l'être. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer, mais Draco l'a déjà fait avant, devenir extrêmement protecteur, et tout ce que je peux faire c'est regarder. Je sens son besoin de me protéger, et je veux le laisser faire. Je ne fais rien parce qu'il m'a enveloppé dans un cocon de sécurité. J'y reste parce que c'est tellement mieux que le vrai monde ! » Harry était sur le point de crier au moment où il finit. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et ils en sortirent tous.

« L'explication m'échappe aussi. » Draco saisit la main de Harry, et calma le petit brun en entrelaçant leurs doigts ensemble. « Ça n'arrive que lorsque je suis vraiment en colère, ou si Harry est approché d'une mauvaise manière. Mon esprit est alors concentré sur une unique chose : protéger Harry quel qu'en soit le prix. »

Ils passèrent sous une voûte, où une plaque suspendue accueillait les visiteurs au quatrième étage de l'aile ouest.

« Tu ne te sens pas concerné ? »

« Bien sûr que si. N'importe qui se sentirait concerné s'il commençait à exhiber des traits ressemblant fortement à ceux d'animaux sauvages. »

Arrivés à destination, ils s'inscrivirent et Harry expliqua pourquoi il se trouvait là. Ils furent rapidement introduits dans une pièce dénuée de fenêtre avec un unique lit et un unique tabouret. On leur dit alors d'attendre le prochain Guérisseur disponible. Aussitôt Draco commença à arpenter la pièce. Plus il était inquiet, plus il parcourait la pièce.

« Draco, veux-tu, s'il te plaît, arrêter de faire les cents pas ? Tu me donnes mal au crâne. » Hermione s'assit sur le tabouret et massa ses tempes, essayant d'enrayer son mal de tête grandissant.

« Peut-être que tu devrais y réfléchir un peu plus longtemps. La procédure utilisée ne sera pas totalement dépourvue de danger. »

« Je me fait seulement corriger la vue, Draco. Cesse de t'inquiéter. »

Draco prit un air renfrogné en fixant la porte. « Est-ce qu'ils n'ont pas remarqué ton nom sur le parchemin d'inscription ? Pourquoi sommes-nous toujours en train d'attendre ? » Harry et Hermione levèrent les yeux au ciel.

« Bonjour ! » s'exclama une jeune femme au moment où elle entrait puis fermait la porte derrière elle. C'était une femme potelée, avec un gentil sourire et des yeux marron pétillants. Ses cheveux bruns étaient tirés en arrière dans un chignon sévère qui lui donnait un style trop vieux pour une femme de son âge. Souriante, elle approcha du lit avec un plateau flottant derrière elle.

« Bonjour ! » répondit Hermione, appréciant aussitôt la femme.

« 'Jour. » bredouilla Harry, devenant soudainement anxieux d'être dans un hôpital. Il n'était jamais allé volontairement à l'hôpital pour quelque chose, mais chaque fois qu'il avait eu besoin d'un Guérisseur c'était parce qu'il avait été impliqué dans certains accidents insensés. Ses nerfs le piquèrent quand il vit la sorcière sortir sa baguette. Draco se plaça à côté du lit, il posa une main chaude sur la nuque de Harry et lança un regard furieux et glacial à la sorcière.

« Bien, voyons voir ça. Je suis la Guérisseuse Bluemoon, et vous êtes… » La Guérisseuse regarda le parchemin dans sa main et en lut rapidement le contenu. « Harry Potter. Ici pour avoir la vision corrigée, c'est ça ? »

« Oui c'est bien ça. » répondit Harry. La Guérisseuse Bluemoon hocha la tête et se tourna vers le plateau où reposaient trois fioles de potion rouges. Elle souleva la première et commença à la secouer. Harry était soulagé que la guérisseuse ne soit pas devenue dingue en lisant son nom.

« Vous savez ce que vous faites, n'est-ce pas ? » fit Draco d'une voix trainante, faisant baisser les yeux à la Guérisseuse. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit rapidement avant de se retourner vers le plateau et lever la seconde fiole pour la secouer.

« Bien sûr. J'ai réalisé cette procédure de nombreuses fois. Je suis le GEC, après tout.»

« GEC ? » s'enquit Harry.

« Le Guérisseur en chef, » expliqua Hermione.

« Oh. » Apparemment quelqu'un avait parlé de la présence de Harry Potter. Il ne pensait pas que c'était une coïncidence si on lui avait affecté le guérisseur en chef. Mais au moins, elle ne le flattait pas.

« Je veux juste être certain que vous avez bien lu le nom, et que vous comprenez sur qui vous êtes sur le point de pointer votre baguette. »

« Draco… » marmonna Harry.

« Quoi ? J'ai juste estimé que la Guérisseuse Pinkmoon devait être avertie des conséquences éventuelles au cas où quelque chose finirait mal… »

« Draco ! »

« Ce n'est pas Pinkmoon, Draco. Son nom est Bluemoon. » chuchota Hermione.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, Monsieur Potter. Je suis certaine qu'il est seulement nerveux. » répondit Bluemoon en leur souriant. Elle semblait très amusée par les grimaces et les menaces silencieuses de Draco.

« Les Malfoy ne sont jamais nerveux… » Pendant que Draco le disait, Harry et Hermione se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre et mimèrent les mots en même temps que lui. Hermione rit sous cape quand Draco les regarda furieusement.

« Très bien Monsieur Potter. Prenez ceci et buvez-les dès que les lumières seront éteintes. Une fois que vous aurez bu les trois fioles, j'utiliserai ma baguette pour la seconde partie de la procédure. Ça ira ? » Harry prit la fiole de potion et la fixa. Au moins c'était de petites bouteilles, étant donné qu'il y en avait trois à boire.

« Heum, deux questions ? »

« Allez-y. Demandez. »

« Pourquoi allez-vous éteindre les lumières ? N'êtes-vous pas supposée voir ce que vous faites ? » dit-il. Draco et Hermione hochèrent la tête simultanément, vu qu'ils étaient eux aussi curieux de le savoir.

« C'est le sortilège. Le sortilège de soin ne peut être utilisé tant qu'il n'y a pas l'obscurité complète. Je suppose que vous pouvez l'imaginer comme lorsque les moldus vont dans une chambre noire pour développer leurs photos. Les images seraient détériorées si elles étaient exposées à la lumière pendant leur développement. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? »

Harry et Hermione acquiescèrent, tandis que Draco semblait perdu. _Nous te l'expliqueront plus tard, Draco._

« Mais comment allez-vous voir ce que vous faites ? » voulut savoir Hermione.

« J'ai jeté un charme temporaire sur mes yeux pour voir dans le noir. Ça marche assez bien. Et quelle est votre autre question, Monsieur Potter ? »

« Est-ce que vous pouvez faire en sorte que mes yeux restent verts ? » Harry rougit quand la Guérisseuse lui sourit, faisant apparaître deux fossettes aux coins de sa bouche.

« Bien sûr que je peux. Croyez-moi, je ne voudrais pas être responsable de dommages faits à ces jolis yeux. Maintenant, êtes-vous prêt à boire ? » Harry hocha la tête et observa la Guérisseuse Bluemoon faire siffler sa baguette et éteindre les lumières. Harry engloutit la première fiole et frissonna face au goût exécrable d'ordures. Urg ! Bluemoon lui tendit l'autre fiole et il la prit, répétant l'action encore une fois après celle-là. « Restez immobile, je vais juste lancer le sortilège. » Harry ressentit le besoin d'échapper à la voix, mais il enfouit ses doigts dans le matelas pour s'empêcher de bouger. Il ne pouvait pas la voir du tout et ça le rendait nerveux.

_Je peux la voir. C'est bon. Elle semble au moins savoir ce qu'elle fait. Reste immobile._

_Comment es-tu capable de la voir ?_

_Je ne sais pas._

La Guérisseuse Bluemoon commença à psalmodier quelque chose à voix basse, et une douce lumière pourpre quitta le bout de sa baguette et voyagea jusqu'à encercler les yeux de Harry. « Relaxez-vous, Monsieur Potter. Ce sera fini dans une minute. »

« Je ne sens rien. »

« Rien du tout ? C'est bizarre. Vous devriez ressentir quelque chose, au plus une sensation de chatouillement. »

« Nope, rien. » La Guérisseuse Bluemoon ne dit rien jusqu'à ce que la lumière violette ait disparu.

« Très bien. C'est terminé. » Elle ralluma les lumières et recula. « Est-ce que vous voyez mieux ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant, espérant entendre qu'elle avait réussi.

Harry se mordit la lèvre pendant que ses yeux faisaient le tour de la pièce.

« Non. Je ne vois toujours pas clairement. »

« Mais c'est pourtant impossible ! Ça aurait dû marcher. Je vous assure Monsieur Potter, que j'ai fait ça des centaines de fois. »

« Retiens ta langue. » siffla Hermione à Draco quand elle le vit se préparer à assaillir verbalement la Guérisseuse confuse.

« Des tests vont être nécessaires. Allongez-vous Monsieur Potter, et nous allons voir quel est le problème. »

Harry fit comme il lui était demandé et la Guérisseuse Bluemoon réalisa ses tests. Hermione était la meilleure pour tenir Draco tranquille, remarqua Harry avec amusement. Elle lança délibérément Draco dans un débat qu'elle savait pouvoir alimenter toute la journée. Alors que la Guérisseuse avait fini, elle le regarda complètement perplexe.

« Ça n'était jamais arrivé avant. J'ai peur de ne pouvoir corriger votre vision. Quelque chose empêche le traitement. Une barrière magique protège votre corps pour empêcher qu'il soit trafiqué de quelque manière que ce soit. »

Harry quitta le lit, secouant sa tête. « Ce n'est rien. Merci quand même. »

« Je suis désolée de n'avoir pu vous aider, Monsieur Potter. »

« Ce n'est vraiment rien. J'ai le sentiment que le problème se résoudra de lui-même bientôt. » Il sourit pour lui assurer que ça ne le gênait pas car elle semblait vraiment déçue de ne pas pouvoir l'aider.

« Tu n'es vraiment pas contrarié, n'est-ce pas Harry ? » demanda Hermione durant la descente de l'ascenseur.

« Non. Ça prend tout son sens quand on se dit que c'est lié au lien. Je suppose que je vais devoir attendre et voir ce qui va se passer. »

« Vous devenez tous les deux terriblement désinvoltes à propos de cette histoire de lien. » Harry haussa les épaules.

« Je sais que Severus en sait plus qu'il ne veut bien le dire, et quand il sera prêt il nous le dira. Je ne pense pas que ce soit quelque chose qui mette nos vies en danger, donc je ne vois pas de raison de nous en inquiéter pour le moment. D'ailleurs, nous avons prévu d'aller visiter la bibliothèque de Severus. » expliqua Draco, sachant que Harry ressentait la même chose. « J'espère juste que nous pourrons explorer la bibliothèque du Manoir des Malfoy. Je sais avec certitude que nous pourrions y trouver quelque chose contenant des informations utiles. »

« Pourquoi on ne pourrait pas ? »

« Je préfèrerais ne pas en parler ici en plein air. »

« Ah. » Donc c'était là que Voldemort aimait traîner. Harry sourit, une idée germant dans son esprit.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ils retournèrent au Chaudron Baveur pour y attendre l'arrivée de Pansy. Dans l'instant qui suivit, Harry apprit que Draco pouvait être énervant quand il attendait avant d'aller faire des folies dans les magasins. Il avait tant ennuyé Hermione qu'elle avait finalement craqué et lui avait lancé le sortilège de mutisme.

« Là, c'est mieux. » Elle sourit à un Draco la fusillant du regard et mit sa baguette en sécurité. Harry savait qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à lâcher qu'il en était reconnaissant à Hermione, il enferma donc ces pensées dans un coin de sa tête. Draco regarda furieusement son âme sœur quand il réalisa que Harry n'avait aucune intention de défaire le sort.

_Tu es plus que mort, Potter !_

_Putain, je peux toujours t'entendre… Tu ferais mieux de ne pas commencer avec le shopping, Draco. Parkinson sera là dans très peu de temps et nous irons._

_Sérieusement, Harry. Enlève ce sort tout de suite._

Harry défit le sort et endura pendant dix minutes le regard de mort de Draco avant que Hermione ne les distraie du silence gêné.

« Regardez, c'est Parkinson. Et… Est-ce que c'est Zabini ? »

« Blaise est ici aussi ? » demanda Draco, son humeur immédiatement illuminée par la perspective de voir ses deux meilleurs amis. Hermione observa Harry pour voir s'il était aussi inquiet qu'elle. Elle n'avait pas prévu qu'il y aurait deux Serpentard, et ne s'était préparée à faire face qu'à un seul. Quelle sorte de journée allaient-ils passer en compagnie de personnes qui étaient supposées les détester elle et Harry depuis des années.

Harry fronçait les sourcils, fixant furieusement Zabini quand le sorcier s'approcha de leur table. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement et Hermione aperçut furtivement deux pointes acérées sous sa lèvre supérieure, et elle réalisa qu'il montrait les dents comme une créature le ferait quand elle se sentait menacée ou quand elle voulait s'assurer que sa propriété reste sienne.

« Harry ! » chuchota-t-elle, secouant son bras. Il la regarda et le flou dans ses yeux commença à disparaître. « Ils sont juste amis, ne t'inquiète pas. » Les dents de Harry se rétrécirent jusqu'à retrouver leur taille originale, et il s'affala à nouveau sur sa chaise.

« Merci Hermione. » Elle sourit et tapota sa main. Draco s'était levé pour rencontrer ses amis qui étaient en train de faire le tour par le bar. Une fois que Pansy et Blaise remarquèrent leur ami qui s'approchait, ils s'arrêtèrent et le laissèrent venir à eux.

Draco nota leurs yeux plissés, leurs lèvres pincées et soupira. Ils étaient en colère. « Pansy, Blaise. » Il se stoppa devant eux et attendit. Blaise fronça les sourcils puis il jeta un œil en direction de la table de Harry avant de reporter son regard sur Draco, une lueur compréhensive dans les yeux. Draco lui sourit.

« Draco, comme c'est bon de te revoir. Parce qu'à un moment nous avons pensé que tu étais mort, tu sais. Oui, nous t'avons cru mort ! Et après on découvre que tu n'es pas mort, que tu n'es pas sur le point de mourir, et pire que tout, que tu t'es lié à Harry Potter. » Pansy prononça chacun des mots lentement, et c'était évidemment dit avec une gaieté forcée. Draco haussa un sourcil tout en regardant Blaise.

« Elle a travaillé sur la gestion de sa colère pendant l'été. Ça marche la plupart du temps. »

« Ah. Ça explique l'absence de Beuglante. »

« J'exige des explications, Draco ! » hurla Pansy, faisant reculer les deux garçons. « Tout de suite ! »

« Calme-toi, Pansy. Allons nous asseoir et peut-être que je répondrai à tes questions. »

« Tu vas répondre à mes questions. » insista-t-elle tandis que Blaise et elle suivaient leur ami.

« Oui, ma chère Pansy. » Il sourit d'un air affecté quand Pansy lui siffla dessus.

_Tu ne m'avais pas dit que Zabini viendrait._

_Harry, je ne le savais pas._

_D'accord. Et il semblerait qu'ils ne savaient pas eux non plus qu'Hermione et moi serions là_. Draco jeta un coup d'œil à ses amis qui étaient si surpris qu'on pouvait le voir sur leur visage. Et comme un seul homme, Pansy et Blaise tournèrent vers lui un regard furieux.

« Draco, pourquoi n'as-tu pas dit à Parkinson que nous serions là ? Ce n'est pas très juste envers eux. Nous au moins, nous savions que Parkinson serait là. » reprocha Harry à son âme sœur, et Draco haussa simplement les épaules. Les deux autres Serpentard regardaient maintenant Harry avec surprise. Blaise fut le premier à se reprendre.

« Heu… c'est bon, Potter. Nous savons qui blâmer, » répondit Blaise en faisant un clin d'œil à Hermione pendant qu'il s'asseyait à côté d'elle. Pansy prit le siège à côté de Draco et commença à tapoter sur la table avec ses doigts. Personne ne parlait et cela rendait Harry fou.

_C'est gênant, Draco. Tu dois faire quelque chose !_

_ Bien, si tu insistes._

_J'insiste !_

« Mon adorable homologue là-bas, » dit Draco, se levant et pointant Harry, « N'aime pas ce silence inconfortable et ne peut pas le supporter plus longtemps, donc maintenant je suggère que nous allions faire du shopping. »

« C'est une excellente idée, Draco ! Le shopping ! » Hermione rayonna, choquant les autres Serpentard une fois de plus avec son attitude familière avec Draco. Ils restèrent sans voix et regardèrent alors Draco tendre son bras à Hermione qui le prit, et ils marchèrent en ayant une discussion animée, jusqu'à la sortie au fond du Chaudron Baveur où était située l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse. Harry se leva doucement de table, observant son âme sœur et sa meilleure amie disparaître. Parkinson et Zabini se placèrent chacun de part et d'autre du Gryffondor et fixèrent eux aussi Draco.

« Je ne peux pas croire qu'il m'ait simplement laissé avec vous. » dit Harry.

« Je ne peux pas croire que Draco vient de partir avec Granger et qu'ils souriaient tous les deux… » fit Blaise admiratif.

« Eh bien, moi, je ne peux pas croire que notre Draco vient juste d'appeler Potter son adorable homologue ! Tout ça est faux, n'est-ce pas ? Ce qui a été dit à propos de vous deux qui seriez liés ? Ce n'est pas possible. Je pensais que mon père tentait d'être drôle ! » Elle semblait outrée, sa voix gagnant en volume à chaque seconde, comme si Harry était la pire chose qui pouvait arriver à Draco. « C'est tout bonnement ridicule ! Draco est habitué au meilleur. Pourquoi choisirait-il de se lier à… »

« Il m'aime » chuchota Harry.

Pansy eut un rire moqueur et cruel. « Oh, s'il te plaît ! Épargne-moi ça, Potter ! Il n'aimerait jamais quelqu'un comme toi ! Mon Draco chéri a des principes ! Tu n'es rien mais… »

« Pansy, arrête-ça. » dit Blaise d'un ton sec, gardant un œil sur Potter. Le Gryffondor était clairement affecté parce ce qu'elle était en train de dire. Blaise n'avait jamais vu Potter paraître aussi peu assuré ou aussi vulnérable qu'il l'était maintenant, et il semblait se tasser sur lui-même. Les yeux verts de Potter allaient et venaient de droite à gauche comme s'il voulait fuir, et quand Blaise leva une main, Potter recula.

« Hé, Potter ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Pansy, faisant un pas vers lui, qui à son tour commença à reculer.

« Dégage Pansy ! » lui siffla doucement Blaise. « Tu ne vois pas qu'il est effrayé ? » mais Pansy ne le voyait pas. Elle voyait seulement Harry Potter, Celui-Qui-A-Survécu, le type arrogant qui aimait médire sur les Serpentard. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer que ses mots pourraient avoir un quelconque effet sur lui. Mais elle se trompait, il était affecté, parce que les mots venaient de la meilleure amie de Draco, et il en résultait que ses attaques touchaient suffisamment Harry pour le blesser. Et il se sentit soudainement très seul…

« Pansy, pas maintenant… »

Pansy se tourna vers son ami. « De quoi tu parles, Blaise ? »

Harry détala aussitôt, courut dans les escaliers et monta trois étages d'un coup. Quand il fut dans sa chambre, il claqua violemment la porte et la verrouilla. Il pressa son dos contre la porte et glissa jusqu'au sol. En bas, Blaise et Pansy entendirent une porte claquer.

« Putain, Pansy ! As-tu la moindre idée de combien Draco va être en colère ? Est-ce que tu as prêté attention à ton père ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a dit que Draco et Potter sont liés en tant qu'âmes sœurs… »

« Je pense que ce sont des conneries ! Je parie que Potter a toujours voulu Draco et qu'il lui a donné un philtre d'amour. »

« Pansy, d'habitude tu es plus intelligente que ça. Je pense que nous devrions aller trouver Potter et…» Blaise retrouva sa robe dans la poigne d'un Serpentard au regard argenté et hargneux.

« Mais putain, qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? » demanda Draco. « Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ? »

« Calme-toi, Draco. J'ai simplement dit la vérité à Potter. Tu ne peux pas réellement vouloir de quelqu'un comme lui… »

« Tu lui as dit quoi ? » dit Draco lentement, relâchant la robe de Blaise.

« Draco, pourquoi agis-tu si bizarrement ? Je pense que tu as besoin de te faire examiner par un Guérisseur. Potter t'a probablement donné un philtre d'amour. »

« Pansy… » prévint Blaise.

« Chut, Blaise ! Vraiment, Draco. C'est la seule possibilité que je vois… »

« Si tu lui as causé plus de mal encore, Pansy… Je te promets que je ne te le pardonnerai probablement pas. » Après ça, Draco se retourna et bondit dans les escaliers.

Blaise se tourna vers son amie. « Pansy, tu as vraiment réussi cette fois. J'ai reconnu les signes sur Potter. Tu lui as probablement vraiment fait du mal. »

« Signes ? Mal ? De quoi tu parles ? »

« Potter a été maltraité. »

Harry remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine et posa son front contre eux. Il avait juste besoin de se calmer, c'était tout. C'était juste les mots dits par une Serpentard stupide. Elle ne savait rien. Draco le voulait. Harry le savait avec certitude. Mais là-bas, il s'était senti si seul, et il avait eu peur… Ça l'avait ramené aux cauchemars qu'il avait endurés pendant son coma magique. Seulement maintenant il y avait vraiment quelqu'un debout devant lui, à lui dire qu'il ne le valait pas. Son esprit s'était paralysé et il n'avait même pas pensé à appeler Draco au moyen de leur lien.

« Harry, c'est moi. Ouvre la porte. » Harry releva la tête et fronça les sourcils. Une autre raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas appelé Draco, c'était parce qu'il l'avait tout simplement laissé avec Zabini et Parkinson, et parce qu'il sentait qu'il avait réagi exagérément et qu'il était embarrassé.

« Harry, je suis désolé. Tu me laisses entrer ? » Harry soupira et se remit sur ses pieds, il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et respira une bonne fois pour se calmer avant d'ouvrir la porte. Aussitôt que Draco le vit, il eut Harry dans les bras, le serrant presque à l'étouffer.

« Je suis désolé. Je n'avais pas prévu de te laisser seul au milieu des loups. »

Le rire de Harry était un peu tremblant, mais c'était un rire quand même, et Draco fut rassuré de voir qu'il allait bien.

« Loups ? Comment peux-tu apprécier ça, Blaise ? Nous sommes des loups maintenant ! » chuchota Pansy à Blaise depuis leur point d'espionnage dans le couloir.

« Regarde-les, Pans'. » murmura Blaise sérieusement. « Je ne pense pas que ce soit un philtre d'amour. »

Draco tenait délicatement le visage de Harry entre ses mains, ses pouces caressant ses joues. C'était la lueur dans leurs yeux qui convainquit Blaise que c'était réel, quoi qu'il y ait entre les deux sorciers.

« Nous sommes deux idiots parfois, Draco. »

« Ouais, je trouve aussi. » Draco se pencha, embrassant Harry doucement, profondément, maintenant Harry étroitement serré dans ses bras. Pansy pressa sa main contre sa poitrine et prit une respiration tremblante.

« Par Merlin… Blaise, as-tu déjà vu Draco comme ça avant ? »

« Personne ne l'a jamais vu comme ça, je parie. »

« Parkinson, Zabini ? Je peux vous parler, s'il vous plaît ? » fit Hermione depuis l'endroit d'où elle se tenait en haut des escaliers. Après un dernier regard dans la chambre, les Serpentard surpris se tournèrent et marchèrent en direction d'Hermione.

« Écoutez, je veux que ce soit clair et je ne tiens pas à me répéter. Compris ? » claqua Hermione d'une voix dure, sur un ton ne laissant place à aucun argument. Les Serpentard hochèrent la tête, amusés.

« Harry et Draco sont des âmes sœurs, et ils partagent un lien d'âmes sœurs, ce qui signifie que leurs amis le veuillent ou non, ils sont ensemble. Par conséquent tous trois nous allons nous revoir assez souvent j'imagine, et j'estime que pour le bien de nos amis, nous devrions faire une trêve. » Hermione termina en tendant la main vers les Serpentard. Pansy plissa le nez devant la main tendue, mais Blaise haussa les épaules et était sur le point d'accepter l'offre de Hermione quand Pansy lui tapa sur la main.

« Pourquoi devrions-nous accepter, Granger ? En quoi est-ce que ça nous est utile ? » C'était une question raisonnable de la part d'un Serpentard, et Hermione l'avait attendue. Elle avança et sourit avec dédain au visage de Pansy.

« Je vais te dire en quoi ça vous est utile. À continuer à rester en bonne santé. »

« Est-ce que tu me menaces, Granger ? »

« Tout à fait, Parkinson. Très malin de ta part de l'avoir remarqué. Si tu blesses Harry d'une quelconque manière, sorte ou forme que ce soit, je te ferai subir tous les sorts induisant de la douleur que je connaisse. » conclut Hermione sur un ton sec et en lançant un regard furieux à la sorcière de Serpentard.

« Je suis convaincu. » dit Blaise en choppant la main de Hermione pour la serrer. « C'est Blaise, et toi Hermione. Enchanté de te rencontrer. » Hermione sourit, mais son regard ne quitta jamais Parkinson. La Serpentard ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois, incapable tout d'abord, de réfléchir à quelque chose. Finalement, elle se redressa, ses yeux plissés brillant, et elle balaya quelques-uns de ses courts cheveux noirs hors de son visage.

« C'est une façon très Serpentard d'obtenir ce que tu veux. Peut-être que nous pouvons parler. » Hermione était choquée quand Parkinson se lança pour enfermer sa main dans la sienne et commença à faire redescendre la Gryffondor. « Viens, Hermione. On a du shopping à faire et on doit discuter de cette trêve nouvelle entre les Serpentard et les Gryffondor. »

Harry et Draco sortirent de la chambre juste à temps pour entendre la dernière partie, et voir depuis le haut la tête des filles disparaître à l'étage inférieur. Blaise se tourna pour regarder Draco et Harry.

« Je crois que je viens d'être vraiment surpris par un Gryffondor. Les Gryffis cachent bien leur jeu. »

« Non, juste les Gryffis de Harry. » Draco enroula un bras autour des épaules de Harry et ils se dirigèrent en bas pour retrouver les filles.

« Et en ce qui concerne Harry. » Blaise repéra le mouvement de surprise de Harry quand il prononça le nom de l'autre sorcier, et il se tourna pour faire un large sourire au Gryffondor.

« Ouais, en ce qui me concerne. Es-tu en train de dire qu'on ne doit pas se fier aux apparences ? »

« Évidement. Tu es plus Serpentard que n'importe qui… Quand tu n'es pas un idiot. » Harry sourit et se détendit sous le bras de Draco, à nouveau heureux, pour l'instant, en tout cas.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**Note de l'auteur : **C'est donc la fin du chapitre dix. Le Chapitre 11 sera surement plus court. Je sais que je l'ai déjà dit pour un certain nombre de chapitre avant, mais je promets que la trame principale de l'histoire va bientôt commencer. Je n'avais juste pas réalisé combien de décors je voulais mettre en place avant de me lancer dans le scénario. Je suppose que ça signifie que Life Renovation va finir par être une longue histoire. Aussi pour les personnes qui ont supposé qu'ils se transformaient en Vélane à cause du lien, ce n'est pas ça. Ils ne vont pas devenir des Vélanes (veela). La nature de leur lien d'âme sœurs va être expliquée dans le prochain chapitre, je le promets ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Prenez soin de vous !

.

Et voilà ! Le chapitre 10 est posté. Pour information, ce chapitre fait plus de 10 700 mots (22p donc). J'espère qu'il vous aura plus et n'hésitez pas à en nous en faire part. Le prochain chapitre sera postée dans environ 1 mois à compter de ce jour, peut être moins si je n'ai pas trop le temps le 23 ou 24 à cause de ma vie IRL.

Dans un contexte autre, nous avons terminée une autre petite fiction qui sera postée après celle-ci, mixée avec une autre. (et là, vous vous demandez c'est quoi mon charabia, vais expliquer...) Nous traduisons deux fictions actuellement, une DMHP et une SMASP. Il se trouve que ces eux fictions sont "mélée" dans un sens où les actions de l'une se répercutent parfois dans l'autre et inversement, pas une suite vu que ça se passe en même temps, mais intimement mélée. Vous les retrouverez donc après LR vu que je doute largement que LA soit terminée d'ici la fin du postage (surtout si on accélère).

D'ailleurs, si vous êtes interessé(e)s à traduire (ou corriger) avec nous des fictions HP, pensez à vous diriger sur le forum pour plus d'information, nous ne refusons jamais de l'aide.

Bye les gens !


	11. Toujours sorcier ?

**Traducteur**: TnK (Toru no Kou)

**.**

**Salut salut les gens ! Comment ça va vous ?  
><strong>

C'est légèrement en vacances que je peux préparer ce post (bin vi car je sais que j'oublierais sinon au jour J),  
>Pour blablater un peu, histoire que vous lisez ce qu'il se passe... même si, si vous êtes comme moi, vous passerez l'entête :

DONC, Nous sommes arrivés à un tournant décisif..., les dix premiers chapitres de Life Agenda sont en cours de traduction, car nous aimons cette fiction au point de vouloir la voir terminée. Enfin, les tomes terminés, il va de soit, car le troisième est en cours et j'ai peu d'espoir de le voir fini... m'enfin, positivons.

Dans une note "positive", nous avons terminé deux petites fictions (HPDMHP + SMASP) qui sont parties en bêtatraduction, nous ne posterons surement pas ces fictions en même temps que LR, mais ensuite avec un chapitre tous les deux semaines relayées. Par exemple, si le 1er, vous avez du SMASP, le 8, vous aurez du HPDMHP, le 15, du SMASP... c'est dur à comprendre, mais c'est réalisable ^^ Comme ces fictions sont mélées, autant pousser le vice à les entremeler.

**Pour ceux et celles qui voudraient nous aider à bêtacorriger cette fiction** (LR donc), c'est encore possible, afin que nous puissions poster plus rapidement, il va sans dire. Nous avons deux correctrices dessus, une troisième ne serait pas de refus. Si le poste vous intéresse, merci de se diriger sur le forum (lien dans le profil).

Aidez nous à vous offrir cette fiction plus rapidement (passant d'une publication mensuel à deux du coup).

Merci encore.

Haganemaru

.

Merci à Yzeute à qui je n'ai donc pas pu répondre directement (Oulà ! Le dernier chapitre de la fiction ? Nous avons le temps de voir venir cette review XD Tu peux éventuellement poster avant, je pense :P) et à ceux et celles qui ont pensés à nous laisser une trace de leurs passages.

Merci infiniment car nous doutons souvent (comment ça "je" plutôt ?) sur le fait que cette fiction plaise. Le délai de publication est actuellement long, je le sais, mais c'est au dépends de notre volonté car nous souhaitons vous offrir quelque chose de presque impeccable niveau fautes donc... il faut du temps ou des gens pour aider ;)

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapitre Onze**  
><strong>Toujours sorcier ?<strong>

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Draco resta proche de Harry pendant qu'ils descendaient le Chemin de Traverse, se touchant sans arrêt, s'effleurant les doigts, se regardant, tout en gardant leur calme quand ils aperçevaient des Mangemorts au cours de la journée**. **La façon d'agir de Draco était claire pour quiconque le connaissait ; il affichait publiquement sa relation avec Harry. Le message qu'il faisait passer était sans équivoque. Harry Potter était protégé et appartenait à Draco Malfoy. Harry l'acceptait et trouvait cela très amusant.

« Cette situation est étrange », commenta Blaise sur le chemin de Gringotts en remarquant un certain nombre de Mangemorts se mêlant à la foule des acheteurs au milieu de la journée**.**

« A qui le dis-tu. Pour la première fois en seize ans, ces malades avec des masques blancs ne sont pas après moi. C'est un peu difficile à admettre. »

« Tu n'as pas à l'admettre, Harry. Tu dois juste en profiter pour l'instant », dit Hermione, en le regardant par-dessus son épaule. Pansy et elle marchaient devant, et cette dernière continuait de s'accrocher au bras de Hermione, à la grande surprise de la Gryffondor**.**

Vu la manière dont les garçons derrière souriaient, Hermione supposait que Pansy le faisait volontairement pour montrer sa position**,** maintenant que Harry était momentanément libéré de Voldemort et des Mangemorts. Même si dans le cas de Pansy, Hermione pouvait dire que la Serpentard n'était pas complètement réconciliée avec eux, mais pour le bien de Draco, Pansy et Blaise avaient délibérément annoncé leur nouvelle relation avec les Gryffondor dans un endroit public, tout comme Draco et Harry qui laissaient la foule les découvrir en tant que couple.

« Nous le lirons dans _la Gazette du Sorcier _de demain », commenta Harry pendant qu'il montait les marches de la banque des sorciers.

« C'est bien. J'adore faire les gros titres. »

« Bien sûr, Draco », dit Harry pendant qu'il se penchait légèrement pour fixer les fesses de Draco.

« Allons, Harry. Il va se passer beaucoup de choses à partir de maintenant. Autant s'y habituer. »

« Si je n'ai pas été capable de m'y habituer avant, quand j'avais plein d'occasion de le faire, penses-tu réellement que je vais commencer à m'y habituer maintenant ? »

« Il marque un point là, mec** »,** dit Blaise à Draco.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la banque, le groupe se sépara. Les Gryffondor prirent un wagonnet**, **pendant que les Serpentard en prenaient un autre.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour les Gallions aujourd'hui, Mione. C'est moi qui te fais faire ça donc je paierai. »

« Mais Harry, je ne peux pas te laisser… »

« Si, tu le peux et "non" n'est pas une réponse acceptable. Ce que je devrais faire, c'est faire payer Draco, puisque c'était son idée, d'abord. »

« Draco avait raison, Harry. Tu sais que tu ne le feras pas payer. »

« Oui, c'est vrai. » Harry sauta hors duwagonnetquand il s'arrêta devant sa chambre forte. Une fois à l'intérieur, il remplit d'argent trois bourses de taille moyenne, lui suffisant normalement pour tenir pendant six mois. Parcourant la chambre forte du regard avant de partir, il se demanda à quoi ressemblait l'autre chambre forte. Dans celle-ci, il n'y avait rien à part de l'argent, et il espérait que quand il recevrait son héritage l'autre coffre-fort contiendrait des objets plus personnels ayant appartenu à la famille Potter. Il était désireux d'en apprendre le plus possible sur sa famille, autant celle de son père que la famille biologique de sa mère.

« Tiens, Mione. » De retour dans le wagonnet**,** Harry lui tendit une bourse pleine. Elle la regarda les yeux écarquillés.

« Harry ! C'est beaucoup trop. Je suis sûre qu'il va me rester de l'argent. »

« C'est de Draco dont nous parlons. Nous mettons notre argent entre ses mains. Quand il en aura fini avec nous, il ne nous restera probablement plus un sou. Et vu la manière dont Blaise a tressailli quand Draco et Pansy ont commencé à parler de shopping, je me suis dit qu'il devait avoir de l'expérience en ce qui concerne ces deux-là et le shopping. Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux nous préparer**.** »

Hermione ricana. « Oui, tu as probablement raison. »

Le voyage pour le retour à la surface ne fut pas aussi mauvais que le voyage de descente, mais ils passèrent le reste du temps en silence, serrant les bords du chariot à s'en blanchir les jointures.

« Je ne vais jamais m'habituer à cela non plus », commenta Harry pendant qu'Hermione et lui attendaient devant la banque que les Serpentard terminent ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Hermione hocha affirmativement la tête, elle avait peur d'ouvrir la bouche car son estomac ne s'était pas encore calmé.

« Hermione ? » Elle se tourna vers lui, inquiète parce qu'il semblait anxieux.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Harry ? » Elle se déplaça afin qu'ils soient côte à côte pour poser sa tête sur son épaule.

« Penses-tu que les gens vont m'écouter ? Si j'ai quelque chose d'important à leur dire, j'entends. »

« Les gens ont toujours écouté ce que tu avais à dire, en dépit de leur opinion sur toi. Et quand tu as montré à quel point tu étais devenu fort à tout le monde… »

« Je ne suis pas si fort, Hermione. J'ai presque laissé les Dursley me détruire. Parfois, je pense que je crois encore tout ce qu'ils m'ont dit. C'est si difficile d'oublier. »

« Tu es fort, Harry. Plus fort que la plupart des gens. Tu as survécu à bien des choses et pourtant tu vas toujours de l'avant. Tu es en train de devenir toi, Harry, et tu as fini de laisser les autres te bousculer. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, les gens ne pourront pas s'empêcher d'être attirés vers toi à cause de cela. Et depuis le retour de Voldemort, tu es devenu plus populaire que Dumbledore. »

Harry fit un bruit évasif et s'affala contre une des colonnes bordant les marches de la banque**,** fixant les passants. Il commença à remarquer les regards dans sa direction, et plus le temps passait, plus les gens s'arrêtaient pour le regarder. Il haussa les sourcils, car une foule commençait à se former.

« Tu vois, Harry ? Ils ne peuvent pas s'en empêcher quand cela te concerne. »

« Oui, je vois. » Harry quitta la colonne et redressa son dos et ses épaules. Il n'y avait pas de meilleur moment que cet instant pour montrer aux gens qu'il avait l'intention de changer. Il aurait simplement souhaité ne pas être là debout en jean crasseux et en T-shirt.

« Prêt, Harry ? »

Harry sourit et se tourna vers Draco, prenant la main que le blond lui tendait. « Ouais. Allons chez Madame Guipure. J'ai envie d'essayer quelques robes. »

Hermione rayonna. « Voilà, Harry. Tu leur montreras. »

Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers, faisait de très bonnes affaires ce jour-là, et était bondé à l'arrivée du groupe. Harry fronça les sourcils, pas particulièrement attiré par l'idée d'avoir à choisir une garde-robe dans un magasin plein de spectateurs derrière lui. Draco commença à caresser la nuque du Gryffondor avec l'intention de l'apaiser. Et cela fonctionna. Harry fut rapidement détendu, il éprouva l'envie de se pelotonner et de commencer à ronronner. Bizarre.

Draco sourit d'un air satisfait en l'entendant.

« Pas de problème. Je vais m'en occuper. Attends ici. » Et alors Draco disparut dans le magasin pendant plusieurs minutes.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Harry à Blaise.

« Il aime ça. Montrer son argent et son pouvoir. C'est un amusement pour lui », répondit Blaise, puis il sourit quand les gens commencèrent à quitter le magasin. Bientôt la foule de personne fut réduite à une seule, et Draco se tenait là, lui souriant.

« Tout est prêt, allons-y ! » Il attrapa la main de Harry et traîna le brun bredouillant dans le magasin vide.

« Comment as-tu fait ça, Draco ? » demanda Harry pendant que lui et les autres étaient emmenés à l'arrière du magasin où trois employés se tenaient en ligne à les attendre. « Comment as-tu fait pour les obliger à fermer le magasin pour nous ? »

« Je suis un Malfoy, après tout. Si tu comptes poser d'autres questions, assure-toi qu'elles ne soient pas stupides. » Draco s'écarta juste à temps de la trajectoire d'une tape qui manqua l'arrière de sa tête. « En plus, je n'ai fait que déposer quelques Gallions et mentionner ton nom. Donc en fait, c'est à cause de toi. »

« Draco… » gémit-il alors que Madame Guipure conduisait Harry sur une estrade de mesure pendant qu'Hermione montait sur l'estrade près de lui. Blaise et Pansy couraient déjà dans le magasin avec un vendeur, choisissant des tissus et des patrons de robe pour les deux Gryffondor.

« Pansy, tu ne peux pas être sérieuse ! » hurla Draco quand il la vit sélectionner un ensemble de robes couleur pêche pour Hermione. Elle lui tira la langue et retourna à sa sélection. Draco leva les yeux au ciel, puis se tourna vers Harry qui était debout, les jambes écartées et les bras tendus de chaque côté, pendant que Madame Guipure prenait ses nouvelles mensurations. Son visage laissait paraître une impatience à peine contenue.

« Hermione et moi ne voulons pas partir d'ici en ressemblant à des idiots, Draco. Nous vous faisons confiance. »

« Je sais, Harry. » Draco s'en alla rejoindre ses camarades Serpentard en faisant un signe de la main à son âme sœur pendant que le brun continuait de fulminer.

« Je te suggère de dire à Pansy qu'Hermione préfèrerait mourir plutôt que de porter cette espèce de robe vert vif… » Harry s'interrompit et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il réalisa que la propriétaire du magasin se tenait à seulement un pas de lui. « Oh, err… sans vouloir vous offenser, Madame Guipure. »

Harry rougit et regarda vers Hermione, qui lui adressa un regard de reproche qui sombra rapidement sous des rires doux. Mais Madame Guipure n'était pas offensée. Elle trouvait toute cette épreuve incroyablement amusante. En particulier parce qu'elle se rappelait que Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy étaient des ennemis, tout le monde le savait, et maintenant voir des Gryffondor et des Serpentard faire du shopping ensemble, et en des termes amicaux… cela amusait la Poufsouffle. Cela lui donnait de l'espoir pour l'avenir. Si ces deux maisons pouvaient s'unir, que se passerait-il si tout le Monde Sorcier s'unissait ? Quelles grandes choses pourraient alors se produire ?

« Pas d'inquiétude, Monsieur Potter. Je suis d'accord. Ces robes vertes seraient horribles sur Mademoiselle Granger. » Madame Guipure se tourna vers Hermione. « De plus jolies couleurs vous conviendraient mieux, ma chère. »

« Merci, Madame Guipure », répliqua Hermione, flattée. Puis, elle dit doucement à Harry. « Tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu dis, Harry. » Ayant fini de le réprimander, elle sauta de l'estrade car la prise des mensurations était terminée. Harry la suivit de près et ils rejoignirent les Serpentard.

« Oh Seigneur. » Harry saisit le bras de Hermione avec une poigne de fer et son visage pâlit quand il vit Draco, Pansy et Blaise près d'une grande pile de vêtements. « Peut-être que nous devrions courir, Mione. Vas-y d'abord, je te couvre. »

Harry était très sérieux, et comme Mione ne semblait pas vouloir courir, il partit en trombe, faisant une pause à la porte, il était seulement à cinq pas de la liberté quand quelqu'un l'attrapa par derrière.

« Lâche-moi ! »

« Non », souffla Draco dans son oreille, ce n'était pas juste qu'à chaque fois le blond réussisse, Harry n'était pas capable de se mesurer à lui. « Bien essayé. J'avais oublié à quel point tu pouvais être rapide. »

« Je ne pense pas que je puisse essayer toutes ces robes, Draco. »

« Tu dois seulement en essayer un quart. Le reste sera redimensionné selon tes nouvelles mensurations. Ça ne sera pas long.

Harry doutait beaucoup de cela et il soupira de résignation « Bien. »

« Ne boude pas. »

Harry fronça les sourcils et reprit sa place à côté de Hermione, écoutant les Serpentard débattre de ce que les Gryffis devaient essayer en premier.

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu te sois enfui sans moi », hurla presque Hermione.

« Eh bien, tu es parti avec Draco et m'as laissé aux mains des Serpentard ! » rétorqua Harry.

« On ne se bat pas, les enfants. Ce sont de mauvaises manières que de faire une scène en public », les réprimanda Pansy, en s'avançant pour déposer des robes dans les bras de Hermione.

« Si c'est vrai, prépare-toi à voir beaucoup de choses déplacées à l'avenir… » Harry disparut à l'intérieur d'une cabine, comme Hermione, et Pansy regarda son meilleur ami.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire ? »

« Harry est surprenant », répondit-il simplement. Pansy fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de lui.

« Écoute Draco, juste après t'avoir envoyé ce hibou, mon père m'a parlé d'une mission pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Draco se mit immédiatement en alerte il retrouva son masque de froideur et regarda Pansy avec un regard si froid qu'il ferait frissonner le plus chaleureux des hommes. « J'écoute. »

Pansy essaya d'agir comme si elle n'avait pas été affectée par son « regard ». Mais ils se connaissaient et ça faisait toute la différence. « Pas besoin d'être sur la défensive. Ce qui est le plus étrange dans tout cela, c'est que le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut que je reste amie avec toi. Comme il l'a supposé, nous avons cessé d'être amis après ta trahison. » Pansy roula des yeux. « J'ai plus de loyauté que ça pour mon meilleur ami, Draco, et tu le sais donc pas besoin de me regarder comme ça ! La seule raison pour laquelle je te dis cela c'est parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres le veut. Il veut que tu saches qu'il est en train de vous surveiller Potter et toi. Mais c'est tout. Tout ce que je suis supposée faire c'est lui dire ce que nous faisons. »

« Merci de me l'avoir dit, Pansy. J'ai besoin de parler de cela à Harry. » Même si Draco était en train d'envoyer des informations à Harry pendant que Pansy parlait, il savait qu'ils devraient en discuter plus en détail quand ils seraient seuls.

« Pourquoi devrais-tu le lui dire ? Il n'a pas besoin de le savoir », siffla Pansy. A côté d'eux, Blaise soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Que se passait-il aujourd'hui pour que Pansy se retrouve dénuée de tout sens commun ?

« Pansy, peut-être que tu ne sais pas tout ce qui s'est passé récemment… » commença doucement Draco avec une voix traînante, sa colère soigneusement dissimulée aux yeux de tous sauf Harry, à qui il demanda de rester dans la cabine d'essayage. Harry se mit à protester mais toute l'attention de Draco était revenue sur Pansy.

« Oui, Draco, je ne sais pas. Vous ne m'avez pas tout dit. » Pansy posa ses mains sur ses hanches alors qu'elle le foudroyait du regard. « Tout a changé chez toi. Il est difficile d'imaginer que tu sois devenu volontairement ami avec des Gryffondor. »

« Pansy, je te l'ai déjà dit… Je n'ai aucun secret pour Harry. »

« C'est ce lien ! N'as-tu jamais pensé que ce lien faisait partie des plans de Dumbledore ? Il a dû trouver un moyen pour te faire un lavage de cerveau. » Elle regarda sur le côté comme si elle pouvait voir Dumbledore, là, dans le magasin, en train de faire une potion de lavage de cerveau. « Tu n'aurais jamais dit ça dans des circonstances normales ! »

« Pourtant si ! » Draco perdit le contrôle de sa patience pendant un instant, mais il se maîtrisa rapidement, et baissa la voix. « Je le ferais. Je le fais. Et Dumbledore n'a rien à voir avec le lien entre Harry et moi. »

« Je… je ne comprends pas », dit doucement Pansy en secouant la tête. « Je dois y aller maintenant. » Elle baissa la tête et s'enfuit du magasin.

« Bon sang… »

« T'inquiète pas, mec. » Blaise s'approcha et mit une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Draco. « Elle est juste confuse. Un jour, elle va entendre raison et surmontera ça. »

Draco savait que Blaise avait raison. Pansy était toujours très têtue et il fallait beaucoup pour la convaincre. « Je lui écrirai une longue lettre détaillée ce soir. Hé, Blaise ? »

« Drake ? » Tous deux se tournèrent vers les cabines d'essayage quand Hermione en sortit dans une robe en velours couleur prune. Elle rougit un peu, mais fit un tour sur elle-même au signe de main de Draco, et rit doucement lorsque Blaise leva les pouces en l'air. Ils la regardèrent disparaître dans une cabine avant que Draco ne recommence à parler.

« Je me demande seulement pourquoi tu le prends si bien. Je peux comprendre que Pansy soit en train de vivre des moments difficiles, mais toi, tu le prends trop bien, Blaise, pourquoi ? »

« Et tu recommences, toujours sur la défensive, je suis venu de mon propre chef. Je suis venu avec Pansy parce que j'étais inquiet pour toi. » Blaise posa sa main sur l'épaule de Draco et quelques secondes plus tard, un grondement bruyant se fit entendre de la cabine de Harry.

« Harry ! »

Le grondement s'arrêta. « Désolé Hermione… » bredouilla-t-il en retour. Et puis un peu plus doucement, mais toujours de manière audible pour les deux Serpentard, « mais Zabini devrait garder ses mains pour lui… »

Draco sourit d'un air satisfait, ses yeux brillant de joie d'enfin surprendre Harry révéler un peu de cette possessivité qu'il avait montrée récemment.

« Voilà pourquoi je le prends si bien », dit Blaise en riant « Je te connais depuis des années, Draco. Nous avons dormi dans le même dortoir pendant près de sept d'entre elles. Penses-tu vraiment que je n'ai jamais remarqué que tu aimais Harry Potter ? En fait, j'ai été soulagé quand Pansy et moi sommes entrés dans le Chaudron baveur et que j'ai vu que Potter était aussi avec toi.»

La bouche de Draco s'ouvrit et il se mit à bredouiller. Blaise rit, puis quand la porte de la cabine d'essayage de Harry s'ouvrit, il fit jouer ses sourcils d'un air entendu. Le Gryffondor sortit avec un air menaçant, mais Draco faisait plus attention à la robe qu'il portait.

« Pas mal, Potter. » Blaise approcha et épousseta les épaules de Harry, faisant un petit tour d'inspection, examinant chaque centimètre de son corps. « Vraiment, pas mal. » Il regarda Draco et leva un sourcil appréciateur.

« Retire ta main maintenant, Blaise. »

Au moins il l'a dit avec un sourire, pensa Harry. « Je vais enlever cette robe, et je ne vais plus rien essayer. Hermione, c'est bon ? »

« Oui, Harry ! » Hermione sortit en bondissant de sa cabine d'essayage, vêtue de ses vêtements moldus, comme si elle avait attendu le signal.

« Vous êtes trop naïfs ! » s'exclama Draco, en tournant autour de son âme sœur, admirant la robe vert sombre et la manière dont elle serrait Harry au bon endroit. « Nous n'avons même pas commencé. Il y a des tas d'autres endroits à aller voir. »

« Non, Draco ! Je ne mettrai plus d'autre vêtement aujourd'hui. Je n'ai même pas besoin de tous ceux que j'ai maintenant. »

« Nous arrêterons pour aujourd'hui si tu promets que nous pourrons encore sortir demain. »

Harry voulait refuser, mais il savait que si Draco n'obtenait pas ce qu'il voulait, il ne les laisserait pas rentrer. « D'accord. Maintenant, nous pouvons aller consulter la bibliothèque du Manoir Malfoy avant qu'il ne soit trop tard », dit Harry en marchant jusqu'à la caisse où Madame Guipure attendait avec la facture, laissant tout le monde réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Manoir Malfoy ? Harry, nous ne pouvons pas aller là-bas… »

« Pourquoi pas ? C'est chez toi, non ? Les protections du manoir te laisseront entrer, ce qui me permettra aussi d'y accéder. Je suis sûr que Lucius ne m'en voudrait pas », sourit Harry à tous ces visages stupéfaits. « Nous allons seulement à la bibliothèque, après tout. »

« Harry, le Seigneur des Ténèbres y est… » murmura Blaise.

« Oui, je sais. »

Ils payèrent leur facture et partirent, Madame Guipure leur ayant promis de déposer le reste de leurs achats au Chaudron Baveur après la fermeture de sa boutique.

« Tu es devenu fou, n'est-ce pas, Harry ? Personne ne _veut_ aller là où le Seigneur des Ténèbres est », bégaya Blaise en descendant la rue.

« Je le veux. »

« Harry, nous n'y allons pas. » Draco agrippa le bras de Harry et le tira dans un endroit sombre à côté d'un magasin. « Comment peut-on être sûr que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas en train de nous tromper en simulant un sentiment de sécurité ? »

« Parce que Severus nous aurait dit quelque chose. » Harry sourit alors que Draco fronçait les sourcils. Ils savaient tous les deux que c'était vrai, et Draco savait qu'il avait perdu. Harry le fit tourner et leurs torses se touchèrent, Draco avança jusqu'à ce que Harry soit pressé contre le mur. « Nous ne sommes pas complètement sans défense, Draco. Nous avons des baguettes magiques. »

« Au mieux, nous ferons face au Seigneur des Ténèbres… » soupira Draco. Il colla son visage dans le cou de Harry. « Tu redeviens un stupide Gryffondor. Ça finira mal. »

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Draco jura. Il était dans le Hall d'entrée de sa maison, le Manoir Malfoy. Une part de lui était heureuse d'être à la maison, mais l'autre, la partie à laquelle il prêtait le plus d'attention, se demandait ce qu'il pourrait dire d'effrayant à Harry pour le ramener au Chaudron Baveur. Comment avait-il pu laisser cet idiot de Gryffondor le manipuler ? Ah, c'est vrai. Grâce à une petite séance de roulage de pelle dans la ruelle, où Harry avait laissé ses mains errer librement sur tout le corps de Draco. Vraiment, comment était-il supposé penser clairement alors que Harry essayait de le convaincre avec ses mains et sa bouche.

_Que je ne t'entende pas te plaindre._

_Si je le faisais, je serais un idiot comme toi, n'est-ce pas ?_

« Draco ? Est-ce toi, mon chéri ? »

Draco jura mentalement et se retourna pour voir Narcissa Malfoy. Son sourire forcé disparut quand il aperçut qui se tenait aux côtés de sa mère. Inconsciemment, Draco se déplaça pour cacher Harry.

« Bonjour, Mère. Tante Bellatrix. Je suis surpris de vous voir ici », répondit froidement Draco, ses yeux argentés dangereusement plissés. « Je pensais que vous étiez en Egypte, ou était-ce la France, cette fois ? Je ne me rappelle jamais. »

« Nous sommes plus surprises que toi, mon chéri », répondit Narcissa, soulevant un sourcil interrogateur devant l'apparence robuste et plutôt radieuse de son fils. Lucius lui avait pourtant dit que leur fils avait quelques difficultés. Elle n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention mais elle se demandait pourquoi son fils avait l'air plus fort et plus assuré qu'avant. Pourquoi Lucius lui avait-il menti ?

« Qui est ton jeune ami, Draco ? » demanda Bellatrix, marchant vers eux. « Et pourquoi le caches-tu ? »

Draco voulait sortir sa baguette, imaginant les pires scénarii si sa tante découvrait Harry.

_Ne panique pas. C'est la dernière chose à faire. Lestrange ne va pas m'attaquer ici. Elle aime trop Voldemort pour aller contre sa volonté._

_Comment en sais-tu autant sur elle ?_

_J'ai eu des années pour étudier mes ennemis. Je sais beaucoup plus de choses que tu ne le penses sur Voldemort et son entourage._

Cela prit un moment, mais Draco bougea enfin. Narcissa et Bellatrix approchèrent en plissant les yeux. La première fronça les sourcils en regardant Harry, mais Bellatrix se mit à rire.

« Et qui es-tu ? » Il était évident qu'elle était satisfaite d'avoir de la viande fraîche à pouvoir se mettre sous la dent.

Harry voulait sourire. Il savait qu'il semblait différent avec les cheveux plus longs, des vêtements de sorcier, et sans ses lunettes. Et il s'assura que sa mèche descendait bien sur son front, camouflant sa cicatrice c'était si amusant de voir que ni l'une, ni l'autre ne le reconnaissait. Jusqu'à ce que Bellatrix se penche pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Harry resta parfaitement immobile, garda un regard neutre, et se délecta du choc qui apparut dans les yeux de Lestrange, quand elle réalisa finalement qui il était.

« Bien, bien, bien… » Lestrange semblait ravie, mais elle recula dans le même temps, la prudence se glissant dans son regard. « Si ce n'est pas le petit Harry Potter. Ça alors, comme tu as changé ! N'est-ce pas, Cissa ? »

« Oui, il a changé. » Elle toisa son fils d'un regard dur. « Draco, pourquoi l'as-tu amené ici ? »

« Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, Madame Malfoy », répondit Harry.

Draco reconnut le changement de ton et voulut serrer ses yeux fermés. Harry était entré en mode où il prenait en main la situation, et Draco l'avait toujours trouvé irrésistible quand cela arrivait. Et maintenant, ce n'était surtout pas le moment de penser à attirer son âme sœur au sol devant sa mère et sa tante, même s'il n'aimait aucune de ces femmes et qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre de ce qu'elles pensaient de lui.

« Tu as forcé mon fils à venir ici ? » Narcissa parut surprise.

« Pas exactement. » Harry commença à sourire, mais Draco lui marcha discrètement sur le pied.

« Et _pourquoi_ es-tu ici ? » demanda Bellatrix doucement. L'envie de passer ses mains autour de la gorge de Potter la démangeait et son neveu la regardait comme s'il le savait, vu la manière avec laquelle il lui rendit son regard tout en empoignant sa baguette magique. Bellatrix devait admettre que c'était un changement délicieux pour son neveu que de paraître si assuré devant elle, désormais. Bien sûr, Potter le savait, parce que ces yeux verts et expressifs le lui disaient. Il n'y avait pas de peur en eux, seulement un éclat trahissant son désir de lui faire mal. Il semblait plus sombre, d'une certaine manière, et le pouvoir qui émanait de lui n'était pas le même que celui dont elle se rappelait la dernière fois où ils s'étaient vus. Ce n'était pas encore cette nauséabonde magie lumineuse. Intéressant. C'était une magie incertaine qui était entourée d'obscurité.

« Nous avons besoin de consulter la bibliothèque. »

« La bibliothèque ? Mais pour quelle raison, mon cher ? »

« Ce sont nos affaires », dit Harry d'un ton ferme.

« Père est-il là ? » demanda Draco avant que Narcissa n'ait le temps de répondre au franc-parler de Harry.

« Lucius est dans son étude avec notre Seigneur des Ténèbres », répondit-elle avec un reniflement et elle fut surprise de voir Potter sourire.

« Bien ! Pouvez-vous les informer de notre présence ? Nous serons à la bibliothèque. »

Draco s'en alla avec Harry, comprenant le besoin de montrer l'unité, et ça en valait la peine quand il jeta un coup d'œil à sa mère et sa tante pendant qu'ils partaient. Il n'avait jamais vu Bellatrix Lestrange sans voix auparavant, et sa mère paraissait outrée. Pourtant, ils n'avaient rien fait. Harry et Draco avaient la possibilité d'aller et venir comme s'ils étaient chez eux.

Draco regarda Harry du coin de l'œil. « Ce n'est pas le chemin de la bibliothèque, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry grommela. « Quand ai-je jamais aimé aller à la bibliothèque ? Hermione devait me menacer quand elle voulait que j'y aille. » Ils parlaient doucement et s'arrêtaient à chaque fois qu'un Mangemort croisait leur route. L'émerveillement de Harry grandit un peu à chaque fois qu'un Mangemort passait sans faire de geste hostile. Il y en avait même certains qui les saluaient par leur nom. « Non, c'est à propos du jeu que Voldemort a développé. J'ai envie de savoir à quoi il joue. »

« Se précipiter quelque part n'est pas le meilleur moyen de s'y prendre… » Draco leva la main, comme s'il arrêtait ses propres pensées. « Oh, c'est vrai, c'est au Golden Boy des Gryffondor que je suis en train de parler. »

« Très drôle », répondit Harry impassible, récoltant un sourire affecté de Draco. « Nous sommes ici maintenant, donc ça importe peu. Et tu le fais avec moi, donc est-ce que ça ne fait pas de toi un Gryffondor ? » Harry ricana quand il sentit l'indignation de Draco. « Peut-être pas. Je ne t'aimerais pas beaucoup si tu étais un Gryffondor de toute manière. » Harry observa la surprise dans les yeux argent. « Je te préfère en tant que serpent ambitieux et rusé. »

« Si nous n'étions pas à moins d'une centaine de mètres du Seigneur des Ténèbres, je t'amènerais dans ma chambre, fermerais la porte, et la bibliothèque serait oubliée. »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment prévu de me rendre à la bibliothèque directement… » gémit Harry pendant qu'il était poussé dans une alcôve et que Draco se pressait contre lui.

« Ce n'est pas un problème, » siffla Draco.

« Non. Non, je partage ton avis », gémit Harry quand le grognement de Draco résonna à ses oreilles et il poussa ses hanches en avant. La main du blond glissa dans son pantalon, et Harry retint un cri quand ces longs doigts pâles se frottèrent contre son sexe.

« Mais… Je pensais… » Les yeux de Harry se révulsèrent quand Draco le prit entièrement dans sa main et commença à la déplacer à un rythme irrégulier. « … pas … bonne idée… Voldemort… Mmm, Draco. »

Draco fixa la bouche de Harry. Les lèvres humides, un peu ouvertes, l'appelaient et quand il vit une langue rose sortir pour humidifier les lèvres, il se lança et captura la langue de Harry avec sa bouche et commença à sucer, faisant ressortir les miaulements les plus sexy qu'il n'ait jamais entendu. Il passa plusieurs minutes à faire cela : sucer, lécher, provoquant des gémissements chez Harry alors qu'il continuait à caresser son sexe à un rythme lent.

Quand Draco se retira, Harry laissa sa tête retomber contre le mur de pierre, n'entendant rien d'autre que son souffle court et ne ressentant plus rien à part Draco dans son esprit et ses mains sur son corps. Il ne pouvait pas empêcher les cris de s'échapper de ses lèvres quand soudainement il sentit son pantalon tomber, et la bouche de Draco prit la place de sa main. Les mains de Harry serrèrent le tissu sur les épaules du Serpentard, mais rapidement elles remontèrent dans les doux cheveux blonds pendant que Draco s'impatientait d'amener le brun à sa limite.

Le Gryffondor essaya de pousser en avant, mais les mains de Draco le tenaient fermement en place, s'amusant de la frustration de Harry, incapable de donner un rythme. Le Serpentard était très doué avec sa langue et bientôt Harry hurla de jouissance. Draco frissonna pendant qu'il avalait sa semence, et à travers le lien, il ressentit tout le plaisir de Harry. Il tomba dans un état d'engourdissement profond après s'être fait abattre tant par son désir que par l'irrésistible réaction de Harry. C'était une première. Venir sans s'être touché.

Pendant une minute, ils ne purent bouger, Draco posa sa tête sur la cuisse de Harry pour reprendre son souffle. Les yeux de Harry étaient toujours fermés et sa tête était toujours renversée en arrière, et quand Draco le regarda il aurait pu jurer avoir vu son pouls battre sauvagement au niveau de sa gorge.

**Putain ! **siffla Harry, ne s'apercevant pas qu'il parlait Fourchelangue. **Putain, ça n'a jamais été aussi bon !**

Il haleta alors que Draco qui venait de ressentir les effets positifs de ses sifflements, ravageait sa bouche. Les dents de Draco, s'allongeant sans préavis, s'enfoncèrent dans la lèvre inférieure de Harry, et ses genoux faiblirent quand il sentit le flot de sang couler dans leurs bouches. C'était comme si quelque chose prenait le contrôle de leurs esprits avec le goût grisant du sang et il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qu'ils voulaient.

« Je vais t'amener dans mon lit. » haleta Draco contre sa bouche.

« Ici, maintenant. Je te veux maintenant. » Harry frotta son sexe en érection contre Draco pour prouver son excitation. Tous deux se demandèrent comment ils pouvaient être aussi durs juste après avoir joui. Ils ne s'en plaignirent pas.

« Non. Je te veux dans mon lit ! » siffla Draco. Ses yeux brillaient d'une convoitise grandissante les rendant fous du besoin de consommer le lien.

**Draco, je te veux maintenant ! Maintenant !**

Harry avait réussi à soulager Draco de sa robe, et les boutons du haut de sa chemise de velours noir avaient sauté pendant que le brun ouvrait la chemise en la déchirant pour révéler le torse pâle. La langue de Harry commença une lente descente exploratrice, débutant par le lobe d'oreille de Draco. **Ici. Maintenant. **Même si Draco ne comprenait pas le Fourchelangue, le message était clair, ce n'était pas une bonne idée de résister. Peut-être, dans ces circonstances, ce fut une chance qu'ils s'interrompent quand un cri résonna dans tout le couloir et l'alcôve où ils s'étaient isolés.

« Lucius ! » Il y avait des bruits de pas rapide sur le sol de marbre sombre.

« Ah, Severus. Laisse-moi deviner », fut la réponse de Lucius. Et les yeux de Harry s'exorbitèrent de surprise quand il s'aperçut que la voix était très près de l'entrée de l'alcôve. « Tu cherches Draco et Potter, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les soupçons de Harry furent confirmés quand les pas de Severus vinrent s'arrêter juste à l'extérieur de leur cachette. Ils commencèrent à remettre leurs vêtements et à réarranger leurs cheveux, tous les deux extrêmement contrariés d'être interrompus, encore une fois.

« Oui. On m'a dit qu'ils étaient venus ici. » La voix onctueuse de Severus était basse et porteuse d'une menace de souffrance quand il trouverait les garçons.

« Ils sont là. Les garçons ? Pouvez-vous nous expliquer pourquoi vous êtes ici ? »

Harry grogna et se frotta le visage avec les mains. _Il nous écoutait ?_

_Mon père est un pervers ! _Draco parut outré et horrifié.

_Pas étonnant que Sirius ait quelque chose contre lui._

« Tu sais où ils sont ? » demanda Severus.

Harry redressa les épaules, prêt à affronter son destin. C'était amusant. Il n'était pas effrayé par les Mangemorts ou Voldemort, mais il avait peur de son oncle. Severus Snape pourrait avoir sa peau.

« Ici. » Harry bouda et sortit de l'ombre de l'alcôve. Severus leva un sourcil en constatant l'état dans lequel ils étaient, leurs visages rougis n'étaient pas encore revenus à la normale. Ce n'était pas difficile de comprendre ce qu'ils avaient fait, surtout que leurs lèvres étaient toujours rouges et gonflées et ils avaient encore le regard perdu.

« Que pensiez-vous faire en venant ici ? Tous les deux ! » aboya immédiatement Severus.

Harry resta bouche bée, surpris par le choix des mots de Severus. Puis, il se redressa « Je veux savoir pourquoi il nous a écouté ! » exigea Harry en pointant Lucius, essayant d'échapper à un long sermon. Dans son esprit, il entendit Draco rire à sa tentative évidente de diversion.

Lucius Malfoy n'avait pas l'air désolé, en fait, il souriait d'un air satisfait. « C'est ma maison, Potter. C'est votre faute si vous n'avez pas choisi un endroit plus discret. »

« J'ai essayé », murmura Draco.

**Chut…**

Draco fixa Harry après qu'il se soit couvert de ridicule en tremblant devant son père et Severus.

« Excusez-moi, j'aimerais une réponse. Mademoiselle Granger est venue me voir dans tous ses états, prétendant que vous étiez venus ici… et je comptais sur elle pour garder un œil sur vous ! »

« Ce n'était pas la faute de Hermione », s'empressa de dire Draco, essayant de garder la Gryffondor dans les bonnes grâces de son parrain. La bouche de Lucius commença à s'ouvrir car son fils avait pris la défense d'une Sang de Bourbe. Harry le fixa comme s'il savait exactement ce qu'il pensait. « Nous allons où bon nous semble, sans faire attention à ce qu'elle pense, et nous avons dû la stupéfixer avant de partir. »

« Vous l'avez stupéfixée ? » siffla Severus et il fit un pas en avant, menaçant. Lucius leva un sourcil, mais ne dit rien.

« Elle allait nous stupéfixer ! Blaise nous a aidés à la distraire avec un sort de chatouilles. Nous l'avons stupéfixée et laissée avant qu'elle ne puisse nous courir après. Nous voulions venir ici, peu importe comment », expliqua Harry.

« Pourquoi ? »

Harry et Draco se regardèrent, et se demandèrent s'ils devaient dire la vérité ou inventer quelque chose. Ils se décidèrent en peu de temps. « Je voulais fouiner et voir ce que je pourrais découvrir », dit Harry avec un haussement d'épaules.

« Je ne savais pas que vous aviez le sens de l'humour, Potter. Je trouve cela assez drôle. »

« Il ne plaisante pas, Père. »

« Voldemort m'a donné une invitation en gros, n'est-ce pas, Lucius ? En envoyant Pansy nous raconter son objectif. »

« Pas vraiment une invitation, Harry », dit lentement Lucius. Si Potter était résolu à l'appeler par son prénom, alors Lucius ferait de même. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas comme s'il ne le verrait pas régulièrement. Et il le lui devait. Il pourrait aussi apprendre à le connaître s'il avait l'intention de l'éduquer pour en faire un conjoint approprié pour son fils.

« Mais ça l'est. Et je voulais voir si Voldemort était sérieux quand il disait ne pas vouloir me tuer. Il n'y avait pas de meilleur moyen à ma disposition que de me rendre au Manoir Malfoy et de fouiller un peu. »

« Tu aurais dû me le dire avant, et aussi envoyer un hibou à Lucius. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est ici maintenant, Harry. »

« Devrions-nous être inquiétés ? » demanda Draco, croisant les bras sur la poitrine. « Je pensais que nous étions libres. C'est ma maison après tout. Je n'ai pas dit que je m'en allais, Père. Il est normal que je ramène Harry à la maison avec moi. »

« Vous avez tous les deux un certain culot… » commença Severus.

« Ensemble, oui c'est vrai. » Lucius avait l'air content. « Draco, tu n'as jamais agi avec une telle imprudence. Je pensais que tu étais censé aider Harry à réfléchir. »

« Certaines choses n'ont pas besoin d'être examinées en profondeur. » dit Harry, inspectant ses ongles dans une parfaite imitation de Draco.

Draco haussa les épaules au mouvement de Harry, terrifiant son père. « Il a raison. Harry a été très convaincant à ce sujet. »

« Je suis sûr qu'il l'a été… » dit Lucius d'une voix traînante, en regardant les jeunes sorcier de haut en bas. Harry perdit son sang froid, commença à rougir et récolta le sourire en coin breveté de Malfoy senior.

« C'est ici que votre voyage se termine. Nous avons des choses à nous dire à mon manoir. » Severus se tourna vers Lucius. « En tant que père de Draco, il serait bien que tu sois là toi aussi. »

« Est-ce à propos du lien ? » demanda Harry.

« Enfin », souffla Draco lorsque son parrain hocha la tête.

« Vous ne devriez pas être aussi enthousiastes avant de savoir de quoi il retourne », répliqua Severus sur un ton grave, mettant un frein à la bonne humeur de Harry et Draco. Lucius les étudia un moment avant de hocher la tête.

« Je vous retrouve dans le Hall d'Entrée. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres attend mon rapport sur la présence de ces deux-là. Je doute que ce soit long. »

Severus emmena Draco et Harry en bas, en direction du Hall d'Entrée pendant que Lucius partait dans la direction opposée.

_Je voulais voir ton lit, ta chambre._ Le visage de Harry était sombre quand Draco le regarda. Le blond sourit et passa son bras autour des épaules de Harry. Ce dernier s'appuya contre le corps chaud de son âme sœur.

_Oh nous reviendrons. Maintenant que je sais que nous n'y serons pas attaqués à vue, nous reviendrons à coup sûr._

Harry s'illumina à cette promesse. Puis il rit. « Devrions-nous dire à Lucius que Sirius sera là ? Il ne sait pas que Sirius est mon parrain, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, nous n'allons pas le lui dire », siffla Draco « Je ne peux pas attendre de voir l'expression de son visage. » Et son sourire prit un aspect diabolique. « Nous devrions trouver quelqu'un pour se cacher dans l'ombre avec une caméra. »

« Serais-tu rancunier ? »

« Bordel, bien sûr. »

« Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas dit pour Sirius ? » demanda Harry à son oncle. Severus grogna.

« Severus a un sens de l'humour très particulier », lui dit Draco.

Ils arrivèrent au Hall d'Entrée, soulagés de le trouver vide de tout Mangemort. Même s'il était rassuré de pouvoir se promener librement, c'était déroutant et Harry n'était pas sûr de pouvoir s'y faire. Il le pourrait si cela durait assez longtemps pour qu'il s'y habitue. Il n'y avait rien qui montrait les intentions de Voldemort.

Lucius ne fut pas long à revenir, et avant que les jeunes sorciers ne puissent poser leurs questions, ils se rendirent au Manoir Snape. La réunion devait avoir lieu dans le Salon Familial. Sirius n'était pas encore arrivé, donc ils l'attendirent tout en buvant du thé.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies un Salon Familial », dit Harry à Severus.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Ne sois pas offensé, Sev. Je me suis souvent demandé la même chose. Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais un homme de famille, après tout », souligna Lucius, puis il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge du grand-père, debout à coté de la cheminée. « Je pensais que nous discuterions de quelque chose, Severus. »

« Dès que le dernier membre de notre groupe sera arrivé. »

« Qui est-ce ? »

« Le parrain de Harry », répondit Draco.

« Et qui est-ce ? Essaieriez-vous de gagner du temps ? »

Quelqu'un apparut dans le hall. « Oi ! »

« Je vais le chercher. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé lui permettre de pénétrer chez moi », murmura Severus pendant qu'il se levait pour aller trouver l'intrus et le guider jusqu'au Salon.

Si Severus, Harry et Draco s'attendaient à une vive réaction de la part des deux anciens amants, ils furent très déçus. Sirius marchait derrière Severus et remarqua immédiatement Lucius. Il s'arrêta et fixa son ex-amant. Les yeux de Lucius s'élargirent de surprise un instant, puis ils se refermèrent et il sourit. « Black. » Il croisa les jambes au niveau des chevilles et se détendit dans le canapé, regardant Sirius attentivement avec des yeux aux paupières lourdes.

Les yeux de Sirius se plissèrent. « Malfoy », renvoya-t-il avec agressivité, et il prit le siège le plus éloigné de Lucius, qui se trouvait être à côté du canapé deux places occupé par Harry et Draco. Le sourire de Lucius grandit pendant que Sirius s'asseyait et continuait de l'ignorer.

_Ha ! Ton parrain est en colère contre mon père. Je me demande ce qu'il s'est passé._

_Penses-tu qu'ils ont rompu quand ta famille a organisé le mariage arrangé ? Sirius pourrait devenir furieux pour une telle chose. Surtout si leur relation était sérieuse._

_Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Mon père n'a jamais réussi à me dire qu'il avait eu autrefois un amant. _

Harry sentit le ressentiment de Draco grandir et commença à jouer avec ses doigts. _Draco, tu m'as dit que Lucius était désolé pour ça. D'ailleurs, il est ici maintenant, pour te montrer son soutien à propos de ce que va dire Severus. Au moins, il essaye._

Draco ne répondit pas, mais il se relâcha et laissa Harry jouer avec ses doigts.

« Harry, ton anniversaire est la semaine prochaine. Et jusqu'à ce moment-là, le lien magique incassable et non-négociable auquel tu es soumis ne pourra pas entrer dans sa dernière étape.

« Incassable ? Non-négociable ? Nous sommes liés à jamais alors ? » demanda Harry fougueusement. Cela ne le dérangeait pas et il fut heureux de savoir que Draco pensait la même chose. Mais Il était gêné à l'idée qu'une chose aussi importante puisse arriver à quelqu'un, surtout quand cela arrivait sans que les personnes ne le sachent ou ne le veuillent. C'est ce qui enflamma sa colère. « Qui provoque cette merde ? Est-ce que les liens arrivent, comme ça, de nulle part, et prennent pour cible n'importe quelles victimes ? »

« Et bien oui, en fait », dit Sirius.

« C'est un peu plus compliqué que cela », précisa Lucius, pas bien préparé à ce sujet de conversation, mais ayant quelques connaissances sur le lien entre des âmes sœurs. « Les liens entre les âmes sœurs sont uniquement attirés par ceux assez puissants pour les manipuler. Les moldus ne seront jamais confrontés à un lien comme le vôtre. Certes, ils peuvent trouver leur âme sœur et il y aura une connexion mais il n'y aura aucun lien réel. Ils ne pourront pas communiquer par télépathie, ne partageront pas leurs émotions comme vous pouvez le faire. »

Harry poussa sur ses pieds et commença à faire les cents pas devant le feu de cheminée, un air renfrogné sur son visage. Draco resta assis, et parce qu'il pensait la même chose que le brun, il n'essaya pas de le calmer. Il aimait tant voir le feu illuminer les yeux verts lorsque le Gryffondor se lançait dans une tirade. C'était tout le pouvoir vibrant autour de Harry, tournoyant, s'élevant et se libérant par vague… Draco était toujours affecté par les émotions de Harry, d'une manière où d'une autre, mais maintenant quand cela arrivait, le blond voulait juste le pousser contre le mur le plus proche et embrasser le stupide Gryffondor. Et encore, l'embrasser était bien loin de tout ce qu'il voulait vraiment lui faire.

Harry arrêta subitement de marcher, et regarda Draco avec des yeux écarquillés, ce dernier leva simplement un sourcil, sourit, et continua à envoyer des images à Harry sur ce qu'il aimerait faire à son corps. Il n'avait pas réalisé que le blond en était l'origine, mais ne fut pas dérangé quand il devint évident qu'il l'était. Sa bouche commença à s'assécher quand les yeux de Harry passèrent de la colère froide au désir brûlant. Il aurait dû y être habitué, mais Draco ne parvint pas à arrêter le halètement qui survint quand le brun lui envoya la pleine puissance de son désir. En baissant les yeux au sol, Draco déplaça son siège, essayant d'ignorer son érection.

« Voulez-vous entendre ce qui se passera à l'anniversaire de Harry ? » demanda Sirius en souriant avec un air mauvais, probablement car Lucius était dans la même pièce que lui. « Ou devons-nous vous laisser tous les deux seuls ? »

« Patmol… » Harry parut blessé, mais il se rassit. Il choisit un siège loin de Draco. Il avait envie de ramper sur les genoux de Draco et n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se contenir. Quand il s'assit, Harry hocha la tête en direction de son parrain et son oncle, prêt à entendre ce qu'ils avaient à lui dire.

« Dans la semaine, tu recevras tous tes pouvoirs, Harry, et tous les deux, vous subirez des changements provenant de ce lien particulier. »

« Quels changements ? Quel lien particulier ? » Draco pensa que c'était là que les mauvaises nouvelles allaient montrer leur vilaine tête.

« Nous allons y arriver dans un moment. » Draco fixa Severus, qui semblait vouloir prendre tout son temps pour leur annoncer les mauvaises nouvelles. « Il est écrit qu'une fois qu'un des partenaires du lien a atteint l'âge adulte, le lien s'active complètement, même si l'autre partenaire n'a pas encore atteint la majorité. La raison pour laquelle vous pouvez déjà communiquer par la pensée c'est parce que vous êtes tous les deux de puissants sorciers. » Severus arrêta son explication et regarda Black, qui fixait furieusement Lucius, apparemment, il avait choisi de ne plus ignorer son ex-amant. Severus n'allait pas obtenir de soutien de ce côté de la salle.

« De plus », poursuivit-il, « la transformation commencera à minuit le trente-et-un et j'ai peur que cela soit douloureux. »

« Bien sûr que ça le sera », murmura sombrement Harry.

« Vas-tu me dire ce que tu entends par changements et transformations ? » demanda Draco.

« Oui, je suis aussi curieux de le savoir. Veux-tu dire que mon fils va se transformer en quelque chose ? »

Severus et Sirius échangèrent un regard incertain. Severus ramassa un livre posé sur la table à coté de sa chaise. « Ce livre peut l'expliquer bien mieux que moi. Sur le type de lien que vous avez, il y a relativement peu d'information. Nous en apprendrons plus en le lisant. » Il remit le livre à Draco.

« Tu veux dire que Draco et moi allons le lire. » Harry alla s'asseoir à côté de Draco à nouveau. Il se pencha pour avoir une meilleure vue du titre, qu'il lut, _Liens rares et comment les repérer_ par Miranda Hobbleglobe. Draco retint son souffle et ouvrit le livre à la page où il y avait le marque-page de Severus. Harry et lui lurent avec horreur le titre du chapitre.

« Lien des créatures magiques ? C'est une blague ? » demanda Draco faiblement.

« Créatures… ? C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ? répéta Harry, ses yeux écarquillés fixant Severus. « Ça doit être une blague ! »

« J'ai peur que non, Harry. »

« S'il te plaît, dis-moi que nous n'allons pas nous changer en Limace Mangeuse de Chair ou en centaures ou en autre chose », supplia Harry avec de grands yeux.

« Non. Ce sera quelque chose comme des sirènes, des vampires, des elfes, des veelas, des fées… » Et Sirius eut le culot de leur sourire à cet instant. « Ou des dragons… »

« Dragons ? » crièrent ensemble Harry et Draco en pâlissant.

« Pas vraiment des dragons. C'est plus compliqué que se métamorphoser simplement en Magyar à pointe », expliqua Sirius inutilement.

Lucius sourit « Je vois que tu n'as pas changé. »

« On t'a rien demandé, Malfoy ! »

« Je crois que je vais vomir », murmura Harry.

« Le lien peut aussi mélanger des créatures pour former de nouvelles espèces », avoua Severus à contrecoeur.

« Je vais vraiment être malade. » Harry eut à peine le temps de prononcer ces mots avant de rendre son repas sur ses nouvelles chaussures.

Draco nettoya cela d'un mouvement de baguette et commença à caresser le dos de Harry avec des cercles apaisants, tout ça pendant qu'il regardait Severus et Sirius avec fureur.

« C'est pas notre faute ! » s'exclama Sirius devant son regard furieux.

« Donc nous pouvons devenir des créatures de sang-mêlé, c'est ce que vous êtes en train de dire ? »

« C'est tout à fait possible », répondit Severus dans un long soupir. Cela semblait pire que d'avoir à dire à un enfant que ses parents avaient été torturés. Leurs regards trahissaient leurs peurs.

« Serons-nous toujours des sorciers ? » demanda Harry d'une petite voix.

« Nous ne pouvons pas le dire avec certitude avant le trente-et-un. Mais vous serez magiques. »

« Y-a-t-il autre chose, Severus ? » demanda Lucius, penché en avant, préoccupé. Harry continuait à regarder le sol, terriblement pâle, avec un regard choqué sur le visage. Lucius se demandait à quoi il pouvait bien penser.

« Il est dit que selon notre métamorphose, notre pouvoir augmentera, la quantité dépendant du type de transformation. » lut Draco dans le livre, cherchant toujours l'avantage.

« Je ne veux pas plus de pouvoir ! Je m'habitue tout juste à ce que j'ai. » La voix de Harry tremblait comme ses mains. Tout le monde le regardait avec inquiétude.

« Harry ? »

« Je vais bien, Draco », murmura-t-il, permettant à Draco de le tirer contre sa poitrine, alors qu'ils paressaient tous les deux sur le canapé. Harry enfouit son visage contre le torse de Draco et garda les yeux fermés. Il était si effrayé. Ils allaient se transformer en monstre, tout comme Vernon Dursley le lui avait toujours dit. Les bras de Draco se serrèrent autour de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il ait l'impression que ses côtes allaient craquer.

_Arrête de penser comme ça, stupide Gryffondor. Nous n'allons pas nous transformer en monstre. D'ailleurs, ce porc et sa famille sont les seuls monstres que je connaisse._

Lucius se leva brusquement, remarquant la détresse de son fils et de Harry. Particulièrement Potter. Il ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire des deux garçons, Severus ne l'avait pas encore mis au courant, mais il se passait quelque chose avec Harry, et tout le monde était au courant, sauf lui, et il n'aimait pas ça, être dans l'ignorance.

« Severus, du whisky devrait convenir maintenant. »

« C'est la première bonne idée que tu as », critiqua Sirius à propos de Lucius.

Si Draco n'était pas si inquiet pour Harry, il aurait trouvé cela amusant, comme son père souriant simplement à Black qui détourna la tête et fixa le sol.

Severus invoqua du whisky Pur Feu et servit cinq verres, chacun avec une bonne dose de whisky. Harry regarda le sien un moment avant de l'avaler d'une traite.

« Je ne me sens pas mieux », murmura Harry. Il se retourna, allongé sur Draco, estomac contre estomac et passa sa main derrière la nuque de Draco avant de plonger son visage dans les cheveux du blond en fermant les yeux.

« Tu ne devrais vraiment pas lui donner ça. Son estomac est vide, rappelle-toi. »

« Hmmm. » Severus étudia son neveu recroquevillé dans les bras de Draco. « Il aura de la nourriture et des potions nutritives quand il retournera au Chaudron Baveur. »

_Je ne veux pas __en entendre plus, Draco._

Draco n'était pas sûr de savoir si Harry était en train de parler des informations à propos du lien, ou s'il ne voulait plus rien entendre pour l'instant. Il dirigea des yeux inquiets vers son parrain pendant qu'il enroulait son bras autour de Harry plus fermement. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il sentit la magie de Harry venir se concentrer dans une zone autour d'eux, et provoquer un vent artificiel dans le Salon. L'instant d'après, il y avait un petit bruit et Harry et Draco n'étaient plus dans le Manoir Snape.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » aboya Sirius, se levant d'un bond.

« Harry les a fait transplané. »

« C'est impossible. Il n'a jamais appris ! » Sirius passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et commença à faire les cents pas.

« Ils se sont probablement désartibulés », commenta Lucius sèchement.

Sirius pivota vers lui. « C'est vrai, Luce », grogna-t-il « Tu as toujours quelque chose de positif à rajouter. Montre-nous combien tu es inquiet, d'accord ? »

Les yeux gris de Lucius s'assombrirent. « Tu n'as jamais écouté assez longtemps pour comprendre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les narines de Sirius se dilatèrent sous sa fureur. « Vas-tu vraiment rester là et essayer de ME BLAMER ? » hurla l'animagus.

Severus soupira et roula des yeux. « Ce n'est pas le moment pour cela. Nous devons trouver Harry et Draco. »

« Tu les as perdu ? » Remus apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte plus dépenaillé que d'habitude. « Oh Merlin. » Remus s'appuya contre le chambranle et prit une profonde inspiration.

« Lunard, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Quelque chose est arrivé ? » Sirius ignora Lucius et se dirigea vers Remus qui commença à hocher la tête.

« Tu viens juste de l'Ordre, je suppose. Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore a décidé de faire ? » demanda Severus avec un sens aigu d'effroi. Remus se redressa et regarda les autres sorciers.

« Il a prévu de mettre Harry et Draco en sécurité et de les placer dans une maison sûre. Il en connaît une seule. Vers la fin de la réunion, Maugrey a explosé, hurlant sur la raison pour laquelle Harry serait allé volontairement au Manoir Malfoy. » Il regarda Lucius, qui hocha la tête. « Lui et Dumbledore sont en route pour le Chaudron Baveur maintenant. »

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu directement ici ? » demanda Lucius.

« Parce que Malfoy, je pensais qu'ils seraient ici. C'est là où Severus a dit qu'ils seraient. »

« Nous avons besoin d'aller au Chaudron Baveur. Harry et Draco, par quelque miracle, y seront peut-être allés lors de leur transplanage. Lucius, tu ne peux pas être vu sur le Chemin de Traverse par Maugrey ou Dumbledore ou tu serais capturé.» Lucius regarda froidement Severus pour son manque de foi envers un Malfoy. « Retourne au Manoir Malfoy et je t'enverrai un mot quand je les aurai trouvés », dit Severus pendant qu'ils marchaient tous vers le point de transplanage.

« Où les enverras-tu, une fois que tu les auras trouvés ? » demanda Remus. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'option. Pas beaucoup d'endroit où Dumbledore ne penserait pas à fouiller.

« Jusqu'à ce que quelque chose d'autre soit trouvé, ils devront rester au Manoir Malfoy. »

« Quoi ? »

« Remus, c'est le seul endroit suffisamment sûr contre Dumbledore. Il n'y ira pas et même s'il y allait, il n'aurait aucune chance de passer les antiques protections Malfoy », confirma Sirius, cette idée lui laissant un goût amer dans la bouche.

« Tu ne peux pas être sérieux ? Et pour Tu-sais-qui ? »

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne les touchera pas », assura Lucius. « Il était plus curieux à leur sujet que sur n'importe quelle autre chose, et pas un seul Mangemort ne les a regardés de travers. » Sirius renifla. « Très bien, je m'incline. Certains sorciers voudraient se venger pour avoir été battus par un gamin à plusieurs reprises, mais ils se sont retenus sur les ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils seront en sécurité. »

« A ce stade, nous n'avons pas d'autres choix », dit Severus, puis il transplana au Chaudron Baveur.

« Pouvons-nous vraiment permettre cela ? » demanda Remus à son ami de longue date. Sirius et Lucius fermèrent les yeux.

« Mon filleul sera en sécurité ? Tu le promets ? »

« Pourquoi devrais-je le promettre ? Tu me croirais ? »

La mâchoire de Sirius se crispa avant qu'il hoche la tête à contrecœur. Cela semblait signifier quelque chose pour Malfoy, s'aperçut Remus, parce que les épaules du père de Draco se relâchèrent et il eut un petit rictus. Remus fut stupéfait de voir que cela ressemblait davantage à un sourire.

« Oui, je le promets. Harry sera en sécurité avec Draco au manoir. »

Sirius hocha la tête, puis transplana sans un mot.

Lucius fixa l'endroit où Sirius se tenait juste avant. « Il ne m'a pas pardonné... » Il parlait plus à lui-même, mais Remus décida de lui dire un mot puisqu'il avait été là pour ramasser les morceaux du cœur brisé de Sirius et pour remettre sur pied son ami.

« Tu le ferais ? » demanda-t-il rudement, fixant le regard vide de Lucius. N'obtenant pas de réponse, il lui lança un regard furieux avant de transplaner, laissant Lucius seul avec ses pensées.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Alors, vous l'avez trouvé comment ? *w*. Ce chapitre, pour info, fait 21p word, ce qui est pas mal du tout mais... une moyenne pour cette fiction qui est loongue mais looongue ! Donc, pensez au traducteur en le commentant ^^

Donc, pour ce qui va suivre, pensez vous encore que Harry tuera Dumby ou Voldy ? That is the question no ?  
>Sinon, au vu des grognements, ronronnements, qui penche sur une transformation animale ? (LoupGarou, PantherGarou, TigerGarou et autre Garoutisation) ou autre chose encore ?<p>

Je peux aussi dire, sans spoiler, qu'il n'y a aucun signe de Horcruxe dans cette fiction. L'auteur a préféré les oublier (c'est facile, je fais souvent ça aussi) et donc, aucun problème avec la plausible mort de Ryry etc... De même que le "Prince de Sang Mélé", il semble avoir un "flou" dans son écrit ou un petit oubli car Severus, comme Lily, sont des sang pur. Ou alors, la maman Sang Pur de Severus a fauté avec un pur sang sorcier au lieu de son moldu... BREF. On a pas vraiment d'explication à mes souvenirs donc... et bien, pensez à eux comme à des Sang Pur.

SI aide, il y a, nous pourrons poster la suite plus rapidement sinon... bin, au mois prochain ;)

Bye hi !


	12. La poursuite a commencé

Traducteur: Lamatadora

**.**

**Hello les gens !  
><strong>

J'ai du retard (oui, de deux jours, je vous jure que je voulais poster avant...) mais je poste quand même. Je répondrais aux reviews du chapitre précédent par MP après cet envoi, j'ai été débordée en peu de temps :/

La fiction avance peu à peu, la correction également, on arrive un chouilla à l'échéance que je souhaiterais avant d'accélérer le postage, mais c'est pas encore ça :/ Le tome 2 est en cours aussi. Il y a presque 10 chapitres de traduit (ce sont des loongs chapitres), je ne sais pas si on commencera le tome 3 à la suite de cela, simplement parce qu'il n'est pas terminé et cela m'ennuie de publier quelque chose de non-terminé. J'aime offrir une fiction dont on sait qu'on aura la fin (même si elle est longue à arriver, je l'avoue).**  
><strong>

**Je vous promets que le prochain chapitre (le 13 donc) viendra le 15 décembre (donc 3 semaines, jour pour jour)**, histoire de vous le montrer plus rapidement, surtout que ce chapitre que vous allez lire... disons qu'il a une fin terriblement frustrante, (je vous préviens XD).

Merci à tous vos commentaires, c'est toujours très agréable à lire et recevoir.

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapitre douze**  
><strong>La poursuite a commencé<strong>

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Miss Ginevra Weasley était une fille en mission. Ayant été au quartier général de l'Ordre pendant la réunion programmée, elle avait naturellement écouté de manière indiscrète, en utilisant la merveilleuse invention de ses frères, les Oreilles à rallonges. Une grande partie de la réunion avait porté sur le comportement étrange des Mangemorts, tel que les attaques sur les moldus qui s'étaient momentanément arrêtées, ainsi que sur ceux errant dans les environs comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu de guerre. Beaucoup de Mangemorts n'avaient aucune accusation officielle à leur encontre et ne pouvaient donc être appréhendés par les Aurors sans aucune preuve réelle. Ces nouvelles semblaient déplaire à Dumbledore, et Ginny avait été surprise d'entendre la colère et la frustration émanant de la voix du vieux directeur. Peu après, l'Ordre commença à discuter de Harry et elle fut incapable de croire ce qu'elle entendait.

« Il semblerait que l'épreuve que Harry Potter a traversé récemment, l'ait dépouillé de son bon sens… On doit s'occuper de lui avant qu'il ne se mette lui-même ou autrui, plus en danger. »

« Albus, que dites-vous ? » Ginny reconnut la voix du Professeur McGonagall. La voix du professeur de métamorphose était durement tranchante, comme si elle était en colère contre le directeur.

« Il a quitté la sécurité de l'Ordre et a pris résidence au Chaudron Baveur. »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela signifie être fou, Dumbledore. » Ginny applaudit silencieusement quand elle reconnut la voix de son frère Charlie. « Harry a vécu beaucoup de choses. Cette fois-ci, il a failli ne pas survivre et ne l'aurait probablement pas fait si ça n'avait été pour Draco Malfoy. Harry veut probablement s'éloigner le temps de réfléchir. »

« Charlie a raison. » Ah, il y avait Remus. « Harry veut seulement de l'espace et du temps. »

« Et vous en êtes sûr, Remus ? » poursuivit Dumbledore. « Voldemort peut changer sa tactique, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour relâcher notre garde, et permettre à un garçon qui a bien trop de renseignements sur l'Ordre de rester seul et sans surveillance. C'est de la folie et on ne peut pas le laisser continuer. »

« Que suggérez-vous ? » Cela venait de Kingsley Shacklebolt. « Devrions-nous aussi envoyer Harry à Azkaban ? » Les sourcils de Ginny se haussèrent de surprise. Shacklebolt avait l'air calme comme toujours, mais ces propos laissaient sous-entendre une certaine accusation.

« Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter ! »

C'était la seconde fois que Ginny entendait Dumbledore perdre patience. Elle se demanda si Shacklebolt connaissait les ordres du directeur d'envoyer Sirius à Azkaban sans procès. Cela la mettait en colère que Dumbledore essaie de faire la même chose que Ron. Faire en sorte que les gens pensent que Harry perdait l'esprit. Il était clair maintenant que Harry n'allait pas faire ce que Dumbledore espérait et le directeur commençait à avoir peur.

Maugrey Fol Œil fit irruption dans la salle de réunion, et Ginny retint son souffle alors qu'elle l'écoutait poursuivre sur Harry et Draco faisant une charmante visite au Manoir Malfoy. Elle resta complètement figée, certaine que Maugrey l'attraperait avec son œil effrayant. Mais Maugrey se mettait lui-même dans un tel état qu'il semblait avoir oublié sa propre règle d'une vigilance constante. Dumbledore paraissait presque heureux de recevoir des nouvelles, et Ginny était sûre qu'il essayait de le cacher aux membres de l'Ordre. Maintenant, il avait la raison parfaite et l'opportunité pour arriver à Harry sans aucune opposition de l'Ordre. Ginny écoutait en retenant sa respiration pendant que Dumbledore ordonnait que Harry et Draco soient trouvés et emmenés immédiatement dans une maison sûre. Pour Ginny, il était évident que le directeur cachait quelque chose si Draco était aussi impliqué. Le blond ne savait rien de l'Ordre en dehors de son emplacement. Mais il ne pouvait pas le révéler à Voldemort puisqu'il n'était pas le Gardien des secrets. Alors pourquoi voulait-il aussi capturer Malfoy ? Elle était ennuyée que personne n'ait pensé à interroger le directeur à ce sujet.

Dumbledore et Maugrey allaient transplaner au Chaudron Baveur après avoir mis un terme à la réunion, Ginny pensait que cela devrait lui laisser le temps d'arriver au Chaudron par cheminette avant eux. Elle essaya de descendre les escaliers en marchant de manière décontractée, au cas où quelqu'un viendrait à sa rencontre, mais en même temps, elle essayait de garder ses mouvements rapides et furtifs. Ginny réussit sa mission avec succès jusqu'à la cuisine, le fait est qu'elle avait grandi en se faufilant autour de six frères dans une maison qui grinçait et gémissait à chaque mouvement. Elle ne perdit pas de temps et rapidement, elle empoigna la poudre de cheminette pour la lancer dans le feu. Elle sauta à l'intérieur des flammes vertes et fut soulagée de voir que personne ne remarquerait son départ. « Le Chaudron Baveur ! »

Elle chuta à sa sortie de la cheminée et se dirigea immédiatement vers les escaliers dès qu'elle se releva du sol. Jetant un coup d'œil sur son chemin, elle aperçut Hermione dans une alcôve près de la grande cheminée dans la zone des tables.

« Hermione ! » Elle fit un brusque demi-tour et renversa presque un vieux sorcier aux cheveux gris filandreux et ayant un gros nez. « Pardon ! » Elle continua tout de même son chemin et ignora la mine renfrognée du sorcier. Elle surgit à la table d'Hermione et claqua brusquement sa main dessus.

« Hermione ! Harry et Draco ont des ennuis! » Elle remarqua à ce moment-là que quelqu'un d'autre était à la table et quand elle regarda, elle marqua un temps d'arrêt. « Bon sang, Zabini ! Qu'est-il arrivé à ton œil ? »

Elle le regarda curieusement. Zabini était un beau garçon vraiment appétissant et Ginny ne se gêna pas pour l'examiner méticuleusement. Plus curieux, Zabini ne la regardait même pas, mais au lieu de ça fixait Hermione. Son œil droit louchait d'une manière qui semblait très douloureuse, tout comme la zone autour de l'œil, qui était une ecchymose violette entachant sa belle peau foncée.

« Hermione, c'est toi qui as fait ça ? » Ginny se pencha en avant et pressa ses doigts contre la peau meurtrie. « Je parie que ça fait mal, n'est-ce pas ? » le regard vacillant de Zabini rencontra le sien, et elle ressentit cet excitant frisson qu'elle avait toujours quand son cœur ratait un battement.

« Ginny, que disais-tu sur Harry et Draco ? »

« Oh exact. » Ginny laissa retomber sa main, puis poussa Zabini de la hanche pour l'obliger à bouger, seulement, au lieu de glisser sur le côté, le Serpentard tomba et resta ainsi. Raide comme un piquet.

« Hermione, tu ne l'as quand même pas stupéfixé ? »

« Il a autorisé Harry et Draco à me stupéfixer. Je me suis simplement vengée », dit Hermione en colère, en regardant le Serpentard.

« Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas déjà libéré ? »

« Ginny, dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé ! Harry et Draco sont partis précipitamment au Manoir Malfoy comme des idiots….Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé ! »

« Ils étaient bien au Manoir Malfoy, je crois. Mais bien sûr, Dumbledore est préoccupé par le secret et la sécurité de l'Ordre et ne veut pas que Harry ou Draco puisse courir librement. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il a dit à l'Ordre. Mais nous savons toutes les deux qu'il veut juste garder le contrôle sur Harry, c'est pourquoi il veut aussi Draco. » Ginny tira Zabini dans une position assise et le fit glisser prudemment contre le mur ainsi elle pouvait se serrer contre lui. « Nous devons les avertir. Le directeur et Maugrey sont en route pour les emmener quelque part. »

Ginny fut confuse quand Hermione soupira de soulagement.

« Harry et Draco ne sont pas là. Severus était supposé les trouver », expliqua cette dernière.

« Pas là ? » Ginny se détendit et souffla. « Merci Merlin pour ça ! J'ai fait de mon mieux pour arriver ici aussi vite que possible sans que personne ne me voie. »

« Tu as toujours été une incroyable Gryffondor », dit Hermione gentiment.

Ginny sourit gaiement et saisit sa baguette. « Contente que tu le penses. Je vais aller un peu plus loin, faire comme Harry et être un héros. » Elle pointa sa baguette sur Blaise. « Finite Incantatem. »

« Deux heures et demie ! » éclata celui-ci dès qu'il put se déplacer, menaçant Hermione. « Tu m'as gardé immobile pendant deux heures et demie ! »

« Ne t'en prends pas à moi, Serpentard. C'est ta faute si Harry et Draco sont partis, et tu as mérité ce que je t'ai fait. »

« Je n'ai pas mérité l'œil au beurre noir ! » répliqua sèchement Blaise. Il se tourna soudainement vers Ginny et lui sourit, révélant des dents blanches nacrées sur une peau foncée. « Et ouais, ça fait mal, merci. »

« Tu es vraiment très mignon, Zabini », soupira Ginny.

« Je pense autrement », continua Hermione en s'adressant à Blaise et levant les yeux au ciel à cause de son amie.

Blaise arrêta brusquement de dévisager la jolie rousse et regarda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. « Écoute. Draco est mon meilleur ami. Il me dit de te distraire, je le fais. Je t'ai seulement lancé un sort de chatouilles et je ne t'ai jamais frappée ou assommée. »

« Hermione, tu as peut-être dépassé les bornes », ricana Ginny, et son amie rougit.

« J'étais en colère », marmonna Hermione. « Le professeur Snape m'avait demandé de m'assurer que les garçons resteraient loin des problèmes. »

« Comme tu y vas, Zabini. Je commençais à me sentir désolée pour toi, mais c'est ta faute si tu as mis Mione en colère. »

« Pardonne-moi, mais nous sommes-nous déjà rencontrés ? Tu ressembles à une Weasley », dit Blaise en changeant facilement de sujet quand il réalisa qu'il ne gagnerait pas avec cet argument.

« C'est parce que je suis une Weasley. Ginny Weasley. » Ils se serrèrent la main, et Hermione leva les yeux au ciel quand Ginny battit des cils. « Je suppose que je te verrai assez souvent puisque Harry et Draco sont ensemble maintenant. »

« Quelle merveilleuse et délicieuse coïncidence ! » s'exclama Blaise en souriant.

« N'est-ce pas ? Laisse-moi guérir cet œil pour toi. » Ginny était contente d'avoir écouté Fred et George quand ils lui avaient enseigné des sorts de guérison. Les jumeaux avaient toujours besoin de se soigner quand ils inventaient des choses dangereuses.

« Vous êtes les plus grands flirteurs que j'aie jamais vu. » Hermione se leva, se préparant à les quitter, quand soudainement il y eut un pop. A travers la salle, quelqu'un tomba de nulle part et s'écrasa sur une table. « C'est Draco ! » cria-t-elle, quand elle remarqua les cheveux blond pâle de l'homme qui venait juste de transplaner sur la table. Elle, Ginny et Blaise se dépêchèrent et regardèrent leur ami abasourdi.

« Draco, mon pote ! Es-tu entier ? » demanda Blaise alors qu'il tapotait le visage de son ami. Les yeux de Draco étaient fermés, mais il était vivant et réveillé, comme l'indiquaient les gémissements bruyants venant de lui.

« J'avais oublié qu'il pouvait agir comme un bébé… » murmura Ginny, repoussant les sorciers et sorcières curieux qui avaient commencé à former un cercle.

« Ouais, il en a toujours fait des tonnes… Merlin, cet épisode avec l'hippogriffe… » Blaise semblait sur le point de poursuivre et Ginny le regardait, complètement absorbée par ce qui pouvait sortir de sa bouche. Hermione ramena leur attention sur la situation en leur frappant le dessus de la tête.

« Allez, nous devons relever Draco, trouver Harry, et partir d'ici aussi rapidement que possible. Dumbledore sera là dans quelques minutes. »

« Où est Harry ? »

Les yeux de Draco s'ouvrirent et il s'assit, sa douleur oubliée au profit de son inquiétude pour son âme sœur.

_Harry ?_

_Draco ? Merci Merlin, Je pensais que je t'avais tué. _

_Où es-tu ? _Draco se leva et dut se stabiliser en s'agrippant à Blaise jusqu'à ce que le monde arrête de tanguer et qu'il puisse marcher sans voir triple.

_Le Chaudron Baveur, ma chambre._

« Il est en haut. Tu as dit que Dumbledore était sur le point d'arriver ? »

« Oui, et il veut vous emmener Harry et toi. » Hermione regarda aux alentours pendant qu'ils se déplaçaient et son regard se posa sur le bar. Cela ne lui prit pas longtemps pour qu'une idée lui vienne.

« Allez chercher Harry. Commencez à réfléchir à ce que nous allons faire. » Les autres hochèrent la tête et se dirigèrent vers l'étage, alors que Hermione allait vers le bar. Elle se tenait au bout, loin des sorciers et sorcières déjà là, et attendit que Tom vienne vers elle.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous, Miss Granger ? » Hermione lui fit signe de s'approcher, et il se pencha en avant.

« Pouvez-vous éventuellement m'accorder une faveur ainsi qu'à Harry ? » demanda-t-elle doucement, gardant un œil sur la porte et l'espace de cheminette.

« Une faveur pour Mr. Potter ? Bien sûr ! » Hermione résista à l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Quelqu'un va venir nous chercher très bientôt. Pourriez-vous, peut-être, oublier quelles chambres vous nous avez données ? Nous avons seulement besoin d'un peu de temps. »

« Bien sûr, Miss Granger. »

« Merci, Tom. Je suis sûr que Harry sera très content de vous », ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire éclatant.

« C'est un honneur, Miss Granger. Un honneur. »

Hermione courut à l'étage, espérant que Tom ressentirait toujours la même chose quand il réaliserait que Dumbledore était celui à distraire. Elle estimait qu'il y avait cinquante pour cent de chance que Tom informe immédiatement Dumbledore de l'endroit où ils étaient. Dans la chambre, elle trouva Harry parlant tranquillement avec Draco dans un coin, tandis que Blaise et Ginny tentaient de trouver une manière de s'en sortir. Hermione rejoignit le dernier groupe.

« Avons-nous pensé à tout ? » demanda-t-elle.

Blaise secoua la tête. « Certains d'entre nous auraient dû rester en bas des escaliers, hors de vue. En gros, nous nous sommes piégés nous-mêmes… » Hermione haleta.

« Blaise, c'est brillant ! »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

Hermione se tourna vers Ginny. « Les jumeaux ! »

Les yeux de Ginny s'éclairèrent quand elle capta le cheminement des pensées d'Hermione et elle courut à la fenêtre pour délivrer un message à Fred et George sous forme de Patronus. Le message venait d'être envoyé quand quelqu'un frappa. Cinq baguettes furent instantanément pointées sur la porte.

« J'ai dit à Tom de donner à Dumbledore un faux numéro de chambre », chuchota Hermione à Blaise.

Harry vint à côté d'elle et murmura, « Réponds, Mione. Prétends que c'est ta chambre si Dumbledore est derrière la porte. Nous essayerons de réfléchir à quelque chose si tu peux le faire patienter. »

Hermione acquiesça et marcha jusqu'à la porte, glissant sa baguette dans sa manche, sachant très bien que si Dumbledore essayait de lui faire quelque chose, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle soit capable de répliquer, même si elle essayait d'utiliser sa baguette. C'était simplement plus rassurant de sentir sa baguette magique contre son bras. Derrière elle, les autres se rassemblèrent dans le coin à droite de la porte.

« C'est dégueulasse ! Nous nous cachons de Dumbledore », grogna Harry. « Je ne veux pas me cacher de lui. »

« Ferme-la, Harry ! » siffla Ginny juste au moment où Hermione ouvrait la porte.

_Je comprends ce que tu ressens, Harry. Mais ce n'est pas le moment pour une confrontation avec Dumbledore. Nous ne sommes pas prêts, et tu ne te sens toujours pas bien._

_Je ne suis pas un bébé, Draco. J'irai bien._

Les traits froncés par l'irritation, Hermione ouvrit la porte, et puis se laissa presque tomber de soulagement. C'était seulement Matilda, la femme de chambre, derrière la porte.

« Miss, j'ai été envoyée pour vous dire que les gens que vous avez mentionnés à Tom sont ici. En bas. »

« Merci, Matilda. Vous devriez partir maintenant, avant qu'ils ne vous voient. »

Matilda acquiesça et partit. Hermione referma la porte, la verrouilla et s'adossa contre elle. « C'était Matilda, la femme de chambre. Elle dit que Dumbledore est ici. »

« Nous devons partir maintenant. Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici. Je n'aime pas être pris au piège », dit Draco.

« On peut toujours essayer de se glisser en bas des escaliers sans se faire voir », proposa Blaise.

« Ouais. » Harry se dirigea vers la porte. « Allons-y. Nous sommes cinq, ils sont deux, nous pouvons causer assez de distraction pour que certains d'entre vous puissent s'échapper. »

« Draco et toi serez les seuls à vous échapper. Dumbledore n'est pas après moi, Blaise, ou Hermione. »

Harry ouvrit la porte et comme un groupe, ils sortirent en file indienne de la chambre et se dirigèrent vers les escaliers. Draco s'arrêta soudainement quand il vit le haut du chapeau pointu de Dumbledore s'agiter pendant qu'il montait.

« Merde ! » Il passa son bras au-dessus de l'épaule de Blaise et attrapa Harry, qui ne se serait probablement pas arrêté autrement, et ils se précipitèrent dans la chambre. Ginny et Hermione scellèrent la porte avec de puissantes protections et des sorts de verrouillage qu'elles pouvaient contrôler.

« Lâche-moi ! » Harry arracha son épaule de l'emprise de Draco et se renfrogna en allant à la porte.

« Ne sois pas stupide, Harry. Le couloir était trop étroit pour pouvoir se battre correctement. Il nous aurait cueilli un par un avec un Stupéfix », dit Ginny.

« Ils sont à l'intérieur, Albus », déclara la voix bourrue de Maugrey. « Numéro onze. » Tous retinrent leur souffle et attendirent.

Ils furent surpris d'entendre seulement deux petits coups à la porte, et pendant un instant, on aurait dit que personne n'allait bouger. Finalement, Hermione roula des yeux et s'approcha de la porte.

« Bonjour ? »

« Miss Granger, comment allez-vous, ma chère ? » s'enquit la voix douce de Dumbledore. Ginny renifla.

« Oh, directeur ! Je vais bien. Que faites-vous ici ? » Hermione se tourna et regarda ses amis, écarquillant les yeux comme si elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle faisait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Draco articula lentement les mots. Hermione haussa seulement les épaules.

« Je me demandais si je pouvais entrer, Miss Granger. Il y a quelque chose dont nous devons discuter. »

« Je… Je crains que non, Professeur. Je ne suis pas décente. Ça a été une journée éprouvante et j'ai décidé de me coucher tôt. »

« Vous ne prévoyez certainement pas d'aller dormir avec miss Weasley, messieurs Potter, Malfoy et Zabini dans la même chambre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Nous faisons une soirée pyjama. Nous sommes tous très fatigués », répondit-elle avec un brusque hochement de tête.

« Je vois pourquoi ce n'était pas difficile de s'entendre avec les gryffis », chuchota Blaise à Draco, qui sourit malgré la situation. Il n'avait pas réellement pensé que la Gryffondor avait ça en elle.

« Où diable sont Fred et George ? » siffla Ginny à côté d'eux. « Ils devraient être là maintenant ! »

_Et Severus ? Quand nous avons disparu, ils __sont__ partis nous chercher, non ? _

_Il sera bientôt là, Harry._

Il y eut un grognement impatient de l'autre côté de la porte. « Je peux voir que vous êtes tous debout, et vous êtes tous décents ! Je n'ai pas de patience pour les menteurs, sorcière ! »

« Alastor… » murmura Dumbledore. « Ouvrez la porte, Hermione. Je dois parler avec Harry et Draco. »

« Je suis désolée, Professeur. Mais je ne vais pas faire ça. »

« Harry. » Dumbledore éleva la voix. « Je vais faire exploser cette porte, et je ne pense pas que tu veuilles être responsable si l'un de tes amis est blessé. »

Les yeux d'Hermione s'élargirent. C'était un coup bas de la part de Dumbledore. Alimenter la culpabilité et l'insécurité de Harry était quelque chose que Voldemort ferait. Y avait-il réellement une si grande différence entre Voldemort et Dumbledore ?

Draco commença à gronder et enfonça ses doigts dans les épaules de Harry. « Ne l'écoute pas. »

« Il essaye seulement de t'appâter », dit Ginny. Harry savait que c'était vrai, mais il voulait le faire comprendre à Dumbledore, et il voulait le faire maintenant.

« J'ai fini de discuter avec vous, Dumbledore. Je ne fais plus ce que vous dites. » Harry s'avança vers la porte et continua de parler quand son nez toucha presque le bois. « Vous n'êtes pas mon tuteur et vous ne l'avez jamais été. Vous êtes seulement le directeur d'une école, le leader d'une organisation d'inadaptés crédules. Une organisation où les inadaptés sont utilisés pour convenir aux buts des autres. Savez-vous qui je suis, Dumbledore ? Savez-vous ce que vos actions dans le passé ont fait de moi ? Combien de fois par semaine les gens dans le monde sorcier pensent à vous, et combien de fois par jour parlent-ils de moi ? » Sa voix avait baissé, impassible et froide. Hermione sentait qu'elle avait la chair de poule, et pour la première fois, elle craignait son meilleur ami. Regardant Draco, elle remarqua qu'il avait aussi la chair de poule, mais vu le regard brûlant qu'il lança à Harry, ce n'était pas causé par la peur.

« Tu ne veux pas faire cette erreur », dit lentement le directeur.

« Dumbledore, j'ai parlé avec les morts », dit Harry et il eut un sourire suffisant quand une longue minute de silence passa. « J'ai fait mon choix quand j'ai réalisé qui je voulais être, et quand j'ai découvert que vous étiez directement responsable de toutes les mauvaises choses qui sont arrivées dans ma vie. »

Harry retourna à côté de Draco, car il pensait qu'il n'était pas prudent de s'attarder à la porte plus longtemps. Il pouvait sentir la colère de Dumbledore s'accumuler et se mélanger à sa puissante magie et il savait qu'il n'en faudrait pas beaucoup au directeur pour démolir la porte. La question était, combien de dommages Dumbledore prévoyait de causer ? Harry fit signe aux autres de s'approcher jusqu'à ce qu'ils forment un groupe serré et se prépara à ériger un bouclier autour d'eux.

_Tu peux faire ça ? Un bouclier qui fonctionne autour de nous tous ?_

_Je peux essayer._

Draco secoua la tête._ Typique._

Soudainement, une forte explosion se répercuta à travers le Chaudron Baveur, des cris perçants suivirent immédiatement.

« Ah, ça doit être les jumeaux », murmura Harry.

« Comment le sais-tu ? » demanda Blaise, et il partagea un regard confus avec Draco.

« Le bâtiment n'a pas du tout tremblé. C'était juste une bombe pour faire du vacarme », leur chuchota Ginny.

« Mangemorts ! Les Mangemorts attaquent ! » commença à hurler Tom à pleins poumons. « Directeur ! Dumbledore ! Les Mangemorts ! »

« Venez, Alastor. Nous devons les arrêter. »

« Et Potter ? »

« Où peut-il aller ? Nous reviendrons le voir. »

« Parfait ! » s'exclama Draco quand il alla vérifier à la porte, et ne trouva personne derrière.

« Vous pensez qu'il est vraiment tombé dans le panneau ? » demanda Ginny, en faisant dépasser sa tête dans le couloir.

« Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous en inquiéter. »

Le groupe sortit tranquillement de la chambre et descendit les escaliers, s'arrêtant dès que quelqu'un criait. Étant leur sœur, Ginny reconnut parmi les voix celles déguisées de ses frères. Puis, Snape sortit de nulle part et elle hurla. Blaise ne perdit pas de temps et plaqua une main sur sa bouche.

« Professeur ! Merci Merlin. » Hermione semblait réellement soulagée de le voir. C'était vraiment une surprise de voir ça, surtout pour Harry et Ginny. « Vous devez emmener Harry et Draco. Dumbledore est là pour eux ! »

« Je suis déjà au courant. Suivez-moi, nous allons au Manoir Malfoy. »

« Mais Professeur ! »

« Maintenant, Hermione ! » aboya Severus, et il fut soulagé quand elle suivit sans aucune autre objection. Ils sortirent en courant du petit hall d'entrée, quand ils entendirent Maugrey crier derrière eux. Apparemment, ils avaient été vus.

« Vous trois, continuez », dit Blaise en s'arrêtant. Ginny et Hermione s'arrêtèrent aussi pour rester avec lui. « Je… »

« Nous », insista Ginny et le Serpentard lui fit une grimace.

« Nous allons essayer de les distraire un peu plus, et j'emmènerai la Délicieuse Rousse et Hermione chez moi. De là, nous rejoindrons le Manoir Malfoy. »

« Merci, Blaise. » Harry acquiesça de la tête et Draco tapota le bras de son ami.

« A plus tard, mon pote. » Ils sortirent en courant après Severus jusqu'au point de transplanage, et Harry fut soulagé de voir Remus et Sirius attendre impatiemment.

« Merci Merlin ! » s'exclama Remus.

« Nous allons bien. Échapper aux griffes malveillantes de Dumbledore s'est avéré être facile. » Harry trouvait ça ironique qu'aujourd'hui il coure loin de Dumbledore pour aller directement dans les griffes de Voldemort. Ne devrait-il pas ressentir autre chose qu'un léger soulagement ?

« Et il est bien en rogne, aussi », commenta Draco à côté de lui.

« Je retourne au quartier général, maintenant. Dumbledore ne doit pas me voir avec vous ou il n'y aura pas lieu de rester dans l'Ordre », dit Remus avant de transplaner au loin.

« Viens là, toi ! Je suis presque mort d'inquiétude, tu sais ! » Sirius entraîna un Harry souriant dans une légère accolade, Draco riant de la violente réaction, et il transplana Harry et lui-même au Manoir Malfoy.

Quand Harry sentit ses pieds toucher les terres du Manoir Malfoy, il essaya de prendre une profonde respiration, puis il commença rapidement à étouffer. Le bras de Sirius s'était immédiatement enroulé autour du cou de Harry quand il avait vu le Manoir Malfoy après l'atterrissage. Le brun commença à frapper le bras de son parrain jusqu'à ce que Sirius réalise ce qu'il était en train de faire.

« Pardon, Harry », murmura-t-il. Harry hocha la tête, et se pencha pour tousser, essayant de faire passer l'air dans sa gorge meurtrie. Severus et Draco transplanèrent ensuite, et le blond fut instantanément devant Harry, enveloppant ses mains autour de sa gorge, guérissant la zone blessée avec ses doigts.

« Merci », murmura doucement Harry, et il serra les doigts qui étaient sur le point de se retirer. « Sirius se rappelait quelque chose de douloureux. Il avait oublié qu'il me tenait comme ça. »

Draco acquiesça et déposa un baiser dans le cou de Harry. « Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? » Il embrassa l'autre côté, traînant sa langue jusqu'au bas du creux du cou du brun.

« Mmmhmm. » Harry autorisa ses yeux à se fermer de bonheur, puis fit un intense et pitoyable bruit quand Draco fut soudainement embarqué loin de lui par Severus qui l'avait attrapé par la nuque et trimballait maintenant le blond vers les doubles-portes sombres du manoir.

« Nous venons juste d'arriver et tu veux déjà forniquer dans l'herbe ! N'as-tu pas honte, Draco ? » Le blond bafouilla, essaya d'échapper à la prise de Severus, et échoua misérablement. « Ça doit être l'effet du lien, parce que je ne peux imaginer que tu aies toute ta raison en ce moment. »

« Tu peux lâcher, Oncle Sev. Je vais bien maintenant. » Snape renifla et poussa Draco dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Harry et Sirius suivirent lentement. Harry vit l'expression de son parrain devenir de plus en plus peinée. « Sirius, tu sais que tu peux me parler. »

« Je sais, petit. »

Harry soupira. Sirius ne semblait pas prêt à en parler dans un avenir proche. Quand ils entrèrent dans le manoir, l'animagus mit une main sur l'épaule de son filleul pour l'arrêter.

« Est-ce que Remus et moi devons discuter avec toi ? Tu sais, à propos du sexe et tout ça ? Parce que je n'ai pas réellement envie de devoir le faire. »

« Patmol, non ! » Harry commença à agiter ses mains devant lui. « Je n'ai pas besoin de discuter. Je pense que je vais bien. » Il jeta un coup d'œil à Draco qui discutait avec Severus. Outre la manière dont il se sentait, Harry se fichait de ce que les autres pouvaient dire. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était Draco.

Sirius eut seulement à regarder les yeux de Harry et il comprit exactement ce que son filleul pensait.

« Je réalise que tu as trouvé la personne avec qui tu veux passer ta vie, mais Harry… » Sirius les entraîna quelques mètres plus loin et baissa la voix. « As-tu jamais… euh… ce que je veux dire c'est… » Harry essaya durement de ne pas rougir, mais sans succès. « Non, Sirius, je ne l'ai jamais fait. »

« Harry, ça fait mal la première fois. » Sirius aurait voulu que la terre s'ouvre et l'avale tout entier. Harry ne pouvait pas être plus embarrassé que Sirius l'était en ce moment, et s'il n'aimait pas autant son filleul, il aurait maudit James de l'avoir fait parrain. Et parce que tout ceci était douloureusement évident sur le visage de l'animagus, Harry décida de prendre la conversation avec sérénité et de l'amener à se conclure aussi vite que possible.

« Oui, c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire. Je ne suis pas inquiet. Draco prendra soin de moi. »

Sirius haussa les sourcils. « Il a été avec d'autres ? »

« Draco a une réputation à Poudlard. Avec des filles…et des garçons. » Harry lança un regard perçant au blond qui soudainement le regarda et haussa un sourcil parfaitement sculpté. Sirius commença à rire.

« Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ? » demanda Harry.

« La plupart de tout ça n'est pas vrai. »

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il sèchement.

« La rumeur à propos de la vie sexuelle de Malfoy est un ramassis de sottises. C'est comme avec Lucius quand nous étions à l'école. C'est surtout pour la réputation des Malfoy. C'est une autre de leurs traditions stupides. Je te le garantis Harry. »

Harry fut calme un moment, et Sirius imagina qu'il parlait mentalement avec Draco. Ce fut confirmé quand ce dernier se raidit et que son visage commença à rougir.

« Tu vois, je te l'avais dit. »

Harry quitta le hall d'entrée, semblant vraiment satisfait, et Sirius reçut un regard assassin de la part de Draco en raison de ses ennuis.

Severus voulait séquestrer les garçons dans deux chambres séparées jusqu'à ce que Lucius soit revenu, mais Harry et Draco ne voulaient rien de tout ça, et lui dirent qu'ils n'iraient nulle part excepté dans la salle de cheminette pour attendre Hermione, Blaise et Ginny.

Sirius commença à faire les cents pas une fois qu'ils atteignirent la salle de cheminette, se demandant ce qu'il foutait encore au Manoir Malfoy, volontairement. Plusieurs années s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il avait été au Manoir pour la dernière fois, et les souvenirs qu'il avait de ces moment passés, faisaient partie de ses meilleurs souvenirs. Sirius ferma les yeux pour lutter contre la douleur dans son cœur. Merlin, il avait été si amoureux de Lucius à l'époque. Il maudit ses pensées et se tourna pour regarder quelque chose qui pourrait éloigner son esprit du passé, mais c'était presque impossible puisque le passé l'encerclait de marbre blanc et gris.

« Comment avez-vous réussi à transplaner du Manoir Snape au Chaudron Baveur ? » questionna Severus qui se tenait entre Draco et Harry. Il était déterminé à garder les deux garçons séparés, au moins jusqu'à ce que des explications aient été données.

« Je veux savoir comment Harry a réussi sans se désartibuler », dit Lucius à son entrée. Immédiatement, il chercha Draco et fut rassuré quand il vit que son fils n'était pas blessé. Puis, il vit Sirius debout dans un coin, regardant le feu de cheminette. Lucius n'était habituellement pas connu pour être un lâche, mais il perdit son sang-froid quand ce dernier l'examina et que leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. La douleur de Sirius était visible dans ses yeux. Lucius détourna les yeux le premier et alla se placer à côté de son fils qui avait observé l'échange avec intérêt.

« Je ne voulais pas le faire, Severus, mais je ne pouvais pas en écouter davantage. Je voulais juste être seul. »

« Et tu as pris Draco ? »

Harry rougit à la question de Lucius. « Je suppose que je ne voulais pas être vraiment seul. Mais à mi-chemin du Chaudron Baveur je l'ai perdu et j'ai fini sur le plancher de ma chambre. Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir comment j'ai réussi à nous faire transplaner. »

La cheminette se mit en marche et tous reculèrent. « Qui attendons-nous ? » dit Lucius d'une voix traînante.

« Blaise, Ginny, et Hermione. Ils devaient d'abord aller par cheminette chez Zabini. »

Lucius ne dit rien là-dessus, mais il se demandait comment il expliquerait la présence d'une Sang de Bourbe et surtout de traîtres à leur sang au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les flammes passèrent à un vert vif et Granger dégringola la première, essoufflée. Elle avait des éraflures partout sur le visage et se tenait le côté.

Harry et Draco l'aidèrent à se lever. « Merlin, Hermione, que t'est-il arrivé ? »

Hermione frissonna et retira sa main. Quelqu'un jura quand ils virent le sang sur sa main. « Je vais bien. Juste une petite course avec Fol œil. Il n'aime vraiment pas Fred et George. » Elle essaya de rire, mais sa voix s'estompa et ses yeux se révulsèrent. Elle s'évanouit.

« Hermione ! »

« Donne-la-moi. » Snape fondit sur elle et eut la sorcière inconsciente dans ses bras en quelques instants.

« Emmène-la dans tes quartiers », dit Lucius à Severus. « Je vais t'envoyer notre meilleur guérisseur immédiatement. »

« Ne perds pas de temps, Lucius. Si tu sais ce qui est bon pour toi, tu laisseras tomber tes préjugés ridicules envers elle. »

« Severus, veux-tu que je trouve le guérisseur ou pas ? »

Snape acquiesça et sortit brusquement alors que Ginny surgissait de la cheminette. Elle sortit en toussant, et en étanchant le flux sanguin au-dessus de son œil.

« Où est Hermione ! » cria-t-elle. « Elle a été blessée par Maugrey. Où est-elle ? »

« Ginny, c'est bon. Nous appelons un guérisseur pour elle. Et toi ? »

« Je vais bien. Fol Œil n'oubliera pas de sitôt mon maléfice de chauve-furie ! »

« Et Blaise ? »

« Il devrait être juste derrière moi. Il devait avertir sa mère que l'Ordre pourrait passer. Je pense que nous venons tout juste de passer sur la Liste des Plus Indésirables de Dumbledore. »

Blaise arriva par le réseau de cheminette, et il avait un regard assassin. « Oh, Dumbledore va le regretter. Il n'a aucune considération pour la sécurité des sorciers et sorcières innocents. » Le bras de Blaise saignait, mais il ne semblait pas le remarquer. « Hermione va bien ? »

« Oui, on s'occupe d'elle », dit Harry. « Hé, merci Zabini. »

« Tu peux me remercier en me donnant quelque chose à faire au sujet de Dumbledore. »

« Nous garderons cela en tête. »

Severus entra dans son cabinet et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il déposa Hermione et souleva partiellement sa chemise pour avoir un bon aperçu de la plaie. Ses yeux étincelèrent méchamment quand il vit à quel point la coupure était profonde. Bon sang, à quoi pensait Maugrey pour attaquer la jeune fille ? Il ne le savait pas, mais Fol œil venait juste de lui donner sa vie.

« Ici. » Severus se retourna pour voir Lucius conduisant une jeune femme dans la chambre. Elle marchait avec un sourire éclatant et un chignon serré au sommet de sa tête. Lucius n'avait pas perdu de temps pour obtenir de l'aide pour Hermione. Et la meilleure aide qui soit.

« Lucius, merci », dit Severus une fois que son ami et la guérisseuse s'arrêtèrent près du lit. Le blond hocha la tête et observa les dégâts.

« C'est profond. C'est Maugrey qui a fait ça ? »

Snape grinça des dents et hocha la tête.

« Eh bien, c'est Miss Granger ! Je l'ai vue ce matin avec M. Potter et M. Malfoy. » La guérisseuse leva les yeux. « Je suis très surprise de constater qu'elle est celle sur qui je dois travailler. »

« Et pensez-vous que vous pourriez commencer par cela, Bluemoon ? Elle a déjà perdu beaucoup de sang. »

« Bien sûr. » Amortia Bluemoon retroussa ses manches, révélant la forme caractéristique de la marque des ténèbres tatouée sur son bras, et se mit immédiatement au travail.

« Vous l'avez vue ce matin ? »

« Oui, Severus. Elle et messieurs Potter et Malfoy sont venus afin de corriger la vue de monsieur Potter. Mais aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, quelque chose m'a empêchée de compléter le sort. » Severus regarda attentivement Amortia qui soignait facilement la plaie d'Hermione. Elle se préparait à nettoyer et soigner les éraflures sur le visage de la jeune fille, quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant entrer Harry, Draco, Blaise et Ginny.

« Ah ah ah », dit Amortia, agitant un doigt de droite à gauche, arrêtant la progression du groupe. « Vous n'approchez pas jusqu'à ce que j'ai complètement soigné Miss Granger. Et oui, elle ira bien. »

« Guérisseuse Bluemoon ? » demanda Harry incrédule. Elle était un peu trop loin pour qu'il puisse la voir clairement, mais il reconnut sa voix assez facilement.

« Oui, monsieur Potter. Contente de vous revoir. »

« Heu… Content de vous revoir aussi. »

« Qui est-ce ? » questionna Ginny, pas du genre à être exclue des choses. Blaise se pencha sur son épaule afin de pouvoir aussi entendre.

« C'est la guérisseuse envoyée pour soigner mes yeux ce matin. »

« Oh c'est vrai. Comment ça s'est passé ? »

« Ça n'a pas marché. »

« Oh. » Ginny regarda la guérisseuse pendant un moment et finit par remarquer la marque des ténèbres. « Mais c'est une Mangemort ! »

« Quoi ? » Harry s'avança, résolu à se glisser entre la guérisseuse et Hermione, mais fut retenu par Draco.

« Laisse-la finir d'abord », dit le blond.

Harry retira brusquement son bras et le regarda de travers. « Quoi, est-ce que tu l'apprécies maintenant que tu sais qu'elle est une Mangemort, Malfoy ? »

Harry ne voulait pas dire ça. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi il l'avait dit, et il souhaita définitivement pouvoir revenir en arrière quand il sentit la douleur que ses mots provoquaient chez son âme sœur.

« Ce n'est pas juste, Harry. »

« Draco… Je suis juste inquiet pour Hermione. Je ne voulais pas… » Mais les yeux de Draco étaient devenus froids et sombres, et ce n'était pas seulement de la peine qui provenait du Serpentard, mais aussi de la colère.

« C'est bon, Potter. Je devrais être heureux de savoir ce que tu ressens vraiment. » Draco tourna les talons et s'éloigna.

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai ! » Mais le blond l'ignora et disparut peu après. Il refusa aussi de répondre aux appels mentaux de Harry. Ce dernier regarda derrière lui et trouva Ginny et Blaise en train de l'observer.

« Y a-t-il une raison pour que vous me fixiez ? » dit-il sèchement. Ils secouèrent leurs têtes lentement et reculèrent. Son visage était presque terrifiant. Il semblerait que lorsqu'une des âmes sœur était furieuse, l'autre l'était aussi.

.

* * *

><p>Alors... je vous avais prévenu hein ? XD Je sais, c'est sadique :P mais bon, c'est si bon *w*.<p>

La suite dans trois semaines donc ^^ N'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous pensez de cette fin surtout *aime recevoir les réactions des lecteurs*


	13. Qui a besoin de preuve ?

Traducteur : Meiko

.

Hellow les gens !

Comme promis, on envoie trois semaines + 1 jours après le dernier chapitre. Merci à tous ceux qui nous ont réviewé. Je tiens à préciser et à rapeller que nous ne possédons pas cette histoire. **Nous en sommes que les traducteurs, pas les auteurs, l'auteur originale est Windseeker2305**. Donc, douce lune, merci de ta review, mais nous ne faisons que traduire une oeuvre qui nous tiens à coeur et qui est bel et bien terminée ;)

Vous pouvez le voir... j'ai une journée de retard sur l'envoi, pourtant, j'y pensais depuis Lundi, je comprends pas mon oubli donc désolée :/. Merci à tous de vos reviews, ça nous fait très plaisir de voir que cette fiction soit appréciée du côté français ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapitre Treize  
>Qui a besoin de preuve ?<strong>

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Près de trois jours étaient passés sans que Harry et Draco ne se soient vus, trois jours où chacun avait dû faire avec la mauvaise humeur en résultant avant que Severus ne décide que ça suffisait. Il savait, qu'à la longue, les garçons s'en sortiraient eux-mêmes, mais c'était Draco et Harry, ça pouvait prendre des siècles puisqu'ils étaient tous les deux vraiment butés et refusaient de faire le premier pas. Tout comme leur vieille rivalité à Poudlard.

Harry avait pris la décision de se cloîtrer dans sa chambre et c'était exactement ce qu'il faisait lorsque Snape frappa et entra sans attendre une invitation. « 'Lut, Severus. » Harry leva à peine la tête du bureau où il avait passé la moitié de la journée. Severus jeta un œil prudent à son neveu après s'être assis sur le bord de la fenêtre.

« Harry, tous les deux, vous agissez comme des enfants. Tu dois arrêter d'être borné et aller parler à Draco. »

« Pourquoi n'arrête-t-il pas, lui, d'être borné ? Je me suis déjà excusé une centaine de fois. Il ne veut pas écouter. Je refuse de le dire encore, et que je sois maudit si je suis le seul qui va vers lui. »

« N'est-ce pas douloureux d'être loin de l'autre si longtemps? » Severus remarqua comment Harry se redressa et ses mains empoignèrent le bureau devant lui. Le petit brun baissa les yeux et murmura quelque chose si bas que Severus dut se pencher en avant.

« Qu'as-tu dit ? Je n'ai pas entendu. » Le regard de son neveu le pétrifia, et il retint son souffle. Il y avait des cernes noirs sous ses yeux, et sa peau avait un aspect jaunâtre.

« J'ai dit oui, c'est douloureux. » Mais c'était plus que ça. Le lien semblait punir Harry de rester loin de son âme sœur. Un aimant puissant dans sa poitrine essayait continuellement de le tirer en direction de Draco. À l'intérieur, il avait froid, et sa peau était glacée. Et hier, il s'était senti comme s'il avait la grippe moldue. Au moins, maintenant il n'allait plus aussi mal.

Harry alla s'allonger sur le lit et fixa le plafond couvert de soie d'un vert foncé Serpentard, pariant tout son argent que chaque chambre était décorée comme celle-ci. Il avait arrêté hier d'essayer d'atteindre Draco en utilisant le lien quand il avait paru évident que le blond ne répondrait pas. Au moins, il ne s'était pas totalement isolé, et ils pouvaient toujours sentir l'autre. Draco était encore en colère, mais Harry ne pouvait discerner exactement, à travers le lien, ce qui le rendait toujours si furieux.

« Je pensais que tu étais le Gryffondor, Harry. Pourquoi es-tu ici à te cacher ? »

Ce dernier fusilla du regard son oncle. « Je ne me cache pas. Il sait où je suis. Et ça ne devrait pas être à moi de faire un effort pour le trouver parce qu'il va simplement m'ignorer et être ignoré comme ça me fait chier. »

Severus soupira. Apparemment, il ne pourrait pas raisonner Harry non plus. « As-tu mangé aujourd'hui ? » Le plus jeune secoua la tête. Le professeur de potions se redressa et le regarda froidement. « C'est presque l'heure du thé. Tu n'as rien pris de toute la journée ? »

« Non, je n'avais pas faim. Je n'ai pas faim. » Harry leva les yeux au ciel quand il entendit son oncle ricaner. « J'ai pris une potion nutritive. »

« Je suppose que je devrais être reconnaissant pour ce petit miracle », répondit Severus d'une voix traînante. « Tu vas dîner avec moi ce soir, pas de discussion, Harry. Je passerai te prendre dans une heure, donc prépare-toi à sortir. »

« Je… Ne… Veux… Aller… Nulle… Part », articula-t-il en serrant les dents. L'homme gronda et empoigna le t-shirt du jeune sorcier, le tirant hors du lit, jusqu'à ce que leurs visages soient tout proches.

« Tu vas prendre sur toi, Harry. Aucun de mes neveux ne se laissera dépérir à cause d'une querelle d'amoureux ! Alors, tu vas prendre une douche et tu te présenteras bien habillé dans une robe du soir quand je reviendrai. » Il le libéra de sa prise et le petit brun retomba lourdement contre le matelas.

Harry envisagea un instant de dire à Severus où est-ce qu'il pouvait se mettre toutes ses stupides demandes, mais il se ravisa. Peut-être que sortir lui permettrait de se sentir mieux, au moins pour un moment. Et il avait faim, malgré ce qu'il avait dit. « Je n'ai pas réellement le choix, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, tu ne l'as pas. Tu as une heure, Harry. » Sur ces mots, son oncle s'élança hors de la pièce dans un spectaculaire tourbillon de cape.

« Il va falloir que je trouve comment il fait ça. »

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

« Draco, mec, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » lui demanda Blaise, après s'être arrêté pour une rapide visite et avoir trouvé son ami face à son bureau, un livre ouvert devant lui sans qu'aucune page ne fût tournée depuis une heure. Ses coudes étaient sur le pupitre, ses mains passées dans ses cheveux maintenaient sa tête relevée alors que ses yeux demeuraient fermés. Son ami s'approcha et se percha sur le coin du bureau. « Draco ? »

« Quoi ? » répondit-il lentement, ouvrant les yeux. Son regard était vitreux et absent alors qu'il fixait durement la table.

« Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas encore parlé avec Harry ? Combien de temps comptes-tu laisser ça continuer ? »

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires »

« Tu as raison. Ce ne sont probablement pas mes affaires. » Blaise acquiesça joyeusement et s'éloigna du bureau. Il regarda les épaules affaissées de Draco pendant un moment, puis secoua la tête. C'était stupide. Harry avait dit qu'il était désolé. Et le Serpentard comprenait pourquoi il s'était énervé ainsi. Le Gryffondor était stressé et inquiet. Ils avaient dû fuir Dumbledore, plus que quiconque, et Hermione s'était retrouvée étendue sur un lit avec une grave entaille sur le flanc. Et pour couronner le tout, une Mangemort avait soigné l'amie née-moldue de Potter. Blaise comprenait pourquoi Harry avait sauté ainsi à la gorge du blond. Draco le comprenait sûrement aussi.

« Je suis tombé sur Ginny en venant ici ». Le Serpentard pensa que changer de sujet devrait sortir Draco de son abattement pendant un moment. « Elle m'a aussi dit qu'elle devrait se terrer au manoir temporairement »

Draco grogna « Ouais, c'est fou. Charlie Weasley est venu hier avec l'intention de la ramener de force chez elle sous les ordres de sa mère, mais Severus et Sirius ont eu une conversation avec lui. Apparemment, il était déjà du côté de Ha… » Il soupira et repartit dans la contemplation de son livre. « Il était déjà du côté de Harry, et après avoir parlé avec Sev', il semble que nous ayons gagné un autre allié qui restera dans l'Ordre comme Lupin pour surveiller Dumbledore. C'est une bonne chose, surtout depuis que le vieux fou a déménagé le quartier général de l'Ordre. »

Ooh, intéressant ! Blaise se ragaillardit « Un autre allié pour quoi ? »

Le blond le surprit avec un rictus. « Oh, tu sais. Des choses et d'autres. »

« C'est tout ce que tu vas me dire ? Allez, Draco ! »

« Bien, je ne te dirai que ceci. Ça va commencer quand nous retournerons à Poudlard. Nous allons nous amuser, Blaise. »

« Je suppose que je peux bien attendre pour plus d'informations avec une promesse comme celle-là. » Zabini observa son ami pendant une minute avant de se remettre à parler. « Je suis sûr que Black sera heureux de pouvoir rentrer chez lui. Il ne sera pas obligé de rester longtemps ici. On peut voir qu'il déteste ça.»

« Non. » Draco se releva et s'étira. « C'est le contraire, en fait. Si tu le regardes bien, tu peux le voir. Les Gryffondor, on a toujours su lire en eux comme dans un livre déteste être ici car il apprécie la façon dont le manoir lui rappelle les moments où mon père et lui étaient ensemble.»

« Est-ce que Sirius a dit quand il prévoyait de partir ? »

« Bientôt, c'est tout ce que je sais. »

« Quand Sirius rentrera chez lui, tu penses que Harry partira avec lui ? »

Okay, Blaise avait pensé ne pas aborder le thème Harry mais devant la réaction du blond à cette question, il était sûr que la venue de ce sujet était exactement ce dont il avait besoin pour que son ami fasse autre chose que bouder. La réaction de Draco fut instantanée, et son ami se recula précipitamment quand le prince des Serpentard se retourna vers lui avec des yeux d'un argent bouillant, ses dents grandissant jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'enfoncent dans sa lèvre inférieure. Après une seconde, Blaise vit des gouttes de sang s'amonceler autour de la pointe de ses dents jusqu'à ce que ces gouttelettes commencent à tomber de sa lèvre et roulent sur son menton. Zabini avait parfaitement le droit d'éprouver un bref moment de peur.

« Non ! » siffla-t-il « Il est à moi ! »

« Draco, est-ce que tu sais que tu as du sang qui s'égoutte sur ton menton ? » Blaise tenta un pas en avant. « Vous êtes en train de vous transformer en vampires ? Parce que ça, » Il montra les canines du blond. « C'est à un putain de vampire pour moi. Tu n'as pas envie de me sucer le sang, n'est-ce pas ? »

Malfoy junior siffla à nouveau et Blaise leva les mains en signe d'apaisement et recula. « Pas de problème. Je garde mes pensées pour moi. »

Il n'était pas si effrayé que ça mais il craignait pour sa sécurité s'il tournait le dos à Draco, alors il le contourna et s'avança vers la terrasse pour se jeter sur les portes fenêtres et sortit, sachant que ça ne serait pas long avant que son ami ne se calme. Il s'appuya contre la balustrade et contempla le domaine. D'habitude, il n'y avait pas tant à voir devant le manoir, excepté les quelques centaines de mètres de pelouse ainsi que la forêt environnante. Mais il savait que derrière, les Malfoy possédaient un terrain de Quidditch et un hangar à balais, mais aussi une écurie, et à l'extrémité de la propriété, un petit lac. Du côté opposé au manoir, il y avait également un large jardin avec une exquise fontaine et d'assez étranges paons albinos.

Le soleil se couchait et la vue n'était pas inintéressante avec ses raies multicolores qui zébraient le ciel. Et dans les dernières lueurs du jour, le soleil étincela sur la forêt, soufflant des couleurs chaudes sur les arbres, qui donnaient l'impression que la forêt s'enflammait.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit un vampire », dit finalement Draco. Zabini le trouva appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte, contemplant l'horizon. Chaque partie de lui était tendue. « Mais qu'est-ce que je sais à propos des liens de ces aliénés de créatures magiques ? Ça pourrait être n'importe quoi. »

« Hermione est allée à la bibliothèque rechercher les différentes créatures magiques. Elle peut avoir des réponses. Tu devrais quitter ta chambre un moment et parler avec elle. Dis-lui tous les changements qui te sont arrivés jusqu'ici. »

Draco ferma les yeux sous une douleur particulièrement aiguë venant de sa poitrine, ce qui signifiait que Harry se déplaçait. Comme l'attraction devenait plus irritante, il savait que son âme sœur augmentait la distance entre eux. « J'irai la trouver dans une minute. » Il ferma les yeux et essaya de se vider l'esprit. Et cela fonctionna après quelques minutes, quand il sentit le tiraillement du lien diminuer.

Son ami regardait par-dessus la rambarde quand il entendit la porte principale s'ouvrir. Au bout de quelques secondes, le professeur Snape avançait sur l'herbe. Il s'arrêta après quelques pas et se retourna vers la porte. « Allons-y. Nous n'avons pas toute la nuit. »

« J'arrive ». Et alors Harry sortit.

« Harry va quelque part », dit Blaise.

Draco ouvrit les yeux et se propulsa hors de l'encadrement de la porte. Il vint se placer près de l'autre Serpentard et regarda en bas. Il fixait sans ciller, simplement absorbé par la vue de Harry. Près de trois jours étaient passés depuis qu'ils s'étaient vus pour la dernière fois, et maintenant, la seule chose que ressentait Draco était du désir pour son âme sœur. Surtout quand ladite âme sœur était impeccablement habillée d'une robe de soirée vert foncé et que ses cheveux étaient balayés loin de son visage par le vent. Harry et Severus parlaient tranquillement et ne faisaient rien pour transplaner.

« Par Merlin, ne me laissez pas seul ici ! » aboya Sirius alors qu'il sortait du manoir. « Vous ne pensiez pas partir sans moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry se retourna et sourit à son parrain. « Bien sûr que non, Patmol. Tu n'as pas oublié que nous avons besoin de toi pour passer les protections de la maison ? »

Les doigts de Draco agrippèrent la balustrade dans une poigne féroce, et ses yeux crachaient presque des flammes. Blaise sourit, narquois, et mit un peu plus d'huile sur le feu.

« J'imagine que Black rentre chez lui aujourd'hui finalement. »

« Potter, où est le putain d'endroit où tu penses aller ? »

La voix du blond porta jusqu'à la forêt et Blaise grimaça sous l'intonation cassante. Ce n'était pas une manière de parler à un amant quand on a besoin de se réconcilier avec celui-ci. En l'entendant, le sourire de Harry se fana et il leva les yeux vers la terrasse, mais seulement un instant. Ensuite, il leur tourna délibérément le dos.

« Allons-y », dit-il fermement à ses protecteurs.

« Potter ? Je te parle ! »

« Peux pas parler maintenant, Malfoy. Je pars. » Severus et Sirius échangèrent un regard, se demandant s'ils devaient intervenir au final, mais Harry saisit le bras de l'ancien prisonnier. « Nous partons maintenant ! » exigea-t-il des deux sorciers plus âgés.

Le prince des Serpentard sauta par-dessus la balustrade « Bordel ! » Il atterrit sur la terrasse à l'instant où Sirius, Harry et Severus transplanaient ailleurs.

« Draco ! Espèce d'abruti ! » Blaise balaya des yeux les ténèbres et localisa Draco à l'endroit où il avait atterri douze mètres plus bas, retombant parfaitement sur ses pieds et sans aucune blessure. « As-tu perdu ton putain d'esprit à la con ? Tu ne peux pas juste sauter comme ça d'un étage. » Zabini se retourna vivement et alla chercher dans la chambre l'éclair de feu que Draco gardait pour les urgences. Une fois trouvé, il l'enfourcha, s'envola par la porte fenêtre et il débarqua sur la pelouse où son ami était assis, les bras enroulés autour de ses jambes, la tête pressée contre ses genoux.

« Tu penses qu'il est vraiment parti ? » demanda le blond d'une petite voix. Blaise reconnut l'intonation. Peu de personnes pouvaient prétendre avoir déjà vu Draco Malfoy sans défense et vulnérable. Seulement Pansy et lui. Mais il était encore trop impressionné par le saut de son ami pour réellement s'inquiéter du fait que Draco n'était pas lui-même et qu'il avait besoin qu'on lui parle calmement.

« Il est parti ! » lui cria-t-il. « Putain oui, il est parti, Draco ! » Il ouvrit grand ses bras et tourna sur lui-même, pour indiquer toute la propriété Malfoy. « Harry n'est plus là ! C'est ta faute, de toute façon ! »

« Je ne pensais pas qu'il me quitterait. »

Blaise soupira et en regardant le ciel étoilé, il commença à compter jusqu'à vingt. Quand il eut fini, il empoigna les épaules de Draco après s'être agenouillé à ses côtés. « Mec, tu as besoin de te reprendre. Ce n'est pas toi ça. » Le blond leva la tête et Blaise haleta sous toute la tristesse qu'il y avait dans le regard argenté. « Sérieusement, Draco. Tu penses honnêtement que Harry pourrait partir comme ça, sans rien te dire, s'il ne revenait pas ? Tu as besoin de dominer tes hormones et de penser logiquement. » C'était manifestement la bonne chose à dire. Blaise sut que son ami était de retour au moment où il le fusilla du regard.

« Pas besoin de me parler comme si j'étais un gosse. » Draco se releva et épousseta son pantalon. Ils commencèrent à marcher vers la porte principale.

« Tu agis comme un enfant. » Zabini leva les yeux au ciel quand son ami siffla après lui.

« D'ailleurs, à quoi est-ce que tu pensais en sautant par-dessus la rambarde comme ça ? »

« C'était pas grand-chose, Blaise. Je vais parfaitement bien. »

« Pas grand-chose ? Il y avait une bonne douzaine de mètres. »

Ils entrèrent dans le manoir et Draco prit le chemin de la bibliothèque. « Il y a seulement dix mètres entre la terrasse et le terrain. »

« On s'en fout ! Douze, dix mètres ? Ça ne fait aucune différence dès qu'il y a plus de cinq mètres, et tu n'avais pas de balai ! »

Au même moment, Ginny arrivait à toute vitesse dans le couloir comme si cinquante Mangemorts étaient après elle. Considérant où ils étaient, Draco et Blaise regardèrent derrière elle pour être bien certains que ce n'était pas le cas.

« Hey Gin, qu'est-ce qu'... » Elle se précipita sur Blaise et se cacha derrière lui.

« Sois un Gryffondor ! Sauve-moi ! » Les deux Serpentard frissonnèrent de dégoût à une telle pensée.

« Qui t'a mis le feu aux fesses ? » demanda Draco. Ginny jeta un coup d'œil rapide par-dessus le bras de Zabini pour le regarder.

« Hermione veut aller à la bibliothèque... Encore ! Je n'en peux plus. Emmène-moi, pitié ? » Elle supplia Blaise et le blond haussa un sourcil. Son ami passa un bras autour de la jeune rousse et sourit.

« A plus, mec. Peux pas dire non à une Délicieuse Rousse. On sera au Manoir Zabini si tu as besoin de nous. » Lui et Ginny commencèrent à partir dans la direction opposée. « Oh, et parle à Hermione du saut, Draco. C'est important. »

« Ouais, s'tu le dis. »

« Draco... »

« Je le ferai, ça va ! » Draco reprit sa route, et entendit à peine Ginny demander à Blaise de quel saut ils parlaient. Il était sûr qu'il en entendrait parler par la jeune fille plus tard. « Délicieuse Rousse », murmura-t-il. « Ça sonne comme un nom de pomme. »

Connaissant Hermione, elle avait dû aller directement à la bibliothèque, sans vouloir gaspiller son précieux temps de recherche à traquer Ginny, donc il continua dans la même direction, et il fut heureux de constater qu'il avait raison. Quand il entra, elle tournait autour d'une table dont chaque centimètre était recouvert de tas de livres, et les piles étaient toutes d'au moins cinquante centimètres de haut. Elle lui sourit dès qu'elle le vit. Ça le surprenait toujours qu'elle puisse avoir un tel sourire pour lui après tout ce qui était arrivé dans le passé, puis il pensa à Harry, à ses sourires et à ses excuses, il fut encore surpris, et il regretta instantanément d'avoir ignoré son âme sœur.

« Quoi de neuf, Draco ? Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis plusieurs jours. »

Il se sentit soudainement coupable d'avoir oublié combien ça devait être dur pour Hermione de vivre au Manoir Malfoy. « Je suis désolé. Je n'avais pas l'intention de te laisser seule dans une maison pleine de Mangemorts... »

Hermione repoussa ses mots de la main. « Harry et toi aviez des problèmes. » Draco soupira et s'assit lourdement sur la chaise à côté d'elle. Elle fronça les sourcils. « Vous vous êtes encore disputés, c'est ça ? » C'était une question à la réponse évidente et elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il réponde. Elle sourit et caressa le bras du blond un instant, puis elle saisit un livre et l'entrouvrit. On entendit vraiment un gros craquement comme s'il n'avait pas était ouvert depuis des siècles.

« Comment va... euh... ta blessure ? » Il fit un signe vers sa plaie guérie.

« La guérisseuse Bluemoon m'a rafistolée et je suis comme neuve à présent. Nous avons parlé un peu quand elle est venue contrôler que tout allait bien. C'est une sorcière adorable, c'est si étrange qu'elle soit une Mangemort. Je pensais que tous les Mangemorts haïssaient les moldus et les nés-moldus. »

« Ne le dis à personne. » Draco se rapprocha et chuchota avec un air de comploteur. « C'est une conspiration. Tous les Mangemorts ne sont pas pour l'extermination des moldus et des nés-moldus. »

Hermione n'avait pas de réponse à ça et elle retourna à sa lecture. Draco pensait lui donner un coup de main puisque tout le travail qu'elle faisait était uniquement pour les aider lui et Harry, mais il était trop inquiet pour pouvoir se concentrer.

« Est-ce que tu sais si Sirius rentre au Square Grimmauld aujourd'hui? » demanda-t-il négligemment alors qu'il saisissait un livre d'une des piles. Hermione le regarda curieusement. Tout ce que disait Draco de manière désinvolte n'était en réalité jamais désintéressé, et cela alerta la jeune fille immédiatement.

« Aujourd'hui ? Je ne suis pas sûre. Mais en venant ici, j'ai vu Sirius partir avec Harry et Severus. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils allaient à Grimmauld pour quelque chose. Pourquoi ? »

« Sans raison. »

Hermione fit un bruit évasif et repartit à sa lecture. Elle commençait à penser que Draco allait faire la même chose quand il parla à nouveau. « Est-ce qu'il t'a dit quelque chose avant de partir ? »

Elle sourit aussi innocemment que possible. « Qui, Sirius ? »

Le blond grinça des dents. « Non, Harry. »

« Rien. Nous ne nous sommes vus qu'en passant, et Severus était pressé donc nous n'avons pu que nous saluer. »

Draco regarda de travers la table et commença à torturer un vieux livre en enroulant les extrémités d'une page jusqu'à son centre. Il ne l'avait fait qu'à un seul coin quand Hermione soupira et tira le livre loin de lui.

« Je sais à quoi tu penses. Si Harry avait prévu de déménager, tu serais sûrement le premier au courant. Et ce n'est pas important que vous soyez en froid, il voudrait tout de même en discuter avec toi. Draco, il n'est pas parti juste parce que vous avez eu une dispute. Harry n'est pas comme ça. »

Elle ferma son propre livre et sortit un parchemin enroulé de son sac de cours posé près de ses pieds. Le Serpentard semblait toujours l'écouter, donc elle continua. « Honnêtement, tous les deux, vous agissez comme si vous ne vous étiez jamais querellés avant. Je pense que ce serait étrange si Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy ne se disputaient plus, que vous soyez des âmes sœurs ou pas. »

Draco sourit, se sentant soudainement dans de meilleures dispositions. Il attribua sa meilleure humeur à Hermione, qui était vraiment douée pour apaiser les gens, et à Harry aussi, qui semblait aller un peu mieux. « Alors pas trop étrange de vivre dans une maison pleine de Mangemorts et du supposé mal incarné ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, et elle se pencha vers lui pour murmurer « Voldemort ne vit pas ici, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle commença à jeter un coup d'œil aux alentours, accordant une attention particulière aux ombres, voulant vérifier que Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne rôdait pas par ici. Draco se moqua d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle le fusille du regard en pointant du doigt sa baguette magique.

« Il reste ici de temps en temps, mais je ne suis jamais informé de quand. En fait, je ne tiens pas à le savoir. » Draco vint regarder de plus près le long parchemin qu'Hermione venait de dérouler et fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« C'est une liste de toutes les créatures que j'ai répertorié jusqu'ici ayant des caractéristiques et des traits que Harry ou toi avez affichés. » Elle lui passa et il l'étudia une minute.

Il ne savait pas si incroyable était le bon mot pour ça, mais elle avait approfondi ses recherches tellement loin. La liste était dans l'ordre alphabétique, et rangée de A à Z, et à côté de chaque nom, il y avait un symbole qui indiquait quel trait, que la créature possédait, avait été affiché par Harry et lui. « C'est réellement... incroyable, Hermione. »

La jeune fille rougit et reprit le parchemin. « Oui, hum... »

« J'ai quelque chose d'autre pour ta liste. »

« Vraiment ? Quoi ? »

Draco hésita. La sorcière avait tendance à tout dramatiser, et il ne savait pas s'il voulait avoir affaire à une leçon de morale maintenant. Au moins, ses remontrances pourraient garder ses pensées occupées. « J'ai sauté de mon balcon et j'ai atterri sur la pelouse sans aucun problème. »

« Tu as sauté... »Elle fronça les sourcils. « De combien ? »

Le blond résista à l'envie de l'effrayer. « Dix mètres plus bas. Mais ce n'était pas dur, honnêtement. Je me suis senti comme si j'avais seulement sauté d'un mètre. »

« Intéressant... » Elle tira un nouveau parchemin de son sac et poussa l'autre rouleau vers lui. « Vérifie ça. Je dois commencer une autre liste et repasser au peigne fin les livres pour chercher une autre créature qui aurait la capacité de sauter comme ça. » Puis elle le regarda plus durement. « Je te suggère de ne réessayer un saut comme celui-là qu'après la transformation. »

Draco allait lui demander pourquoi elle commençait une autre liste, quand il décida qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment savoir. Ils étaient assis dans le silence, chacun occupé par son parchemin. Le Serpentard étudiait la liste et plus il progressait, plus il souhaitait pouvoir la déchirer et la balancer dans le feu. Il refusait même de lire la description de certains des noms inscrits. Le nom donnait déjà suffisamment d'informations.

Quand il eut fini, il déposa le papier sur la table et croisa ses mains dessus. « Fini ? »

« Oui. » Draco prit une grande inspiration. « Écoute, Hermione. J'ai besoin que tu me fasses une faveur. »

« Okay. »

« Quoi que tu fasses, ne montre pas ces listes à Harry. »

Au début, la Gryffondor n'approuva pas l'idée de garder loin de son ami ces informations, mais quand elle y réfléchit, elle comprit pourquoi le blond lui demandait. « Tu crois qu'il pourrait mal réagir ? »

« J'ai mal réagi à cette liste. Je pense qu'on ne prend pas de risque en disant que Harry ne le prendrait pas bien. »

« D'accord. Les listes resteront cachées, mais je ne l'empêcherai pas de chercher des informations de son côté. »

Draco sourit et la serra contre lui.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Harry n'avait jamais pensé qu'être un bâtard vindicatif était la bonne chose à faire, mais il devait admettre, après plusieurs jours pendant lesquels Draco l'avait ignoré, qu'il s'était senti bien de lui rendre la pareille. Et l'indignation de son âme sœur quand il avait transplané au Square Grimmauld lui avait procuré un petit frisson. Il frissonnait toujours quand Draco perdait le contrôle.

« Allez viens, petit. On entre puis on fiche le camp », dit Sirius après avoir abaissé les protections pour Harry et Severus. « L'endroit n'est pas encore totalement sûr. Des membres de l'Ordre pourraient revenir pour vérifier qu'ils n'ont rien oublié. » Harry acquiesça et suivit Sirius au numéro douze.

« Je vais vous attendre dans le hall. Dépêchez-vous », leur cria Severus quand il transplana derrière eux.

« Juste une minute, Oncle Sev' », lui cria en retour son neveu et il prit le chemin de la bibliothèque.

« Est-ce qu'il t'a dit que tu pouvais l'appeler comme ça ? »

Harry sourit. « Non. »

Sirius grogna et le regarda s'avancer puis s'agenouiller près de la cheminée. Le jeune homme commença à toucher les pierres, les secouant et les tapotant jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve celle qu'il recherchait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Harry ? » Sirius vint se placer à côté de son filleul et le vit dégager une grosse pierre de la base de la cheminée. Puis, il regarda son parrain avec un sourire d'excuse.

« Désolé. J'aurais dû t'en parler depuis longtemps. Je voulais te demander si je pouvais utiliser l'espace en dessous, mais quelque chose est arrivé, et j'ai dû mettre le journal à l'écart à la hâte. Et je ne m'en souvenais plus jusqu'à ce que commence cette mésentente entre Draco et moi. »

« Mésentente ? » demanda Sirius amusé, en regardant le journal noir que Harry venait de sortir de sous la pierre mobile. « C'est une façon très mature de la décrire. C'est marrant, ce n'était pourtant pas très mature la façon dont tu as ignoré Draco. Tu ne pourras résoudre votre... mésentente que si tu changes d'avis et que tu vas lui parler. »

« Je ne voulais pas lui parler ! » déclara Harry en se levant. « S'il peut agir comme un trou du cul, moi aussi. »

« Oh, oui. Très mature. »

« Tu peux parler, avec toi et Severus qui vous sautez à la gorge tout le temps. »

Il ne fallut que cinq minutes pour faire ce pour quoi ils étaient venus, et le Survivant remercia Sirius de l'avoir accompagné. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour la pierre, Harry. Je t'aurais donné ma permission. Et puis, maintenant, j'ai une cachette secrète de plus ! » Son parrain lui ébouriffa les cheveux, au grand dam de Severus, puis il transplana au Manoir Malfoy.

« Est-ce qu'il doit semer le chaos partout où il va ? » cracha le professeur de potions, et il commença à essayer d'arranger les cheveux de son neveu pour le rendre à peu près présentable. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux. Severus Snape était en train d'essayer de le recoiffer ! Severus Snape essayait de le recoiffer et il n'avait ni une mine renfrognée ni ne lui lançait des insultes sarcastiques à la figure.

Snape remarqua le regard éberlué du jeune homme et laissa retomber ses mains. L'embarras était définitivement une sensation inconfortable. Mais Harry lui sourit sans se forcer, et Severus fut capable de se détendre. Le petit brun le regarda curieusement alors qu'il sortait un emballage de bonbon moldu de sa poche.

« On pourrait penser que le Ministère serait capable de trouver de meilleurs objets pour les transformer en Portoloin, tu ne crois pas ? » dit le sorcier le plus âgé d'une voix traînante.

« Pas vraiment. Le Ministère est dirigé par des imbéciles. Aucun bon changement ne se produira sous l'administration actuelle. »

Severus acquiesça, heureux de savoir que son filleul avait vu le potentiel de leur monde, et l'absence de personnes compétentes capables d'apporter un grand changement. « En effet. Es-tu prêt ? »

« Ouais. »

Harry plaça un doigt sur l'emballage. Cinq secondes plus tard, à exactement huit heures, le Portoloin s'activa, et Harry se sentit horriblement tiré par le nombril, l'alertant qu'ils étaient en train de voyager. Les ténèbres glaciales durèrent plus longtemps que tout ce qu'il avait déjà ressenti en utilisant un Portoloin et quand ils atterrirent, Harry tomba à quatre pattes et commença à avoir du mal à respirer. Sa poitrine était douloureuse comme si Vernon Dursley s'était assis dessus, son estomac était sens dessus dessous, et le tiraillement du lien était plus douloureux que la normale.

Il sentit les mains de Severus le soulever sous les bras. « Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Oui... » Il toussa plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente sa poitrine se dégager. « Je n'aime pas particulièrement le transport par Portoloin. » Regardant autour de lui, il vit qu'ils étaient dans une pièce faiblement éclairée, avec seulement des chaises alignées le long du mur.

« Le lien est trop douloureux à présent, n'est-ce pas ? Nous pouvons rentrer. »

« Je vais bien. Il s'agit plus d'un élancement désagréable, et je vais m'y habituer dans quelques minutes. J'imagine que la douleur n'est pas très forte car Draco et moi ne résistons pas au lien. Nous nous sommes déjà acceptés. »

« Alors pourquoi, par la barbe de Merlin, vous vous disputez encore ? »

« Parce qu'il a été rancunier, et que je refuse de lui rendre service juste parce qu'il ne l'est plus maintenant. Bien que je doute qu'il le soit. Les prochains mots qui allaient sortir de sa bouche étaient probablement pour me demander de rester au manoir. Donc, je suis parti avant qu'il ne puisse le dire. Je ne vais pas céder devant tous ses caprices. »

Severus se pinça l'arête du nez. « Sais-tu le nombre de maux de tête que j'ai eu à cause de vous ces deux derniers jours... »

« Trois jours. Ça fait trois jours depuis quinze minutes. »

« Bien, merveilleux… Trois jours. Même Lucius a perdu patience avec Draco et refuse d'approcher son fils jusqu'à ce que vous résolviez votre problème. Je vais rester en dehors de ça, mais tu ne devrais pas laisser ça continuer. »

Harry savait que son oncle avait parfaitement raison, mais on a jamais entendu parler d'un garçon de seize ans qui écoute les bons conseils de ses aînés, surtout quand cela concerne les relations amoureuses. « Alors, où sommes-nous ? Je ne pensais pas que tu m'aurais amené dans une pièce pleine de chaises. »

Le sorcier se renfrogna et donna une légère taloche sur l'arrière du crâne du Gryffondor. « Gamin insolent. » Ils sortirent de la pièce et le jeune homme comprit qu'ils avaient été dans la salle d'arrivée des transplanages et des Portoloins d'un restaurant. Au lieu de se diriger vers l'accueil, Severus prit le bras de son neveu et l'emmena à l'extérieur. Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent et brillèrent lorsqu'il découvrit la vue de Paris en France.

« Wow. » Il souhaitait sincèrement avoir ses lunettes pour pouvoir apprécier la vue sans ce flou.

« Tu n'es jamais sorti d'Angleterre. J'ai pensé qu'un peu de culture te ferait du bien. Viens, nous avons une réservation. » Ils retournèrent au restaurant et attendirent qu'on leur montre leur table.

« Monsieur Snape. C'est si bon de vous revoir. Et vous avez amené quelqu'un avec vous. » Le maître d'hôtel semblait dans l'ensemble heureux que Severus soit venu avec un invité.

« Est-ce que tu viens toujours seul ? » Harry réalisa que le maître d'hôtel venait de parler en français, et qu'il avait compris. Il supposa qu'il devait y avoir un sort qui permettait aux étrangers de comprendre ce qui était dit.

« Lucius aime venir dîner ici à l'occasion. » Severus tourna un visage sans expression vers le maître d'hôtel. « Voici Harry Potter, mon neveu. »

Le Survivant leva les yeux au ciel. Honnêtement, était-ce nécessaire de faire une annonce ? Ils étaient dans un restaurant sorcier après tout, et il ne fallut que deux secondes pour que le visage du Français s'illumine. Le professeur de potions eut un petit sourire satisfait, et Harry se demanda s'il ne l'avait pas dit dans ce but. Bâtard agaçant ! « Monsieur Potter, quel honneur. Et vous êtes le neveu de Monsieur Snape ? »

« Ce n'est pas encore très connu », répondit Harry, et il recommença à regarder derrière le sorcier pour rester bouche bée devant le restaurant magnifiquement éclairé. Il y avait deux étages, celui du bas était utilisé pour le restaurant alors que celui du haut ressemblait davantage à un bar chic. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre d'endroit dans lequel il imaginait Severus aller.

« Votre table est prête et vous ne serez pas dérangés. »

« Merci. » Le faux espion donna au sorcier plusieurs gallions après qu'il leur ait montré une table au fond, bien loin des autres clients.

« Wow, Severus. Tu sembles franchement gai. » Harry sourit malicieusement au Maître de Potion.

« Je suis heureux de voir que tu vas mieux. »

Son neveu haussa les épaules et attrapa le menu. Il soupira et le laissa retomber sur la table. « Je ne peux pas le lire. »

« Tu es dans le monde magique, Harry. Utilise ta tête. » L'homme passa par-dessus la carte, la tapota avec sa baguette magique, puis retourna étudier son propre menu. Le Survivant ramassa le sien et vit qu'il s'était traduit de lui-même en anglais. Jetant un coup d'œil, il remarqua que son vis-à-vis n'avait pas traduit le sien et quand il fut temps de commander, le sorcier plus âgé donna son choix final dans un français rapide. Harry haussa les sourcils et regarda son oncle avec amusement. Apparemment, Severus était plein de surprises. Il devait se souvenir de signaler à Hermione que leur cher professeur parlait français. Quand ce fut son tour, le jeune homme choisit un simple poulet rôti et un gratin de pommes de terre.

« Je t'amène en France, et tu commandes du poulet ? »

« Quoi ? Le poulet, c'est bon. Le poulet, c'est sans danger. »

Severus secoua la tête. Un moment après, leurs plats apparurent devant eux et ils commencèrent à manger. « Tu commenceras les leçons avec Lucius demain matin. Il t'attend dans son bureau à huit heures. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça tout en mâchant, mais maudit Lucius pour lui donner un cours si tôt dans la matinée. Severus regardait son neveu attentivement pour être bien sûr qu'il mangeait assez. Il était tout à fait prêt à commander plus de nourriture, s'il pensait que Harry pouvait la manger. Le jeune sorcier avait encore un poids bien trop insuffisant. Mais il semblait avoir retrouvé son appétit, et Severus se demanda si c'était parce que lui et Draco avaient réalisé à quel point ils pouvaient être stupides.

« Severus ? »

« Oui ? »

Harry leva les yeux de son assiette, observant son oncle. « Es-tu fidèle à Voldemort ? » demanda-t-il tranquillement.

« Tant que tu n'es plus sa cible, je serai fidèle au Seigneur. »

Harry sourit légèrement en inclinant la tête. Severus regarda Harry finir son repas, apparemment satisfait de sa réponse. Ce qui l'incita à demander ce que prévoyait maintenant son neveu. « As-tu pensé à ce que tu allais faire quand Poudlard rouvrira en Septembre ? »

Harry repoussa son assiette, prit une gorgée de vin d'un rouge sombre, et grimaça. Quel truc dégoûtant. Même goût que du vinaigre. « J'y retournerai pour ma septième année, bien sûr. Dumbledore ne peut pas vraiment me faire grand-chose là-bas. Et s'il essaye, il sera seul. Je doute qu'un autre de mes professeurs veuille l'aider, à moins qu'il n'ait pris un professeur de DCFM qui soit sous sa coupe. »

« Ce qui est très probable. »

« Si c'est le cas, nous serons prêts. Je suis sérieux, Dumbledore va apprendre qu'il ne pourra plus jouer avec moi dorénavant. Nous allons prendre sa puissance, Severus. Ça a déjà commencé et cela empirera au fil des jours.»

« Oui, et je suis sûr que s'il tente de te nuire, Draco essayera de le tuer. »

Harry rougit, soudainement le blond lui manquait plus que jamais. « C'est vrai. » Il jeta un œil autour de lui, notant que de nombreux clients regardaient dans leur direction. « Je pensais demander à être réparti à nouveau puisqu'Hermione m'a dit que c'était possible dans certaines circonstances. »

« Dans quelle maison voudrais-tu aller ? »

Le jeune brun lui lança un regard narquois. « Serpentard, bien sûr. C'est là que le Choixpeau magique voulait m'envoyer à la base. Ce n'était pas juste une intuition. Tu savais qu'il voulait aussi mettre mon père à Serpentard ? »

Severus s'étrangla avec son vin, et se retint de justesse de recracher le contenu de sa bouche sur la table. « Ne répète jamais ça. » Harry grimaça et se leva pour partir avec son oncle. « Nous avons du temps avant que le Portoloin ne s'active pour nous ramener à la maison. Ça te dirait de te balader un moment ? »

« Bien sûr. » Ils quittèrent le restaurant et entrèrent dans le cœur du Paris Sorcier. Ce n'était pas bien différent du Chemin de Traverse, sauf peut-être un peu plus cosmopolite. Il y avait définitivement plus de restaurants et de lieux de divertissement qu'au Chemin de Traverse, et d'un regard, il nota tous les magasins de robes de grands couturiers. Des dizaines. « Hum… Draco ne vient pas faire son shopping ici, n'est-ce pas ? » Harry se sentit épouvanté lorsque son oncle eut un léger sourire en coin.

« Oh si. Souvent. Lucius et lui viennent ici faire du shopping chaque année juste avant que Draco ne reparte à Poudlard. Tu as de la chance, ils n'ont pas encore dû faire leur voyage de cette année, et tu y seras très certainement traîné. »

Harry grogna. « Si j'y vais, toi aussi ! »

« Je n'irai pas. Lucius et Draco sont des vraies bêtes quand il s'agit de dépenser de l'argent pour eux-mêmes. Je ne me laisserai pas embarquer là-dedans. Famille ou pas. »

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, s'imprégnant des lieux, et Harry se promit que quand ses yeux seraient soignés ou quand il déciderait de mettre des lentilles de contact (parce qu'il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il retourne aux lunettes) il reviendrait ici et il visiterait la ville avec Draco. Celui-ci devait sûrement connaître plein de beaux endroits à voir. Et s'il était forcé par les Malfoy à venir en France pour une sortie shopping, il ferait en sorte qu'ils fassent bien plus que les magasins.

« Euh… Severus ? Je voulais juste te dire merci pour m'avoir emmené. »

« Étrangement, ce fut un plaisir. » Ils s'assirent à la terrasse d'un café. Severus commanda du vin, alors que Harry choisissait une bièraubeurre. « Alors, c'est là ta décision ? Demander à être réparti à Serpentard ? »

« Non, j'ai réalisé que ce serait mieux pour tout le monde si je restais à Gryffondor… »

« Je t'assure, Harry, que tu serais le bienvenu à Serpentard. »

« C'est peut-être vrai, mais je causerai plus de problèmes à Dumbledore si je reste à Gryffondor. Et les autres maisons seront plus faciles à infiltrer si je ne suis pas un Serpentard. » Harry sourit devant le regard vide de son oncle. « Oh oui. J'ai prévu de provoquer ce que Dumbledore prône depuis des années, mais sans jamais rien faire pour être sûr que cela arrive. Je vais unir les Maisons. »

« Mais, elles le seront autour de toi, et non pas de Dumbledore… »

Harry acquiesça. « Probablement pas tous les étudiants, mais Draco et Hermione m'aideront, ainsi que mes amis, en utilisant toutes leurs capacités. »

« Tu recherches des alliés politiques ? »

« Au final, oui. »

Severus observa son neveu. « Est-que tu crois que cette route que tu prévois de prendre va te rendre heureux ? »

« Le bonheur devrait-il être un facteur décisif dans chaque choix ? » demanda le Gryffondor, le fixant intensément, ses yeux émeraude brillants et curieux.

Severus n'était pas sûr de savoir comment répondre à ça. C'est vrai ; il n'avait jamais fondé aucune de ses décisions sur son bonheur. Peut-être qu'il l'aurait fait, s'il avait su bien avant pour Lily et Harry. Et il savait qu'il voulait que son neveu soit heureux, plus que tout. Ils s'étaient rapprochés bien plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer ces derniers jours, et c'était un choc pour Severus de réaliser à quel point il s'inquiétait pour Harry.

« Je pense que ça devrait être un des facteurs, oui. »

« Étrange. Entendre ça de ta part. » Mais ça rendait Harry inexplicablement heureux.

« Oui, je réalise que c'est un fait étrange. »

Quand ils rentrèrent au Manoir Malfoy, Severus quitta le jeune homme dans le hall d'entrée et se dirigea vers un autre coin du manoir. Harry supposa qu'il rejoignait Lucius ou Voldemort, bien qu'il ne soit pas sûr que l'un ou l'autre soit là en ce moment. Le brun alla dans sa chambre et se changea en prenant un bas de pantalon de pyjama en soie verte, qu'il était certain que Draco lui avait prêté, et un débardeur noir.

Avant qu'ils n'arrivent, le blond avait mentionné un jardin sur le côté de la maison, et puisqu'il ne se sentait pas de rester allongé en attendant le sommeil qui ne viendrait probablement jamais, il décida d'aller voir ce jardin. Il y avait une rumeur racontant que les Malfoy avaient en fait des paons fantômes. Harry ne savait pas si la rumeur était vraie ou pas, bien que l'idée lui semblait un peu stupide. Quel intérêt d'avoir des paons qui seraient des fantômes ? Ça lui paraissait sans intérêt et ne ressemblait pas à quelque chose que les Malfoy auraient.

Le Gryffondor se mit à rire du cheminement de ses pensées, et il aurait continué à rire s'il n'avait pas entendu un bruit. S'attendant au pire, il se retourna vivement, sa baguette à la main, et la rabaissa presque aussitôt en état de choc. Il y avait, se profilant sous le clair de lune, un paon fantôme.

« Putain de merde ! Il y a vraiment des fantômes... C'est quoi ce bordel ? »

« Ce ne sont pas des fantômes. »

Harry se raidit mais se maîtrisa de justesse. « Vous ne devriez pas vous faufiler derrière moi comme ça, Lucius. Vous pourriez perdre un bras. »

« Tu sembles en être convaincu. » Le Mangemort s'avança vers le Survivant jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient face à face. Harry soupira et rangea sa baguette. « Je n'ai pas besoin de paraître convaincu. Vous auriez vraiment pu perdre un bras. »

« Tu peux te détendre près de moi. Je ne te blesserai pas, puisque ça ferait souffrir mon fils, et d'autres, et Draco peut être vraiment fatiguant dans ces moments-là... Ce serait un réel inconvénient. »

Le brun haussa les sourcils. « D'accooord... »

« J'ai un honneur, après tout et tu es venu ici pour trouver refuge. Je t'ai donné ce refuge, et je n'ai pas l'intention de traîner le nom de ma famille dans le déshonneur en te blessant dans ma propre maison après t'y avoir laissé entrer. »

Il y avait quelque chose chez Lucius qui rappelait Draco à Harry, et il pensa que c'était la raison pour laquelle il se détendit. « Je suppose que c'est difficile de s'y habituer. Vous avez essayé de me tuer deux ou trois fois. » Le petit brun souriait légèrement mais le sang-pur fronça les sourcils.

« Plus que deux ou trois fois. Tu as une chance insolente, Harry. Certes, ça a marché pour toi jusqu'ici, mais ça ne veut pas dire que ça va continuer. C'est pourquoi tu as besoin de penser avec ta tête quand tu te lances dans des situations... » Il s'arrêta quand le jeune homme leva la main. Les deux sourcils blonds se levèrent jusqu'à la naissance des cheveux. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris pour s'arrêter à la commande du Survivant comme s'il avait été sous le sort de l'Imperium ?

Harry ne l'avait pas voulu, mais il avait perçu son pouvoir lui échapper quand il avait levé la main. Soudainement, il se sentit mieux qu'il ne l'avait été de toute la journée. « J'apprécie ce que vous essayez de me dire, mais n'est-ce pas à ça que servent les leçons de demain ? »

Lucius décida d'ignorer ce qui venait de se passer. « Oui, c'est vrai. Mais je n'étais pas venu ici pour cela de toute façon... »

A nouveau, Harry leva la main, et sourit narquoisement quand il vit combien le Mangemort était irrité de se voir obligé d'agir automatiquement, comme le Survivant le voulait. Celui-ci s'amusait vraiment beaucoup avec son nouveau pouvoir mais ne l'avait utilisé qu'une ou deux fois. Il se demanda un instant s'il pouvait l'utiliser sur Voldemort.

« Si c'est à propos de la querelle entre Draco et moi, vous n'avez pas besoin de vous inquiéter. J'ai déjà décidé d'y mettre fin demain. Je n'aime pas être loin de lui. S'il essaye encore de m'ignorer, je ferai en sorte qu'il m'écoute. »

« C'est une bonne chose. J'étais fatigué de vous voir errer comme des âmes en peine. »

Harry eut envie de tirer la langue à Lucius, mais il changea d'avis et choisit plutôt de s'asseoir sur un banc et de regarder les paons qui n'étaient pas des fantômes ? Peu importe. Pourquoi il pensait encore à ça de toute façon ? Le sorcier lui souhaita rapidement bonne nuit et s'apprêtait à partir comme il était venu. Avant d'être totalement hors de vue, il lança un coup d'œil en arrière.

« Ce ne sont pas des fantômes, Harry. Ce sont des paons albinos. » Et puis il partit.

« Albinos ? Les paons ne sont pas justement populaires pour leurs couleurs ? » Ça n'avait toujours aucun sens, mais il haussa les épaules. Draco et son père faisaient beaucoup de choses qu'il ne comprenait pas toujours. Et il savait que c'était probablement mieux de ne pas connaître toutes ces choses.

Harry resta dans le jardin trente minutes encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il pense qu'il ferait mieux d'aller au lit. Il prit le long chemin qui faisait le tour du manoir, et n'avait pas honte de sa baguette qu'il serrait fermement dans sa main. En haut des escaliers et quelques détours plus tard, le jeune sorcier ralentit le pas en entendant un faible murmure de voix. Il pensait aller voir ce qu'il en était, quand il reconnut les voix appartenant à Severus, Sirius, Remus et curieusement Lucius.

Le Gryffondor n'avait pas envie de parler à qui que ce soit et il savait que si l'un d'eux le voyait il allait être entraîné dans une discussion. Il voulait simplement marcher, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop fatigué pour penser, pour ensuite s'effondrer dans son lit. Il venait juste de se retourner pour les laisser lorsqu'il entendit son nom.

« Quand as-tu prévu de dire le reste à Harry, Snape ? Tu ne nous as même pas dit tout ce que tu savais. »

Le jeune homme glissa et s'aplatit contre le mur près de la porte ouverte. Son cœur se mit brusquement à battre la chamade.

« J'attendais que les transformations soient passées. »

« Comment as-tu découvert les plans de Dumbledore concernant Tom Riddle ? » demanda Remus.

Severus garda le silence et ce fut Lucius qui fut le suivant à parler. « Est-ce la raison pour laquelle tu es revenu vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? » demanda la voix traînante du blond.

« Je pensais que tu étais parti parce que Voldemort avait tué Lily », siffla Sirius.

Il y eut un long silence, et il semblait que Severus n'allait répondre à aucune de leurs questions. Harry entendit le tintement d'un verre, suivi du gargouillement du liquide qu'on y versait. Il y eut un autre moment de silence. Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel. Severus ne pouvait-il pas simplement répondre ?

« Non. » Long silence. _Putain, Severus !_ _Pourquoi les gens ne peuvent-il pas parler !_

« Comment ça non ? » aboya finalement Sirius.

« Je veux dire, espèce de clebs grossier, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas tué Lily Potter. »

« C'est impossible », dit Remus calmement.

« Il n'y a aucun putain de moyen pour que tu puisses avoir raison sur ce point ! » hurla Sirius. Harry remarqua à peine le bruit de la chaise de son parrain se renversant sur le sol, tellement le bourdonnement dans sa tête semblait devenir de plus en plus fort. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre ; et pourtant il savait que Severus disait la vérité. L'homme ne pouvait pas mentir à ce sujet, même à Sirius et Remus.

« Je suis plus que curieux de savoir qui a tué Mme Potter. » La voix de Lucius était aisément la plus calme de la pièce.

« James Potter. » Harry sentit toutes les couleurs de son visage s'en aller et il glissa sans bruit le long du mur pour s'asseoir sous le choc.

A l'intérieur de la pièce, Sirius et Remus étaient dans le même état de choc et regardèrent Snape les yeux vides.

« Sous impérium ? » demanda finalement Lucius.

« Oui. » Severus se passa la main sur le front, il n'avait pas voulu aborder le sujet ce soir.

« Est-ce que c'est Dumbledore qui a fait ça ? » Cette question venait de la voix tremblante de Remus.

« Tu ne peux pas sérieusement croire ça, Remus ! Comment sommes-nous supposés te croire, Snape ? »

« Disons que j'ai réussi à acquérir des souvenirs d'une pensine que l'on pensait avoir détruit. »

« Les souvenirs de la pensine... De Dumbledore ? » Sirius avait retrouvé son sang-froid maintenant, parlant calmement. Remus tenait sa tête dans ses mains. Lucius regardait son ancien amant.

« Oui. Ce sont les souvenirs de Dumbledore », confirma Severus.

De retour dans le couloir, Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, essayant de trouver assez de force pour pouvoir se relever et s'en aller.

_Harry !_

Même Draco ne pouvait percer le choc que venait de subir son âme sœur. Ce dernier arriva à se lever, il trébucha au début puis lentement, reprit son équilibre. D'une certaine manière, il finit par réussir à partir complètement sur la droite, errant dans les environs d'une démarche lente, ignorant où il allait et ne s'en inquiétant pas.

Comment était-il supposé croire que son père avait tué sa mère ? Même s'il y avait une preuve irréfutable comme le souvenir d'une pensine. Après toutes ces années, à présent il était censé accepter que son père, qui avait aimé Lily plus que tout, ait lancé le sort de mort à sa femme. Si c'était la vérité, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi Voldemort avait été là-bas ? Et Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, pouvait-il réellement avoir utilisé un impardonnable pour qu'une personne tue sa propre femme ?

_Harry... Harry, où es-tu ? _La voix de Draco était affolée, mais le petit brun ne l'entendit pas. Ses jambes arrêtèrent soudainement d'avancer, ses muscles devinrent mous, et il tomba à nouveau sur le sol. Il ne parvint qu'à se hisser en position assise et à tirer ses genoux contre sa poitrine, enroulant ses bras autour de ses jambes.

_Mon père a tué ma mère._ Harry commença à se le dire dans son esprit et il le répéta encore et encore. _Mon père a tué ma mère_. Jusqu'à maintenant, les larmes n'étaient pas venues, mais à présent, en silence, elles tombaient et le jeune homme les laissa couler sans chercher à les réprimer.

Un craquement dans l'air brisa le silence, et Draco apparut dans les airs, à mi-chemin du sol du manoir, s'écrasant à plat ventre. Il chercha aux alentours et repéra Harry, assis au milieu du couloir, ressemblant à un fantôme, apparemment inconscient de tout mais torturé par ses pensées. Draco traversa le couloir à toute allure et dérapa pour se retrouver à genoux face à son âme sœur et il tira le plus petit dans ses bras. Un sanglot déchira le brun avant qu'il ne dise, « Mon père a tué ma mère, Draco. Il lui a dit de la tuer. Il lui a dit... »

« Harry, regarde-moi... Regarde-moi ! » Il ne le regarda pas, mais il rampa jusqu'à chevaucher le blond, enroulant les jambes et les bras autour de lui, et il enfouit son visage contre sa partie préférée du cou de son Serpentard.

Draco serra fermement son amant contre lui, se concentra sur sa chambre, et pria Merlin qu'il puisse encore transplaner sans aucun problème. Cela fonctionna, en quelque sorte. Ils atterrirent dans la chambre, mais dans un enchevêtrement de membres sur le sol. Le blond s'en dépêtra et souleva Harry pour le déposer sur le lit. Tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer faire était de calmer suffisamment le brun pour qu'il puisse dormir. Draco était sûr que quoi qu'il se soit passé ce soir, c'était grave et ils auraient besoin d'être forts pour le traverser. Il tira la couette en plume sur eux deux, et nicha Harry contre lui. Quand son âme sœur se tourna vers lui, il commença à frotter le nez contre son cou, lui parlant tendrement, l'apaisant à travers le lien autant qu'il le pouvait, et il fut heureux de sentir le Gryffondor s'endormir après seulement quinze minutes. Le jeune Malfoy embrassa son front, sur la cicatrice en forme d'éclair, et regarda le visage du Survivant. Il semblait en paix, dans le lit du blond. Il semblait à sa place aussi. Enfin.

Draco fronça les sourcils quand il pensa à ce qu'avait dû traverser son âme sœur ce soir pour le plonger dans un tel état émotionnel. La seule chose qu'il savait c'est que Harry était devenu glacé dans son esprit et que les mots _mon père a tué ma mère _passaient en boucle dans la tête du brun. Le Serpentard s'enfonça dans les oreillers et rapprocha davantage l'autre jeune homme de lui. Et percevant comment il se sentait bien en ce moment, comment le plus petit dormait près de lui, Draco sut que Harry ne pourrait plus dormir autre part qu'avec lui.

.

* * *

><p>A dans 3 semaines donc, le 6 ou 7 janvier (on va dire à "1 jour près" XD)<p> 


	14. À Godric's Hollow

**Traducteur** : Meiko

.

Alors alors, tout d'abord, merci à tous pour les reviews, les favoris, les suivis que nous recevons, c'est toujours agréable de voir et savoir son travail apprécié, merci à vous.

Je tiens à repréciser une nouvelle fois que cette team est une team de traducteur, nous ne sommes en aucun cas les auteurs de ces fictions. **Celle-ci appartient à Windseeker2305**, une auteur géniale d'une saga superbe . Ce chapitre a été traduit par la super Meiko qui a abattu les 22 pages dont il était composé. Bravo !

Maintenant, je suis désolée pour tous les reviews, je n'ai pas répondu ce coup-ci, mais avec les fêtes, le boulot, la préparation et j'en passe... franchement, comprennez moi sur ce coup XD. Je veux donc remercier : Now I Know what i am, Abysses, Sayumi, Xanara (toutes tes questions vont trouver réponse dans les chapitres suivant, promis), Vrit, alice-yuki (je tiens à préciser que Severus et Sirius ne vont pas se sauter dessus (ni dedans), penche plus sur un autre duo avec eux XD), RosalieEsmeeCullen, brigitte26, Dymitry, richon, stormtrooper2, elo-didie, felinness et sakura-okasan.

**Avertissement spécial (ou pas pour ceux qui aiment), il y aura du lime dans ce chapitre ;)**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapitre Quatorze  
>À Godric's Hollow<br>**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hermione ne pouvait pas dormir, et puisqu'il ne restait qu'une heure avant le lever du soleil, elle pensa qu'elle devrait plutôt retourner à la bibliothèque. Après que Draco l'ait quittée la veille au soir, elle avait réalisé qu'elle avait été stupide dans sa manière de faire la liste. Le livre qu'avait donné Severus à Harry et Draco disait que le lien d'âme sœur des créatures magiques se manifestait uniquement quand la nature voulait préserver une espèce magique avant qu'elle ne s'éteigne. La jeune fille revint sur la liste et la raccourcit jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'un tiers de sa taille.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de créatures en voie d'extinction qui possédaient des traits ressemblant à ce qu'avaient affiché les deux garçons. La Gryffondor avait pensé aux vampires au début, mais ils étaient à peine en train de s'éteindre, et ils n'avaient pas ce truc des yeux de chat pour eux comme Harry et Draco. Elle étudia, à la place du lien, les recherches pour éviter l'extinction d'une créature. C'était probablement la raison pour laquelle ses deux amis étaient peut-être sur le point de créer une nouvelle espèce hybride, et le vampire pouvait être une partie de celle-ci, ce qui plairait aux âmes sœurs parce qu'ils garderaient sans doute figure humaine. Severus avait été celui qui lui avait expliqué l'hypothèse des nouvelles espèces et elle était presque sûre que c'était ce qui était en train de se passer.

Tellement absorbée par ses pensées et ses notes, la jeune sorcière ne réussit pas à remarquer le sorcier caché par un sortilège de désillusion qui se glissa dans la bibliothèque ; dès qu'il l'eut localisée, il se mit à chercher une chaise où il pourrait bien la voir et s'assit pour l'observer. Il savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais remarquer sa présence, puisque son charme de désillusion était particulièrement puissant. Et il regarda alors Hermione Granger pendant des heures. Le sorcier vit un elfe de maison apparaître dans un pop avec un café pour la sorcière quand le soleil finit par se lever, et ça l'amusa quelque peu quand elle commença à prêcher à la créature les droits des elfes et l'égalité entre toutes les créatures magiques. Au final, l'elfe repartit dans un glapissement horrifié.

Et le sorcier la regardait toujours dans un silence pesant lorsque Severus Snape entra et tenta d'entamer une conversation avec la jeune femme, et alors qu'elle expliquait au maître des potions ce qu'elle pensait du lien des créatures magiques, le sorcier camouflé réalisa qu'il y avait anguille sous roche entre les deux personnes qui parlaient calmement à table.

« Avez-vous vu Harry ou Draco ce matin ? » demanda Severus pendant qu'il parcourait les notes impeccables de la Gryffondor.

« Non, j'ai seulement vu un elfe de maison. » L'homme grogna et Hermione le fusilla du regard « Quoi ? »

« J'imagine que vous avez essayé de convaincre cette chose de se rebeller, de réclamer un salaire, des congés payés et de militer pour ses droits. »

« J'ai simplement rappelé à cet _être vivant _(1)qu'il est d'une grande aide aux sorciers et qu'il devrait être correctement remercié pour ça. » répliqua-t-elle dans un reniflement dédaigneux. « Vous avez des elfes de maison, n'est-ce pas Severus ? Vous devez surement voir le mal que vous leur faîtes en ignorant ces créatures... »

Le terrible professeur de Poudlard ferma ses paupières avant de rouler des yeux. Il n'allait pas se laisser entraîner dans une discussion sur la S.A.L.E.

« Autant je serais ravi de vous dire que j'adorerai rester ici et discuter des elfes de maison avec vous, autant je ne le peux pas, parce c'est faux. »

Hermione se renfrogna franchement, surprenant Severus. « Bien, je vais arrêter de parler des elfes, pour le moment. Quoi qu'il en soit je voulais vous parler de l'anniversaire d'Harry. »

« Il y a quelque chose que vous avez oublié de mentionner ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas à propos du lien. Je voudrais lui organiser une fête d'anniversaire. J'aimerais que ce soit une surprise. Je ne pense pas qu'il en ait déjà eu une convenable. »

« Je pense que ça peut s'arranger. Est-ce que vous avez un jour à l'esprit ? » Il fut récompensé de sa prévenance par un sourire éblouissant qui lui tordit l'estomac et lui stimula aussi d'autres organes.

« Le mieux, ça ne serait pas après la transformation ? Une fois qu'ils s'y soient habitués. » Severus y pensa, puis secoua la tête.

« Non, nous ferons la fête cette nuit-là. Ça lui fera du bien, et à Draco aussi. Vous pouvez inviter ses amis au Manoir Snape et puis faire ce que vous souhaitez là-bas. Est-ce que cela vous satisfait, Hermione ? » Lui ronronna-t-il, s'amusant de la vive rougeur qui s'était emparée du visage de la jeune femme. Elle sourit timidement et acquiesça. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, avant que l'un d'eux ne réalise à quel point la dynamique de leur relation avait changé.

Severus se leva, et sans un mot de plus, fuit la bibliothèque ; laissant Hermione rire doucement derrière sa main. Le sorcier invisible secoua la tête. Severus Snape réduit à ça, par une fille. C'était presque écœurant.

Une autre heure passa, et finalement la sorcière se fit trainer hors de la bibliothèque par son amie à la tête rousse des Weasley. « Honnêtement Hermione. Je sais que tu essayes d'aider Harry et Draco, mais rester debout toutes ces heures dans la bibliothèque ne fera de bien à personne si tu finis par t'évanouir parce que tu n'auras ni dormi ni mangé. Tu vas finir aussi mal en point que Harry et Draco. »

« Tu exagères. » murmura-t-elle pendant qu'elle fourrait ses parchemins dans son sac. Elle savait que Ginny ne la laisserait pas seule tant qu'elle ne prendrait pas de pause hors de la bibliothèque.

« C'est faux. On s'en moque de toute façon. Nous allons sortir et faire un peu d'exercice. » Dit la rousse en commençant à aider son amie à empiler tous les livres, pour qu'ils soient prêts quand Hermione reviendrait. « Nous allons faire un tour au Chemin de Traverse, acheter des trucs avec l'argent que j'ai piqué à Draco... »

« Ginny ! »

« Rendre visite à Fred et George, prendre quelques farces... et peut-être causer quelques problèmes à Dumbledore. Ce va être drôle. Allez viens ! »

Les deux sorcières se dirigèrent vers la sortie. « Severus nous a donné la permission d'organiser une fête surprise pour Harry dans son manoir, demain. » dit Hermione joyeusement. Le sorcier vit Miss Weasley se retourner et fixer son amie, mais elles passèrent les portes et furent hors de vue. Il entendit la rousse dire quelque chose, mais c'était trop bas pour qu'il puisse discerner ses paroles. Une seconde après, Miss Granger cria « Ginny ! ». Le gloussement de Miss Weasley l'accompagna dans le couloir.

Et le sorcier resta assis méditant sur ses étranges nouvelles pensées.

.

* * *

><p><p>

.

Une bosse sous la couette noire grogna et se retourna, puis poussa un puissant bâillement avant de s'étirer. Puis elle redevint silencieuse et immobile une fois de plus. Draco leva les yeux au ciel. « Harry ? » dit-il à nouveau, debout au pied du lit une serviette nouée autour de ses hanches, les cheveux encore mouillés par sa douche. Lui et Harry avaient dormi jusqu'à midi, ce qui n'avait pas vraiment surpris Draco puisqu'ils n'avaient pas eu une bonne nuit de sommeil depuis leur dispute. Et il imaginait que la nuit dernière avait sans doute laissé Harry épuisé. Mais il ne voulait pas laisser son âme sœur dormir toute la journée. Ils avaient besoin de discuter de ce qui s'était passé, pour aider le brun à surmonter ça et pour pouvoir passer à la planification de sa revanche, car Draco était quasiment sûr que le Gryffondor chercherait à se venger, et si ce n'était pas le cas le blond le ferait pour lui.

« Harry, tu dois te réveiller. »

La bosse marmonna seulement quelque chose d'incohérent et se retourna à nouveau. Le Serpentard soupira et repartit dans la salle de bain. Sous les couvertures, les yeux du brun papillonnèrent et s'ouvrirent, et il se demanda au début où est-ce qu'il était et pourquoi il était entouré de l'obscurité totale. Ce n'est que quand il se mit à sentir l'odeur de Draco tout autour de lui qu'il se rappela la nuit dernière, et qu'il était dans le lit du blond finalement. Harry était un peu plus lucide ce matin, mais en aucun cas à propos du fait que Severus ait affirmé que James Potter avait tué Lily Potter, et que Dumbledore avait mis son père sous le sortilège de l'Impérium pour qu'il le fasse.

Le jeune homme enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller de son compagnon et inspira profondément, réconforté par l'odeur de son âme sœur, laissant son corps se relaxer centimètre par centimètre, uniquement pour se tendre à nouveau quand il sentit les couvertures être tirées et Draco se glissa sous lui pour l'attirer contre sa poitrine. « Je sais que tu es réveillé, Harry. »

Le Gryffondor posa une main sur celle plus pale qui était pressée chaleureusement contre son torse. « Juste quelques minutes de plus. »

« Va pour quelques minutes, alors. »

Draco se recula, faisant courir ses doigts le long du torse de son âme sœur alors qu'il s'éloignait, allant de plus en plus bas et laissant le bout de ses doigts effleurer l'entre-jambe du brun, lui arrachant un halètement. Le Serpentard avait prévu de sortir du lit et de repartir se préparer pour la journée qui passait bien rapidement, quand le Survivant se tourna et jeta un bras autour de la taille du blond.

« Tu restes avec moi ? » Harry rougit et cacha sa tête contre le torse nu de Draco, ce qui le fit rougir encore plus. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que le jeune homme ne portait qu'un boxer. Contre son entre-jambe, le Gryffondor pouvait sentir l'intérêt grandissant de son âme sœur, mais plutôt que d'en profiter, le blond fit courir tendrement ses doigts dans les cheveux de son compagnon.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu veux parler de ce qui s'est passé hier soir ? » Draco grimaça quand les ongles de Harry s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair.

« Oui, mais d'abord... où est ma baguette ? »

« Sous ton oreiller. » Le sang-pûr le regarda curieusement alors que son amant s'emparait de sa baguette et se tapotait bouche avec, se nettoyant automatiquement les dents et s'occupant de son haleine matinale.

« Tu m'as manqué même si tu n'es qu'un putain de con arrogant... » Harry dit ça tout en tendant la main pour caresser doucement le visage pâle.

Draco renifla et leva le nez en l'air. « Tu ne m'as pas manqué du tout, espèce de bâtard vertueux. »

Le Survivant sourit et prit en coupe la nuque du blond, l'attirant dans un lent baiser dévastateur, retraçant les délicieuses lèvres du blond de sa langue, se délectant des tremblements secouant le corps de son amant. Quand Draco le fit rouler sur le dos et le recouvra de son corps finement musclé, Harry poussa ses hanches en avant. Le Serpentard enroula sa langue avidement autour de celle de son âme sœur une fois de plus avant de se reculer et de secouer la tête.

« Arrête d'essayer de me distraire, Harry. Ça ne marchera pas. »

Le brun soupira, enroula ses bras autour du dos de Draco et le renversa de sorte que sa tête soit à côté de la sienne sur l'oreiller. Les yeux d'argent fixèrent patiemment son amant.

« Je... hier soir j'ai entendu par hasard Severus parler à ton père, Sirius et Remus. Je ne voulais pas écouter, mais ensuite Sirius a dit mon nom, et ils ont immédiatement commencé à parler de comment Dumbledore avait depuis le début planifié de transformer Tom Riddle en Voldemort... » Draco voulut poser des questions mais il savait que Harry lui dirait tout ce qu'il savait. « Je ne pouvais plus bouger, donc je suis resté là, et une chose en entrainant une autre ils ont commencé à parler des allégeances de Severus et il a dit qu'il était retourné vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres parce que Voldemort n'avait pas tué ma mère. C'est mon père qui l'a fait. Dumbledore a soi-disant mis mon père sous le sortilège de l'Impérium et lui a fait tuer ma mère. »

« Comment Severus a-t-il eu toutes ces informations, et pourquoi ne pense-t-il pas que tout ceci n'est qu'un mensonge ? »

« Parce que, » répondit Harry gravement, ses yeux verts virant au noir. « Après que ce soit arrivé, ces souvenirs étaient censés avoir été détruits, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre Severus les a trouvé. Et nous savons tous que les souvenirs d'une Pensine ne peuvent pas être réellement altérés sans que quelqu'un ne le remarque, et Severus l'aurait su s'il regardait un faux souvenir. » Le jeune homme se redressa d'un coup, son front plissé alors qu'il réfléchissait. « Je veux voir ces souvenirs. J'ai besoin de les voir avant de faire quoi-que-ce-soit d'autre. »

« Bien, nous irons demander à Severus de te les montrer. Allons-nous habiller et nous irons faire ça. »

A nouveau, Draco fit en sorte de se lever mais son amant agit plus vite et le blond se retrouva rapidement étendu sur le dos et chevauché par une beauté aux yeux d'émeraude qui le fixait de sous ses paupières lourdes. Le Serpentard grogna et agrippa les hanches d'Harry quand celui-ci s'humidifia les lèvres. Le sang-pûr le contempla à nouveau avec émerveillement, submergé par ce qu'il ressentait pour ce Gryffondor au sourire tendre. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas encore dit à Harry ce qu'il ressentait pour lui ? Il savait que le brun pouvait en ressentir la plus grosse partie, mais Draco voulait dire physiquement ces mots.

Chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour simplement le faire, quelque chose l'arrêtait. Il avait honte d'admettre qu'il avait peur. C'était stupide parce qu'il pouvait sentir ce que son amant ressentait et c'était la même chose que lui, mais Harry n'avait jamais dit ces mots lui non plus, et il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il ressentirait si son âme sœur ne pouvait les lui rendre en retour quand il lui dirait. Draco se disait que le brun n'était pas prêt. Tellement de choses étaient déjà arrivées en si peu de temps, c'était compréhensible que quelqu'un comme Harry ait besoin de temps. Le blond était juste surpris qu'il puisse ressentir ça si vite et se sentir tout de même prêt pour ça. Il savourait chaque nouveau sentiment que sa relation avec Harry lui apportait parce que comme le brun, il n'avait jamais réellement pensé pouvoir vivre ça.

Le Gryffondor sourit, puis se lécha les lèvres et lentement bougea sur Draco, le faisant haleter quand toutes ses pensées se réduisirent en une seule. Le blond s'arqua contre le lit pour créer le plus de frictions qu'il lui était possible de faire, puis s'écroula sans force lorsque Harry se mit à bouger contre lui de lui-même dans une lente torture alors que ses yeux buvaient avidement le corps de Draco, imprimant l'image pour toujours dans son esprit, avant de baisser la tête pour faire courir sa langue le long du torse à la peau pâle, passant sur ses tétons, arrachant des halètements frémissants très érotiques au Serpentard. Harry se pencha pour empoigner l'érection du blond à travers son boxer, et ferma les yeux de contentement sous le sifflement réceptif de l'autre. Il pressa la verge de son amant contre la sienne pendant qu'il continuait de se frotter contre lui.

Tous les sens de Draco commencèrent à s'enflammer sous l'intense plaisir venant à lui à travers le lien. C'était presque trop sentir le plaisir d'Harry monter en même temps que le sien, mais le sang-pur voulait plus, et avant la fin, il se perdit alors qu'il jeta sa tête en arrière et cria le nom de son amant.

Le petit brun embrassa dans le sens inverse le torse du Serpentard, puis son cou, et s'attarda sur sa délicieuse bouche. Harry avança jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres effleurent l'oreille du blond, leurs hanches continuant leur rythme frénétique. **Tu es sssi sssexy comme ççça, Draco**.

L'héritier Malfoy vint dans un cri perçant, et enfonça ses doigts dans les hanches du Survivant, pendant que celui-ci continuait de se frotter d'avant en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne aussi dans un unique petit gémissement sexy qui le laissa à bout de souffle à la fin. Ils s'étendirent ensemble, essayant de reprendre leur souffle et le contrôle de leurs sens, et Draco pensa à se rendormir en utilisant Harry comme une couverture. Ça lui semblait être une bonne idée en fait.

Malheureusement, le Gryffondor avait d'autres plans, et dès qu'il put bouger, il le fit. « Maintenant nous pouvons nous lever. » Le brun embrassa rapidement le Serpentard sur les lèvres puis s'élança loin de lui, du lit, et alla dans la salle de bain, laissant Draco moite, collant et toujours bouillonnant pour son âme sœur.

_Je suppose que je le mérite_. Il grogna avant de se rouler hors du lit, ses cheveux avaient une fois encore besoin d'entretien. Il soupira et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, tout en jetant un _récurvite_ dans la pagaille de son boxer. « Ouvre, Harry ! » Pourquoi, au nom de Merlin, le brun avait dû fermer la porte ?

« Non, j'ai besoin de prendre une douche et si je te laisse entrer, tu vas juste me distraire. » Draco sourit, narquois. C'était la vérité. « La distraction est généralement agréable. » Répondit le blond raisonnablement à travers la porte en bois.

« Non »

« J'ai besoin d'arranger mes cheveux donc laisse-moi entrer. Je promets de ne rien tenter. »

À l'intérieur de la salle de bain, Harry soupira. C'étaient les cheveux de Draco, après tout. Et ce serait terriblement impoli de faire attendre l'héritier Malfoy pour qu'il puisse utiliser sa propre salle de bain. Sans utiliser sa baguette, le brun déverrouilla la porte et puis se précipita dans l'énorme douche, reconnaissant que les portes en verre entourant la douche soient opaques. Mais Harry prit un moment pour réfléchir à comment ça serait si son amant le rejoignait sous l'eau chaude et vaporeuse, et il dût se mordre la lèvre sous l'immense vague de luxure qui l'écrasa quand Draco entra à l'intérieur. Celui-ci se mit à siffloter et le petit brun supposa que le Serpentard était en train de se recoiffer, le laissant à moitié déçu que son amant tienne sa promesse.

Debout devant le miroir, le sourire de Draco était prédateur. Harry ne devait avoir aucune idée de ce qu'il envoyait à travers le lien et le blond n'avait aucune intention de lâcher qu'il pouvait entendre les pensées de son âme sœur. Il ne le rejoignit pas, comme ils le voulaient tous les deux, parce que s'il entrait dans la douche, ils iraient bien plus loin que de prendre leur pied en se frottant habillés l'un contre l'autre. Le Serpentard y aurait veillé. Il aurait été incapable de s'en empêcher. Et puisque Harry n'avait jamais eu d'expérience sexuelle avec un garçon, Draco voulait séduire son Gryffondor dans une chambre et sur un lit, et lui montrer comment il était possible d'aller jusqu'au septième ciel. Donc il se tourna vers le miroir, après avoir regardé la forme floue du corps du brun à travers le verre de la douche pendant une minute, et continua à arranger ses cheveux, attendant avec impatience le moment où il pourrait à nouveau poser ses mains sur le corps de son amant.

Totalement inconscient quant à ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Draco, le Survivant continuait de prendre sa douche, et se perdait dans ses propres pensées sous la chaleur torride du jet d'eau. Ce n'était pas surprenant qu'il se mette à penser à ce qu'il avait entendu la nuit dernière. Logique qu'il ait entendu quelque chose comme ça. C'était le karma qui l'avait fait revenir pour écouter au départ. Mais maintenant qu'il savait, le choc était parti aussi, le laissant se résigner et se sentir plus assuré dans ses pensées sur ce que lui et Draco allaient faire ensuite.

.

* * *

><p><p>

.

Hermione et Ginny passèrent rapidement la porte du magasin pour Sorciers Facétieux Weasley et sprintèrent jusqu'à l'avant du comptoir. Ce n'était jamais une bonne idée de trainer près de la porte. La plupart du temps, Fred et George y cachaient des farces, piégeant leurs malheureuses victimes à leur guise. Heureusement, elles atteignirent l'avant du comptoir sans un problème, mais il n'y avait personne dans les environs. « Oh, Fred, George ? Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un qui travaille encore par ici ? »

« Ginny ! » Deux cris similaires vinrent de l'arrière de la boutique, et un instant après, les jumeaux et, pour le plus grand déplaisir d'Hermione et de la rousse, Ron sortirent de l'atelier du fond.

« Eurk ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? » Siffla l'unique fille Weasley à George, alors que Ron se dirigeait droit vers Hermione.

« Il a été amené par notre têtue de mère, et elle nous a demandé de lui trouver du travail. Sans parler du fait que maman est en train de devenir folle parce que vous vivez au QG des Mangemorts. »

« Ce n'est plus vraiment le QG des Mangemorts. Voldemort en a fait partir la plupart puisque nous sommes là. » Répliqua la brune, essayant de son mieux d'ignorer le regard de Ron fixé sur elle.

« Non... Vraiment ? »

« Oui. »

La jeune femme s'éloigna du roux et se rapprocha furtivement de Ginny et des jumeaux. « En fait, nous ne devrions pas parler de ça maintenant. » Ses yeux bougèrent rapidement vers Ron puis s'en éloignèrent à nouveau. Les autres percutèrent et acquiescèrent. « Si vous vous voulez, tous les deux, en savoir plus, parlez à Charlie, ou mieux encore, vous devriez aller voir Harry et Draco. En espérant qu'ils aient arrêté de se disputer maintenant. »

« Oooh, remous au paradis ? » Demanda Fred puis donna une claque à l'arrière de la tête de son cadet quand il fit un bruit de haut-le-cœur.

« Sûr qu'il y en a. C'est d'Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy dont nous parlons. » Répondit son jumeau.

« Ouais, mais en étant des âme-sœurs et reliés par un lien, c'est deux fois pire. Et ils ne font que traîner comme des âmes en peine, ils sont butés, refusant de voir l'autre... C'est exaspérant, vraiment. »

« Ginny ! » Ron se redressa, le visage rouge d'impatience et de fureur. « Toi et Hermione vous devez rentrer à la maison, maintenant ! Vous ne pouvez pas sérieusement avoir envie de rester au Manoir Malfoy ? C'est insensé. Vous allez vous transformer en sorcières des Ténèbres ! »

« Ronald, je ne te parlerais pas tant que tu n'auras pas reconnu que tu as tord pour Harry et que tu ne t'excuseras à nous tous pour être un tel débile inculte ! » Grogna Ginny, et puis elle lui tourna le dos. Hermione lui offrit un sourire triste, mais de par la position de son menton, et la lueur déterminée dans ses yeux, il était clair qu'elle n'avait pas changé d'avis à ce sujet non plus.

« Vous êtes tous fous ! » Les mains de Ron se serrèrent en des poings sur ses flancs, et il se retint de frapper quelque chose.

« On le savait déjà, p'tit frère. Pas besoin de le rappeler. » Dit Fred et il sourit à son jumeau. Ron repartit d'un air furieux vers l'arrière-boutique sans faire ses adieux à sa sœur et son amie, toutes les deux soulagées de le voir s'en aller.

« Nous organisons une surprise-partie pour Harry demain et nous nous retrouverons tous au Manoir Snape avant d'aller ailleurs. » Hermione continua et ignora l'air surpris des jumeaux. « Et bien sûr, vous deux êtes invités. Juste... assurez-vous de respecter le manoir de Severus quand vous serez là-bas. »

« C'est une fête surprise, tu dis ? Ça veut dire qu'Harry n'est pas au courant ? » Fred la regarda bizarrement. « Est-ce que Draco a parlé à Snape de l'anniversaire d'Harry ? »

« Non, Draco ne sait pas encore pour la fête. »

« Donc ce que tu es en train de nous dire c'est que... » Commença Fred

« Ce vieux grinçant de Snape a donné à notre Hermione Granger... »

« Élève je-sais-tout de Gryffondor et sorcière née-moldue... »

« La permission de faire une fête d'anniversaire surprise dans son propre manoir... »

« C'est bien ce que tu dis ? » Demanda Fred à la fin.

« Oui, c'est exactement ça. Et il l'appelle Hermione maintenant. » Ramena son grain de sel Ginny et elle s'esquiva quand la brune leva sa baguette.

« Nous devons y aller maintenant les garçons. Cadeaux à acheter, vous voyez. » La jeune femme les salua et se précipita vers Ginny avant que les jumeaux ne se mettent à lui poser des questions.

« Le manoir de Snape. » George se tourna vers son frère en haussant un sourcil. Fred lui sourit en retour. Les jumeaux hochèrent la tête ensemble et retournèrent dans leur atelier pour être sûr que Ron ne se tue pas lui-même avec l'un de leurs produits.

.

* * *

><p><p>

.

Draco guidait Harry à travers les couloirs du Manoir avec un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Il était sur le point de briser l'une des règles les plus strictes de son père. Le brun avait besoin des souvenirs de la Pensine et pour ça ils avaient besoin de Severus. Un elfe de maison l'avait informé que le maître des potions était dans le bureau privé de son père, donc c'est là qu'ils se dirigeaient, vers le bureau privé qui était complétement hors des limites autorisées. Draco ne s'inquiétait pas des répercutions parce qu'il n'y avait rien que son père pourrait leur faire une fois qu'ils seraient là-bas, pas avec la façon dont Harry était menaçant.

Durant sa douche, le Survivant s'était mis dans une colère noire, et tout ce que pouvait faire son âme sœur était de le suivre dans cette course folle. Sérieusement, même les cheveux du Gryffondor volaient sauvagement autour de son visage, pourtant ils ne traversaient qu'un petit corridor à un rythme calme. Oh, et le pouvoir autour du petit brun était presque étouffant. Et quand ils arrivèrent près du bureau, Draco put sentir les défenses de son père autour de la pièce crouler sous la puissante magie de son amant, et ils étaient encore à trois mètres de la porte.

Et tout cela expliqua pourquoi Draco avait un sourire béat sur le visage quand il ouvrit la porte et permit à Harry de le précéder dans la pièce où Lucius et Severus étaient assis à une large table rouge en bois discutant calmement de quelque chose. Harry et Draco manquèrent tous les deux de remarquer le dos d'une haute chaise placée face à la cheminée, alors que le Gryffondor avançait à grand pas vers le bureau et claqua sa paume dessus.

Les yeux du brun percèrent Severus comme deux flèches de jade « Je veux ces putains de souvenirs ! ».

« Draco, tu ferais mieux d'avoir une bonne explication pour cette intrusion. » Prévint d'une voix trainante Lucius, en se relevant et en sortant sa baguette magique. Les yeux d'Harry lançaient des éclairs, rétrécis en des fentes d'un or brûlant, et il projeta une main aux griffes acérées vers le Mangemort, et la puissance de sa magie sans baguette frappa le dos du Malfoy plus âgé, le faisant basculer par-dessus la chaise où il était assis. Draco regarda de l'autre côté du bureau et étouffa un grognement quand il vit que son père était tombé immobile.

« Je veux ces putains de vieux souvenirs de Pensine maintenant, Severus. » siffla Harry.

Le blond toucha le bras de son âme sœur pour le calmer. Autant le Serpentard aimait baigner dans les effets de la magie du Survivant, autant il n'avait pas envie que le bureau explose avec eux tous encore à l'intérieur. Et Harry affichait plus de traits à la fois à cet instant que Draco ne l'avait jamais fait. Ses yeux étaient devenus comme ceux d'un chat à nouveau, sauf qu'ils brillaient d'un vert doré inquiétant, et ses ongles s'étaient allongés et affinés, tout comme ses dents. Et le dernier trait visible était que les oreilles du Gryffondor étaient devenues pointues comme... bien, il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment expliquer ça. Mais Draco savait une chose, Harry était fascinant à regarder.

« Harry James Potter. » Severus parla lentement, se dressant prudemment sur ses pieds. Il y avait tellement de colère tourbillonnant autour du garçon ; son oncle était surpris que la pièce n'ait pas encore pris feu. « Tu vas te contrôler, et tu vas cesser d'exiger ainsi de moi comme si tu étais plus âgé et plus sage. »

Le maître des potions regarda aussi autour de la table et haussa un sourcil devant l'état de Lucius. Il sortit sa baguette, lentement à l'intention d'Harry et essaya de libérer l'aristocrate de l'emprise du jeune homme. Uniquement pour trouver son ami ligoté par un charme puissant et complétement impénétrable à tous les sorts qu'il essayait d'utiliser pour le briser. « Tu vas libérer Lucius et partir. _Tu ne devrais pas être ici_. » Le professeur se pencha en avant et chuchota la dernière partie.

« Absurde, Severus. Je préfèrerais qu'ils restent. J'aimerais beaucoup en savoir plus sur ces souvenirs. »

Draco et Harry se retournèrent, chacun essayant de pousser l'autre derrière lui. « Ecarte-toi, Draco ! »

« Comment ça écarte-toi !»

« Ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire de vous disputer pour être celui qui se sacrifiera pour celui qu'il aime aujourd'hui. » Dit Voldemort alors qu'il se levait de sa chaise. « Je n'ai pas envie de tuer qui que ce soit maintenant. »

« Eh bien, c'est une bonne chose Tom. J'voudrais pas que tes meilleurs mangemorts te voient échouer misérablement une fois de plus. »

« Harry ! » sifflèrent le jeune Malfoy et Severus, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres leva une main et tout le monde garda le silence.

« Tu as tellement de courage, Potter. Tellement de colère. » Voldemort s'approcha « Pourtant tu n'es pas vraiment en colère contre moi, n'est c- »

Voldemort fut incapable de prononcer un mot de plus. Cette fois, c'était Harry qui s'était approché jusqu'à être presque nez-à-nez avec le mage noir. « Pas vraiment en colère contre toi ? Oh, je suis furieux, Tom. Je te le dois pour la dernière fois où nous nous sommes vus. Tu te souviens ? Quand tu as essayé de tuer mon âme sœur ? » Si possible, les yeux de Harry brillèrent d'avantage de l'intention de se venger.

« Quel est le problème ? Tu ne peux pas te sortir de mon sortilège de blocage ? Tu es surpris que mon pouvoir surpasse déjà le tien, même quand tu viens à peine de gagner plus de pouvoir... Oui, je peux le sentir. Ce nouveau pouvoir qui est le tien. Je me demande ce que tu vas en faire ? »

Ça prit deux minutes, mais Voldemort se libéra du sort d'Harry et fixa le jeune homme avec fascination et fureur. Le moment où le Seigneur des Ténèbres repoussa sa colère apparut clairement. « Tu ne t'es pas demandé pourquoi ta tête ne te fait plus mal quand tu es près de moi ? » Demanda finalement le mage noir. « Ou pourquoi je vous ai laissés toi et tes amis tranquilles ? »

« Je n'y ai pas pensé... »

« Oui évidemment. »

Harry grogna vers la forme voilée de noir devant lui. « Bien, et alors. Pourquoi tu ne m'attaques pas ? »

« Peut-être qu'il y a quelque chose que je veux de toi ? »

« Nous vous écoutons. » Draco répondit avant que son âme sœur ne puisse balancer une autre insulte. Une partie de leur plan principal reposait sur le fait que Voldemort était prêt à être correct avec eux, et ça ne marcherait pas si Harry poussait le Seigneur des Ténèbres trop loin parce que le Griffon n'avait pas tourné la page sur près de sept ans de haine.

Voldemort repoussa la capuche de sa cape, et Harry comprit ce qu'il essayait de faire. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut le nez fraichement poussé plus blanc que sa face grise. Eurk ! Ce nez était hideusement incomplet !

« Vous essayez de retrouver votre corps humain, celui que vous aviez avant de vous transformer en ça. » Dit Draco, gagnant un rapide coup d'œil à moitié intéressé pour son audace dans ses rapports avec le Seigneur des ténèbres. C'était bien que Draco ait cultivé une incroyable grande gueule. Autrement, Voldemort ne serait pas capable de voir Draco Malfoy comme le partenaire d'Harry et son égal.

« Bien évidemment tu as foiré ça royalement. » marmonna Harry, tournant autour de Voldemort, vérifiant chaque centimètre de lui. Il surprit la flamme rouge étincelante dans les orbites, là où les yeux auraient dû être. « Nous pouvons arranger ça aussi. »

Harry laissa de côté les souvenirs de la Pensine pour le moment, sachant que c'était un instant crucial et en tant que tel, il commença à transmettre toutes ses pensées automatiquement à Draco, comme ça il pourrait comprendre pourquoi son âme sœur agissait de cette manière en ce moment.

_C'est un plan génial, Harry. Nous serions invincibles. Je vais suivre ton exemple._

Harry s'arrêta juste en face de Voldemort. « Tu as bloqué notre connexion à travers la cicatrice. »

« Oui. »

Le brun hocha la tête, et toucha le visage du mage noir, et seulement là ressentit une légère irritation venant de sa cicatrice. _Je ne sais pas comment je peux faire ça. C'est probablement le lien à nouveau._

_C'est incroyable, Harry !_

Le halètement de Severus alerta Voldemort que quelque chose se passait.

« Qu'a-t-il fait ? » Demanda-t-il. Il ne ressentait rien, ce qui le rendit plus curieux que méfiant. Draco s'avança avec un miroir qu'il avait fait apparaître magiquement et le tint pour que Voldemort puisse voir son propre visage. Son reflet avait des yeux marrons foncés agrandis par la surprise alors que son regard se baladait sur les cheveux de jais qui pendaient à la base de son cou et balayaient ses yeux. Voldemort tendit la main pour toucher le magnifique nez droit de sa jeunesse, mais l'éloigna quand sa main pale telle une araignée vient dans le champ du miroir, contrastant horriblement avec la peau lisse et hâlée dont il avait seulement cru pouvoir rêver retrouver, détruisant l'illusion. Harry baissa sa main, et le visage de Voldemort retourna à son hideux état normal.

« Je pourrais t'aider à retrouver ton ancien corps, Tom. Tu sais lequel le corps que tu as abandonné quand tu as vendu ton âme à Satan... »

« Harry... » Grogna Draco, et il le tira en arrière d'un coup sec puis prit la précédente place de son amant. « Ce qu'il veut dire, c'est que nous pouvons vous aider avec ça. »

_J'espère que tu as raison sur ce point. Je ne préfère pas imaginer les conséquences si nous ne pouvons pas réussir ça_.

_Je te le promets, j'ai juste à suivre cette impulsion pour faire ces choses. Nous pouvons le faire. _

« Qu'est-ce que j'aurais besoin de te donner pour ça ? » Demanda Voldemort sans une hésitation. Il avait besoin d'un nouveau corps plus humain. C'était essentiel avant qu'il puisse faire plus. Et il ferait n'importe quoi pour obtenir les moyens de le faire.

Severus réussit à atteindre une chaise, avant que ses jambes ne l'abandonnent, et une fois de plus tenta de réanimer Lucius. À sa grande surprise, ça marcha. Apparemment, Harry ne maîtrisait pas pleinement son pouvoir grandissant, ce sale gosse ! Il ne pouvait pas croire le culot de son neveu déboulant sur eux... cela dit, d'une façon ou d'une autre le Gryffondor avait su pour les souvenirs de Dumbledore, et il devait savoir ce qui avait été supposé sur eux. Est-ce que Harry avait entendu sa conversation avec Black, Lupin et Lucius ? Le maître des potions ferma les yeux et gémit presque. Si Harry avait entendu, c'était probablement l'un des pires moments de sa vie. Putain de bordel de merde ! Il n'avait même pas fait savoir qu'il écoutait. Il avait dû gérer ça seul...

Il leva les yeux et réalisa qu'il avait tort. Harry n'avait pas été seul. Il avait visiblement été voir Draco ou Draco était venu à lui, parce qu'ils semblaient de nouveau en symbiose et ils étaient en train de marchander avec Voldemort sur les termes de leur nouvelle alliance à l'essai.

« Tu vas me dire ce qui est en train de se passer, putain ? » Siffla Lucius après avoir relevé sa chaise pour s'assoir à côté de Severus.

« Tais-toi juste et écoute. »

« Je veux ton animal de compagnie le pleurnichard Peter Pettigrew et Sa Royal Psychopathe Bellatrix Lestrange. Sans poser de questions. » Dit Harry, ses mains à plat sur le bureau.

Voldemort acquiesça immédiatement. « Accordé. »

Le brun sourit et commença à se frotter les mains. « Ça va être violent. » Dit-il à Draco, qui lui sourit en retour quand son âme sœur lui envoya toutes les images diaboliques qui lui étaient venues à l'esprit. Oh ouais. Harry avait des plans diaboliques.

« Si c'est tout... »

Draco leva la main, et Voldemort arrêta de parler immédiatement. Et puis ses yeux commencèrent à cligner nerveusement, et le blond se dépêcha de baisser sa main. « Hum... Non, ce n'est pas tout. Je veux que ma mère soit chassée. Je veux qu'elle soit éradiquée du nom des Malfoy, laissant mon père libre de se marier à nouveau s'il le désire. »

Lucius bondit sur ses pieds. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Tu ne peux pas demander ça, Draco ! »

« Du calme Père. Je suis en train de parler avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. » Le jeune homme se retourna vers Voldemort et le regarda droit dans les yeux... Bon, en tout cas il regarda dans la brume rouge. « Je sais que vous avez des partisans partout et je sais que vous pouvez faire en sorte que ça arrive. »

« Es-tu en train de dire que tu veux sa mort ? » Demanda Voldemort et il fut surpris quand Draco prit le temps d'y réfléchir.

« Je suppose que… non. Elle m'a donné la vie, après tout. Mais je ne vais plus la considérer comme ma mère, et elle ne recevra pas un Gallion de la fortune des Malfoy.

« Accordé. »

« Je ne peux pas croire que cela arrive. » Lucius chuchota. « Peut-il faire ça ? Supprimer le mariage avec Narcissa ? »

« Bien sûr qu'il peut. Il l'a déjà fait avant. Mais d'habitude, les gens finissent par mourir. »

« Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça, Draco. J'ai mon honneur. C'est pourquoi je me suis marié avec Narcissa dans un premier temps et- »

« Tu as été forcé de te marier avec elle, Père. Et maintenant je te force à te démarier d'elle. »

« Démarier n'est pas un mot. » Chuchota Harry, et il obtint un coup de coude dans l'estomac en réponse.

« Tu devrais être ravi Lucius. » Commenta le maître des potions. « Ça te laissera du temps pour jouer dans le jardin avec le chien. »

« Occupe-toi de tes fesses, Severus. »

« C'est ce que tu voudrais, hein ? »

Lucius siffla dangereusement. « Severus. »

Le maître des potions sourit puis Lucius et lui continuèrent de regarder l'histoire en train de se faire. Harry tapotait la table avec ses doigts, ses ongles étant revenus à la normale au moment où il avait touché le visage de Voldemort.

« Encore une chose, Tom. Nous voulons un Serment Sorcier ici et maintenant. Je veux que le Monde Sorcier soit protégé du Monde Moldu, tout comme toi. Cependant, je ne veux pas que les nés-moldus soient discriminés s'ils ne le méritent pas. Mon amie Hermione a plus de pouvoir brut dans son petit doigt que la plupart des sorciers et sorcières peuvent en avoir dans tout leur corps, et je ne veux plus voir des gens comme elle être discriminés ou traqués et tués uniquement à cause de leur sang. »

« Je suis d'accord. » Cela vint de Draco. « Hermione a déjà prouvé qu'elle était une sorcière bien plus que capable et qu'elle méritait d'être là. Ce n'est pas sa faute, ou celle des autres nés-moldus s'ils sont venus dans le Monde Sorcier sans rien savoir de lui. »

« Votre amie Hermione Granger m'a donné à réfléchir, et je peux voir pourquoi vous avez confiance en elle. Mon opinion sur cette née-moldue a changé. »

Severus et Lucius en furent bouche-bée.

« Et les autres ? » Demanda Draco. Voldemort ricana, et le blond frémit devant la méchanceté de ce sourire rêveur.

« Je ferais de mon mieux. »

« Vous allez faire un Serment Sorcier. » Déclara Draco. « Vous ne mettrez pas notre plan en danger parce que vous avez décidé d'être psychopathe à nouveau. »

Voldemort se retourna et regarda le père Malfoy. « Tu as finalement appris à ton fils à être un homme, Lucius. » Le Seigneur des Ténèbres semblait satisfait, et Lucius haït vraiment d'avoir à le décevoir.

« Ah, en réalité, Mon Seigneur. Je suis persuadé de ne pas être à l'origine de ça. »

« Non, ce n'est définitivement pas de votre fait, Père. » Draco se détourna de l'affaire en question et manqua le sursaut peiné de Lucius. « Nous trois, nous allons faire un Serment sorcier. Je ne veux pas avoir à surveiller mes arrières chaque fois que vous êtes dans les alentours, et je suis sûr que vous ressentez la même chose. Nous ne voulons pas de coups de poignards dans le dos maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Un Serment Sorcier ou rien du tout. Je n'aurai pas un Harry s'inquiétant de vous à chaque minute de chaque jour. »

« Très Bien. Je vais prêter serment. »

Rapidement, Harry, Draco et Voldemort formèrent un cercle de trois personnes et lancèrent le Serment Sorcier, s'assurant qu'aucun des trois ne pourraient trahir les autres. Harry se demandait pourquoi il faisait ça si tôt dans le jeu. Il avait prévu de créer une sorte de drapeau blanc pour l'élever entre eux, finalisant les choses et faisant savoir que Harry était heureux de suivre son propre chemin et de stopper la voie infernale de Voldemort, mais c'était presque comme le début de quelque chose, et c'était bien. Mais comment pouvait-il ressentir ça comme ça quand Voldemort était celui qui lui avait mis cette cicatrice sur la tête ?

« J'ai besoin de voir ces souvenirs. J'ai besoin de voir ce qui s'est passé. »

« Je pense que je vais te rejoindre pour regarder les souvenirs de Dumbledore. Severus, où sont-ils ? »

« Mon Seigneur, j'ai caché les souvenirs à l'endroit où ils ont été créés. »

« Ah, juste sous le nez de Dumbledore. Joli. Tu vas aller les chercher immédiatement. »

« Oui, Mon Seigneur. » Severus s'agenouilla devant les robes de Voldemort avant de se tourner vers la porte.

« Je viens avec toi. » Harry se dépêcha de rejoindre Severus lorsque son oncle se dirigea vers la porte. Il jeta un regard derrière pour voir si Draco venait, mais Lucius avait bloqué le chemin de son fils.

« Tu n'iras pas, Draco. Nous avons des choses à nous dire. Maintenant. »

_Vas-y, Harry. Et s'il te plaît, soit prudent. Je sais que c'est difficile pour ton stupide esprit de Gryffondor de saisir ça, mais tu as besoin généralement de penser aux choses de fond en comble avant de te jeter la tête la première dans une situation_. Harry roula des yeux alors qu'il avançait dans le couloir avec Severus. _Dumbledore est toujours à ta recherche. Il aura des gens surveillant Godric's Hollow, s'attendant à ce que tu veuilles aller rendre visite à la maison de ta famille maintenant que tu en es capable, donc soit prudent._

_Tu t'inquiètes trop. Va parler à ton père. Ça ira._ Harry entendit le soupir mental de Draco et sourit.

« Efface ce sourire de ton visage, Harry. » Le ton de la voix de son oncle lui dit que Severus n'était pas au moins un peu amusé ou satisfait de la situation.

« Tu t'attendais à ce que je reste calme après avoir appris ça ? »

« Non, c'est pourquoi je voulais attendre pour te le dire. »

« J'aurais dû être au courant au moment où tu as vu ces souvenirs. »

« Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas une excuse pour ton comportement quand tu es entré au début. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant les portes et Severus lança un regard furieux vers Harry, forçant le jeune homme à se sentir mal dans ses robes. Merde. Il détestait être en tort.

« Je suis désolé, d'accord. »

« Tu aurais pu blesser Lucius. »

Harry haussa un sourcil comme s'il demandait, « Vraiment ? Tu es en train de me sermonner pour avoir blessé cet homme après tout ce qu'il m'a fait ? » À la place, il dit, « Il a levé sa baguette sur Draco. Fin de la discussion. »

« Je dois admettre que la magie dont tu as fait la démonstration était incroyable. Comment as-tu fait pour le visage du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

« Sais pas. C'était comme une impulsion. Tu vois ? Un instinct naturel que je n'avais jamais ressenti avant. Et c'est pour ça que je suis sûr que je peux lui rendre son corps même si je n'ai aucune idée de comment faire pour l'instant. Cet instinct me dit que ça peut être fait. »

Ils commencèrent à marcher dehors pour aller au-delà des protections où ils pourraient transplaner. « C'est peut-être l'instinct et le pouvoir disponible de la créature magique que tu vas devenir. »

« C'est plus que probable. Et tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? » Demanda-il, soudainement excité. Severus haussa un sourcil. « Ça signifie que Draco et moi pourrons toujours utiliser la magie. Nous ne serons pas juste des créatures magiques. Nous aurons toujours la magie en nous. »

« Oui. Une puissante magie. »

« Ouais ! » Harry sourit joyeusement et Severus sentit un sourire s'insinuer sur son visage. « Ça semble tellement étrange, » Continua son neveu. « Que je puisse accepter des choses comme ça sans sourciller mais quand j'entends que mon père a tué ma mère, je deviens fou furieux. Je suppose que c'est juste parce que je vivais avec des gens qui étaient des Moldus dans le sens le plus strict du terme. Et puis quand on m'a montré ce monde, j'étais tellement émerveillé. J'ai pris tout, chéri tout. Au début, voir de la magie était vraiment étrange pour moi, mais c'est une part de moi et ça n'a pas pris longtemps pour que je m'y habitue. Chaque jour il y avait quelque chose d'autre à voir. Jusque-là, je ne suis plus vraiment surpris par quoi que ce soit. Personnellement je pense que tout est possible avec la magie... »

« Imagine ce que tu pourras faire quand tu auras obtenu ton Héritage et que tu contrôleras ce pouvoir. Imagine ce que toi et Draco pourrez faire. Presque tout... »

« Tu sembles nostalgique, Severus. »

« À peine. Mais je dois admettre, mes ambitions ont commencées à grandir de nouveau. » Harry sourit à ça. Severus ne sortait d'habitude jamais de remarques optimistes.

Juste avant qu'ils ne transplanent, Harry aborda le sujet de Dumbledore faisant surveiller Godric's Hollow.

« Draco a raison. Il y aura des membres de l'Ordre qui surveilleront, et pas moins de deux pour ça. Ce qui va rendre les choses difficiles. Nous n'avons pas le temps de contacter Lupin ou Weasley... »

« Ça ne doit pas être trop dur de faire attention à eux. Si nous sommes chanceux, ça pourrait être Remus ou Charlie là-bas, et si nous sommes incroyablement chanceux, il n'y aura qu'eux deux là-bas. »

« Ce n'est pas bon de penser comme ça. Dumbledore n'aura mis aucun d'eux pour surveiller Godric's Hollow. Malgré qu'ils soient dans l'Ordre et prétendument loyaux à Dumbledore, il ne leur fera jamais confiance pour ça parce que, pour lui, ils sont trop proches de toi pour seulement l'envisager. »

Harry fit un son évasif tandis que Severus le prit par la taille, et puis ils transplanèrent. Ils atterrirent dans un champ, près de cinq kilomètres plus loin de Godric's Hollow.

« Cinq kilomètres ? » Demanda Harry, restant bouche bée incrédule devant son oncle. « Pourquoi tu l'as fait si loin ? »

Severus commença à parler lentement, détachant chaque syllabe. « Parce que, petit idiot, nous voulons nous faufiler parmi les membres de l'Ordre et les prendre par surprise. »

« Cinq kilomètres plus loin au milieu de nulle part semble extrême. »

« Ferme ta bouche et ramasse tes pieds. »

Harry souffla mais obéit à son oncle et ils commencèrent à marcher en silence. Le jeune homme fut à l'écoute pour voir ce que Draco faisait et fut amusé de trouver son âme sœur en train de se prendre le savon de sa vie. Mais au moins Lucius n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de son tempérament et ne semblait pas être assez en colère pour pouvoir blesser son fils.

_C'est parce qu'il a peur de ce que tu pourrais lui faire_. Draco pensa en retour, puis retourna écouter son père prétendre être en colère par le fait que Narcissa allait être chassée, qu'elle ne serait plus une Malfoy, et qu'elle n'aurait pas un gallion de la fortune des Malfoy. _Oh, ouais... bien sûr. Je peux voir pourquoi il devrait être furieux... Okéééé._

Harry éclata de rire à ça, et puis se calma quand Severus le fixa.

« Pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas parler maintenant ? Je déteste le silence. »

« Parle à Draco. »

« Non, il est occupé avec son père. Est-ce que Lucius s'inquiète vraiment du fait que son mariage soit sur le point d'être annulé ? J'avais l'impression qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup sa femme. J'ai l'impression que personne ne l'aime vraiment. »

« Lucius est probablement extatique, mais il ne peut pas se mettre à sauter partout pour l'annoncer au monde entier. Il a une image à maintenir et ne veut pas que les gens pensent qu'il a volontairement accepté ça. »

« Je pense que je peux comprendre ça. » Le kilomètre qui suivit fut encore plus silencieux avant qu'Harry ne brise le silence de nouveau. « Dis-moi en plus à propos de ce qu'a fait Dumbledore. »

Étonnamment, Severus acquiesça. « Sais-tu pourquoi tu n'as jamais reçu un entrainement spécifique pour que tu sois capable de te charger de combattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

« Non. Mais je me suis demandé pourquoi il semblait tellement prêt à me laisser improviser quand il serait temps pour moi de tuer Voldemort. »

« C'est parce que la prophétie est une complète invention, Harry. » Il hocha la tête quand Harry s'arrêta net et le regarda avec un air incrédule. « Il n'y a jamais eu de réelle prophétie parlant de Voldemort te marquant comme celui qu'il considère comme son égal, ni aucune qui dise que tu dois le vaincre ou mourir. Dumbledore avait tout mis en scène. »

Les mains d'Harry se serrèrent en poing et il serra fermement les paupières. Severus attendit patiemment que le garçon maîtrise sa colère. Finalement, il ouvrit brutalement les yeux et laissa échapper un soupir. « Je savais que Trelawney n'était qu'un tas de merde ! Et Voldemort, il le sait ? »

« Oui, il sait maintenant. Quand j'ai découvert que j'avais été dupé en entendant une partie de la prophétie, et qu'à mon tour j'ai été la raison pour laquelle le Seigneur des Ténèbres est tombé dans le piège de Dumbledore, j'ai senti que la meilleure chose à faire était d'alerter le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Et tu es toujours là, en train de respirer ? Je suis impressionné qu'il ne t'ait pas tué. »

« Je n'en suis pas exactement sorti au meilleur de ma forme. Mais… Mon Seigneur pense plus clairement récemment. Je crois que c'est pour ça que je respire toujours aujourd'hui. Je lui ai dit pour la prophétie inventée directement après qu'il ait essayé de tuer Draco dans ton esprit. »

« Et c'est pour ça qu'il a changé ensuite. Il ne veut plus rentrer dans les plans de Dumbledore lui aussi. Il ne va pas continuer à faire les choses comme il les faisait avant parce que c'est exactement ce que Dumbledore attendait de Voldemort. Il voulait le Monde Sorcier dans le chaos. »

Severus hocha la tête. « Tu vois loin, Harry. C'est peut-être pour ça que Dumbledore n'a jamais rien voulu te dire. Il avait peur que tu commences, à la longue, à te poser des questions, et te connaissant, tu te serais détourné de lui et aurais trouvé la vérité par toi-même. »

« Est-ce que Dumbledore a fait quelque chose d'autre ? »

« S'il l'a fait, je ne sais rien de ça. » Ils marchèrent pendant un bon moment tout en discutant, et bientôt Severus repéra le village de Godric's Hollow dans le lointain, le clocher de l'église et les toits des maisons étincelant sous le soleil de midi.

Le maître des potions arrêta leur marche à travers champ. « As-tu apporté ta cape d'invisibilité ? »

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent, et il se claqua le front. « Non. » Il fit la moue. « J'ai complétement oublié. »

Severus roula des yeux. Évidemment. « Nous allons garder le silence à partir d'ici. Nous allons faire le tour par l'Est et passer par l'arrière du cimetière. Je sais que tu aimerais voir tes parents, Harry- »

« Non, pas maintenant. Pas pendant que les hommes de Dumbledore sont autour. Notre mission aujourd'hui est d'obtenir les souvenirs de la Pensive. Je reviendrai une autre fois. » Son oncle lui sourit avec compréhension et serra l'épaule de son neveu. « Je veux te demander quelque chose avant que nous y allions. »

« Vas-y. »

« Pourquoi suis-tu toujours Voldemort ? »

« Parce que Voldemort fait bouger les choses. Nous voulons tous voir les choses changer. Pour garder notre monde protégé et capable de progresser. Il a le pouvoir de le faire quand il n'est pas constamment distrait par ce vieux fou manipulateur assoiffé de pouvoir. »

« Donc pourquoi ne pas cesser d'être son partisan et simplement travailler avec nous. Je ne peux pas supporter de te regarder te prosterner à ses pieds. Tu vaux mieux que ça. »

« Je... J'apprécie tes pensées. Mais tu as oublié qui je suis, je pense. Je suis encore un Mangemort, Harry. La marque des ténèbres est toujours noire sur mon bras. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'être le partisan du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il peut toujours me tuer, Harry, et il le fera sans un regard pour l'alliance que vous avez passé, s'il pense que je vais le quitter à nouveau. »

« C'est une alliance à l'essai. » Murmura Harry sombrement. Si Voldemort voulait qu'Harry et Draco l'aident à retrouver son ancien corps, alors il allait devoir arrêter de traiter Severus comme un animal... et peut-être Lucius aussi.

Ils avancèrent et gardèrent le silence. Bouder en silence était la chose qu'Harry savait le mieux faire, et il passa son temps à faire ça, mais resta alerte tout le temps et vigilant à leur environnement. Il serait damné s'il laissait Dumbledore prendre le meilleur de lui-même à nouveau.

« Dépêche-toi » Murmura Severus, après qu'il ait placé un sort de Désillusion sur eux, alors qu'ils pénétraient dans le cimetière mortellement silencieux. Harry pensa qu'il était dommage que le soleil soit de sortie, ça aurait mieux correspondu à son humeur s'il avait plu, et il n'aurait pas eu à avoir l'impression d'être dehors en plein jour si le ciel était obscurci.

Severus et Harry restèrent dans l'ombre venant de la ligne d'arbre qui suivait le chemin boueux désert qu'ils descendirent tous les deux. À la moitié du chemin, Severus vit la maison des Potter entrer dans son champ de vision.

« Tu vas m'attendre ici. Je reviendrai rapidement. »

« Mais- »

« Non. Ce sera plus simple si une seule personne y va. Les membres de l'Ordre que Dumbledore a envoyé sont probablement invisibles ou au moins sous un sort de Désillusion. Et tu n'as pas appris comment repérer une sorcière ou un sorcier quand il est sous un enchantement. »

Harry savait qu'il avait raison, donc il hocha la tête, s'appuya contre un arbre et regarda Severus se rapprocher de la maison jusqu'à ce que son oncle disparaisse de la vue de tous. Harry garda un œil alerte sur la maison, bien que ça ne serve pas à grand-chose puisqu'il ne pouvait pas bien la voir et pouvait seulement discerner la maison comme une tâche d'un brun grisâtre.

_C'est de la merde_ ! Il aurait dû argumenter avec Severus et aller avec lui. Il voulait aider, pas rester sur la touche et regarder comme un putain de bébé !

_Calme-toi, Harry ! Tu vas finir par alerter l'Ordre de ta présence si tu laisses ta magie prendre le contrôle sur toi. _

_Je déteste attendre. _

_Oh moi aussi_. Lui ronronna Draco.

Harry se tendit contre l'arbre et tira sur son col. _Draco, je suis supposé surveiller l'ennemi et si tu me parles comme ça tu vas seulement me distraire… et ça ne me calme pas du tout._

_Bien, détruis mon plaisir !_

_Hey, quand je serais rentré allons jouer au Quidditch. Nous pourrons jouer à une partie d'Attrapeur._

_Je suis partant. Sans tous tes camarades Gryffidiots, je vais finalement être capable de te montrer qui est le meilleur Attrapeur._

_Mais nous savons déjà qui est le meilleur Attrapeur, Draco. Si j'étais toi, je ne mettrais pas tout mon cœur à attraper le Vif avec moi dans les airs._

_Peu importe, Potter. Donc tu en es._

_Bien, amène-toi, Malfoy ! _

Harry sourit follement à la perspective de pouvoir jouer avec Draco en un contre un pour le Vif d'Or quand il entendit tout à coup un sort être hurlé, et une petite explosion venant de la maison. Il se mit immédiatement à courir, tenant sa baguette devant lui, cherchant des signes de sorciers cachés le long du chemin. _Draco j'dois y aller ! Quelque chose est arrivé. _

Draco avait dû entendre l'urgence dans le ton d'Harry. _Tu as besoin d'aide ?_

_Non. Je te le ferais savoir si nous avons besoin de secours._

_Tu me le dis tout de suite, Harry. Ne garde pas le silence parce que tu veux éviter que les autres se blessent en t'aidant. _

Harry atteignit le bout du chemin et s'accroupit près du vieux mur de pierre entourant la maison. Quand il jeta un regard par-dessus le muret et vit le devant de la maison, Harry essaya de ne pas voir la triste et vieille structure détruite comme le lieu où il avait vécu avec ses parents jusqu'à leur meurtre, et à la place commença à chercher les membres de l'Ordre. Il en trouva trois, deux allongés dans l'herbe juste à l'entrée de la porte de devant et le troisième membre était Maugrey Fol'œil. A travers le trou calciné à l'étage, Harry pût voir que Severus se battait en duel avec le sorcier unijambiste.

Le Survivant courut dans la maison et balaya la zone du regard. Quelqu'un avait dû mettre à sac la maison, parce que maintenant elle ressemblait seulement à une carcasse brûlée en décomposition. Mettant de côté les sentiments que cette pensée provoquait, Harry partit en courant à l'étage, là où la plupart des dégâts avaient eu lieu. Il pouvait entendre que le duel continuait, et il se serait précipité dans la pièce mais une main puissante s'abattit sur son épaule par derrière, et il sentit le sort de Désillusion disparaître. Harry jura largement pour s'être fait prendre.

« Ouah toi ici, Harry. » Dit une voix de baryton basse et douce, et la main força Harry à se retourner. Il savait déjà qu'il allait voir Kingsley Shacklebolt le surplombant, mais il fut surpris de voir que le grand Auror noir n'avait pas sa baguette pointée sur lui. « Severus peut s'occuper du vieux Fol'Oeil, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Vous ne devriez pas vous inquiéter pour Fol'Oeil alors ? »

« Non. Il peut se débrouiller seul lui aussi.»

« Écoutez Shacklebolt, Severus est mon oncle et je ne vais pas rester ici et vous laisser me distraire pendant que Fol'Oeil essaye de le tuer. Il est ma famille ! »

« Calme-toi. Je n'essaye pas de te distraire. Je veux savoir ce que toi et Severus faîtes là. Vous deviez savoir que nous surveillions l'endroit. »

« Je ne peux pas croire que vous avez été choisi pour surveiller. » Dit Harry. Il ne pensait pas vraiment que ce soit une bonne idée de dire à Kingsley la raison pour laquelle lui et Severus étaient à Godric's Hollow. « Vous êtes l'un des meilleurs Aurors, Shacklebolt. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici bon sang ? »

Kingsley sourit, montrant ses dents blanches. Harry dut presque se protéger les yeux devant leur éclat. « Oh il fatigue. N'est pas content de moi depuis notre dernière réunion. Il sait que ça ne me plait pas de te ramener. Ce que je n'ai pas l'intention de faire. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Bien sûr que non. Autrement je t'aurais assommé d'abord et t'aurais posé des questions après. Mais puisque cet ordre vient de Dumbledore et pas du Ministère, je ne me sens pas comme étant en train de briser une règle en te laissant tranquille. L'unique raison pour laquelle je suis ici est que je suis venu parler à Sturgis Podmore, que j'ai vu se faire mettre la main dessus par Snape. Hestia Jones aussi. Mais ils n'ont jamais eu aucune chance contre Snape de toute façon... » Harry leva la main, et les yeux de Kingsley écarquillés furent la seule indication qu'il était surpris par le pouvoir que le Gryffondor avait sur lui.

« Donc tu n'es pas ici pour surveiller la maison ? Et tu n'es pas ici pour m'amener à Dumbledore ou arrêter Severus ? »

« Non. »

« Bien. » Harry se tourna vers la chambre et cria « Bordel dépêche-toi, Severus ! Tu devrais l'avoir mis K.O. maintenant. Tu as la moitié de son âge ! » Il se retourna vers un Kingsley souriant quand Severus laissa 'accidentellement' un sortilège voler jusqu'à l'oreille de Harry.

« Donc dis-moi pourquoi vous êtes ici et ne change pas de sujet à nouveau. Nous ne partirons pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas répondu franchement. »

Harry soupira. Il ne serait pas capable de mentir. Kingsley était entrainé pour repérer des choses comme ça. « Nous sommes venus pour recueillir une preuve des méfaits de Dumbledore. Et non, je ne vous la remettrais pas. Pas tant que je ne l'aurais pas vue suffisamment pour pouvoir mémoriser chaque petit détail. »

« Comme je suis Auror j'ai le droit de prendre ce que vous trouverez à titre de preuve. »

« Vous en avez le droit, mais vous n'avez pas le pouvoir ou les renforts, et je ne vous le laisserais pas tant que je ne serais pas prêt. La preuve est vraiment très personnelle, et en ce qui me concerne, personne, excepté ceux concernés par ce que la preuve implique, ne devrait être au courant de cette information. »

Kingsley l'étudia un moment. Harry supposa que le noir essayait de déterminer s'il disait la vérité à propos de la preuve, et probablement essayait de jauger à quel point le brun était puissant. Le Gryffondor espérait qu'il ait paru assez fort pour l'Auror. Kingsley était puissant lui aussi, tout en étant très intelligent, et généralement quelqu'un de bien, c'était pour ça que Harry l'aimait bien. Le brun aurait aimé s'associer avec l'Auror noir, mais il n'était pas sûr qu'il puisse inclure Kingsley dans ses futurs plans. L'homme était aussi droit qu'une flèche quand on en venait à la loi de ce qu'il en savait et Harry avait prévu de faire des choses pas tout à fait légales. Bon ok, elles n'étaient pas légales du tout et Kingsley était un réformateur de principe.

Finalement Kingsley hocha la tête. « Je vais te laisser prendre ce que tu es venu chercher ici, mais si Dumbledore a fait quelque chose qui a mis le Monde Sorcier en danger, tu devras nous le faire savoir, Harry. Je sais que tu n'as jamais aimé être gardé dans les ténèbres. »

« C'est bas, Kingsley. Vraiment bas. » Harry murmura sombrement, mais l'Auror continua à lui sourire. « Bien. Tu auras des nouvelles de moi alors. Sens-toi libre de parler à Dumbledore de tout ce dont nous avons parlé. Je suis sûr qu'il aimerait savoir ce que je fabrique. »

« Je n'informerais même pas Dumbledore de ta présence ici, mais _je_ suis curieux de quels sont tes plans. »

« J'ai prévu de retourner à Poudlard en Septembre, bien sûr. Je dois finir l'éc- »

« Expulso ! » Harry eut à peine le temps de remarquer le sort crié par Maugrey avant que le mur n'explose sur lui, l'enterrant sous une tonne de lourd béton et de plâtre. La dernière chose dont il se souvint avant de perdre conscience était d'avoir vu le visage surpris et horrifié de Kingsley, et Harry n'était pas sûr mais il crût entendre Severus hurler son nom. Lorsqu'il glissa dans une noirceur silencieuse et sans douleur il réalisa vaguement que le sang ruisselait sur son visage comme une petite cascade.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

(1) En réalité, la version originale est plus soft dans les propos de Snape mais c'est juste intraduisible en français. Sev' parle de « convince _it_ » **it** étant le pronom des choses, et Hermione le reprend avec « reminded _him_ » en appuyant sur **him** qui est le pronom des êtres vivants. C'était la minute grammaticale )

.

Bon... ce coup-ci, je suis à l'heure XD A dans trois semaines alors ;)


	15. Le Compte À Rebours Est Enclenché

**Traducteur :** Neko Suke

.

Hello les gens ! Comment ça va ?

Alors, ce coup-ci, j'ai répondu aux review, n'est ce pas merveilleux ? XD Je me surprends moi-même d'être à jour pour un coup.

Bref, dans ce chapitre, vous aurez du sang, de la joie et de l'amour... et oui, je ne détaille pas. J'espère que ça vous plaira et que vous nous en direz des nouvelles ;)  
>Mois d'hiver obligent, la team marche un peu au ralenti, donc, non, nous n'accélérerons pas la diffusion des fictions (du moins les HP vu que les Naruto sont complétement à l'arrêt), ce qui fait que le prochain chapitre avec l'anniversaire de Harry sera publié dans 3 semaines, le 22 février donc ;)<p>

Bonne lecture.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapitre Quinze**

**Le Compte À Rebours Est Enclenché**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

Draco était assis dans la bibliothèque en compagnie d'Hermione quand il sentit Harry perdre connaissance. Il jeta son livre sur la table et se mit à courir, laissant Hermione sans une seule explication.

« Draco ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Mais Draco l'ignora et continua de courir. Il retrouva son père là où il l'avait quitté.

« Nous devons partir ! Harry a été blessé. Il est inconscient ! » Draco dérapa jusqu'à s'arrêter dans le bureau de son père, où Lucius parlait calmement avec Voldemort. « Vous ne m'avez pas entendu ? Harry et Severus sont attaqués ! »

Lucius se leva et salua le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Mon Seigneur… »

« Oui, oui, Lucius. Vas-y maintenant. Ne laisse pas Harry et Severus être les seuls à s'amuser… »

« S'amuser ? » Croassa Draco. Il surmonta sa terreur et son désespoir et il commença à construire une armée de mots pour une tirade à l'encontre du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais Lucius, qui était aux côtés de son fils le saisit par le cou.

« Viens, Draco. Partons et allons aider ton amoureux. » Lucius s'arrangea pour traîner Draco de force hors de la pièce. « Tu ne peux pas te mettre à perdre ton sang-froid comme ton petit Gryffondor, Draco. C'est inélégant ainsi que dangereux quand ça se produit devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Je ne suis pas l'un de ses partisans, Père. Au cas où vous l'auriez raté, nous avons passé un accord avec lui, ce qui fait de moi l'un des trois membres de cette association. Je ne m'inclinerai devant personne ! »

Draco ne le soupçonna pas, mais son père n'avais jamais été plus fier de lui qu'à ce moment-là. Mais Lucius laissa peut-être ses sentiments se dévoiler sur son visage, parce que les yeux de son fils s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise quand il leva les yeux vers lui.

Lucius se racla la gorge et se pressa vers la sortie du corridor, laissant un Draco quelque peu étourdi suivre derrière. « Trouvons Siri et rendons-nous à Godric's Hollow. »

Sirius errait dans le manoir, encore, pensant à Lucius, encore. Merde ! Il n'y avait aucun endroit, ici, où il pouvait aller qui ne lui rappelait pas le bâtard aux cheveux blonds impeccables, qui avait jugé bon, une fois, de déchirer le cœur de Sirius en lambeaux, avant de le congeler pour le fracasser et le regarder exploser en particules de poussière. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait dans le Manoir Malfoy de toute façon ? Okay, il aimait Harry et voulait le soutenir, mais rester là le tuait et il n'estimait pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps sans se ridiculiser devant Lucius. Au moins il n'avait pas à voir ses salopes de cousines. Il aurait sûrement tenté de tuer Narcissa… encore.

« Sirius ! » Il se détourna de la fenêtre par laquelle il était en train de regarder, et jura tout bas quand il vit que c'était les deux Malfoy qui venaient vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Draco accéléra jusqu'à Sirius, et aussitôt l'animagus fut en alerte, repoussant ses pensées au sujet du plus âgé des Malfoy. Bien qu'il ne soit pas complètement concentré sur Draco, il ne remarqua pas la façon dont les hanches de Lucius ondulaient quand il marchait. Il manqua aussi le regard faussement timide sur le visage de Luce quand il regarda fixement en retour son unique amour Gryffondor. Ce regard avait toujours eu la capacité d'influencer Sirius dans la moindre de ses décisions, sans compter que ça lui filait une trique de tous les diables et que Lucius en était conscient. Mais à quoi il jouait sérieux ?

« Harry a besoin de notre aide tout de suite ! Il est à Godric's Hollow. »

« Allons-y. »

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Severus pensa à moitié à oublier de louper Harry la prochaine fois qu'il jetterait 'accidentellement' un sortilège dans la direction de son neveu. Quel culot ce Gryffondor ! Alors qu'il pestait intérieurement, Severus se fit interrompre par Maugrey quand il lui lança une saleté de sort de découpe qu'il contra par un Sectumsempra qui réussit à ouvrir la jambe valide de Fol Œil. Maugrey tomba sur le côté et hurla tout un tas de sorts contre Severus qui le loupèrent à chaque fois. Severus bougea autour de Maugrey jusqu'à qu'il soit dos contre le mur. Même blessé, Fol Œil était d'une force non négligeable.

« Snape, espèce de bâtard ! Toi et ton neveu. » Maugrey cracha le dernier mot comme si c'était une maladie contagieuse et Severus ressentit un besoin urgent d'utiliser le sortilège de mort. Il ne laisserait plus personne parler d'Harry de cette façon ! « Toi et ton neveu serez six pieds sous terre avant que l'année ne soit écoulée, je te le garantis ! »

« Ne parie pas là-dessus Maugrey. Dis à Dumbledore qu'une nouvelle alliance a été faite. Une alliance trop puissante pour qu'il puisse s'y opposer. Ses jours sont comptés. Tu lui diras. » Severus utilisa alors le sortilège d'électrocution sur Maugrey, et ricana joyeusement en regardant le vieux schnock se débattre sur le sol tandis que son corps était frappé par des chocs électriques continus, grillant ses nerfs. Il fut capable cependant de combattre le sort assez longtemps pour brailler un autre sort.

« _Expulso !_ »

Severus plongea hors du trajet du sort juste à temps mais il entendit alors le cri surpris de Harry quand le mur s'effondra sur lui. Tandis qu'il tombait, Severus envoya un maléfice cuisant dans la direction de Maugrey, brisant les côtes du vieux sorcier en mille morceaux sortant vainqueur de ce duel.

« Harry ! »

Severus se releva et fonça dans le couloir, trouvant Kingsley à genoux devant une pile de gravas d'où ressortait par-dessous la main de Harry. « Oh Merlin ! Merlin, Harry !» Severus s'écroula à côté de Kingsley et commença à l'aider à dégager les éboulements de sur son neveu. « Harry, tu peux m'entendre ? »

« Je pense qu'il est inconscient, Snape. »

« J'avais remarqué, merci ! » Cracha Severus. Kingsley nota l'inquiétude du maître de potions et ne prêta pas attention à son attitude.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à Maugrey ? »

Severus sourit avec mépris et continua à retirer les débris. Kingsley se leva rapidement pour aller vérifier l'état d'Alastor. Remarquant qu'il n'était pas mort mais le serait si on le laissait étendu là, l'Auror saisit Maugrey et le transplana à Ste Mangouste, se promettant mentalement de revenir pour aider Severus dès qu'il verrait le sorcier entre les mains des guérisseurs.

Severus s'acharna seul pendant bien dix minutes, obligé de soulever les gravas du dos d'Harry à la main. Il ne voulait pas utiliser la magie, de peur d'aggraver les blessures de son dos. « Merlin, il perd bien trop de sang… » Murmura Severus quand tous les débris furent retirés et qu'il put voir le sol sous la tête d'Harry virant au rouge avec le sang qu'il était en train de perdre. Kingsley revint en transplanant à ce moment et vit la panique sur le visage de Severus.

« Du calme Snape. Estimons en premier lieu les dégâts. La panique après. » Severus eut un nouveau sourire méprisant, mais n'ajouta rien tandis que l'Auror lançait le sort de diagnostique basic.

« Il est vivant. Sa colonne vertébrale est toujours intacte. »

« Il a de la chance avec ça. C'est la deuxième fois qu'il s'en tire si bien, alors qu'il aurait dû en sortir avec le dos brisé. »

« Qu'est-il arrivé la première fois ? »

« L'homme chez qui Dumbledore a envoyé Harry vivre dans le Surrey l'a poussé dans les escaliers. »

_Eh bien,_ songea Kingsley. _Dumbledore a oublié de mentionner cette information durant la dernière réunion de l'Ordre._ Cela expliquerait pourquoi certains membres de l'Ordre semblaient beaucoup moins convaincus par Albus Dumbledore. Des pops de transplanage remplirent l'air, faisant se tendre l'Auror et quelques instants plus tard Kingsley entendit quelqu'un hurler le prénom d'Harry.

Severus soupira et poussa Kingsley contre le mur. « Tu ferais mieux de laisser la place. » Prévint-il. L'Auror lui jeta un regard étrange. « L'âme sœur de Harry. »

« Ah. » Kingsley se leva pour s'appuyer sur les restes du mur les moins endommagés et observa Draco Malfoy gravir l'escalier à toute vitesse.

« Oh Merlin, oh Merlin, oh Merlin… » Tombant à genoux à côté d'Harry, il baissa ses mains sur la tête du Gryffondor, recherchant des fractures crâniennes et des bosses à soigner. Il localisa puis soigna une large bosse au dos de sa tête qu'il soupçonnait d'être la source du saignement, ne tressaillant qu'un peu face à la douleur qu'il ressentit quand il le fit. Ceci fait, il passa au cou d'Harry, à ses épaules, à ses bras… et tout ce qui suivait plus bas puis le retourna lentement. Cinq halètements brisèrent le silence.

« Bébé, tu vas bien…tu vas bien… Pitié faîtes que tu ailles bien. » Draco tendit des mains tremblantes, des larmes menaçant de déborder de ses yeux, et saisit le front de Harry entre ses mains, ignorant tout le sang qui les peignit d'un rouge carmin. C'était très dur pour Draco de regarder la blessure parce que le haut de sa tête avait subi la majeure partie de l'explosion et avait laissé une large fracture béante.

« Draco, » prononça doucement son père. « Tu ne devrais probablement pas tenter de soigner ça. Nous n'avons pas la moindre idée de ce qui pourrait t'arriver face à une blessure de cette importance. Nous allons l'emmener à Ste Mangouste. »

« Non ! Non, je ne peux pas le laisser dans cet état… Je ne peux pas. » Draco se concentra sur Harry et ne remarqua pas que Lucius et Sirius prirent place à ses côtés, tandis que Severus s'agenouillait derrière Draco. Il se pencha jusqu'à ce que son torse soit pressé contre le dos de son filleul puis recouvrit sa main par la sienne afin d'apporter un soutien au jeune Serpentard durant les soins. Du côté d'Harry, Lucius se courba en avant pour couvrir la main de Severus et regarda son amant perdu. Sirius n'hésita pas un seul instant et ajouta sa main à la pile. Draco ferma les yeux et entama le processus de guérison.

En raison du lien, seul Draco pouvait ressentir les effets secondaires de ses soins, ce qui expliquait qu'il fut le seul à se mettre à hurler comme si un couteau émoussé était en train de tenter de le découper à l'intérieur de sa tête. Les autres sorciers retirèrent immédiatement leurs mains afin que Draco puisse les enlever de la tête d'Harry, mais dès qu'ils le firent, les cris angoissants du sang-pur atteignirent un autre niveau et ils les reposèrent prestement, réalisant qu'ils étaient une aide après tout. Après avoir assimilé ce qu'il se passait et vu comment les autres aidaient Draco à soigner la tête d'Harry, Kingsley s'agenouilla derrière Sirius et ajouta sa main. Les hurlements de Draco baissèrent progressivement jusqu'à n'être que des murmures mais il continua de trembler et de transpirer face à la souffrance résiduelle, jusqu'à ce qu'environ une minute plus tard, quand sa prise sur Harry se relâcha, il tomba sur le côté, plongé dans l'inconscience par la douleur. Lorsque Severus vérifia, la large fracture ouverte sur la tête d'Harry était fermée et le saignement s'était arrêté. Ils avaient tout de même besoin d'emmener Harry à l'hôpital pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas d'hémorragie interne et réparer les lésions cérébrales s'ils en trouvaient.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hermione et Ginny se détendaient dans la bibliothèque des Malfoy. Ou plutôt Ginny se reposait étant donné qu'elle faisait un petit somme sur la table voisine à celle d'Hermione où la plus âgée recherchait studieusement les différentes créatures magiques pour Harry et Draco. La porte s'ouvrit et Hermione leva un instant les yeux pour voir qui était entré et manqua de hurler. Progressant vers elle sans se presser, se trouvait la grande et maigre silhouette de Voldemort, ses yeux rouges étincelant sous sa capuche noire. Hermione ferma lentement son livre et se leva, la moindre parcelle de son corps tremblant, chaque nerf criant de panique tout en lui rappelant que rester calme offrirait de meilleurs résultats.

« Ginny ! » Elle recula jusqu'au bureau voisin du sien alors que Voldemort venait de s'arrêter à sa table et s'assit sur sa chaise fraîchement libérée, jetant un œil à la lecture de la sorcière. « Ginny ! » Siffla-t-elle en atteignant son amie, et dans sa terreur la secoua un peu trop brutalement.

« Oi, Hermione ! Pas si fort ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? » Cracha Ginny après avoir retiré sa tête du bureau et essuyé la salive de son menton.

« Je suis désolée, mais… Regarde ! »

« Inutile d'être effrayée Miss Granger. » Dit nonchalamment Voldemort d'une voix trainante. Ginny hoqueta et bondit sur ses pieds pendant que Voldemort continuait de parler. Il ignora les deux baguettes qui tremblaient dans les mains des filles. « Je suis venu vous rendre visite. Asseyez-vous. »

Il désigna d'un geste les deux chaises du côté opposé à son bureau. Hermione cligna des yeux. Ces chaises n'étaient pas là précédemment, et Voldemort n'avait pas prononcé le moindre sort pour les conjurer ou les invoquer. Sans parler du fait qu'il n'avait même pas sorti la baguette, Merlin merci !

Ginny était perdue quant à ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle avait sorti sa baguette tout comme Hermione, mais celle de Voldemort était toujours rangée. Et même si elle avait été sortie et pointée sur elles, il n'y avait vraiment rien qu'elles auraient pu faire qui l'aurait arrêté. Jetant un regard en coin sur Hermione, elle vit que la fille aux cheveux touffus ressentait la même chose, et n'avait pas la moindre idée de la marche à suivre. Devaient-elles faire avec et s'asseoir pour parler et espérer que tout se passe bien ? Il semblait que ce soit la seule et unique option. Ginny ne pensait pas qu'envoyer des sortilèges sur Voldemort en premier et puis tenter de fuir serait très efficace. Ça ne semblait pas être un très bon plan. Ginny prit sa décision, et au lieu de laisser un rire hystérique s'échapper de sa bouche, elle fit un signe de la tête à son amie et s'assit. Hermione en fit de même lentement.

« Vous voulez vous asseoir avec une traître à son sang et une sang de bourbe ? » Demanda Hermione après avoir creusé profondément en elle et avoir retrouvé son courage de Gryffondor apeurée.

« Vous m'intéressez toutes les deux. Pourquoi êtes-vous ici alors que ça pourrait être dangereux ? »

« Nous sommes ici parce que nous le voulons. »

« Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes ici pour soutenir Potter, correct ? » Sans même attendre une quelconque réponse, Voldemort hocha de la tête et se leva, engendrant une grande frayeur chez les deux filles. « Sentez-vous libre de vous détendre. Je ne vais pas vous blesser. »

« Mais vous nous haïssez ! » Cria Ginny, sa peur et sa confusion jetant toutes ses précautions aux orties. Si elles étaient sur le point de mourir, le moins que Voldemort puisse faire était d'être honnête et direct. « Je suis une traître à mon sang, pour l'amour de Merlin ! »

« Et je suis une sang de bourbe. Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas déjà en train de tenter de nous tuer ? »

« Est-ce votre souhait de mourir de ma main aujourd'hui ? » Interrogera Voldemort, sa baguette soudainement au creux de sa main. « Si c'est le cas, je peux vous exhausser. » Il la leva en direction du visage de Ginny.

« Non ! » Hurlèrent les deux sorcières ensemble, leurs mains levées en signe de reddition. « Nous allons bien ! Désolé. Nous sommes heureuses de vivre ! »

« Bien. » Voldemort cacha sa baguette à nouveau. « Pourrions-nous passer à autre chose ? »

« Oui, s'il vous plait. » Murmurèrent-elles. Voldemort s'avança et déposa une main grisâtre sur la tête d'Hermione. Elle tressaillit, se rappelant toutes les réactions d'Harry au toucher de Voldemort, et s'attendit à ressentir une souffrance atroce. Elle fut surprise quand elle sentit seulement le poids de sa main sur sa tête.

« Pour une Née-Moldue, vous avez tellement de capacités. » Hermione ouvrit la bouche sous le choc. « Je le concède, Harry Potter est chanceux d'avoir une personne comme vous à ses côtés. Il vous a pour lui faire confiance, et vous fait confiance tout autant, lui facilitant la victoire par le biais de vos conseils avisés. Je n'ai confiance qu'en moi-même, Miss Granger, et Potter a cet avantage sur moi. » Voldemort se tut puis regarda sa main sur la tête d'Hermione et soudainement les souvenirs de la jeune fille commencèrent à défiler dans son esprit comme un diaporama. « Potter devrait vous écouter plus souvent. »

« Euh… Vous-savez… Voldemort ? » Hermione n'était pas certaine de la manière de l'appeler, et estima que l'insulter en se trompant pourrait être une très mauvaise idée. « Si vous ne planifiez pas de nous tuer, pourrais-je vous demander de ne plus violer mes pensées de cette manière à nouveau ? »

Ginny ne put s'en empêcher. Elle ricana. Mais tout amusement disparu quand les yeux de Voldemort rougeoyèrent pendant un moment.

« J'ai peut-être dit que je ne comptais pas vous tuer, mais ça ne signifie pas que cette résolution soit permanente. » Il se déplaça lentement autour de la table pour retourner à son siège.

« C'est extrêmement bizarre. » Chuchota Hermione. Ginny acquiesça avec raideur.

« Oui, clairement. »

« Hum… Monsieur ? »

« Oui, Miss Granger ? » Voldemort était amusé. Elle était de toute évidence incertaine de la manière de s'adresser à lui maintenant. Et la situation dans son ensemble sonnait comme hilarante. Il n'avait en fait pas la moindre idée de la raison pour laquelle il parlait avec ces sorcières.

« Je me demandais simplement… Est-ce toujours dans vos intentions d'éradiquer le monde des Moldus ? »

La bibliothèque fut soudainement emplie d'un rire terriblement aigu. « Est-ce que c'est ce que Dumbledore vomit à ses étudiants ? »

« Ce n'est pas uniquement Dumbledore… »

« Non, mais c'est lui qui a commencé à dire cette absurdité aux gens, et c'est resté. Mais, éradiquer tous les Moldus ? Même si c'était mon intention à un moment, je sais que ce but est futile. »

« Alors quoi ? »

« Miss Weasley, vous qui êtes une Sang Pur, vous connaissez par conséquent notre société, nos us et coutumes, etc. Correct ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. »

« Et souhaitez-vous que notre niveau de vie soit entaché par les traditions Moldues ? »

« Eh bien, pas vraiment. »

« Ginny ? »

« Ce n'est pas ça Hermione. Je n'ai rien contre les Moldus, mais je peux comprendre ce qu'il veut dire. Quand les Nés Moldus arrivent dans le Monde des Sorciers, ils viennent sans aucune connaissance de ce monde, tout comme Harry l'a fait. Et plutôt que de se faire enseigner nos coutumes, ils sont autorisés à venir ici et à ramener les traditions Moldues. Ce n'est pas le Monde Moldu, mais finalement ça pourrait aussi bien l'être, parce que plus il y aura d'enfants Nés Moldus qui viendront ici, et dénigreront nos traditions, plus vite l'Histoire du Monde Sorcier sera perdue… »

« Et pourquoi aucune des Écoles de Sorcellerie n'a instauré un cursus obligatoire pour les Nés Moldus ? » Demanda Hermione, en regardant Voldemort. « J'ai été surprise quand je suis arrivée à Poudlard et qu'il n'y avait aucun cours pour nous intégrer ici. Ce n'est pas notre faute si nous arrivons ici sans rien connaitre et continuons à vivre de la seule manière que nous connaissons… Comment sommes-nous censés être fiers de faire partie du Monde Sorcier et maintenir les traditions des sorciers et sorcières si nous n'y connaissons rien ? »

« C'est vrai, Miss Granger. Et vous avez raison. Je crois- »

« Ginny ! » Les trois occupants de la bibliothèque se retournèrent vers la porte, et quelques instants plus tard Blaise apparu, avec Pansy juste derrière lui. Ginny fit un large sourire à l'air horrifié sur le visage des Serpentards quand ils remarquèrent en compagnie de qui elles étaient assises.

« Il semblerait que vous ayez des visiteurs. » Lord Voldemort se leva et salua brièvement de la tête les deux sorcières de Gryffondors. « Miss Granger, je vous suggère de faire des recherches sur les _Ukataes_. Les informations que vous trouverez devraient être extrêmement utiles. Et j'apprécierai d'entendre plus de vos idées plus tard. »

Voldemort partit en direction de la porte. Pansy et Blaise bondirent hors du chemin menant à la porte et fixèrent le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tellement choqués qu'ils en oublièrent de s'incliner sur son passage.

« Mr Zabini, Miss Parkinson. » Les Serpentards continuèrent à le regarder sans bouger tandis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres se glissait vers le couloir et disparut à un tournant.

Blaise reprit ses esprit le premier et courut jusqu'à la table de Hermione et Ginny. « Est-ce que vous allez bien toutes les deux ? Que vous a-t-il fait ? »

« Nous allons bien. » Ginny se leva afin que Blaise puisse prendre sa place, et s'assit sur ses genoux. Hermione resta où elle se trouvait et observa les yeux plissés Pansy s'installer en face d'eux.

«Tu penses que Voldemort a lui aussi subi un lavage de cerveau, Parkinson ? » Cracha-t-elle.

Plus tôt Draco avait raconté à Hermione qu'il avait écrit une longue lettre à Pansy expliquant tout ce qui était arrivé, et pourquoi et comment il pouvait être si heureux avec Harry. Pansy n'avait eu aucune idée de la façon dont Draco avait été secrètement amoureux d'Harry pendant des années. Il avait récité la lettre mot pour mot à Hermione pour lui demander son opinion et savoir si elle pensait que ça aiderait Pansy à comprendre pourquoi il avait tellement changé en ce qui concerne Harry et ses amis.

Hermione n'avait jamais pensé que Draco aurait une si belle aisance avec les mots et lorsqu'il eut fini de lui exprimer ses sentiments pour Harry, Hermione en avait eu les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait dit à Draco que la lettre marcherait surement et aiderait Pansy à entendre raison. Mais deux jours s'étaient écoulés et Draco n'avait eu aucun retour de la fille de Serpentard.

« Ecoute, Hermione. C'était juste trop dur d'accepter tout d'un bloc. J'ai reçu la lettre de Draco et je l'ai lue cinq fois d'affilée… » Pansy regarda ses mains et des larmes commencèrent à couler. « Je suis vraiment heureuse pour Draco, » sanglota-t-elle, bien que ses pleurs fussent tout sauf heureux. « Harry sera bon envers lui, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Pansy avant de cacher son visage dans ses mains.

Hermione bondit hors de sa chaise et se précipita pour prendre dans ses bras la Serpentarde tremblante. « Oh… Évidemment. Harry aime Draco et il fera tout pour lui. Tout comme il ferait tout pour chacun d'entre nous. »

Pansy se tourna sur sa chaise de manière à enrouler ses bras autour d'Hermione et pleurer contre son ventre. « Pansy, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Je l'ai laissé tomber ! Je n'ai même pas cherché à le comprendre et ensuite j'ai eu cette lettre et je ne lui ai même pas répondu parce que j'étais jalouse. J'étais jalouse de lui et d'Harry ! Quand viendra mon tour ? »

Pansy recommença à pleurnicher, et Hermione regarda en direction de Blaise et Ginny en espérant obtenir de l'aide. Blaise ne semblait pas perturbé le moins du monde ce qui signifiait qu'il devait probablement faire face aux sautes d'humeurs de Pansy tous les jours, tandis que Ginny hocha la tête en direction de Pansy.

« Pansy j'étais jalouse moi aussi. C'est dur de ne pas l'être. »

« C'est vrai. » Confirma Hermione. « Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Tu trouveras bien assez tôt ton homme. Ce n'est pas comme si nous étions vieux et sur le point de mourir. »

Pansy releva la tête et renifla. « Vraiment ? Tu le penses ?»

« Évidemment. Maintenant pourquoi n'irions-nous pas trouver Draco et le rassurer ? Il s'inquiétait tellement depuis qu'il t'a écrit, et ça n'a pas aidé qu'Harry et lui se disputent au même moment. »

Pansy sourit et se leva. « Blaise m'a raconté ça. J'aurais adoré assister à leur séance de réconciliation. »

« Oui ! C'était ce que je disais à Hermione. » Ajouta Ginny. Hermione secoua la tête. Ginny était incorrigible.

Pansy se retourna vers Hermione et tendit une main. « Amies, Hermione ? J'ai déjà pleuré sur toi, mais j'ai pensé que nous pourrions rendre ça officiel. »

« Je pense que j'aimerais ça, Pansy. » Hermione et Pansy se serrèrent la main.

« Bien, allons trouver Draco, laissons Pansy et lui se réconcilier et enfin planifions une fête d'anniversaire surprise spectaculaire pour les dix-sept ans d'Harry ! » Fit Ginny avec exubérance et sauta des genoux de Blaise, lui lançant un clin d'œil quand Blaise glissa nonchalamment une main sur ses fesses lorsqu'elle s'éloigna.

« Eh bien, où sont-ils ? »

« En train de s'envoyer en l'air dans un placard peut-être ? » Suggéra Blaise.

« Pourquoi ils choisiraient un placard quand ils ont des lits parfaitement bien ici ? » Demanda Ginny.

« Oh, eh bien, chérie… Draco a des fantasmes, tu vois ? Concernant l'Elu. Il a stocké tout un tas de fantasmes irréalisables, et maintenant qu'il a finalement mis la main sur Potter, il va les satisfaire dès que possible. »

Hermione se racla la gorge. « Je… c'était une information superflue, Blaise. »

Le Serpentard haussa simplement les épaules.

Ils quittèrent la bibliothèque et se dirigèrent vers l'aile du manoir de Draco, pour ne trouver qu'une chambre vide. Quand ils vérifièrent celle d'Harry, celle-ci aussi était vide.

« Ben, où sont-ils passés ? »

Ils redescendirent et traversaient tout juste le hall d'entrée que Lucius transplana devant eux. « Harry et Draco ont été amenés à St Mangouste. Harry a eu un grave accident, Draco a tenté de le soigner, et maintenant ils sont tous les deux inconscients. »

« Ils sont sains et saufs ? « Demanda Blaise. Lucius acquiesça.

« Mais ils devront y rester cette nuit. Vous devriez leur rendre visite. J'ai mis tous vos noms sur la liste des visiteurs autorisés. »

Ginny grogna. « Harry ne peut-il pas rester hors de danger même un instant ? »

« Il ne peut sincèrement pas s'en empêcher, » Répondit Hermione, elle et Ginny partageant un sourire tendre avant que l'unique fille des Weasley ne se tourne vers Lucius.

« Êtes-vous revenu ici pour nous annoncer que les garçons étaient blessés ? » Lucius hocha la tête.

« Merci, monsieur. » Dit Hermione. « Ça signifie beaucoup pour nous. »

« Absurde. Vous êtes tous les quatre leurs amis, c'est votre droit de le savoir. »

« C'est la même chose, vous n'étiez pas obligé de nous le dire. »

Lucius fronça les sourcils d'agacement. « Bien sûr que si. Sirius m'a menacé. » Après ça, il repartit à Ste Mangouste.

Hermione rigola. « Lucius a peur du grand méchant chien. » Ricana Ginny tout au long du chemin vers la salle de la Cheminette.

À Ste Mangouste, le groupe se montra dans la chambre privée d'Harry et Draco. Amortia Bluemoon était présente, discutant à voix basse avec Sirius, Severus et Lucius, quand la jeune génération fit irruption dans la salle. Ils arrêtèrent d'écouter la Guérisseuse pour se diriger vers les lits.

« Ils iront tous les deux mieux au matin. Draco a été capable de soigner la majeure partie des dégâts, mais la douleur qu'il a récupérée et l'énergie qu'il a utilisée pour les soins a fait des ravages. Et ils auront tous les deux de sévères maux de têtes quand ils se réveilleront. Mais ils se réveilleront, donc ne vous inquiétez pas. » Elle sourit gentiment à toute la salle, et prit congé pour passer voir ses patients permanents.

« C'est toujours aussi difficile pour moi de croire qu'elle possède la Marque des Ténèbres. » Fit Hermione.

« C'est une Guérisseuse, pour l'amour de Merlin. » S'exclama Ginny. « Elle _sauve _des vies, pas l'inverse. Pourquoi a-t-elle choisi d'être une Mangemorte ? Elle n'a tué personne, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Ginny. Severus et Lucius refusèrent de répondre. « Elle n'a pas pu ! »

« Je t'assure que si. » Répondit finalement Severus.

« Donc toute cette gaieté, cette attitude de je suis la personne la plus gentille de la terre est juste une ruse alors ? »

« Non, Amortia est vraiment comme ça. » Ajouta Lucius.

« Oui, elle peut être tellement gentille qu'elle m'en rend malade. » Lâcha Severus d'une voix trainante.

« Ça n'a aucun sens ! Comment peut-elle être aussi gentille et quand même suivre Voldemort ? » Demanda Hermione à Severus. Il haussa simplement les épaules, gagnant un regard furieux de sa petite sorcière. Si elle savait l'effet qu'avait eu ce regard sur lui, Hermione aurait probablement tourné les talons et déguerpi aussitôt. Bien sûr, Hermione n'avait aucun moyen de deviner que chaque fois qu'elle le traitait comme un homme et non comme un professeur, il avait envie de l'allonger sur la moindre surface plane et de lui faire crier son nom. Ses dernières pensées commencèrent à inquiéter Severus.

« Elle n'a jamais tué d'innocents, si ça peut vous aider à vous sentir mieux. » Fit Lucius.

« Peut-être un peu. » Marmonna Hermione.

Les adolescents convergèrent vers les lits de Draco et Harry. Blaise commença à pousser les lits l'un vers l'autre et les filles se joignirent à lui pour lui prêter main forte. Une fois fait, Blaise transforma les lits en un unique, matelas et couvertures inclus, et ne leva le regard qu'une fois terminé. Severus était en train de le fixer.

« Monsieur ? »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois être en train de faire ? »

« Relax, Professeur. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils allaient baiser en dormant, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ouais, et d'ailleurs… ils dorment mieux ensemble. » Confirma Ginny tout en aidant Blaise à déplacer doucement les deux garçons au centre du lit. Harry et Draco étaient supposés être inconscients mais une fois qu'ils furent à une distance suffisante pour s'atteindre, ils s'enlacèrent, mêlant leurs bras et leurs jambes ensemble avant de replonger dans un sommeil tranquille.

Blaise et Ginny s'assirent sur le côté du lit de Draco, tandis que Pansy prit place à côté de Harry Hermione grimpa au pied du lit, s'asseyant à l'Indienne et observant ses garçons endormis.

« Il est pas mal, j'imagine. » Commenta Pansy en regardant Harry. « Comme il l'a toujours été. L'image du héros de Gryffondor ne lui correspond pas. Ne répète à personne que j'ai dit ça. » Hermione sourit à son amie, contente de voir qu'elle offrait une chance à Harry.

« Donc, à propos de la fête… À qui envoyons-nous des invitations ? » Questionna Ginny, et ils commencèrent tous les quatre à établir des plans pour le lendemain, souhaitant que ce soit le meilleur anniversaire qu'Harry n'ait jamais eu.

Severus, Lucius, et Sirius se tenaient au fond de la chambre et observaient. « Il sont tous de très puissants sorciers ou sorcières. Je plains Dumbledore. » Dit soudainement Lucius juste à côté de Sirius. Ledit Gryffondor n'avait pas réalisé que le Mangemort avait bougé et il se renfrogna.

« Moi non. Ce bâtard mérite de pourrir en Enfer ! » Aboya-t-il, en s'écartant un peu. « As-tu réussi à récupérer les souvenirs, Snape ? Avec Harry, j'ai complétement oublié pourquoi vous étiez partis là-bas et puis quand Kingsley nous a laissé Lucius et moi partir juste comme ça, tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser était d'aider les garçons. »

« Oui, je les ai. Je les ai prises avant que Maugrey ne me trouve. »

« As-tu tué Maugrey ? »

« Non. » Severus en semblait attristé. « Mais c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. Maugrey aurait péri si Kingsley ne l'avait pas amené aussitôt ici. Il est revenu et m'a dit qu'il ne pensait pas qu'Harry aurait apprécié qu'il doive m'arrêter pour le meurtre d'Alastor Maugrey. Il n'aurait vraiment pas eu le choix si Maugrey était mort. »

« Où Shacklebolt veut-il en venir alors ? Il aurait dû tous nous arrêter pour violation de domicile. Ça aurait été ridicule, mais légal. » Souligna Lucius.

Severus haussa les épaules. « Au point où nous en sommes, je ne vais pas cracher sur la chance. »

Dans la matinée, quand Severus revint pour ramener les garçons au manoir Malfoy, il fut surpris par la scène devant lui. Draco et Harry dormaient toujours, étroitement enlacés l'un à l'autre ce qui n'était en soit pas vraiment étonnant, mais il y avait d'autres corps assoupis entourant les âmes-sœurs endormies. Severus était rentré avec la promesse qu'il reviendrait, et il avait supposé que les adolescents en auraient fait de même, mais apparemment il s'était trompé étant donné qu'ils étaient tous éparpillés sur le lit.

Zabini et Weasley étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre près de Draco, tandis que Parkinson était étalée à côté d'Harry, sa tête posée sur la jambe d'Hermione. Celle-ci avait choisi de s'étendre au bout du lit. Quelqu'un était passé dans la nuit et avait doublé la taille du lit à nouveau pour contenir les six adolescents et s'était assuré que chacun d'entre eux ait un oreiller et une couverture. Severus était persuadé que c'était Bluemoon qui l'avait fait. Une tout autre personne les aurait tous fait quitter les lieux pour la nuit, selon les règles de l'hôpital. Mais Bluemoon était la Guérisseuse en Chef et n'avait aucun problème à tirer les ficelles pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, l'une des raisons pour laquelle Voldemort l'avait recrutée.

Severus déposa le baluchon de vêtements qu'il avait apporté pour Harry et Draco avant de s'approcher silencieusement du lit, n'ayant d'yeux que pour la sorcière endormie de Gryffondor au bout de celui-ci. Elle semblait paisible, un petit sourire sur le visage, alors qu'elle serrait son oreiller tout contre elle. Lentement, Severus tendit la main pour effleurer lentement du bout des doigts son menton et remonter sur sa mâchoire – ses yeux d'obsidienne élargis par l'appréhension, il se donnait l'impression de faire quelque chose de terriblement mal – et puis Hermione bougea de sorte qu'elle eut sa joue dans le creux de sa main et elle soupira doucement. La respiration de Severus se bloqua dans sa gorge et il se dit qu'il devrait s'éloigner mais il n'arrivait pas à s'y contraindre. Arrêter de toucher Hermione semblait être la chose la plus difficile qu'il n'ait jamais faite, donc il ne le fit pas. Un moment passa avant qu'il ne sente des yeux posés sur lui. Severus jeta un coup d'œil pour tomber sur Harry en train de le fixer, sa tête toujours nichée contre l'épaule de Draco. Il avait un petit sourire sur le visage. Severus le regarda d'un air renfrogné et retira sa main.

« Il était temps que tu te réveilles ! » Cracha-t-il.

« Oh oui, puisque tu étais si occupé à fixer mon amie... »

« Un seul mot à qui que ce soit, Potter, et je te promets que... » Severus se tut quand Hermione se retourna sur le dos s'étendant de tout son long. Severus se recula et regarda très vite ailleurs.

« Euh... Aurions-nous passé la nuit chez quelqu'un ou quelque chose dans le genre, Oncle Sev ? » Harry se redressa sur ses coudes, grimaçant lorsqu'une douleur dans sa tête se fit sentir.

« Non, espèce de gros idiot ! Tu es à Ste Mangouste. Maugrey t'a fait exploser un mur dessus. Tu te souviens ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils et tenta de voir ce dont il se rappelait. « Je me souviens être allé à Godric's Hollow avec toi. Je me rappelle m'être précipité dans la maison parce que tu te battais contre Maugrey et que je voulais être certain que tu allais bien. Et puis que je discutais avec Kingsley... Tout est noir après ça. » Il rabattit sa tête contre son oreiller.

« Après c'est là que tu as été percuté par le mur et que je t'en ai dégagé. Draco, Lucius et Sirius sont arrivés peu de temps après et Draco a commencé à te soigner. Tu... Ta tête était dans un état affreux, Harry. Draco n'aurait vraiment pas dû essayer de soigner une blessure de cette ampleur, mais évidement il l'a fait. Il a réussi dans l'ensemble avant de perdre connaissance à son tour à cause de la douleur et de la perte d'énergie. »

Harry avait en fait cessé d'écouter Severus au moment où il avait dit que Draco avait été blessé en tentant de le soigner. Harry fit courir ses doigts sur le visage de Draco jusqu'à ses cheveux, maudissant le blond d'avoir pris de tels risques.

« Ça a intérêt à être la main d'Harry dans mes cheveux ou quelqu'un va mourir. » Murmura Draco sombrement contre le dos de Blaise, s'étant apparemment réveillé à un moment donné durant l'échange entre Harry et Severus. Il fallut un certain temps avant que Draco ne réalise que son Gryffondor était de son autre côté et qu'il ne pouvait pas être la personne contre laquelle son visage était inconfortablement pressé. Levant la tête une fraction de secondes, il eut une brève vision d'une peau sombre et de brillants cheveux roux. « Putain, qu'est-ce que tu fous dans mon lit, Blaise ? » Cria-t-il avant d'éjecter le Serpentard responsable hors du lit, ainsi que Ginny dans le même mouvement.

L'accès de colère de Draco et la bruyante insulte proférée par Blaise fut un moyen efficace de réveiller tout le monde, pour le plus grand amusement de Severus. Il y eut un concert de gémissements et de mouvements. Tandis que les autres se réveillaient, Draco se retourna et tira un Harry rougissant contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans le creux du cou de Harry et inspira profondément. Sachant que Draco se préparait à se rendormir, Harry se glissa sous les couvertures pour que personne ne puisse le voir prendre doucement dans sa main l'érection matinale de Draco. Mais c'était sans compter sur la réaction de Draco, et Harry devint rouge écarlate d'embarras quand Draco gémit bruyamment et poussa ses hanches vers lui pour se frotter contre sa main.

Blaise oublia aussitôt sa colère et se mit à rire à en avoir mal au ventre, tandis qu'Hermione se pressa de descendre du lit, le visage presque aussi rouge que celui d'Harry. Pansy était assise à côté d'Harry observant intensément les deux âmes-sœurs sans aucune expression sur le visage, bien que ses joues aient gagné quelques nuances de rose. Et Ginny se tenait debout un grand sourire aux lèvres. Entendant le rire de Blaise, les yeux de Draco s'ouvrirent d'un coup, et après avoir réalisé ce qu'il venait de faire, tira rapidement les draps par-dessus sa tête.

_Je vais te tuer._ Après quoi il entendit quelqu'un se racler la gorge et comprit que son parrain était lui-aussi dans la pièce. _Oh oui ! Tu vas mourir Harry !_

_C'est pas ma faute !_

« Hey vous deux ! Comment vous sentez-vous ? » Demanda finalement Hermione.

« Je suis d'humeur à tuer quelqu'un. Merci de t'en inquiéter Hermione. Maintenant si vous voulez bien tous FOUTRE LE CAMP ! J'aimerai m'habiller. » Déclara Draco depuis le fin fond des couvertures. À côté de lui, l'embarras de Harry avait laissé place à l'amusement, mais il savait qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas rire ouvertement de Draco.

Severus déposa leurs vêtements sur le lit avec un ricanement avant de quitter la chambre avec tous les autres. Aussitôt que la porte fut fermée, Draco se jeta sur Harry.

« Je suis désolé ! » Cria Harry entre deux rires. « Draco arrête ! J'ai dit que j'étais désolé ! » Harry était chatouillé en des endroits auxquels il ne se savait pas chatouilleux, et Draco ne faisait pas de quartiers.

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies fait ça ! »

« Je ne voulais pas que tu te rendormes. »

Draco cessa ses chatouilles et s'installa à son aise sur les cuisses d'Harry. « Oh et m'agresser était ta meilleure option ? »

« Agresser? Draco, ce n'est pas une agression si tu as aimé, comme tu l'as clairement fait. » Harry sourit largement malgré sa sage décision. « Tout le monde a entendu à quel point tu as aimé. »

« C'est ça ! » Draco plongea en avant pour reprendre son attaque de chatouilles mais Harry arrêta Draco d'un coup brusque des hanches et bondit hors du lit, choppant ses vêtements au vol, puis couru dans la salle de bain qu'il verrouilla juste au moment où Draco en atteignait la porte. « Je te jure sur tout ce que je possède et sur mon honneur de Malfoy, que je vais te le faire payer au moment où tu t'y attendras le moins et de la pire des manières ou des situations. Et en même temps, je vais assouvir une partie de ma vengeance ici même. » Il commença à cogner contre la porte. « Tu devras bien sortir de là à un moment, Harry ! »

« Non, pas du tout. Tu t'rappelles ? On peut transplaner n'importe où ! »

« Harry, non ! » Fit Draco aussitôt ses coups contre la porte s'intensifièrent. « Tu as été gravement blessé hier. Tu ne sais pas ce qui peut arriver ! »

Harry entendit la peur dans la voix de Draco et ouvrit la porte. « Je ne vais pas transplaner. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Draco toucha le front d'Harry et sa main se remit à trembler. Harry perçut ce que son âme sœur avait ressenti quand il avait découvert Harry en sang sur le sol. « C'était… Vraiment grave. Tu étais blessé si gravement Harry… »

« Hey… » Harry attira Draco dans ses bras et le blond enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux. Harry caressa le dos du Serpentard pour le rassurer et parla d'une voix douce. « Ça va maintenant. Une fois tu m'as promis de ne jamais me quitter. Maintenant à mon tour de promettre. Jamais tu ne te débarrasseras de moi, Draco Malfoy. »

« C'est bon dans ce cas. » Ils s'embrassèrent et auraient continué si Harry ne s'était pas rappelé de Severus. Il se recula et sourit largement quand Draco tenta de suivre le mouvement.

« Non. Tu sais ce qui arrive quand on oublie qui se trouve autour de nous. » Il poussa Draco hors de la salle de bain. « Vas t'habiller. Tu sais que Severus fera bientôt irruption ici. »

C'était seulement parce qu'Harry avait raison que Draco hocha de la tête et retourna vers le lit pour prendre ses vêtements. Harry resta dans la salle de bain mais laissa la porte ouverte, ce qui avait été fait en connaissance de cause. Harry avait bien l'intention de regarder Draco retirer l'habit d'hôpital au profit de sa robe. Draco avait des pensées similaires et aucun d'eux n'avait l'intention de rendre secret le fait qu'ils se regardaient. Ainsi quand ils furent tous les deux habillés, ils se rendirent compte que c'était une erreur, parce qu'ils allaient maintenant devoir se promener avec une érection inconfortable dans leur pantalon.

« Oh parfait. J'avais peur que Severus vous ramène avant que je n'ai le temps de vous donner ceci. » La Guérisseuse Bluemoon entra, et comme Harry se souvenait, un plateau d'argent suivait en flottant derrière elle avec quatre fioles de potion. « Voilà pour vous. » Elle en donna deux à chaque sorcier. « Buvez. Il y a une potion de regain d'énergie et une contre les maux de tête. »

« Merlin merci ! » Harry et Draco avalèrent leurs potions sans ajouter un mot et soupirèrent de soulagement quand leurs maux de tête disparurent.

« Merci, Guérisseuse Bluemoon. » Harry lui rendit les fioles vides.

« S'il te plait, appelle-moi Amortia. »

Harry sourit. « D'accord. »

« Vous devriez probablement l'appeler Harry, vu que je suis certain que vous le verrez souvent, si on en croit son dossier. »

Amortia rit doucement. « Oui, je pense bien que ce sera le cas. »

« Hey ! »

« Tu as le chic pour te blesser. » Le raisonna Draco.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! »

« Très bien, Harry. »

« Je vous vois ce soir donc. » Dit Amortia en guise d'au revoir. Harry et Draco échangèrent un regard confus. « C'est l'Héritage d'Harry et les transformations. Vous ne pensiez pas que vous alliez être laissés seuls face à ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Mais évidement que si ! » Cria Draco. « Je ne veux personne dans la pièce quand nous nous transformerons. Il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire contre la douleur de toute façon. Jamais rien ne marche pour les Héritages. »

« Je sais ça, Draco. Mais je serai dehors à minuit et je patienterai jusqu'à ce que ce soit fini. Ensuite je viendrai vous soigner. J'espère qu'il n'y aucun problème avec ça… » Elle inclina la tête et leur sourit, une fossette apparaissant sur sa joue. « Parce que c'est la manière dont ça se passera. »

« O-Ouais, très bien. » C'est ainsi que Draco comprit comment Amortia Bluemoon pouvait être en fait un Mangemort. Elle l'avait dit de la manière la plus douce possible, sur un ton clair et amical, et même ses yeux souriaient. Mais en dessous de tout ça, un courant était passé de la femme à Draco, et il eut la nette impression qu'il se passerait quelque chose de mauvais s'il cherchait à discuter plus longtemps. C'était une capacité brillante et son respect pour la Guérisseuse monta en flèche. À ses côtés, Harry hochait de la tête en accord avec la Guérisseuse, ainsi qu'avec les pensées de Draco.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Harry voulait voir les souvenirs de la Pensine au moment-même où ils rentreraient au manoir, mais Draco convainquit Harry d'attendre jusqu'au lendemain. Hermione avait mis Draco au courant pour la fête pendant qu'Harry était à Godric's Hollow. C'était une bonne idée. Qui sait ce qu'ils allaient devoir traverser et il ne souhaitait pas que ces souvenirs accaparent ses pensées. D'une manière ou d'une autre il avait été capable de partager ses sentiments avec Harry sans laisser passer ceux qui concernaient la fête. Et pour leur éviter de penser à ces souvenirs ou encore à ce qui allait arriver à minuit, Draco entraîna Harry sur le terrain de Quidditch pour une partie d'Attrapeurs. Ce ne fut pas très dur de convaincre Harry, et ils passèrent la plupart de leur matinée dans les airs.

Pendant ce temps, au manoir, Hermione avait foncé droit à la bibliothèque au moment où ils étaient rentrés et s'était lancée à la recherche des _Ukataes_. Elle espérait que c'était quelque chose qui l'aiderait dans ses recherches sur les créatures magiques, parce qu'honnêtement, elle séchait. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce en quoi ils pouvaient se transformer. Aucun des traits qu'ils affichaient ne coïncidaient avec les créatures sur lesquelles elle était tombée, même en les mélangeant.

Hermione employa le sortilège de pointe au nord pour localiser le livre sur les _Ukataes_ parce qu'elle était certaine de n'avoir jamais rencontré ce nom dans tous les livres qu'elle avait entièrement lus et elle pensait avoir lu tous les bouquins ayant un quelconque rapport avec les créatures magiques. Peut-être que ça n'avait rien à voir avec le lien de Harry et Draco, parce que le sort la dirigea dans une direction complétement différente de là où elle avait cherché. En fait ça la conduisit dans une autre partie de la bibliothèque dont elle ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence.

Au début elle avait cru que le sort avait raté, parce qu'il avait emmenée jusqu'à un mur, mais elle nota une fine ligne courant dessus, et la retraçant des yeux elle vit qu'il s'agissait d'une porte. Elle appuya dessus et celle-ci s'ouvrit aisément révélant une petite bibliothèque. Nul besoin d'être premier de classe pour savoir que c'était la salle des livres de Magie Noire. Hermione trouva le livre et le regarda.

« Race Anciennes » Hermione s'installa et localisa rapidement les informations qui l'intéressaient. C'était la première moitié du livre. Elle commença à lire ce qui concernait les _Ukataes _et pendant sa lecture ses yeux s'arrondirent comme des soucoupes. Elle en était seulement au second chapitre qu'elle referma violement le livre d'un claquement et se rua dehors pour trouver Draco et Harry. Elle chercha dans les alentours du manoir avant de heurter Blaise, Ginny et Pansy.

« Ils sont en train de voler. On allait justement rejoindre le terrain. » Hermione acquiesça et les suivit, le livre bloqué fermement sous son bras.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Hermione ? » Demanda Blaise.

« Je sais ce qu'ils sont. Voldemort m'a aidée. »

« Et ? » Questionnèrent les trois autres.

Hermione secoua la tête. « Ils devraient être les premiers à savoir. » Dit-elle fermement.

« Mais toi et Voldemort savez ! » S'exclama Ginny.

« Tu vois ce que je veux dire, Gin. Vous allez devoir attendre. »

Ils s'assirent dans les gradins et observèrent la scène pendant quelques minutes. Harry et Draco cherchaient le Vif d'Or, se criant des railleries l'un l'autre, frimant, et volant joyeusement, libre de tout.

« Vous pensez que c'est raisonnable qu'ils volent si tôt après ce qui est arrivé hier ? »

« Ils vont bien, Hermione. Arrête de t'inquiéter. »

« On devrait bientôt aller se préparer. » Dit Pansy, en contemplant Harry virer brusquement dans la direction opposée sur son Éclair de Feu, Draco juste à côté de lui. Harry se tourna vers lui et lui fit un sourire étincelant avant de piquer vers le sol, faisant hoqueter la Serpentarde. Un moment plus tard il remonta en flèche vers le ciel le Vif d'Or fermement serré dans sa main. Sirius entendit Draco jurer même de là où il se trouvait, dehors à l'avant du Manoir.

Après avoir assisté à une nouvelle partie, remportée cette fois-ci par Draco, Pansy, Blaise et Ginny partirent se préparer pour la fête, et Hermione s'attarda dans les tribunes en espérant qu'Harry et Draco redescendraient rapidement pour qu'elle puisse leur parler.

« Harry, bâtard ! Je l'avais dans la main ! » Hermione leva le regard pour voir Harry voler dans sa direction en souriant, le Vif d'Or à nouveau au creux de sa main. Draco planait dans les airs, le fixant.

« Comment as-tu pu l'avoir dans ta main si je l'ai maintenant ? » Cria Harry par-dessus son épaule. Il s'arrêta à côté d'Hermione et mit pied à terre. « Hey Hermione. »

« Salut Harry. »

« Écoute, » Commença Harry alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté d'elle. « Je veux te dire quelque chose, même si c'est contre tout discernement et franchement, l'idée me rendrait presque malade… »

« Allez vas-y. Que veux-tu me dire ? »

« Il va me tuer si je te le dis, mais… » Le regard de Harry survola le terrain pour être certain que personne n'entendrait leur conversation. Un coup d'œil au dessus de lui, lui apprit que Draco était prêt à bouder pendant un bon moment. Harry sourit largement.

« Quoi Harry ? »

« Je crois que Severus a un faible pour toi, et puisque je sais que tu en pinces, » Harry en frémit, « pour lui, j'ai pensé que tu aimerais être au courant. » En le disant, il dû détourner les yeux. C'était vraiment embarrassant, et à nouveau, il n'eut aucune idée de pourquoi il lui en parlait, parce que d'une manière ou d'une autre Severus découvrirait qu'il lui avait dit, il allait mourir et ça en resterait là.

« Un faible ? » Répéta Hermione d'une voix étrange. Harry l'observa et remarqua sur son visage une expression qu'il y avait rarement vue. Elle paraissait confuse.

« Oh, voyons, Hermione. Tu dois savoir de quoi je parle. Un faible ! Je ne sais pas comment dire ça. Tu l'aimes, et il semble t'aimer aussi… »

« Oh. »

« Ouais. » Il plana un silence gêné pendant près d'une minute avant qu'Hermione ne se reprenne.

« J'ai quelque chose à vous dire, à toi et Draco. Tu peux le faire descendre ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Il boude toujours. Il aime faire ça là-haut. » Harry lui donna un coup de coude joueur dans le bras, mais arrêta de blaguer quand il vit son froncement de sourcils. Il demanda à Draco de redescendre.

Quand elle eut retenu toute leur attention, elle mit en évidence le livre. « J'ai trouvé ce que vous êtes. » Deux visages sans expression la fixaient. Elle leva les sourcils semblant attendre quelque chose. « Vous voulez savoir ? »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers Draco et haussa un sourcil. Draco regardait au loin sur le côté, ses yeux rétrécis par sa réflexion. « Tout ce que je veux savoir c'est si nous devenons des créatures hideuses. »

« Eh bien non, pas vraiment. En fait, je crois que votre apparence extérieure ne va pas beaucoup changer. Vous êtes des créatures des Ténèbres, cependant. »

« Ça explique beaucoup de chose, » Répondit Harry. « En tout cas, concernant la sensation de ma magie. Créature des Ténèbres. Ça pourrait l'expliquer. »

Relevant les yeux, Draco acquiesça de la tête avant de se retourner vers Hermione. « Okay. Je ne veux pas en savoir plus d'ici à demain. Aussi longtemps que j'ai toujours mes cheveux je suis content. » Draco toucha ses cheveux pour être certain qu'ils étaient toujours là.

Harry roula des yeux. « Ouais, Hermione. Ça ne me dérange pas d'attendre. C'est ce soir après tout. »

« Très bien alors. Je dois y aller maintenant. » Elle devait se rendre à la maison de ses parents et trouver les habits qu'elle pensait mettre ce soir.

« Attend. » Fit Harry. « On n'a pas vraiment passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, Mione. » Hermione tenta de ne pas paraître coupable. Elle ne voulait pas mentir à Harry, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus gâcher toute la surprise. Elle fut très reconnaissante que Draco vienne à sa rescousse.

« C'est bon, Hermione. Vas-y. Nous devons aller quelque part de toute façon. »

« Ah bon ? » Draco confirma et sourit.

Il s'avéra que ce quelque part était un centre commercial moldu très huppé du centre de Londres jusqu'auquel ils durent marcher depuis le Chaudron Baveur. Harry regarda Draco avec incrédulité.

« C'est Blaise qui m'a amené ici l'été suivant notre quatrième année. »

« Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les vêtements moldus. » Harry suivit Draco qui regardait des tenues de ville et de soirée. Harry regarda autour de lui et admit qu'il aimait beaucoup les choses qu'il voyait. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils étaient là.

Draco se dirigea vers le fond du magasin où se trouvait un rayon de pantalons noirs. « Je n'ai jamais dit ça. C'est seulement les habits de moldus pauvres que je n'aime pas. »

« Ça ne te parait pas hypocrite ? On se plaint des moldus qui ramènent leur mode de vie ici, ça n'inclurait pas les vêtements aussi ? »

« Certainement pas s'il s'agit de beaux vêtements. De plus, sorciers et moldus partagent certaines de leurs industries telle que le divertissement, parce que nous sommes tout de même humains, et nous avons besoin d'être divertis. Tu me suis ? » Harry hocha de la tête. « Et ces vêtements sont largement plus pratiques que de porter des robes parfois. »

Ça semblait toujours un peu hypocrite à Harry, mais en même temps il comprenait et était d'accord avec ce que disait Draco, donc il repoussa le reste de ses arguments au fin fond de son esprit et regarda Draco chercher un pantalon. Après une plus longue inspection, Harry fut horrifié de constater qu'ils étaient en cuir, et Draco commença à farfouiller dans les cintres marmonnant à propos de trouver juste la bonne taille pour le stupide Gryffondor.

« Je ne porterai aucun pantalon hyper moulant en cuir moldu, Draco ! »

« Je te promets tu auras l'air superbe, et je vais l'adorer sur toi. » Draco donna à Harry celui du dessus en lui lançant un clin d'œil, puis retourna au rayon pour trouver d'une autre paire de pantalon en cuir. Harry resta planté là et rougit. Bon, peut-être qu'il pouvait juste les essayer, pour l'amour de Draco. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il devrait les ramener chez eux.

En fin de compte, non seulement ils sortirent de ce magasin avec trois sacs bien remplis, mais aussi avec cinq sacs de plus provenant des trois autres magasins qu'ils étaient allés voir.

« Pas plus ! Je t'en supplie ! » Haleta Harry alors qu'ils s'avançaient dans une ruelle pour rétrécir les sacs afin de pouvoir les glisser dans leurs poches.

« Tu en as fait énormément. Et tu m'as rendu heureux en me laissant t'offrir toutes ces affaires. »

« Malheureusement, ton bonheur signifie beaucoup pour moi. » Répondit Harry qui en fut récompensé par un sourire.

« Bien, j'utiliserai ça à mon avantage à partir de maintenant. »

« Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'on a acheté tout ça ? Est-ce qu'on va seulement en avoir besoin ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas en avoir besoin… Il y a encore beaucoup de choses que tu ne connais pas sur les Serpentards. »

Harry ne demanda pas à Draco de développer, parce qu'il savait que tout lui serait expliqué au final. Tout ce qu'il voulait faire maintenant c'était rentrer à la maison, manger et peut-être aussi faire une sieste parce qu'il savait qu'il ne dormirait pas de la nuit. Il regarda Draco qui se trouvait vêtu entièrement de noir. D'une certaine façon il se tenait dans l'ombre, mais ses cheveux blonds pâles ressortaient comme si le soleil brillait directement sur sa tête. Il avait l'air particulièrement bon à dévorer. Draco commença à sourire en coin et Harry se lécha les lèvres, la bouche asséchée. Peut-être qu'après sa sieste il pourrait essayer de séduire Draco. Parce qu'il en avait plus que marre d'attendre que le blond fasse le premier pas.

Harry fut satisfait. Le reste de sa journée était planifiée.

« Transplanons. Je n'ai aucune envie de marcher jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur. »

Draco se rapprocha et étudia Harry du regard. « Tu es fatigué ? »

Harry se retint de rouler des yeux. Pourquoi tout le monde le traitait tout le temps comme s'il était toujours sur le point de s'écrouler ?

_Pas besoin de réagir comme ça. C'était juste une question._

« Très bien. D'accord. Oui, je suis fatigué. On peut y aller maintenant ? »

« Oui. Mais je le fais. » Harry acquiesça et s'avança vers Draco et enroula ses bras autour de son dos.

« Surveille tes mains, Draco ! » Le cri d'Harry fut noyé dans le pop de tranplanage et le gloussement grave de Draco dans son oreille.

Si Harry pensait qu'il allait réellement pouvoir se reposer quand ils seraient rentrés à la maison, il se trompait lourdement. Dès qu'ils furent à l'intérieur du manoir, Draco ordonna à un elfe de maison de faire apporter le dîner en avance dans sa chambre. Après quoi il força Harry à essayer trois ensembles avant de l'autoriser à manger. Harry le fit seulement parce qu'il ne se sentait pas le courage de discuter et il voulait manger à la fin ! Finalement quand Harry eut fini d'essayer les trois ensembles, Draco le laissa manger et partit ranger le reste des vêtements. Draco ne faisait pas confiance à Harry pour traiter ses habits avec le soin nécessaire.

Harry était en train de manger sur le bureau, mais il s'arrêta pour regarder Draco revenir avec l'une des tenues. « Mets ça. On sort dans une heure. » Harry fixa bêtement les vêtements pendant une seconde.

« Attends ! Où est-ce qu'on va ? Draco ? » Mais le blond avait déjà quitté la pièce. Harry ronchonna des paroles incohérentes avant de retourner à son dîner.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

A dans trois semaines :D


	16. Faisons la fête -1-

**Traducteur :** Gourmandizzz

**.**

**Salut !**

Et oui, j'ai failli être en retard, je vous avais carrement oubliés, il faut l'avouer, j'ai cru avoir encore une semaine de délai, mais non... du coup, j'ai pas répondu aux review (:( alors qu'elles étaient nombreuses, j'ai déjà dit que je vous aimais ?). Donc merci à tous pour vos gentils mots tout pleins, c'est super agréable de savoir que la fiction plaise.

Pour résumer les questions qui viennent le plus souvent :  
><strong>- Oui, on peut nous aider à corriger cette fiction<strong>, dan ces cas là, Elaelle, direction le forum, tu auras plus de chance de nous avoir le plus rapidement Myuiko et Moi (Haganemaru).  
><strong>- Les buts de Voldemort<strong> (et pas Voldymort comme j'avais marqués) **seront expliqué plus en allant**, Windseeker aime nous faire patienter tout en nous alléchant avec ses fictions, c'est une auteur sadique pour des lecteurs impatients.  
><strong>- Pour les quelques phrases incohérantes des chapitres précédents<strong>, ce serait gentil de nous les pointer du doigt (en gros nous les dires) car personnellement, même après 4 relectures après les corrections, je n'ai rien trouvé, donc Lassa-Liam, merci de nous MP avec ce qui te choque dans notre traduction.  
><strong>- Pour le côté animal de Harry et Draco<strong>, beaucoup se demandent ce qu'il se passe... il y aura un aperçu de la chose dans le prochain chapitre malheureusement, et de plus grande révélation ensuite, tout sera expliqué, c'est promis.

Voilà pour vous donc, c'est un mishoui de tout ce qui nous est demandé ;)

Donc, je vous laisse à votre lecture et vous dit à "de suite" pour le mot de fin et la date de la prochaine parution.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Faisons la fête -1-**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

« Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Huit heures et demie. »

« Quand vont-ils arriver ? » demanda Ginny. « Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps avant minuit. »

« Nous aurons suffisamment de temps », répondit Hermione. « Tout le monde est déjà là, donc nous irons aussitôt que Harry et Draco seront arrivés. »

« Peux-tu croire qu'ils soient tous venus ? Je n'étais pas sûre pour certains d'entre eux. Après ce que Ron a dit et tout ce qui a été écrit dans le _Prophète_… »

Hermione hocha la tête et sourit au groupe d'amis attendant le garçon dont c'était l'anniversaire. Presque tous ceux à qui elle avait envoyé une invitation s'étaient montrés. Dean et Neville étaient venus, ce qui rendrait Harry très heureux, puisqu'il avait toujours aimé ces deux-là. Lavande Brown était venue, mais Hermione n'était pas sûre de vouloir de cette tarte aux cheveux blonds à la fête. Elle était certaine que Lavande devait seulement être ici pour obtenir plus d'informations pour les commérages et ça valait aussi pour Parvati Patil. Quoique, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle pourrait probablement l'utiliser à l'avantage de Harry et Draco. Elle y réfléchirait avant de décider.

« Harry a des amis plus loyaux que votre frère ne le pense, Mlle Weasley », dit Severus derrière eux, examinant la foule traînant dans sa maison, en essayant très difficilement d'ignorer la petite chose noire autrement appelée robe que Hermione avait jugé approprié de porter. En regardant autour de lui, il remarqua qu'elle portait quelque chose de semblable à ce que toutes les sorcières portaient.

Severus essaya de repousser un froncement de sourcils et échoua misérablement. Ressentait-elle le besoin de suivre ses pairs et de montrer ses jambes au monde ? Comme s'il n'avait pas déjà assez à s'inquiéter. Au moins, il avait bu plusieurs verres de Whisky Pur Feu pour passer la nuit et prévoyait d'en avaler plusieurs autres avant que minuit n'arrive. C'était probablement une erreur, et Severus était sûr qu'il le regretterait au matin. Cependant, il estimait qu'il méritait plusieurs verres après les faux-pas des deux dernières semaines. Le changement était inévitable. Mais il n'était pas habitué à tant de changements en si peu de temps.

« Draco sera heureux qu'il y ait quelqu'un ici pour représenter chaque Maison de Poudlard », dit Hermione, faisant irruption dans ses pensées. Elle gardait son regard fermement éloigné de lui. Ginny fut la seule à se tourner et le regarder.

« Que faites-vous ici, Professeur ? Vous ne venez pas avec nous, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer Snape dans un club. Et merde ! Il ne devait y avoir aucun adulte ce soir !

« Avez-vous vraiment pensé que nous allions laisser Harry et Draco sortir sans protection ? Dumbledore a toujours l'intention de les enfermer. »

« C'est une bonne idée d'avoir des renforts supplémentaires », mentionna Hermione.

« Mais Hermione. Tout le monde ici sait comment se défendre... »

« C'est toujours une bonne idée d'avoir des adultes plus vieux et plus expérimentés à proximité », répondit logiquement Hermione avant de s'éloigner pour rejoindre Neville, Dean, Luna et Colin.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec elle ? » se demanda Ginny. « Professeur, comment saurons-nous… quand ils arriveront ici ? » Elle se retourna vers le Professeur Snape, mais il avait déjà disparu.

La rousse haussa les épaules et alla rejoindre ses amis. Ernie MacMillan, Lavande et les jumelles Patil se joignirent aussi au groupe et ils commencèrent à discuter de ce qu'ils avaient fait au cours de l'été. Personne ne semblait vouloir parler de Harry et Draco pour le moment. Probablement voulaient-ils voir de leurs propres yeux si ce qui était dit et imprimé dans le _Prophète_ était vrai.

Ginny regarda les autres groupes et catalogua qui était de quelle Maison. Les Gryffondor et les Serpentard composaient la majorité des groupes de la fête, alors qu'il y avait seulement deux Serdaigle et quatre Poufsouffle. Le groupe où elle se trouvait actuellement était constitué de Neville, Dean, Colin, Hermione, Lavande, Parvati et elle-même ; tous des Gryffondor, bien sûr. Ernie était un Poufsouffle, et les Serdaigle étaient Luna et Padma.

Fred et George étaient de l'autre côté de la pièce, entourés par leur groupe alors qu'ils montraient un nouveau sort qu'ils avaient inventé et qui élargissait les yeux de la cible à la taille de soucoupes et vous permettait temporairement de voir les choses comme vous le feriez en regardant au travers d'un télescope. Angelina Johnson avait les yeux fermés et hurlait après Fred pour qu'il mette fin au sortilège. Lee Jordan était plié en deux, son bras lancé autour des épaules de George et tous les deux riaient. Ginny fut surprise quand elle vit Zacharias Smith parmi ce groupe, se tenant légèrement en retrait et observant la scène avec indifférence. Lui, tout comme Susan Bones et Hannah Abbot, étaient de Poufsouffle. Ginny se demanda qui avait invité Smith et surtout, elle se demanda pourquoi il avait accepté de venir. Smith ne s'était jamais vraiment entendu avec qui que ce soit, particulièrement Harry. Elle décida qu'elle continuerait de garder un œil sur lui aussi.

Les Serpentard étaient tous restés dans un groupe et Ginny était sûre qu'ils étaient là pour soutenir Draco. Eh bien, ça n'était pas vrai. Blaise et Pansy étaient ici pour Harry aussi, mais Crabbe et Goyle n'étaient certainement pas là pour le Gryffondor et Millicent Bulstrode non plus. Et étant celle qui écoutait les rumeurs puis recherchait et découvrait si c'était vrai ou pas, Ginny savait que Theodore Nott n'était sûrement pas ici pour Harry, puisque monsieur Nott était l'ex-amant de Draco et ne semblait pas du tout heureux de cette situation. Elle s'excusa auprès de son groupe et se dirigea vers les Serpentard où elle fut joyeusement accueillie par Blaise et Pansy. Nott l'ignora complètement, tandis que Millicent observait son approche d'un regard méfiant. Crabbe et Goyle la fixèrent avec des yeux vides. C'est-à-dire, jusqu'à ce que Blaise ne pousse Crabbe du coude puis secoue la tête et regarde Ginny d'une manière significative.

« Oh oui. J'avais oublié. »

« Oui, nous savons combien tu aimes rester dans le personnage, Vince », dit Pansy.

« C'est calme, ici. Vincent Crabbe. » Le grand Serpentard lui tendit la main. A présent, Ginny était celle qui regardait stupidement l'autre. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas mordre. »

« Pas aussi inquiète que tu ne l'es. » Elle prit la main de Crabbe. Et ensuite un air étonné traversa son visage. « Je ne peux pas croire que je ne l'ai jamais remarqué auparavant ! Vous n'êtes pas stupides du tout. Je savais qu'il devait y avoir une bonne raison pour que vous soyez à Serpentard et pas simplement parce que vous étiez des cons de sang-pur. »

« Nous aimons garder des secrets », dit Goyle en tendant la main.

« Vous les gardez bien. D'habitude, personne ne peut garder de secrets pour moi. » Ginny prit la main de Goyle et lui sourit. Il rougit et sourit en retour. « Oh, regardez. Il est mignon aussi quand il sourit ! »

« Hé maintenant… » Blaise poussa Greg avec espièglerie. « Pas de ça près de Délicieuse Rousse. » Il se pencha pour chuchoter à son oreille, « C'est son arme secrète. » À côté d'eux, Nott renifla dédaigneusement. Blaise le regarda et ses yeux se durcirent. « Théo, nous t'avons invité pour que tu t'amuses, pas pour gâter notre plaisir. Je sais pourquoi tu es vraiment ici et tu devrais l'oublier. C'est fini. Rien ne va jamais changer cela maintenant. Tu savais quand tu as commencé à voir Draco qu'il pensait déjà à quelqu'un d'autre. Je t'avais prévenu dès le début… »

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! » cracha Théo.

« Ce sont mes affaires, Nott » dit Ginny en s'avançant vers lui. « Si tu prévois de faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse nuire à Harry alors ce sont vraiment mes affaires. Si c'est le cas, tu peux abandonner maintenant. Il y a une pièce pleine de gens que ça ne dérangerait pas de voir l'arrière de ton cul si tu posais ne serait-ce qu'un orteil hors des limites. C'est compris ? »

« Théo, fais-nous une faveur. Détends-toi ou rentre à la maison », dit Pansy, en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule. « Nous allons tous être amis ici, ou Draco ne sera pas heureux. Compris ? Tu es toujours notre ami, après tout. »

Les yeux de Nott se plissèrent, mais il acquiesça. « Ouais, j'ai compris. »

« Bien ! »

« Tout le monde, Draco amène Harry, maintenant ! » hurla Sirius en entrant en courant.

« Prenons nos places alors, non ? » dit Hermione en s'approchant. Ils se rassemblèrent, en quelque sorte, loin de la porte. Les Serpentard, Ginny et Hermione se tenaient un peu à l'écart du reste, car aucun groupe ne savait comment s'approcher de l'autre. Fred et George éteignirent les lumières quand tout le monde fut à sa place. Severus soupira dans l'obscurité et leva les yeux au ciel. Il doutait que Draco ait pu garder la fête secrète pour son compagnon.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Harry voulait simplement savoir ce qui se passait. Draco avait disparu et l'avait laissé à son dîner et après l'avoir terminé, il partit se laver puis mit les vêtements que le blond avait choisi. Quand presque deux heures se furent écoulées et que Draco n'était toujours pas revenu, Harry décida qu'il en avait assez d'attendre et se mit à la recherche de son compagnon.

Sur son chemin, il aperçut son reflet en passant près d'un miroir à pied accroché au mur et s'arrêta pour s'étudier. D'une part, parce qu'après ce soir il ne pourrait jamais se revoir comme ça et qu'il voulait au moins pouvoir se rappeler à quoi il ressemblait. Et d'autre part, parce qu'il avait bonne mine. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais eu l'air si beau. Draco avait vraiment bon goût !

Il était vêtu d'une chemise en soie à longues manches vert émeraude laissée déboutonnée et un t-shirt noir simple en dessous. Ensuite, il s'était glissé dans un pantalon en cuir que Draco avait sorti. Harry était resté une minute avant de secouer la tête et de choisir un autre pantalon en cuir qui ne coupe pas la circulation de son entre-jambe. Il avait supposé que le blond comprendrait. Désormais, il portait un pantalon qui n'était pas vraiment serré, mais qui le moulait aux endroits stratégiques. Et à présent que ses cheveux étaient plus longs, ils n'avaient plus l'air aussi sauvage qu'auparavant ; pas qu'ils étaient complètement apprivoisés, parce que ce n'était pas le cas. Mais il y avait un quelque chose de sexy avec ses cheveux maintenant, qui parlait de nuits rêveuses le long d'une lande venteuse. De plus, ses yeux paraissaient plus grands et plus clairs sans ses lunettes et il devait admettre qu'ils étaient jolis mais peut-être juste un peu trop fille à son goût, tout comme ses longs cils noirs.

« Tu as changé de pantalon », dit Draco, apparaissant derrière le Gryffondor.

« Ouais. Trop serré. » Harry regarda dans les yeux du reflet de Draco et sourit. Le blond baissa la tête et acquiesça, la lumière dans son regard devenant lumineuse.

« Celui-ci est bien. » Draco se lécha les lèvres et se rapprocha.

« Surveille tes mains », murmura Harry quand il découvrit les mains de son compagnon se diriger vers ses hanches. Il s'éloigna et s'avança vers la porte.

« Allez, Harry ! » geint-il. « Quel est le problème ? Tu ne m'as pas laissé te toucher depuis ce matin. »

Harry cacha son sourire et fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Mais il savait combien le blond était ennuyé par ses actions, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas passer dix minutes sans toucher sa peau. Et le brun comptait sur le fait que son compagnon soit complètement excité vers la fin de la nuit. « Pourquoi es-tu en retard, de toute façon ? Je pensais que nous allions quelque part ? »

« Je parlais à Sirius et je devais récupérer ça. » Draco retira quelque chose de son pantalon gris anthracite et le tendit à Harry pour le lui montrer. « Ce sont les armoiries des Malfoy. » Le brun suivit du doigt le collier d'argent avec le petit écusson, contemplant le M argenté sur fond d'onyx noir.

« Pourquoi as-tu ceci ? »

« C'est pour toi. » Le blond reprit le collier et le mit autour du cou de Harry. Au moment où il fut attaché, le collier se brouilla et disparut sous la peau du brun.

« Merci, je crois. Je suppose qu'il était censé disparaître ? »

« Oui, je te parlerai de ça plus tard. Nous devons y aller maintenant. » Draco prit la main de Harry et ils marchèrent jusqu'à la salle connectée au réseau de cheminées. « Nous allons voir Oncle Sev', d'abord. Je dois récupérer quelque chose. »

Ils utilisèrent la cheminette pour aller au Manoir Snape et Harry se demanda ce qu'ils devaient prendre là-bas, mais Draco ne parlait pas, verbalement ou mentalement. Il avait son esprit si étroitement fermé que le brun commençait en être dérangé.

« Draco, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Le blond prit à nouveau la main de Harry pour le rassurer et frotta son pouce sur le dos de la main du brun, mais resta silencieux, ce qui eut seulement pour effet d'irriter davantage Harry. Puis il aperçut le sourire narquois de Draco et son irritation monta en flèche. Il bouillonnait silencieusement alors que le Serpentard le conduisait dans un couloir et il pensa sérieusement à lâcher la main du blond, peut-être...

« C'est ici. » Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte et Draco l'ouvrit.

« Mais c'est une salle de réunion… » Draco poussa Harry par l'embrasure.

« Entre, idiot paranoïaque. » La pièce était noire comme du charbon, seul Malfoy pouvait toujours voir où chacun se trouvait grâce à sa vision nocturne et il se rendit compte que s'il pouvait voir, peut-être que Harry en était capable aussi, même si sa vue n'était pas terrible.

« Cette pièce est complètement sombre, Draco. Qu'est-ce que nous… »

« SURPRISE ! »

Plusieurs choses arrivèrent simultanément. Les lumières s'allumèrent dans une gerbe d'étincelles provenant des feux d'artifice de Fred et George, qui suscitèrent plusieurs cris perçants des gens se tenant près de l'endroit d'où ils étaient partis. Harry dégaina sa baguette magique et recula de cinq pas, avant de réaliser ce qu'il se passait et il se figea d'embarras. Severus commença à circuler dans la pièce en essayant d'éteindre les petits feux que les feux d'artifice Weasley avaient allumés. Les jumeaux avaient disparu.

Draco se précipita pour bloquer la vue que chacun avait de son compagnon, l'enveloppa de plus de réconfort et cacha la baguette du brun. Hermione, Blaise, Ginny et Pansy se pressèrent vers lui sous couvert de le féliciter, mais ils voulaient s'assurer qu'il n'était pas bouleversé.

« WOW, les gars. Je ne sais pas quoi dire… » Une fois que Harry se fut calmé, il fut vraiment heureux.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Harry », dit Hermione et elle l'embrassa. Ginny fit de même, ainsi que Pansy.

« C'est formidable, merci tout le monde. » Ils commencèrent à s'entasser et le brun fut très heureux de voir certains d'entre eux. « Dean ! Neville ! » Il se dirigea vers eux et salua avec une accolade chacun de ses camarades de dortoir.

« Hé Harry ! Tu ne pensais pas me voir, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Dean.

« Pas vraiment. Pas avec ce qui se passe et ce que Ron a dit. »

« Je ne l'ai jamais écouté quand il parlait de toi », dit Neville en haussant les épaules et en souriant.

« J'ai arrêté d'écouter Ron quand j'ai commencé à recevoir des messages secrets de Ginny au début de l'été », raconta Dean et Harry se détourna pour faire un sourire à Ginny.

« Avez-vous lu_ Le_ _Prophète_ ? Je ne peux pas croire que je vais dire ça, mais la plupart de ce qui est écrit est vrai, vous savez ? » Harry voulait s'assurer qu'ils savaient ce qu'il était avant que tout ne redevienne normal avec eux.

« On te connaît, Harry. Nous savons que tu ne crois pas ou ne fais pas les choses sans raison valable. Nous obtenons des informations hebdomadaires de Ginny de trucs comme ça, parce que je suis dans le monde Moldu pendant les vacances et Neville est toujours enfermé par sa grand-mère. »

« Ouais, c'est vrai », confirma Neville d'une voix sombre tout en acquiesçant d'un air maussade.

« Et nous n'allons pas te juger à cause des mots de quelqu'un d'autre », termina Dean et il fit un sourire éclatant au brun.

« Hé, Harry ! Joyeux anniversaire, mon pote ! » dit George, arrivant et tapotant lourdement l'épaule du Gryffondor.

« Merci. »

« Harry, je dois dire que manger suffisamment te donne bonne mine. Tu crois que Draco objecterait si je te vole pour une danse, ce soir ? » demanda sérieusement Fred et le brun rougit.

« Que veux-tu dire par danser ? » questionna-t-il.

« Tu ne penses pas que tu t'es habillé aussi élégamment juste pour nous, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. J'ai juste suivi Draco toute la journée. »

« Nous t'emmenons dans un club. Je sais que tu n'y as jamais été », dit Draco en arrivant par derrière et il glissa un bras sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

« C'est un endroit sympa, Harry. Tu aimeras », déclara George.

Draco approuva de la tête et se tourna vers Fred. « Et non Weasley, tu ne peux pas l'avoir pour une danse. Il va être à moi toute la nuit. Compris ? »

« Draco doit être en chaleur », chuchota George à Fred qui hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Harry ricana et Draco leur fit un sourire narquois.

« Nous verrons tout le monde au club. » Et après cela, Draco transplana avec Harry au Repaire du Sorcier. Une fois qu'ils eurent atterri dans une pièce semblable à celle du restaurant à Paris, un homme tout en noir s'approcha d'eux.

« Monsieur Malfoy, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir. »

« Oui, je suis sûr que c'est le cas. » Draco adressa un petit sourire hautain au sorcier. « Vous savez qui c'est, Rojer ? » Il posa une main sur le bras de son compagnon. « Vous verrez Harry et ses amis ici plus souvent. »

« Oui, monsieur Malfoy. Ravi de vous rencontrer, monsieur Potter. »

« Appelez-moi Harry », dit-il et il serra la main de Rojer.

« Oui, monsieur. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers l'étage principal avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur, attendant que le blond ait fini de s'assurer que l'on avait bien suivi chacune de ses instructions. Par _Merlin, Draco. Pourquoi tu n'as pas simplement loué l'endroit pour la nuit ?_

_Parce que ce n'est pas amusant quand il n'y a pas assez de corps sur la piste de danse._

Harry haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers le bar, parfaitement conscient des regards venant dans sa direction. Et ceux-ci n'étaient pas interrogateurs, mais évaluateurs de son physique et il sentit se former un petit sourire satisfait sur son visage.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux vous servir, monsieur Potter ? »

Harry leva les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il avait atteint le bar, où se tenait un homme qui semblait avoir seulement quelques années de plus que lui. « Oh, hum… »

« Prenez ce que vous voulez. Tout est pour la maison ce soir. »

« Merci. Je crois que je vais prendre quelque chose de fort, étonnez-moi. »

Le barman sourit et commença à mélanger une boisson pour Harry. « Mon nom est Dirk. Je suis le propriétaire du club. »

« C'est vraiment sympa. Je suis vraiment surpris de voir un club Sorcier. Je ne savais pas qu'il y en avait. »

« Ouais, je l'ai ouvert il y a deux ans. Draco venait ici avec le reste de ses Serpentard. Je suppose qu'il a dépassé les normes sang-pur. » Ça a du sens, pensa Harry en jetant un œil autour de lui. Les lieux tenaient plus du sorcier que du moldu. Toutes les lumières étaient faites par magie, se déplaçant autour du club en créant des formes éblouissantes et des spectacles de lumière. Toutes les tables et les chaises étaient sculptées dans du bois. Le club entier semblait avoir été taillé au flanc d'une montagne, donnant aux gens le sentiment qu'ils dansaient dans une grotte.

Le Gryffondor se retourna pour regarder la fin de la préparation de sa boisson. Dirk donna un petit coup de baguette et différents petits verres se déversèrent dans un récipient en argent. Il y mit lui-même de la glace, le ferma et commença à le secouer.

« Pourquoi n'utilisez-vous pas votre baguette magique pour finir la boisson ? » demanda Harry.

Dirk haussa les épaules. « J'aime donner à une boisson ma touche personnelle et utiliser ma baguette toute la nuit deviendrait tout simplement ennuyeux. » Potter acquiesça. Ça avait du sens. « Si vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénient à ce que je demande, le_ Prophète_ dit-il la vérité ? Est-ce que vous et Draco êtes ensemble maintenant ? »

Harry hocha la tête et le regarda verser une brillante boisson vert citron dans un verre à martini. Quand le brun acquiesça, Dirk commença à rire. « Merlin, merci pour ça. » Il fit glisser le verre vers le Gryffondor.

« Pourquoi donc ? » Harry prit une petite gorgée hésitante et sa bouche sembla s'enflammer sous la saveur explosive puis il sentit la brûlure de l'alcool descendant le long de sa gorge. Il pensa que s'il avait plus de… « C'est quoi le nom de ça ? »

« C'est un Avada Kedavra. N'en buvez pas trop, il vous tuera. » Dirk lui fit un sourire éclatant, puis commença à expliquer pourquoi il était heureux d'entendre que Harry et Draco étaient ensemble.

« Je n'aurai plus à consoler cet homme quand ils viennent pour faire la fête et qu'il est bourré. Chaque fois qu'il s'enivre, il finit toujours ici à me parler de vous. De vos combats et de combien il les déteste et de combien vous le détestez lui aussi. Je ne devrais probablement pas vous dire cela. Qui suis-je pour m'immiscer dans vos affaires ? Mais Draco est vraiment sensible quand il s'agit de vous et si vous ne le saviez pas encore, j'ai pensé que vous le devriez. »

« Vous le connaissez assez bien, alors ? » demanda Harry, ses yeux plissés et obscurcis fixés sur le propriétaire. Dirk leva un sourcil quand il remarqua le regard sombre sur le visage lui faisant face et il eut un sourire satisfait.

« Pas comme ça. Et je peux voir que je n'ai pas besoin de vous le dire. »

Harry acquiesça et se tourna pour regarder par-dessus son épaule. Il vit certains de ses amis entrer par la porte. Draco parlait avec son père. Wouah ! Et Lucius en mettait plein la vue ! Était-ce un pantalon en cuir blanc qu'il portait ? Et il avait l'air sexy pour un type plus âgé. C'était le père de Draco, après tout. Mais son compagnon était de loin le plus beau mec dans le club et il était le seul qui pouvait retenir l'attention du Gryffondor pour plus de quelques secondes d'observation.

En fait, Harry aurait dû rire de lui-même parce qu'il était incapable de regarder ailleurs ou quelqu'un d'autre que Draco. Les lumières de différentes couleurs pulsant avec la musique à travers le vrombissement bruyant du club peignaient les cheveux pâles de Draco comme un arc-en-ciel et le brun pouvait clairement voir ses yeux d'argent briller d'excitation à la perspective de l'amusement qu'ils auraient durant la nuit. Il portait une chemise en soie noire avec des dragons d'argent brodés sur chaque côté de sa poitrine et il avait laissé les quatre premiers boutons défaits, révélant un aperçu terriblement tentant de la chair pâle en dessous. La chemise était très serrée, moulant les larges épaules et la poitrine ferme et quand le blond se tourna, Harry put voir les abdos durs et bien développés. Son pantalon était de la même couleur que les dragons ainsi que ses yeux.

Draco aussi en mettait plein la vue, de ses cheveux, jusqu'à ses bottines en peau de dragon. Il se tourna vers Harry et lui sourit, avant de retourner à son père.

Harry posa son verre et comprit qu'il aurait besoin d'un autre pour ce qu'il comptait faire.

« Puis-je en avoir un autre ? »

« Bien sûr que vous pouvez, monsieur Potter. »

« Appelez-moi Harry. »

« D'accord alors, Harry. Je dois vous avertir, cette boisson ne tue pas vraiment, mais après ça, vous vous sentirez un peu gai. Je ferai autre chose après celui-ci. »

« Merci pour l'avertissement. »

Sirius s'approcha et donna à Harry une accolade. « Un double verre de Whisky Pur Feu ! » aboya t-il.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Patmol ? »

« Regarde-le, ce diable blond ! » Sirius regarda Dirk verser la boisson de Harry dans un verre et le passer à son filleul. « Harry, méfie-toi de cette boisson », dit gravement Sirius et il fixa la boisson en cause comme si c'était un démon sanguinaire.

« Tu en as fait l'expérience ? » Le brun eut un petit rire.

« Je l'ai averti », dit Dirk à Sirius et il continua à verser la boisson. Sirius acquiesça.

« Quel diable blond ? » demanda innocemment Harry et il but à petites gorgées sa boisson pour cacher son sourire. Sirius tourna un regard sombre vers lui.

« Tu sais très bien de qui je parle. A quoi il pense en s'habillant comme ça ? »

« Je suppose qu'il essaye juste de s'adapter. Il ne voudrait pas embarrasser son fils maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sirius grogna avant d'engloutir sa boisson et d'en exiger une autre. « Il aurait pu le faire sans s'habiller comme ça. Pour l'amour de Merlin, même les sorciers plus jeunes le regardent ! »

Harry regarda autour de lui et remarqua qu'en effet les deux Malfoy avaient la moitié du club qui les observait, et quelques sorcières et sorciers se déplaçaient vers eux.

« Tu es presque habillé comme lui, Sirius. »

« Mais je ne me suis pas habillé comme ça pour être sexy. »

« Pourtant, vous êtes sexy », répondit obligeamment Dirk et il lui sourit. Ceci sembla éclaircir un peu l'humeur de Sirius et il se redressa sur son siège, observant Dirk de haut en bas d'une manière flagrante.

Harry était debout à côté de son tabouret et saisit sa boisson. « Je suis sûr que Dirk aimerait entendre toutes tes plaintes à propos de Lucius Malfoy. Je vous laisse tous les deux ? » Il fit un rictus à Dirk, qui rappela Draco au barman.

« Merci Harry. J'apprécie », répondit-il sarcastiquement. Le Gryffondor lui fit un signe de la main puis se dirigea vers les deux blonds en question et siffla en direction d'un des clients du club qui observait un peu trop minutieusement les fesses de Draco.

« Je pensais que vous essayiez de minimiser le fait que vous étiez heureux d'être à nouveau célibataire. Vous habiller comme ça ne va convaincre personne », dit-il à Lucius en s'approchant.

« Je suis déjà venu ici auparavant, Harry. Ce n'est une surprise pour personne de me voir habillé ainsi. »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Sirius ? » demanda Draco. Il glissa son bras autour de la taille d'Harry, étreignant le garçon plus petit à ses côtés, posant une main sur le délicieux fessier du brun dans un geste possessif évident, brisant le cœur de plusieurs personnes qui observaient les deux garçons de loin.

« Oh, quelque chose », répondit Harry un peu essoufflé. « Mais ce sorcier, Dirk, a commencé à flirter avec lui, et maintenant il va parfaitement bien et je suppose que Sirius sera heureux de flirter avec lui. » Puis, Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Lucius sous ses longs cils.

Ça fonctionna. Lucius eut un regard acéré en direction du bar où Sirius expliquait quelque chose avec une excitation évidente, agitant ses bras dans les airs, tandis que Dirk, qui semblait vraiment être intéressé, s'appuyait contre le bar avec une fascination apparente. Les yeux de Malfoy senior se plissèrent d'un coup sec.

« Il a la moitié de son âge ! » siffla Lucius et il commença à serrer de ses doigts la tête de serpent sur sa canne, pensant probablement à dégainer la baguette magique qu'il avait cachée à l'intérieur.

« Viens, Harry. Tout le monde t'attend déjà en haut. » Draco commença à mener ce dernier vers l'escalier. Comme ils passaient à côté d'une table, Harry finit le reste de sa boisson puis posa son verre vide et suivit son compagnon. Le brun vit que tout l'étage supérieur avait été fermé au public pour leur usage personnel et Draco le tira vers une grande table où la plupart de leurs amis étaient assis, une tournée de verres était déjà passée et deux bouteilles ouvertes de Whisky Pur Feu étaient posées au centre. Juste avant qu'ils n'atteignent la table, Harry tira le Serpentard sur le côté et appuya ses lèvres contre celles du blond.

« Draco … » il s'assura que leurs yeux soient braqués dans ceux de l'autre et que son compagnon puisse sentir chaque petite chose qu'il ressentait. Les yeux du Serpentard s'écarquillèrent. « Je t'aime. »

Harry sourit, puis partit, laissant le blond dans un délicieux état de choc. Le brun rejoignit la table, s'assit entre Hermione et Luna puis saisit une bouteille non-ouverte de bièrreaubeurre.

« Hé, Luna. Tu as l'air d'aller bien », dit-il à la Serdaigle, heureux de la revoir. Il aimait vraiment Luna. Tout le monde pensait qu'elle était bizarre et elle l'était, pour dire la vérité, mais c'était aussi une bonne amie, loyale et elle était plus intelligente que ce que tout le monde pensait d'elle. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle elle était à Serdaigle. Les gens oubliaient toujours cela à propos de Luna, mais Harry jamais.

« Merci, Harry », répondit-elle vaguement. « J'ai fait un super commerce avec un Espicercle de Chardofée¹. Ils savent vraiment comment faire ressortir le meilleur des gens. »

« Oui, je suis sûr qu'ils le font », répondit-il avec un sourire affectueux.

« Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Draco ? » demanda Hermione à côté de lui. Il releva les yeux et observa, amusé, Draco qui commençait à nouveau à bouger. Les yeux légèrement vitreux, il arriva difficilement jusqu'au siège à côté de Blaise sans tomber.

« Je lui ai enfin dit que je l'aimais », lui chuchota Harry.

« Oh. » Hermione étudia Draco pendant une minute. « Eh bien, tu l'as certainement surpris. Quoique je ne sache pas pourquoi. Il aurait dû le savoir. Tous les autres le savaient. »

« Il le savait, mais c'est différent quand c'est dit en face en face et il ne s'attendait pas à l'entendre aussi tôt. »

« Il semble assez heureux. En réalité, je n'ai jamais vu Draco si expressif. »

Harry acquiesça et sourit. C'était drôle la façon dont lui et Draco restaient silencieux à propos du lien. C'était rendre les choses plus intenses parce qu'ils communiquaient seulement par la vue. Plus ils seraient séparés durant cette nuit, mieux ce serait quand l'un d'entre eux déciderait qu'il en avait assez. Et le brun avait le sentiment que son compagnon en aurait marre le premier et assez tôt. Il commençait à avoir l'air en colère à propos du fait qu'il y avait la moitié d'une table entre eux.

« Oh, l'amour… » soupira Luna et elle frotta sa joue contre l'épaule de Potter. « Tout le monde devrait aimer. _Tout_ _le_ _monde. _»

« Je suis entièrement d'accord », dit Harry avant d'embrasser ses cheveux.

« Très bien, tout le monde. Ceci n'est-il pas censé être une fête ? Ne sommes-nous pas venus ici pour nous amuser ? » demanda Fred.

« Tout le monde commence à boire ! » cria George. « Et que la fête commence ! » Lui, Fred et Lee Jordan entrechoquèrent leurs verres, saluèrent Harry puis avalèrent leurs boissons.

« A boire pour tout le monde ! » hurlèrent-ils après avoir claqué leurs verres sur la table.

Draco se tortilla inconfortablement sur son siège et but d'une traite le verre que Théo Nott lui donna. Il ne fit même pas attention au regard que Nott lui lança. Au contraire de Harry qui se sentit désolé pour lui. Draco lui avait expliqué leur relation passée et il savait qu'elle était terminée pour le blond depuis longtemps. Le brun pouvait voir que Nott avait toujours des sentiments pour Draco et il savait que ce dernier ne regarderait jamais plus Nott de cette manière. Il était facile d'être désolé pour lui à cause de cela.

Quelques verres de Whisky Pur Feu plus tard, les bouches étaient extrêmement plus libres et les groupes commencèrent à se mélanger. La première personne à vouloir danser fut Pansy, qui à la surprise générale, attrapa Dean et Neville par les bras et les entraîna en bas des escaliers vers la piste de danse. Tout le monde les regarda pendant une minute, secouant la tête avec incrédulité, avant de descendre les rejoindre.

C'était toujours l'intention d'Harry de garder Draco brûlant durant la nuit entière en refusant de le laisser le tripoter, donc il s'accrocha immédiatement à Luna et sentit son compagnon le bombarder de sa colère comme un Cognard. Le blond ne voulait danser avec personne d'autre que lui, mais puisque son compagnon s'était rendu indisponible, laissant Draco comme un idiot, seul au milieu de la piste de danse, il saisit une personne au hasard et commença à danser.

Harry était supposé danser avec Luna, mais elle ne lui prêtait aucune attention et semblait danser sur sa propre musique. Il saisit cette occasion pour faire face à Draco alors qu'il dansait sur une chanson faite pour onduler des hanches et il commença à faire glisser ses mains sur son corps en dansant, observant le blond attentivement derrière ses longs cils.

Draco, pour sa part, était en effervescence et ne prêtait ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'attention au partenaire qu'il avait choisi. En fait, il n'avait même pas regardé pour voir qui c'était. Mais Harry regardait fixement son partenaire à présent et il était évident qu'il essayait de se retenir de rire. Le Serpentard se calma et plongea dans les yeux horrifiés de Neville Londubat.

« Putain, Londubat ? D'où viens-tu ? »

« Je dansais avec Pansy, jusqu'à ce que tu ne me tires brusquement. »

« Eh bien, retourne avec elle ! Je ne veux pas danser avec toi. » Draco poussa Neville loin, et celui-ci disparut heureusement dans la foule dansante.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, amour ? Tu sembles un peu rouge. Qu'est-ce qui t'a donné si chaud ? _La main de Harry passa sur son entre-jambe et il s'assura que Draco pouvait sentir le plaisir en train de l'envahir. Les yeux du Serpentard se plissèrent. Le brun sourit et tourna le dos à son compagnon et l'un des jumeaux Weasley le tira pour une danse.

« Hé, Harry ! C'est Fred », précisa le jumeau.

« Fred. » Harry sourit et mit ses bras autour du cou du roux, qui ricana après un regard par-dessus l'épaule du brun.

« Tu as taquiné Draco toute la nuit, tu sais. Ça implique nécessairement un retour de flammes. »

« Je le ferai avec lui plus tard. »

Fred leva un sourcil. « Et moi qui pensais que notre jeune Harry était innocent. »

Le brun renifla. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été innocent. Pas depuis la nuit où ses parents avaient été tués. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas de ça dont Fred parlait et il sourit.

« Après ce soir, je ne serai plus innocent. »

« Ho Harry. Trop d'informations ! » dit George derrière lui. Désormais, Harry se trouvait à danser avec Fred et George. C'était terriblement amusant, et les jumeaux se tenaient bien. Enfin, ils se tenaient bien depuis que Draco leur avait montré les crocs de l'autre côté de la piste de danse.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

¹ Ici, Windseeker2305 a inventé une créature, son nom anglais était "Snigglehoop Fairiethistle" qui donnait littéralement :cercle espiègle de fée de chardon et que j'ai donc traduit par "Espicercle de Chardofée".

.

Donc, environ 6100 mots pour ce chapitre, on peut remercier Gourmandizzz pour ce travail. Vous aurez la suite de la fête dans le prochain chapitre avec un passage très... hmmm... je vous le dis pas, mais je l'ai traduit avec beaucoup de difficulté à me concentrer XD.  
>Le prochain chapitre sera donc pour le 8 Mars en espérant que les corrections arrivent car là... c'est le silence radio qui me fait peur : Croisez les doigts mes amies-lectrices/amis-lecteurs, croisez les doigts...

A la prochaine ;)


	17. Faisons la fête -2-

**Traducteur **: Haganemaru

.

.

Ahahahaha... désolée, vraiment... j'ai cru que j'avais posté le chapitre précédent plus tard que ça et donc, quand je m'y suis mise aujourd'hui pour voir la date, je me suis rendue compte que j'avais du retard, pas bien hein ?

Enfin... vous avez votre chapitre quand même, et pas 3 ans après *sourire crispé*... vous allez pas me fouetter sur la place publique hein ? Si ? Attendez les jours d'été dans ces cas là, car là, il caille trop XD.

En sus, j'ai oublié de répondre aux reviews... je cumule mes fautes, ça devient grave T_T... donc merci à tous pour vos petits messages. Beaucoup se posent des questions sur Théo... vous pourrez voir/lire qu'il prendra une décision "sure" pour lui et pour notre couple fétiche. Il a sa place dans l'histoire, même si ce n'est pas au même niveau que Blaise ou Pansy (par exemple), Hermione et un autre "surprise" ont pas non plus la même place.

Bref, la suite de "Faisons la fête" avec un chapitre chaud et intense, soyez prévenu ;)

.

Résumé des chapitres précédents (ça m'a été demandé mais je suis nulle en résumé donc... espérons que vous comprendrez) :

Après avoir été alerté par Dumbledore qu'il se passait quelque chose à Privet Drive, Snape et Draco Malfoy -en refuge chez lui à ce moment là- arrive au numéro 4 pour découvrir un Harry Potter très mal en point sous les coups de son oncle. Draco ayant de la pitié pour le brun et cette envie de l'aider à ne plus avoir mal appose alors ses mains sur son corps et ressent la même douleur qu'Harry éprouve, tout en la lui "prenant". Harry s'évanouissant en toussant du sang, Snape, Draco, Pétunia et Dudley Dursley quittent précipitemment la maison pour le Square Grimmault, la demeure de Sirius Black.

Malgré les soins de Poppy Pomfresh, Harry ne se réveille pas de son coma et Draco, après l'avoir touché, semble être aspiré dans ses songes et le retrouve face à ses anciens amis, Hermione et Ron et une projection de lui-même. Suite à un face à face avec Voldemort dans son inconscient qui se termina par la "mise à mort" de Draco, Harry se retrouve seul et commence à plonger sans savoir que Sirius a réanimé un Draco inconscient et que le blond revient le secourir. Ensemble, ils prendront la décision de "revenir" et d'explorer la cause de leur contact mental.

Après tous ces rebondissements et une visite surprise de ses parents, Harry se réveille donc pour voir à ses côtés Hermione et Ginny -ainsi que Draco-, émues de revoir le brun. Harry demande alors à Snape de rester seul avec lui et d'apporter une pensine afin qu'il découvre ce que lui-même venait d'apprendre par la bouche de sa mère... qu'il était son oncle.

Snape ayant un temps d'adaptation à avoir, Harry étant cet impatient qu'il est, il décide de "tenter le diable" et de se balader seul sur le chemin de traverse après une dispute avec Draco. Ce sera étonnemment Lucius Malfoy qui ramenera chez Snape un Harry dépassé par les événements.

Révélations sur révélations, le duo -en phase de devenir un couple solide- apprend qu'ils ont un héritage magique mais aussi de créature magique, sans savoir lequel est-ce, chose qu'ils ont peur malgré tout. Grognements, crocs, griffes, ronronnements, tous les signes les surprennent mais ils apprennent à faire avec.

Après un pacte surprenant avec un Voldemort dépassé et stupéfait par la magie de Harry, ils savent ensuiteque Dumbledore a beaucoup de secrets envers tous, des secrets bouleversants et que Snape sait où ils se cachent, partant sous l'ordre de Voldemort les récupérer avec Harry.

Ainsi, après un combat surprise contre Maugrey qui laissa un Harry blessé à la tête, celui-ci récupère aux côté de Draco à l'hopital pour qu'enfin, tous puissent lui souhaiter son anniversaire comme il se doit.

... VOILA ! J'espère que ça a été, me redemandez pas un résumé sinon, je copie colle chaque fois XD.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapitre dix-sept  
>Faisons la fête -2-<strong>

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Lucius marcha à grandes enjambées jusqu'au bar et s'arrêta moins d'un mètre [H1] derrière Sirius. Il le vit accepter la bouteille de whisky pur-feu de Dirk avec un charmant sourire. Le visage du blond était un masque impassible mais ses yeux transmettaient exactement ses sentiments quand il regarda le barman. Le propriétaire leva les yeux après avoir dit quelque chose à Sirius et se raidit immédiatement. Comme Malfoy senior était une sorte d'investisseur du petit club de Dirk, qui voulait en rester le propriétaire, celui-ci s'excusa rapidement auprès de l'Animagus et partit travailler à l'autre bout du comptoir. Sirius sembla troublé une seconde, plissa les yeux et regarda par-dessus son épaule.

« Malfoy ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » aboya-t-il, se retournant une nouvelle fois et fixant le dos de Dirk avec un air morose. Il n'y avait aucun moyen d'avoir une ouverture avec le blond qui traînait dans les parages.

« Est-ce un crime de vouloir un verre ? » Lucius prit le tabouret à côté de Sirius et claqua des doigts. Les alentours du bar possédaient un charme qui assourdissait la musique venant de la piste de danse, aidant les personnes à parler et s'entendre sans devoir crier. Dirk leva immédiatement les yeux au claquement de doigt et fit un signe de tête à Lucius. Il finit de préparer une boisson puis commença celle de Malfoy. Celui-ci se retourna vers Sirius pour le retrouver en train de grimacer. Un sourcil pâle se souleva jusqu'à la naissance de ses cheveux.

« Tu ne comptes pas me parler, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as probablement rien à me dire. »

« Mais il y a certaines choses que tu veux me dire. »

Dirk posa le verre de Lucius près de sa main et reprit sa place de l'autre côté du bar. Les deux sorciers se regardaient attentivement et l'avaient complètement ignoré. Sirius serra les dents pour s'empêcher de répondre sans mentir. Quand il estima qu'il pouvait mentir de façon convaincante, il parla.

« Je n'ai rien à te dire. » Black quitta son tabouret et s'éloigna.

Lucius attrapa sa boisson et la but à petites gorgées, ses yeux suivant les pas de Sirius autour de la piste de danse jusqu'au fond qui possédait de grands coins et recoins pour socialiser ou d'autres… activités juvéniles. Paresseusement, il bougea pour suivre Black, ses yeux ne quittant jamais sa proie et il se prépara mentalement à une courte bataille physique.

Sirius réussit à trouver une petite alcôve dans le fond. C'était évidemment déjà utilisé, mais après avoir aboyé méchamment sur la douzaine de jeunes sorciers l'occupant, il retrouva bientôt l'alcôve vide. S'effondrant sur une chaise, il se versa une bonne quantité de whisky dans un verre et le fixa d'un regard furieux un bon moment avant de le boire. Lucius était dehors, l'observant d'un air calculateur jusqu'à ce que son visage s'illumine autant qu'il soit possible pour Malfoy senior.

Il retourna au bar pour prendre un autre verre. Il en aurait besoin avant de retrouver Sirius et son corps avait besoin de se décrisper pour le combat qu'il était sur le point d'engager. Il savait que le Gryffondor ne se déplacerait pas tout de suite, du moins pas avant que la moitié de la bouteille ne soit vide. Après avoir bu, Lucius se lança à la recherche de son ami et trouva Severus à une table du premier étage, lançant des regards noirs vers la masse de corps dansant.

« Tu es en colère contre quelqu'un en particulier ? » demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

« Personne en particulier. Peut-être tous. Harry et Draco inclus. »

« Qu'ont-ils fait ce coup-ci ? » Lucius se pencha en avant pour regarder attentivement par-dessus la rampe et observa la jeune génération danser. Rien ne sortait de l'ordinaire sauf… que Draco ne dansait pas avec Harry. Connaissant les garçons, il pensa que c'était extrêmement bizarre. « Ils ne se sont pas encore disputés, n'est-ce pas ? Merlin, j'espère que non. »

« Non, pas de dispute. Regarde plus loin. »

Lucius prit sa boisson en main et positionna sa chaise à côté de la balustrade pour pouvoir regarder confortablement. Il s'amusa de la scène. Ils exécutaient danse après danse et il semblait évident que Harry menait et Draco suivait. A chaque fois que son fils réussissait à être à portée de main, le Gryffondor traçait son chemin jusqu'à un autre ami avec qui danser, laissant le blond seul pour trouver un autre partenaire. Lucius pensa que Harry avait été le premier à commencer, ce que Draco n'avait pas bien pris. On ne refusait rien à un Malfoy. Mais il remarqua que lorsque Harry dansait avec quelqu'un, ses regards étaient seulement pour Draco. Cela semblait apaiser son fils, d'autant plus que le brun ignorait complètement son partenaire de danse et faisait sa propre petite danse pour Draco, redessinant son corps de ses mains, soulevant sa chemise verte pour que ce dernier puisse voir son beau corps. Harry plongeait dans la foule quand Draco ne pouvait plus se contenter de regarder son compagnon. Mais ils appréciaient tous les deux cette situation, parce que le blond le suivait toujours, même si ce n'était pas toujours évident pour les personnes autour de lui et il souriait alors qu'il se déplaçait pour trouver à nouveau le Gryffondor.

« C'est une sorte de rituel d'accouplement ? » demanda finalement Lucius après les avoir observés pendant quelques instants. Il avait le sentiment étrange que c'était effectivement un rituel.

Severus se détendit en soupirant et commença à se masser les tempes. « C'est une possibilité. Ils se transforment en créature, après tout. »

« Draco ne voudra pas jouer très longtemps. »

Severus grogna en signe d'approbation. « Il prendra bientôt les choses en mains. Ce qui est censé se produire pendant un rituel d'accouplement de ce type. C'est le dominant, je crois. » Il lança un regard désabusé vers Lucius. « C'est très étrange sachant que nous savons tous que tu es un soumis. »

Lucius ignora Snape et se leva. « C'est l'heure de mon propre rituel. »

Il trouva Black comme il l'avait laissé, sauf que la moitié de la bouteille avait été consommée comme il l'avait prévu. En dépit de ce que Sirius voulait croire, Malfoy le connaissait très bien. Probablement mieux que n'importe qui. Il entra, laissa sa canne contre le mur en passant mais prit sa baguette avec lui et s'arrêta devant Sirius.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux putain, Malfoy ? » s'écria Sirius dès qu'il leva les yeux de son verre vide et trouva Lucius planté là. Il se leva et se rapprocha de lui de façon menaçante, un grognement émanant de sa gorge. Le blond recula jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à un pas du mur et il s'arrêta.

« Je pensais te faire savoir que je sais que tu as menti. Il y a des choses que tu veux me dire. »

« Et alors, et si j'ai menti ? Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne. » Sirius se détourna, se préparant à partir et Lucius agita sa baguette, murmurant un rapide sortilège. Un mur opaque apparut devant Black, les bloquant à l'intérieur, empêchant quiconque d'entrer et de savoir ce qui se passait derrière le mur. Sirius se retourna vers lui. « Putain, c'est quoi ton problème, Malfoy ? »

« Nous n'avons pas terminé notre discussion. Tu pars toujours avant que les choses ne soient finies. »

« Je suis celui qui part ? Moi ? » cria Sirius. Il se précipita en avant et poussa rudement Lucius contre le mur avant de se détourner en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux dans un geste de frustration. Le blond secoua la tête pour la dégager. Sirius l'avait poussé plus violemment qu'il ne s'y attendait et il s'était cogné durement la tête. C'était bon. L'Animagus était prêt à craquer. Mais celui-ci se retourna vers lui et le blond crut que peut-être son plan ne fonctionnerait pas.

« Je sais ce que tu essaies de faire », dit doucement Sirius. « Après toutes ces années… mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Pourquoi ? N'as-tu pas une épouse ? N'as-tu pas la vie parfaite ? Pourquoi tu ne peux pas me laisser tranquille, Malfoy ? » Black l'attrapa et le repoussa à nouveau contre le mur mais cette fois, il ne relâcha pas sa prise sur son col. « Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

« Peut-être parce que je le peux. Peut-être parce que je m'épanouis devant ton évidente détresse face à ma simple présence. »

« Donc, c'est juste pour t'amuser ? Comme lorsque nous étions à l'école. » Il libéra le Serpentard et lui lança un regard de pitié. « Je ne sais pas comment Harry peut aimer Draco s'il est comme toi. Dans l'intérêt de Harry, j'espère qu'il ne l'est pas. »

Les yeux de Lucius se plissèrent. « Tu devrais le savoir. Tu étais amoureux de moi. »

Sirius eut un petit rictus satisfait. « Tu crois ça ? Peut-être que tu n'étais juste qu'un cul sur pattes auquel je n'avais pas envie de renoncer. Tu étais de premier choix, Malfoy, il n'y a aucun doute sur ça. Toujours d'accord, n'est-ce pas ? Tu l'étais, à chaque fois. Si facile.» Sirius chuchota d'un ton malveillant. « Oh oui, j'aurais dit n'importe quoi pour te garder allongé. »

Les narines de Lucius se dilatèrent sous la fureur. Il se recula et lança le poing, frappant la bouche de Black franchement. L'homme légèrement plus grand, bouleversé, serra la mâchoire, étonné que le blond le frappe si fort. Sirius vit la panique dans les yeux gris et intérieurement, se réjouit un petit peu. Peut-être que Lucius ne jouait pas simplement avec lui. Si ce n'était qu'un jeu, Malfoy ne se serait pas vraiment inquiété et il n'aurait pas si mal pris son commentaire. Mais il était évident que Lucius était perturbé à l'idée que Sirius n'ait jamais eu aucun sentiment pour lui.

Sirius décida qu'il allait poursuivre sur cette voie et verrait où cela les mènerait. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as peur que ce soit vrai ? As-tu vraiment cru que je me languirais de toi après que tu m'aies quitté pour ma salope de cousine ? Pour quelle sorte de sorcier me prends-tu ? Je suis un Black et un Gryffondor. As-tu cru qu'un Black pourrait vraiment tomber sous les manipulations d'un Malfoy ? »

« Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, Sirius. Es-tu en train de dire que tu as menti ? » Lucius parlait d'une voix traînante, essayant furieusement de retrouver son calme. Black était cruel, c'était sa façon de faire face, le blond le savait. Mais le Gryffondor était plus méchant que d'habitude. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé de cette façon auparavant et il avait peur de s'être trompé sur les sentiments de Sirius, même après toutes ces années.

« Peut-être que j'ai vraiment dit que je t'aimais à cette époque. Mais comme je viens juste de te le dire », gloussa Sirius sombrement avant de se détourner une nouvelle fois. « J'aurais dit n'importe quoi pour que tu te retrouves à quatre pattes. »

Lucius vit rouge et projeta son poing une nouvelle fois, heurtant le côté du visage de Sirius avec son anneau familial, coupant la peau près de l'œil droit et le sang commença à se répandre sur la joue. Il n'avait pas encore terminé et se lança sur l'Animagus, donna un coup de pied dans les jambes de Sirius et regarda d'un air hautain la manière dont le dos du Gryffondor cogna durement le sol. Lucius se pencha, se préparant à donner un autre coup mais le poing de Sirius surgit de nulle part et heurta brutalement son œil droit. Le blond chancela en arrière, la main sur son œil.

« Tu m'as frappé ! » cria-t-il d'un ton incrédule.

« Tu as commencé ! » hurla Sirius en se relevant sur ses pieds. Il se lança sur Lucius, plantant son poing dans l'estomac de Malfoy avant qu'ils ne retombent tous deux dans un enchevêtrement de membres.

Les coups de poing et de pied abondaient comme la testostérone et le désir, qui venait toujours quand Lucius et Sirius luttaient physiquement l'un contre l'autre. Lucius sentit l'érection de Sirius contre sa cuisse alors que le Gryffondor se dégageait pour essayer de retirer la main du blond qui lui griffait les côtes. Et d'habitude, cela aurait provoqué une pause mais Lucius était au-delà du jeu qu'il avait entamé. Il avait été humilié et il ne s'était jamais senti aussi inférieur jusqu'à maintenant. Comme un déchet usé. C'était ce que Sirius avait dit : Tout ce à quoi Lucius était bon était le sexe.

Sirius remarqua que Lucius commençait à lutter comme un homme mourant, puisant dans ses dernières forces pour combattre. Il laissa le blond lancer quelques coups de poing supplémentaires avant qu'ils ne roulent et il épingla le blond à terre encore une fois. Mail il ne continua pas la lutte. Il n'avait plus envie de faire du mal à Malfoy. Il se releva et s'éloigna de quelques mètres pour essayer de contrôler sa colère. Frapper Lucius était comme frapper une fille et il n'aimait pas faire ça.

Quand il se retourna, il jura silencieusement. Il éprouva encore plus de dégoût lorsqu'il vit le regard de son ex-amant. Les yeux de Lucius étaient éteints et il était toujours allongé sur le sol, regardant fixement le plafond comme s'il était mort. Ses cheveux blonds s'étaient détachés de la lanière de cuir avec laquelle il les avait noués et s'étendaient follement autour de sa tête. En dépit de son regard vide, Lucius semblait trop attirant pour Sirius.

« Merde ! » Sirius regarda frénétiquement autour de lui, comme si la réponse à son problème était quelque part. Lucius n'avait toujours pas bougé. « Merde, Luce ! Qu'est… pourquoi ? Je ne te comprends pas. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Black. Tu ne me reverras pas. »

Lucius désagrégea le mur depuis sa place au sol. Il aurait bien bougé mais son corps et son cœur lui réclamaient une potion anti-douleur. Au moins, il était derrière la table et personne ne le verrait allongé par terre d'une façon tellement indigne. Et si cela arrivait, il leur ferait oublier avec un puissant sortilège d'amnésie. A cet instant, il se détestait. Il se détestait et il détestait Black. La seule personne sans compter son fils qu'il n'ait jamais aimé. Et apparemment, Sirius ne l'avait jamais aimé en retour.

_Tu es un adulte, pour l'amour de Merlin, Lucius ! Relève-toi ! Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'un Malfoy est censé agir._ Lucius lança un bras sur ses yeux et essaya de bloquer la voix de son défunt père. Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il tenait des conversations intérieures, c'était toujours la voix de son père qu'il entendait ?

Sirius serra les poings quand il vit le bras qui couvrait les yeux de Lucius commencer à trembler. Il fit un pas vers lui, hésita et fit encore un pas. Ses poings se desserrèrent à son troisième pas et à son quatrième, le Gryffondor était … presque sûr de ce qu'il ferait.

« Relève-toi, Malfoy. Tu vas être tout sale. Je sais que tu détestes ça. »

« Va te faire foutre ! » dit Lucius d'une voix traînante mais il bougea pour s'asseoir avec grâce, il commença à chercher des yeux le lien noir pour ses cheveux.

« Tu cherches ça ? »

Lucius regarda et soupira quand il vit le lien se balancer au bout du doigt de Black.

« Laisse-le tomber et pars. »

« Non. » Sirius saisit le bras de Lucius et le tira sur ses pieds. Le blond se tenait roidement devant lui et le regarda avec des yeux mi-clos quand Sirius passa les bras par-dessus ses épaules pour rattacher ses cheveux.

« Si tu ne t'éloignes pas de moi dans les trois prochaines secondes, je vais te percer magiquement un trou en pleine poitrine. Et je ne me soucie pas de ce que Harry me fera pour t'avoir tué », siffla Lucius.

Il recula finalement de lui-même, comme Sirius ne semblait pas prendre sa menace très au sérieux. Il devrait. Lucius était très tenté d'ensorceler la tête de l'Animagus. Cul sur pattes! Jamais aucun Malfoy n'avait été considéré comme un cul sur pattes! C'était toujours dans l'autre sens. Les Malfoy avaient toujours été les utilisateurs et jamais les utilisés !

En voyant le regard de Lucius, sachant très exactement ce qu'il pensait, Sirius leva les yeux au ciel.

« Merlin, Lucius, je mentais ! C'était un foutu mensonge ! »

« Quelle partie ? »

Sirius secoua la tête et posa sa propre question. « Tu es entré ici pour te battre, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il en agitant la main autour de lui pour désigner la petite alcôve où ils se trouvaient. « Tu es entré ici pour commencer un combat. » Il était si proche maintenant que son souffle caressait les lèvres de Lucius.

« Il y avait seulement une chose que tu désirais quand tu commençais à te battre à coups de poing, Luce. »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça », siffla Lucius avant que la bouche de Sirius ne recouvre la sienne.

Foutu Gryffondor ! Black venait juste de l'appeler " cul sur pattes " et Lucius ne pouvait toujours pas contrôler son désir près de lui. Il arrêta de réfléchir quand Sirius saisit une poignée de cheveux et força sa langue dans la bouche du blond. Lucius gémit à son contact. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été embrassé de cette manière. C'était une des choses qu'il préférait chez Sirius. La façon dont il l'embrassait. Et cela confirma ce qu'il suspectait déjà. La passion qu'ils éprouvaient plus jeunes ne s'était pas apaisée. Pas du tout.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Le cri vint de l'autre côté de l'alcôve, brisant les courtes retrouvailles et le baiser spontané.

« C'est Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy ! Que font-ils ? » hurla une personne depuis la piste de danse.

Sirius se recula avec un gémissement. « S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, dis-moi qu'ils n'ont pas perdu le contrôle devant tout le monde, s'il te plaît ? »

« C'est pour ça que nous sommes ici. Pour nous assurer qu'ils se tiennent bien », dit Lucius d'une voix traînante en contournant Black et il sortit de l'alcôve heureux qu'ils aient fait un pas dans la bonne direction. Il se lécha les lèvres qui avaient été précédemment réclamées.

« Ta bouche est encore coupable », murmura Sirius alors qu'il suivait le blond qui souriait d'un air satisfait. Le Gryffondor n'était pas heureux. Rien n'avait été résolu. Il n'avait pas encore eu de réponses, seulement des doutes et Malfoy semblait beaucoup trop content de lui, comme toujours.

« Pansy ! Ils refont la chose vampirique ! On devrait faire quelque chose. »

Sirius reconnut la voix comme étant celle de Zabini. Il sortit de l'alcôve et heurta Blaise qui était planté là à lever les yeux vers le balcon. Les deux sorciers plus âgés regardèrent vers le haut et Lucius pâlit. Son fils avait des crocs et ils étaient profondément enfoncés dans le cou de Potter. Ce n'était pas bon !

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Harry passait vraiment un très bon moment et il en était très heureux. Il aurait été déçu de ne pas apprécier sa toute première fête d'anniversaire. Mais ses amis étaient venus pour lui montrer qu'ils se souciaient vraiment de lui et il avait passé du temps avec chacun. Même les personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas très bien, comme les Serpentard. Même Zacharias Smith n'était pas un con fini. Jusqu'à ce qu'il frôle Harry et effleure "par hasard" de la main les fesses du brun. Les trente minutes suivantes, on pouvait voir Zacharias fuyant dans le club, essayant de rester éloigné d'un très furieux Serpentard blond qui avait l'intention d'Avadakédavriser le Poufsouffle. Harry s'était amusé de la situation et n'avait pas levé le petit doigt pour aider Smith. Draco était si sexy quand il était sur le chemin de la guerre et il n'avait pas envie de calmer son compagnon et lui faire perdre ce splendide regard sombre.

Après plusieurs danses, Harry décida qu'il voulait un autre verre. Certains de ses amis le suivirent bien que Draco soit resté sur la piste de danse et lui ait dit qu'il les rejoindrait dans quelques minutes. Quand Malfoy arriva, tout le monde riait, parlait et buvait ensemble comme s'ils avaient toujours été amis. Neville avait même une conversation sur la Botanique avec Gregory Goyle. Ginny, Pansy et Angelina Johnson échangeaient des idées pour une nouvelle ligne de vêtements sorciers à la mode. De ce qu'il entendait, elles s'inspireraient de la mode de l'industrie moldue et créeraient des vêtements plus adaptés que la tenue traditionnelle de sorcier. Harry en avait assez entendu pour être intéressé. C'était une bonne idée et il pensait qu'il pourrait avoir une conversation avec elles et voir si elles étaient assez sérieuses à ce sujet. Si c'était le cas, cela ne le dérangeait pas de les aider financièrement jusqu'à ce que la ligne de vêtements soit lancée. Il exprima son opinion à Draco via leur lien parce que le blond avait voulu s'asseoir loin de lui. Draco aimait aussi l'idée, bien qu'il soit un peu incertain à propos du prêt d'argent.

_C'est parce que tu es radin._

_Non. Je suis juste prudent par rapport à ce que je fais avec mon argent. Tu devrais apprendre de moi._

_C'est peu probable. J'ai vu certaines des choses que tu fais avec ton argent… et pourquoi tu t'assoies encore là-bas, Draco ?_

Il semblerait que Draco ait décidé qu'il était temps de prendre les choses en mains parce que Harry avait décidé que leur jeu de cache-cache était fini et avait exprimé le souhait que son compagnon s'assoit avec lui. Il voulait déjà les mains de Draco sur lui. Mais le blond lui sourit d'un air satisfait et s'installa à côté d'Hermione à l'autre bout de la table.

« As-tu attrapé Zacharias ? » demanda-t-elle au blond. Draco sourit mais refusa de lui dire ce qu'il avait fait au garçon qui avait osé toucher son Harry. Personne n'avait mentionné que Smith avait disparu pendant les vingt dernières minutes.

Par la suite, certains d'entre eux entamèrent le jeu du « Je n'ai jamais » et après plusieurs tours, la moitié des sorciers présents articulait mal leurs mots et avait des difficultés pour rester assis bien droit. Harry avait ses propres problèmes alors qu'il voyait deux Draco en ce moment même. Deux Draco qui avaient leurs yeux absorbés par le Gryffondor, révélant exactement ce qu'il aurait voulu lui faire à l'heure actuelle. Il était très heureux quand le jeu fut enfin fini et que tout le monde décida de retourner danser.

Draco et Harry restèrent assis, leurs amis leur lancèrent des clins d'œil sournois et des regards entendus quand ils partirent. Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, Malfoy allongea ses jambes et les croisa au niveau des chevilles avant de se pencher en arrière, les mains derrière la tête.

« Je ne savais pas que tu aimais jouer, Harry », remarqua-t-il avec un petit sourire alors que ses yeux étincelaient dangereusement. Le brun se racla la gorge et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. C'était vraiment dur de penser normalement avec Draco le dévorant des yeux de cette façon.

« Les jeux sont amusants, d'habitude », dit-il en essayant de faire comme s'il se contrôlait, bien qu'il sache que ce ne serait pas le cas très longtemps.

« Surtout si tu gagnes à la fin. »

« Crois-tu que tu vas gagner ? »

« Je suis un Malfoy. C'est une question stupide. »

« C'est vrai… j'avais oublié. » Harry leva les yeux au ciel et ramassa sa bièrraubeurre. Il n'allait pas craquer le premier. Non !

Ils firent un curieux concours de regards qui dura une quinzaine de minutes. Durant ce laps de temps, Severus monta jusqu'à eux pour voir s'ils n'avaient pas de problème. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

Harry haussa les épaules et continua de boire, essayant d'humidifier sa gorge sèche. Draco agita sa baguette et fit disparaître la bouteille.

« Hey ! »

« Je ne veux pas que tu sois ivre ce soir. Tu seras sobre quand nous partirons d'ici, Harry. »

La raison pour laquelle Draco voulait le garder sobre était parfaitement claire pour Harry et Severus et, au cas où le brun en serait, comme d'habitude, inconscient, le blond lui envoya de subtiles images mentales, faisant rougir le Gryffondor dans une intéressante nuance d'écarlate. Snape n'était pas un imbécile et savait ce qu'il se passait. Il émit un son de dégoût et quitta le dernier étage pour laisser son neveu et son filleul et espéra ardemment qu'ils ne fassent rien d'indigne publiquement.

« Draco ? » L'interpellé haussa un sourcil blond pâle en réponse au ton déterminé de Potter. Celui-ci se leva, commença à contourner la table en direction du Serpentard et frissonna. Pourquoi était-il si nerveux tout à coup ? Il savait ce qu'il voulait, mais il ne savait pas comment y arriver. Il n'avait jamais connu ce genre de choses. « Tu veux danser avec moi ? »

Le Serpentard attendit que le brun soit juste devant lui avant de répondre. « Si je veux danser avec toi ? » demanda-t-il paresseusement en se levant. Harry eut seulement le temps de hocher un peu la tête avant que son vis-à-vis ne le saisisse par la chemise et ne tire le Gryffondor surpris contre son corps. « Es-tu timide exprès ? »

Harry resta silencieux. Il ne croyait pas que les mots soient nécessaires à ce moment-là. Ses actions parleraient mieux que les mots de toute façon. Donc, il tendit le bras et plaça la paume de sa main contre la poitrine de Draco avant de sourire en sentant le cœur de son compagnon battre. Il battait certainement plus vite que la normale. Tout comme le sien. Le brun fit descendre sa main jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse la glisser sous la chemise de Draco, ce qu'il fit et il ressentit une sensation des plus étranges quand sa paume caressa la peau chaude du Serpentard. C'était comme revenir à la maison et être entouré par une chaleur familière, chose qui ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant. Et en même temps, lorsque son regard plongea dans celui de Draco, il eut l'impression d'explorer un nouvel endroit, un endroit dangereux, un endroit qui l'appelait chaque heure qui passait. C'était suffisant pour le faire exploser. Son corps tremblait, se réchauffant à un point que c'en était presque trop et il supplia silencieusement le blond de le toucher à son tour. C'était bon, ils avaient joué à se « tenir loin » toute la nuit, il ne devrait pas attendre longtemps pour que Malfoy fasse quelque chose.

De son côté, Draco appréciait l'intimité et le contact de son compagnon. Il savait que Potter était nerveux et que le Gryffondor n'avait aucune expérience. Cela rendait ses actions beaucoup plus douces. Il sentit les mains de Harry se déplacer pour caresser le bas de son dos, les doigts chauds glissèrent juste au-dessous de la ceinture et il frissonna. Ses yeux devinrent argentés et Harry sourit à cette réaction. Avant que son Gryffi puisse faire autre chose, Draco baissa la tête pour attaquer les lèvres du brun, sa langue plongeant facilement à l'intérieur de la bouche sexy de son compagnon. Il fit glisser ses mains dans les cheveux soyeux du brun, orientant leurs têtes pour mieux le goûter et le Gryffondor était tout disposé à suivre son exemple. On aurait dit que les deux âmes sœurs essayaient d'aspirer l'âme de l'autre.

Draco adoucit le baiser et essaya de se retirer mais Harry ne voulait pas et saisit la nuque du blond pour le maintenir en place. Il commença à parcourir la bouche de son amant avec sa langue, prenant du plaisir à chaque arôme qu'il découvrait. Il attira la langue de Draco dans sa bouche et la suça, aimant le ronronnement qu'il entendit et qui venait de la poitrine du Serpentard.

« Tu m'aimes, Harry ? » demanda Draco après avoir saisi les cheveux bruns et les avoir tirés durement pour exposer le cou délicieux de Harry.

« Oui ! » haleta celui-ci. Un gémissement lui échappa quand Malfoy tira encore plus durement ses cheveux. La douleur était légère et le plaisir qu'il recevait du geste brutal de Draco la compensait.

Le Serpentard sourit face au visage du brun quand il se rendit compte que Harry aimait la douleur, les gestes un peu brusques. Leur relation physique allait être encore mieux qu'il ne l'avait imaginé et il était disposé à commencer ce soir.

« C'est bon, Harry », chuchota-t-il, sa voix coulant dans le cou du jeune homme comme de la soie liquide et chaude. Draco se concentra sur ses dents et sourit en coin quand il les sentit s'allonger. « Je t'aime aussi. »

Harry cria de surprise quand les canines de Malfoy percèrent son cou mais il ne recula pas. Au lieu de cela, il s'arqua contre Draco, s'accrocha à lui et ressentit seulement du plaisir et du désir quand le blond commença à aspirer lentement le sang de son amour. Le Serpentard repoussa le Gryffondor contre la balustrade, tous deux tellement occupés par la présence de l'autre qu'ils n'étaient pas conscients que la foule qui dansait en dessous pouvait les voir.

Severus sortit du coin sombre où il s'était caché pour surveiller le groupe dont il était responsable. Il venait de voir Draco enfoncer ses dents dans le cou de Potter et celui-ci ne le combattait pas. Au lieu de ça, il avait ses bras autour du cou du blond, les jambes enroulées autour de sa taille et penchait la tête sur le côté pour lui laisser un meilleur accès. Quand Severus réalisa ce qu'il se passait, il courut au travers de la piste de danse et dans les escaliers, y rencontrant Lucius et Sirius qui respiraient lourdement, ils semblaient avoir été occupés à combattre avant que Harry et Draco n'aient décidé de jouer aux vampires.

« Est-ce que Draco fait vraiment ce qu'il semble faire ? » demanda Sirius.

« Et Harry le laisse vraiment faire ? » Cela semblait être le dilemme de Lucius.

« Arrêtez de poser des questions ! Nous ne pouvons pas leur permettre de faire ça ici ! » Et Snape continua de grimper les escaliers.

Draco avait seulement voulu mordre son compagnon parce qu'il savait que le Gryffondor apprécierait et d'une certaine manière, il savait qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal mais dès qu'il plongea ses crocs dans la chair et que le sang délicieux de Harry inonda sa bouche, il fut submergé par le désir de sang et commença à boire au cou du brun sans hésitation.

De son côté, Harry ne pouvait que s'agripper à Draco alors que vague après vague, le plaisir le submergeait pendant que son sang coulait de son cou dans la bouche du blond. Le plaisir était si grand que Harry crut qu'il pourrait jouir dans son pantalon. Le Serpentard laissait échapper des gémissements quand il buvait, comme s'il avait été privé de nourriture et de liquide durant toute sa vie et qu'on venait de lui offrir un glorieux festin et qu'il ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer pour le cadeau.

« Draco, pour l'amour de Merlin, arrête-toi ! » supplia Lucius alors que les trois sorciers arrivaient devant les deux âmes sœurs et constataient que le blond agissait vraiment comme un vampire et buvait le sang de son compagnon. « Tu ne peux pas faire ça au beau milieu d'un lieu public. Tout le monde regarde… arrête ! »

Lucius dut frapper le haut du crâne de Draco pour que son fils se rende compte qu'il avait parlé. Il retira ses crocs et siffla dans leur direction par-dessus son épaule. Sirius frissonna quand il vit le sang tomber goutte à goutte des dents de Draco sur le sol. Le blond revint au cou délicieux de Harry et lécha la blessure pour la fermer. Le brun semblait étourdi et satisfait de rester enlacé contre son compagnon, la léthargie le gagnant au fil des secondes.

Draco ne savait pas comment, mais il savait que Harry ne retrouverait pas ses sens sans boire lui aussi du sang. Il resserra sa prise, s'assurant que le Gryffondor ne retire pas ses jambes de sa taille, il s'éloigna de la balustrade au grand soulagement de Severus et Lucius et emmena le brun dans un coin sombre où les gens ne pouvaient pas les distinguer d'en bas.

Les sorciers plus âgés virent Draco s'affaler dans un fauteuil et pencher la tête pour exposer son cou. C'était évidemment l'instinct qui les menait à une telle folie parce que Harry siffla quand ses crocs apparurent et il alla immédiatement chercher un point où le sang pulsait au niveau du cou de Draco. Ce dernier ne s'était pas attendu à la quantité de plaisir qui accompagna la douleur de la morsure et il serra les hanches du brun si fermement qu'il était sûr qu'il aurait des contusions le lendemain. Le Gryffondor ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper, au contraire, cela parut l'encourager. Il commença à frotter son érection contre le Serpentard et Draco considéra brièvement l'option de retirer leurs pantalons pour laisser Harry le monter.

Il repoussa immédiatement le fantasme pour le moment où Harry ne serait plus vierge et aimerait avoir une relation dans cette position. Draco se détendit et ferma les yeux, laissant le brun faire ce qu'il voulait. C'était vraiment agréable parce que Potter laissait courir ses mains sur chaque centimètre du corps du blond et suivait le mouvement de ses hanches. Au bout d'un moment, Draco sut qu'il allait venir et saisit les hanches de son compagnon pour qu'il continue de bouger.

« Harry… Oh Dieu, Harry ! » gémit-il et ses yeux se fermèrent quand Harry et lui jouirent comme un seul homme. Draco constata que c'était difficile de respirer et il essaya d'arrêter les tremblements qui parcouraient son corps à la suite de cet orgasme mais le Gryffondor n'en avait pas encore terminé avec lui et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était le tenir. Il ne se rendit même pas compte que les trois sorciers plus âgés se trouvaient toujours à quelques pas.

« Devrions-nous les stopper jusqu'à ce qu'ils reviennent à la maison ? Plus nous nous approchons de minuit, plus ils se montrent. Je ne crois pas qu'ils aient déjà fait ça… avant. » Lucius agita une main en direction de Harry qui buvait le sang de son fils et frissonna, dégoûté. En partie parce qu'il était excité et en partie parce qu'ils buvaient le sang de l'autre comme si c'était du sirop au chocolat.

« Non », dit une voix derrière les trois hommes. Ils se retournèrent pour regarder Hermione avec interrogation. Elle s'avança et parla doucement, montrant de la main Harry et Draco. « Harry doit finir de boire le sang de Draco, sinon il ne sera bon à rien jusqu'au matin. S'ils boivent tous les deux, cela compense en quelque sorte la perte de sang et leur énergie est augmentée, plutôt que diminuée, ce qui serait le résultat si un seul compagnon buvait. »

« Putain, comment tu sais ça, Hermione ? » demanda Sirius émerveillé. « Comment connais-tu toujours ces choses ? »

« Cette chose est appelée lecture, Siri. Tu devrais vraiment essayer. » Cela provoqua une dispute entre Lucius et Sirius qui laissa Hermione tout à Severus.

« Vous avez trouvé ? Les vampires semblent évidents, mais ce n'est pas cela ? » questionna-t-il et il se demanda ce qui n'allait pas quand elle fit un signe de tête pour répondre mais refusa de le regarder dans les yeux. Elle n'avait jamais fait ça et il détestait ça. Il détestait qu'elle ne veuille pas le regarder dans les yeux.

« Non, ce ne sont pas des vampires. En fait, Voldemort m'a aidé. Je n'aurais jamais trouvé le livre s'il ne me l'avait pas dit. Je… » Hermione se tourna vers Lucius et toucha son bras pour attirer son attention et le détourner d'un Sirius furieux. « Hum… c'était dans la section des Arts Sombres, Monsieur Malfoy. J'espère que vous ne vous inquiéterez pas que je l'ai emprunté. Et je me demandais… si j'ai la permission… d'en étudier d'autres quand je suis là-bas ? » Hermione rougit quand il leva un sourcil inquisiteur.

« Vous voulez étudier les Arts Sombres, Mademoiselle Granger ? »

Hermione approuva de la tête avec enthousiasme et Lucius eut un petit sourire satisfait avant d'incliner la tête. « Très bien. Vous avez ma permission. »

« Merci, Monsieur. Je suis sûre d'apprendre beaucoup de choses... »

« Excusez-moi ? » dit Severus d'une voix basse et traînante, bordée de danger, attirant le regard d'Hermione sur lui. « Vous avez dit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était près de vous ? Il vous a parlé ? »

« Oui. » Sirius et Lucius échangèrent un regard troublé quand Severus s'avança pour retenir toute l'attention de la jeune sorcière. « Il a parlé autant à Ginny qu'à moi et m'a touché la tête. Il ne m'a pas blessée ! » s'écria-t-elle rapidement quand les yeux de Snape devinrent meurtriers.

« Nous avons eu une discussion très agréable avec Voldemort sur ce que nous pensions qu'il devrait faire vis-à-vis des Nés-moldus quand ils viennent dans le monde sorcier. Voldemort a dit qu'il voulait entendre nos idées. »

« As-tu dit "discussion agréable" et "Voldemort" dans la même phrase, Hermione ? » demanda Sirius en la regardant de près pour s'assurer que c'était bien Hermione et non pas une personne sous Polynectar.

« Il se passe quelque chose avec lui, Severus », murmura Lucius. « Depuis que tu lui a parlé de la manipulation de Dumbledore… »

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a retrouvé sa santé mentale », répondit le Maître des potions.

« Mais comment ? Et pourquoi maintenant ? »

« Hum… hé ? » Tous quatre se tournèrent pour voir un Harry très gêné et échevelé être câliné par un Draco également ébouriffé qui leur lançait un sourire satisfait sans aucune pudeur. « Hum… Merci de nous avoir caché… en quelque sorte. » Harry s'interrompit et regarda partout sauf les sorciers qui les fixaient bizarrement.

« De toute façon », dit Draco d'une voix traînante, « Nous descendons pour danser. Hermione, tu viens ? » Le Serpentard poussa doucement Harry en avant vers les escaliers et commença à marcher un pas derrière lui, ne libérant jamais sa prise sur la taille du brun. Il avait l'intention d'avoir le corps de son compagnon contre le sien pour le reste de la nuit.

« Oh oui ! » s'écria la jeune sorcière avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme, espérant se tenir à l'écart des plus vieux et d'un regard noir et perçant en particulier. Mais ses espoirs furent anéantis quand Severus saisit son bras alors qu'elle allait suivre ses amis.

« Nous avons des choses à nous dire. » Il regarda Sirius et Lucius et leur fit signe de partir. Lucius commença à s'éloigner mais Sirius n'était pas sûr qu'il faille laisser Hermione seule avec Snape. Le blond se retourna et soupira. Il remonta, saisit son bras et traîna le sorcier surpris derrière lui pendant quelques pas avant que Sirius ne retire grossièrement son bras avec un grognement et ne descende les escaliers, Hermione oubliée. Lucius secoua la tête et le suivit de près.

Alors que Malfoy senior disparaissait de leur vue, Hermione revint fixer l'épaule de Severus. Il grinça des dents et résista au désir de l'attraper et la secouer.

« Parlez-moi plus en détails du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Pour le moment, Hermione était soulagée et espérait que ce fut tout ce dont il voulait parler.

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez savoir de plus. Il n'est pas resté avec nous très longtemps. Ginny et moi étions dans la bibliothèque, je cherchais plus de renseignements sur les créatures magiques. La porte s'est ouverte et Voldemort est entré. » Elle regarda alors Severus. Ses yeux traduisaient la surprise et la confusion qu'elle avait ressentie à ce moment-là dans la bibliothèque. « J'étais terrifiée. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir en dépit de ce que tout le monde disait sur lui et les Mangemorts qui nous laissaient en paix.

« J'avais ma baguette, Ginny s'est réveillée et elle a sorti la sienne. Mais tout ce qu'il a fait fut de s'asseoir, sa baguette hors de vue et il a invoqué deux chaises en nous disant de nous asseoir. C'était un ordre dit de la façon la plus agréable possible. » Hermione reprit sa respiration et but à petite gorgée la boisson qu'elle tenait. Severus l'invita à prendre un siège à la table la plus proche. Elle fit un signe de tête, reconnaissante et s'assit.

« Voulez-vous que je continue ? »

« Oui. »

« Nous nous sommes assises, parce qu'honnêtement, je ne croyais pas que nous puissions faire autre chose. J'ai pensé que nous attendions notre dernière heure… » Severus leva les yeux au ciel.

« Foutue Gryffondor. » Il récolta un regard furieux auquel il répondit par un petit rictus hautain. Hermione se détendit un peu et se racla la gorge, ses joues devenant soupçonneusement roses.

« Peu importe, il était logique de s'attendre à ce que Ginny et moi soyons terrifiées et à ce moment-là, nous ne voulions pas qu'on joue avec nous. »

Severus se pencha un peu plus en avant et posa son bras sur la table, laissant sa main s'approcher de la sienne. « Cela semble tout à fait raisonnable. » Il ne loupa pas le tremblement de ses mains quand il utilisa une voix caressante. Son sourire satisfait grandit.

« Donc nous avons été directes, exigeant de savoir pourquoi il ne nous tuait pas et pourquoi il n'était pas dérangé par des traîtres à leur sang et des Sang-de-bourbe »

« Hermione… » gémit-il.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle avant de prendre son verre et en regarder son contenu. « Je crois que c'était une réaction tout à fait intelligente, Severus ! »

« D'accord ! » Il tapota sa main pour la calmer. « Continuez. » Personne ne mentionna le fait qu'il n'avait pas enlevé sa main de la sienne.

« Il… hum… a proposé de nous tuer puisque nous semblions si désireuse de l'idée et sa baguette fut dans sa main en un clin d'oeil. » Hermione haleta quand Snape serra inconsciemment sa main. Il la lâcha et s'éloigna. « Mais nous lui avons vite assuré que nous voulions vivre. Ensuite, nous lui avons demandé s'il voulait vraiment débarrasser le monde de tous les Moldus. Il a ri, dit que c'était le mensonge que Dumbledore racontait et qu'il n'était plus si fou qu'auparavant pour croire que cela pouvait arriver. » Elle s'arrêta pour réfléchir, les sourcils froncés. Elle le regarda alors sans ciller. « Je crois qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il avait perdu la tête. Voldemort, je veux dire. Je crois qu'il savait qu'il avait perdu l'esprit et maintenant, je crois qu'il l'a retrouvé. »

« Oui, cela semble plausible. Il s'est passé autre chose ? »

« Non. Nous avons juste parlé des écoles sorcières qui avaient besoin d'un programme d'étude obligatoire pour les nés-moldus pour que nous puissions être correctement intégrés à ce monde. J'ai une idée mais je ne suis pas sûre du nombre de personne qui en voudrait. Surtout les parents des nés-moldus. Je sais que mes parents n'auraient jamais été d'accord, mais si le choix avait été entre mes mains, même à l'âge de onze ans, j'aurais choisi le monde sorcier. »

« Quelle est votre idée ? » Hermione le regarda dans les yeux pendant une seconde avant de laisser tomber son regard sur son épaule. Severus en avait assez ! Il saisit son menton et le tira jusqu'à ce qu'elle regarde dans les furieux yeux sombres et ses lèvres s'écartèrent légèrement pour prendre une respiration frissonnante quand il se pencha en avant pour que leurs nez se touchent presque.

« Arrêtez de faire cela, Hermione. Vous me regardez dans les yeux, sorcière, et vous me direz pourquoi vous avez commencé à agir comme si vous n'aviez pas de cran ! »

La jeune sorcière dégagea son menton de sa prise, ses yeux flambaient quand elle se leva, les mains sur les hanches et lui lançant un regard furieux. Severus resta paralysé alors qu'il la fixait, vêtue de cette petite robe de soirée noire qui appartenait clairement à une femme. Ses cheveux brun-roux rougeoyèrent comme une auréole d'ange autour de sa tête mais son regard furieux était celui d'un démon qui venait de surgir des enfers. Elle offrait une image très attrayante et Snape était certain qu'il était sur le point de faire quelque chose de stupide.

« Je ne sais pas tout ! » cria Hermione. « Je ne sais pas comment je suis censée me sentir ou agir, d'accord ? Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui arrive tout le temps, Severus. Et vous n'aidez pas du tout… » Hermione murmura la fin de la phrase, et ses mains descendirent pour rester le long de son corps. Elle regarda au loin et se tourna pour partir mais Snape ne pouvait pas la laisser s'éloigner dans cet état. Sachant fort bien qu'il y aurait des répercussions horribles pour la suite de ses actions, Severus tendit le bras et attira la jeune sorcière dans une étreinte. Hermione se raidit au début, mais petit à petit, elle se décrispa jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assez sûre d'elle pour enrouler ses bras autour de sa taille. _C'est juste trop bon_, pensa-t-elle et elle en fut terrifiée.

« Je ne comprends pas de quoi vous parlez », chuchota-t-il à son oreille. « Je ne m'en soucie pas vraiment non plus. » Il sourit quand sa tête se recula avec un halètement. Ses yeux s'élargirent et elle se figea quand Severus s'avança pour l'embrasser. Hermione arrêta de respirer mais son cœur battait au triple galop. Il effleura sa bouche de la sienne et elle ferma les yeux quand elle eut l'impression que sa langue retraçait ses lèvres. La jeune femme serra le devant de sa chemise fermement et ouvrit la bouche.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Pansy se lança dans un périple vers le haut des escaliers avec pour mission de trouver Hermione. Elle se figea sur la troisième marche du dernier escalier quand son regard atterrit sur deux personnes dans le fond sombre. Putain de merde ! Etait-ce le Professeur Snape et Hermione Granger ? Oh Merlin, c'était eux ! Pansy ne savait pas quoi faire ! Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose puis pensa que le mieux à faire était de se taire. Elle regarda à gauche et à droite en quête d'une réponse et quand elle ne la trouva pas, elle se retourna et aperçut immédiatement des cheveux rouges juste en bas, au milieu de la masse dansante. Cela ressemblait à une balise de logique et elle courut en bas des escaliers vers celle-ci. _Merci Merlin ! C'est Ginny_. La jeune Weasley avait réussi à attirer Harry loin de Draco pour une danse mais le blond était juste à côté de lui, à danser avec Angelina Johnson et Luna Lovegood, regardant autour de lui comme s'il appréciait vraiment d'être au milieu de ce sandwich.

« Ginny, j'ai besoin de toi, maintenant ! » cria-t-elle par-dessus la musique bruyante. « Excuse-moi, Harry ! Urgence. » Et elle emmena la rousse de force en haut des escaliers.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Sais-tu combien de temps j'ai travaillé pour avoir Harry avec moi quelques minutes ? Draco était méchant ! » hurla presque Ginny en chemin.

« La ferme ! » siffla la Serpentard. « Regarde ! »

Elles arrivèrent en haut et cela stupéfia Pansy de voir que le Professeur Snape et Granger y étaient encore. Severus roulait un patin d'enfer à Hermione comme s'il était aussi jeune qu'elle. Ginny jeta un coup d'œil et plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier de surprise. Quand elle fut sûre de pouvoir contrôler ses propos, elle laissa tomber sa main.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda Pansy.

Ginny la regarda durement. « Rien. Nous oublions que nous avons vu ça, compris ? Ce n'est jamais arrivé. » chuchota-t-elle. La Serpentard semblait vouloir en discuter mais la rousse se rapprocha afin de ne pas élever la voix. « Ceci doit protéger un autre couple de Gryffy/Serpy, Pansy. Regarde-les. Ça couvait depuis plusieurs mois du côté d'Hermione. »

Pansy regarda le couple improbable et fit un signe de tête. « Penses-tu que ça durera ? »

« Pour Hermione, c'est énorme. Elle n'a jamais été comme ça avec mon frère. »

« Comment tu le sais ? »

« Elle est comme une sœur, je la connais. Je sais que c'est ce qu'elle veut et elle le veut depuis longtemps » Et la rousse savait que c'était quelque chose qui allait durer à la façon dont Snape embrassait son amie. Merlin, le Maître des potions était sexy comme ça. Il la serrait fermement dans ses bras, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Ginny pouvait dire que Snape donnait à Hermione l'impression que la terre tremblait parce qu'elle le tenait comme si le monde se dérobait sous ses pieds.

La jeune fille secoua la tête, jeta un dernier regard amusé à l'étrange couple avant que Pansy et elle ne reviennent à la piste de danse où elles traînèrent délibérément Harry et Draco loin l'un de l'autre une nouvelle fois.

« Merde ! Pansy ! Tu ne vois pas que je ne veux pas danser avec toi ? » cria Draco, frustré.

« Allons, Draco. Pas besoin d'être grossier. En plus, c'est l'anniversaire de Harry. Tu ne peux pas le garder pour toi toute la nuit. Laisse-le s'amuser avec ses amis. »

« La ferme », ronchonna le blond. Il siffla quand une chanson lente commença et que Pansy ne le laissa pas partir. « Je te déteste. »

« Tu ne le penses pas », remarqua la jeune fille, heureuse en se blottissant contre la poitrine de son meilleur ami. Draco soupira et enroula ses bras autour d'elle. « Voilà. Comme au bon vieux temps. »

« Ouais, pourquoi pas. » Le Serpentard laissa tomber sa joue sur le haut de sa tête. « Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive à Ginny et toi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe en haut ? » Pansy leva les yeux et cogna le menton du blond. « Aïe ! Merde ! Quoi, Pansy ? »

« C'était Hermione et le Professeur Snape. » Il était inutile de demander ce qu'elle voulait dire. Draco la connaissait assez bien pour savoir de quoi elle parlait.

« Pansy ! Tu as une grande bouche ! » cria Ginny à leurs côtés où elle dansait avec Harry.

« Sérieusement ! » hurlèrent Harry et Draco qui poussèrent immédiatement Pansy et Ginny ensemble pour qu'ils puissent danser chacun avec le même sexe, à la grande joie des garçons. La rousse lança un regard furieux à Pansy qui fit un signe de tête aux jeunes hommes.

« Tu étais censée oublier tout ce que tu as vu ! » siffla Ginny au visage de la Serpentard.

« J'ai cru que tu voudrais qu'ils le sachent. »

Ginny leva les yeux en soupirant, elle repéra ensuite un mouvement au-dessus et vit Hermione fuir dans les escaliers, complètement bouleversée.

« J'y vais », dit Harry quand il remarqua le mouvement et il se précipita au travers de la foule de danseurs, la rattrapant de justesse avant qu'elle ne quitte le club.

« Hermione, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Où vas-tu ? »

« Oh, Harry ! » Elle essaya désespérément de lui cacher que quelque chose la tracassait.

« Tout va bien… j'ai juste besoin de rentrer à la maison. Je suis désolée. »

« Ne mens pas. Quelque chose ne va pas. Je te ramène à la maison. Nous pourrons en parler quand nous serons arrivés », insista Harry. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il la laisse seule, pas quand elle semblait si vulnérable.

Hermione soupira en signe de défaite parce qu'elle savait ce que pensait son ami et qu'il ne prendrait pas "non" comme une réponse. Il le faisait rarement. « Non, Harry. C'est ton anniversaire. Tu dois rester ici. Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas au bar une minute ? »

Harry sourit et lui prit la main, mais ses sourcils se froncèrent avec inquiétude. Elle tremblait et semblait sur le point de pleurer. Dès qu'ils furent assis, il commanda deux whisky pur-feu.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec vous ? » demanda Dirk, exaspéré. « Vous avez tous plein de problèmes.»

« Nous sommes une famille dysfonctionnelle, je pense », répondit Potter qui avala ensuite sa boisson et regarda Hermione en faire autant. Elle toussa un peu mais tendit encore son verre pour un second. Harry fit de même. « Vas-tu me dire ce qu'il s'est passé en haut ? Il n'a rien fait… de déplacé, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le rire d'Hermione était aigu. « C'est drôle que tu utilises ce mot. La situation entière est inconvenante. Je suis une petite fille. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais. C'est ce qu'il a dit après avoir changé ma vie pour toujours ! » cracha-t-elle avec colère.

Harry haussa un sourcil et leva les yeux vers le premier étage où Severus n'était pas encore visible. « Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait après qu'il ait dit ça ? Dis-moi que j'ai encore un oncle. » supplia-t-il, sérieusement inquiet pour son idiot d'oncle. Personne ne mettait en colère Hermione et en réchappait sans une cicatrice pour leurs problèmes.

La jeune sorcière renifla. « Il a de la chance que je sache combien cela te ferait du mal si je le tuais. » Elle termina son verre et sauta du tabouret. « Allons danser ! »

« Tu es sûre d'être assez bien pour le faire ? »

« C'est juste une danse, Harry. » Elle saisit sa main et le tira sur ses pieds. Le brun but précipitamment son whisky pur-feu, reposa son verre avant d'être tiré dans la foule des corps se trémoussant. La musique avait encore accéléré et plus de personnes affluèrent sur la piste de danse. La chaleur était intense et l'odeur de tous ces corps se mouvant étourdissait Harry. Hermione et lui commencèrent à danser et c'était un peu étrange pour lui parce que le whisky pur-feu semblait avoir levé la plupart des inhibitions de son amie et elle commença à danser avec lui comme s'il pouvait être un petit ami potentiel, et il n'était pas habitué à danser avec elle comme ça. Cela l'effraya.

La jeune femme leva les yeux et sourit, voyant à la façon dont le brun la regardait qu'elle l'effrayait. « Désolée Harry, j'ai oublié que cela te rendait mal à l'aise. » Elle lui donna un baiser sur les lèvres et partit se coller à Dean pour le reste de la chanson, résolue à s'amuser et oublier tout de Severus Snape.

Harry se tourna pour retrouver Draco quand il fut subitement retenu contre une poitrine dure. Le corps derrière lui commença à bouger en rythme avec la musique, balançant des hanches à gauche et à droite et guidant les siennes pour faire de même jusqu'à ce que leurs corps soient alignés et complètement synchrones. Le battement des tambours résonnait dans leurs corps et l'énergie palpitait autour d'eux. Harry ferma les yeux et ressentit la musique plus qu'il ne l'entendit, lui permettant de reprendre ses mouvements. Il inspira profondément et sentit Draco derrière lui, ce dernier tourna la tête pour que ses cheveux blonds tombent sur Potter et caressent le côté de son visage. Le souffle de Draco était brûlant et il commença à chuchoter de chaudes promesses à l'oreille du brun, rendant le Gryffondor fou. Il frissonna alors que les mains du Serpentard délaissaient sa poitrine pour serrer possessivement ses hanches. Harry s'appuya contre lui et sentit quelques secondes la respiration du Serpentard sur son cou avant qu'il n'appuie sa bouche humide et chaude contre la peau de Harry. Celui-ci gémit et inclina la tête sur le côté pour laisser plus de place à son compagnon. Il leva la main jusqu'à enfouir ses doigts dans les cheveux de Draco, tirant la tête du blond vers lui pour que, lorsque Harry eut tourné la tête, leurs lèvres se rencontrent et que leurs langues dansent au même rythme que leurs corps.

Une chanson lente commença et leur baiser devint paresseux et du côté de Harry, taquin. Les doigts de Draco trouvèrent un chemin sous la chemise du brun, ses paumes chaudes caressant la poitrine et l'estomac du Gryffondor. Quand les doigts de Malfoy glissèrent sous la ceinture, Harry se retourna et entrelaça ses mains autour du cou du blond. Les mains du Serpentard quittèrent ses hanches pour serrer ses fesses alors qu'il embrassait paresseusement la bouche de Harry, ne se souciant pas que la plupart des danseurs sur la piste avaient formé un petit cercle autour des deux célèbres sorciers qui se détestaient autrefois avec passion.

Harry gémit et commença à défaire les boutons argentés de la chemise de Draco alors que leur baiser devenait passionné en dépit du rythme lent de la chanson.

« Nous partons maintenant », murmura Draco contre les lèvres de Harry. Il enroula fermement ses bras autour de son compagnon et transplana, laissant des sorciers et sorcières hurlant dans leur sillage.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Note de l'auteur** : HAHAHAHA je suis méchante ! lol. Désolée, je n'ai pas pu résister. Je promets que le chapitre suivant sera bientôt là et oui Harry et Draco le feront, de même que leurs transformations. Ne vous inquiétez donc pas. Vous le verrez bientôt. J'espère que vous avez tous apprécié la fête… s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, dites-moi si vous avez aimé la fête ou si vous pensez que je devrais la changer une nouvelle fois. Je suis vraiment inquiète de ce que vous en penserez. Faites bien attention !

Bon, essai 2 pour poster ce chapitre... bizarrement, il ne VEUT pas être posté, après l'oublie, le Mozilla qui se ferme seul oO étrange comme sensation...

Donc, comme je l''avais dit... navrée du retard et **ne pénalisez pas le traducteur, reviewez vos envies.**

* * *

><p>[H1]2 pied = 0.6m, donc… en fr, moins d'un mètre xD<p> 


	18. La maison près de la mer

**Traducteur : Angel06**

**. **

**Salut les gens !**

Alors, avec un peu de retard (oh, une journée ce coup-ci, je m'améliore), je vous envoie le chapitre suivant. Par contre **ATTENTION**, il y a *tousse tousse* un **contenu sexuel** *tousse tousse* donc si vous aimez pas ce genre de lecture, vous pouvez descendre la page jusqu'aux deux **** **là, ce sera fini et vous pourrez reprendre la lecture ;)

Merci à tous pour vos reviews -auxquelles je viens juste de répondre avant d'envoyer cette fic _ Mieux vaut Têtard que grenouille hein ? ok, la blague est nulle-. Merci à **Adenoide** à qui je ne peux papoter personnellement mais qui nous a laisser plein plein de reviews sur les chapitres suivant sa lecture, c'est super agréable, merci à toi.

Sinon, dans une gamme moins joyeuse, nous avons eu deux départs de correctrice -sans laisser d'adresse pour l'une, "merci" à elle d'ailleurs *sourire jaune*- pour cette fiction et donc... une de nos traductrices -**Meiko**, tu es notre sauveuse - prend le relais pour terminer les 10 chapitres à corriger qui restent. Si vous vous santez l'âme de corriger les traductions (et pas les relire et se casser sans laisser mot à qui que ce soit), vous pouvez nous rejoindre sur le forum ou par MP pour qu'on vous recontacte... n'oubliez pas que ffn mange les adresse mail en review, cela ne sert donc à rien de nous les laisser là ;)

ENFIN, ce chapitre... qu'il est bon, vous saurez -ou pas- enfin l'héritage de Harry donc... sans plus attendre, je vous le donne :

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapitre dix-huit  
>La maison près de la mer<strong>

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Dès qu'Harry sentit ses pieds toucher le sol, il s'éloigna de Draco et regarda autour de lui. Draco le laissa faire. Il y avait des bougies déjà allumées dans toute la pièce, éclairant d'une lueur chaude la large chambre à coucher. Un coup d'œil par la fenêtre indiqua à Harry qu'ils se trouvaient dans une chambre à l'étage et que la maison était située sur une falaise avec une vue imprenable sur l'océan. Dans d'autres circonstances, Harry aurait prêté plus d'attention à l'endroit où il était, mais il était si nerveux qu'il ne voyait rien d'autre que Draco et le large lit « king size » placé sur une estrade. Ce lit plut immédiatement à Harry mais il s'en détourna pour regarder à nouveau par la fenêtre. Il était si anxieux que son corps entier en tremblait.

Toutefois, dès qu'il sentit les mains de Draco sur son dos, la tension sembla s'évaporer et le quitter. Il leva les bras quand il sentit Draco soulever son t-shirt et fut surpris lorsque son compagnon le jeta carrément au sol. Il était clair que Draco n'avait qu'une seule chose à l'esprit pour le moment sinon il n'aurait pas balancé son t-shirt sur le sol. Harry avait été la victime à plusieurs reprises des sermons de Draco sur le fait de laisser traîner partout ses vêtements.

Draco lui prit ensuite la main et le conduisit jusqu'au lit où il allongea doucement son Gryffondor. Il entreprit d'embrasser Harry jusqu'à ce que sa nervosité disparaisse, tout en laissant ses mains parler pour lui. Il n'y eut aucune parole échangée, ce n'était pas nécessaire. Tout ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre étaient clairement exprimé dans leurs regards, leurs caresses et baisers.

Harry soupira dans la bouche de Draco, aimant le goût qu'il y trouva et désirant toujours plus de lui. Ses doigts étaient emmêlés dans les doux cheveux blonds et il embrassa Draco avec plus d'ardeur. « Je n'en ai jamais assez de toi » murmura-t-il contre la bouche de son amant.

Draco répondit en bougeant plus rapidement et il se dépêcha d'enlever les chaussures et le pantalon d'Harry. Ce fut si rapide que le Gryffondor n'avait pas réalisé ce qui se passait jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une main caresser son sexe gonflé. Il gémit et leva les hanches.

Draco sourit, s'assit à son aise et commença à déboutonner le reste de sa chemise. Mais Harry l'arrêta et leva un doigt pour voir son ongle s'allonger et s'aiguiser. Il le plaça sur les boutons restants et fit descendre son doigt vers le bas, déchirant le tissu et envoyant les boutons voler partout.

« T'as de la chance que j'ai encore deux de ces chemises. » dit simplement Draco alors qu'Harry enlevait la chemise de ses épaules et il laissa courir ses mains sur le torse de Draco, ses tétons, provoquant un halètement excité du blond, avant que ce dernier ne s'allonge sur Harry pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Ils soupirèrent tous les deux au contact de leurs peaux. C'était le sentiment le plus merveilleux qu'ils n'aient jamais ressenti auparavant.

Draco commença à embrasser paresseusement Harry le long du cou et il le sentit essayer de descendre son pantalon. Draco retira ses chaussures d'un coup de talon, tout en continuant de goûter Harry, sa langue malmenant maintenant un de ses tétons, et de plus en plus bas jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se torde sous lui, le suppliant de se dépêcher. Mais on ne traitait pas Draco de salaud pour rien, et il prit délibérément tout son temps et le taquina pendant tout ce temps avec sa langue.

« Draco… »

« Chut, Harry. Je prends simplement mon temps et je suis minutieux… » Draco baissa sa tête et lécha la pointe de l'érection d'Harry, maintenant ses hanches vers le bas quand le Gryffondor s'arqua, jurant en l'air. Draco regarda le visage hébété d'Harry et sourit, puis rebaissa la tête pour le faire encore jusqu'à ce qu'Harry le menace de représailles.

«** Je te promets que je vais te tuer pour cccette torture** »

« J'adore quand tu parles comme ça ! » grogna Draco avant de sucer la lèvre inférieure d'Harry. Ce dernier bougea à nouveau ses hanches et gronda lorsqu'il n'y eut aucun contact.

« Donc si je te parle en Fourchelangue, **tu vas arrêter ça putain ? **» siffla Harry. Ils étaient tous les deux en train de se révéler : leurs yeux, leurs dents, leurs oreilles et ongles changeaient. Il était presque minuit, mais Harry et Draco l'ignoraient, ils ne pouvaient que sentir l'autre. Harry regarda son bientôt amant se lever pour retirer son pantalon qui était resté accroché à ses chevilles. Il enleva son boxer et regarda Harry avec ses yeux argentés rougeoyants, alors que le Gryffondor retraçait avidement le corps pâle de Draco avec un regard luisant d'un vert émeraude doré, sa langue mouillant ses lèvres et caressant les pointes acérées de ses crocs. Draco gémit et revint vers son compagnon. Il avait prévu de faire ça lentement, mais les créatures en eux étaient en pleine frénésie et l'impatience d'Harry était difficile à nier aussi.

Il se pencha et prit toute la longueur de l'érection d'Harry dans sa bouche, sa langue glissant vers le bas en dessous de la queue d'Harry, lui faisant étouffer un cri et enfoncer ses doigts dans les doux cheveux du blond. Et Merlin, Harry avait un si bon goût ! Draco leva la tête pour regarder le visage d'Harry. Il avait la tête en arrière, enfouie dans l'oreiller, exposant son cou à Draco, les yeux fermés et il mordait sa lèvre suffisamment fort pour que celle-ci se mette à saigner et laisse une trace de sang sur son menton et un coté de son cou. Draco remonta pour doucement lécher les traces de sang puis il retourna s'occuper de la queue d'Harry. Il ne pensait pas qu'il allait tenir encore longtemps, avec un Harry agissant comme ça et poussant ce genre de bruits… Et oh, Merlin, maintenant Harry le suppliait…

« Draco, s'il te plait. Je ne peux plus attendre. Je suis prêt. »

« Non pas encore. » Draco se redressa et trouvant sa baguette, il murmura un sort de lubrification sur ses doigts. Puis il écarta largement les jambes d'Harry et lentement il inséra un doigt en lui, regardant les yeux d'Harry s'écarquiller sous la surprise puis se fermer avec force, lorsque son doigt commença à l'étirer. « C'est bien, Harry. Détends-toi. Ça va aller mieux. » Draco en inséra un second et utilisa ensuite sa langue pour apaiser son intimité.

« Oh, mon Dieu ! » Harry donna un coup brusque des hanches et regarda Draco lui sourire avant que celui-ci ne rebaisse la tête. Il sentit la langue de Draco prodiguer à son érection de merveilleuses attentions alors même que les doigts du blond le préparaient. Et lorsque Draco entra un troisième doigt, il toucha un endroit qui fit voir des étoiles à Harry. Il s'étrangla presque en reprenant son souffle lorsque Draco effleura sa prostate et il vint dans un cri rauque, ses mains se tendant et s'accrochant à la tête de lit alors que ses hanches se soulevaient et qu'il jouissait dans la bouche de Draco.

Harry ne pensait pas qu'il puisse ressentir plus mais il apprit rapidement qu'il n'avait même pas commencé à ressentir lorsque Draco se plaça au-dessus de lui et leva ses hanches.

« Harry ? »

Harry ouvrit les yeux quand il sentit Draco se presser contre son intimité et il avança son bassin pour l'encourager à continuer. Draco soupira dans la bouche d'Harry et paresseusement, il passa sa langue sur les dents d'Harry, goûtant la voûte de son palais, entrainant la langue d'Harry dans une danse lente qui laissa le Gryffondor dans un état étourdi et détendu, de sorte que lorsqu'il finit par le pénétrer, ça ne fit pas si mal.

Harry haleta dans la bouche de Draco et enfonça ses longs et dangereux ongles dans le dos de Draco, lui causant sans aucun doute des plaies. En fait, le blond pouvait même sentir le sang couler dans son dos. Mais il s'en fichait. Tout ce qui comptait était Harry, qui était maintenant son amant et qui était serré si étroitement autour de lui, gémissant dans sa bouche. Draco poussa en lui jusqu'à être complètement enfoui en lui. Il dut laisser tomber sa tête contre le cou d'Harry pour se remettre du plaisir frémissant qu'il le parcourait.

« Tu vas bien ? » Draco bougea et trouva ce point qui fit immédiatement crier Harry.

« Dieu, Draco, oui ! » Harry referma ses jambes autour de Draco tel un étau. « Putain mais bouge, espèce de salaud ! »

Le Serpentard mordit le cou d'Harry et gloussa « Tu es exigeant au lit, Harry ».

Il se cambra et se mit à pousser sauvagement à l'intérieur de son compagnon, guidé par les cris pressants d'Harry qui réclamaient plus et la pensée irritante au fond de leur esprit leur disant que le temps passait rapidement, et ils voulaient expérimenter le plus possible avant que l'Héritage ne les sépare.

Draco déplaça ses mains entre leurs corps en sueur et il saisit l'érection semi-érigée d'Harry, la pompant au rythme de ses pénétrations. « Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas… » Le brun essayait de dire à Draco que le plaisir était trop fort mais il pouvait seulement haleter et soulever ses hanches pour recevoir chaque va-et-vient de Draco.

Le lien s'était ouvert davantage pour la transformation et ils ressentaient la moindre petite chose. Leurs sens étaient devenus ultra-sensibles et chaque baiser, caresse et poussée donnée envoyait des éclats explosifs de plaisir à travers leur corps. Harry n'aurait jamais cru qu'on puisse mourir de plaisir, mais Draco et lui vinrent ensemble, la jouissance éclatant derrière leurs yeux et il changea tout de suite d'avis.

******Draco s'effondra sur Harry en une masse frémissante et les bras tremblants du brun vinrent l'entourer pour le garder au-dessus de lui. Ils restèrent dans un silence confortable et Harry apprit quelque chose sur Draco qui lui plut énormément. Il pensait que le blond serait le genre de gars qui ne voulait pas parler ou se prélasser après avoir été intime, mais en réalité, Draco était très ouvert à Harry et sur ses sentiments du moment. Il embrassait doucement le visage d'Harry, continuait de lui murmurer son amour à l'oreille… Et c'était exactement comme ça que Harry voulait être traité par son partenaire après avoir vécu quelque chose d'aussi personnel. Il ne pensait pas que ça soit possible mais il tomba encore plus amoureux de Draco Malfoy.

La baguette d'Harry commença à rougeoyer et puis à émettre un bip aigu agaçant qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. Draco saisit un oreiller et essaya de le jeter en direction de l'irritante baguette mais son énergie n'était pas revenue et l'oreiller chuta lourdement au sol à mi-chemin. Harry se mit à rire alors qu'il faisait des dessins avec ses doigts sur le dos glissant de sueur du blond.

« Tu lances comme une fille. »

« Tu ne pourrais pas faire mieux » répondit Draco. Il se retira d'Harry et glissa sur le côté, tirant le brun avec lui.

« Plus que cinq minutes avant minuit » dit doucement Harry contre l'épaule de Draco. « Tu ne pourras pas me toucher quand ça arrivera. Tu sais combien c'est dangereux… »

« Je sais, Harry. » Draco soupira et il dégagea les cheveux humides d'Harry de devant ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas qu'Harry sache, mais il commençait à s'inquiéter pour ce soir et ce n'était pas vis-à-vis de ce en quoi ils se transformaient. Harry allait recevoir son Héritage, ainsi qu'une fluctuation de pouvoir supplémentaire due à leur transformation. Peu de sorciers ou sorcières pouvaient recevoir autant de pouvoir et y survivre. Et Harry était déjà très puissant. Toute cette puissance venant en lui d'un seul coup pourrait détruire son corps.

Soudain, Harry se retrouva dans un câlin écrasant et il était sûr que certaines de ses côtes s'étaient fissurées sous la force de l'étreinte de Draco. Il l'aurait fait remarquer si Draco ne l'avait pas embrassé comme si c'était la fin du monde. Puisqu'Harry n'avait ni l'énergie ni même l'envie de s'écarter, il laissa le blond l'embrasser jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne s'éloigne brutalement.

« Tu vas avoir besoin de Pinkmoon… Je veux dire Bluemoon. Nous allons avoir besoin d'elle ! Habille-toi ! » Draco avait roulé hors du lit et retrouvé son boxer, leur lançant un _recurvite _à tous les deux. Comme il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi Draco était si pressé, Harry fut lent à se lever et à s'habiller. Il n'avait mis que son boxer quand Draco avait lui déjà son pantalon et ramassé sa chemise.

Draco se maudissait. Personne ne savait où ils étaient. Personne ne devinerait ! Il était le seul qui connaissait cet endroit, mis à part son père mais il doutait que Lucius ne se souvienne de l'unique visite du notaire pendant qu'il avait été emprisonné. Mais peut-être qu'il pourrait se souvenir… Draco jura et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il avait seulement voulu être seul avec Harry et il n'avait pensé à rien d'autre… Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ?

Harry était debout près du lit, observant Draco avec une expression inquiète sur le visage. Le blond serra les poings sous l'inquiétude grandissante en lui pour son compagnon. Même s'il trouvait Bluemoon, il n'y avait rien qu'elle ou une autre personne puisse faire pour Harry jusqu'à ce que ça soit fini, et à ce moment-là, il serait trop tard. Personne n'était supposé toucher une sorcière ou un sorcier pendant que celui-ci reçoit son Héritage. Beaucoup d'amis et de parents étaient morts parce qu'ils avaient essayé de toucher et calmer le sorcier ou la sorcière qui souffrait.

Draco fit quelques pas vers Harry et hésita. « Harry…tu… »

« Je sais ce qui pourrait arriver. » dit Harry en venant vers lui. « Nous ne pouvons rien y faire, non ? En plus, tu penses vraiment que je suis censé mourir comme ça ? Certainement pas. » Harry toucha la main du blond pour l'apaiser mais il la retira d'un coup sec après qu'elle l'ait touché.

« Draco ? Qu'est-.. »

« Tu es brûlant ! Ta foutue main vient juste de me brûler ! » s'alarma Draco en regardant la cloque rouge sur son bras. « Oh Merlin, ça commence.» Il croisa le regard apeuré d'Harry.

Le brun commença à reculer. « Je suis désolé Draco. Je ne voulais pas-.. » commença-t-il timidement et il tressaillit lorsque le blond le coupa hargneusement.

« Tais-toi stupide Gryffondor ! C'était pas de ta faute. » Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour qu'un flash-back attaque Harry. « Tout va bien. C'est l'Héritage. » reprit-il plus calmement. Harry regardait fixement ses mains lorsque toutes les lumières s'éteignirent et qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans le noir et le silence total. Même le son de leur respiration et des battements de leurs cœurs avaient disparu. Pendant plusieurs secondes, plus rien n'arriva. Et puis un grondement commença, un bruit sourd comme de hautes vagues heurtant les falaises.

Le son explosa soudainement autour d'eux. Pour Draco, cela sonna comme la foudre qui tombait et il se plaqua les mains sur les oreilles. Et puis la lumière frappa, transperçant le ciel dans une flamboyante flamme rouge. Draco n'avait plus besoin de s'inquiéter que quelqu'un les trouve, ils seraient probablement là dans quelques minutes. Il s'approcha rapidement de la fenêtre, quittant une seconde Harry des yeux pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. La lumière surplombait toute l'Angleterre. Il se demandait comment le Ministère allait pouvoir expliquer ça aux moldus, parce que Draco était certain que quiconque à l'extérieur verrait cette lumière particulière de l'Héritage.

La lumière se déversait dans Harry alors qu'il se tenait là, immobile. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et ne cillaient pas, regardant l'endroit où se tenait Draco avant d'aller près de la fenêtre. Draco n'avait jamais assisté à un Héritage et il restait encore un mois avant le sien alors il n'était pas sûr qu'Harry soit en train de réagir comme il le devait. Il semblait figé comme la pierre.

« Harry ? »

Draco commença à tourner autour de son compagnon. Il ne se passait rien, du moins pas physiquement. Ils avaient regagné leur forme initiale directement après leur union. Il n'y avait donc que la silhouette svelte d'Harry debout, figé au centre de la lumière qui descendait sur lui. Le brun n'avait pas été assez rapide pour s'habiller complètement, le laissant qu'en boxer. Sa peau était toujours hâlée… et le blond fut ravi de constater qu'il avait quand même pris du poids…

Puis Harry bougea, son corps secoué à deux reprises avant de lentement tomber sur les genoux. Il commença à trembler et Draco le vit serrer les dents face à la douleur qui l'avait brusquement parcouru. « Harry » murmura Draco, impuissant.

Il ne pouvait pas sentir la douleur par laquelle passait Harry, pas même par le lien. Ils étaient coupés des sentiments de l'autre. Mais pas de leurs pensées vraisemblablement puisqu'il pouvait toujours entendre Harry hurler dans sa tête. La lumière rouge commença à diminuer et le cercle autour d'Harry se réduisît jusqu'à être juste assez grand pour le corps du Gryffondor. La lumière changea et les ténèbres descendirent et l'enveloppèrent, couvrant Harry d'une sorte de brume sombre empoisonnée. Il se mit alors à crier à voix haute et retomba sur le dos à l'agonie.

« Harry ! »

Draco tomba à genoux. Les larmes coulant sur son visage alors qu'il regardait le corps de son amant se remplir trop d'un coup et trop rapidement, faisant Harry se tordre et convulsionner dans tous les sens dans sa douleur.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Je ne peux pas rester comme ça » siffla le blond après plusieurs minutes à contempler son compagnon se tordre de douleur. Les cris d'Harry se transformaient en sanglots emplis de souffrance et ça tuait Draco.

« Non Draco. Ne fais rien ! Reste à l'écart ! » La voix d'Harry n'était qu'un murmure rauque et il commença à s'éloigner du blond, bien que ça ne soit pas de beaucoup puisqu'il n'avait pas l'énergie de réellement bouger.

Draco s'étrangla sur une réplique bien sentie quand une douleur lui vrilla l'estomac et il s'effondra par terre, enroulant ses bras autour de son ventre. Merde, il avait complètement oublié les transformations. Apparemment ça commençait maintenant. Au moment où la douleur se calma, il continua de s'approcher d'Harry en rampant.

_Draco ! Arrête._ Harry ne pouvait aller nulle part. Il s'était lui-même acculé dans un coin, la lumière rouge sang le suivant. Draco était presque arrivé à lui, le regard déterminé. « Non, Draco… » plaida-t-il tout de même alors qu'il sentit le blond l'enlacer dans ses bras forts et Harry ressentit immédiatement un immense soulagement

« Idiot » grogna Draco avant qu'ils ne soient tous les deux saisis par la douleur, une éclatante lumière verte les engloutit, les coupant du monde extérieur.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

« Ils ne sont pas au Manoir Malefoy, ni ici. » annonça Severus au groupe composé de Lucius, Sirius, Amortia et lui-même. Lucius se remit à faire les cents pas et Severus dû se retenir de tendre le bras, d'attraper l'extrémité de ses longs cheveux et de le faire tomber à terre.

« Il est minuit cinq. Ça a surement commencé maintenant. » déclara Lucius tout en continuant d'arpenter le couloir du Manoir Snape.

La quantité d'alcool qu'il avait ingérée avec imprudence faisait son chemin et il permettait à tout le monde de voir à quel point il était inquiet pour Draco. Sirius ne pouvait fermer les yeux sur ça. Il était rare que Luce montre ses vrais sentiments pour les personnes auxquelles il tenait. « Ils savent mieux maintenant comment soulager la douleur de l'autre par le toucher, n'est-ce pas Severus ? Sûrement que Draco en connait davantage et pourra essayer… » Il fit finalement une pause, suppliant du regard Severus.

« Ils sont tous les deux au courant des conséquences d'un tel acte. » répondit Severus.

« Arrête de t'inquiéter Malfoy. » dit Sirius en se plantant face à Lucius avec un petit sourire en coin. « Harry ne laissera pas ton idiot de fils se mettre en danger. Il préférerait mourir plutôt que de voir Draco blesser. Alors arrête de râler. »

Severus grogna et chose rare, il offrit un signe de tête approbateur devant sa façon de faire à Black.

« Que viens-tu de me dire ? » siffla Lucius et il fut intérieurement surpris quand il surprit une étincelle dans les yeux de Sirius.

« Tu m'as bien entendu, Luce. Remets-en. »

Les yeux de Lucius s'écarquillèrent et ses lèvres formèrent une fine ligne. Sirius vit la colère flamboyer dans les yeux de Lucius et il se demanda s'il allait perdre le contrôle devant tout le monde. Il avait toujours été doué pour rendre Lucius si en colère qu'il en perdait toute éducation Malfoy.

« Je pense qu'on les a trouvés. » déclara Hermione alors qu'elle courait vers eux. « Mais on ferait mieux de se dépêcher, nous ne sommes pas les seuls à le savoir maintenant. »

Hermione les mena hors du manoir et pointa le ciel où une éclatante lumière rouge montait en flèche vers les étoiles quelque part à l'Est. « Ça doit être l'Héritage d'Harry. »

« Nous devons absolument arriver là-bas avant Dumbledore. » annonça Severus.

« Ce n'est que la moitié du problème » répondit Amortia « Nous devons être présents avant que les moldus n'y soient et ne fassent empirer les choses par inadvertance. »

« Mais comment pouvons-nous aller là-bas ? Nous ne pouvons pas utiliser nos balais, ça prendrait trop de temps. Et nous ne pouvons pas transplaner car nous ignorons l'endroit exact »

Lucius fronça les sourcils. « Great Yarmouth est bien à l'Est, non ? » Il commença à marmonner dans sa barbe avant que son visage ne s'éclaire lorsqu'il comprit. « Draco a acheté une propriété à Great Yarmouth l'été dernier. » Il se tourna pour lançait un regard noir à Severus. « C'était pendant que j'étais à Azkaban. Je n'ai été mis au courant qu'après l'achat. Mon notaire pensait que je devais être au courant mais comme c'était au début de mon incarcération, ça m'était sorti de l'esprit jusqu'à maintenant. »

Sirius grogna. « Ton temps d'incarcération, c'était rien. »

« Pouvons-nous débattre de ceci plus tard, Messieurs ? » asséna fermement Amortia. « Est-ce que tu sais où c'est Lucius ? »

« Oui » Et il se mit à décrire l'emplacement de la propriété. Une partie de la demeure où il avait déjà jeté un coup d'œil.

« Est-ce de la magie noire ? » demanda Hermione, en indiquant le rayon de lumière qui diminuait toujours. Plus on descendait, plus le rouge vif devenait sombre comme du sang jusqu'à ce soit presque difficile de voir si on n'avait pas regardé par là en premier lieu.

« C'est quelque chose de sombre. Ça doit être la puissance des créatures qu'ils deviennent. Allons-y. » Severus saisit le bras d'Hermione à sa grande consternation et transplana. Sirius, Lucius et Amortia suivirent.

« C'est pas mal, Lucius. Et tu laisses ton fils acheter ça ? »

« Non. Il a fait ça derrière mon dos » cracha-t-il alors qu'ils levaient tous les yeux sur la maison au bord de la falaise qui appartenait apparemment à Draco Malfoy. La lumière noire était en train de disparaître et de la fenêtre de la tour, un brillant rayon vert transperça les ténèbres. D'en bas, Severus, Sirius, Amortia, Lucius et Hermione entendirent Draco et Harry hurler de douleur, et puis tout s'arrêta.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ! » cria Hermione en déboulant dans la maison sans attendre de voir si on la suivait. Elle grimpa les deux étages d'escaliers de la tour en courant. Ce n'était pas difficile de repérer dans quelle pièce ils étaient car la flamboyante lumière verte s'échappait d'en dessous de la porte.

Elle essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais c'était trop dur, comme si elle essayait de pousser la porte contre une immense pression. Elle n'avait pu que l'entrouvrir quand Lucius l'écarta pour que lui et Sirius y donnent un coup d'épaule.

« On pourrait la faire exploser. » haleta Sirius après que Lucius et lui ne furent pas capables de faire mieux qu'Hermione.

« Oui, introduisons encore plus de magie à celle qui tourbillonne à l'intérieur. Je suis sûr que ça aura des résultats positifs. » Ricana Severus.

« Hermione. Tu peux passer par là. Regarde et dis-moi ce qui se passe. » ordonna Amortia et on lui obéit immédiatement. Hermione se glissa par le léger entrebâillement à l'intérieur et tomba directement à genoux sous la pression de la magie d'Harry et Draco qui s'était accumulée autour d'eux. Elle releva difficilement la tête et aperçut l'endroit d'où venait le rayon vert. Elle haleta et rampa jusqu'au couloir où Severus l'aida à se relever.

« Ils sont ensemble. » Elle hoqueta et s'appuya contre le mur. « Ensemble et la magie est trop forte à l'intérieur. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par ensemble ? Ils sont dans la même pièce ? » demanda Amortia. Hermione acquiesça puis secoua la tête.

« Draco a ses bras autour d'Harry. Ils ne se sont pas éloignés. »

« Idiots ! » siffla Severus et lui, Sirius et Lucius redoublèrent d'efforts pour ouvrir la porte.

« Est-ce que vous pensez que ça soit sûr d'entrer ? Est-ce qu'ils seraient d'accord ? » demanda Hermione à la médicomage.

« Je ne sais pas, Hermione. »

« Ca y est ! » s'exclama Sirius alors que Lucius et lui tombèrent au sol quand la porte s'ouvrit, la pression de la chambre ayant soudainement disparue. « Va te foutre ailleurs(1), Malfoy »

« Peut-être que si nous avions un peu plus de temps, Siri. »

Amortia grogna alors qu'elle et Hermione enjambaient les deux hommes au sol. Severus baissa les yeux vers eux et ricana. « Franchement, Lucius tu es aussi grossier que Draco. Pervers tous les deux. »

Lucius sourit en coin et lentement il se dégagea du farouche Gryffondor. Une fois le blond parti, Sirius fronça les sourcils et s'assit là où il était, regardant les deux garçons qui étaient d'un vert éclatant avec appréhension. Amortia et Severus se tenaient aussi près que possible et discutaient de la situation.

« Un des deux a perturbé le processus de l'Héritage » murmura-t-elle, regardant les deux sorciers inconscients.

« Ça doit être Draco. »

« Oui. Ca a dû être très dur pour lui de rester là à regarder. Harry a dû horriblement souffrir et être incapable de bouger. Mais au moins ils sont tous les deux vivants. »

Leurs yeux étaient ouverts et on pouvait les voir respirer. Mais leurs yeux étaient vitreux et ils ne clignaient ou ne bougeaient pas du tout. Et alors qu'Amortia et les autres les regardaient un filament de magie argenté se matérialisa et tourbillonna au-dessus des têtes d'Harry et Draco il tournoya autour d'eux et entre eux. Le petit ruban de magie se sépara et entra dans leur tête, laissant les deux jeunes sorciers perdre connaissance, quel que soit l'état de conscience dans lequel ils étaient. Ils furent ensuite soulevés du sol par une force invisible et séparés de quelques mètres, puis le ruban argenté s'enroula autour des deux corps.

« L'Héritage est fini. Les transformations commencent. » expliqua Amortia.

Severus sentit un peu de son anxiété le quitter. « Harry a survécu à l'Héritage alors… » C'était évident vu qu'il respirait toujours. Lucius et Sirius se rapprochèrent alors.

« Ton fils vient peut-être de sauver la vie d'Harry en interférant pendant l'Héritage. » dit Amortia à Lucius. « La puissance qu'ils reçoivent maintenant l'aurait tué. Je ne pensais pas avoir besoin de vous en parler car je n'imaginais pas qu'ils puissent acquérir autant de pouvoir… » expliqua-t-elle en agitant une de ses mains en direction des rubans d'argent.

« Comment sais-tu que ça aurait tué Harry ? Qu'ils sont en train de recevoir du pouvoir ? » demanda Sirius et il se rapprocha.

Amortia se déplaça autour des corps et indiqua quelque chose du doigt. « Le ruban d'argent s'est multiplié et plusieurs d'entre eux se faufilent entre leurs deux corps. C'est le pouvoir. La puissance du pouvoir de la créature est indiquée par la couleur. L'argent étant la seconde plus haut-… »

« Regardez ! » interrompit Hermione, en désignant Draco. « Ils grandissent ! »

« Draco plus qu'Harry. » Sirius se tourna vers Severus. « Il ne va pas être content. Harry déteste être petit. »

« Harry n'est pas petit. Il est à la bonne taille. » défendit Hermione. « Draco ne le laissera jamais déprimer pour ça. »

Ils observaient les cheveux d'Harry et Draco se mettre à pousser aussi. Ils grandirent jusqu'à former un rideau de cheveux blonds et ébènes frôlant le sol. Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent. Harry et Draco étaient sur le dos, planant à plus d'un mètre au-dessus du sol.

« Ça fait vraiment de longs cheveux. » chuchota-t-elle.

Sirius se retourna soudainement vers la porte et pointa sa baguette sur elle. « Dumbledore est ici. » siffla-t-il à Lucius. Ce dernier et Severus se postèrent près de lui.  
>Hermione sortit sa baguette et se rapprocha des garçons. Elle vit le visage d'Harry devenir plus anguleux et ses traits s'adoucir. Il paraissait être toujours le même, même si maintenant il était vraiment pâle, plus féminin et avec ces longs cheveux noirs et ces oreilles pointues… Une minute ! Oreilles pointues ? Hermione se pencha pour mieux voir. Le livre qu'elle avait trouvé dans la bibliothèque sur <em>les Ukataes <em>n'avait pas de photos ou de dessins qui montraient à quoi ressemblaient ces créatures et elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'en chercher une. Hermione fut surprise car elle avait reconnu ce qu'ils étaient.

« Les Ukatae sont des elfes. » cria-t-elle, stupéfiée que ses créatures préférées de conte de fées existent réellement.

« En effet,… » commença Amortia sur un ton qui suggérait qu'elle savait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les _Ukataes_. Hermione dut se mordre la langue pour éviter de répondre quelque chose qui aurait pu offenser la sympathique Mangemorte.

« Mais je ne savais pas que ces elfes-là existaient vraiment. Quand tout le monde parle d'elfes, j'imagine qu'ils pensent aux Elfes de Maison. Mais ils sont en train de se transformer en elfes comme ceux des livres de Tolkien-… »

« Ah oui. J'ai lu ces livres. Très intelligent, pour un moldu. » Hermione fut bouche bée. « Et oui, les _Ukatae_ leur ressemblent dans certains aspects mais pourtant ils ne sont pas aussi dociles que le décrivent la plupart des moldus. Les _Ukatae_ ont un côté sombre… »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » Hermione se tourna vers Amortia. « Ils ne seront plus eux-mêmes ? C'est ce que vous êtes en train de dire ? Qu'ils vont devenir une de ces stupides créatures des ténèbres qui ne prospèrent que dans le chaos et la destruction ? »

« De toute évidence, Hermione, tu as lu beaucoup trop de romans. Rien n'est jamais tout noir ou tout blanc comme les livres le décrivent. Sinon, je n'aurais pas la marque du Seigneur des Ténèbres, n'est-ce pas ? Ne t'inquiète pas. Je doute que leur caractère change… beaucoup. » Et elle se tourna pour continuer à étudier Harry et Draco, laissant une Hermione à l'esprit tourmenté.

« Hermione ! Envoyez un patronus aux jumeaux et à Charlie aussi. » ordonna Severus. « Et informez aussi Molly de ce qu'il se passe exactement ici. Nous la voulons de notre côté pour ça. On ne peut pas appeler Remus, c'est la pleine lune. »

Hermione acquiesça et se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour envoyer les messages. Après un moment d'hésitation, elle envoya un dernier message. En le faisant, elle se dit qu'elle avait perdu l'esprit mais il n'y avait pas de mal à vouloir parer à toutes les éventualités.

« Dumbledore nous a enfermés à l'intérieur. Personne ne peut transplaner pour entrer ou sortir. » annonça Lucius.

« Très bien. Nous allons nous barricader dans cette pièce jusqu'à ce que Draco et Harry soient stables. Nous ne pouvons pas faire grand-chose jusqu'à ce que leur transformation soit finie. Et s'ils survivent, nous avons assez de potions pour les aider à récupérer. »

« Alors on va juste s'enfermer et attendre ? » reprocha violemment Sirius à Severus, l'incrédulité inscrite sur son visage.

« Nous ne pouvons pas faire grand-chose maintenant et surtout pas prendre le risque qu'Harry et Draco soient blessés dans des tirs croisés. » répondit Lucius, apparaissant à côté de l'animagus. « Espérons que les Weasley puissent nous ramener de l'aide. »

« Tu sais à quel point c'est étrange de t'entendre dire ça ? » demanda Sirius.

« Imagine comment je me sens de me l'entendre dire. » réplica le blond en souriant à moitié et il savait que Sirius allait répondre avec un de ces sourires dont il avait le secret mais Severus semblait toujours avoir ce spectaculaire sens du timing.

« Pouvez-vous m'aider avec ces barrières ou devrions-nous tous attendre que Dumbledore défonce la porte ? » demanda le maître de Potions, sa voix doucereuse emplie de venin. Sirius se détourna de Lucius et le blond foudroya du regard Severus.

« Viens Hermione. Aidons-les. Plus les sortilèges de protection seront forts, plus nous serons en sécurité. » dit Amortia en tapotant la jeune femme sur son épaule alors qu'elle passait.

Il leur fallut une vingtaine de très longues et pénibles minutes pour ériger des barrières autour de la chambre et lorsqu'ils eurent finis, ils étaient tous haletants et Hermione dut même s'asseoir et poser sa tête sur ses genoux. Dumbledore avait essayé de les empêcher d'élever des barrières de protection autour de la pièce et bien qu'il soit beaucoup plus puissant que ceux dans cette pièce, elle savait qu'elle et les autres sorciers présents équivalaient en combinant leurs magies. Ce qui leur avait permis de réussir à élever les barrières.

« Nous sommes en sécurité pour l'instant. » dit Lucius alors qu'il rangeait sa baguette et se dirigeait vers les _Ukataes_ qui brillaient doucement.

« Tant mieux. Parce que je ne pense pas pouvoir servir à quoi que ce soit maintenant. » Elle essuya son front suant de son bras et prit une profonde inspiration. Elle leva les yeux pour voir une main tendue vers elle. Elle reconnut ces doigts. Elle avait déjà rêvé de ces longs doigts habiles.

Hermione ferma les yeux, priant pour que la honte parte ainsi que l'homme en face d'elle. Comment osait-il agir comme si rien ne s'était passé ! Comme s'il n'avait jamais prononcé ces si blessantes paroles pour justifier son comportement ! Allant même jusqu'à la qualifier d'enfant impressionnable qui ne savait rien de la vie. Ha !

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement et elle repoussa sa main. « Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide, merci. » Elle réussit à se mettre debout sans se ridiculiser et elle traversa la chambre pour se cacher près d'Amortia. Au moment où elle regarda Harry et Draco, le maître des Potions fut oublié.

« Merlin, ils sont magnifiques et…hmm… » Hermione pencha la tête sur le côté, étudiant ses amis inconscients, cherchant un mot pour décrire ce qu'elle pensait. Seulement, elle n'arrivait pas exactement à déterminer le sentiment qu'elle ressentait en regardant les elfes. Du moins, elle n'arrivait pas à le décrire jusqu'à ce qu'Harry et Draco n'ouvrent les yeux et tout le monde put alors voir le pouvoir ondoyant dans leur regard.

« Ils ont l'air dangereux. » dit Lucius pour elle et Hermione hocha la tête. C'était exactement ça. Draco et Harry avaient une beauté dont il était difficile de détourner les yeux mais cette beauté était aussi perfide et tous ceux qui les regardaient dans les yeux pouvaient le voir. Et tout ça sans en faire la démonstration. Hermione se demandait ce que donnerait une transformation complète sur eux.

« Est-ce que ça sera bientôt fini ? » demanda-t-elle.

« SEVERUS, JE T'INCITE VIVEMENT À ABANDONNER CE BASTION RIDICULE. » La voix de Dumbledore résonna autour d'eux. Apparemment le directeur avait préféré utiliser le sort du _Sonorus _plutôt que d'hurler à travers la porte cette fois-ci. Au moins, il avait quitté la maison. « JE N'AI QUE LES MEILLEURES INTENTIONS ENVERS HARRY ET MONSIEUR MALFOY. NOUS DEVONS NOUS ASSURER QU'ILS SONT EN BONNE SANTE. »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il pense qu'on pourrait encore croire en ses conneries ! » S'exclama Sirius, alors qu'il se ruait vers la fenêtre. Puis il l'ouvrit d'un coup, brisant ainsi les barrières mises en place. « Le pouvoir ! » hurla-t-il. « C'est tout ce que tu veux ! _PLUS DE POUVOIR_ ! »

« Sirius ! » Amortia et Lucius se précipitèrent vers l'animagus et l'éloignèrent de la fenêtre juste au moment où un Auror sous le contrôle de Dumbledore jeta un sort de destruction et fit exploser la fenêtre. Hermione cria lorsqu'elle fut touchée par des débris volants. Amortia se dépêcha d'aller vers elle.

« Un morceau de verre dans la joue. Ne bouge pas, chérie. » La médicomage retira le bout de verre et guérit la plaie superficielle. Après l'explosion, Severus avait rapidement réparé et scellée la fenêtre.

« Imbécile ! » rugit le maître des potions après Sirius. « Débile profond ! » Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour s'expliquer lorsqu'ils entendirent une voix qui les avait tous effrayés à un moment ou deux.

« ALBUS DUMBLEDORE ! QUE PENSEZ-VOUS ÊTRE EN TRAIN DE FAIRE AU JUSTE? » La voix de Molly Weasley résonna jusqu'à la chambre de la tour et elle n'avait même pas jeté de sort de _Sonorus_. « VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS INTERROMPRE UN HÉRITAGE ! C'EST CONTRAIRE AUX LOIS SORCIÈRES, VOUS LE SAVEZ TRES BIEN ! »

Lucius se glissa près de la fenêtre, regarda dehors et puis il commença à rire. Il se mit à rire si fort qu'il dut se tenir les côtes. Hermione était éberluée. Elle n'avait jamais vu Lucius Malfoy rire aussi hystériquement avant.

« Elle ne fait pas les choses à moitié. Merlin, elle est accompagnée d'une armée d'aurors. Y compris Shacklebolt. Il n'a pas l'air heureux du tout de voir Dumbledore. »

Severus s'avança furtivement et jeta un coup d'œil dehors. « En effet, mais après que tout ceci soit fini, comment faisons-nous pour échapper à cette armée d'aurors ? »

« Fred, George et Charlie peuvent faire diversion pour que l'on puisse s'enfuir » proposa Hermione, en restant à l'écart de la fenêtre. Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie d'avoir d'autres bouts de verre incrustés dans sa peau.

« Ça ne marchera pas une deuxième fois. Il y a trop de monde maintenant. » répondit-il. Hermione pensa qu'il avait raison mais elle savait qu'ils pourraient obtenir plus d'aide si son message était reçu avec bienveillance.

Une heure s'écoula. Les jumeaux et Charlie étaient arrivés mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire tant que la maison était scellée, alors Fred et George s'employèrent à gêner les Aurors avec leurs farces. La plupart de leur temps ils le passaient à fuir les Aurors victimes de leurs blagues. Charlie, lui, passa son temps à parler avec sa mère et Shacklebolt, essayant de les convaincre tous les deux qu'Harry et Draco étaient plus en sécurité loin de Dumbledore et qu'aucune personne dans la maison n'avait l'intention de les blesser.

Hermione s'assit sur le sol près de l'endroit où Harry et Draco lévitaient. Elle était très fatiguée et sa position sur le sol était inconfortable. Elle regarda le lit king-size sur l'estrade avec envie. Il y avait deux raisons pour lesquelles elle avait refusé de s'y allonger comme Sirius et même Severus l'avaient suggéré.

La première était que Severus l'avait proposé et elle savait que c'était immature mais il était deux heures du matin et sa tête était groggy par tout l'alcool consommé plus tôt alors elle ne se préoccupait plus de sa façon d'agir. Et la deuxième raison de son refus d'utiliser le lit était que la manière dont Draco et Harry l'avaient utilisé juste avant que l'Héritage ne commence était évidente…et il était tout simplement hors de question qu'elle y aille.

« Dumbledore est parti. » déclara Sirius de son poste près de la fenêtre. « Molly attend toujours tout comme Kingsley et ses hommes. Nous n'avons plus à combattre Dumbledore mais peut-être les Aurors. »

« Je ne pense pas pouvoir faire ça. Je ne crois pas pouvoir attaquer des Aurors. » Dit Hermione.

« Tu n'auras pas à le faire » Lui répondit Lucius. Il était confortablement assis dans un fauteuil terriblement somptueux qu'il avait trouvé dans un coin de la pièce et il refusait d'y renoncer pour Amortia ou Hermione. « Tu peux être en défense. Nous couvrir pendant que nous nous faisons la belle. Et je ne serais pas si prompt à dire que Dumbledore est parti. » dit-il à Sirius. « Il ne va pas abandonner. Il a besoin de mettre Harry et Draco hors circuit avant qu'ils ne puissent retourner à Poudlard. Il ne sera pas si facile que ça de traiter avec eux là-bas. Le temps lui manque. »

Hermione hocha la tête mais elle n'était pas tout à fait rassurée. La perspective d'avoir à se défendre contre des Aurors confirmés était intimidante. En même temps, c'était des Aurors, pas des Mangemorts. Les Aurors n'utiliseront probablement que des _Stupefix _contre eux. Elle vit Severus se baisser pour dire quelque chose à l'oreille de Lucius et l'homme blond acquiesça. Hermione fronça les sourcils. Les Aurors n'essaieraient pas seulement de stupéfixer Lucius Malfoy, c'était clair et ils ne seraient pas non plus très gentils avec Severus, étant donné que personne ne lui avait jamais vraiment fait confiance. Merveilleux, maintenant elle était encore plus inquiète.

Une heure et demie passa et tout le monde resta calme et silencieux. Hermione s'était légèrement assoupie sur un lit qu'elle avait transfiguré après s'être souvenue qu'elle était une sorcière et pouvait faire ça. Elle se redressa et fut immédiatement en alerte lorsqu'un sifflement se fit entendre. Les trois Mangemorts agrippèrent leur bras.

Hermione poussa un petit cri satisfait et se leva rapidement en souriant. « Est-ce ça veut dire qu'il est là ? Je lui ai envoyé un message mais je n'étais pas sure qu'il veuille aider. » Elle courut vers la fenêtre et regarda dehors, espérant que ses actes n'aboutissent pas à faire des blessés.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que qui est là ? » demanda curieusement Lucius.

« J'ai envoyé un message à… » Hermione se retourna quand les barrières tremblèrent et que la porte s'ouvrit. « Oh vous êtes venu ! Je n'étais même pas sûre que vous ayez reçu mon message ! »

Voldemort se glissa dans la chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui. Était-il venu seul ? Hermione se le demandait. Amortia, Severus et Lucius mirent immédiatement un genou à terre pour saluer le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Bien sûr que j'ai eu votre message, Miss Granger. Il semblait plus qu'urgent. »

« Il l'était Monsieur ! » Hermione se précipita vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres à la grande surprise de tous. Sirius bondit en avant et la tira en arrière avant qu'elle ne puisse être plus proche de Voldemort.

« Hermione. » Il parla lentement pour qu'elle puisse bien comprendre chaque mot. « C'est Tu-Sais-Qui. Comme dans Lord Voldemort. À quoi est-ce que tu penses bordel pour avoir l'air heureuse de le voir ?

« Mais il est venu pour nous aider. » Hermione jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus la haute silhouette de Sirius pour regarder Voldemort. « Vous êtes venu aider, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr. J'ai un intérêt personnel concernant la santé de ces jeunes sorciers et ça ne m'apporterait rien de bon que mes associés soient en danger. »

Hermione hocha la tête et se déplaça pour être à côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres alors qu'il observait les _Ukataes_ qui brillaient doucement.

« Pourquoi ne doit-elle pas s'agenouiller devant lui ? » chuchota Lucius à Severus. Il n'obtint aucune réponse puisque son ami était trop occupé à regarder ébahi Hermione et le Seigneur des Ténèbres discuter de l'état d'Harry et Draco. Sirius était en état de choc.

« Merci de m'avoir dit pour les _Ukataes_. Je n'aurais jamais trouvé autrement. »

« Je me doute bien. De nos jours, vos enseignements ont de nombreuses lacunes. »

« Mr Malfoy m'a donné la permission d'étudier ses livres sur les Arts Sombres » dit-elle. Elle faillit frémir devant l'incongruité du moment. Elle avait une conversation agréable avec Voldemort.

« C'est bien que vous gardiez l'esprit ouvert, Miss Granger. »

Hermione acquiesça et regarda la silhouette encapuchonnée. « Vous aussi, Monsieur » Voldemort hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire puis ils revinrent à leur observation d'Harry et Draco.

« Eh bien, c'est juste…dingue. Je deviens fou —d'autant plus qu'Azkaban n'a pas était spécialement tendre avec moi— Hermione Granger appelant Vous-Savez-Qui à l'aide ! C'est n'importe quoi ! » Sirius allait et venait, ses mains en permanence enfouies dans ses cheveux. « Et qu'est-ce que vous entendez par associés ? » Cria-t-il en se retournant brusquement.

« Va le calmer avant que je ne le tue. » dit Severus à Lucius avant de s'avancer pour surveiller Hermione puisqu'elle persistait à vouloir être près du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne croyait pas Voldemort au sujet des nés-moldus. C'est juste qu'il n'avait aucune confiance en le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Lucius accula Sirius dans un coin. « Calme toi et écoute. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Harry et Draco ont conclu une alliance hier et ils ont tous les trois fait un serment sorcier. » Sirius était bouche bée. « Oui, ils sont alliés maintenant. Hermione a été maligne de l'appeler ici. Sa puissance a augmenté et il peut nous aider à fausser compagnie aux Aurors et à Dumbledore. Il a besoin d'Harry et Draco alors il va utiliser tout l'étendue de son pouvoir pour nous aider à les garder en sécurité. C'est compris maintenant, Siri ? »

Il fallut un moment à l'animagus pour se remettre du choc et ramasser sa mâchoire sur le sol. « Ouais, j'ai saisi. » Sirius tenta de s'éloigner parce que Lucius était pressé contre lui mais son dos était déjà fermement appuyé contre le mur. « Tu n'as pas besoin d'être si près. »

« Mais j'en ai envie » répliqua Lucius et il bougea contre le Gryffondor. Sirius saisit ses hanches pour l'empêcher de se mouvoir et de l'exciter d'avantage

« Je…hmm. Euh… À l'aide ? » Sirius cherchait quelqu'un pour l'aider mais personne ne leur prêtait attention. Juste au moment où il allait abandonner puisque Lucius ne semblait pas vouloir bouger, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Lucius s'écarta et quatre baguettes furent immédiatement pointées en direction de la porte. Hermione et Voldemort furent les seuls à ne pas la sortir.

« Eh oh ? » Il y eut un autre coup donné à la porte. Hermione reconnut la voix comme celle de Molly Weasley. « Je vous ai apporté à manger et du jus de citrouille. Eh ho ? Je jure que je suis seule. Je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Harry ou Draco et Kingsley empêche Dumbledore d'approcher. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'on devrait lui faire confiance. » dit Lucius.

« Ne sois pas ridicule » Répondit Severus. « Molly aime Harry. Elle le considère comme son fils. »

« Je pense que nous devrions la faire entrer. » appuya Hermione, puis elle regarda Voldemort. « Monsieur ? »

« Absolument, faisons-en une fête. »

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent. Voldemort semblait trouver ça drôle. « Êtes-vous amusé Monsieur ? »

« Je le suis Miss Granger. En plus, elle ne peut faire aucun mal. J'ai posé mes propres barrières et limites autour de la maison. Aucune personne ayant l'intention de blesser quelqu'un ici ne peut passer les protections. »

« Parfait ! J'y vais et je la fais entrer alors ! » dit Hermione en se dirigeant vers la porte. Mais juste avant de l'ouvrir, elle se retourna vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Oh et Monsieur ? » Il lui fit signe de continuer. « Essayez de ne pas l'effrayer. »

« Je ferai de mon mieux Miss Granger. »

« Je pense que je vais mourir sous le choc » marmonna Sirius alors qu'Hermione déverrouillait la porte et sortait rapidement dans le couloir.

« Madame Weasley. Je suis si contente de vous voir. Merci beaucoup d'avoir amené les Aurors. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il serait arrivé si Dumbledore avait réussi à mettre la main sur Harry et Draco. »

« Tout va bien ma chérie. Beaucoup d'entre nous ont commencé à voir la duplicité de notre camp. » Molly sourit puis enlaça la jeune sorcière. « Je suis très heureuse de voir que tu vas bien. »

« Oh, oui. Très bien. »

« C'est bien alors. On rentre ? J'ai hâte de voir comment vont les garçons. » Molly se pencha alors pour ramasser les sacs de nourriture et de boissons qu'elle avait ramenés et Hermione se baissa pour l'aider. Il semblait y avoir assez de nourriture pour tous ceux qui étaient dans la chambre, ainsi que tous les Aurors dehors avec les restes.

« Madame Weasley ? Avant de rentrer, je pense qu'il est normal que je vous prévienne… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Harry ? »

« Non je pense qu'Harry va bien. Ils sont toujours en pleine transformation. »

« Transformation ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Hermione regarda la matriarche Weasley bizarrement, puis ses yeux se plissèrent.

« On ne vous a pas mis au courant pour le lien entre Harry et Draco ? »

« Bien sûr. Ils se sont liés eux-mêmes.

« Non Madame Weasley. Le destin les a liés. Ce sont des âmes sœurs et c'est ce qu'est leur lien. Ils ont un lien d'âme sœur de créature magique. Ils se transforment en de rares créatures magiques. »

La matriarche était bouche bée sous le choc. « Quoi ? » bredouilla-t-elle. « Ce n'est pas ce que Dumbledore nous a dit. »

« Il a menti. Mais vous pouvez entrer et voir par vous-même. Ce dont je voulais vous prévenir c'est qu'il y a quelques Mangemorts à l'intérieur et… » Hermione prit une profonde inspiration et se prépara à se couvrir les oreilles au cas où Molly déciderait à nouveau d'utiliser sa grosse voix.

« Et Voldemort est là aussi. »

« QUOI ? »

« Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Il est de notre côté. Ou plutôt…Nous sommes du sien… ou quelque chose dans le genre. C'est compliqué en ce moment. Tout n'a pas encore été révélé. » Elle posa sa main dans le dos de Molly car la sorcière plus âgée semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. « Sachez juste que vous n'êtes pas en danger avec lui. Je vous le promets. J'ai parlé avec Voldemort. Il n'est pas si mauvais maintenant qu'il a retrouvé toute sa tête. Venez et vous verrez. » Et avant que Molly ne puisse protester, Hermione la poussa gentiment à l'intérieur et referma la porte derrière elle après l'avoir suivie.

Molly s'était clouée sur place juste après avoir passé la porte. Hermione lui sourit calmement alors qu'elle la dépassait. Sirius accourut et passa un bras rassurant autour de Molly, l'emmenant vers les garçons qui étaient toujours entourés d'une douce lueur verte. Quand elle fut assez proche, Molly sentit le souffle lui manquer.

« Alors que je suis encore bel et bien en vie. Je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir un jour voir un véritable _Ukatae_. C'est juste incroyable. » Molly avait les larmes aux yeux. « Oh, regardez comme ils sont beaux. »

« Vous savez pour les Ukataes, Mme Weasley ? Ça me surprend. » dit Voldemort à quelques mètres d'elle.

Molly se tourna en direction de la voix avec un regard dur et refoula sa peur. « Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai choisi de rester à la maison et d'élever mes enfants. Pensez-vous que les mères telles que moi n'ont aucune intelligence ? »

« Non, je-… »

« Savez-vous combien il est dur d'élever des enfants ? Quand ils rentrent à la maison, mes enfants continuent d'apprendre. Etre intelligent est important, je le sais ! »

« Je disais seulement-… »

« Quand j'étais à Poudlard, j'étais première de ma classe. Je connais surement des choses que vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer Monsieur Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je vous ferais savoir que j'ai rédigé un essai de plus de cinq mètres sur les anciennes créatures magiques et j'ai reçu la note la plus élevée ! »

Voldemort resta silencieux, comme tout le monde. Ils essayaient tous, sauf les deux en train de se disputer, de se retenir de rire devant l'absurdité d'avoir Molly Weasley réprimandant Voldemort comme s'il était l'un de ses propres enfants. Même Voldemort ne savait pas comment réagir. Il n'avait jamais eu de mère, c'était donc une expérience nouvelle pour lui. Il n'avait aucun ressentiment envers la femme, ce qui était étrange. Il y a un mois, il n'aurait pas hésité un instant à tuer la rousse pour son impudence. Mais là, tout ce qu'il ressentait c'était de la confusion et aussi la peur que s'il ne reprenait pas bientôt la parole, la réprimande allait continuer et il aurait préféré se couper lui-même les oreilles.

« Madame, je vous assure que je ne sous-entendais en aucune façon que vous manquiez d'intelligence. J'étais simplement surpris. Peu de gens savent au sujet des Ukataes parce qu'ils sont extrêmement mystérieux et presque éteints. Il ne reste qu'un petit nombre qui… » Il s'arrêta quand Madame Weasley le darda d'un regard qui lui donna envie de reculer.

« Êtes-vous vraiment Vous-Savez-Qui ? » lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle s'avançait encore de quelques pas vers lui, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient presque nez-à-nez.

« Molly, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? » siffla Sirius. « Qu'est-ce qui cloche avec les sorcières de Gryffondor en ce moment ? Pourquoi vous devez être si proche de lui ? »

« Oui, je suis Lord Voldemort. »

« Eh bien… » Molly prit une très profonde inspiration avant de tout relâcher. « Vous devriez avoir honte ! Vous savez combien il est difficile de protéger tous mes enfants de vous et de vos partisans ? J'ai quasiment eu plusieurs dépressions nerveuses tellement j'étais inquiète pour ma famille ! Et maintenant Ginny s'entête à rester avec Harry et Draco au Manoir Malfoy où je sais que vous résidez malgré ce que Charlie et Severus essayent de me dire. » Elle empêcha là le maître des potions de répliquer d'un seul regard.

« Nous étions en sécurité, Madame Weasley. » dit Hermione, alors qu'elle installait une table pour tous les aliments et boissons. « Au fait, vous avez encore cet essai ? J'aimerais beaucoup le lire. »

« Bien sûr, ma chérie. Je te l'enverrai par hibou dès demain. » Molly fit un signe de tête vainqueur à Voldemort puis alla aider Hermione.

« Severus. »

Severus vint se placer à côté de Voldemort. « Mon Seigneur ? »

« C'était très déroutant. Elle est toujours comme ça ? »

« Oh oui. Elle tient sa famille d'une poigne de fer. »

« C'est faux, Severus. » déclara Molly, qui avait entendu l'échange. « C'est avec une poêle en fer ! »

Hermione ricana et ignora le regard que lui lança Severus. Amortia, qui avait gardé un œil constant sur les garçons, se leva du sol où elle s'était assise près d'eux. « Les transformations sont terminées. » annonça-t-elle.

Tout le monde se retourna juste à temps pour voir la lueur verte disparaître. Un instant plus tard, Harry et Draco redescendirent sur le sol. Harry était étendu par terre parfaitement immobile et ses yeux étaient clos il n'avait pas l'air de respirer. Les yeux de Draco se fermèrent brièvement mais il allait apparemment bientôt se réveiller puisque ses paupières commençaient déjà à trembloter.

« Amortia, va voir comment va Harry » dit Severus, l'inquiétude évidente dans le tremblement de sa voix. Celle-ci avait juste commencé à se baisser vers Harry quand les yeux de Draco s'ouvrirent brusquement et se fixèrent instantanément sur la sorcière qui se penchait sur son compagnon. Dans un mouvement si rapide qu'aucune personne normale n'aurait pu le faire, Draco fut sur ses pieds, serrant fermement dans ses mains griffues la robe d'Amortia. Il la souleva d'un bon mètre au-dessus du sol et gronda à son visage, affichant ses crocs acérés.

« Que tout le monde reste calme » dit-elle doucement, en fixant les yeux argentés brouillés qui ne ressemblaient plus à ceux de Draco. « Il est seulement en train de protéger son compagnon. »

« Mais nous devons vérifier si Harry va bien » murmura Hermione.

Amortia secoua légèrement la tête. « Nous ne devons pas l'inquiéter. Il est capable de tous nous massacrer en un clin d'œil et il le fera s'il pense que nous essayons de blesser son compagnon… Draco ? » prononça doucement la médicomage, d'une voix apaisante. « Puis-je voir ton âme-sœur ? Je veux juste m'assurer qu'il va bien. Je te promets que je ne lui veux aucun mal. »

« Ne le touchez pas. » grogna-t-il. « Personne ne le touche. Il est à moi »

« Oui, Harry est tien. Il t'appartient. Mais Draco, nous devons vérifier qu'il a bien survécu à son Héritage. » répondit calmement Amortia, bien qu'elle ne ressentait pas ce calme. Elle pouvait sentir le danger s'échapper du Serpentard par vagues et il faudrait être stupide pour ne pas ressentir la moindre crainte. Les _Ukataes_ pouvaient être mortels quand ils le voulaient et le danger ne venait pas forcément d'une baguette.

« Draco, s'il te plaît. » Hermione entra lentement dans le champ visuel de Draco et ses yeux d'argent suivirent chacun de ses mouvements. « Draco, tu me connais n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais que je ne ferai jamais rien qui puisse blesser ton Harry. Mais c'est mon ami aussi et je tiens à m'assurer qu'il va bien. » Il fallut un moment avant que Draco ne réagisse, mais tout doucement il finit par reposer Amortia sur le sol. Hermione sourit et s'avança pour placer une main rassurante sur le bras de Draco. « On peut aller le voir ? »

Les yeux du blond redevinrent normaux. « Hermione ? » Il trébucha alors qu'il reprenait le contrôle de lui-même. Il serait tombé si Lucius et Sirius n'avaient pas été là pour le rattraper. « S'il vous plait, assurez-vous qu'il va bien. »

Amortia hocha la tête et commença ses tests. Hermione vint s'asseoir à côté de Draco et l'attirer dans ses bras pour qu'il s'appuie contre elle.

« Draco, comment te sens-tu ? »

« Différent. Mon corps est douloureux et ma tête est lourde. »

« C'est probablement parce que tu as grandi de plusieurs centimètres et que tes cheveux ont poussé jusqu'à tes mollets. » expliqua Severus alors qu'il s'agenouillait devant lui.

« Quoi ? »

« Tiens, regarde. » Hermione l'éloigna légèrement d'elle pour qu'elle puisse rassembler ses cheveux et Oh ! Ce qu'ils étaient doux. Elle passa ses cheveux par-dessus son épaule et il les saisit, avec horreur.

« Mais c'est trop long ! Je ne peux pas les porter comme ça ! Je vais être la risée de tous ! »

Plusieurs personnes dans la pièce roulèrent des yeux.

« Calme-toi. Ça se coupe. » Severus sortit quelques potions de ses robes et les tendit à Draco avant d'aller vers Harry. Il s'arrêta à peine cinquante centimètres plus loin puisque Draco recommença à gronder. « Je ne vais pas le toucher. Amortia ? »

« Il est vivant. Il est simplement en train de dormir. Son corps a probablement besoin de repos. De récupérer de l'Héritage et de la transformation. Tu lui as sauvé la vie Draco. »

« Bien sûr que je l'ai fait. Je lui ai dit que je le ferai. C'est à moi de le sauver pendant qu'il sauve vos fesses. Maintenant, éloignez-vous de lui. » Draco se dirigea vers Harry et le prit dans ses bras puis le porta comme une jeune mariée jusqu'au lit. Il fit un vague geste de la main et le lit fut nettoyé et refait.

« Il a fait de la magie sans baguette sans aucun problème. » murmura Sirius. « Je n'ai vu qu'Harry en faire, mais il devait toujours se concentrer d'abord… »

« Les _Ukataes_ sont très puissants, Sirius. Les Elfes des Ténèbres n'ont pas besoin de baguette. » expliqua Molly tout en regardant Draco border amoureusement Harry dans le lit avant de monter aussi pour être près de lui. « Leur magie est plus comme une magie instinctive. »

« Hermione, as-tu ce livre avec toi ? » Demanda Draco.

« Bien sûr. Je prends toujours des livres avec moi quand je prévois d'aller à une fête. » Elle était ironique mais la plupart des personnes présentes dans la salle la regardèrent comme s'ils pensaient qu'elle le faisait réellement. « Oh pitié ! Je ne suis pas si ennuyeuse que ça ! »

« Très bien alors, viens là et dis-moi ce que nous sommes. »

« On dirait bien que nous allons rester ici plus longtemps que nous l'avions espéré. Draco ne prendra aucun risque avec Harry. Il le retiendra ici jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr qu'il est complètement rétabli. » déclara Voldemort. Ils commencèrent à tous se rapprocher du lit afin qu'Hermione, Molly et Amortia puissent expliquer à Draco ce qu'était exactement un Ukatae. Et puisque les autres ne savaient pas non plus grand choses sur les Ukatae, ils s'assirent, prêt à écouter. Seul Voldemort resta un peu à l'écart, assis sur le fauteuil que Lucius avait dû lui laisser.

« Au moins, Molly a apporté des rafraichissements. »

« Est-ce que la nourriture est ton seul centre d'intérêt, Siri ? »

« Bien sûr que non. J'imagine aussi constamment d'atroces et douloureuses manières de te tuer. C'est un passe-temps agréable et relaxant pour moi »

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

1 Ici, l'auteur utilise l'expression « get off » qui veut dire « descend de là, dégage de là » mais aussi « jouit » D'où la réponse de Lucius :) J'espère que la trad' aura été aussi claire et drôle ^^

.

Merci à vous de votre lecture et des encouragements éventuels que vous laisserez à cette traductrice. A la prochaine fois ^^


	19. Dans la Pensine

**Traducteur **: Meiko

.

Salut,

... Comment ça va ? -sourire nerveux-

Ne parlons même pas de retard car là... sérieusement, j'ai zappé une partie du calendrier quand je suis tombée chez Ao3 et le Teen Wolf (le Sterek sera ma mort).

Donc, déjà... **JE -Haganemaru- SUIS DESOLEE de ce retard** (ou pas) inconfortable qui vous a peut être laissé un gout de trop peu... Enfin, il vient quand même plus rapidement que certaines fictions que je lis et qui ne sont plus uploadée XD -private joke-. **Je tiens à rappeler que cette fiction est complétement traduite**, mais n'est pas complétement corrigée, ces corrections sont en stand bye à cause d'examens de la BêtaTrad et qui donc reprendra après ceux-ci.

Ne parlons même pas de l'autre bêta qui est partie sans laisser d'adresse ou ceux qui ont désertés la team sans prévenir mais ça peut se comprendre après 2 ans à traduire, ça peut s'essouffler.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que j'ai bel et bien reçu tous vos messages de soutien, d'encouragement et je vous en remercie grandement, c'est impeccable et surtout adorable ;) Je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews, quand j'ai réussi à lever la tête de Ao3, je me suis rendu compte du retard, j'ai préféré poster... désolée.

Sur ce, je vous laisse avec ce gros chapitre et mets l'alarme de mon téléphone portable pour dans un mois pour ne plus oublier même si je suis ailleurs ;)

A plus tard 3

.

**Avertissements** : Ce chapitre est de loin le plus long pour l'instant, et je ne voulais pas le couper comme je l'avais fait avant avec les longs chapitres. Aussi,** il y a vraiment beaucoup de Dumbledore bashing tout au long de ce chapitre**, donc vous êtes prévenus. S'il vous plait ne vous plaignez pas du bashing dans vos reviews. C'est le chemin que prend cette histoire. Dumbledore est le méchant, c'est aussi simple que ça ! Donc voici le chapitre 19. Enjoy !

.

.

* * *

><p><strong> .<strong>

**Chapitre Dix-neuf**

**Dans la Pensine**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<strong><br>**

Draco s'était allongé sur le matelas, le dos appuyé contre la tête de lit. Son compagnon s'était blottit en toute sécurité contre lui, sa tête reposant sur les genoux du blond. Celui-ci avait remonté la couette jusqu'au cou d'Harry, puis avait dégagé de là ses longs cheveux noirs et maintenant il faisait courir ses doigts dedans. Harry était pas mal avec les cheveux longs. En fait, ça lui donnait un air plus féminin, et bien qu'il savait qu'Harry n'aimerait pas entendre ça, Draco appréciait beaucoup ce nouveau look. Tellement qu'il aurait envie que toutes les personnes dans cette pièce dégagent pour qu'il puisse réveiller Harry à sa façon. Il leva les yeux pour lancer un regard furieux à ceux qui rendaient ce fantasme particulièrement agréable impossible, et c'est alors qu'il réalisa qui était exactement dans la pièce.

« Donc hum... Père ? Je vois que vous avez trouvé ma maison. » Il eut le bon goût de paraître embarrassé et quelque peu inquiet.

« Oui, en effet, Draco. » Répondit Lucius avec un regard noir. « Quand tu iras mieux nous en discuterons plus longuement. »

Draco acquiesça, soulagé qu'il n'ait pas à s'occuper de ça maintenant et garda pour lui le fait qu'il se sentait parfaitement bien. Puis il repéra Mme Weasley et il fut surpris de constater qu'il était réellement heureux de la voir. « Bonjour, Mme Weasley. Vous allez bien ? »

Tout le monde eut l'air surpris d'entendre Draco parler à Molly de manière respectueuse, et ils pouvaient voir qu'il était heureux de la voir. Molly elle-même le regarda comme s'il lui avait offert le soleil et la lune. Elle se précipita vers lui et l'entraina dans un câlin à lui en broyer les os. À nouveau, tout le monde fut surpris quand il lui rendit son étreinte.

« Bien sûr, mon chéri. Et je suis heureuse de voir que toi et Harry n'êtes pas dans un sale état. J'étais tellement inquiète. Dumbledore pensait pouvoir mettre la main sur vous deux. » Grogna-t-elle. « Il devrait mieux me connaître. Personne ne blesse l'un de mes enfants ! »

« Mais Mme Weasley, je ne suis pas... »

« Rha ! Bien sûr que tu l'es. Tu es le compagnon d'Harry, non ? Alors bien sûr que je te considère comme l'un des miens maintenant. »

« Mme Weasley... » Draco dut faire beaucoup d'effort pour s'empêcher de pleurer comme une petite fille. Hermione n'était pas aussi forte et elle laissa ses larmes couler sans pouvoir les contrôler, en souriant chaleureusement à Draco et Molly. Et elle eut un petit moment d'autosatisfaction, sachant que Ron allait sortir de ses gonds quand il le découvrirait.

« Je sais que tu voulais que je te parle des Ukatae, mais tu ne voudrais pas plutôt que j'attende jusqu'à ce qu'Harry puisse écouter aussi ? » Demanda-t-elle en séchant ses larmes.

Draco acquiesça. « En attendant, est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me couper les cheveux s'il vous plait ? »

« Viens ici, Draco chéri. Je vais le faire. » Proposa Molly. « Sirius, il y a une chaise au bout du couloir. S'il te plait vas-y et ramène-la pour moi. »

Sirius hocha la tête et quitta la chambre. Quand Draco sortit du lit, il remarqua Voldemort assis dans le fauteuil près de la fenêtre. « Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? »

« Miss Granger a eu la prévoyance de demander mon aide. Ce dont vous aurez besoin si tout le monde veut partir d'ici en toute sécurité. »

Draco approuva et masqua facilement sa surprise d'entendre qu'Hermione avait volontairement réclamé de l'aide à Voldemort. Mais où allait le monde ? Sirius revint bientôt avec la chaise, et Draco s'installa après avoir placé la chaise là où il serait capable d'être assis et de regarder Harry dormir. Il ne serait pas soulagé tant qu'il n'aurait pas vu les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrir et le jeune homme lui sourire. Molly sourit à ces actes et enroula un drap autour de Draco pour empêcher les cheveux coupés de rentrer partout dans ses vêtements. Après ça, elle sortit une paire de ciseaux à la place de sa baguette.

« Des ciseaux, Molly ? » Demanda Sirius avec un sourire en coin.

« Bien sûr. J'ai appris à me préparer après avoir eu sept enfants. Spécialement quand deux d'entre eux s'épanouissent en créant des ennuis. Je ne sais pas combien de fois j'ai dû retirer une substance collante de leurs cheveux et je préfère utiliser ça que ma baguette. Bien maintenant, Draco. Reste droit. Comment veux-tu tes cheveux ? »

« Humm... juste comment avant, mais un peu plus long. Peut-être de façon à pouvoir cacher ces oreilles pointues si je le veux. »

« Très bien alors. Je peux faire ça. » Molly commença à couper les cheveux de Draco, prenant grand soin de ses splendides mèches puisqu'elle était au courant de combien le jeune homme aimait ses cheveux, et elle était honorée qu'il lui fasse confiance pour la coupe. « Tu as des cheveux si magnifiques, Draco ! »

« Oui, Mme Weasley. Je sais. » Draco n'essaya même pas de cacher sa suffisance, et ça ne fit rire que Molly.

Les autres étaient complétement blasés et ne voulaient pas rester assis là à regarder l'_Ukatae_ se faire couper les cheveux. Hermione bougea pour se tenir près d'Amortia pour qu'elle puisse poser des questions à la médicomage. Severus se tenait dans un coin, ressassant la nuit dernière, et il tentait désespérément d'oublier qu'il avait déjà eu Hermione dans ses bras. C'était une bataille perdue d'avance. Surtout parce qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de lui envoyer des regards de pur haine qui lui faisaient constamment mal au cœur. Lucius était occupé à, à la fois, regarder furieusement son fils et admirer les beautés que Draco et Harry étaient devenus, pendant que Voldemort observait simplement tout le monde. Sirius était le seul qui montrait combien il était vraiment ennuyé d'être coincé à l'intérieur sans rien à faire, et sa marche tapa rapidement sur les nerfs de Voldemort.

« Black ! Assis maintenant ! » La voix de Voldemort était forte et semblait gronder dans toute la maison. Immédiatement Sirius s'assit là où il avait arrêté de faire les cents pas, et prit un air renfrogné sur le sol. Lucius pouffa, mais essaya de masquer le son en couvrant sa bouche de sa main. Voldemort poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il fut immédiatement obéi. Il commençait à penser qu'il avait perdu la main. Apparemment Black n'avait pas été le seul affecté par sa voix. Un mouvement dans le lit attira l'attention de tout le monde Harry fit un petit bruit et s'effondra de tout son long sur le ventre, ses longs cheveux noirs s'enroulant autour de lui lorsqu'il se retourna. Draco aurait bien bondi de sa chaise, mais Molly avait placé une main ferme sur son épaule.

« Harry va bien. Il est juste endormi. Laisse-le se réveiller de lui-même. »

Draco fit la moue et n'était pas très heureux de ça, mais il resta assis. Tout le monde regardait Harry alors qu'il commençait à s'étirer. Et puis il agrippa la couette et cacha sa tête dessous. Un moment plus tard, ils entendirent tous un léger ronflement. Les sorcières dans la chambre commencèrent à rigoler.

« Tu vois. Il va bien. Retour à son ancien lui, je dirais. » Molly continua à glousser, mais devint silencieuse quand la forme dans le lit bougea à nouveau.

« Mme Weasley ? C'est vous ? » Demande la voix groggy d'Harry de dessous les couvertures, suivie par un bâillement sonore.

« Bien sûr, mon chéri. Je devais m'assurer que toi et Draco étiez toujours sains et saufs, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oh, okay. »

Tout le monde pensait qu'Harry allait retourner dormir après ça, mais quelques instants plus tard, le jeune homme rejeta les couvertures et se releva précipitamment en position assise, ses yeux fous d'inquiétude. « Draco ! »

« Ici, Harry. Je vais bien. » Draco se mit à lui sourire, mais flancha quand le visage de son compagnon s'assombrit avec fureur. Mme Weasley eut le bon sens d'arrêter sa coupe et de se reculer du blond, et avec raison.

Harry gronda et se mit debout sur le matelas. « Toi ! Espèce d'idiot à la con ! » Rugit-il.

Il n'y a pas d'autre façon de décrire ce qui arriva ensuite à part qu'Harry vola littéralement dans les airs et fonça sur Draco à une vitesse phénoménale, renversant la chaise sur le sol, faisant tomber les deux _Ukataes_ avec elle. Harry commença à donner des coups de poings dans la poitrine de Draco. « Je t'avais dit de ne pas me toucher ! Tu aurais pu mourir ! Je ne veux plus être seul à nouveau... Tu m'as presque laissé seul ! »

Draco était tellement content de voir qu'Harry allait bien qu'il rit et saisit les poignets du brun pour l'empêcher de le blesser davantage. Harry était peut-être d'un aspect plutôt petit mais il était très fort et Draco savait que les coups qu'Harry lui avait donnés allaient laisser des horribles bleus.

« Tu es supposé être un Serpentard ! Tu n'es pas supposé aller vers les gens pour les aider ! » Harry tremblait à cet instant, l'inquiétude et la peur causées par ce que Draco avait fait le frappant de plein fouet. La réalisation de ce qui aurait pu arriver, que le blond aurait pu être perdu pour lui fit que l'envie de se battre le quitta, et il s'affaissa contre Draco et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son compagnon, essayant de retenir ses larmes de peur.

« Chut, Harry. Tout va bien.» Il passa sa main dans les cheveux d'Harry. « J'ai sauvé tes fesses. Tu devrais me remercier- »

Harry se recula et gifla au visage Draco, fort. « Espèce de salaud ! »

Draco était dans un tel état de choc qu'il put seulement regarder Harry les yeux écarquillés, exactement comme tout le monde, et il regarda Harry se lever et sortir de la pièce en claquant la porte. Ses longs cheveux passant de justesse la porte avant qu'il ne la referme brutalement derrière lui.

« Ça doit être quelque chose que tu as dit, Draco. » Dit Voldemort. Il était clairement amusé si le rire sonnant dans sa voix était une indication.

« Harry a toutes les raisons d'être furieux après toi. » Dit Lucius. « C'est un miracle que tu sois toujours en vie après avoir interféré avec son Héritage. »

Draco se remit rapidement de son choc, et le remplaça par de la colère. C'était quoi ce bordel ? Harry venait vraiment de le gifler au visage. Comme si elle avait senti son humeur s'assombrir, Molly se rapprocha et l'aida à se relever. Il ne se débarrassa pas de sa main ancrée sur son bras, comme il l'aurait fait avec quelqu'un d'autre. Elle leva le bras pour saisir fermement son menton de sa main et elle le tira vers le bas pour qu'il soit forcé de regarder ses yeux noisette bienveillants.

« Écoute-moi, Draco. Avant de perdre ton calme, pense à pourquoi Harry a fait ça. Pense à ce que ton âme-sœur a dû ressentir quand tu t'es mis en danger en le touchant durant son Héritage. Tu connais Harry. Tu connais ce qu'il a dû traverser et ce qu'il a perdu. La terreur qu'il a dû ressentir, Draco, à la pensée de te perdre. Tu es sa vie maintenant. Tu vas simplement penser à ça avant de t'emporter et de commencer une dispute. »

Draco ne pouvait que voir le raisonnement derrière les mots de Molly, et il acquiesça. Elle sourit et lui caressa la joue. « Bien. Maintenant reviens t'asseoir pour que je puisse finir de te couper les cheveux. Severus, va apporter à Harry ses vêtements et assure toi qu'il ne parte pas. »

« Il ne s'en ira pas. » Grogna Draco. « Il se cache et boude. »

« Bien. Bouder un peu n'a jamais fait de mal à personne. »

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Harry pressa son visage contre la vitre froide de la fenêtre de la pièce qu'il supposait être une sorte de cabinet ou un petit bureau. La fenêtre donnait sur l'océan et offrait une vue incroyable. Le soleil commençait à se lever et fournissait assez de lumière pour qu'il soit capable de voir les vagues s'écraser sur la plage.

« Espèce d'imbécile. » Murmura-t-il et puis il pressa sa main contre son cœur et prit une profonde inspiration. Son cœur cognait toujours. Il avait été submergé par la colère face à l'insouciance de Draco.

« Il a seulement essayé de t'aider. Tu aurais fait la même chose. Et tu vas probablement le faire quand son anniversaire arrivera. » Dit Severus derrière lui. Harry ne fut pas surpris d'entendre sa voix. Il avait été capable d'entendre les pas de son oncle au moment où il avait quitté la chambre de la tour, et encore plus étrange, Harry avait été capable de le sentir.

« Il m'a vraiment sauvé la vie ? »

« Oui. Amortia le croit en raison de la manière dont vous êtes liés, l'Héritage vous a considérés toi et Draco comme une seule et unique personne, et a distribué le reste de ton pouvoir entre vous deux. »

« Il aurait tout de même pu mourir, et ça aurait été un sacrifice inutile. A-t-il oublié que quand l'un de nous meurt, l'autre finit par suivre peu de temps après ? »

« Harry, je suis sûr que la seule chose à laquelle il pensait c'était toi. Et si ça avait été Draco qui avait reçu son Héritage ? Souviens-toi de la douleur qui t'a traversé la nuit dernière. Est-ce que tu penses que tu pourrais rester là et juste regarder ? »

Harry soupira. « Non. Mais j'ai eu tellement peur. »

« Compréhensible. » Severus lui offrit un petit sourire et tendit à Harry ses vêtements. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Harry remarqua finalement que ses cheveux frôlaient le bas de ses jambes.

« Qu'est-ce que… » Et puis il remarqua qu'il n'avait pas à tendre tant que ça le cou en arrière pour voir dans les yeux de son oncle. « Je suis plus grand ! »

Severus ne put s'empêcher de rire. « En effet, tout comme Draco. »

Harry tourna en dérision cette injustice. « Évidemment. Il sera toujours plus grand que moi. »

« Beaucoup plus grand que toi maintenant. » Le jeune homme ricana avec dédain. « Juste admets-le, Harry. Tu aimes qu'il soit plus grand que toi. »

Harry fit un son évasif alors qu'il enfilait son pantalon et il garda le silence jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complétement habillé. Severus dû l'aider à sortir tous ses cheveux de sous son t-shirt.

« Tu peux utiliser ta baguette pour couper ça ? »

Severus hocha la tête. Harry regroupa ses cheveux en une queue de cheval et dit à Severus de les couper juste en dessous de sa main pour que quand ils seraient coupés ses cheveux retombent sur ses épaules exactement comme ils le faisaient avant la transformation.

« A quoi je ressemble ? » Harry prit la pose, et puis sourit quand Severus grogna. « C'est moche ? »

« Au contraire. Tu devrais trouver un miroir. Draco va devenir encore plus possessif envers toi maintenant. »

Harry gémit. « Vraiment ? »

« J'en ai bien peur. »

« Et merde. »

« As-tu remarqué d'autres changements ? » Demanda Severus.

Harry acquiesça et se tourna pour regarder par la fenêtre à nouveau. « J'ai pu te sentir avant que tu n'ouvres la porte, et je peux voir maintenant. Ma vue est parfaite. En fait, c'est mieux que parfait. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Je peux voir clairement des choses qui sont très loin. »

« Développe. »

Harry montra du doigt l'océan. « Il y a un bateau de pécheur qui lance ses filets à une trentaine de kilomètres… En fait, je ne peux pas être sûr de la distance à laquelle le bateau est. »

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire. C'est loin, parce que je ne peux rien voir à part de l'eau. »

« Il y a cinq membres de l'équipage… » Harry secoua la tête et plissa les yeux. « Non. Six. Il y a six membres de l'équipage, et là tout de suite deux de ces hommes se disputent, et le capitaine crie après eux pour qu'ils retournent bosser. Ou du moins je pense que c'est ce qu'il dit. Il leur fait signe et montre les autres membres de l'équipage qui s'occupent des filets. »

« C'est impressionnant. »

« C'est vraiment étrange d'être capable de voir si bien après avoir porté des lunettes toute ma vie. »

« Donnes-toi le temps. Tu vas t'y habituer. C'est une capacité très utile. »

Harry approuva. « Tout comme la capacité de sauter de grandes distances. Je pense que ça va être marrant d'apprendre les autres capacités que Draco et moi avons. »

Severus acquiesça. Harry continua à regarder par la fenêtre, ne montrant aucun signe qu'il allait parler de nouveau ou qu'il allait quitter la pièce.

« Vas-tu revenir dans la chambre maintenant ? Je suis sûr qu'Hermione a très envie de te révéler les informations qu'elle a apprise sur ton espèce. »

Harry hocha la tête, et puis parut embarrassé. « J'ai frappé Draco vraiment fort, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, mais nous avons tous compris pourquoi tu étais furieux. »

« Il doit être très en colère contre moi. Il y a autre chose aussi. Quand l'Héritage a commencé, nous avons perdu la capacité de ressentir les émotions de l'autre. Je veux dire, nous avons toujours l'intuition innée du bien-être général ou de la détresse de l'autre mais nous avons perdu la capacité de vraiment ressentir la moindre petite émotion comme si c'était la nôtre. »

Severus étudia son neveu pendant un moment. « Tu n'es pas gêné de ne plus pouvoir sentir l'autre ? »

« Non. » Là Harry rougit. « J'imagine que c'est parce que nous avons complété le lien la nuit dernière. Et nous nous connaissons assez pour ne pas avoir besoin de sentir les émotions de l'autre. C'est suffisant que je puisse voir à quel point il m'aime quand il me regarde. »

« Vous pouvez toujours vous parlez sans dire un mot ? »

_Draco ?_

_Quoi ?_

Harry grimaça au ton froid. « Oui. Nous pouvons toujours parler de cette façon. Je suis content. Je pense que ça m'aurait manqué. »

Harry et Severus quittèrent le bureau et prirent le chemin de l'étage vers la chambre de la tour. Quand il entra, Harry essaya de son mieux de cacher son embarras à tout le monde. Il vit que Mme Weasley avait fini de couper les cheveux de Draco et qu'ils étaient redevenus comme avant. Parfait comme toujours. Un contraste saisissant avec les cheveux noir indisciplinés d'Harry. Les cheveux de Draco étaient juste assez longs pour couvrir ses oreilles, sa nuque, avec des mèches retombant devant ses yeux. Harry pensa que c'était une honte qu'il n'ait pas pu jouer avec les longs cheveux de Draco avant qu'il ne les coupe. Oh tant pis. Peut-être qu'il pourrait essayer de convaincre Draco de les laisser pousser juste un peu plus. Ses doigts le démangeaient déjà d'être plongés dans ses cheveux. Avant qu'il ne puisse avancer plus dans la pièce, Draco bougea en un clin d'œil et le repoussa dans le couloir, refermant d'autorité la porte derrière eux.

« Ils bougent vite maintenant. » Dit Hermione. « Je n'ai pratiquement pas vu bouger Draco. »

« Pareil pour Harry quand il a sauté du lit pour atterrir en plein milieu de la chambre. » Rajouta Sirius.

« Et Draco m'a dit qu'il avait sauté de son balcon au Manoir Malfoy. Ça faisait dix mètres, il a dit que ça lui avait semblé en faire seulement un bon mètre. C'est comme s'ils avaient des supers pouvoirs. »

« Eh bien, en gros c'est ça. » Ajouta Amortia.

« Et c'est pour ça que nous ne devons pas laisser Dumbledore exploiter leurs pouvoirs. » Dit Voldemort

« Comme s'ils allaient laisser ça arriver. »

« Il pourrait y avoir des moyens de les contrôler avant même qu'ils ne sachent ce qui est en train d'arriver. Tout ce qu'aurait besoin de faire Dumbledore c'est d'en piéger un d'une certaine façon, et il aura l'autre à sa merci. » Dit Lucius de sa position contre le mur.

« Qu'allons-nous faire alors quand l'école commencera ? »

« Je vais les surveiller. Dumbledore a essayé de me renvoyer de ma place de professeur de Potions. Cependant, Lucius et les autres membres du Conseil d'Administration de Poudlard ont eu le dernier mot. Je ne serai pas si facilement évincé. »

« Une honte, vraiment. » Murmura tout bas Hermione, mais tous l'entendirent.

« Hermione ! Tu devrais montrer plus de respect. » La réprimanda Molly.

« Je le ferais s'il le fait. »

Voldemort se mit à rire, prenant tout le monde au dépourvu et faisant oublier à Severus la réplique qu'il avait pour l'insolente sorcière. « Miss Granger, venez-vous asseoir près de moi. Non Severus. Reste là-bas. Il semblerait que Miss Granger ne veuille rien avoir à faire avec toi pour le moment. »

Hermione rougit mais s'avança pour s'asseoir à côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres, se demandant pourquoi il la voulait près de lui. « Monsieur ? »

« Avez-vous déjà pratiqué les Arts Sombres, Miss Granger ? »

« Non Monsieur ! Je n'aurais pas osé m'aventurer dans cette voie d'étude sans un professeur compétant. Quoique j'aie demandé à Mr Malfoy si je pouvais examiner les livres sur les Arts Sombres qu'il a au Manoir Malfoy. »

« Si vous trouviez un professeur approprié, voudriez-vous apprendre ? »

« Bien sûr, même si ce sont les Arts Sombres, ça reste un savoir, et comme le dit l'adage, le savoir est pouvoir. »

Voldemort leva les mains et commença à applaudir. « Bravo. Bien dit. Si vous le souhaitez, vous avez votre professeur. » Hermione prit une grande inspiration et commença à le mitrailler de questions.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Harry et Draco se faisaient face dans le couloir, tentant tous les deux d'intimider l'autre en le fixant avec un visage inexpressif. Draco réussit, comme il avait plus de pratique avec son masque froid.

« Je ne vais pas m'excuser. » Dit finalement Harry, et il croisa les bras sur son torse.

« Moi non plus. »

« M'attendais pas à ce que tu le fasse. » Il y eut un grand silence. « C'est stupide. Tu boudes à l'intérieur, n'est-ce pas ? » Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand Draco plissa les yeux vers lui. Ouaip, le Serpentard entêté était en train de bouder. « Pourquoi tu m'as traîné ici si tu n'as rien à dire ? Je suis prêt à entendre ce qu'Hermione a à nous dire. » Harry tendit le bras pour effleurer de ses doigts tout le long du torse dénudé de Draco. Puisque les boutons traînaient un peu partout, Draco ne pouvait pas fermer sa chemise. Ce qui allait très bien à Harry. Les yeux de Draco s'assombrirent quand Harry le toucha.

« Je voulais un moment seul avec toi. »

« Bien, ici nous le sommes. Tout seuls. Et tu as eu ton moment donc retournons à l'intérieur. » Harry se prépara à se retourner, mais il fut stoppé quand Draco posa une main pour le retenir sur son épaule et la serra.

« Harry… Je devais le faire. » Draco parla doucement, et Harry réalisa que Draco était nerveux. Et, est-ce que c'était un rougissement qu'Harry voyait ?

« Ok. Je comprends. J'aurais fait la même chose. Mais je ne suis toujours pas désolé de t'avoir frappé. »

« C'est équitable. » Draco prit doucement le menton d'Harry et joignit leurs lèvres. « Tu n'es pas endolori, si ? »

Harry s'éloigna et baissa la tête pour cacher ses rougeurs. Il savait exactement à quoi Draco faisait allusion. « Non. Je me sens bien, en fait. »

A nouveau, Draco ne put s'empêcher de crier mentalement hourra pour les pouvoirs de guérison qui venait de leur lien d'âme sœur. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il doive attendre trop longtemps avant d'avoir de nouveau Harry dans son lit. Rien que cette idée fit se révéler Draco et il pouvait sentir ses crocs arriver. Harry leva les yeux et sourit. « Non, Draco. Calme-toi. »

« Mais je ne le veux pas. »

Harry essaya de regarder sévèrement son amant, mais ça ne se passa pas comme il le voulait. Draco paraissait foutrement sexy à cet instant. « Tu ne peux pas me résister, Harry. Tu ne l'as jamais pu. » Draco plaqua Harry contre le mur jusqu'à ce que tout ce que put voir ou sentir le Gryffondor fut le blond. Harry essaya. Il le fit vraiment. Mais apparemment Draco avait raison.

Le Serpentard se retrouva bien vite avec ses bras emplis d'un _Ukatae_ au sang chaud, complètement allumé, dont les dents mordillaient ses lèvres exigeant qu'elles s'ouvrent. Draco se demanda brièvement pourquoi à chaque fois qu'ils s'embrassaient le goût d'Harry semblait plus doux, juste un peu plus addictif. Il commença à déboutonner le pantalon d'Harry quand la porte s'ouvrit derrière eux, et il y eut un petit halètement. « Oh là ! » S'exclama Amortia.

« Draco ! Harry ! Arrêtez ça sur-le-champ. » Molly se précipita sur eux et tira Draco loin d'Harry.

« Mme Weasley, ce n'est pas totalement sûr… » Commença Amortia, mais se tut quand Draco regarda Molly et siffla dangereusement alors que Harry les cloua sur place d'un regard noir et se mit à grogner. Le respect d'Amortia pour la sorcière plus âgée grandit quand Molly sortit une longue cuillère en bois de nulle part et cogna les deux Ukatae sur la tête avec. Les retirant efficacement de leur état de luxure et les faisant reprendre leurs esprits.

« Vous deux, vous feriez mieux de faire attention ! » Molly planta ses mains sur ses hanches, avec sa cuillère en bois toujours serrée fermement dans sa main. « Ne pensez pas que, juste parce que vous vous êtes transformés en elfes des Ténèbres, vous pouvez vous tirer de n'importe quelle situation sans être punis. Vous ne le pouvez pas. Pas tant que je serais là. Et Harry, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps ! »

« Pardon, Mme Weasley. » Marmonna Harry, en se frottant l'endroit sur le dessus de sa tête où elle l'avait frappé. Il pourrait jurer que la cuillère paraissait seulement être en bois, mais en fait elle était en acier.

« Dans la chambre. MAINTENANT ! »

Harry et Draco se précipitèrent dans la chambre, en la contournant soigneusement. Amortia toucha le bras de Molly. « Et je pensais que mes techniques étaient bonnes. Vous êtes merveilleuse, Mme Weasley ! Et la façon dont vous vous êtes occupée du Seigneur des Ténèbres… absolument brillant ! »

Molly rougit. « Merci. Je présume que cela signifie que vous êtes une Mangemorte ? » Amortia acquiesça, mais ne dit rien de plus à ce sujet. Ce qui allait très bien à Molly.

« Hermione ! » Harry arriva en courant et se cacha derrière son siège. « Elle m'a encore frappé sur la tête. »

« C'est de ta faute pour ne pas savoir te contrôler. » Lui dit-elle. Harry soupira et se pencha de manière à ce que son menton repose sur son épaule.

« Comment veux-tu que je me contrôle ? Mais regarde-le, Hermione. Draco est foutrement superbe ! Il est comme cette grande divinité Elfique blonde là… » Harry regardait fixement l'autre côté de la pièce où son amant se tenait avec son père et Severus. Ils semblaient être pris dans une conversation sérieuse.

« Bien, je suis contente que tu aies trouvé ta divinité qui est tout le temps aux petits soins avec toi » Répliqua-t-elle amèrement. Harry haussa un sourcil puis se tourna vers Voldemort.

« Tu peux pas faire quelque chose pour mon stupide oncle, Tom ? Je n'aime pas une Hermione amère. Elle a tendance à être assez violente quand elle est en colère ou amère. »

« Vraiment ? À quel point violente ? » Voldemort se pencha en avant, visiblement intrigué et prêt à écouter toutes les histoires qui présenteraient Hermione dans une lumière moins parfaite.

« Je doute que je sois aussi violente que vous le souhaitiez, Monsieur. »

« Elle ment. Elle a envoyé une fois les jumeaux à St Mangouste et ils ont dû y rester pendant trois jours. »

« Ils n'ont pas dû rester là-bas pendant trois jours… » Commença Hermione comme s'il elle avait déjà dû l'expliquer une centaine de fois.

« Non, ils sont simplement restés là-bas pour s'éloigner de toi jusqu'à ce que ta colère se calme. Je n'invente rien, Tom. Elle est vicieuse. Donc rends nous à tous une faveur et envoie un sort de bon sens dans la tête de Severus»

« Non ! » Cria Hermione et elle sauta de son siège. Toutes les autres conversations s'arrêtèrent, et les têtes se tournèrent dans leur direction. « Aucun sort n'est nécessaire. » Siffla-t-elle discrètement à Harry.

« Miss Granger, je me retrouve à être surpris par vous à tout moment. »

« Tout le monde pense qu'elle est une mademoiselle sainte-nitouche, mais ils ont tellement tort... »

« Alors, je peux vous parler des _Ukataes_ à Draco et toi maintenant ? » Demanda Hermione un petit peu trop fort.

Sachant qu'Hermione était sur le point de lui lancer un sort, Harry hocha la tête rapidement et bientôt lui et Draco furent assis par terre et Hermione commença sa leçon d'histoire sur les _Ukataes_.

« Il y a mille ans, le peuple _Ukatae_ rivalisait avec le peuple des moldus et des sorciers réunis. Ils étaient très puissants et prospéraient dans le chaos que les moldus répandaient sur terre. Pendant ce temps, les _Ukataes_ cachèrent leurs royaumes dans les profondeurs de dangereux territoires pour empêcher les moldus et le peuple sorcier de découvrir d'où ils venaient… En général, ils habitaient dans les jungles, les anciennes forêts magiques, et les montagnes.

« Les _Ukataes_ étaient capables de changer leur apparence pour qu'ils puissent se promener parmi les moldus et les sorciers sans être détectés et recueillir encore plus de pouvoir. Ils se développent grâce au pouvoir… et puis, il y a environ cinq cents ans, les _Ukataes_ entrèrent en guerre civile. Ils se disputaient la domination du monde entier. Le peuple Ukatae était constitué de nombreux clans et d'un unique conseil royal qui les gouvernait tous. Le conflit éclata quand la famille royale refusa de laisser les clans asservir tous ceux qui n'étaient pas des _Ukataes_, et un soulèvement eut lieu peu de temps après ça. La première des nombreuses batailles vit toute la famille royale massacrée. Le sang royal fut versé jusqu'à la dernière goutte, imbibant la terre, mais les meurtres ne s'arrêtèrent pas là. Sans leaders, il n'y a aucune loi et apparemment la guerre civile continua. La guerre entraîna la destruction de leur superbe empire, et c'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui beaucoup sont morts. En fait, certains pensent qu'ils se sont éteints. » Hermione fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle et pour être sûre qu'elle n'avait pas perdu l'attention de son public. Elle ne l'avait pas perdue.

« C'est toute l'histoire qui a été écrite. Des broutilles, vraiment. Le livre que j'ai trouvé a plein de choses à dire sur votre espèce, mais rien qui n'ait été prouvé. Oh ! Ça dit aussi que non seulement vous êtes capables de vous transformer en humain, mais vous deux vous êtes censés être des animagus naturels. »

« Et à propose du sang bu ? » Demanda Sirius. « Comment en sont-ils venus à boire leur sang s'ils ne sont pas des vampires ? »

« Les _Ukataes_ boivent du sang occasionnellement parce que le sang est très puissant sur eux, étant une force de vie innée. C'est naturel pour eux de boire du sang comme ça l'est pour les vampires, excepté que les _Ukataes_ ont l'avantage d'être en vie, et boire le sang d'une personne est toujours un choix. »

« Est-ce que le livre dit où vivent les _Ukataes _maintenant ? »

« Non. Personne ne sait non plus où les _Ukataes_ demeurent. En réalité, personne n'a vu un _Ukatae _depuis plus d'une centaine d'années. On a supposé qu'après la guerre, les _Ukataes_ survivants rassemblèrent leur pouvoir restant et créèrent un portail pour qu'ils puissent vivre dans une autre dimension. Je ne suis pas sûre d'y croire. »

« Une autre dimension ? Ça semble un peu tiré par les cheveux. »

« Tout comme le fait qu'il y ait des vrais elfes vivants parmi nous, Mr Malfoy. »

« C'est tout ? » Demanda Draco. Hermione nia d'un geste de la tête.

« Il mentionne que les _Ukataes_ affichent tous certaines caractéristiques des animaux qu'ils peuvent devenir, comme les capacités que tous les deux vous avez montrées. Il dit aussi que les _Ukataes_ en apprennent plus sur leurs pouvoirs et leurs capacités grâce à un instinct naturel. » Là, Harry commença à acquiescer. Il avait déjà fait l'expérience de la partie sur l'instinct naturel.

« Comme je l'ai dit, le livre contient peu d'informations factuelles. Les parties sur les _Ukataes_ sont pour la plupart des spéculations et je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire de vous parler de ça. Je vais vous laisser le livre si vous avez envie de le lire par vous-même. Quelqu'un a-t-il quelque chose d'autre à ajouter ? » Tout le monde sauf Voldemort secoua la tête.

« S'il y a encore des _Ukataes_ là-dehors ils vont probablement venir tous les deux vous chercher à un moment. Ils seront attirés par votre puissance. » Ajouta le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Je suppose que nous allons devoir essayer de trouver plus d'informations. » Dit finalement Harry à Draco.

« J'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ait pas plus d'information. » Déclara Molly. « J'ai cherché pendant des mois quand je faisais cet essai. Vous ne trouverez pas d'informations parce que les _Ukataes_ sont des créatures des Ténèbres et qu'ils tiennent à leur intimité. Ils aiment que leurs secrets restent secrets, et ils ne permettraient pas au monde entier d'en savoir plus que ce que nous savons déjà. Espérons qu'il y ait encore des gens de votre espèce et qu'ils vous trouvent, sinon il se pourrait que vous n'appreniez rien de plus. »

« Je parie que tu n'aimes pas ça, Hermione. Ne pas en savoir plus. Ça doit te tuer. » Dit Draco avec un sourire espiègle.

« Eh bien, je ne vais pas abandonner. Je vais continuer à chercher. »

Harry retourna s'affaler sur le lit et contempla le plafond, ses sourcils se réunirent et leur froncement vint entacher son beau visage. Il n'était pas ravi de savoir qu'il n'y avait pas plus d'informations sur les _Ukataes_, mais il supposait qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter, puisque les instincts des _Ukataes_ avaient déjà commencé à se manifester et il avait déjà appris des choses comme s'il y avait un professeur dans sa tête. Par exemple, il savait que la raison pour laquelle son dos le démangeait était qu'il était le soumis, ce qui signifiait qu'une sorte de paire d'ailes allait pousser dans les deux mois à venir il n'était pas tout à fait heureux de cette information. Avoir des ailes était juste une chose de plus qui le ferait se démarquer un peu plus, qui le rendrait un peu plus monstrueux.

Il devait s'assurer de garder cette dernière pensée entièrement pour lui, parce qu'il était sûr que Draco l'aurait mentalement giflé s'il avait entendu ça. L'inquiétude apparente d'Harry pour ses ailes était absurde aussi. Ça allait arriver qu'il le veuille ou non. Sur une note plus optimiste, il commença à élaborer un plan sur la façon d'obtenir le retour du corps de Tom son esprit était rempli de connaissances du monde naturel qu'il savait non connues pour les sorciers et les moldus.

Harry se redressa. « Il est temps que nous sortions d'ici. Et quand nous rentrerons à la maison, nous irons dans la Pensine. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu suggères pour que nous partions ? As-tu oublié les Aurors ? » Demanda Severus.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Laisse-les-moi. Draco ? »

« D'accord. Tout le monde me suit. Et essayez de rester silencieux quand nous serons à l'extérieur. » Draco caressa la joue de Harry lorsqu'il passa près de lui, passant son pouce sur les lèvres de Harry.

« Tu es sûr que ça va aller Harry ? Peut-être que je devrais rester avec toi. » Demanda Hermione alors que le reste de leur groupe s'en allait, laissant Harry, Voldemort et elle seuls dans la pièce.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Mione. Ça ira. Je te verrais au Manoir Malfoy dans quelques minutes. Maintenant dépêche-toi. Draco ne sera pas capable de maintenir le cercle très longtemps. »

« Quel cercle ? »

Harry lui fit un grand sourire. « Tu verras. » Hermione soupira, mais fit comme il avait dit et se dépêcha de rattraper Draco et les autres.

« Il semble que mon aide ne sera pas nécessaire après tout. Une honte. »

« J'en suis sûr. » Répliqua Harry au mage noir qui était venu se placer près de lui. « Mais au moins, tu obtiendras un meilleur corps très bientôt. Tu dois être excité par ça, Tom. »

« Comment comptes-tu faire ça ? » Demanda Voldemort avec une impatience à peine cachée.

« C'est assez simple, vraiment. Du moins ça l'est pour Draco et moi, et avec ton aide. Dis-moi Tom, si je pouvais te donner une seconde chance dans la vie, voudrais-tu la prendre ? »

« Je suppose que tout dépend de ce que tu entends par deuxième chance. » Répondit Voldemort pensivement pendant qu'ils quittaient la chambre de la tour. Il fut surpris quand Harry lui rendit un grand sourire, et que le sourire du jeune Gryffondor soit cruel.

« Je parle de dominer le monde sorcier Tom. J'imagine que tu as toujours ce but en tête. Draco et moi l'avons. Et si tu pouvais bien faire les choses cette fois ? Au lieu d'essayer de le prendre par la force brute, tenter la manière Serpentarde serait peut-être mieux. Par la ruse et les machinations. Faire que ça arrive avant que personne ne sache que ça arrive. »

« Tu y as beaucoup pensé, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oh oui. J'ai eu tout le temps d'y penser quand tu m'as piégé dans mon propre esprit. »

« Alors ma réponse est oui. Avoir une seconde chance dans la vie semble attirant. »

« Excellent. »

Harry fit une pause juste devant la porte d'entrée. Venant de quelque part derrière lui, il avait entendu le craquement d'une porte qu'on ouvrait, et puis des pas venant vers lui. Il n'était pas inquiet. Il savait que c'était quelqu'un de leur groupe. Et un instant après, il sentit le parfum caractéristique de Mme Weasley. Elle avait toujours senti comme la cuisine maison. C'était une odeur agréable dont il se laissa submerger.

« Harry chéri, Draco attend que tu sortes avant qu'il ne fasse le truc qu'il doit faire. » Dit Molly alors qu'elle surgissait près de lui. « Je pense que ce serait mieux que je vienne avec toi. Si je ne reviens pas, ça pourrait causer des problèmes parce que Kingsley pourrait penser que quelque chose m'est arrivé. »

« Vous avez raison. Merci. Je n'y aurais jamais pensé. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, mon chéri ? Tu ne vas pas blesser quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas ?

« Non, à moins qu'ils ne me provoquent. Severus m'a dit que Charlie, Fred et George étaient ici. Ils sont toujours là ? »

« Non, je les ai renvoyés à la maison quand il est devenu évident que Fred et George feraient plus de mal que de bien s'ils restaient ici. » Harry hocha la tête, soulagé que ses amis ne soient pas là-dehors. Parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il allait faire, et il ne voulait pas blesser ces trois-là. « Harry, j'ai vu beaucoup de choses dans ma vie, et j'ai connu beaucoup de gens qui avaient beaucoup de pouvoir. J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, et que tu feras les bons choix en ce qui concerne ta façon de traiter les gens. »

« Encore une fois, tout dépend de comment je suis traité. Je n'ai pas peur de laisser sortir mon pouvoir et, si je me sens menacé, je ne culpabiliserais pas si quelqu'un est blessé. »

« Et bien, ce n'est définitivement pas quelque chose que l'ancien Harry aurait dit. »

« L'ancien Harry est mort. Je suis fatigué de me préoccuper de ce que les autres gens pensent de moi, de toujours devoir marcher sur des œufs. Ça devrait être l'inverse à mon avis. » Sans attendre une réponse, et ne se souciant pas vraiment de ce que Mme Weasley pensait de ça, il ouvrit la porte et sortit dans la lumière du petit matin. Immédiatement, des dizaines de baguettes le visèrent. Il sourit froidement et agita la main. Le vent les fouetta brusquement, et toutes les baguettes furent arrachées de leurs mains et tombèrent à plusieurs mètres de leurs propriétaires.

« Bonjour ! » Brailla joyeusement Harry, et il savoura la frayeur qui flottait autour de lui de la part des Aurors choqués alors qu'ils se précipitaient pour ramasser leur baguette. « Vraiment, je pensais que les Aurors étaient mieux entrainés. Laisser leur baguette leur être prise des mains par le vent. Pathétique. »

« Ce n'était pas un vent naturel ! » Cria quelqu'un.

« Bien sûr que ça l'était. » Dit Harry, ne jetant pas un regard à l'Auror qui avait parlé, gardant les yeux rivés sur Kingsley.

« Harry. Tu sembles en pleine forme. »

« Je le suis. Et merci de ne pas avoir laissé Dumbledore approcher. »

« Il savait très bien qu'il ne faut pas perturber un Héritage. »

« Vous l'avez arrêté ? » Demanda Molly. Son ton suggérait qu'il valait mieux que la réponse soit oui.

« Non, Molly. Comme il a été stoppé avant de pouvoir atteindre Harry il n'a pas vraiment enfreint la loi- »

« Mais- » Commença Molly, clairement prête à argumenter.

« Cependant, je l'ai embarqué pour l'interroger. De quoi être sûr qu'il ne puisse pas revenir ici avant que l'Héritage ne soit fini. »

« Et pourquoi êtes-vous toujours ici ? » Demanda Harry, et il ne montra pas qu'il avait remarqué les quatre Aurors qui se glissaient à l'arrière de la maison. _Draco, des Aurors arrivent vers toi._

_Combien ?_

_J'en vois quatre. Mais ça pourrait être plus._

« Honnêtement je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien. Jamais vu la lumière d'un Héritage aussi brillante avant. »

« Je suis touché. » Bien qu'il ne le paraissait pas du tout. _Draco ?_

_Six d'entre eux. Assommés maintenant. Je démarre le cercle._

_Je vais garder le reste occupé jusqu'à ce que vous soyez partis_. « Comme vous pouvez le voir, je vais bien. Alors pourquoi êtes-vous encore ici, et pourquoi avez-vous encerclé la maison ? »

Kingsley fixa Harry d'un regard dur. « Jouer aux idiots ne te va pas, Harry. Tu sais très bien pourquoi nous sommes ici. Vous avez des Mangemorts dans cette maison- »

« Quelle est la différence entre maintenant et le jour où Maugrey a fait tomber ce mur sur moi ? Ce sont les mêmes personnes, et vous les avez laissés partir avant… STOP ! » Harry avait surpris du mouvement du coin de l'œil, comptant quatre Aurors de plus essayant de se faufiler vers l'arrière. Immédiatement, les Aurors se figèrent et furent incapables de bouger. Un autre Auror accourut de l'arrière de la maison. Apparemment, Draco en avait loupé un.

« Quelque chose se passe là-bas ! Ils s'échappent ! » Cria l'Auror. Kingsley fit un signe de la main et les Aurors restant se préparèrent à partir vers l'arrière. Harry sourit et frappa dans ses mains. Le son sembla porter sur des kilomètres et le sol commença à trembler, obligeant les Aurors qui n'étaient pas immobilisés à arrêter ce qu'ils faisaient et à regarder Harry. Tout à coup, une grande et épaisse vigne jaillit du sol, se tordant et s'enroulant, devenant un mur impénétrable qui empêcha les Aurors d'aller vers l'arrière de la maison, là où Draco mettait en place le cercle de transport.

« C'est très impressionnant, Harry. » Dit l'Auror noir, puis il leva sa baguette et la pointa sur Harry. « Je te suggère d'abaisser ce mur, sinon je devrais t'arrêter pour obstruction. »

_Harry, rentre à la maison. Nous sommes sains et sauf._

« Mme Weasley. » Harry fit un signe de tête à Molly en guise d'au revoir, et le sourire dans ses yeux était un au revoir suffisant pour lui. Kingsley ouvrit la bouche pour stupéfixer Harry, mais avant qu'il puisse émettre un son, l'air craqua autour d'eux, et Harry avait disparu. Immédiatement, la vigne retourna dans le sol et les sorciers paralysés furent ranimés.

Kingsley fronça les sourcils en regardant l'endroit où Harry s'était tenu. « Je ne sais pas de qui nous devrions le plus nous inquiéter. Voldemort ou Harry. »

« Peut-être que vous ne regardez pas du tout dans la bonne direction. » Dit Molly, puis elle se retourna et commença à descendre l'allée jusqu'à ce qu'elle passe les barrières empêchant les gens de transplaner. Elle était émerveillée par le pouvoir qu'Harry venait juste de montrer comme si ce n'était rien. Comme si tout cela avait été aussi facile que de respirer. Secouant la tête d'émerveillement, Molly transplana au Terrier et se prépara à raconter à Arthur les événements extraordinaires de la nuit dernière.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Harry transplana directement dans la chambre de Draco et se dirigea droit vers la douche. Ses muscles le tuaient et il se sentait sale et il savait qu'un peu de temps sous l'eau chaude lui ferait du bien. Il pensa brièvement à appeler Draco, mais il savait comment ça allait finir, et bien que cette idée le fasse sourire, il décida de ne pas le faire. Il voulait se débarrasser du visionnage des souvenirs de la Pensine avant de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Bon excepté sa douche, bien sûr. Il utilisa ce temps seul pour se préparer à ce qu'il allait voir. Il savait qu'il devrait être fort et se rappeler de bien regarder le souvenir. Et que tout ce qui se passerait s'était déroulé il y a très longtemps et qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il pourrait faire pour empêcher que cela arrive.

Pendant ce temps, quelque part ailleurs dans le manoir, Sirius broyait du noir dans sa chambre, et essayait de décider s'il retournait chez lui cette nuit ou la nuit suivante. A la fin, il décida que demain serait mieux puisque Harry aurait besoin de son soutien après avoir vu les souvenirs. Il avait refusé de voir lui-même les souvenirs, parce qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir supporter de regarder le meurtre de ses meilleurs amis. Ça le pousserait surement à bout et il finirait probablement par faire quelque chose de stupide comme se précipiter pour réclamer vengeance dès la sortie de la Pensine et finir par être jeté à Azkaban. Encore.

Quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il leva les yeux avec un air menaçant, prêt à chasser quiconque osait déranger sa déprimante tranquillité, mais jura simplement quand Lucius entra comme s'il possédait l'endroit… ce qui était le cas, mais tout de même ! Un sorcier ne pouvait pas avoir un moment de paix par ici ? Apparemment non puisque Lucius marcha droit vers lui, le saisit par le col et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Sirius résista pendant une bonne trentaine de secondes avant que son cerveau ne s'éteigne et que sa langue ne se précipite pour dévaster la bouche de Lucius.

Sirius se sentit pris de vertige. C'était comme s'ils étaient des gosses à nouveau, ne se préoccupant de rien si ce n'est de leur désir pour l'autre. Il sentit le goût du Whisky pur feu sur la langue de Lucius et en vint à la conclusion que le blond l'avait utilisé pour préparer ses nerfs à ça. Il était sur le point d'arracher l'attache des cheveux de Lucius pour pouvoir empoigner la longue chevelure blonde, quand son cerveau redémarra finalement. Il repoussa Lucius avec un grognement, et frotta sa manche contre sa bouche.

« Ça t'a plu ? » cracha-t-il, tout en essayant d'arrêter de fixer les lèvres gonflées de Lucius.

« En fait oui, j'ai aimé. »

« Eh bien tant mieux pour toi. Maintenant sort ! »

« J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir le faire tout de suite. Je suis venu te dire quelque chose. »

« Comme je l'ai dit hier, il n'y a rien que tu puisses dire que je veuille entendre. »

« Pas même le fait que je ne suis plus marié ? »

Il fallut une seconde pour que les mots soient assimilés et quand ils le furent, Sirius leva les yeux brusquement. « Quoi ? »

« Je ne suis plus marié à Narcissa, et elle ne portera plus jamais le nom des Malfoy. Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'elle ait mon nom. Elle a toujours été la mauvaise Black. »

La poitrine de Sirius se mit à s'élever et à redescendre très rapidement. À cause de la colère ou de quelque chose d'autre, il ne savait pas. « Et tu pensais que ça pouvait m'intéresser ? »

« Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dit moi que tu t'en moques. »

Au lieu d'agir noblement et de dire la vérité, Sirius fit demi-tour et se précipita hors de la chambre, prêt à retourner chez lui à l'instant même. Il aurait voulu avoir le pouvoir de transplaner de n'importe quel endroit comme Harry et Draco le faisaient, en dépit des protections autour d'eux. Malheureusement, il devait soit aller dans la salle des cheminettes, soit courir jusqu'à dépasser les barrières pour pouvoir transplaner. Il avait atteint la moitié du chemin vers l'entrée avant que Lucius ne lui jette un Petrificus Totalus.

Lucius sourit d'un air satisfait alors que Sirius tombait sans même un couinement. Vraiment, le Griffy devrait mieux le connaître. Ce n'était pas comme si Lucius ne lui avait jamais lancé un sort dans le dos avant. En fait, la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés ça avait commencé comme ça. « Siri, je suis très déçu que tu aies essayé de fuir plutôt que de dire la vérité. » Commença Lucius, alors qu'il se dirigeait paresseusement vers le corps immobilisé de son bientôt ex-ex-amant. « Je pensais que c'était mon job. » Lucius s'accroupit près de Sirius, et le fit basculer sur le dos. Si un regard pouvait tuer, Lucius serait devenu un petit tas de cendre. « C'est familier, n'est-ce pas ? Souviens-toi, fin cinquième année ? » Si c'est possible, le regard de Sirius s'assombrit encore plus.

« Père, qu'est-ce vous faîtes ? »

Lucius releva les yeux pour trouver Draco en train d'avancer tranquillement vers eux. Les yeux de son fils brillaient d'amusement et il devait réprimer son sourire. S'il y avait bien une chose pour laquelle Lucius pouvait remercier Narcissa, c'était pour le fils qu'elle lui avait donné. Draco était la seule chose de bien qui était ressorti de son mariage, et Lucius était reconnaissant envers Harry d'avoir fait son apparition pour les sauver tous, spécialement son fils, de la catastrophe vers laquelle le Seigneur des Ténèbres les aurait conduit.

« Oh, Sirius et moi sommes simplement en train de résoudre nos différents. N'est-ce pas, Siri ? »

Draco s'arrêta près de son père, baissa les yeux vers Sirius et sourit. Les yeux de Sirius s'arrondirent face à la ressemblance de ces deux-là, avec ce même fichu sourire narquois. « Il va essayer de te tuer quand tu le libéreras. »

« J'espère bien qu'il essayera. »

Draco secoua la tête et commença à marcher. « Bonne chance avec ça, Père. Vous allez en avoir besoin. » Une fois qu'il eut tourné au coin, Draco transplana dans sa chambre, avec l'intention de prévenir Harry pour qu'ils puissent découvrir ce qu'il s'était passé entre son père et Sirius.

« Bien maintenant, où en étions-nous ? » Lucius tapota son menton pointu pendant une seconde. « Ah oui. » Lucius utilisa le sortilège de lévitation pour soulever la forme de Sirius dans les airs et traina personnellement le corps flottant du Gryffondor dans le couloir. Il amena Sirius dans son bureau et scella la pièce. Puis il chercha dans les vêtements de Sirius sa baguette avant de libérer l'animagus du sort.

« Tu es mort, Malfoy ! »

Sirius pensait que Lucius aurait bougé. Toute personne saine d'esprit l'aurait fait si elle avait eu un animagus déchaîné chargeant sur elle. Mais Lucius tint bon, ce qui indiquait à quel point le Serpentard était sérieux. Sirius s'arrêta un peu avant de balancer Lucius contre le mur.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il lentement. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Je pensais que c'était plutôt évident. »

« Après ce que tu as fait, après la façon dont ça s'est terminé, tu t'attends à ce que je sois intéressé, maintenant que tu es libre ? Tu es malade ! Tu m'as laissé tomber si vite que ça m'a ébranlé pendant des mois, des années. Tu n'as jamais regardé en arrière, pas une fois. Tu n'as même pas essayé de te battre pour nous… » Les yeux de Sirius baignaient dans des émotions qu'il pensait avoir finalement surmonté. Il se retourna et saisit un vase qui paraissait très cher et le jeta contre le mur où il s'écrasa à cinq centimètres de la tête de Lucius. Celui-ci le remarqua à peine. La seule chose que Lucius distingua ce fut la douleur de Sirius.

De l'autre côté de la porte du bureau, deux personnes se reculèrent quand le vase heurta la porte. Draco et Harry se regardèrent en état de choc. Ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler de ce qu'il s'était exactement passé entre les deux hommes qui se disputaient à l'intérieur, à part que Lucius avait plaqué Sirius pour se marier avec Narcissa. Après un moment, les deux jeunes sorciers retournèrent écouter à la porte.

« C'était un mariage arrangé, je ne pouvais rien faire… »

« C'est des conneries ! » Sirius attrapa une statue qu'il savait précieuse et la jeta aussi, en prenant beaucoup de plaisir à la regarder se briser en mille morceaux. « Tu disais que tu m'aimais, mais tu ne t'es pas battu. Et je t'aimais, tu le savais. Je t'aimais si foutrement fort, Lucius. Je t'aurais suivi n'importe où. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour toi. J'ai dû protéger notre relation de mes amis dès le premier jour, de tous ceux qui disaient que tu te fichais de moi, et puis tu m'as quitté sans même un au revoir et tu leur as prouvé à tous qu'ils avaient raison et j'ai dû supporter leurs regards, et leur pitié. J'ai dû supporter de te voir avec cette salope tous les jours à l'école. Tu me l'as étalée au visage ! » Sirius s'arrêta brusquement et fixa Lucius d'un regard perçant. « Tu ne m'as jamais aimé, hein ? Tu n'aurais pas pu… »

« Non, tu as tort. Je t'ai aimé. Je t'aime, Sirius- »

« Ferme-là ! Ferme ta putain de gueule ! »

« Non ! » Lucius commença à paniquer, pensant qu'il était peut-être vraiment trop tard pour arranger les choses. Mais il savait qu'il devait essayer. Il devait montrer à Sirius la vérité. « Je devais le faire. Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Tu penses que je voulais te quitter ? »

« Si tu ne le voulais pas, tu as eu une bien drôle de façon de le montrer. Un jour nous étions bien et nous étions amoureux, et juste le jour suivant je ramasse un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier et je trouve un article annonçant tes fiançailles avec ma cousine. Et tu m'as ignoré. Jamais regardé. Tu n'as jamais renvoyé mon hibou. Rien ! J'sais pas pour toi, mais pour moi tout ça ne signifie qu'une chose, Lucius. Tu te foutais moi. »

« C'était le seul moyen pour que je puisse survivre sans toi, en prétendant qu'un nous n'avait jamais existé. Je ne pouvais pas te parler de ça. J'avais été engendré pour faire ce qui était le mieux pour la famille. Mon père t'a menacé, il m'a menacé. Il menaçait l'enfant inexistant que nous aurions eu, Sirius. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser te détruire parce que j'étais trop égoïste en voulant rester avec toi. Tu es la seule personne dans ce monde avec mon fils que je n'aie jamais aimé. »

« Arrête ça. » Murmura Sirius durement. « Juste arrête. » Il passa une main sur son visage, appuyant sur ses yeux fermés, essayant de repousser les larmes. Lucius ne méritait plus ses larmes. « C'est trop tard, Lucius. Je ne peux pas endurer ça à nouveau. »

« Je t'ai toujours voulu ! Ça n'a jamais changé. Ça ne changera jamais- »

« Laisse-moi partir. » Dit Sirius doucement. « Je ne peux pas être près de toi. »

Lucius se figea, incapable de bouger de peur que son corps ne se brise en un million de morceaux, comme son cœur était en train de le faire.

« Si tu m'as aimé un jour, tu vas me laisser sortir d'ici. »

Il fallut un moment avant que Lucius ne se souvienne comment bouger, mais quand il se le rappela, il désactiva immédiatement les protections autour de la pièce. Lucius regarda Sirius se diriger vers la porte, et à chaque pas, un bout de son monde s'écroulait et se réduisait en cendres.

« Sirius, je t'en prie. » Il ne pouvait pas laisser Sirius s'en aller sans faire un dernier effort. « Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait. Chaque jour j'ai regretté la douleur que je te causais. Mais tu ne peux pas partir comme ça. Je ne peux pas te perdre encore une fois… »

« Malfoy, je ne suis jamais retourné avec toi en premier lieu. » Sirius dit ça sans regarder Lucius. Il y avait de grandes chances qu'il ne soit plus capable de partir s'il voyait dans les yeux gris la sincérité et le cœur brisé qu'il pouvait entendre dans sa voix. Sirius quitta la pièce en silence, doutant déjà de sa décision de rester loin de Lucius. Quand il eut traversé le couloir et disparu à un coin, Draco et Harry sortirent de leur cachette, où ils s'étaient facilement cachés dans la pénombre une fois qu'ils avaient réalisé que Sirius était sur le point de sortir.

« Je suis sûr que ça n'a pas été aussi bien que Père l'avait prévu. » Murmura Draco. Harry acquiesça alors qu'ils s'éloignaient du bureau. Harry voulait aller vérifier que Sirius et Lucius allaient bien, mais connaissant son parrain il valait mieux le laisser seul pour le moment et Lucius ne voudrait pas que quelqu'un autour de lui puisse être témoin de l'état dans lequel il était à cet instant. C'était étrange, mais le Gryffondor pouvait sentir la douleur que Sirius comme Lucius éprouvaient.

« Tu peux les ressentir aussi ? » Demanda Draco.

« Oui. » Harry soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. « Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Sirius était si amer, mais j'ai senti que ton père était sincère, et je crois vraiment qu'il pensait qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'épouser Narcissa. Il essayait de protéger Sirius. »

« Sirius reviendra peut-être quand il se sera calmé et l'aura réalisé. »

« Pour leur bien à tous les deux, et pour le nôtre, j'espère que tu as raison. »

Ils entrèrent dans la calme et presque déserte bibliothèque, et se dirigèrent droit vers la table où Voldemort et Severus étaient assis. Severus avait un air inquiet sur le visage alors qu'il fixait la Pensine posée sur la table entre lui et le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Es-tu prêt ? » Demanda Severus à son neveu. Harry hocha la tête. Il s'approcha pour regarder à l'intérieur de la Pensine, mais Severus lui bloqua le passage. « Prends ça d'abord. »

Le jeune homme fixa le flacon qu'il lui tendait. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« C'est une potion, petit idiot. Bois-la. »

Harry jeta un regard dur à son oncle. « Je te demandais ce que c'était, Severus. »

« C'est un simple philtre relaxant, Harry. Tu vas le prendre avant de visionner les souvenirs. »

« Pourquoi faire ? J'en ai pas besoin. Je suis parfaitement calme. »

« Harry, je pense que tu devrais le prendre. » Dit Draco calmement, conscient d'attirer la colère d'Harry sur lui en étant d'accord avec Severus. Mais avant qu'Harry ne puisse braquer ses dangereux yeux sombres sur son compagnon, Severus posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune elfe.

« Tu es calme maintenant, mais ça ne restera pas comme ça. J'ai vu ce qu'il y a dans ces souvenirs. Est-ce que ça te ferait te sentir mieux de savoir que j'ai pris ce philtre relaxant moi aussi ? »

Harry étudia son oncle à travers la frange de ses cheveux noirs. « Je suppose que ça me fait me sentir un tout petit peu mieux. »

Harry arracha la potion des mains de Severus et l'avala. Il sentit immédiatement les effets fonctionner sur lui, effaçant son anxiété et l'irritation de la situation. Il sentait un étourdissement l'envahir, et il sourit innocemment à Severus. Draco se pencha pour avoir une meilleure vue sur le visage d'Harry, et grogna.

« Ce n'était pas juste un philtre relaxant, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as donné d'autre ? » Le sourire du Survivant s'illumina davantage en entendant la voix de son compagnon, et il leva le bras pour passer ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds.

« Tu es superbe, Draco. Pourquoi est-ce que tu fronces les sourcils ? Allons là-bas dans ce coin sombre, et je vais faire en sorte que tous tes soucis disparaissent… » Harry commença à embrasser Draco et essaya en effet de tirer le blond vers un coin plus sombre de la bibliothèque.

« Attends. » Draco se dégagea et fusilla du regard Severus. « Comment est-il supposé se concentrer sur le souvenir ? Il doit faire attention… Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait exactement dans cette potion ? »

Severus eut l'air carrément penaud un instant. « J'ai peut-être exagéré quand j'ai ajouté un peu de philtre de paix. »

« Un philtre de paix et une potion relaxante. Oncle Sev' ! Il n'avait pas besoin de tout ça… »

« C'est vrai. En fait, tu aurais probablement dû lui donner une potion d'Aiguise-Méninges à la place. » Ajouta Voldemort.

« Ça va aller. Dans quelques minutes, les effets secondaires de la potion devraient se calmer un peu et il comprendra ce qui est en train de se passer. »

« Hey, je comprends déjà très bien et pourquoi est-ce tout le monde a l'air si sérieux ? Vous devriez être heureux. Je n'aime pas quand tu es malheureux, Draco. »

« Ça va, mon amour. » La main de Draco glissa dans les cheveux d'Harry pour venir masser la nuque du Gryffondor. « Il est temps de sauter dedans maintenant. Tu es prêt ? »

« Absolument. » Répondit Harry. Lui et Draco touchèrent la surface de la Pension, en même temps que Severus et Voldemort, et ils furent attirés à l'intérieur du souvenir.

Ils atterrirent dans le jardin des Potter à Godric's Hollow, où ils purent voir Dumbledore sur le porche frappant à la porte. Ça avait l'air d'être à peu près la moitié de la matinée, et il n'y avait pas un nuage dans le ciel. La maison elle-même semblait être chaleureuse, intacte et vivante et Harry pensa que le tableau était presque parfait, à part le vieux sorcier qui se tenait devant la porte. Les quatre sorciers s'approchèrent et se tinrent juste derrière le vieux directeur.

« C'est le jour où ça s'est passé ? » Demanda Harry

« Oui. »

« Mais il n'était pas censé être là à ce moment-là. Ça n'a jamais été évoqué… »

« Bien sûr. Il n'aurait jamais permis à quiconque de savoir qu'il leur avait rendu visite. Ça aurait entrainé beaucoup trop d'interrogations, surtout après ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là. » Répondit Severus. Ils restèrent silencieux, attendant que quelque chose se passe. Rapidement, James Potter ouvrit la porte, et surprit ceux qui observaient quand son salut à Dumbledore fut loin d'être aimable.

« Dumbledore ? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? » Le froncement de sourcils de James s'accentua quand Dumbledore le regarda de façon bienveillante, ses yeux scintillants d'un air fou.

« Je suis venue vous rendre visite. Puis-je entrer ? Il y a des choses dont nous avons besoin de parler. »

James pris une grande inspiration et hocha la tête, lui ouvrant la porte. Les sorciers assistant à la scène se glissèrent simplement par la porte quand James la ferma après que Dumbledore soit passé.

« Prenez un siège dans le séjour. Je vais chercher Lily. »

« Elle est avec le bébé ? »

James semblait vouloir dire quelque chose, mais choisit à la place de simplement acquiescer avant de disparaître dans les escaliers. Harry voulu suivre son père, mais comme c'était un souvenir de Dumbledore, il pouvait seulement voir ce que Dumbledore avait vu.

« Pourquoi est-ce que le père de Harry semblait vouloir que Dumbledore s'en aille ? » Demanda Draco. « Je pensais qu'ils vénéraient Dumbledore. »

« Bien que je déteste l'admettre, James Potter n'était pas idiot et Lily non plus. Et ils avaient prêté attention aux rumeurs qui couraient. Une rumeur qu'on pensait avoir été lancée par les Londubat avant qu'ils ne soient éliminés et placés à St Mangouste. Regarde. »

Dumbledore observa James Potter alors qu'il disparaissait en haut des escaliers, et quand il n'entendit plus le bruit des pas de James, il leva sa baguette vers le plafond. Il dut utiliser un sort informulé, puisque une seconde plus tard, la voix de James, de Lily et les gazouillements de bébé Harry furent légèrement émis au bout de sa baguette.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici, James ? » Demanda Lily, semblant paniqué. Comme s'il pouvait sentir la détresse de sa mère, bébé Harry se mit à pleurer. « Chut maintenant bébé, tu es en sécurité. »

« Je ne sais pas, Lils. Mais nous ne devons pas le laisser s'approcher d'Harry. Les Londubat avaient raison. Voldemort est après Harry uniquement à cause de Dumbledore. Nous ne pouvons laisser aucun d'eux l'avoir. Scelle la chambre et descends. Voyons ce qu'il veut et faisons le partir. Puis nous pourrons refaire le sortilège de Fidelitas avec un nouveau Gardien du Secret. Manifestement Dumbledore a réussi à faire en sorte que Peter révèle le Secret. »

Dumbledore mit fin au sortilège et rangea sa baguette juste au moment où James commença à descendre les escaliers. James passa une main dans ses cheveux, exactement de la même façon qu'Harry avait l'habitude de le faire quand il était agité. Il s'approcha de Dumbledore, et réussit à sourire faiblement. Bientôt, lui, Lily et Dumbledore furent assis.

« Je devrais aller droit au but, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, s'il vous plait. » Lily parla calmement. Elle était l'image-même de la sérénité, mais le ton dur de sa voix indiquait qu'elle ne se laisserait pas faire.

« Je vais être franc- »

« C'est marrant, vous n'avez jamais été honnête sur quoi que ce soit avant, Dumbledore. » James se retenait à peine de grogner, réalisa Harry. Lily s'avança pour poser une main sur la cuisse de son mari. Ça sembla calmer un peu l'homme.

Dumbledore continua comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu. « Votre fils est en danger. Vous devez me le laisser… pour le mettre en sécurité. »

« Harry est en sécurité ici. » Dit Lily. « La maison est protégée de Voldemort. Il ne pourra pas nous trouver ici. »

« À moins que quelqu'un ne lui ait dit exactement où nous sommes. »

« Je n'ai rien fait de tel. » Répondit Dumbledore au regard accusateur que les deux Potter lui lançaient.

Tout le monde à part Severus fut surpris quand James sauta sur ses pieds et menaça du doigt Dumbledore, qui n'affichait plus un air calme. Il y avait maintenant un éclat dangereux dans les yeux de Dumbledore.

« Je veux savoir ce qui est arrivé aux Londubat ! »

« Je ne sais pas. Ils n'ont pas été vus depuis une semaine. »

« C'est une étrange coïncidence qu'ils doivent disparaître un jour après être revenus de leur mission… » Commença Lily. « Et que leur fils ait disparu aussi. Vous pouvez expliquer ça ? »

« Non, ma chère. Je ne peux pas. Je n'étais pas au courant que vous saviez qu'ils étaient revenus de leur mission… »

James ancra ses pieds au sol et passa en mode Auror. « Vous devriez partir, Dumbledore. Lily et moi voulons rester seuls avec Harry. Vous ne l'aurez pas. Et quand nous retrouverons Neville Londubat, vous ne l'aurez pas non plus. Nous avons appris ce qui vous concernait. »

« Vous êtes en train de faire une erreur, James. »

« Je ne pense pas. Vous nous avez mal jugés. Penser que nous allions vous suivre aveuglément. Vous êtes tellement habitué à manipuler les gens que vous ne voyez pas quand ils commencent à ouvrir les yeux. Partez maintenant. »

« Vous allez le regretter. » Dit gravement Dumbledore.

« Pas quand je suis en train de protéger ma famille. »

Le souvenir commença à s'estomper alors que Dumbledore partait de la maison, mais Harry resta là où il était, voyant ses parents en pleine détresse, en train de disparaître. Il aurait dû se sentir plus mal que ça, il le savait, mais à cause de la potion de Severus, la peur pour ses parents et leur mort à venir n'était pas si terrible, et il les regardait disparaitre presque froidement. Il n'aimait pas ce sentiment. Il voulait ressentir plus les choses. Quand il sentit des doigts chauds enlacer les siens, il soupira et se détourna de James et Lily Potter. Il y eut un tourbillon de couleur et puis ils furent de retour dans la bibliothèque des Malfoy.

« Je pensais que les Lestrange avaient torturé les parents de Neville. » Dit Harry.

« Frank et Alice n'ont été rendus fous qu'après cette nuit-là. Mais ils avaient disparu avant ce moment-là. Seulement tes parents et Dumbledore savaient qu'ils étaient revenus de leur mission et tes parents ont commencé à s'inquiéter quand ils n'entendirent pas parler d'eux. Dumbledore avait gardé leur retour secret. » Expliqua calmement Severus, fixant ses mains jointes sur la table. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait les souvenirs depuis qu'il avait découvert que Lily était sa sœur. C'était deux fois plus douloureux maintenant, même avec la potion relaxante dans son organisme.

« Quel était leur mission ? »

« Personne ne le sait. » Répondit Severus. « Mais je crois qu'ils avaient découvert quelques-uns des méfaits de Dumbledore, ce qui indiquerait que Dumbledore a quelque chose à voir avec leur disparition. »

« Pourquoi me veut-il autant ? Je ne comprends pas. »

« Peut-être qu'il y a une autre prophétie. Une que personne ne connait. Peut-être qu'elle porte sur le fait que tu doives abattre Dumbledore, et que le vieil homme a pu tomber dessus par hasard et a voulu se débarrasser de toi. » Proposa Draco

« C'est peut-être plus simple que ça. » Dit Voldemort. « Les Potter, ainsi que les Londubat étaient très puissants. Il devait penser que toi et le fils Londubat alliez être aussi puissants que… »

« Londubat ? Sans blague ! »

« Neville se débrouille tellement mieux quand Severus n'est pas dans les alentours. Tu ne l'as jamais vu pratiquer la magie sans Oncle Sev' respirant dans son cou. » Harry lança un regard acéré à son oncle. « J'ai enseigné à Neville comment se battre quand nous avons formé l'AD. Il n'est pas mauvais du tout. Il y en a des pires que lui. Et pour ce que Neville manque, il le compense avec du cœur. »

« Oui, Londubat ne manque certainement pas de courage, je le lui accorde. » Dit Severus.

Voldemort acquiesça. « Au ministère de la magie, le fils Londubat et Harry ont été les seuls à rester debout, quand je suis arrivé. Il possède un pouvoir inexploité en lui… »

Draco et Severus grommelèrent tous les deux. Harry claqua le dessus de la tête de Draco.

« Je suis sûr que Dumbledore voulait soit te tuer soit t'élever pour qu'il puisse t'utiliser. » Continua Voldemort. « Au final son plan a marché quand tes parents ont été tués et que tu m'as vaincu par inadvertance en me dépouillant de mon corps et de mes pouvoirs. Après ça il savait que te garder en vie lui serait beaucoup plus bénéfique. » Voldemort regarda Severus de sous la capuche de sa lourde cape noire. « Laisse-nous voir ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite. Je me souviens clairement avoir tué James et Lily Potter. Pourtant tu dis que Dumbledore a fait en sorte que James tue sa femme, et puis l'a tué après. Je veux savoir pourquoi je ne me souviens pas de ça. »

Severus hocha la tête et remplaça le souvenir dans la Pensine par l'autre. Harry prit une profonde inspiration et toucha la surface trouble. Draco vint près de lui et refusa de lâcher sa main, ce dont lui fut très reconnaissant Harry.

Ils étaient de retour à Goldric's Hollow mais cette fois-ci c'était la nuit et Dumbledore était sous un sort de désillusion. Les quatre visitant le souvenir étaient toutefois capables de le voir. Harry serra les poings quand Dumbledore commença à s'avancer vers l'arrière de la maison, où il regarda par la fenêtre. Harry vit que c'était la cuisine, où lui et ses parents étaient en train de manger. Ses parents paraissaient sombres, ne parlant pas non plus. Ils mangeaient et se regardaient, et contemplaient bébé Harry. Ils souriaient quand Harry en mettait partout, ou qu'il gazouillait avec son jus dans la bouche. Et bien qu'ils connaissaient des moments difficiles, et qu'ils étaient manifestement effrayés, les sorciers les regardant pouvaient dire qu'ils étaient une famille aimante, et qu'ils restaient forts pour l'autre.

Quand le dîner fut finit, Lily emmena Harry à l'étage pour le baigner et le préparer à aller au lit. Harry observa Dumbledore alors qu'il entrait silencieusement dans la maison par la porte de derrière. Toujours invisible, il jeta le sortilège de l'Imperium sur James Potter alors qu'il était tourné vers le lavabo pour faire la vaisselle. Dumbledore donna l'ordre à James de continuer de faire ce qu'il était en train de faire avant d'être ensorcelé, et de s'assoir à table, apparemment attendant. Il fallut vingt minutes avant qu'Harry ne s'endorme à l'étage et que Lily ne revienne.

« Pourquoi ? » Murmura durement Harry. « Pourquoi le faire de cette façon ? Pourquoi ne les a-t-il pas juste tués purement et simplement ? Pourquoi l'a-t-il obligé à la tuer ? »

« De toute l'évidence, Dumbledore est bien plus cruel que tout ce que nous n'aurions jamais pu imaginer, Harry. » Répondit son oncle.

« Ton père l'a défié, » Ajouta Voldemort. « C'est la manière de Dumbledore de se venger pour ça. Sa manière de le torturer. »

« James, tu vas bien ? » Lily s'approcha et plaça une main sur son front. « Ton visage est rouge, et tu transpires. Tu te sens malade ? »

Les yeux de James clignèrent, et Harry savait ce qu'il se passait. « Il essaye de le repousser. »

« Il n'a jamais été aussi fort que toi, Harry. » Dit Severus, ne voulant pas qu'Harry se fasse de faux espoirs.

« Je… Je vais bien. Juste fatigué… » Lily le regarda étrangement. « Monte dans la chambre d'Harry ! » Hurla-t-il soudainement.

« James, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » Plutôt que de s'éloigner de lui, elle se rapprocha. Quand James sortit sa baguette, elle haussa simplement un sourcil.

« Protège Harry. » Alors qu'il parlait, il commença à lever sa baguette, et elle comprit finalement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Dumbledore s'approcha et redoubla la puissance de son Impérium sur James.

Lily se retourna et courut vers les escaliers, s'écartant juste à temps pour éviter d'être frappé par le sortilège mortel jeté sur elle par son mari. Dumbledore abandonna le sort de désillusion sur lui-même et dirigea James en haut des escaliers vers la chambre d'Harry. Lily s'était barricadée dans la chambre avec tous les sortilèges auxquelles elle pouvait penser, mais Dumbledore fut capable de tous les désactiver tout en gardant James sous son pouvoir.

Alors que le souvenir les emmenait tous à l'intérieur de la chambre de bébé, Harry s'appuya contre le torse de Draco. Le blond l'enserra dans ses bras, mais ne put se résoudre à dire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait être réconfortant. Parce qu'il était sûr que rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire ne l'aiderait ou même ne l'apaiserait un peu. Harry pencha sa tête en arrière et garda ses bras enroulés fermement autour de sa poitrine. Il voulait leur tourner le dos mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à détourner le regard de ce qui était en train de se passer.

Lily essaya de dégainer sa baguette mais Dumbledore était trop rapide et la désarma en un clin d'œil. « Dumbledore, espèce de salaud ! Relâchez-le ! »

« J'ai bien peur que je ne puisse pas faire ça, ma chère. »

« Vous payerez pour ça. »

« Vous d'abord. » Dumbledore regarda James. « Tue-les »

« Lils… » La voix de James était un murmure rauque, et Harry pouvait voir qu'il essayait de s'empêcher de lever sa baguette. Dumbledore se rapprocha et pointa sa baguette sur James.

« TUE-LA MAINTENANT ! »

Le regard de Lily passa de James à Dumbledore. « Pitié, ne tuez pas Harry. Pitié… »

« C'est trop tard pour ça. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de le voir réclamer vengeance une fois que vous serez morts. Je ne peux pas lui permettre de rejoindre Tom. »

« Il savait. D'une manière ou d'une autre il savait tout ce qui allait se passer… » Murmura Harry, faisant référence à l'alliance que lui et Draco avaient faite avec Voldemort.

Il était clair que James avait perdu contre le sortilège de l'Impérium et Lily lui sourit tristement. « Je t'aime. »

« _Avada Kedavra_. » La lumière verte brilla de façon très vive, et Harry dû fermer les yeux. Il les rouvrit quand il entendit sa mère tomber sur le sol, sans vie. Son père leva sa baguette pour faucher bébé Harry qui avait été ensorcelé par un sort de sommeil par Lily quand les ennuis avaient commencé, mais Dumbledore l'arrêta.

« Le garçon a un ancien sortilège de protection sur lui. » Se murmura-t-il à lui-même, et puis il contempla le corps de Lily et lui sourit d'un air méprisant. Mais ensuite un éclat calculateur vint dans ses yeux et Harry sut que le vieux connard planifiait quelque chose en rapport avec Voldemort. Est-ce que Dumbledore savait que Voldemort était en chemin ?

Dumbledore regarda James à nouveau, et Harry sut que son père était perdu. Les bras de Draco le serrèrent plus fort contre lui, et Harry regarda Dumbledore, des larmes coulant de ses yeux, alors que le vieux sorcier faisait en sorte que son père retourne sa baguette vers lui-même.

« Il l'a fait. Il a tout fait. » Harry se tourna vers Severus qui fixait les corps avec une expression indéchiffrable, mais à nouveau, Harry fut capable de sentir sa douleur venir à lui par vague. Il leva son bras et toucha le bras de l'homme. Severus se retira brusquement de ce contact avant de réaliser que c'était Harry qui l'avait touché. Puis il se surprit lui-même quand il tira le jeune Gryffondor dans ses bras, et le serra fortement contre lui.

« Nous allons le faire payer pour ça, Harry. Je jure qu'il mourra pour ça. »

« Ah, Tom. Je suis ravi que tu aies pu me rejoindre. » Tout le monde se retourna brusquement, surpris de voir le Voldemort de cette époque se tenant debout là avec un air choqué sur le visage.

« Qu'as-tu fait, vieil homme ? » Siffla-t-il, balayant du regard la pièce, et il observa attentivement Dumbledore alors que le directeur bougeait pour se placer devant le berceau.

« Oh je m'excuse. Est-ce que je viens juste d'éliminer deux de tes partisans potentiels ? C'est pour cette raison que tu es là, n'est-ce pas ?

« Qu'as-tu fait du bébé ? »

« Pourquoi te préoccuperais-tu d'un enfant, Tom ? »

« Si je ne peux pas avoir James et Lily Potter dans mes rangs, alors je vais prendre le fils Potter et l'élever à ma convenance. »

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils. « Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça. »

À la surprise générale, le Voldemort du passé se mit à rire. « Ça prend tout son sens maintenant, de te voir ici. J'avais des soupçons quand Severus est venu me parler de la prophétie… » L'amusement de Voldemort disparut et ses yeux rouges s'embrasèrent de colère. « Je n'aime pas qu'on joue avec moi. Je ne serais pas une pièce de ton jeu d'échec ! Ta vie se termine maintenant. » Voldemort leva sa baguette et cracha le sortilège de mort.

Harry vit Dumbledore se retourner à la vitesse de la lumière alors que Voldemort s'apprêtait à jeter le sortilège impardonnable mortel. Dumbledore bougeait beaucoup trop vite pour un homme normal de cet âge, et alors qu'il revenait faire face à Voldemort, il tenait fermement bébé Harry dans ses bras, et l'utilisa comme un bouclier.

Ce qui arriva ensuite se déroula comme on l'avait raconté à Harry. Le sacrifice de Lily Potter pour son enfant l'avait sauvé du sortilège de mort et se retourna contre Voldemort, exactement comme l'avait voulu Dumbledore, puisqu'il ne pouvait tuer aucun des deux lui-même. Quand le sortilège se retourna contre son destinataire, il entraîna la destruction de la maison, et laissa Voldemort faible, sans corps et presque sans pouvoir.

« Tu ne te souviendras de rien de tout ça, Tom. Et cet enfant non plus. Tu vas juste faire de lui mon chien et tu vas rester en vie, parce que j'ai encore besoin de toi. » Dumbledore se mit à falsifier ce qui restait des souvenirs de Voldemort, et puis il réveilla bébé Harry et lui donna une vague de mauvais souvenirs sur ce qui c'était passé cette nuit-là.

« C'est pour ça que je rêve que je vois une lumière verte, et que j'entends ton rire froid. Et que j'entends ma mère hurler… mais tout ça c'est Dumbledore. »

Le Voldemort du présent jura entre ses dents, et regarda son ancien lui-même s'enfuir sans aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était réellement passé. Il se retourna pour regarder Harry. « Je n'étais pas du tout venu ici pour te tuer toi ou tes parents. »

« Tu les voulais comme partisans. »

« Je me souviens que je les voulais vraiment. Et je refusais d'accepter non comme réponse. Je n'aurais pas voulu les tuer à cause du pouvoir qu'ils pouvaient m'apporter. J'étais certain qu'au final je les aurais convaincus de venir à mes côtés. Harry, je dois admettre que je suis soulagé de ne pas être la cause de la mort de tes parents. »

Draco et Severus dévisagèrent le Seigneur des Ténèbres, surpris par un tel aveu.

« Tom ? »

« Oui, Harry ? »

« Tu es pardonné. Pour tout. Tout ça c'était à cause de Dumbledore. Nous allons faire tout ce qui sera nécessaire pour qu'il paye. »

« Tu peux être sûr de ça, petit. »

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Alors... Surpris ? Pas surpris ? Stupéfiait ? Envie de meurtre ? -tend une hache, ça peut servir-.

Qui aime Voldemort, lève le bras o/ Qui veut la suite... non, baissez le bras et arrêtez de sautiller, ce sera dans un mois, promis ;)


	20. Noce Surprise

Traducteur : Meiko

.

Hellow !

Comment allez vous ? Moi bien, parce que... je ne vous ai pas oublié ! Tout arrive, vous voyez ? Je poste avant, je ne vous oublie pas (ni ffn), c'est qu'il y a du positif dans notre affaire ^w^.

Je voudrais remercier tous les commentateurs qui nous suivent, ceux qui mettent en fav, en suivi mais ne laissent pas de trace de leur passage discret, c'est pas grave, *mode stalker on* nous avons les moyens de vous pister *mode stalker off*. Je tiens pourtant à rapeller, **Alisa-kun**, que je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette fiction, je -Haganemaru- ne suis qu'une des traductrices qui ont bossés sur ce projet ;) Sweety-chin et ceux qui ont eu le courage d'aller attaquer la suite en anglais... combien je vous comprend, j'ai souvent fait de même et donc, ne vous jete pas la pierre -Pierre-, la fiction mérite d'être appréciée et dévorée. Du même auteur, je conseille aussi "The Black Bunny" pour ceux qui aiment le LVHP, elle est juste savoureuse ^^.

Bref, merci à tous pour vos petits mots d'amuuur sur cette fiction/Traduction, et nous sommes contents que cela vous satisfait en tout cas. La correction poursuit son cours, même si les chapitres 23 et 24 font un "trou" dans la suite logique et donc, ne me permets pas de vous dire que je posterais plus vite. Nous garderons donc notre rythme de croisière jusqu'au bout ^^

Sur ce... bonne lecture à vous 3

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapitre Vingt  
>Noce Surprise<strong>

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Remus entra au Square Grimmauld et sut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas quand il vit les cadres photos cassés et du verre brisé partout sur le sol.

« Sirius, tu es ici ? » Cria-t-il, et il sortit sa baguette de sous ses robes. L'état de la pièce était catastrophique, comme si quelqu'un était passé par ici avec l'intention de détruire l'endroit.

« Patmol ? »

« Bibliiiothèque, Moony ! »

Remus fronça les sourcils et enjamba avec soin les débris qui jonchaient le sol. Sirius était apparemment complètement saoul. Le loup-garou s'en était rendu compte par la manière dont son ami marmonnait. Et si c'était vrai, l'animagus était aussi responsable des ravages dans sa maison. Remus rangea sa baguette et commença à secouer la tête en entrant dans la petite bibliothèque.

« Qu'est-qui s'est passé ? » Demanda-t-il et il s'arrêta quand il vit Sirius sur le sol, affalé contre le mur du fond, le visage enfoui dans ses mains. Remus soupira. Il avait compris de quoi il s'agissait. « Malfoy ? »

« Il n'est plus marié à Narcissa. Il a essayé de me dire qu'il voulait qu'on se remette ensemble. Comment a-t-il pu seulement penser que je serais d'accord ? »

« Parce que c'est évident pour tous ceux qui te connaissent réellement que tu as toujours des sentiments pour lui. »

« Remus, je ne peux pas vivre ça à nouveau. Tu sais ce qui m'est arrivé après qu'il m'ait laissé tomber. Je ne peux pas revivre ça. »

Le loup-garou s'assit près de Sirius et passa un bras autour de son ami. Eh merde, il savait que dès qu'Harry et Draco étaient devenus un couple, ça allait finalement arriver. Qu'est-ce qu'il était supposé dire ? Comment était-il censé réconforter Sirius quand il savait que son meilleur ami voulait se remettre avec Malfoy ? Et apparemment Lucius voulait toujours de Sirius. Mais pour combien de temps ? Si Remus avait mieux connu Malfoy, il aurait été capable de déterminer si le Serpentard était sérieux, et il aurait pu dire à Sirius de lui laisser une chance, mais… Remus se redressa brusquement.

« Sirius, si tu savais que Lucius était sérieux et qu'il ne te voulait pas juste pour un moment, est-ce que tu envisagerais de retourner avec lui ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu veux que je me remette avec lui ? »

« Je ne l'aime pas. Je n'ai jamais eu confiance en lui. Mais si ça veut dire que tu seras heureux, alors oui, c'est ce que je suis en train de dire. »

« Comment est-ce que je suis supposé lui faire de nouveau confiance ? »

« Exige des trucs, Sirius. Tu dois prendre les choses en main maintenant que tu en as la possibilité. »

« Je ne peux pas croire que j'entends ça venant de toi. »

« Il t'a rendu heureux autrefois ! Même moi je ne peux pas nier ça ! »

« Non, ça n'arrivera pas. » Sirius agrippa la bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu, prêt à ignorer le monde entier. Remus soupira et se leva, il alla faire du café à Sirius, et peut-être qu'ensuite l'animagus pourrait réfléchir raisonnablement.

Deux heures, beaucoup de café et une douche plus tard, Sirius se maudissait alors qu'il époussetait la cendre de ses robes juste après avoir atterri par poudre de cheminette au Manoir Malfoy. Il était parti en laissant sa baguette à Lucius ! Il était à peu près sobre maintenant et plus calme, et il se disait qu'il pouvait bien faire face à son ancien amant pendant plus de deux-trois minutes. Et avec un peu de chance, peut-être qu'il ne le verrait pas du tout pendant qu'il serait là. Il pourrait aussi essayer de trouver Harry pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas quand il découvrirait que son parrain ne vivait plus ici.

Il se dirigea d'un bon pas vers le bureau de Lucius et ne frappa pas avant d'entrer à l'intérieur. Il fut immédiatement frappé par l'odeur de l'alcool et la pièce était dans un état bien pire qu'elle ne l'avait été quand il l'avait quittée. Apparemment Lucius avait continué à la détruire après que Sirius soit parti. L'animagus ferma la porte et s'appuya dessus. Le Serpentard avait dû être vraiment bouleversé pour perdre le contrôle au point de détruire ainsi son bureau. Même ses précieux livres avaient été jetés par terre et leurs pages déchirées. Sirius savait combien Lucius tenait à ces livres, ce qui expliquait qu'il les gardait enfermés dans son bureau.

Il n'y avait vraiment qu'une seule chose dans la pièce qui semblait être en bon état. C'était sa baguette. Sirius s'approcha du bureau, tendit le bras pour la saisir et remarqua alors le papier sur lequel sa baguette était posée. Il le ramassa, le retourna et manqua de le laisser tomber. C'était une photo, une vieille photo. Prise vers la fin de leur sixième année. A cette époque, ils étaient depuis longtemps un couple officiel. Lucius et lui étaient assis près du lac de Poudlard, souriant à l'objectif, et se souriant aussi mutuellement.

Lucius avait attaché ses cheveux avant que la photo ne soit prise, mais Sirius se souvint avoir arraché l'élastique pour que les cheveux de son amant puissent voler autour de lui dans le vent vif d'Avril. Il se vit sur l'image attraper fermement le menton du sang-pur et l'attirer à lui pour l'embrasser, avec les cheveux blonds tourbillonnant autour d'eux. Lucius se recula après un moment avec le sourire le plus radieux qu'on n'ait jamais vu sur un Malfoy. Sirius devait admettre qu'il n'avait pas vu Lucius sourire comme ça depuis le jour où ils s'étaient séparés.

Cependant, son attention n'avait pas été retenue par l'image en elle-même, parce qu'il l'avait mémorisé de façon à ce qu'elle soit toujours dans son esprit. Ce qui avait retourné son cœur c'était le fait que la photo avait manifestement été manipulée à de nombreuses reprises au fil des années. Si Lucius l'avait oublié, comme il l'avait naturellement supposé, pourquoi est-ce que cette photo semblait être abimée comme si le blond l'avait tenue tous les jours depuis leur rupture ?

Le souvenir de ce qu'il se passait juste après cette photo déboula soudainement en plein dans son esprit. Il avait attrapé Lucius, l'avait porté comme une mariée jusqu'au lac, et puis l'avait balancé à l'eau. Sirius avait couru après ça, en esquivant les sortilèges à droite et à gauche, riant sur tout le chemin du retour au château. Il grogna en se souvenant de toutes les promesses de mort que Lucius lui avait hurlé. Sirius regarda une fois de plus la photo et prit une décision. Il allait suivre le conseil de Remus et tout allait dépendre de comment Lucius réagirait.

Il se recula d'un bond du bureau quand une plainte vint d'en dessous. Quand tout redevint silencieux, Sirius s'avança, regarda sous le bureau et trouva son ancien amant affalé sur le sol, serrant contre son torse une bouteille vide. « Bon Dieu, Lucius ! Espèce d'abruti ! Tu sais que tu ne tiens pas beaucoup l'alcool. » Sirius se pencha et passa le bras du blond autour de son cou, puis le hissa inconscient sur ses pieds, mais Lucius n'était pas en état de tenir debout de lui-même et s'affaissa donc contre le flanc de Sirius.

« Dégage, qui que tu sois. J'essaye de mourir. » Marmonna Lucius, sa tête roulant inconsciemment sur le côté.

« Vu à quoi tu ressembles, je dirais que ça marche. » Sirius saisit le bras qui était autour de son cou et passa le sien autour de la taille du blond. « Allez viens. On va aller te nettoyer. Tu détesterais que quelqu'un te voit comme ça. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Lucius en silence. Sirius était en train de penser à ce qu'il allait dire au blond alors que ce dernier était bien trop saoul pour réaliser où il était ou qui le trimballait, gardant la tête vide, jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente poussé sous la douche, tout habillé, l'eau gelée s'abattant sur lui. Sirius s'assit et sourit aux jurons et aux hurlements venant de la cabine de douche.

« Tu vas bien maintenant ? Je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter que tu te noies ? » Cria Sirius du couvercle du siège des toilettes où il était assis.

Lucius s'empressa de mettre l'eau sur chaud et commença à retirer ses vêtements, essayant de son mieux de ne pas trébucher en le faisant tout en insultant à voix haute Sirius. « Mes robes sont ruinées, espèce de brute ! » Hurla-t-il et il balança les vêtements mouillés hors de la douche. Sirius se mit à rire et donna un coup de pied dans le tas avant de l'enjamber pour ouvrir en grand la porte et attendre le blond dans sa chambre.

L'animagus dut attendre une heure avant que Lucius sorte à son tour. Une putain d'heure de merde !

« Qu'est-ce que t'as pu foutre là-dedans pendant une heure ? T'es même pas encore habillé. »

Lucius, vêtu de rien d'autre qu'un léger peignoir en soie noir, ignora Sirius et entra dans une penderie où l'on pouvait tenir debout et qui aurait pu contenir deux autres chambres de plus. « Pourquoi es-tu ici ? » Trouva-t-il finalement le courage de demander. « Tu as pris ta décision. »

« J'ai encore des choses à dire. »

Lucius sortit lentement du dressing et regarda Sirius avec un visage sans expression ; ses yeux étaient revenus au gris froid qu'il présentait au reste du monde. « Tu as pris ta décision. » Dit-il à nouveau. « Ce serait mieux que tu partes. »

« Non, Luce. » Sirius s'approcha du Serpentard et fut heureux de le voir trembler nerveusement et commencer à reculer. « Il semble que nos rôles soient finalement inversés. Comme ils doivent l'être. »

Lucius arrêta de reculer et se planta fermement là où il était, bougeant seulement quand il dut tendre le cou pour regarder dans les yeux bleus arctiques de Sirius. Il fut surpris de voir que l'animagus était amusé. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Je te veux toi, évidemment. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais avant. »

« Tu me veux, Luce ? »

« Je ne le répèterais pas, » Lucius ricana, « Je me suis humilié plus qu'assez pour une seule journée. »

« Dis-le encore, » Ordonna Sirius d'une voix basse. Le Serpentard essaya de s'écarter mais son ancien amant l'attrapa par l'épaule pour le maintenir en place.

« Ok, d'accord ! Je te veux. Je te veux pour aujourd'hui, demain et toujours ! Est-ce que tu es satisfait ? »

« Je le suis, oui. Lucius, le seul moyen pour que je te donne une autre chance est que tu m'épouses. »

« Je… QUOI ? »

« Epouse-moi, maintenant. C'est le seul moyen pour que je me remette avec toi. »

Lucius fronça les sourcils. « Nous ne pouvons pas nous marier là tout de suite. Qu'est-ce que Draco va dire ? »

« Ton fils dira probablement qu'il était temps. D'ailleurs, il n'aura pas de problème avec ça, puisqu'il a déjà prévu d'épouser Harry. »

« Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ? »

« Il a donné à Harry le collier. Harry m'en a parlé, bien qu'il n'ait aucune idée de ce que cela signifie. Draco n'a pas encore dû lui dire ce que ça représente. Et de toute façon, ça ne concerne pas Draco ou Harry. C'est à propos de nous. Tu me veux ? Alors tu vas m'épouser. Et quand je dis maintenant je veux dire maintenant, Lucius. »

« Mais nous ne pouvons pas nous marier sans aucune préparation ! »

Ce n'était pas un non, pensa Sirius avec jubilation. C'était un 'Lucius a été pris par surprise et a besoin de temps pour planifier le moindre petit détail' Oui. « Très bien, Lucius, si c'est ta décision. » Sirius se retourna et commença à se diriger vers la porte. Il savait que s'il avait regardé en arrière il aurait vu les yeux gris noyés d'incertitude. Il marcha un peu plus lentement. Parfois il fallait un certain temps à Lucius pour comprendre ce qui serait le mieux.

« Oui ! D'accord, reviens. Je vais t'épouser. »

« Aujourd'hui ? » Demanda Sirius, toujours face à la porte.

Lucius soupira. « Demain. Tu dois me laisser au moins jusqu'à demain. Je n'ai rien à me mettre, j'ai besoin de prendre des dispositions, et- »

Sirius eut le Serpentard dans ses bras en quelques secondes. « Tu es une vrai femme, Luce. Bien alors. Tu as jusqu'à demain. » Lucius permit à Sirius de l'embrasser, mais quand l'animagus tenta de retirer les robes des épaules pâles, Lucius le repoussa.

« J'ai bien peur que tu doives attendre. »

« Attendre ? Je ne connais pas la signification de ce mot. Et en plus, ça fait plus d'une décennie que j'attends, et je te veux sur ce lit maintenant. »

« Tu as demandé à ce qu'on se marie demain. Tu peux attendre. » Lucius fut très ferme, et contourna le Gryffondor pour entrer dans le dressing une fois de plus, laissant un grincheux mais relativement heureux Sirius dans son sillage.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Harry et Draco déjeunaient de bonne heure dans la cuisine, essayant d'ignorer Hermione, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de les harceler au sujet de leurs nouveaux pouvoirs. Il n'y avait qu'eux trois dans la cuisine puisqu'Hermione avait chassé tous les elfes de maison dans un rayon de cinq minutes de marche.

Tout le monde pensait qu'Harry aurait été dans un état affreux quand il serait sorti de la pensine, mais en fait, il semblait être encore plus puissant et déterminé. Il avait immédiatement repoussé la douleur, pensant à toutes les choses qui étaient bien dans sa vie, pour qu'il puisse maintenant plaisanter et flirter avec Draco et rire des tentatives d'Hermione pour aider les elfes de maison.

Il avait été témoin de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait compris que Dumbledore avait bousillé bien plus que sa simple vie, comme les vies de son oncle et de son nouvel ami, Tom Riddle. Severus lui avait dit que les plans de Dumbledore concernant Tom avaient démarré bien avant que ce dernier ne se mette à penser à lui-même comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tout aurait pu être évité, toutes ces morts et ces souffrances, s'il n'y avait pas eu les manœuvres sournoises de cet unique homme.

Harry n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce que Dumbledore avait cherché à faire finalement. Alors l'Elu avait rassemblé toute sa haine, sa colère, sa souffrance et les avait repoussées, les avaient mises à l'écart pour l'instant où il déciderait que ce serait le bon moment de les libérer. Il n'était pas le seul qui méritait vengeance et il avait prévu de s'assurer que toutes les personnes qui avaient été affectées par les actes de Dumbledore aient un rôle dans sa chute finale.

« Tu aurais dû voir ça, Harry ! Draco a formé un cercle en marchant, sa baguette pointée vers le sol. Chaque parcelle du sol qu'il pointait a commencé à fumer. Puis quand nous sommes entrés dans le cercle, il a frappé dans ses mains et nous avons disparu. C'était comme transplaner et utiliser un portoloin en même temps, sans que nous soyons incommodés avec des effets secondaires désagréables. C'était brillant. »

« Hermione, tout ce que je fais est brillant. Tu n'as pas besoin de le lui rappeler. Il le sait. »

« S'il te plait arrête d'entretenir son ego, » Réplica Harry. « Et en plus, je sais comment fonctionne le cercle. Je le sais de la même manière qu'il l'a su. » Il retourna mâchouiller son sandwich, mais s'arrêta subitement et leva les yeux, un sourire se répandant sur son visage. Hermione regarda Draco, et le trouva avec la même expression sur le visage.

« Ça n'a pas pris longtemps du tout. » S'écria Harry.

« Ouais. Pas sûr que Père ait déjà était si heureux. »

« Ahem… Pourriez me dire de quoi vous êtes en train de parler ? »

« Sirius et Lucius ont finalement résolu leurs différends, et je suppose, à cause des sentiments de bonheur tourbillonnant dans ma tête, qu'ils sont de nouveau ensemble. D'une façon ou d'une autre. »

« Vraiment ? Vous pouvez ressentir leurs émotions maintenant ? »

« Apparemment nous ne pouvons plus ressentir les émotions de l'autre, mais quand d'autres personnes autour de nous ont des émotions très fortes, nous y sommes réceptifs. »

Hermione sortit un journal à la couverture souple et un stylo moldu de sous ses robes, ignorant les regards incrédules venant de l'autre côté de la table, et commença à prendre des notes.

« Mione, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je mets par écrit tout ce que j'apprends sur vous deux. »

« Tu ne peux montrer ça à personne. » Dit Harry d'une voix mortellement sérieuse qui fit s'arrêter et lever les yeux à Hermione. « Nous ne pouvons pas te laisser montrer à qui que ce soit ce que tu découvres. »

« Cependant, tu peux écrire ce que tu apprends sur nous, mais tu dois jurer de ne jamais montrer ça à quelqu'un qui ne soit pas un Ukatae, » Continua Draco.

« Vraiment ? »

Les deux _Ukataes_ hochèrent la tête, et Hermione reconnut qu'ils étaient sérieux. « Je respecterai vos souhaits alors. Je ne le montrerai à personne. » Mais elle donnait l'impression que son chat venait juste de mourir. « Vous êtes vraiment des _Ukataes_ maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Vous deux n'êtes plus les mêmes. »

« Je suis désolé, Hermione. » Dit Harry avec douceur. « Mais nous devons protéger notre espèce. »

« Je comprends. » Puis elle se ragaillardit. « Je suis honorée que vous me permettiez tous les deux de répertorier ce que je vois. Je jure de ne laisser personne d'autre que vous deux et moi-même voir ça. Je vais mettre autant de sortilège d'intimité que je peux trouver juste pour être sûre. »

« Merci, Hermione. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous allez faire pour tout ce que tout le monde a déjà vu ? Comment allez-vous garder ça secret ? »

« Nous n'avons pas tellement fait plus que ce qui avait déjà été rapporté avant. Nous devons simplement surveiller ce que nous faisons à partir de maintenant, » Dit Draco, en regardant Harry qui opinait en signe d'accord.

« Et nous pouvons toujours modifier les souvenirs d'une personne si nous pensons qu'elle en a vraiment trop vu. »

Juste à ce moment-là, un elfe de maison apparu dans un 'pop'. « Maître Draco, Maître Harry ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Tu n'as pas à m'appeler Maître, » Commença Harry.

« Oh, si Monsieur ! Tinky se doit d'appeler Maître Harry, Maître Harry. Vous êtes- »

« Quel est ton message ? » Se dépêcha de demander Draco, et Hermione lui lança un regard interrogatif.

« Oui, oui ! Maître Lucius et Maître Sirius vous demandent d'être prêts à partir en voyage dans une demi-heure. »

« Maître Sirius ? »

« Oui, jeune Maître ! » Tinky frappa dans ses mains et sautilla d'excitation. « Ils sont maintenant fiancés, Maître Draco ! »

« QUOI ? » Harry et Draco bondirent tous les deux de leur siège.

« Mais quand est-ce que c'est arrivé ? » Se demanda Harry

« Tinky ne le sait pas, Maître Harry. »

« Ça doit être arrivé juste maintenant. Ils ne font pas les choses à moitié, n'est-ce pas ? » Dit Draco

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu n'as pas à m'appeler comme ça. »

« Mais nous le devons, Maître Harry. »

« Très bien, Tinky. Merci pour le message. Tu peux y aller, » Dit Draco, chassant rapidement l'elfe de maison. Tinky s'inclina puis disparu en un 'pop'. Harry se tourna vers son amant.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que tout ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec ce truc de Maître Harry ? »

« Je te le dirai plus tard. Allons plutôt nous renseigner sur l'endroit où nous allons aller. »

« Draco, je veux que tu me le dises maintenant. Pourquoi est-ce que les elfes doivent m'appeler Maître maintenant ? »

Draco regarda Hermione à la recherche d'un peu d'aide mais elle haussa simplement les épaules, sans doute souhaitant qu'il lui explique à elle aussi. Mais elle avait un léger sourire sur le visage, et le Serpentard supposa qu'elle avait deviné. Il soupira et prit la main d'Harry.

« Très bien. Tu sais ce collier que je t'ai donné ? »

« Oui. »

« Eh bien en fait, au moment où il a disparu dans ta peau, tu es entré directement dans l'arbre de la famille Malfoy comme mon futur époux.»

Draco regarda ailleurs, effrayé par la réaction qu'il allait obtenir. Il savait qu'Harry n'aimait pas quand les gens prenaient le contrôle de sa vie, mais le blond avait désespérément voulu étiqueter Harry comme sien d'une manière plus concrète et permanente.

« Tu aurais pu simplement me le dire. Est-ce que tu pensais vraiment que je ne voudrais pas ? Merlin, tu es un idiot et un salaud de Serpentard sournois. » Harry sourit simplement devant l'air ahuri de Draco. « C'est amusant de ne pas pouvoir ressentir tes émotions. Voir cette expression sur ton visage est impayable. »

Draco grommela et passa un bras autour des épaules d'Harry. « Peu importe. Et _tu_ es le Gryffondor idiot ici. »

Harry fit un clin d'œil à Hermione alors qu'ils sortaient tous de la cuisine. « Quoi qu'il en soit, si tout ceci est vrai à propos du collier, est-ce que ça ne veut pas dire que nous sommes fiancés aussi ? »

« Ouais, je suppose que c'est ce que ça signifie. »

Harry s'arrêta et le regarda sérieusement. « Où est ma bague alors ? Je veux une bague, Draco. Et je veux que tu me le demandes convenablement aussi. »

Hermione essaya de s'empêcher de rire de l'étonnement ou peut-être plutôt de l'expression craintive qui avait traversé le visage du Serpentard, mais c'était une bataille perdue d'avance et elle finit par devoir couvrir sa bouche de ses mains pour retenir la plupart de ses éclats de rire. Les deux Ukatae la regardèrent en haussant les sourcils.

« Je suis désolée. Moment romantique et intime et tout ça. Je vais y aller. Mais je voulais juste vous dire au revoir avant de partir. »

« Où vas-tu ? »

« A la maison rester avec mes parents pendant un petit moment. Puisqu'ils ne sont plus en danger avec Voldemort… Ils me manquent, et… Je ne peux plus rester ici. »

Harry savait la vraie raison pour laquelle elle s'en allait, et acquiesça. « Mais ne reste pas éloignée trop longtemps. »

« Harry, l'école va bientôt commencer. Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'allais plus me voir. Et d'ailleurs, je sais que Draco va te tenir occupé et tu as toujours Ginny ici. »

« Elle ne va pas vouloir rester si tu es partie. »

« Eh bien. Draco t'aura pour lui tout seul, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Excellent, » Dit le blond, et il attira son compagnon à lui pour un baiser improvisé qu'apparemment Harry voulait aussi.

Hermione se tenait là en tapant du pied, attendant que ça se termine. Elle attendait. Et attendait… « Euh, ohé ! Je ne suis pas encore partie. »

Sirius arriva en courant et traîna son filleul loin de Draco. « Lucius veux aller à Paris pour faire du shopping. Je refuse d'y aller sans toi, Harry. »

« Non ! Je ne veux pas y aller ! J'ai vu tous les magasins qu'il y avait… »

« Sirius ? T'as pas quelque chose à nous dire ? Sur toi et mon père ? »

Au lieu d'avoir l'air gêné comme Harry l'avait supposé, Sirius hocha la tête et sourit. « Lucius va m'épouser. Demain. »

« Demain ? » Trois voix perçantes résonnèrent à travers tout le couloir. Sirius eut un rictus satisfait et acquiesça.

« Mais vous pouvez pas vous marier demain ! Il y a trop de chose à faire ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va se mettre ? »

« Je pense que c'est pour ça que Luce a prévu d'aller à Paris. Ça ne te dérange pas, n'est-ce pas, Draco ? Je veux dire, que j'épouse ton père ? »

Le blond avait l'air content que Sirius veuille sa bénédiction et il tendit immédiatement la main pour que l'animagus la lui serre. « Bien sûr que non. Peut-être que tu pourras garder mon père dans le droit chemin. »

« Oh oui. » Sirius hocha la tête et sourit lubriquement. « J'ai tout à fait quelques moyens à ma disposition dont un fouet et de la corde et- »

« Ça sera bien assez, » Dit Lucius froidement, en rejoignant le groupe. Ses joues prirent une teinte rose soupçonneuse. « Draco, nous allons faire du shopping. »

« Bien sûr. »

« Je n'irai pas. » Déclara le Survivant.

« Pas de problème, Harry. Nous devons toujours faire un autre voyage avant la rentrée de toute façon, » Dit Lucius et il sourit quand Harry et Sirius gémirent.

« Eh bien, je ne peux manifestement pas partir maintenant. Il y a trop de choses à faire. Je vais appeler Mme Weasley. Elle m'aidera à tout préparer pour demain. »

« Excellente idée, Hermione. » Elle parut surprise que Lucius ait utilisé son prénom, mais elle sourit et lui montra son accord d'un signe de tête. « Et vous pouvez bien sûr balancer le nom des Malfoy et nos gallions pour obtenir tout ce dont vous avez besoin. Ne faîtes pas attention à la dépense. » Lucius sortit une bourse et la tendit à la sorcière étonnée.

« C'est une bourse d'abondance. »

« Oui. Directement connectée à l'un de mes coffres. Ne laisse pas Miss Weasley mettre la main dessus, » Averti-t-il.

« Vous allez me faire confiance pour ça ? » Demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

« Bien sûr. Ces trois-là te font confiance, pourquoi pas moi ? »

« Mieux vaut courir maintenant, Père. Avant qu'elle ne pleure et se jette dans vos bras. »

Lucius ne sauva que lui-même en se mettant rapidement derrière son fiancé. Sirius s'en moquait et serra dans ses bras la sorcière pleurant de bonheur alors qu'Harry et Draco souriaient follement.

.

.

Quand Draco et son père s'en allèrent pour Paris, Hermione partit immédiatement à la recherche de Ginny et elles se rendirent ensuite au Terrier. Sirius et Harry passèrent à la bibliothèque où Voldemort était assis confortablement en train de lire.

« Hé, Tom ! J'ai besoin de Pettigrow. Sirius se marie demain et je veux qu'il le fasse en tant qu'homme libre et innocent. »

« Bien sûr, Harry. »

« Eh bien, euh… Merci alors Voldemort. » Dit l'animagus à contrecœur.

« De rien, Black. Et je crois que les félicitations sont de mise. » Harry sourit devant l'expression sidérée quasi-figée de Sirius quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres se leva et tendit la main à son parrain.

« C'est impoli de me faire attendre, Black. Généralement une personne serre la main qui lui est tendue. »

Harry poussa du coude Sirius. « Euh… C'est vrai. Merci. » Sirius secoua la main de Voldemort et s'abstint de faire remarquer à quel point c'était étrange.

« Peut-être que maintenant Lucius n'aura plus la tête dans les nuages et qu'il sera capable de se concentrer davantage sur ses missions. »

Aussitôt le regard de Sirius s'assombrit. « Si vous mettez ne serait-ce qu'un seul de ses cheveux blonds en danger, je trouverai un moyen de vous détruire. Compris ? »

Les yeux de Voldemort brillèrent d'un rouge dangereux. « Et que comptez-vous donc faire, Black ? »

« Je ferai tout pour protéger ce qui m'appartient. Lucius, Harry et Draco compris. »

« C'est vrai ! » Dit Harry, rayonnant. « Draco va être ton beau-fils maintenant. » Et puis il les regarda chacun tour à tour. « Calmez-vous tous les deux. Et Sirius, tu dois t'en souvenir, Lucius est toujours un mangemort. »

« Peu importe, je ne plaisante pas en disant ça. Pas un cheveu ! » Et sur ça, Sirius sortit de la bibliothèque d'un pas lourd. Harry soupira et se retourna vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui souriait en coin.

« Est-ce que ça te plairait d'aller te moquer de quelqu'un, Tom ? »

« Oui j'aimerais bien. Depuis que tu m'as rejoint, Harry, je passe de merveilleux moments. Et je suppose que ça aide d'avoir découvert quel était le sortilège que Dumbledore a utilisé sur moi et que j'ai été capable de désactiver. »

« C'est fait ? C'est génial. »

« Et bien il était déjà diminué de toute façon. C'est surement pour ça que j'ai retrouvé la raison. »

« Une autre bonne nouvelle. Maintenant, où as-tu enfermé mon bon ami Peter ? Je veux l'amener au Ministère moi-même. »

« Il est dans les cachots avec Bella. Etre ensemble est plus que suffisant comme torture. Je dois dire que je suis un peu déçu de devoir te laisser Bella. C'est une merveilleuse mangemorte. »

« Oui hé bien…Tu seras beaucoup mieux sans cette psychopathe semant encore plus le chaos. Est-ce que tu penses vraiment qu'elle va aimer le fait que tu es maintenant sain d'esprit et que tu n'as pas l'intention de débarrasser le monde des Moldus ? »

« Non, je suppose que non. Et un marché est un marché. Au fait, je ne suis pas sûr qu'aller au Ministère toi-même soit une bonne idée. J'ai entendu de mes sources que Kingsley a lancé là-bas un mandat contre toi. »

« Sérieux ? » Harry fut vraiment surpris par ça. « Et en ce qui concerne Draco ? »

« Non. Pas encore. »

« C'est bien. J'y vais quand même. J'ai le sentiment que quand ils auront Peter, je serais capable de négocier une sorte d'arrangement. »

« Sois prudent, Harry. »

« Tu agis comme si tu te souciais de mon bien-être, Tom. Je suis touché. » Harry sourit malicieusement.

« Arrête d'afficher ce sourire foudroyant partout. C'est vraiment aveuglant. Ça fait oublier des choses au gens… »

« Vraiment ? Tu me trouves attirant ? » Son sourire devint encore plus lumineux, il contourna la table et fut amusé quand Voldemort recula devant lui.

« Tu es un _Ukatae_ maintenant… débordant de pouvoir. Bien sûr que je te trouve attirant. N'importe qui avec un cœur palpitant le penserait. »

Harry recouvrit sa bouche pour simuler un choc. « Tu as un cœur ? »

« Tu vas cesser de te moquer ? Arrête de flirter avec moi ou je le dis à Draco. »

« T'es vraiment pas drôle, Tom. Allez, je veux que tu descendes dans les cachots avec moi. La vue du visage de Peter et de Bella quand tu vas leur dire qu'ils sont miens… je veux m'en souvenir toute ma vie. »

Voldemort regarda le sourire d'Harry devenir malveillant et dû même admettre qu'il le rendait complètement nerveux.

Ils descendirent dans les cachots, et une fois à l'intérieur, Harry dû se battre contre la tentation de recouvrir son nez et sa bouche. L'endroit sentait comme un mélange de vomis, d'urine et d'excréments. « Vraiment, Lucius devrait envoyer des elfes de maison nettoyer ici. C'est dégoutant ! »

« Ce sont des cachots. Ce n'est pas supposé être propre. »

« Mais je peux sentir la moindre petite chose. » Pleurnicha le Survivant.

« Cesse de te plaindre, » Marmonna Voldemort et il poussa l'_Ukatae_ dans la cellule retenant Lestrange et Pettigrow.

« Maître ! Oh, Maître je savais que vous alliez venir ! » Bellatrix se leva d'un bond de sa place dans le coin où elle était enchainée et essaya de se précipiter vers Voldemort, mais fut obliger de s'arrêter quelques pas plus loin à cause des chaines autour de ses poignets. « Mc Nair et Parkinson m'ont fait ça ! » Siffla-t-elle dangereusement. « Vous devez me donner la permission d'assouvir ma vengeance ! »

« Silence maintenant, Bella, » Dit Voldemort, en avançant pour se tenir en face d'elle. Il fit courir un long doigt pale le long de sa joue. « On ne t'a pas dit pourquoi tu avais été amenée ici ? »

« Non, mon Seigneur ! Ça doit être une erreur, quoi qu'il se passe. Je n'ai rien fait de mal. J'ai rempli toutes mes tâches envers vous et bien plus encore. »

« Je crains que tu ne m'appartiennes plus. » Voldemort se recula, profitant du regard incrédule que la sorcière lui lançait. « Tu appartiens maintenant à Mr. Potter. »

« QUOI ? » Hurla-t-elle et elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'endroit où Harry se tenait, en train d'étudier la forme recroquevillée de Pettigrow. « Mais vous ne pouvez pas dire ça ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça, mon Seigneur ? »

« Tu as bien fait ton travail pour moi mais j'ai besoin d'Harry pour quelque chose et il vous a demandé toi et Pettigrow en échange. Bien sûr, je n'ai eu aucun mal à me séparer de vous deux. »

A cette annonce, Bella se mit à pleurer et Peter se recroquevilla encore plus sur lui-même là où il s'était roulé en boule. « C'est la vérité, Pettigrow. Tu es à moi maintenant. » Harry pointa sa baguette sur Peter et le força à prendre sa forme d'animagus puis le figea. Il conjura une boîte en acier et enferma le rat à l'intérieur.

« Tu devrais te sentir chanceuse, Tata Trix. » Harry sourit quand Bella gronda contre lui. « Au moins je ne prévois pas de te livrer au Ministère. » A ces mots, la mangemorte devint silencieuse et le fixa alors qu'il approchait.

« Tu as changé. Encore. » Harry sourit et se plaça juste en face d'elle. Il ne broncha pas quand elle se pencha vers lui ; bien que son sourcil tressauta quand elle commença à le renifler. Il fut content de remarquer qu'il était maintenant plus grand qu'elle. « Tu sens comme un Malfoy. » Ça ne sonnait pas comme un compliment, mais Harry sourit et le prit comme tel.

« Eh bien, merci. »

« Il sera un Malfoy bien assez tôt, » Dit Voldemort en guise d'au revoir, et il sortit de la cellule.

« Mais mon Seigneur… »

Harry gronda dangereusement et lui saisit brutalement le menton, ramenant ses yeux noirs surpris vers lui. « Je suis ton Seigneur maintenant, Bellatrix Lestrange. Si tu veux vivre plus longtemps, je te suggère de t'y habituer. »

Harry se retourna, avec la boîte en acier soigneusement coincée sous le bras, et sortit sans se presser de la cellule des cachots, laissant une carcasse de mangemorte traumatisée derrière lui. Il aurait vraiment voulu savoir comment Severus était toujours capable de faire en sorte que ses capes tourbillonnent autour de lui en sortant. Ça aurait eu un sublime effet dramatique qui aurait été parfait à cet instant.

« Je suis ton Seigneur maintenant ? »

« Quoi ? Je pensais que c'était classe. C'est trop ? » Voldemort ne dit rien, et Harry comprit. « Oh allez. Nous le savons tous, Tom Riddle est le seul et unique Seigneur Voldemort. Si ça t'inquiète que j'essaye de prendre ta place, sache que c'est pas le cas. Mais Draco et moi sommes tes partenaires, exact ? Nous avons besoin d'un certain rang devant tes mangemorts ou nous ne serons pas pris au sérieux. »

Voldemort soupira et acquiesça. « Ça a du sens. Et peut-être que trois seigneurs valent mieux qu'un. »

« Tu vois, je savais que tu étais intelligent. » Harry sourit et tapota le Seigneur des Ténèbres sur son bras maigre.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Harry se lança un sort de camouflage pour que ses oreilles rétrécissent jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient exactement comme avant la transformation, mais il garda sa taille et ses crocs comme ils étaient, puis lui et Sirius transplanèrent dans une allée sombre à un pâté de maisons du ministère et marchèrent le reste du chemin jusqu'à la cabine téléphonique. Une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux à l'intérieur, ainsi que Pettigrow dans sa cage, Harry ferma la porte et composa le mot M-A-G-I-C sur le pavé numérique.

« Indiquez l'objet de votre visite, » ordonna une voix désincarnée de femme.

« Deux visiteurs pour le Ministère de la justice magique. Nous avons un prisonnier à déposer. »

Un moment passa et puis deux badges visiteurs apparurent, 'Nom Inconnu' imprimés dessus. Harry renifla avec mépris. « La sécurité ici fait cruellement défaut, » ajouta-t-il une fois que l'ascenseur commença à les faire descendre.

« Ou peut-être pas. » Murmura Sirius lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et que des dizaines de baguettes furent braquées sur eux.

« Harry Potter et Sirius Black, vous êtes en état d'arrestation sous ordre de… »

« Bla bla bla. Amenez-moi juste à Shacklebolt, » Dit bien haut Harry. « J'ai quelqu'un qu'il recherche et ce n'est pas Sirius Black. Nous entrerons alors pacifiquement. Ne pensez même pas pouvoir me toucher. » Il fixa froidement l'auror devant lui. Le sorcier fut assez intelligent pour reculer. Alors qu'Harry et Sirius sortirent de l'ascenseur, leurs baguettes furent aisément récupérées et un groupe serré de crétins d'aurors les encerclèrent tous les deux alors qu'ils se déplaçaient à travers l'atrium vers l'ascenseur principal.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le second niveau, et attirèrent pas mal l'attention. Harry sourit et fit un signe à Arthur Weasley après que l'homme ait entendu tout ce vacarme et ait sorti la tête de son bureau pour voir ce qui causait tout ce bruit.

« Harry ! Sirius ! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici tous les deux ? Bougez de là ! » Dans un geste surprenant de force, le père de Ron écarta de son chemin le cercle d'aurors d'un coup d'épaule pour atterrir à côté de Sirius. « Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? Vous devez savoir que vous êtes tous les deux recherchés. Sirius ! C'était très imprudent ! Molly va te- »

« Nous amenons Pettigrow, » l'interrompit Harry. « Je veux que Sirius soit libre avant d'épouser Lucius. »

Arthur commença à hocher la tête, puis s'arrêta complétement de bouger. Il se dépêcha de les rattraper à nouveau. « Epouser ? Lucius Malfoy ? Sirius ? »

« C'est bon, Arthur. Nous t'expliquerons tout ça ce soir. Après que je sois libre, » dit l'animagus. L'autre acquiesça.

« C'est le plus loin que nous pouvons te permettre d'aller, Arthur. »

« Je vous attendrais juste à l'extérieur, les gars. Je vais prévenir Molly. »

« C'est bon, Mr Weasley. Ça va aller. »

« Et Molly est occupée à aider Hermione et Ginny à préparer le mariage. » Sirius sourit et entra dans le bureau de Kingsley, avec trois Aurors dans son sillage.

« M-Mais… C'est Lucius Malfoy, » Bégaya Arthur, en regardant les deux hommes disparaitre dans le bureau de Kingsley.

« Vous avez du culot pour vous ramener ici juste comme ça, tous les deux. » Dit Kingsley, en se levant de son fauteuil. Il allait en dire plus, mais Harry laissa tomber la boîte en acier sur son bureau.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« C'est Peter Pettigrow, » Répondit Harry, et il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

_Harry, il m'a été communiqué que tu étais parti AU MINISTERE _!

« Comment diable a-t-il été mis au courant ? » Se demanda Harry à voix haute.

« Pardon ? »

« Oh, j'ai juste Draco qui me hurle dessus. Excusez-moi le temps que je lui parle. Sirius tu peux expliquer. » Harry s'éloigna du bureau pour regarder par la fausse fenêtre alors qu'il s'expliquait avec son amant furieux.

_Nous amenons Pettigrow. Sirius mérite d'être libre avant qu'il n'épouse ton père._

_Tu n'avais pas à y aller toi-même !_

_Calme-toi, Draco. Nous allons bien._

_Et comment comptes-tu partir une fois que Sirius aura été innocenté ? Tu es tout de même recherché._

Harry fronça les sourcils. Comment Draco avait-il découvert toutes ces choses ? Il ne les avait lui-même découvertes qu'un peu plus tôt.

_Ça ira. Je le promets. Mon mandat d'arrêt est pour quelque chose de stupide. Il ne peut pas me garder ici. Je n'ai pas la marque des Ténèbres, et je n'ai vraiment pas fait quelque chose d'illégal. Kingsley était juste furieux que tu aies pu fuir._ Le soupir mental de Draco le fit sourire. _Amuse-toi bien avec Lucius. Je te vois plus tard. Je te le promets._

_Très bien, Harry. Mais sois prudent._ Une autre pause. _Je ne suis pas habitué à dire ça si souvent. Tu me transformes en Poufsouffle !_

_Hey Draco ?_

_Quoi ?_

_Je t'aime._

Draco ne répondit pas verbalement, mais Harry fut bientôt enveloppé dans une chaude étreinte mentale, et puis il commença à rougir quand l'étreinte devint un peu plus joueuse. Il était surpris qu'ils puissent toujours faire ce genre de choses alors que leurs émotions étaient bloquées par celles de l'autre ; mais puisque Draco était en train de faire un excellent travail en l'allumant, il n'allait pas se plaindre ou s'inquiéter pour ça.

« Harry ! » Sursautant, le Gryffondor se retourna pour trouver tous les yeux braqués sur lui. Il masqua son embarras et revint se placer près de Sirius. « Ouvre la boîte, s'il te plait. »

« Volontiers. Baguette en joue. Il est vraiment un rat. » Harry fit un signe vague de la main, puisque les aurors avaient toujours sa baguette, et la boîte disparut. Oh oui, il pouvait s'habituer à ressentir le choc des autres personnes. C'était un sentiment addictif.

Immédiatement quand la boîte disparut, les courtes pattes du rat commencèrent à bouger rapidement, et les bruits de grattement étaient la seule chose qu'on entendait dans la pièce silencieuse. Harry fit à nouveau un geste de la main, et Peter Pettigrow sous sa forme de sorcier se précipita droit sur le bord du bureau et s'étala par terre en grognant. Il gémit quand quatre baguettes furent pointées sur son visage.

« Lèves-toi, » Ordonna Kingsley.

« Mince alors, c'est vraiment Peter Pettigrow. Comment a-t-il pu survivre ? » Dit le premier auror.

« Il est celui qui a fait exploser ces gens ! » Hurla Sirius et il s'avança vers l'animagus recroquevillé.

« Je n'y crois pas ! » Dit le second auror. « C'est juste une ruse que vous avez concocté. Tout le monde sait à quel point Black est fou, et tout le monde a aussi entendu parler d'à quel point Potter a perdu l'esprit. »

« Oui, et tout le monde sait que tout ce que rapporte la Gazette du Sorcier est vrai. » Cracha Harry en retour.

« Ça pourrait être du polynectar... » Suggéra le troisième auror, mais Kingsley secoua la tête.

« C'est peu probable, Roche. Il manque un doigt à cet homme. Et vous savez que le doigt de Peter Pettigrow est la seule chose qu'il restait de lui après l'explosion. Si c'était du polynectar, alors quoi qu'on ait utilisé comme partie de Pettigrow pour la potion elle aurait dû être prise avant sa mort, avant qu'il ait perdu son doigt, et la personne sous polynectar ne devrait pas avoir un doigt en moins. Vous vous transformez en l'aspect que la personne avait au moment où la partie d'elle a été prise. C'est Pettigrow. » Kingsley étudia Pettigrow pendant un moment, puis regarda les aurors. « Emmenez-le à l'interrogatoire. Je le veux sous véritasérum immédiatement. Et apportez-moi les formulaires d'abandon de charges. »

« Mais Monsieur… » Commença le second auror.

« Maintenant, Dodson ! Sirius Black sera reconnu homme libre dès que Pettigrow aura parlé. »

« Assurez-vous de ne pas perdre le rat sur le chemin de l'interrogatoire, ou c'est votre cul qui va prendre ! » Aboya Sirius dans le dos des aurors qui se retiraient. Puis il soupira et s'affaissa sur une chaise. « Bien maintenant, au sujet de ce stupide mandat que vous avez lancé contre mon filleul, Kingsley ! »

Celui-ci s'assit aussi et se massa les tempes. « Vous tous, vous me donnez tellement de soucis. »

« Je ne vois pas comment. Nous étions dans cette maison à cause de mon héritage. Je n'ai demandé à personne d'être là-bas en dehors de Draco. Vous n'aviez pas le droit d'être là et d'essayer d'appréhender quelqu'un parce qu'il n'y avait pas moyen que vous puissiez savoir qui était à l'intérieur. En plus de ça, je protégeais la propriété de mon fiancé. Aucun tribunal dans le monde ne pourrait dire que vous étiez dans votre droit. Mais s'il vous plait allez-y essayez. Ça pourrait être marrant. » Se moqua Harry d'un air froid.

Sirius se pencha pour chuchoter à son oreille. « Oublie Draco, Lucius a clairement déteint sur toi. »

« Harry, je ne peux pas te laisser sortir d'ici sans t'avoir posé quelques questions. »

« Kingsley, au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas, Sirius va se marier demain. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder ici. »

« Tu ne pas partir sans avoir été interrogé. » Dit Kingsley d'une voix qui ne tolérait aucune discussion. Mais Harry ne fut pas impressionné, et il sortit un flacon puis le tint en l'air pour que l'auror le voie.

« Peut-être que nous pouvons trouver un arrangement. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Le souvenir d'une pensine »

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

« C'est sûr que c'était gentil de la part de Kinglsey de nous fournir une escorte pour que nous puissions nous balader sur le Chemin de Traverse, tu ne penses pas ? » Demanda Sirius alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers Gringott.

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel gris et détrempé puis respira l'air de Londres en tant que sorcier libre et innocent. Ils étaient déjà passés chez le coiffeur puisque Sirius voulait que ses cheveux reflètent son humeur, et les avait donc coupés court. Si ça n'avait pas été une indication pour Harry sur combien son parrain se sentait heureux, alors le large sourire qui embellissait en permanence le visage de Sirius l'était.

« Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix quand tu as refusé d'attendre une journée de plus avant de sortir en public. Pense à toutes les personnes qui auraient essayé de te capturer eux-mêmes sans ces aurors pour les reculer. Juste des problèmes en plus pour Kingsley à devoir s'occuper. » Harry regarda par-dessus son épaule les deux aurors qui les suivaient, et ricana. Ils n'avaient pas l'air heureux du tout de devoir, en gros, les baby-sitter lui et Sirius.

« Ah, réjouissez-vous, les mecs. C'est pas si mal. Nous vous emmènerons au Chaudron Baveur pour deux ou trois pintes après ça. » Leur cria Sirius de dos. L'un des aurors sourit alors que l'autre fronça des sourcils.

« Non merci. Nous sommes en service, » Dit Dodson dans un reniflement dédaigneux.

« Mais nous ne le serons plus dans quinze minutes. Alors c'est des heures sup'. Et une pinte me plairait bien là. » Cela venait du deuxième Auror, Roche.

« Allez, Dodson. Je sais que tu es contrarié car ça s'est avéré être vraiment Pettigrow et que tu n'as pas eu la chance de m'interroger, mais pense juste à comment je me sens, » Dit Sirius et il resta en arrière pour qu'il puisse se tenir à côté de l'auror morose. « J'ai été enfermé à Azkaban pendant treize ans, et j'étais innocent. Et tu as entendu les aveux de Pettigrow ! Et ne fais pas comme si ça ne t'intéressait pas de voir ce qu'Harry Potter est vraiment capable de… »

Juste devant, Harry roula des yeux et sourit quand il repéra l'un des jumeaux Weasley sortir de Gringott alors que lui, Sirius et les aurors commençaient à gravir les marches. « Hé, Fred ! »

Fred regarda autour de lui et dut s'y reprendre par deux fois, puis s'arrêta et les fixa bouche bée. « Harry! » Fred se secoua pour se réveiller et se précipita pour donner un câlin à son ami. « Wow, tu es superbe ! Tu es presque aussi grand que moi maintenant ! Plus grand que Ron c'est certain. Toi et Draco, vous allez bien ? »

« Ouais, mieux que bien. Le nom de Sirius a été lavé de tous soupçons. » Harry montra dans son dos l'homme qui faisait facilement ami-ami avec les aurors. Sirius avait même fini par faire rire Dodson.

« Est-ce que c'est Sirius ? Il a l'air à nouveau terriblement beau. De retour à ce qu'il ressemblait avant d'aller à Azkaban. Maman avait quelques photos de lui avant que ça n'arrive. »

« Il est heureux maintenant. Il a son homme et il va se marier demain, » Expliqua Harry, et Fred commença à hocher la tête.

« Ginny et Hermione sont venues plus tôt dans la journée et nous ont dit la nouvelle. Malheureusement Ron était là donc il sait aussi. »

« Est-ce qu'il est à votre boutique en ce moment ? » Fred acquiesça. « Allons-y alors. Sirius je vais au magasin des jumeaux. »

« 'Kay Harry. 'Lut Fred. »

En retour, Fred le siffla en guise de salut, et puis rit quand Sirius agita énergiquement les mains en signe d'au revoir avec un grand sourire avant de trainer Dodson à l'intérieur de la banque, pendant que l'auror Roche continua avec Harry et Fred.

« Pourquoi vous avez tous les deux des aurors qui vous suivent ? » Demanda le roux au Survivant.

« Kingsley pensait que ça lui épargnerait des problèmes si nous avions des aurors pour nous protéger dehors en public jusqu'à ce que la nouvelle de la capture de Pettigrow soit communiquée. »

« Est-ce que Sirius va vraiment épouser Lucius ? »

« Oui. »

Lui et Harry se dépêchèrent d'entrer dans le magasin et de s'éloigner de la porte. Le malheureux Roche passa sans se presser le pas de la porte, et un instant plus tard, on le vit en état de choc dans l'entrée de la boutique avec deux oreilles grises de lapin bondissantes, une queue blanche touffue, et un tutu rose. Et quand il s'avança pour enguirlander l'incorrigible propriétaire du magasin, à la place de sa voix, ils entendirent un très impressionnant rugissement de lion.

« J'imagine que je vous dois au moins trois pintes maintenant, » Dit Harry en souriant largement.

« J'ai entendu un rugissement ! Qui s'est fait avoir cette fois… » Le son de la voix de Ron se faisait plus fort alors qu'il venait de l'arrière-boutique et il aperçut Harry. Un sourire méprisant orna immédiatement son visage.

« Potter. »

« Sympa le look. Tu bats presque Draco bien que contrairement à lui, ça te rend laid. » Lui dit Harry avant de tourner le dos à Ron pour l'ignorer, sachant que ça enragerait le roux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Tu ne devrais pas être ici ! »

Harry se retourna avec un sourire forcé. C'était probablement une erreur d'être venu faire face à Ron. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait la tête rousse depuis qu'il avait fait son coming-out. La première fois depuis que Ron lui avait dit que personne ne voulait de lui dans les parages. Et la colère commençait à refaire surface. Bizarre à quel point il ressentait uniquement de la colère en plus des regrets persistants. Ronald Weasley avait fait son choix et Harry n'allait pas pleurer pour si peu. Il avait bien d'autres choses à penser et franchement sa vie était déjà remplie de personnes qui l'aimaient et le soutenaient ; ce support venant des personnes les plus improbables. Il n'avait pas besoin de Ron et il serait damné s'il regrettait de l'avoir perdu. Et sur une note plus gaie, il était vraiment satisfait de voir qu'il était plus grand que ce trou du cul maintenant.

Il marcha droit vers Ron pour que le rouquin puisse bien voir combien il était devenu grand et Harry aima la peur que son ancien ami émettait quand il s'aperçut de ça et de ses crocs. « Je ne me rappelle pas avoir vu un symbole interdisant aux sorciers aux cheveux noirs d'entrer, et puisque je suis un actionnaire, j'ai parfaitement le droit d'être ici, Ron. »

« Tu n'es même plus un sorcier, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry sourit, surprenant Ron. « Non, je suis quelque chose de bien mieux. »

« Et je parie que c'est vrai que tu as rejoint Tu-Sais-Qui ! » Ron se tourna vers Roche, qui était revenu à son état normal entre temps. « Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas encore arrêté ? Severus Snape a dit à Alastor Maugrey que Potter avait rejoint les forces de Vous-Savez-Qui. Il devrait être enfermé ! » George sortit du fond du magasin et roula des yeux derrière Ron.

« Est-ce que c'est vrai ? » Demanda Roche à Harry, bien qu'il savait que quoi que soit la réponse, il ne pourrait pas vraiment faire quelque chose à propos de ça. Harry se tourna vers lui et sourit, mais il ne répondit pas directement à la question.

« Je l'ai, Harry. Nous pouvons y aller maintenant, » Dit Sirius, en courant à l'intérieur tout en poussant Dodson devant lui et il l'éloigna de la porte.

« Comment ça se fait que vous m'ayez juste laissé me faire avoir par leur farce ? » Voulut savoir Roche, en fusillant les jumeaux qui ricanaient.

« C'était marrant, » Réplica-t-il « Et maintenant, tu seras prêt pour la prochaine fois. »

« S'il y a une prochaine fois. » Marmonna Roche.

« Oh, allez. C'était vraiment très amusant. » Dit George, en passant un bras autour de l'auror contrarié.

« Je te propose ceci. Puisque tu protèges notre Harry et Sirius de ceux qui voudraient essayer de les malmener, » Là George lança un regard furieux à son jeune frère. « Tu peux choisir l'article que tu veux et nous te le donnerons gratuitement ! »

« Vraiment ? » Roche se ragaillardit et ses yeux scannèrent la boutique. Harry trouva marrant que l'auror soit excité comme un enfant dans un magasin de jouets. Bien que c'était exactement ce qu'était la boutique pour sorciers facétieux des Weasleys. Un magasin de jouets pour enfants et adultes.

« Ouais, aucun problème. Tout ce que tu veux. » Approuva Fred.

« Pas maintenant, tu ne peux pas. Nous sommes encore en service. » Réplica Dodson, et son partenaire acquiesça à contrecœur, même s'il ne restait plus que cinq minutes avant que leur tour de garde ne soit terminé.

« Pas de problème, mec. Tu peux revenir quand tu veux. » Dit George. Roche retrouva la pêche.

« C'est sympa. Merci. »

« A la prochaine les gars. Ron, on se voit à l'école. »

« Tu penses vraiment que Dumbledore va te laisser revenir à Poudlard ? » L'interpella Ron alors qu'ils s'en allaient.

« Il ne sera peut-être même pas là cette année. Et s'il l'est, il ne peut pas m'empêcher de faire ma dernière année. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu me verras. »

« Je ne préférerais pas. »

« C'est vraiment dommage que je n'en ai plus rien à faire de ce que tu peux bien vouloir, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Alors est-ce que tu as réussi à évacuer tout ça de toi, mon chiot ? » Demanda Sirius alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie du magasin.

« Peur que non. Je me sens… tendu. Déçu ? Je ne sais pas. Je voulais qu'il _réagisse_. C'est assez facile de l'ignorer quand il ouvre la bouche pour débiter des conneries. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je ressens. »

« Ouais, je comprends. Tu veux lui défoncer la gueule. Ça me va très bien. »

« Massacrer Ron ne résoudra rien, et je ne pense vraiment pas que ça me ferait me sentir mieux, Patmol. »

« Fais-moi confiance. Ça le ferait. » Sirius hocha vigoureusement la tête pour insister, puis se retourna vers les aurors qui restaient derrière à une distance respectable. « Alors dis-moi, quel souvenir tu as donné à Kingsley ? »

« Celui où Dumbledore rend visite à mes parents dans la matinée. Ça va causer des problèmes à Dumbledore même s'il ne le montre pas en train de faire quelque chose d'illégal et Kingsley sait qu'il y en un autre. Il va poser à Dumbledore des tas de questions. Je ne voulais pas que Kingsley voit l'autre tout de suite parce que je ne veux pas que Dumbledore soit envoyé à Azkaban là où nous ne pourrions pas l'atteindre. »

Sirius acquiesça puis se tourna vers les aurors. « Direction le Chaudron Baveur. Je veux boire. »

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Draco et son père revinrent au Manoir Malfoy à onze heures et demie, et ils tombèrent sur Sirius qui était sorti se balader dans les couloirs se moquer des portraits. Il était resté plus d'une heure planté devant le portrait du père de Lucius pour jubiler devant le vieil homme, qui continuait à balancer des menaces à l'animagus même après que Lucius soit arrivé et ait tiré Sirius loin de là.

« Tu gâches tout mon plaisir. Le moins que tu puisses faire c'est de me laisser torturer cette peinture puisque le vieil homme est mort et enterré avant que j'ai pu le faire en personne. »

« Tu as coupé tes cheveux, » Remarqua Draco, et puis haussa les sourcils quand son père eut un sourire satisfait.

« Eh bien oui. J'ai senti qu'il était temps. En plus, Luce les aime quand ils sont courts. » Lucius commença à hocher la tête, mais fut surpris quand Sirius le poussa dans un coin sombre et se mit à lui molester les lèvres. Sirius se pencha en arrière et poussa Draco vers la sortie, mais prit un moment pour dire, « Harry est déjà dans son lit. Il s'y est étalé dès qu'on est rentrés. »

Draco acquiesça et jeta un dernier regard amusé sur la façon dont son père se transformait en chewing-gum sous les mouvements experts de Sirius. Il secoua la tête et poursuivit son chemin.

En se dirigeant vers l'énorme et raffiné escalier en colimaçon, Draco passa devant la bibliothèque et s'arrêta quand il entendit des voix. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce éclairée, et il retient un petit rire. Molly Weasley était à l'intérieur, entourée de dizaines d'elfes de maison de la famille Malfoy, et leur donnait des ordres concernant la cérémonie de mariage du lendemain soir comme un général à son armée. Hermione et Ginny se tenaient sur le côté, et la brune donnait l'impression qu'elle voulait dire quelque chose à propos des elfes de maison. Mais elle se tenait là silencieuse, ses lèvres serrées en une ligne mince, un air un peu menaçant à l'encontre de Mme Weasley de temps à autre. Secouant la tête, Draco s'éclipsa avant qu'il puisse être enrôlé dans leurs plans et il se dépêcha de rejoindre sa chambre.

Harry avait laissé quelques lumières allumées pour lui avant d'aller se coucher, ce qui fit sourire Draco. Il passa en revue la chambre et trouva son Gryffondor lové dans le lit, la lumière reflétant un bras pale et une épaule étalés en travers de l'oreiller de son amant. Au début, pendant l'héritage, le blond avait pensé qu'Harry resterait bronzé, mais au final, il en était sorti plus pâle. Pas aussi pâle que Draco, mais assez pour que ses cheveux, ses yeux, et ses lèvres ressortent de manière attirante.

Draco éteignit les lumières puisqu'il pouvait voir parfaitement bien dans le noir et commença à se déshabiller. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry quand celui-ci se mit à gémir et à froncer des sourcils dans son sommeil. Il retira rapidement son pantalon et grimpa sur le lit, attirant le brun contre lui, soulagé que ses gémissements s'arrêtent immédiatement. Et puis l'étonnement le rendit muet quand il réalisa qu'Harry était complétement nu.

Les yeux du Survivant s'ouvrirent doucement puis il bougea une main pour écarter les cheveux de Draco de devant ses yeux d'argent, et un sourire endormi s'étendit sur son visage quand il surprit la lueur chaude dans les yeux de son amant.

« Tu es rentré. »

« Evidemment. Tu faisais un cauchemar ? »

« Sais pas. M'en souviens pas. Pourquoi ? »

« Tu gémissais dans ton sommeil. »

« Peut-être que tu me manquais tout simplement. »

Draco fixa Harry un moment. Ses grands yeux verts étaient en partie cachés par ses cheveux et papillonnaient encore, à moitié endormis, mais ils étaient remplis de la même envie brulante que Draco ressentait. Merci Merlin ! Les lèvres pleines d'Harry étaient rouges et légèrement ouvertes, vraiment tentantes. Le Serpentard se pencha et les embrassa légèrement, puis se recula et sourit quand Harry siffla, mécontent après lui.

« Il y a un problème ? »

« Je n'ai pas été dormir nu sans raison, Draco. »

Le blond roula sur le dos et attira Harry sur lui. Celui-ci se lécha les lèvres avant de faire la même chose avec celles de Draco. Il voulait le sang de son amant, mais il savait que s'il le buvait maintenant il serait alors éveillé toute la nuit, et il avait besoin de dormir avant demain. Mme Weasley avait tout un programme pour eux à commencer dès l'aube. Comme s'il sentait son désir, Draco enroula ses bras autour du dos d'Harry, tirant son compagnon vers le bas et frottant son nez contre le cou du brun.

« Nous en boirons demain. Mais là maintenant, j'ai envie de toi. » Harry hocha la tête et soupira des mots en fourchelang dans l'oreille de Draco, appréciant les grondements venant de son amant. Le blond donna un coup de hanche, et Harry baissa le bras pour retirer le boxer de Draco. Il se mit alors à embrasser le chemin de sa descente, commençant par la bouche du Serpentard, où il s'attarda alors que les mains de Draco agrippaient ses fesses de manière possessive, grognant pendant que leurs langues jouaient ensemble. Le blond siffla après Harry quand sa bouche fut libre, mais s'étala contre l'oreiller quand il sentit la bouche de son amant danser sur la zone de son cou où le sang pulsait, et puis descendit sur son torse pour taquiner ses tétons.

Les mains d'Harry saisirent les larges épaules du blond et il descendit encore plus bas, plongeant sa langue à l'intérieur du nombril du Serpentard. Draco déplaça ses mains jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'enfoncent dans les cheveux noirs, et il souleva à nouveau ses hanches quand la langue s'insinua un peu plus dans ses poils pubiens.

Draco gémit quand il sentit le souffle chaud d'Harry sur son érection. Il voulait cette bouche sur lui, mais il n'allait pas supplier. Il ne le ferait pas ! Mais à la place de sa bouche, il sentit son amant saisir sa queue avec sa main et commencer à le pomper d'une manière lente et délicieusement douloureuse qui fit haleter immédiatement Draco. Quand la langue d'Harry ignora sa queue et partit directement à ses testicules, le blond s'évanouit presque.

« Putain ! » Cria-t-il, en tirant sur les cheveux du brun. Celui-ci bougea sa tête sur le côté pour mordiller l'intérieur des cuisses de Draco avec ses dents, puis apaisa la peau avec quelques coups de langue, qui envoyèrent des frissons de fou au Serpentard.

« Harry… » Geint-il, finalement incapable de retenir ses supplications.

« Tu n'es pas le seul autorisé à être un bâtard au lit, » Répondit son amant, sa voix comme un ronronnement rauque, ce qui ne fit rien pour calmer Draco.

Harry était fasciné par ses propres réactions et par celles du Serpentard en réponse. Il était celui qui contrôlait, celui qui donnait le pouvoir. Et merci pour être devenu un _Ukatae_ maintenant, il appréciait ce sentiment de toute-puissance. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il voulait tout sauf être en dessous, parce qu'il aimait être soumis à Draco, mais il pouvait toujours l'être en gardant le contrôle de cette façon, au-dessus. Et comme il avait toujours été aventureux en fonçant droit devant, en général sans regarder en arrière, il surprit son compagnon en se redressant et en chevauchant complétement son partenaire.

« Harry, » Haleta Draco. Il semblait inquiet, mais paraissait aussi incroyablement heureux de l'initiative de son amant. « Es-tu sûr de vouloir le faire de cette façon si tôt ? »

Le blond gémit violement quand Harry empoigna son érection et la dirigea vers lui, et il ferma les yeux de plaisir quand le Gryffondor prit toute la longueur de sa queue à l'intérieur de lui. Harry était toujours assis, tremblant, lorsqu'il sentit Draco pulser à l'intérieur de lui, des spasmes de plaisir se répercutant à travers tout son corps. « Tu te sens si bien en moi… » Harry se mit à bouger et Draco eut le souffle coupé. Il agrippa alors ses hanches pour mieux le tenir.

« Attends. » Le sang-pur se souleva et enroula un bras autour de la taille d'Harry pour le garder là où il était. Draco se décala jusqu'à ce que son dos soit contre la tête de lit où il fut en position mi-assise mi-allongée. Harry se pencha en avant, répondant à son étreinte, et embrassa Draco, ses bras autour du cou du Serpentard, ses doigts fermement ancrés dans les douces boucles blondes.

« Bouge. Maintenant. » Siffla Draco contre sa bouche. Harry se recula et sourit en coin. Draco empoigna les cheveux bruns et tira en arrière sa tête, exposant le coup pale de son amant ; ce qui provoqua un sifflement dangereux de sa part.

Harry se coula contre le bassin de Draco et se pencha en avant pour qu'il puisse faire en sorte que le blond entre et sorte dans un rythme lent, essayant différents angles pour voir lequel ferait le plus gémir Draco ; ce qui entrainait une sorte de retour de flamme puisqu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de remarquer tous les bruits qu'il faisait lui-même, et Draco avait l'air absolument béat entre chaque poussée de ses hanches. Le blond tira sur ses cheveux une fois de plus avant de les lâcher pour saisir les hanches d'Harry et commença à donner des coups de bassin pour s'enfoncer dans son amant à un rythme plus rapide. Harry rejeta sa tête à l'arrière et se mit à chevaucher Draco en suivant son rythme, remerciant Merlin pour leurs sens aiguisés. Son sang avait l'air d'être devenu de la lave, ils frissonnaient tous les deux sous le plaisir qui montait en flèche en eux.

« Vais pas tenir, » Grogna Draco et il se mit à branler l'érection d'Harry. Celui-ci cria, et agrippa la tête de lit en argent, ses doigts se serrant si forts que ses articulations blanchirent.

« S'il te plait viens pour moi, Draco. »

« Mmm… toi d'abord. »

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, et ils se sourirent. Comme toujours avec eux, ils transformèrent ça en compétition. Une course folle dont la compétition se terminerait évidemment avec deux gagnants.

**Draco, **Harry se pencha pour suivre du bout de la langue le contour de l'oreille de Draco, **Tu es sssssexy… et… Putain !**

« Pas juste ! » Gémit Draco, puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand son orgasme le frappa, son corps entier frissonnant avant que chaque muscle ne se tende et qu'il se sente littéralement comme s'il avait été percuté par une énorme vague, le laissant à bout de souffle. Harry tomba en avant et enfouit son visage contre le cou de Draco. Il n'avait pas besoin du blond pour essayer de le faire venir, parce que même si le Serpentard tentait désespérément de bouger pour attraper l'érection de son amant, Harry y était déjà et il cria contre le cou pale alors qu'il explosa et vint entre eux deux.

« Ce n'était pas du jeu… » Dit Draco, quelques temps plus tard. Harry gloussa.

« Tu es juste dégouté d'avoir perdu. »

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Le jour suivant arriva bien vite pour tout le monde, excepté bien sûr pour les deux jeunes mariés. Lucius avait insisté pour que lui et Sirius attendent d'être mariés avant de consommer à nouveau leur relation, ce qui évidemment gonflait Sirius, puisqu'il savait que Lucius faisait ça juste pour se venger de lui avoir demandé qu'ils se marient sur-le-champ ; donc Sirius était rentré au Square Grimmauld pour la journée. Et Lucius passa la plupart de son temps dans sa chambre seul, là où il pouvait se cacher et être nerveux sans que personne ne le voie afficher une telle émotion indigne de lui.

Le mariage devait avoir lieu au coucher du soleil et au moment où celui-ci commençait à décliner, Harry, Draco, Hermione et Ginny étaient déjà épuisés d'avoir aidé à tout mettre en place. Ils avaient été chargés de s'assurer que les protections soient triplées puisque d'une manière ou d'une autre la nouvelle de l'innocence de Sirius Black était passée en seconde page derrière son mariage à venir avec un mangemort supposé, et la Gazette du Sorcier avait fait circuler la rumeur que le mariage aurait lieu au Manoir Malfoy, ce qui était le cas.

Tout le monde était sûr que des aurors allaient grouiller autour des protections pour essayer de trouver un moyen d'entrer, parce que, bien sûr, la plupart des amis de Lucius étaient des mangemorts. Le blond s'était échappé d'Azkaban mais puisqu'il y avait beaucoup de gens au sein du Ministère qui étaient loyaux à Voldemort, il avait facilement payé son retrait de la liste des personnes recherchées. Harry ne comprenait pas comment Shacklebolt avait pu laisser cet arrangement se faire, mais il avait le sentiment que c'était essentiellement dû à Fudge et ce gros crapaud de femme de Dolorès Ombrage. Harry avait toujours un compte à régler avec elle. Même si la cicatrice sur sa main avait disparue durant la transformation, elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une salope et Harry ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec elle. Et il l'avait dit à Draco, qui avait immédiatement acquiescé. Faire autre chose aurait été vraiment déconner, puisqu'il avait pas mal aidé Ombrage à mettre Harry dans les emmerdements durant leur cinquième année. Elle ne serait pas autorisée au mariage.

Le Gryffondor avait complétement oublié la veille d'acheter une tenue appropriée pour un mariage, mais il n'eut pas besoin de s'inquiéter.

« Je savais que tu oublierais. Père et moi avons fait les magasins pour toi et Sirius. » Draco le prévint de l'intérieur de leur penderie. Quand il sortit, il tenait deux ensembles de tenues de cérémonie et en passa un à Harry.

« Vert et Argent ? Vraiment, Draco, n'est-ce pas suffisant que l'intégralité du monde sorcier sache qu'on est ensemble ? Pas besoin de l'afficher en permanence. » Harry secouait la tête, mais il adressa sourire au Serpentard, qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Le brun devait admettre que cette tenue était exquise. L'extérieur du vêtement était en velours vert foncé, alors que l'intérieur était bordé de fils d'argent, qui étincelaient agréablement lorsque le tissu était en mouvement.

« Le vert est la couleur qui te va le mieux. Tu le sais. »

« Laisse-moi voir la tienne. » Harry s'avança et Draco tendit sa tenue en évidence. « Tu aurais pu choisir une couleur plus vive que noir et argent. C'est un mariage, pour l'amour de Merlin. »

« Il est hors de question que je parade partout en violet ou des couleurs comme ça. Et puisque tu avais déjà le vert, le noir était la meilleure option après. »

« Je ne sais pas. Je pense que tu aurais l'air fabuleux en rouge et or. »

Draco fit semblant de vomir par-dessus sa magnifique nouvelle tenue de cérémonie.

Une fois qu'ils furent habillés ils se mirent tous deux en chemin vers les jardins où la cérémonie avait lieu. Ce ne fut pas un trajet rapide, parce qu'ils trouvaient continuellement des alcôves sombres et discrètes dans lesquelles ils disparaissaient, et puis quand ils en émergeaient, ils devaient prendre quelques minutes pour arranger leurs vêtements et leurs cheveux.

La dernière fois qu'ils sortirent de l'ombre, ils rentrèrent dans Hermione alors qu'elle courrait partout s'assurer que tout était en place. Elle avait un énorme bouquet de fleurs qui flottait derrière elle. « Allez, les gars ! C'est pratiquement l'heure ! Et les invités sont en train d'arriver. »

« Comment est-ce que les invités arrivent alors que les aurors ne peuvent pas réussir à passer ? » Demanda Harry pendant qu'ils faisaient en accéléré le reste du chemin.

« Nous avons envoyé des invitations spéciales à ceux qui ont…euh des problèmes avec le Ministère. Ceux qui les ont sont les seuls à être autorisés à arriver par cheminette. Si vous n'avez pas l'une de ses invitations, la cheminette vous recrache automatiquement au Chaudron Baveur. Tous les autres peuvent tout simplement transplaner et traverser à pied la barrière de protection avec leur invitation en main. Mais si vous n'avez aucune invitation de ces types, vous ne passerez pas les protections. Honnêtement, vous n'avez pas fait attention quand nous avons aidé Sirius et Remus avec la barrière de protection ? »

« Non, » Répondit franchement Draco, lorgnant toujours Harry de haut en bas, et désirant que ce stupide mariage soit déjà fini. Le brun essayait d'ignorer les coups d'œil de son amant qui passaient sur lui ; son visage semblait constamment brûler quand il était sous l'intense regard argenté. Mais une fois qu'il se retourna, il ne put s'empêcher d'adresser à Draco le même regard, parce qu'honnêtement, personne ne devrait avoir l'air si beau en noir et argent.

Les quelques invités présents étaient conduits à leur siège, et Harry prit place à l'avant où il devait partager le rôle de témoin de Sirius, comme l'avait décidé le futur marié, avec Remus qui était l'autre témoin, alors que Draco attendait à l'arrière, puisqu'il était le témoin de son père. Severus était déjà à l'avant où il devrait se tenir derrière lui. Voldemort aussi était présent, mais seulement une poignée de personnes était au courant. Le seigneur des Ténèbres avait choisi d'y assister et il se tenait à l'écart contre un mur du manoir, caché dans l'obscurité.

Sirius entra par le côté et frappa Remus et Harry tous les deux dans le dos avant de prendre sa place. Il portait une robe bleu nuit, avec des petits soleils, lunes, étoiles scintillants en or brodés tout le long du tissu. Il afficha à tout le monde un sourire foudroyant avant de fixer le fond en attendant son sorcier.

Draco grommela pour lui-même quand le temps arriva pour Lucius de se montrer, parce qu'il pouvait entendre la respiration de son père juste au tournant. Le Serpentard leva un doigt à l'attention de l'impatient Sirius et contourna lentement le buisson qui camouflait l'endroit où son père se tenait, droit comme une statue et regardant fixement vers le ciel. Draco eut un petit rire en voyant la tenue que son père avait choisie. Elle était d'un blanc aveuglant, ornée de vignes et de feuilles d'or. Ce n'était pas quelque chose auquel Draco s'attendait de la part de son père, il avait l'air beau dans cette tenue, et savait que Sirius allait dire que Lucius était absolument sublime.

« C'est l'heure, Père. Tout le monde attend. »

« Laisse-les attendre. » Siffla-t-il à voix basse.

« C'est normal d'être nerveux. »

« Un Malfoy- »

« Oui, nous pouvons l'être. Nous sommes tout de même humains… ou au moins toi tu l'es. Ecoute, tu aimes Sirius ? » Lucius hocha la tête. « Tu veux être avec lui ? » Un autre hochement. « Alors ne perds pas plus de temps. Combien en as-tu déjà perdu ? »

« Ça ne s'est pas passé de cette manière avec ta mère. »

« Ne l'appelle plus jamais comme ça. » Gronda sombrement Draco, et puis il se força à se calmer. « Et c'est parce que tu ne l'as jamais aimé. Tu t'en moquais. Tu as été forcé à te marier et à t'éloigner de Sirius. »

« Et si c'était une erreur, fils ? Comment est-ce que je peux enchaîner Sirius à moi alors que je ne suis probablement pas la meilleure chose pour lui ? Je lui ai brisé le cœur une fois avant. Qu'est-ce qui dit je ne le ferai pas encore une fois, même involontairement ? Il mérite plus. »

« Stupide Serpentard ! Tu es le meilleur pour moi, et si j'avais encore le moindre doute, ce qui n'est pas le cas, alors ce que tu viens juste de dire l'aurait effacé. » Dit Sirius. Après avoir perdu patience et un peu de son assurance, il s'était précipité après Draco et était tombé sur eux juste à temps pour entendre les inquiétudes de Lucius. « Maintenant viens, Luce. Allons montrer à tout le monde à quel point tu es splendide et terminons ça rapidement parce que je ne veux pas attendre plus longtemps pour t'avoir dans mon lit. » Sirius attrapa la main de Lucius et traina dans l'allée le sorcier qui protestait mollement.

Lucius dévisagea un moment l'animagus. Etre trainé dans l'allée n'était pas la manière dont il avait imaginé ce nouveau départ. Mais à ce moment-là Sirius lui sourit simplement et fit face au sorcier légèrement décontenancé qui officiait la cérémonie. Lucius se relaxa lentement, et pendant que la cérémonie progressait, son trac disparut pour laisser place à une calme assurance. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était Sirius. Et, à la fin, quand le nœud magique noua leurs mains enlacées ensemble dans une puissante lueur dorée, et qu'il se desserra, laissant derrière lui deux anneaux identiques, Lucius sentit qu'il n'avait jamais été si vivant, libre, et il osa le dire, complétement heureux.

* * *

><p>.<p>

MOUAHAHAHAH ! J'ai un jour d'avance ! Je vous ai pas oubliééééé !

En fait, j'aurais pas eu le temps de vous le poster demain, je suis extrêmement très demandée ces temps-ci... avec Ao3 _... donc, vaut mieux l'envoyer en avance qu'en retard non ? XD.

A dans trois semaines (et oui, vous ne rêvez pas, les chapitres grandissent sensiblement maintenant)


	21. Centaures, Araignées, et Licornes

**Traducteur :** Gourmandizzz

.

Salutation à tous,

Comme vous le voyez, nous arrivons au chapitre 21 de cette traduction et il reste plus que 12 chapitres :D C'est-y pas merveilleux ? J'espère que celle-ci vous plait toujours et peut être vous a incité à aller voir l'original pour comparer et/ou la terminer et complimenter l'auteur ?

J'avoue, je devais poster hier, mais j'ai "fêté" mon anniversaire, chacun ses priorités XD Merci aux reviewers qui nous laissent une impression de leur lectures, aux ajouts en fav and co.

Maintenant, la mauvaise nouvelle qui peut s'annoncer, c'est que j'ai un "trou" de chapitre qui est actuel, les chapitres 24 et 25 ne sont pas corrigés une seconde fois... et ça, je ne peux laisser envoyer tel quel... vous me direz que ces chapitres viendront en septembre ou octobre, on a le temps de les voir arriver mais bon, mieux vaut prévenir... je n'enverrais pas de chapitres non corrigés.

Sur ce, bonne vague de chaleur sur vous, savourez votre lecture avec un verre d'eau glacé (ou autre chose glacé), installez vous confortablement et...

Let's go !

* * *

><p><strong> .<strong>

**Chapitre 21**

**Centaures, Araignées, et Licornes**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sirius avait l'intention de traîner Lucius tout le long du chemin jusqu'à leur chambre. Ce n'était pas la même pièce que celle où Lucius avait toujours dormi parce que ni le blond, ni le brun ne voulaient commencer leur nouvelle vie dans la chambre que Lucius avait dû partager avec Narcissa à l'occasion. Malgré les plans de Sirius à propos de Luce et d'un lit, le blond ne semblait pas pouvoir garder ses mains autre part que sur Sirius sur le chemin, et ils ne parvinrent jamais en haut de l'escalier. Au lieu de cela, ils finirent dans le bureau de Lucius, où Sirius le pencha rapidement sur le meuble, balayant avec sa main tout ce qui trainait au-dessus auparavant et fit disparaitre la robe que son mari portait.

« Dis-moi s'il te plaît que tu n'as pas juste fait disparaitre ma robe. Tu sais que tu ne peux jamais récupérer ce que tu fais disparaitre. »

« La ferme ! » Sirius épingla les bras de Lucius au-dessus de sa tête. « Ça va être court et pas tendre, tu as compris ça, Luce ? »

Lucius tendit le cou de manière à pouvoir tirer la lèvre du bas de Sirius entre ses dents ; sa réponse était assez claire. Lucius enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de Sirius après que l'animagus ait baissé son pantalon et gémit quand Siri poussa en lui. Ses poussées étaient vicieuses et un peu douloureuses du fait que Lucius n'ait pas été préparé auparavant, mais tout de même, Lucius répondit à chaque poussée, aimant la manière dont son corps tremblait, la façon dont la complète concentration de Sirius était sur lui et sur rien d'autre. Lucius réussit à libérer ses mains et tira la tête de son mari vers lui pour un baiser passionné qui les laissa tous les deux étourdis et haletants par le manque d'air. Lucius poussa un cri quand Sirius se retira, mais trouva alors ses genoux appuyés contre sa poitrine et Sirius poussa de nouveau en lui. On put entendre le cri de Lucius jusque dans le hall. Bien que ça n'avait pas d'importance, puisque mis à part eux et les elfes de maison, le manoir était vide.

« Sirius ! Dieux ! »

« Tu es toujours aussi incroyablement serré !, Sirius se calma et se pencha pour goûter le cou de Lucius. « Est-ce que je te blesse ? »

« Non, donne m'en plus ! Je veux que ça fasse mal ! » siffla Lucius. Sirius grogna, saisit les bras de son mari et tira le blond sur ses pieds. Avant que Lucius ne puisse se demander ce qu'il se passait, Sirius le retourna et le pressa contre le bureau, ses mains écartant le cul de son amant et il le pilonna encore et encore.

« Tu n'as pas oublié, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as pas oublié ce que ça faisait de m'avoir à l'intérieur de toi ? » Sirius entoura d'un bras la poitrine de Lucius et fit courir tendrement une main le long du dos pâle et doux du blond.

« Non ! Ne t'arrête pas putain, Siri ! »

Les yeux de Lucius étaient étroitement fermés. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il ressentirait à nouveau ce plaisir intense se répandre en lui. Il dû attraper les bords du bureau pour éviter d'être poussé de l'autre côté du meuble et les halètements de plaisir qu'il laissait échapper ressemblaient à des sanglots de joie. Sirius mordit son épaule avant de se retirer puis de s'enfoncer dans son amant avec une force presque colérique pour s'assurer que Lucius savait que ce qui arrivait était réel. Le hurlement de Lucius fut long et euphorique, faisant glousser les elfes de maison de l'endroit de la cuisine où ils s'étaient rassemblés en attendant. Ils entendaient très bien.

Lucius sanglota presque quand Sirius se retira à nouveau. C'était un jeu de taquinerie auquel ils avaient régulièrement joué avant leur rupture. Mais Lucius n'était pas d'humeur à ce qu'on joue avec lui. Il voulait atteindre le plus grand orgasme de sa vie, bordel ! Il surprit son mari en se retournant et l'expulsa, ses pieds frappant Sirius au niveau de la poitrine. Le brun s'abattit comme un arbre et atterrit sur le dos. L'arrière de sa tête frappant une chaise dans le processus. Lucius se tenait sur lui, étudiant l'animagus stupéfié.

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Hmm ? Ouais… mais tu m'as presque décollé la tête. »

Lucius eut un rictus satisfait et s'installa sur lui et dans un mouvement fluide, saisit la queue de Sirius et la guida à l'intérieur de lui. Il y avait une passion dans son baiser suivant qu'il n'avait jamais exprimée au maximum auparavant à son amant et qui, à elle seule, les mena tous les deux sur le chemin d'un orgasme brûlant qui les fit tous les deux hurler à la fin.

Sirius se redressa dans un mouvement gracieux qui stupéfia Lucius comme ils étaient toujours imbriqués. L'animagus jeta sa robe sur les épaules de Lucius et entraina son mari dans un baiser passionné qui dura quelques minutes. Quand Sirius s'écarta brusquement, il souriait et regarda affectueusement son mari, qui le fixait en retour avec un air hébété et heureux sur son visage. « J'ai attendu plusieurs décennies pour ça. »

Les yeux de Lucius se remplirent de tristesse. « Je sais. Moi aussi. Il faut me croire, Sirius. Ça a toujours été toi. »

« Chut, » murmura le brun, essayant de faire disparaître sa tristesse par des baisers « Maintenant nous allons dans notre chambre et nous y allons lentement cette fois. » Il commença à embrasser Luce de nouveau en se retournant et en marchant vers la porte, puis le blond haleta quand il sentit Sirius durcir à nouveau à l'intérieur de lui. « Tu aurais dû mieux te reposer la nuit dernière, car tu ne dormiras pas cette nuit. »

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tandis que Lucius et Sirius passaient la nuit au Manoir Malfoy à rattraper le temps perdu, Harry, Draco et Severus la passèrent à trouver les herbes et les ingrédients qui seraient nécessaires pour la transformation de Voldemort. Draco et Harry seraient prêts pour commencer à lancer le sort et la potion dès la nuit suivante, raison pour laquelle ils étaient dehors, au milieu de la Forêt Interdite à deux heures du matin. Ils étaient bien loin des limites de Poudlard et ne s'inquiétaient pas que Dumbledore puisse être alerté de leur présence.

« C'est étrange d'être ici avec vous deux en ce moment. J'ai l'habitude de ramasser les ingrédients pour les potions seul. »

« Que fais-tu pour éloigner les bêtes, Oncle Sev ? »

« Je suis très prudent. » Harry et Draco reniflèrent, mais regardèrent partout sauf vers Severus, sachant qu'il les regardait fixement. « Et je suppose que je n'ai jamais été aussi loin dans la forêt. Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas été attaqués ? » se demanda Severus à voix haute et il remarqua les sourires que les _Ukataes_ s'échangeaient.

« Vous éloignez le danger ? Comment ? »

« Quand nous sommes arrivés la première fois dans cette clairière, nous avons été encerclés par des centaures… » commença Draco.

« Je n'ai vu personne. »

« C'est parce qu'ils étaient cachés juste aux abords de la clairière. Ils nous ont suivis sur plus d'un kilomètre, mais n'ont pas attaqué parce qu'ils ont reconnu qui, ou plutôt ce que Harry et moi sommes. Après cela la plupart d'entre eux sont partis. »

« Ça me surprend toujours qu'ils nous aient simplement laissés passer, même si vous êtes des _Ukataes. _Habituellement les centaures ne donnent pas de bénédiction peu importe qui ou ce que vous êtes. Ils ne tolèrent pas les intrus. »

« Juste un instant, je vais demander aux deux gardes debout là-bas. » Harry se leva et inclina la tête quand Severus leva les yeux brusquement.

« Ils doivent nous tolérer. » dit Draco à son parrain, se penchant pour découvrir et déterrer une autre racine de marais. « Cette terre était la nôtre avant de devenir la leur. »

« Comment sais-tu ça ? »

Draco haussa les épaules et continua à rassembler les racines de marais dans la bourse accrochée à sa ceinture. Harry revint bientôt.

« Il semble que les centaures soient les alliés des _Ukataes_. Nous sommes les bienvenus ici. Et non, Severus, ils ne savent pas où sont les _Ukataes_ restants, mais ils croient vraiment qu'il y en d'autres quelque part. Ici dans ce monde... et dans un autre. »

Severus ne savait pas comment répondre, donc il se baissa pour aider Draco à récupérer les racines de la terre. « Et ensuite ? » demanda-t-il une fois qu'ils eurent rassemblé toutes les racines dont ils avaient besoin.

« A un moment donné, nous allons avoir besoin de sang de licorne. » commença Harry.

Severus sauta sur ses pieds. « Non, absolument pas ! As-tu oublié le prix que tu dois payer quand tu tues une licorne ? Je ne vous laisserai pas vous faire ça à vous-même. »

« C'est bon, Severus. » Son neveu l'apaisa, plaçant une main sur le bras tremblant du sorcier. « Nous avons besoin de ce sang donné librement. En fait, tout ce dont nous avons besoin venant des autres créatures doit nous être donné volontairement et les créatures doivent rester vivantes. C'est une potion de vie. La seule chose que nous devrons tuer est le sacrifice. »

« Et quel est le sacrifice ? »

« Ce sera un jeune sorcier qui devra expier ses crimes. Un homme qui n'est pas digne d'être un moldu ou un sorcier. Nous avons déjà décidé qui il sera. Son nom est Dagda Taggart, » le visage des trois sorciers se tordit de dégoût à ce nom, « et il doit recevoir le Baiser du Détraqueur à l'aube. Il devrait être retiré d'Azkaban ce soir par Parkinson, Fenrir Greyback et McNair. Il sera emprisonné dans les cachots au Manoir Malfoy jusqu'à ce que nous ayons besoin de lui. » expliqua Draco. « Voldemort payera aussi pour ses péchés pendant sa transformation dans le chaudron. Il devra souffrir pendant deux jours avant de refaire surface avec un nouveau corps. »

« Deux jours et deux nuits pour une vie de péché ? Cela ne semble pas être suffisant pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Des péchés que Tom n'aurait peut-être pas commis si ça n'avait pas été pour ce connard de Dumbledore ! »

« Harry, surveille ton langage. »

« C'est vrai, cependant. » commença Draco alors qu'ils traversaient la forêt. « Qui sait ce que Voldemort aurait pu devenir si ça n'avait pas été pour Dumbledore. Tom Riddle était un être brillant à part entière avant qu'il ne commence à s'appeler Lord Voldemort. »

« Oui, mais même sans Dumbledore, Tom a toujours été égoïste. »

« Je peux vous raconter cependant. » répondit Harry. « Tom a grandi dans un endroit qui n'avait pas vraiment besoin de lui, aux côtés de gens qui pensaient qu'il était un monstre. Il aurait dû être éloigné de cet endroit, on aurait dû lui permettre de grandir parmi les gens comme lui… Dumbledore aurait dû nous protéger! »

« Tu as raison, Harry. Tu as raison. » Severus entoura d'un bras réconfortant l'_Ukatae bouillonnant_. « Tom n'a jamais eu de chance. Il a réussi dans la seule voie qu'il connaissait. En étant sadique, exerçant son pouvoir sur les moldus et vivant hors de leur crainte envers lui pour survivre. »

« Il n'a jamais eu ce que tu as. » Draco tira brusquement Harry loin de Severus et étreignit le jeune homme plus léger contre lui. « Mais il l'aura. Nous pouvons le soutenir maintenant. Être vrai pour lui, lui montrer le monde qu'il n'a jamais connu et l'empêcher de retourner à un état d'esprit fou. »

Harry fit un sourire doux à son amant. Draco ne cesserait-il jamais de le surprendre ? Probablement pas. Et il avait raison ; Tom n'avait jamais eu personne pour l'aimer ou le soutenir et personne pour l'aider à contrôler son amertume et sa colère contre le monde. « Nous devrions être rapides. Nous ne rentrerons pas à la maison avant le matin si ça continue comme ça. » Harry s'écarta et les guida vers le nord en direction de Poudlard. « Avant d'aller chercher le sang de licorne, nous allons visiter un vieil ami pour un certain venin. »

Derrière eux, Severus gémit. « Harry, nous n'allons pas à la colonie d'Acromantules, pas vrai ? Je me fiche de quels pouvoirs tu as, elles sont tout simplement trop nombreuses. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Oncle Sev. Tout que nous devons faire, c'est d'arriver jusqu'à Aragog et ensuite nous irons bien. »

« Maudit soit Hagrid et ses animaux de compagnie infernaux ! »

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

La forêt se faisait plus sombre ici, et les arbres étaient si proches qu'ils semblaient presque assis les uns sur les autres, les feuillages étaient tissés ensemble en un filet serré comme les toiles des Acromantules au sein de ces hautes branches d'arbre, faisant un solide parapluie, emprisonnant la lumière de la lune ou du soleil qui pourrait descendre sur les terres forestières.

Harry et Draco, avec leur sens de la vue intensifié, pouvaient déjà espionner les grandes araignées se précipitant autour d'eux sur plusieurs centaines de pieds dans l'obscurité. Nul doute que leur présence était déjà connue des Acromantules et comme ils s'approchaient, les araignées étaient venues pour former un cercle autour d'eux trois, le resserrant alors que les trois sorciers se rapprochaient du centre de la colonie.

« Reste près de nous. » dit Draco à son parrain puis il commença à tisser un bouclier de protection autour d'eux.

« Bien sûr, parce que j'ai tendance à errer tout seul quand je suis encerclé par des centaines d'araignées géantes affamées. » se moqua Severus et il resserra la prise qu'il avait sur sa baguette magique jusqu'à en faire blanchir ses jointures.

Bien que Draco ait élevé le bouclier, lui et Severus se rapprochèrent d'Harry lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent et les araignées fourmillèrent autour d'eux, rebondissant contre la barrière, sifflant et claquant leurs pinces sur leur chemin autour du bouclier. Harry semblait indifférent à tout et il observait les créatures avec un regard vide. « Je veux parler avec Aragog. Je suis un ami de Hagrid ! »

Comme un, les tenailles de toutes les araignées commencèrent à cliqueter ensemble, le son assourdissant les oreilles sensibles d'Harry et Draco. « Aragog est mort. Aragog est mort. Aragog est mort. » Chantèrent les araignées. Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

« Hein oh. »

« Quoi ? » Il y avait dans la voix de Draco un léger tremblement. « Quoi, hein oh ? Harry ? »

« Eh bien, heu… hum… Je ne pense pas que ça marchera si Aragog n'est pas ici. Je veux dire que tout dépendait de lui, comme il pouvait contrôler le reste d'entre eux. Je ne sais pas quoi faire maintenant. »

« Oh Merlin. »

« Ne perdons pas nos têtes. » dit Severus. « Nous avons toujours la barrière pour nous protéger. »

« Mais nous ne pouvons pas rester ici pour toujours et nous ne pouvons pas repartir sans ce venin. Il doit être donné librement, donc nous ne pouvons pas juste tuer l'un d'entre eux et transplaner hors d'ici avec ! » Harry écarta sa frange de devant ses yeux et commença à regarder autour de lui, son esprit tournant à toute allure pour trouver une solution. Draco soupira d'exaspération et s'appuya contre le tronc d'un arbre qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de leur barrière.

« Quel était exactement ton plan pour convaincre ce personnage qu'est Aragog de te donner un peu de son venin ? »

« J'allais le faire culpabiliser de manière à ce qu'il m'en donne. En prétendant que ses centaines d'enfants étaient en danger et lui expliquer que s'il me donnait du venin alors je pourrais travailler sur un sort pour les sauver… ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« Tu allais mentir. » dit Severus, secouant la tête.

« Hé, dans le futur ça pourrait ne pas être un mensonge. On ne sait jamais ce qui va arriver. »

« Tu n'y crois pas complétement, pas vrai ? » Draco le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. « Tu m'avais dit que tu avais un plan. »

« C'était mon plan. Parler à Aragog. Je ne savais pas qu'il était mort ! »

« Aragog est mort. Aragog est mort. Aragog est mort. »

« Oui, on a compris, merci. Vous pouvez tous vous taire maintenant ! Vous me donnez un foutu mal de tête ! » hurla Draco face au cliquetis chantant des araignées et continua à fixer furieusement son amant. « Nous allons devoir travailler sur tes compétences à établir un plan, Harry. »

Le brun ignora Draco pour le moment, le front plissé à cause de ses pensées. Soudainement il eut une illumination. « Je sais ! Je me souviens quand la Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte - »

« L'année où tu as utilisé du Polynectar sur toi pour me piéger… J'avais l'intention de te parler de cela. »

« Pas maintenant, Draco. Continue, Harry. »

« Ron et moi avions découvert que les Acromantules craignaient les serpents par-dessus tout. » expliqua doucement Harry. Les araignées n'étaient pas aussi intelligentes, mais il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque qu'elles comprennent exactement ce qu'il disait. « Donc nous pouvons affirmer qu'il y a un basilic se baladant dans la forêt… »

« Ouais, ou menacer d'en relâcher un s'ils ne nous donnent pas de leur venin. » dit Draco, rayonnant à son compagnon. « Voir, c'est un bon plan. Severus ? »

« Ça pourrait marcher. Bien que j'en doute. »

« Dois-tu tout le temps être négatif ? » demanda Harry, mais il balaya sa question d'un signe de la main. « Ça marchera. Nous sommes des _Ukataes_. Nous pourrions facilement avoir le pouvoir de sortir un basilic sur eux. Ils ne sauront jamais que nous ne le ferions jamais. »

« Puisque c'est ton plan, Harry, tu peux le poursuivre. Severus et moi allons reculer et regarder. »

Les yeux d'Harry se plissèrent sur son amant, avant qu'il ne tende le bras et tire le blond à ses côtés. « Non. Tu peux rester ici avec moi. » Harry se retourna pour regarder l'araignée la plus proche. « Où est la compagne d'Aragog ? » appela-t-il.

« Mosag. Mosag. Mosag. »

« Merlin, ça va prendre une éternité. »

« Oui, Mosag. Nous voulons parler avec elle. »

« Mosag. Mosag. Mosag. »

Draco tira lentement sa baguette magique. « Ne pouvons-nous pas les tuer ? Juste un, Harry ? S'il te plaît ? »

« Range ça, Draco. »

« Mais je pensais que tu avais dit aimer ma baguette magique. » dit Draco, caressant la longueur de celle-ci. Il gardait un visage impassible, mais ses yeux étaient plissés avec amusement. Severus mit une claque sur l'arrière de la tête de Draco.

« Essaie de garder ton esprit concentré sur les choses importantes. »

« Abstiens-toi s'il te plaît de toucher mes cheveux et pour information, ma baguette magique est importante. N'est-ce pas, chéri ? »

Harry rougit dans l'obscurité et acquiesça presque imperceptiblement. Severus se décala pour se mettre derrière eux et bientôt Harry et Draco trouvèrent tous les deux leur cous tenus sévèrement par les mains du Maître des Potions. « Je ne veux pas être entouré par des araignées jusqu'au matin. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous attend. Par l'enfer, dépêchez-vous avec tout ce que vous allez faire et faites-le maintenant. Arrêtez de jouer. » Severus enroula ses doigts autour de leurs cous plus étroitement. « Est-ce clair ? »

« Oui monsieur » répondit Harry. Draco commença à grogner, mais Harry lui donna un coup de coude.

« Oui, Oncle Sev. Nous comprenons. »

Severus relâcha leurs cous avec une petite poussée, souriant intérieurement. Au moins ils continuaient de lui obéir. Il avait eu peur que ces deux-là arrêtent de l'écouter lui et les autres depuis qu'ils étaient devenus si puissants et que cela pourrait amener à des conséquences désastreuses.

« Mosag ! Nous sommes venus pour parler avec vous ! » hurla Harry, puis il se tourna vers Severus. « Viens, nous allons passer dans le tunnel. Ces subalternes nous sont inutiles. » Il y eut quelques objections, quelques-unes plutôt fortes pour être précis, de Draco et Severus, mais Harry savait ce qui devait être fait et il soupira dramatiquement. « Très bien. Vous deux allez chercher dans la forêt pour les licornes et je m'occuperai du venin. »

« Très bien. Vraiment bien, Harry. Comme si je voulais te laisser seul. »

« C'est valable pour moi aussi. » répondit Severus. Harry essaya de retenir un sourire, mais n'y parvint pas tout à fait. Severus et Draco étaient si prévisibles.

Les trois se décalèrent, heureux de voir que le bouclier résistait toujours contre le poids de cent araignées essayant d'obtenir un prochain repas, marchèrent plus loin dans la colonie, jusqu'à apparaître dans un endroit qui était très familier à Harry.

« C'est l'endroit où j'ai parlé avec Aragog la dernière fois. Mosag ! »

« Mosag. Mosag. Mosag. » Le chant des araignées devint plus fort et Harry put la voir se cacher dans les ombres devant eux. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir sortir du tout.

« Tu la vois, Draco ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« Oui. Je sens sa crainte aussi. »

Harry acquiesça en signe de consentement et se retourna vers l'araignée qui faisait facilement deux fois la taille d'Aragog. La dernière fois qu'Harry avait vu Aragog, il avait la taille d'un jeune éléphant. Mosag avait la taille de deux.

« Mosag, pourquoi avez-vous peur ? »

« Vous êtes ici pour nous tuer moi et mes enfants. »

Draco ricana. _Et pourtant au lieu d'essayer de protéger sa colonie, elle se recroqueville profondément dans l'obscurité._ « Pourquoi pensez-vous cela ? » demanda-t-il à haute voix.

« C'est votre forêt. Nous avons été avertis que vous viendriez pour nous. Mes enfants n'ont pas vu ce que j'ai vu à propos de vous. _Ukataes_. Je sais que je regarde la mort quand je vous regarde. »

Harry se détourna pour cacher sa surprise. « Paranoïaque, très paranoïaque. »

« C'est une bénédiction, un putain de foutu miracle. Tout que tu dois faire est demander le venin et lui dire qu'elle et sa famille peuvent rester ici. » chuchota Severus.

« Puis-je venir vous parler, Mosag ? Je promets que je ne vous veux aucun mal… pour l'instant. » Les araignées autour d'eux recommencèrent à faire cliqueter leurs pinces, dans un abandon rapide, discutant apparemment entre eux si vraiment ou pas ils pouvaient avoir confiance en l'_Ukatae_.

« Vous pouvez vous approcher mais vos compagnons doivent rester derrière. »

« Par l'enfer ! »

« C'est bon, Draco. Elle est juste effrayée. Elle semble intelligente et se rend probablement compte que si quelque chose m'arrive, alors elle perdra sa vie et celle de sa colonie. » raisonna Harry.

Il sortit de la barrière de protection et marcha lentement vers la femelle Acromantule recroquevillée. Il observa les petites araignées avec sa vue perçante et fut soulagé lorsqu'elles reculèrent comme il se déplacait vers Mosag.

« Tout se passera bien. » dit Severus à Draco, quand il remarqua l'appréhension peinte sur le visage de son filleul.

Harry vint se tenir devant Mosag, prenant en note ses pinces mises en arrière, presque sous sa grande forme et ses crocs d'où coulait le venin dont il avait besoin. « Je suis venu pour vous demander quelque chose. Si vous me donnez ce que je veux, vous et vos enfants pouvez rester dans la forêt, sans être dérangés. Tant que vous ne commencez pas à chasser les humains… à moins qu'ils errent dans votre maison, bien sûr. »

« Vous nous laisserez vivre et rester ici. »

Harry acquiesça. « Si j'obtiens ce que je veux. »

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« J'ai besoin du venin d'Acromantule. » Il y eut un moment où Mosag regarda fixement Harry et il la fixa en retour, ses yeux inébranlables. Il pouvait entendre les araignées derrière lui parlant l'une avec l'autre dans un cliquetis de pince. C'était vraiment un son agaçant.

« Pourquoi en avez-vous besoin ? »

« Ce ne sont pas vos affaires. Faisons-nous un marché ? »

« Et vous jurez de nous laisser rester ici ? »

« Oui. »

« Excellent, alors. Vous aurez votre venin. »

Harry hocha la tête et dissimula son excitation. « Excusez-moi. Je dois juste aller chercher les récipients. » Il retourna vers Draco et Severus. « Je ne sais pas comment faire ça. Severus ? » Son oncle acquiesça et tira deux grands bocaux de verre de ses robes. Le haut de chaque bocal était couvert de mousseline.

« Est-ce qu'elle me permettra de le prendre d'elle. »

« Ne lui donnons pas le choix. » Harry se dirigea à nouveau vers l'Acromantule. « Mosag, mon oncle va recueillir le venin de vous. » Mosag se décala et Harry supposa que c'était la chose la plus proche d'un signe de tête qu'il recevrait. « Vos enfants ne lui feront pas de mal non plus, est-ce que c'est compris ? »

« Oui. »

Harry acquiesça et fit signe à Severus de venir. Draco sembla dérangé d'être laissé seul dans la bulle protectrice et il transmit son agitation à son compagnon. Harry lui fit un rictus. Sans dire un mot, Severus souleva les bocaux, un pour chacun des crocs proéminents de Mosag et perça la mousseline avec eux. Immédiatement le venin commença à couler dans les récipients. Il suffit de peu de temps aux bocaux pour se remplir et quand il eut fini, Severus inclina la tête en direction Mosag et dit un petit merci, qui sembla surprendre l'araignée géante.

« Mosag, j'ai une question avant que nous ne partions. »

« Parle alors, _Ukatae_. »

« Qui vous a averti pour nous ? »

« Le demi-géant. Il a dit que vous alliez tous nous tuer, que vous n'aviez aucune conscience et que le mal vous avait emporté. »

Harry recula sous le choc. Hagrid pensait ça de lui ? Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis la fin de la sixième année, mais il ne pensait pas qu'Hagrid avait cessé d'être son ami. Le brun fit presque un bond quand Severus parla à côté de lui.

« Hagrid est facilement manipulable. Il est très loyal envers Dumbledore et croirait n'importe quoi venant du directeur. Dès qu'il verra que tu n'es pas devenu ce que Dumbledore a dit, Hagrid reverra son opinion. »

« Merci, Mosag. Nous vous laisserons en paix maintenant. » Harry la salua et lui, Severus et Draco partirent rapidement. Même avec leurs nouvelles natures sombres, Harry et Draco pouvaient toujours sentir que la colonie d'Acromantule était angoissante et ils ne pouvaient pas attendre pour la laisser derrière eux.

« Je pense que vous devriez prendre vos formes animagus avant de rencontrer les licornes. » dit Severus alors qu'ils continuaient de voyager dans la forêt. Il était presque quatre heure du matin et ils étaient tous fatigués. « Vous serez plus fiables sous cette forme et pourrez tomber sur les licornes sans les effaroucher. »

« Cela dépend de ce sont que nos formes animagus. Nous n'avons pas encore essayé de nous transformer. » dit Draco. Ils s'arrêtèrent près d'un petit ruisseau et il étonna son parrain et son compagnon quand il se pencha pour boire. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il en voyant leurs regards incrédules.

« Draco Malfoy vient juste de boire l'eau d'un cours d'eau au milieu d'une forêt. Ai-je des hallucinations ? »

« Ferme-la, toi. J'avais soif. »

« Bien allez-y et essayez de vous transformer maintenant. Je ne pense pas que ce sera difficile pour vous deux. »

Harry acquiesça et ferma les yeux, son esprit voyageant au cœur de sa magie, essayant de trouver l'image de sa forme animagus. Quand il la trouva, ses yeux verts s'ouvrirent et il eut un rictus. Ses yeux commencèrent à briller et il se laissa tomber sur ses mains et ses genoux. La peau de ses mains et de son visage ondula et soudainement de la fourrure noire commença à apparaître. Severus et Draco regardèrent, pétrifiés, alors qu'Harry devenait la plus grande panthère noire qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ait jamais vue.

« Harry, tu es magnifique ! » Draco fit un pas en avant, mais glapit quand Harry sauta, ses grandes pattes frappant la poitrine de Draco, faisant tomber le blond sur le dos. Harry commença à ronronner et flaira le visage de Draco, sa langue sortant rapidement pour goûter la peau de son compagnon. Draco s'étendit et caressa la fourrure de son amant.

Severus recula et observa. Cela pourrait expliquer tous les ronronnements et les grognements que les deux avaient montrés. Il était prêt à parier que la forme animagus de Draco n'était pas beaucoup éloignée de celle d'Harry. Il avait raison, bien sûr, et Draco se transforma en un énorme tigre de Sibérie, seulement il était purement blanc, sans rayures et la couleur de ses yeux avait changé aussi et était maintenant d'une couleur bleue glace.

Severus les laissa jouer tous les deux pendant quelques minutes, avant de leur dire de se dépêcher. Draco se précipita dans la forêt pendant une minute et Harry recula pour se tenir aux côtés de Severus. La panthère donna un coup de tête contre sa main. Severus sourit et griffa Harry derrière ses oreilles, ricanant quand le ronronnement d'Harry devint plus sonore.

« Que fait Draco ? »

« Mrrrow ! »

« Bien. Comme si j'avais compris. »

« Il a dit que son compagnon était parti vous trouver une protection pendant qu'ils accomplissaient leur mission. »

Severus se retourna, étonné de voir deux centaures l'approcher, avec Draco paradant entre eux. Harry se dirigea vers Draco puis les deux chats de la jungle s'élancèrent dans la forêt, disparaissant rapidement de leur vue.

Severus étudia ses deux gardes, pendant qu'ils l'observaient. Finalement, les centaures parcoururent le reste du chemin. « Severus Snape, Maître des Potions de Poudlard. Vous êtes le bienvenu ici en tant que gardien des deux jeunes _Ukataes_. »

« Merci. »

« Nous allons veiller sur vous jusqu'à ce qu'ils reviennent. » Les centaures ne parlèrent plus après cela, gardant plutôt leur attention sur les arbres autour d'eux, cherchant les dangers qui pouvaient se cacher près d'eux.

Severus avait l'impression d'être de nouveau un petit garçon. Il était le bébé assis entre les deux centaures qui le considéraient comme s'il était un enfant. Mais il supposait qu'il était un enfant comparé à eux. Ils avaient probablement trois fois son âge. Il s'assit sur un rocher et se prépara à attendre. La Marque des Ténèbres sur son bras commença à picoter, ce qui signifiait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres devait s'impatienter. Il espéra qu'Harry et Draco reviendraient bientôt. Un Voldemort impatient se transformait rapidement en un Voldemort furieux. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être soumis au Doloris quand il rentrerait à la maison.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Les _Ukataes_ suivirent leur instinct jusqu'à une jeune licorne endormie sous une épaisse fougère et ils ralentirent alors qu'ils se rapprochaient.

_C'est jeune. C'est encore mieux pour ce que nous devrons faire avec le sort._ pensa Harry pour Draco. Le tigre ronronna son accord. La licorne se réveilla rapidement, effrayée, et se prépara à courir quand elle découvrit les deux grands chats s'approchant. Harry balaya rapidement sa peur et rassura la licorne sur le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour lui nuire d'aucunes façons que ce soit.

_J'ai cinquante-quatre ans en années humaines. Pas jeune du tout par rapport aux normes humaines. Et aux normes Ukataes, vous deux êtes seulement des bébés._ Le discours pensé de la licorne ressemblait à de la musique pour leurs âmes et elle ne semblait pas du tout effrayée. _Pour quel sort avez-vous besoin de mon sang ?_

Harry et Draco échangèrent un rapide coup d'œil étonné avant de revenir à la licorne. Il semblait qu'elle puisse lire dans leurs pensées aussi bien que leur parler. Harry supposa que puisqu'elle pouvait lire dans leurs esprits il serait mieux de lui dire la vérité complète.

_Oui, la vérité est toujours mieux. Dites-moi tout s'il vous plaît. N'omettez rien. J'aime les longues histoires._

Alors les deux chats s'allongèrent là où la licorne était pelotonnée sous sa fougère et racontèrent du tout début. Ils commencèrent l'histoire au moment où le lien d'âme sœur avait commencé à se manifester. La licorne était une auditrice attentive et ils purent sentir son excitation et sa crainte alors que le conte progressait. À la fin, la licorne semblait très heureuse.

_Je suis heureuse que vous ayez trouvé votre famille, Harry. J'ai entendu parler de vous._

_Pour qui ça n'est pas le cas ?_ murmura Draco. Harry frappa l'oreille du tigre, bien que ses griffes soient restées rangées.

_J'ai entendu parler de vous aussi, Draco Malfoy. Vous avez tous les deux parcouru un long chemin pour arriver où vous en êtes maintenant. Votre amour me rend heureuse. Mais je ne suis toujours pas sûre de savoir si je dois ou non vous remettre un peu de mon sang._

_Comment vous appelez-vous ?_ demanda Draco.

_Tu'ral._

_Tu'ral, de quoi êtes-vous incertaine ?_

_Les Ukatae sont des créatures sombres par nature et donc leurs cœurs ne sont jamais purs. Vous êtes toujours jeunes. Je me demande ce que vous allez devenir ?_

_Je vais vous dire honnêtement que nous avons déjà fait des choses mauvaises auparavant et que nous en ferons probablement à nouveau._ Harry ne pensait pas qu'il y ait de toute façon un moyen pour éviter de dire la vérité absolue à cette créature de lumière. _Mais tout que nous faisons est de protéger._

_C'est pour l'avenir, Tu'ral. Pour toutes les créatures magiques et vivantes, _continuaDraco._ Il y a beaucoup de gens là-bas qui vous feraient confiance ainsi qu'à nous sans se soucier des conséquences. Nous avons une conscience et nous ne faisons rien à la légère… Du moins je ne fais rien à la légère, mais Harry semble aimer foncer tête baissée._

_Draco, sérieusement. J'avais un plan. Ce n'est pas ma faute si Aragog est mort !_

Le rire de Tu'ral se répercuta seulement dans leurs têtes, mais il sembla que la forêt tout entière puisse l'entendre et l'écouter.

_Laissez-moi vous toucher._ Il s'agissait davantage d'une question que d'une déclaration. Les deux chats acquiescèrent immédiatement. Tu'ral se mit debout devant eux et plia sa tête pour toucher le front de Harry avec sa corne. Elle commença à miroiter puis rougeoya d'un doux bleu. Harry ne put pas retenir le frisson qui le traversa quand la corne de Tu'ral le toucha. Il eut l'impression qu'on l'avait plongé dans un fleuve glacé. C'était très étrange d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre que Draco regardant son âme, mais il essaya de se détendre et de laisser la licorne faire ce qu'elle voulait. C'était son sang qu'ils voulaient après tout. Finalement Tu'ral se retira brusquement de Harry. Elle fit la même chose à Draco et le brun vit son frisson quand la corne le toucha. Tu'ral se retira quelques instants plus tard et acquiesça.

_Vous aurez mon sang._

Harry bondit et dans son excitation, commença à courir en cercle, poursuivant sa queue. Draco s'assit et regarda son compagnon sans aucune expression sur le visage, bien que ses oreilles soient agitées par des tics à cause de son amusement et sa queue commença à cingler l'air dans les deux sens d'une manière détendue.

_Tu'ral, que savez-vous des Ukataes ?_ lui demanda-t-il. Tu'ral pencha la tête sur le côté et Draco eut l'impression qu'elle souriait.

_Ma connaissance de votre race est très limitée, mais je sais que vous être presque en voie d'extinction. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait des centaines d'entre vous qui êtes partis, mais ce ne sont, une nouvelle fois, que des spéculations. Je sais qu'ils vous chercheront dès que vous aurez achevé ce sort, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas. Et je sais que vous et votre compagnon serez très importants pour eux, ils auront besoin de vous si votre genre est d'avoir toutes sortes d'avenir. Il y a une raison pour laquelle vous êtes devenus Ukataes et ça n'a aucun rapport avec le lien. Le lien a juste accéléré la transformation._

_Attendez._ Draco se redressa rapidement, attirant l'attention d'Harry sur autre chose que sa queue._ Je ne comprends pas._ V_ous êtes en train de dire que nous nous serions transformés en Ukatae même sans le lien ?_

Tu'ral donna un petit coup à sa queue, mais c'était la seule réponse qu'elle donnerait pour sa question.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ demanda Harry, revenant se tenir à côté de son compagnon.

_Draco pourra vous dire ce que j'ai dit quand vous rentrerez chez vous. Maintenant reprenez vos vraies formes pour que je puisse vous voir puis prenez le sang. Il est encore tôt et vous m'avez vraiment réveillée._

_Oh, ouais. Désolé._ Harry et Draco se transformèrent rapidement et regardèrent Tu'ral tourner autour d'eux, inspectant les tout premiers Ukataes qu'elle ait jamais rencontré. Elle sembla heureuse de ce qu'elle vit. Une fois qu'elle revint leur faire face, Draco tira sa baguette magique et une fiole bleu foncé de ses robes.

_Ça ne devrait pas faire mal._ Draco scanda le sort pour faire couler le sang et observa la fiole se remplir du sang de licorne. Le sang semblait irisé aux yeux de l'_Ukatae_, un liquide bleu doux-argenté.

_Merci beaucoup, Tu'ral._

_Vous êtes les bienvenus, Draco Malfoy. Avant que vous ne partiez je dois vous dire que je sens quelque chose d'étrange sur vous deux._

_Quelque chose d'étrange ? _Harry regarda Draco en haussant les sourcils.

Tu'ral s'approcha et mit sa corne contre le bras droit de Harry et celle-ci commença à rougeoyer de nouveau. Harry sentit une sensation de chatouillement et quand il baissa les yeux, il fut étonné de voir que son bras rougeoyait. Il pouvait voir le rougeoiement même par-dessus le tissu sombre de la robe. Tu'ral se dirigea vers Draco et fit de même avec son bras droit qui commença également à rougeoyer. Les deux _Ukataes_ relevèrent rapidement les manches de leurs robes.

« Par le diable qu'est-ce que c'est sur mon bras ? » cria Draco, regardant l'étrange marque rayonnante, épouvanté de voir que quelque chose entachait sa belle peau pâle.

« C'est joli, quoique. Et ne sois pas si futile. Regarde, ça s'efface déjà. » Le rougeoiement commença à s'effacer presque aussitôt que Tu'ral retira sa corne, mais la lumière était si brillante que cela dura quelque temps.

_Connaissez-vous la signification de cette marque ?_ demanda Harry à Tu'ral.

_Pas précisément, mais ce sont des marques Ukatae. Vous n'avez gagné cette marque d'aucune transformation. Vous êtes nés avec elle. Et elle représente qui vous êtes. C'est tout ce que je peux dire. _Tu'ral inclina la tête vers eux et se pelotonna sous sa fougère une nouvelle fois. Avant de partir, Harry demanda à la licorne si lui et Draco pouvaient venir lui rendre visite un jour ou l'autre une fois que l'école recommencerait.

_Bien sûr! Je serais enchantée. Et peut-être pourrez-vous venir avec plus de contes à me raconter ?_

_Ce serait notre plaisir._ Draco acquiesça, prit la main de Harry et ils retournèrent vers Severus dans un bonheur semi paisible. Il l'aurait été complètement si leurs esprits n'avaient pas été remplis des mots étranges de Tu'ral au sujet de ce qu'ils étaient, mais au moins maintenant ils pouvaient rentrer chez eux et dormir un peu avant d'avoir besoin de préparer le sort qui rendrait son corps à Tom.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

A dans trois semaines (normalement) pour l'envoi du chapitre 22, intitulé "**Severus Snape est un Idiot !**" (avec majuscule, s'il vous plait).

Petite mise en bouche :

_« Je suis sur le point de vous déshabiller, et de vous voir nu. Vous devriez probablement m'appeler Hermione. »_

_« Ce n'est pas beau à voir », marmonna Voldemort et la jeune fille grogna._

_« Je l'assume pleinement. Aucune raison d'être pudique. » Elle était assez audacieuse pour lui sourire effrontément. « En plus, si cela fonctionne, vous aurez un beau et nouveau corps qui me fera probablement rougir quand vous sortirez du chaudron. »_

:D A la prochaine donc ;)


	22. Severus Snape est un Idiot !

** Traducteur **: Haganemaru

.

Retard, retard retard...

Ne considérez plus ça pour un retard, c'est une infamie...

Berf ! Tout ça pour dire que ce chapitre est envoyé aujourd'hui, le prochain le sera dans 15 jours *met son agenda à jour sur son portable* et ainsi de suite. On verra bien où cela nous mènera :)

Merci de votre attention à notre traduction,

Let's go.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapitre -22-  
>Severus Snape est un Idiot !<strong>

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Quand ils revinrent au Manoir Snape, Harry et Draco allèrent immédiatement au lit, trop fatigués pour faire autre chose à part dormir. Malheureusement, Harry fut réveillé vingt minutes plus tard quand sa cicatrice commença à brûler. « Merde, Tom », marmonna-t-il en bougeant, se préparant à sortir du lit mais c'était sans compter sur son compagnon qui avait serré ses bras autour de lui pendant son sommeil, rendant impossible le moindre déplacement. Draco le maintenait trop fermement. Le brun ferma les yeux face au mal de crâne lancinant.

« Draco, libère-moi ! » ordonna-t-il doucement à l'oreille du Serpentard endormi. Les paupières de Draco frémirent un instant et Harry retint son souffle. Il ne voulait pas réveiller son compagnon. Pas besoin qu'ils perdent tous deux davantage de sommeil. Mais les yeux du blond restèrent fermés et il se détendit assez pour qu'Harry soit capable de bouger ses bras et sorte du lit.

L'exaltation de Tom n'avait pas diminué et avait, au contraire, augmenté quand Harry sortit dans le couloir. Il marqua une pause, inhalant profondément, la bouche légèrement entrouverte et suivit ensuite l'odeur et les sensations pour trouver le crétin démoniaque. Il ronchonna vraiment dans le salon où il trouva Tom et Severus en train de discuter de quelque chose à côté d'un feu rougeoyant doucement.

« J'espère vraiment que je n'interromps rien… »

« En fait, si », dit Severus avant de remarquer l'expression affligée d'Harry. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Tom, pour l'amour de Merlin, arrête d'être aussi foutrement heureux ! J'ai l'impression que ma tête va éclater ! Je croyais que tu avais érigé un bouclier pour que ma cicatrice ne soit pas douloureuse près de toi ? »

« Je m'excuse, Harry. » Après quelques secondes, la douleur cessa et le Gryffondor se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil à côté de Severus.

« Merci. Oncle Sev, puis-je avoir du lait chaud ? »

Snape offrit un sourire à son neveu et appela un elfe de maison pour sa boisson.

« Oh et quelques biscuits aussi ! »

« Non, Harry. Pas de biscuits. Tu as besoin d'aller au lit. » Severus repoussa l'elfe de maison.

« Mais je veux des foutus biscuits ! »

« Harry, ne m'encourage pas à te traiter comme un enfant. »

Le jeune homme retroussa son nez à cette idée mais il réalisa qu'il boudait comme un enfant. Près d'eux, Voldemort commença à glousser. « Severus m'a dit que tout s'était bien passé. Je suis content. »

« Oui, je pouvait sentir ton plaisir », dit Harry en montrant sa cicatrice. « Nous nous sommes aussi faits un nouvel ami. Une jeune licorne. Son nom est Tu'ral et elle nous a dit quelque chose d'intéressant. »

Severus comme Voldemort se penchèrent en avant, intéressés. « Comme ? »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour le raconter mais l'elfe de maison revint, passant près de son fauteuil pour son lait. « Voici votre lait, monsieur. » La créature s'inclina alors, recourbant un petit doigt vers Harry. Intrigué, celui-ci se pencha sur le côté et l'elfe de maison lui glissa un biscuit au chocolat. « Ne le dites pas à Maître Snape », chuchota-t-il fortement. « Merry n'est pas supposé apporter un biscuit. » Le jeune homme ne savait pas vraiment s'il regardait un elfe de maison mâle ou femelle, mais il sourit joyeusement.

« Je promets de ne rien dire, mais seulement si tu promets de ne pas te faire du mal pour m'avoir donné un biscuit, Merry. »

Merry le regarda avec de grands yeux avant de les plisser et qu'un sourire n'éclate sur son visage. « Promis, monsieur ! » Merry s'inclina de nouveau puis transplana.

« J'ai tout vu et tout entendu ! » Severus semblait désespéré que même ses elfes de maison lui désobéissent pour Harry.

« Etait-ce un mâle ou une femelle ? »

« Une femelle. »

« Ne la punis pas, s'il te plaît. »

« Je suis sûr que les elfes de maison sont heureux d'avoir à s'occuper d'une personne plus jeune », dit Voldemort. « Ils n'ont probablement jamais imaginé voir des enfants ici auparavant. Tu ne leur demandes presque rien en dehors du nécessaire, Severus. Je suis certain que les elfes de maison s'ennuient à devoir seulement te servir. »

Snape grimaça mais ne dit rien de plus. Harry but son lait et grignota avec bonheur son biscuit. Il s'arrêta quand il remarqua que Voldemort, qui n'avait pas sa tête couverte, le regardait avec un air bizarre. « Quoi ? »

« Ton appétit a-t-il changé ? Augmenté, peut-être ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « Non, je voulais juste un biscuit. Pourquoi ? »

Voldemort se détendit. « Rien. Parle-nous de la licorne. »

« Oh ouais. Elle était très gentille. Je suppose qu'elle a examiné nos cœurs ou quelque chose du genre et ensuite elle a décidé de nous donner son sang. Elle aime raconter des histoires aussi. »

« Et quelles choses intéressantes a-t-elle raconté ? » demanda Severus.

« Draco et moi avons des marques _Ukatae_ sur nos bras et Tu'ral a dit que ces marques étaient là depuis notre naissance. Cela doit signifier que nous sommes des _Ukataes_ depuis ce moment-là, n'est-ce pas ? » Harry continua avant qu'ils ne puissent répondre ou le questionner plus longuement. « Elle a dit aussi à Draco que nous serions devenus des _Ukataes_ même sans le lien. »

« Mais il n'y a aucun _Ukatae_ dans ta famille ou dans celle de Draco. Cela semble impossible. »

« Je sais. C'est pourquoi je suis troublé. »

« Autre chose ? »

« Oui, Tom, il y a autre chose. » Harry sourit largement alors qu'il terminait son lait, s'assurant de prendre tout son temps. C'était amusant de voir les visages agacés de Tom et Severus. « Apparemment, les marques sont particulières, pas ordinaires pour des _Ukataes_ et nous sommes importants pour l'avenir de notre race. Là encore, je ne sais pas comment, mais je suppose que nous le découvrirons. Tu'ral sait qu'il y a d'autres _Ukataes_ et ils nous trouveront. Je pense que c'est un soulagement. Je suis impatient de les rencontrer. »

Les propos d'Harry furent médités en silence. On ne pouvait répondre à aucune question avant que les _Ukataes_ décident de venir visiter Draco et Harry. Severus allait ordonner à son neveu de rejoindre son lit quand Draco apparut subitement, une mine renfrognée sur son visage fatigué. Il avait transplané directement près de son amant après s'être retrouvé seul au lit. Il attira le brun dans ses bras et transplana à nouveau dans leur lit avec un sifflement ennuyé dans l'oreille de son compagnon qui souriait.

« Draco semble très possessif envers Harry », dit Voldemort d'une voix traînante. Severus grogna son acquiescement mais ne dit rien de plus. Il était foutrement fatigué. « Tu peux partir maintenant, Severus. Bon travail. »

« Merci, mon Seigneur. » Snape s'inclina et réussit à peine à s'empêcher de bâiller au visage du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Autre chose avant que tu ne partes », dit Voldemort quand Severus se détourna pour partir. Il eut un petit sourire satisfait quand il surprit le Maître des Potions en train de grincer des dents de frustration. « Je sens que Harry et Draco n'aiment pas la façon dont tu rampes à mes pieds et je suis triste de constater que je commence à ressentir la même chose… »

Severus resta silencieux, n'osant pas respirer. D'une façon ou d'une autre, l'humanité que Tom Riddle avait perdue lui revenait. L'homme en noir se demanda si c'était un effet secondaire dû à la proximité d'un puissant Ukatae. Ils avaient d'impressionnantes capacités curatives.

« Cela vaut aussi pour Lucius. Je ne veux pas avoir Harry et Draco furieux contre moi. Plus de courbettes et je souhaite que Lucius et toi me disiez ce que vous pensez. Ne craignez pas mes réactions même si je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous. Compris, Severus ? »

« Oui. »

« Ne le dis à personne, cependant. Je n'ai aucune intention d'accorder la même courtoisie aux autres Mangemorts. »

« Bien sûr. »

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Draco se réveilla quand le soleil illumina le Manoir Snape et interrompit son sommeil en éclairant à travers la fenêtre son visage et la pièce. Il s'assit et gémit ; se frotta les yeux en se demandant quelle heure il était. Harry se retourna sur le ventre et enfouit sa tête sous un oreiller.

« Je ne vois pas comment tu arrives à être à l'heure en classe. Lève-toi, feignant ! » Le brun marmonna quelque chose sous l'oreiller qui ressemblait à quelque chose comme « Mords-moi. »

Draco repoussa les couvertures, exposant Harry à l'air frais. C'était dommage que ce dernier porte un bas de pantalon de pyjama en soie. Mais au moins, son dos était nu.

« Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Je ne t'ai pas mordu depuis un moment. » Le blond commença à caresser le dos de Harry mais s'arrêta quand il sentit deux bosses bizarres juste sous les omoplates du brun. « Tes ailes ? »

Son compagnon remua la tête sur le côté pour que son visage sorte de sous l'oreiller. « Ouais. »

« Ça fait mal ? »

« Non, juste quelques picotements et de temps en temps, des démangeaisons. »

« Cela fait mal quand je fais ça ? » Draco continua de caresser le dos du brun et appuya quand il sentit les arêtes sous sa peau. Il sourit quand il gémit.

« C'est vraiment, vraiment bon », soupira Harry de satisfaction quand le blond continua de parcourir son dos de ses mains chaudes et il ferma les yeux. Le brun gémit de nouveau quand son compagnon grimpa sur son dos.

« Je me demande à quoi ressembleront tes ailes. Ou si tu seras capable de voler avec… »

« Pour le moment, tout ce à quoi je pense c'est tes mains sur mon dos. Tu peux continuer à faire ce que tu fais », murmura Harry. Draco se pencha sur lui pour frotter son nez contre le cou du Gryffondor. Il pouvait sentir le sang circulant juste sous la peau et sa bouche commença à s'assécher.

Harry percevait l'érection du blond frotter contre lui et ressentait l'envie de se redresser à quatre pattes, désirant subitement son amant en lui. « Draco ? » Il se déplaça et le blond se retira, ses mains descendant jusqu'à ce que ses doigts soient sur la ceinture de son compagnon. « Je ne veux pas te supplier. » Le Gryffondor haleta quand il sentit que son pantalon disparaissait et frissonna quand Draco prit possession de lui avec un mouvement languissant sans aucune préparation.

Merlin ! Il avait l'impression qu'une vanne s'était ouverte et la félicité le submergeait. Harry serra les draps dans ses mains quand son compagnon se déplaça en lui et cria quand il empoigna ses cheveux et tira son visage vers le haut, exposant son cou pâle. La seconde chose qu'il perçut était les crocs de Draco enfoncés dans son cou et le plaisir l'avait presque englouti quand le Serpentard but et le baisa.

Draco garda une prise serrée sur les cheveux d'Harry pour l'empêcher de bouger. C'était difficile de boire au même endroit quand le brun essayait de se pousser contre sa queue. Le blond ne voulait pas que ses crocs causent plus de dommage au cou de son amant.

Bientôt, la léthargie commença à arriver et Harry eut l'impression que ses muscles se détendaient contre sa volonté. Draco le remarqua et retira ses crocs, léchant le sang sur ses lèvres et ses dents avant de faire rouler Harry sur le dos. Le Gryffondor étendit les jambes et abaissa Draco sur lui, arquant son dos quand il sentit le sexe du Serpentard glisser à nouveau en lui. Draco pressa son torse contre son amant et pencha la tête de sorte qu'Harry puisse atteindre son cou. Le jeune homme siffla de joie quand le brun le mordit et le Gryffondor commença à retrouver des forces pendant qu'il buvait.

Draco n'avait aucune chance de pouvoir se contrôler dès que les crocs de Harry plongèrent en lui et il haleta quand il sentit ses bourses se serrer et ses propres muscles se raidir. Il enroula ses bras autour de son amant, s'enfonçant en lui plus durement et fut surpris de sentir les muscles du brun se resserrer autour de lui en une prise presque pénible. Harry recula son visage et le regarda fixement avec de grands yeux verts alors que son orgasme explosait en lui. Voir sur son visage, la surprise et la passion aida Draco à atteindre sa propre jouissance peu de temps après.

« Si tu me promets que je serai récompensé comme ça chaque matin, je promets d'être toujours réveillé à l'aube », dit Harry dès qu'il réussit à retrouver sa voix.

« Problématique. Je ne me lève jamais à l'aube. » Draco lécha le sang des lèvres de son compagnon. « Ton sang est meilleur que le mien. »

Harry gloussa. « En fait, je crois que le tien est meilleur. » Il donna un doux baiser au blond qui boudait avant de se détacher. « Allons prendre une douche. Nous avons besoin de nous préparer pour ce soir. »

Quand les _Ukataes_ arrivèrent finalement en bas pour un déjeuner tardif dans la petite salle à manger, il était facile de deviner ce qu'ils avaient fait. Severus ne prit même pas la peine de dire quelque chose car il était sûr que peu importe ce qu'il dirait, cela ne ferait aucune différence. Il espérait seulement qu'Harry et Draco le prendraient bien quand ils apprendraient qu'ils devraient avoir des chambres dans des dortoirs séparés dès que l'école recommencerait. Parce que les règles indiquaient clairement qu'aucun couple ne partagerait une chambre, peu importe les liens.

« Je regrette que nous n'ayons pas de vrais livres à lire au lieu de simplement voir comment le sort est censé fonctionner avec nos souvenirs. Je me sentirais beaucoup plus confiant », dit Harry en déjeunant. « Je ne veux pas échouer et blesser Tom. »

Severus regarda son neveu d'un air incrédule. Il semblerait que Harry soit déjà très attaché au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ne pouvait même pas comprendre comment c'était arrivé. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait-il réalisé ? S'en souciait-il ? Est-ce que Voldemort allait profiter de lui à cause de ça ? Ses pupilles obsidiennes rencontrèrent le regard de son filleul et il était clair que Draco avait compris ce qu'il pensait. Etonnamment, le blond semblait imperturbable.

« Tout ira bien », dit celui-ci en se tournant vers son compagnon. « Nous savons ce que nous faisons. »

« C'est difficile à accepter. »

« Veux-tu repousser ça jusqu'à ce que nous rencontrions d'autres _Ukataes_ ? »

« Non ! » Harry haussa les épaules quand Severus et Draco le regardèrent curieusement. « J'ai des plans pour Tom. Ça doit être ce soir. En plus, nous ne savons pas quand nous en rencontrerons d'autres comme nous. Cela pourrait prendre des mois. »

« Arrête de t'inquiéter, alors. »

Harry resta silencieux, même s'il pensait qu'il était difficile d'arrêter de s'inquiéter. Comment Draco pouvait-il paraître si calme ?

« Bonjour. »

Severus grimaça quand il vit Hermione entrer. Harry agita la main vers elle. « Mione ! Que fais-tu ici ? Je croyais que tu restais avec tes parents quelques temps ? »

« On m'a demandé d'être présente ce soir. »

« Qui ? » interrogea Snape en essayant de paraître mécontent de la voir dans sa maison.

« J'ai demandé à Miss Granger d'être témoin », dit Voldemort quand il entra derrière elle. Tous remarquèrent que le regard de Severus devenait meurtrier mais personne ne fit de commentaire.

« Donc… » Hermione s'assit à côté de Draco et laissa tomber son sac lourdement chargé sur la table, sortant ensuite un morceau de parchemin et un stylo moldu. « Avez-vous déjà sécurisé l'emplacement ? » Son stylo voleta au-dessus du papier.

« Cela a été fait la nuit dernière », répondit le Seigneur des Ténèbres en s'asseyant de l'autre côté de la Gryffondor. Ils la regardèrent cocher une case à côté de l'article numéro un sur sa liste.

« Vous avez recueilli tous les ingrédients nécessaires ? »

« Fait », dit Harry. Une autre marque.

« Le sacrifice ? »

« Devrait être au Manoir Malfoy en ce moment. J'espère que Père et Sirius l'ont marqué à vie… bâtard dégoûtant », répondit cette fois Draco. Une autre marque. Elle regarda attentivement ses deux amis.

« Vous êtes prêts ? Bien reposés ? »

« Oui, Hermione. »

« Ils devraient l'être. Ils ne sont pas descendus avant deux heures et demie. »

« En fait, nous étions levés à une heure, Oncle Sev. » Harry sourit largement alors que Draco affichait un petit sourire suffisant.

« Oookaaay… » Une autre marque.

« Vous êtes-vous préparés mentalement, monsieur ? » demanda Hermione en se tournant vers Voldemort. Draco se pencha pour regarder le parchemin.

« Tu l'as vraiment mis par écrit. Tu es un peu effrayante, Hermione. »

« C'est un point important ! Il doit être prêt mentalement pour ce qu'il va devoir endurer pendant les prochaines quarante-huit heures après qu'il y soit entré. »

« Je suis plus que prêt. Je sais ce que je dois subir. » Voldemort sourit sous son capuchon quand elle cocha une autre case. Elle était si sérieuse, si concentrée sur tout. Il commença à observer attentivement Severus et leva un sourcil non-existant quand il surprit le sorcier en train de grimacer en les regardant Hermione et lui. « Severus ? As-tu quelque chose à dire ? Des excuses peut-être ? »

« Je n'ai rien fait dont je dois m'excuser. »

Hermione siffla et commença à marmonner des jurons à voix basse pendant que Severus quittait précipitamment la pièce. Quand la porte claqua derrière lui, les épaules de la jeune femme commencèrent à trembler de frustration mais Voldemort était heureux de voir qu'elle gardait le menton haut et les yeux secs.

Même si elle le cachait très bien, ses émotions étaient parfaitement lisibles pour Harry et Draco, et tous deux étaient ennuyés qu'elle ressente tellement de choses pour Severus Snape.

« Très bien, alors. Vos potions de stase [H1] sont-elles prêtes ? »

« Oui. Mais nous voulons la prendre quand il restera seulement une heure avant le début du processus. » Une autre marque.

« Et votre baume, monsieur ? »

« Amortia le prépare. » Encore une encoche.

« Très bien, alors. Vous êtes prêts. »

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Voldemort avait décidé qu'il voulait obtenir son nouveau corps au même endroit que précédemment. Au cimetière de Little Hangleton. Harry essaya d'éviter de penser à la dernière fois qu'il s'était trouvé là ; il ne devait pas s'énerver contre Tom pour ça alors qu'il essayait de l'aider. Il ne savait pas si cela affecterait le résultat du sortilège d'une quelconque manière.

Draco, Voldemort et lui apparurent dans le cimetière en premier et commencèrent à tout préparer. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait également amené son familier, Nagini, car ils auraient besoin d'elle plus tard. Un feu fut allumé au-dessous d'un grand chaudron en argent que Voldemort avait apporté après sa visite, la nuit précédente, et Harry commença à tourner autour du chaudron en regardant fixement le feu en dessous. Draco trouva drôle que Nagini suive son compagnon comme un chiot suivait son maître. Severus et Hermione apparurent peu après avec Lucius, Parkinson, Amortia, McNair, Dolohov, Fenrir Greyback et le jeune sorcier qui devait être le sacrifice.

Draco toisa le bâtard avec un regard foudroyant. Dagda Taggart avait été envoyé à Azkaban après avoir été arrêté il y a une semaine et aurait dû recevoir le baiser du Détraqueur aujourd'hui. C'était un bâtard malade. Les Aurors et des Sorciers chasseurs de Primes avaient été après lui pendant des années. Il était connu pour avoir tué des enfants moldus mais également des enfants sorciers sans tenir compte de la valeur du sang. Taggart avait pris son plaisir à violer aussi bien des garçons que des filles – aucun ne dépassant l'âge de treize ans – et à les découper avant de leur mettre le feu ; riant pendant qu'il les regardait saigner et brûler jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

Avant d'être enfin capturé, il avait envoyé quelques souvenirs d'une Pensine au Ministère afin de mettre son travail en valeur. Taggart avait un esprit dérangé et il avait commencé à tuer quand il avait seulement quinze ans. Personne ne savait vraiment quel âge il avait réellement, mais Taggart ne semblait pas avoir vingt ans, ce qui était vraiment dérangeant. Tout cela rendait impossible le fait que Draco et Harry puisse éprouver le moindre remord à le tuer. Même parmi Voldemort et ses Mangemorts, Taggart était considéré avec dégoût et haine.

« Nous avons tout apporté », dit doucement Hermione à Draco, détournant les yeux du Serpentard fixés sur leur sacrifice effrayé. Taggart était peut-être fou, mais il reconnaissait la mort quand il la regardait dans les yeux. Il avait vu sa mort dans ceux du blond.

« Amenez-le », commanda Draco. Lucius et Severus propulsèrent Taggart vers Harry et le chaudron. Le Serpentard se déplaça pour parler avec Hermione qui était avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle se faisait un devoir de rester avec Voldemort et offrir son soutien à son tuteur avant qu'il n'entre dans le chaudron.

« Tu ne devrais pas rester », lui dit doucement Draco. « Nous comprendrions. C'est sur le point de devenir moche. »

« Premièrement, crois-tu honnêtement que je voudrais manquer ça ? Tu es sur le point d'invoquer de la magie très puissante. Je veux voir ça. Deuxièmement, je fais partie de ton équipe, n'est-ce pas ? En quoi pourrais-je vous être utile à tous les trois si je ne peux pas me salir les mains avec vous ? Troisièmement, Voldemort m'a demandé de venir. Je reste. »

Draco fit un signe de tête et serra son épaule avant d'aller se positionner près du chaudron avec Harry. Hermione revint vers Voldemort.

« Merci de votre aide, Miss Granger. »

« Je suis sur le point de vous déshabiller, et de vous voir nu. Vous devriez probablement m'appeler Hermione. »

« Ce n'est pas beau à voir », marmonna Voldemort et la jeune fille grogna.

« Je l'assume pleinement. Aucune raison d'être pudique. » Elle était assez audacieuse pour lui sourire effrontément. « En plus, si cela fonctionne, vous aurez un beau et nouveau corps qui me fera probablement rougir quand vous sortirez du chaudron. » Son expression sembla alors pensive. « Monsieur, si cela ne fonctionne pas, vous finirez par redevenir ce que vous étiez après cette nuit-là chez les Potter, il y a seize ans. »

Voldemort enleva finalement son capuchon et regarda la sorcière. « J'en suis conscient. Mais au moins, je serais encore vivant. »

« C'est vrai. Et, » continua-t-elle avec enthousiasme. « Harry et Draco trouveront une façon de vous ramener encore mieux qu'autrefois ! »

Hermione ne quitta jamais des yeux son visage défiguré, elle ne montra aucun signe de dégoût. En fait, ses yeux montraient son respect envers lui et il n'y était pas insensible.

« Miss… Hermione, j'estime que je dois vous redire merci pour votre soutien et votre volonté à m'aider. Vous êtes un grand atout pour notre organisation. »

La jeune femme rougit sous le compliment. Puis, une démangeaison sur sa nuque lui fit jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Elle découvrit une brûlante paire d'yeux onyx lançant des regards assassins à Voldemort et elle. Elle eut un petit rictus satisfait adressé à Severus et se retourna vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Il est temps de se déshabiller. »

Voldemort fit un signe de tête et gloussa quand il regarda par-dessus l'épaule d'Hermione et vit le Maître des Potions. « Vous êtes un peu démoniaque. Vous allez le laisser croire que nous sommes attirés l'un par l'autre. Pauvre Severus… »

« Ouais, si on veut. Pauvre, pauvre Severus… »

« Nous sommes prêts ! », cria Harry. Hermione hocha la tête.

« Restez calme et souvenez-vous que Harry et Draco veulent que cela fonctionne autant que vous. Ils s'occuperont de vous. »

« Oui m'dame. »

Les lèvres de la jeune fille se contractèrent. Elle enleva les robes de Voldemort et détourna enfin les yeux quand elle bougea dans son dos et commença à le recouvrir de la pommade qu'Amortia avait faite. La Guérisseuse s'approcha et prit le bocal pour l'aider et commença à frotter l'onguent sur le visage et le long du devant du corps de Voldemort. Hermione était heureuse d'être dans son dos pour qu'il ne voie pas sa grimace face à sa grande silhouette gris terreux. Elle était reconnaissante envers Amortia de s'occuper du devant.

Près du chaudron, Harry et Draco s'approchèrent de Taggart. « Tu mérites encore pire que ça, cependant, c'est la façon dont tu vas mourir. Premièrement, tu seras vidé de tout ton sang, » commença le Gryffondor en regardant la façon dont son compagnon attaquait le cou de Taggart pour créer plusieurs points de ponction mortels. Ils auraient pu utiliser des dagues mais les Ukataes trouvaient plus jouissif de causer des pertes avec leurs crocs. Et plus ils s'investissaient dans le processus, plus le charme serait puissant.

Draco se retira subitement et cracha rapidement le sang qui était entré dans sa bouche. « Beurk ! Même ton sang est souillé. »

Hermione arriva avec Voldemort et donna au blond un gobelet d'eau. Il le prit avec reconnaissance et se gargarisa un instant avant de recracher pendant que Harry poinçonnait les poignets de Taggart de ses crocs.

« Dégoûtant ! »

« C'est ce que j'avais dit. » Draco donna l'eau à Harry. Après ça, ils utilisèrent leurs griffes pour créer plus de blessures le long du dos de Taggart, sur son torse et ses cuisses.

« Tom, entre dans le chaudron. Tu seras ressuscité dans exactement quarante-huit heures. » Voldemort hocha la tête et se baissa dans le chaudron d'argent.

« Bois. » Draco leva une coupe jusqu'aux lèvres de Taggart. C'était un mélange de venin d'Acromantula et de Sisymbre qui aiderait son corps à se reconstruire et à prendre la forme que Voldemort désirerait sans que ne subsistent les traits ou l'âme de Taggart. « Bois ça maintenant ! » grogna le Serpentard. « Et peut-être que c'est la vérité quand je dis que cela peut atténuer la douleur. Tu es mort de toute façon. »

Dagda Taggart n'eut pas le choix et but le contenu jusqu'à la lie. Draco scella la bouche de Taggart. Ainsi, le bâtard ne pourrait pas vomir la boisson et il referma un instant les blessures au niveau du cou afin qu'il avale tout le liquide et qu'il ne fuie pas par les trous dans sa gorge.

« Et maintenant, tu vas saigner », dit le blond à Dagda. « Dans une heure, tu entreras dans le chaudron et tes os seront bouillis. Ce sera un processus très lent et j'espère que tu seras encore vivant à ce moment-là. »

Draco le laissa et se tint près du chaudron. Il se tourna et s'éloigna d'exactement dix pas. Il tira sa baguette et la dirigea vers le sol en commençant à marcher dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre, brûlant la terre humide en formant un cercle. Harry pointa sa baguette vers l'eau du chaudron et chuchota quelques mots que personne à part son compagnon ne pouvait comprendre, même s'ils soupçonnaient la langue des _Ukataes_. L'eau commença à bouillir et le brun regarda comment allait la forme de Voldemort car il serait paralysé jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt à sortir du chaudron. Draco continua à observer le sang s'écouler de Taggart immobilisé, un sourire méprisant figé sur son visage parfait. Il prenait un grand plaisir à narguer l'assassin d'enfants pendant que son sang s'égouttait et était absorbé par la terre. Il constata qu'il aimait être une créature sombre par moment. Le sourire que Harry lui adressa lui disait que son compagnon ressentait la même chose.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Severus ne put se retenir plus longtemps, il s'avança vers Hermione et saisit son coude d'une poigne forte. Elle essaya de l'écarter d'une secousse mais il refusa de la lâcher et l'éloigna de force du groupe jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient derrière une grande pierre tombale.

« Que voulez-vous, Professeur Snape ? Je ne veux rien rater. »

« Inquiète pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? » ricana-t-il.

La jeune fille leva le menton. « Oui. »

Il grogna de colère et secoua légèrement son bras. « Que croyez-vous faire avec lui, Hermione ? »

« C'est Miss Granger, Professeur. » Elle retira son coude de sa prise.

« Hermione, je… je ne sais pas quoi vous dire. »

« Ce n'est pas le moment. Peut-être jamais. Peut-être que vous êtes arrivé trop tard. » La jeune sorcière tourna les talons et s'éloigna, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Qu'as-tu fait pour la rendre amère contre toi et la mener dans les bras du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? » demanda Lucius en s'approchant après avoir vu Hermione quitter son ami.

« Je n'ai rien fait ! »

« Bien sûr que tu as fait quelque chose. Severus, si tu veux cette fille, tu devrais la prendre. Elle te veut de toute évidence et ce n'est pas comme si elle était trop jeune. Draco dit qu'elle aura dix-huit ans à la mi-septembre. »

« Je ne veux pas parler de ça, Lucius. »

Le blond soupira. « Puisque nous nous sommes rencontrés, il y a de ça plusieurs années, je n'ai aucun problème à te le dire. Tu es un idiot. Ne perds pas de temps. Elle est jeune, puissante et très intelligente. Si tu ne la réclames pas, quelqu'un d'autre le fera. » Cela provoqua le regard le plus noir que Lucius n'ait jamais vu sur le visage de son ami. « Qui sait ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres fera quand il reviendra avec un nouveau corps. Mais je ne dirai que ça. Notre seigneur s'est pris d'affection pour elle, Severus. »

« Je croyais que tu ne l'aimais ni elle ni son sang. Pourquoi insistes-tu ? »

« Elle a mûri. Souviens-toi, si cela fonctionne, le Seigneur des Ténèbres voudra un héritier. Elle est la première candidate. Et Hermione semble l'apprécier également… Je ne peux pas comprendre pourquoi, mais c'est ce qu'il nous semble à tous. Et tu sais qu'elle n'attendra pas toujours ton cul têtu. » Lucius laissa Severus y réfléchir.

Hermione revint dans le périmètre du cercle _Ukatae,_ là où tout le monde se trouvait. Elle jeta un regard à Dagda Taggart et ne ressentit aucune compassion pour lui. Ce qu'il avait fait à tous ces enfants était impardonnable et elle se rendit compte que dès le début, elle avait voulu regarder l'homme saigner à mort, appréciant la façon dont il tremblait et criait de douleur. Harry et Draco ne l'avaient pas complètement paralysé parce qu'ils voulaient que leur victime ressente tout ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais ils avaient utilisé plusieurs chaînes invisibles pour le maintenir en place. Hermione ne pensait pas avoir jamais ressenti une telle haine pour un autre être vivant auparavant.

Elle aperçut Parkinson et McNair en train de lui lancer un sale regard et au lieu de se détourner comme ils le pensaient, elle leur envoya un petit sourire satisfait. « Y a-t-il un problème ? » demanda-t-elle calmement, attirant l'attention de Lucius qui se tenait à ses côtés et de Severus qui était revenu et se trouvait à quelques mètres de distance. Mais en l'entendant et en voyant ce qu'elle fixait, il se déplaça pour se rapprocher d'elle. Malfoy et lui se positionnèrent à ses côtés comme d'imposants gardes du corps.

« Tu ne devrais pas être ici, Sang-de-bourbe ! » cracha McNair. Lucius lui lança un regard méprisant avant de tendre un bras pour empêcher Snape d'attaquer le stupide Mangemort.

« Je te suggérerais de tenir ta langue. Le Seigneur… »

« Non, Monsieur Malfoy. Je peux m'occuper de ces déchets », dit Hermione bien qu'elle lui ait adressé un signe de tête en guise de remerciement. « Pourquoi tu ne le dis pas une nouvelle fois, Mangemort ? »

« Tu es une Sang-de-bourbe. Tu n'appartiens pas… » McNair haleta et attrapa sa poitrine avant de tomber à genoux. Il retira une main tremblante de son torse et regarda fixement le sang qui s'y étalait. Hermione marcha jusqu'à lui.

« C'était juste un des sortilèges informulés que Voldemort m'a enseigné. » Elle regarda Parkinson. « Veux-tu me tester sur d'autres sorts que j'ai appris du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

« Elle est angoissante. Je n'avais pas cru Harry et Draco quand ils l'avaient dit… » Murmura Lucius à Severus. « Mais elle l'est vraiment. Et elle n'a même pas cligné des yeux. »

Celui-ci fut étonné et aurait applaudi ses capacités s'il n'était pas aussi inquiet de ce que les autres Mangemorts pourraient essayer de faire.

Parkinson ignora la jeune fille. « Bluemoon ! Viens par ici ! »

Amortia bougea lentement, elle avait tout vu et tout entendu. Quand elle passa près de la jeune sorcière, elle lui tapota le bras. « Tu as bien fait. Ne leur montre jamais ta peur. Montre autant de pouvoir que possible. Ils comprendront l'allusion. »

Hermione s'éclaircit la gorge et se tourna pour regarder de nouveau Harry et Draco. Elle était subitement embarrassée mais n'était pas désolée pour autant d'avoir jeté un sort sur McNair. Cela avait été une joie intense. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lancer ce sort sur quelqu'un et était très contente de voir qu'elle l'avait bien réalisé. Elle était impatiente de le dire à Voldemort. Elle arriva à jeter un regard vers Dolohov et Greyback, les deux riant de McNair en lui lançant des coups d'œil de temps en temps. Dolohov semblait se poser des questions mais Greyback offrait un visage affreux, comme s'il voulait la manger. Ce qu'il désirait probablement.

La jeune fille les ignora et s'en retourna observer ses amis. Il n'y avait rien que Harry et Draco puissent faire jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de lâcher Taggart dans le chaudron, donc ils étaient proches et se parlaient doucement, probablement de la façon dont la seconde partie du sortilège fonctionnerait. Hermione était très curieuse de ce qu'il arriverait. Elle savait qu'ils devaient rester près du chaudron pendant deux jours entiers pour maintenir le sortilège pendant cette période. Comment leurs corps y réagiraient-ils, sans nourriture ou sommeil ? Mais elle se souvint ensuite que c'était pour ça qu'ils avaient pris des potions de stase qui aideraient avec le manque de nourriture ou de sommeil.

Avant de venir, Hermione avait dit à Harry et Draco qu'elle resterait avec eux tout le temps mais Amortia refusa. La Guérisseuse menaça de la traîner plus loin si la Gryffondor ne partait pas pour manger et se reposer. La jeune fille pensait que ce n'était pas juste que Severus, Amortia et Lucius puissent rester tout le temps mais pas elle. Les autres Mangemorts allaient partir dès que le sortilège commencerait mais seraient de nouveau convoqués juste avant que Voldemort ne revienne avec un nouveau corps. Hermione sentait qu'elle devenait agitée et frustrée. Elle voulait que quelque chose se passe bientôt. Elle pouvait ressentir le pouvoir de Harry et Draco s'accumuler, se préparant à être libéré et cela stimulait son propre cœur magique. Elle décida de s'asseoir et de penser à quelque chose d'autre pour se calmer. Malheureusement, son esprit se tourna vers quelque chose qui ne la calmait pas du tout.

Severus Snape. Elle savait, en était absolument sûre, qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle. Autrement, il ne semblerait pas aussi jaloux du temps qu'elle passait avec Voldemort. Mais c'était un connard têtu et il semblait croire que la repousser était la meilleure chose à faire. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne laissait-il pas les choses se produire ? Ou plus important, s'il ne voulait pas que quelque chose se passe, pourquoi bon Dieu l'avait-il embrassé à la soirée d'anniversaire de Harry ? Cela semblait complètement injuste ! Hermione ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle grognait doucement jusqu'à ce que Lucius vienne se poster près d'elle et le lui fasse remarquer.

« Vous ne vous transformez pas en _Ukatae_ maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne crois pas que nous en ayons besoin d'un troisième. »

« Pardon ? » Elle leva les yeux vers lui et vit son petit sourire satisfait.

« Vous grognez. »

« Oh… hum…. »

« A quoi pensiez-vous ? » Lucius agita la main pour qu'elle se décale et ainsi s'asseoir à sa place, sur le morceau de terre qui semblait moins sale. Hermione aurait dû en sourire. Mais elle réalisa ce qu'il avait demandé et commença à rougir.

« Je ne veux pas paraître impolie, mais pourquoi êtes-vous venu me parler ? »

« Toutes mes réserves envers vous se sont envolées quand vous avez ensorcelé McNair. C'était assez brillant, à ce propos. Je suis impatient de le dire à Siri. » Il leva alors un sourcil parfaitement dessiné. C'était difficile de ne pas être un peu jalouse. Les hommes Malfoy semblaient toujours parfaits. « Belle tentative de détourner le sujet. Peur de répondre à ma question ? »

Hermione regarda fixement le sol un moment, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle leva les yeux, remarqua que les yeux noirs étaient encore une fois sur elle et eut un petit sourire satisfait intérieurement. Elle était une adulte. Elle était intelligente et passionnée. Et Hermione Granger savait ce qu'elle voulait. Si Severus voulait faire durer le plaisir, qu'il en soit ainsi. Elle allait s'amuser avec lui.

« Je viens juste de me rendre compte que… Severus est gay. » Elle retint son rire quand les yeux de Lucius s'écarquillèrent. « C'est cela, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne veut pas de moi parce qu'il est gay. Cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses. Il aurait pu me le dire. » Elle laissa échapper un soupir sonore. « Eh bien, il y a d'autres poissons dans l'océan, comme on dit. Excusez-moi, Monsieur Malfoy. » Hermione se précipita vers Amortia qui avait soigné McNair et venait de le renvoyer, laissant Lucius fixer son dos avec stupeur.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? » demanda Severus en s'approchant. Le blond retint son rire. « Alors ? »

« Hermione jure que tu es gay, Severus. Elle pense que c'est pour cela que tu es un idiot. »

« Elle a dit quoi ? » La soyeuse voix de Snape s'abaissa dangereusement mais Lucius l'ignora.

« Elle croit que tu es gay », répondit-il calmement.

« Et tu ne l'as pas corrigée ? »

« Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ? Ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Et je croyais que tu ne voulais pas d'elle. Si Hermione pense cela, elle se tiendra à l'écart. N'est-ce pas ce que tu voulais ? »

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça », répondit Severus, les dents serrées.

« Je crois que tu devrais le lui faire savoir, alors. Elle a dit qu'il y a plusieurs poissons dans l'océan, va savoir ce que cela veut dire. »

« C'est un terme moldu. » Et le Maître des Potions savait exactement ce que cela voulait dire.

Lucius n'obtint pas de réponse et laissa Severus bouillir de colère. Il doutait que son ami permette à Hermione de croire de telles choses et comme le blond n'était pas stupide, il savait que la jeune sorcière l'avait dit exprès et savait fort bien que Severus n'était pas vraiment gay. Lucius se déplaça jusqu'à se tenir au bord du cercle, autour du chaudron. Il jeta un petit coup d'œil à Taggart qui était tombé au sol à ce moment-là et restait allongé sur le dos en fixant le ciel obscurci. Draco, ayant repéré son père, commença à avancer vers lui mais s'arrêta à côté du corps immobile et lui donna un coup de pied.

« Réveille-toi ! On ne te permet pas encore de mourir. »

« Je vais m'en occuper, mon amour. Va parler à ton père. » Harry s'approcha, effleura sa baguette et Taggart fut remis sur ses pieds comme une marionnette tirée par ses ficelles. Taggart commença à pleurer et supplier pour sa vie. Le Gryffondor le fit taire avec un sifflement en exposant ses crocs. Draco se détourna et continua son chemin jusqu'à son père.

« Combien de temps avant qu'il n'y entre ? » demanda Lucius en lançant un rapide coup d'œil vers Taggart.

« Treize minutes, cinquante secondes », répondit automatiquement Draco sans devoir physiquement vérifier l'heure.

« As-tu vu ce que Hermione a fait à McNair après qu'il l'ait traitée de Sang-de-bourbe ? » Les yeux de son fils s'étrécirent et commencèrent à chercher McNair. « Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Il n'est plus ici. Elle s'en est occupée. »

« Comment ? »

« Elle lui a lancé un sort informulé de découpe. Très bien effectué et sans avertissement. »

« Vraiment ? » Draco sourit largement et chercha la sorcière susmentionnée. « Où est-elle ? Elle n'est pas partie ? »

« Non, non. Elle joue juste un jeu avec Severus. C'est assez amusant. Il semble qu'elle croit que Severus est gay. »

« Elle sait foutrement bien qu'il est hétéro ! »

« Je le sais, elle le sait et je crois aussi que Severus sait qu'elle mentait… »

« Alors, pourquoi dirait-elle ça ? »

Lucius se tourna et indiqua Severus, qui avait fait des efforts pour sortir de son état désespéré et fulminait désormais après Hermione, partie patrouiller près de la barrière qui empêchait quiconque ne faisant pas partie de leur petite fête de voir ce qu'ils faisaient ou d'entrer dans la zone où ils se trouvaient.

« Oncle Sev semble vraiment furieux. Sommes-nous sûrs que nous devrions le laisser partir après Hermione dans cet état ? »

« Oh oui. » Lucius sourit de façon sadique. « Oui, effectivement. Nous pourrons même voir les retombées d'ici. »

« Dis-toi qu'on peut compter sur sa force. » Draco se retourna quand Harry l'appela, il fit alors un signe de tête. « Ecoute, ça va commencer. Harry et moi allons être peu réceptifs la majorité du temps une fois que nous aurons ajouté tous les ingrédients au chaudron… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, fils. Severus et moi monterons la garde. »

« Quoi qu'il arrive, ne traverse pas cette ligne. »

Lucius n'aimait pas cet ordre mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. « Bonne chance, alors. »

L'ainé des Malfoy s'éloigna du cercle et observa. Il vit Hermione revenir du coin de l'œil. Quand il se tourna complètement, il remarqua qu'elle affichait un grand sourire sur son visage et Severus suivait avec un air abasourdi. Lucius savait que rien de bon ne s'était passé, parce que la mine renfrognée de son ami aurait pu flétrir tout un parterre de fleurs. Il se demanda ce qui était arrivé pendant ce court laps de temps. Il s'assurerait de l'apprendre plus tard, mais pour le moment, il voulait regarder son fils et Harry commencer.

Le Gryffondor fit disparaître les vêtements de Taggart et Draco lança un sort qui accéléra l'hémorragie, s'assurant que chaque goutte quitte son corps. Cela ne fonctionnerait pas correctement si une goutte de sang manquait au chaudron. Le corps de Taggart commença à convulser et ses yeux se révulsèrent, ne laissant que les blancs visibles.

**Nagini, j'ai besoin de toi**, siffla Harry au serpent se trouvant aussi près du feu qu'elle le pouvait. Le serpent glissa jusqu'à lui immédiatement. Le brun allait abaisser son bras près du reptile quand Draco l'arrêta.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que tu devrais faire ça. »

« Oh, maintenant, tu n'es pas sûr. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé au "arrête de t'inquiéter" ? »

« Tu es sur le point de laisser ce serpent t'injecter son venin ! Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas prendre un peu de ton sang, le mettre dans une fiole et le mélanger au venin de cette façon. »

« Nous avons besoin que ton sang ou le mien soit mélangé avec et il faut que cela soit fait dans un corps. Et ce sera moi car Tom a déjà mon sang dans ses veines. Le mélange est plus compatible de cette façon. Il n'y aura aucune chance que son nouveau corps le rejette. »

« Tu pourrais mourir si nous ne retirons pas tout le venin. »

« Détends-toi, veux-tu. Tu connais le sortilège qui l'empêchera de passer de mon bras au reste de mon corps. Nous le retirerons complètement. Et en plus, Nagini m'aime maintenant. » **N'est-ce pas, ma chérie ?** Harry caressa la tête du grand serpent. « Elle ne va pas laisser trop de venin dans mon sang. »

**Je ferai attention de ne pas envoyer le venin dans ta circulation sanguine trop vite. Ne t'inquiète pas. Mon maître serait très mécontent que tu périsses**, répondit Nagini, ne comprenant pas les mots humains mais saisissant l'inquiétude affichée sur le visage de l'elfe aux cheveux clairs et devinant de quoi ils parlaient.

Harry lui sourit. **Content que nous soyons du même côté maintenant, Nagini.** Il se retourna vers Draco pour constater que son amant rougissait légèrement et haletait. Pendant que ce dernier était occupé à contrôler son désir sexuel, Harry ordonna à Nagini de le mordre et elle s'exécuta avec une redoutable efficacité.

Le Gryffondor ne put s'empêcher de crier sous la douleur quand le venin circula dans son bras. Draco leva sa baguette vers le coude de son amant et marmonna le sortilège, arrêtant la progression du venin. Le sort ne tiendrait pas très longtemps, ils devaient donc être rapides pour retirer le sang et le venin une fois qu'ils seraient mélangés et les mettre dans le chaudron. Mais une minute devait s'écouler avant de pouvoir commencer et Draco devait se tenir prêt et regarder Harry serrer fortement des dents sous la douleur cuisante. Dès que les soixante secondes furent passées, le Serpentard prit un athamé (1), coupa à la verticale entre les marques de crocs de Nagini et retira le sang et le poison avec sa baguette, les déposant ensuite dans une fiole.

« C'est bon ? J'ai tout enlevé ? » demanda frénétiquement Draco. Harry tomba à genoux, se tenant le bras qui avait commencé à trembler sans qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher.

« Je ne sais pas mais tu dois le mettre dans le chaudron, maintenant. Ce paquet de merde a besoin d'y entrer aussi. Nous ne pouvons pas être en retard, même pas d'une demi-minute. »

« Harry… »

« Fais-le, Draco ! Je retirerai le reste. »

Le blond se détourna de Harry et lâcha le sang et le venin dans l'eau, sur la forme encore blanche et cadavérique de Voldemort. L'eau changea immédiatement de couleur et de consistance et commença à ressembler à du goudron. Elle moussa et siffla, juste au moment où elle était censée le faire. Draco saisit le sacrifice et traîna le corps de Taggart jusqu'au chaudron. « Bien, tu es vivant… bien qu'à peine. Pour les crimes que tu as commis, tu ne mérites même pas d'être appelé "humain", sans parler de moldu ou de sorcier. J'espère que c'est cent fois plus douloureux que tout ce que tu as pu faire à ces enfants. »

Il fit léviter le corps mou de Taggart et l'abaissa lentement dans le chaudron, regardant avec une joie sadique comment l'assassin ouvrait la bouche dans un cri silencieux tout en disparaissant sous la potion noire. « Bon débarras ! »

Draco s'en retourna vers Harry qui s'était remis sur pieds et utilisait sa baguette pour essayer de se débarrasser de toute trace prolongée de poison. Le Serpentard saisit son bras et commença à sucer sa blessure, faisant couler le sang dans sa bouche, cherchant des traces du venin. Quand il sentit le goût du poison, il suça sans avaler, se reculant ensuite pour le cracher et poursuivre le processus jusqu'à ce que tout ce qu'il puisse sentir soit le délicieux sang de son compagnon.

« Voilà, tu es sauf. »

Le Serpentard se rinça la bouche mais le goût du poison s'y attarda. Son estomac commença à se soulever et il dut s'éloigner de son amant puisque son corps rejetait le poison qu'il avait avalé.

« Hey ! Draco ? Tu vas bien ? » Harry vint derrière lui et retira les cheveux blonds de son visage. « Tu n'aurais pas dû le sucer toi-même. Idiot. »

« Si, je le devais. Je devais être sûr. » Sa voix sortit en un chuchotement rauque. « Donne-moi de l'eau. » Harry obtempéra à la hâte et regarda, inquiet, son compagnon boire de l'eau et se faire vomir. Pendant ce temps-là, tous ceux qui étaient venus avec eux se tenaient autour du cercle.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda Draco quand il eut fini de vomir. Le Gryffondor gloussa sèchement.

« C'est moi qui devrais demander ça. »

« Je vais bien. C'est fini. Tu vas bien ? », redemanda-t-il.

« Oui mon amour, je vais bien. Tu l'as complètement retiré. » Harry lui sourit doucement et utilisa la manche de sa robe de sorcier pour essuyer la bouche parfaite de Draco avant de repousser ses cheveux de ses yeux argent. Le blond serra le bras de son compagnon et couvrit la blessure avec sa main. Il ne fallut que deux ou trois secondes pour que la blessure ne guérisse.

« Commençons la partie difficile. »

Draco et Harry se déplacèrent jusqu'à se tenir de chaque côté du chaudron, glissant leurs baguettes dans leurs robes avant de lever les mains au ciel. Ils commencèrent à scander des mots _Ukatae_, juste quatre mots à maintes reprises. _Eirlnai. Wyn. Fyndali. Wuodnli…_

« Ça commence », dit doucement Severus en levant les yeux au ciel alors que la foudre et le tonnerre grondaient au loin et que les nuages noirs commençaient à se rassembler. Beaucoup de personnes autour du cercle se déplacèrent nerveusement face à un tel spectacle de pouvoir élémentaire.

« Merlin, l'air semble s'épaissir. Savez-vous ce qu'il se passe ? L'ont-ils expliqué à l'un d'entre vous ? » demanda Amortia.

Severus hocha la tête et se lança dans une explication. « Les mots qu'ils scandent, nous supposons qu'ils veulent dire : terre, air, feu et eau. »

« Vous n'en êtes pas sûr ? »

« Harry et Draco supposent que c'est cela parce qu'ils invoquent tous les pouvoirs élémentaires pour se lier à leur magie. »

« C'est pourquoi ce charme est si puissant », ajouta Lucius. « D'habitude, Les sorciers et sorcières n'invoquent pas les éléments, du moins… pas tous, tout d'un coup et pendant aussi longtemps. Le pouvoir qui en résulterait nous submergerait. Nous ne sommes pas destinés à produire une telle puissance. Comme espèce, les humains ne sont pas assez vieux ; nous ne sommes pas assez évolués pour une telle magie. »

Severus acquiesça de nouveau et continua. « Ils le scanderont pendant les trente prochaines minutes, jusqu'à ce que la magie s'élève et ne fusionne complètement avec la potion et les _Ukataes_. A ce moment-là, Harry et Draco seront liés à leurs magie, ils ne bougeront pas ou ne parleront pas, mais seront une sorte de canal pour laisser couler la magie et le sortilège fonctionnera le temps qu'il faudra pour que le nouveau corps du Seigneur des Ténèbres soit formé. Nous pourrons même sentir le contrecoup de la magie et je n'en suis pas sûr, mais nous pourrions perdre connaissance. Cela dépend de la distance sur laquelle leur pouvoir s'étend. Espérons qu'il ne traverse pas la barrière protectrice que nous avons érigée pour tenir les autres à distance. Autrement, Dumbledore pourrait avoir des sorts d'alarme lui permettant de savoir quand la magie est utilisée ici comme il l'a fait après le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. »

« Il n'a pas aimé savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, n'est-ce-pas ? » ricana Lucius au ciel, imaginant le vieux sorcier frappé par un éclair en voyant les images de ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Non. Il était très mécontent. »

« Même si Dumbledore savait vraiment ce qu'il allait se passer, vous pensez qu'il l'aurait arrêté ? Je veux dire, empêcher Voldemort de retrouver son corps ? Éviter à Harry et Cédric d'être amenés ici par portoloin ? » demanda Hermione, ressentant un serrement au cœur de tristesse pour la mort de son camarade.

« Qui sait ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête ? Avant que je ne découvre jusqu'où il était prêt à aller pour surveiller le Seigneur des Ténèbres et les souvenirs dans la Pensine, je n'avais aucune idée que tout ce qu'il voulait était de contrôler tout le monde à sa façon étrange. »

« Cela me rappelle, Severus… comment as-tu fait pour avoir ces renseignements ? » demanda Lucius en gardant les yeux sur les _Ukataes_. Les voix de Harry et Draco montaient en volume ainsi que la pression les entourant.

« Crois-le ou pas, il me l'a dit. »

« Je ne le crois pas. »

« C'est vrai. Nous buvions… savais-tu qu'il parlait dans son sommeil quand il est ivre ? »

« Cela ne peut pas avoir été si simple. »

« Je vous assure que ça l'était, Hermione. Dumbledore a commencé à marmonner et alors que j'étais sur le point de le quitter, ses marmonnements se sont transformés en propos audibles. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer ce que j'ai ressenti quand il a commencé à babiller à propos du jeune Tom Riddle et d'une fausse prophétie. »

« Je crois que je peux comprendre… » murmura-t-elle, se souvenant de ce qu'elle avait ressenti quand elle avait lu le journal de la mère de Severus et en apprenant ensuite ce que Dumbledore avait fait aux parents de Harry. Elle ne le comprenait que trop bien.

Subitement, la terre commença à trembler sous leurs pieds et les éclairs commencèrent à frapper la terre très près d'eux. Amortia poussa des cris de douleur quand l'un d'entre eux frappa le sol juste devant elle. Elle l'avait directement vu et la lumière lui brûla les yeux. Lucius l'attrapa juste avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol. Hermione saisit inconsciemment le bras de Severus et enfouit son visage dans ses robes de sorcier et il la retint aussi avant qu'ils ne se mettent tous à couvert derrière quelques pierres tombales à quelques pas de distance. La plupart des autres Mangemorts avaient transplané de peur.

Le feu sous le chaudron grimpa autour de la cuve, montant haut dans le ciel et prenant une couleur bleu vif avant que le ciel ne s'ouvre jusqu'à les recouvrir d'une pluie torrentielle. La potion à l'intérieur du chaudron semblait protégée de la pluie. Severus pouvait voir que l'eau rebondissait sur un bouclier invisible.

Les yeux de Harry et Draco commencèrent à rougeoyer ainsi que le cercle que le blond avait dessiné autour du chaudron. C'était une lueur incandescente et le cercle tracé monta pour créer un mur blanc à moitié solide, cachant les _Ukataes_ et le chaudron d'argent à la vue des autres.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » cria Hermione pour couvrir le bruit.

« La nature réagit à l'incantation. La terre a répondu à l'appel des _Ukataes_ en créant un léger tremblement de terre, la foudre qui est le feu a répondu… »

« La pluie est l'eau », dit Hermione en hochant la tête. « Et le vent souffle certainement plus fort que la normale. »

« Amortia a besoin d'aller à Sainte Mangouste », interrompit Lucius en soutenant la Guérisseuse. « Ses yeux ont besoin d'être auscultés. »

« Quelle Guérisseuse parfaite je suis. Je ne peux même pas soigner mes propres yeux… » renifla-t-elle en essuyant son nez sur la manche de Malfoy qui se recroquevilla de dégoût mais qui frotta le dos d'Amorta pour la calmer. Cette foudre l'avait effrayée. « Hermione, vous l'accompagnez. »

La jeune sorcière fit un signe de tête et prit la main d'Amortia pour qu'elle les fasse transplaner à Sainte Mangouste.

« Comment cela se fait-il qu'Hermione ne puisse pas transplaner seule ? Elle est assez vieille. »

« Elle a voulu attendre que Harry et Weasley aient l'âge pour passer l'examen ensemble. Je suppose qu'elle ne l'a pas encore fait avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé cet été », répondit distraitement Severus à Lucius.

Ils s'en retournèrent au cercle juste à temps pour voir le mur blanc rayonnant tomber et frapper le sol avec une grande force. Severus éloigna Lucius de la pierre tombale juste avant que le vent contenu dans le cercle ne souffle en un effet tournoyant, renversant des arbres et des pierres tombales quand il traversa à toute allure et passa la barrière.

« Merlin, c'était plus fort que ce que j'aurais pu imaginer… Dumbledore va le sentir », dit Severus. Lucius regarda fixement la grande pierre tombale où ils avaient été à couvert. Elle se trouvait sur le sol, brisée en trois morceaux.

« Merci, Severus. Je crois que tu viens de me sauver la vie. »

« Ne commence pas à minauder avec moi, Lucius. Je n'ai simplement pas voulu avoir de Chien et d'Ukatae déprimés à cause de ça, c'est tout. »

Malfoy senior grogna et le prit comme une acceptation de ses remerciements.

.

* * *

><p>(1) Athame : L'Athamé est une dague ou poignard rituel utilisé lors des cérémonies et rites magiques de la Wicca.<p>

[H1] En fait, j'en sais rien de ce que « botgroot » veut dire, mais comme plus loin, elle parle de les empêcher d'avoir faim ou sommeil, ça veut dire qu'ils "stagnent" au même niveau, d'où la stase.


	23. Tom Riddle, le Retour

**Traducteur** : Meiko

.

Et... nous avons deux journées d'avance, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ?

J'envoie aujourd'hui pour la simple raison que j'y pense actuellement et que j'ai peur de l'oublier par la suite en fait XD C'est con mais c'est comme ça avec moi, si je fais pas de suite, j'oublie.

Donc, nous avons du Tom Riddle, les enfants, il est de retour dans toute sa gloire sexy -ou pas-, calme -ou pas- et démoniaque -ou p... peut être bien en fait là-. Nous verrons comment Snape va retirer sa tête de son cul pour calmer sa copine, comment Draco et Harry retire la "tension" de la scène à leur façon...

Attention, une mise en garde spéciale pour "bloodplay" dans un sens, c'est ce qu'ils sont, ce qu'ils vont être et donc... ceci explique cela, même s'ils ne sont pas conscient de ce qu'ils font réellement pour l'instant.

.

Sinon, merci à Richon, pour sa review anonyme à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre personnellement mais qui nous a laissé un gentil message. Merci aux enregistrés qui ont été répondu -normalement tous- ce matin. Continuez ainsi les gens 3

Si vous voulez faire partie de l'aventure "Life", n'oubliez pas que la seconde partie est en cours de traduction et qu'elle a besoin d'aide pour la correction (enfin, pas maintenant elle), mais aussi pour la traduction, comme toutes les autres traductions. Si vous désirez nous rejoindre, venez directement sur le forum Zashiki no Yasha (trouvable sous google), si vous répondez en review avec une adresse mail, je ne peux pas vous répondre car je n'ai pas l'adresse visible.

Nous sommes très souples avec les délais du moment qu'on nous prévient et qu'on reste surtout, car j'ai eu des personnes qui sont partis sans laisser d'adresse et ça, je supporte pas.

Si vous êtes intéressés... viendez ;)

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapitre Vingt-trois**

**Tom Riddle, le Retour**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hermione retourna au square Grimmaud pour se reposer plutôt que d'aller chez ses parents. Mais ce fut seulement après avoir vu que les yeux d'Amortia avaient été guéris. La mangemort avait dit à Hermione de rentrer chez elle, de manger et de prendre du repos. Elle avait aussi promis de lui envoyer un hibou quand Harry et Draco bougeraient à nouveau. Hermione avait accepté, mais avait dit qu'elle passerait voir Sirius et Remus à la résidence des Black. Quand elle arriva, elle fut surprise de tomber sur Lupin dans une position très intime avec Nymphadora Tonks. Ils n'étaient pas dans une position compromettante, ils s'embrassaient goulûment contre le comptoir de la cuisine, mais la jeune sorcière rit nerveusement quand elle fut finalement repérée, et Remus se mit à bégayer et à rougir, avant de se précipiter hors de la cuisine.

« Ça gaze, Hermione ? » la salua Tonks.

« Bonjour Tonks. »

Hermione était inquiète et garda sa main près de l'endroit où sa baguette était dissimulée. Elle ne savait pas de quel côté était Tonks, même s'il semblait que Remus et elle entretenaient une sorte de relation. La métamorphage était souriante, mais ses yeux étaient mortellement sérieux, et sa main rodait aussi près de sa baguette.

« Donc… euh, toi et Remus ? »

« Ouais, c'est pas génial ? » Tonks sautilla, et ses yeux passèrent de sérieux à espiègles. Hermione admit qu'elle n'était pas un danger, elle laissa tomber sa main et se détendit. Ce fut seulement à ce moment que Tonks éloigna sa main de sa poche arrière, là où était sa baguette. « Et en ce qui concerne toi et Severus, hein ? Dis-moi tout à ce sujet. »

« Quoi ? » Elle laissa le choc apparaître sur son visage.

« Ouais, Sirius n'a pas arrêté de nous rabattre les oreilles sur la façon dont une brillante sorcière comme toi s'était laissée embobiner par les charmes inexistants de Severus… Mais je trouve que Severus est vachement sexy, pas vrai ? »

« Sirius est ici ? » demanda calmement Hermione. Tonks sourit et hocha la tête. La jeune femme se retourna et alla dans le hall. « SIRIUS BLACK ! Descends et viens me voir ! »

Bien entendu, tous ces cris réveillèrent le portrait de la mère de Sirius, et ses miaulements retentirent dans toute la maison, réveillant les autres portraits et élevant le niveau sonore jusqu'à ce qu'il en devienne intolérable. Sirius bondit dans les escaliers et ferma les rideaux du portrait, en ignorant les insultes balancées envers lui et Hermione. « Merlin, Hermione. Tu réveillerais un mort avec ton cri. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? C'est Harry ? »

A ce moment-là, Remus revint, s'étant ressaisi, excepté la légère teinte rose de ses joues. Lui et Tonks se tinrent à l'écart pour observer.

« Comment as-tu osé ? Comment as-tu pu parler aux gens de mes sentiments pour Severus ? C… Comment as-tu pu ? » Hermione commençait à se sentir paniquée et un peu perdue à cause de cet idiot de Severus, et maintenant Sirius était allé dire à d'autres personnes qu'elle avait une ridicule attirance pour cet idiot. Elle sentit ses yeux se noyer de larmes et elle ne semblait pas pouvoir en retenir le flot.

« Je suis désolé, Hermione. Je ne savais pas que c'était supposé être un secret. Hey, je suis vraiment désolé. » Il se rapprocha rapidement quand la jeune fille baissa le menton et commença à trembler, et puis elle éclata en sanglots. « Je l'ai seulement dit à Remus et Tonks, » il continua désespérément, détestant la voir pleurer. « Et Remus le savait déjà. S'il te plaît, ne pleure pas. »

« Recule, toi ! » Tonks écarta d'un coup d'épaule son cousin et passa son bras autour des épaules d'Hermione, conduisant la jeune sorcière dans la bibliothèque.

« Nous allons prendre du thé, s'il vous plaît », annonça-t-elle par-dessus son épaule.

« Je vous l'apporte », offrit Remus.

« Merci, chéri. »

Les sorcières entrèrent dans la bibliothèque et Tonks laissa Hermione pleurer jusqu'à ce que Remus vienne avec le thé et puis sorte précipitamment. Pendant que la Gryffondor essuyait ses larmes avec un mouchoir vert citron que Tonks lui avait passé, la métamorphage versa une bonne dose de Whisky Pur Feu dans la théière.

« D'abord, je veux juste te dire que nous sommes toujours amies, Hermione, ok ? » Tonks passa à la sorcière aux cheveux broussailleux le thé et sourit quand cette dernière prit une grande gorgée malgré la température de celui-ci. « Je suis toujours l'amie de Harry aussi. Donc, tu ne devrais pas avoir peur de me parler. Je sais qu'il y a peut-être des choses dont tu ne peux pas me parler, et c'est parfaitement compréhensible. Mais nous sommes quand même des filles, et il est temps d'avoir une conversation de filles. Donc, accouche. » Tonks se versa du thé et but en attendant que Hermione parle.

« Je suis amoureuse d'un agaçant bâtard entêté qui pense à moi seulement comme une gamine immature. »

« Je doute que ce soit ce qu'il pense de toi. C'est impossible de te regarder et de ne pas voir une femme. Désolée, continue. »

Hermione rougit sous le compliment. « Il… m'a embrassée, à la fête d'anniversaire d'Harry. _Il _m'a embrassée _moi_. Mais juste après, il a dit que c'était une erreur. Il ne s'est pas excusé, et il a fait comme si tout était de ma faute ! Et maintenant, il continue à m'envoyer des messages confus… »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Il devient très jaloux à chaque fois que je suis près de… hm… à chaque fois que je suis en compagnie d'un certain homme. Il agit toujours de façon possessive, mais il refuse de reconnaître ses sentiments, ou la manière dont il m'a blessée. Il me fait bouillir de rage, Tonks. » Hermione retourna siroter son thé. Elle sentit le goût du Whisky Pur Feu mais ça ne la dérangeait pas du tout qu'il y en ait. En fait, elle piqua la bouteille qui était à côté de la chaise de Tonks et en versa une nouvelle rasade dans son thé. « C'est très frustrant et je ne sais pas quoi faire. »

« Je peux comprendre. Est-ce que tu sais combien de temps ça m'a pris pour attirer l'attention de Remus ? Des siècles, je te dis ! Des siècles ! Il était très entêté. Comme si je me préoccupais qu'il soit un loup-garou ou non. Comme si je m'inquiétais qu'il soit plus âgé. » Tonks grogna et secoua la tête bien qu'elle soit en train de sourire tendrement à la pensée de Remus.

Hermione sourit. « Mais tu l'as maintenant. Je suis heureuse pour toi. »

« Ouais, j'ai finalement réussi à me débrouiller. Mais revenons à ce grinçant Snape. Es-tu sûre de ses sentiments ? »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, et puis secoua la tête. « Non. Pas à cent pour cent. »

« Attends, Hermione, je reviens tout de suite. » Tonks se leva d'un bond et se précipita vers la cuisine où Remus et Sirius discutaient.

« Est-ce que vous savez si Sev' a de réels sentiments pour Hermione ? »

Sirius prit un air renfrogné. « J'ai bien peur qu'il en ait. »

« Pas besoin de faire cette tête, cousin. Tu es marié à Lucius Malfoy. »

« Elle a raison, Patmol. Tu n'as pas le droit de critiquer. Et oui, Severus a évidemment de forts et sincères sentiments pour Hermione… Pourquoi ? »

Tonks sourit et les salua d'un signe de la main et se dépêcha de rejoindre la Gryffondor. « Tu sais, il doit être effrayé, Hermione. Je doute qu'il ait déjà courtisé une femme avant. Il n'a jamais été en mesure de le faire. Sa vie est très dangereuse et il est le type de sorciers qui ne veut pas mêler qui que ce soit à ça s'il n'y est pas obligé. Tu ne devrais pas laisser tomber. »

Hermione hocha la tête pour montrer son accord. « Dans un premier temps, j'avais pensé à devenir celle qui drague, mais j'ai perdu mon assurance. Il peut devenir tellement furieux et inaccessible que j'ai eu peur. »

« C'est facile d'être effrayé par celui qu'on aime. D'une façon ou d'une autre, celui que tu aimes devient la personne la plus effrayante sur terre. Mais tu ne peux pas le laisser t'intimider. Tu le veux ? » Hermione hocha la tête. « Alors, tu vas lui rendre impossible le fait de t'ignorer. »

« Je ne sais pas comment… enfin si je sais, mais je ne suis pas ce genre de filles. Je ne sais pas comment charmer les hommes, ou bien m'habiller pour séduire et tous ces trucs. Je veux dire, regarde mes cheveux. C'est un nid à rats. »

« Tu déconnes ! Tes cheveux sont si doux ! Je les adore tout simplement ! » Tonks prouva ses dires en plongeant ses mains dans les cheveux de la jeune fille, et en changeant sa sexy chevelure rose pour ressembler à celle d'Hermione. « Oh, je sais ! Nous allons rendre visite à ma mère, demain. Elle peut aider. Te donner des tuyaux. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Ça te plairait ? »

« Je ne sais pas… »

« Je te promets que ça va être marrant. »

« Je ne veux pas devoir changer pour avoir Severus. Il devrait me vouloir telle que je suis. »

« Comme je l'ai déjà dit, il le fait déjà. Et je n'étais pas en train de parler de changer. Juste t'améliorer un peu. C'est un homme, après tout. Tu le veux oui ou non, Hermione ? »

« Oui. D'accord », répondit Hermione, tout de même un peu à contrecœur. « Allons rendre visite à ta mère demain. »

Tonks lui fit un grand sourire, et elles retournèrent boire leur thé. Hermione devait admettre que se refaire une beauté paraissait amusant et excitant, et parler à Tonks lui avait permis de se sentir beaucoup mieux.

Le lendemain, Hermione fit un rapide voyage au cimetière pour vérifier comment allaient les garçons, et ils semblaient aller bien. Une lumière d'un bleu électrique entourait tout ce qui était à l'intérieur du cercle, et elle pouvait voir des rubans de magie tourbillonner autour des _Ukataes_ et du chaudron d'argent. De temps en temps, un ruban tombait à l'intérieur de la potion et y restait. Hermione avait très envie de pouvoir regarder dans le chaudron et de voir ce qu'il s'y passait, mais elle se résigna, sachant que c'était impossible.

Harry et Draco étaient des statues irradiant de lumière bleue. La lumière venant de leurs yeux semblait les entourer et les faisait ressembler à des êtres angéliques. Hermione parla quelques minutes avec Lucius et Amortia, et elle ignora complétement Severus, qui semblait préférer ça comme ça, puisqu'il était toujours très en colère contre elle. La nuit dernière, quand il était venu la trouver pour l'informer qu'il n'était pas gay, elle s'était mise à parler rapidement avant qu'il ne puisse commencer, et l'avait rassuré sur le fait que ça lui était égal qu'il soit gay et que ça n'allait pas diminuer l'estime qu'elle avait pour lui… et ainsi de suite, elle ne lui avait jamais donné une chance de parler. Elle avait précipitamment fui vers les autres quand elle avait vu la colère s'emparer de lui. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait été convaincante, mais il semblerait que Snape s'était mis à croire qu'elle le considérait comme un sorcier gay. Ce qui était la raison pour laquelle elle s'était dirigée vers le cercle avec un sourire sur le visage. L'air menaçant et frustré de Severus était une chose fabuleuse.

Et maintenant, en ce début d'après-midi, Hermione se trouvait avec Tonks, debout devant Andromeda Tonks, dans sa jolie maison, et elle n'aurait jamais pensé être aussi nerveuse qu'à cet instant.

« Maman, voici Hermione Granger, et elle a besoin des conseils d'une sorcière plus âgée. »

« Oh, oui. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, Miss Granger », répondit Andromeda, en s'avançant pour serrer la main de la jeune sorcière.

La Gryffondor sourit. « S'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Hermione. »

« Et pourquoi as-tu besoin de conseils ? »

« Eh bien… je… euh ? » Hermione regarda Tonks, pas sûre de ce qu'elle devait dire. Cette dernière sourit joyeusement à sa mère.

« Notre Hermione semble être amoureuse de Severus Snape, maman. Mais c'est un imbécile entêté concernant tout ça. »

Hermione fixa Tonks les yeux écarquillés. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle dise exactement à sa mère pourquoi elles étaient là.

« Oh, je vois. » Andromeda fronça un peu les sourcils. « Je suis désolée que tu sois dans ce genre de situation, mais je ne vois pas comment je pourrais aider. » Les épaules de la jeune fille s'affaissèrent.

« Non, maman, tu ne comprends pas. Severus a aussi des sentiments pour Hermione. Ce n'est pas seulement à sens unique. »

Le froncement de sourcils d'Andromeda disparut. « Vraiment ? Eh bien, c'est merveilleux. Severus a besoin d'une gentille femme. Je l'ai toujours dit. »

« Seulement il est très entêté. Hermione a besoin d'aide pour attirer toute son attention, et c'est pour ça que nous sommes là. Pour ton aide. »

Andromeda hocha la tête et tourna autour de la brune, la regardant de haut en bas. « Je ne vois rien qui devrait être changé. Tu es une ravissante jeune femme, Hermione. »

Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle ne voulait pas tellement changer pour avoir Severus. La seule pensée d'essayer semblait être indigne d'elle, et elle ne pensait pas qu'il apprécierait réellement ça. « Oublions les hommes un instant, et concentrons-nous sur toi. Il n'y a rien que tu voudrais changer, ma chère ? Quelque chose qui te permettrait de te sentir mieux dans ta peau ? »

Hermione réfléchit et elle ne put arriver qu'à une conclusion. « J'aimerais être capable de dompter mes cheveux, mais ça prend tellement de temps. Je ne veux pas les changer tant que ça. Je ne veux pas les avoir raides. J'aime mes boucles. » Elle poussa un soupir. « Je suis désolée, je pense que je suis en train de vous faire perdre votre temps. Peut-être que je devrais essayer quelque chose d'autre pour attirer son attention… »

« As-tu déjà vu ma sœur Narcissa ? »

« Oui. » Hermione essaya de dissimuler le venin dans sa voix, mais échoua lamentablement. Andromeda sourit, pas du tout offensée.

« Ses cheveux ne sont pas naturellement raides. En fait, ils étaient un peu comme les tiens avant qu'elle ne les lisse, et elle doit le faire tous les jours. Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'elle utilise du Lissenplis tous les matins ? »

« Non, elle ne sortirait jamais de chez elle sinon. Ça prend des heures ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle utilise ? »

« Un procédé magique très cher. Tu peux l'obtenir uniquement à Paris. Est-ce que tu aimerais y aller avec moi et en acheter un. »

Hermione y réfléchit. Il lui restait encore plein de gallions qu'Harry lui avait donnés. Donc, elle avait beaucoup d'argent, et elle aimerait vraiment être capable d'arranger ses cheveux tous les jours. « Oui j'aimerais ça. Et je pourrais avoir une coupe de cheveux ? »

« Bien sûr. »

La jeune sorcière avait juste assez d'argent pour acheter le peigne enchanté qui serait capable de lui faire toutes les coupes de cheveux qu'elle voulait en quelques minutes. Elle comprit, après avoir vérifié le prix sur l'étiquette, pourquoi elle n'en avait jamais entendu parler avant. C'était presque aussi cher que le nouveau balai haut de gamme, l'Eclair de Feu Xtreme, qui était surnommé l'Eclair de Feu X par les accros de Quidditch. Elle se promit, après avoir acheté le peigne, qu'elle rembourserait Harry, même si ça devait lui prendre des années. Et elle était sûre que ça allait lui prendre des années. Il lui avait donné une grande quantité de gallions.

Hermione avait remercié Andromeda et Tonks plusieurs fois avant de se ruer chez elle pour tester le nouveau peigne sur sa toute nouvelle coupe de cheveux. Ses cheveux avaient été coupés plus court pour lui effleurer les épaules, et elle les avait coupés en dégradé de sorte que de légères boucles lui encadrent le visage. Elle faillit pleurer tellement c'était facile de se coiffer les cheveux, elle était vraiment satisfaite du résultat. Elle ne pouvait pas attendre pour voir la réaction de Severus. Même si elle ne se faisait pas beaucoup d'espoir, parce que c'était quand même de Snape dont on parlait.

Elle ne retourna pas au cimetière avant le lendemain, ayant été rassurée par Amortia, par hibou sur le fait que les garçons semblaient aller bien. Ils devraient bientôt sortir de leur transe pour ajouter le dernier ingrédient à la potion, et avec un peu de chance, ce soir Voldemort renaîtrait de ce chaudron avec un nouveau corps, solide et non ridicule. Puisque ce soir était un évènement vraiment spécial, Hermione s'habilla pour l'occasion en mettant un joli ensemble de robes de cérémonie bordeaux. Draco l'avait persuadée de l'acheter la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés au Chemin de Traverse et il n'avait vraiment pas eu besoin de la pousser trop fort, puisque la jeune fille aimait la couleur et la forme, la coupe épousait plutôt bien ses formes et elle appréciait le doux bruissement du tissu autour de ses pieds.

Quand elle arriva au cimetière de Little Hangleton à six heures et demi du soir, Hermione fut choquée de voir beaucoup plus de mangemorts dans l'assistance qu'il n'y en avait eu deux jours auparavant et elle hésita un peu à l'entrée du portail. Elle pouvait s'attaquer à une paire de mangemorts, bien sûr, mais une douzaine ? Et déjà certains d'entre eux l'avaient repérée et donnaient des coups de coude aux autres. Elle expira profondément quand il devint évident que personne ne l'avait vraiment reconnue, excepté Lucius et Amortia qui se dirigeaient vers elle. On pouvait aussi voir Severus qui se tenait en dehors du cercle Ukatae, surveillant attentivement son neveu et son filleul. Hermione était rassurée de voir qu'elle n'était pas la seule à s'être habillée de ses plus beaux vêtements pour l'occasion. Tout le monde était sur son trente-un ce soir.

« Hermione ? Est-ce que c'est toi ? » demanda Amortia. La médicomage avait laissé ses cheveux détachés, ils tombaient jusqu'à sa taille en de souples boucles domptées et elle portait de très belles robes d'un bleu étincelant. « Tu es très belle. »

« Merci. Tout comme toi Amortia. »

« Oui, vous êtes toutes les deux ravissantes. » Lucius se pencha vers sa main et l'embrassa. Il se recula et étudia le visage nerveux qui était encadré par des cheveux délicatement ondulés. Elle les avait coupés, manifestement. Ils lui arrivaient aux épaules, alors qu'elle les avait toujours eu jusque dans le dos, et ils encadraient parfaitement son visage, faisant ressortir ses yeux de cannelle et ses lèvres roses. Lucius jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule vers Severus. Quand il se retourna vers la Gryffondor angoissée, il eut un petit sourire satisfait.

« Tu sembles nerveuse. »

« Il y a beaucoup de mangemorts ici, monsieur Malefoy. »

Amortia grogna. « Tu n'as rien à craindre. En fait, ils ont tous peur de toi, maintenant. Ça a fait le tour que tu es la nouvelle élève du Seigneur des Ténèbres. S'ils te regardent de travers, c'est probablement parce qu'ils sont jaloux. »

Lucius acquiesça. « Et si l'un d'eux faisait quelque chose pour te blesser, s'il te plaît, dis-le nous », dit-il humblement. « Nous ne le tolérerons pas. Ou alors, et je préférerais ça, tu peux ensorceler tout ce que tu veux. J'aimerais bien voir la Miss je-sais-tout des Gryffondor être maléfique. Toi, Harry et Ginevra Weasley. Quelle délicieuse surprise. »

« Je suis contente que vous nous appréciez pour nos divertissants pouvoirs, monsieur Malfoy », répliqua durement Hermione.

Lucius écarquilla les yeux avant de secouer la tête. « Non, non, non. Ne te méprends pas. Il est vrai que je trouve vos aptitudes et vos réactions divertissantes mais ce n'est pas tout. Vous êtes simplement différents de ce que Draco m'avait rapporté avant qu'il ne devienne un homme et décide de me défier. C'est un plaisir de vous connaître. Honnêtement. » Il prit le bras d'Hermione, et les dirigea vers Severus. Elle remarqua que le blond les faisait passer délibérément au milieu de la foule de mangemorts de sorte qu'ils puissent tous bien la regarder et voir à quel point Lucius l'acceptait.

« Qui est-ce, Malfoy ? » demanda un des mangemorts à leur passage. « Est-ce que c'est la Sang-de-B… euh… » L'homme eut le bon sens de s'éloigner d'Hermione quand elle le foudroya du regard, sa baguette apparaissant dans sa main. « Est-ce que c'est la née-Moldue que Lord Voldemort a pris sous son aile ? »

« Pourquoi ne lui demanderiez-vous pas vous-même ? » répondit Lucius d'une voix traînante.

« Eh bien, c'est toi ? » demanda durement un autre homme. Hermione n'aimait pas son intonation et plissa les yeux en le dévisageant.

« Je suis l'apprentie de Lord Voldemort, oui. » Ceux qui l'entouraient se décalèrent et murmurèrent avec inquiétude à propos de la facilité avec laquelle elle avait prononcé le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Hermione Granger. Si vous parlez de moi, alors c'est de cette façon que vous m'appellerez. Si j'entends à nouveau le mot Sang-de-Bourbe ou même née-Moldu en ma présence, cette personne finira tout simplement comme McNair. Et pour être bien claire, j'y suis allée doucement avec lui. Tout le monde a droit à une seconde chance, n'est-ce pas, Monsieur Malfoy. »

« Bien dit, Hermione. » Il regarda les autres mangemorts. « Vous avez tous été prévenus. Ceci est votre deuxième chance. »

Lucius la tira plus loin et apprécia le murmure qui se propagea dans les rangs des mangemorts les moins gradés. « C'est la raison pour laquelle j'en viens à apprécier ta compagnie. Tu es une femme forte. »

Hermione ne pouvait pas empêcher des rougeurs d'apparaître sur son visage et elle était encore toute rougissante quand ils arrivèrent près de Severus. Le maître des potions fit un signe de tête à Lucius et il lança seulement un coup d'œil à la jeune sorcière. Elle sentit son cœur se briser. Mais ensuite, il se retourna brusquement pour la regarder d'un air ahuri. Cela lui prit une seconde pour comprendre qui il était en train de regarder. Hermione fit semblant de chercher Harry et Draco pendant que Severus l'étudiait. Elle sourit quand Snape saisit le bras de Lucius et l'éloigna d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait ? A quoi tu joues ? » demanda Severus. Malfoy haussa les sourcils.

« Je ne lui ai rien fait. Elle est arrivée comme ça. Je ne l'avais pas vue depuis hier. N'est-elle pas adorable ? »

« Eh bien, oui… » Severus prit un moment pour étudier le dos d'Hermione, et dut s'éclaircir la voix avant de parler à nouveau. « Mais ce n'est pas le problème. »

« Tu devrais le lui dire. Tu devrais aller dire à Hermione qu'elle est ravissante. »

« Non. »

« Tu deviens stupide, Severus. »

« Je ne le ferai pas. »

« Merlin, c'est comme si nous étions de retour à l'école », soupira Lucius et il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. « Tu vas continuer à la blesser délibérément ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais ça. Essayer de rester indifférent…Oublie le Seigneur des Ténèbres, j'ai vu plusieurs jeunes mangemorts la regarder avec intérêt depuis qu'elle est arrivée. Maintenant qu'ils savent tous qu'elle est l'apprentie du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ils vont se battre entre eux pour obtenir ses faveurs. Et n'essaye pas de me dire que tu t'en moques. Je peux voir que ça t'inquiète. »

Lucius quitta Severus quand il aperçut Sirius après que l'animagus ait transplané à l'intérieur du cimetière, et il réussit de justesse à contenir le grand sourire qui menaçait d'exploser sur son visage à la vue de son mari. Il était très content de voir qu'il s'était habillé des robes de cérémonie qu'il lui avait sorties parce que la moitié du temps, ce dernier ne l'écoutait jamais quand il lui disait de porter certaines choses pour les occasions exceptionnelles.

Severus resta seul et fixa le sol, ses longs cheveux noirs cachant son visage au reste du monde. Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se permettre d'être avec Hermione ? Il la voulait, pourtant quelque chose le retenait. Mais il ne pouvait pas aller vers elle. Il ne pouvait pas lui donner une explication tant qu'il ne comprendrait pas pourquoi il pensait qu'il devait garder ses distances.

Snape l'étudia à nouveau une fois retourné vers le cercle Ukatae. Lucius avait raison. Il avait tort de la blesser. Elle avait besoin de savoir ce qu'il ressentait, et pourquoi il devait garder ses distances. Mais elle l'effrayait. Il n'avait pas honte de l'admettre. Il n'avait pas été si effrayé d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait à Harry quand il avait découvert qu'ils étaient de la même famille. Mais c'était une situation complétement différente.

Il s'apprêtait à demander à Hermione un moment seul à seul quand Harry et Draco commencèrent à bouger. Au début, ils fermèrent les yeux et leur respiration calme devint saccadée. Puis leurs yeux s'ouvrirent et papillonnèrent rapidement avant de regarder autour d'eux. Harry sourit quand il les aperçut tous en dehors du cercle.

« Harry ? »

« Je vais bien, Hermione. Draco ? »

« Bien, ici aussi. Il est temps pour la dernière partie. »

Harry acquiesça et ils s'écartèrent du chaudron, se laissant tomber à genoux sur les bords du cercle. Ils commencèrent à se frotter les mains avant de claquer leurs paumes sur le sol. La terre se mit à trembler à nouveau, mais pas avec autant de force que la première fois et la lumière bleue autour d'eux commença à lentement disparaître, une grande partie s'enfonçant à l'intérieur du chaudron.

« Que font-ils maintenant ? » demanda Hermione.

« Ils disent au revoir aux éléments. A présent, ils vont ajouter le sang de licorne. C'est une étape cruciale. Si le sang de licorne ne reconnaît pas que Voldemort a suffisamment souffert, la potion explosera. Mais s'il réagit bien, alors tout se passera bien et Voldemort se réveillera dans une bulle, il sera alors capable de se faire un corps qui ressemble à ce qu'il veut. Le sang va aider à purifier le nouveau corps et à le relier à son âme. »

Harry et Draco firent le tour du chaudron, regardant à l'intérieur en grimaçant. Le Gryffondor s'agenouilla pour caresser Nagini, qui sifflait joyeusement à son attention. « C'est pas très beau là-dedans », commenta Draco.

« Ouais ça ressemble à de la viande déchiquetée, crue et saignante. » Tous ceux qui pouvaient entendre grimacèrent. « Est-ce que ça veut dire que ça n'a pas marché ? »

« J'imagine que c'est à ça que c'est supposé ressembler jusqu'à ce que Voldemort puisse se réveiller et utiliser sa propre magie pour former un corps autour de son âme. »

Puisque tout le monde savait à quel point cette dernière étape était importante, tous les mangemorts s'avancèrent pour se tenir autour du cercle, regardant attentivement, leurs yeux reflétant la lumière que les _Ukataes_ laissaient inconsciemment sortir de leur corps.

« Ce sont les marques dont la licorne parlait », dit Severus, pointant le bras droit de Harry, où une lumière bleue brillait à travers ses vêtements. « Elle a dit qu'ils avaient ces marques depuis leur naissance. »

« Comment est-ce possible ? » voulut savoir Sirius. Snape haussa les épaules.

« Si ça ne marche pas, nous devrons courir avant que la potion n'explose », dit Draco alors qu'il faisait en sorte que la potion bout une fois de plus.

« Ça va marcher, Draco. Je le sais. » Harry sortit le sang de licorne de ses robes. « Prêt ? » Le Serpentard hocha la tête et regarda son compagnon verser le sang dans la préparation. Tout le monde retint son souffle et attendit. Personne ne savait combien de temps cela prendrait pour que le résultat soit évident. Il ne fallut que cinq secondes.

« Ça marche ! Il l'a fait ! » s'écria tout à coup Harry. « Tom va avoir un nouveau corps ! »

Harry était tellement excité qu'il en oublia qu'ils étaient entourés par une foule attentive et entraîna Draco dans une étreinte passionnée et embrassa son amant fougueusement. Ça ne dérangea pas le Serpentard. Quand ils se séparèrent, ils regardèrent tous les deux à l'intérieur du chaudron. Ça commençait à tourner en un blanc perlé mais l'odeur était atroce et ils durent s'éloigner de quelques pas. Le dessus se figea avant de soudainement entrer en éruption en un brasier ardent. Tout le monde haleta et se recula, s'attendant au pire, mais Harry et Draco restèrent là où ils étaient, apparemment indifférents.

« C'est censé faire ça, j'imagine », dit Sirius.

Ils regardèrent le feu devenir d'un vert vif et étincelant, de la teinte exacte des yeux d'Harry. Les deux _Ukataes_ s'approchèrent de leur famille, mais ne dépassèrent pas la ligne tracée sur le sol. Ils étaient très contents d'eux. Hermione regarda vers le bas quand elle vit du mouvement, et frémit quand elle constata que c'était Nagini qui s'enroulait autour des jambes d'Harry. Evidemment, l'énorme serpent adorait vraiment le Gryffondor.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle le souffle coupé.

« Nous laissons la potion finir tranquillement. Tom devrait apparaître à l'heure exacte à laquelle il a disparu, il y a deux jours. Ce qui laisse quatre heures à la potion et à Tom pour que la magie agisse. » Harry regarda sa camarade de haut en bas. « Tu es éblouissante, Hermione. J'adore tes cheveux ! »

« Merci, Harry. La mère de Tonks m'a montré un endroit où ils ont tous ces articles fantastiques… »

Draco s'éloigna pour parler à son père et au lugubre Severus. « Il semble que Harry et moi nous ne soyons pas assez bien habillés. Nous allons à une fête après ça ? »

« Tu connais le Seigneur des Ténèbres, fils. Il va vouloir que tout le monde puisse voir cet exploit et cela immédiatement. Beaucoup de mangemorts sont déjà ici, mais une fois que nous serons de retour au manoir, je suppose que ça va se transformer en un grand événement et que tous les partisans seront appelés. Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai demandé aux elfes de maison de préparer des tenues de soirée pour toi et Harry une fois que vous serez rentrés à la maison. A moins que vous ne soyez tous les deux trop fatigués ? »

« Non. Nous allons bien. Nous avons probablement trop d'énergie grâce à cette potion de stase et de la magie élémentaire qu'il reste encore en nous. »

« Vous aurez besoin de récupérer avant de retourner au Manoir », avertit Amortia. « Ça ne serait pas bon de retenir toute cette magie en vous, maintenant que le sortilège est fini. »

Draco sourit. « Nous en avons discuté. Nous serons en retard à la fête, c'est sûr. »

Amortia savait de quoi il était en train de parler et hocha la tête. « Oui, ça marchera. Une excellente façon de dissiper les effets persistants du sort. Et plaisant pour vous, hein ? » ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire narquois.

« Pas de détails, s'il vous plaît », grogna Severus.

Draco le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi, Oncle Sev' ? »

« Il n'y a aucun problème. Je vais très bien. »

Les yeux de Draco s'étrécirent en observant son parrain et Severus se sentit soudainement comme si son âme était mise à nu. Le Serpentard se déplaça autour du cercle et proposa à Severus de le suivre. Quand ils furent à l'autre bout du cercle et assez éloignés d'Hermione, le blond s'arrêta.

« Dégagez », ordonna-t-il aux mangemorts se tenant là. Certains d'entre eux lui auraient ri au nez il y a quelques mois pour un ordre pareil. Mais maintenant, Draco était aussi puissant que leur chef l'était et ils obéirent immédiatement, les laissant lui et Severus, seuls. « Je sais qu'on te l'a dit plusieurs fois avant, mais je vais le dire une fois de plus, et avec toute mon affection pour toi. Oncle Sev', tu es un idiot. »

« Je jette un sort au prochain qui me dit ça », cracha Severus.

« Est-ce que tu veux connaître la réponse à ta question ? Sur pourquoi tu ne peux pas laisser les choses progresser avec Hermione ? »

« Reste en dehors de ma tête, Draco. Ça ne te concerne pas. »

« Si ça me concerne », siffla le blond en retour. « Tu blesses mon amie ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? »

« Voyons, Oncle Sev… Je peux ressentir les émotions. Donc, tu veux savoir ? » Le Serpentard croisa les bras et adopta une position détendue.

« Dis-moi. »

« Tu laisses la peur prendre le meilleur de toi… »

« Dis-moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas. »

« Tu vas me laisser finir, pour l'amour de Merlin. » Severus agita la main pour que Draco continue. « Tu as peur de la voie dans laquelle tu pourrais l'entraîner. Tout comme Père était inquiet de ce qu'il pourrait apporter à Sirius. Mais veux-tu bien regarder ! Juste regarde-la. »

Ils jetèrent tous les deux un coup d'œil à l'endroit où Hermione parlait toujours avec Harry avec enthousiasme. Plusieurs mangemorts s'étaient rassemblés derrière elle pour l'écouter, et ils paraissaient en général curieux à son sujet. Personne ne semblait vouloir lui faire du mal, mais juste au cas où, Lucius et Sirius gardaient un œil sur eux. La sorcière semblait s'amuser. Le terrible maître des potions sentit ses lèvres former un doux sourire malgré lui.

« Hermione a choisi sa voie, et c'est la même que la tienne, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Elle ne me connaît pas. Ne sait pas quel genre d'homme je suis… »

Draco grogna. « S'il te plaît… elle a dû supporter ton attitude de merde depuis sa première année et elle est tout de même tombée amoureuse de toi. Elle est parfaitement au courant de… » Les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent quand il réalisa ce qu'il avait laissé échapper. L'attention de Severus se détacha violement d'Hermione et il fixa Draco avec une horreur nouvelle. Le blond faillit tendre le bras pour empêcher son parrain de s'éloigner, mais se recula de justesse avant de rompre le cercle.

« Est-ce que tu viens de dire… qu'elle m'aime ? », croassa Severus.

« Putain ! » Oubliant son éducation Malfoy, Draco se détourna de son professeur et enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il réalisa qu'il pourrait peut-être pousser un peu plus loin Severus avec cette putain de bourde. C'était important qu'il ne le laisse pas s'échapper. Il se retourna rapidement et s'avança jusqu'à ce que ses orteils touchent le bord du cercle. Il sentit les flux de magie venant du cercle lui chatouiller le nez.

« Ne la fuis pas, Severus ! » dit-il au sorcier blême. « Je suis désolé de te l'avoir dit, ce n'était ni à moi de le faire ni le lieu, mais maintenant ça ne peut pas être rattrapé. Ne fuis pas. Tu l'aimes aussi ! »

« J'ai besoin de réfléchir… Je dois y aller, Draco. »

« S'il te plaît, non… » Merlin, Harry allait l'étrangler.

« Je serai de retour dans deux heures. » Severus se retourna et s'éloigna, transplanant une fois qu'il eut dépassé la barrière de protection.

« Bordel de merde, Harry va me tuer. » Le Serpentard eut soudain l'envie d'ensorceler quelque chose, mais fut très déçu de ne pas pouvoir. Pas tant qu'il serait dans le cercle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » demanda immédiatement Harry dès qu'il vit la mine renfrognée de son amant. Sa moue transpirait la culpabilité par tous ses pores, donc il était sûr que Draco avait fait quelque chose.

« Nous en parlerons tout à l'heure. » _Lorsque nous serons sortis du cercle, et que je pourrai partir en courant loin de toi_. Draco s'assura de pouvoir garder cette pensée pour lui-même. Harry hocha la tête et le Serpentard pensa qu'il s'en était sorti… jusqu'à ce que son père ouvre sa grande bouche.

« Où est-ce que Severus est parti ? »

Draco regarda autour de lui, faisant semblant de chercher avec tous les autres, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque que Harry n'était pas en train de chercher Severus. Il le fixait durement.

_Tu as fait quelque chose. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

_Je préfère ne pas le dire._

_Draco…_ Harry s'approcha lentement de son compagnon.

_Nous pouvons en parler plus tard…_

_Pourquoi mon oncle a brusquement disparu ?_ Les bras d'Harry fusèrent et agrippèrent Draco par le col, tirant le visage du blond vers le sien pour que le plus petit puisse le regarder directement dans les yeux. Malfoy déglutit et essaya de se dire qu'il n'était pas effrayé et complétement excité par la créature des Ténèbres qui se tenait devant lui. La nature plus sombre des _Ukataes_ semblait être en train de prendre le dessus sur Harry puisque ses oreilles grandissaient jusqu'à devenir bien plus visibles qu'à leur état naturel, qui étaient plus arrondies à leur extrémité. Ses yeux s'assombrirent et la lumière venant du feu projetait des ombres inquiétantes sur le visage de Harry, ce qui faisait ressortir ses yeux verts, rendait ses pommettes plus saillantes… N'y aurait-il pas de fin au nombre de fois où ils se métamorphosaient selon leur humeur ?

_Je lui ai peut-être fait peur… peut-être…_

_Comment ?_

_Tu peux pas laisser tomber ? Tout le monde nous regarde… _Draco n'aimait pas être le centre de l'attention dans ce genre de situations où il n'avait pas le contrôle, surtout quand on avait l'impression que son compagnon allait lui arracher la tête… littéralement.

_LAISSE-LES REGARDER !_

Draco tressaillit et puis grimaça quand il réalisa qu'il avait frémi. Alors la colère s'empara de lui et il se mit à grogner. Il recouvrit les mains du brun et les serra. _Tu ferais mieux de laisser tomber, Amour. Je ne pourrai pas être tenu pour responsable de ce que je pourrais faire…_

Harry ignora le fait que les griffes de Draco étaient sorties et s'enfonçaient dans ses mains. _Tu me menaces, Malfoy ?_

Hermione regarda ses amis avec une appréhension grandissante. Il était clair qu'ils étaient en plein affrontement silencieux, ayant laissé tous les deux la colère prendre le contrôle sur eux.

« Euh… Ils ne vous paraissent pas un tout petit peu sur le point d'exploser, là, les gars ? » demanda Sirius. « On dirait qu'ils vont se battre. D'une manière vraiment très désagréable et douloureuse. »

« C'est le trop-plein d'énergie », répondit Amortia. « Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient capables d'attendre d'être rentrés au manoir avant de pouvoir se jeter l'un sur l'autre. C'est probablement la raison pour laquelle ils ont laissé la colère prendre le contrôle. La meilleure chose à faire est de les laisser assouvir leurs pulsions. Ce qui veut dire qu'il y a de grandes chances qu'ils aient besoin d'intimité. »

« Mais et le sortilège, alors ? Ne devraient-ils pas se concentrer sur ça ? » demanda Sirius.

« Je pense qu'ils ont fait le plus dur et maintenant tout ce qu'ils ont à faire, c'est de simplement être dans le cercle. Le niveau d'énergie qu'ils dégagent est toujours beaucoup plus puissant que d'habitude. »

« Mais merde, où est Severus ? »

« Allons, Lucius. Faisons-les partir. Demandons-leur de revenir dans deux heures. »

Amortia et Lucius firent rapidement le tour du cercle, éloignant et repoussant les sorciers et sorcières. C'était une tâche difficile, puisque tout le monde savait que les _Ukatae_s étaient sur le point de se battre, et personne ne voulait louper une telle occasion. Surtout lorsque lesdits _Ukataes_ étaient en couple et que c'était Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy.

_Je ne tolérerais pas un manque de respect de ta part, Potter. Surtout quand nous ne sommes pas seuls. Tu sais bien que je ne réagis pas bien à ça. _La prise de Draco sur ses mains se durcit un peu plus et du sang commença à jaillir des blessures qu'il était en train de lui infliger. Harry ne sembla pas le remarquer.

_Pourquoi ? Parce que tu es un putain de Malfoy et que tout le monde devrait ramper à tes pieds ? _

_C'est ça, exactement… Tu vas me lâcher._

« Je suis pas ton putain d'esclave ! Je n'ai pas à faire ce que tu dis ! » hurla Harry et il repoussa brutalement Draco en relâchant son col, et le contempla d'un regard vide alors que le blond tombait sur le dos. Le Gryffondor haussa les épaules et lui tourna le dos, tout en léchant le sang qui coulait de sa main. Dieu, il était vraiment foutrement sexy tout d'un coup. Il se débarrassa furieusement de ses robes d'un coup d'épaule et remarqua que tout le monde était parti. Même s'il s'en fichait totalement. Il était toujours fou de rage. Draco avait un sacré culot, en supposant automatiquement qu'il allait plier à chacune de ses demandes. Salaud !

Harry se retourna uniquement parce que Nagini lui siffla un avertissant. Il se tourna pour la regarder et aperçut brièvement un flash d'un blond clair avant d'être plaqué au sol. Automatiquement il se mit en position défensive et essaya de repousser Draco. Il prit par surprise le blond en le frappant à la mâchoire et puis, en sifflant, il réussit à se dégager de son amant d'un coup de pied. Il se hissa sur ses genoux et rampa sur Draco.

« Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas simplement me dire ce que tu as fait ? » cria-t-il au visage rougi du Serpentard.

Draco grogna et donna un coup de poing à Harry dans les côtes avec bien plus de force qu'il ne l'avait prévu, mais le brun resta tout de même au-dessus de lui, alors il le frappa au visage et fut enivré par le désir de sang quand il vit qu'il lui avait fendu la lèvre. Le Gryffondor s'effondra sur le dos et leva une main pour toucher ses lèvres. Il retira sa main et fixa le sang tâchant sa main pâle avant de lentement y passer un coup de langue. Draco bougea pour se glisser sur Hharry et le contempla lécher le sang qui coulait. Il écarta violement la main du visage de son âme sœur avec un grognement.

« Tu es un enfoiré, Potter », siffla-t-il alors que leurs lèvres se touchaient presque. Harry regarda à l'intérieur des envoûtants orbes argentés avant de détourner le regard.

« Dégage ! » Le brun donna un coup de hanche pour essayer de déloger Draco, mais comprit rapidement que c'était une mauvaise idée quand leurs verges durcies se frottèrent l'une contre l'autre. Draco saisit les poignets de son compagnon et les lui tira douloureusement au-dessus de la tête.

« Arrête de me donner des ordres ! »

Draco se pencha et se mit à sucer le sang de la lèvre fendue de Harry, tandis que de sa main libre il se débattait avec la boucle de la ceinture de son amant. Celui-ci essaya de se dégager de la main du blond mais il abandonna en cours de route quand la langue couverte de sang plongea dans sa bouche ouverte et la dévasta. Harry était à moitié tenté d'arracher d'un coup de dents cette langue… jusqu'à ce qu'il sente son érection être empoignée par la main chaude de Draco. Ses jambes arrêtèrent leurs peu convaincants coups de pied et il se pressa davantage dans la main pâle.

« C'est bien. Tu sais à qui tu appartiens. »

« Toi…Espèce de… Salaud ! »

« Continue de parler, Potter… »

« Lâche mes mains et tu vas le regretter. »

Draco lâcha les mains de son compagnon et sourit narquoisement avant de rapidement se mettre à bouger contre lui. Harry était prêt à mettre à exécution sa menace en griffant le visage du Sang-Pur, quand il s'arrêta brusquement, laissant ses bras tomber sur le sol et se sentant fondre, quand la langue de Draco commença à faire des choses fantastiques à son sexe.

Harry griffa la terre sous ses doigts alors que le Serpentard était décidé à le rendre fou avec sa bouche chaude et humide, ronronnant doucement, envoyant d'indécentes vibrations dans sa verge et le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Toute l'énergie en plus venait se concentrer lentement dans son ventre, prête à se libérer. Il cria violement quand son compagnon détendit sa gorge pour l'avaler sur toute sa longueur. Et ce salaud se mit à gronder, envoyant une nouvelle vague de passion dévastatrice qui déferla sur Harry.

« Je te déteste vraiment, là, tout de suite ! » Et juste pour le prouver, le Gryffondor accrocha ses mains dans les cheveux de Draco et commença à baiser la bouche du blond, il ne lui fallut même pas deux mouvements de hanche avant de venir dans un cri féroce qui résonna dans tout le cimetière. Le Sang-Pur eut du mal à ne pas avoir de haut-le-cœur, mais il tint bon et pompa Harry de toutes ses forces.

Quand le Survivant ne put en supporter davantage, il tira sur les cheveux blonds jusqu'à ce que son amant le libère et vienne se glisser sur son corps. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et le baiser fut douloureux, dévastateur. Leurs dents s'entrechoquaient, claquant les unes contre les autres, leurs bouches s'emplissaient de sang. Le goût embruma leurs deux esprits comme s'ils étaient sous l'emprise d'une drogue. Draco abaissa d'un seul coup le pantalon de son compagnon et souleva ses hanches. Il ne dit pas un mot avant d'être à l'intérieur de Harry, l'emmenant vers un stade encore plus élevé de passion. Le Serpentard prit délicatement le visage du brun dans ses mains et l'embrassa délicatement.

« Tu ne me détestes pas, Harry. »

« Non. »

Harry lécha les lèvres rouges et gonflées de Draco, et puis cambra son dos quand le Serpentard toucha un point particulièrement sensible. En voyant la réaction de son âme sœur, le blond se mit à frapper cet endroit encore et encore, grognant contre la bouche de son amant. Sa verge allait et venait, la chaleur veloutée l'entourant, le serrant et se contractant autour de lui. Le corps de Draco se mit à trembler, l'énergie restante, tout comme celle de Harry, ne demandait qu'à être libérée, ce qui ne laissait pas au Sang-Pur la possibilité d'y aller lentement.

« Draco ? » haleta Harry. Des yeux argentés et vitreux rencontrèrent les émeraudes. « Disputons-nous plus souvent, d'accord ? » Le Gryffondor laissa sa tête tomber sur le sol, fermant les yeux, et il loupa le sourire étincelant que lui décocha son amant.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

« Je ne peux pas croire que Severus soit parti. Il devrait être ici », critiqua Lucius une fois de plus. Accompagné de Sirius et Hermione, ils s'étaient réunis dans le douillet petit salon du Manoir Malfoy.

« Il est sûrement la cause de la colère de Harry et Draco », se plaignit Sirius, et il reçut un regard furieux de la part de son mari pour ça. « Tu sais que c'est vrai. »

« C'est de ma faute », dit calmement la jeune fille.

« Non, Hermione. Je ne tolérerais pas que tu culpabilises pour les actes de ce bâtard graisseux. »

« Arrête de l'appeler comme ça, Sirius ! » cria-t-elle et l'animagus recula, ce qui fit sourire en coin Lucius. « Et c'est ma faute ! »

« Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu as peut-être une part de responsabilité dans tout cela », dit honnêtement Lucius. « Mais ce n'est pas ta faute. Les hommes se sont toujours battus pour des femmes, mais ici c'est différent. Harry, Draco et Severus ne se sont pas battus pour toi. Je suppose que Draco sermonnait Severus en ton nom, puisque mon fils te considère comme son amie. Et Severus a sans doute fui. Harry s'en est mêlé parce qu'il aime Severus et qu'il avait peur que Draco ait, d'une façon ou d'une autre, blessé son oncle. En fait, tout est de la faute de Severus. »

Lucius versa un verre à la sorcière bouleversée et le lui tendit. Hermione le but sans poser de questions. Son visage devint immédiatement rouge et elle commença à tousser à s'en arracher les poumons.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as donné ? »

« Seulement un peu d'absinthe. Ça va lui faire du bien. »

« T'as perdu la tête de lui donner ça ! » Sirius se précipita avec de l'eau, mais Hermione le repoussa. Il la regarda avec une fascination horrifiée alors que la jeune fille continuait à boire la liqueur particulièrement corsée qui était tout de même illégale dans plusieurs pays.

Ils restèrent tous les trois assis en silence pendant un moment, regardant assez souvent la pendule près de la porte. Hermione continua de siroter son alcool fort jusqu'à ce que le verre soit vide. Après la première gorgée, les effets s'étaient immédiatement fait sentir, mais vers la fin, elle était simplement extrêmement détendue et étourdie, et elle se mit à pouffer de rire.

« Où est Severus ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Merlin, Luce. Tu l'as rendu saoule ! » s'exclama Sirius et Malfoy sourit en coin à nouveau.

« Je ne suis pas saoule. Eh bien ? Où est-il ? » Hermione sauta sur ses pieds, essayant maladroitement de lisser tous les plis de sa magnifique robe. Lucius lui sourit.

« Je dirais au hasard qu'il est en train de bouder chez lui », proposa le Sang-Pur.

« Merci, Lucius. Je pense que je vais aller lui rendre visite. J'voudrais pas qu'il se sente seul… Oh ! Est-ce que tu penses qu'il pourrait être mon rendez-vous de ce soir ? » Hermione eut un sourire éblouissant et s'avança en tanguant vers l'imposante cheminée.

« Je suis sûr que si tu essayes de le convaincre, il ne sera pas capable de refuser. » Lucius se leva et s'avança vers l'endroit où elle se tenait, devant la cheminée, et il invoqua une urne de poudre de cheminette pour elle. Sirius regardait tout ça avec une sorte de fascination morbide. Il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée, mais Hermione avait vraiment l'air très heureuse, et bien qu'il sache que c'était dû à l'alcool, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à contester ce que son mari disait.

« Convaincre ? » Hermione inclina la tête, comme si elle était en train d'y réfléchir. « Oui, je peux faire ça ! Merci. » Elle prit une poignée pleine de poudre et la jeta dans le feu. Lucius la retint jusqu'à ce que le feu devienne vert. Puis il l'aida à y entrer.

« Manoir Snape », lui dit-il.

« Manoir Snape ! » cria-t-elle, et elle fut immédiatement emmenée vers le manoir de Severus.

« Ça pourrait peut-être être la pire chose que tu n'aies jamais faite. »

« Absurde. L'un d'eux a besoin de perdre ses inhibitions, ou rien ne se résoudra. » Lucius se dirigea vers son mari. « Puisque nous avons du temps et que nous sommes seuls, nous devrions nous aussi nous montrer productifs. » Le Sang-Pur commença à ouvrir les boucles en argent de la robe de Sirius. « Est-ce que tu vas continuer à t'inquiéter pour une femme forte comme Hermione, ou est-ce que tu vas me prêter attention. »

« Si je devais m'inquiéter pour quelqu'un, ça devrait être Snape. Mais j'en ai rien à foutre de lui donc je serais plus qu'heureux de te prêter attention. »

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hermione tomba en sortant de la cheminée, riant et râlant en même temps de sa maladresse. Elle se releva et se dépoussiéra. Elle savait qu'elle était saoule, fichu Lucius ! Mais elle ne s'en soucia pas. Elle était une sorcière en mission, et elle refusait de partir avant d'avoir ce qu'elle voulait.

« Merry ? » appela-t-elle. Peu après, l'elfe de maison apparut dans un « pop », et eut un mouvement de recul quand elle vit qui était l'invité de Maître Severus.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne suis pas venue pour faire la morale. » Merry se détendit visiblement. « Peux-tu me dire où est ton maître ? »

« Le Maître est dans la bibliothèque, Miss. »

Hermione sourit. « Mon endroit préféré ! »

Merry hocha la tête et sourit. Elle pouvait voir que Miss Hermione était saoule.

« Merry va lui dire que vous êtes ici. »

« Oh non, Merry. Ça ne sera pas nécessaire. Je veux lui faire la surprise. » Merry sembla incertaine. La jeune sorcière s'agenouilla pour qu'elles puissent se regarder les yeux dans les yeux, et posa une main sur l'épaule menue. « S'il te plaît. Je ne dirai pas à Severus que je t'ai vue, et si tu gardes le silence, j'arrêterai de te dire à quel point tu mérites plus pour tout le travail que tu fais… »

« Oui, Miss Hermione ! Merry ne dira rien ! »

La jeune sorcière se dirigea alors vers la bibliothèque. Elle entra silencieusement et soupira doucement quand elle remarqua Severus assis devant le feu, en train de bouder. Ses mains vinrent lisser ses cheveux alors qu'elle s'approchait.

« Severus ? »

Des yeux onyx écarquillés rencontrèrent les siens et il se leva rapidement mais n'approcha pas. Hermione rougit alors qu'elle l'observait. Elle n'avait jamais vu un homme aussi charismatique et intimidant. Elle avança lentement jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques pas de lui. « Je… Vous avez disparu. Tout le monde s'est demandé où vous étiez allé. Nous avons dû tous partir. »

Severus se nourrissait de sa présence comme un affamé. Il lui fallut un moment pour reprendre son souffle et retrouver sa voix. « Vous avez dû partir ? »

« Oui. Harry et Draco ont commencé à se battre après que vous soyez parti. Amortia a cru bon de leur laisser un peu d'intimité. » Hermione fit un pas de plus vers lui. Severus baissa les yeux vers le feu, elle détestait voir son air perdu.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous venue ici ? »

« Je m'inquiétais », répliqua-t-elle joyeusement. Beaucoup trop pour l'ambiance qui les entourait. Severus étudia son visage et fronça les sourcils.

« Vous avez bu. »

« J'ai pris un verre de quelque chose appelé absinthe que Lucius m'a donné. » Elle fit un autre pas.

« Saleté de Lucius », murmura-t-il sombrement.

« Severus, je me demandais…Eh bien, pardonnez-moi si je vais trop loin, mais je voulais que vous soyez mon rendez-vous de ce soir. »

Le maître des potions sourit sans amusement. « Mais je suis gay, vous vous souvenez. Pourquoi voudriez-vous que je sois votre rendez-vous ? »

Le sourire d'Hermione s'évanouit, et il aurait voulu n'avoir rien dit. « Mais j'étais furieuse après vous ! Je sais que vous n'êtes pas gay. »

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. » Son regard retourna vers le feu et la jeune femme sentit sa patience se faire la malle. Elle réduisit la distance entre eux jusqu'à être juste à côté de lui.

« S'il vous plaît. Je ne pourrais pas en profiter sans vous. »

« Pourquoi ? » Ils avaient tous les deux compris que cette question signifiait bien plus que ce qu'elle sous-entendait. Et malgré l'alcool, Hermione avait une conscience aigüe de ses sentiments.

« Parce que ça n'est pas pareil sans vous. Ma vie entière de sorcière ne serait pas la même sans vous. » Elle se détourna du feu et lui fit face. Elle posa une main hésitante sur son bras. « Je n'accepterai pas non comme une réponse. »

Severus baissa les yeux vers la petite main puis vers ses yeux brillants.

« S'il vous plaît, n'ayez pas peur de moi. Vous m'effrayez déjà. Je ne veux plus vivre sans vous. »

« Vous ne savez pas ce que vous dites. Vous êtes saoule. »

« Je sais exactement ce que je suis en train de dire. » Hermione éclata de colère. « Je suis contente que Lucius m'ait donné ce verre. Je peux vous dire ce que je ressens sans m'inquiéter de ce que vous pourriez penser. Ça ne m'inquiète plus. Vous n'auriez jamais dû m'embrasser si vous ne vouliez pas de moi. Ce n'est pas juste que vous ouvriez une porte pour ensuite vous en aller, en me laissant seule devant cette porte grande ouverte. Ce n'est pas juste que vous rejetiez la faute sur moi. Ce n'est pas juste que vous me regardiez avec ce regard brûlant, mais que vous vous détourniez à chaque fois quand je vous le renvoie. Vous êtes un salaud, Severus Snape ! »

Ledit salaud garda le silence un moment. Perdu dans sa contemplation. De ses joues rougies et de sa poitrine haletante alors qu'elle luttait contre sa colère. De ses étincelants yeux cannelle. « Je le suis », répondit-il finalement d'une voix basse, « et c'est ça le problème. Vous êtes beaucoup trop bien pour moi, beaucoup trop brillante. Je ne vous mérite pas. Vous êtes belle…vous êtes belle dans tous les sens du terme. _Je ne te mérite pas_ », finit-il dans un murmure véhément avant de s'effondrer dans un fauteuil et de cacher son visage dans ses mains, espérant que la vue de sa bibliothèque s'effacerait le laissant dans l'obscurité.

Hermione plissa des yeux_. Imbécile borné ! Je ne vais pas le laisser me mettre à la porte ! Pas maintenant que je sais ce qu'il ressent_. Elle bougea pour se placer juste devant lui. Elle respira profondément plusieurs fois pour se calmer et se rappela les paroles de Tonks sur l'impossibilité pour un homme de repousser ses avances.

Severus pensait qu'elle serait partie, mais il aurait dû mieux la connaître. Hermione était une Gryffondor, et elle n'abandonnait jamais rien.

« Ouvrez les yeux, Severus Snape ! Regardez-moi ! » Severus la regarda, trouvant un regard absolument furieux braqué sur lui, et se sentit honteux quand son sexe eut un soubresaut en réponse. Ce n'était pas vraiment le bon moment. « Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'une putain de gamine pour vous ? J'EN AI L'AIR ? »

« Non, certainement pas. »

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air de ne pas pouvoir prendre soin de moi-même ? Est-ce que vous m'avez déjà vue être incapable de surmonter les pires difficultés ? »

Severus sourit malgré lui, « Vous voulez dire à part cet épisode en première année avec le troll des montagnes ? » Le regard noir d'Hermione devint meurtrier et il se débrouilla pour rire discrètement. « Non, vous êtes très compétente. »

« Est-ce que vous pensez que je serais ici si je n'étais pas sûre de vos sentiments ou des miens ? »

« Non. »

« Eh bien, alors ? »

« Hermione… » Son ton suggérait qu'il n'allait pas essayer d'argumenter, mais elle en avait assez de parler et elle pensa qu'il était grand temps de passer à l'action. Sans prévenir, elle grimpa sur ses genoux. Sa chaleur l'enveloppa, le faisant haleter sous la surprise.

« J'ai choisi pour vous. Vous me repoussez maintenant et je partirai et il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière possible. Ça serait trop douloureux… » Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et sourit. Ils n'étaient pas gras du tout. Son sourire s'élargit quand elle s'aperçût que Severus respirait de façon erratique et c'était très dur de ne pas remarquer les tremblements venant de son entrejambe. « Eh bien, au moins quelqu'un veut de moi. »

Snape laissa sa tête retomber sur le fauteuil quand elle se frotta contre lui en rougissant. « Vous savez très bien que j'ai envie de vous… »

Hermione en eut presque le souffle coupé. Pas étonnant que Severus soit si confiant, du moins pour les choses qui ne la concernaient pas. Elle pouvait sentir à quel point son sexe était énorme et ça l'excitait de plus en plus. « Montrez-moi. »

« Quoi ? » Il releva la tête, et inconsciemment se pencha en avant, frôlant de ses lèvres celles de la jeune fille avant de se reculer.

« Vous m'avez très bien entendue. »

« Je ne vais pas vous faire des avances alors que vous avez bu. Lucius n'aurait pas dû vous donner de l'absinthe. »

« Quel Gentleman ! » Le ton d'Hermione suggérait qu'elle n'était pas heureuse qu'il soit ainsi. « Alors montrez-le-moi en étant mon rendez-vous. Essayez au moins d'être avec moi. »

« Hermione, je n'ai pas à essayer. Je veux être avec vous. »

« Alors plus d'excuse, espèce de bâtard sarcastique. »

« Vingt points en moins pour Gryffon… » Il fut coupé par la bouche délicate d'Hermione. C'était un baiser léger et leurs langues se touchèrent à peine avant qu'elle ne se recule en rougissant doucement. Severus fut surpris de voir combien ce baiser avait apaisé ses nerfs. Savait-elle l'effet que ça avait sur lui?

« Nous devrions y aller, non ? » demanda-t-elle, en se levant lentement et avec quelque chose de provocant.

« Je pense que ce serait mieux. »

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ils retournèrent assez rapidement au manoir, puisque Severus n'aimait pas être seul avec Hermione. Il avait peur de perdre brusquement le contrôle. Et pour empêcher la jeune femme de flirter avec lui alors qu'elle était ivre, il lui avait fait une potion de dégrisement. Elle avait rechigné au début, mais quand il avait menacé de lui retirer tout le mérite du travail supplémentaire qu'il avait promis de lui attribuer pour l'année scolaire à venir, elle l'avait immédiatement prise. Quand elle fut sobre, il remarqua qu'elle devint extrêmement gênée, et il pouvait dire qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui dise quelque chose de désobligeant sur son comportement. Mais comme il n'avait vraiment pas à s'en plaindre et devait avouer à contrecœur qu'il était heureux qu'elle soit venue le chercher. Il garda le silence sur tout ça et laissa Hermione le conduire là où Lucius était supposé être.

Ils étaient à la moitié du bon couloir quand ils entendirent des cris passionnés. Hermione s'arrêta mortifiée, refusant de bouger d'un pouce. « Allons ailleurs, et laissons-les seuls. »

« Non. Je veux parler à Lucius. »

« Mais… mais vous ne pouvez pas ! » Hermione commença à bredouiller. « Ils sont occupés ! Vous ne pouvez pas simplement les surprendre comme ça. Ce sont des jeunes mariés ! »

« Regardez mon visage. » Il n'avait aucune expression. « Est-ce que ça à l'air de me déranger ? Si vous êtes trop prude pour ces choses-là alors restez ici. »

Hermione se redressa de toute sa hauteur et le fusilla du regard. « Je ne suis pas prude ! J'ai juste pensé que ça serait impoli de les interrompre. »

« Oui, ce serait plutôt grossier de ma part. »

Sur ce, Severus continua à remonter le couloir, amusé d'entendre Hermione le suivre lentement. Rien ne pouvait arrêter sa curiosité. Cependant, elle stoppa à cinq mètres de la porte et essaya de s'empêcher d'écouter. Ce fut peine perdue. Il y avait quelque chose de tellement érotique à les écouter qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Severus s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte quand il sentit la présence d'Hermione sur sa droite. Regardant dans sa direction, il la vit fixant la porte avec un mélange d'embarras et d'intense intérêt. Puis, elle s'humidifia les lèvres.

« Merlin, sauvez-moi. » Severus la prit par le bras et l'éloigna de la porte. « Vous voulez bien arrêter d'avoir cet air-là. Et arrêtez d'écouter. » Le maître des potions se retourna vers la porte et tambourina. « Lucius ! Je veux te parler ! »

« Dégage, Snivellus ! Lucius est occupé ! » aboya-t-on en réponse de l'intérieur du petit salon. Snape ricana face à la porte. « Je déteste vraiment ce clébard », murmura-t-il. « Hermione et moi allons entrer dans une minute sans nous préoccuper de ce que vous êtes en train de faire. »

« Je n'entrerai pas », chuchota la jeune fille furieusement.

« Silence », siffla-t-il en réponse.

Hermione marmonna dans sa barbe, mais garda tout de même le silence. Ils pouvaient entendre Lucius et Sirius parler à l'intérieur, bien que leurs voix fussent trop basses pour distinguer ce qu'ils disaient. La porte fut ouverte violemment cinq minutes plus tard par un Sirius hargneux.

« Nous étions occupés », cracha-t-il. Ses cheveux étaient dans un état déplorable, ses lèvres gonflées et ses yeux encore voilés par la passion, même si à présent, la passion se transformait en colère furieuse.

« Nous avions entendu. » Severus se déplaça juste assez pour permettre à Black de voir une Hermione rouge comme une pivoine derrière lui.

« Salut, Sirius... » Elle ne pouvait même pas le regarder dans les yeux. Sirius soupira, ouvrit en grand la porte et Severus lui passa devant. L'animagus se tourna vers Hermione.

« Tu vas bien ? Il ne t'a pas blessé, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Me blesser ? »

« Eh bien, tu sais… C'est un salaud la plupart du temps. Je ne veux plus qu'il te blesse dans tes sentiments, Hermione. »

« Oh. » Elle le regarda et sourit. « Ça va. »

« Tu es sobre aussi. C'est bien. Entre. »

« Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir interrompus. »

Il fit un geste de la main pour l'inviter à entrer. « Pas besoin de t'excuser. C'est toujours plus facile de blâmer Snape. »

Sirius et Hermione s'assirent en face des deux autres. Severus était en train de passer un savon à Lucius pour avoir donné à la jeune femme de l'absinthe, bien qu'il le fasse très discrètement. Le blond paraissait impeccable et indifférent à la colère de son ami. S'il n'y avait pas les lèvres gonflées et ce petit sourire béat sur son visage, Hermione n'aurait jamais pu deviner qu'il venait de faire l'amour.

« Arrête de te plaindre », dit finalement Lucius, en ayant assez d'entendre Severus rabâcher ça. « Je t'ai donné un coup de main. Tu devrais plutôt me remercier. »

« Je devrais te jeter un sort ! »

« Excusez-moi, mais vous ne croyez pas que nous devrions aller vérifier si Harry et Draco vont bien ? » demanda Hermione. « Les connaissant, ils sont probablement en train de se frapper jusqu'au sang. »

« Ça dépend. » Lucius s'installa un peu plus à son aise et croisa les jambes. « Je suis pratiquement sûr que ça ne s'est pas terminé comme tu le penses. » Sirius sourit aux paroles de son mari. Hermione parut confuse.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? »

« Qu'adorent-t-ils faire encore plus que se battre, voler, et être excessivement romantiques avec l'autre ? »

Hermione eut un petit rire nerveux. « Oh. »

« Ça fait environ une heure et demie. Je suppose que nous pouvons y retourner », déclara Lucius en se levant.

Severus acquiesça et se leva aussi. Il offrit sa main à Hermione. Elle sembla d'abord choquée, puis sourit avant de la prendre, se levant de son siège. Elle surprit l'air renfrogné de Sirius mais regarda de nouveau Severus quand il se mit à lui serrer la main. Elle commença à s'inquiéter quand sa main la serra plus fort et que ses yeux se fermèrent douloureusement.

« Severus ? »

« Lucius ? » Sirius fut près de son mari dans la seconde quand le blond tomba à genoux en serrant son bras. Severus libéra la main d'Hermione et tomba aussi à genoux. La Gryffondor réalisa qu'il l'avait lâchée parce qu'il avait peur de la blesser à la main, alors que ses articulations blanchissaient à force de serrer ses poings.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Parle-moi ! » aboya Sirius alors qu'il s'agenouillait face à Lucius et retirait la main de son bras.

« La marque des Ténèbres », siffla Severus entre ses dents.

« Voldemort vous appelle ? »

« Je ne pense pas. Ça ne fait pas mal comme ça. » Lucius haletait et regarda Sirius remonter sa manche. La marque des Ténèbres était brûlante, écarlate et fumante. Du côté de Severus, Hermione voyait la même chose. Elle s'inquiéta quand la marque commença à crépiter et la peau se mit à faire des bulles. Elle regarda le visage crispé du maître de potions avec effroi, comprenant à quel point ça devait être douloureux.

« Elle se détruit », réalisa Hermione après l'avoir étudiée plus attentivement et elle regarda Severus avec des yeux paniqués. « Est-ce que ça veut dire que quelque chose ne va pas avec Voldemort ? Qu'il est mort ? »

Snape contempla son regard effrayé. « Je ne sais pas. »

« Malfoy ! » La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sec. « Quelque chose ne va pas avec Bluemoon ! » Parkinson s'arrêta quand il vit Lucius et Severus agenouillés, agrippant leur bras comme Amortia le faisait. Hermione traversa le salon rapidement jusqu'au mangemort et remonta sa manche, ignorant le sifflement flagrant de dégoût.

« Vous ne ressentez aucune douleur ? »

« Non. » Il arracha son bras de sa prise. « Ne me touche plus jamais, Sang-de-bourbe. »

Malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait, Severus se releva et s'avança vers Parkinson, attrapant le petit homme trapu par le col jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve sur la pointe des pieds. « Ne lui parle plus jamais comme ça. Son sortilège de découpe ne sera rien comparé à ce que je te ferai si tu lui manques de respect ! C'est compris ? »

Parkinson hocha la tête et Snape le repoussa. « Maintenant, y a-t-il d'autres personnes ayant des problèmes avec leur marque des Ténèbres ? »

« Pas que je sache. »

« Rassemble tout le monde et retournez à Little Hangleton, » dit Lucius alors qu'il se relevait, retrouvant rapidement tout son aplomb. « Quelque chose est en train de se passer. » Parkinson acquiesça et s'élança vers la sortie.

« Severus ! Regardez votre bras ! » cria Hermione. Ils contemplèrent la marque des Ténèbres alors qu'elle semblait se décoller de la peau. Puis, elle se transforma en poussière avant de tomber sur le sol. Lucius avait lui aussi le même tas de cendres à ses pieds. Malfoy et Snape se fixèrent en état de choc.

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Est-ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait décidé que nous n'étions plus assez bien pour lui, maintenant ? » demanda le Sang-Pur avec colère.

« Je pense que c'est le contraire, en fait », répliqua Severus doucement. « Mais nous ne pourrons en être sûr avant le retour de Voldemort. »

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Harry et Draco étaient entièrement habillés et repus, étendus sur le dos avec leurs pieds pointés vers des directions opposées tandis que leurs têtes étaient côte à côte. Ils contemplaient le ciel quand Hermione et Amortia apparurent à l'extérieur du cercle, suivies de près par Severus, Lucius et Sirius. Ils ne parlaient pas et un silence gêné les entourait, mais ils préféraient rester proches l'un de l'autre sans s'inquiéter de la tension entre eux.

« Tu vois, Hermione ? Ils ont l'air mieux que bien pour moi. »

« Harry, Draco ! Venez ici ! » ordonna Severus.

Ils se levèrent et s'empressèrent d'obéir. Avant que quoi que ce soit ne puisse être dit, les trois mangemorts tendirent leur bras.

« Vos marques sont parties ! » s'écria Harry avec émerveillement.

« Est-ce qu'il y a eu des changements dans la potion ? » demanda Severus en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de son neveu, vers le chaudron étincelant en argent. Harry secoua la tête.

« Nous avons regardé il y a une minute mais nous n'avons rien pu voir. La potion est trop épaisse, » dit Draco en regardant lui aussi le chaudron. « Mais tout se passe comme prévu. »

« Vous allez l'air d'être plus stables, maintenant. » Cette remarque venait d'Amortia. Draco se retourna et sourit à Harry, qui inconsciemment lécha la lèvre que son amant avait éclatée. Ça ne faisait plus mal, puisque le Serpentard l'avait soigné après que leur « petite dispute » fut finie.

« Ouais, nous allons bien », marmonna-t-il, en évitant le regard de son compagnon.

Le blond comprit que Harry ne le regardait pas, non pas parce qu'il était embarrassé, mais parce qu'il était toujours en colère après lui. Et puisque Draco ne voulait pas d'une autre dispute pour le moment, il décida de laisser couler. Le Gryffondor offrit à tout le monde un petit sourire et retourna se placer près du chaudron pour parler avec Nagini. Draco soupira et se frotta la nuque.

« Harry est furieux après moi et c'est ta faute, Severus. »

« Je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait être de ma faute. Tu es le seul qui ait ouvert sa grande bouche. »

« Oui, mais au moins il semble que ça ait servi à quelque chose. » Draco regarda de façon évidente Hermione qui se tenait à côté du maître de potions, mais qui, heureusement, était en pleine conversation avec Lucius.

« Tu devrais te taire, Draco. »

« Remercie-moi simplement et finis-en avec ça. » Il avait un sourire en coin et Severus fronça les sourcils.

« Quand il gèlera en enfer. »

Des murmures balayèrent la foule qui entourait le cercle quand Harry bondit soudainement sur ses pieds et scruta l'intérieur du chaudron. « Draco ! »

Le blond se précipita à ses côtés et regarda à son tour dedans. Le liquide avait changé de couleur, devenant translucide et ils pouvaient voir un corps bouger frénétiquement. Tout d'un coup, un bras jaillit et se saisit du bord. « Quoi ? Ça ne peut pas être déjà fini. Il reste encore au moins une heure. »

« Apparemment, Tom ne veut pas attendre. »

« Mais le corps n'aura pas assez mûri… » Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent en comprenant et il se débarrassa précipitamment de sa robe d'un coup d'épaule et la tendit alors que l'autre bras sortait du chaudron.

Harry s'avança pour donner un coup de main à Tom. Les mangemorts se massèrent autour du cercle et observèrent silencieusement, leur excitation grandissante. Harry et Draco se placèrent juste devant Tom afin que personne ne puisse voir son corps excepté eux alors qu'il sortait du chaudron. Les deux _Ukataes_ haletèrent alors qu'ils posaient les yeux sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres et son nouveau corps.

« Merlin, Tom. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu ailles aussi loin en arrière ! » s'exclama Harry pendant que Draco enveloppait les larges épaules de Tom de sa cape. Voldemort tira la capuche sur sa tête pour cacher son visage à la vue de tous. Il étudia ses mains alors qu'ils descendaient, ses yeux d'un brun lumineux s'élargissant de plaisir en voyant leur forme et leur teinte saine.

« Emmenez-moi quelque part à l'intérieur et envoyez tout le monde m'attendre au Manoir Malfoy », vint la réponse de Tom dans une voix soyeuse de baryton puis il tressaillit et se pencha vers Harry. « C'est une expérience que j'espère ne jamais devoir revivre. »

« Même ta voix est sexy, maintenant ! » observa Draco et il grogna quand il reçut un coup de coude précis dans les côtes. « Pas aussi sexy que la tienne, Amour. Aucune autre voix ne peut me donner envie de me jeter sur une personne et de la baiser pendant des années comme la tienne le peut, Harry. »

Le brun ronronna et passa Tom à Draco qui enroula un bras autour de ses épaules pour le soutenir. Harry alla vers Lucius et Severus et leur dit de ramener tout le monde au Manoir. « Hermione, Amortia. Vous deux, vous pouvez rester. Il va avoir besoin de vous. »

Severus n'aimait pas vraiment ça, mais comme Hermione se tournait vers lui et lui adressa un petit sourire rassurant, il ne s'arrêta pas et ne se plaignit pas. « Juste une minute, mesdemoiselles. Laissez-moi défaire le cercle. » Harry se mit à marcher autour du cercle dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, sa baguette pointée vers la ligne brûlée sur le sol, et alors qu'il marchait, la ligne disparut, laissant la zone exactement comme elle l'avait été avant qu'elle ne soit brûlée. Hermione et Amortia le suivirent alors qu'il se dirigeait vers Draco et Voldemort. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres leur tournait le dos et il ne se retourna pas avant qu'il n'y ait plus qu'eux cinq dans le cimetière.

« Monsieur ? » demanda prudemment Hermione. « Vous allez bien ? »

« Oui, Hermione. Tout se passe comme prévu. » Voldemort se tourna et abaissa sa capuche. Il s'émerveilla des boucles brunes qui tombèrent devant ses yeux. Il toucha son visage, presque avec crainte.

« Il ne disparaîtra pas cette fois, Tom. Tu as bien fait les choses », murmura Harry de manière rassurante.

« Vous les avez assurément bien faites », dit Hermione. « Vous êtes tellement beau ! » Elle rougit quand il lui sourit. « Ne vous avais-je pas dit que vous me feriez rougir ? »

« Mon Seigneur, me permettez-vous de vous examiner ? »

« Oui, Amortia. » La médicomage sortit sa baguette et commença à balayer son corps. Voldemort dissimula le soulagement qu'il ressentit quand elle lui annonça qu'il était au meilleur de sa forme.

« Votre énergie est en dessous de la moyenne, mais je m'attends à ce que cela change dans quelques heures quand vous vous serez habitué à votre corps et reposé. »

Voldemort hocha la tête et se laissa transplaner dans le Manoir Malfoy où il fut conduit dans une aile privée du Manoir pour qu'il puisse se doucher et se changer. Les _Ukataes_ restèrent avec lui pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.

« Je ne peux pas croire que Voldemort ait déjà ressemblé à ça », dit Draco à Harry alors qu'ils attendaient que le Seigneur des Ténèbres finisse de prendre sa douche.

« Je le peux… Ça change beaucoup de chose. »

« Cela ouvre beaucoup de possibilités. »

Harry acquiesça mais ne dit rien de plus. Il ignorait toujours à moitié son compagnon, ce qui tapait sur les nerfs du blond. « Ecoute, Harry. Si tu as quelque chose à dire, alors dis-le ! »

Le Survivant lui jeta à peine un coup d'œil. « Je vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Est-ce que tu essayes de démarrer une nouvelle dispute ? Parce que je serais très heureux de te satisfaire. Il y a un lit juste là. »

Harry siffla et s'éloigna de lui. « Tout ne peut pas se résoudre en faisant l'amour, Draco. »

« Non, mais au moins ça te détend assez pour que tu me dises quel est le fichu problème avec toi. Je ne suis plus furieux, donc pourquoi l'es-tu ? »

« Je ne suis pas ton esclave », répondit-il doucement. « Mais parfois je me sens comme si j'en étais un. Je déteste ce sentiment... Ça me rappelle les Dursley. »

« Qui a dit que tu étais mon esclave ? Tu n'as pas à faire ce que tu ne veux pas. Tu ne reçois d'ordres de personne, Harry ! Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu te sentes obligé de faire quelque chose simplement parce que quelqu'un te l'avait demandé. Jamais ! »

Draco voulait s'approcher du brun, mais il savait qu'il devait attendre que Harry vienne vers lui de lui-même. Il s'était toujours attendu à une conversation comme ça, que l'horrible passé de son compagnon vienne se pointer dans leur vie. Il savait que ça devait arriver pour qu'ils puissent réellement avancer. Harry se tourna pour le regarder. Plus qu'un simple coup d'œil, enfin.

« Je suis désolé, je suis tellement possessif », continua Draco. « Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Il nous a fallu des années pour arriver là où nous en sommes, pour avoir ce que nous avons. Je ne veux tout simplement jamais perdre ça. »

Harry se détendit visiblement. « Tu dis certaines choses juste pour me faire réagir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Draco sourit. « Ouais, c'est si facile. Mais quelques trucs que j'ai dits sont vrais. »

« Comme quoi ? » Harry s'assit entre les jambes de son compagnon et laissa sa tête retomber contre le fauteuil. Les doigts du Serpentard furent immédiatement dans ses cheveux, le massant pour éliminer la tension qui s'était accumulée.

« Comme le fait que tu… tu sois avec moi. » Harry sourit. Il savait très bien que Draco avait pensé les mots _tu m'appartiennes_ quand il avait prononcé les mots _avec moi_. Mais ça lui convenait très bien. Ça n'était pas le problème. Au contraire, il était plus qu'heureux de dire qu'il appartenait à Draco. Ça le faisait se sentir aimé et protégé. « Et que tu es un idiot de Gryffondor », poursuivit le blond. « Et que tu frappes comme une fille… »

« C'est pas vrai ! » Harry recula sa tête et se tourna pour lancer un regard furieux à Draco, qui affichait un petit sourire pervers. « Peu importe. » Il s'appuya de nouveau sur son amant et soupira. Il pensa que c'était le bon moment pour parler de ses peurs. Il n'avait pas remarqué que Tom était sorti de sa douche, déjà impeccablement habillé, et qu'il s'était arrêté dans l'ombre de la porte.

« J'ai toujours été enfermé dans le placard sous les escaliers avant que je ne reçoive la lettre de Poudlard. Les Dursley étaient tellement effrayés par la magie et c'est la peur que quelqu'un puisse venir se plaindre de l'endroit où j'étais cloîtré qui a fait qu'ils m'ont transféré dans la petite chambre à l'étage. Celle qui était habituellement utilisée pour les vieux jouets cassés de Dudley. » Le rire de Harry était désabusé. « Je valais encore moins que de vieux jouets cassés. Quand les lettres de Poudlard sont arrivées, je ne savais pas ce que c'était parce que Vernon refusait de me laisser les voir. Je mourrais tellement d'envie de les voir parce qu'elles m'étaient adressées. Quelqu'un dans le monde me connaissait, reconnaissait mon existence. C'est tout ce que j'avais toujours voulu… qu'ils me reconnaissent. Quelque chose qui me laisserait savoir qu'ils savaient que j'existais vraiment pour eux. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai fait tout ce qu'ils me demandaient. Je pensais que si je pouvais leur montrer à quel point je pouvais être important dans leur vie, ils pourraient m'aimer. C'est pour ça que je suis pratiquement leur esclave. »

« Ils se sont servis de l'insécurité d'un petit garçon prêt à tout pour un petit peu d'amour. » Les griffes de Draco sortirent et commencèrent à s'enfoncer dans le crâne du Survivant. Harry alla prendre les mains de son amant et les amena à sa poitrine. Le Serpentard laissa tomber son menton sur la tête brune.

« Je cuisinais tous leurs repas, je nettoyais toute la maison, tous les jours, et je m'occupais du jardin, de la lessive, des courses… Ça a commencé tellement tôt que je ne me souviens pas d'un moment dans ma vie où je ne faisais pas tous ces trucs. Je voulais que tout soit parfait pour que quand Vernon rentrerait à la maison, je n'aie pas à avoir peur de le mettre en colère. Rien n'allait jamais. Même si tout était parfait, il trouvait toujours une raison de me cogner. Après cinq ans, ils m'ont renvoyé dans le placard parce qu'ils avaient peur de ce que je devenais et leurs mauvais traitements se sont aggravés après ça. Vernon adorait me tabasser, me crachant des paroles de haine. Je n'étais rien. »

Le menton d'Harry retomba contre son torse. « Avant Poudlard, j'étais seul tout le temps, même quand j'étais entouré de monde. Je ne pouvais pas avoir d'amis. Dudley les chassait toujours. Je ne possédais rien. J'étais un esclave dans tous les sens du terme. Cette nuit où toi et Oncle Sev' m'avez trouvé, Vernon était vraiment déterminé à me tuer parce qu'il savait qu'après mon anniversaire, je partirais et je ne reviendrais jamais. Il me haïssait tellement qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas me laisser partir. A ce moment-là, je pensais que je n'étais rien et je m'en moquais d'être en train de mourir. Je voulais mourir. Mes amis étaient partis et ma vie semblait être déjà finie avant même d'avoir commencé… Tu connais la suite. »

« Tu es incroyable », dit Draco après un moment de silence. Il essaya de dissimuler la colère dans sa voix. Ces putains de Dursley allaient devoir payer.

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai dit que tu étais incroyable. Même après tout ça, tu persévérais quand même, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne t'es pas laissé aller… »

« Draco, je serais mort sans toi. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu sortir du coma sans ça. J'y ai réfléchi. Je voulais être certain que tout le monde soit protégé de Voldemort, mais je ne sais pas si je m'en serais sorti si tu n'étais pas venu. »

« Je sais que tu serais revenu, même sans moi. Ce n'est pas ton genre d'abandonner, n'est-ce pas ? »

Quelqu'un se racla la gorge. Harry et Draco levèrent les yeux pour trouver Tom qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, le visage impassible mais le blond reconnut de la colère dans son regard. Il avait probablement tout entendu. Le Serpentard se demanda ce que Voldemort allait faire maintenant qu'il savait comment Harry avait grandi.

« Nous n'avons jamais été très différents. J'aurais aimé savoir ça. »

« Pas de problèmes, Tom. Tout ça c'est le passé. » Harry se leva, se sentant beaucoup mieux après avoir parlé à Draco. Et il ne se sentait même pas en colère que Tom ait écouté leur conversation. C'était peut-être une bonne chose qu'il ait entendu aussi. « Prêt à descendre et à surprendre tout le monde ? »

Harry attrapa la main de son compagnon et le tira vers la porte. Les yeux argent rencontrèrent le regard brun et une conversation silencieuse passa entre eux. Ils auraient une discussion à propos des Dursley. Et en privé.

.

.

C'était cela un vrai gala, supposa Hermione, observant tous ces sorciers et ces sorcières, habillés sur leur trente-un qui se mêlaient dans la gigantesque salle de bal du Manoir Malfoy. Tous ceux qui étaient présents étaient les membres les plus éminents du gouvernement sorcier, et ils étaient tous liés à Voldemort. Severus l'avait laissée avec Sirius pendant que lui et Lucius discutaient, assurant à tout le monde qu'ils savaient pourquoi ils étaient tous réunis et ce qu'ils attendaient. Certaines personnes ne pouvaient pas croire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres soit de retour dans un nouveau corps. Beaucoup pensaient que Harry et Draco l'avaient détruit et qu'ils se préparaient maintenant à prendre sa place. Hermione, elle, trouvait ça très drôle.

Même Bellatrix avait été autorisée à y assister, mais sa magie avait été bridée, enserrée assez fort pour qu'elle ne puisse pas se servir de sa baguette. Mais la mangemort s'était tout de même amusée à ennuyer Hermione jusqu'à ce que la Gryffondor scelle la bouche de Lestrange. A plusieurs reprises, Hermione avait dû s'exposer, elle et ses capacités magiques, à la vue de tous pour que tout le monde comprenne une partie des raisons pour lesquelles elle était présente. Elle n'avait pas pu contenir son amusement quand elle et Sirius avaient été reconnus et regardés d'abord avec surprise puis avec mépris. Ces réactions venaient de l'élite des sorciers et des sorcières, qui refuseraient tous de l'accepter tant qu'elle n'aurait pas prouvé qu'elle n'avait peur de personne.

« Arrête de me regarder comme ça Sirius. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais me transformer en Dark Lady ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« Je ne peux pas faire autrement. Tu sembles tellement différente, maintenant. »

« Tu penses que c'est une mauvaise chose ? »

Elle but une petite gorgée de champagne pour masquer sa nervosité.

« Non ! Par Merlin, non ! » Sirius lui jeta un bras autour des épaules et la serra brièvement contre lui. « Nous avons tout intérêt à ce que tu sois forte, n'est-ce pas ? Surtout avec ce connard, là-bas. » Sirius pointa Severus du doigt. Hermione s'abstint de répondre.

C'était censé être un rendez-vous, non ? Alors pourquoi Severus semblait être à nouveau en train de mettre intentionnellement de la distance entre eux ? Ça s'était passé comme ça toute la soirée. Il lui avait à peine dit deux mots depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés au cimetière et s'il n'y avait pas ces regards qu'il continuait de lui envoyer, elle aurait pu penser qu'il avait changé d'avis à son sujet. Mais ses regards exprimaient tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour être rassurée. Hermione supposa qu'il était juste en train d'essayer d'accepter ce qu'il ressentait et la façon dont leur relation avait évolué.

« Es-tu sûre de vouloir Snivellus ? Il y a de meilleurs sorciers… de meilleurs sorciers avec de meilleurs physiques. »

« Sirius, j'ai pris ma décision. Par ailleurs, il n'y a pas de meilleur sorcier pour moi. Et il a un physique très honorable. »

Black renifla. « C'est une très jolie façon de dire que tu t'en moques qu'il soit laid. »

« Il n'est pas laid. »

« Ouais, c'est ça… »

La tension dans la salle de bal monta subitement et tout mouvement cessa pendant un instant avant que chaque tête ne commence à se tourner vers les escaliers et les portes de la salle. Harry et Draco se tenaient tout en haut des marches avec un personnage dissimulé sous une cape dressée devant eux. Alors que les _Ukataes_ étaient habillés d'une tenue de soirée noire, la personne à la capuche était drapée de rouge sang. Personne n'osa prononcer un mot pendant que ces trois-là descendaient les escaliers et la foule silencieuse se scinda en deux alors qu'ils passaient entre et se dirigeaient vers l'estrade à l'autre bout de la grande salle. Hermione et Sirius s'approchèrent de l'estrade et restèrent sur le côté. La jeune fille voulait avoir un bon point de vue qui lui permettrait de voir tous les visages de la foule quand Voldemort abaisserait sa capuche. Quand ils furent sur l'estrade, Harry et Draco se placèrent de chaque côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres, souriant narquoisement à toutes les personnes qui attendaient patiemment.

« Ceux d'entre vous qui n'ont plus la marque des Ténèbres, vont me rejoindre maintenant », ordonna Voldemort. Sa voix seule surprit la foule. Elle était grave, suave et attirait immédiatement l'attention. Chacun commença à regarder autour de lui. Personne ne savait de quoi il parlait, mais quand Lucius, Severus et Amortia grimpèrent sur l'estrade pour se positionner aux côtés d'Harry et de Draco, les murmures discrets reprirent.

Hermione fut surprise quand Voldemort la regarda. « Toi aussi. »

La salle explosa dans le chaos le plus total quand la jeune sorcière grimpa auprès de Severus, qui lui fit un signe d'encouragement et plaça un bras dans le bas de son dos. Elle ne pensait pas que quelqu'un, en dehors du maître de potions, ait remarqué qu'elle s'était appuyée un peu plus contre lui. Elle était un peu inquiète de ce qui allait se passer et en quelque sorte mal à l'aise que la salle entière la fixe avec de tels regards, bien qu'elle s'assura de ne pas le montrer extérieurement. Severus semblait heureux et il laissa sa main glisser contre son dos et venir légèrement serrer sa hanche pour lui servir d'appui. Voldemort laissa les chuchotements furieux et les accusations se répandre dans la salle. Ce que tout le monde disait était assez clair. Il n'y avait aucune chance que leur Seigneur des Ténèbres puisse inviter une Sang-de-Bourbe à venir le rejoindre.

« Silence », déclara-t-il finalement. Quand il eut l'attention de tout le monde, Voldemort retira sa capuche. « Je suis Lord Voldemort. »

L'air choqué sur tous ces visages était suffisant pour qu'Hermione se mette à ricaner, mais elle se tut quand la main sur sa hanche la pinça gentiment. Non seulement Voldemort arborait un corps parfait, mais il avait aussi choisi de revenir à l'âge de ses dix-huit ans. Il ressemblait exactement à ce qu'il avait été à la fin de sa septième année. Il était grand et droit, de la même taille que Draco. Ses cheveux sombres étaient légèrement bouclés et balayaient son beau visage aristocratique. Il avait un sourire froid et ses yeux bruns survolaient la foule.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un conteste mon existence ? »

On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Beaucoup dans la foule l'avait reconnu comme Tom Riddle, puisqu'ils avaient été à l'école avec lui. Ils étaient vieux maintenant, bien sûr, mais ils étouffèrent rapidement les doutes de la jeune génération. C'était leur Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Habituellement, je ne m'expliquerais pas sur mes actions, mais pour cette nuit, je vais préciser pourquoi ces sorcières et ces sorciers sont près de moi et ne portent pas ma Marque des Ténèbres. Ils ont prouvé leur loyauté envers moi sans jamais douter. » Voldemort tendit sa main vers Hermione, et après un petit coup de pouce de Severus, elle prit sa main et le laissa l'attira à ses côtés. « J'ai confiance en ces personnes au-delà de tout. Ils n'ont pas à s'incliner devant moi. Si quelqu'un a un problème avec ça, qu'il se sente libre de le dire et de pouvoir partir. »

Harry grogna discrètement. Tom n'avait pas l'intention de laisser quiconque s'en aller sans qu'ils perdent leur vie. Il avait besoin de prouver qu'il était toujours leur Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le Survivant se demanda qui serait assez stupide pour le tester. Il n'eut pas à attendre trop longtemps.

« Comment sommes-nous censés vous croire quand vous permettez à des Sang-Mêlés et à des Sang-de-Bourbe d'être à vos côtés ? » cria un grand sorcier en plein milieu de la foule. Beaucoup autour de lui hochèrent la tête. « Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec des Sang-de-Bourbe ! »

Tom regarda Hermione et remarqua qu'elle fronçait les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas la voir avec cet air renfrogné.

« Veux-tu partir ? » demanda-t-il au sorcier.

« Oui. »

« Moi aussi. » Un quart de ceux qui étaient présents murmuraient leur accord, et ceux qui n'aimaient pas ce qui était en train de se passer se regroupèrent au centre de la salle de bal.

_Cela fait d'eux des cibles faciles, n'est-ce pas ?_ fit remarquer Harry. Le sourire du blond grandit et lui et son amant dégainèrent leur baguette, exactement comme le faisait Tom.

« Très bien. Allez-y. » Il fit un petit geste de sa baguette et ses opposants furent immédiatement entourés par un feudeymon. Ceux qui étaient les plus proches s'enfuirent en courant et se collèrent contre les murs, sachant à quel point ce sortilège était dangereux et instable. Hermione resserra inconsciemment sa prise sur la main de Voldemort.

« Tu veux que j'arrête ? »

« Non. Vous devez le faire. C'est nécessaire. Je sais juste à quel point le feudeymon est dangereux. Et combien il est difficile à contrôler. » Elle ferma les yeux sous les cris de douleur et de terreur venant de ceux que le sortilège était en train de consumer. Mais après un moment, elle se força à regarder. Elle ne voulait pas que quiconque pense qu'elle était faible.

« Nous pouvons le contrôler, Hermione. Il n'ira pas vers quelqu'un qui n'est pas notre cible », murmura Draco.

Voldemort bougea légèrement sa baguette et le feu disparut, laissant un tas de cendres à l'endroit où les mangemorts qui avaient douté de lui s'étaient tenus.

« Eh bien que c'était excitant », déclara Lucius. « Est-ce que vous pensez que quelqu'un a encore des doutes ? » Sa voix porta à travers toute la foule.

« J'en doute fort », dit Hermione, aussi fort, souriant narquoisement à tous les visages qui la fixaient. « Ce seraient des ignorants qui déshonoreraient cette organisation, et nous ne pouvons le permettre, n'est-ce pas Voldemort ? »

« Non, nous ne le pouvons pas. » Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui sourit. « Tu peux continuer, Hermione. »

Harry sourit alors qu'il sentait la surprise et le choc flotter dans la foule. Il ricana quand Hermione sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur une mangemort près de l'estrade. La sorcière recula rapidement quand la Gryffondor sourit en coin. « Est-ce que tu doutes de nos capacités ? Des miennes ? »

« Non », se dépêcha de répondre la sorcière. « Vous êtes l'apprentie du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Personne ne peut douter de vous. »

« Est-ce que quelqu'un entend penser que parce que je suis une Sang-de-Bourbe je ne serais pas capable de le tuer sans ciller ? » En fait, elle ne pensait pas pouvoir tuer qui-que-ce-soit juste pour le plaisir de tuer, mais ils n'étaient pas obligés de le savoir. Et personne ne semblait vouloir la tester. La jeune femme était particulièrement convaincante.

_Je pense qu'Hermione s'amuse bien, _dit Draco.

Harry hocha la tête et regarda son oncle. Severus faisait de son mieux pour s'empêcher de sourire, et le Survivant fut amusé de voir qu'il avait dû bouger et tirer ses robes autour de lui pour recouvrir le devant de son corps. Harry n'arrivait pas à deviner ce qu'il essayait de cacher. Hermione fit un signe de tête à Voldemort, puis retourna à côté de Severus qui remit immédiatement sa main sur sa taille. Sa prise était plus possessive cette fois-ci. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et haleta quand elle surprit cette lueur dans ses yeux qui disait clairement qu'il voulait se jeter sur elle, là, maintenant, dans la seconde. Leur attention revint sur Voldemort quand il recommença à parler, sa déclaration résonna dans toute la pièce.

« Je suis Lord Voldemort, aussi connu sous le nom de Tom Riddle. Prosternez-vous devant nous. » Ceux près du Seigneur des Ténèbres le regardèrent. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'il les inclut de cette façon. Mais ils masquèrent tous leur surprise, tout comme la salle entière qui s'agenouilla, s'inclinant devant les sept qui se tenaient sur l'estrade. Tout le monde eut conscience du changement. Une nouvelle ère commençait.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hey ! 16500 mots environ pour ce chapitre seul, ne dites pas qu'on vous gâtes pas 3 Le prochain sera donc dans deux semaines environs. Si vous désirez le lire un ou deux jours plus tôt ? n'hésitez pas à poster de nombreuses reviews, c'est ce qui me rapelle que cette fiction est lue et appréciée. Merci merci.

**Prochainement dans Life Renovation :**

_« Pense juste à tout ce que tu as loupé quand tu passais tout ton temps à te transformer en mal incarné ! » s'exclama Harry avec excitation. « Pense à la vie que tu peux vivre maintenant que tu as à nouveau dix-huit ans. C'est pour ça que nous pensons que tu devrais retourner à Poudlard avec nous cette année. Pense à tout ce que nous pourrons accomplir avec toi à nos côtés à l'école. Ça va être brillant ! »_

_Tom fixait, les yeux écarquillés, le plus petit des Ukataes. Revenir à Poudlard ? Il n'avait jamais pensé à cette possibilité._

... Oui, elle va oser, maiiiiiiis... ce sera pas pour ce tome XD


	24. Vengeance et Mal de dos

**Traducteur : **Meiko

.

Salut tout le monde !

Hey, mais j'ai qu'une chose à vous dire : Vous êtes géniaux !

Que ce soit en anonymes (Gros poutoux baveux à **Mitub**, **ankana87**, **Sirg**, **Yumi U** (par contre, sur Yasha, l'histoire est encore là, il suffit de cliquer "Hon'Yaku" dans l'onglet "Autres fictions", c'est tout bon ;)) et **Laurne**) à qui je n'ai pas pu remercier personnellement, et aux enregistrés qui ont eu une réponse personnelle (ou impersonnelle, au choix) vous nous avez gâté avec vos review, c'était juste génial à lire et à relire, merci et ne perdez pas la main ;)

.

Dans une note plus large, ce chapitre fait en lui-même 12411 mots à lui tout seul, Merci à **Meiko** pour ton enthousiasme avec cette fiction, vous pouvez réellement l'applaudir car elle traduit, elle corrige et est toujours partante pour un nouveau fandom. Sérieusement, tu assures ma belle.

Parlons nouveau fandom d'ailleurs. Nous envisageons d'agrandir nos horizons avec les fandoms "autres" en fait. Si vous êtes intéressés de traduire du Supernatural (Destiel ou neutre) ou du Teen Wolf (Sterek en force) actuellement, vous pouvez vous présenter sur le forum, c'est en cours de préparation ;)

Merci de ne pas nous demander de traduire "telle ou telle fiction", c'est surtout au coup de coeur et à la préparation que nous travaillons. Certains auteurs refusent que leurs fictions se fassent traduire, nous acceptons ce choix et donc, rayons de notre "liste" ces fictions pourtant superbes.

Bref... à la prochaine, peut être ;)

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapitre 24**

**Vengeance et Mal de dos**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tom Riddle était sur le cul. Il n'y avait juste aucune autre manière de le dire. Il était sur le cul et sans voix. Il était dans la pénombre de ses quartiers à l'intérieur du Manoir Malfoy avec seulement quelques chandelles pour éclairer son immense chambre. Et il s'y tenait, aussi immobile qu'une statue, en face d'un miroir en plain-pied, se fixant tout simplement. Il n'avait eu aucun doute sur les compétences d'Harry et de Draco, et il avait su qu'il serait sorti du chaudron en argent avec un nouveau corps, mais pas comme ça. Pas avec ce corps parfait, qui s'était plié au moindre de ses désirs, même à celui d'enlever la tache de naissance sur son épaule droite.

Il voulait toucher son visage pour s'assurer qu'il était vrai, en dépit des garanties d'Harry et de Draco, mais il avait peur. Il était tellement épris de son nouveau corps qu'il était effrayé que tout ne soit qu'une illusion. Juste la pensée que tout soit faux faisait trembler ses mains. Harry et Draco lui avaient vraiment donné une seconde chance dans la vie. Il avait une fois de plus dix-huit ans, dans tous les sens du terme. Et même s'il possédait encore toutes les connaissances et les souvenirs de son ancienne vie, son esprit avait dix-huit ans aussi. Il était à nouveau un jeune sorcier et il savait qu'il ne serait jamais capable de revaloir ça aux _Ukataes._ Et c'était quelque chose. Avant, il ne se serait jamais inquiété de ce qu'il devait aux gens, il se fichait simplement de tout le monde sauf de lui-même, mais maintenant, il se souciait d'Harry et de Draco. Il voulait leur rendre la pareille. Il ne regretterait jamais sa décision de travailler avec eux et de devenir leur partenaire. Jamais.

Il avait, cependant, un unique reproche et c'était le fait qu'il avait de nouveau une conscience convenable. Il s'inquiétait en fait pour un petit nombre de personnes. Hermione Granger déjà. Quelle pensée étrange ! Il haussa un sourcil interrogatif envers lui-même. Elle était née-moldue. Et pourtant… ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il l'appréciait sincèrement et pouvait honnêtement la considérer comme une amie. S'il n'avait pas une putain de conscience, il aurait essayé de la courtiser juste sous le nez de Severus. Mais comme il savait qu'elle était amoureuse du maître des potions -''Tout homme amer et injuste qu'il soit''- il ne lui tournerait pas autour.

Tom fronça les sourcils. Une des principales raisons pour laquelle Severus était si amer était à cause de lui. Il avait fait faire à son mangemort beaucoup de choses contre son gré. L'avait franchement et souvent torturé aussi, et le sorcier caustique avait tout de même obéi et il endurait tout ça pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tom soupira et passa une main dans son abondante chevelure noire, soyeuse et légère sous son toucher. Au moins, Severus allait mieux en ce moment. Harry y était pour beaucoup.

Penser à Harry lui fit froncer encore davantage les sourcils. Le jeune homme comptait énormément pour lui. Il ne savait pas quand c'était arrivé. Peut-être quand il avait réalisé qu'Harry se souciait de lui. Se souciait de lui alors qu'il n'avait rien fait pour mériter ça. Il se rappelait de la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Draco sur les anciens tuteurs d'Harry, et son froncement de sourcil devint extrêmement menaçant. Ils allaient payer pour les souffrances qu'ils avaient fait endurer au jeune Gryffondor. Vernon Dursley surtout.

Un coup à sa porte le sortit de ses pensées et il se tourna vers elle. « Entrez ». La porte s'ouvrit et deux ombres s'avancèrent dans la chambre.

« Bonjour Monsieur. Avez-vous bien dormi ? »

« Bien le bonjour, Hermione. Oui j'ai bien dormi. » Tom traversa la pièce et attrapa sa main pour l'embrasser, appréciant les rougeurs qui s'étalèrent sur son visage. Elle était une sorcière adorable. Si Severus ne se jetait pas sur elle alors c'était un idiot. « Tu n'as plus à m'appeler Monsieur. J'ai dix-huit ans, tu te souviens ? Tom suffira pour toi. »

Hermione hocha la tête et eut un sourire éclatant. « Ça fait bizarre ? »

« Terriblement. Mais j'apprécie. »

« Merlin ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait si sombre ici ? » Harry traversa immédiatement l'immense chambre et se mit à tirer les rideaux des trois larges fenêtres. Tom lança un regard furieux à la lumière qui inonda sa chambre.

« Je préfère l'obscurité. Est-ce que c'est vraiment nécessaire ? » Tom indiqua la lumière.

« Bien sûr. J'aime la lumière du soleil. »

« Mais tu es une créature des Ténèbres… »

« Je suis un être de nature, ténèbres et lumière. Et j'aime le soleil tout comme j'aime la lune. »

« Sauf quand le soleil essaye de te réveiller tôt le matin. » dit Hermione avec un sourire en coin.

« Peu importe. Allez, Draco veut que nous le retrouvions à la bibliothèque. »

Tom était surpris que son deuxième retour - ou serait-ce le troisième ? - n'ait pas été rendu public ; ce qui était plus que lui, Harry et Draco auraient pu espérer. Parce que Tom était certain que le couple d'_Ukataes_ avait des plans pour lui qu'ils ne lui avaient pas encore expliqués. Mais il supposait que c'était pour ça qu'Harry, Draco et Hermione voulaient lui parler dans la bibliothèque. Bizarrement, il n'était pas ennuyé par leurs magouilles évidentes et était plus curieux qu'autre chose.

« Pense juste à tout ce que tu as loupé quand tu passais tout ton temps à te transformer en mal incarné ! » s'exclama Harry avec excitation. « Pense à la vie que tu peux vivre maintenant que tu as à nouveau dix-huit ans. C'est pour ça que nous pensons que tu devrais retourner à Poudlard avec nous cette année. Pense à tout ce que nous pourrons accomplir avec toi à nos côtés à l'école. Ça va être brillant ! »

Tom fixait, les yeux écarquillés, le plus petit des _Ukataes_. Revenir à Poudlard ? Il n'avait jamais pensé à cette possibilité.

« Ouais, tu vas définitivement retourner à Poudlard avec nous, » insista Draco. « Merlin, pense juste à tout le plaisir que nous allons avoir. »

« Et comment est-ce que vous suggérez que j'entre dans Poudlard ? Je ne suis pas sur les listes, et Dumbledore me reconnaitra. »

« Pas si tu es transféré de, disons… Durmstrang, » proposa Hermione. « Ils ne tiennent pas les mêmes registres et tu peux créer un puissant glamour qui cachera ta véritable apparence… oh, et tu devras changer de nom. »

« Je n'aime pas l'idée d'un glamour. »

« Il devra être fait, sinon Dumbledore saura. Ou tu peux créer un glamour qui ne fera effet que sur les gens à qui tu veux cacher ton identité. »

Tom s'assit dans le fond de son fauteuil et posa son menton sur ses mains entrelacées alors qu'il méditait sur leur échange. Harry avait envie de rire. Il ressemblait toujours à Lord Voldemort.

« Quel genre de glamour ? » demanda finalement Tom.

« Juste un pour le visage ira je pense. »

« Une minute… » Le visage d'Hermione était marqué par la concentration. « Je l'ai ! » Elle se leva d'un bond et frappa dans ses mains d'excitation.

« S'il te plait, dis-nous ton merveilleux plan. » prononça le mage noir d'une voix trainante, une étrange lueur dans ses yeux. Il haussa un sourcil vers elle. « Je suis sûr que ce sera édifiant. »

La jeune femme le fixa, son regard transperçant le sien. « Je ne sais pas si tu essayes d'être sarcastique, Tom. Mais je n'aime pas ce ton. » Celui-ci lui sourit.

« Allons, 'Mione, » dit Harry. « Explique. »

Draco hocha la tête. « Et Tom… arrête d'essayer de pousser Hermione à être violente. »

Le sourire du seigneur des Ténèbres s'élargit et la Gryffondor en fut bouche-bée.

« Les gars ? Vous êtes là ? » Hermione se tourna vers les portes de la bibliothèque et fit signe à Ginny et à Blaise d'entrer.

« Hey ! » Harry les salua joyeusement. Il se décala sur le canapé où il était pratiquement assis sur les genoux de Draco pour faire de la place aux nouveaux venus. Ginny s'avança rapidement et serra toute le monde dans ses bras sauf Tom, qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué au début parce qu'il était assis calmement, avec un visage impassible, à les observer. Quand elle l'aperçut, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Qui est votre nouvel ami ? » demanda-t-elle à ses camarades, puis elle se tourna vers Tom, « Salut, je suis Ginny Weasley. » Elle tendit la main à ce sublime garçon et sourit quand il la prit. Son sourire monta d'un cran quand Tom lui fit un baisemain. Blaise s'avança et se présenta à son tour, mais il ne souriait pas du tout. « Détends-toi, chéri, » chuchota-t-elle. « Je suis toute à toi, tu t'souviens. » Après ça, Blaise regarda le nouveau venu avec un peu plus de chaleur.

« Eh bien ? Il est terriblement silencieux, » dit Ginny à Hermione. « Qui-est-ce ? Tu m'es en quelque sorte familier… »

Hermione sourit. « Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il veuille que je te le dise. » Elle regarda Tom et il lui sourit.

« Tu l'as déjà rencontré, Ginny. » indiqua Harry avec un froncement de sourcil, en pensant à l'incident de la Chambre des Secrets. Mais apparemment, la rousse n'était pas traumatisée du tout par cet événement, parce qu'elle n'avait toujours pas l'air de le reconnaitre.

« Tom Riddle, » annonça le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Enchantée de te… Oh… Oh ! » Ginny se couvrit la bouche de ses mains. « Oh Merlin ! C'est vous ! Je suis désolé, Monsieur. Je ne me souvenais pas. »

« Je préférerais que tu oublies ce moment de ta vie. » répondit-il alors que Blaise poussait Ginny à s'asseoir près d'Harry et Draco.

La jeune femme était choquée que Voldemort soit en fait, à sa manière, en train de s'excuser pour tout le truc du journal. Elle hocha simplement la tête. « J'ai entendu dire que nous avons raté une super fête hier soir. J'aurais voulu y être. »

« Désolé, Gin. Mais nous ne pouvions pas faire changer d'avis ta mère, » essaya d'expliquer Harry, mais la Gryffondor lui fit signe que ce n'était rien.

« Tout va bien, mec, » dit Blaise. « Moi et Red avons eu notre fête à nous, n'est-ce pas ? » Ginny rougit et acquiesça.

« Mme Weasley vous a laissé tous les deux sortir seuls ? » demanda Hermione, clairement surprise que Molly ait laissé sa plus jeune sortir seule avec un Serpentard.

« Ouais. Je pense qu'elle se sentait mal de m'avoir interdit de venir ici hier soir. »

« Ajouté au fait que cette femme m'adore, » dit Blaise avec un petit sourire satisfait. « Et que j'aime sa cuisine. Je l'ai couverte de compliments pour ça pendant des heures. »

Harry se mit à rire. « Ça va, on a compris ! »

« Alors est-ce que nous poursuivons notre discussion ou tu préfères attendre ? » demanda Hermione à Tom.

Celui-ci se retourna et cloua sur place Blaise et Ginny par un regard intense. Ça ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était en train d'utiliser la légimencie sur eux, et comme il était toujours le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ils furent incapables de lui opposer une résistance. Finalement, il se cala au fond de son fauteuil, un petit sourire jouant sur ses lèvres.

« S'il te plait, continue Hermione. »

« Severus dit que Dumbledore perdrait la tête, non ? Peut-être que nous pourrions utiliser ça à notre avantage, si c'est vrai. Je pense que Tom devrait aller à Poudlard comme il est maintenant, sans aucun glamour. Nous pourrions rendre fou Dumbledore de cette manière. Comment pensez-vous qu'il se sentira en voyant Tom à la table des Serpentards une fois encore quand il viendra donner son discours de bienvenue ? Non seulement en sachant que Tom est là maintenant, mais qu'il nous a tous à ses côtés. Vous ne pensez pas qu'il commence à fatiguer ? Je veux dire, après tout ce qu'il a fait cet été, on peut dire que Dumbledore est en train de perdre son sang-froid. »

« Je pense qu'il alertera le ministère, » supposa Draco d'une voix trainante tout en tripotant les mèches d'un noir soyeux d'Harry.

« Pas s'il a réalisé qu'il doit faire avec parce que nous avons l'autre souvenir. Il doit savoir que nous l'avons. Et s'il ne sait pas, je lui ferai savoir. »

« Je ne serai pas capable d'entrer dans le château s'il voit que c'est moi. »

« Vous pouvez porter un glamour jusqu'à ce que vous soyez à nouveau réparti et le retirer quand il s'y attend le moins. » proposa Ginny, surprenant tout le monde. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle quand elle se rendit compte qu'ils la fixaient tous. « J'étais supposé ne rien dire ? »

« Non. C'est une bonne idée, » dit Tom avec un hochement de tête.

« McGonagall peut se souvenir de toi… »

« C'est peu probable, Harry. Je ne suis pas exactement le même. J'ai fait de subtils changements. »

« Donc, tu portes le glamour jusqu'à ce que tu aies envie de l'enlever. » Harry hocha la tête et ce fut la fin de cette discussion. Parce que Tom allait venir à Poudlard avec eux, qu'il le veuille ou non.

« Alors où est Pansy ? » demanda Draco, en se tournant vers Blaise. « J'étais surpris qu'elle ne soit pas là hier soir et je n'ai pas de nouvelles d'elle. »

Blaise fronça les sourcils. « Je n'en ai pas non plus, ce qui est étrange. Elle est toujours la première à nous envoyer un hibou durant l'été. Et surtout maintenant, elle ne prendrait pas ses distances. Trop de choses se passent dans notre groupe pour ça. »

Un silence s'étira dans lequel les _Ukataes _utilisèrent leurs sens pour se tenir à l'écoute du monde autour d'eux. Quelque chose les rendait mal-à-l'aise alors que l'inquiétude se peignait sur le visage d'Harry et Draco.

« Je n'aime pas ça. » Harry se leva. « Les gars, c'est vous qui la connaissez le mieux et je vous crois quand vous dites que c'est étrange. Tom, as-tu dit à Parkinson de faire quelque chose avec Pansy ? »

« Non. »

« Nous devons la retrouver immédiatement ! » dit Hermione, l'angoisse écrite sur son visage. « Vous ne pensez pas que son père l'a punie pour être devenue amie avec nous ? » demanda-t-elle, le regard fixé sur Harry.

« S'il l'a fait, il va le regretter. Je lui ai dit que je voulais que Miss Parkinson garde un œil sur vous deux. » Tom appela un elfe de maison et lui ordonna de trouver Parkinson. Tout le monde resta assis dans le silence pendant les quelques minutes que prit le mangemort à arriver. Harry, Draco et Hermione vinrent se placer derrière le siège de Tom lorsque Parkinson entra dans la bibliothèque. Il était franchement nerveux alors qu'il s'inclinait devant eux.

« Vous m'avez appelé, mon Seigneur. » Il resta à genoux, les yeux rivés au sol.

Tom acquiesça et regarda en direction d'Hermione. « Où est Pansy ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas là la nuit dernière ? »

« Sa mère l'a emmenée en France. »

« Vous saviez surement que sa présence aurait été dans l'intérêt de votre famille. » affirma Draco de sa voix trainante.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait nécessaire. »

« C'est un changement radical dans ton attitude, » commença Tom, ses yeux devenant aussi froid que sa voix. « Et qu'en est-il de Miss Parkinson ? Ressent-elle la même chose ? »

Le mangemort garda le silence, mais Harry pouvait voir ses yeux cligner nerveusement. « Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas contacté ses amis ? Blaise et Draco m'ont dit que ce n'était pas normal de sa part. »

« …c'est très compliqué, mon Seigneur. »

Tom se leva de son siège et Parkinson se recroquevilla. « Dis-nous exactement où elle est et pourquoi tu l'as tenue à l'écart » siffla-t-il, sa baguette pointée sur la tête du mangemort tremblant.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

« Quel culot a ce sorcier pour essayer de forcer Pansy à se marier ! » s'exclama Ginny alors qu'ils descendaient une rue sorcière dans Paris. Ils étaient un groupe plutôt important et étrange de neuf personnes. Lucius et Sirius, marchant à l'avant, accompagnant les jeunes sorciers et sorcières pour assurer leur protection, alors que Severus fermait la marche avec Hermione qui marchait à ses côtés. Elle le bassinait sur combien Paris était beau et c'était suffisant pour donner envie à Severus de l'embrasser pour qu'elle cesse de parler. Ginny et Blaise avançaient derrière Sirius et Lucius, pendant qu'Harry, Draco et Tom les suivaient. C'était un groupe vraiment bizarre en fait, comme la majorité du groupe avait été reconnue, les gens s'arrêtaient toujours pour les fixer. Merci Merlin personne aujourd'hui ne savait encore à quoi Tom Riddle ressemblait.

« Ce n'est pas rare pour les familles de sang pur d'organiser des mariages arrangés. » dit Lucius.

« Mais Pansy a été enfermée à clé. Elle ne veut apparemment pas de ce mariage vu qu'elle a essayé de s'échapper plusieurs fois. Je ne peux pas croire que Parkinson ait admis ça. »

« Il n'a pas eu le choix, » répondit calmement Tom.

« Pouvons-nous réellement empêcher ça ? » demanda Harry. « Je veux dire s'il y a eu un contrat qui a déjà été établi et tout ça… »

« Pansy est majeure. Elle doit signer le document avant que quoi-que-ce-soit ne devienne officiel. C'est probablement pour ça qu'elle a été enfermée. Je suis sûr que les Parkinson pensaient que s'ils l'isolaient assez longtemps, elle finirait par céder. » Draco renifla de dédain et secoua la tête. « Ils ne connaissent apparemment pas très bien leur propre fille. Pansy ne fait rien qu'elle ne veuille pas. »

« Hermione, ça suffit ! » dit soudainement Severus. La jeune femme s'immobilisa et leva les yeux vers lui. Devant eux tout le monde s'arrêta aussi et fit semblant de ne pas écouter. « Je suis venu ici un nombre incalculable de fois. Je sais que c'est beau. Pitié arrête de jacasser. »

Ginny passa sa tête entre Tom et Draco et leur sourit d'un air amusé. « Elle va le tuer là, non ? »

« J'aimerais bien voir ça, » murmura Tom. Mais Hermione ne semblait pas être sur le point de faire le moindre mal à Severus. En fait, son menton se mit à trembler alors qu'elle regardait le maître des potions avec des yeux marron écarquillés. Elle aurait baissé dans l'estime de Tom pour avoir été abattue si facilement par les mots de Severus, mais il avait alors surpris une lueur dans son regard et il sut qu'elle était seulement en train de faire semblant d'être blessée. La sorcière était rusée, aucun doute là-dessus, en essayant de sortir Severus de son ridicule cocon de timidité. Tom sourit carrément quand il réalisa ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

« Je… J'essaye simplement de te parler, Severus. Tu ne m'as pas dit un mot depuis tout à l'heure. »

L'homme soupira et aperçut du coin de l'œil que tout le monde les regardait. « Occupez-vous de vos affaires ! » cracha-t-il, puis il se plaça juste devant Hermione pour qu'ils ne puissent voir que son dos. Il enroula une main autour du cou de la jeune femme et la glissa jusqu'à ce que ses doigts s'emmêlent dans les cheveux de sa nuque. Elle soupira sous son toucher, désirant plus.

« Je préférerais ne pas parler en ce moment. »

Les épaules d'Hermione s'effondrèrent. « Oh… très bien, je compr- » Elle glapit quand la main derrière sa tête la tira brusquement contre lui, et puis elle fondit complétement quand sa bouche se pencha vers la sienne.

« Je suis étonné qu'il l'embrasse dans un endroit incroyablement public, » commenta Lucius avant de se détourner et de continuer à descendre la rue. Il remarqua qu'il avait oublié son mari et se retourna pour trouver Sirius qui fixait d'un air renfrogné le couple qui s'embrassait.

« Mais regarde, Luce. C'est complètement dégoûtant ! »

« Tu devrais vraimen- » Lucius vit le sortilège venir et poussa par terre Sirius juste avant qu'il ne le frappe à la tête.

« C'était parfaitement visé. » Tom complimenta Hermione d'un hochement de tête, même si elle embrassait toujours Severus, enveloppée en toute sécurité dans ses bras, ronronnant dans la bouche du maître des potions.

« Comment a-t-elle fait ça sans même regarder ? » voulut savoir Blaise.

« Vous lui avez pris des trucs, n'est-ce pas Monsieur ? » demanda Ginny à Tom, qui acquiesça. Ils se mirent tous à descendre la route de nouveau, laissant Hermione et Severus seuls.

« Ginny, ne l'appelle pas Monsieur. Il a vraiment dix-huit ans maintenant. C'est un peu louche quand tu l'appelles comme ça, » dit Harry.

« Eh bien je… » La rousse ne savait si elle devait écouter son ami. Juste parce que Voldemort était revenu à ses dix-huit ans ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne souhaitait pas qu'on s'adresse à lui comme on l'avait toujours fait.

« Appelle-moi Tom, si tu veux. J'ai dix-huit ans et c'est étrange d'entendre quelqu'un m'appeler Monsieur. Bien que ça ne le serait pas si tu m'appelais Lord Voldemort. »

« Ça sera Tom alors, » répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire lumineux, en ignorant son regard légèrement énervé.

Severus s'éloigna et fut ravi de trouver Hermione presque ahurie. « Silence maintenant. » Il lui prit le bras et la guida en bas de la rue et ils rattrapèrent rapidement le reste du groupe.

Ils arrivèrent au refuge des Parkinson peu de temps après. Severus, Sirius et Lucius attendirent à l'extérieur sous les ordres de Tom, et un elfe de maison couinant et tremblant fit rentrer les autres sans aucun problème. Mme Parkinson les attendait dans le hall d'entrée et elle semblait franchement nerveuse. Comme elle avait tendance à le faire, Hermione prit les choses en main et demanda à voir Pansy.

« J'ai bien peur que ma fille ne soit pas là. » lui répondit la femme du mangemort avec un rictus méprisant.

« Vous mentez, Mme Parkinson, » dit Tom, venant se placer au côté d'Hermione, « Votre mari m'a déjà dit que vous gardiez Miss Parkinson enfermée dans une chambre. Vous allez immédiatement nous l'amener. Ou vous en payerez les conséquences. »

« Qui êtes-vous pour exiger des choses de moi dans ma propre maison ? » demanda-t-elle, sur la défensive. Apparemment, Mr Parkinson avait omis de rapporter les évènements de ces derniers jours au reste de sa famille ; ce qui déplut fortement à Tom.

« Votre mari sera puni pour sa provocation, je vous l'assure. »

« Sa provocation envers qui ? »

« Mme Parkinson, c'est Lord Voldemort, » dit finalement Harry, perdant patience avec tout ça. « Vous allez faire exactement ce qu'il a dit et nous amener Pansy. »

« Je ne vous crois pas ! » hurla-t-elle. La porte derrière eux s'ouvrit, et un vieux gentleman sortit.

« Veronica ? As-tu besoin d'aide ? » Le nouveau venu étudia le groupe alors qu'il venait se placer à côté de la mère de Pansy.

« Oh non, Tuluce. Ils étaient sur le point de partir. »

« Nous ne partirons pas sans Pansy, » dit Hermione avec un regard dur.

« Je crains que Miss Parkinson ne s'en ira pas, » répondit Tuluce tout en regardant de haut en bas Hermione avec une lueur sauvage dans les yeux. « Nous passions justement en revue le contrat de mariage. Miss Parkinson m'épousera dans deux jours. »

« J'y crois pas ! » cria Ginny. « Vous n'allez pas marier votre fille à un sorcier qui a l'air plus vieux que son père ! »

« Ça ne vous concerne pas ! » cracha Mme Parkinson. « Et maintenant j'exige que vous partiez tous immédiatement ! »

Tom fit un petit mouvement de poignet, et Mme Parkinson et le vieil homme français tombèrent tous les deux immobiles. « J'en ai assez de votre insolence ! » Tom se tourna vers les autres, « Allez-y et trouvez Miss Parkinson. Draco, s'il te plait reste avec moi. »

Draco hocha la tête et fit un clin d'œil à Harry avant que le Gryffondor ne parte pour trouver Pansy. « Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Nous allons emmener ces deux-là au Manoir Malfoy, et puis nous irons faire un voyage dans le Surrey. »

« Et pour Harry ? »

« S'il savait où nous allons, il nous arrêterait, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pas sûr, mais probablement. Et si c'est le cas alors je ne pourrais tout simplement pas y aller et y faire ce que je veux. Il voudra me botter le cul ! »

« C'est ton problème, Draco. Tu veux y aller ou non ? J'y vais moi. La protection magique autour de la maison a disparu et je veux rencontrer sa _famille_. » conclut Tom avec un ricanement cruel.

« Bien, allons-y. »

Draco et Tom transplanèrent avec Mme Parkinson et le fiancé pourri de Pansy au Manoir Malfoy, et les abandonnèrent rapidement dans un donjon avant de partir chez les Dursleys.

De retour à Paris, Harry conduisit son groupe en haut des escaliers puisqu'il pouvait sentir la colère de Pansy et fut ainsi capable de les guider droit vers elle. Il fut bientôt lui-même furieux quand il réalisa qu'il y avait de très puissants sortilèges de silence autour de la chambre, sans doute pour que ses parents n'aient pas à l'entendre crier son refus et exiger qu'on la laisse sortir. Il y avait une chatière sur la porte qui lui rappelait tellement sa chambre chez les Dursleys que sa colère se décupla et la porte fut arrachée hors de ses gongs. La magie des Parkinson n'avait été en rien à la hauteur de celle d'Harry. Les autres s'étaient écartés de quelques pas de sorte que la porte ne vienne frapper que le mur du couloir. Immédiatement, Pansy se précipita hors de la chambre, le socle d'un chandelier tenu fermement dans sa main. Elle le laissa tomber quand elle vit qui était là.

« Oh, merci Merlin ! » Elle courut vers Hermione et Ginny et jeta ses bras autour d'elles. « Ils voulaient me marier à un dégoutant vieil homme ! Je pensais que j'allais mourir ! Je me serais tuée ! »

« Pansy, tout va bien maintenant, » dit Harry, en tapotant l'épaule de la jeune fille bouleversée. « Tu vas venir vivre avec Draco et moi jusqu'à la rentrée scolaire. »

Pansy s'écarta des sorcières de Gryffondor et regarda Harry avec des yeux écarquillés. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois de surprise. « Je… Potter, tu… Harry ! » cria-t-elle, foutant la trouille à l'_Ukatae_, puis elle lança ses bras autour de lui. Le jeune homme aurait été amusé si son étreinte n'avait pas envoyé un coup d'une douleur intense à travers son dos.

« Gah ! » Il s'éloigna rapidement d'elle et serra les mâchoires pour faire taire la douleur.

« Harry, qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda Hermione.

« Mon dos. Ça devient pire. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par pire ? Tu n'as jamais dit que ton dos te faisait mal ! »

« Eh bien… » Harry se détourna pour cacher à tout le monde qu'il rougissait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il était embarrassé par tout ce truc d'avoir des ailes qui poussent.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Ginny et Blaise hocha la tête pour dire que lui aussi voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait. Très intrigué par les rougeurs qui envahissaient le visage d'Harry.

« C'est pas grand-chose… Vraiment. »

« Harry. » Le ton et le regard qu'Hermione lui envoya exprima son inquiétude et exigeait qu'il se confie.

« J'aienquelquesorteunepaired'ailesquipousse. Comme je disais, pas grand-chose. »

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel tout le monde essaya de déchiffrer dans sa tête ce qu'Harry venait de dire. Il avait parlé vite, mais ils l'avaient tous compris parfaitement. Le rougissement du jeune homme s'intensifia.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Je l'ai manqué, » dit Blaise avec un sourire narquois.

« J'ai dit que j'ai une paire d'aile qui pousse. Allez-y rigolez. Je sais que vous en avez envie. Finissons-en. » Harry se tourna et descendit vers le hall, s'attendant à attendre de bruyants éclats de rire derrière lui. Il fut légèrement surpris quand il sentit un bras ferme se glisser sur ses épaules. Il regarda et haussa un sourcil en direction de Blaise.

« C'est en fait plutôt cool, mec. Est-ce que Draco va avoir des ailes ? »

« Non. »

« Oh. Je vois. »

Harry surprit le sourire sur le visage du Serpentard et soupira. « Ouais, d'accord. Je suis le soumis. Nous ne reparlerons pas de ça. »

« Oh allez, Harry. Je pense que c'est cool que tu aies des ailes ! » gazouilla Ginny avec enthousiasme alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers. « Je veux dire… des ailes ! Harry va avoir des ailes ! » cria-t-elle au moment où ils entrèrent dans le hall d'entrée où Lucius, Severus et Sirius attendaient. Les trois sorciers plus âgés avaient tous entendu la fin de la conversation.

« Des ailes ? » s'exclamèrent-ils tous les trois. Harry grogna et rentra en transplanant directement dans sa chambre au Manoir Malfoy.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Draco les tranplana lui et Tom juste devant la maison des Dursley, se moquant bien que ce soit une belle journée ensoleillée et que n'importe qui aurait pu les voir. Ils s'avancèrent déterminés vers la porte et frappèrent. Draco pensait qu'ils devraient simplement dégommer la porte, mais Tom semblait vouloir faire les choses de manière polie, ce qui lui paraissait extrêmement hypocrite. Comme s'il savait à quoi pensait Draco, Tom se retourna et lui sourit.

« J'aime les surprises, » dit-il. « J'aime faire des surprises. J'aime voir la peur traverser leur visage quand ils réalisent que la surprise est uniquement à mon goût. »

« Tu es dérangé, Tom. »

La porte s'ouvrit. Draco identifia Pétunia Dursley et elle le reconnut immédiatement.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Mon neveu n'est pas là, » indiqua-t-elle alors tout en lorgnant les deux sorciers élégamment vêtus avec prudence.

« Vous ne pouvez même pas dire son nom, n'est-ce pas ? Vous pensez toujours que c'est un monstre ! »

« Draco, tu devrais garder ton calme. Pouvons-nous entrer Mme Dursley ? »

Comme elle ne pensait pas avoir le choix, Pétunia laissa les deux hommes entrer dans sa maison et surveilla attentivement Draco puisqu'il avait été très violent la dernière fois. Draco et Tom ne cherchèrent même pas à s'asseoir. Ils fixèrent le mobilier avec dédain.

« Est-ce que votre mari et votre fils sont là ? » demanda Tom. Pétunia secoua la tête et se recula dans un coin. Tom jeta un coup d'œil à Draco. Est-ce qu'elle pensait que ça la protégerait ? « Eh bien, vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénient à ce que nous attendions, » dit-il. « Dans combien de temps pensez-vous qu'ils seront là ? »

Pétunia garda le silence. Elle se rendait compte que ça avait été une erreur d'avoir laissé entrer ces hommes chez elle. Et elle était une idiote de l'avoir fait alors qu'elle était toute seule ici. Elle sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de très très mauvais chez ces deux-là. « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Donnez-moi votre message et je le transmettrai à mon mari. »

« Oh non, nous allons attendre, » répliqua Draco. « Je suis sûr que le message passera mieux s'il est donné en personne. »

« Si c'est à propos de mon neveu… »

« Dites son nom ! » hurla Draco, effrayant la femme qui se mit à pleurer et se couvrit le visage. « Son nom est Harry ! Vous devriez au moins utiliser son nom après tout ce que vous lui avez fait subir ! »

« Je vous ai dit que j'étais désolée… Qu'est-ce que je peux faire de plus ? » chuchota-t-elle d'une voix haut-perchée terrifiée.

« Tu vas te contrôler ou je te renvoie au manoir, » siffla Tom à Draco. « Et vous, madame, vous allez convaincre votre mari de rentrer à la maison maintenant. Et votre petit garçon également. »

Draco grogna. « Petit ? »

« Vernon ne viendra pas. Il ne m'écoute pas. Et je ne sais pas où Dudley est parti. »

Tom s'approcha de la femme et lui ricana au visage. « Vous allez lui dire de rentrer. S'il refuse, dîtes-lui que je serais plus qu'heureux de brûler sa maison jusqu'au plancher… avec vous coincée à l'intérieur. Faîtes-le maintenant ! »

Pétunia n'avait aucune idée de qui était cet homme, mais la lueur dans ses yeux fit refluer tout le sang de son visage et elle détala dans la cuisine pour décrocher le téléphone. Elle ne pensa même pas à essayer de s'enfuir de la maison. Non pas qu'elle en aurait été capable, si elle avait essayé. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs la suivait de quelques pas, sermonnant calmement le blond qui avait commencé à fulminer en silence.

« Draco, tes réactions sont en train de devenir aussi mauvaises que celles d'Harry. Il laisse toujours son tempérament prendre le pas sur sa bouche. Ça me rend dingue. »

« Désolé, » marmonna-t-il et il regarda la moldue avec un regard d'aigle alors qu'elle composait le numéro.

« Vous ne seriez pas par hasard en train d'appeler les autorités, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda doucement Tom et il appuya sur la touche pour couper la communication. Surprise, elle le fixa, ses yeux luisant de culpabilité. « Ça serait un geste stupide de votre part. Essayez encore. Et cette fois, ne faîtes aucune erreur. Je perds patience. »

Pétunia hocha la tête et avec des doigts tremblants, elle composa le bon numéro. Vernon décrocha presque immédiatement. Tom perdait vraiment patience et il la mit sous le sortilège de l'Imperium pour qu'elle dise exactement ce qu'il voulait. Elle raconta à Vernon que leur fils avait eu un terrible accident et qu'il devait rentrer tout de suite à la maison. C'était vraiment tout ce qu'il fallait, mais Tom rajouta quelques pleurs hystériques à ça aussi, bien que Mme Dursley n'ait pas besoin d'être sous l'influence du sortilège pour réussir ça.

« Bien maintenant, nous allons attendre le retour de votre mari, et si votre fils n'est pas à la maison, nous aurons juste à aller le trouver. » Tom lui lança un sourire dépourvu d'humour.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi faîtes-vous ça ? »

« Mon nom est Tom Riddle. Peut-être que vous avez entendu parler de moi… »

« Non. Non, jamais. »

« Peut-être que vous avez entendu parler de Lord Voldemort alors ? » Quand les yeux de Pétunia s'écarquillèrent, il gloussa. « Donc, vous avez entendu parler de moi. C'est merveilleux. » Il la poussa sur une chaise de la table de la cuisine. « _Incarcerem_. » De longues et épaisses cordes jaillirent de l'arrière de la chaise et l'y attachèrent fermement.

« Mais vous ne pouvez pas être ici ! Le vieux sorcier dit que nous avons la protection- »

« Vous l'aviez. Jusqu'à ce qu'Harry parte et aie atteint son dix-septième anniversaire. Maintenant je peux aller et venir comme il me plait. Mais croyez-moi, ce sera la dernière fois que vous me verrez. » Tom se tourna vers Draco. « Montre-moi ce placard, Draco. »

Le blond acquiesça et se dirigea vers le placard sous l'escalier et fit sauter la porte, mais pas avant qu'ils aient tous les deux noté les nombreux verrous sur l'extérieur. A l'intérieur, un petit lit de camp, une paire d'étagères qui prenait une grande partie de la pièce, et une douille suspendue qui n'avait aucune ampoule. Il y avait des tâches sur le sol et sur le fin et petit matelas. Tom se pencha et entra pour étudier les tâches. Quand il sortit, ses yeux flamboyaient. « C'est le sang d'Harry… Ils l'ont gardé enfermé là-dedans ? Pendant des années ? »

Draco hocha la tête, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Il fixait le sang, ses yeux rougeoyant d'un argent inquiétant, et ses crocs commencèrent à pousser.

« Pas encore, » imposa Tom et il plaça une main compréhensive sur le bras de l'_Ukatae_. Ils retournèrent dans la cuisine. « Vous auriez dû détruire les preuves, » dit-il à la femme qui se tortillait mal-à-l'aise.

« Je pensais que vous vouliez le détruire. »

« Disons simplement qu'Harry et moi sommes arrivés à une entente, » En réalité, Tom considérait Harry carrément comme un jeune frère maintenant, ce qui était étrange en soi, puisqu'il n'avait jamais eu de frère ou de sœur, mais il ressentait une étrange et chaleureuse connexion avec le jeune sorcier. « Draco et moi, nous sommes maintenant sa famille. Nous sommes venus pour que vous payiez pour les crimes que vous avez commis contre lui. Il était de loin un meilleur humain que vous ou votre famille ne le serait jamais. Il ne sait pas que nous sommes ici. Il serait probablement en colère s'il savait pourquoi nous sommes venus. »

« Etait un meilleur humain ? » Pétunia frémit devant le regard que lui envoya Draco. « Il est… Harry est mort ? » Elle demanda avec les yeux écarquillés.

Draco ricana. S'il ne la connaissait pas si bien, il aurait pu penser qu'elle semblait inquiète pour Harry. Mais évidemment c'était impossible. « Non, bien sûr que non. Mais il n'est plus humain. Il est ce que je suis. » Draco se pencha vers elle et abandonna le glamour qui camouflait ses oreilles et ses dents. « Nous sommes mieux que des humains. »

Pétunia gémit « Pitié. Pitié laissez-moi partir. Pourquoi faîtes vous ça ? »

« Nous vous l'avons déjà expliqué. Nous sommes ici pour réclamer vengeance. »

« Mais vous venez de dire qu'il ne voudrait pas ça. »

« Malheureusement pour vous, nous ne sommes pas aussi accommodants qu'Harry. » Tom et Draco arborèrent le même rictus satisfait et Pétunia se mit silencieusement à pleurer.

.

* * *

><p><p>

.

Ginny et Hermione amenèrent Pansy au Terrier où Molly calma sans perdre de temps la sorcière bouleversée avec de la gentillesse et une bonne dose de nourriture et elle fut proprement indignée par l'histoire de la Serpentarde.

« Tu aurais dû voir le vieux machin que ses parents voulaient qu'elle épouse, Maman ! »

Molly tapota le bras de Pansy. « Tout va bien, ma chérie. Crois-tu que Draco ou Harry aurait permis que tu sois mariée de force ? Et merci Merlin tu n'as pas signé le contrat, sinon tu n'aurais peut-être pas eu le choix. »

Une fois que Pansy se sentit mieux, Ginny l'emmena dehors à l'arrière de la maison pour qu'elles puissent voler un moment dans les environs. Molly leur avait fait attendre avant de pouvoir aller au Manoir Malfoy pour qu'elle puisse leur assigner une escorte convenable parce que leur réseau de cheminette n'était pas relié à celui du Manoir pour l'instant. Molly les invita aussi à revenir plus tard car elle voulait rencontrer le nouveau Tom, donc elle invita tout le monde à diner. Ron était là et avait entendu ça, mais comme sa mère n'avait jamais précisé qui était ce nouveau jeune homme, il n'avait aucune idée qu'elle parlait de Tom Riddle. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'Harry et ses amis venaient pour le diner.

« Je refuse de m'asseoir pour manger avec eux ! »

« Alors tu peux aller à l'étage et y rester jusqu'à ce qu'ils partent, Ronald Weasley ! Harry est toujours un membre de cette famille, que tu le veuilles ou non, et Draco aussi. Et maintenant que Sirius est marié à Lucius, il sera lui aussi un invité régulier. »

« Mais c'est un mangemort, » dit lentement Ron comme si c'était une nouveauté pour elle.

« Qui est un mangemort ? » Charlie Weasley entra et embrassa la joue de sa mère avant de placer un bouquet de fleurs sur la table.

« Lucius Malfoy ! Maman est devenue cinglée et a invité toute la bande des sorciers des ténèbres à diner ! »

« Ronald Weasley, un seul mot de plus… D'ailleurs, ça n'a jamais été prouvé que Lucius était un mangemort. »

« Il a la marque des ténèbres ! »

« Il a été forcé de l'avoir sous l'Impérium, chéri. Tout le monde sait ça. »

Ron resta bouche-bée devant sa mère. Pas croyable qu'elle était en train de trouver des excuses à Lucius Malfoy, lui entre tous.

« Maman… » Charlie l'éloigna de Ron et se mit à chuchoter. « Je ne suis pas opposé à ce repas, mais Dumbledore a facilement accès au Terrier et tu connais Ron, il serait capable de lui dire ce qui se passe. »

« Hermione m'a assuré que les _Ukataes _fourniront bien assez de protection, chéri. » Puis elle haussa la voix pour que Ron puisse l'entendre. « Et pour ce qui est de Ron, il ne dira pas un mot. Pas quand je lui dis que sa famille pourrait être en danger si Dumbledore trouvait tout le monde ici. »

Les yeux de Ron s'agrandirent face à la possibilité de ce qui pourrait arriver. Il savait que sa famille serait en grand danger, et malgré sa haine croissante envers Harry, il ne voulait pas impliquer sa famille dans le combat de Dumbledore contre le-garçon-qui-a-survécu. Ça provoquerait toutes sortes de problèmes. Même s'ils le méritaient en quelque sorte, avec la manière dont ils continuaient à fréquenter Harry et les Malfoy.

« En plus, » continua Molly, « Je n'ai pas eu la chance de remplir l'estomac d'Harry depuis si longtemps. » Charlie sourit. « Tu te joins à nous mon chéri ? »

Ron souffla, marmonnant quelque chose à propos d'aller voir Fred et George et s'en alla rapidement.

« Sûr Maman. Je n'ai pas à retourner à la colonie de dragons avant la semaine prochaine. »

« C'est merveilleux. » Molly se dépêcha de retourner en cuisine. « Oh Charlie, est-ce que tu pourrais s'il te plait escorter les filles au Manoir Malfoy ? Je n'aime pas qu'elles voyagent par elles-mêmes avec Dumbledore dehors qui recherche Harry et Draco. »

« Ouais, bien sûr. Où sont-elles ? » demanda Charlie. Il n'avait entendu aucun bruit à l'étage, il ne pensait donc pas qu'elles soient dans la maison.

« Ginny a emmené Pansy dehors pour voler. Dans le jardin du fond. » Charlie acquiesça et se dirigea vers l'arrière du terrain où il trouva Hermione assise sur l'herbe, occupée à lire un énorme bouquin. Alors qu'il s'avançait derrière elle, il baissa les yeux et remarqua de quel livre il s'agissait.

« Les arts sombres, Hermione ? »

Il gloussa quand la jeune femme glapit sous la surprise et ferma brutalement son livre. Elle était rouge alors qu'elle se levait rapidement, essayant de cacher son bouquin derrière ses capes. « Pas de soucis. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais moins t'apprécier. »

« C'est bon de te voir, Charlie. »

Il l'étreignit fermement d'un bras. « Toi aussi, Herms. J'ai été chargé de vous raccompagner toutes les trois au Manoir Malfoy. »

Hermione hocha la tête et ils regardèrent Ginny et Pansy voler. Ginny avait nettement plus d'adresse, mais c'était parce qu'elle était dans l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor. Pansy volait simplement pour le plaisir de le faire, et d'après ses éclats de rire, la Serpentarde était clairement de meilleure humeur.

« C'est Parkinson ? » demanda Charlie. Il plissa les yeux à cause du soleil et pointa la sorcière qui zigzaguait au-dessus d'eux.

« Hm. » Il baissa les yeux pour trouver Hermione déjà replongée dans son bouquin, ignorant le monde autour d'elle.

« Alors où est Harry ? J'ai entendu qu'il faisait aussi parti de la mission pour récupérer Parkinson. Il n'est pas revenu ici avec vous ? »

« Non. Il est rentré au Manoir pour se reposer. Il se plaint de problèmes de dos. » Elle leva les yeux de son livre et sourit à Charlie. « Apparemment, Harry va avoir une paire d'ailes. »

« Sérieusement ? » Les yeux de Charlie s'agrandirent, mais son sourire s'étira d'une oreille à l'autre. « C'est génial. »

« À ce stade il ne le pense pas vraiment. Il a dit que c'était juste une démangeaison agaçante avant, mais maintenant la douleur se fait plus fréquente alors que les ailes forcent le passage pour sortir de son dos. J'espère qu'il le dira à Draco, mais j'en doute sérieusement. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Harry a toujours la mauvaise habitude d'essayer de garder les choses pour lui s'il le peut. Il ne veut ennuyer personne. Stupide vraiment. »

« Je suis sûr que tu le diras à Draco si Harry ne le fait pas. »

« Tu paries ton mignon petit cul que je le ferai. »

« Hermione ! » Charlie baissa le regard vers elle avec les yeux grands ouverts, et les rougeurs sur son visage étaient adorables. Charlie se racla la gorge et se détourna de son sourire.

« Et bien tu as un joli petit cul. Je ne vais pas mentir. »

Charlie l'ignora à cause de son embarras, sifflant haut et fort pour que les sorcières au-dessus l'entendent. Les deux filles descendirent immédiatement à toute vitesse et se posèrent avec légèreté près d'Hermione et de Charlie.

« Pansy, pourquoi tu n'es pas dans l'équipe de quidditch ? » demanda Ginny.

La sorcière de Serpentard haussa les épaules et hissa le balai sur son épaule. « Je préfère faire d'autres choses pour occuper mon temps. » Elle passa devant Charlie et lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide avec un sourire en coin. Charlie lança ses bras au ciel et commença à reculer.

« Je choisis sans hésiter les dragons. » Il se dépêcha de prendre le chemin de la maison.

Ginny fixa, interrogative, Hermione. « Je lui ai seulement dit que son cul était mignon. » expliqua-elle avec un haussement d'épaules indifférent. Ginny pouffa de rire. Pansy rigola bêtement, et elles la regardèrent toutes les deux.

« C'est vrai, » répondit la Serpentarde alors qu'elle fixait le dresseur de dragons qui battait en retraite. « Son cul est bien. »

« Allez Mesdames. Retournons au Manoir Malfoy. Je veux prendre des nouvelles d'Harry. »

Après ça, Charlie Weasley ne dit pas grand-chose aux filles alors qu'il transplana chacune d'entre elles à l'intérieur des protections du Manoir Malfoy. Il se méfiait des trois. Et il ne le savait pas, mais Pansy pouvait déjà transplaner, seulement elle avait omis de lui mentionner parce qu'elle voulait que le charmant rouquin soit obligé de la serrer contre lui pendant qu'il transplanerait. Charlie les quitta rapidement dès qu'il les vit devant la porte d'entrée.

« Wow, vous avez toutes les deux sérieusement effrayé mon frère. Je ne l'ai jamais vu si silencieux, » dit Ginny alors qu'elles montaient vers la chambre d'Harry et Draco. Elles trouvèrent le jeune homme sur le ventre dans le lit. Il sourit quand elles se permirent d'entrer. Les filles grimpèrent immédiatement sur l'immense lit et se mirent à le dorloter.

« Oh allez ! C'est juste quelques douleurs dans le dos. Elles vont partir. »

« Oui, mais Harry, ça a l'air douloureux, » dit Pansy en désignant son dos nu. Harry avait enlevé sa chemise parce qu'il se sentait mieux avec l'air frais flottant dessus. Les bosses et les stries que Draco avait senti avant étaient maintenant plus prononcées et aussi plus rouges et enflées. Ça avait assurément l'air douloureux.

« Tu l'as dit à Draco ? » demanda Hermione. Harry secoua la tête.

« Pourquoi ? » interrogea Ginny. « Il peut t'aider avec la douleur. »

« Il est occupé avec Tom. »

« Comment ça occupé ? Où sont-ils ? »

« Ils sont partis voir les Dursley, Mione. Il pense que je ne le sais pas, mais je ne suis pas stupide. Je ne l'ai pas contacté parce que je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'ils font là-bas. »

« Mais Harry, » commença doucement Hermione. « Tu dois savoir que Tom et Draco veulent se venger de ce que les Dursley t'ont fait. »

« Bien sûr que je sais. »

« Ça ne te fait rien ? »

« Non, Gin. Pas vraiment. » Harry se redressa et se retourna pour s'assoir en tailleur, face à ses amies. « Et si ça rend Draco heureux, je ne vais pas l'arrêter. »

« Si j'étais toi, je voudrais me venger personnellement pour tout ce qu'ils ont fait, » ajouta Pansy.

« Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'ils lui ont fait subir, » lui dit Ginny.

« C'est parce que personne ne veut rien me dire. Mais je peux imaginer que c'était plutôt moche. Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas ta propre vengeance ? »

« Parce que je m'en moque. Ils ne sont plus rien pour moi. Rien. Je ne veux pas penser à eux, les voir, en entendre parler, rien. Mais Draco et Tom peuvent se faire plaisir avec eux parce que les Dursley ont besoin d'apprendre qu'ils ne peuvent pas traiter les gens comme de la merde juste parce qu'ils sont différents. »

« Ok, Harry. » Hermione le serra dans ses bras, en faisant bien attention à son dos. Elle pouvait dire que leur conversation commençait à l'énerver. « Mais je pense tout de même que tu devrais dire à Draco pour ton dos. Tout de suite. »

« Je vais le faire maintenant alors, » répliqua-t-il, seulement parce qu'il savait qu'elle n'arrêterait pas de le harceler sinon. Harry se tourna pour s'étendre à nouveau sur le ventre. Quelqu'un passa une main réconfortante dans ses cheveux, et quand il pivota pour lui sourire il fut surpris de découvrir que c'était Pansy.

« Merci pour être venu me sauver, Harry. » dit-elle, avec un sourire doux.

« Tu es mon amie maintenant, Pansy. Evidemment que j'allais te sauver ! »

« Bien sûr qu'il le ferait. Il a le complexe du héros, tu sais. » rigola Ginny.

« Je n'ai PAS un complexe du héros ! »

« Tu l'as, Harry, » affirmèrent Ginny et Hermione en même temps. Harry soupira, vexé, et se cacha la tête dans les bras alors que Pansy pouffa de rire et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

.

* * *

><p><p>

.

Ils attendaient depuis une vingtaine de minutes déjà que ce gros bâtard rentre chez lui, et Draco était en train de perdre sérieusement patience. Aussi fou que ça paraisse, Harry lui manquait et ça à un niveau beaucoup trop élevé. Draco se demandait si ça ne diminuerait jamais et il espérait que non. C'était à la fois un agréable et inconfortable sentiment. Il aurait pu parler à Harry, mais le Serpentard ne voulait pas le contacter juste au cas où son compagnon déciderait de lui demander où il était. Draco ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait très bien mentir à Harry sur ce sujet, et en fait il ne voulait pas mentir du tout.

_Draco ? _Quand on parle du loup. _On m'a obligé à te contacter._

_Pourquoi ?_

_Mon dos me fait mal. C'est en quelque sorte douloureux. Je n'allais rien te dire, mais Hermione est intraitable…_

Draco s'éloigna du mur de la cuisine où il s'était arrêté de faire les cents pas pour fixer furieusement le sol et il entra dans le salon où il pouvait avoir plus d'intimité, même s'il parlait seulement dans sa tête. Tom acquiesça à son passage, devinant pourquoi Draco partait.

_Je suis soulagé qu'elle t'ait forcé à m'en parler. Je rentre au manoir maintenant._

_Je sais où tu es. _Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent. Comment Harry pouvait-il savoir. Il entendit le petit rire de son amant dans sa tête et fronça les sourcils. _Finis juste ce que tu fais et rentre ensuite. Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. Bien que je sois un peu contrarié que tu ne m'aies pas dit où tu allais._

_Je pensais que tu essayerais de m'en empêcher. Et j'aurais dû alors aller contre ta volonté si tu m'avais dit de ne pas y aller._

_Ne te fais pas attraper c'est tout, et ne me dis pas ce que tu as fait non plus. Je ne veux jamais savoir. Oh ! Et ne reste pas dehors trop tard parce que je viens juste d'être informé que nous mangions chez les Weasley ce soir. Tom aussi. _Draco pouvait entendre l'amusement dans la voix d'Harry.

_Okay. Je le dirais à Tom. Pas sûr qu'il accepte l'invitation cependant._

_Oh, il le fera. Dis-lui simplement que Mme Weasley sera très en colère s'il refuse. Elle pourrait même venir le chercher avec sa cuillère en bois ! _Draco ne put s'empêcher de rire à voix haute à l'image mentale qu'il reçut dans son esprit.

« QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS DANS MA MAISON ? »

La forme massive de Vernon Dursley envahit soudainement la vue de Draco et d'où il était, il pouvait voir chaque pore répugnant du moldu.

_Je dois y aller, Harry. _Draco fit un léger mouvement avec ses doigts et envoya le moldu voler contre le mur d'en face, et il regarda joyeusement Vernon Dursley glisser le long du mur. Draco tira sa baguette et la pointa sur le visage de l'homme. « Lève-toi. »

Vernon se hissa sur ses pieds, son visage devenant violet de rage. Il avait une lueur sauvage dans les yeux qui fit penser à Draco que le moldu pourrait en fait tenter de lui retirer sa baguette. Pour dissuader le gros moldu, Draco montra rapidement ses crocs ce qui supprima toute envie de lutte de sa part.

« Où est mon fils ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? »

« Chaque chose en son temps. Dans la cuisine. »

« Pétunia ! » cracha-t-il lorsqu'il aperçut sa femme ligoté à la table. Tom la vit tressaillir en voyant son mari entrer. « Tu as laissé ces monstres dans ma maison ! » Vernon se rua sur sa femme et la gifla au visage, pas une fois, mais à plusieurs reprises. Mme Dursley resta silencieuse et se laissa frapper.

« Assez ! » hurla Draco. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de voir une ressemblance entre Mme Dursley et Harry quand Mr Dursley la battait. Comme si elle s'était résignée à ce sort. Draco poussa Vernon sur une chaise et l'y attacha à son tour. Puis il se tourna vers la femme.

« Pourquoi vous êtes revenu vers lui ? Vous disiez que vous vouliez corriger l'attitude de votre fils. Et pourtant vous êtes ici. » Draco se pencha et tira sur l'extrémité de l'écharpe rose autour de son cou jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe, révélant de larges et sombres marques de doigts imprimées sur la peau pale. Draco flancha quand il les vit. « Et il semble que maintenant qu'Harry est parti votre mari a retourné ses poings contre vous. »

« Nous n'avions aucun autre endroit où aller, » répondit-elle en un filet de voix. « Et il ne m'aurait pas laissé emmener notre fils loin de lui. »

« C'est vrai. C'est mon fils. » ricana méchamment Vernon.

« Je ne pouvais pas laisser Dudley seul ici avec son père. Il serait devenu encore pire. Je ne veux plus que mon fils grandisse comme lui, » se défendit Pétunia.

Draco fixa Mme Dursley et se demanda s'ils faisaient le bon choix, au moins pour elle et son fils. Il croyait franchement que Mr Dursley méritait ce qui allait lui arriver, mais il n'était plus sûr pour la femme et son enfant maintenant. Et il ne pourrait pas aller au bout de ça en toute bonne conscience s'il n'était pas absolument sûr. Il essaya de transmettre ses pensées à Tom uniquement par le regard, mais il n'était pas sûr que le Seigneur des Ténèbres comprenne ce que signifiait ce regard. Celui-ci se tenait à l'écart contre le comptoir surveillant tout avec un air détaché. Draco se plaça face à lui.

« Est-elle vraiment désolé ? Tu peux le voir ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Tom lui lança un regard interrogatif, son front lisse disparaissant sous la naissance de ses cheveux. Il se moquait de si elle était désolée ou non, mais il comprenait ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Draco. Il passa devant la table et s'assit face à Mme Dursley pour la fixer dans les yeux. « Elle l'est. Je vois que son fils a amélioré sa façon de penser aussi, malgré cet enfoiré, » dit-il, en désignant Vernon. « Ils ont tous les deux peur de lui. »

« Comme ils le doivent, » cracha l'homme. Draco s'avança, agrandissant ses griffes et frappa le moldu au visage, savourant la manière dont elles déchirèrent sa peau. Mr Dursley hurla alors que du sang commençait à couler le long de sa figure.

Tout d'un coup, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit violement et ils entendirent Dudley Dursley entrer à grand pas dans la maison. « Maman ! Maman, tu vas bien ? » Il dérapa en s'arrêtant à l'entrée de la cuisine.

« Maintenant, pourquoi pensais-tu que quelque chose était arrivé à ta mère ? » demanda Draco et il fit signe à l'adolescent d'entrer. Dudley fit automatiquement ce que lui commandait Draco et se dirigea droit vers sa mère.

« Je… euh… J'étais dans le parc et j'ai vu mon père passer à toute vitesse… J'ai pensé... »

« Tu n'aimes donc pas laisser ta mère seule avec ton père ? » demanda Tom avec curiosité. Dudley secoua la tête.

« S'il vous plait… S'il vous plait ne faîtes pas de mal à mon fils. Pitié… » supplia Pétunia.

« Maman ? » Dudley tourna des yeux écarquillés vers tous ceux qui étaient dans la cuisine, et puis s'arrêta sur Draco, le reconnaissant brusquement. « Tu es le garçon qui a aidé Harry avant. Tu sembles… différent. »

« Je suis différent. »

« Est-ce qu'Harry va bien ? »

Draco cacha bien sa surprise, et sourit froidement au garçon. « Ça t'intéresse vraiment ? »

Dudley regarda en direction de son père, et puis détourna rapidement les yeux. Vernon lui avait lancé le regard le plus froid qu'il n'ait jamais vu.

« Réponds, » ordonna Tom. « Tu ne seras pas blessé si tu dis la vérité. »

Draco se retint de ricaner. Tom mentait comme un arracheur de dents ! La réponse du fils Dursley serait probablement déterminante pour sa survie ou non.

« Euh… ouais, j'imagine que oui, » répondit le garçon sans regarder ni Draco ni Tom. L'_Ukatae _pouvait sentir la peur s'échapper de lui par vagues, mais il fut surpris qu'il n'y ait pas que de la peur qu'il ressentait, il y avait aussi une grande part de curiosité. C'était intéressant.

« Draco, emmène Mme Dursley et son fils à l'étage et enferme les dans une chambre. Mais sois sûr qu'ils puissent entendre tout ce qui se passe ici en bas. Ça devrait être suffisant comme punition, » ordonna Tom, prenant la décision des mains de Draco qui était en conflit. Il se leva et Draco hocha la tête avant de libérer Pétunia de sa chaise.

« Si vous et votre fils voulez survivre, je vous suggère de rester calme, » Draco les conduisit hors de la cuisine et en haut des escaliers, puis les poussa dans la vieille chambre d'Harry. Il plaça un charme autour de la pièce pour que tous les bruits venant du rez-de-chaussée soient amplifiés dans la chambre.

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire à Vernon ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ça vous inquiète ? »

« Je… Je ne sais pas. C'est mon mari après tout. »

« Papa est fou, » murmura Dudley, en se plaçant devant sa mère. « Il veut toujours tuer Harry. »

« Vous pensez toujours qu'Harry est un monstre ? »

« Non, il est juste différent. Tu es sûr qu'il va bien ? »

Draco hocha la tête et sourit. « Je dois bien le savoir. C'est mon amant, après tout. » Et sur ça, il ferma la porte sur leurs visages choqués et ricana sous cape jusqu'en bas des escaliers.

Quand Draco entra à nouveau dans la cuisine, il trouva Tom et Mr Dursley en train de jouer à celui-qui-baisserait-les-yeux-le-premier, mais l'unique raison pour laquelle le moldu ne regardait pas ailleurs était parce qu'il était figé de peur. Tom lui avait dit exactement qui il était.

« Je veux que vous sachiez, » commença Draco envers Mr Dursley, « que lorsque nous en aurons fini avec vous, il ne restera pas un souffle de vie dans votre corps. Vous serez mort ce soir. »

Tom roula des yeux et soupira bruyamment. « Merlin, Draco. Merci beaucoup pour avoir gâché toute la surprise ! »

« Oh, désolé. » Draco haussa les épaules et posa sa baguette sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

« Très bien alors. Je te laisse t'amuser en premier, » dit Tom.

Draco s'avança, plaça ses mains sur la table et se pencha vers Dursley. « Avez-vous déjà vu un tigre manger une proie vivante ? » Le visage de Mr Dursley se crispa sous la douleur que les griffes de Draco lui avaient infligée au visage, mais sinon il resta silencieux et immobile. « Je peux vous dire que ce n'est pas beau à voir. Peut-être que je vais vous donner un aperçu de premier ordre, ouais ? » Draco se recula et à l'horreur de Vernon Dursley, l'homme blond vibra et tomba sur ses mains et ses genoux.

Le corps entier de Draco trembla et puis les yeux de Dursley s'écarquillèrent de peur quand il vit un immense tigre blanc assis là où le blond s'était tenu. Le tigre leva le menton, il étira ses énormes mâchoires, exhibant des crocs extrêmement pointus et poussa un rugissement assourdissant. Tom se tenait immobile, regardant le tigre avec une expression terriblement joyeuse sur le visage.

« Très joli, Draco. Aucune rayure en plus. C'est très étrange. »

Vernon regarda le tigre tourner sa tête en direction de l'autre homme et hocher la tête. Puis il se retourna et cloua Vernon sur place d'un regard cruel, en se léchant les babines. Vernon pensa que c'était parfaitement naturel qu'il soit effrayé au point d'en perdre le contrôle de ses boyaux.

« Ç-Ça prouve seulement que j'avais raison ! » cria-t-il, honteux que sa voix tremble aussi fort que sa carcasse graisseuse le faisait. « Vous êtes tous des monstres qui veulent rendre le monde fou ! Vos actes aujourd'hui ne font que renforcer ce que j'ai toujours pensé. »

« Est-ce que vous pensez que nous serions là si vous aviez élevé Harry correctement ou si vous l'aviez traité comme un membre de la famille plutôt que comme un tas de merde ? » Tom s'approcha pour caresser la tête du tigre. « La plupart du temps tout ce que nous voulons c'est rester de notre côté. Pour vous empêcher vous et votre espèce de nous détruire. D'aliéner nos enfants. Nous devons cacher notre communauté de peur d'être persécutés par des gens comme vous. Vous vous considérez comme la normalité incarnée, mais vous ne l'êtes pas. Vous abusez d'enfants et vous mettez à l'écart tous ceux qui sont différents de vous. Votre espèce incluse. Est-ce que vous pensez que ça touchera quelqu'un que vous ne soyez plus là ? »

À la fin de la tirade de Tom, que Vernon avait plus ou moins ignoré parce qu'il savait qu'il avait raison et que rien de ce que pourra dire ce monstre ne fera une différence pour lui, le monstre blond se retransforma en homme et fixa l'autre monstre avec un air ennuyé sur le visage.

« Ça va t'as fini ? Je peux retourner traquer ma proie maintenant ? » demanda-t-il sèchement. « Tu as dit que c'était mon tour, Tom. »

« Excuse-moi Draco, » dit celui aux cheveux noirs, et il pencha la tête vers le blond. « Je t'en prie, continue. »

Draco se tourna vers Dursley et il put voir que le moldu n'avait rien écouté de ce que Tom avait essayé de lui dire. « J'ai une meilleure idée. Plutôt que de vous manger, parce que ça serait juste vraiment dégoûtant, je vais vous faire ressentir tout ce qu'Harry a toujours ressenti lorsqu'il a vécu sous ce toit. Et je vous promets que rien ne sera agréable. Vous allez ressentir toutes les tortures mentales et les violences physiques que vous lui avez fait subir. Vous allez vous sentir comme Harry pendant tout ça. »

Draco frappa dans ses mains et ferma les yeux avant d'inspirer profondément. Alors qu'il le faisait, l'air sembla tournoyer autour de lui, le souffle venant des murs et des pièces eux-mêmes plutôt que de l'extérieur. Tom sentit la maison respirer avec Draco et quand l'_Ukatae_ exhala, tout l'air parut s'écraser violement contre Vernon Dursley, le frappant et renversant sa chaise au sol. Dursley se mit à tousser sans pouvoir s'arrêter, en manque d'oxygène alors que l'air autour semblait vouloir l'étrangler. Et puis le moldu commença à trembler et à convulser.

« Vous sentez ça ? Vous sentez l'horreur qu'il éprouvait chaque fois qu'il devait revenir ici. La terreur qu'il ressentait chaque fois qu'il vous entendait et pensait que vous alliez venir le punir pour quelque chose que votre fils avait fait. » Draco claqua des doigts et Dursley se mit à hurler quand ils entendirent plusieurs os se briser. « Oh oui. Et chaque fois que vous cassiez un os… » Draco ne se laissa pas flancher quand il entendit que les os du moldu continuaient à se casser. Il y avait tellement de fractures à tellement d'endroits. Draco ne savait pas qu'Harry avait dû endurer tout ça. Il était clair qu'il avait toujours gardé des choses pour lui. Draco se demanda comment son amant avait été capable de garder secret ces mauvais traitements si longtemps. Quelqu'un avait surement dû voir ou remarquer quelque chose.

Draco fronça les sourcils et il ajouta la souffrance affective et il vit Vernon se mettre à pleurer et hurler. Il cria qu'il n'était pas insignifiant et qu'il comptait.

« Tant de douleur que vous lui avez fait subir. » Les yeux de Draco brillèrent de rage alors que le moldu commençait à le supplier d'arrêter de le torturer. « Avez-vous arrêté ? » cracha-t-il. « Avez-vous seulement pensé aux dommages que vous lui causiez ? »

À un moment, la clavicule de Dursley se brisa et déchira la chair en la traversant. Draco entendit une côte se briser et Dursley se mit à cracher du sang. Draco se souvint de la dernière fois qu'Harry avait craché du sang et se tourna vers Tom. « Quand est-ce que c'est arrivé à Harry ? C'était plus d'une fois ? »

Tom chercha dans l'esprit de Vernon et grimaça. Il ne voulait vraiment pas la réponse à cette question. Il savait que ça serait une très grosse erreur. « Est-ce que tu vas le laisser comme ça ? » demanda-t-il à la place. « Le moldu est en train de se noyer dans son sang. »

« Rien à foutre ! Réponds-moi. »

« La première fois, Harry avait neuf ans. La seconde fois, c'était juste après qu'il ait reçu sa lettre de Poudlard, à l'âge de dix ans. La troisième fois c'était cet été. »

« Il avait neuf ans la première fois... » Draco ressentit une telle tristesse et une telle douleur qu'il dut fermer les yeux pour retenir ses larmes. Son Harry. Si petit. Tant de souffrance.

« Finis-le. Fais ce que tu veux avec les deux à l'étage. » dit Draco à Tom. « Je dois retourner auprès d'Harry. »

Draco transplana l'instant d'après. Tom fixa le moldu alors qu'il continuait à endurer les tortures. Quelle que soit la magie que Draco ait utilisée pour permettre à Dursley de ressentir tout ce qu'Harry avait toujours vécu, elle fonctionnait toujours même sans que le blond soit là. Tom n'avait aucun problème à rester assis là à regarder la torture continuer. Il aurait pu faire ça toute la nuit. Mais Tom n'aurait pas besoin d'attendre toute la nuit parce que tout arrivait en même temps ; c'est pour ça que c'était une si bonne vengeance. Il savait que Dursley perdait la tête avant que ça ne finisse.

Finalement Tom se leva et donna un coup de pied dans le flanc du gros Vernon pour qu'il ne se noie pas dans son sang. « Je ne sais pas si vous comprenez ce qu'il va se passer maintenant, ou si vous pouvez m'entendre, mais j'espère vraiment que vous le pouvez. Il y a un sort que j'ai appris qui fait que les organes d'une personne, tous ses organes, sortent de son corps pour se répandre à ses pieds. » Tom sourit sereinement. « Vous voulez voir comment ça marche, Mr Dursley ? »

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Draco transplana directement dans sa chambre et fut surpris de trouver Harry au lit avec _trois_ sorcières. « Si je ne connaissais pas si bien Harry, et le fait qu'il soit manifestement gay, vous seriez toutes mortes de manière très douloureuse, » fit-il remarquer, essayant mais échouant à sourire à sa propre blague, alors qu'il s'avançait vers le lit. Il vit qu'Harry avait retiré sa chemise et avait un tissu blanc placé sur le dos.

Harry se suréleva sur ses coudes et envoya un grand sourire à son amant. « Elles me tiennent seulement compagnie. » répliqua-t-il doucement, ses yeux capturant ceux de Draco et apercevant immédiatement ce que le blond essayait de cacher. La douleur, la tristesse, la culpabilité et le trouble.

« Contente que tu sois rentré, quand même, » accorda Hermione. Elle était assise en tailleur à côté d'Harry avec un bol d'eau sur les genoux et elle essorait de l'eau d'un gant de toilette blanc. Elle retira le drap du dos d'Harry et Draco retint sa respiration quand il vit les bosses rouges et gonflées sur tout le long de la peau pale. Hermione le recouvrit rapidement avec le nouveau gant. Harry soupira de soulagement et laissa tomber sa tête sur l'oreiller.

« Amortia était là tout à l'heure. Mais elle n'a rien pu faire pour la douleur, » expliqua-t-elle.

« J'imagine que je vais juste devoir faire avec jusqu'à ce que mes ailes sortent. »

Draco acquiesça et grimpa sur le lit, souriant à Ginny quand elle lui fit de la place. Il était prêt à placer ses mains par-dessus le tissu qui recouvrait le dos d'Harry quand son amant l'arrêta.

« Ca n'a de sens si on a mal tous les deux. Ça va partir au final. Je peux gérer ça. C'est pas comme si j'allais en mourir. »

« Sois pas stupide, Harry. »

Draco poursuivit ce qu'il faisait et siffla quand il ressentit la douleur lancinante, mais elle finit par décliner et Harry se sentit un peu mieux, mais pas tellement.

« Ça ne semble pas marcher comme d'habitude, » dit Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

« Probablement parce que ça doit arriver. »

« Est-ce qu'Amortia t'as donné des potions antidouleurs ? »

« Non. Elle voulait attendre de voir si tu pouvais me soigner sans avoir à me donner quelque chose en plus. Je lui ai dit que rien ne pourrait aider. »

« Je me demande de quoi auront l'air les ailes et de quelle couleur elles seront, » dit Ginny.

« Rose. J'espère qu'elles se révèleront être roses. »

Tout le monde se tourna pour fixer incrédule Pansy, tous sauf Harry, dont le visage devint subitement vert. « Rose ? » couina-t-il.

« Quoi ? Je pense que le rose serait une jolie couleur. »

« Pansy ! Si tu m'as porté la poisse et que j'ai des ailes roses, je te tue et puis je me tuerais ! Je veux dire, vraiment. Je ressemble déjà à une putain de fille. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'y a de mal à être une fille, Harry ? »

« Rien Gin, si tu en es une ! » cracha-t-il avec véhémence. « Mais je suis un mec, pas une fille ! »

Draco jeta un coup d'œil aux filles et elles hochèrent la tête à l'unisson. « Nous reviendrons plus tard prendre de tes nouvelles, » dit Hermione, et elle déposa un baiser sur la tête d'Harry.

Quand elles furent toutes parties, le jeune homme soupira. « Je déteste être traité comme un bébé, » marmonna-t-il. « C'est seulement des stupides ailes. Elles seront surement laides et gênantes… »

Draco sourit en coin. Grognon, Harry était adorable. « Ça te fait mal. Personne n'aime te voir souffrir. »

« Tu n'aurais pas dû aller là-bas, » dit Harry, après avoir entendu l'intonation sombre dans la voix de Draco et il savait exactement d'où elle venait. « Ça ne t'a pas fait te sentir mieux, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non. »

« Tu ne retourneras pas là-bas ? »

« Non. »

« Promets-le-moi. »

« Je te promets de ne jamais y retourner. »

« Bien. » puis Harry s'illumina. « Est-ce que tu as dit à Tom pour le diner de ce soir ? »

Draco eut enfin un vrai sourire. « Non. C'est une surprise. Ce sorcier parle tout le temps de surprises. Donc j'ai pensé que nous pourrions lui en faire une. »

Harry secoua la tête et se mit à rire. Il était quasi sûr que cette soirée allait se transformer en un véritable chaos.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hey ! Mais mine de rien, ça avance et le prochain chapitre... je ne dirais qu'une chose, Méfiez vous de Tom Jedusor...

.

Dans le prochain chapitre :

_« Vous devriez courir maintenant, » déclara sérieusement Harry._

_« Nous avons loupé quelque chose ? » demanda George._

_« Oui. » Draco s'avança et essuya des larmes de joies. « Vous venez juste de métamorphoser le Seigneur des Ténèbres en canari ! Par Merlin, Tom. J'adore ton nouveau look. »_

_._

Je sais... finir sur ça, c'est méchant, mais bon... motivez moi pour dans deux semaines ? Je sais que vous pouvez le faire, vous me l'avez démontré sur le chapitre précédent 3


	25. Une surprenante réunion

**Traducteur **: Toru no Kou

.

Hey,

Merci à tous les reviewers qui ont pensés à nous laisser une trace de leurs passages, ça fait toujours énormément plaisir. J'ai répondu à tous sauf aux anonymes et ceux qui -même enregistrés- ont bloqué la fonction messagerie. Merci à , dada, richon, Sirg et ankana87.

Contente que la fiction vous plait toujours et que vous la suivez avec intérêt. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant qu'il nous a amusé XD.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapitre Vingt-Cinq**

**Une surprenante réunion**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

De retour au Manoir Malfoy dans la bonne humeur, Tom se dirigea directement vers sa chambre pour se rafraîchir avant d'aller chercher Harry. Il avait prévu de lui donner un cadeau pour son anniversaire, mais d'une certaine manière il n'avait pas trouvé le temps de le faire. Eh bien, Harry devrait faire avec le fait qu'il soit en retard, mais Tom était sûr qu'Harry adorerait tellement son cadeau qu'il ne se préoccuperait pas du retard.

Pendant qu'il prenait sa douche, Tom réfléchit à ses activités de la journée et il se posait des questions. Vernon Dursley était bel et bien mort et il était mort dans la douleur. Tom était encore suffisamment méchant pour être excité par toute la souffrance et tout le sang qu'il avait vu provenant du moldu. Mais étrangement, avant de partir, il avait monté les escaliers et avait lancé un sort d'oubliette sur Mrs. Dursley et son fils, falsifiant leurs souvenirs. Tout ce qu'ils savaient c'était que Dursley était rentré à la maison, avait fait ses valises et puis était parti sans leur laisser d'adresse avec l'intention de ne jamais revenir vers sa famille. Tom ne savait pas pourquoi il avait ressenti le besoin de savoir qu'ils pourraient passer à autre chose après la tyrannie que Vernon Dursley leur avait fait subir. Il s'étonnait lui-même, vraiment. Il avait été même jusqu'à demander au gros garçon moldu de se reprendre et de commencer à agir comme un homme pour prendre soin de sa mère.

« Avoir une conscience est tout simplement répugnant, » maugréa-t-il.

Une fois qu'il fut douché et habillé, Tom retrouva Nagini et ils allèrent tous les deux trouver Harry. Il frappa à la porte d'Harry et Draco, et entendit leurs voix lui dire d'entrer. Tom était en fait surpris qu'il n'ait eu à attendre que quelques minutes dans le couloir, parce que si Harry et Draco étaient seuls là-dedans c'était généralement le signe que les deux _Ukataes_ étaient pris dans de fougueuses activités physiques. Aussitôt qu'il entra, la raison pour laquelle ils l'avaient laissé entrer aussi rapidement devint très claire. Harry était sur le ventre dans son lit, les gants de toilette blancs qu'Hermione lui avait mis sur le dos toujours en place. Draco était assis à côté de lui avec un livre sur les genoux, tout en passant une main dans les cheveux d'Harry. Il avait arrêté de lire dès que Tom avait frappé.

« Que se passe-t-il donc, ici ? » demanda Tom, traversant de ses longues jambes la pièce pour s'arrêter au pied du lit. Il plaça une boîte emballée dans un papier argenté sur le lit. Nagini siffla et à l'horreur de Draco se glissa dans le lit pour s'installer confortablement aux côtés d'Harry.

« Foutues ailes, » murmura Harry, mais il sourit alors et siffla une salutation à Nagini.

« Au moins, la potion contre la douleur qu'Amortia a apporté fonctionne » dit Draco.

« Seulement un peu. Les effets de la potion diminuent déjà. Je déteste me sentir comme ça ! »

« Il est un peu de mauvaise humeur. » expliqua inutilement Draco à Tom.

Tom hocha la tête et prit la boîte. « J'ai quelque chose pour toi, Harry. Un cadeau d'anniversaire avec du retard. J'espère qu'il te plaira. »

« Un cadeau ? Vraiment ? » Harry se releva en position assise et tendit les bras vers le paquet que Tom lui remit sans hésiter. « Merci, Tom ! » Harry mit la boîte devant lui et commença à la déballer lentement. Au milieu de son déballage, ses doigts s'arrêtèrent et il leva les yeux vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « C'est vivant.»

Tom fronça les sourcils. « C'était censé être une surprise. » Nagini vint s'enrouler autour de la boîte en sifflant. « Dépêche-toi et ouvre le, Potter ! »

Harry sourit et déchira le reste de l'emballage argenté puis se dépêcha de soulever le couvercle. Il haleta de cette plaisante surprise quand il vit ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Lové en un petit cercle se trouvait un très jeune serpent noir qui semblait être endormi puisqu'il ne bougeait pas du tout. Il ne pouvait pas voir sa tête car elle était cachée sous une partie du corps enroulé. Harry fixa avec des yeux écarquillés ce qu'il y avait dans la boîte, un large sourire plaqué sur le visage.

Draco se pencha lentement au-dessus, faisant bien attention à ne pas toucher Nagini et regarda dans la boîte. « C'est un bébé et il est très beau, » admit-il à contrecœur. C'était la vérité. Les écailles noires étaient sans aucune imperfection et semblaient être douces comme de la soie. Le bébé serpent aurait pu passer pour un collier d'onyx.

« J'en ai fait un élevage à partir de Nagini depuis des années, et cette portée était spéciale. Malheureusement, un seul a survécu. Celle-ci. »

« Et tu as décidé de me la donner ? » La joie d'Harry était évidente et ses yeux d'un vert lumineux disaient à Draco et Tom combien ce cadeau comptait pour lui. Tom baissa la tête. Il ne voulait pas que les deux autres voient à quel point le plaisir d'Harry l'affectait. Mais il ne pouvait renier le bonheur qu'il ressentait en voyant qu'Harry était véritablement heureux et reconnaissant de ce cadeau. Cela lui donna une inconfortable sensation de chaleur au niveau de la poitrine.

Harry mit sa main dans la boîte et caressa avec révérence le petit serpent du bout du doigt. Nagini glissa sa tête sur le bord et poussa son bébé d'un petit coup de langue. **Lève-toi, bébé. Rencontre ton nouveau maître.** Le bébé bougea légèrement, mais à part ça ne répondit pas. Draco pouffa de rire.

« Tout comme toi, Harry. À ne pas vouloir se lever quand il est l'heure. »

« La ferme. Au moins, je suis assez sympa pour la laisser dormir autant qu'elle le veut. » Harry souleva la petite créature dans la paume de sa main puis la berça contre sa poitrine avant de lever les yeux vers Tom. « Je l'adore vraiment. Merci beaucoup. »

Tom put seulement hocher la tête.

« Comment tu sais que c'est une femelle ? » demanda Draco.

Harry regarda Draco et haussa les épaules. « Je ressens distinctement des vibrations féminines quand je la touche. » Il regarda alors Tom. « Qu'entends-tu par une portée spéciale ? Je reçois d'autres vibrations aussi. »

Tom hocha la tête et s'assit sur le bord du lit. « Elle est très intelligente pour un serpent. Plus que les autres familiers. Aussi, pour l'instant, elle n'est que de la taille d'une petite corde pour qu'elle puisse tenir dans la boîte. Quand elle reviendra à sa taille normale, je crois qu'elle sera aussi longue que ton avant-bras. Elle va continuer de grandir jusqu'à atteindre sa taille adulte, mais elle ne sera jamais aussi grande que Nagini. »

« C'est un soulagement. Sans vouloir t'offenser, ton serpent est beaucoup trop grand. » renifla Draco.

« Elle est très grande, mais je ne vois pas de mal à cela » répliqua Harry, son nouveau familier toujours au chaud contre son torse.

« Elle est très venimeuse, comme c'est une vipère, et surtout, elle peut devenir invisible à volonté. »

« Quoi ? » Draco pâlit. Pour quelqu'un qui appartenait à la maison des Serpentard et qui réagissait comme le faisait Draco quand Harry parlait Fourchelangue, le blond semblait avoir un petit peu peur des serpents. Harry trouvait ça incroyablement drôle. Il rit en continuant de caresser son nouveau serpent jusqu'à ce qu'il bouge d'avantage et que le serpent envoie des vibrations pour montrer son ennui d'être réveillé.

« Elle est en colère que je la réveille. » **Bonjour, ma petite. Peux-tu m'entendre ?** Le serpent bougea de nouveau et leva lentement la tête. Harry ne put s'empêcher de haleter quand ses yeux devinrent visibles et révélèrent de surprenants orbes verts qui correspondaient à la perfection aux siens.

« Je te l'assure, la couleur de ses iris n'était pas voulu. C'est simplement une coïncidence. »

« C'est une foutrement grosse coïncidence ! »

« J'ai dit que ce n'était pas fait exprès, Draco ! »

**Trop de bruiiit.** Le serpent d'Harry laissa tomber sa tête sur le dos de sa main.

**Nous allons nous calmer, Lovely.** Le serpent le fixa avec des yeux brillants.

**Tu es mon nouveau maître ? Le Harry Potter ? **Elle toucha sa peau avec sa langue rose fourchue.

**Oui. J'espère que ça te va. Et Harry suffira.**

À côté de lui, Draco gémit, se rejeta en arrière et couvrit sa tête d'un oreiller pour se boucher les oreilles.

**Bien entendu. Je t'étais destinée dès mon éclosion.**

**Vraiment ? ** Harry regarda Tom en haussant un sourcil. _Depuis combien de temps ce serpent avait-il éclos,_ se demanda-t-il. Et Tom avait-il prévu de lui donner le serpent avec de mauvaises intentions avant qu'il ne devienne des amis ?

Comme s'il avait lu ses pensées, Tom sourit en coin. Harry le fusilla à moitié du regard. « Ça n'aurait jamais marché, tu sais. »

« Si. Comme je le disais, elle est très intelligente. Mais c'est sans intérêt maintenant, non ? »

« Merci encore. Je l'aime vraiment beaucoup. »

« J'en suis ravi, alors. Je vais vous laisser maintenant. »

« Attends une minute. Nous allons bientôt y aller et tu viens avec nous. » **Voudrais-tu te joindre à nous, Lovely ?**

**Oh oui. Je n'ai jamais franchi ces murs avant. **Le serpent glissa sur son bras et s'enroula autour de son cou. Elle était parfaitement à la bonne taille.

**Très bien. Juste, ne mords personne sans que je ne te le dise.**

**Bien sûr, Maître.**

Harry hocha la tête et retira l'oreiller de la tête de Draco. Il plaça ses mains de chaque côté de Draco et se pencha jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se touchent presque. Harry tourna la tête pour regarder son adorable serpent, dont la tête reposait sur son épaule. **Voici mon compagnon. Peu importe que ce qu'il me fait, tu ne dois pas le mordre. Compris ?**

**Ouiiii.**

Harry se retourna vers Draco et sourit d'un air suffisant. **Bien.** La vue de Draco était presque rendue floue par le désir et il siffla après Harry pour lui faire savoir qu'il n'aimait pas ses taquineries, surtout parce qu'ils étaient sur le point de partir et ne seraient pas capables d'y donner suite.

« Où allons-nous ? » Demanda Tom pendant qu'Harry et Draco descendaient du lit pour le rejoindre à la porte.

« C'est une surprise. Et ne cherche pas à pénétrer dans notre esprit, Tom. Ca ne fonctionnera pas. »

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

« Vous m'avez emmené à la maison de la Dragonne en Chef ! » siffla Tom juste devant l'entrée du Terrier, foudroyant du regard Harry et Draco qui se mirent à ricaner. Ça leur prit un moment pour réaliser qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à trouver cela amusant et ils se retournèrent pour trouver les jumeaux en train de rire aussi.

_Leur a-t-on dit qui était Tom ? Ils ne semblent pas savoir,_ demanda Draco

_Je pense que tous ceux qui le savent doivent le garder pour eux._

« La Dragonne en Chef. Pas mal, mon pote. » L'un des jumeaux arriva et lui tendit la main. « Je suis George. »

« Luther », répondit Tom après un moment.

« C'est un plaisir, Luther. Un vrai plaisir, » dit le roux avec un sourire lubrique tandis qu'il lorgnait Tom de la tête au pied et inversement puis il se tourna vers son frère. « Et voici mon frère, Fred. »

Tom se tourna vers Draco. « Vient-il juste de… ? »

« Oui. Oui, il l'a fait. », répondit Draco en ricanant.

« Arrêtez de mentir. Tu es Fred, et lui, c'est George, » révéla Harry. Les jumeaux froncèrent les sourcils.

« Harry, ne gâche pas notre amusement. »

_Ou leur mort._ La douce voix de Draco se répercuta dans la tête d'Harry. Harry envoya un regard furieux à Draco

_Rappelle-toi, Draco. Je ne veux plus entendre quoi que ce soit de négatif sortant de ta bouche à propos du Terrier. Pas de pensée non plus ou je jure que je vais te le faire regretter !_

_J'ai dit que j'avais compris. Tu me l'as dit une bonne centaine de fois._

_J'veux juste être sûr que tu comprennes bien._

_Je n'ai pas l'intention d'insulter les Weasley, sauf Ronald Weasley. J'ai appris à apprécier tous les autres._

Harry sourit et embrassa Draco. _Merci. _Draco sourit contre sa bouche, hocha la tête et puis attrapa les hanches de son compagnon pour le garder serrer contre lui. Le sourire d'Harry s'élargit et il leva un bras pour le passer autour du cou de Draco, glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux de son amant puis il l'embrassa à nouveau.

« Par ici, Luther. Nous allons te faire faire le grand tour puisqu'il semble qu'Harry et Draco soient occupés à autre chose. »

Fred et George amenèrent Tom à l'intérieur, et quand il passa près des _Ukataes_ qui se roulaient des pelles, il envoya un regard furieux à ces deux-là pour le laisser entre les griffes des jumeaux Weasley, mais ils ne le remarquèrent pas puisqu'ils étaient complètement entremêlés l'un dans l'autre… Une fois de plus.

« M'man ! Harry et Draco sont ici avec leur nouvel ami ! Son nom est Luther ! » cria Fred, en guidant Tom jusqu'à la cuisine chaleureuse et odorante.

Molly leur faisait dos alors qu'elle allait de droite à gauche parmi une douzaine de casseroles, de poêles et de plats, tout était plein à craquer d'appétissante nourriture qui mettaient l'eau à la bouche de Tom. En entendant les mots de son fils, Molly se retourna avec une cuillère serrée dans les mains. Son sourire se transforma en une expression bouche-bée à la vue de Tom.

« Et bien... Ma parole ! » Molly approcha et posa sa cuillère en bois sur la table, soulageant Tom qui la regardait avec méfiance en se rappelant qu'Harry se plaignait de combien elle était dangereuse avec ça entre les mains. Molly marcha droit vers lui et à sa grande surprise elle mit ses mains sur ses joues et abaissa son visage à hauteur du sien pour qu'elle puisse l'étudier en détail. Ses fils se renvoyèrent le même regard, se demandant pourquoi leur mère agissait aussi bizarrement avec ce nouveau garçon. Un nouveau garçon qui était délicieusement sexy. Ils espéraient sincèrement qu'il aimait jouer dans la même team.

« Vous avez fait un travail merveilleux... Luther c'est ça ? » Elle laissa retomber ses mains et lui envoya un grand sourire, mais son sourire était un peu bancal. Elle ne savait pas comment elle était supposée agir. Il était toujours Voldemort après tout.

« Oui, Mme. Weasley. » Tom lui envoya un sourire chaleureux, s'apercevant de ses inquiétudes et désireux de les chasser.

« Oui, mon chéri. Un travail fabuleux. » Elle tapota son épaule puis retourna vers ses fourneaux.

« Euh... Maman ? De quoi tu parles ? Comment tu connais Luther ? Nous venons de le rencontrer. »

Molly repoussa la question d'un geste de la main. « Allez chercher les filles à l'étage. J'ai besoin d'aide pour finir le diner. »

« Nous pouvons t'aider, M'man, » dit George.

Fred le frappa sur le haut de la tête. « Idiot ! Tu veux vraiment rester ici et cuisiner. » siffla-t-il. George secoua rapidement la tête et lui et son jumeau sortirent de la cuisine, laissant Tom seul avec la matriarche Weasley.

« Vous ne leur avez pas dit qui je suis, » constata-t-il tandis qu'il venait se placer à côté d'elle. Il voulait vraiment voir quel était ce plat qui lui mettait l'eau à la bouche.

« C'était à moi de le dire ? D'ailleurs moins de gens sauront pour le moment, mieux ce sera pour toi, j'imagine. »

« Ça ne me dérange pas que votre famille sache, Mme Weasley. La plupart d'entre eux le savent déjà et ils ont été d'une grande aide depuis mon alliance avec Harry et Draco. » Mme. Weasley sourit pour elle-même et continua à touiller son plat. « Je vais aller à Poudlard à la rentrée. »

Molly arrêta son geste et se tourna pour lui faire face. « Est-ce que tu penses que c'est judicieux ? »

« Harry et Draco ont insisté et si j'y vais, ils auront une personne de plus pour assurer leur sécurité. » dit Tom avec un haussement d'épaules. Étonnement, les yeux de Molly s'adoucirent et son sourire s'illumina.

« Ils comptent beaucoup pour toi à présent, non ? Tu t'inquiètes pour eux. »

Tom fronça les sourcils mais hocha de la tête. « Apparemment, oui. Ils m'ont donné une foutue conscience avec ce corps. »

Molly rit. Cela semblait vraiment le gêner. « Et tu es redevenu complètement jeune maintenant, c'est ça ? »

« Oui. J'ai dix-huit ans. La seule chose qui me diffère des autres sorciers de mon âge, c'est le fait que j'ai gardé tous mes souvenirs et toutes mes capacités de... j'imagine que je peux dire de mon ancienne vie maintenant. »

Molly acquiesça et retourna à ce qu'elle était en train de cuisiner. « Va donc dans le salon et essaye de te sociabiliser. Tu vas devoir faire plus d'effort sur ça dorénavant. Le dîner n'est pas pour tout de suite. Vous êtes arrivés tôt tous les trois. »

Tom fit immédiatement ce qu'elle avait demandé tout en observant les alentours. Il y eut un bruit tonitruant alors que des gens descendirent en courant des escaliers et Tom posa fermement sa main sur le mur le plus proche, comme si ça pouvait empêcher les murs de tomber. Cette maison devait être le pire bâtiment dans lequel il n'ait jamais été et ce n'était pas peu dire. Toutefois, c'était vraiment vivant et chaleureux et c'est ce qui semblait faire toute la différence. Tom ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'aimer, même si on y était à l'étroit. Il vit Hermione, Ginny, Pansy et les jumeaux accourir dans la pièce. Les filles passèrent devant lui avec un signe de la main et un sourire avant d'aller dans la cuisine, tandis que les jumeaux allèrent droit sur lui et le poussèrent dans le canapé. Il les laissa faire uniquement parce que Molly lui avait demandé d'être sociable. Un des jumeaux s'assit à côté de lui et l'autre sur le fauteuil d'en face à l'assise enfoncée puis ramassa un magazine de Quidditch.

« Lequel es-tu ? » demanda-t-il à celui à côté de lui. Il avait déjà utilisé la Légilimencie sur lui et savait, mais Tom voulait voir s'il dirait la vérité.

« Fred. »

« Hm. Tu as dit la vérité. »

« Bien sûr, mon pote. Pourquoi je ne l'aurais pas fait ? »

« J'ai entendu dire que vous ne disiez jamais la vérité. »

Fred fit la moue avec emphase. « Et de qui as-tu entendu un mensonge aussi gros ? » Il ramassa un bol de bonbons qui était posé sur une vielle table basse bancale. Il commença à fouiller dans le bol jusqu'à ce qu'il ait apparemment trouvé un de ceux qu'il aimait et puis il le mit dans sa bouche. Dans un geste de courtoisie, il tendit le bol à Tom qui regardait les bonbons de couleurs vives.

« Maman fait les meilleurs bonbons, n'est-ce pas George ? »

George avait la tête plongée dans un magazine de Quidditch, mais il fit un signe affirmatif. « Essaye les jaunes, Luther. Ceux sont mes préférés. »

« Les jaunes ne ressemblent pas à des bonbons. »

« Ceux sont des bonbons à la crème. Remplie de crème. Allez. Ils sont délicieux ! »

Tom ne trouvait pas qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans la façon d'agir de Fred et George et comme il aimait les sucreries il en trouva un jaune et le prit. Il manqua la lueur jubilatoire dans les yeux de Fred ainsi que le regard discret de George par-dessus le magazine et il porta le bonbon à sa mouche.

Harry et Draco entrèrent dans la maison après avoir passé plusieurs longues minutes à se rouler des pelles devant la porte d'entrée des Weasley. Harry vit ce qui était en train de se passer et il fut pris de panique. Il tendit sa main pour tenter d'utiliser un accio sur le bonbon, mais au lieu d'attraper celui que Tom tenait, il attira le bol et le fit arriver à toute vitesse sur lui. Il l'aurait pris en pleine face si Draco ne l'avait pas attrapé. Après avoir récupéré de cet incident, Harry s'aperçut qu'il était trop tard. Tom l'avait mis en entier dans sa bouche et le mâchait déjà. Harry se précipita vers lui et se mit à crier. « Crache, Tom ! Crache-le ! » Bien sûr, ça ne changea rien non plus. Quelques secondes plus tard Tom prit la forme d'un canari géant. Les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire et quand Harry se tourna vers son compagnon, il le trouva lui aussi plié de rire.

« La ferme, vous trois ! »

« Où est le problème, Harry ? C'est juste une blague. »

Le canari géant envoya un regard noir aux jumeaux qui les cloua sur place, bien qu'il ne fît aucun mouvement dans leur direction.

« Vous devriez courir maintenant, » déclara sérieusement Harry.

« Nous avons loupé quelque chose ? » demanda George.

« Oui. » Draco s'avança et essuya des larmes de joies. « Vous venez juste de métamorphoser le Seigneur des Ténèbres en canari ! Par Merlin, Tom. J'adore ton nouveau look. »

« Le... Seigneur des Ténèbres. » Le visage des jumeaux perdit de leur couleur alors qu'ils fixaient horrifiés la silhouette métamorphosée devant eux.

« Luther est vraiment Tom Riddle, » répondit Harry doucement, secrètement amusé par toute cette situation. Il avait mis Tom en garde après tout.

« On va mourir maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda sérieusement Fred. L'oiseau croassa quelque chose qu'ils comprirent comme un oui. Les jumeaux se mirent à reculer et quand ils virent Tom se retransformer et se saisir de sa baguette, ils coururent jusqu'à la cuisine et sortirent par la porte de derrière.

« Bon, Tom... calme-toi avant que tu ne décides de faire quelque chose d'irréfléchi. » dit Draco entre deux ricanements.

« Si je te jetais un sortilège d'oubli, comment aimerais tu que je le fasse, Draco ? »

« Je n'aimerais pas ça du tout, » répondit-il avec un visage impassible.

« Je t'ai averti. Je t'ai dit de faire attention aux jumeaux. Il y a une bonne raison pour laquelle leur boutique est l'une des plus célèbres du Chemin de Traverse, » dit Harry.

« C'est quoi ce truc à propos du Seigneur des Ténèbres et d'un canari ? » demanda Pansy alors qu'elle revenait de la cuisine où elle n'avait été d'aucune aide. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle n'avait jamais cuisiné quoi que ce soit de toute sa vie.

« Tom a mangé une des Crèmes Canari que font les jumeaux. »

« Ah. » Pansy s'abstient sagement de sourire quand Tom lui envoya un regard furieux. Elle le dépassa pour donner à Harry un baiser sur la joue. Elle remarqua alors le serpent d'Harry enroulé autour de son cou. « Quel magnifique collier, Harry ! » Elle allait toucher la tête du serpent qui reposait sur le bout de sa queue à la jonction entre le cou et l'épaule d'Harry. Le serpent, sentant le toucher imminent, leva légèrement la tête. Pansy recula sous la surprise, mais elle avait l'air plus intriguée qu'effrayée. « C'est un collier enchanté ? »

Harry regarda son serpent curieusement. **Tu ressembles vraiment à un collier vu la façon dont tu es enroulé autour de mon cou, **réalisa-t-il.

**Souhaitez-vous que je me déplace, Maître?**

**Non. J'aime bien là où tu es. **« C'est un véritable serpent, » dit Harry à Pansy. « Tom me l'a donné pour mon anniversaire. Elle est adorable, n'est-ce pas ? »

Pansy hocha de la tête puis sourit en voyant l'expression sur le visage de Draco. Il semblait aimer entendre Harry parler au serpent mais en même temps ne pas apprécier le fait que le serpent soit enroulé autour du cou de son compagnon. « Comment va ton dos ? » demanda-t-elle. « Je vois que tu as renoncé à tes robes. »

« La potion anti-douleur aide un peu mais il vaut mieux porter juste une chemise ample plutôt que quelque chose de serré. Les robes auraient trop frotté contre mon dos. » Harry avait choisi de porter un jean moulant et emprunté une chemise bleu foncé à Draco, et à cause de leur différence de taille, la chemise semblait engloutir sa petite ossature comme une tente.

« Et ça me donne un accès plus facile. Je n'ai pas à faire beaucoup d'effort pour mettre mes mains sous sa chemise. »

« Draco. Nous ne voulons pas savoir ça. »

« Oui, c'est bien trop d'informations. » Tom se retourna et se dirigea vers la cuisine avec la ferme intention de partir à la recherche des jumeaux et de se venger d'eux.

« Vous deux, vraiment, » entendit-il dire Pansy alors qu'il s'éloignait. « Je suppose que vous êtes constamment excités l'un par l'autre parce que vous avez passé ces six dernières années à repousser votre attraction mutuelle. »

« Ou peut-être est-ce parce que Draco est juste trop sexy et que je ne peux pas me retenir. »

Tom secoua la tête en entendant le rire de Draco.

« Pourquoi as-tu ta baguette de sortie ? » demanda Hermione à Tom quand il la dépassa. Il lui fit juste un sourire démoniaque. « Ne les tue pas ! » siffla-t-elle discrètement, véritablement inquiète de ces intentions. Tout le monde avait entendu ce qui s'était passé par les jumeaux lorsqu'ils avaient hurlé en croisant leur route. Molly regarda par-dessus son épaule et cloua Tom sur place avec un regard si furieux qu'il en frissonna involontairement. Ça devait être plus facile pour elle de faire ça depuis qu'il ressemblait à un adolescent normal plutôt qu'à un tout puissant Seigneur des Ténèbres. Peut-être qu'il avait fait une erreur en choisissant de retourner à ses dix-huit ans.

« Hermione, je n'ai pas prévu de faire une telle chose. Je ne survivrais surement pas à la colère de Mme Weasley. » Convaincue, Hermione acquiesça et retourna découper les légumes tandis que Tom partit à la suite des jumeaux à l'extérieur du Terrier.

Devant lui se tenait une grande cour entourée d'une clôture, de haies et d'immenses arbres noueux. Alors qu'il descendait le perron, il entendit deux bruits distincts qui lui signalèrent que Fred et George avaient transplané ailleurs. Tom rangea sa baguette dans les plis de sa robe et continua d'avancer dans le jardin. Fred et George devraient bien finir par revenir ici. Tom sourit. Il s'en réjouissait d'avance.

Il se déplaça à travers la cour, sans se soucier d'un quelconque danger, puisque lui, Draco et Harry avaient dressé de puissantes barrières de protection autour du Terrier et des environs en arrivant. C'était une cour plutôt grande et il y avait une petite remise sur le côté. Au-delà, il vit un verger, qui avait des anneaux de Quidditch de fortune plantés dans le sol. Il pouvait imaginer tous les rejetons Weasley jouer à ce jeu, en riant et en profitant de la vie, et pour la première fois de sa vie, Tom se demanda à quoi ça aurait ressemblé de faire partie d'une famille comme ça.

Il se balada dans les alentours et passa beaucoup de temps à penser à des choses comme ça. Des choses auxquelles il n'aurait jamais pensé avant. Le regret le frappait comme dix cognards d'un coup. Il marcha à l'aveuglette, complètement plongé dans ses pensées, et il ne remarqua pas qu'il était revenu à l'avant de la maison jusqu'à ce que des voix ne le ramenent dans le présent. Il leva les yeux et trouva Severus, Sirius et Lucius debout dans la cour. Lucius se tenait entre Severus et Sirius qui se chamaillaient, il semblait prêt à jeter un maléfice sur son mari et son ami.

« Une fois encore, ton ignorance me stupéfie, Black. Comment as-tu pu seulement réussir à sortir du voile ? »

« Ne me reparle plus jamais de ça, Snivellus ! » aboya Sirius.

Quand Severus mentionna le temps que Sirius avait passé derrière le voile, Lucius devint pâle et s'accrocha au bras de Sirius comme si ça pouvait empêcher l'Animagus de le quitter à nouveau un jour. Tom se rappelait de cet évènement. Il se souvenait de la réaction de Lucius et bien que celui-ci ait très bien caché sa souffrance, elle avait été tout à fait flagrante pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Severus. Ça avait été pire parce que Lucius avait été présent au Département des Mystères. Seulement à quelques pas de son ex-amant. Et même si Sirius et lui n'étaient plus ensemble depuis des années, Lucius avait tout de même été inconsolable pendant très longtemps. Peut-être même jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre que Sirius était revenu. Et la seule raison pour laquelle Lucius n'avait pas tué Bellatrix était qu'il savait que Tom n'aurait pas approuvé.

Tom observait toujours, personne ne l'ayant remarqué, tandis que Sirius se tournait vers Lucius et en voyant son visage plus pâle que d'habitude, il devina ses pensées. Il passa précipitamment son bras autour des épaules de son mari et jeta un dernier regard furieux à Sirius, puis il guida Lucius à l'intérieur du Terrier.

« Stupide clébard ! » cracha Severus avec mépris. Tom s'approcha de lui en le regardant avec un visage inexpressif. Severus hocha la tête pour le saluer puis cligna des yeux alors que Tom se contentait de continuer à le fixer. « Oui ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton sec. Tom haussa un sourcil.

« Pourquoi vous ne laissez pas tous les deux tomber cette rivalité de cour de récré déjà ? Elle se fait vieille et nous n'avons vraiment pas de temps pour ça. » Tom se retourna et entra dans la maison, souriant d'un air narquois quand il entendit Severus jurer derrière lui.

En entrant dans la maison, il trouva Fred et George qui étaient revenus et ils étaient collés contre Harry et Draco, comme si ça pouvait leur offrir une protection supplémentaire. Il les ignora volontairement pour instaurer une fausse impression de sécurité. Il regarda autour et remarqua la présence de deux nouveaux roux. Arthur et Charlie Weasley. Les deux hommes le regardaient depuis qu'il était entré. Charlie vint lui serrer la main, et Tom s'aperçut qu'il avait donné inutilement un faux nom aux Weasley puisqu'ils savaient déjà qui il était, à part Ronald Weasley et les jumeaux. Fred et George étaient au courant maintenant et Ronald Weasley avait choisi de passer la nuit chez un ami, donc ce n'était plus vraiment un problème.

Arthur Weasley ne fut pas aussi accueillant que Charlie et ne lui fit qu'un petit signe de tête. Tom comprit la réticence et la méfiance de Mr. Weasley de l'avoir dans sa maison et autour de sa famille. Le sorcier était toujours bouleversé par le fait que Tom ait envoyé Nagini pour le tuer pendant qu'il gardait la salle qui était supposée détenir la prophétie concernant Harry et lui.

Tom s'assit sur un canapé et fut surpris quand Charlie vint pour s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il vit Charlie regarder la cuisine avec méfiance alors qu'il s'asseyait.

« Alors, comment trouvez-vous votre nouveau corps ? » demanda Charlie finalement.

« C'est convenable. » Tom fixait d'un regard vide, clignant à peine des yeux, de l'autre côté de la pièce où se trouvaient les jumeaux qui étaient en train de faire de leur mieux pour faire comme s'ils ne l'avaient pas remarqué alors qu'ils faisaient en fait attention au moindre de ses gestes. Il avait prévu une sorte de vengeance, mais rien qui ne les blesserait durablement. Ils avaient déjà été d'une grande aide pour lui et les _Ukataes_ et la farce qu'ils lui avaient faite était en fait inoffensive. Peut-être qu'il avait été offensé parce qu'il avait été si facilement piégé. Mais là encore, c'était à leur avantage, non ? C'était pour cela qu'ils avaient une affaire si florissante. Harry avait dit qu'ils étaient brillants quand ils faisaient fonctionner leur cervelle. Tom décida qu'il allait faire en sorte de vérifier ça un jour.

« Tu vas nous protéger de lui, n'est-ce pas, Harry ? » implora George avec les plus grands yeux de chiens battus qu'Harry n'ait jamais vu.

« Hm... Non. »

« Draco... » commença Fred en battant des paupières en parlant au grand blond. Même plus grand que son frère et lui maintenant. Et plus large. C'était un peu étrange... et excitant. Fred ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu jaloux de son petit frère adoptif.

« N'y pense même pas. »

« Pourquoi diable vous ne nous avez pas dit qu'il s'agissait de Tom Riddle dès le début ? » demandèrent les jumeaux en même temps. Draco et Harry se regardèrent et sourirent.

« Honnêtement, on voulait voir si quelque chose dans le genre arriverait, » répondit Draco.

« Ouais. » Harry regarda vers Tom en train de discuter avec Charlie. « Pensais pas qu'il tomberait vraiment dans un de vos pièges. »

« Mais voyez le bon côté des choses. Maintenant vous pouvez vous vanter d'avoir transformé le seigneur des Ténèbres en canari. » Le blond _Ukatae_ sourit en coin. « Ça peut devenir un superbe argument de vente pour vous. »

« Es-tu fou Draco ? Hors de question de le dire à qui que ce soit, » déclara Fred, en agitant ses bras avec hystérie.

« Nous serons morts avant la fin de la nuit, donc ce n'est pas important de toute façon, » déplora George en regardant l'air furieux de Tom.

« Peut-être. » Harry leur envoya un sourire mauvais. « Mais je n'essayerais pas de transplaner à nouveau. Nous avons mis un blocage sur votre capacité de transplanage. »

Les bouches de Fred et de George s'ouvrirent en grand. « Tu es démoniaque. »

« Merci. »

Finalement Harry eut pitié d'eux, vu comme ils croyaient sérieusement qu'ils allaient mourir avant l'aube. « Tom ne vous tuera pas. Arrêtez de vous inquiéter. »

« Eh bien, c'est facile à dire pour toi. » Les jumeaux se retrouvèrent pour disparaitre en haut des escaliers.

« Amour, tu as vraiment bloqué leur capacité de transplanage? »

« Hm... Oh, non. Juste dit ça pour les effrayer un peu, » répondit Harry, son esprit et ses oreilles ailleurs depuis que les jumeaux les avaient laissés seuls.

Harry était tout à fait conscient de la colère de M. Weasley et avait remarqué qu'il avait pris Molly à part pour lui parler. Harry s'assit en face de Tom et ferma les yeux, ignorant toutes les conversations des autres pour se concentrer sur la discussion entre Arthur et Molly. Draco, ayant une idée de ce qu'Harry faisait, alla dans la cuisine pour voir ce que les filles faisaient.

« Molly, ma chérie. J'ai juste un peu de mal à comprendre comment tu peux les inviter- _l'inviter lui_ -ici, » entendit Harry venant des voix du couple. « Après tout ce que Tu-sais-qui a fait à cette famille, à ta famille ! » Harry regarda ses mains sur ses genoux. Arthur était sans aucun doute en train de parler des frères décédés de Molly.

« Si tu avais parlé à Tom, tu aurais vu qu'il n'est plus le même. »

« Tom tu dis ? » Harry fut soulagé que la voix d'Arthur semble amusée. « Mais il a tout de même fait toutes ces choses ! »

« Arthur Weasley ! Je pensais que tu avais compris l'importance de donner une seconde chance aux gens. Ne penses-tu pas que Tom mérite une seconde chance ? Après tout, personne ne lui a un jour donné ne serait qu'une première chance, non ? Il a vraiment dix-huit ans maintenant et il a une âme. J'ai l'intention de veiller à ce qu'il ait tout le soutien possible ! »

« Tout comme Harry et Draco ? » Une fois encore, Arthur semblait amusé, mais Harry pouvait aussi entendre l'amour qu'il avait pour sa femme. Harry poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Il avait eu peur qu'Arthur se comporte exactement comme Ron.

« Oui, exactement comme ces deux-là. »

« Tu es déterminé à adopter absolument tous les enfants qui n'ont pas eu une enfance emplie de tendresse maternelle, n'est-ce pas, mon amour ? » soupira Arthur. « Je suppose que si Harry pense que tu-sais-qui s'est racheté, il en sera de même pour moi. Je fais confiance au jugement d'Harry. Et j'imagine que je vais aussi tolérer Lucius Malfoy. Peut-être que de s'être marié avec Sirius arrêtera ses insultes. »

Harry sourit quand il entendit Molly grogner. Harry était d'accord avec elle. Personne ne pouvait changer Lucius Malfoy, pas même son mari. Il arrêta d'écouter la discussion d'Arthur et Molly et regarda autour de lui, se demandant où Severus, Lucius et Sirius avait bien pu aller. Il les avait vus entrer, et ils étaient tous de mauvaise humeur.

_Ils sont à l'arrière. Mrs. Weasley leur a demandé de mettre en place les tables là-bas._

Harry acquiesça même si Draco ne pouvait pas le voir. Il tourna les yeux vers Charlie et Tom assis sur le canapé en face de lui et les regarda interagir.

Tom attrapa Charlie en train de regarder vers la cuisine de nouveau. Il en était intrigué. « Tu étudies les dragons, c'est ça ? »

« Euh... Ouais. Les colonies en Roumanie. »

« Alors explique-moi pourquoi tu regardes la cuisine comme si elle allait te dévorer. Il n'y a rien d'autre que des femmes là-dedans. »

Harry ricana, sachant exactement pourquoi la cuisine semblait le rendre nerveux.

Charlie rougit et détourna le regard. « Effrayante, » marmonna-t-il.

« Je suis d'accord. Ta mère peut être très effrayante. »

« Non, c'est cette sorcière de Serpentard. »

« Parkinson ? » Tom haussa un sourcil. « Tu plaisantes. »

« J'en ai l'air ? » cracha Charlie. Puis il réalisa à qui il parlait et se rattrapa un peu. « Désolé. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'une gamine peut avoir de si effrayant ? »

« Elles viennent juste et te disent de ces choses... Quand j'étais à Poudlard, les filles n'étaient jamais aussi directes. »

Harry roula des yeux. « Merlin, Charlie. Tu agis comme si l'époque où tu étudiais à Poudlard remontait à des siècles. Ça fait seulement quelques années, » dit-il, en se levant. « Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu étais aussi vieux jeu. Si prude. »

Harry entendit le ricanement de Tom et les bredouillements de Charlie, mais il n'attendit pas de réponse. Il alla rapidement dans la cuisine où Pansy tentait une fois de plus de donner un coup de main. Harry se tenait dans l'embrasure et s'appuya contre le cadre de la porte, souriant quand il vit Draco essayer aussi d'aider. Les deux Serpentard étaient plus un frein qu'une aide, et Hermione, Ginny et Mrs. Weasley les regardaient faire avec un mélange d'amusement et d'horreur.

« Non, pas comme ça, Pansy. Tu dois les couper en petits morceaux, » Draco se plaignait comme s'il était cuisinier professionnel alors que Pansy commençait à couper les carottes en gros dés.

« Je ne t'écoute pas, Draco chéri. Tu n'as jamais rien cuisiné de toute ta vie. »

« Eh bien, toi non plus ! Pousse-toi, je ne veux d'aucune de tes carottes dans mon ragoût ! »

« Ca n'a pas vraiment d'importance comment vous coupez vos carottes... » s'aventura Ginny dans leur discussion, mais elle s'en alla rapidement quand ils lui jetèrent de concert un regard noir.

« Fais attention à comment tu mélanges, Draco ! Tu mets du ragoût partout sur le plan de travail ! » Pansy pointa une goutte de ragoût tombée sur le comptoir.

« Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me dises comment mélanger. C'est exactement comme pour une potion... »

Harry ricana puis les dépassa, se dirigeant vers l'arrière-cour où il trouva une petite table mise en place, avec les trois sorciers assis autour. Lucius et Sirius étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, et Severus en face. Severus et Sirius était en train de se lancer des regards noirs et personne ne disait un mot. Harry invoqua une chaise et la mit à côté de son oncle.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il en s'asseyant. « Je pensais que vous étiez censés vous occuper des tables. Mrs. Weasley ne veut probablement pas qu'une petite table. »

« Ils essaient de résoudre leurs problèmes. » informa Lucius.

Harry prit une minute pour étudier son parrain et son oncle. « Moins de regard furieux et plus de discussion pourrait peut-être aider, » conseilla-t-il et il esquiva avant que Severus ne puisse le frapper à l'arrière de la tête.

« J'ai dit la même chose. Mais ils ne semblent pas m'entendre. »

« Ils sont tous les deux très têtus. » Lucius hocha la tête pour montrer son accord.

« Excusez-moi. Arrêtez de parler comme si nous n'étions pas là, » dit Sirius.

« J'ai une idée. Sirius, tu vas commencer par t'excuser pour toutes ces railleries et ces blagues que tu as faites à Severus. » Harry leva la main quand Sirius ouvrit la bouche, interrompant avec succès tout ce que l'Animagus aurait pu dire, parce qu'Harry était sûr que cela n'allait pas être une excuse. « Et Severus, tu vas faire la même chose. »

« Je n'ai rien à me reprocher. C'est lui qui a commencé. »

« Alors fais tes excuses pour avoir continué. Vraiment, si Draco et moi pouvons surmonter nos disputes... »

« C'est complétement différent ! » aboya Sirius. « Vous deux, vous êtes des âmes sœurs. »

« Essayez au moins, s'il vous plaît. » Harry offrit à son parrain un sourire qui aurait fait honte au soleil et Sirius et Lucius clignèrent rapidement des yeux.

« Euh... De quoi parlions-nous ? » demanda Sirius, en regardant vers Lucius qui fixait Harry avec des yeux vitreux. Ils semblaient tous les deux confus.

Avec ce sourire toujours plaqué sur son visage, Harry se tourna vers Severus. « S'il te plaît, excuse-toi et allons de l'avant. S'il te plaît, Oncle Sev. » Harry ouvrit grand les yeux, ses brillants joyaux verts étincelant en direction du Maître des Potions sous de longs et épais cils. Les yeux de Severus commencèrent à papillonner rapidement, et alors il se tourna vers Sirius.

« Je m'excuse. »

« Maintenant à toi, Sirius. » dit Harry en envoyant à Sirius le même regard.

« Je suis désolé. »

Lucius fut le premier à se ressaisir, car Harry ne le regardait plus. « C'est une... capacité utile. Dangereuse pour nous autre, mais très utile. »

**Je peux aller me promener, Maître ?**

**Bien sûr, Lovely. Mais ne va pas trop loin.**

Lucius regarda le serpent autour du cou d'Harry se mettre à bouger. Il avait d'abord pensé qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un ornement. Le serpent se déroula et glissa le long de son bras. Quand elle fut sur la table, elle commença à grandir.

« C'est quel espèce de serpent ? »

« Une vipère. Une des petits de Nagini. Tom les a élevés et celle-ci est spéciale. »

« Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? » demanda Lucius, en mettant les coudes sur la table et se penchant en avant pour regarder fixement le serpent. Harry sourit quand son serpent commença à faire la belle sous le regard de Lucius.

« Bordel mais d'où vient ce serpent ? » explosa Sirius, revenant finalement à lui.

« Chut ! Elle pourrait te mordre si tu l'effrayes. » Lucius posa une main sur la table, la paume vers le haut et sourit quand le serpent glissa sur sa main, rétrécissant sa taille pour rentrer complétement dans sa main.

« Elle est à moi. Tom me l'a donné. Je ne lui ai pas encore donné de nom. Oh, et elle ne mordra personne à moins que je ne le lui demande. »

« Tu aurais déjà dû lui donner un nom, » dit Sirius, se penchant en avant, son nez presque contre la tête du serpent. Elle leva la tête et effleura de sa langue son nez. « Voldemort l'a faite juste pour toi ? Elle est exactement comme toi... bien, à part le fait qu'elle soit un serpent. Mais avec les écailles noires et ces yeux... »

« Tom a dit qu'il avait toujours prévu de me la donner, mais avant que nous ne nous faisons cette alliance, elle était censée me tuer. »

« ... »

« ... »

« ... »

« Je te demande pardon ? » dit finalement Sirius, sa voix devenue un grognement sourd et il se mit à fusiller du regard le serpent innocent, qui n'avait pourtant rien fait de mal.

« Elle a été conçue pour m'assassiner. Mais nous savons tous que cela n'aurait jamais fonctionné. » Harry termina avec un sourire suffisant en regardant Lucius.

« Probablement pas. Tu as trop de chance, » renvoya le blond.

« Comment tu peux en parler comme s'il s'agissait d'une blague, mon chiot. Il voulait que ce serpent te tue. Comment sais-tu que ses intentions ont changé ? »

« Encore une fois, tu n'utilises pas ta tête, Black. » Severus mit sa main sur la table et laissa le serpent ramper sur lui, puis il l'approcha de son visage pour l'examiner de près, tandis que les mains de Lucius disparaissaient sous la table.

Sirius ne semblait pas avoir fini de polémiquer là-dessus et il essaya de dire autre chose, seulement sa voix se coinça dans le fond de sa gorge. Harry haussa un sourcil. Pourquoi le visage de Sirius était rouge tout d'un coup ? Sirius ouvrit la bouche de nouveau, mais la referma d'un coup sec puis ferma vivement les yeux. Harry regarda en direction de Lucius pour une explication, mais son masque froid était fermement en place et son regard indifférent était tout à fait normal.

« Patmol ? Tu vas bien ? »

Sirius hocha à peine la tête puis la laissa tomber sur la table dans un grand bruit. Severus regarda Lucius puis fixa les deux hommes d'un air méprisant avant de se tourner vers Harry. « Tu devrais lui donner un nom. »

« Ah, oui... hum...? » **Je dois te donner un nom. Ou... As-tu déjà un nom ?**

**C'est au Maître de nommer le familier.**

**Oh. **Harry se creusa les méninges pour trouver un nom génial à lui donner, parce qu'il pensait déjà qu'elle l'était et qu'elle méritait un nom qui lui convienne, mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit.

« Je n'ai eu aucun problème pour trouver le nom d'Hedwige. » **Je n'ai aucune idée pour le moment.**

**Tu peux continuer à m'appeler Lovely. J'aime bien quand tu m'appelles comme ça.**

**Mais ce n'est pas vraiment un nom. C'est une marque d'affection.**

**J'aime bien.**

Harry lui sourit largement. « Elle s'appellera Lovely ! »

« Un joli nom. Simple. Très trompeur mais aussi exact, » avança Lucius, puis il sourit en coin quand Sirius, la tête encore sur la table, gémit, ses doigts se crispant sur le bord de la table. Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent et seulement à ce moment-là remarqua que les mains de Lucius étaient sous la table.

Severus se leva hâtivement et attrapa le bras de Harry, le mettant lui aussi debout. « Vous avez une mauvaise influence ! » cracha-t-il avec colère au couple marié avant de ramener Harry vers la maison.

« Molly, » déclara Severus en voyant Mrs. Weasley devant la cuisinière. « Lucius et Sirius font des choses inappropriées et donnent le mauvais exemple à mon neveu, et ils n'ont mis en place qu'une seule table. »

Molly se précipita immédiatement à l'arrière, laissant derrière Severus avec un sourire narquois. Hermione était la seule qui était restée dans la cuisine avec Severus et Harry, et elle pencha la tête et scruta son... Harry se demanda si petit-ami était le bon terme. Juste d'y penser le faisait frissonner.

« Je ne t'aurais jamais pris pour un cafteur, Severus, » dit-elle doucement. Harry trouvait bizarre que ses yeux vacillent d'incertitude quand elle regardait son oncle. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait encore ?

Severus lui sourit d'un air satisfait. Puis il eut un sourire malicieux quand la voix fâchée de Molly les percuta depuis l'extérieur, accompagnée des jappements de Sirius et des jurons scandalisés de Lucius. Son sourire se dissipa rapidement toutefois.

« SEVERUS ! TU REVIENS ICI ET TU VAS AIDER À METTRE LES TABLES COMME JE TE L'AI DIT ! »

« Ha ha ! Ça t'apprendra ! » dit Harry. Severus lui lança un regard furieux, retira Lovely de son poignet et la rendit à Harry. Il hocha la tête vers Hermione puis partit aider avec les tables.

« Il est prude, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Harry une fois Severus hors de la cuisine.

« J'ai des soupçons, » répondit Hermione, en fusillant du regard le sol. « Et tu penses que je n'étais pas doué, mais lui... Je ne suis capable de le faire réagir qu'en utilisant des tactiques de Serpentard, et je suis une Gryff' donc ce n'est pas comme si j'en connaissais beaucoup. Et il m'ignore tout simplement ce soir. Il ne m'a pas dit un mot de toute la soirée ! »

« Je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec ce sujet, » commença Harry alors qu'il venait s'appuyer contre le comptoir à côté d'elle et il regarda Lovely descendre de son corps pour s'en aller en glissant vers un autre endroit du Terrier. « Mais je pense que Severus aime ça quand tu deviens toute violente, puissante et plus que tout un petit peu démoniaque. »

« Vraiment ? » Harry avait toute son attention maintenant.

« Eh bien oui. Tu ne te souviens pas ; à la fête pour le retour de Tom, quand tu étais prête à menacer des gens avec tes capacités... J'ai vraiment été impressionné d'ailleurs. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué comment te regardait Severus après ça. »

Hermione rougit, ne se le rappelant que trop bien. « Et pourtant, il n'a toujours rien fait depuis. Et maintenant il m'ignore. »

Harry sentait la frustration venant de sa meilleure amie, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire et il fut soulagé quand il y eut soudainement une distraction arrivant du séjour.

« Eh ! Qui a invité Zabini ? »

« C'est Maman, donc ferme-la Fred ! » brailla Ginny.

Harry se dirigea hors de la cuisine et laissa Hermione à son travail. La sorcière était exactement comme Molly et appréciait de cuisiner quand elle était en colère. Draco et Ginny étaient partis accueillir Blaise à la porte et le Serpentard noir donna à sa petite amie une rose rouge puis tapa dans le dos de son ami. Les lèvres d'Harry se crispèrent, agacé par ce simple contact, mais à part ça il réussit à contenir l'envie soudaine qu'il eut d'arracher la gorge de Blaise.

« J'reviens tout de suite, » dit Blaise. « Je veux donner ça à ta mère. » Il sortit un bouquet de fleurs sauvages de derrière son dos.

« Elle est à l'arrière, » l'informa Harry.

« Merci mon pote. » Blaise salua tout le monde d'un signe de main sur son chemin, s'arrêtant un instant pour sourire à Pansy, qui venait d'acculer le pauvre Charlie Weasley et lui étalait généreusement son charme. Blaise secoua la tête. Le sorcier était perdu. Il devrait dire au Weasley de simplement laisser tomber. En regardant Draco, il vit que le blond pensait la même chose.

Fred et George se précipitèrent dans les escaliers, sautant trois marches à la fois dans leur hâte de sortir de la pièce. Harry réalisa qu'ils couraient parce que Tom venait de se lever et se dirigeait droit sur eux ; il ne s'arrêta pas quand ils filèrent vers les escaliers.

Charlie pâlit légèrement quand Pansy vint s'assoir à côté de lui et le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui sourit simplement d'un air suffisant lorsqu'il partit.

« Bonjour Charlie. Je suis heureuse de te revoir. » Pansy passa une main dans ses cheveux et chassa sa frange de ses yeux lumineux et pétillants.

« Euh... ouais ? »

« Oui. Merci beaucoup pour m'avoir ramenée saine et sauve au Manoir Malfoy. »

« De rien. » Charlie regarda vers Harry et Draco pour demander de l'aide, mais ils lui renvoyèrent tous les deux un sourire peu serviable.

« Bien que j'ai déjà ma licence de Transplanage, » Les yeux de Charlie s'écarquillèrent, « c'était agréable d'être accompagnée par toi. » Pansy se mit à battre des cils, et lui lança un regard séducteur. Elle sentit que Charlie s'apprêtait à fuir, et donc posa une main ferme sur son bras. « Tu entraînes des dragons, n'est-ce pas ? J'adore tout simplement les dragons. C'est probablement la seule raison pour laquelle je suis devenue amie avec Draco. Parce que j'aime son nom. Je veux dire, avec la personnalité qu'il a, je ne me serais pas donné cette peine sinon. »

« Hé ! »

« En fait, nous n'entraînons pas les dragons. Nous étudions simplement leur comportement et les protégeons d'être chassés jusqu'à l'extinction. »

« Ils vivent en colonie, n'est-ce pas ? C'est vrai qu'ils vivent comme une famille unie, non ? »

Charlie sembla surpris pendant un moment et puis il finit par se détendre. Parler des dragons était facile pour lui, et comme Pansy n'avait pas menti en disant qu'elle était fascinée par eux, ils passèrent à un interlude très agréable.

« Oui, la colonie que j'étudie maintenant est très grande et a même des grands-parents qui ont plus de deux cents ans... »

« Allons voir les jumeaux, » dit Harry, et Draco et lui montèrent à l'étage et trouvèrent Tom à la porte d'une des chambres.

« Attention aux limaces, » leur dit-il avant de disparaître en bas des escaliers de nouveau. Les _Ukataes_ entrèrent dans ce qui avait été autrefois la chambre de Fred et George et repérèrent deux petites limaces se dirigeant vers la porte, laissant deux trainées identiques de baves derrière eux.

« Eurk ! » Draco les évita. « Harry, tu t'occupes de ces cons. Je n'ai pas envie de me salir les mains. »

Harry roula des yeux. « Tu ne te serais pas sali les mains. » Il utilisa sa baguette pour faire un ''Finite'', mais ça ne fonctionna pas. « Hm... Je me demande si c'est censé être permanent. » pensa-t-il à voix haute. L'anxiété et l'indignation des jumeaux doublèrent aux mots d'Harry.

« Laissons-les comme ça. Au moins jusqu'à la fin du dîner comme ça nous n'aurons pas à nous inquiéter qu'ils nous jouent un tour toute la soirée. »

« Draco, soit gentil et va demander à Tom comment annuler ça. »

Lorsque Draco s'en alla, Harry laissa tomber son sourire et grimaça. Son dos ne faisait qu'empirer ; la douleur était presque insupportable. Il pouvait sentir les ailes essayer de pousser à travers sa peau. Ça ne serait plus long maintenant de toute manière. Au moins il n'aurait plus à gérer cette douleur bien longtemps encore. Mais il avait l'impression que ça allait empirer avant de s'améliorer.

« Il refuse de coopérer, » dit Draco quand il revint.

« Il ne peut pas les laisser comme ça. Leur blague n'a duré qu'une minute. » Draco haussa des épaules et semblait peu concerné. « Très bien. Nous allons simplement les amener en bas et montrer à Mme Weasley ce qu'il leur a fait. » Harry invoqua une boîte et fit flotter les deux limaces à l'intérieur. « Je suis sûr qu'elle va aimer voir ça. »

Quand ils revinrent au rez-de-chaussée, Tom surgit et ricana en voyant la boîte. « Qu'est-ce que tu prévois de faire avec eux ? »

« Nous allons les montrer à leur mère. »

Tom attrapa immédiatement la boîte. « Non. Pas besoin de faire ça. »

« Alors annule ce sort. » À ce moment-là, tous ceux qui étaient dans le séjour, Ginny, Blaise, Charlie et Pansy, les regardaient.

« Je ne veux pas. Ils le méritent. »

« C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit, » intervint Draco. Du coin de l'œil, il surprit Harry en train de grincer des dents, mais quand il se tourna pour voir entièrement son compagnon, Harry détendit instantanément les traits de son visage et évita le regard de Draco. Stupide Gryffondor, pensa Draco. Harry n'avait pas réalisé qu'il le connaissait trop bien ?

« Mrs. Weasley! » cria Harry.

« Très bien, d'accord! Merlin, tu n'es pas drôle. »

Tom posa la boîte sur le sol et sortit sa baguette. Il la bougea suivant un motif sophistiqué et complexe, et tout le monde vit les limaces grandir pour prendre une taille humaine, la boîte s'effondrant alors qu'ils grandissaient à l'intérieur, avant qu'ils ne redeviennent humains. Fred et George étaient là, étendus sur le ventre, grognant et couvert de bave de limace.

« C'est vraiment dégoûtant, » dit Ginny.

« Et ça pue ! » s'exclama Pansy en se pinçant rapidement le nez.

Les jumeaux se relevèrent et tout le monde exprima son dégoût alors qu'ils voyaient l'épaisse bave couler des corps de Fred et George.

« Vous feriez mieux de nettoyer ça rapidement ou Maman aura vos têtes, » dit Charlie, ne prenant pas la peine de cacher son plaisir à les voir écœurés.

Fred se tourna vers Tom tandis que George était occuper à lancer des ''Récurvite'' sur eux et le sol. « Merci de ne pas nous avoir tué, mais vous alliez vraiment nous laisser comme ça ? »

« Vous ne le saurez jamais. »

Harry alla à la cuisine une fois de plus pour s'éloigner de Draco, puisqu'il était sûr que le blond serait bientôt capable de percevoir la douleur qu'il ressentait et il ne voulait pas que Draco s'inquiète pour ça ou qu'il essaye de le faire rentrer à la maison. Ce mec était vraiment très protecteur et Harry ne voulait pas tout de suite retourner chez eux. Il appréciait ce moment de retour au Terrier.

« Hermione, veux-tu sortir et éclairer la cour ? » demanda Molly à la sorcière alors qu'il entrait dans la cuisine.

« Bien sûr. » Hermione regarda par-dessus son épaule et remarqua Harry « Tu veux m'aider, Harry ? »

« Pas particulièrement. Je vais rester ici et aider Mrs. Weasley avec tout ce qu'il reste à faire. »

« Tout le repas est déjà préparé, » dit Hermione.

« Alors je vais juste goûter un peu les plats et discuter avec Mrs Weasley. Ça ira ? » demanda-t-il à Molly

« Bien sûr. Essaye donc ça, mon chéri. Tu as besoin de manger plus. » Molly plaça une assiette de biscuit sous le nez d'Harry. Hermione jura après lui dans sa barbe alors qu'elle sortait d'un air dégagé dans l'obscurité de l'arrière-cour. Elle n'avait pas vu Lucius et Sirius revenir à l'intérieur et quand elle remarqua qu'ils n'étaient pas dehors, elle se demanda brièvement où ils avaient bien pu disparaître.

Elle réfléchit un instant au genre de lumière dont ils auraient besoin. Elle ne voulait pas quelque chose de trop lumineux, mais suffisamment d'éclairage pour que chacun puisse voir les autres et les tables. Elle était satisfaite de voir que toutes les tables avaient été mises côte à côte sur une longue ligne. Ayant décidé de la lumière qu'elle voulait, Hermione se dirigea vers la haie qui était la plus proche de la maison puis commença à créer des petites lucioles et les dissémina à travers le buisson. Elle travailla rapidement puisqu'il y avait de nombreux buissons, et elle insulta crument Harry pour ne pas l'avoir aidé.

« Ce genre de langage ne te convient pas, » dit Severus de derrière elle. Hermione ricana au buisson en face d'elle.

« Casse-toi, Severus. J'ai besoin de me concentrer. Tu as choisi le pire moment pour finalement venir me parler. »

« Tu veux que je t'aide ? » demanda Severus, ignorant son ton.

« Est-ce j'ai l'air d'avoir besoin d'aide ? » demanda-t-elle sans se retourner. Elle entendit le craquement des feuilles alors que Severus approchait et elle trembla quand un doigt caressa sa nuque. Elle avait remonté ses cheveux au-dessus de sa tête, laissant quelques mèches pour encadrer son visage et quelques boucles s'étaient dénouées et reposées contre sa nuque. Severus admirait la peau nue presque religieusement.

« Oui, tu en as l'air. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils et se dégagea de son toucher. Severus s'éloigna pour se mettre à copier sa technique d'éclairage dans les buissons qu'elle n'avait pas encore faits. Elle le regarda un moment et envisagea d'envoyer un maléfice sur son chemin. Le sorcier était un génie pour la plupart des choses, mais pouvait-il être honnêtement aussi stupide en ce qui concernait les désirs d'une femme ? Ou l'avait-il délibérément ignorée ? Avec un soupir, Hermione retourna à ses lumières.

Une fois tous les buissons éclairés, elle invoqua une douzaine de bougies pour flotter au-dessus des tables. Enfin, quand toutes les lumières furent en place, les tables pour le diner furent inondées d'une lumière dorée, Hermione surprit Severus en train de la fixer avec un regard intense qu'elle ne comprit pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si je te lançais soudainement un sortilège, Severus ? »

« Excuse-moi ? »

Hermione s'assit à une table et se pencha en arrière dans un état apparemment détendu, un petit sourire joueur sur les lèvres. « Je t'ai demandé ce que tu ferais si je te lançais un sort. Comme ça... » Elle pointa sa baguette et lui envoya un maléfice cuisant. « Ou ça ? » Elle leva sa baguette à nouveau.

« Je te préviens, Hermione... Ne fais pas ça. »

« Ou tu vas faire quoi ? » Elle se leva et lui fit face, son regard devenu dur. Severus n'avait vu ce regard que deux ou trois fois, et c'était en fait un regard que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait dû lui apprendre parce qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un petit peu inquiet. Les yeux de Severus s'écarquillèrent quand soudain son bras le brûla douloureusement. Il toucha l'endroit d'où venait la douleur et retira sa main pour trouver un peu de sang dessus.

Il releva la tête avec un regard ébahi quand Hermione se mit à rire, un ricanement à glacer le sang. « J'aime vraiment ce sort. » Elle remplaça le ricanement par un gloussement. « Je suis contente que Tom m'ait appris la version informulée. Il m'a appris beaucoup, tu sais. Des choses auxquels tu ne t'attendrais surement pas, des choses que tu n'aimerais probablement pas non plus. Tu pourrais penser qu'il marche sur ton territoire. » Elle faisait tout sauf ronronner maintenant, elle insinuait délibérément que quelque chose s'était passé entre elle et Tom Riddle.

Le rythme cardiaque de Severus avait accéléré au moment où elle lui avait jeté le maléfice, et le sang avait quitté son visage pour alimenter d'autres parties de son corps. Hermione attendit patiemment que Severus dise quelque chose, et plus important encore, qu'il fasse quelque chose, mais comme il ne fit rien, elle soupira, secoua la tête puis rentra dans la maison.

« Tu es nul, Snape ! Et moi qui pensais que tous les Serpentard étaient supposés être malins, » dit Sirius, sortant de derrière un des buissons avec Lucius. Severus les ignora et soigna la petite blessure qu'Hermione lui avait causée.

« Tu es vraiment un idiot, » déclara Lucius alors qu'il le dépassait. Severus fronça les sourcils alors qu'il s'affala sur une chaise et fusilla du regard leurs dos qui s'éloignaient.

« Snape est puceau, n'est-ce pas, Luce ? » chuchota Sirius peu discrètement.

« Black ! Je jure que je vais te tuer ! »

Lorsque Severus retourna finalement dans la maison, il la trouva vide et étrangement calme. « Bordel mais où ont-ils pu bien tous aller ? » Même Molly avait déserté la cuisine. Il traversa la maison et sortit sur le perron, tendant l'oreille pour entendre quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Il commençait à s'inquiéter quand Harry arriva en courant de l'autre côté de la maison.

« Oncle Sev ! » siffla-t-il. « Viens par là. Vite ! »

« Est-ce que ça va ? Où est tout le monde ? »

« Tout le monde va bien, mais quelque chose d'étrange est en train de se passer. Tu dois venir et voir ça. Tu n'y croiras jamais si tu ne le vois pas par toi-même. Oh Merlin, c'est incroyable ! D'pêche ! » Harry termina son babillage excité, puis se retourna et disparut à nouveau.

Severus le suivit rapidement et fut intrigué quand il trouva tout le monde se tenant silencieusement à côté de l'ancien garage. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Chhh ! » sifflèrent plusieurs personnes en cœur. Harry tendit le bras et tira Severus jusqu'à l'avant où il avait rendu le mur transparent. Ils pouvaient voir à l'intérieur, mais ceux qui étaient dans le garage ne pouvaient pas voir à l'extérieur. Severus fut stupéfait quand il remarqua qui était à l'intérieur et grâce à un sort de Tom, ils pouvaient tous entendre ce qu'il s'y disait.

« Je suis étonné que vous ayez rassemblé tous ces objets moldus inutiles, Weasley, » dit Lucius en regardant toutes ces choses moldues en panne posées un peu partout dans le garage.

« Je reconnais qu'ils sont inutiles maintenant, mais quand ils fonctionnaient, je vous assure qu'ils étaient tout sauf inutiles, Malfoy. » répondit Arthur avec bonne humeur, son enthousiasme pour toutes ces choses moldues lui faisant oublier l'animosité qui avait toujours existé entre eux. « Tenez ça par exemple. C'est ce qu'on appelle un félétone borvable... » Il leva l'objet pour le montrer à Lucius.

Harry grogna « C'est un téléphone portable. » Mr. Weasley n'avait toujours pas appris le nom correct de ces choses.

Lucius pris le téléphone portable et l'étudia avec attention. « Et à quoi sert exactement un félétone borvable? »

Arthur sourit et sautilla dans son excitation à montrer sa collection, affichant un air bêcheur au grand blond. « Les moldus l'utilisent pour communiquer les uns avec les autres. Ils peuvent parler entre eux instantanément, où qu'ils soient, peu importe la distance. Je crois qu'ils appellent ça de la tecindologie... ou quelque chose. »

« Instantanément, vous dîtes ? » L'étude de Lucius de celui-ci semblait plus intense maintenant. « Exactement comme nos miroirs à double sens... »

« Oui, exactement comme eux. Écoutez, tout comme la magie est le cœur et l'âme de notre monde, cette tecindologie est le cœur et l'âme du leur. Ils ne sont vraiment pas aussi stupides que vous le pensez. Mais sans magie, ils ont dû s'adapter par d'autres moyens... »

« Intéressant... Vous pouvez me montrer plus de cette tecindologie ? »

« Que quelqu'un me pince, » murmura Draco. « Je crois que je rêve. »

« Moi aussi, » dirent Molly et Sirius d'une seule voix.

« Comment c'est arrivé ? » demanda Severus alors qu'ils continuaient à regarder Arthur montrer à Lucius sa collection d'artéfacts moldus. « Et pourquoi Lucius semble-t-il si intéressé ? »

« Père a toujours ce regard quand il pense à ses affaires. »

« Ses affaires ? » Harry regarda son compagnon et Draco hocha de la tête. « Me demande à quoi il pense. »

« Ils ont été forcés à bien s'entendre, » répondit Tom à la question de Severus. « Nous ne pensions pas vraiment que ça marcherait. Comment Mr. Weasley a amené Lucius ici, en premier lieu, c'est un mystère. »

« Très bien tout le monde, » Molly frappa dans ses mains. « Maintenant que nous nous sommes tous bien amusés, nous allons pouvoir dîner maintenant. » Elle ouvrit la porte du garage et plusieurs personnes ricanèrent devant l'air de lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture de Lucius. « Pris en flagrant délit ! » s'exclamèrent Fred et George, avant d'éclater de rire.

« Imaginez le grand Lucius Malfoy intéressé par quelque chose de moldu, » dit Hermione avec un sourire espiègle.

« Dites Ouistiti ! » Ginny sortit un appareil photo de nulle part et prit une photo avant que Lucius n'ait la chance de pouvoir bouger. Puis elle regarda Blaise. « Combien penses-tu que la Gazette me paierait pour ça ? »

« Petite Weasley, je te préviens maintenant. Si je trouve ça dans le journal j'aurai ta tête. » Lucius passa majestueusement devant tout le monde avec le nez en l'air et entreprit d'ignorer toutes ces railleries.

« J'en veux une copie, » dit Harry à Ginny.

« Moi aussi. »

« Pareil ici. »

Presque tout le monde demanda une copie de la photo et Ginny promit de la distribuer une fois développée pour une somme modique.

« Zabini est en train de la corrompre ! Penser à faire payer sa chair et son sang pour une petite photo. »

« C'est une photo exceptionnelle, » répliqua-t-elle à Fred.

« C'était drôle, » dit Harry à Draco tandis qu'il lui prenait la main et ils se dirigèrent tous vers l'arrière-cour. Puisqu'il n'avait pas aidé Hermione avec les lumières, Harry offrit son aide pour mettre la table mais elle le foudroya simplement du regard.

« Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est d'agiter ta stupide baguette. Ce n'est pas du travail ça, » envoya-t-elle sèchement. Harry haussa les épaules et agita sa stupide baguette, recouvrant les tables d'une nappe de couleur vert foncé, puis il ajouta la vaisselle et ensuite la copieuse quantité de nourriture.

Quand tout le monde fut assis, Harry regarda tous les invités se mettre à remplir leur assiette et il ressentit une telle paix et un tel bonheur à les voir tous là. Il y a un an, il se serait dirigé de lui-même vers le service psychiatrique de Sainte Mangouste s'il en était venu à assister à une réunion comme celle-ci. Tout d'abord, Arthur était assis à l'une des extrémités des tables jointes avec Lucius à côté de lui, et puisque que Lucius avait été attrapé à discuter de choses moldus avec Arthur, il n'avait pas à cacher qu'il était intéressé par la collection d'Arthur, et ils continuaient leur discussion en mangeant. Sirius était assis à côté de son mari, le regardant amoureusement, la fierté brillant clairement dans ses yeux. Harry savait ce que cela signifiait pour Sirius que Lucius fasse un effort avec Arthur. Et Arthur... Arthur semblait ravi, surtout parce que Lucius avait l'air sincèrement intéressé.

À côté de Sirius, il y avait les jumeaux discutant avec Blaise et Ginny qui étaient assis en face d'eux. Molly était assise juste en face de son mari, et elle était en grande partie silencieuse, regardant tout le monde comme Harry le faisait. Près d'elle se tenait Severus, puis Tom, et les deux sorciers parlaient à voix basse d'une potion. Blaise était à côté de Tom, et Ginny était assise entre son petit ami et Harry, et bien sûr Draco était juste à côté de son âme sœur. A côté de Draco, il y avait Charlie, et en face de Charlie, Pansy.

Draco, Charlie et Pansy était en train de discuter des différents types de dragons et de l'endroit où ils faisaient habituellement leur nid. Hermione était assise en bout de table près de Pansy et elle était très silencieuse.

À la différence d'Harry et de Molly, elle n'était pas en train de se réjouir de cette réunion. Elle mangeait difficilement et regardait son assiette avec les yeux vides.

« Harry, ton dos ? » s'enquit soudainement Severus, s'adossant au dossier de sa chaise pour regarder son neveu.

Harry avala la nourriture dans sa bouche avant de répondre. « Bien, Oncle Sev. » Il surprit Draco en train de le regarder du coin de l'œil. « Je jure que je vais bien. »

« Ne me mens pas, Potter, » murmura-t-il à voix basse.

« Comment est-ce que je peux te mentir si tu n'as jamais rien demandé, Draco ? » répondit-il doucement, battant des cils et souriant comme il l'avait fait auparavant avec Severus, Lucius et Sirius. Cependant ce n'eut pas exactement le même résultat, puisque Draco n'oublia pas ce qui avait été dit. Le sourire brouilla simplement l'esprit de Draco avec du désir et il dut faire appel à tout son self-control pour s'empêcher de se transplaner lui et Harry vers un endroit plus privé. Le temps que le pouvoir du sourire s'estompe, Harry avait déjà engagé une conversation avec Ginny.

Draco roula des yeux. Harry était vraiment trop têtu parfois. C'est quand il jeta un regard sur les alentours qu'il remarqua l'état dans lequel était Hermione. « Tu ne manges pas Hermione ? »

« Je n'ai pas très faim. C'est bon, Draco. » Elle fit un sourire qu'il sut immédiatement être faux. Il ne fallait pas être la personne la plus intelligente de la planète pour comprendre pourquoi elle était peinée. Pourquoi diable Severus gardait-il ses distances ? Il pensait que son parrain et Hermione avaient tout arrangé entre eux. N'étaient-ils pas un couple désormais ?

_Qu'est-ce que fait Severus assis aussi loin d'elle ? Il a changé d'avis à son sujet ?_

Harry regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Ginny et envoya un regard noir à Severus. Le sorcier dut sentir ce regard parce qu'il se tourna immédiatement vers Harry et il fut surpris de l'air dangereux dans les yeux d'Harry. _Je ne le laisserai pas jouer avec elle._

« Harry ? Tu as quelque chose à dire ? » demanda Severus aussi doucement qu'il le pouvait, même si trois personnes étaient assises entre eux et que ces trois-là pouvaient entendre et étaient en train d'écouter attentivement.

« Pas à ce moment précis, » répliqua-t-il et il se détourna.

Après la question de Draco, Hermione essaya de manger et d'agir comme si de rien n'était et elle entama une discussion avec Draco sur les Arts Sombres. À un moment durant leur discussion, Draco se figea et son visage pâlit. « Draco ? »

Draco ne lui répondit pas. Au lieu de cela, il se tourna vers Harry et parla à travers ses mâchoires serrées. « Harry, amour. Ta très dangereuse vipère est en train de glisser le long de ma jambe. Enlève-la, s'il te plaît. »

« Draco, tu sembles être sur le point de t'évanouir. » souligna Pansy. Harry rit et regarda sous la table où il vit en effet Lovely rampant le long de la jambe de son compagnon.

**Lovely, je pense que tu te trompes de personne.**

**Non, Maître. Je sais que c'est ton compagnon. Il a peur des serpents ?**

**Il semblerait. Viens ici avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose indigne d'un Malfoy. Crier comme une fillette, par exemple.**

Un peu plus loin dans la tablée, Tom s'esclaffa bruyamment, n'essayant même pas de cacher son amusement. « Ce serait surement quelque chose, » dit-il.

Harry acquiesça mentalement et enroula Lovely autour de son cou, où elle enfouit sa tête dans ses cheveux.

« Vous vous moquez de moi, n'est-ce pas ? » Draco bouillonnait de colère. Harry utilisa son sourire une fois encore pour ne pas avoir à mentir à Draco. Cela fonctionna dans une certaine mesure. Seulement, Draco l'ignora pendant le reste du repas.

Le dîner rapidement terminé, tout le monde resta à table à discuter, pas pressé de bouger puisqu'ils s'étaient tous empiffrés. Hermione et Molly furent les seules à bouger immédiatement et Hermione aida Molly à nettoyer avant qu'elle ne dise au revoir à tout le monde sauf à Severus de la manière la plus rapide possible puis elle utilisa la cheminette pour retourner chez elle, les laissant tous étourdis après le tourbillon qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle.

Hermione fut heureuse qu'Arthur ait été capable de connecter sa cheminée au Terrier. Cela réduisait considérablement le temps de voyage. Elle se promit que le lendemain elle obtiendrait sa licence de Transplanage. Une fois qu'elle fut chez elle, elle alla directement dans sa chambre, ne prenant pas la peine de parler avec ses parents et se permit de crier sa frustration.

Severus regarda avec un pincement au cœur Hermione disparaître après avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde sauf à lui et dès qu'ils eurent tous récupéré du choc, quatorze paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui, le foudroyant tous du regard.

« Quoi ? » cracha-il.

« Oui, Severus, exactement. Quoi ? Quel est ton foutu problème de merde? » Cela venait de Molly qui surprit tout le groupe.

« Maman, tu as dit un gros mot ! » s'exclama Ginny.

« Pas maintenant, ma chérie. J'attends les explications de Severus. »

« Pourquoi as-tu ignoré Hermione ? Elle a été très patiente avec toi. Tu ne peux pas être chaud une minute avec elle et puis froid à la suivante ! » aboya Sirius.

Severus leur lança à tous un regard noir et se leva. « Merci pour le repas. » Il hocha sèchement la tête vers Molly et retourna chez lui.

Harry se leva immédiatement. « Il ne va pas s'échapper si facilement » Harry alla embrasser la joue de Molly, serra la main d'Arthur et hocha la tête pour tout le monde. « Je te vois dans un instant, » dit-il à Draco avant de l'embrasser légèrement puis il transplana directement dans le Manoir Snape et attendit son oncle là-bas.

Severus ne fut pas surpris de trouver Harry en train de l'attendre et il le dépassa simplement pour aller vers son cabinet, Harry le suivant de près. Il s'assit à son bureau et s'adossa contre son fauteuil, fermant les yeux avec un profond soupir. Harry prit une chaise, posa un coude sur le bureau et mit son menton sur son poing.

« Tu veux bien me dire ce qui se passe ? » demanda finalement Harry. Severus ouvrit ses yeux et dirigea son attention sur Harry

« Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ma vie amoureuse avec toi, Harry. »

« Quelle vie amoureuse ? » hurla presque Harry. « Il semble que ta vie amoureuse est inexistante ! »

« Pourquoi dois-tu être si indiscret ? J'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas parler de ça avec toi. »

« Je suis fouineur parce que je t'aime, » dit Harry avec honnêteté et il sourit quand les yeux de Severus s'écarquillèrent. « Oui, c'est vrai. Je dois admettre que j'aime mon oncle ; le con graisseux et sarcastique qu'est Severus Snape. Et j'aime Hermione aussi. Je ne pars pas tant que tu ne te seras pas expliqué. Est-ce que c'est parce que tu ne veux pas être avec Hermione ? Parce que si c'est le cas alors tu devrais lui dire. »

« Ce n'est pas ça, Harry. »

Severus souffla dans ses mains. Merlin, pourquoi avait-il cette discussion avec un gamin de dix-sept ans ? Il se dit qu'il devrait s'habituer à étaler ses sentiments à Harry, puisque le Gryffondor était désormais un élément permanent de sa vie et Harry n'abandonnait jamais quand il savait que quelque chose attristait quelqu'un qui comptait pour lui.

« Je ne comprends pas ta réponse. Ce n'est pas quoi ? »

« Je veux Hermione dans ma vie, » expliqua-t-il. « Mais elle est jeune. Ses sentiments peuvent changer. Je lui donne l'espace et le temps pour prendre sa décision avant que les choses n'aillent plus loin. »

« Tu as peur d'être blessé, » dit Harry en hochant de la tête. « C'est tout ce que tu as besoin de dire. Tu as peur d'être blessé. »

« Ne me fais pas passer pour une écolière insipide. »

« Alors n'essaye pas de prendre Hermione pour l'une d'elle non plus. Ce n'est plus une enfant. Hermione est une femme et elle a pris sa décision. Elle y a réfléchi et elle sait exactement ce qu'elle veut, Severus. Ça a toujours été le cas. » Harry se mit à agiter ses mains en signe d'agacement. « Elle est toujours celle qui pense bien à tout, quelle que soit la situation, ce qui me tape vraiment sur les nerfs en passant. Il n'y a pas besoin de prendre ton temps. Plus tu en prendras, plus elle doutera d'elle. »

« Elle ne devrait pas douter d'elle... »

« C'est facile à dire pour toi. Mais quand tu ressens pour quelqu'un ce qu'elle ressent pour toi, et qu'alors cette personne décide de vous ignorer, ton monde commence à s'écrouler, morceau par putain de morceau. »

« Tu parles par expérience, » murmura Severus et Harry acquiesça.

« Oui, et si Draco et moi n'avions pas été forcés à être ensemble par le lien, je ne suis pas sûr que nous nous serions révélés un jour nos sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Et ça fait mal, Severus. Ça faisait si mal de penser que Draco me haïssait. Tom a essayé d'utiliser ça contre moi alors que j'étais dans ce coma magique. Un faux Draco est venu me voir et m'a dit qu'il ne voudrait jamais de moi, qu'il ne pourrait jamais aimer quelqu'un comme moi, et qu'il serait beaucoup plus heureux si je restais piégé dans ce coma. Si le véritable Draco n'était pas alors arrivé, je serais resté là-bas, juste parce que je pensais que ça aurait rendu le Draco dans mon esprit heureux. »

« L'année dernière... L'année dernière était horrible, Severus. J'étais si déprimé, regardant Draco de loin. Et lui m'ignorant... Ça faisait foutrement mal, tu n'as pas idée. »

Severus hocha de la tête et ferma les yeux, plongé dans ses pensées. Harry ne voulait pas l'interrompre alors il se leva et alla jeter un œil à tous les livres qui tapissaient le mur. Les livres l'ennuyèrent rapidement alors il appela Merry peu après et lui demanda du lait chaud avant de se diriger vers le coffret en acajou. Il l'ouvrit et servit un verre à Severus.

« Là. Peut-être que tu as seulement besoin de te calmer. » Severus accepta avec un sourire et le but. Il regarda Harry s'éloigner à nouveau et il sourit. Il observa Harry encore un moment et fronça les sourcils quand Harry siffla de douleur après avoir tendu ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, faisant frotter sa chemise contre son dos. Harry baissa rapidement les bras et se servit du retour de l'elfe de maison pour se retenir de vérifier si Severus avait remarqué son malaise.

« Merci, Merry. Oh et un cookie ! Double merci. » Merry gloussa et s'en alla instantanément, laissant un Harry heureux en train de mâchouiller son cookie.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois que tu es ici, tu as besoin de manger des cookies ? » demanda Severus en se dirigeant vers Harry

« Tu as goûté ces cookies ? » Severus haussa simplement un sourcil. « C'est bien ce que je pensais. Ils sont fichtrement bons ! Tu devrais donner à Merry une augmentation ! »

Severus secoua la tête amusé. « Tu t'excites pour un cookie, Harry. Quel genre de créature des ténèbres qui se respecte es-tu ? »

« Peu importe... Tu as déjà fini de réfléchir à ta situation ? » Severus acquiesça.

« Oui. » Et puis il sourit. « Je m'excuserai auprès d'Hermione pour mon comportement demain. Maintenant, je veux voir ton dos. » Severus se déplaça pour relever le dos de la chemise d'Harry, mais l'_Ukatae_ se dégagea rapidement.

« Non, c'est bon Oncle Sev. Hé, il n'est pas trop tard. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas t'excuser auprès d'Hermione ce soir ? Elle pourrait mieux dormir comme ça. Comme je la connais, elle va rester debout toute la nuit à s'inquiéter, » dit Harry, utilisant le point faible de son oncle, sachant très bien que puisqu'il voulait toujours d'Hermione ça voulait dire que Severus n'aimerait pas qu'elle soit bouleversée. « Je sais où elle vit. »

« Je n'irai pas dans la maison de ses parents. Ça ne risque pas d'arriver. »

« Si tu es sérieux à propos de cette relation, tu finiras bien par y aller, » fit remarquer Harry. Mais Severus croisa simplement les bras sur son torse et secoua la tête.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

La tête d'Hermione surgit de son oreiller à la seconde où elle entendit le bruit du Transplanage, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle vit Draco avec un sourire en coin.

« Draco ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

C'était étrange qu'elle ne trouve pas sa soudaine apparition dans sa chambre gênante ; surtout avec ce qu'elle portait puisqu'elle s'était déjà changée pour la nuit. Probablement parce qu'elle le connaissait si bien maintenant. Elle était tout de même curieuse de savoir pourquoi il venait juste d'entrer comme ça, et sans Harry en plus. Pendant un instant elle s'inquiéta que quelque chose ait pu arriver à Harry, mais le sourire suffisant de Draco lui disait que ça ne pouvait pas être ça.

Au lieu de dire quoi que ce soit, Draco l'étudia simplement pendant un instant. Il fronça les sourcils quand il vit qu'elle avait dû pleurer à un moment. Il repoussa ses inquiétudes quand il se rappela de la raison de sa présence en premier lieu. Et oh, elle était habillée parfaitement aussi ! Il rit intérieurement avec allégresse alors qu'il plongea en avant, la prit dans ses bras et transplana, bien qu'elle cria au scandale.

« Lâche-moi immédiatement, Draco Malfoy ! Je vais te crever les yeux ! » Hurla-t-elle quand ils réapparurent dans une pièce de son manoir. Draco l'envoya sans cérémonie sur un canapé de velours vert de style Contessa, il sourit en coin une dernière fois, puis transplana à l'extérieur de la pièce fermée à clé.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, putain ? » cria-t-elle. Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, ignorant le salon joliment décoré dans lequel elle se trouvait, uniquement pour la trouver solidement verrouillée, et merde, elle n'avait même pas sa baguette. Son menton retomba contre sa poitrine et Hermione serra les poings en tremblant. Sa magie était pompée et absorbée par son indignation et sa colère face à cette situation ; tellement que la porte se mit à trembler sous cette pression.

« Tu ne cesseras jamais de m'impressionner Hermione. Où caches-tu toute cette puissance ? »

Hermione ferma les yeux, et si possible ses poings se serrèrent encore plus fort. « Je vais tuer ces deux-là, » siffla-t-elle.

« J'avais averti Harry que tu n'apprécierais pas beaucoup d'être enlevée de chez toi. »

Severus étudia la jeune femme de l'autre côté de la pièce et comprit pourquoi elle était si en colère. _Elle devait être au lit_. Ses cheveux étaient relâchés et n'étaient plus raides, étant revenus à leur état sauvage et broussailleux. Il aimait sa chevelure comme ça ; complètement naturelle et indomptée. Elle était vêtue d'un débardeur noir, révélant ses bras fermes et tannés et elle portait un petit boxer rayé rouge et or, dévoilant ses longues jambes sculptées. Le moins que Draco aurait pu faire aurait été de veiller à ce qu'elle soit habillée un peu plus, mais connaissant son filleul, Draco était probablement en train d'en rire avec Harry.

« Hermione, tu veux bien me regarder ? »

La sorcière dut forcer son corps et son esprit à se détendre avant de se tourner vers lui. Elle incurva le creux de sa hanche, plaça une main dessus, alors que son autre main vint s'enrouler autour de son ventre et se mit à taper de son pied nu avec impatience. « Et que veux-tu, Severus ? »

Severus fut sur elle avant même qu'elle n'ait pu finir de parler. Elle gémit quand il la poussa contre la porte et couvrit son corps avec le sien. Ses longs doigts dont elle avait sans cesse rêvé caressaient en même temps son cou et coururent dans ses cheveux. La vision qu'elle lui avait offerte avait effacé tous les mots qu'il avait prévu de dire.

« Severus ! » gémit-elle encore quand il pressa son érection contre elle, ses yeux couleur cannelle écarquillés par la surprise s'assombrirent et étaient captivés par lui. Severus n''aurait pas été capable de reculer même s'il l'avait voulu. Au lieu de cela, il plongea sa tête et captura ses lèvres avec un baiser brûlant qui encouragea ses gémissements, les sons venant du fond de sa poitrine haletante, les piégeant tous les deux dans une étreinte passionnée. Après un moment de cajolerie, Hermione s'ouvrit à lui et il glissa sa langue à l'intérieur, grognant alors que leurs langues se rencontraient et s'enchevêtraient, leur goût se mélangeant. Severus essaya d'exprimer dans ce baiser ce qu'il voulait dire en mots et il espérait seulement que ça marcherait. Apparemment pas.

Hermione retrouva ses esprits et le repoussa suffisamment loin pour que leurs lèvres ne soient plus collées ensemble, mais Severus refusa de lâcher prise d'où son bras qui avait voyagé pour s'enrouler autour de sa taille menue.

« Je te demande de me lâcher ! Après ton abominable comportement avec moi, comme oses-tu supposer que tu peux prendre ce genre de liberté avec moi ? Tu es une plaie, Severus ! »

« J'admets, je le mérite probablement, » soupira-t-il, son souffle caressant sa joue. « Mais tu ne comprends pas ce que je ressentais. »

« Comme est-ce que je pourrais ? Tu es un sorcier peu loquace, Severus. Comment quelqu'un pourrait savoir- »

« Écoute. » Severus se pencha en avant jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts soient pressés l'un contre l'autre. « Tu es jeune, Hermione et je... eh bien je ne suis plus si jeune. »

« Tu n'es même pas encore d'âge moyen ! Pas dans les standards sorciers. »

« Tu veux bien me laisser finir ? » demanda-t-il avec une patience qu'il ne ressentait certainement pas. Surtout avec son corps chaud toujours pressé contre lui. Alors la petite diablesse bougea exprès et sourit en coin quand il gémit et ferma les yeux. Severus dut reprendre son souffle avant de pouvoir parler de nouveau.

« Je pensais que peut-être tu aurais besoin de temps avant que nous n'allions plus loin. Je ne voulais pas te faire penser... Je voulais simplement que tu sois sûre que tu saches ce que tu voulais parce que je suis vraiment certain que quand nous irons plus loin, nous irons vite. »

Hermione eut l'impression que son cœur allait surgir de sa poitrine et elle dut cligner des paupières pour chasser quelques larmes. Le regard qu'elle renvoya à Severus était si chaud, si empli d'amour, qu'il relâcha leur étreinte et recula d'un pas sous la surprise.

« Oh, Severus. Pourquoi tu n'as pas simplement dit que tu avais peur d'avoir le cœur brisé ? Espèce d'idiot ! »

Severus fronça des sourcils en direction de la sorcière. C'était la deuxième fois cette nuit qu'il était accusé par un fichu Gryffondor d'être effrayé. Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. Il était un foutu Serpentard pour l'amour de Merlin !

« Je pensais qu'on avait déjà discuté de ça, » continua Hermione. « J'ai pris ma décision. Je l'ai fait avant même que je ne pense que toi et moi c'était possible et je ne changerai pas d'avis » Hermione prit sa main et le guida en arrière vers le canapé. Elle le poussa sur le dos puis se mit à califourchon sur ses cuisses. « Je te pardonne de m'avoir ignorée. »

« Merci. »

Les mains larges de Severus glissèrent sur la peau douce de ses épaules pour caresser son dos tandis que la bouche d'Hermione était douce et chaude sur la sienne, révélant ses désirs longtemps enfouis. Alors qu'il se laissait noyer sous les attentions d'Hermione, Severus jura qu'il ne la fuirait plus jamais.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Bien après ce chapitre amusant, on va continuer notre périple avec quelque chose de peut-être moins sympa avec un chapitre qui annonce la couleur dès le titre : "**Vous êtes Surveillés**"...

Dans le prochain chapitre :

_« Notre recherche est terminée, »_ dit à voix basse l'une des ombres nouvellement arrivée, le doux son féminin tintant dans l'air, la terre autour d'eux caressée par une langue qui n'avait pas été entendue depuis des siècles.

_« Nous sommes sûrs ? »_ murmura la première ombre.

_« Il n'y a aucun doute, »_ lui répondit une autre d'un ton dur. _« Le pouvoir de deux très puissantes auras d'Ukatae s'écoule du manoir. » _

_._

... OUiiiiiiii, ils arrivent enfin ! Ces OCs tant attendu et appréciés de la team, vous verrez, vous ne serez pas déçus. Je sais que beaucoup de lecteurs peuvent grincer des dents en cas d'OC important dans le récit, mais là, promis, ils sont presque nécéssaire.

Allez, petit jeu, i ukatae, vous réussirez à deviner les genres ? Combien d'homme et de femme ?


	26. Vous êtes Surveillés

**Traducteur :** Angel06

.

Hey !

Je suis à jours, je ne suis pas en retard, me regardez pas comme ça... J'étais plongée dans une de mes fics quand j'ai réalisé que non, je n'avais rien posté et donc non, j'allais être en retard si je ne le faisais pas maintenant quand j'y pensais... bref... passons.

Tout d'abord, je voudrais remercier ceux qui pensent à nous laisser une trace de leur passage sur la fiction, c'est toujours super agréable de recevoir un avis sur notre traduction. Merci aux anonymes (nepheria4, ankana87 et Sirg) et aux enregistrés qui ont eu une petite réponse personnelle.

Donc... Les Ukataes hein ? Vous voulez les voirs... et bien, je crois que je ne vais pas trop m'éterniser sur l'entête et laisse place à la fic ;)

Bonne lecture,.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapitre Vingt-six**

**Vous êtes Surveillés**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Cette nuit-là, le manoir ne formait qu'une masse sombre dans le faible clair de lune. La forêt entourant le Manoir Malfoy était étrangement calme. C'était comme si elle avait été endormie. Endormie tout comme l'éclat naturel de la lune qui s'était affaibli. Cependant, si l'on regardait de plus près, on y verrait des ombres. Des ombres aux yeux rougeoyants qu'une lumière inconnue faisait étinceler, voltigeant d'un endroit à un autre pour surveiller le grand manoir. L'une d'elles planait près d'un arbre, à l'orée de la forêt la plus proche du manoir, le regardant attentivement. Elle ne bougea pas pendant un long moment, puis se décala légèrement lorsque d'autres ombres affluèrent et la rejoignirent.

_« Notre recherche est terminée, »_ dit à voix basse l'une des ombres nouvellement arrivée, le doux son féminin tintant dans l'air, la terre autour d'eux caressée par une langue qui n'avait pas été entendue depuis des siècles.

_« Nous sommes sûrs ? »_ murmura la première ombre.

_« Il n'y a aucun doute, »_ lui répondit une autre d'un ton dur. _« Le pouvoir de deux très puissantes auras d'Ukatae s'écoule du manoir. » _

_« C'est excitant ! On devrait aller les voir ? »_ s'exclama la dernière ombre avec enthousiasme, un peu trop d'ailleurs.

_« Ferme-la Ozemir ! »_ siffla l'ombre à la voix dure puis elle se tourna vers la première ombre. _« Falde ? Pourquoi a-t-on amené cet idiot ? »_ voulut-t-il savoir.

_« Calme-toi, Brumek. Je crois qu'il sera très précieux dans notre quête. » _

_« Talyn est une savante aussi, nous n'avons pas besoin de lui »_ persista Brumek.

_« Cette mission implique que j'utilise à la fois mes compétences de guerrière et de guérisseuse. Je ne suis pas là en tant que savante puisque ce n'est pas mon métier. Ozemir est un savant. Moi je ne suis qu'une savante débutante. »_ répondit Talyn, la seule femelle du groupe.

_« Comment oses-tu dire que je suis un idiot ? »_ s'exclama Ozemir, scandalisé.

_« Silence, tout le monde.»_ Falde dissipa son Ombre, devenant visible même à un œil humain et passa à la lisière des arbres, sa grande et large taille se démarquant dans l'obscurité. _« Nous n'allons pas encore les rencontrer. On va simplement les observer, les protéger et recueillir des informations. Est-ce que c'est compris ? »_

_« Oui Monsieur »_ répondirent Ozemir et Talyn alors que Brumek étudiait son chef. Il y avait quelque chose dans cette mission en particulier qui mettait Falde à cran. À cran et légèrement excité comme Brumek n'avait pas vu depuis bien longtemps l'imposant guerrier.

_« Très bien. Vous trois, restez ici. Je vais me rapprocher. Je serai de retour dans quelques minutes. »_ Falde fila dans le noir, laissant trois Ukatae impatients derrière lui.

_« Pourquoi a-t-il la partie la plus amusante ?_ » gémit Ozemir.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

« Draco, je sens quelque chose d'étrange » appela Harry depuis la salle de bain où il se prélassait sur le ventre dans un bain d'eau chaude et de bulles parfumées.

« Ton dos ? » répondit Draco depuis leur chambre.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que c'est. Tu ne ressens rien de bizarre ? »

Draco roula du lit sur lequel il faisait ses devoirs de vacances d'été et rejoignit Harry dans la salle de bain, conjurant un coussin en peluche tout en longueur et le déposant au sol avant de s'y asseoir à côté de la baignoire. « Pas vraiment. Juste les barrières autour du manoir, les émotions d'Hermione et Severus… » Draco grimaça. « Il doit y avoir un moyen pour nous de les bloquer. Il y a des émotions que je n'ai pas envie de ressentir venant d'autres personnes. »

Harry acquiesça et enroula ses bras autour de l'oreiller de bain fixé au bord de la baignoire où sa tête reposait. « Hermione va être d'une humeur massacrante une fois qu'elle sera sortie de cette pièce, peu importe combien elle est heureuse que Severus soit revenu à la raison » dit-il après un certain temps.

« Très probablement. Nous aurons juste à disparaitre un temps. » Draco lui sourit, ses longues canines brillant à la lumière de toutes les bougies dans la pièce et ses yeux en disaient long sur ce qu'il voulait lui faire pendant leur disparition.

« Tu es impossible » Harry allait lui sourire mais à la place ses lèvres se tordirent en une grimace et il enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller de bain. Au lieu de dire quoi que ce soit, Draco se mit à genoux et plongea ses doigts sous les bulles ; caressant légèrement le dos d'Harry, même s'il savait que cela ne l'aiderait pas. C'était surtout pour se calmer lui-même. Il détestait voir Harry souffrir.

Draco arrêta lorsque l'odeur du sang atteignit ses narines. Dégageant la mousse du dos d'Harry, il serra les dents. La peau était ouverte à plusieurs endroits et le sang coulait des plaies. Il pouvait voir également l'os ou quoi que ce soit des ailes poussant juste en-dessous des omoplates d'Harry et encore plus inquiétant, de larges formes rondes qui semblaient saillir sous sa peau. Elles ressemblaient à de grandes bulles elliptiques.

Aucun d'eux ne vit l'ombre se déplaçant dans la chambre ou la paire d'yeux turquoise les fixant dans la salle de bain, ni ne put sentir la présence d'un étranger alors qu'il observait attentivement les jeunes amoureux.

« Draco, aide-moi à me lever s'il te plait. Je suis étourdi et je ne veux pas m'évanouir dans le bain. »

Draco glissa un bras sous lui, ignorant le fait que ses vêtements deviennent humides et pleins de sang. Il aida Harry à se redresser puis à se tenir debout. Il attrapa une serviette et l'enroula autour de la taille du brun vacillant après l'avoir aidé à sortir du bain. Falde jeta un œil au dos du plus petit _Ukatae_ et sut que le petit aurait besoin d'être vu immédiatement.

« Draco. » La douleur dans son dos tripla, tel un millier de couteaux plantés dans sa chair et ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse de douleur.

« Harry !»

Draco retint Harry avant qu'il n'embrasse le sol en marbre et se précipita vers le lit, le plaçant doucement sur le ventre. « Trife ! » Une seconde plus tard, un elfe de maison apparut. « Va chercher Severus et mon père. Vite ! »

« Oui, Maître Draco ! »

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

« _Talyn_ » La femelle arrêta d'étudier ses ongles parfaitement aiguisés et haussa un sourcil bleu foncé les yeux levés vers leur chef. « _Ton aide est requise_. »

« _Oui, Monsieur._ » L'ombre de Talyn disparut et elle se tint prête à la moindre instruction.

« _Les ailes du soumis sont prêtes à sortir. Tu utiliseras tes connaissances en tant que guérisseuse Ukatae pour aider du mieux que tu peux. Tu ne parleras pas de nous, tu ne leur permettras pas de savoir quoi que ce soit sur notre espèce et tu resteras seulement le temps qu'il sera nécessaire. S'ils t'interrogent sur quelque chose, tu ne réponds pas sauf si c'est en rapport avec les ailes. Est-ce que c'est compris Talyn ?_ »

« _Oui, Monsieur_. »

« _Bien. Va_. »

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Alors que Draco attendait son père et Severus, il enleva la serviette autour de la taille d'Harry et lui enfila un boxer. Il s'agenouilla sur le lit à côté de lui et se mit à tamponner le sang du dos d'Harry. Quelques instants plus tard, Severus et son père déboulèrent, suivi de près par Hermione et Sirius. Ils se précipitèrent vers le lit et haletèrent d'un même temps en voyant l'état dans lequel Harry était.

« Il s'est évanoui. » La voix de Draco était hésitante et il regardait les quatre arrivants avec de grands yeux inquiets. « Rien de ce que je fais n'aide. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour lui. »

Hermione alla près du lit et s'assit près de Draco, un bras réconfortant autour de son dos. « Il ira bien Draco. Son corps l'a surement mis dans un état inconscient pour qu'il ne ressente pas la douleur. »

« C'est exact. » intervint une voix avec un fort accent. Tout le monde se tourna vers le coin éloigné d'où provenait la voix, quatre baguettes pointées vers l'être qui était là. Elle haussa un sourcil, regardant curieusement les baguettes mais ne bougea pas.

« C'est une _Ukatae_ ! » dit Hermione avec crainte.

Tout comme Harry et Draco, la femme était exceptionnellement belle, pâle et très grande. Ses cheveux étaient d'un bleu nuit, coiffés en une longue tresse qui atteignait l'arrière de ses cuisses. Son visage était charmant, avec de grands yeux d'un bleu très foncé. Son nez était petit, semblable à celui d'un lutin et ses lèvres étaient rouge carmin, pulpeuses, dans une moue permanente. Sa tenue était plutôt scandaleuse, d'après Hermione. Elle ne portait quasiment rien du tout ! Mais ensuite, Hermione se souvint qu'elle ne portait qu'un débardeur et un boxer et elle rougit à ses pensées hypocrites. Lorsqu'elle regarda plus précisément, Hermione réalisa que l'_Ukatae_ était habillée comme une guerrière ou une chasseuse et la sorcière supposa que les minishorts en sombre peau de bête et les hauts de type bikini devaient être pratiques et ne pas entraver ses mouvements si l'_Ukatae_ avait besoin de se déplacer rapidement ou de combattre.

Avec sa petite tenue serrée, elle portait une sombre cape bleue attachée autour de son cou par une magnifique broche au design étrange. La femme portait également une large ceinture où était accrochée d'un côté un poignard et de l'autre une épée. Dans sa main, elle tenait fermement une lance, le fer pointé vers le plafond et la simple hampe en bois plantée dans le sol. Hermione regarda la lance pendant un moment. L'arme semblait être une extension du corps de l'_Ukatae_. Hermione parierait tout son argent que la femelle Ukatae était dangereusement mortelle avec cette arme.

Draco baissa sa baguette au moment où il réalisa qu'elle était de son espèce. « Pouvez-vous l'aider ? » plaida-t-il.

« Vous êtes son compagnon ? »

Draco acquiesça. La femme avança, sa lance avec elle. « S'il vous plait, reculez » demanda-t-elle à tout le monde.

« Non, » grogna Draco.

« Vous êtes peut-être de la même espèce » dit Sirius, sa baguette toujours pointée sur elle. « Mais que l'on soit damné si l'on doit le laisser seul avec vous. »

L'_Ukatae_ fronça les sourcils, les yeux brillant dangereusement. Hermione se leva et tendit la main d'une manière amicale. « Ne le prenez pas mal mais nous ne vous connaissons pas et Harry est très important pour nous. »

« Donc si vous vous apprêtez à lui faire quelque chose, vous feriez mieux de vous préparer à nous avoir tous derrière votre épaule à regarder » ajouta Severus assez rudement. Hermione se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard noir.

Après un moment, l'Ukatae sembla comprendre et acquiesça. Elle posa sa lance contre le mur, retira son épée et la posa également à côté. Elle monta sur le lit et surprit tout le monde lorsqu'elle chevaucha Harry. La première chose qu'elle fit, fut de décrocher un flacon en verre de sa ceinture, de l'ouvrir et de verser un liquide clair sur le dos d'Harry et un peu dans la paume de sa main. Elle tendit distraitement le flacon à quelqu'un et ce fut Hermione la première à le saisir et à le tenir pour elle. Ils la regardèrent alors qu'elle se frottait les deux mains avec le liquide clair et Hermione supposa que c'était une sorte de désinfectant. Une fois que l'_Ukatae_ eut fini, elle tira le poignard de sa ceinture et le leva au-dessus du dos d'Harry seulement pour être arrêtée par une poigne griffue saisissant son poignet douloureusement.

« Bordel, mais que croyez-vous être en train de faire ? » grogna Draco à son visage. Tout le monde regardait la scène, retenant son souffle. Ils pensaient sérieusement que Draco allait la tuer. Mais l'Ukatae haussa simplement un sourcil et soupira.

« J'avais oublié ce qu'étaient des compagnons. » Elle se tourna vers Hermione, Severus, Lucius et Sirius. « Voyez-vous je n'ai pas de compagnon. J'oublie donc toujours combien ils sont protecteurs et dangereux. » Elle revint à Draco et commença à lui parler comme s'il était un bébé, doucement, très doucement. « Vous voulez que j'aide non ? J'ai besoin de couper la peau où les ailes sont actuellement afin qu'elles puissent sortir. » Elle fit un geste avec sa main libre, désignant la zone ou la peau était tirée et arrondie. « Les ailes ne sont pas comme les os. Elles ne sont pas capables de percer la peau. Vous comprenez ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui nous dit que vous êtes qualifiée pour le faire ? » demanda alors Lucius. « Si c'est ce qu'il faut faire, nous pouvons appeler notre guérisseur personnel. »

« Je suis là pour cette raison précise et je suis prête à le faire maintenant. » Revenant à Draco. « Je promets qu'aucun mal ne sera fait à ton compagnon. »

« Et d'où venez-vous exactement ? » questionna Lucius d'une voix trainante. L'Ukatae l'ignora.

« Draco, laisse-la faire ce qu'elle a à faire. » le persuada Hermione. « Elle est l'une d'entre vous de toute évidence et…Hé, est-ce que vous avez des ailes ? » Personne ne pouvait voir si c'était le cas du fait qu'elle porte une cape cachant son dos.

« Oui. Les _Ukatae_ femelles, peu importe leur orientation sexuelle, ont toujours des ailes qui apparaissent au moment de la puberté. Tandis que les males _Ukatae_ ont des ailes seulement s'ils trouvent un compagnon mâle dominant. » Elle fit une pause alors qu'elle explorait doucement le dos d'Harry de ses doigts. « Et quelqu'un a dû me faire ce que je m'apprête à faire à ce jeune. »

« Elle a déjà traversé ça avant alors, Draco. »

Draco relâcha le poignet de la femme elfe et s'éloigna légèrement. L'_Ukatae_ retourna à ce qu'elle faisait, bien consciente que le dominant était là à regarder attentivement le moindre de ses gestes. Il était peut-être jeune mais il était déjà très dangereux. Dans sa main droite elle tenait le poignard et avec sa main gauche, elle palpa le dos d'Harry à la recherche des limites extérieures des ailes. Alors que l'_Ukatae_ posait la pointe de son poignard contre la peau d'Harry, Hermione se précipita vers la salle de bain pour y prendre une pile de serviettes et les déposer ensuite à côté de la guérisseuse.

« Darvu taemie. » dit la guérisseuse distraitement et Hermione devina que cela voulait dire « merci » dans la langue _Ukatae_. Hermione fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas son journal et ne pouvait donc pas l'écrire à l'intérieur.

La guérisseuse fit une pause juste avant de couper. « Tu t'appelles Draco, c'est ça ? »

« Oui. »

« J'ai besoin que tu poses ta main sur la tête de ton compagnon, Draco. Empêche-le de reprendre connaissance. Nous ne voulons pas qu'il se réveille avant que je n'ai fini de couper. »

« Comment suis-je censé l'empêcher de se réveiller ? » demanda Draco même s'il suivit ses directives.

« S'il commence à reprendre conscience, tu le sentiras. Tu devras repousser sa conscience en arrière comme tu le ferais physiquement avec ta main. Cela semble confus mais s'il se met à reprendre connaissance tes instincts se réveilleront et tu sauras quoi faire exactement. »

« Très bien. »

Draco faisait confiance à l'_Ukatae_, elle savait ce qu'elle faisait alors il écouta sans malveillance ses mots mais il jura que si elle déconnait avec Harry de quelque manière que ce soit, il lui trancherait la gorge, littéralement. Elle lui jeta un regard en coin et il sut qu'elle l'avait compris également.

Mais il n'eut pas à s'inquiéter car elle savait vraiment ce qu'elle faisait et il ne fallut que cinq minutes à la guérisseuse pour faire son travail. D'abord, elle mit son poignard sur les bosses juste en dessous des omoplates d'Harry, coupant seulement une fine ligne horizontale de chaque côté permettant aux cartilages d'être complètement libres comme ils en auraient besoin avant que les ailes ne sortent. Elle hocha la tête d'approbation lorsque les articulations essayèrent de se bouger d'elles-mêmes comme si elles voulaient se déployer. Puis, elle fit deux longues incisions verticales, chacune à une dizaine de centimètres de part et d'autre de la colonne vertébrale d'Harry juste en dessous de chaque articulation.

« J'ai coupé dans les muscles mais ça guérira parfaitement une fois que j'aurai fini. » Elle avait parlé doucement comme si elle avait senti l'inquiétude de tout le monde. Elle fit glisser le poignard vers le bas et mit deux doigts dans la plaie, murmurant quelques mots stoppant le flot de sang et protégeant la chair de l'air libre et elle enfonça ses doigts jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient sous les larges poches. Puis elle les retira.

« Ça…c'est vraiment dégoutant. » dit Sirius. « Ça n'est pas des ailes pour moi. »

« Siri, s'il te plait, ne sois pas insultant. N'oublie pas tes manières. » murmura Lucius mais il pensait la même chose. Les ailes qu'elle venait juste de sortir ressemblaient à de grands trucs gris visqueux…

« Ce que vous regardez, ce sont les poches des ailes. » expliqua la guérisseuse alors qu'elle et Hermione essuyaient le sang qui avait coulé. « Les ailes sont à l'intérieur de ces membranes et y resteront pour encore une semaine. »

« Un peu, comme une chenille, non ? Elle doit faire son cocon et y rester avant de pouvoir se transformer en papillon ? » demanda Hermione et elle sourit lorsque l'_Ukatae_ hocha la tête.

« Oui, c'est exactement ça. »

« On dirait que quelqu'un a vomi de grosses boules de poils, honnêtement. » dit Sirius, incapable de se contenir davantage.

« Black, arrête de parler ! Lucius, remets lui sa muselière » siffla Severus.

Lucius regarda son mari, un sourcil levé de manière spectaculaire. Sirius se renfrogna mais demeura silencieux. Sirius n'aurait pas dû le dire mais c'était exactement ce dont ça avait l'air, surtout après que la guérisseuse ait essuyé tout le sang des poches.

Lucius regarda l'_Ukatae_ étrangère alors qu'elle versait plus du liquide transparent sur les plaies ouvertes et Harry remua, faisant une peur bleue à Draco.

« Il va bien. Réaction naturelle. Ça arrive à chaque fois, je te l'assure. »

« Si vous le dîtes. »

L'_Ukatae_ hocha la tête avant de placer ses mains sur les plaies et chuchoter d'autres mots. Tout le monde vit les plaies guérir parfaitement, toutes sauf les coupures au niveau des articulations sous les omoplates d'Harry. Hermione posa des questions à leur propos.

« Le corps a besoin de guérir ça de lui-même. La peau aura besoin de s'étirer sur les articulations car ce sont maintenant des appendices supplémentaires. Tout comme les doigts je dirais. Il devra garder les bandages jusqu'à ce que ça ait fini de grandir sur le nouveau cartilage. » Elle se tourna vers Draco. « Mais au moins, maintenant tu seras capable de l'empêcher de souffrir. » Elle sourit lorsque Draco soupira de soulagement. La guérisseuse inspecta son travail pour être sure que tout était comme cela devait être, hocha la tête d'approbation et puis se dégagea d'Harry.

« Comment Harry est-il censé s'habiller avec ça sur le dos ? » s'enquit Lucius. « Ne vont-elles pas s'irriter s'il met des vêtements ? »

« Bonne question, humain. » répondit-elle et Lucius lui sourit avec mépris. « Dans une heure, les poches vont se dégonfler et devenir des coquilles dures et plates, après quoi porter des vêtements sera possible. Une fois que la coque est dure, rien ne peut blesser les ailes et il ne sentira pas les poches du tout. Bien sûr, au cours de la semaine, les poches se dessècheront, tout comme les ailes à l'intérieur jusqu'à ce que les ailes soient prêtes pour l'air libre ensuite les poches mueront. Il n'y a rien de plus à faire. La nature suivra son cours une fois de plus. » L'_Ukatae_ inclina la tête face à eux et se détourna pour ramasser son épée et la remettre dans le fourreau à sa ceinture.

« Merci pour votre aide. » Draco descendit du lit et tendit la main vers elle. L'_Ukatae_ pencha la tête sur le côté et étudia sa main comme si elle ne savait pas ce que c'était puis ses yeux brillèrent avec humour.

« Ah, c'est la façon dont vous autres mortels vous vous saluez, c'est ça ? Nous, les _Ukatae_ faisons ça lors des salutations formelles. » Elle tendit la main, ses doigts pointés vers le plafond. Draco percuta rapidement et l'imita mais lorsqu'il fit en sorte que leurs paumes se touchent, elle secoua la tête et il s'arrêta à un cheveu d'elle.

« Nous ne nous touchons pas les mains, on les incline l'une devant l'autre. » Encore une fois, il fit ce qu'elle fit.

« Merci » dit-il encore une fois. La femelle de son espèce l'étudia pendant une minute avant de se retirer avec un sourire enfantin.

« C'était un plaisir de te rencontrer Draco. Nous nous reverrons. » promit-elle avant de se tourner. Elle saisit sa lance et se dirigea vers le coin sombre où elle était apparue.

« Mais attendez ! » l'interpella Hermione. « Vous partez ? Harry et Draco attendaient de rencontrer plus d'_Ukataes_. Vous ne pouvez pas partir comme ça ! »

Mais l'_Ukatae_ continua et disparut dans les ombres.

« Et tu disais que j'étais impoli » dit Sirius à Lucius.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

« _Rapport_ » demanda immédiatement Falde au retour de Talyn.

« _Il y avait quatre humains dans la chambre avec les deux de notre espèce. Trois hommes et une femme, tous sorciers. Ils semblent être de la même famille. L'un d'entre eux est surement le père du mâle dominant. Ils ont une très forte ressemblance. Les deux Ukataes sont des mâles et sont compagnons évidemment. Merci beaucoup de me l'avoir caché d'ailleurs_. » elle fit une pause, voyant Falde froncer les sourcils et soupira. « _Oui j'avais oublié pour les compagnons et leurs réactions. Passons… Ces Ukataes sont vraiment jeunes mais très, très puissants. Je leur ai seulement parlé des ailes et expliqué ce que je faisais et pourquoi_. » Talyn fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle pensait aux ailes de l'_Ukatae_ aux cheveux bruns.

« _Quelque chose ne va pas ?_ »

« _Celui qui a les ailes. Son nom est Harry… Ses poches d'ailes étaient les plus grosses que je n'ai jamais vues. Et je ne veux pas dire légèrement plus grosses… Ses ailes vont être énormes. Personne n'a d'ailes de la taille dont il les aura_. »

Elle laissa ça pour ses camarades. La taille des ailes, entre autre, représentait la force et la puissance au sein de la hiérarchie dans le monde _Ukatae_.

« _Merveilleux._ » murmura Brumek sarcastiquement. « _Juste encore un truc pour lequel le Conseil va pouvoir se disputer. _»

« _Etais-tu en mesure de déterminer leur couleur ?_ » demanda Ozemir, ses orbes d'un violet cristallisé brillant d'excitation.

Talyn secoua la tête. « _Non. Un autre point étrange. Habituellement, on peut avoir une indication mais ses poches étaient d'une couleur unie grise. Mais vu que ses cheveux sont noirs, je dirais noir et… je n'ai pas pu voir la couleur de ses yeux._ »

« _Verts_. » murmura Falde, les yeux fixant le sol et apparemment plongé profondément dans ses pensées. Puis il se tourna vers elle. « _Tu es sûre qu'il y avait des ailes dans les poches ? Serait-il possible que la croissance de ses ailes ait échoué et que cela explique que tu ne pouvais pas voir à travers la membrane ?_ »

« _Je sentais les ailes à travers les poches. Il a des ailes._ »

« _Nous allons devoir attendre donc. Bon travail, Talyn_. »

Talyn sourit. « _Comme toujours, Monsieur_. »

Ozemir s'approcha du commandant. Sa longue chevelure blanche se balançant alors qu'il marchait. « _Il y a quelque chose de différent chez ces deux-là, hm ? Quelque chose que tu ne nous dis pas_. »

« Oui » siffla Talyn. « _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si différent chez ces deux-là ? Mis à part le fait qu'ils soient les premiers humains à se transformer en _Ukatae_ d'eux-mêmes depuis des siècles ? »_

Falde les regarda puis de nouveau le manoir. « _Nous allons prendre des tours de garde. Deux à la fois. _»

Il était clair que Falde n'allait répondre à aucune question à cet instant.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Harry resta inconscient toute la nuit mais, étonnamment, il se réveilla avant Draco en début de matinée. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il remarqua que son dos ne lui faisait plus si mal que ça ; seulement un léger pincement inconfortable perdurait juste en dessous de ses omoplates. Harry resta là éveillé pendant plus d'une heure dans un silence heureux, passant la plupart du temps à regarder le visage endormi de Draco. Il était parfaitement heureux, allongé ici sur le ventre à réfléchir à tous les tours et détours de sa vie et comment il en était venu là où il était maintenant. Harry était vraiment satisfait du chemin que sa vie prenait et encore plus heureux que Draco soit avec lui.

Quand Harry commença à en avoir marre d'être allongé dans le lit, il s'étira de manière toute féline alors qu'il se dégageait de sur son estomac et se retournait pour s'asseoir. Se rappelant de ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière, son évanouissement, il réalisa que Draco avait probablement été debout la majeure partie de la nuit à s'inquiéter pour lui alors il laissa son compagnon dormir et se rendit à la salle de bain pour une douche. Alors qu'il passait devant un miroir sur le chemin de sa douche, Harry aperçut quelque chose d'étrange et il se tourna lentement afin de voir par-dessus son épaule son dos dans le miroir. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

« Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » cria-t-il, consterné par la vue de ces choses sur son dos. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était mais il était sûr que ce n'était pas les foutues ailes qu'il attendait. « Je ne vais pas me promener avec ces choses dégoutantes. Bordel, fais chier ! »

_Baisse d'un ton Harry. Tu es si bruyant qu'on peut t'entendre même en enfer, _grogna Draco.

_Pardon, Amour. Rendors-toi. _

_C'était mon intention. Et pour ton information, au cas où tu envisagerais de faire quelque chose d'incroyablement stupide comme couper ces choses… ce ne sont pas tes ailes. Ce sont les poches de tes ailes. _

_Oh. _Harry regarda à nouveau son dos et étudia les poches plus précisément. _Ce qui signifie…_ Il ne voulait pas paraître stupide, mais il ne comprenait pas. Pas d'instinct naturel pour l'aider cette fois.

_Ce qui signifie que tes ailes sont à l'intérieur, adorable imbécile. Elles sortiront dans une semaine. Maintenant, je retourne dormir. _

« Une semaine » murmura-t-il, secouant la tête. Harry enleva son boxer et allait entrer dans la douche lorsque Draco l'appela.

« Harry ! Ta foutue chouette est en train de faire encore plus de bruit que toi ! Viens lui ouvrir la fenêtre. »

Harry se précipita hors de la salle de bain, peu concerné par le fait qu'il soit complètement nu et il se sourit à lui-même lorsqu'il entendit Draco inspirer bruyamment à sa tenue. Il ouvrit les portes fenêtres et roucoula à Hedwige alors qu'elle atterrissait sur son bras tendu. « Bonjour, ma belle. La chasse a été agréable cette nuit ? »

Hedwige lui hulula doucement en réponse. Il se déplaça jusqu'à la coiffeuse de Draco et enleva la robe vert émeraude de la chaise, pleinement conscient des yeux argent de son compagnon suivant le moindre de ses mouvements. « Je pensais que tu voulais te rendormir… » dit-il alors qu'il attachait la robe fermement autour de lui.

« T'es un bâtard, Harry. »

« Non, c'est faux. Je te ferais savoir que mes parents étaient mariés. » Harry retourna à Hedwige et elle lui tendit une patte. « Qu'est-ce que tu as pour moi ? Ah, je l'attendais. Me demande ce qui leur a pris autant de temps. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Une convocation de Gringotts afin d'avoir mon héritage. Je veux y aller ce matin. » Harry s'assit près de Draco, qui était toujours allongé et il lui passa le parchemin enroulé. Draco prit la lettre et lut le contenu avant de froncer les sourcils.

« Tu aurais dû recevoir ça le jour après ton anniversaire. »

« Je sais. Dumbledore a surement quelque chose à voir avec ça. Nous verrons quand nous irons. »

Draco s'assit et d'un coup toute son attention fut sur le parchemin. « Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? » demanda-t-il et puis il grimaça en entendant la nervosité dans sa voix.

« Pourquoi je ne le voudrais pas ? »

Draco haussa les épaules et essaya de cacher son embarras concernant le fait qu'il ait été soudainement incertain qu'Harry veuille bien qu'il le colle tout le temps à ce point. Il se rallongea et fixa le plafond, refusant de croiser le regard d'Harry.

« A moins…à moins que tu ne veuilles pas venir avec moi » dit Harry après un moment. « Si c'est le cas, je ne te forcerai pas ou autre. »

Draco sentit le lit bouger alors qu'Harry se levait, murmurant un au revoir à sa chouette puis il retourna dans la salle de bain, fermant doucement la porte derrière lui. Soudainement, Draco eut la furieuse envie de rire. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait aujourd'hui ? C'était le jour de l'Insécurité ou quoi ? Draco repoussa les couvertures, prêt à aller dans la salle de bain et à rassurer son compagnon, en agissant comme un Poufsouffle, lorsqu'un autre hibou apparut à la fenêtre, attendant qu'on lui ouvre.

« Foutus hiboux… » Une chouette effraie brune entra une fois la fenêtre ouverte et après avoir récupéré les lettres, Draco la remit dehors. « Hm, les lettres de Poudlard… »

Ça lui rappela qu'ils allaient devoir enclencher le transfert de Durmstrang de Tom afin que tout soit prêt le 1er Septembre, ce qui ne leur laissait plus que quelques semaines. Draco se promit d'en parler plus tard dans la journée à Hermione. Il était sur le point d'entrer dans la salle de bain lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

Draco saisit l'encadrement de la porte avec ses mains et le serra avec frustration jusqu'à ce que le bois craque sous la pression. « Bon sang ! Est-ce que c'est aussi le jour du Gardons-Draco-loin-du-Garçon-Qui-Survécut-Pour-Etr e-Baisé ? Putain ! » Avec un dernier regard pensif vers la douche qui était déjà en marche, il se détourna, irrité d'avoir été dérangé dans ce qui allait être un adorable interlude avec Harry et se dirigea vers la porte. Il ouvrit violement la porte et lança un regard noir à son parrain.

« J'allais être occupé. »

« Tant que tu ne l'es pas maintenant… » Severus poussa Draco en entrant dans leur chambre.

« Que fais-tu ici si tôt de toute façon ? » Draco traversa la pièce et alla fermer la porte de la salle de bain avant de revenir à son parrain.

« Je venais vérifier l'état d'Harry et vous dire de vous habiller. Vous allez à Durmstrang ce matin pour un rendez-vous avec Karkaroff. Je suppose que vous avez reçu vos lettres de Poudlard. » Draco acquiesça et montra du doigt les lettres sur le lit.

« Tu devrais ouvrir la tienne. » Severus semblait inhabituellement heureux.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Draco bien qu'il prit sa lettre. « Je sais déjà ce qu'il y a l'intérieur. La même chose que l'année dernière, juste les livres qui changent. » Il ouvrit la lettre et la lut en diagonale avant de ricaner. « Je suis Préfet en chef. Ces idiots m'ont fait Préfet en chef. Je me demande qui ils ont mis- »

« Je suis Préfète en chef. » Ils entendirent un cri venant d'en bas puis des bruits de pas qui approchaient rapidement de la porte ouverte. « Je suis Préfète en chef ! » hurla Hermione alors qu'elle entrait en courant puis en voyant Severus qui était là, elle sauta dans ses bras et commença à poser des baisers partout sur son visage. Severus accepta ses folies plus longtemps que Draco n'aurait pensé son parrain capable de le supporter.

« Quoi ? Tu as encore passé la nuit ici Hermione ? » lui demanda-t-il mais elle ne répondit pas. C'était surement le cas. Hermione avait eu le droit à une chambre permanente au manoir ainsi qu'à une immense garde-robe, ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle était déjà habillée d'une magnifique robe de soie bleue pour la journée.

« Je pensais qu'après tout ce qu'il s'était passé cet été, je ne l'aurais pas été. J'étais sûre que Dumbledore ne me laisserait pas être Préfète en chef. » Elle glissa des bras de Severus et eut un sourire étincelant pour la pièce en général. Clairement perdue dans la délicieuse pensée d'être Préfète en chef.

« En raison de tes notes, tu as été choisi dès la fin de ta sixième année pour être Préfète en chef. Dumbledore est maintenant en probation à cause de son interrogatoire par le Ministère. Il n'a pas son mot à dire sur ses choses-là. C'est le Conseil d'administration de l'école qui a le dernier mot. »

« Mais j'ai réellement reçu cet honneur grâce à mes notes, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Hermione, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. « Je ne veux pas l'être juste parce que nous avons des plans pour l'année à venir et que devenir Préfète rendrait les choses plus faciles…Je sais que nous contrôlons la plupart du Conseil maintenant. »

« Merlin, bien sûr que c'est grâce à tes notes, Hermione ! Tu es, malheureusement pour moi, la meilleure élève. Tu me bats toujours ! » dit Draco, puis il se tourna vers Severus. « Je ne peux pas aller à Durmstrang. Je vais à Gringotts avec Harry ce matin. »

« J'irai avec lui. Tu dois le faire pour que Tom puisse aller à Poudlard avec vous. Si tu attends, il sera trop tard pour l'inscrire. »

« Pourquoi est-ce je dois y aller ? »

« Parce que c'était ton idée de faire venir le Seigneur des Ténèbres à Poudlard avec vous et je ne laisserai pas Hermione seule avec Tom. Arrête de te plaindre comme un enfant capricieux. » répondit Severus avec un ricanement.

« Très bien, très bien. » Draco s'en alla et claqua la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec lui ? » demanda Hermione. Severus secoua la tête puis prit sa main dans la sienne avant de la tirer vers la sortie de la chambre.

« Qui sait…Vous êtes tous si dramatiques. Vous allez me tuer un de ces jours. »

« Et maintenant, qui devient dramatique, Severus ? » s'exclama Hermione avant de rire à son regard étonné. « Allons prendre le petit-déjeuner. »

Tom les rejoignit pour le petit-déjeuner sur l'une des vérandas à l'extérieur de la salle à manger du premier étage. Hermione avait insisté pour qu'ils y mangent car c'était une belle journée.

« Tu es un peu trop de bonne humeur, Hermione. Tu vas finir par me donner la migraine. » déclara Tom lorsqu'Hermione prit une grande inspiration entre deux phrases alors qu'elle avait parlé à lui et Severus sans s'arrêter pendant tout le petit-déjeuner.

« Eh bien, mettez des boules Quiès. Je ne vous laisserais pas me mettre de mauvaise humeur. »

Tom haussa un sourcil et regarda Severus d'un air interrogateur. « Elle a été faite Préfète en chef. »

« Severus, qui est l'autre Préfet cette année ? » demanda Hermione.

« Qui penses-tu que ça soit ? Quel garçon a eu les meilleures notes depuis la première année ? »

Ils virent les sourcils d'Hermione se froncer pendant qu'elle réfléchissait. Severus et Tom se sentirent frissonner lorsque son visage s'assombrit d'une joie sauvage et qu'elle se mit à rire de façon presque hystérique, plus proche du gloussement en fait, mais ce n'était pas ça qui avaient attiré l'attention des deux hommes. C'était la lueur d'un plaisir purement malveillant dans ses yeux.

« Oh c'est bien. Très bien. » dit Hermione commença à se frotter les mains. « Draco et moi allons avoir le champ libre sur l'école. Nous pourrons nous tirer de n'importe quelle situation sans être inquiété ! » Elle se rassit et gloussa. « C'est tout simplement merveilleux. J'ai hâte que l'école reprenne. »

« Merci de ne pas rendre mon travail en tant que professeur pire que ce qu'il n'est déjà » implora Severus. Tom ricana lorsqu'elle balaya sa plainte d'un geste de la main.

« Franchement, Severus. Tu as besoin de plus d'excitation dans ta vie. » Severus fronça les sourcils et elle lui répondit par un sourire espiègle. Hermione regarda le sol lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose frôler sa cheville et elle sourit en voyant le serpent d'Harry. Immédiatement Hermione baissa le bras et autorisa Lovely à se glisser jusqu'à son épaule. « Bonjour Lovely » Le serpent lui répondit par un doux sifflement.

« Elle te renvoie ton salut » dit Tom, surpris de voir Hermione si à l'aise avec un dangereux serpent autour du cou. « Elle comprend quelques mots humains. » Il jeta un œil à Severus pour trouver le sorcier à deux doigts de baver devant l'image que renvoyait Hermione avec le serpent. Tom ne put retenir le grognement qui lui échappa.

Harry et Draco arrivèrent peu après, tous deux surpris de voir le serpent rester paisiblement autour du cou d'Hermione. Harry paraissait impressionné alors que Draco légèrement vert. Ils s'assirent, leurs chaises plus proches que nécessaires et Draco posa son bras sur le dossier de la chaise du brun.

« Y-a-t-il une raison pour que vous soyez assis aussi proche l'un de l'autre ? » s'enquit Severus.

« Avons-nous toujours besoin d'une raison ? » répliqua Harry. Son humeur s'était allégée depuis que lui et Draco avaient eu une petite conversation quant à leur sentiment d'insécurité. Il avait été étonné que Draco soit énervé de ne pas pouvoir l'accompagner à Gringotts et heureux de savoir que son envie d'avoir Draco tout le temps avec lui était réciproque. Puis Draco avait ricané et dit que ces moments Poufsouffle seraient peu nombreux et éloignés les uns des autres. Harry avait seulement souri d'un air rêveur et à ce moment-là, Draco l'avait penché sur le comptoir de la salle de bain.

« Regarde, au moins mes mains sont sur la table » dit Draco d'une voix traînante.

Harry se mit à rire, se souvenant de la fois précédente avec Sirius et Lucius à table. Il ne pensait pas que le blond avait entendu parler de cet incident, ce qui rendait son commentaire d'autant plus hilarant. Puis Lucius et Sirius firent leur entrée et Harry commença à rire plus fort encore et seul Severus savait pourquoi il riait comme un idiot. La table fut agrandie pour laisser de la place aux deux retardataires et tout le monde resta silencieux jusqu'à ce que le petit-déjeuner soit terminé et la table débarrassée par les elfes de maison.

« Qu'est-ce qui est prévu pour aujourd'hui ? » demanda Lucius.

« Harry et moi devons aller à Gringotts tandis que Tom, Hermione et Draco ont un rendez-vous ce matin avec cet idiot de Karkaroff »

Tom fronça les sourcils à l'entente de ce nom. « Je ne l'ai pas encore tué ? » Il regarda Severus et Lucius, qui secouèrent tous les deux la tête. « Je suis sûr que j'avais prévu de le tuer. »

« Il a balancé d'autres Mangemorts pour éviter d'être jeté à Azkaban, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Hermione. Tom, Lucius et Severus acquiescèrent. « Eh bien, il est mieux là où il est pour l'instant » dit-elle. « Nous pouvons contrôler Durmstrang à travers lui maintenant. Oui, vous continuerez à le laisser vivre, n'est-ce pas, Tom ? »

« Le ton de ta voix me dit que je n'ai pas d'autre choix. » Le sourire sur le visage d'Hermione confirma à tout le monde qu'il avait raison. « Quel Seigneur des Ténèbres je fais… » murmura-t-il sombrement.

« Et vous deux, qu'allez-vous faire ? » demanda Harry à son parrain et à son futur beau-père.

« Une visite à Remus pour moi. Moony est resté longtemps cloitré au siège de l'Ordre, la semaine dernière. Il a peut-être des informations sur ce que Dumbledore a prévu. Le vieux fou a été bien trop calme. C'est comme s'il avait abandonné pour vous deux mais je n'y crois pas une minute. »

« Dumbledore a encore le temps avant que l'école ne reprenne. » agréa Harry. « Dis bonjour à Moony pour moi. Il me manque. »

« Ça sera fait, gamin. »

« Pour ma part, j'ai toujours des affaires à faire tourner. » répondit Lucius.

« Et des employés du Ministère sous Impero dont il faut s'occuper. » ajouta Tom discrètement. Le hochement de tête de Lucius fut imperceptible.

« Harry, est-ce que quelqu'un t'a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière ? » demanda Hermione et avant que quiconque ne puisse répondre, elle ajouta à toute vitesse. « C'était si excitant ! Enfin, pas la partie de toi souffrant et s'évanouissant mais celle où la guérisseuse _Ukatae_ est arrivée pour t'aider et- »

« Elle avait l'air d'un soldat aussi. » Sirius prit la parole. Il fronça les sourcils lorsque Lucius et Severus le regardèrent avec étonnement. « Quoi ? Je peux être observateur aussi quand je veux. Je ne suis pas un total idiot ! »

Severus grogna alors que Lucius frottait son bras doucement.

« Elle a calmé Draco et elle a incisé pour sortir tes ailes… » Hermione se mit ensuite à tout décrire en détails.

« D'où venait-elle ? » demanda Harry.

« Elle ne l'a pas dit et elle a disparu aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue. » répondit Lucius.

« Je pense qu'ils nous ont surveillés. Comment aurait-elle pu savoir sinon qu'Harry avait besoin d'aide ? »

« Cela me semble possible. Ils ne sont certainement pas loin, même maintenant. » Tom était déçu de ne pas avoir été là. « La prochaine fois qu'il arrive quelque chose à l'un d'entre vous, j'aimerai en être informé » dit-il d'une voix calme mais lorsqu'Hermione le regarda, sa colère était visible dans ses yeux noirs. Harry et Draco paraissaient surpris, les autres sorciers semblaient indifférents mais Hermione le fixa d'un air compréhensif.

« Nous sommes désolés Tom. Tout est arrivé si vite… »

« Tom… tu nous aimes maintenant, hein ? » dit Harry d'une voix chantante, battant des cils au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tom se renfrogna, ne faisant sourire que plus grandement les deux _Ukataes_.

« Après notre rendez-vous à Durmstrang, j'irai au Ministère pour mon permis de Transplanage puis je rentrerai probablement chez moi. Mes parents doivent être inquiets puisqu'ils m'ont vue rentrer mais ne pas repartir. » Là, elle regarda Harry et Draco. Harry toussa dans sa main, un doigt discrètement pointé vers Draco.

« Après avoir parlé à tes parents, tu reviendras ici. » déclara Severus.

« Un ordre, Severus ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

Harry et Draco éloignèrent rapidement leurs chaises de la table et leur regard alla plusieurs fois de Severus à Hermione. Il y eut un moment de silence où chacun eut peur de bouger.

« J'ai fait une réservation pour déjeuner. »

« Un rendez-vous ? » demanda-t-elle avec espoir et lorsque Severus acquiesça, Hermione eut un sourire étincelant. Tout le monde relâcha la respiration qu'ils avaient retenue.

« Sérieusement, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il va se passer avec ces deux-là. » dit Sirius à Lucius, lorsque tout le monde fut parti à ses occupations de la journée.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Harry et Severus arrivèrent devant Gringotts sur le lieu de transplanage et entrèrent à l'intérieur, dépassant les larges portes de bronze et traversant le large hall où une bonne centaine de gobelins étaient assis derrière leur comptoir, se tenant tous à l'écart et travaillant avec diligence sur des choses et d'autres. Les deux hommes ignorèrent tout et tout le monde et se dirigèrent vers le comptoir principal où Harry se racla la gorge afin d'attirer l'attention du gobelin. La petite créature assise sur son tabouret se pencha par-dessus le comptoir. Il parut surpris lorsqu'il vit Harry. Les gobelins, tout comme les sorciers, n'avaient pas vu d'_Ukatae_ depuis plusieurs générations ce qui expliquait pourquoi la créature avait l'air étonné de le voir.

« Oui ?» Le gobelin regarda Harry avec plus qu'un peu de suspicion et beaucoup de méfiance… ce qui était une première de ce qu'Harry en avait vu.

« Harry Potter. Ici pour mon héritage. J'ai un rendez-vous. »

Le regard suspicieux disparut pour être remplacé par un air ouvertement curieux. « Ah, oui. Mr Potter. Nous vous attendions. » Le petit gobelin claqua des doigts et un autre arriva rapidement en courant. « Ragnok va vous conduire à Bogrod qui vous lira le testament si vous le souhaitez et vous parlera de tout le contenu de votre héritage. »

Harry hocha la tête. « Merci »

Severus et lui furent emmenés vers une des nombreuses portes qui tapissaient les murs du hall principal puis traversèrent plusieurs couloirs au sein de la banque, ce qui expliqua à Harry pourquoi ils avaient besoin d'un guide. Les couloirs étaient aussi complexes que les passages menant aux coffres. Rien d'autre qu'un labyrinthe.

« Vous y êtes. Bogrod vous attend, Mr Potter. »

« Merci Ragnok. » Le gobelin hocha la tête puis repartit rapidement à un quelconque travail dont il s'occupait avant qu'il ne soit appelé.

Severus et Harry entrèrent dans une pièce banale de taille moyenne. Elle était carrée, sculptée dans la pierre et très froide. Il n'y avait même pas une fenêtre. Bogrod le gobelin était assis derrière un bureau à l'autre bout de la pièce et devant son bureau il y avait deux rangées de trois chaises. Harry prit un siège à l'avant d'une des rangées et Severus fit de même puis ils regardèrent le gobelin qui n'avait pas encore levé les yeux du long parchemin sur lequel il était penché et griffonnait furieusement.

« Excusez-moi. » dit finalement Severus, du mépris dans la voix. « Mais nous avons d'autres choses à faire. » Puisqu'Harry n'était pas content non plus d'être ignoré, il ne dit rien quant au ton dur de son oncle et regarda le gobelin avec un masque froid et inexpressif sur le visage.

« Mr Potter ? » interrogea le gobelin sans relever les yeux.

« Oui. » répondit impassiblement Harry. Bogrod leva alors les yeux et haussa un sourcil très broussailleux.

« Et un_ Ukatae_ aussi. Comme c'est incroyable. »

« Pouvons-nous passer à autre chose ? » assena Severus.

Le gobelin mit sa plume de côté et se mit à ventiler le parchemin. « Et vous êtes ? »

« Severus Snape. Tuteur d'Harry Potter et frère de Lily Potter. »

« Bien, donc vous avez le droit d'être là. »

Severus serra les dents d'agacement. Finalement, le gobelin commença à enrouler le parchemin et ne parla plus jusqu'à ce que ce soit fini et qu'il l'ait rangé dans le bureau. Cela énerva d'autant plus Severus et Harry car le parchemin était très long et que cela prit plusieurs minutes à le rouler, surtout parce que Bogrod était vieux et que chaque mouvement semblait lui prendre des années. Harry siffla d'impatience.

**Le Maître aimerait-il que je morde le gobelin ? **demanda Lovely avec empressement de sa place habituelle, à savoir autour de son cou, après avoir senti le mécontentement de son Maître. Harry prit un moment pour considérer sa question, caressant doucement ses écailles. Quand Bogrod releva la tête, il fut surpris de faire face à un _Ukatae_ à l'air furieux qui lui montrait les crocs et dont le visage était brouillé par des ombres sombres. Bogrod n'était pas idiot et il ne savait que trop bien le pouvoir et les dangers de l'être des Ténèbres face à lui.

« Bien… » Il s'éclaircit la gorge et se hâta de fouiller à la recherche des bons parchemins stockés dans l'un des tiroirs de son bureau. « Votre héritage. » Il les sortit et les plaça sur le bord du bureau le plus proche des deux visiteurs.

« Tendez votre main, s'il vous plait. » Bogrod se leva de sa chaise et vint se placer devant Harry. Quand ce dernier tendit une main, le gobelin la saisit fermement et pressa rapidement une aiguille sur son index jusqu'à ce qu'une goutte de sang apparaisse.

« Faites couler quelques gouttes de sang sur les documents scellés s'il vous plait. »

« Un avertissement aurait été agréable » marmonna Harry avant de s'avancer vers le bureau. Il fit comme le gobelin demandait et laissa couler quelques gouttes de son sang sur le parchemin qui avait jauni puis ils regardèrent le sang être absorbé. Dès que la dernière goutte disparut, le parchemin s'ouvrit de lui-même dans une lueur blanche. Harry passa un moment à sucer son doigt piqué avant de darder le gobelin d'un regard acéré. « Vous avez besoin du sang de la famille afin de voir le testament ? »

« Oui »

« Alors ça explique comment Dumbledore a été capable de le voir directement après la mort de mes parents. »

« Mr Potter, vous êtes la première personne pour laquelle le testament s'est ouvert. » dit Bogrod alors qu'il se réinstallait confortablement sur sa chaise. Il regarda sans détourner les yeux le furieux _Ukatae_. « Apparemment vos parents n'avaient pas confiance en qui que ce soit pour ça et ils ont donc fait en sorte que vous soyez le seul à être capable de l'ouvrir au bon moment, à savoir quand vous auriez atteint votre majorité. »

Harry regarda Severus, le maître des Potions avait l'air pensif. « Nous avons été embobinés par Dumbledore dans de nombreux et divers mensonges. Lorsqu'il nous a dit avoir lu le testament, ça devrait encore être une de ses machineries. »

Les poings d'Harry se serrèrent. « Encore un putain de mensonge. » Il ferma les yeux et ravala sa colère. « Pourquoi avez-vous mis autant de temps à me contacter à propos du testament et de mon héritage ? Je n'aurais pas dû être informé un jour après mon anniversaire ? »

« Oui, mais je crains que la paperasse ne soit en désordre. »

« Comme vous dîtes. » Harry saisit le dossier de parchemins sur le bureau et se rassit, avant de sortir les documents.

« Nous nous excusons pour le retard et- » Bogrod fut brusquement interrompu par Harry lorsqu'il leva une main, ses yeux ne quittant pas un instant les parchemins qu'il lisait.

Harry ne passa pas énormément de temps à tout regarder. Il voulait faire ça dans l'intimité de sa propre maison. Et s'il avait des questions, il pourrait toujours revenir surtout que plus il passait du temps dans cette pièce, plus ses nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve. « Y-a-t-il quelque chose en particulier dont vous devriez me parler à propos de l'héritage ? »

« Tout est dans les documents. »

« Bien. Je regarderais tout ça à la maison. Mais maintenant, je veux voir… » Harry baissa les yeux sur les parchemins et ils s'arrondirent comme des soucoupes. « Hm…euh… » Severus regarda ce que Harry lui montrait du doigt.

« Les quatre coffres Potter. »

« C'est vrai ? Quatre ? » Harry toussa, serrant le parchemin dans ses mains tremblantes.

« La famille Potter a toujours été riche, Harry. On te l'avait dit. » déclara Severus. « James Potter, enfoiré de riche arrogant et pourri gâté… pensais-tu que je disais ça juste comme ça ? »

« Je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé… »

« En réalité vous avez cinq coffres maintenant. » annonça Bogrod, balayant du regard la feuille en face de lui. Il fouilla dans un autre tiroir et présenta quatre nouvelles luisantes clés de coffres. Seulement quatre car Harry en avait déjà une. Celle qu'il avait reçue à son entrée dans le monde magique.

« Comment puis-je en avoir cinq ? Je n'ai jamais fait d'économies. »

« C'est dit que ce sont les intérêts accumulés au fil des ans mais la plupart du contenu du cinquième coffre vient de Sirius Black qui vous a donné un montant conséquent d'argent. Cela a été fait récemment. Et selon les documents, il vous a inscrit comme famille et en tant que tel, Mr Black est autorisé à déposer de l'argent sur vos comptes mais ne peut pas en retirer. »

« Rendez-lui ! Je n'ai pas besoin de plus d'argent ! »

« Il y a ici une note de Mr Black. » Le gobelin tendit un petit morceau de parchemin dont Harry s'empara avant de se mettre à grogner. Le parchemin se lisait comme suit : _Pas de retour, Harry ! Ah Ah !_

« Cet enfoiré ! Et il a fait en sorte que je ne puisse pas lui rendre. Je lui jetterai un sort en rentrant à la maison. »

Harry bouillonnait lorsqu'ils quittèrent Gringotts après une longue visite de chaque coffre. Chacun d'eux était pratiquement plein à ras-bord ce qui semblait déplaire à Harry, laissant perplexe Severus. Un des coffres ne contenait que des portraits des Potter et des trésors et ce fut dans celui-ci qu'Harry passa le plus de temps.

« Je ne comprends pas comment avoir autant d'argent puisse te rendre aussi énervé, Harry. »

Harry soupira et se passa la main dans ses cheveux, faisant soupirer plusieurs sorcières qui le regardaient et à la limite de baver sur elles-mêmes. Severus roula des yeux. Apparemment les jeunes sorcières aimaient l'apparence à la fois superbe et inquiétante des êtres des Ténèbres. « Je ne suis tout simplement pas habitué à autant d'argent, oncle Sev. Je n'en ai vraiment pas besoin. J'aimerai juste… tout donner. » Harry s'éclaira et repartit à la banque. Severus soupira et le suivit mais il resta dehors, s'adossant à l'un des piliers blancs. Après un temps, Harry revint, un large sourire au visage.

« Qu'as-tu fait ? » Severus était sûr qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qu'il allait entendre.

« Tu penses qu'Hermione se mettra en colère lorsqu'elle se retrouvera soudainement riche ? » demanda malicieusement Harry.

« Elle sera furieuse. » gémit Severus. « Et j'en serai le bénéficiaire quand elle décidera de tempêter à ce propos. Merci beaucoup. »

« Je t'en prie. J'en ai aussi donné à Ginny, Fred et George. J'allais en donner à toute la famille Weasley mais ils ne l'auraient jamais pris. Mais je sais que Ginny le gardera, en profitera et trouvera le moyen de le partager avec sa famille. Tout comme les jumeaux. »

« Oui. Bonne décision. Arthur et Molly ne t'auraient probablement jamais pardonné si tu leur en avais également donné. »

Harry hocha la tête. « Comment penses-tu que cela se passe avec Draco et les autres à Durmstrang ? »

Severus renifla d'un air méprisant avant de répondre. « Karkaroff n'est pas idiot et il reconnaitra Tom. Aucun doute que certaines personnes lui ont déjà parlé des changements que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a subis. Karkaroff va surement pisser dans son pantalon dès que Tom entrera dans le bureau et il fera tout ce qu'ils lui diront parce qu'il sait qu'il devrait déjà être mort. »

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Igor Karkaroff ne s'urina pas dessus lorsqu'il vit qui était dans son bureau mais il en était à deux doigts. Tel qu'il était, il faillit presque s'évanouir et le sang quitta son visage lorsqu'il vit entrer le Seigneur des Ténèbres suivi de près par Draco Malfoy et Hermione Granger. Igor avait été mis au courant du retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de la façon dont il avait traité ceux qui avaient voulu quitter son organisation la nuit où il était revenu avec sa nouvelle et jeune apparence. Et maintenant, en voyant le visage dédaigneux du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Igor était sûr qu'il allait mourir. Il réussit pourtant à se lever de sa chaise, à faire le tour de son bureau en titubant et à s'agenouiller aux pieds du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Tu ne rampes pas assez ! » cracha Voldemort. « Endoloris ! »

Tom contempla l'homme se tordre et crier de douleur, un sourire malsain sur le visage. Draco eut un sourire narquois et Hermione regardait à la fois Karkaroff et Tom avec rien d'autre que de la fascination. Puis après trois minutes et Tom donnant l'air de pouvoir continuer ça pour toujours, elle comprit que c'était à elle d'arrêter ça. Karkaroff ne leur servirait à rien s'il souffrait tellement qu'il ne pourrait plus les entendre. Hermione se décala et toucha discrètement le coude de Tom. Il la regarda et elle désigna du menton le directeur de Durmstrang. Tom saisit son message tacite et arrêta le sort à contrecœur. Draco soupira de mécontentement et Hermione lui lança un regard lui disant clairement de bien se comporter. Elle avait remarqué combien le blond était devenu plus sadique depuis sa transformation et celle d'Harry.

« Karkaroff » commença Tom et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'une fureur muette lorsque le sorcier l'interrompit.

« Mon Seigneur, s'il vous plait… Je voulais revenir vers vous, je le jure ! Laissez-moi vivre s'il vous plait…Je ferai ce- »

Hermione se surprit elle-même ainsi que ses compagnons lorsqu'elle réagit avant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « _Endoloris !_ » cria-t-elle, ses yeux brillant d'une colère justifiée. Ses amis se tournèrent vers elle avec admiration mais elle les ignora. « Comment osez-vous interrompre Lord Voldemort ! » Elle dut hausser le ton pour couvrir les bruits que faisait Karkaroff sous l'effet du sortilège. « Quand il parle, vous écoutez. Vous écoutez et fermez votre traîtresse de bouche ! Est-ce c'est compris ? Parle ! »

« J'…j'ai compris ! »

Hermione leva le sort et regarda avec indifférence Karkaroff continuer à se contracter de douleur. « Je suis ravie que nous nous soyons compris » dit-elle gaiement et elle rangea sa baguette dans sa poche.

« Severus doit absolument voir ça grâce à une Pensine » se promit discrètement Draco. Elle renifla, le nez en l'air. Même si elle avait l'air calme, elle devait se retenir fortement de trembler. Cela avait été absolument exaltant. Trop, en fait. Elle avait un peu trop apprécié. Tom la regarda et eut un sourire. Ses yeux lui disant qu'il savait exactement à quoi elle pensait.

« Comme mon associée l'a gentiment fait remarquer, Karkaroff, tu écouteras et feras ce qu'on te dira. La seule raison pour laquelle je ne t'ai pas tué à l'instant où je suis rentré dans ce bureau est ma chère Hermione, qui m'a dit que tu pourrais toujours nous être utile. Est-ce que tu comprends ça ? »

« O-oui, m-mon Seigneur » bégaya Karkaroff, ses yeux allant jusqu'à Hermione une seconde avant de revenir au sol aux pieds de Voldemort.

« Merveilleux. » Tom bougea, laissant Karkaroff allongé au sol. Il fit le tour du bureau et prit le siège du directeur. Hermione suivit ensuite et se tint debout à côté de lui. Draco, un sourire méprisant toujours plaqué au visage, se pencha et attrapa Karkaroff à la gorge d'une main, le soulevant jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient les yeux dans les yeux. Il retroussa ses lèvres, découvrant ses crocs.

« Tu n'es pas aussi terrifié que tu le devrais » grogna-t-il d'une voix basse et il fut ravi de la réponse gémissante qu'il reçut. Draco leva encore un peu plus le sorcier avant de le jeter à travers la pièce, le laissant s'écraser contre l'une des chaises en face du bureau.

« Oh, magnifique Draco ! Il est inconscient maintenant. » le réprimanda Hermione.

« Il ne l'est pas. » Draco s'avança, donnant un coup de pied dans le dos de Karkaroff. « Il fait seulement semblant. N'est-ce pas, espèce d'ordure ? » Il se baissa et ramassa Karkaroff, pour ensuite le planter sur la chaise qui ne s'était pas brisée.

« Je vais te tuer si tu n'ouvres pas les yeux dans la seconde qui suit » énonça calmement Tom. Les yeux de Karkaroff s'ouvrirent immédiatement et Draco grogna.

« Tu vois ? Je te l'avais dit Hermione. » Draco frappa l'arrière de la tête de Karkaroff avant de venir se placer de l'autre côté de Tom.

« As-tu enfin fini avec toute cette violence Draco ? » demanda Hermione.

« Oui merci. Et ne sois pas hypocrite. »

« Igor » commença Tom. « J'ai besoin d'être transféré à partir de Durmstrang afin de pouvoir entrer à Poudlard en Septembre. » Les yeux de Karkaroff s'écarquillèrent mais il était assez intelligent pour garder sa bouche fermée cette fois-ci. « J'ai besoin que la paperasse soit faite et envoyée aujourd'hui à Poudlard. Maintenant. Est-ce que c'est compris ? »

« Oui, Maître. »

« Le nom de l'élève transféré est Luther Bailey et il a passé tout l'été chez les Malfoy puisqu'il a appris qu'il devait être transféré pour sa septième année. Les papiers seront faits correctement, ne laissant la place à aucune suspicion lorsque le personnel de Poudlard les lira. » Tom se pencha en avant, les deux mains jointes. Quand il sourit froidement, Karkaroff grinça des dents. « Si je ne reçois pas ma lettre dans les deux jours qui suivent, je n'aurai pas d'autre choix que de considérer que tu es inutile et tu perdras la vie. »

Tom hocha la tête pour lui-même et se leva. Il s'apprêta à partir et Karkaroff se précipita pour ramper à nouveau à l'ourlet des robes de Tom. Il regarda l'arrière de sa tête pendant un moment. « Hermione, ça te dérangerait beaucoup de rappeler à Karkaroff pourquoi il ne devra pas dévoiler quoi que ce soit sur notre visite ou sur nous-mêmes ? »

« Pas du tout, Tom. Laissez-le-moi. » Hermione se tourna et pointa sa baguette sur le sorcier recroquevillé. « Vous devriez être heureux de ressentir de la douleur, Karkaroff. Cela signifie que vous êtes toujours en vie… _Endoloris_. »

.

* * *

><p>.<br>« Hermione, » commença Draco « Pas que je n'ai pas aimé te regarder torturer Karkaroff, mais promets-moi juste de ne pas devenir une autre Bellatrix. »

« Bien sûr que non ! » Hermione semblait scandalisée alors qu'ils sortaient du château glacé de Durmstrang, retournant vers l'endroit où ils pourraient transplaner hors des barrières. « Bellatrix est une salope tarée et je ne me baladerais certainement pas en ensorcelant d'innocentes personnes ! Karkaroff le méritait. Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser penser qu'il est son propre maître ni qu'il peut aller partout et parler comme il l'a fait auparavant. »

« C'est vrai » dit Tom en faisant un signe ferme de tête. « L'un de vous voudrait-il me déposer au Ministère, s'il vous plait ? »

Tom et Draco finirent par l'accompagner tous les deux et insistèrent pour l'attendre. Mais elle refusa, en disant : « Honnêtement, vous deux, j'irai bien. Nous sommes en plein centre de Londres…Des moldus partout. Rien ne m'arrivera et je rentrerai directement à la maison après. Draco, pourquoi n'emmènerais-tu pas Tom faire du shopping dans ces magasins moldus où tu as emmené Harry ? Il a besoin de moderniser sa garde-robe. » finit-elle alors qu'il s'arrêtait juste devant la cabine téléphonique.

« Excuse-moi ? » Tom semblait consterné. « As-tu oublié que je suis Lord Voldemort ? » chuchota-t-il furieusement. « Tu veux m'habiller en quoi ? »

« Excellente idée, Hermione ! » sourit Draco, excité, ignorant l'expression horrifiée de Tom.

« Certainement pas ! »

Hermione sourit simplement à Tom, tapota son épaule raide puis entra dans la cabine.

« Je dois aller à Gringotts pour changer de l'argent. Allez. Tu peux m'attendre au magasin des Weasley. »

Tom put seulement bredouiller avant que Draco ne saisisse son bras et ne les transplane directement à l'intérieur du magasin Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux des Weasley.

« Bon sang Draco ! Tu as failli écraser un client. » cria Fred du comptoir après avoir vu les deux apparaître près de la porte mais heureusement assez loin pour qu'ils ne soient pas touchés par la blague de la porte d'entrée. S'ils étaient arrivés une seconde avant, ils auraient atterri juste sur un homme sortant du magasin.

«Vous ne savez pas que c'est impoli de transplaner directement dans une pièce ? » dit George en sortant de l'arrière-boutique. Son ton était réprobateur mais il souriait.

« Est-ce que c'est bon si Tom reste quelques minutes ici le temps que j'aille à Gringotts ? »

« Bien sûr !»

« Avec plaisir, mec ! »

Draco hocha la tête et se grouilla de sortir avant que Tom ne puisse faire ou dire quoi que ce soit à propos de laisser le Seigneur des Ténèbres debout dans un magasin de farces, l'air furieux. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi Fred et George gardèrent leurs distances.

« Faites-moi visiter votre magasin » demanda finalement Tom et les jumeaux se hâtèrent d'obéir.

Ils montrèrent à Tom des produits tels que les Feuxfous Fuseboum, les Pralines Longue Langue et leurs best-sellers les Boîtes à Flemme. Naturellement encore, Fred et George n'emmenèrent jamais Tom près des Crèmes Canari. À mi-chemin dans le magasin, Ron sortit finalement de l'arrière-boutique, suivi de près par Seamus Finnigan. Lorsque Fred vit cela, il devint livide.

« On t'a déjà dit de ne pas inviter tes amis à l'arrière-boutique, Ron, merde ! »

« Pourquoi, tu t'énerves pour ça ? C'est seulement Seamus- »

« Ecoute Ron » George plaça une main pesante sur l'épaule de son frère. « Toi et ton petit ami pouvez trainer ici. Mais pas à l'arrière. Compris ? »

Ron prit une violente teinte de rouge. « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Nous sommes seulem- »

« Ouais, peu importe. » George se retourna vers Tom, qui avait tout regardé avec intérêt. Il trouvait la fratrie amusante jusqu'à ce que Ron parle de nouveau.

« Tu laisses bien cette _chose_ aller à l'arrière tout le temps. Pourquoi Harry pourrait y aller et pas mes amis ? »

« Comment l'as-tu appelé ? » demanda Tom sur un ton faussement courtois alors qu'il s'avançait, se faisant enfin remarquer par les deux jeunes Gryffondor. « Cette chose? C'est comme ça que tu as appelé Harry ? »

Fred et George échangèrent un regard inquiet pour leur frère, car ils savaient comment le Seigneur des Ténèbres se sentait à l'égard d'Harry. Ron était inconscient de tout ça mais Seamus était plus malin et il avait remarqué la lueur dans les yeux du nouveau venu.

« Qui es-tu ? »

« C'est Luther » dit Fred prudemment.

« Un ami, » continua George.

« De Potter ? » Ron ricana. « Tu devrais rester loin de lui. De Mauvaises nouvelles tout autour. De Lui, de Malfoy et de cette salope ! »

« Et qui est cette salope ? » Derrière lui, Tom entendit les jumeaux grogner.

« Hermione Granger » répondit Seamus avec méchanceté. « Elle n'est rien d'autre qu'une chienne avide de pouvoir. »

Tom leva sa baguette avant que les deux idiots ne puissent cligner des yeux et il les envoya voler à travers le magasin. Il s'avança vers eux et se pencha, les regardant essayer de retrouver leur souffle et leurs sens.

« Si vous prononcez encore une fois quoi que ce soit du genre sur Harry, Draco ou Hermione…Je vous tue. » La main de Tom se crispa sur sa baguette et Ron et Seamus tremblèrent l'un contre l'autre lorsqu'ils réalisèrent qu'il était un sorcier dangereux. Pour sa part, Tom essayait de se retenir de leur jeter un Impardonnable. Comme s'ils savaient ses pensées, les jumeaux coururent jusqu'à eux, soulevèrent les deux jeunes sorciers du sol et les guidèrent vers la porte.

« Bordel ! Vous êtes mes frères ! Allez-vous le laisser s'en tirer sans rien faire ? »

« C'est parce que tu es notre frère et que l'on t'aime que nous faisons ça ! » Fred et George jetèrent Ron et Seamus dehors et fermèrent ensuite la porte. Tom sortit une bourse de gallions et la posa sur le comptoir avant de croiser les bras et de s'appuyer dessus.

« Pour les dégâts. » dit-il simplement. Et il ricana. « Votre frère est un problème que je pourrais avoir à régler à Poudlard. »

« Juste ne le mutilez ou ne le tuez pas. C'est tout ce qu'on demande. »

« Bien. Je me retiendrais de prendre sa vie… Qu'en est-il de l'autre ? » demanda-t-il avec espoir.

« Finnigan ? Rien à faire de lui. »

Tom aurait répondu si Draco n'avait pas transplané à cet instant et souri à tout le monde. « J'ai vu la belette et le lutin à l'extérieur. Que leur as-tu fait ? » Demanda-t-il à Tom avec impatience.

« Pas autant que je ne l'aurais souhaité. En vertu de ma récente amitié avec les Weasley, j'ai pensé que faire comme il me plairait avec Ronald Weasley ne serait pas dans mon plus grand intérêt. Cependant pour Finnigan c'est autre chose. Quelqu'un devrait lui dire de surveiller ses arrières ou on pourrait retrouver la marque des Ténèbres flottant au-dessus de son corps froid. »

Draco haussa les sourcils et il regarda les jumeaux, qui semblaient vouloir garder le silence, ce qu'ils firent. Ils n'étaient pas fous.

« Weasley a dit qu'Harry était une _chose_. Et Hermione une salope. Quant à Finnigan il l'a qualifiée de chienne avide de pouvoir. » expliqua gentiment Tom ou tout sauf gentiment d'après l'avis des jumeaux. Tom savait bien les conséquences que cela aurait de le dire à Draco.

L'amusement de Draco disparut brutalement. « Excusez-moi, » grogna-t-il avant de transplaner à nouveau.

« Oh merde !» cria Fred et il courut vers la porte.

« Putain de merde ! Ils sont morts ! » George saisit le bras de Tom et le tira avec lui, suivant son frère. « Je ne peux pas croire que vous lui ayez dit ! »

« Vous devriez juste être heureux que Severus ne soit pas là. »

« Mais Draco va tuer Ron alors ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance que Severus soit là ou pas. Draco rêverait de voir Ron six pieds sous terre. » dit George frénétiquement.

« Il ne le fera pas. Il aime votre mère. Mais je ne peux pas te promettre qu'il ne l'estropiera pas. C'est un _Ukatae_ après tout. Des créatures violentes quand elles y sont obligées. » dit Tom, tout cela d'une voix parfaitement indifférente alors qu'ils courraient à travers le Chemin de Traverse, recherchant un _Ukatae _assoiffé de sang d'une humeur massacrante.

« Je les ai trouvés ! » hurla Fred après plusieurs minutes de recherche frénétique ; seulement pour les jumeaux évidemment. Tom les suivait juste pour l'amusement et attendait de voir les dommages qu'allait leur infliger Draco.

Ils trouvèrent Draco faisant exactement ce qu'ils pensaient qu'il ferait. Passer à tabac Ron et Seamus. Seamus était déjà inconscient et en sang. Ron était étendu à côté de lui essayant de repousser le furieux blond rageur. Il criait comme une petite fille mais honnêtement tout le monde l'aurait fait s'ils avaient ce qui semblait être un monstre en train de les battre à mort à coups de poings d'acier. Tom pensa que c'était une chance pour Finnigan et Weasley que Draco ait choisi d'utiliser ses mains plutôt que sa magie. Autrement, les deux garçons auraient été morts à la première explosion de magie utilisée.

« Je suggère qu'on lui lance un stupéfix avant qu'il ne réalise qu'on est là. » suggéra Tom lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la ruelle. « Sinon, il se retournera probablement contre vous dans son état »

« Stupéfix ! » Deux voix résonnèrent dans la ruelle et Draco, se tourna à demi pour regarder d'un air menaçant Fred et George. Ils relevèrent leurs baguettes d'une main tremblante pour répéter le sort, complètement déconcertés que les deux premiers n'aient pas marché.

« Attendez, » dit Tom. Draco se décala vers eux, faisant se cacher précipitamment Fred et George derrière le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais le moment d'après, Draco tomba en avant, inconscient. Fred et George soupirèrent de soulagement.

« Vous devriez aller vérifier l'état de votre frère et de son ami. Peut-être qu'un séjour à St Mangouste serait nécessaire. Je m'occupe de Draco. »

« Merci. » murmurèrent sèchement Fred et George et ils transplanèrent avec les corps meurtris et sanglants de Ron et Seamus.

« Ah là là, celui-ci est d'une rare violence. Tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Ne me parle pas Ozemir. »

Brumek et Ozemir avaient été mis ensemble pour suivre celui appelé Draco où qu'il aille et se tenaient maintenant dans la rue face à la ruelle, regardant le sorcier marcher jusqu'à l'_Ukatae_ inconscient. Brumek jura sur toutes les étoiles dans le ciel qu'il se vengerait de Falde pour l'avoir mis en duo avec le Savant _Ukatae_ le plus délicat. Que pourrait-il faire si de réels problèmes survenaient ? Rester là et réciter un passage de l'un de ses ennuyants textes sacrés ? En d'autres termes, pas grand-chose !

Ozemir continua, ignorant les vagues de contrariété venant de son partenaire. « Il a fait ça à cause de quelques mots méchants. Imagine le genre de destruction qu'il pourrait faire si son compagnon était déshonoré physiquement d'une quelconque manière ! »

« Tu vas la fermer ? » asséna Brumek, sa patience et son entrainement lui faisant défaut.

Comme c'était parti, sa voix s'était élevée et fut entendue par le sorcier qui regarda immédiatement vers où Brumek et Ozemir trainaient près de l'entrée d'un magasin. Ozemir s'éloigna rapidement de l'angle de vue du sorcier et se mit à siffloter alors que Brumek lui rendait son sourire sans ciller.

« Tu n'es pas très discret. » cracha Brumek à l'idiot près de lui. « Le sorcier a déjà des doutes, et arrête de siffler. Ça attire juste encore plus d'attention sur nous. »

« Je suppose que cela ne fait rien. » rit Ozemir, plus pour servir l'humeur constamment maussade de Brumek. « Nous avons changé d'apparence et caché nos auras. Il ne pourrait pas savoir qui nous sommes. »

« Tout de même. » Brumek détourna le regard du sorcier de façon décontracté et saisit le bras d'Ozemir pour lui faire quitter la rue. « Pourquoi au nom d'Hirsha, t'es-tu fait ressembler à ça ? » demanda-t-il soudainement. « Tu es dégoutant ! »

La longue tresse d'un blanc perlé d'Ozemir était maintenant une coupe courte d'une couleur rouillée avec des mèches grises partout et sa taille fine et gracieuse avec de superbes courbes caractéristiques de la plupart de leur espèce avait disparu pour être remplacé par un tas de graisse humaine. Brumek ne l'avouerait jamais, pas même sous menace de mort, mais l'apparence réelle d'Ozemir était beaucoup plus attrayante que celle du gros sorcier qu'Ozemir avait prise pour accomplir leur ennuyeuse mission. Au moins, Brumek avait gardé sa forme de base. Il s'était seulement rapetissé et avait teint ses cheveux en rouge au lieu de leur couleur noire naturelle striée de rouge. Il avait aussi camouflé ses oreilles d'elfe et ses crocs pointus. Mais au moins il savait qu'il était toujours agréable à regarder.

Ozemir sembla surpris pendant un moment après sa déclaration puis il sourit de ce sourire niais qu'il avait toujours aux lèvres. Ce sourire qui donnait toujours à Brumek envie de l'étrangler. Mais celui-ci réprima son élan et roula simplement des yeux. Ils s'arrêtèrent à un stand à l'extérieur faisant semblant de s'intéresser à la marchandise, tout en gardant un œil et leurs sens sur l'_Ukatae_ et le sorcier au sol. Apparemment le sorcier était plus inquiet pour son ami que par les sorciers étranges qui étaient dans l'allée, et ils observèrent le sorcier ranimer le jeune _Ukatae_. Draco regarda l'endroit où il avait vu pour la dernière fois les deux sorciers qu'il frappait et fit la moue lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'ils n'y étaient plus. Mais dans un changement radical d'attitude, le blond sourit et annonça qu'il était temps de faire du shopping, ce qui conduisit l'autre sorcier à grogner.

Ozemir trépigna sur place. « J'aime ce Draco ! »

« Allons-y et reste tranquille ! » siffla Brumek et ils recommencèrent à les suivre.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hermione sortit presque en sautillant du Ministère avec un sentiment de bonheur hébété après avoir réussi son diplôme de transplanage sans problème. Cela n'avait pas pris autant de temps que ça. Elle était dans un tel état qu'elle avait baissé sa garde et elle ne remarqua pas les deux hommes qui l'avaient suivie depuis le Ministère jusqu'à l'endroit où la plupart des sorciers et sorcières transplanaient pour aller et venir. Juste au moment où elle s'apprêtait à transplaner à un endroit isolé près de chez elle, quelqu'un arriva derrière elle et appuya un poignard contre sa gorge, ce qui l'empêcha de transplaner autre part. Le poignard était pressé fermement contre son cou de sorte que si elle essayait de transplaner, il y avait de fortes chances qu'elle se coupe grièvement.

« Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce que vous faites en vous attaquant à moi ? » demanda-t-elle froidement, masquant la terreur qu'elle sentait monter en elle comme un raz-de-marée. L'autre homme vint se placer face à elle et il lui prit la baguette qu'elle était en train de chercher. Hermione ne pouvait pas voir son visage en raison de la capuche sous laquelle il se cachait mais elle pouvait dire que c'était un homme.

« Petrificus totalus » murmura l'homme face à elle et Hermione devint immobile. Elle était en quelque sorte soulagée car l'homme derrière elle avait retiré son poignard de sa gorge. Hermione pourrait lever le sort par un informulé- « Merci, Tom ! »- mais elle avait le sentiment que cela avait avoir avec Dumbledore et elle voulait en savoir plus ce qu'il se passait. De plus, elle supposa que s'ils voulaient la tuer, ils l'auraient déjà fait.

« Allez. On doit sortir d'ici. Le vieil homme nous attend. » dit l'homme au poignard.

_Bien que je veuille savoir, je dois aussi faire passer un message à Severus ou toute autre personne au Manoir Malfoy. Mais comment faire ça ? _Maintenant elle souhaitât qu'ils ne l'aient pas immobilisée. Avec un soupir de regret, elle réalisa qu'elle allait simplement devoir attendre d'être plus au courant de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait actuellement. Elle ferma les yeux face à l'impuissance qu'elle commençait à ressentir. Même si elle pouvait jeter des sorts informulés, cela ne ferait aucune différence si elle était amenée à Dumbledore. Elle sentit soudainement un vertige de peur la saisir quand elle comprit que si c'était Dumbledore, il lui poserait simplement des questions, la forcerait à répondre puis la tuerait. Il ne voudrait pas qu'elle retourne avec Harry ou Voldemort pour ajouter ses pouvoirs aux leurs. Il n'y avait tout bonnement aucune chance que Dumbledore leur permette de la retrouver vivante.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hey ! Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Vous avez des envies de meurtres ? Moi oui, souvent avec cette fiction d'ailleurs...  
>Bref, le prochain chapitre sera dans deux semaines, comme d'habitude...<p>

Au menu ?

_« Draco m'a amené faire des courses. Pendant trois heures. » marmonna Tom quelques heures plus tard._

_Draco, Harry, Pansy et lui se trouvaient dans la bibliothèque du Manoir Malfoy. Les trois étudiants de Poudlard étaient là pour travailler sur leurs devoirs de vacances. Tom était si fatigué qu'il estima pouvoir dormir pendant des années et il laissa tomber sa tête sur la table où il s'était assis avec les autres. Plus jamais il n'irait faire les courses avec Draco. Jamais !_

_« Je te ferai subir d'indescriptibles tortures si jamais tu essaies de me traîner de nouveau aux courses avec toi. » siffla-t-il au blond qui était assis en face de lui, Harry à son côté. La réponse de Draco fut d'avoir un petit sourire satisfait. À côté de lui, Pansy faisait la moue._

_« Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies fait les magasins sans moi, Draco. J'aurais pu t'aider à choisir les nouveaux vêtements du Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'est la chance de toute une vie ! »_

_« Honnêtement, tu te plains encore ? » demanda Tom en tournant des yeux mauvais vers elle. « Ne m'as-tu pas entendu le menacer de torture ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec vous tous ? »_

Amusant non ?


	27. Dans Le Jeu

**Auteur **: Windseeker2305

**Traducteur **: Haganemaru

.

Hey, salut les gens !

Contente de voir que le dernier chapitre vous a plus et oui, il va encore falloir attendre pour voir les ailes de Harry, elles se dévoilent dans le chapitre 33 de Life Renovation et provoque chez Draco... disons une réaction très satisfaisante :D

Sinon, bonne nouvelle, ce chapitre étant tout petit, et si les retours de ce chapitre trop petit sont aussi nombreux que le vingt-six, je peux songer à exceptionnellement vous envoyer le prochain chapitre dans une seule semaine au lieu de deux... à vous de jouer ^^

Merci encore à tous les reviewer sur le chapitre précédent. Merci aux enregistrés et aux non-enregistrés (nepheria4, Sirg et VifyCriki) pour leurs mots d'encouragements et leurs avis sur le chapitre traduit ;)

Allez, bonne lecture !

.

**Hum... je suis désolée du retard d'une semaine, je l'avais préparé ce chapitre, mais j'ai oublié de l'envoyer, merci à Meiko de me l'avoir rappellé, je n'ai pas ma tête à moi avec le Nanowrimo, ce mois-ci. Désolée encore.**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapitre Vingt-sept**

**Dans Le Jeu**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

*« Draco m'a amené faire des courses. Pendant trois heures. » marmonna Tom quelques heures plus tard.

Draco, Harry, Pansy et lui se trouvaient dans la bibliothèque du Manoir Malfoy. Les trois étudiants de Poudlard étaient là pour travailler sur leurs devoirs de vacances. Tom était si fatigué qu'il estima pouvoir dormir pendant des années et il laissa tomber sa tête sur la table où il s'était assis avec les autres. Plus jamais il n'irait faire les courses avec Draco. Jamais !

« Je te ferai subir d'indescriptibles tortures si jamais tu essaies de me traîner de nouveau aux courses avec toi. » siffla-t-il au blond qui était assis en face de lui, Harry à son côté. La réponse de Draco fut d'avoir un petit sourire satisfait. À côté de lui, Pansy faisait la moue.

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies fait les magasins sans moi, Draco. J'aurais pu t'aider à choisir les nouveaux vêtements du Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'est la chance de toute une vie ! »

« Honnêtement, tu te plains encore ? » demanda Tom en tournant des yeux mauvais vers elle. « Ne m'as-tu pas entendu le menacer de torture ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec vous tous ? »

« Hey, ne m'inclus pas dans le lot, Tom. Je déteste faire du shopping autant que toi. » dit Harry en continuant de gribouiller des notes pour son essai de Métamorphose avant d'envoyer la main baladeuse de Draco loin de sa cuisse. Ce mouvement avait commencé depuis les dix dernières minutes comme Draco ne supportait pas d'être ignoré et ne voulait pas renoncer non plus.

« Tu te mettras à aimer faire des achats avec moi. » affirma paresseusement Draco mais Harry grogna seulement et repoussa sa main de nouveau.

« Probablement pas. »

« Hey, tu n'avais pas dit qu'Hermione et le Professeur Snape avaient un rendez vous ensemble ? Je me demande comment ça se passe. » songea Pansy bien qu'elle pensait en réalité à quelque chose d'autre, ou plus précisément à quelqu'un d'autre.

« Penses-tu qu'elle a eu sa licence de Transplanage ? » questionna Draco.

« Ne pose pas de questions stupides. Evidemment qu'elle l'a eue. » Tom souleva la tête. « Tu ne devrais probablement même pas y penser. Hermione a surement battu le record en passant l'épreuve dans un temps infiniment court. »

« C'est vrai. »

Harry fit une pause dans son écrit, regarda en haut cherchant aux alentours. Il plissa légèrement les yeux quand il parcourut rapidement la bibliothèque. « Les gars, vous sentez quelque chose ? »

« Comme quoi ? »

« J'ai la sensation… comme si quelqu'un nous regardait. »

« C'est une mauvaise sensation ? » demanda avec soucis Pansy.

« Non. »

Tom fit un signe de tête. « Je pense que ce sont les autres de ton espèce. » Il retira sa baguette et commença à enrouler ses doigts autour d'elle. « Ils feraient mieux d'être amicaux. »

« Quand crois-tu qu'ils sortiront de leur cachette parce que _je peux clairement vous sentir ?_ » Harry termina sa phrase fortement pour que l'on puisse entendre sa voix dans chaque partie de la bibliothèque. Il n'était pas certain, mais il pourrait jurer avoir entendu un petit rire étouffé venant de quelque part à l'arrière de la bibliothèque.

« Crois-tu qu'ils sont à l'intérieur ? » douta Pansy, ses yeux s'écarquillant quand elle se retourna. « Comment seraient-ils passés au travers des protections ? »

« _Ukatae_ » fit Draco d'une voix trainante comme si cela expliquait tout.

Harry eut un vif sourire de prédateur envers la sorcière et revint à ses devoirs d'été. Encore une fois, il dut repousser la main de Draco loin de ses genoux. Il n'en était pas très inquiet. Les _Ukataes_ apparaîtraient quand ils le voudraient. C'était un soulagement en fait de savoir qu'ils étaient là. Savoir que d'autres de leur espèce étaient venus à eux.

« Harry, quand crois-tu que Charlie repartira à ses dragons ? Cela a-t-il été évoqué ? » demanda subitement Pansy, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps.

Le brun la regarda et sourit. « Je ne sais pas, mais Ginny sera ici plus tard dans la journée. Elle devrait savoir. »

« Pourquoi la petite Weaslette vient ? Elle est surement avec Blaise. »

« Oh elle le traînera probablement ici aussitôt qu'elle aura reçu la chouette de Gringotts… »

Draco aurait demandé ce que cela voulait dire, mais les portes de la bibliothèque s'ouvrirent brusquement et Severus entra, une colère impatiente flottant autour de lui comme un nuage. Tout le monde sembla se recroqueviller quand il vint s'arrêter à la table alors que son regard furieux pouvait même congeler le cœur le plus chaud.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Oncle Sev ? » Harry était apparemment le seul à oser amener le regard furieux à se focaliser sur lui donc il fut celui qui parla. Draco n'avait pas peur non plus mais il ne se souciait tout simplement pas de la colère de Severus ; il était plus concentré par l'envie de peloter Harry sous la table. Severus sembla s'en rendre compte vu que le moment d'après Draco se faisait cogner au sommet du crâne.

« Où est Hermione ? Nous étions censés partir, il y a quinze minutes. »

« Nous ne l'avons pas vu depuis que nous l'avons déposée au Ministère, Draco et moi. » répondit Tom.

« Nous croyions qu'elle était déjà avec toi. » avança Harry avant de chuchoter de manière apaisante et de prendre la tête douloureuse de Draco dans ses bras, lui embrassant le haut du crane. Draco fondit dans son siège et contre la poitrine de son compagnon, fermant les yeux de félicité en enroulant ses bras autour de la taille d'Harry. « Peut-être que ses parents l'ont gardée plus longtemps qu'elle ne s'y attendaitzaHarry … » suggéra le Gryffondor.

« Va vérifier. »

Harry savait grâce au tic à l'œil de son oncle que Severus n'était pas d'humeur à être désobéi. Il libéra à contre cœur son compagnon et leva les mains en capitulant. « D'accord, Oncle Sev. Du calme. Ne gâche pas la bonne humeur estudiantine. » Il se leva alors et transplana.

« Il pourrait dire au revoir avant. » marmonna Draco en fermant son livre d'un claquement sec. « Pendant que nous attendons, je veux te montrer quelque chose, Severus. » Il claqua des doigts et un elfe de maison apparut. « Apporte ma Pensine, s'il te plait. »

Tom se ragaillardit et sourit largement à Severus. « Tu vas apprécier. » promit-il à son ancien esclave.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Harry transplana dans un espace vide entouré de hauts buissons épineux. Il était seulement à quelques maisons plus bas que celle d'Hermione, chose dont il était reconnaissant. Il n'avait pas envie de faire une longue promenade. Il se tint tranquille un instant, écoutant attentivement et parcourut du regard rapidement les environs avant de régler sa magie et de camoufler son apparence _Ukatae_. Il ne pouvait pas laisser les moldus voir ses oreilles et ses crocs comme ils étaient vraiment. Il métamorphosa également ses robes en un jean lâche et un tee-shirt noir. Draco l'avait aidé à mettre un sortilège de bouclier sur ses poches d'ailes ce matin pour que personne ne regarde son dos et ne soit capable de voir quelque chose qui sorte de l'ordinaire, peu importe combien son haut était moulant. Ils verraient juste ses larges épaules et son dos musclé contre le tissu. Et la meilleure partie était qu'Harry ne pouvait pas sentir ses poches d'ailes. Il en était très heureux. Il savait qu'il se sentirait complexé s'il les sentait.

Le jeune homme marcha d'un air détaché de l'îlot vide avec ses mains glissées profondément dans ses poches. Sa démarche était détendue mais il en était tout autre. Il avait le sentiment étrange qu'il était surveillé et suivi. Encore. Il espéra seulement que Tom ait raison et que c'était les _Ukataes_ au lieu de quelqu'un de l'Ordre. Quelqu'un sous les ordres de Dumbledore. Dans tous les cas, être sous surveillance était stressant pour les nerfs.

« J'aurais dû transplaner directement dans sa maison. » Il secoua la tête immédiatement après l'avoir dit. Ce n'était pas une urgence donc il n'y avait aucun besoin de transplaner directement à l'intérieur. Cela aurait été grossier également, et c'était sûr qu'Hermione l'aurait démoli pour avoir fait une telle chose.

Il arriva rapidement à la maison des Granger et balaya la rue du regard une dernière fois avant de toquer à la porte. On lui répondit presque instantanément et Monsieur Granger l'invita immédiatement à l'intérieur après l'avoir reconnu.

De l'autre côté de la rue Falde et Talyn regardèrent tout cela des ténèbres. _« Il nous détecte vraiment._ » dit Talyn et Falde confirma d'un hochement de tête. « _Brumek dit que Draco ne pouvait pas les détecter quand ils le suivaient._ »

« _C'est probablement parce que Draco n'était pas aussi concerné par son environnement et était trop occupé à vouloir tuer ces deux jeunes sorciers. Il a un côté très violent en lui._ » murmura Falde. « _Bien que je suppose qu'en tant qu'Ukatae, nous avons tous des tendances violentes…_ »

Talyn rit. _« Oui. J'étais sur le point de dire que tu étais mal placé pour parler. J'ai vu le carnage que tu as laissé auparavant, Falde._ » Ils traversèrent rapidement la rue et suivirent Harry dans la maison.

Les parents d'Hermione accueillirent Harry avec joie comme il s'était déjà rendu chez les Granger à plusieurs occasions. Il sourit timidement quand Monsieur Granger lui serra la main et Madame Granger sortit du séjour pour entrer dans le petit hall d'entrée pour l'enlacer.

« Harry. C'est bon de te revoir. Qu'est ce qui t'amène ici ? »

« Je cherche Hermione en fait. Elle est ici ? »

Les Granger échangèrent un regard inquiet qui mit immédiatement Harry sur ses gardes et la sensation que quelqu'un le regardait s'intensifia. Seulement… _Cela n'a pas l'air d'être une personne que j'ai déjà rencontrée auparavant. Je ne crois pas que ce soit l'Ordre_.

Falde et Talyn firent marche arrière dans la cuisine pour être hors de vue. « _Il sait que nous sommes là._ »

« _Quand tu as aidé pour ses ailes, ils ont du s'être rendus compte que nous les surveillons…_ » soupira Falde, ses yeux turquoises vacillant avec indécision. « _On nous a dit de ne pas communiquer avec eux pour le moment. C'est le désir du Conseil… pas que j'aime tellement suivre les ordres du Conseil._ »

« _Donc, nous resterons juste cachés_. »

« _Et s'ils viennent à nous ? Celui-ci… il semble être d'une nature très curieuse._ »

« _Je pense qu'il est mignon ce jeune ! Falde, je n'aurais jamais cru te voir incertain pour quoi que ce soit…_ » ronronna pratiquement Talyn. Elle était heureuse d'être capable de voir un côté de Falde qui n'était pas le soldat stoïque.

_« Les circonstances sont différentes avec ces deux là. D'habitude, quand un nouvel Ukatae est découvert, il est amené immédiatement au Conseil. Mais comme ces deux là sont importants pour la communauté Sorcière, on nous a demandé de seulement les surveiller et les protéger. Le Conseil ne veut pas d'eux dans le royaume immédiatement._ »

« _Mais pourquoi ? Ça n'a pas de sens, Falde._ »

Celui-ci ne répondit pas et se tourna plutôt pour écouter.

« Attendez… donc Hermione n'est pas revenue depuis la nuit dernière ? »

« Elle est revenue dîner et nous croyions qu'elle resterait la nuit. » dit Madame Granger. « Mais quelqu'un est venue la chercher. Nous avons entendu ce son que ça fait quand vous apparaissez et disparaissez. Crois-tu qu'elle ait été enlevée ? » demanda-t-elle avec de larges yeux qui ressemblaient beaucoup à ceux de sa fille.

« Oh… ah… non, elle n'a pas été enlevée la nuit dernière. Pas vraiment. » Harry sourit d'un air penaud et se frotta la nuque. Comment dire aux parents que leur fille avait été emmenée pour retrouver son amant ? Vous ne pouviez pas ! « C'était mon petit ami, Draco. Nous avions besoin d'Hermione pour une réunion. Je m'en excuse parce qu'il était tard et nous ne vous avions pas informés. »

« Pas de soucis, Harry. Aussi longtemps qu'elle était avec toi et… tu as dit 'petit ami' ? » demanda Monsieur Granger et le brun hocha lentement la tête. « Au cours des six dernières années j'ai entendu Hermione se plaindre d'un garçon nommé Draco et de toutes les choses qu'il vous avait faites…. C'est la même personne ? »

« Ouais, mais il n'est plus le même. » se dépêcha-t-il d'expliquer. « Il agissait comme un connard seulement parce qu'il croyait devoir le faire. » Harry se dandina, un peu surpris que les Granger aient pris aussi légèrement le fait qu'il soit gay… et puis il pensa que bien évidemment ils n'avaient pas été surpris. Hermione disait souvent beaucoup de choses à ses parents et ils étaient tout aussi ouverts d'esprit que leur fille. « De toute façon, elle est allée à son rendez-vous au Ministère de la Magie mais elle n'est jamais revenue déjeuner ensuite, donc j'espérais juste qu'elle soit venue ici pour vous voir en premier. »

« Comme je l'ai dit, elle n'est pas venue ici depuis la nuit dernière. » dit Monsieur Granger.

« Bien. Je m'assurerais de la renvoyer chez vous aussitôt que je la vois. Elle s'est probablement arrêtée à une librairie ou quelque chose dans ce genre. »

Après qu'Harry ait aussi rapidement que possible dit au revoir, il quitta la maison des Granger, envoyant des pensées apaisantes aux parents d'Hermione. Cela ne servait à rien de les rendre aussi paniqués qu'il l'était. _Il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'Hermione soit en retard ou manque volontairement son rendez vous avec Severus. Il n'y a aucune chance. _« Quelque chose doit lui être arrivé. » Harry rejoignit l'ilot isolé et transplana de nouveau au Manoir Malfoy.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Severus sortit de la Pensine avec un visage sans expression. Il serra les poings de chaque côté de son corps et essaya d'éviter tous les regards qui le fixaient.

« Qu'est-ce qui provoque ce regard, Professeur Snape ? » demanda Pansy, étant la seule qui ne savait pas ce qu'il venait de voir. Draco poussa la Pensine vers elle et l'invita à jeter un coup d'œil, ce qu'elle fit avec joie.

Severus réussit à se contrôler et s'assit. « Donc… Karkaroff n'est pas un problème alors. C'est ce à quoi je m'attendais. » Il resta calme encore quelques secondes avant de claquer son poing sur la table et de hurler « Par l'enfer, où est cette sorcière ! »

Cela fit bien sûr aussitôt ricaner Draco et Tom. Quelques minutes plus tard, Pansy revint de la Pensine et elle affichait un visage choqué.

« Wow, je ne la pensais pas capable de le faire. Et qu'elle apprécierait aussi. » La jeune femme se rassit et regarda Draco qui souriait largement.

« Ouais. Hermione prétend le contraire mais tu peux le voir dans ses yeux. »

Severus se leva et commença à arpenter de long en large la bibliothèque avec une mine renfrognée fermement inscrite sur le visage. Où était-elle donc par l'enfer ? Elle savait qu'il avait fait des réservations et elle n'était jamais en retard. Severus fit les cents pas quelques minutes de plus avant de décider d'aller vérifier au Ministère lui-même. Quand il se dirigea vers les portes, Harry arriva.

« Nous avons besoin d'avoir une réunion. » Le jeune homme marcha vers la table et Severus suivit. « Draco, peux-tu aller chercher Sirius et ton père ? Severus, convoque Amortia. Pansy, va chercher Blaise et Ginny et allez tous les trois chercher sur le Chemin de Traverse après Hermione. Et regardez si Ginny peut trouver Charlie et lui demander s'il a entendu quelque chose d'étrange venant de l'Ordre. Demandez aussi à Charlie à propos de Remus. Charlie devrait savoir où il est. »

Pansy fit un signe de tête et même si elle avait mille questions, elle partit immédiatement réaliser les ordres d'Harry, imitée par les autres. Quand Harry finit par être seul avec Tom, il se permit d'afficher son inquiétude sur son visage.

« Tom, je crois que quelque chose est arrivé à Hermione. Ses parents ne l'ont pas vue depuis la nuit dernière. Et elle n'aurait pas été en retard à son rendez-vous avec Severus, peu importe la raison. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Tom s'assit encore plus droit et son visage se vida de toute expression excepté ses yeux. Une lueur dangereuse vacilla dans ses yeux. Harry connaissait ce regard parce qu'il l'avait vu plusieurs fois chez Draco. « Tu as raison. Elle n'aurait pas manqué son rendez-vous avec Severus. Elle a travaillé trop dur pour que ce sorcier finisse par s'ouvrir à elle. »

« Je crois que nous devrions vérifier autour du Ministère. »

Tom fit un signe de tête et se leva. « Nous y allons maintenant alors. »

_Draco ?_

_Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Harry ? Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à Hermione ?_

_Je… je crois qu'elle a été enlevée. Je ne veux pas tirer de conclusions hâtives, mais je crois que c'est ce qui s'est passé. Tom et moi allons au Ministère maintenant. Nous reviendrons bientôt._

_Qu'allez-vous faire au Ministère ?_

_Regarder aux alentours. Informer les gens de mes soupçons et demander à ceux de l'Ordre s'ils ont des nouvelles._

_D'accord. Fais attention._

_Ce n'est pas ce que je fais toujours?_

_Veux-tu vraiment que je réponde à ça ?_

« Allons-y. ». Harry et Tom transplanèrent à la zone sécurisée à l'extérieur du Ministère. Harry alla à l'intérieur tandis que Tom se désillusionna et fit le tour des rues moldues aux environs.

Tom revint lorsqu'il n'eut trouvé aucun signe d'Hermione et il repéra Harry appuyé contre un mur avec découragement. « Elle n'a fait que passer au Ministère et je la sens à peine ici. Son odeur est mêlée à celle d'un inconnu. Elle pourrait avoir rencontré quelqu'un qu'elle connait et peut-être… »

« Non. » dit Tom sombrement. « Tu sais qu'elle serait revenue au Manoir Malfoy, même si elle avait vraiment rencontré un ami. »

Harry fit un signe de tête. Il ne voulait pas croire que le pire soit arrivé. « Nous ne serons pas capables de la pister, comme c'est évident qu'elle n'a pas transplané d'elle-même ou que quelqu'un l'a emmenée. »

Tom et lui s'éloignèrent plus loin sur la route moldue. Cela semblait être un échec de revenir sans aucune information sur l'endroit où était Hermione.

« Harry… Harry, si c'était Dumbledore, nous n'avons pas le temps. Il la tuera. » dit subitement Tom. Il semblait effrayé. C'était la première fois qu'Harry voyait de la peur dans les yeux de Tom. Ce regard ne fit qu'agiter encore plus Harry et il lui rappela que toute cette affaire était encore une fois de sa faute.

« Je le sais ! Il va la tuer à cause de moi, je le sais ! » Harry se passa les mains dans les cheveux. « Comment allons-nous la trouver ? »

Derrière eux, quelque part dans l'ombre, Falde et Talyn avaient une querelle pour savoir s'ils devaient aider ou pas, parce que les _Ukatae_ pouvaient avoir recours à leurs pouvoirs pour pister l'amie disparue d'Harry et ils savaient sans aucun doute qu'elle était dans les ennuis.

« _Il ne sait pas comment les pister comme nous, Falde. Il n'a pas encore appris. Nous pourrions aider !_ »

« _Non_. » Falde était ferme sur cela. Il suivrait seulement ses ordres et ne ferait rien de plus.

« _Mais tu m'as permis d'aider avec ses ailes. Cela ne faisait pas exactement partie de tes ordres ! _»

Falde cligna des yeux sous la surprise. C'était comme si elle avait parcouru ses pensées, chose qui ne devrait pas être possible. Même… « _Non_ » se répéta-t-il.

« _Ecoute, nos ordres sont de suivre et de protéger, n'est ce pas ? Les garder en dehors de tout danger. Cette sorcière est l'une de ses meilleurs amis et Harry se mettra en danger pour la sauver. Nous le protégerions en l'aidant, en lui rendant plus facile de la trouver et de la récupérer sans mettre en danger sa vie. Tu devrais voir le raisonnement dans ce plan, Falde ! Nous ne pouvons pas rester sur le côté et regarder. Il est trop important ! Je le sais, même si tu refuses de nous dire pourquoi !_ »

« _Je sais combien il est important._ »

« _Alors aidons-le !_ »

« Oui, aidez nous, s'il vous plait. » dit doucement Harry d'où Tom et lui se tenaient. Il ressentit le choc incroyable venant des Ukatae et eut un petit rictus. « Oh, et vous pouvez sortir de l'ombre. Je peux déjà vous voir. »

« Non. Je devrais alors me déguiser en humain. Je déteste faire ça. » se plaint Talyn en retournant à cet anglais avec un fort accent. Elle s'étouffa presque sur ses mots suivants quand Falde commença à jurer longuement et familièrement dans leur langue.

« Oh ! On l'a énervé ? » Harry regarda avec des yeux écarquillés Tom qui continuait à regarder fixement dans les ténèbres, soupçonneux. A la différence d'Harry, il ne pouvait pas voir les _Ukatae_. Il pouvait seulement les entendre.

« Eh bien, Falde… » commença Talyn.

« Ce sont des renseignements inutiles, _shurnaet_ ! »

Harry savait que ce mot était un juron. Il se creusa la tête et le mot 'merde !' lui revint.

« … est le plus discret des _Ukatae_, tu vois et c'est un énorme coup à son égo de guerrier qu'un bébé _Ukatae_ et un humain soient capables de s'approcher sans bruit de lui. »

« Je ne suis pas un bébé ! » cria Harry avec frustration.

« Revenons aux affaires importantes. Hermione. » dit finalement Tom. « Allez vous nous aider ou pas. »

« Non. » répondit immédiatement Falde. Talyn se serait disputée avec lui, mais après un regard dur de son commandant, elle resta silencieuse. Il n'y aurait aucune discussion avec le chef devant des étrangers. C'était une règle qui ne devait pas être brisée.

Harry leur lança un regard noir avant de se tourner vers son ami. « Viens, Tom. » Harry les fit tous les deux transplaner au Manoir Malfoy.

« _Falde… _» gémit Talyn. « _Si nous pouvons sauver son amie, alors nous devrions le faire. En plus, je l'aimais bien. Elle semble être bien pour une humaine. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle meure._ »

« _Tu ne connais pas cette humaine…_ » Falde s'empêcha délibérément de regarder le visage de sa coéquipière comme il avait toujours eu un faible pour sa moue.

« _Nous pourrions aussi l'aider et…_ » Talyn eut un sourire vraiment méchant et se mit à caresser sa longue tresse bleu foncé. « _Si tu ne nous permets pas d'aider, je jure d'informer le Conseil que tu m'as envoyée aider pour sortir ses ailes. Et même s'ils voient ça comme une participation nécessaire, le Conseil sera très mécontent après toi de ne pas les avoir consultés avant de m'envoyer. Tu ne penses pas ? Ils seront tellement casse-pieds avec toi._ »

Talyn sut qu'elle avait gagné quand un bas grognement commença à résonner dans la poitrine de Falde, devenant si sonore qu'il ressemblait à un lointain tonnerre. Talyn bascula sa tresse de nouveau sur son épaule et sourit largement à son chef avant de disparaitre et de laisser Falde se remettre de sa colère avant de la rejoindre.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Quand Harry et Tom revinrent à la Bibliothèque, ils bouillonnaient tous les deux de colère, incrédules que les _Ukataes_ aient refusé de les aider même s'ils le pouvaient. « S'ils croient un instant que je me considérerais comme un _Ukatae_ dorénavant, ils devraient y réfléchir à deux fois ! »

Tom resta silencieux et fit seulement un signe de tête. Harry se retourna et nota que presque tous ceux qu'il avait demandés étaient là, tous à part Lunard. Lucius et Amortia se tenaient près de Severus, essayant de le calmer et, étonnement, Sirius en était également. Draco combla immédiatement la distance les séparant après les avoir vus entrer. Harry était sur le point de se plaindre à Draco des _Ukatae_ quand le son d'un bruissement d'air emplit la pièce et la femelle _Ukatae_ apparut et leur sourit à tous joyeusement.

« Salutations ! » Elle agita la main devant Harry qui se précipita vers elle avec Draco le suivant de près. Le blond tendit sa main et quand elle fit de même, il s'inclina par-dessus, la faisant suivre la manœuvre. « J'ai convaincu le Commandant que vous aider serait mieux. »

« Merci infiniment ! » Harry se répandit en effusions et surprit l'_Ukatae_ en la serrant dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne puisse bouger. « J'aurais été peiné de vous mettre dans la liste de mes ennemis. »

Talyn cligna des yeux un instant avant de sourire largement. « Tu es un mignon petit bébé ! » Et elle lui rendit son étreinte avec une même intensité avant de le libérer et d'ébouriffer ses cheveux au point où il commença à grogner d'agacement.

« Je ne suis pas un foutu bébé ! »

« Tu l'es pour moi. »

« Bien, c'est bon alors, autrement, je devrais te tuer pour l'avoir touché. »

Talyn repoussa la menace de Draco d'un geste de la main. « Ozemir, Brumek, sortez ! Nous allons les aider ! »

Immédiatement, un autre _Ukatae_ apparut à côté d'elle. Il était grand et admirablement féminin. Il portait une longue tunique blanche d'une matière scintillante qui retombait juste au dessus de ses genoux et un pantalon noir serré qui ressemblait à du cuir pour Harry. Les côtés de la tunique étaient fendus jusqu'à sa taille mince. À la différence des autres _Ukatae_ qui portaient tous des épées et dans le cas de Talyn, une lance en plus, cet _Ukatae_ mâle n'avait aucune arme sur lui. Tout en lui montrait sa douceur, à part l'étincelle intelligente dans ses jolis yeux. Ces yeux qui disaient à Harry que le juger sur sa seule apparence serait une faute grave.

« Salutation ! Je suis Ozemir. » Il s'inclina solennellement devant eux et reçut des hochements de tête et des salutations semblables en retour.

Falde revint alors et trouva le reste de son équipe dans la bibliothèque avec les humains et les deux jeunes _Ukataes_. Ses yeux s'étrécirent en deux fentes mortelles quand il aperçut Talyn et Ozemir se trouvant au beau milieu du groupe d'humains. Brumek était le seul qui semblait vouloir rester dans son Ombre. Dès qu'il aperçut Falde, il laissa une trace de fumée au travers de la bibliothèque pour le rejoindre, formant deux ombres maintenant visibles que tous regardèrent fixement, arrêtant ce qu'ils faisaient.

« _Falde ! Dis moi, s'il te plait, que nous n'allons pas nous montrer…_ »

« _Il semble que Talyn et Ozemir l'aient déjà fait._ »

« _Tu as dit que cela ne faisait pas partie de notre mission !_ »

« _Du calme, Brumek. Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que d'aider. Nous pouvons résoudre ça beaucoup plus rapidement qu'eux et il n'y a aucun doute, leur jeune amie a bien été enlevée. Selon ce que j'ai entendu jusqu'ici, si cette sorcière a été kidnappée par la personne à laquelle ils pensent, alors sa vie sera prise._ »

« _Et en quoi cela nous concerne ?_ »

« _Nos jeunes se mettront en grave danger. Nous pouvons empêcher ça _» soupira Falde de déplaisir.

« _Le Conseil va être très mécontent. _» siffla Brumek.

Falde fit un signe de tête et continua à lancer un regard furieux vers Talyn et Ozemir qui paraissaient vraiment trop heureux d'être entourés par les humains. Talyn se redressait avec fierté sous le regard vraiment appréciateur qu'elle recevait des mâles et Ozemir semblait être au Pays des Merveilles, ses yeux se promenant sur tous les livres autour de lui. Ses doigts tremblaient en fait, désirant saisir certains des livres des humains.

Harry éloigna Draco des autres. « Remus n'a pas pu être trouvé ? »

« Non. Personne ne sait où il est en ce moment… non, c'est bon. » Draco l'attira dans un câlin apaisant. « Sirius dit que Remus est entré clandestinement dans un groupe de loup-garous quelque part. Je crois que Dumbledore voulait s'assurer que les loups-garous iraient de son côté. » Le blond grogna. « Dommage pour lui qu'ils se soient déjà engagés envers Tom. Pourquoi sont-ils ici ? » Il montra la femelle Ukatae et celui avec les longs cheveux blancs qui souriait avec bonheur à tout le monde.

« Tom et moi avons découvert les deux qui me suivaient et j'ai demandé leur aide. Le chef a dit non au départ, mais je suppose qu'il a changé d'avis. » Harry haussa les épaules. Il ne se souciait pas vraiment de savoir pourquoi Falde avait changé d'avis, juste qu'il l'avait fait. Subitement, il y eut un grand bruit lorsque Severus lança un très gros livre au travers de la pièce et qu'il percuta une table. Tous se retournèrent pour le voir bouillonner de colère.

« Ce n'est pas une foutue réunion sociale ! Hermione est en danger et nous devons la retrouver maintenant ! »

Harry saisit la main de Draco et ils marchèrent vers lui. « Nous la trouverons à temps, Oncle Sev. Je te le promets. » Harry posa une main sur le bras de l'autre homme et il fut surpris de constater que Severus tremblait. Probablement autant d'inquiétude que de colère.

« Nous avons besoin de décider qui y va. » commença Draco. Il regarda Harry et ouvrit la bouche pour rajouter quelque chose.

« N'y pense même pas. Je ne vais pas rester ici. Tu dois être devenu fou si c'est ce tu crois. » Harry recula et put sentir le regard furieux de Draco à l'arrière de son crâne.

« J'y vais. » dit doucement Severus, sa baguette fermement serrée dans sa main.

« Nous y allons tous les deux. » répondit Harry en se désignant avec Draco.

« Nous irons tous. » lança Sirius. « C'est de Dumbledore dont nous parlons. Un des sorciers les plus puissants dans ce monde. Tout le monde est nécessaire. »

« Non. » Falde s'avança, son Ombre se dissolvant autour de lui. « Trop de monde provoquera seulement plus de problème. »

« Oh mon… Il est… énorme. » chuchota Amortia qui rougit quand Sirius se tourna vers elle et lui lança un sourire entendu. Mais c'était vrai. Cet _Ukatae_ était la plus grande personne dans la pièce, dépassant facilement de trente centimètres Draco qui était le plus grand d'entre tous maintenant. Et il était une vraie beauté également avec ses cheveux marron foncé mélangés avec des mèches d'or retenue en une haute queue de cheval. Son regard turquoise ne contenait aucune clémence pour la personne qui irait contre son avis. Et il n'était rien que du muscle.

« Ce mec pourrait écraser nos têtes avec une seule main. » dit Sirius en regardant l'étranger de haut en bas. « Tu as vu la longueur de son épée ? » s'exclama-t-il.

« Concentre-toi, Siri. » siffla Lucius.

« J'irais ! » pépia le grand _Ukatae_ aux cheveux blanc qui sourit juste au moment où un autre _Ukatae_ apparut aux côtés du plus grand et lui lança un regard furieux. Cet elfe était aussi grand et musclé que Falde.

« Jamais, Ozemir ! Tu resteras ici où tu es en sureté et où tu ne peux pas provoquer plus de problèmes. Tu serais seulement un obstacle. » dit-il durement. Harry plaignit Ozemir. Cela n'avait pas été très gentil et Ozemir sembla vraiment anéanti pendant une seconde avant qu'il ne refoule l'embarras et la douleur. Ozemir souriait joyeusement, et comme Harry avait été le seul à voir la douleur qui avait momentanément traversé son visage, il savait que cette gaieté était fausse. Quelqu'un qui pouvait mettre un masque aussi bon devait avoir beaucoup de choses à cacher.

« Ozemir ira. Talyn, tu restes ici et surveilles les jeunes. »

« Compris. » Cela ne bouleversa pas Talyn puisqu'elle comprenait pourquoi Falde voulait qu'Ozemir y aille. Tous les quatre, ils étaient une équipe et seraient ensemble pendant une très longue période pour protéger les jeunes. L'équipe avait besoin de trouver son harmonie, mais aussi longtemps que Brumek pensait à Ozemir comme à un insecte nuisible, il y aurait toujours des désaccords parmi le groupe et cela mettait à mal leur dynamique en tant qu'équipe de protection et de combat. Ozemir devait prouver sa valeur à Brumek car le dur guerrier était le seul qui ne pensait pas qu'Ozemir appartenait à cette équipe. Il pouvait peut-être y avoir d'autres raisons pour lesquelles Brumek était si dur envers le Savant mais Talyn pensait que la raison principale était que Brumek ne croyait pas Ozemir suffisamment fiable pour se battre ou s'occuper des jeunes. Talyn savait que ce n'était pas le cas et c'était pourquoi elle ne s'était pas opposée du tout à ce qu'Ozemir soit placé dans leur équipe.

« Quoi ? » cria avec incrédulité Brumek après avoir entendu le choix de Falde sur les participants. Il regarda son chef fixement, l'indignation gagnant tout son corps.

Falde ignora Brumek pour l'instant. « J'irais avec Ozemir et Brumek. » Il pointa les deux qu'il avait cités pour que tout le monde sache de qui il parlait. « Encore une personne viendra… Qui voulez-vous envoyer ? » demanda-t-il aux groupe d'humains autour d'eux.

« J'irais. Vous devrez me tuer pour m'empêcher d'y aller. » répondit Severus.

« Ça peut facilement s'arranger, humain. » fit Brumek, assez heureux de retourner sa colère et sa frustration contre l'humain.

« Severus peut y aller. » dit Harry, se résignant sur le fait qu'il laissait la vie d'Hermione entre les mains d'étrangers et il savait que Severus ne s'arrêterait pas tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas ramené à la maison. Et discuter de cela prendrait trop de temps.

« Votre choix est accepté. Maintenant, nous avons besoin de quelque chose que votre amie sorcière touchait fréquemment et ce serait mieux si c'était quelque chose de magique qui porte sa signature personnelle. Nous pourrons la pister plus rapidement comme ça. »

Le front d'Harry se plissa en réfléchissant. « Hermione a ramené sa malle scolaire chez ses parents ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Elle a dit qu'elle repartirait chez ses parents, mais je ne crois pas qu'elle ait pris ses affaires. »

« Il n'y a qu'une façon de le savoir. » répondit Lucius qui claqua ensuite ses doigts pour amener un elfe de maison à se présenter devant lui. « Apporte-moi la malle scolaire d'Hermione Granger immédiatement. »

Hermione avait laissé sa malle au manoir et quand l'elfe l'amena, Harry commença immédiatement à fouiller dedans et trouva finalement ce qu'il cherchait. Il le souleva pour que tout le monde puisse le voir.

« Un Gallion ? » demanda Amortia. « Comment y aurait-il sa signature magique dessus ? »

« C'est l'un des Gallions qu'Hermione a ensorcelé pour que je sois capable de dire aux membres de l'AD quand nous aurions des réunions. Elle les a tous ensorcelés donc il y aura sa signature dessus. Ça fonctionnera ? » Harry donna le faux Gallion à Falde. L'_Ukatae_ l'étudia avant de finalement hocher la tête.

« Ça marchera très bien. Il y a une forte signature. Nous la retrouverons dans un court délai. » Falde fit un signe de tête envers Brumek qui marcha immédiatement en cercle puis tapa dans ses mains, ouvrant un cercle de brume. Severus entra dans le cercle avec les autres _Ukataes_ et ils disparurent rapidement.

« Ça craint ! » déclara Harry. « Nous devons nous asseoir ici et attendre ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, petit. » calma Talyn en ébouriffant ses cheveux. « Falde et les autres trouveront ton amie en très peu de temps et la ramèneront dans l'heure. Je te le promets. »

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? Sympa non ? Les Ukatae sont dévoilés, lequel est votre préféré ? Personnellement c'est... Hum... Allez, petit jeu pour voir, quel Ukatae je -Haganemaru- préfère dans le lot ?

Dans le prochain chapitre :

_« Luna ? »_

_« Hmm ? »_

_« Ça t'embêterait d'expliquer ce que tu viens de faire ? » demanda Hermione en regardant fixement les sorciers morts. Et dire qu'elle avait eu peur de comment ses amis réagiraient si elle devait tuer !_

_« J'ai eu envie de fredonner quelque chose pour alléger l'atmosphère. C'est tout. »_

Et OUI, Luna est parmi nous les enfants et pas dans un role connu, surtout ;) J'aime Luna


	28. Combattre et Sauver

**Traducteur **: Haganemaru

.

Hey,

Merci à tous de votre intérêt pour cette traduction, c'est toujours super agréable de voir que l'histoire qui nous a emballée vous intrigue et vous plait également. Merci aux reviewers anonymes (Sirg, nepheria4, Zero, laurne, ankana87 et quelques Guests sans noms) pour les commentaires, les autres, j'ai pu leur répondre en direct (y'a pas longtemps mais bon, j'ai répondu quand même XD).

Voilà le chapitre suivant donc, il est plus long que le dernier posté, c'est clair. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant ^^

Maintenant, si vous êtes intéressé par la traduction (dans un premier temps), vous pouvez vous rediriger sur notre forum, nous avons du Naruto, du HP (la suite de cette fic d'ailleurs) et du Teen Wolf qui vous attend. Bref, viendez les gens, nous avons des cookies !

Bonne lecture.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapitre -28-  
>Combattre et Sauver<strong>

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hermione se réveilla pour se retrouver enchaînée à une chaise adossée au mur. Elle gémit alors qu'elle essayait de se redresser de la position inconfortable dans laquelle elle était restée depuis dieu sait combien de temps. Elle ouvrit les yeux, seulement pour ne rien voir d'autre que l'obscurité, et la seule chose qu'elle pouvait entendre était de l'eau tombant goutte à goutte quelque part à proximité. Où qu'elle se trouvait, l'endroit sentait l'humidité et la moisissure.

Fermant les yeux, Hermione réfléchit à sa situation. Elle se souvenait qu'on l'avait fait transplané ici et ensuite, c'était le trou noir. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'était évanouie mais au moins, il avait s'agit d'un sortilège de sommeil au lieu d'un sort de mort. Elle avait immédiatement pensé que Dumbledore était derrière tout ça, bien qu'il n'y ait aucune preuve réelle, excepté le fait que l'un de ses ravisseurs avait fait allusion à un vieil homme les attendant. À une autre époque, elle aurait cru que c'était le travail de Voldemort mais heureusement, cela ne pouvait pas être le cas ici. Malheureusement, il n'y avait personne d'autre à qui elle pouvait penser qui pourrait être derrière tout cela. Hermione se déplaça de nouveau et haleta quand les fers à ses poignets commencèrent à mordre dans sa chair et à couper sa peau.

« Qu… Qui est là ? » glapit une voix tremblante tout près d'elle. Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent dans l'obscurité quand elle reconnut à qui appartenait cette voix.

« Neville ? Neville, c'est toi ? »

« Hermione ? Oh merci Merlin ! » Dans le noir, elle pouvait entendre d'autres chaînes bouger et un soupir de soulagement tandis que les sons se rapprochaient d'elle.

« Sans vouloir te vexer, je regrette vraiment que tu sois là, Neville. » déplora-t-elle. Elle ne voulait pas que d'autres personnes soient en danger. Neville fit un son d'affirmation.

« Au moins, nous ne sommes pas seuls où que nous soyons. » dit-il finalement.

« C'est vrai. Quelqu'un d'autre a été pris ? »

« Dean et Luna. »

« L'un de vous est blessé ? » Elle essaya de faire sauter sa chaise plus près de la voix de Neville et trouva bientôt une main lui touchant le tibia.

« Je vais bien… Mais Luna est toujours inconsciente et ils ont emmené Dean quelque part quand nous sommes arrivés. Dean et moi étions ensemble et ils nous ont tendu une embuscade. J'ai… J'ai entendu Dean crier… mais ça s'est arrêté il y a quelques minutes. Dis-moi qu'ils ne l'ont pas tué, s'il te plait, Hermione ! »

« Qui sont-ils ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr... »

« Bien, Neville. Tout ira bien. De l'aide va arriver. »

« Comment le sais-tu ? » La voix de Neville monta d'un octave au-dessus de la voix d'Hermione. « Personne ne sait où nous sommes et ma Grand-mère ne m'attend pas à la maison avant demain… Je suis censé passer la nuit chez Dean et ses parents nous ont donné jusqu'à minuit en guise de couvre-feu. C'est dans des heures ! »

« Neville, calme-toi. Paniquer n'aidera pas dans cette situation. En plus, le Professeur Snape saura que quelque chose ne va pas quand il verra que je suis en retard à notre rendez-vous et Harry ira ensuite… » Hermione ferma brutalement la bouche. Était-ce pour ça qu'ils étaient là ? Était-ce juste un autre plan de Dumbledore pour attirer Harry et le capturer ? Ça y ressemblait fortement. Les yeux d'Hermione se rétrécirent dans l'obscurité. Dumbledore devrait lui passer sur le corps s'il voulait approcher Harry.

« Bien. Neville, recule-toi un peu. »

Quand elle sentit la main la quitter, Hermione concentra toute sa force sur les fers autour de ses poignets et de ses chevilles et après une minute de concentration, ils s'ouvrirent brusquement. Elle prit un moment pour se les frotter, grimaçant de douleur en sentant la circulation du sang revenir dans ses poignets et fut ensuite capable de produire une boule de lumière dans la paume de sa main qui fit haleter et reculer Neville.

« Bon Dieu, Hermione ! Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais faire ça ! Sans baguette ! »

« J'ai un peu étudié pendant l'été. » Hermione rapprocha la lumière de son visage. « Ils t'ont battu ! » Le pauvre visage de Neville était ensanglanté et meurtri. Il avait une lèvre gonflée et ses deux yeux étaient sombres et enflés. Mais même s'il était clairement effrayé, il la regardait en retour avec un air déterminé.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est probablement moins pire que ça en a l'air. »

« Quoi qu'il en soit, ces bâtards paieront. »

« Hermione, tu es plus effrayante que d'habitude. » dit Neville à voix basse alors qu'Hermione soulevait une partie de sa robe pour retirer le sang de son visage en le tamponnant. Elle le libéra alors de ses propres chaines. Ils bougèrent tous les deux vers Luna, et furent soulagés de voir que la jeune fille semblait indemne.

« Nous devons sortir d'ici et trouver Dean avant qu'ils ne fassent ce que je crois qu'ils vont faire… Luna ? Luna, réveille-toi… Pourquoi elle ne se réveille pas ? » Hermione fut capable aussi de défaire les fers de Luna en usant de magie sans baguette, bien que tout cela la fatiguait.

« Hm… et euh… qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'ils vont nous faire exactement ? »

Hermione choisit d'ignorer sa question. Pas besoin de provoquer en plus une crise de panique à Neville. Vu comment il paniquait déjà pour Dean. Elle pria Merlin pour qu'il ne soit pas déjà mort. Juste penser à ça lui amena des larmes de désespoir aux yeux. Ils ne pouvaient pas perdre Dean. Hermione refusait de perdre qui que ce soit ! Elle se leva et fit le tour de la petite pièce. Les murs étaient en béton, recouverts de poussière et de moisissure, mais il n'y avait rien d'autre, pas même un trou ou une fissure. En soulevant sa main, elle vit que c'était la même chose pour le plafond sauf qu'il y avait deux tuyaux noirs circulant juste au-dessus de la porte et traversant le plafond par le mur opposé et de l'eau fuyait goutte à goutte de ces tuyaux.

« Aide-moi à redresser Luna. »

Neville acquiesça de la tête et ils réussirent à mettre Luna en position assise. Hermione amena la boule de lumière près du visage de la fille pour une inspection plus proche et vit qu'elle avait une grosse bosse sur le côté de la tête. Pas étonnant que Luna ne se réveille pas. Elle était commotionnée. Mais au moins, la blonde respirait normalement.

« Tu te sens assez bien pour marcher, Neville ? Tu pourras m'aider à soutenir Luna quand nous partirons ? »

« Oui, je m'en occupe. » Hermione aida Neville à remettre Luna sur ses pieds et quand elle fut sûre que celui-ci avait une bonne prise sur la Serdaigle, elle partit inspecter la porte.

« Combien tu paries qu'ils l'ont laissée ouverte ? » Elle toucha prudemment la poignée de la porte, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait aucun sortilège dessus pouvant la blesser si on la touchait de l'intérieur, mais heureusement, elle fut capable de la serrer sans répercussions.

« Pas possible. Ils ne garderaient pas des prisonniers dans un cachot déverrouillé. »

« Mais nous sommes des enfants, souviens-toi et je ne sens pas de protection magique autour de la porte. » Hermione se prépara à tourner la poignée quand subitement, elle entendit des voix. Les voix devenaient progressivement plus audibles alors que ceux à qui elles appartenaient s'approchaient. Hermione éteignit immédiatement la boule de lumière et aida Neville à tirer Luna dans un coin sur le côté de la porte.

« Neville, nous allons devoir attaquer physiquement peu importe qui c'est, » chuchota-t-elle en l'aidant à allonger vite fait Luna dans le coin, en reposant prudemment la tête de la blonde contre le mur. « Nous devons bouger rapidement avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte que nous ne sommes plus enchainés. »

« Je suis avec toi. » dit-il avec un signe ferme de la tête. Tandis qu'Hermione alla se mettre dans le coin opposé, Neville s'accroupit sur le sol, prêt à attaquer. Tant lui qu'Hermione prièrent pour qu'il n'y ait pas plus de deux ou trois gardes à l'extérieur de la porte comme ils ne pouvaient distinguer que deux voix. Ils retinrent leur respiration quand la porte s'ouvrit violemment et la lumière vacillante se déversa à l'intérieur. Immédiatement un corps fut balancé à l'intérieur, battu et ensanglanté. Hermione n'eut qu'un instant pour remarquer que c'était Dean et qu'il était vivant, lançant un regard furieux aux gardes avant que ceux-ci ne se rendent compte qu'il manquait des prisonniers.

« Put… »

Hermione bougea rapidement, courant vers eux en lançant son poing dans les airs, le regardant se connecter au visage de l'homme qui avait pris plus tôt sa baguette dans l'allée. Elle ne le fit pas tomber sur le sol, mais fut capable de l'assommer juste assez longtemps pour que Neville fonce en avant et projette les deux sorciers contre le mur qui faisait face à la porte ouverte de la cellule. En dépit du fait qu'elle sache qu'elle venait de se casser la main, ou au moins deux ou trois doigts, Hermione suivit à l'extérieur Neville et sauta sur un des gardes, l'adrénaline parcourant rapidement son corps et tenant la douleur à distance, pendant que Neville faisait de même à l'autre. Les deux sorciers étaient plus grands qu'eux mais Neville semblait avoir une affinité pour combattre avec ses poings parce qu'il l'emportait sur le sorcier contre qui il luttait et qu'il réussit à empêcher ce bâtard d'atteindre sa baguette.

Hermione n'eut pas cette chance et se reçut un coude dans la tête. Elle chuta sur le côté du sorcier, complètement désorientée et laissant le temps à son opposant de prendre sa baguette. Hermione crut que ç'en était bientôt fini d'elle parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas bouger pour éviter n'importe quel sort, mais ils furent tous surpris quand Dean se précipita subitement de la cellule et percuta le garde, envoyant la baguette à quelques mètres de distance.

« Dean ! » cria Hermione avec bonheur alors qu'elle bondit vers la baguette qui roulait sur le sol rocailleux. Elle la saisit avec sa main gauche et visa. « Stupéfix ! Stupéfix ! »

Il y eut un moment où tout ce qu'elle put entendre fut la respiration haletante d'elle et de ses amis. « Dean ? Neville ? »

« Ça ira dès que nous sortirons d'ici. » grogna Dean d'où il se trouvait, affalé sur l'un des sorciers évanouis.

« Je vais bien. » répondit Neville en faisant craquer ses articulations. « Je crois que je pourrais continuer pour encore quelques rounds… Et toi, Hermione ? »

« Je survivrais pour blesser celui qui est derrière tout ça. Prenons Luna et sortons d'ici. »

Neville hocha de la tête et alla à l'intérieur récupérer Luna.

« Dean, as-tu vu qui t'a fait ça ? » Hermione se pencha pour aider son camarade Gryffondor à se lever. Comme Neville, le visage de Dean était couvert de contusions et d'entailles et une de ses jambes trainait. Heureusement pour tous, il pouvait marcher avec juste un peu d'aide.

Dean acquiesça et prit un autre moment pour apaiser sa respiration erratique. Il la regarda avec des yeux incrédules. « Le professeur Maugrey. Je n'ai pas voulu y croire au début… mais c'était Maugrey. Il m'a mis sous Doloris plusieurs fois… je…. » Dean s'appuya contre le mur humide et prit une autre profonde respiration. « J'ai refusé de parler d'Harry ou de Malfoy. Maugrey n'a pas aimé… Hermione ? Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Vous êtes avec ''Tu-sais-qui'' maintenant, les gars ? »

Hermione se tourna et regarda Dean droit dans les yeux. « Oui, c'est vrai. Mais tu dois comprendre, Dean. Voldemort n'est pas le même qu'auparavant. Draco et Harry lui ont redonné son âme et nous sommes avec lui, et pas travaillant pour lui. »

« J'avais bien remarqué l'absence d'attaque de Mangemorts. » répondit Dean après un moment à réfléchir.

« Bien, pouvons-nous y aller maintenant ? Honnêtement à ce stade, je m'en contrefiche de quel côté vous êtes, les gars. Il semble que le côté où nous étions est le mauvais après tout… Du moins, les Mangemorts n'ont jamais essayé de nous enlever auparavant ! » dit Neville après être revenu de la cellule avec une Luna à demi-consciente sous son bras. Hermione fit un signe de tête et s'agenouilla devant le sorcier avec qui Neville s'était battu et trouva deux baguettes de plus dans ses robes.

« C'est les vôtres, n'est-ce pas ? » elle les tint en l'air et Neville sourit largement en prenant l'une d'elles.

« La mienne est celle dont tu t'es servie pour stupéfixer ces deux-là. » lui dit Dean. Hermione la lui passa, puis craqua la dernière en trois morceaux et les lança aux pieds du sorcier évanoui. Elle chercha une nouvelle fois, trouva une quatrième baguette, mais ce n'était ni la sienne, ni celle de Luna. Elle se souvenait à quoi ressemblait celle de Luna pour l'avoir vue plusieurs fois à l'école et aux cours de l'AD. Elle brisa cette baguette également et se rendit compte trop tard que ça la laissait sans baguette.

« Merde ! J'ai laissé ma colère me submerger… Très bien, allons-y. » Comme la cellule dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était la dernière au bout du couloir, il n'y avait qu'une façon de sortir.

Savoir que Maugrey Fol-œil était quelque part dans le coin la rendait extrêmement nerveuse puisqu'il pouvait voir au travers des murs avec cet œil affreux, mais Hermione essaya de ne pas se concentrer sur cette pensée quand ils descendirent le couloir aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient. Ils essayèrent de rester aussi silencieux que possible, mais pas totalement parce qu'Hermione avait encore des questions auxquelles il lui fallait une réponse.

« Vous avez vu quelqu'un d'autre en plus de ces deux-là et de Maugrey ? Vous avez vu Dumbledore ? »

« J'ai seulement vu l'intérieur de cette pièce » murmura Neville en regardant par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer qu'ils n'allaient pas être pris en embuscade par derrière. Il était un peu tard pour y penser mais ils auraient dû attacher ces deux trous du cul avec de la corde avant de partir.

« Juste Maugrey et ces deux-là. Bien que Maugrey ait dit que Dumbledore était contrarié que les Gryffondor lui donnent autant de problèmes. » avança Dean.

« Cela ne signifie pas que le vieil homme est bien derrière ça. » chuchota Hermione pour elle-même et elle faillit hurler quand la voix claire de Luna arriva jusqu'à elle.

« C'est Dumbledore qui m'a enlevée de chez moi. » Ils s'arrêtèrent tous de marcher pour regarder la fille aux yeux brumeux qui avait apparemment repris conscience. « Il a dit qu'il y avait un remède pour mon père, qui est devenu très malade. J'ai cru que nous allions à Sainte Mangouste mais après que nous ayons transplané, quelqu'un m'a lancé un sort par derrière. »

C'était la preuve que Dumbledore avait quelque chose à voir avec tout cela et Hermione était la seule à ne pas sembler dévastée par ces nouvelles car elle savait personnellement de quoi il était capable. Bien que… Luna ne semblait pas dévastée non plus.

« La seule raison pour laquelle Maugrey ne m'a pas tué c'ést parce qu'il attendait quelqu'un. C'est ce qu'il m'a dit. Il a dit que nous n'allions plus jamais rentrer chez nous. » Dean regarda le sol et serra les poings. Après un moment, il regarda les yeux écarquillés d'Hermione. « Je veux parler à Harry et Malfoy. » déclara-t-il.

« Moi aussi, » dit Neville. « Nous sommes déjà visés. Autant que ce soit pour une raison valable… Je veux dire, en plus d'être juste amis avec Harry. Nous avons toujours été amis avec lui, mais après ça…. Je veux être visé parce que je suis une réelle menace. Maugrey a menacé ma Grand-mère. Je ne le tolérerai pas. » Dean hocha de la tête tout du long avec Neville.

Hermione en resta sans voix et ne put que se tourner pour regarder Luna qui lui sourit sereinement en retour. « Evidemment que je veux adhérer. Ce sera comme l'AD sauf que maintenant cela devrait être l'ABD. À bas Dumbledore…. Ou quelque chose du genre. »

Hermione cligna des yeux deux ou trois fois et puis se mit à rire doucement. « Sortons d'ici d'abord. Vous avez une idée d'où est la sortie ? »

« Désolé, » dirent ensemble Dean, Neville et Luna. Évidemment ça ne serait pas facile, ricana intérieurement Hermione. _S'il te plait, Severus. Où es-tu ?_

« Très bien. Je suppose que nous sommes dans un cachot ou un sous-sol donc ça veut dire que la seule issue est vers le haut. Dean, as-tu au moins remarqué s'ils te faisaient monter ou descendre des escaliers quand ils t'ont ramené jusqu'à la cellule ? »

Le visage de celui-ci s'éclaircit et il commença à hocher la tête. « Ouais ! Ils m'ont fait descendre deux étages après que Maugrey en ait fini avec moi. Je peux vous y mener…. Seulement, nous allons rencontrer quelques sorciers en chemin. »

« Donnez-moi une baguette s'il vous plait. » demanda Hermione. Dean lui tendit immédiatement la sienne. « Je vais peut-être faire des choses auxquelles vous ne vous attendriez pas normalement de ma part… J'espère que vous ne me m'apprécierez pas moins après ça. »

« Je t'aimerai toujours, Hermione. » fut la réponse encourageante de Luna et son ton était sérieux pour une fois, ce qui soulagea de beaucoup les inquiétudes d'Hermione.

« Après ce que je viens de traverser, il n'y a rien que tu ne puisses faire à ces gens que je pense qu'ils n'aient pas mérité. » lui murmura Dean sombrement avec un ferme signe de tête.

« Hum… » déglutit visiblement Neville. « Ne rends juste pas ça trop sanglant, 'kay, Hermione ? » La fille en question fit un signe de tête. Elle fit un pas en avant et s'arrêta ensuite rapidement, ce qui fit que Dean lui rentra dedans. Elle se claqua le front d'une main puis se mit à se fustiger.

« Je suis une vraie idiote. Une idiote ! » Elle se retourna, effrayant ses amis qui reculèrent de quelques pas. « Là. » Elle agita la baguette et jeta un sortilège de Désenchantement sur Dean, Neville, Luna et ensuite sur elle-même. Ils continuèrent à suivre les directions de Dean et ils avancèrent plus lentement alors que les couloirs étaient plus sombres qu'ils ne s'y attendaient au départ. C'était peut-être à leur avantage parce que, bien qu'ils soient sous un charme de désillusion, les sorciers aux alentours avaient surement été formés à percevoir les sorts, mais à moins que ce ne soit un sort couplé à l'obscurité, ils auraient pendant un instant l'avantage de la surprise. Et un instant, c'était tout ce dont Hermione avait besoin.

Dean trouva la première cage d'escalier facilement et sans aucun problème. Il n'y avait personne aux environs et ce fut confirmé qu'ils étaient dans un bâtiment moldu parce que l'escalier était illuminé par des lumières fluorescentes bien que la plupart d'entre elles étaient cassées et que les ampoules restantes clignotaient. Il y avait un grand B peint en rouge sur l'un des murs en haut des escaliers. « Les sous-sols. Nous sommes dans un immeuble moldu. » dit Hermione.

« Ouais. » acquiesça Dean en chuchotant. « Ça pourrait être plus facile pour nous enfuir. »

« Restons groupés… »

« Pas besoin de me le dire deux fois. » marmonna Neville derrière elle.

« Et nous devrions surveiller nos arrières aussi. »

« Luna et moi on s'en occupe. »

À mi-chemin dans les escaliers, les quatre évadés se figèrent en entendant des pas descendant rapidement dans leur direction. Dean tira la manche d'Hermione et lui fit signe qu'ils devraient descendre de quelques marches là où il n'y aurait aucune lumière clignotante au-dessus d'eux. Elle acquiesça et ils revinrent quelques pas en arrière et se collèrent ensuite du mieux qu'ils le purent contre le mur. Hermione et Neville levèrent leurs baguettes, pour seulement se figer quand un étrange son se mit à flotter autour d'eux, devenant de plus en plus fort.

« Luna, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Arrête ! Tu vas nous faire remarquer ! » siffla Neville quand il se rendit compte que le bruit venait d'elle.

Luna regardait vers le haut des escaliers, ses yeux vitreux comme toujours et elle fredonnait bruyamment un air joyeux. Hermione commença à agiter sa main devant son cou, le signe universel pour dire de se taire, mais Luna sourit et lui montra ses oreilles, couvrant ensuite celles de Neville en fredonnant encore.

« C'est quoi ce bruit putain ? » coassa quelqu'un au-dessus d'eux.

« Ahh ! Ma tête ! Ça fait mal ! »

Le fredonnement de Luna monta en volume de nouveau et Hermione commença à se sentir bizarre, comme si son corps était lentement recouvert de sable et elle claqua rapidement ses mains sur ses oreilles et regarda Dean faire de même.

Un instant plus tard, deux sorciers apparurent, roulant en bas des escaliers et atterrissant sur le sol aux pieds d'Hermione. Ils étaient morts.

« Luna ? »

« Hmm ? »

« Ça t'embêterait d'expliquer ce que tu viens de faire ? » demanda Hermione en regardant fixement les sorciers morts. Et dire qu'elle avait eu peur de comment ses amis réagiraient si elle devait tuer !

« J'ai eu envie de fredonner quelque chose pour alléger l'atmosphère. C'est tout. »

Neville frissonna et mit un petit mètre entre Luna et lui, son visage aussi pâle que le mur blanc derrière lui.

« Mais ton fredonnement nous a épargnés la peine d'avoir à ensorceler ces deux-là ! » s'écria Dean. « Sans parler du fait que tu les as tués ! »

« Vraiment ? Comme c'est étrange… On y va ? » Luna sautilla dans les escaliers et s'agenouilla à côté de ses victimes, prenant les baguettes de leurs mains. Elle en tendit une à Hermione et garda l'autre pour elle.

« Ce ne sont pas nos baguettes non plus ! » jura Hermione mais elle garda celle que lui avait donnée Luna et rendit à Dean la sienne.

« Au moins, nous sommes tous armés maintenant. » dit Dean en reprenant sa baguette. « Hermione ? » La sorcière brune regardait fixement les deux hommes en fronçant les sourcils d'un air grave ;

« C'est Sturgis Podmore et ça c'est Elphias Doge. Ils étaient tous deux membres de l'Ordre. »

« Ils sont un peu vieux pour aller comme ça enlever des gens… Cela dit, personne n'est aussi vieux que Dumbledore. » songea Neville.

« Je suis sûre que beaucoup des membres originels de l'Ordre sont avec Dumbledore… Nous devrons faire attention à eux peu importe qui ils sont. »

Ils recommencèrent à monter les escaliers. Bientôt, ils arrivèrent au rez-de-chaussée et ouvrirent la porte juste quand un groupe de sorcier et une sorcière accoururent vers eux, leurs baguettes lançant déjà des sortilèges. Hermione esquiva et referma rapidement la porte.

« Utilisez tout ce que vous avez ! » dit-elle à ses amis qui firent tous un signe de tête et se préparèrent.

Hermione ouvrit la porte brutalement, la claqua dans le visage d'une sorcière féroce et utilisa un sort de découpe sur un autre sorcier qui était juste derrière celle-ci. L'homme recula vers le mur opposé, tenant sa blessure béante à son estomac. Hermione le désarma rapidement et à la différence de McNair, elle ne s'était pas retenue avec le sort de découpe cette fois-ci, la blessure serait sûrement fatale. Derrière elle, tant Dean que Neville crièrent Expelliarmus et furent capables de désarmer deux de leurs attaquants, l'un étant la sorcière au nez cassé.

Hermione vit Luna sortir en vitesse pour s'occuper de la sorcière désarmée et de deux autres sorciers seule et sans hésitation. Elle était étonnamment inventive avec ses sortilèges et laissa rapidement ses trois opposants immobiles et en sang, beaucoup de sang. Hermione pensa qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir étudié des sortilèges pendant l'été. Quand ils seraient sains et saufs, Luna et elle auraient une longue discussion.

« Regardez ! Il y a une porte qui mène dehors ! » cria Hermione après avoir entrevu un rayon de soleil entrant par quelque part et découvrant qu'il venait d'une porte en verre au fond de la pièce. « Courrez ! »

« Ne les laissez pas s'échapper ! Fol-œil aura nos têtes quand il rentrera s'il voit qu'ils se sont enfuis ! »

Hermione se retourna juste à temps pour voir un sorcier lancer un sort vers elle. Elle ne réussit pas à le bloquer à temps et fut touchée et projetée contre le mur.

« Hermione ! » cria Neville tandis que Dean et lui luttaient contre deux sorciers qui étaient bien meilleurs dans les combats à la baguette que les deux jeunes Gryffondor.

« Courrez ! » cria-elle en se relevant tant bien que mal, son bras gauche pendant maintenant mollement le long de son corps à cause d'une attaque coupante. Elle reprit sa baguette dans sa main droite même si elle était cassée et que la bouger lui provoquait d'ardentes vagues de douleur dans le bras. Elle la pointa sur le mur juste derrière les opposants de Neville et Dean. « _Expulso_ ! » hurla-t-elle. Les sorciers essayèrent de sauter plus loin mais ils furent quand même enterrés sous une tonne de béton quand le plafond suivit le mur et atterrit sur eux.

Ça en faisait deux de moins, n'en laissant qu'un courant après Dean, Neville et Luna, alors que le dernier sorcier se tenait devant Hermione en la fixant méchamment.

« Tu as de la chance que nous sommes censés vous garder en vie pour le moment, » lui dit-il alors qu'Hermione et lui commencèrent à se tourner autour. « Tu pourrais aussi abandonner- » il se figea comme une pierre parce que Neville venait de lui lancer un Petrificus Totalus. Hermione donna un coup de pied au sorcier pétrifié et le regarda tomber comme un arbre.

« Comme si nous allions vraiment te laisser, Hermione… Donne-nous plus de crédit ! » lança durement Dean. Hermione lui sourit avec gratitude et tourna son regard vers l'endroit où Luna se tenait au-dessus du sorcier qui les avait pourchassés quand ils fuyaient vers la porte. Celui-ci se tordait de douleur sur le sol avec ce qui semblait être des litres de sang s'écoulant de sa bouche.

« Celui-là ne se relèvera pas. » dit Luna légèrement. Hermione hocha la tête et se tourna alors vers le sorcier figé devant elle.

« Idiot ! » cria-t-elle avant de lui donner un nouveau coup de pied. « Je veux ma baguette ! »

« Allez viens, Hermione ! Plus pourraient arriver et tu es blessée. » Neville enroula un bras autour de sa taille et essaya de la tirer vers la porte mais elle se détacha de lui.

« Non ! Attachez ceux qui ne sont pas morts. » ordonna-t-elle vivement. « Je ne pars pas sans ma baguette ! »

Luna lui obéit joyeusement, sautillant d'un sorcier à l'autre, tirant des cordes du bout de sa baguette et les attachant fermement autour des deux qui respiraient encore.

« Dean, va bloquer la porte de l'escalier. »

« Oui, M'dame. » Sa réponse fut automatique et il rougit quand il réalisa ce qu'il avait dit. Mais Hermione avait été si autoritaire et déterminée que ça avait semblé être la bonne chose à dire à ce moment-là.

« _Finite Incantatum_. » Hermione regarda fixement le sorcier à ses pieds avec des yeux durs comme l'acier. « Vous n'avez aucune idée dans quoi vous vous êtes embarqués en nous enlevant, n'est-ce pas ? La fureur que vous avez provoquée chez nous. Je vous plaindrais presque…. Presque. Comme c'est parti, vous avez de la chance d'être toujours en vie… » Hermione regarda aux alentours et nota que seuls deux autres sorciers avaient été attachés. « Nous avons tué tous les autres sauf vous trois. »

Le sorcier la coupa violement en lui grognant après. « Espèce de chienne de moldue ! Je vous tuerai… »

«_ Doloris_. » répondit-elle doucement. Les cris du sorcier attirèrent l'attention des autres et ils regardèrent. Dean et Neville étaient sans voix mais Luna semblait sereine. « Je veux savoir où sont nos baguettes. Si tu veux que j'arrête, tu me le diras… » Elle se pencha en avant et chuchota pour que Neville n'entende pas ses prochains mots. « Ou je te torturerai jusqu'à ce que tu en deviennes fou. »

« C'est dans la pièce du haut ! »

Hermione arrêta le sortilège et observa l'homme arrêter de se tortiller de douleur. « Pourquoi nos baguettes sont dans une pièce et les leurs non ? »

« Je ne dirai plus rien ! »

« _Doloris_… Vraiment, je pourrais faire ça toute la journée. Sais-tu qui est mon enseignant ? Non ? Je vais te le dire alors. Le Seigneur Voldemort lui-même. »

« Ahh ! Arrête ! »

« Réponds-moi ! »

« Maugrey ! Maugrey était censé prendre vos baguettes et les dissimuler quelque part après vous avoir tués ! » cria-t-il par-dessus la douleur et la peur soudaine que la déclaration de la jeune fille avait provoqué. « Pour que quelqu'un d'autre porte le blâme du crime ! » haleta-t-il. Hermione retira le sort encore une fois.

« Et pour quand attends-tu le retour de Maugrey ? » De nouveau sa voix était douce, mais ses yeux étaient durs comme la pierre. Elle essaya de camoufler la douleur mais cela devenait difficile à faire, comme de rester debout toute seule. »

« Au coucher du soleil. »

« Hmmm… Êtes-vous plus ici ? »

« Non. »

« Je ne te crois pas. _Imperio_. » Hermione recula de quelque pas pour glisser le long du mur et s'assoir. « Maintenant, je veux que tu ailles chercher nos baguettes. Si tu rencontres quelqu'un en chemin, ne leur dis pas que nous nous sommes enfuis. Compris ? »

« Oui. »

« Nous attendrons de l'autre côté de cette porte. » Hermione montra la porte de verre au fond du couloir. « Je te donne cinq minutes. Compris ? »

« Oui. »

Dean, Neville et Luna gardèrent leurs baguettes sur le sorcier quand Hermione le libéra des cordes au cas où il était comme Harry et pouvait résister au sortilège d'Imperius.

« Nous ne devrions pas aller avec lui pour s'assurer qu'il ne feint pas ? » se renseigna Neville.

« J'y serais bien allée, mais j'ai des problèmes pour bouger. » répondit Hermione. « En plus, je suis assez sûre qu'il ne fait pas semblant. »

Dean et Neville échangèrent un regard inquiet avant de se pencher et d'aider Hermione à se lever. Ils avaient tous des coupures et des égratignures venant de leur courte bataille, mais Hermione était la plus touchée puisqu'elle perdait beaucoup de sang.

« Tu as besoin d'un Guérisseur. » dit Dean alors qu'ils boitillaient vers la porte.

« J'irai mieux dans quelques temps. »

Quand ils quittèrent le bâtiment, ils furent presque tous aveuglés par la lumière du soleil et il fallut un moment pour que leurs yeux s'y habituent. Ils furent assez chanceux que le charme de Désenchantement soit toujours sur eux quand ils se retrouvèrent en plein dans le centre-ville de Londres. Ils se retournèrent tous pour regarder le bâtiment où ils avaient été prisonniers.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Neville en mâchouillant sa lèvre inférieure avec anxiété.

« C'est un bâtiment de bureau vide. Osé de la part de Dumbledore d'utiliser un endroit dans une partie de la ville si active. » répondit Dean. « Il y a beaucoup de sortilèges repousse moldus dessus aussi. C'est pour ça qu'ils passent à côté de nous sans nous regarder. D'habitude, voir un groupe d'adolescents blessés et ensanglantés provoquerait une sorte d'agitation, non ? »

« Tu ne penses pas que c'est stupide de la part de Dumbledore ? Si quelqu'un part à notre poursuite, nous pouvons toujours nous perdre dans la foule. »

« Pas avec nos robes. » marmonna Hermione. « Ca leur sauterait aux yeux. »

« Je peux transformer nos robes en vêtements moldus. Je suis très bonne à ça, tu sais. »

« Oh hem… » Dean, Neville et Hermione ne savaient pas quoi dire. Ils avaient tous vu les choix bizarres de Luna pour ses tenues et s'ils la laissaient choisir, ils pourraient finir par ressembler à des clowns.

« D'abord, nous devrions bouger du devant du bâtiment. »

Tout le monde acquiesça et quand ils se tournèrent pour bouger vers le côté du bâtiment, quelqu'un toucha l'épaule gauche d'Hermione où elle était blessée, lui arrachant des lèvres un cri affligé. Dean et Neville se tournèrent rapidement, leurs baguettes dirigées vers l'assaillant qui recula avec des yeux écarquillés.

« Je suis désolé ! Je suis désolé, Ne tirez pas ! » cria-t-il en agitant ses mains de droite à gauche devant son visage. Les yeux d'Hermione s'élargirent quand elle vit qui c'était. C'était Dudley Dursley.

« Attendez. » dit-elle aux garçons. « C'est le cousin d'Harry, Dudley. »

« Son cousin ? »

« Ouais, c'est ça ! Et je t'ai reconnue. » dit-il à Hermione. « Tu es venue à la maison une fois… je voulais demander des nouvelles d'Harry. »

« Mais c'est un moldu ! Comment peut-il nous voir ? Et le charme repousse-moldu du bâtiment ? Nous sommes si près qu'il devrait avoir immédiatement oublié de nous avoir vus. Il ne devrait pas être capable d'être si près non plus. » Dean exprimait leurs pensées à tous.

« Je ne sais pas. » Hermione était vraiment perplexe pour une fois.

« Regarde, voilà nos baguettes. » pépia Luna en montrant la porte qui s'était ouverte et le sorcier sortant en tenant deux baguettes. Dean et Neville bougèrent pour pointer le sorcier de leurs baguettes au lieu de Dudley. Ils gardèrent un œil sur lui ainsi que sur la porte.

« Luna, prends nos baguettes. » Hermione regarda le sorcier. « Maintenant, tu y retournes et tu ne laisses personne nous suivre. » Immédiatement, le sorcier pivota et repartit dans le bâtiment. Hermione cassa la baguette qu'elle avait utilisée et fit disparaitre les morceaux, Luna l'imitant.

« Hey, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu saignes. » Dudley montra son épaule et jeta ensuite un vrai regard sur les autres. « Vous saignez tous. » Dudley recula d'un pas, subitement peu sûr de s'il devrait s'impliquer. Ils avaient tous l'air horribles.

Hermione le visa subitement de sa baguette. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Ça ressemble bien trop à une coïncidence… »

« Maman et moi vivons dans le coin. Nous avons déménagé en ville après… Bien, nous venons juste de déménager dans un petit appartement. J'étais sorti pour chercher du travail. Je vous ai vus de l'autre côté de la rue… Hey, vous avez besoin d'un endroit pour rester un peu, les gars ? »

Hermione l'étudia une minute et regretta de ne pas déjà maitriser la Légilimencie, mais il semblait sincère donc elle allait se fier à lui, un petit peu. Et en plus, ils avaient besoin d'un endroit pour se reposer. « Ce serait gentil. »

« Mais Hermione, tu as besoin d'un Guérisseur ! » cria Neville.

« Je ne peux transplaner nulle part dans cet état, Neville et je ne crois pas que je puisse faire encore de la magie. L'un de vous peut-il déjà transplaner ? » Ils secouèrent tous leurs têtes. « Je n'ai plus d'énergie. Nous pourrons envoyer un message dès que nous serons tous en sécurité quelque part à l'intérieur. » Elle se retourna vers Dudley. « Tu as un problème avec nous ? »

« Non ! C'est pour ça que je suis venu vous parler. Allez. Ce n'est pas très loin. Laissez-moi vous aider. » Et à la grande surprise d'Hermione, il enroula un bras autour de sa taille pour l'aider à marcher.

Neville et Luna firent de même avec Dean et ils commencèrent à suivre le cousin d'Harry qui était perplexe et se demandait pourquoi il avait offert de les emmener dans un endroit sûr et dans sa maison qui plus est ! Sa Maman allait le tuer.

.

* * *

><p><p>

.

« Maman ! » cria Dudley aussitôt qu'ils furent entrés dans l'appartement et ils conduisirent rapidement Hermione au canapé pour qu'elle puisse s'étendre. « Maman ! »

« Oui, oui, je viens, pas besoin de crier, Duddy… »

Dean ne put s'en empêcher. Il ricana, amusé, en s'affalant dans la chaise longue à côté et Neville s'assit sur le sol au bout du canapé. Luna se posta elle dessus, mit la tête d'Hermione sur ses genoux et commença à caresser doucement les cheveux bruns tout en fredonnant un air apaisant. Tout le monde se tendit en entendant le son mais après un moment, ils sentirent que rien ne se passait à l'intérieur de leurs têtes et ils se détendirent.

« Duddy ? » demanda Dean. « Je croyais que ton nom c'était Dudley. »

Dudley se détourna pour cacher la brillante rougeur qui s'étendit sur son visage et vit sa mère qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte entre la cuisine et le séjour. Son visage devint pâle en découvrant ce qu'il se passait dans son séjour.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Dudley, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Maman, elle est vraiment salement blessée ! » s'exclama Dudley en montrant la sorcière sur le sofa. « Et ils avaient besoin d'un endroit où aller. » Pétunia regarda l'état dans lesquels se trouvaient les enfants et eut un mouvement de recul en voyant le sang coagulé sur eux et les contusions couvrant leurs bras et leurs visages.

Pétunia inspira profondément et fit un signe de tête. « Très bien. Va chercher quelques vêtements propres et fais bouillir de l'eau. » Elle se mit à genoux près d'Hermione et les deux femmes se regardèrent fixement.

« Votre famille et vous avez causé tant de douleur à Harry. » commença Hermione, avec l'intention de donner son point de vue, mais le fredonnement de Luna devint plus sonore et un bourdonnement vint remplir la tête d'Hermione alors que ses yeux commençaient à se fermer d'eux-mêmes. « Nous en parlerons plus tard. » dit-elle à Pétunia. « Luna, ne me tue pas… »

« Elle est tellement fatiguée. Nous devrions la laisser dormir. » souffla Luna doucement et elle sourit quand Hermione plongea dans un profond sommeil.

« Tu ne l'as pas tuée, n'est-ce pas ? » hurla pratiquement Neville et il se figea les yeux baissés et écarquillés sur les deux sorcières. Dean vit que la poitrine d'Hermione montait et descendait et soupira de soulagement en se réinstallant confortablement dans son fauteuil.

« Relaxe, Nev. Luna a fredonné pour l'endormir… » Il regarda Luna. « Quelle sorte de pouvoir est-ce ? »

« Mais je n'ai rien fait. » répondit Luna qui regarda ensuite la moldue retirer la cape d'Hermione de ses épaules pour inspecter les dommages.

« C'est horrible ! Qui peut faire une telle chose ? »

« Eh bien, vous voyez, nous avons tous été enlevés et nous venons juste de réussir à nous en sortir vivants… » commença Dean et il rit ensuite. « Rien qui ne sorte de l'ordinaire. » Neville et Luna le rejoignirent dans son hilarité. Pétunia les regarda comme s'ils avaient perdu l'esprit.

« Être ami avec Harry, c'est la garantie de risquer sa vie. Ça nous force à rester sur nos gardes. »

« Donc vous êtes des amis d'Harry… » Pétunia prit les linges ramenés par Dudley. Elle en mouilla un et l'appuya contre la blessure ouverte d'Hermione. « Et vous ne vous inquiétez pas d'être toujours en danger ? »

« Harry le vaut. » dit simplement Luna qui sourit rêveusement à un point par-dessus l'épaule droite de Pétunia.

« Ouais. Je ne regretterais jamais d'être ami avec lui. » proclama fièrement Neville et Dean hocha de la tête.

Après quelques minutes à s'occuper d'Hermione et à faire tout ce qu'elle pouvait, Pétunia se déploya dans la pièce, vérifiant les autres et appliquant des bandages où c'était nécessaire. Elle fut surprise de voir combien elle appréciait d'être capable de les aider, mais elle était dégoutée de combien ils avaient été blessés et qu'ils le prennent par-dessus la jambe était assez déconcertant.

« Vous avez tous besoin de voir un médecin. Je devrais vous amener à l'hôpital. »

« Non. Nous irons bien dès que nous préviendrons nos amis. Merci quand même. » dit Neville et il sourit à Dudley pour le remercier de lui avoir amené un verre d'eau. Dudley se dandina sur ses pieds, baissant les yeux vers Neville et lui sourit ensuite en retour avant de se détourner rapidement.

Pétunia fronça les sourcils puis regarda le visage pâle d'Hermione avant de se lever et de mettre ses mains sur ses hanches. « Alors je vous suggère d'appeler vos amis maintenant. » dit-elle d'un ton acerbe. « Cette fille a perdu beaucoup de sang. Elle a besoin d'un traitement médical convenable ! »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. » lança Luna. « L'aide est en chemin au moment même où nous parlons. »

« Comment tu sais ça, Luna ? »

La Serdaigle sourit simplement et continua de caresser les cheveux d'Hermione. Pas même cinq minutes plus tard, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

.

* * *

><p><p>

.

Le groupe de sauvetage atterrit d'un coup à l'intérieur de la pièce où Hermione et les autres avaient été gardés seulement pour découvrir qu'elle était vide à part les chaises et les chaines. Falde bougea vers l'une des chaises et ramassa les chaines. Ses narines se dilatèrent alors qu'il étudiait les fers tachés.

« Ce sang appartient à votre amie. » dit-il d'une voix plate à Severus. « Pas assez pour être mortel. »

« Ne parlez pas comme si vous vous moquiez qu'elle soit ou non morte ! » l'agressa Severus. Falde se retourna vers lui avec une expression surprise.

« J'exposais seulement des faits. »

« Elle n'était pas la seule à être enchainée ici. » dit alors Ozemir, coupant court à tout ce que Severus aurait pu répondre. « D'autres enfants étaient gardés ici. »

« Ils ne sont plus ici de toute évidence. On peut continuer ? » répondit Severus d'une voix trainante. Il paraissait calme et indifférent mais les trois _Ukataes_ pouvaient sentir la peur et le désespoir s'élever de lui.

« Ozemir. Fouille cet endroit. » ordonna Falde.

Celui-ci sortit de la pièce et remonta le couloir en courant à une vitesse incroyable. Il n'était plus qu'une tâche quand Brumek passa la tête hors de la pièce.

« Tu vas te fier à lui pour ça ? Falde, ça n'a aucun sens pour moi. »

« Tu es un grand guerrier mais ton esprit est complètement fermé. Aie confiance, il sait ce qu'il fait. »

« Comment peut-il savoir ce qu'il fait ? C'est un Savant, pour l'amour d'Hirsha ! »

Falde l'ignora et quitta la pièce, Severus le suivant de près. Brumek grogna au dos de son chef mais suivit aussi. Deux sorciers se trouvaient sur le sol juste à l'extérieur de la salle.

« Ils ont été stupéfiés. » murmura Severus et il jeta un sort de sommeil sur eux. « Quelqu'un de puissant a fait ça. D'habitude, ce sortilège ne fonctionne que pendant une courte durée. » Il pouvait seulement espérer qu'Hermione soit derrière cela. Ça signifiait qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle était en bonne santé et donc capable de faire de la magie. Il regarda encore une fois leurs visages. Il ne les connaissait pas donc les ignora et leur tourna le dos pour continuer à remonter le couloir. De toute manière, dès qu'il aurait retrouvé Hermione et qu'il se serait assuré qu'elle était dans un endroit sûr, il reviendrait réclamer vengeance.

Ils tombèrent sur Podmore et Doge ensuite. Severus ricana à la vue de leurs corps, indifférent que son Hermione soit probablement la cause de la mort des sorciers.

« Bâtards. » cracha-t-il.

Les _Ukataes_ et lui étaient juste sur le point de sortir des escaliers pour arriver au rez-de-chaussée quand Ozemir apparut devant eux, tenant par le cou un sorcier évanoui. « Il semble qu'une petite bataille a eu lieu ici. J'ai trouvé ce sorcier en train de faire les cents pas en haut. Il a été torturé. Mais c'est l'un des kidnappeurs alors je ne me suis pas soucié de lui faire mal ; un tout petit plus. » expliqua-t-il, ses griffes s'enfonçant encore davantage dans le cou du sorcier. Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup pour leur montrer la scène de chaos et de sang.

« Est-ce que les enfants humains ont l'habitude d'être aussi violents ? » demanda Brumek, visiblement impressionné.

« Quand ils ont besoin de survivre. Vous les avez trouvés ? » demanda Severus. « Avez-vous trouvé Hermione ? »

« Elle n'est pas ici. » répondit Ozemir. « Mais… je la sens… » Il recula pour inspecter le mur près de la porte d'escalier. Il y avait du sang étalé là. « Votre sorcière. Elle a été méchamment blessée. » Mais il se releva et ses yeux scintillèrent. « Ces chaines en bas ont été cassées. Pas ouvertes. Apparemment votre amie s'est enfuie d'elle-même… ou un des autres s'est échappé et l'a aidée. Ils doivent avoir causé ces dommages. »

« Et donc, où sont-ils maintenant ? »

« Demandons à ce type. » Ozemir sourit d'un air d'imbécile heureux et secoua le sorcier qu'il tenait. Severus eut un mouvement de recul en voyant le sang s'écouler du cou du malheureux homme de là où les griffes d'Ozemir étaient enterrées. Et secouer quelqu'un comme ça garantissait qu'il ne serait pas beau à voir après. Le sorcier ressemblait à une poupée de chiffon dans les mains d'Ozemir. En fait, Severus pourrait jurer avoir entendu le cou de l'homme se casser.

« Réanime-le. » ordonna Falde.

Ozemir hocha la tête, enleva ses longs ongles aiguisés et glissa ensuite un bras autour du cou du sorcier. Severus haussa les sourcils. Ozemir était le plus petit et le plus mince des males _Ukataes_, mais la tête du sorcier se trouvait tout de même au niveau du cou d'Ozemir. Severus le regarda différemment.

Le Savant leva un doigt, l'appuya contre la tempe de l'homme et souffla dans son oreille. « Réveille-toi, humain. » Le sorcier frissonna et ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Falde se rapprocha, attirant un gémissement de l'humain.

« Où sont les enfants que vous avez pris ? » grogna-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas… Je le jure ! » cria-t-il quand Severus se rapprocha et enfonça sa baguette dans le cou du sorcier. « Pitié, ne me lancez pas de doloris! Cette chienne de Granger l'a suffisamment fait. »

« Vraiment ? Tant mieux pour elle... _Doloris_. »

Les yeux de Severus luisirent de plaisir lorsque le sorcier se tortilla de douleur dans les bras d'Ozemir. Celui-ci semblait lui aussi terriblement enchanté de la torture que l'homme dans ses bras subissait. Brumek n'avait jamais vu cette lueur dans les yeux violets auparavant.

Severus arrêta le sortilège et utilisa ensuite la Légilimencie sur ce bâtard, apprenant avec qui Hermione avait été prisonnière. « Vous avez pris Longdubat, Thomas et Lovegood aussi. Par ordre de Maugrey ? »

« Oui. Ils sont partis par cette porte. » Le sorcier montra d'un doigt tremblant le fond du hall. « Je jure que je ne sais pas où ils sont ! Laissez-moi partir ! Je ne veux pas être ici quand Maugrey reviendra. »

« Pourquoi, effrayé de se faire tuer ? »

« Il le fera ! »

Severus haussa les épaules et commença à s'avancer vers la porte. Il s'arrêta pour se retourner quand il entendit un bruit sourd et vit qu'Ozemir avait balancé le sorcier inconnu contre le mur avant de suivre Falde et Brumek.

« Ozemir. » L'_Ukatae_ aux yeux violets regarda Falde. « Nous ne laissons aucun témoin et nous ne faisons aucun prisonnier. Je _sais_ que tu sais ça. Arrête de faire semblant. »

Ozemir sourit d'un ai penaud. « Excuse-moi. » Il se retourna et sortit une dague. Severus ne voyait pas d'où elle pouvait venir parce que la longue tunique blanche n'avait aucune poche et dans le pantalon noir moulant qu'il portait non plus. Mais il avait une dague et il la lança adroitement sur le sorcier qui courait en ce moment dans le hall dans la direction opposée. Brumek regarda avec des yeux surpris la dague s'enfoncer en plein milieu de la nuque du sorcier. Ozemir alla rapidement récupérer la dague et alors qu'il revenait vers eux, ils le surprirent à lécher le sang sur la lame, faisant frissonner Severus de dégout.

« Mmm, j'aime le sang de sorcier. Quoi que pas aussi bon que celui des _Ukataes_. » Ozemir ralentit pour qu'il puisse marcher à côté de Severus qui lui lança un regard méfiant. « Jamais mordu par un _Ukatae_ ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non. » Severus essaya de s'éloigner mais Ozemir le suivit, ses yeux devenant bizarrement rouge.

« Veux-tu l'être ? Je ferai en sorte que ça soit bon pour toi. » Ozemir afficha alors rapidement un sourire qui fit cligner des yeux le sorcier d'un air hébété et il le garda fermement en place à côté de lui.

« Arrête-ça ! » grogna Brumek en éloignant d'un coup sec Ozemir de Severus.

« Vous deux, concentrez-vous et retournez dans vos Ombres. Nous sortons. » ordonna Falde.

Severus regarda les trois se fondre dans un brouillard grisâtre et il était quasiment sûr que la seule raison pour laquelle il pouvait voir les ombres maintenant était qu'il les avait regardés au moment où ils avaient disparu. Et il savait aussi que s'il devait les quitter des yeux un instant, il ne serait plus capable de les voir.

« Accélère, humain ! » siffla Brumek. Severus suivit mais lançait à intervalles réguliers un regard furieux à l'ombre qu'il pensait être Brumek. Il commençait vraiment à détester cette créature.

Severus sortit sur le trottoir et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en reconnaissant où ils étaient. « Londres ? Pourquoi Maugrey les amènerait ici ? » se demanda-t-il à voix haute et puis il remarqua que tous les moldus passaient à côté sans le regarder et se rendit compte qu'il y avait un sortilège de repousse-moldu sur le bâtiment.

« Quelle importance ? Trouvons juste cette fille et sortons d'ici ! Je déteste les humains… »

« C'est parce que tu n'as aucune expérience avec les humains. Mais c'est pas grave, Brumek. Nous ne pouvons pas tous être parfaits. » répondit Ozemir avec un sourire effronté.

Brumek répondit d'un ton calme. « Je te tuerai. »

Severus entendit Falde soupirer d'exaspération et était disposé à l'approuver sur ce point. Leurs querelles leur faisaient perdre du temps plus qu'autre chose. « Vous allez m'aider à retrouver Hermione ou pas ? Vous avez dit qu'elle était blessée… »

« Je m'excuse. Vous avez raison, » répondit Ozemir et il se tourna ensuite vers Falde. « Son odeur est très forte. Ils sont pas partis il n'y a pas très longtemps. On devrait y aller déguisés et suivre leur piste ? »

« Oui. Le sorcier et toi irez. Brumek et moi resterons dans l'Ombre et suivrons… Change ses vêtements aussi pour vous fondre dans la masse de ceux qui sont sans magie. » commanda Falde en indiquant les robes de sorcier noirs de Severus.

Avant que Severus ne réagisse, il fut habillé d'un costume de ville moldu noir avec ses cheveux retenus en une queue de cheval. Il cria presque de surprise quand il trouva une femme blonde très pulpeuse suspendue à son bras. Elle portait une courte robe noire et des hauts talons, ses lèvres et ses ongles peints d'une couleur rouge foncé. Il n'aurait pas réalisé que c'était Ozemir si l'_Ukatae_ n'avait pas gardé la couleur de ses yeux. La femme le regarda avec ses étranges yeux violets et lui fit un clin d'œil.

« On y va, beau gosse ? »

« Falde ! Ne le laisse pas sortir comme ça ! Par tous les feux de l'Enfer, Ozemir ? »

« Quoi ? La dernière fois que je me suis déguisé, tu as dit que j'avais l'air dégoûtant… Ça ne te plait pas plus ? » Il battit de ses longs cils blonds vers l'Ombre. Celle qui était Falde se mit à doucement grogner et puis le grognement se transforma en un rire à gorge déployée.

« La perfection, Ozemir ! C'est le meilleur déguisement que je n'ai jamais vu de ta part. Tu es parfait ! »

« Falde ! Tu es d'accord avec ça… et tu rigoles ? » Brumek n'avait pas entendu son Commandant rire depuis très _très_ longtemps. Il n'avait été rien d'autre que sérieux depuis des siècles.

« Tu dois l'admettre, Brumek. C'est un très bon déguisement. » répondit Falde en suivant Severus et Ozemir. Les deux descendirent la route à une vitesse presque dangereuse, ignorant tous les regards vers eux. Ozemir, évidemment, recevait la plupart de l'attention. Ses jambes longues, nues et parfaitement sculptées faisaient que chaque homme qui les croisait regardait Ozemir de haut en bas.

« C'est assez voyant ! Tout le monde le regarde ! » siffla Brumek.

« Toi aussi. » Falde gloussa quand Brumek grogna bruyamment. Devant, le sourire d'Ozemir s'élargit, faisant trébucher beaucoup de monde.

« Arrêtez de sourire comme ça, imbécile ! » siffla Severus. « Et vous pouvez lâcher mon bras. »

« Non. Nous sommes un couple… Quel est votre nom, à ce propos ? Nous n'avons pas été correctement présentés. Vous êtes une proche d'Harry ce qui signifie que nous allons nous voir tout le temps. »

Severus gémit de déplaisir. « Severus Snape. »

« Très heureux de vous rencontrer, Severus. On m'appelle Ozemir. »

« Oui, je sais. » Severus roula des yeux. « Je croyais que vous étiez des Créatures Sombres. Pourquoi vous vous baladez en souriant tout le temps ? »

« Parce que nous le pouvons, humain. Nous sourions quand nous le voulons, nous tuons quand nous le voulons, nous prenons ce que nous voulons et vivons comme nous le voulons… ou au moins comme nous y sommes habitués. Tout ça en n'ayant aucun remords. Notre nature est sombre et ce que vous voyez à l'extérieur est seulement une illusion… la plupart du temps… » Ozemir ferma brutalement sa bouche après qu'il se soit rendu compte qu'il en avait probablement trop dit.

« Je ne vais pas vendre la mèche à d'autres personnes sur ce que j'apprends sur vous ou votre espèce. » dit Severus en sentant pourquoi l'_Ukatae_ avait cessé de parler et comprenant sa réticence. « Je vendrais mon propre neveu si je devais le faire, non ? »

« Oui, je suppose que c'est vrai. » Ozemir sourit au sorcier revêche et s'arrêta ensuite quand il réalisa qu'il avait perdu l'odeur de la sorcière. « Nous devons faire demi-tour. »

« C'est ici. » dit Falde en passant à travers une porte avec Brumek suivant juste derrière lui. Ozemir ne put que sentir le sourire hautain lancé dans sa direction.

Severus suivit et une fois à l'intérieur, il se rendit compte que c'était un immeuble moldu. Peut-être qu'Hermione connaissait quelqu'un qui vivait ici et y avait cherché refuge. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui dans le vestibule, cherchant un indice quand il vit un tableau d'affichage avec de nombreux noms dessus et le mot ''POSTE'' sur une plaque accrochée au-dessus. Il l'examina en détail avant de lever les yeux de surprise. « Ça ne peut pas être ça. » Vérifiant encore une fois la liste et mémorisant numéro de la porte, Severus se tourna vers les ascenseurs et ignora l'_Ukatae _qui le suivit dans l'ascenseur sans un mot. Pas un mot ne fut échangé lorsque que Severus appuya sur le bouton pour le cinquième étage et patienta dans un silence tendu alors que l'ascenseur commençait à monter.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent au cinquième étage et à ce moment-là, les mains de Severus se serrèrent et se desserrèrent pour évacuer son désir de faire le reste du chemin en courant. Il s'obligea à se calmer et quand il arriva devant le numéro vingt-neuf, il prit deux profondes inspirations avant de taper à la porte. Derrière lui, Brumek grogna.

« Vous pourriez juste défoncer la porte. »

« Je connais ces moldus. »

De l'intérieur, ils entendirent des pas s'approcher de la porte. « Assure-toi de regarder par le judas avant d'ouvrir la porte ! »

« Je sais, Maman ! Tch' » Severus regarda méchamment en direction du judas. Il y eut un halètement. « C'est le mec qui est venu chercher Harry. Avec le grand nez et les cheveux gras… »

« Fais-le entrer ! » crièrent trois voix de soulagement. Severus fronça les sourcils quand il entendit que la voix d'Hermione n'était pas l'une d'elles. La porte s'ouvrit et Severus et les _Ukataes_ entrèrent immédiatement en fermant la porte derrière eux.

« Pro… Professeur Snape ! Je pense que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de vous voir ! » pleurnicha Neville de là où il était toujours assis sur le sol.

Severus parcourut rapidement la pièce des yeux, notant l'état de Longdubat, de Thomas, de Lovegood et d'Hermione qui se trouvait endormie sur le canapé avec la tête sur les genoux de Lovegood. Pétunia Dursley était assise devant le canapé, tamponnant la blessure d'Hermione d'une main et plaçant un linge humide sur le front de la jeune femme de l'autre.

« Merci mon Dieu, vous êtes là ! » dit-elle en se levant. « Cette fille a besoin d'un docteur immédiatement. Et les autres devraient se faire ausculter, surtout Monsieur Thomas. » indiqua-t-elle face à l'état désastreux de Dean. Maugrey ne l'avait pas loupé.

« Vous les avez accueillis ici ? » demanda avec incrédulité Severus.

« Bien sûr que oui ! Ce sont des enfants, enfin ! Dudley les a trouvés et ramenés ici. »

Dudley recula un peu quand il se trouva coincé par des yeux noirs et perçants qui le fixaient. « Je-je savais qu'elle était amie avec Harry. » marmonna-t-il en désignant Hermione. « Et ils avaient besoin d'un endroit pour se cacher… »

« Merci. » dit Severus. « Merci beaucoup de les avoir protégés. »

Les yeux de Dean et de Neville s'écarquillèrent en entendant la sincérité dans la voix du Maitre des Potions. Ils ne l'avaient jamais entendu parler comme ça auparavant.

« Ah bien. » Ozemir applaudit avec excitation. « Tout est bien qui finit bien. » Amenant sur lui l'attention des jeunes adolescents pleins d'hormones.

« Vous voilà, professeur. » dit Luna en agitant la main par-dessus la forme endormie d'Hermione. « Elle vous attendait. »

Severus fit un signe de tête. Pétunia se décala du chemin et regarda le sorcier s'agenouiller et prendre Hermione comme si elle était la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Quand elle vit le regard qu'il posait sur la jeune femme, Pétunia se rendit compte qu'elle était la chose la plus précieuse de son monde.

Luna se leva et alla vers Ozemir. « Vous êtes très joli. »

« Merci ! » couina-t-il et il passa une main le long de ses hanches bien roulées. « Je suppose, si on aime ces choses… » Il fit un geste vers son imposante poitrine.

« Non, je ne parle pas de votre déguisement. » Elle regarda alors vers le coin et agita la main aux Ombres que personne d'autre ne pouvait voir. « Bonjour ! »

Severus s'empêcha de justesse de la fixer d'un air bouche bée. Luna regardait fixement les _Ukataes_ cachés de ses larges yeux clairs. L'expression étourdie avait disparu de son visage. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait sérieuse. Et elle avait vu au travers du déguisement d'Ozemir ? Comment était-ce possible ? Les moldus la regardaient comme si elle avait perdu l'esprit parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir Falde et Brumek.

« Hum… Professeur Snape ? » Dean se rapprocha et regarda Ozemir. « Qui est-ce ? » Neville se rapprocha aussi et ils regardaient tous les deux l'_Ukatae_ avec un air rêveur. Severus se tourna pour trouver Ozemir offrant aux deux jeunes hommes ''le sourire'' comme il l'avait surnommé. Severus déplaça Hermione dans ses bras et frappa alors l'arrière de la tête d'Ozemir.

« Arrêtez-ça ! Ils sont déjà idiots, pas besoin que ça empire ! Et nous avons besoin d'amener ces quatre-là à un Guérisseur. »

« Je fais le cercle, alors ? »

« Oui. » ricana Severus.

Ozemir forma un grand cercle en marchant, aussi grand qu'il le pouvait dans la petite pièce et quand il termina celui-ci, il frappa dans ses mains et une lumière blanche bondit de la ligne qu'il avait tracée. Quand la lumière s'estompa, le cercle fut rempli d'un brouillard blanc tourbillonnant.

« Dans le cercle, les jeunes. » pépia Ozemir. Luna fut la seule qui y entra automatiquement et il fallut un regard furieux de Severus pour persuader Neville et Dean d'y entrer. Quand ils furent tous entrés dans le brouillard et que rien de mal ne leur arriva, ils soupirèrent de soulagement.

« Merci, encore. » dit Severus à Pétunia et Dudley avant d'entrer dans le cercle à son tour.

« Ouais, merci. » dit Neville.

« Vous nous avez beaucoup aidé. » dit Dean à Dudley. « Merci. On t'en doit une, mon pote. »

« Peut-être que nous vous reverrons. » Luna sourit et les salua d'un signe de main.

Pétunia s'avança et leva une main. « Pourriez-vous dire à Harry que nous pensons à lui… s'il vous plait ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Dites-lui que nous sommes désolés… même si je sais que ce ne sera pas suffisamment pour nous pardonner. » ajouta Dudley.

« Je lui dirai. » répondit Severus.

Ozemir se tourna pour regarder Falde et Brumek et constata qu'ils étaient déjà partis au Manoir. Il sourit avec malice et se dirigea vers Dudley. Severus regarda l'_Ukatae_ chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de Dudley, plaçant ses deux mains sur les joues grassouillettes du garçon. Les yeux de Dudley devinrent larges comme des soucoupes et sortirent presque de sa tête alors que son corps entier devint rouge quand Ozemir fit glisser ses mains en bas de ses joues, sur son cou, ses bras, sa grosse taille et son estomac, sur ses cuisses et finalement jusqu'en bas de ses chevilles du jeune homme avant de retirer ses mains.

« Adieu humains ! » Ozemir entra dans le cercle avec un gloussement.

« Qu'avez-vous dit ? Pourquoi vous l'avez peloté en face de sa mère ? » dit hargneusement Severus.

« Je ne l'ai pas tripoté. Si ? » Ozemir appela le garçon, qui secoua vigoureusement la tête. Ozemir les salua une dernière fois et tapa ensuite dans ses mains.

Pétunia et Dudley regardèrent le brouillard dans le cercle commencer à tourbillonner sur lui-même comme un cyclone et les gens à l'intérieur disparurent sans un bruit. Dès que les sorciers et sorcières furent partis ; le brouillard disparut, laissant le séjour comme il était avant que le cercle ne soit créé. Pétunia et Dudley restèrent là à fixer l'endroit où tout le monde s'était juste tenu.

« Maman ? »

« Oui Duddy ? »

« Avons-nous bien fait ? »

« Oui mon chéri. » Pétunia enroula un bras autour de son fils tremblotant.

« Maman ? »

« Humm ? »

« Elle m'a dit que j'étais un sorcier. »

.

* * *

><p><p>

.

Hey ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu en tout cas ;) N'hésitez pas à nous en dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Par contre, non, vous n'aurez pas droit à un chapitre la semaine prochaine mais dans deux ou trois semaines étant donné que les corrections n'arrivent plus sur cette fiction... navrée, on va essayer de faire tout ce qu'on peut pour les récupérer, promis ;)

Dans le prochain épisode de Life Renovation :

_« Tu as un complexe du héros. » déclara Ginny après avoir entendu la dernière partie de la conversation._

_« Non, je… »_

_« Tu en as un, mon pote. Tu en as un. » dit Blaise en hochant la tête._

_« Pourquoi ne procéderions nous pas à un vote, hm ? » Draco regarda autour de lui. « Qui pense ici qu'Harry est atteint d'un complexe du héros ? » demanda-t-il assez fort pour que tout le monde dans la pièce puisse entendre. Les mains de Lucius, Sirius, Pansy, Charlie, Amortia, Tom, Ginny, Blaise et Draco se levèrent aussitôt. Harry soupira et grogna à leur intention._

Dur dur d'être un héro, pas vrai ? XD


	29. Œil pour œil

**Traducteur** : Toru no Kou

.

Hey, Salut tout le monde,

Je suis vraiment désolée du léger retard (2j, y'a pas mort d'homme hein?), mais avec la reprise surprise du boulot ce vendredi matin (4h debooooout T_T), j'ai été sérieusement été déprogrammée.

Je n'ai pas non plus répondu aux reviews, désolée si ça choque, mais je pense que vous allez préférer ce chapitre plutôt qu'attendre après une réponse de ma part qui vous indiffère surement ;). Bref, je vous le dis encore, merci à tous pour vos review, ça me fait très très plaisir de lire ces petits mots que vous nous laissez sur notre traduction.

On s'approche de la fin, mine de rien. Encore quatre chapitres à être posté et finito avec cette fiction... ou du moins ce tome car le prochain n'est vraiment... vraiment, pas prêt d'être terminé. Si vous êtes intéressé pour la traduction (pas la correction, on a plus de correcteur que de traducteur à ce niveau), et que vous voulez nous rejoindre... direction le forum ;)

Bye hi!

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapitre -29-  
>Œil pour œil<strong>

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

Harry arpentait la bibliothèque depuis que Severus et l'_Ukatae_ avaient disparu. Il pensait que cela lui calmerait les nerfs tout en lui donnant quelque chose à faire, mais ça ne faisait qu'accroitre son agitation. Il continuait à s'imaginer Hermione dans les pires situations possibles… et c'était entièrement de sa faute !

« Je sais à quoi tu penses. » lui dit Draco au creux de l'oreille. Il se colla contre le dos d'Harry et passa ses bras autour de sa taille. « Ce n'est pas de ta faute. » Harry s'appuya contre Draco, acceptant cette étreinte uniquement parce qu'il avait besoin de réconfort, et parce que s'apercevoir que tout le monde attendait patiemment le rendait fou.

« Comment peux-tu dire ça ? C'est totalement ma faute… Je ne devrais pas être en train d'attendre ici. » Harry s'arracha de l'étreinte de Draco, pensant qu'il n'avait pas droit à du réconfort en ce moment. « J'ai besoin d'aller la chercher. »

« Je pense que tu es seulement en colère parce que tu n'es pas en mesure d'être le héros cette fois-ci, » déclara Draco en regardant Harry marcher vers la porte.

Harry s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui. « Draco » avertit-il.

« Non, parce que vraiment, c'est le sentiment que j'ai. » Draco croisa les bras puis se moqua. « Pauvre petit Potter avec son complexe du héros, coincé ici à ne rien pouvoir faire. »

Il y a un an, cela aurait mis Harry hors de lui, mais maintenant cela ne faisait plus que l'amuser. « Arrête d'essayer de me faire rire, abruti. Et je n'ai pas de véritable complexe du héros. C'est juste une blague… Une que je crois que tu as commencé à cause de ta jalousie mesquine. » rappela-t-il, alors qu'il allait de nouveau se mettre aux côtés de Draco.

« Tu as un complexe du héros. » déclara Ginny après avoir entendu la dernière partie de la conversation.

« Non, je… »

« Tu en as un, mon pote. Tu en as un. » dit Blaise en hochant la tête.

« Pourquoi ne procéderions nous pas à un vote, hm ? » Draco regarda autour de lui. « Qui pense ici qu'Harry est atteint d'un complexe du héros ? » demanda-t-il assez fort pour que tout le monde dans la pièce puisse entendre. Les mains de Lucius, Sirius, Pansy, Charlie, Amortia, Tom, Ginny, Blaise et Draco se levèrent aussitôt. Harry soupira et grogna à leur intention.

Talyn était en arrière et les regardait avec un petit sourire sur le visage. Draco avait réussi à distraire son jeune compagnon. Non seulement il avait réussi à empêcher Harry de s'en aller pour aller chercher son amie, mais il l'empêchait de s'inquiéter pour ce qui était en train de se passer et si oui ou non c'était de sa faute si elle avait été enlevée. Talyn se demandait comment ses compagnons s'en tiraient et s'ils avaient déjà trouvé la sorcière. Elle jeta un regard de l'autre côté de la pièce pour voir l'horlogerie humaine et s'aperçut qu'une demi-heure était déjà passée. Ils devraient l'avoir trouvée maintenant. Talyn espéra qu'Ozemir se soit montré utile même un tout petit peu. Les plaintes constantes de Brumek à propos du Savant l'énervaient.

« Comment tu peux être si calme ? » entendit-elle Harry demander à Draco.

« J'ai des années d'expérience derrière moi. Lorsque tu traites avec ma famille et le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il faut savoir garder son sang-froid, » répondit Draco, appuyé contre une table en bois sombre. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Je serai calme pour nous deux… » Il tendit la main et attira le brun qui fronçait des sourcils contre lui. Harry cacha son visage contre son torse.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous êtes tous inquiets, » dit soudainement Lucius. Il était fatigué de voir toutes ces têtes d'enterrement dans la bibliothèque. C'était vraiment agaçant. « C'est d'Hermione Granger dont nous parlons. L'apprentie du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! » Il frappa du poing sur la table avant de se lever et d'envoyer un regard noir à Harry. « Elle ne se laissera pas devenir une victime. Tu devrais avoir honte de seulement y penser ! Je ne la connais pas aussi bien que certains d'entre vous, mais voilà ce dont je suis sûr. Hermione est une battante. Elle ira bien jusqu'à ce que Severus la trouve. »

Harry tourna légèrement la tête pour regarder le père de son amant, la moitié de son visage encore bien enfouie dans la poitrine de Draco.

« M. Malfoy marque un point. » dit Charlie, puis Sirius et Amortia hochèrent la tête pour montrer leur accord.

« Je déteste ton père. » dit Harry alors qu'il retournait à Lucius son regard noir.

Draco ricana et passa ses doigts dans les mèches noires. « C'est parce qu'il dit la vérité. »

« Et elle peut lancer tout une panoplie de sorts sans sa baguette. De nombreux sorts défensifs… C'est une grande adepte des sorts défensifs. » Ajouta Tom.

Talyn sourit de là où elle se tenait, impressionnée par tout le monde et appréciant encore plus ces humains.

_« Nous avons besoin d'un guérisseur et de quatre lits aussi. »_ dit une voix depuis les Ombres derrière elle.

_« La sorcière ? »_

_« Elle va bien et notre travail est fait. Amène Ozemir dans la forêt quand il arrivera. » _dit Falde avant de disparaître.

Talyn se dirigea vers Harry et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. « Ton amie est sauve, petit. » Harry se retourna et se mit à sourire. Talyn leva la main. « Il faut quatre lits et un guérisseur. »

« Père, nous avons besoin d'aménager une petite infirmerie avec quatre lits. »

Lucius acquiesça et convoqua un elfe de maison pour qu'il arrange une infirmerie dans la grande suite inutilisée dans l'aile sud du manoir. Une autre minute passa avant que le cercle _Ukatae_ n'apparaisse. Severus sortit avec Hermione encore inconsciente dans ses bras et se dirigea immédiatement vers Amortia.

« Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, Amortia. »

« Vite, mettons-la dans un lit. » dit Amortia. Severus et elle suivirent rapidement Lucius hors de la bibliothèque avant que quiconque ne puisse dire un mot ou même jeter un œil à Hermione.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, vous trois ? » demanda Draco en voyant Dean, Neville et Luna. Sachant qu'Hermione était entre de bonnes mains avec un Guérisseur, Harry ne la suivit pas et se tourna vers ses amis qui étaient blessés, se demandant la même chose. Ses yeux se plissèrent avant même qu'ils ne parlent, ayant déjà une assez bonne idée de la raison de leur présence.

« C'est une magnifique façon de voyager ! » s'écria Luna, absolument enchantée par les pouvoirs _Ukataes_. Quand le cercle se dissipa, elle disparut alors dans les rangées de livres attirant Ozemir avec elle par la main. L'_Ukatae_ toujours sous la forme d'une blonde plantureuse, ne se plaignit pas puisqu'il voulait mettre la main sur ces livres depuis la première fois qu'il les avait vus. Falde n'était pas là donc il pensa que cela ne pouvait pas faire de mal d'y jeter un rapide coup d'œil.

« Je dois admettre, que c'est mieux que le transplanage d'escorte et que les portoloins. » ajouta Neville après avoir aidé Dean à sortir en boitant du cercle.

« Dumbledore nous a enlevés, nous aussi. » répondit Dean à la question de Draco.

« Vous plaisantez ? »

« J'aurais préféré…Maugrey jette de vilains Doloris. »

« Alastor Maugrey vous a torturés ? » demanda Tom venant se tenir derrière Harry. Dean et Neville le regardèrent et acquiescèrent, se demandant qui il était. Ils reconnaissaient tous les autres. Neville se souvenait même d'avoir vu parfois Amortia à Ste Mangouste lorsqu'il rendait visite à ses parents.

« Dean a été le seul à être interrogé pourtant. Hermione a été capable de briser nos chaînes avant qu'ils ne viennent chercher Luna et moi, puis nous les avons attaqués- »

« Vous pourrez nous expliquer tout ce qu'il s'est passé après qu'on se soit occupé de vous, » interrompit Sirius, passant un bras autour des épaules de Neville. « Laissons Amortia jeter un coup d'œil sur toi d'abord. »

« Où est Luna ? Elle devrait être examinée, elle aussi » dit Dean avant qu'on ne les sorte de la bibliothèque. « Elle peut accidentellement encore fredonner à mort quelqu'un. »

« Eh ? » demanda Blaise, cherchant autour de lui la fille blonde.

« Excuse-moi ? À mort ? Encore ? » éclata Harry.

« Notre Luna ? » Les sourcils de Ginny en touchèrent presque son cuir chevelu. « Tu dois être tombé sur la tête, Dean. »

« Loufoca Lovegood a tué quelqu'un ? » demanda Draco.

« Trois ou quatre sorciers – sur la tête de Merlin ! » s'exclama Neville quand tout le monde le regarda comme s'il était fou. « Elle a fredonné à mort deux d'entre eux. »

« Je pense que vous avez été tous les deux touchés à la tête, » murmura Harry. « Ce que vous dites n'a aucun sens. »

Draco le regarda. « N'est-ce pas le point fort de Loufoca ? »

Tom regarda autour de lui en essayant de repérer cette personne dont ils parlaient. Pourquoi étaient-ils si surpris que cette sorcière ait tué quelqu'un ? Le meurtre n'était pas quelque chose de compliqué à faire. Même Hermione le pouvait. Et c'était encore plus facile en cas de légitime défense.

« Ozemir ! Sors et prends l'humaine avec toi. Elle doit voir un guérisseur et nous devons partir » appela Talyn.

De quelque part dans les rangées du fond, étrangement proche de la section cachée des Arts Sombres, tout le monde entendit un triste gémissement, puis une grande femme blonde légèrement vêtue apparut main dans la main avec Luna Lovegood comme si elles étaient les meilleures amis du monde.

Ozemir se pencha pour chuchoter à l'oreille de Luna, « Nous reviendrons et nous verrons cela une autre fois. »

« Oui s'il te plaît. J'aimerais beaucoup, Ozemir. » dit-elle, rêveuse.

« C'est elle qui fredonne ? » demanda Tom.

« La petite, ouais. » répondit Harry. Il regarda la grande blonde alors qu'elles s'arrêtaient toutes les deux devant eux. « Pourquoi diable es-tu habillé comme ça ? »

« Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ? »

« Je préfère les blonds à poitrine plate, » réplica Harry d'un air faussement sérieux. « Tu as l'air ridicule. »

« Elle ne semble pas vouloir ou même pouvoir faire de mal à une mouche. » dit Tom à Draco à propos de Luna.

« Hmmm ? » Draco ricanait devant l'apparence d'Ozemir et ne prêtait plus attention à quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Ozemir claqua des doigts et son apparence humaine disparut. « C'est mieux, » répondit Harry alors que Draco se moquait maintenant de lui.

« Pas vraiment, mec … » marmonna Blase, appuyé par les hochements de tête de Dean et Charlie. Ginny envoya un coup de pied dans le tibia de Blaise tandis que Pansy fusilla du regard Charlie qui ne sembla pas le remarquer.

« Hé, vous autres ! Vous rattraperez tout cela plus tard. » Sirius poussa Harry et Draco vers la porte. « Nous allons voir Amortia. Thomas, tu peux marcher ? »

« Un peu d'aide ne serait pas de refus, » murmura Dean. « Je sais pas combien de temps cette jambe pourra tenir le coup. Maugrey lui a fait quelque chose d'étrange.»

« Nous allons rester ici et attendre qu'on vous retape un coup, » dit Pansy, désignant Charlie, Blaise, Ginny et elle-même. Charlie retrouva son air effrayé et sembla désespéré qu'on le laisse presque seul avec Pansy une fois de plus. Draco fit signe à Pansy pour qu'elle sache qu'ils avaient entendu.

« Vous allez bien, Neville ? Luna ? »

« Juste quelques égratignures, c'est tout, » répondit Neville à Harry alors qu'ils avançaient dans le couloir en suivant Draco qui était le seul à savoir où ils allaient.

« Tu as une adorable maison, Draco, » remarqua doucement Luna, ses yeux vitreux errant sur toutes les parties des murs, du sol et des hauts plafonds alors qu'ils se déplaçaient à travers le manoir.

« Merci, Loufoca, » répondit Draco, essayant de retenir un ricanement. Ça ne ferait que mettre Harry en colère maintenant.

« Luna, es-tu blessé ? » demanda Harry alors qu'il marchait derrière elle.

« Tu savais que Dumbledore pouvait être vraiment agressif quand il le voulait ? » dit Luna, se frottant la tête où elle avait été blessée. « Exactement comme une Cigogne Vigogne. C'est un menteur aussi ! » Elle sourit rêveusement en passant son bras autour d'Harry et en posant sa tête contre le bras du jeune homme. Habituellement sa tête se serait parfaitement logée entre son épaule et son cou, mais maintenant qu'Harry avait grandi en raison de sa transformation, la tête de Luna reposait quelques centimètres en dessous. Tom vit que Draco les regardait par-dessus son épaule et puis bouger pour éloigner Harry d'elle. Mais il secoua la tête avec force.

_D'accord… mais seulement parce qu'elle vient de vivre un calvaire._ Draco regarda de haut une fois de plus la Serdaigle avant de se retourner à nouveau.

_Merci._

_Je veux plus que de simples mots comme remerciement, Potter._

Harry acquiesça en regardant Draco marcher devant lui, se laissant absorber par la silhouette spectaculaire du blond. Ses yeux se focalisèrent sur le cou de Draco et il se lécha les lèvres, sentant ses crocs le démanger d'impatience.

Ils entrèrent dans l'infirmerie de fortune juste après qu'Hermione ait repris connaissance, l'entendant déblatérer à dix milles à l'heure pour savoir où étaient Dean, Neville et Luna et si ses amis allaient bien ou pas. Amortia essayait de calmer la sorcière sans aucun résultat. Même quand on dit à Hermione que tous ses amis allaient bien, elle refusa d'y croire. Maintenant qu'elle était en sécurité, il semblait qu'Hermione se permettait de devenir hystérique.

« Ferme là, sorcière ! Laisse la Guérisseuse s'occuper de toi. Je t'assure que tes idiots d'amis vont bien ! » craqua finalement Severus. Ses nerfs étaient tellement à bout qu'il n'en pouvait plus.

« Ne traite pas mes amis d'idiots, Severus ! » cria-t-elle en retour. « Je ne serais pas ici s'ils n'avaient pas été là ! Où sont-ils ? »

« Elle a un sacré coffre, » murmura Dean à ceux autour de lui. « Nous sommes là, Hermione ! Nous allons tous bien, grâce à toi. »

Hermione sursauta en voyant ses amis. « Merci Merlin, » souffla-t-elle puis elle éclata en sanglots.

Severus sentit sa poitrine se serrer quand il vit les larmes dans les yeux d'Hermione et son corps tout entier trembler. Ses yeux montraient combien elle avait été terrifiée, et maintenant qu'elle et ses amis étaient saufs, elle laissait sa peur et sa douleur prendre le dessus. Severus n'avait envie que d'une chose à cet instant, mais il ne pouvait pas le faire alors qu'Hermione était toujours blessée.

« Tu vas la guérir à la fin ! »

« Ne t'en prends pas à moi, Severus. » Amortia le poussa plus loin et referma le rideau autour du lit. Pour détourner son attention de la sorcière en pleurs, Severus força les autres à aller dans leur lit. Dès que Luna s'allongea dans son lit, elle ferma les yeux et commença à fredonner.

« Luna, stop ! » Les cris de Dean et Neville résonnèrent dans toute la pièce. Ils se bouchèrent tous les deux les oreilles.

« Hum... Luna ? » Harry alla se tenir à son chevet, et attendit qu'elle ouvre les yeux et qu'elle soit aussi attentive à lui que possible. « Tu as vraiment tué quatre sorciers ? Dont deux en fredonnant ? »

« J'sais pas, Harry. » Elle sourit et agita la main devant elle de manière négligente. « Ils disent que c'est ce qui est arrivé. Mais Hermione a tué trois d'entre eux. Deux en les écrasant et un en l'éventrant. »

« Mais Luna, tu as fait jaillir une fontaine de sang de la bouche d'un de ces mecs ! » s'exclama Neville.

Luna gloussa. « Oui. C'était vraiment très gore, hein ? Mais aussi fascinant comme une peinture grotesque en train de se faire. »

« Oh euh... » Harry sourit faiblement, pas sûr de savoir quoi répondre à ça. Qui pourrait bien avec un esprit sain décrire un meurtre comme une peinture en cours d'exécution ? Mais Luna n'était pas toujours très saine d'esprit, n'est-ce pas ? Il regarda Tom et haussa des épaules. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres étudiait la Serdaigle attentivement.

« Et qu'est-ce que vous avez fait tous les deux ? » demanda Draco à Neville et Dean. « Du tricot ou quelque chose dans le genre ? »

« Hé ! Nous avons aidé... » murmura Dean, embarrassé de ne pas avoir été d'un plus grand secours.

« Il semble qu'Hermione et Luna étaient mieux équipées avec leurs sorts offensifs. On nous a seulement appris des sorts de défense ! J'aimerais en savoir plus cependant. J'adorerais donner à Maugrey un bon aperçu de ce qu'Hermione a servi à ces autres sorciers. »

« Vous me laissez me charger de Maugrey, » dit doucement Severus. « Il paiera pour ça. Maintenant, dites-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. »

« Nous pouvons toujours le voir dans la Pensine. »

« Bonne idée, Harry. Je veux voir ce qu'il s'est passé. » dit Tom.

« Tom Riddle. » dit soudain Luna, attirant de nouveau l'attention de tout le monde sur elle. Ses yeux s'étaient directement posés sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres et elle soupira. « Pas ce que j'attendais. » Tom observa ses yeux prendre un air absent et dériver ailleurs pour finir par ne plus rien regarder du tout.

« Tom Riddle ? » murmura Dean, fixant Tom, qui lui rendit son regard d'un air vide. Tous ceux qui avaient participé aux réunions de l'AD savaient qui était Tom Riddle, grâce aux cours d'Harry.

« Oui ? » Tom leva un sourcil renvoyant son regard au garçon noir.

« Oh, et bien je... Juste... Heu... Harry ? »

« Tom, arrête d'être aussi intimidant. » fut la réplique d'Harry, ce qui n'était vraiment pas ce à quoi Dean s'attendait. Ça ne l'aida pas du tout à atténuer sa peur.

« Comment l'a-t-elle su ? » demanda Draco à propos de Luna qui savait qui était Tom. « Pourquoi agit-elle encore plus bizarrement ? Elle a atteint un nouveau degré de démence. »

Severus poussa un soupir de soulagement quand les pleurs d'Hermione semblèrent s'arrêter ; même si on pouvait toujours entendre Amortia parler sur un ton rassurant à la sorcière.

« Hé, Harry, » commença Neville, gigotant sous tous ces regards, surtout celui de Tom. « Quand nous avons réussi à nous échapper de l'endroit où Dumbledore nous avait séquestrés, nous avons rencontré ton cousin. Il nous a emmené là où il vivait, nous a laissés y rester jusqu'à ce que le Professeur Snape et cette femme, ou cet homme, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, viennent nous chercher. Sa mère nous a même nettoyés et tout. J'pensais juste que tu pourrais avoir envie de le savoir... »

« Tu te moques de moi ! Dudley et tante Pétunia ne feraient jamais ça. Ils savaient que vous étiez associés au mot ''magie'' ? »

« Ouais. »

« Il n'y a pas moyen qu'ils vous aient aidés. »

Severus soupira. « C'est vrai. Ta tante et ton cousin m'ont demandé de te dire qu'ils pensaient à toi et qu'ils étaient vraiment désolés, » expliqua Severus. Harry resta immobile, observant en silence Severus. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait dire. Que pouvait-il dire ?

« Et pourquoi Harry s'intéresserait-il à ça ? » demanda Draco en étudiant ses ongles. « Il en a fini avec eux pour toujours. »

Soudain le rideau autour du lit d'Hermione s'ouvrit et elle leur envoya un regard noir. Ses cheveux étaient complétement ébouriffés. Un fin peignoir noir remplaçait ses robes. Son épaule était déjà guérie, et maintenant Amortia lançait des sorts sur sa main droite, gémissant de dégoût en voyant les dommages.

« Harry, j'y retournerai pour dire merci ! Ton cousin aurait pu nous ignorer dans la rue mais il est venu vers nous parce qu'il voulait savoir comment tu allais. Tu vas vraiment rester ici et ne rien dire ? Tu as prévu de ne rien faire ? »

Le ton de sa voix suggérait qu'il ferait mieux d'y penser et de trouver la réponse qu'elle attendait. Les yeux d'Harry se fixèrent sur sa meilleure amie et ils commencèrent un duel de regard. Cela aurait pu durer une éternité si Severus ne s'était pas interposé entre eux, brisant ainsi tout contact visuel.

« Je ne vais pas en rajouter à ce sujet. La décision te revient, Harry. » Severus se retourna et regarda Hermione puis se mit à utiliser son ton de professeur. « Une décision qu'il prendra seul et quand il le voudra. C'est compris, Miss Granger ? » Hermione fronça des sourcils alors que ses yeux flamboyaient. « Avez-vous compris ? »

« Oui, bien sûr ! » cracha-t-elle. Et alors son froncement de sourcils se mua en un sourire. « Je comprends parfaitement, Sevy chéri. »

Des rires étouffés provinrent de toute part, excepté de Neville qui semblait pétrifié. Hermione essayait-elle de se suicider ? Sirius et Lucius, qui se tenaient près de la porte, se contentant de regarder et d'écouter, se mirent aussi à rire. Lucius secoua la tête et fit sortir Sirius de la pièce. « Bye bye, Sevy ! » appela Sirius avant de disparaître. Hermione lui envoya un dernier regard noir et sans sa baguette referma brutalement les rideaux. Harry et ses amis s'assurèrent de cacher leur sourire quand son oncle se retourna vers eux.

« Professeur Snape ? J'ai besoin de retourner voir mon père à Ste. Mangouste, » dit Luna. Tout le monde se tourna vers la fille pour la trouver prête à partir à côté de son lit, fronçant des sourcils. « Je ne peux pas le laisser seul. Je suis déjà partie trop longtemps. »

« Qu'est-il arrivé à ton père ? »

« Il est très malade. Les Guérisseurs ne savent pas ce qu'il a. Mais je dois être là-bas. Donc si vous pouviez m'indiquer une Cheminette. »

Severus regarda par-dessus son épaule et il aperçut Amortia qui était revenue de derrière les rideaux. Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle secoua tristement la tête en réponse à son regard interrogateur. Luna ne le vit pas, mais tous les autres si, et un lourd silence s'abattit sur eux.

« Je vais juste aller chercher une Cheminette... Merci pour votre aide, Professeur Snape. »

« Juste une minute, Miss Lovegood. Je vais jeter un œil à vous trois avant, et puis je retournerai à Ste. Mangouste avec vous, » dit Amortia. « Allongez-vous et je suis à vous dans un instant. »

Amortia sourit à la fille. Luna lui rendit son sourire et fit ce qu'elle lui demandait. Alors qu'Amortia passait en revue les blessures de Dean, à chaque seconde qui passait sa colère augmentait. « La jambe de ce garçon a été brisée et sa mâchoire est fracturée. »

« Tu as fait tout ça avec une jambe cassée, Dean ? C'est incroyable, » déclara Neville avec un air impressionné.

« Je ne savais pas... Ça semblait pas cassé, et ma mâchoire va bien, juste un petit choc– »

« Arrêtez de parler ! » l'interrompit rapidement Amortia. « Maugrey vous aurait-il lancé des sorts inconnus ? » Dean acquiesça. « Pour vous empêcher de ressentir la douleur, » se murmura-t-elle à elle-même. « Ne parlez plus et relâchez votre mâchoire jusqu'à ce que je l'ai réparé. Il a lancé des sorts pour que vous continuiez à marcher et parler en dépit de vos blessures... »

« Quel est le but? Ça ressemble à du gaspillage de sortilège... »

« Ça pourrait causer des lésions permanentes, Draco. Quel que soit le traitement médical prodigué. » répliqua Severus. « L'avons-nous ramené à temps ? » Pour un garçon à la peau si sombre, Dean semblait incroyablement pâle.

« Mais nous allions être tués. Pourquoi Maugrey aurait fait cela si c'était pour nous tuer au final ? » demanda Hermione. Elle avait quitté son lit après que sa main ait été guérie et elle était maintenant appuyée contre Tom. Dean et Neville avaient eu du mal à croire ce qu'ils voyaient, surtout lorsque Voldemort mit un bras autour de la taille d'Hermione pour la soutenir.

« Pour vous torturer avant de mourir, j'imagine, » songea Severus. « Il devait avoir prévu de vous garder en vie un moment... Probablement jusqu'à ce que vous lui disiez ce qu'il voulait savoir. »

« Tu viendras à Ste. Mangouste avec Miss Lovegood et moi, » dit Amortia à Dean. « En espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. »

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

« Qui va s'occuper de tuer Maugrey ? » Demanda Draco après qu'ils aient tous vu l'enlèvement et l'évasion dans la mémoire d'Hermione.

Hermione avait remis son souvenir et était ensuite retournée dans sa chambre, n'ayant aucune envie de revivre tout cela. Severus resta pour voir son souvenir, mais promit d'aller la voir après qu'elle ait pris un peu de repos. Il lui avait assuré qu'il y aurait des conséquences pour l'avoir appelé Sevy devant tout le monde, elle s'était contentée de sourire et de hocher la tête.

Et maintenant, seuls Lucius, Sirius, Harry, Draco, Tom et Severus étaient là, assis autour de la Pensine, tous la foudroyant du regard. Neville avait été envoyé se coucher dans une chambre d'ami, et Pansy, Blaise, Ginny et Charlie étaient partis passer le mot au reste de leur famille et de leurs amis pour qu'ils restent sur leur garde. Dumbledore pourrait essayer de capturer quelqu'un d'autre.

« Est-ce vraiment dans notre intérêt de le tuer ? » demanda Lucius. Quand tout le monde se tourna vers lui avec surprise et incrédulité il leva simplement les mains et continua, « Il le mérite, sans aucun doute, mais... ne pourrait-il pas nous servir ? »

« Il est complètement dingue, Luce. Ce serait dangereux de l'utiliser. Je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions de toute manière. »

« Je suis d'accord. » Severus s'enfonça dans son siège, son front plissé par la réflexion. « Il n'apporterait que des complications. »

« Il doit être éliminé. Un chien fidèle à Dumbledore en moins, » dit Tom. « Je pense que Severus devrait lui donner le coup de grâce, non ? Après tout, c'est sa sorcière qui a été enlevée et blessée. » Il y eut des hochements de tête tout autour de la table.

« Hermione s'est très bien défendue tout de même, non ? Elle m'a rendu fier, » dit Sirius avec un petit sourire. « Elle était calme tout du long. »

« Elle nous a tous rendu fiers, » approuva Lucius.

« Le sauvetage n'a même pas été nécessaire finalement. Ils se sont échappés par leurs propres moyens. »

« Je déteste vraiment le dire mais j'étais surpris et impressionné par Londubat, » admit Draco à contrecœur. « Avez-vous vu la façon dont il s'est occupé de ce garde ? Il ne voulait pas arrêter de le frapper ! »

« Je t'avais dit que Neville pouvait se défendre tout seul. Il y a une raison pour laquelle il a été mis à Gryffondor. Et pour Luna ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » Harry mit ses coudes sur la table et posa sa tête entre ses mains, méditant sur tout ce qu'ils avaient vu.

« Ça foutait vraiment les jetons ! » Draco frissonna. « Elle a fait tout ça avec son habituel sourire loufoque, en sautillant et en fredonnant. Comme si tuer des gens étaient une chose qu'elle faisait tous les jours. »

« Je suis d'accord, très effrayant », dit Sirius.

« J'ai beaucoup aimé voir ça, » dit doucement Tom.

« Non, ce que tu as aimé c'est de voir deux sorcières en temps normal innocentes prendre la vie d'autrui, Tom. On sait que ça t'excite, » dit Draco en donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Tom sourit. « Silence, espèce de lourdaud congénital. »

« Je prends ça pour une insulte, » dit Lucius d'une voix traînante.

« Ah, Harry ? Ton cousin est passé au travers du sortilège repousse-moldu... » commença Sirius gentiment.

« Je ne veux pas parler de lui pour l'instant. Je ne veux même pas penser à ce que ça peut signifier, » répliqua doucement Harry.

« Donc on est d'accord ? Je vais m'occuper de Maugrey ? » demanda Severus comprenant qu'il fallait changer de sujet.

« Oui, Severus. De toute manière, nous y allons tous. » Tom se leva de table et tout le monde fit de même. « Nous devrions arriver avant Maugrey et faire le ménage. Faisons de notre présence une surprise, vous voulez bien? »

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Brumek scrutait l'une des plus grosses racines de l'arbre à côté duquel il se tenait, l'imaginant s'enrouler autour du cou de l'humain contre lequel Ozemir s'était collé. Peu importe que l'humain n'ait pas aimé qu'Ozemir soit suspendu à son bras. Le fait est... qu'il avait eu Ozemir suspendu à son bras. Et à quoi Ozemir pensait? Flirter avec cet humain, badinant avec lui comme s'ils étaient amis. Ça rendait Brumek malade rien que d'y penser. Mais pourquoi il s'inquiétait de ça ? Pourquoi s'intéressait-il aux personnes avec qui le Savant parlait ?

C'était probablement le fait que c'était un humain. C'était ça. Il était vexé parce qu'Ozemir était heureux de pouvoir converser avec un simple humain... Brumek hocha la tête, déterminé à garder cette pensée en tête. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec les compétences qu'Ozemir avait avec une dague, ou comment ses yeux étaient devenus rouges lorsqu'il avait léché la lame pour la nettoyer. Non, ça n'avait rien à voir du tout.

« _Talyn et moi retournons chez nous faire notre rapport au Conseil._ »

Brumek acquiesça, cachant le fait qu'il soit impressionné que même après toutes ces années, Falde réussisse à s'approcher de lui sans qu'il ne l'entende. Il avait essayé pendant des années de faire la même chose sur Falde mais il n'avait jamais réussi.

« _Ozemir et toi, vous travaillerez ensemble. Arrête de penser qu'il est inutile,_ » dit Falde en apercevant l'air féroce passant sur le visage de Brumek. « _Nous ne pouvons pas travailler correctement en équipe si tu le fais. Nous ne pouvons pas protéger les petits jeunes avec l'intégralité de nos capacités si tu continues à douter de lui. Evidemment, ce qu'il a fait aujourd'hui prouve bien qu'il peut avoir une certaine utilité._ » Brumek resta silencieux et continua d'observer la racine de l'arbre. Il entendit Falde soupirer et ne réagit pas quand son supérieur mit une main sur son épaule et la serra. « _Ozemir n'a pas toujours été qu'un Savant. Prends le temps d'y réfléchir._ »

Brumek était si surpris qu'il commença à bafouiller. Sa surprise était compréhensible. Parce que quand un _Ukatae_ décidait de sa vocation, il ou elle la suivait jusqu'à sa mort. Il était impensable pour quelqu'un d'avoir deux professions officielles.

« _Comment est-ce possible ? Et quoi d'autre pourrait lui aller ?_ »

Falde secoua la tête, contrarié que Brumek ne le comprenne pas. « _Tu sous-estimes Ozemir, et tu es en train de laisser tes sentiments personnels influencer ton jugement, Brumek. Ce n'est pas ce qu'un bon guerrier fait. Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai enseigné et tu nous mets tous en danger en refusant de le voir. En tant que Second, tu devrais être suffisamment intelligent pour savoir ça._ »

« _Je ne comprends pas_ » siffla Brumek de frustration.

Falde soupira. Brumek avait toujours été le plus têtu de tous ses élèves. Il arrêta la discussion pour l'instant puisqu'il sentait le retour de Talyn et Ozemir.

Talyn et Ozemir remarquèrent immédiatement l'expression dure de Brumek. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de nouveau ; ils le voyaient tout le temps avec. Brumek était toujours si sérieux à propos de tout, il ne parlait presque jamais et seulement si c'était nécessaire. À part quand cela concernait le Savant, réalisa soudain Talyn. Brumek était très volubile en ce qui concernait Ozemir.

« _Talyn, puisque c'était ton idée de jouer avec les humains et les petits jeunes, tu vas m'accompagner faire un rapport au Conseil,_ » dit Falde en ignorant sa moue.

Ozemir resta silencieux en entendant cela, mais il se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre quand il réalisa qu'il allait rester seul avec Brumek. Le guerrier n'apprécierait surement pas cet arrangement. Mais Brumek ne dit rien, même quand Falde expliqua que les jeunes iraient une fois de plus à Londres pour venger l'enlèvement de leurs amis, ce qui signifiait qu'Ozemir et lui devraient aussi les suivre.

« _On interfère ?_ » fut tout ce que Brumek demanda.

« _Pas tant que ce n'est pas nécessaire._ » Falde leur fit à tous les deux un signe de tête, son regard s'attardant sur Brumek. « _Vous pouvez y aller._ » Talyn et lui les regardèrent traverser rapidement le domaine puis disparaître dans le Manoir.

« _Brumek est toujours aussi têtu,_ » dit Talyn, en se tournant vers Falde.

« _S'il ne s'en aperçoit pas, j'ai bien peur qu'il ne faille changer les membres de l'équipe... Ozemir se portera volontaire sans réfléchir parce que c'est dans sa nature._ »

« _Ozemir ne devrait pas avoir à partir. Il n'a rien fait de mal et il est parfait pour cette mission. Je sens qu'il a déjà acquis la confiance des jeunes._ »

« _Je suis d'accord._ »

« _Que devrions nous faire, Falde ? J'aime notre équipe._ »

Falde tira sur sa tresse. « _Arrête de faire la moue. Combien de fois t'ai-je dit que les guerriers ne font pas la moue ?_ »

« _Mais je suis belle quand je fais la moue,_ » répliqua-t-elle et elle fit rouler sa tresse de ses épaules à son dos.

« _C'est vrai, mais c'est aussi perturbant._ » Falde retourna son attention vers le Manoir. « _Quant à Ozemir et Brumek, nous ne pouvons rien faire pour le moment. Toi et moi, nous avons un rendez-vous avec le Conseil._ »

« _Je n'aime pas le Conseil... C'est une bande de faibles et d'idiots. Ils seront tous morts dans l'année. Pourquoi on devrait leur obéir ?_ »

« _Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de faire la moue._ »

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Severus était en face de l'immeuble de bureaux dans le centre-ville de Londres avec Harry et Draco, regardant fixement le bâtiment vide de quatre étages. Harry et Draco avaient dissimulé leurs traits _Ukatae_ et étaient habillés en adolescents Moldus. Harry était de nouveau dans son jean et son T-shirt noir alors que Draco avait choisi de porter un pantalon cargo noir descendant un peu sur ses hanches, un débardeur noir et une chemise rouge sang à manche courte qu'il avait laissée déboutonnée. Harry était certain qu'elle était déboutonnée juste pour montrer à tout le monde combien il était bien musclé. Severus portait encore le costume-cravate moldu puisqu'il refusait de porter des vêtements moldus décontractés. Harry tenait à sa vie donc il s'abstint de faire remarquer à quel point ça allait bien à Severus d'être habillé comme un homme d'affaires moldu.

« Allons-nous entrer ? Je n'aime pas me tenir là au grand jour, » dit Draco tandis que ce qui semblait être des milliers de personnes passaient sur le trottoir. C'était un endroit des plus fréquentés à ce moment de la journée.

Ils marchèrent droit dans le bâtiment que les Moldus ne semblaient pas remarquer. Une fois qu'Harry aurait une vision d'ensemble des lieux, il serait capable de retourner au Manoir Malfoy en ramenant Sirius, Tom et Lucius dans le cercle _Ukatae_. Ils regardèrent tout autour d'eux, réparant en vitesse les dégâts et dissimulant les corps. Les deux hommes qui étaient encore en vie et ligotés, furent immédiatement tués. En définitive, ils se retrouvèrent tous les sept à attendre plus d'une heure avant que le soleil ne se couche et que Maugrey ne revienne. Harry et Draco estimèrent qu'attendre dehors leur irait mieux, et ils se dirigèrent vers le toit, où leur présence était cachée par de hauts murs de tous les côtés. Draco se plaignit qu'ils auraient aussi bien pu appeler ça un autre étage de l'immeuble, simplement inachevé puisqu'il manquait un plafond. Après ça, Draco trouva encore un bon nombre de choses sur lesquelles se plaindre. Harry finit par lui dire de se taire et d'apprécier le fait qu'il y avait une légère brise et de l'air frais.

« Bon, j'aurais préféré faire sans l'attente… » concéda Harry d'où il était appuyé contre un mur, tout en fixant le mur d'en face. Draco, qui justement se tenait contre ce mur-là, bougea légèrement et obtint toute l'attention d'Harry. Draco fredonna son accord, enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon et il appuya sa tête en arrière contre le mur, dévoilant la ligne pâle de son cou. Harry se lécha les lèvres. Il pouvait sentir Draco, pouvait sentir le sang coulant dans les veines de son amant...

Harry s'éloigna du mur et rétrécit la distance entre eux deux. Il caressa sa peau sans imperfection. Draco ferma les yeux et passa son bras autour de la taille de Harry, attirant le Gryffondor rougissant contre lui. Harry remplaça les doigts caressants par sa langue, la faisant tourbillonner un moment là où était perceptible son pouls avant de plonger ses crocs dans la chair chaude de Draco.

Le souffle de Draco s'accéléra alors que son sang enivrant de répandait dans la bouche de son amant. Harry ronronna contre la gorge du blond alors qu'il l'aspirait et les tremblements de Draco s'accentuèrent tandis que ses genoux cédèrent sous l'euphorie. Draco se mit à glisser le long du mur avec Harry et il ne laissa pas le moindre espace s'immiscer entre eux. Enfin, Harry déplaça Draco sur le dos pour pouvoir s'étendre au-dessus de son amant. Il sentit la main de Draco passer dans ses cheveux, sa poigne était presque douloureuse, mais c'était seulement parce qu'Harry faisait de son mieux pour tourmenter Draco en continuant de se frotter contre son évidente érection.

« Arrête ou je vais devoir te baiser ici et maintenant, » souffla Draco.

« Ce serait mieux si vous attendiez de tuer pour faire ça. Je te le dis, il n'y a rien de meilleur ! » dit Ozemir quelque part au-dessus d'eux. Harry leva la tête et eut un petit rire avant de lécher les morsures dans le cou de Draco. Il s'assit à son aise, à cheval sur Draco qui le regardait avec des yeux vitreux.

« C'est vrai ? » Harry jeta un regard aux alentours et trouva Ozemir assis au sommet du mur tout en leur souriant. Brumek était debout sur le mur d'en face, regardant avec mépris les humains en dessous de lui.

« Oh oui, la soif de sang et tout ça... du moins, c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire, » dit gaiement Ozemir le corps penché en avant, tandis que ses jambes se balançaient d'avant en arrière. « Je m'excuse pour avoir regardé, bien que je ne sois pas vraiment désolé. Je n'ai pas eu une bonne dose de sang depuis si longtemps. » pleurnicha-t-il.

« Ça ne nous dérange pas que tu vois cette partie-là. » Harry saisit la chemise de Draco et le releva, guidant le visage de Draco jusqu'à son cou. « Mais pas- ahh, » Une bouche impatiente lui perça le cou, « Mais pas... la partie sexuelle. » Draco grogna contre son cou et Harry oublia tout d'Ozemir.

« Sûrement pas... N'en rêverais même pas. » Bien que son ton suggérait qu'il était en train de mentir.

« _Ozemir_, » Le dit _Ukatae_ releva la tête, surpris de trouver que Brumek était maintenant assis à côté de lui, ses yeux braqués sur son camarade aux cheveux blancs. « _Nous avions dit pas d'interaction._ »

Ozemir n'eut rien à dire d'abord. La voix de Brumek, habituellement si froide et rude, était douce et il était assis si près que leurs jambe se touchaient. Les longs cheveux noirs libérés de leur haute queue de cheval venaient se perdre dans le vent et ses mèches rouges sang semblaient briller sous la lumière du soleil couchant. Ozemir observa le visage de Brumek tout en essayant de contrôler sa surprise. Son visage était comme d'habitude. Dur. La figure de Brumek était un peu bronzée, bien ronde et pas fine comme pour la plupart des _Ukataes_. Comme celui de leur chef, le visage de Brumek était balafré, mais la cicatrice n'était pas aussi longue et visible que celle de Falde, qui avait la forme d'un croissant partant du haut de son sourcil descendant sur sa joue jusque dans son cou. La cicatrice de Brumek était une fine ligne sur son menton. Mais il avait d'autres blessures bien plus apparentes. Il manquait à Brumek son oreille droite et son nez était de travers, des blessures toutes acquises au combat. La plupart des _Ukataes_ de haute lignée avait une piètre opinion de lui à cause de ses blessures mais Ozemir pensait que cela ne faisait que rendre Brumek encore plus beau.

« _Je ne suis pas en train d'interagir. J'observe, enregistrant des informations dans mon esprit._ » dit enfin Ozemir avant de se détourner de ces perçants et froids yeux gris.

« _Que faisais-tu avant d'être un Savant ?_ » demanda Brumek et il surveilla avec attention la réaction d'Ozemir. L'expression réjouie sur le visage d'Ozemir se métamorphosa en un air impassible alors qu'il se levait rapidement avec un équilibre incroyable. Il s'éloigna rapidement sur le bord du mur.

« _J'ai toujours été un Savant,_ » renvoya-t-il d'une manière étrangement froide.

Brumek ne savait pas ce qu'il devait en penser. C'était la première fois qu'Ozemir s'éloignait de lui et parlait d'un ton si amer. Habituellement c'était dans l'autre sens. Il jeta un regard noir aux jeunes, puis se leva à la hâte et se retourna pour regarder la ville humaine. Les jeunes commençaient à faire plus que de se prendre simplement un peu de sang... Ils devaient être plus malins que ça !

« N'êtes-vous pas en mission ! » leur cria-t-il par-dessus son épaule « Vous devez vous concentrer ! »

« On est concentrés, » répondit doucement Harry, d'une voix enrouée.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire ! Pas l'un sur l'autre, idiot ! »

Ozemir descendit en sautant du mur et s'approcha des deux jeunes. Il leva les mains en l'air et joignit ses poignets, ses paumes orientées vers le ciel. Il garda ses mains levées pendant quelques secondes tout en se déplaçant jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne au-dessus des deux jeunes qui étaient étroitement enlacés. Ozemir plaça alors ses mains en coupe au-dessus des gamins avant de séparer ses poignets et d'ouvrir finalement ses mains. Des trombes d'eaux semblèrent apparaître comme par magie des cieux mais il ne plût que sur Draco et Harry qui se séparèrent et se mirent sur leurs pieds d'un bond, complétement trempés. Draco lança un regard meurtrier à l'elfe.

Ozemir leur tourna le dos et leva les yeux vers le ciel. « Étrange... On aurait pas dit qu'il allait pleuvoir. » Il rit. « Oh bien. »

« D'où venait l'eau ? » demanda Harry. Ça ne lui prit qu'un instant pour comprendre qu'Ozemir l'avait bien fait. Draco par contre semblait vouloir l'assassiner.

« La précipitation atmosphérique. Les _Ukataes_ peuvent utiliser tout ce qui a à voir avec la nature. J'ai simplement rassemblé la précipitation proche de la zone et l'ai rassemblée... »

« C'est vraiment génial. Je veux savoir comment faire cela. »

« Un jour, je serai celui qui t'apprendra... »

« Mais pas maintenant parce que nous ne sommes pas censé interagir avec vous... C'est une mission sous camouflage, Ozemir ! »

Brumek secoua la tête de frustration. Ozemir avait été en colère et froid plus tôt mais peu importe ce qui l'avait dérangé, il avait dû le refouler parce que le savant était de nouveau aussi insouciant que d'habitude... et avec ça… Ce sourire niais d'abruti !

« Draco, laisse Ozemir tranquille. Il a raison. Nous pourrons jouer une fois que nous aurons eu Maugrey, » dit Harry quand il remarqua le regard noir de Draco, ses yeux froids emplis de mauvaises intentions alors qu'il s'approchait du savant. Mais sur les mots de son compagnon, Draco s'arrêta. Il avait tout de même l'air toujours très en colère. Ce fut confirmé quand Draco sortit sa baguette, se sécha puis marcha d'un pas lourd vers les escaliers, ne se retournant pas une seule fois.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Alastor Maugrey sut immédiatement que quelque chose clochait quand il entra dans le bâtiment en apparence vide. Il y avait toujours quelque chose qui clochait dans sa tête. Quand il entra dans l'immeuble, tout semblait être comme il faut. Jacks était même là pour le retrouver dans le couloir. Maugrey pensait toujours que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Tout s'est bien passé pendant mon absence ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton bourru, s'engageant devant Jacks dans les escaliers. Maugrey regarda autour de lui avec son œil magique, et là encore, il ne put rien voir qui sortait de l'ordinaire.

« Où sont les autres ? »

« Trois sont en bas en train de garder les prisonniers et les autres patrouillent dans les salles. »

« Je ne les vois pas. » Maugrey pointa sa baguette sur Jacks. « Ils ne patrouillent pas. »

« Peut-être qu'ils font une pause. Allez, Fol Œil. Arrête de pointer ça vers moi. Pourquoi es-tu toujours aussi suspicieux ? »

« Hmm. » Maugrey baissa sa baguette et continua de monter les escaliers tout en gardant son œil magique sur Jacks.

« Maugrey ? Cette sorcière, Granger, a demandé à te voir. Elle ne va pas se la fermer. »

« Vraiment? » Maugrey s'arrêta de nouveau et fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant. « J'allais travailler au corps cet idiot de Londubat ensuite, mais si elle le veut. Je descendrai moi-même et le ferai là-bas. Peut-être que si nous les torturons tous d'un coup, l'un d'eux parlera en voyant la douleur de ses amis... C'est comme ça que ça marche généralement. »

Maugrey et Jacks changèrent de direction et se dirigèrent vers le sous-sol. Quand ils y arrivèrent, ils pouvaient déjà entendre les cris d'Hermione venant de sa cellule. Moody soupira et se frotta l'arête du nez. Il n'avait pas envie de traiter avec Granger. C'était une sorcière très têtue. « Nous devrions probablement la tuer directement. Elle ne vaut pas la peine. Malheureusement, elle est aussi surement la seule qui sache exactement ce que Potter et Malfoy font avec Tu-sais-qui... » dit-il plus pour lui-même. Jacks resta silencieux derrière lui.

« Laisse-moi sortir, espèce de fils de pute ! Je sais que tu peux m'entendre ! Je te jure que je vais te buter ! »

Maugrey grogna alors qu'il approchait de la cellule et ne prit même pas la peine de regarder à l'intérieur avec son œil magique, bien que s'il l'avait fait, il aurait seulement vu l'illusion jetée sur la cellule par l'_Ukatae _qui montrait des prisonniers à l'intérieur. « Elle est enchaînée, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Nous avons suivi vos instructions, » répondit Jacks sur un ton plat qui fit se tourner Maugrey pour le regarder par-dessus son épaule.

« Jacks ? »

Jacks haussa un sourcil d'une manière qui lui était vraiment inhabituelle, mettant Maugrey sur ses gardes, mais c'était quelques secondes trop tard. Jacks s'était déjà mis à bouger, élançant sa main entre eux. Les doigts de Jacks, qui arboraient maintenant de longues griffes, s'enfoncèrent profondément dans le bras droit de Maugrey. Les blessures causées par les griffes arrachèrent presque le bras du vieux sorcier. Maugrey hurla de rage et de douleur et laissa tomber sa baguette pour replier son bras inutilisable contre sa poitrine. Jacks fit un vague geste de la main et la baguette de Maugrey vola à lui.

« Tu n'auras plus besoin de ça. » Il détruit la baguette de l'Auror retraité et fit disparaître les morceaux.

« Jacks ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? » grogna Maugrey en fixant le bras mutilé contre sa poitrine. C'était si douloureux ; il savait qu'il était sans défense, surtout sans sa baguette et avec un bras en moins.

« Je suis désolé mais Jacks est indisponible pour le moment pour cause de décès. Tu auras affaire à moi à la place. »

Moody leva le regard de son bras, reconnaissant la voix. « Potter ! » cracha-t-il.

Harry laissa tomber le glamour alors qu'il parla et renvoya un regard noir à Maugrey, découvrant ses crocs « C'est vrai... » Il sourit méchamment quand la porte derrière lui s'ouvrit. « Et compagnie. »

Harry poussa Maugrey dans la cellule et l'y suivit. Draco, qui avait ouvert la porte et était celui qui avait fait passer la voix enregistrée d'Hermione avec sa baguette, frappa Maugrey par derrière et il tomba en avant en se débattant pour s'étaler aux pieds de Lucius, Severus, Sirius et Tom, qui étaient tous assis sur des chaises contre le mur. Harry et Draco se transformèrent en leur forme animale et s'assirent devant la porte pour monter la garde, suffisamment heureux de laisser leurs amis s'occuper de le torturer.

Les yeux de Maugrey s'écarquillèrent devant les deux énormes félins. Harry s'avança, grognant si fort que Maugrey gémit légèrement et se recula vivement quand Harry le frappa de son énorme patte. Draco s'avança et mordit un peu la queue de Harry et tira la panthère sur le pas de la porte. Harry gémit à son compagnon qui se contenta de mettre un petit coup sur ses oreilles et de laisser tomber la queue noire.

« Qu'avez-vous fait des autres ? » demanda Maugrey après avoir retrouvé une partie de son sang-froid.

« Vous voulez dire les incompétents imbéciles que vous avez laissés pour garder les nôtres. » Severus sourit. « Hermione et les autres en ont éliminé une partie quand ils se sont échappés et Tom a été heureux de s'occuper du reste. Tu ne devrais pas te sentir trop mal, Alastor. Je suis sûr que les tiens ont essayé de faire de leur mieux, mais Hermione et les autres se sont tous enfuis par leurs propres moyens. Nous ne sommes venu ici qu'après que les enfants se soient échappés..."

« Hermione n'aimerait pas que tu la compares à une enfant, Snape. »

« La ferme » siffla Severus à Sirius.

« Faites ce que vous voulez... Je ne dirai rien. Vous pourriez tout aussi bien me tuer maintenant, » haleta Maugrey en jetant un regard circulaire à la pièce. Il passa son regard de Severus à Sirius puis sur Lucius et finalement sur Tom. Quand il vit Tom, ses yeux s'élargirent comme des soucoupes. Oh, oui. Il savait exactement qui était ce jeune homme qui lui souriait méchamment.

« Maugrey... après ce que tu as fait à Hermione et aux autres, tu pensais vraiment que nous te donnerions une mort douce ? » dit Lucius d'une voix traînante.

« Hermione, hein ? On prend des nés-moldus pour amant maintenant, Malfoy ? J'suppose qu'elle n'est bonne que pour une merde de chien... D'un autre côté, j'ai entendu qu'elle faisait tout pour gagner du pouvoir. »

Severus et Sirius bondirent sur leurs pieds. Sirius atteignit Maugrey en premier et il lui envoya un coup de pied au visage. « Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis ! »

Maugrey cracha des dents brisées et du sang et se mit à rire. « Toujours si colérique. C'est ce qui t'a tué la première fois, n'est-ce pas, Black ? Quelle honte que tu aies réussi à revenir. »

Severus s'avança et pointa sa baguette sous le menton de Maugrey. « Continue de parler comme ça, et nous te laissons ici en diner aux chats. Je te l'assure, ils sont affamés. »

Severus et Maugrey regardèrent tous les deux vers les chats de la jungle. Harry et Draco se tenaient sur leurs quatre pattes et ils miaulèrent avec espoir, se léchant le museau anticipant la viande fraîche. Severus leur sourit. « Mais tu ne voudrais pas mourir de cette manière, n'est-ce pas ? Ce ne serait pas digne d'un sorcier comme toi, hein ? »

« Tu peux faire pire, Snape, » répliqua Maugrey.

« Ah, il n'est pas drôle, » gémit Sirius en s'affalant contre sa chaise. « Il ne supplie même pas pour sa vie. »

« J'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu as choisi d'enlever les trois autres. Je comprends la nécessité d'enlever Hermione, mais pourquoi vous en prendre à Lovegood, Londubat et Thomas... Ils ne savent rien, » dit Tom, les yeux brillants à l'idée de la torture à venir. Il caressa amoureusement sa baguette tout en baissant les yeux vers le vieux sorcier grisonnant. « Si tu nous donnes la raisons de tes actes, je te dirais ce que nous prévoyons de faire. » Tout le monde le regarda surpris. Mais Tom avait une lueur calculatrice dans les yeux. « Je le dirais même à Dumbledore... » À cela les deux chats rugirent s'indignation, un bruit si fort que même les Moldus l'auraient entendu s'il le bâtiment n'avait pas de sortilèges de silence sur lui.

« Tu mens, » répliqua Maugrey, fixant Tom.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se leva doucement pour aller se mettre entre Harry et Draco, qui le regardaient avec des yeux interrogateurs. Il se pencha et leur caressa la tête. « Magnifique, » leur souffla-t-il et les _Ukatae_ commencèrent à ronronner bruyamment. Tom se tourna vers Maugrey. « Non je ne mens pas. Tu vois... Je veux que ce vieil homme sache ce qu'on est sur le point de faire. Je veux qu'il réalise qu'il n'y a rien qu'il puisse faire pour nous arrêter... Le cercueil de Dumbledore a déjà été cloué. Je veux juste qu'il se rende compte qu'il est déjà dedans... »

Maugrey ne semblait pas vouloir parler davantage et quand Tom le comprit il leva sa baguette. Étonnement, les yeux de Maugrey s'écarquillèrent alors et il commença à déballer quelques trucs. « Dumbledore sent que Londubat est tout aussi dangereux que Potter et Granger, » avoua-t-il. Tous ceux autour de Maugrey se mirent à sourire. Apparemment Maugrey était terrifié par le Seigneur des Ténèbres après tout.

Harry miaula, ses yeux en fente arboraient un air suffisant alors qu'il regardait par-dessus son compagnon.

« Oui, Harry. Nous savons. Tu nous l'avais bien dit... » Sirius rit.

« Je n'en ai jamais douté, » Tom surprit tout le monde en disant cela. « Et pourquoi avez-vous torturé Thomas ainsi ? Pourquoi a-t-il été enlevé ? »

« Il était avec Londubat. » Maugrey haussa les épaules. « Nous avons pensé que nous pourrions aussi bien l'emmener lui aussi. Un Gryffondor gênant en moins à s'occuper. » Ça n'échappa à personne qu'ils avaient dit la même chose de Maugrey quelques heures auparavant.

« Mais Dean n'avait rien fait... » dit Sirius. « Et vous pourriez l'avoir estropié à vie ! » cria-t-il.

Maugrey rit d'un ton bourru et haussa des épaules. « Nous savions qu'il finirait par nous causer des problèmes. Il était clair qu'il avait l'intention de rester ami avec Potter après qu'on ait su que Potter s'était allié avec Malfoy. »

Tout le monde dans la pièce savait comment Harry allait prendre ce que Maugrey venait de dire, et Lucius fut le premier à prendre la parole pour empêcher qu'Harry pense que tout était de sa faute. « En réalité ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait d'être ami avec Harry. C'est juste parce que vous aviez peur que d'autres personnes ne se retournent contre Dumbledore, nous apportant plus de soutien et de puissance. Vous avez torturé Thomas par pure spéculation en fait. Vous ne pouviez certainement pas savoir ce qu'il allait faire. »

« Ne me la joue pas grand seigneur, Malfoy ! Votre côté fait la même chose ! »

« C'est vrai, Luce. Combien de fois as-tu essayé de tourmenter Harry, hmm ? » dit Sirius avec un fort froncement de sourcil, ce qui fit remuer son mari avec gêne et regarder partout sauf vers lui. Après un moment, Sirius se tourna et sourit à Maugrey. « Mais grâce à vous, Luna, Dean et Neville sont maintenant vraiment de notre côté, nous ayant prêté allégeance dès qu'ils l'ont pu. Merci ! »

« Ils ont rejoint le côté obscur ? Pourquoi feraient-ils ça ? »

« Je pense que la vision qu'ils avaient des ténèbres a changé, Maugrey. Après tout, nous n'avons rien fait de vraiment mal récemment, » répondit Severus. « Le monde s'en apercevra bien assez tôt. Il n'y a plus le côté du bien et du mal... »

« Et Lovegood ? » continua son interrogatoire Tom.

« C'était une idée de Dumbledore. Je n'ai aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle il a voulu la mettre hors course. Elle ne pourrait probablement pas faire de mal à qui que ce soit. »

« Tu te trompes sur ça, » répliqua Lucius. « C'était Luna et Hermione qui ont tué tes hommes. »

« Dumbledore doit savoir quelque chose à propos de Lovegood que nous ne savons pas. Ça doit être quelque chose qui expliquerait pourquoi il en aurait après elle, » pensa Severus à voix haute. « Et vous aviez prévu de tous les tuer ? »

« Oui. » Maugrey n'avait pas l'air de vouloir en dire plus.

Tom s'avança, saisit le bras valide de Moody et arracha la robe de son épaule. Tom enfonça sa baguette dans l'épaule de Maugrey et siffla, « _Morsmordre_ »

Maugrey commença à crier. « Attendez ! Que faites-vous ? » Il essaya de retirer son bras de la prise de Tom, mais le jeune Seigneur des Ténèbres était suffisamment fort pour le maintenir dans son emprise. Maugrey regarda horrifié la Marque des Ténèbres s'incruster douloureusement dans sa peau. Une fois ceci fait, Tom se mit derrière lui et rit.

« Ironique, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es le seul ici à avoir la Marque des Ténèbres. Tu vas mourir avec la Marque des Ténèbres sur le bras, et tout le monde dans le Monde Sorcier pensera que tu es un Mangemort. » Ricana Tom. « Un traître au Plus Grand Bien. »

« Tu as promis de dire ce que vous prévoyez de faire, » grinça Maugrey après qu'il ait retrouvé ses esprits, bien qu'il continuait de fixer la Marque Noire maculant son épaule.

« Nous essayons de créer un monde meilleur. » Tom se rassit et croisa ses jambes. « Dumbledore et toi, vous n'êtes rien de plus que des va-en-guerre. Nous voulons seulement un semblant de paix... Et contrairement à vous et le Plus Grand Bien, nous n'allons pas mentir sur le problème des Moldus et des Nés Moldus. Nous n'aimons pas les Moldus, toutefois nous accueillerons les Nés Moldus, mais uniquement s'ils tiennent à distance le Monde Moldu de nous. Nous voulons seulement protéger nos traditions et créer un meilleur Monde Sorcier. »

« Ça ne peut pas être ça ! »

« Je t'assure que si. » répliqua Tom. « Pouvons-nous passer à la torture ? » demanda-t-il à ses compagnons.

« Oui s'il vous plait ! » gazouilla Ozemir dans le coin où il était apparu. Tout le monde entendit un grognement à côté de lui et sut qu'il s'agissait de Brumek.

« Hirsha sauve-moi ! Ozemir... »

« Et bien ils ne font que parler et parler et je veux voir plus de sang ! » gémit Ozemir.

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda Maugrey, en espérant gagner du temps avant que sa fin ne vienne mais il fut complètement ignoré.

« Nous ne sommes pas ici ! » gronda Brumek à toute la pièce.

« Ne sois pas ridicule, bien sûr que nous sommes là, » répondit Ozemir, ignorant le regard noir que lui adressait son compagnon. La panthère se leva d'un bond et sauta par-dessus Ozemir, ronronnant de bonheur de voir les autres _Ukataes_, bien qu'il avait vu Ozemir un peu plus tôt sur le toit. Le tigre blanc resta à la porte, mais Draco partagea un regard de compréhension avec Brumek.

« Je commence, je peux ? » dit Sirius, et il surprit tout le monde quand il pointa sa baguette vers Maugrey et envoya un Doloris à ce bâtard. « Je pourrais aussi faire quelque chose pour me dédommager du temps que j'ai passé à Azkaban. J'ai treize années de souffrance à compenser, non ? » Il leva le maléfice. « Je devrais être autorisé à faire ce que je veux de toi pendant les treize prochaines années pour le temps que j'ai passé en enfer ! » gronda-t-il au sorcier convulsant à ses pieds. Sirius se creusa la tête pour trouver un autre sort et sourit soudainement. « _Censumosis !_ » Maugrey commença à crier et à se débattre, inconscient qu'il aggravait les blessures de son bras meurtri.

« Et c'est quoi ce sort ? » demanda Tom, surpris de ne jamais l'avoir entendu même s'il s'agissait apparemment d'un efficace sort de torture.

« Ça donne à la victime l'impression que chacun de ses os est littéralement en feu. » Sirius sourit à Severus. « Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir créé des sorts à Poudlard. Tu es juste chanceux que je ne l'ai jamais utilisé contre toi. »

« Peu importe... Mais je dois admettre... Il crie plus fort maintenant que lorsqu'il était sous l'emprise du sortilège Doloris. » Severus s'avança et leva sa baguette vers le bras valide de Maugrey, « _Sectumsempra !_ » Il coupa avec efficacité son bras au niveau du coude. Il voulait être bien sûr que la Marque des Ténèbres reste sur son corps.

« C'est un os en feu en moins à ressentir, hein Maugrey ? » Sirius dégagea le bras coupé du pied et regarda avec dégoût Harry et Draco s'approcher en trottinant pour lécher le sang coulant du corps de Maugrey.

« Pourriez-vous ne pas faire cela, s'il vous plaît ? » éclata Lucius envers son fils et Harry puis se détourna de la scène dégoûtante.

« Oui. Pitié, arrêtez. » supplia Ozemir. Il attrapa Harry et Draco par la peau du cou et les tira dans le coin où Brumek et lui se tenaient pour observer. Ozemir s'assit par terre et laissa Harry poser sa tête sur ses genoux après avoir allongé ses jambes. Il sourit quand l'énorme tigre blanc s'allongea de l'autre côté de ses jambes et reposa sa tête sur le cou de la panthère. « C'est pas juste que vous ayez autant de sang et que je n'en ai pas eu depuis des mois ! » pleurnicha-t-il.

Étonnamment, Brumek ne dit rien pour le réprimander d'avoir parlé et Ozemir comprit pourquoi quand il leva les yeux vers son compagnon. Les yeux de Brumek étaient écarquillés et fixes alors qu'il regardait la torture qui continuait. Il était évident pour tout le monde que Brumek appréciait la torture au moins autant qu'Ozemir et Tom. Mais c'était prévisible. Il était, après tout, un _Ukatae_. Mais Ozemir était surpris que Brumek se permette de baisser sa garde devant les humains. Cependant il ne s'en plaignit pas. Il n'avait quasiment jamais vu Brumek autrement que sérieux.

Brumek baissa les yeux vers Ozemir et dit très doucement. « _Je commence à apprécier ces humains-là en particulier._ » Il reçut un sourire éblouissant en réponse.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû toucher à notre sorcière ou aux autres qui n'avaient rien fait pour mériter ce que vous aviez prévu de leur faire. Avez-vous honnêtement pensé qu'il n'y aurait pas de vengeance ? » demanda Tom.

« Je suis sûr qu'ils s'attendaient à des représailles, mais pas comme ça. » dit Lucius alors que Maugrey resta silencieux. « Dumbledore ne s'était pas rendu compte d'à quel point nous comptons sur Hermione, n'est-ce pas ? Combien elle était déjà impliquée de notre côté. Vous ne pensiez pas que nous la prenions au sérieux, puisque elle est née-Moldue. C'est une des nombreuses erreurs que vous avez faites. Et je suis certain que Dumbledore pensait que nous ferions quelque chose de stupide une fois que nous l'aurions retrouvée morte, mais... vous avez tous les deux sous-estimé le pouvoir que nous détenons. » Il sourit quand Maugrey regarda vers Harry et Draco, qui lui montraient leurs crocs acérés. « Tu ne sembles plus si sûr de toi maintenant, espèce de vieux machin taré. Hmm, que vais-je faire pour ma part ? » Lucius tapota d'un doigt son menton alors qu'il semblait faire mentalement le tri de tous ses sorts.

« Oh oui... _Vicus Rupio_. » sourit Lucius après un moment. Il fit éclater d'un coup tous les organes internes de Maugrey.

« _Omniexo Confringo_ » dit Tom doucement, et tout le monde grimaça quand ils entendirent chaque os dans le corps de Maugrey craquer et se casser. Maugrey ne bougeait plus maintenant et sa bouche était ouverte en un cri permanent, du sang coulant lentement de sa bouche et de son nez... Tous ceux qui se tenaient autour de lui contemplèrent le vieux sorcier mourir lentement.

« Severus, c'est maintenant ou jamais. » dit Tom.

Severus s'avança et s'assura que Maugrey le regarde bien. « Je te laisserais bien mourir comme ça, mais je veux que tu saches qui t'a donné le coup de grâce. Je veux être celui qui te prend ton tout dernier souffle, Maugrey. Je pense juste que personne ne pleurera ta perte avec la Marque sur ton bras... _Avada Kedavra _! »

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Dans le prochain chapitre :

_Harry sauta sur ses pieds. « Vous pouvez toujours m'accepter en sachant que je ne suis plus humain ? Pouvez-vous m'acceptez comme ça ? » Le Survivant laissa tomber son glamour et attendit, alors que sa famille le contemplait les yeux écarquillés._

_« Est-ce que personne n'écoute ce que je dis ? » grommela Brumek. « N'avais-je pas demandé à ce qu'on ne montre pas notre vraie nature aux humains ? »_

_« Eh bien ? » fulmina Harry en ouvrant largement les bras tandis que Dudley et Pétunia le fixaient la bouche grande ouverte. Il s'énervait déjà et croyait qu'ils allaient le rejeter une fois encore parce qu'il avait clairement l'air de tout sauf d'un humain. Les mots suivants de sa tante, cependant, le surprirent violemment et évacuèrent d'un coup toute l'agitation et la colère en lui._

_« Est-ce que toi et ton garde du corps aimeriez une tasse de thé, Harry ? »_


	30. Progression

Traducteur : Meiko

.

Hey les gens !

J'espère que vous avez passé un bon réveillon de Noël, moi, j'en émerge seulement. D'où au retard que vous avez pu remarquer surement :/ Bref, je ne vais pas m'épiloguer sur mon retard (encore), sur mon manque de réponses aux reviews qui peuvent froisser (encore), et viens avec une bonne nouvelle !

Nous avons terminé de corriger cette fiction ! Donc vous pouvez remercier Neko Suke, Tamaki, Meiko, Yukimaki qui ont bossées sur la bêtatraduction, je sais que ça a pu être dur dur à relire parfois XD Nos quiches en traductions sont parfois marrantes mais souvent désespérantes. Mais n'oublions pas de remercier Myuiko, Riingo-chu qui se sont partagées la première relecture et correction des 33 chapitres de ce Tome, ou la grande Jayisha qui a assuré toute seule l'intégralité de Life Renovation (et d'autres fictions) pour la mise en page et la relecture finale de ces chapitres.

Sérieusement, c'est une joie de bosser avec vous les filles, merci encore de m'avoir suivie sur ce projet...

Sinon... fin de fiction pour vous dans trois semaines (et oui, déjà), et ça se terminera sur un "bon dieu, il se passe quoi ensuite ?", c'est ce que j'ai dit personnellement. **La suite, Life Agenda, est très longue** (le double en taille de LR), donc nous avons besoin de "bras" pour traduire. Des bras motivés pour le faire et pas nous lâcher sans répondre à nos mail. Pas besoin d'aide en correction (nous avons largement de quoi faire à ce niveau) donc ne nous mailez pas avec un "je me propose pour corriger", c'est gentil, mais nous avons 2 correctrices pour 1 traductrice (et encore).

Bref, si vous êtes intéressés, pensez à vous rediriger vers le forum pour en savoir plus. Un tout petit quart de Life Agenda a été traduit (surtout avec l'acharnement de Meiko à traduire, tu m'impressionnes, sérieusement), nous avons besoin de vous pour traduire le reste pour espérer vous l'envoyer dans l'année (même si c'est peu probable XD).

Sur ce... bonne lecture à tous.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapitre Trente  
>Progression<strong>

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hermione se réveilla bien après le lever du soleil et fut surprise de trouver Pansy et Ginny assises près de son lit, discutant tranquillement de vêtements à la mode. Quand elles remarquèrent qu'elle était réveillée, les deux filles lui sourirent chaleureusement.

« Comment est-ce que tu te sens ? » demanda Pansy.

« Bien, merci. » Hermione se releva et leur sourit en retour. « Quoi de neuf ? »

« Trois choses. Tout d'abord, les gars sont partis se venger… » Les trois filles roulèrent toutes des yeux. « Ensuite, tu as reçu une lettre de Gringotts il y a un instant. » Là, Ginny sourit avec délectation. « Je te conseille de l'ouvrir immédiatement. Et enfin, Neville est en train de faire les cents pas dans le couloir depuis une heure. Il est inquiet pour toi. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas laissé entrer ? »

« Nous avons essayé mais cet idiot a dit que ça ne serait pas correct d'entrer avant que tu ne sois réveillée, » réplica Pansy alors qu'elle se levait et allait vers la porte pour informer Neville qu'Hermione s'était réveillée. Le garçon rougissant suivit Pansy à l'intérieur pendant que Ginny fourrait la lettre de Gringotts sous le nez d'Hermione.

« Ouvre-la ! Dépêche-toi et ouvre-la ! »

« Hé Neville. »

« Salut. Ça va mieux ? » demanda le jeune homme en venant se placer près du lit.

« Oui, et toi ? » répondit Hermione pendant qu'elle ouvrait lentement la lettre.

« 'Mione, je vais te jeter un sort, » gémit Ginny au supplice.

« Grâce à toi, je suis en pleine forme. » Neville lui adressa un sourire en coin qu'elle lui retourna avant de revenir à la lettre.

« Tu sais déjà ce que ça dit ? » demanda la jeune fille aux yeux marron à son amie. Ginny hocha la tête. « Comment ? »

« Elle a reçu la même lettre, » répondit Pansy à sa place puisque la rousse ne donnait pas l'impression de vouloir répondre. Elle se bornait plutôt à sourire comme une idiote.

Hermione étudia Ginny et remarqua le plaisir qui étincelait dans les yeux de la plus jeune des Weasley. Finalement, elle baissa les yeux vers le parchemin dans ses mains et se mit à lire. Son regard atterrit sur sa fortune nouvellement acquise et elle blanchit.

« Qu'est-ce que… C'est pas possible. »

« Continue. C'est expliqué. »

Hermione lut un peu plus loin et ses joues passèrent du blanc au rouge en l'espace de quelques secondes. « HARRY POTTER ! »

« Wow, pas vraiment la réaction que j'attendais, » grommela Pansy, en se frottant les oreilles. « Je croyais qu'elle s'évanouirait, ou même peut-être papillonnerait des paupières et dirait son nom de manière plus aimante… »

Neville et Ginny grognèrent tous les deux. « Pas Hermione. »

Le jeune homme vit la sorcière furieuse rejeter ses couvertures et sortir d'un bond de son lit. Il détourna rapidement le regard, puisqu'elle ne portait qu'une chemise de nuit. « Elle est presque aussi obstinément fière que la plupart des Weasley. »

Hermione enfila une cape, et avec la lettre fermement serrée dans une main et sa baguette dans l'autre, elle sortit en trombe de sa chambre. Ses amis se dépêchèrent de la suivre en se demandant ce que l'apprentie du Seigneur des Ténèbres réservait à Harry.

Ginny riait tellement fort qu'elle avait du mal à respirer. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es furieuse ! Tu ne réalises pas ce que tu pourrais faire avec cet argent ? Tu peux tout faire ! Pense à ce que tu pourrais faire pour les droits des elfes de maison ! » Hermione ne ralentit pas son allure mais elle regarda Ginny pendant un moment, réfléchissant à cette idée.

« Combien t'a-t-il donné de toute façon ? » Elle s'élança en avant et arracha le parchemin de la main d'Hermione puis parcourut son contenu. Hermione, dans toute sa rage, ne remarqua pas l'acte de Ginny et continua à marcher d'un pas vif à travers les couloirs.

« C'est impoli, tu sais. » dit Pansy à propos de Ginny lisant les papiers d'Hermione, même si les yeux de la Serpentarde étaient aussi plantés sur le parchemin. Les deux filles virent le montant en même temps et elles s'arrêtèrent net dans leur élan, inconscientes qu' qu'Hermione avait tourné au coin devant elles.

« Est-ce que c'est plus que ce que t'a donné Harry ? » demanda Neville, en lisant par-dessus l'épaule de Ginny.

« Beaucoup plus… beaucoup, _beaucoup_ plus. » dit la rousse, impressionnée. Pansy la dévisagea étrangement.

« Tu n'as pas l'air en colère. Tu n'es pas furieuse qu'elle ait eu plus que toi ? »

Ginny regarda Pansy avec surprise. « Bien sûr que je ne suis pas en colère. Pas même un petit peu. Hermione est sa meilleure amie après tout et ils ont traversé tellement de choses ensemble… En plus, avec la somme qu'il m'a donné, je peux en partager avec ma famille et même après ça il m'en restera pour toute la vie si je suis consciencieuse et que j'investis judicieusement… Je suis juste tellement heureuse qu'il ait même pensé à moi. Bien que je me demande pourquoi il nous a passé de l'argent… »

« Vous les Gryffondors vous êtes étranges, » dit Pansy alors qu'ils se remirent à marcher. « L'une se met en colère pour avoir reçu un tel cadeau, et l'autre ne se fâche pas pour ne pas avoir eu la même somme…Si ça avait été un Serpentard, tu peux être sûr qu'il y aurait eu une dispute qui aurait éclatée pour les sommes différentes. »

« Mais c'est stupide. Comment pouvez-vous vous disputez pour un cadeau ? » Pansy haussa simplement les épaules et ils continuèrent de marcher. « J'espère qu'Harry n'est pas encore rentré. Il ferait mieux de donner un peu de temps à Hermione pour se calmer. »

« Je suis d'accord. »

Malheureusement pour Harry, lui et les autres venaient de rentrer à l'instant à l'aide d'un sortilège ; Hermione le trouva immédiatement et se mit à le pourchasser à travers le hall d'entrée du manoir, en lui jetant des sorts très puissants et dangereux. Certains de ces sorts atteignirent vraiment leur cible, entrainant un grand amusement chez tous ceux qui étaient au manoir alors qu'Harry glapissait sans cesse de douleur et essayait de s'éloigner rapidement d'elle.

« TOI ESPÈCE D'IDIOT ! COMMENT AS-TU PU FAIRE QUELQUE CHOSE COMME ÇA SANS ME CONSULTER ? »

« 'Mione, stop ! Si tu dois t'énerver contre quelqu'un, pointe ta baguette vers Sirius ! Il m'a donné encore plus d'argent ! »

« Quel est le putain de problème avec vous les Gryffondors ? C'est seulement de l'argent… Je ne comprends pas. » répéta Pansy. Tous les Serpentards marmonnèrent leur approbation. Sirius se tenait en arrière tout sourire, conscient que tout était de sa faute.

« Draco ! Fais quelque chose ! » cria Harry alors qu'il glissait à travers le hall d'entrée pour la troisième fois. Mais le Serpentard se contenta de rester à l'arrière avec Sirius et de regarder. Il se demanda brièvement combien d'argent son amant avait donné à Hermione pour qu'elle réagisse comme ça.

« Devrions-nous l'arrêter ? » demanda Ozemir à son partenaire. « Techniquement, elle est en train de le blesser… Et nous sommes supposés le protéger. »

« Je vous conseille de laisser Hermione évacuer sa colère, » dit Severus après l'avoir entendu. « Harry savait qu'elle réagirait ainsi. Et puis, elle ne le blessera pas vraiment. »

« Oww ! Hermione, espèce de sorcière barbare ! Je saigne là putain ! » Harry s'arrêta et fixa son épaule en état de choc. Ce n'était pas une coupure profonde… mais tout de même !

« Tu disais, humain ? » dit Brumek à Severus et il s'avança alors pour se placer devant la jeune fille alors qu'elle levait sa baguette à nouveau. « Tu vas cesser de l'attaquer. Je ne peux plus te laisser le blesser. »

« Et qui êtes-vous ? » La colère d'Hermione disparut immédiatement après qu'elle ait remarqué l'être devant elle. La taille, les oreilles pointues… oh et ces muscles ! Comment pouvait-elle se concentrer sur sa colère quand il y avait quelque chose à apprendre et quelqu'un de si beau à contempler ?

« Mon nom est Brumek. Guerrier _Ukatae_. C'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir. As-tu fini de te venger ? »

« Vous êtes sérieux ? » Il avait l'air assurément sérieux

« Il est plus que sérieux, je vous le promets. » répliqua Ozemir, en se penchant sur le côté pour la regarder par-dessus le bras de Brumek. Il lui offrit un sourire chaleureux et joyeux.

Hermione lui jeta un coup d'œil et ses yeux se dilatèrent d'appréciation et d'un désir brulant d'apprendre. « Bien sûr que j'en ai fini avec Harry. Mais vous ! Vous devez m'en dire plus ! D'où venez-vous ? Combien y a-t-il d'_Ukataes_ là-bas ? » Draco grogna tout comme Severus alors qu'il la regardait se fouiller à la recherche de son journal. « Merde… Juste une minute. Je reviens tout de suite ! » Elle tourna les talons et se précipita en haut des escaliers.

« Vous devriez partir, disparaitre ou ce que vous voulez pendant que nous sommes au manoir. Elle va vous harceler sinon, » dit Severus aux deux _Ukataes_ avant de se retourner et de partir à la suite d'Hermione.

Harry reprit son souffle et jeta un regard haineux à son compagnon. « Je vais dormir seul ce soir. » Il frotta sa main sur son épaule là où il avait été coupé et il lécha le sang alors qu'il s'éloignait. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'Hermione lui ait lancé un sortilège de découpe mineur ! Et Draco était juste resté là sans bouger ! Harry pressa le pas et fut hors de vue en un rien de temps.

_Tu le penses vraiment, Potter ? _Draco ignora tous les regards amusés dans sa direction et il partit lentement à la suite de son amant.

_Je ne l'aurais pas dit si je ne le pensais pas. _Le ton d'Harry était très froid. Ça aurait fait frémir de peur un autre homme, mais ça eut l'effet opposé sur Draco. Ses yeux argentés étincelèrent de plaisir dans la pénombre du couloir.

_Tu penses que tu peux me garder loin de toi, amour ?_

_Tu veux parier ?_

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es si en colère. Est-ce que tu pensais vraiment que j'allais me mettre de moi-même devant une Hermione en colère ?_

Il n'y eut pas de réponse orale, mais Draco se plia subitement sous un coup de poing mental dans le bide. Et à nouveau, plutôt que de foutre en rogne le blond, ce fut l'exact opposé. Son rire résonna à travers les couloirs. _Ça fait mal, Harry. Sérieux. Je ne savais pas que nous pouvions nous cogner dessus de cette façon… _Le Serpentard fronça les sourcils quand de nouveau il n'y eut pas de réponse, pas même un élancement mental. Ce qui fit Draco se renfrogner. Est-ce qu'Harry l'ignorait vraiment ? Il pensait honnêtement qu'ils allaient dormir séparément ?

Le sang-pur arriva dans leur chambre. Ça semblait si naturel de l'appeler leur chambre, alors qu'elle avait toujours été la sienne pendant dix-sept ans. Mais une fois qu'Harry avait commencé à vivre au manoir, Draco n'avait jamais pensé à cette chambre autre que comme la leur. Cette pensée le fit sourire, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit que Harry n'était pas là et qu'il réalise que son compagnon était sérieux.

_Harry ? _Pas de réponse. _Harry… Allez. _Toujours pas de réponse. Maintenant le silence devenait agaçant. _T'sais quoi ? Très bien ! Je ne voulais pas de toi de toute façon !_

Dès qu'il entendit le soupir mental, Draco sut qu'il avait déconné. Il avait oublié à quel point Harry pouvait être sensible concernant certaines choses. Et être rejeté par ceux qu'il aimait était en haut de la liste. _Harry, amour… Ne le prends pas comme ça !_

_Va te faire foutre, Malfoy._

Draco aurait préféré un peu de chaleur derrière ces mots, mais il n'y avait rien. Harry avait parlé doucement, trop doucement, et sans aucune émotion. Et avec son ouïe ultra développée, il entendit que quelque part dans le manoir Harry transplanait ailleurs. Le blond essaya immédiatement de transplaner là où son amant était parti, mais il finit par seulement revenir dans leur chambre. Il réalisa qu'Harry avait fermé son esprit et il n'y avait aucun moyen pour Draco de transplaner directement près de lui. Le Serpentard traversa sa chambre complètement furieux et ouvrit violement la porte pour hurler de se ramener à l'_Ukatae_ qui était supposé le surveiller. Il ne fut pas trop surpris que ce soit Ozemir.

« Et pourquoi n'es-tu pas surpris ? » demanda celui-ci quand Draco le lui dit.

« Parce qu'il est évident que Brumek ne te fait pas confiance pour sortir tout seul. Il y a moins de chance que quelque chose se passe ici. »

Ozemir empêcha le sentiment douloureux qu'il ressentit en entendant les mots du petit jeune de s'afficher sur son visage, et fit en sorte que ses traits restent impassibles. A l'intérieur, il hurla sa frustration. Le guerrier avait même entaché la confiance des plus jeunes envers lui. « Je vois, » répondit-il et il recula d'un pas. Si les jeunes n'allaient pas se fier à lui alors il n'était pas nécessaire qu'il essaye de former un lien avec eux. S'ils n'avaient pas confiance en lui il ne pourrait pas être l'un de leurs gardiens pendant très longtemps.

Draco haussa un sourcil et considéra avec intérêt le visage fermé d'Ozemir. « Alors tu es plus qu'un Savant affreusement joyeux… Je le savais ! Tu commençais à m'inquiéter. Parce qu'il doit bien y avoir un côté sombre en toi, non ? Nous sommes des créatures des Ténèbres… »

_Tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point je suis sombre, _Pensa Ozemir pour lui-même. « Avais-tu besoin de quelque chose, petit ? »

« Je voulais seulement être sûr qu'Harry ne s'était pas précipité vers un endroit dangereux. »

« Il est avec Brumek, et il ne réussira pas à aller vers quoi que ce soit de risqué. C'est une promesse. » Le sourire d'Ozemir était exactement comme d'habitude, mais il sembla un peu faiblard à Draco.

« Brumek est le seul qui ne voit pas que tu es utile. Tu ne devrais pas le laisser te déstabiliser. » Dit Draco sur le ton de la conversation et il s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte. Maintenant qu'il était sûr que Brumek suivait Harry, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour la sécurité de son compagnon et ce serait probablement mieux de laisser Harry se calmer un peu. « J'ai confiance en toi. » dit-il au Savant.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu t'es porté volontaire pour aller sauver Hermione avant que ton chef ne te choisisse. Je commence à t'apprécier aussi, et Harry t'aime bien. »

Le sourire figé d'Ozemir s'adoucit et il regarda attentivement Draco. « Tu aimes vraiment ton compagnon, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le blond parut surpris. « Bien sûr. Nous sommes des âmes sœurs. Ça ne se passe pas comme ça pour tous les compagnons _Ukatae_ ? En trouvant leur âme sœur ? »

Ozemir se mit à rire, sa voix d'un velouté exquis flotta dans le couloir et tout autour d'eux. Un peu plus loin, une porte s'ouvrit et Sirius sortit sa tête de là. Il fixa Ozemir pendant que l'_Ukatae_ riait, jusqu'à ce qu'un Lucius nu attire brusquement son mari à l'intérieur en faisant glisser un long tissu de soie bleu autour de son torse nu pour le tirer vers l'arrière, puis l'aristocrate claqua rapidement la porte derrière eux.

« Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de voir ça, » murmura Draco tout en essayant d'effacer de sa mémoire la vision de la forme des corps nus de Sirius et de son père. « Ils ne peuvent même pas rester dans leur chambre pour faire… ça ? »

Ozemir fit la moue. « Vous tous vous avez tellement de plaisir. C'est vraiment pas juste. »

« Peu importe. » Draco repoussa sa remarque d'un geste de la main. « Je suis curieux maintenant. Dis-moi comment vous trouvez vos compagnons. » Il se recula pour laisser Ozemir entrer. « Je promets de ne dire à personne que tu m'as parlé de ça. »

« Très bien alors. » Ozemir s'avança dans la chambre en sautillant tout sourire. Draco secoua la tête alors qu'il refermait la porte. Ozemir était vraiment presque comme un enfant.

Ils prirent place près de la cheminée où un petit feu les éclairait d'une lueur orange. Ozemir se mit à l'aise et puis commença à parler. « C'est rare, quel que soit l'être vivant, de trouver son âme sœur et puisqu'il reste si peu d'Ukatae et tellement de désarroi au sein de notre race, trouver notre âme sœur est quasi-impossible. Cependant, nous avons un compagnon qui nous est destiné et nous sommes unis pour la vie. »

Draco fut silencieux un moment, réfléchissant à ça. « Ça ressemble à des âmes sœurs pour moi. »

« Parfois, pour certains couples, c'est presque la même chose, mais pas tout à fait. Toi et Harry vous êtes des rivaux en un sens, et pourtant vous vous complétez parfaitement. Vous êtes chacun la force de l'autre… Vos cœurs et vos âmes sont les mêmes… Vous êtes un. C'est difficile à expliquer, mais un compagnon qui vous est destiné à vie ce n'est pas la même chose. »

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que vous n'êtes pas sûr d'aimer votre compagnon ? Vous êtes obligés de rester coincé avec quelqu'un qu'a choisi le destin, même si vous ne l'aimez pas ? »

Ozemir se mordilla la lèvre un instant, en regardant au loin. « Tu peux aimer quelqu'un de tout ton cœur même s'il n'est pas ton âme sœur. Prends ton père et son mari par exemple. » Il se tourna vers Draco. « Leur amour est tout aussi fort que le tien et celui de ton compagnon mais ils ne sont pas des âmes sœurs. Et l'oncle d'Harry et sa sorcière, eux ne sont pas des âmes sœurs non plus… Pourtant ils s'aiment exactement comme vous vous le faites. Il y a des compagnons qui sont destinés l'un à l'autre, mais qui sait si ça va durer toute la vie ? Les humains sont sûrement différents. »

« Tu parles d'eux exprès ! Arrête de mettre des images dans ma tête ! » Draco prit un air renfrogné en voyant le sourire coupable sur le visage d'Ozemir. « Comment est-ce que vous trouvez votre compagnon alors ? »

Le sourire d'Ozemir s'amoindrit un peu. « Avant la chute de notre Empire, notre espèce organisait souvent des _Laennan Amai_. Ce sont des festivals ou de grandes fêtes luxueuses célébrées spécialement pour que des compagnons potentiels se rencontrent. Les _Laennan Amai _se déroulaient tous les trois mois à travers tout l'Empire… Mais ils ne sont plus organisés… Personne n'a eu de compagnon qu'il lui a été lié depuis plus de quatre cent ans. C'est dû à la diminution de notre population et au fait que nous ne vivons plus en communauté tous ensemble comme nous y étions habitués… Le fait est que nous sommes punis par notre Mère. » Ozemir se détourna et regarda le feu. « Notre race est en train de mourir, petit. Je me souviens quand notre Empire rivalisait avec celui des humains… » L'_Ukatae_ fixait le feu avec un regard lointain « Il y a bien longtemps, » murmura-t-il.

« Attends ! » Draco se pencha en avant, les yeux écarquillés. « Quel âge as-tu ? Tu étais en vie quand a commencé la guerre ? Hermione a dit que c'était arrivé il y a cinq cent ans. »

« C'est impoli de demander à quelqu'un son âge. »

« Dis-moi » l'interrogea vivement Draco, ses yeux d'argent brillants d'une intense curiosité.

Ozemir lui renvoya un sourire espiègle étincelant. « Tu n'avais pas réalisé, Draco ? Nous sommes immortels. »

« Mais tu viens juste de dire que notre espèce est en train de mourir ! »

« Nous sommes immortels mais nous pouvons tout de même être tués, et nous nous entre-tuons toujours. La guerre fait encore rage… Sans la caste royale j'ai peur que rien ne puisse un jour être résolu. »

Draco eut du mal pendant un moment à laisser le fait qu'il pourrait maintenant vivre pour toujours pénétrer son esprit. C'était une pensée vraiment étrange, et il n'était pas sûr qu'il soit satisfait de cette découverte. « Mais vous devez avoir une sorte de système de pouvoir maintenant, » hasarda Draco après un court silence. Il ne voulait pas penser à l'aspect immortel des _Ukataes_ et parler d'autre chose le débarrasserait de ce bourdonnement dans sa tête.

« Nous avons le Conseil et ils font de leur mieux. Mais ils ne sont pas le Conseil Royal. Nous, les _Ukataes,_ sommes des êtres de pouvoir et nous avons besoin d'être dirigés par un pouvoir puissant, sinon nous ne sommes gouvernés par rien d'autre que le chaos. » Ozemir fixa Draco dans les yeux, pour s'assurer d'avoir toute l'attention du plus jeune. « Le Conseil n'a plus été pris au sérieux depuis un bout de temps et c'est parce que ses membres n'arrêtent pas de changer. La plupart parce qu'ils ont été assassinés ou parce qu'ils n'étaient pas assez forts pour supporter longtemps une telle position. Pour pouvoir diriger les _Ukataes_, il faut être puissant. De pouvoir et de force physique. Seulement ceux ayant du sang royal ont ce genre de suprématie. Et maintenant… Hirsha ne nous laissera jamais en paix sans le Clan Royal. Notre Déesse, notre Mère, nous punit à juste titre pour avoir exterminé la Famille Royale et j'ai bien peur que nous vivions pour toujours dans le sang et le chaos jusqu'à ce que nous nous soyons complétement détruits. »

« Tu étais là quand le sang royal a été versé ? As-tu participé à leurs assassinats ? » Draco savait qu'une telle question resterait certainement sans réponse, mais il était curieux de savoir, surtout depuis que la voix d'Ozemir s'était vraiment emplie de regrets en parlant des derniers dirigeants.

Ozemir ignora la question et se leva soudainement, offrant à Draco un sourire dédaigneux. « Je te laisse seul maintenant. »

Le Serpentard ne s'attendait pas à une réponse, ça ne le dérangea donc pas de ne pas en recevoir une. « Attends, je veux te donner quelque chose. » Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Ozemir le suivit docilement hors de la pièce puis en bas dans les donjons.

« Cet endroit est affreux ! Dis à ton père qu'il devrait faire quelque chose à propos de ça. »

« C'est un donjon. Ce n'est pas censé être agréable. » Ils passèrent toutes les cellules ouvertes et vinrent se placer devant celles où logeaient les gens qui n'étaient pas exactement prisonniers, mais qui n'étaient pas exactement libres non plus. Draco fit un geste de la main et désactiva les protections avant d'ouvrir la porte. « Bon quoi qu'il en soit, c'est ce que je voulais te donner. » Il regarda avec mépris sa tante qui était assise à une petite table en bois en la fixant de ses grands yeux fous. La petite pièce contenait simplement une table, la chaise qu'elle utilisait en ce moment, un petit lit de camp et derrière la porte du fond, une minuscule salle de bain.

« Ah… petit, » Ozemir fit un sourire d'excuse à Draco qui savait ce qu'il allait lui dire. « Tout d'abord, je ne fais pas dans les humains… et deuxièmement, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je préfère les males. »

Le blond grogna. « Si je l'ai loupé alors c'est que je dois être aveugle et abruti. Non, tu as dit que tu voulais du sang. Elle peut te donner du sang. C'est ton choix si tu veux l'utiliser ou non. »

Bellatrix contempla un instant de ses yeux écarquillés les deux _Ukataes _qui l'examinaient. Puis elle se leva rapidement et recula précipitamment vers un coin sombre près de son lit quand elle entendit de quoi ils étaient en train de parler. « Ne m'approchez pas ! Ça ne plaira pas à mon maître si vous me touchez ! »

« On te l'a déjà dit une centaine de fois, Lestrange. Tu appartiens à Harry maintenant ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne te veut pas et n'en a rien à faire de ce qui pourrait t'arriver. Il nous revient de faire ce qu'il nous plait de toi. Maintenant ferme-la ! »

Ozemir remarqua la peur de la sorcière, sentit son sang, et il commença à saliver. « J'aime bien le sang magique… mais… »

« Je n'en dirais pas un mot. » Draco sourit à sa tante recroquevillée. « S'il te plait, ne soit pas gentil avec elle. » Il s'en détourna et s'éloigna, laissant derrière lui un Savant indécis.

Quand Ozemir se retourna pour regarder la sorcières aux yeux fous, il sourit et elle pleurnicha. Ses doutes s'évanouirent rapidement. La peur de l'humain tournoyait autour de lui comme des rafales de vent et c'était presque aussi enivrant que l'odeur du sang.

L'_Ukatae_ s'avança dans la pièce, ferma la porte derrière lui et découvrit ses crocs. « Qui suis-je pour refuser un cadeau ? » ronronna-t-il, ses yeux déjà devenus d'une couleur rouge sang.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hermione se précipita dans sa chambre et attrapa son carnet sur les _Ukataes _et un stylo moldu. Elle était sur le point de retourner en courant dans le couloir quand Severus s'introduit à l'intérieur et ferma la porte sans bruit derrière lui. Il lui fit face et la contempla pendant un moment, notant ses cheveux en bataille et la lueur excitée dans ses yeux par la perspective d'en apprendre d'avantage sur les _Ukataes_. Un coin de sa bouche frémit légèrement.

« Ils sont partis maintenant. Tu vas devoir les interroger une autre fois. » Il rigola presque quand les épaules d'Hermione tombèrent et que son sourire s'effaça.

« Mais je voulais les… »

« Ce sera pour une autre fois. Je ne pense pas qu'ils iront ailleurs pendant un certain temps. Apparemment ces _Ukataes _sont ici comme des sortes de gardiens pour Harry et Draco. De ce que j'ai compris, ils sont là pour rester.

Hermione fronça les sourcils avant de se retourner et de se diriger droit vers le bureau. Elle s'y assit, ouvrit le carnet et commença immédiatement à écrire à l'intérieur. Sa main fusait en un éclair de haut en bas de la page alors qu'elle écrivait tout ce dont elle pouvait se souvenir à propos des nouveaux _Ukataes_. Severus n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle pouvait écrire aussi vite tout en notant quand même des mots cohérents.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais maintenant ? » Il glissa derrière le bureau et se tint là pour regarder à travers la fenêtre, bien qu'il fasse noir dehors et qu'il n'y ait pas grand-chose à voir.

« Je mets par écrit la description de l'_Ukatae _qui m'a parlé. Je veux me souvenir de tout ! »

« Ton désir de connaissance est vraiment insatiable. Tu devrais penser à te reposer. »

« Je me suis suffisamment reposée. » Elle leva les yeux et l'étudia. « Severus ? » Quand il se tourna vers elle et haussa un sourcil, elle se sentit soudainement très embarrassée. « Je suis désolée d'avoir loupé notre rendez-vous. »

Pendant un instant, le professeur de potions se contenta de la regarder, en essayant de déterminer s'il avait bien entendu ou non. Est-ce qu'elle s'excusait vraiment pour avoir manqué leur rendez-vous ? Elle était en train de s'excuser pour quelque chose qui était complétement hors de son contrôle ? Pour l'amour de Merlin ! Cette femme avait été kidnappée. Il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir l'envie de l'étrangler et de la serrer dans ses bras en même temps. À la place il prit un air indifférent.

« Il fallait s'y attendre, » Dit-il d'une voix trainante avec un ton condescendant. « Quand on a toujours le nez collé dans un bouquin, c'est difficile de sentir le danger qui rôde à chaque coin de rue. C'est pour ça que tu as constamment des problèmes. Je ne suis pas vraiment surpris. »

Severus dut se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour s'empêcher de rire quand la mâchoire de la jeune fille s'effondra. Il la surplomba, ressemblant en tous points au désobligeant maître des potions qu'il était. Il sourit même d'un air méprisant et la regarda par-dessus son nez comme si elle était un insecte. Parce qu'il savait que ça la ferait chier.

Hermione balança son stylo et sauta de sa chaise. « Ecoute-moi bien, espèce de bât- »

Ses mots s'étouffèrent d'un coup quand la main de Severus s'enfonça dans ses cheveux en bataille et l'attira de force contre son corps pour que son visage soit pressé contre son torse. Il la surprit encore plus en enroulant un bras autour de son dos, la serrant fermement contre lui et en laissant tomber sa joue sur le haut de sa tête. Hermione pouvait sentir les battements rapides de son cœur contre sa poitrine. Plutôt que de rajouter quelque chose, elle encercla sa taille de ses bras et prit une profonde inspiration. Elle sentit toutes sortes de choses sur lui, mais les odeurs les plus fortes étaient le bois de santal et le savon, une forte odeur masculine qui fit soudainement battre son cœur très vite à elle aussi. Severus ne dit rien alors qu'il appuyait toujours sa joue sur le haut de son crâne et caressait ses cheveux, mais Hermione le connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'il lui montrait simplement combien il était soulagé qu'elle soit sauve, relativement indemne et de retour près de lui. Et ça la fit sourire aux anges contre son torse.

« Maugrey est mort. »

La jeune fille soupira. « Tu sais vraiment comment gâcher une bonne ambiance. »

Elle se recula un peu et leva les yeux vers les orbes noirs qui la regardaient curieusement. Il lui fit se souvenir de tout ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là, et elle sentit son assurance se réduire en de minuscules particules. Elle avait tué aujourd'hui, pris trois vies… Quelque chose auquel elle ne s'était pas réellement préparée. Elle savait que peut-être un jour prendre une vie serait nécessaire, mais… Hermione ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ce jour soit aujourd'hui.

Severus vit le doute, la peur et la méfiance déferler en elle. L'envie de l'apaiser et de la protéger le submergea. C'était un sentiment nouveau pour lui, un qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti. Mais il commençait progressivement à s'y habituer et quand il était provoqué par Hermione, il se mettait à l'apprécier aussi. Il l'attira près d'un siège et s'y assit, puis il la regarda, haussant un sourcil circonspect. Hermione lui offrit un sourire timide mais ne bougea pas. L'homme roula des yeux et il l'attira sur ses genoux puis la berça dans ses bras.

« Est-ce que tu penses que je suis malfaisante ? J'ai tué maintenant, Severus. Est-ce que tu m'estimes moins ? »

Le professeur de potions fut reconnaissant que ce soit elle qui aborde le sujet. Il voulait en parler, sachant qu'elle aurait besoin d'être rassurée, mais il n'avait pas su comment aborder le sujet. Il savait pourtant très bien comment le clore. « Ne sois pas stupide. Regarde à qui tu parles. J'ai pris des vies aussi… pris un grand plaisir lors de certains de ces meurtres. Est-ce que ça te donne envie de t'éloigner de moi ? »

« Non. C'est ce que tu es. Je ne t'ai pas choisi à l'aveuglette, Severus. » Cette réponse surprit et fit plaisir au maître des potions au point qu'il en fut presque sans voix.

« Tu aimes le fait que je puisse être un salaud insensible ? » fut-il enfin capable de demander. « Le fait que j'ai du sang sur les mains ? » Quand Hermione rougit et acquiesça en silence, la prise de Severus sur elle s'affermit et il gémit presque. « Pourquoi penses-tu que je ressentirais les choses différemment te concernant si tu as dû te salir les mains ? »

« Je ne sais pas. C'est juste ce que je ressens. »

« Est-ce que c'est une manière d'expliquer ce qui rend une personne malfaisante ? » Demanda-t-il finalement après qu'ils aient été assis pendant un temps dans un silence confortable. « Est-ce qu'il y a vraiment une définition fixe pour ce mot ? Est-ce que tu crois qu'Harry et Draco sont malfaisants maintenant qu'ils sont des _Ukataes_ ; ces créatures des Ténèbres qui massacreraient une personne sans aucun remord ? Tu les as seulement vu tuer le sacrifice pour la renaissance de Tom, mais je te l'assure, ces deux-là vont profiter des aspects sombres de leur personnalité maintenant. Quand ils seront véritablement connectés avec ce qu'ils sont. »

« Ils ne tueraient jamais une personne innocente, Severus. »

L'homme grogna. « Je crois que ça dépend du niveau d'innocence, Hermione. Je n'ai aucun doute que tu pourrais être surprise dans le futur par ce qu'ils feront. »

Les sourcils de la jeune fille se froncèrent, et il pouvait voir qu'elle rejetait ses mots. Et puis il put la voir douter. Il fut soulagé quand il fut évident qu'elle allait repousser ce sujet de conversation à une autre fois. « Non, » Dit-elle finalement. « Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient malfaisants. Même s'ils peuvent prendre du plaisir à tuer. Je sais qu'ils ne se perdront jamais complétement dans les ténèbres. »

Severus se retint d'exprimer ses doutes sur le sujet. A la place, il se pencha en arrière et ferma les yeux, un petit sourire jouant sur les coins de sa bouche alors qu'il se souvenait de ce qu'il avait vu dans le souvenir de la pensine. « Tu as été très forte. Tu as dû faire ce qui était nécessaire pour éviter que toi et tes idiots d'amis ne soyez tués. Toi, Lovegood, Thomas, et Longdubat… Vous m'avez tous surpris. Vous avez travaillé comme une équipe, même quand vous avez été blessés… Je dois admettre que c'est quand même toi et Lovegood qui m'avez le plus surpris. Lovegood… »

« C'était tout simplement étrange ! » S'exclama Hermione, en s'éloignant de son torse et elle le regarda les yeux écarquillés, en se souvenant de tout ce qu'avait fait Luna. « Est-ce que tu penses qu'elle ne se souvient vraiment pas de ce qu'elle a fait, ou est-ce qu'elle fait semblant ? Peut-être pour se protéger ? »

« Je ne peux même deviner un début de réponse. Et je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça maintenant. » Le bras de Severus enserra sa taille et l'attira contre son torse à nouveau. « Ma question est comment t'es-tu sentie quand tu as ensorcelé ces salauds ? » ronronna-t-il à son oreille puis il s'écarta légèrement pour qu'il puisse la regarder attentivement, ses yeux noirs brillant d'approbation. Hermione détourna rapidement le regard et se racla la gorge.

« Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire… Je n'ai pas eu le temps de penser à quoi que ce soit à part à m'enfuir. »

Les longs doigts de Severus caressèrent son visage avant de la forcer à le regarder. « Ne me mens pas, sorcière. Draco m'a montré ce qu'il s'est passé avec Karkaroff. Tu as aimé le torturer. Tu as aimé torturer le sorcier de l'immeuble moldu aussi… » Severus lui souleva le menton jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient les yeux dans les yeux. « J'ai vu le plaisir que ça t'a donné. Ne le nie pas. Ton plaisir est aussi mon plaisir. J'adore vraiment le côté obscur d'Hermione Granger. »

La jeune fille se déplaça pour pouvoir le chevaucher et elle se pencha en avant jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se touchent presque. « Tu n'es pas en colère que je ne me sois pas révélée être une de ces sorcières Sainte-Nitouche de Gryffondor ? J'ai entendu que les mauvais garçons aimaient les gentilles filles ? »

Severus parut dégouté à cette pensée. « Jamais de la vie ! En fait, je pense que j'ai envie d'aller regarder encore une fois le souvenir avec Karkaroff… ou nous pouvons descendre dans les donjons et tu pourras t'exercer sur Lestrange. » Il cloua sur place Hermione avec un regard de braise qui lui coupa le souffle.

« Ou peut-être que nous pourrions travailler sur quelque chose d'autre. » murmura-t-elle timidement, mais ses yeux étaient déterminés. Elle saisit son assurance et s'y accrocha avant qu'elle ne puisse la perdre et elle commença à déboutonner la veste de son costume. Quand tous les boutons furent enlevés, elle la repoussa sur ses épaules avant de travailler immédiatement sur sa chemise. Severus ne dit rien alors qu'il la regardait le déshabiller, son regard ne vacillant jamais de son visage rougissant.

« Tu es incroyable dans ce costume, Severus. Tu devrais le garder. » Elle ouvrit d'un coup sa chemise et le fixa simplement. Elle savait qu'il avait un beau corps parce qu'à chaque fois qu'ils s'étaient enlacés elle avait pu sentir la forme de son corps à travers ses vêtements. Mais elle ne s'était jamais attendu à ce que Severus ait un corps qui ressemble à celui d'un joueur de Quidditch de vingt ans ! Où diable le Maître des potions avait eu des muscles comme ça ?

« Tu vois quelque chose qui te plait ? » Ses yeux dansaient d'amusement alors qu'elle continuait à fixer son torse avec une lueur appréciative dans le regard. Hermione eut un sourire satisfait et elle plongea la tête la première pour faire courir une langue chaude et humide le long du creux de son cou avant de laisser de doux petits baisers sous son menton, sur ses mâchoires, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres viennent voleter au-dessus des siennes. Severus ne faisait pas un bruit, mais elle savait qu'il y était sensible vu la manière dont il serrait les mâchoires et la longue et dure pression entre ses jambes. Hermione se déplaça et gémit quand tout à coup Severus la saisit par les hanches et propulsa son bassin contre elle.

« Hermione, je veux que tu sois sûre… » chuchota l'homme contre la douce peau de son cou tout en respirant son parfum. Severus gémit cette fois quand Hermione commença à bouger des hanches d'avant en arrière au-dessus de lui. Même s'il portait toujours son pantalon, il pouvait sentir l'immense chaleur s'écrasant contre lui provenant de son entrejambe à elle.

« Avons-nous besoin d'examiner ça à nouveau ? » demanda-t-elle, ses doigts jouant une petite danse sur son torse et elle sourit quand Severus trembla sous sa main. Le professeur de potions réduisit la distance entre eux, ses lèvres effleurant les siennes. Elles étaient comme de doux pétales contre les siennes et ses petits halètements de plaisir l'incitaient à approfondir le baiser, une de ses mains entoura sa nuque et elle gémit quand sa langue se glissa entre ces pétales de lèvres. La langue de Severus cajola sa bouche alors que ses doigts caressaient ses épaules, son dos, son cou… tous les endroits qu'il pouvait toucher. Elle haleta quand ces doigts dont elle avait tellement rêvé frôlèrent tout d'un coup un téton durci.

Severus s'éloigna légèrement de sa bouche. « Es-tu vierge ? » demanda-t-il, sa voix soyeuse pleine de désir et sa main chaude pesant sur sa poitrine. Hermione s'appuya contre cette paume et il referma ses doigts ; il fallut un moment avant que ses mots ne pénètrent dans le brouillard de plaisir qui embrumait son cerveau.

Quand les mots furent enregistrés, elle fut surprise et embarrassée, et elle n'était pas sûre de savoir comment répondre. Quelle serait sa réaction quand elle lui dirait qu'elle n'était pas vierge ? Qu'elle avait laissé cette raclure de Ronald la toucher en premier ? Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir supporter de voir le dégout qu'elle savait qu'elle verrait sur le visage de Severus quand elle répondrait à cette question.

« Je ne veux pas le dire. Est-ce que c'est important pour toi ? Ça compte ? » murmura-t-elle.

« C'est important. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête et descendit de ses genoux, surprenant Severus par l'air attristé sur son visage. « Je ne suis pas vierge. » Elle se détourna de lui et elle remit en place sa cape. C'était un nuage de tristesse qui pesait au-dessus d'elle alors qu'elle s'éloignait et se préparait à être rejetée.

« Donne-moi le nom de cet homme et son adresse actuelle. » siffla Severus tout en se levant lentement. Parce qu'elle ne lui faisait pas face, Hermione pensa qu'il était sérieux et elle loupa le reflet malicieux dans ses yeux alors qu'il se dirigeait vers elle.

« C'était qu'une fois, et malheureusement je dois admettre que c'était avec Ron, mais je pensais que nous… je pensais qu'il était quelqu'un de bien. Si j'avais su- » Un bras puissant encercla sa taille et une main vint une fois de plus se poser sur sa poitrine. Elle frissonna quand sa voix basse murmura à son oreille.

« Il a été le seul donc ? » Elle acquiesça. « Alors pour moi tu es toujours vierge. Je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'un garçon, un morveux, ait pu te combler. Je suis sûr que tu es restée sur ta faim. Un homme sait comment faire l'amour à une femme, et je te garantis que c'est très différent de ce que tu as vécu. J'ai juste demandé parce que je voulais savoir ce que je pouvais t'enseigner ce soir, sorcière. Je ne me retiendrais plus. Il n'y a pas de retour en arrière possible. » finit-t-il avant de laisser courir sa langue le long de son lobe, lui envoyant dans son corps une décharge de sensations. Severus sourit. Apparemment il avait trouvé l'un de ses points sensibles.

« Severus, s'il te plait. » Hermione pencha la tête en arrière quand elle sentit ses lèvres sur son cou qui aspiraient son parfum comme s'il était la seule chose qui pouvait nourrir son âme. Elle sentit sa cape tomber délicatement une fois encore de ses épaules pour s'écraser sur le sol à ses pieds. Elle ferma les yeux et se mit à trembler quand une main vint frôler sa cuisse, remontant sa robe de nuit pour qu'il puisse glisser sa main en-dessous. Hermione haleta quand il vint effleurer la chaleur entre ses cuisses et elle bougea contre lui, contre ses doigts.

Severus grogna et se pressa complétement contre son dos, et il ferma les yeux. Elle était tellement humide. Pour lui. Elle était en train de bouger contre ses doigts, gémissant pour en avoir plus... Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait prévu de faire ce soir. Il avait imaginé parler avec elle, pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien émotionnellement puis l'envoyer se coucher avant de retourner chez lui. Et il y avait eu cette putain de lueur dans ses yeux quand elle avait eu ce journal dans les mains. La lueur de la découverte du monde. Et puis quand ils avaient parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour-là, le souvenir de la pensine avait violemment refait surface et plongé directement dans son érection. « Je ne veux pas arrêter, » souffla-t-il une fois de plus à son oreille.

« Ne le fais pas. N'arrête pas. Montre-moi tout. » Severus fut plus qu'heureux de lui obéir.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Harry apparut dans une ruelle vide près de l'immeuble que Dumbledore et Maugrey avaient utilisé dans Londres. Avec un air menaçant sur le visage, il en sorti discrètement et se tint debout sur le trottoir. Avant de quitter le manoir, Harry s'était enveloppé dans une cape noire, même s'il portait toujours ses vêtements moldus en-dessous. Cette cape noire servait à dissimuler son physique d'_Ukatae_ pour qu'il n'ait pas à se lancer un sortilège de glamour. Il voulait que sa famille voie exactement qui il était maintenant.

Harry soupira et leva les yeux vers le ciel. Il fronça les sourcils quand il ne réussit pas à voir les étoiles. Le ciel était bien trop éclairé par toutes les lumières de la ville pour qu'il soit capable de voir quoi que ce soit. C'était décevant. Il était d'humeur à voir le ciel nocturne à l'état naturel. Il se secoua, se rappelant qu'il était venu ici dans un but précis et qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de penser à autre chose tant qu'il n'aurait pas fini.

« Où est l'endroit où tu as trouvé mes amis ? » Demanda-t-il à l'air près de lui.

« Suis-moi. » Brumek apparut et Harry fut surpris de voir qu'il s'était transformé pour avoir l'air d'un humain. L'_Ukatae _ressemblait à lui-même sauf qu'il avait deux oreilles humaines et que ses cheveux étaient courts et hérissés, mais le jeune homme pensa que ça lui donnait l'air cool parce qu'il les avait gardés noirs avec des mèches d'un rouge sang naturel. Il portait un pantalon noir et une chemise noire à manches longues, et par-dessus, un long manteau de cuir noir. Harry voulait ce manteau.

Le Gryffondor le suivit silencieusement parce qu'il était certain que Brumek n'avait pas envie de parler. Il n'en avait jamais envie. Il était aussi solide, fort et silencieux qu'une statue de pierre. Harry sourit amusé en se souvenant de toutes les fois où Ozemir tapait sur le système de son camarade. C'était vraiment très marrant comme relation.

Ils arrivèrent bien trop tôt devant la porte de sa tante et son cousin, et pendant un instant, Harry pensa à faire demi-tour et partir. Est-ce qu'il voulait vraiment les revoir ? Il ne savait pas. Les revoir réveillerait la douleur de son passé, il se souviendrait de tout, toute la souffrance qu'ils lui avaient fait subir. Soupirant, et ressentant un pincement de panique face à ses pensées, il s'éloigna de la porte avant de se retourner. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux d'exaspération puis regarda Brumek. « J'imagine que tu penses que j'agis comme un lâche. »

« Je ne sais pas qui sont ces gens, mais je peux sentir ton appréhension. Ce sont seulement des humains, petit. Je me demande ce qu'ils t'ont fait pour te faire te sentir si mal à l'aise. Et non, je ne pense pas que tu sois lâche. Prends ton temps et réfléchis à ce que tu veux faire. Bien que la raison pour laquelle tu voudrais voir encore des humains me dépasse. » Brumek adressa un sourire méprisant à la porte et son attitude illumina suffisamment l'humeur d'Harry pour le faire rire.

« J'ai grandi avec eux. » Le jeune _Ukatae_ se tourna vers la porte. « Ce n'était pas une maison où il était agréable de vivre pour moi. »

« Bien sûr que non. Ce sont des humains. »

Harry pensa qu'il devait voir Tante Pétunia et Dudley pour savoir s'il pouvait en fait leur pardonner. Il réalisa qu'il aimerait leur pardonner mais il n'était pas sûr que ce soit possible. Il pouvait au moins aller les remercier de s'être occupés de ses amis alors qu'ils n'étaient certainement pas obligés de le faire. Harry avança à nouveau vers la porte et se prépara à frapper.

« Camoufle tes traits _Ukatae_, petit. En général nous ne montrons pas notre véritable nature aux humains. »

Harry laissa retomber sa main et fronça les sourcils en regardant Brumek. « J'ai un nom, » lui rappela-t-il alors qu'il laissait tomber la capuche de sa cape. « Pourquoi dois-tu parler de moi comme du petit ? » Pendant qu'il parlait, il posa un glamour sur ses oreilles et raccourcit ses crocs, obéissant immédiatement même s'il n'avait pas prévu d'utiliser de glamour. « Est-ce que tu entres avec moi ? » demanda-t-il une fois que les changements furent achevés.

« Je vais là où tu vas, petit. » Cette fois-ci, Brumek lui sourit en coin.

Harry soupira. « Non, je veux dire comme tu es maintenant. Sans disparaître dans ton truc des ombres. »

Brumek hocha la tête et vint se placer près d'Harry face à la porte et, avant que le jeune homme ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, le guerrier _Ukatae _se mit à cogner durement contre la porte.

« Pas si fort ! » siffla-t-il au guerrier. « Les gens pourraient penser que tu essayes de les cambrioler ou quelque chose comme ça. »

La porte s'ouvrit presque aussitôt, ce qui surprit tellement Harry qu'il aurait fait un pas en arrière si Brumek n'avait pas posé une main sur son dos pour le retenir. Pétunia Dursley pâlit en voyant son neveu et l'homme près de lui.

« Har…Harry… » balbutia-t-elle. « Oh Dieu ! Tu n'es pas ici pour nous tuer, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle serra ses mains squelettiques contre sa poitrine et le fixa, les yeux écarquillés.

« Non, Tante Pétunia. Je suis venu pour parler. Pouvons-nous entrer ? »

« Pour parler ? » Sa tante commença à battre des paupières rapidement, et Harry fut surpris de ressentir de la peine quand il vit que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. « Oui ! Oui, s'il te plait entre ! » Elle se décala pour permettre à ses deux visiteurs d'entrer. « Dois-je amener Dudley ? »

« Oui. Je souhaiterais parler avec lui aussi. » Harry s'avança et s'assis dans un fauteuil à côté du canapé. Brumek prit place debout derrière son siège et regarda l'humain avec un regard froid inébranlable. Pétunia se précipita hors de la pièce et son neveu l'entendit frapper à une porte dans le couloir. Harry respira profondément pour se calmer et attendit que sa tante et son cousin le rejoignent.

Pétunia revint très rapidement, Dudley la suivait plus lentement d'un pas lourd. Le garçon avait un air peureux et excité sur le visage, ce que Harry trouva étrange. Mais il tenta un petit sourire quand il vit finalement le Gryffondor.

« Salut, Harry. »

« Dudley. » Si sa famille pensait qu'il allait être soudainement tout gentil, chaleureux et tendre avec eux, alors ils allaient avoir droit à autre chose.

« Comment vont tes amis ? »

« Ils vont bien. C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je suis venu. Merci de les avoir accueillis ici. Vous n'aviez pas à vous occuper d'eux. » Le visage inexpressif d'Harry laissa alors échapper un froncement de sourcil. « Je veux savoir pourquoi vous avez fait ça. »

Dudley et sa mère s'assirent sur le canapé, jetant tous les deux des regards effrayés à l'homme qui se tenait derrière Harry avant de regarder à nouveau vers lui.

« Ils avaient besoin d'aide et j'étais là, » dit son cousin en haussant les épaules.

« Ça n'explique rien, Dudley. Depuis quand est-ce que tu te préoccupes d'aider les autres, huh ? Tu ne m'as jamais aidé quand Vernon me battait à mort… Je sais que vous n'en auriez rien eu à faire si j'étais mort. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai. » dit fermement Pétunia en fronçant les sourcils. « Nous ne te comprenions pas, donc nous avions peur de toi. Mais Dudley et moi n'avons jamais voulu que tu meures. Ça n'a jamais été ce que nous voulions. »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que vous laissiez ce gros bâtard me battre tout le temps ? » cracha Harry entre ses dents serrés. Derrière lui, Brumek remua à ses mots et c'est seulement là que le Survivant entendit le faible grognement enragé qui sortait de la gorge de l'_Ukatae_ plus âgé_._

« Maman avait très peur de Papa, Harry. Elle était vraiment- »

« Dudley… » Pétunia commença à secouer la tête.

« Non ! Il a besoin d'entendre ça pour comprendre pourquoi nous faisions ces choses. Je ne suis pas en train d'essayer de nous trouver des excuses pour ce que nous avons fait, parce que Maman et moi étions tout aussi coupables que Papa, surtout moi. Mais il menaçait continuellement Maman, Harry ! Et après que tu aies été emmené par ton, euh, petit ami… Papa a alors commencé à frapper Maman. »

« Pour que ça soit clair, Draco est mon fiancé maintenant. » Le jeune homme fit semblant de ne pas voir leur air de quelqu'un venant de se prendre une claque dans la gueule. « Et dans ton cas, Duddy ? » Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se moquer un peu de son cousin, et fut satisfait quand le visage de Dudley devint rouge de colère. « Tu as fait de ma vie un enfer. Tu étais presque aussi violent que Vernon. »

Dudley se calma avant de parler. « Ouais, je l'étais. J'ai été affreux avec toi. J'étais stupide et je voulais seulement lui plaire. Je n'ai toujours pensé qu'à faire plaisir à mon père et j'ai donc reproduit sa haine envers toi… Mais je le jure, je suis sincèrement désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fait et je souhaiterais pouvoir revenir en arrière. »

« Tu as l'air plus intelligent. » Ce fut la seule chose qu'Harry pensa à dire et il entendit distinctement Brumek grogner derrière lui.

« Quelqu'un m'a dit de grandir, et je l'ai fait. »

Harry hocha la tête, un peu heureux, et puis il sortit sa baguette, foutant les jetons à sa famille. « Je ne vais pas vous jeter un sort. » Il se leva et s'approcha de Dudley. « Ici. » Il tendit sa baguette au garçon pâle. Son cousin fixa la baguette stupidement pendant un moment et puis lentement leva la main vers elle. « Dépêche-toi, vas-y ! Elle ne va pas te mordre. »

Dudley attrapa la baguette avant de lever les yeux vers son cousin. « Bon sang, Harry, tu as grandi ! »

« Ouais, enfin. » Le Gryffondor s'écarta, une émotion étrange venant le traverser en entendant son cousin l'appeler par son prénom. « Maintenant agite la baguette dans tous les sens. »

Dudley hésita et il regarda sa mère, qui hocha la tête. Il fit tournoyer la baguette et d'énormes étincelles éclatèrent en sortant de là faisant exploser la télévision ainsi qu'un vase et provoquant une crise d'hystérie chez Pétunia. Heureusement Brumek fut rapide et envoya un bouclier autour de tout le monde pour les protéger des éclats qui volaient. Harry fut impressionné que l'autre _Ukatae_ ait pensé à couvrir Pétunia et Dudley aussi, sachant combien le guerrier méprisait les humains.

Harry reprit rapidement sa baguette et la remit dans la ceinture de son pantalon. « Ouais, tu es définitivement un sorcier. » Il alla se rassoir et étudia son visage. « Tu n'as pas l'air surpris. »

« Cette femme qui a mis ses mains partout sur mon Duddy le lui a dit. » Pétunia renifla avec indignation. Harry haussa les sourcils en entendant ça et en voyant Dudley rougir.

« Maman… »

« Eh bien je ne comprends pas à quoi elle pensait en te touchant comme ça. »

« Quelle femme ? »

« Une grande blonde habillée d'une robe de soirée noire. Elle est venue avec ce sorcier. Avec Mr. Snape. »

« Ozemir ! » dit hargneusement Brumek.

« Elle m'a dit que j'étais un sorcier. Elle m'a aussi dit que j'avais besoin de me remuer ou je mourrais et qu'elle allait m'aider. C'est pour ça qu'elle m'a frotté. » dit Dudley à Pétunia. « Elle a dit que ça m'aiderait à perdre du poids, mais seulement si je me mettais à faire de l'exercice. Je suis sorti faire un jogging dès que tes amis sont partis. »

« Je vais le tuer. » Brumek grognait maintenant et il était évident que l'homme derrière Harry n'était pas humain avec les sons qu'il faisait. Le Survivant se retourna et lui envoya un sourire lumineux.

« Harry, est-ce que tu pourrais nous présenter ton ami ? » demanda enfin Pétunia, incapable de retenir sa curiosité plus longtemps. L'homme paraissait dangereux et sa carrure semblait rendre leur petit espace vital encore plus petit avec lui dans la pièce.

Harry haussa simplement les épaules. « C'est Brumek. C'est mon garde du corps en quelque sorte. »

Dudley parut impressionné et sourit. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu dois te balader avec un garde du corps ? »

« Ils ne me l'ont pas encore dit, mais je suppose que c'est à cause de ce que je suis et de qui je suis… » répondit Harry pensivement, se souvenant des mots de Tu'ral les présentant lui et Draco comme des êtres importants pour le futur de l'espèce _Ukatae_. Harry bougea pour regarder Brumek mais il ne lui donna aucune indication comme quoi ses suppositions seraient exactes.

« Ce que tu es ? Tu parles de ce que ton fiancé nous a dit… que vous n'êtes plus humains, c'est ça ? » hasarda prudemment Pétunia. Harry fut surpris de voir qu'elle semblait en fait curieuse et non pas dégoutée. Le jeune homme ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais sa réaction le fit chier. Sans parler du fait qu'il se sentait comme s'il était tombé dans un univers parallèle.

« Vous m'avez finalement accepté ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix basse et coléreuse.

« Oh, Harry. Nous étions influencés et ignorants… Je me reproche ma jalousie et mon amertume. Je t'accepte et j'espère que tu accepteras mes regrets sincères de t'avoir traité si mal et pour ne pas avoir tenu tête à Vernon plus tôt. En tant que tante, j'aurais dû te protéger. »

« Pareil pour moi. Je ne peux pas vraiment continuer de penser comme j'en avais l'habitude si je suis un sorcier aussi. » ajouta Dudley.

Harry sauta sur ses pieds. « Vous pouvez toujours m'accepter en sachant que je ne suis plus humain ? Pouvez-vous m'acceptez comme ça ? » Le Survivant laissa tomber son glamour et attendit, alors que sa famille le contemplait les yeux écarquillés.

« Est-ce que personne n'écoute ce que je dis ? » grommela Brumek. « N'avais-je pas demandé à ce qu'on ne montre pas notre vraie nature aux humains ? »

« Eh bien ? » fulmina Harry en ouvrant largement les bras tandis que Dudley et Pétunia le fixaient la bouche grande ouverte. Il s'énervait déjà et croyait qu'ils allaient le rejeter une fois encore parce qu'il avait clairement l'air de tout sauf d'un humain. Les mots suivants de sa tante, cependant, le surprirent violemment et évacuèrent d'un coup toute l'agitation et la colère en lui.

« Est-ce que toi et ton garde du corps aimeriez une tasse de thé, Harry ? »

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Draco était assis à son bureau depuis une demi-heure, se demandant si oui ou non il devrait partir à la suite d'Harry. Au final, il décida que non. Connaissant son amant, il aurait certainement besoin d'un peu de temps seul et éventuellement cet idiot de Gryffondor réaliserait qu'il avait réagi de manière excessive. Harry savait qu'il l'aimait, savait qu'il ferait tout pour lui, surtout pour le voir heureux. D'ailleurs, peut-être qu'une nuit loin l'un de l'autre pourrait leur faire du bien. Draco ne voyait pas pourquoi ou pour quelles raisons, mais il s'en tint à cette idée alors qu'il se préparait à se coucher.

« Mais nous avons toujours été capables de nous blesser avec de simples mots depuis le premier jour, » marmonna Draco trente minutes plus tard. Il était étendu sur le dos, les yeux grands ouverts et complétement éveillé, et il savait qu'il lui serait impossible de s'endormir sans son compagnon. Ça aurait été plus facile de trouver le sommeil sans Harry s'il n'était pas si inquiet que le Gryffondor soit dans un état dépressif à cause de sa remarque, il est vrai, stupide. « Je suppose que c'est parfaitement compréhensif qu'il ait réagi comme ça. C'était une remarque indélicate de ma part. »

Draco se leva quand il réalisa que le sommeil ne viendrait pas sans son amant et il enfila les mêmes vêtements moldus qu'il avait portés plus tôt dans la journée. Il sortit dans le couloir et appela Ozemir, sachant que le Savant l'entendrait où qu'il soit dans le manoir. L'_Ukatae_ en question apparut presque immédiatement et il se léchait encore le sang qui coulait de ses lèvres quand il arriva.

« Tu viens seulement de la quitter maintenant ? » demanda Draco incrédule, ses yeux écarquillés sous la surprise. Ozemir sourit et acquiesça. « Merlin. Est-ce qu'elle est toujours en vie ? Je ne voulais pas dire que tu pouvais la sucer jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à sec. Harry va me tuer ! Elle était supposée être sa proie. »

Ozemir rigola légèrement. « Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai laissé quelques gouttes. Elle se réveillera dans quelques jours. »

Les yeux du Savant brillaient encore d'un rouge sang et il souriait cruellement. Draco combattit l'envie de s'éloigner alors qu'il était cloué sur place par ces yeux-là. Il l'observa en silence pendant que la couleur rouge se dissipait jusqu'à ce qu'il regarde dans des yeux violets à nouveau.

« Amène-moi à mon compagnon. »

Ozemir fronça les sourcils à cet ordre. « J'avais cru comprendre que ton amant voulait rester seul. »

Draco soupira. Il détestait vraiment admettre cette faiblesse. « Je ne peux pas dormir sans lui. » grogna-t-il puis il fusilla du regard Ozemir qui s'était mis à ricaner. « Et j'imagine que je veux m'excuser pour mon commentaire cavalier. Est-ce que tu vas m'emmener ? Ou me montrer comment le trouver ? Je crois qu'il y a des moyens pour pister un autre _Ukatae_. »

« Eh bien, oui. Bien sûr qu'il y en a. » Ozemir plaça une main sur sa hanche et fixa quelque chose au-dessus de l'épaule de Draco. « Mais ce n'est pas quelque chose de si facile que ça quand tu te déplaces d'un endroit à un autre. Ça nécessite différents niveaux de concentration quand tu recherches quelqu'un. Je n'ai toujours pas la permission de commencer à vous enseigner à tous les deux les techniques des Ombres, mais… Pour cette fois, je vais te prendre dans mon Ombre pour trouver Harry. »

Ozemir prit sa forme d'Ombre et dit à Draco d'y entrer. Quand le blond le fit, il frissonna à cause de quelque chose qui ressemblait à une brume et il sentit une magie puissante tourbillonner autour de son corps, l'enserrant avec force ; presque au point de lui couper la circulation. Il sentit Ozemir poser une main sur son épaule et la presser.

« Je sais que ça semble étrange, et ça sera comme ça les premières fois. Respire juste normalement. »

Draco acquiesça, mais il n'était pas sûr qu'Ozemir ait pu le voir, puisque le Serpentard ne voyait rien d'autre que les ténèbres autour de lui. Il avait à peine fini de hocher la tête que l'Ombre se déplaça et il se retrouva debout dans un couloir de couleur crème tapissé de six portes de chaque côté.

Draco était impressionné. « C'était rapide. »

« Ah ! C'est là où nous avons trouvé tes amis ! C'est celle-là. » Ozemir pointa la porte qui portait le numéro vingt-neuf. Draco ne fut pas surpris qu'Harry ait décidé de rendre visite à sa famille.

« Fais nous rentrer grâce aux Ombres, Ozemir. »

« Ce serait terriblement impoli. » sermonna le Savant en agitant le doigt de droite à gauche pour dire non.

« Ces gens ne méritent pas de politesse. Fais nous entrer grâce aux Ombres. » ordonna Draco.

« Brumek et Harry sauront immédiatement que nous sommes à l'intérieur de l'appartement une fois que nous aurons passé la porte, si Brumek ne nous a pas déjà sentis. » Draco le fixa impassiblement avec un air disant ''je m'en fous''. « Tu es certainement d'une race supérieure, n'est-ce pas, petit. » gloussa Ozemir et il les fit disparaître en passant la porte.

Draco sortit du coin sombre pour s'avancer dans le salon déserté, mais il entendit immédiatement des voix venant de la porte d'à côté. Il fit quelques pas sur la droite pour regarder par l'embrasure de la cuisine d'où venaient les voix. Il repéra Brumek en premier. L'_Ukatae_ était au garde-à-vous derrière une chaise qui était dos à la porte, mais il le regardait par-dessus son épaule, et puis ses yeux volèrent au-dessus du blond pour fixer d'un air menaçant Ozemir qui était resté à l'arrière dans un coin, à l'intérieur de son Ombre. Draco trouva ça étrange. Le Savant était toujours le premier pour créer des problèmes et parler aux humains. Il pensa que ça avait probablement quelque chose à voir avec Brumek. Draco ignora alors ces deux-là et s'en détourna. Il se demandait pourquoi Harry ne l'avait pas encore senti. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être si important pour que le Survivant en loupe l'odeur de son compagnon ? Il se concentra sur la conversation et réalisa qu'Harry et sa tante discutaient de la famille Evans et de comment Dudley avait pu se révéler être un sorcier.

« Donc toi et ma mère venez du même orphelinat, et vous appartenez toutes les deux à une famille sorcière… » disait Harry.

« C'est ça. Mais j'étais une… Comment est-ce que vous appelez une personne sans pouvoir magique qui vient d'une famille sorcière ? »

« Un cracmol. » Ça expliquerait pourquoi Pétunia avait été jalouse de sa sœur. Ça voulait dire que les Evans avaient tout le temps chanté les louanges de Lily pour son don, et qu'ils étaient fiers d'avoir une sorcière dans la famille. Pétunia avait dû se sentir mise à l'écart. Harry pouvait le comprendre. « Est-ce que Dudley a reçu une lettre pour Poudlard aussi ? Je n'en ai jamais vu. »

« Non. Et je suis heureuse qu'il ne l'ait pas eu. » Quand Harry fronça les sourcils, sa tante secoua la tête. « Imagine ce que Vernon aurait fait s'il avait su que son fils était un sorcier aussi. »

« Il m'aurait tué. » dit Harry, sachant que c'était la vérité. « Et il s'en serait probablement pris à toi aussi. Mais pourquoi n'a-t-il pas eu de lettre alors ? Est-ce que tu savais qu'il était un sorcier ? »

« Je n'en avais aucune idée. Et maintenant que j'y pense, je suppose que Dudley n'a jamais affiché une quelconque capacité magique à cause de la manière dont nous l'avons élevé. Il a peut-être fait des choses mais il a surement été grondé ensuite pour ça. »

« Tu n'as jamais senti quelque chose ? » demanda Harry à son cousin, qui était assis silencieusement, écoutant leur conversation.

« Non. Pour moi la magie était une maladie. Inconsciemment j'ai probablement repoussé tout ça. »

« Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi ça se manifeste maintenant ? »

« Il a récemment eu dix-sept ans, c'est ça ? Ses capacités se sont sans doute réveillées avec son héritage. Ça s'est déjà vu. » proposa Draco d'une voix trainante de là où il se tenait dans le salon. Il haussa un sourcil quand Harry acquiesça sans se retourner. Il rigola presque en se rendant compte que son compagnon n'avait pas fait attention à qui venait de parler et qu'il n'avait pas encore réalisé qu'il était là. Ça irritait et amusait à la fois Draco. Deux réactions qu'Harry avait toujours semblées être capable de provoquer chez lui.

Le Gryffondor fronça les sourcils et tapota ses doigts sur la table. Pétunia et Dudley contemplaient le salon, lançant des regards méfiants à Draco, mais Harry les loupa aussi. Il était vraiment plongé dans ses pensées. « Est-ce que tu as ressenti quelque chose quand tu as eu dix-sept ans ? Tu devrais avoir ressenti- »

Harry se retourna brusquement et glapit presque sous la surprise de trouver Draco debout en plein milieu du salon, lui rendant son regard avec un visage sombre qui semblait avoir été taillé dans la pierre. La figure de Draco était en quelque sorte inclinée vers le sol, faisant tomber ses cheveux devant son visage et cachant ses yeux, mais Harry savait qu'ils étaient fixés sur lui, pouvait sentir son regard furieux le transpercer et il frémit sous la chaleur, la passion de la colère de son amant. Le Survivant n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir son esprit pour savoir que le blond avait la rage.

« Hm… excusez-moi un moment. » Il se leva de sa chaise. « Je reviens dans une minute. Je veux discuter encore d'une chose avec vous avant de partir. Ça ne veut pas dire que je vais vous tenir éveillé toute la nuit. Il est déjà tard. »

« Pas du tout, Harry. Nous sommes heureux que tu sois ici, » dit sincèrement Pétunia. Elle regarda son neveu hocher la tête puis se diriger vers son compagnon qui fronçait les sourcils férocement. _Quelles magnifiques créatures._ Pétunia toussota et rougit de ses propres pensées.

« Désolé je me suis enfui… Je sais que j'ai réagi excessivement… J'ai été stupide. » Harry sourit d'un air penaud et se gratta la nuque. « Est-ce que je t'ai inquiété ? »

Draco soupira et fut ennuyé que ces quelques mots de la part de son amant puissent instantanément faire fondre sa colère. « Bien sûr que je l'ai été, idiot de Gryffondor. Tu m'as fermé ton esprit. Comment tu penses que je pourrais réagir à ça putain ? » Il s'approcha de lui et quand Harry aperçut la lueur dans ses yeux, il frissonna. Il n'y avait pas de colère là, juste une douce réprimande. « Et ça a été confirmé. Je ne peux pas dormir sans toi. Donc s'il te plait, nous pouvons rentrer à la maison maintenant ? »

« Pas encore. Je n'ai pas fini de discuter avec eux. »

Draco soupira de façon dramatique. Il remarqua alors que la ''tante'' d'Harry les regardait avec curiosité. Le Survivant fut surpris quand une lueur vraiment cruelle apparut dans les yeux du Serpentard.

« Harry. » Sa voix était basse, rauque et avait juste le bon ton pour faire chavirer son amant. « Tu m'as manqué. » Le blond toucha délicatement le visage d'Harry, caressa sa peau douce et se rapprocha pour que leurs torses se frôlent. Il glissa un doigt sous le menton du Gryffondor et leva son visage vers le sien.

« Draco ? »

D'un côté, Harry était très réceptif au touché du sang-pur et à la manière dont le velouté de sa voix le transformait quasi-immédiatement en une flaque de bave, mais d'un autre côté ils étaient en plein milieu du salon de sa tante et il était sûr qu'elle et son cousin les regardaient. Ça rendait toute cette situation terriblement inconfortable. Un instant, Harry entendit Ozemir glousser doucement de là où il se cachait dans un coin. Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche pour dire à Draco de cesser ce qu'il était en train de faire, mais ces mots-là ne purent pas franchir ses lèvres.

« Peut-être que nous pourrions lui provoquer une crise cardiaque, » souffla son compagnon dans son oreille et il enroula un bras autour de la taille d'Harry pour le rapprocher, déplaçant leurs corps de sorte qu'ils soient tous les deux parfaitement visibles pour les occupants de la cuisine qui les observaient malgré eux.

Harry réussit de justesse à retenir un gémissement quand il sentit les lèvres de Draco effleurer délicatement sa mâchoire avant de glisser tendrement sur sa bouche. Alors que les yeux du Gryffondor se fermaient, sa bouche s'ouvrit et sa langue partit à la recherche de celle de Draco avant qu'il ne réalise ce qu'il se passait. Quelque part dans un lointain brouillard il entendit sa tante s'étrangler, mais il ne pouvait pas prendre la peine de s'inquiéter de si elle avait oui ou non une crise cardiaque. La langue de Draco contre la sienne était comme un baume apaisant pour ses émotions contradictoires. Il enroula ses bras autour de son amant et se perdit dans la douce et aimante étreinte que le blond lui offrait.

Pétunia était franchement choquée. Elle avait imaginé qu'elle ne ressentirait rien d'autre que du dégoût en voyant deux hommes si intimes ensemble, et elle avait eu beaucoup de temps pour y réfléchir, mais maintenant tout ce qu'elle ressentait c'était de la surprise. Peut-être que c'était parce qu'Harry et son amant étaient clairement très passionnés dans leurs sentiments l'un envers l'autre, si on se fiait à leurs actes. La manière dont ils se tenaient. La manière dont ils se regardaient et se touchaient rendait évident le fait qu'ils étaient amoureux. La manière dont le blond serrait Harry… Il était clair que son neveu était aimé inconditionnellement.

Et Pétunia se demanda comment quelqu'un pouvait penser que l'amour, quel que soit sa forme, puisse être répugnant. Et même s'il elle avait été dégoûtée, ce qui n'était pas le cas, le sourire qu'Harry avait sur le visage quand il rompit enfin ce baiser, aurait balayé son aversion. C'était un sourire absolument béat, un qui pourrait illuminer le ciel le plus sombre et Pétunia pleura presque en le voyant. Elle n'avait jamais vu son neveu dans un tel état de joie et elle savait que c'était de sa faute. Elle se sentit mal d'être le témoin de ce bonheur ; elle ne le méritait pas. Résolument, elle se détourna des deux garçons. Elle se rassit et regarda son fils. Les yeux de Dudley étaient fermement plantés sur la table, mais il avait dû voir ce qu'il se passait parce que son visage était vraiment très rouge.

« Maman… Ils sont juste… »

« Oui, chéri. » Pétunia frotta gentiment son épaule.

« Harry et ce mec sont vraiment… Je ne l'avais pas cru quand il disait qu'ils étaient ensemble. »

« Apparemment il disait la vérité. »

« Dommage. Elle respire toujours. » dit une voix cinglante venant de l'embrasure de la porte.

Pétunia et Dudley se retournèrent juste à temps pour voir Harry donner un coup de coude dans les côtes de son fiancé. « Sois gentil, » siffla le Gryffondor.

Draco arqua un sourcil et étudia Pétunia et Dudley. « Je refuse. » Et il se mit à ricaner.

« Alors laisse-nous et assieds-toi dans le salon le temps que je finisse ici. »

Draco lança un dernier regard dangereux aux humains mal à l'aise, puis tourna les talons et alla s'assoir dans le salon en raillant dédaigneusement le piètre et inélégant ameublement.

« Mon bien-aimé, Draco Malfoy. » déclara Harry alors qu'il retournait à son siège, en agitant vaguement une main au-dessus de son épaule. « Vous vous êtes déjà rencontrés. »

Pétunia se racla la gorge. « Il semble… gentil. »

« C'est un enfoiré snobinard. » réplica Harry avec un doux sourire.

« Hé ! Je n'aime pas ça Potter ! » La tendresse dans le ton de son amant fut la seule chose qui empêcha Draco de riposter davantage.

Harry continua de sourire. « Maintenant, au sujet d'être un sorcier, Dudley… Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire pour ça ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Harry soupira et regarda son cousin comme s'il était stupide. « Est-ce que tu veux apprendre à être un sorcier ? Question simple, vraiment. »

« J'imagine que oui. Je ne suis pas sûr. Je ne suis pas trop vieux ? »

« Pour Poudlard, oui. Mais je peux te fournir un tuteur. Est-ce que ça te plairait ? »

Dudley regarda sa mère, pas certain qu'elle veuille qu'il travaille à être un sorcier. Mais quand elle lui sourit de manière encourageante, il lui sourit en retour. « Ouais. J'imagine que j'aimerais ça. »

Harry se cala au fond de son fauteuil et fixa le plafond, se creusant la cervelle pour trouver quelqu'un qui serait approprié pour donner des cours à Dudley, quelqu'un qui aurait du temps et des ressources. Il n'y avait vraiment qu'une seule personne à laquelle il pouvait penser qui collait à ces critères. Il se demanda comment son parrain réagirait quand il lui demanderait de donner des cours à Dudley. Harry trouva ça parfait pour renvoyer l'ascenseur à Sirius pour tout l'argent qu'il lui avait refilé.

« Bien. Je reviendrais la semaine prochaine avant de retourner à l'école, et je t'amènerais ton tuteur. Dudley, Tante Pétunia, je vous conseille à tous les deux de prendre le temps de réfléchir à tout ça avant que je ne revienne. » Harry regarda droit dans les yeux de Dudley, pour s'assurer qu'il avait toute l'attention de son cousin avant de continuer. « Ce n'est pas un truc en passant, Dudley. C'est très sérieux. Ça ne va pas être comme à Smeltings où tu étais un vrai glandeur, c'est clair ? Je te botterais le cul moi-même si tu dis que tu en as envie et puis que tu abandonnes après une semaine. Compris ? Tu vas aussi te fourrer dans une bonne dose de danger si tu devais décider que tu veux être un sorcier. Après tout, tu es mon cousin même si c'est seulement par adoption, et même si l'homme qui en avait après moi la plupart du temps est maintenant mon ami, il y en a d'autres là-dehors qui souhaitent ma mort maintenant. »

Il s'arrêta un moment pour laisser tout ça pénétrer. « Maintenant, quand je reviendrai je t'emmènerai pour te montrer quelques endroits sorciers, te présenter à des sorciers et des sorcières… Je te donnerai une heure après ça pour prendre ta décision finale. »

« Une heure ? » croassa Dudley.

« Oui. » Harry se leva et baissa les yeux pour regarder avec hauteur sa famille. « Mon temps est précieux. D'ailleurs je te donne le reste de la semaine pour y penser aussi. Après que je t'aurai montré les alentours, tu ne devrais avoir besoin que d'une heure pour prendre ta décision. » Il regarda sa tante et son cousin tour à tour, et ils hochèrent tous les deux la tête à son attention. « Merveilleux. Je vais y aller maintenant. » Il se retourna et sourit d'un air hautain quand il sentit sa cape tourbillonner quand il tourna les talons. Severus aurait été si fier ! Pétunia resta bouche-bée pendant une seconde avant de se lever et de se précipiter pour rattraper Harry avant qu'il ne parte. Dudley demeura toujours assis à fixer la table avec un froncement de sourcil sur le visage.

« Harry ? »

Le jeune homme se retourna et arqua un sourcil. Brumek se dirigea vers Ozemir qui était toujours camouflé et prit à son tour sa forme d'Ombre.

« C'était très agréable de te voir, » dit-elle tranquillement alors que Draco venait se placer à côté de son amant et eut un sourire méprisant envers la femme. « Et… nous sommes très heureux pour vous deux. »

Draco gronda. « J'en doute fort. Je suis sûr que vous considérez l'homosexualité de la même manière que vous avez considéré la magie. Avec dédain. »

Pétunia offrit au blond toute son attention et redressa les épaules. « Tu as tort. Je ne savais pas très bien comment réagir quand tu nous as dit que toi et Harry étiez en couple, mais je peux voir que tu rends mon neveu heureux. Et maintenant, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. » Elle tourna des yeux sincères vers Harry. « Tu mérites d'être heureux après la vie que nous t'avons donnée. »

« Tu me rends très dure la tache de t'en vouloir, » grogna le Survivant et Pétunia osa un petit sourire.

« D'ailleurs… Je suspecte mon propre fils d'être bisexuel. Bien qu'il essaye de me le cacher. »

« Oh, je le savais ! » gazouilla Ozemir à l'intérieur de son Ombre.

« Maman ! »

Pétunia jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule à son fils qui avait la bouche grande ouverte d'horreur. « Je nettoie ta chambre, Duddy ! J'ai vu ces magasines. » Elle se retourna vers Harry et Draco. « J'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir à la question, vous savez. » C'était Harry qui avait l'air de s'être pris une baffe maintenant.

« C'est pour ça qu'elle n'a pas eu de crise cardiaque. Quelle honte… » Cette fois il y avait un sourire amusé sur le visage de Draco, Pétunia ne prit donc pas cette remarque trop à cœur.

Harry masqua rapidement la surprise que cette conversation avait suscitée chez lui. « Eh bien, nous allons y aller maintenant. Rappelez-vous ce que je vous ai dit. Vous devriez bien réfléchir tous les deux à ce que vous voulez. La vie de Dudley va drastiquement changer s'il choisit d'accepter son héritage sorcier. D'accord ? »

Pétunia acquiesça. « Nous en discuterons. »

« Bien. À la prochaine. S'lut Dudley. »

« Bye Harry. » marmonna le jeune homme, en essayant de dissimuler son embarras en continuant à fixer la table, ce qui fit sourire Harry. Il allait avoir du plaisir la prochaine fois qu'il verrait son cousin.

« Madame, » dit Draco et il fit un signe de tête. Il s'apprêtait à appeler Dudley ''Porcinet'' mais son compagnon lui donna un coup de coude et secoua la tête. « Dursley. »

Dudley ne leva pas les yeux mais agita la main d'une manière foireuse.

« Je suis heureuse que nous ayons pu nous rencontrer à nouveau dans de meilleurs conditions, Mr Malfoy. »

« Oui, pareil… » Le blond enroula un bras alors de la taille d'Harry et les transplana ailleurs sans un mot de plus.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

« A quoi est-ce que tu penses ? » demanda Draco alors qu'ils entraient dans leur chambre. « Je croyais que tu voulais rester loin d'eux. »

« Une personne de plus à nos côtés, j'imagine. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'ai proposé ça… » Harry parlait alors qu'il se débarrassait de ses vêtements jusqu'à son boxer. « Peut-être parce qu'ils sont tout de même ma famille… même si c'est par adoption. Et ils sont seuls aussi désormais, t'sais. Et plus sous l'influence de Vernon. Ils semblent vraiment différents. Peut-être que je veux juste pardonner et oublier. »

« Et bien pardonne-moi si je n'oublie jamais. »

Harry roula des yeux alors qu'il se glissait dans le lit. « Mais je me sens mieux quand même. » dit-il finalement tout en regardant Draco qui se déshabillait. « Aussi un peu étrange. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que Dudley se révèlerait être un sorcier. »

Draco fit un son de dégoût et s'approcha du lit, prenant beaucoup de plaisir à voir la manière intense dont Harry le reluquait. « Pitié, je ne veux pas d'images de ce tas de graisse dans ma tête alors que je vais me coucher ! »

Harry leva une main et le blond vint immédiatement entrelacer leurs doigts puis il laissa son amant l'attirer contre lui. « Je vais te donner d'autres images alors, ok ? » et Harry entreprit d'envoyer les images de ce qu'il voulait exactement que Draco lui fasse en détails. Son amant répondit instantanément, exactement comme le Gryffondor savait qui le ferait, et il se mit à l'embrasser avec ferveur, presque désespérément jusqu'à ce qu'il s'éloigne soudainement et prenne le visage d'Harry en coupe entre ses mains.

« Tu ne m'avais pas pris au sérieux, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Peut-être les dix premières minutes. » répondit le brun penaud, sachant que Draco parlait de son refus de communiquer. Ça avait pris dix minutes à Harry pour se calmer et réaliser qu'il avait été stupide.

« Je dois le dire ? » murmura Draco et il se releva assez pour qu'il puisse faire courir ses mains sur le torse d'Harry et plus bas vers son entre-jambe qui vibrait sous ces attentions. Malheureusement, Draco pensait que son amant méritait d'être puni et il retira ses mains.

« Je me suis mal comporté, je sais ! » La voix d'Harry était définitivement suppliante, mais le blond l'ignora et fixa son compagnon d'un air sévère.

« Quel gentil garçon. Maintenant retourne-toi. » Draco murmura son ordre et quand il vit la lueur satisfaite dans les yeux émeraudes de son amant, il secoua la tête. « Comme ça je pourrais changer les pansements dans ton dos. Et puis nous irons dormir. »

« Enfoiré, » marmonna Harry alors qu'il se retournait consciencieusement sur le ventre.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Yeah! 14100 mots pour vous (environ), c'est pas mal du tout ^^ On peut remercier **Meiko** pour ça, pas vrai ? N'hésitez pas à nous en dire quoi que ce soit et...

Dans le prochain chapitre de Life Renovation :

_« Quoi ? » siffla faiblement Severus, ses yeux se rétrécissant en deux fentes en direction de Remus._

_« Il ne peut pas faire ça ! » hurla Harry en se levant, ses mains agrippant le bord de la table si fort que ses articulations blanchirent._

_« Et bien c'est juste... C'est impossible ! Pour quelles raisons ? » demanda Hermione._

_« Je ne sais pas, mais Dumbledore semble très confiant sur le fait qu'il peut le faire. »_

_« Dumbledore est un imbécile, » dit Draco d'une voix traînante et il tira un Harry bouillonnant pour le ramener sur sa chaise et se mit à frotter la nuque du brun. « Comment peut-il penser à faire ça ? Il est lui-même encore sous la probation du Ministère et du Conseil d'administration… »_


	31. La Fin de l'été -1-

**Traductrice :** Gourmandizzz

.

Hey les gens ! Comment va ? Bien j'espère 3

Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas, je suis en avance (d'une journée, mais ne regardons pas aux détails). Pour certains d'entre vous, vous avez du avoir une réponse à votre review quelques minutes avant l'envoie de ce chapitre... désolée, j'ai du rechercher après le compte mail et les connectiques car mon ordi avait crashé le week-end dernier, ce qui voulait dire, plus de fictions traduites, plus de fictions écrites and co, c'était la totale...

Mais positivons, mon bras droit avait les sauvegardes, donc, vous pouvez la remercier d'avoir encore de quoi lire ici XD. Merci Myuiko.

Encore deux chapitres après celui-ci, deux suites de "La fin de l'été" où on décrouvrira ENFIN la couleur d'aile de Harry, promis, je sais que beaucoup sont impatients de les voir.

Sur ce... et bien bonne lecture et à dans deux semaines.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>Chapitre -31-**

**La Fin de l'été (1)**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

La semaine suivante passa plutôt vite pour Harry et sa famille agrandie. Pendant ce temps Severus prit l'initiative d'aller à Ste. Mangouste pour recueillir un peu de sang de M. Lovegood et depuis lors, Draco, Tom, Hermione et lui passaient beaucoup de temps enfermés dans le laboratoire de potions au Manoir Snape, essayant de trouver un remède à la maladie inconnue que le père de Luna avait contractée. Hélas, ils ne faisaient aucun progrès dans la recherche d'un traitement et Luna et son père s'étaient résolus au fait que Mr. Lovegood n'aurait plus beaucoup de temps à vivre. Amortia était sidérée tout comme le reste des Guérisseurs de Ste Mangouste. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'était la maladie ou de la manière de lutter contre elle. C'était quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu auparavant. Mais, comme Hermione, Amortia refusait de céder et prit en charge le cas de Mr. Lovegood personnellement. Chaque jour elle venait au Manoir Malfoy pour les informer de l'état du père de Luna et permettre aux amis de Luna de savoir comment la jeune femme y faisait face. Ce qui était extrêmement bien. Amortia semblait croire que tant Luna que son père s'y étaient attendus et s'étaient préparés depuis un certain temps à la mort de Mr. Lovegood.

Tom reçut sa lettre de Poudlard deux jours après la visite à Durmstrang et rien ne semblait anormal. Il semblait que Karkaroff préférait sa vie comme elle était et voulait tenir à distance la torture et la mort, par conséquent il s'était assuré que le dossier sur Luther Bailey était complet et couvrait toute la paperasse administrative de base, sans exception. Personne parmi le personnel de Poudlard n'aurait de raison de se demander d'où Luther Bailey venait ni s'il était vraiment celui qu'il prétendait être. Sur ce point donc, Tom était prêt à commencer une autre année à Poudlard. Et il ne le dirait jamais à voix haute, mais il attendait avec impatience le prochain trimestre. On pouvait même dire que Tom Riddle était excité à ce sujet.

Harry passa les jours suivants à essayer de persuader Sirius d'être le professeur particulier de Dudley. Au début, Sirius avait catégoriquement refusé et Harry, sans se démonter, avait souri de 'ce sourire' et lui avait demandé à nouveau. Évidemment, il avait obtenu le résultat désiré et Sirius avait accepté. Mais juste après que les effets du sourire se soient dissipés, Sirius avait refusé une fois de plus et avait exigé d'Harry qu'il n'ait plus jamais recours à ce pouvoir sur lui. Il fallut encore trois jours à Harry où il le harcela constamment et lui montra les avantages de donner des leçons particulières à son cousin… À la fin Sirius accepta seulement parce qu'il s'était promis de faire n'importe quoi pour Harry, d'être là quand il aurait besoin de lui. Et son filleul avait besoin de lui pour faire ça. Donc Sirius allait devenir le tuteur de Dudley et lui et Harry passèrent le reste de la semaine dans la bibliothèque, préparant des plans de cours pour son cousin indigne. Harry se demandait ce que Dudley choisirait à la fin de la semaine et il espérait que Sirius ne faisait pas ce travail pour rien. Bien qu'il sache que Sirius n'aurait pas le cœur brisé s'il s'avérait que Dudley ne voulait pas embrasser le fait d'être un sorcier, Harry était en quelque sorte surpris de constater qu'il serait un peu déçu si son cousin décidait de tourner le dos à son héritage magique. Draco croyait qu'il était fou.

Pendant ce temps, il devint évident que quelque chose se passait avec Hermione, surtout le matin quand ils se réunissaient tous pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Après le cinquième matin comme ça, Draco en avait finalement eu assez de ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passait avec elle.

« Hermione, c'est la troisième fois que tu fais tomber de la nourriture de la fourchette, » fit-il remarquer en montrant ladite fourchette de la sienne. Hermione secoua la tête et la lueur rêveuse disparut de ses yeux. « Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? »

Les yeux d'Hermione se tournèrent vers Severus durant une fraction de seconde avant de revenir à Draco et Severus eut un sourire très suffisant derrière sa tasse de thé.

« N-Non ! Je vais très bien ! » Le visage de Hermione rougit fortement et elle baissa les yeux vers son assiette.

Harry était sur le point de faire remarquer qu'elle mentait et que tout le monde pouvait le dire, mais à ce moment Remus fut annoncé par un elfe de maison et ledit loup-garou entra rapidement dans la salle du petit-déjeuner. Il sembla légèrement surpris de voir tous les gens assis autour de la table et la plupart paraissait tout autant surpris de le voir. Avant que quiconque n'ait l'occasion de réagir à son apparition, Remus prit le temps de voir qui était présent. Les deux Malfoy étaient là, Lucius se moquant de l'air exténué de Remus et Draco assis à côté d'Harry ayant l'air indifférent. Sirius était assis à côté de Lucius et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant l'état de son ami. De l'autre côté de la table, Harry semblait heureux de le voir, mais son froncement de sourcils indiquait qu'il avait également remarqué combien Remus était fatigué. Hermione lui sourit chaleureusement, mais pour une raison quelconque elle rougissait jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, tandis que Severus le fixait sans aucune expression du tout. Pansy Parkinson était présente aussi, assise à côté d'un garçon aux cheveux noirs que Remus ne reconnaissait pas et ils semblaient légèrement curieux de le voir.

« Lunard ! » Sirius bondit de sa chaise comme un chiot excité et se précipita vers son ami et enroula un bras autour des épaules de Remus, au grand dégoût de son mari. Lucius retira discrètement sa baguette de ses robes et se prépara à pointer Remus avec, mais Tom, qui était assis à côté du plus âgé des Malfoy, l'arrêta.

« Tu n'es pas du genre à faire des choses si radicales, Lucius. Ils sont seulement amis après tout, » chuchota Tom calmement. « De plus, j'ai le sentiment qu'il est ici pour transmettre quelques nouvelles. »

Remus fit un signe de tête au jeune homme, ayant entendu Tom grâce à son audition aigue de loup-garou. « Je suis désolé de faire irruption aussi brutalement, sans envoyer de mot d'abord. Mais je ne pense pas que cela aurait pu attendre. »

« Tu as le droit de faire irruption ici quand tu veux ! » s'exclama Sirius avant de pousser Remus vers une chaise et de faire venir pour lui une assiette de petit-déjeuner que Remus refusa rapidement. « N'est-ce pas, Lucius ? » L'animagus épingla son mari d'un regard foudroyant. Lucius, étant habitué à ce regard, l'ignora et se tourna vers Remus, qui devenait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

« Évidemment. Mr. Lupin est tout le temps le bienvenu. Mais peut-être que vous voudriez vous reposer un peu. Vous semblez plus exténué encore que d'habitude, » Lucius ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'en rajouter, même en sachant qu'il paierait pour ça plus tard. « Je peux demander à ce qu'un elfe de maison prépare une chambre pour vous. »

« Non merci, Malfoy. Je dois vous dire ce que j'ai découvert et ensuite repartir. »

« Mais Lunard… Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Harry. « On dirait que tu viens de passer une nuit de pleine lune. » Et ce n'était pas la pleine lune avant au moins deux semaines.

« Harry, ce n'est pas poli de souligner des choses comme ça, » le réprimanda Hermione.

« Désolé, je suis juste inquiet... »

« J'étais avec les loups-garous sauvages. Pas les meilleures conditions de vie… Dumbledore ne sait pas que je suis déjà revenu, c'est pour ça je suis venu directement ici. Fred et George ont récemment découvert certaines des choses que Dumbledore a planifiées. Il y a d'autres choses qu'il a dites à l'Ordre qu'il allait faire, mais j'ai été incapable de lire entre les lignes et malheureusement c'est là où se situent ses vraies intentions. Mais je sais une chose avec certitude, votre année à Poudlard ne sera pas sûre. »

Draco grogna. « Dites-nous quelque chose que nous ne savons pas déjà. »

« Qu'as-tu entendu ? » pria Severus doucement, se sentant un peu mal pour le loup-garou. Remus semblait vraiment sur le point de perdre connaissance à tout moment et au lieu d'aller chez lui pour se reposer, Lupin était venu directement au manoir pour parler avec eux. Ce qui en disait long sur son dévouement et sa loyauté.

« Dumbledore projette de te destituer de ta position à la tête de la Maison Serpentard,» dit Remus à Severus puis il marqua une pause parce qu'il savait quelle sorte de réaction suivrait immédiatement une telle déclaration.

« Quoi ? » siffla faiblement Severus, ses yeux se rétrécissant en deux fentes en direction de Remus.

« Il ne peut pas faire ça ! » hurla Harry en se levant, ses mains agrippant le bord de la table si fort que ses articulations blanchirent.

« Et bien c'est juste... C'est impossible ! Pour quelles raisons ? » demanda Hermione.

« Je ne sais pas, mais Dumbledore semble très confiant sur le fait qu'il peut le faire. »

« Dumbledore est un imbécile, » dit Draco d'une voix traînante et il tira un Harry bouillonnant pour le ramener sur sa chaise et se mit à frotter la nuque du brun. « Comment peut-il penser à faire ça ? Il est lui-même encore sous la probation du Ministère et du Conseil d'administration… »

« Mais il est encore le Directeur, » dit Lucius pensivement. « Il a encore une certain impact en ce qui concerne l'école. Pas beaucoup, mais encore un peu. »

« Je pense que nous devrions le tuer maintenant et en finir avec ça, » dit Sirius, obtenant un regard choqué de Remus en échange. Lucius sembla content de cette déclaration et hocha la tête en accord.

« Non », gronda Harry, ses yeux verts brillaient dangereusement et son visage se rembrunit. Il montra les crocs et commença à grogner. Ça rappela à tout le monde encore une fois que lui et Draco étaient des Créatures Sombres maintenant ; quelquefois il était très facile d'oublier qu'ils n'étaient plus humains. « Je veux que le bâtard soit vivant quand nous commanderons ! Pour qu'il sache que nous avons le pouvoir et qu'il n'a rien. À ce moment-là seulement, quand nous contrôlerons finalement le Monde Sorcier, Dumbledore mourra enfin. Pas une seule seconde avant ça ! » Harry appuya sa conviction en tapant du poing sur la table.

« C'est le plan, amour. » Draco retira le poing d'Harry de la table et entrelaça leurs doigts fermement avant d'amener la main d'Harry à ses lèvres, pour embrasser chaque articulation doucement. « Pas besoin de s'énerver, » murmura-t-il avec douceur avant de se retourner vers les autres en continuant de tenir la main d'Harry. « Nous discuterons du problème principal dans un instant. Je voudrais entendre ce que tu as découvert d'autre, Remus. »

Remus hocha la tête, très impressionné de voir à quel point Draco avait réussi à calmer Harry en aussi peu de temps. Et le fait que Draco n'hésitait pas à montrer son affection pour Harry devant les yeux de tous ceux assis là en disait long sur combien le jeune Serpentard aimait son compagnon. « Il a rencontré quelqu'un ces derniers jours, selon les jumeaux. Fred et George ont développé de très bonnes techniques d'espionnage et ont inventé beaucoup de choses pour les garder invisibles. Ils ont été capables de suivre Dumbledore sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Ce qui est un exploit incroyable en soi. » Tout le monde approuva d'un signe de tête. « Ils ne savent pas qui est cette personne, seulement que c'est un homme grand avec une lourde cape noire. Les deux se rencontrent toujours à la Tête de Sanglier et sont là seulement pour un court laps de temps. On est incapable de discerner de quoi ils parlent. Il est plus que probable qu'une bulle de silence ait été construite autour de la table. »

« Ça aurait pu être Maugrey, » dit Pansy.

« Si c'est le cas, nous n'avons plus à nous soucier de lui. »

« Non, ce n'est pas Alastor, » dit Remus, en secouant la tête. « Maugrey ne chercherait pas à se cacher sous une cape juste pour une réunion avec Dumbledore. Il n'a pas besoin de se cacher. Et il n'est pas si grand que ça de toute façon. » Remus ignorait encore la mort de l'ancien Auror et ils le réalisèrent tous quand il continua à parler de Maugrey comme s'il était toujours vivant.

« Hm, Remus… » Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux et regarda son ami nerveusement. « Maugrey est mort maintenant. »

Les yeux de Remus s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par il est mort ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? »

« Je vais te dire ce qui s'est passé ! » aboya Sirius « Ce salop a enlevé Hermione, Luna, Dean et Neville ! Il avait prévu de les torturer pour obtenir des renseignements et ensuite de les tuer. Et il a fait tout ça sous les ordres de Dumbledore ! »

« Mais nous l'avons torturé et tué à la place » dit Tom et fit un rictus satisfait au loup-garou surpris. « Je suppose que son corps n'a pas encore dû être retrouvé autrement nous l'aurions lu dans l'exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier d'aujourd'hui. »

« Il est plus probable que Dumbledore ait détruit le corps. Il ne voudrait surement pas que quelqu'un sache ce qui est arrivé, » ajouta Lucius.

Après un moment où chacun vit des émotions contradictoires se succéder sur le visage de Remus, son expression s'arrêta finalement sur quelque chose de semblable à de l'acceptation. Harry soupira mentalement de soulagement quand Remus fit enfin un signe de tête. Il sirota son café avant de regarder tous ceux autour de la table. « Dites-moi ce qui est arrivé. »

Apparemment tout le monde eut alors un soupir de soulagement, surtout Sirius. Remus était de leur côté, c'était certain, mais sa réaction à certaines des choses que lui et Harry avaient faites inquiétait l'animagus. Étonnamment, ce fut Tom qui se dévoua pour raconter l'histoire et il la conta avec plus d'émotion que quiconque ne s'attendait de sa part. Remus, tranquillement assis, écouta attentivement et à mi-chemin de l'histoire il réalisa que c'était le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui lui parlait. Il ne prit aussi pas trop à cœur cette réalisation et se rendit compte que c'était probablement parce qu'il frisait déjà une violente colère à l'entente de ce que Dumbledore et Maugrey avaient fait aux enfants. Vers la fin de l'histoire, il bouillonnait de rage et ses yeux avaient commencé à devenir jaunes, sa partie loup-garou ne demandant qu'à être libérée pour réclamer vengeance.

« Je suppose que tu es celui qui a tué Maugrey ? » demanda-t-il à Tom.

« Oh non. Ce plaisir a été donné à Severus. Cependant, j'ai pris un grand plaisir à le torturer avec Lucius et Sirius. »

« N'oublie pas, Tom. Tu lui as donné la Marque des Ténèbres aussi, » dit Harry et il se réinstalla plus confortablement.

« Ce qui était apparemment une perte de temps, » marmonna Tom avec mécontentement.

Hermione, de son siège à côté de Draco, vit quelque chose du coin de l'œil. Elle se pencha en arrière pour regarder attentivement Harry et vit quelque chose comme de la cendre tombant à terre de sa chaise.

« Euh… Harry ? » Quand elle eut son attention Hermione montra le sol derrière son siège.

Harry et Draco se tournèrent pour regarder et alors qu'Harry se déplaçait, plus de flocons gris tombèrent à terre. Draco y jeta un coup d'œil et se mit à ricaner.

« La ferme ! » lâcha Harry. Il se retourna à nouveau et regarda fixement la table. Une rougeur embarrassante se propageait sur ses joues normalement pâles.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? » demanda Lucius, en essayant de tendre le cou pour voir.

« Mon amant mue apparemment, » répondit Draco en passant un doigt sur la joue rougie d'Harry.

« Muer ? » questionna Remus.

« Je ne te l'ai pas encore dit, Lunard ? Harry a des ailes, » répondit Sirius. « Ça doit signifier qu'elles sortiront bientôt de leur poches. N'est-ce pas, Harry ? »

« Aujourd'hui ou demain. » Harry fit une grimace devant les sourires amusés qu'il recevait de tout le monde. « Ça vous dérangerait si on pouvait revenir aux choses importantes ? Comme cet étranger que Dumbledore rencontre et la position de Severus à la tête de Serpentard. »

« Je vais y aller pour pouvoir avoir une conversation avec les autres Membres du conseil d'administration, » annonça Lucius. « Si Dumbledore veut t'évincer de ta position, nous les Membres du conseil d'administration auront besoin d'une raison. Il n'avait probablement pas idée que nous l'apprendrions avant que le trimestre ne commence et à ce moment-là ça aurait été trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit à ce sujet, Severus. Merci pour l'information, Lupin. De cette façon nous avons assez de temps pour empêcher Dumbledore de réussir, » dit-il en se levant. Sirius se leva lui aussi et escorta Lucius à la porte, tous les deux parlaient tranquillement avec leurs têtes penchées l'une vers l'autre.

Harry les regarda parler avec ferveur à la porte tandis que les autres autour de la table discutaient ensemble. Harry n'essaya pas d'entendre ce que Sirius et Lucius se disaient, mais il aimait ce qu'il voyait. Sirius avait un grand sourire sur le visage et se rapprochait de plus en plus de son mari. Lucius en revanche fronçait les sourcils et secouait la tête. Alors Lucius se redressa de toute sa hauteur et Harry le vit articuler très clairement le mot 'non' avant de se détourner de son mari. Sirius fronça les sourcils intensément et avant que Lucius ne puisse partir plus loin, il tendit la main et saisit son menton dans ce que Harry remarqua être une prise très ferme et colla leurs bouches ensemble. Les yeux de Lucius s'écarquillèrent et Harry pouvait jurer avoir vu de dangereuses étincelles exploser à l'intérieur. Est-ce que Sirius voulait que son mari l'assassine ?

Lucius se détacha de lui, regarda Sirius de haut puis s'en alla. Sirius suivit après avoir lancé un sourire à tout le monde à la table. Harry secouait simplement la tête face aux singeries de Sirius quand subitement il y eut une légère détonation et Sirius revint en volant dans la pièce pour atterrir lourdement sur le sol derrière la chaise de Remus. Tout le monde regarda en silence l'animagus se lever et épousseter ses robes avec un énorme sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux dire, il m'aime ! » Il retourna alors vers sa chaise et agit comme si rien n'était arrivé.

« Nous devons trouver un moyen de découvrir qui est l'homme que Dumbledore rencontre. Visiblement, il mijote un sale coup, » déclara finalement Hermione, brisant le silence amusé avec un froncement de sourcils sur son visage. « Ramenons Fred et George ici, ainsi que Dean et Neville. Je crois que nous devrions utiliser la jeune génération pour voir ce que le vieux Directeur fait. »

« Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr que ce soit la meilleure idée que tu aies jamais trouvé, » dit Severus.

Hermione le regarda en plissant les yeux. « Dumbledore ne s'attendra pas à être suivi par les mêmes enfants qu'il avait capturés. Il croit probablement que nous allons rester cachés jusqu'à ce que nous devions aller à l'école et je sais qu'une envie de se venger démange Neville et Dean. Ils sont prêts à sauter la tête la première pour nous aider. »

Remus hocha la tête d'un air pensif. « C'est surement vrai, Hermione, mais je ne crois pas que vous devriez le faire. Être près de Dumbledore est trop dangereux. »

« Peut-être que nous pouvons nous faire aider de nos gardiens. Utiliser leurs compétences un peu plus, » dit Draco en indiquant ostensiblement le coin où il savait que Brumek était caché.

« Oui ! Nous adorerions aider ! » dit Ozemir et il surgit près de la table à côté d'Hermione.

« Nous ne ferons pas ce genre de chose, » grogna Brumek et il apparut aussi, bien qu'il resta en arrière. Remus se rassit, surpris de voir deux _Ukataes_.

« Qui sont-ils ? » demanda-t-il tandis que ses narines se dilataient face aux nouvelles odeurs. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas remarqué auparavant ?

« Deux des quatre _Ukataes _choisis pour être les gardiens de Draco et Harry. Ce type joyeux est Ozemir, » présenta Hermione, en tapotant affectueusement le bras d'Ozemir quand il s'assit à côté d'elle. Ozemir étudia Remus un moment avant d'incliner la tête. « Et c'est Brumek. »

« Ils ne sont pas vraiment ici. Tu ne vois rien, » chuchota Draco théâtralement à Remus puis il envoya un rictus effronté à Brumek.

« En fait je préférerais ne pas avoir à compter sur nos gardiens, » dit Harry. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de demander l'aide des gardiens de nouveau, d'autant plus que c'était un problème concernant des humains. La seule raison pour laquelle il avait demandé l'aide des autres _Ukataes _avec le cas d'Hermione était parce qu'il savait qu'ils avaient besoin d'une solution rapide. Ils n'avaient eu ni le temps de trouver un plan par eux-mêmes ni celui de trouver leurs propres moyens pour rechercher Hermione. « Nous pouvons faire ça par nous-mêmes, » dit-il avec un air déterminé et il remarqua le signe d'approbation de Tom.

« Je pense que nous devrions laisser tout ça de côté jusqu'à ce que nous soyons à l'école, » dit Pansy. « Il pourrait être plus facile de découvrir ce que Dumbledore planifie une fois à Poudlard. Le nouveau trimestre commence la semaine prochaine de toute façon. »

« C'est vrai, » dit Tom doucement et il but ensuite une petite gorgée de son thé. « Mais je veux tout de même garder un œil sur lui jusqu'à ce que nous soyons à l'école. »

« Ça ne devrait pas être trop dur, » plaça Severus. « Le personnel doit retourner à Poudlard dans deux jours pour terminer les préparatifs pour le prochain trimestre. Dumbledore ne se risquerait pas tant que ça à partir. »

« Il y a quelque chose d'autre que vous devriez savoir avant que je ne parte, » coupa Remus. « Dumbledore projette de répartir une nouvelle fois certains étudiants. Les jumeaux n'ont pas découvert qui seraient à nouveau placés sous le Choixpeau. Mais c'est sûr qu'il y aura une nouvelle répartition. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de deviner qui il va essayer de re-répartir. C'est évident, » déclara Harry. « Et il le fait pour créer encore plus de discorde entre les Maisons. Il est au courant d'où le Choixpeau voulait vraiment me mettre. »

« Ce sera Hermione et Harry à coup sûr. Je parie qu'il vous veut tous les deux à Serpentard, » dit Draco. Il aimerait les avoir dans sa Maison mais il savait que si cela devait arriver ça ruinerait leurs plans, ou du moins les rendraient plus difficile à accomplir que ce qu'ils avaient prévu.

« Pour que le reste de l'école vous tourne le dos, » dit Tom avec un hochement de tête. « Moins il y a de personnes de votre côté, mieux c'est pour lui. »

« Pour que les choses se passent comme nous le voulons, toi et Hermione devez définitivement rester à Gryffondor. »

« Je sais, Draco. »

« Mais s'il parvient vraiment à vous refaire porter le chapeau, Harry sera sans aucun doute réparti à Serpentard et il est très probable qu'Hermione soit envoyée à Serpentard aussi, » dit Severus qui eut un rictus fier envers sa sorcière. « Surtout après tous les changements qui vous sont arrivés et ceux qu'il y a eu autour de vous. »

Hermione se racla la gorge et lutta contre la rougeur essayant de recouvrir son visage. « Je crois qu'il y a seulement cinquante pour cent de chance à ce sujet. Soit je serai répartie à Serpentard, soit je resterai à Gryffondor. Les autres Maisons ne me correspondraient pas du tout. Serdaigle peut-être… mais si Dumbledore veut me répartir à nouveau, ce n'est pas la maison qu'il choisira. »

« Tu penses que Dumbledore pourrait avoir trafiqué le chapeau, Oncle Sev ? »

« Oui, c'est une possibilité, Harry. La magie de Dumbledore est suffisamment puissante… »

« Quel est ce chapeau dont vous parlez ? » demanda Ozemir après avoir chapardé un morceau de bacon dans l'assiette de Hermione.

« Le Choixpeau magique, » commença Hermione collet monté et Harry réussit à peine à retenir un geignement dégoûté quand il entendit son amie entrer en mode conférence. « Quand un enfant a onze ans et a des capacités magiques, assez pour être classifié comme une sorcière ou un sorcier, l'enfant reçoit une lettre l'invitant à entrer à Poudlard, l'École de Sorcellerie. L'école est séparée en quatre Maisons : Gryffondor, Serpentard, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Quand le trimestre commence - »

« En gros le Choixpeau détermine dans quelle Maison le gamin s'épanouira le plus, » l'interrompit Harry. « Bon, si tu veux citer l'_Histoire de Poudlard_ tu peux aussi bien lui donner un exemplaire à lire, Hermione, » continua-t-il avant qu'elle ne puisse le réprimander pour l'avoir interrompue.

« J'aimerais beaucoup voir ce livre, » dit Ozemir et il reçut un sourire et un signe de tête d'Hermione. « Il serait plus sage d'apprendre à connaître cet endroit puisque nous allons aussi poursuivre nos fonctions de gardiens là-bas. »

« Comme j'étais sur le point de dire avant d'être si brusquement interrompue… Le Choixpeau magique a été fait dans le but précis de placer chaque enfant dans la Maison qui leur va. Les Quatre Fondateurs de l'école ont chacun mis un peu de leur magie dans le chapeau pour l'animer et lui permettre de fonctionner de la façon dont ils le voulaient. »

« Et si un sorcier ou une sorcière voulait détruire le chapeau ? » demanda Ozemir.

« Non, la magie des Fondateurs est trop puissante. Je ne pense pas que même Dumbledore puisse le faire. »

« Si ce gars-là, Dumbledore, a trafiqué ce chapeau, toi en tant qu'_Ukatae_, petit, tu peux le détruire pour l'empêcher de ruiner vos plans. »

« Vraiment ? Wow. C'est bon à savoir, mais je ne crois pas que je veuille détruire le chapeau. Juste m'assurer qu'il n'essaie pas de me re-répartir. »

« Nos pouvoirs sont assez forts pour le maintenir sous contrôle, je te le garantis, » continua Ozemir et il ignora le regard furieux que Brumek lui lança. « Le pouvoir des sorciers et des sorcières n'est rien comparé au nôtre quand nous maîtrisons nos capacités. »

« C'est génial. Maintenant tout ce que nous devons faire c'est obtenir le Choixpeau avant que Dumbledore ne le mette sur vos têtes… Je ne sais pas comment nous allons y arriver, » réfléchit Draco.

« Celui qui y va en premier peut le menacer. » Harry trouvait que c'était assez simple. Il était sûr que si on disait au chapeau qu'il serait détruit s'il mettait lui ou Hermione à Serpentard, sûrement cette menace les garderait à Gryffondor. Il y croirait s'ils lui signalaient la présence d'_Ukatae _parfaitement entrainés dans l'Ombre de la Grande Salle. Le Choixpeau magique devait savoir ce que les _Ukataes _pouvaient accomplir … avec un peu de chance.

Severus se leva alors et se prépara à partir. « Où vas-tu ? » demanda Draco.

« Parler à Dumbledore. »

« Tu n'y vas pas seul ! » crièrent Harry, Draco et Hermione comme un seul homme. Severus les regarda avec une expression amusée.

« Pourquoi pas ? Il ne m'effraie pas. Je ne suis pas prêt à laisser ce vieillard dicter ma vie. Je ne lui donnerai pas ce plaisir. En plus, le pire qu'il pourrait me faire à Poudlard en ce moment est d'essayer d'entrer dans mon esprit et vous savez combien je suis bon en Occlumencie. Il sera fortement déçu. »

« Je n'aime toujours pas l'idée que tu sois seul avec lui, Oncle Sev. Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas attendre jusqu'à ce que Lucius revienne ? »

Severus vit combien ça bouleversait Harry et il hésita. D'une part il ne voulait pas que Dumbledore tire parti de lui. Et il disait la vérité quand il affirmait qu'il n'avait pas peur du vieux sorcier. Mais il ne voulait pas que Harry se fasse du souci non plus.

« Très bien. J'attendrai que Lucius revienne, » soupira-t-il. Harry rayonna. « Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois rentrer chez moi. J'ai encore du travail à faire sur les potions de M. Lovegood. »

« Mais tu viens juste d'arriver, » se plaignit Harry. « Tu es venu seulement pour le petit déjeuner ? »

Severus eut un rictus satisfait. « J'ai été ici toute- »

« Vous avez-vu l'heure ? J'ai besoin d'aller à la bibliothèque ! » cria pratiquement Hermione en se levant précipitamment de son siège, renversant presque la tasse de thé de Draco dans le processus. « Tom, nous devrions commencer nos leçons maintenant, tu ne penses pas ? »

Les yeux de Remus s'écarquillèrent à la façon familière dont Hermione parlait et regardait Voldemort. Il avait entendu dire qu'ils étaient des connaissances maintenant, mais lorsque Voldemort se leva, en gloussant discrètement, Remus se rendit compte qu'ils n'étaient pas seulement des connaissances, mais aussi des amis. Cette information était surréaliste.

Le sourire satisfait de Severus s'élargit alors qu'il regardait Hermione disparaître rapidement. Tom se retourna et donna un petit sourire pincé au Maître des Potions. « Nous te rejoindrons dans ton laboratoire plus tard dans la journée, Severus. » Et ensuite il partit aussi.

« La réaction d'Hermione était éloquente. » dit Sirius avec une mine renfrognée tandis que Severus quittait la pièce. Il n'avait pas voulu savoir que Snape passait ses nuits avec Hermione. En fait, maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était surement pour ça qu'Hermione passait la plupart de ses nuits au manoir plutôt qu'à la maison de ses parents. Pour qu'elle et Severus puissent être ensemble. « Ugh. Je vais dire à Lucius de lui interdire de passer la nuit ici ! » Au moment où il le dit il sut qu'il ne le ferait pas. Hermione le tuerait.

« Au moins maintenant nous savons pourquoi Hermione agit comme elle le fait le matin, » dit Draco à Harry, qui hocha distraitement la tête. « Je suis soulagé qu'Ozemir nous ait enseigné comment bloquer les émotions des autres il y a quelques jours, autrement nous aurions tout senti. » Harry acquiesça à nouveau d'un air absent.

« Vous n'étiez pas censés en parler, jeunes hommes, » siffla Ozemir puis il s'écarta de la table et disparut dans son Ombre avant que Brumek ne puisse l'engueuler pour cela aussi. Draco n'accorda pas la moindre attention aux _Ukataes_ plus âgés, mais regardait plutôt Harry avec une expression inquiète. Il se demandait ce qui tracassait son compagnon. Harry regardait au loin comme s'il ne voyait rien autour de lui.

« Il faut que j'y aille maintenant. » Remus se leva et Sirius le suivit. « Puis-je suggérer quelque chose avant de partir ? » demanda-t-il, son regard passant d'Harry à Draco. Le blond dut pousser un peu Harry pour le forcer à sortir de sa torpeur et à être attentif. « Si Dumbledore ne sait pas que Dean, Neville et Luna travaillent avec vous, je vous suggère de continuer comme ça. Essayez de garder le nombre d'alliés que vous avez secret. Faites-lui croire que ces trois-là ont coupé tous liens avec vous parce qu'ils croient que c'est votre faute s'ils ont été enlevés et condamnés à être tués. Laissez-le penser que tout le monde veut rester loin de vous parce qu'ils ont tous entendu ce qui était arrivé. Dumbledore le croira. »

« C'est une bonne idée, Lunard. Dean et Neville, à coup sûr, mais je ne suis pas trop sûr pour Luna. Dumbledore sait combien Luna m'est fidèle et combien je l'apprécie. »

« Bien les autres alors. Et dans le cas de Luna, je suggère que vous la protégiez. Mais maintenant je dois filer. »

« Prends soin de toi, Remus. Prends quelques jours de repos si tu peux, » implora Harry après qu'il se soit levé pour serrer Remus dans ses bras.

« J'essaierai, Harry. Mais je ne peux pas le promettre. » Harry n'était pas satisfait de cette réponse, mais savait qu'on ne pouvait rien y faire.

Sirius et Remus partirent, laissant Harry et Draco seuls avec Pansy. Harry retourna à sa contemplation de la table, son front plissé par sa profonde réflexion.

« Comment contactons-nous Longdubat et Thomas sans que Dumbledore ne le sache ? Il a certainement mis leurs maisons sous surveillance maintenant, » demanda Pansy.

« Tu corresponds toujours avec Charlie ? Il est retourné en Roumanie, exact ? »

« Oui, Draco chéri. Nous nous envoyons des hiboux tous les jours, » répondit-elle d'un air suffisant. « Il a enfin ouvert les yeux et s'est rendu compte que ça ne servait à rien d'essayer de m'ignorer. »

« Hmm… Peut-être que tu devrais envoyer immédiatement un hibou à Charlie pour lui faire envoyer un mot à Longdubat et Thomas. »

« Ça prendrait beaucoup trop de temps et le hibou serait intercepté j'en suis sûr. Vraiment, Draco, c'était une suggestion épouvantable. »

Draco le pensait aussi, mais comme il était toujours inquiet par ce qui tracassait Harry, il ne se préoccupa pas de ça. Le Serpentard allait demander à Harry ce qui l'embêtait quand Ozemir apparut dans un cercle _Ukatae _et en fit sortir brusquement Dean et Neville.

« Je dois vraiment me sauver maintenant si je ne veux pas être réprimandé pour vous avoir aidés, » dit Ozemir rapidement puis il se précipita dans son Ombre. Quelques instants plus tard on put entendre une voix de stentor criant partout dans le manoir le nom d'Ozemir.

« Ce Brumek-là… Il a besoin de se lâcher un peu, » déclara Pansy en ricanant.

« Nous avons été enlevés à nouveau, Neville, » déclara Dean, en souriant autour de la table. « Envie de nous expliquer pourquoi on est ici ? »

Pansy regarda Harry et Draco et quand aucun ne fit un mouvement pour expliquer, Harry fixant sombrement la table et Draco le fixant lui, elle prit sur elle pour expliquer cette nouvelle situation avec Dumbledore.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ozemir était appuyé d'un air détaché contre le mur du couloir au fond du manoir avec les jambes croisées au niveau des chevilles et les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et regarda avidement Brumek alors que le grand guerrier se tenait devant lui et continuait à le réprimander pour avoir amené les amis des jeunes au manoir et _bla bla bla…_

«_ Tu ne m'écoutes pas ?_ »siffla subitement Brumek et il saisit Ozemir par sa tunique blanche, l'éloignant du mur et rapprochant leurs visages.

En vérité Ozemir n'écoutait vraiment pas. Il était plus captivé par la vue de Brumek perdant le peu de patience qu'il avait et Ozemir aimait tellement être celui qui était capable de faire oublier à Brumek son entraînement. C'était toujours tellement amusant ! « _Bien sûr que si.__ J'écoute avec chaque fibre de mon être. _»,répondit-il innocemment. Il se recula juste un petit peu et battit ses longs cils blancs, en souriant d'un air suffisant dans son for intérieur quand Brumek se mit à grogner. Celui-ci détestait vraiment quand il flirtait avec lui. Il abhorrait absolument ça.

«_ Nous avons des ordres. Es-tu déterminé à ne suivre aucun d'eux ? _»

«_ Si je ne fais pas quelque chose, je vais m'ennuyer. Et ce que j'ai fait n'a fait de mal à personne, _»ronronna-t-il et il s'appuya juste un peu contre la main griffue de Brumek qui agrippait toujours le devant de sa tunique. « _Tu__ es convaincu que je ne peux être d'aucune aide en aucune façon, mais ne viens-je pas juste de les aider ? Je les ai gardés à l'intérieur, chez eux, en sécurité, et il ne m'a fallu qu'un instant pour aller chercher leurs amis Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dois être aussi furieux, Brumek. _»

Brumek le lâcha rapidement comme si sa main avait été brûlée. Il referma brutalement sa bouche et il ne semblait pas qu'il allait continuer à le harceler mais alors la lueur dans ses yeux de granite changea et Ozemir retint son souffle. « _Comment as-tu appris à lancer une dague comme ça ? _»La question semblait venir de nulle part et il était clair, d'après l'expression sur le visage de Brumek, qu'il n'avait pas voulu demander ça.

Ozemir cligna des yeux bêtement un moment. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il pensait qu'il allait dire. Et ensuite la frustration repointa férocement son nez. Mais la frustration était mieux que la panique. « _Pas ça encore ! Arrête d'agir comme si tu n'avais aucune intelligence ! Ne peux-tu pas comprendre que je suis bel et bien capable de me protéger ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'attendre à l'intérieur quelque part pour rester en sécurité, comme tu l'as annoncé si grossièrement à tout le monde il y a quelques jours, _»Ozemir siffla tout ça sur un ton froid. « _Et puisque tu es si intéressé, je vais te le dire. J'ai appris comment lancer une dague de la même manière que j'ai appris à faire ça. _»

Ozemir sembla entrer et sortir de l'ombre, ce qui lui prit moins d'une seconde et Brumek cligna des yeux. Il baissa le regard pour découvrir la pointe d'acier de sa propre épée appuyée dans son cou. En relevant la tête, ses yeux étonnés se posèrent sur le sourire glacial d'Ozemir.

«_ Ah oui. Je dois être complètement bon à rien pour être capable de voler l'arme du Second juste sous son nez. _»Avant que Brumek ne puisse commencer à poser les questions qu'il savait qui viendrait, Ozemir se détourna et s'éloigna après lui avoir rendu l'épée. « _Je crois que je vais retourner auprès des jeunes. Au moins ils me font confiance. _»

«_ Comment, au nom d'Hirsha, as-tu fait ça ? _» criaBrumek après Ozemir, son ton complètement choqué et impressionné. Il allait le poursuivre, mais il fut arrêté par une main menue sur son bras. En baissant les yeux il constata que la main appartenait à une Talyn souriante et Falde se tenait quelques mètres derrière. Ils étaient enfin revenus du Conseil.

«_ La chose importante ici est le fait qu'il puisse le faire et pas comment, pourquoi, ni d'où. _»

« _Vous savez ? _»

« _Non. Et je m'en moque de savoir._ »

«_ Laisse tomber, _»dit Falde. « _Nous avons beaucoup de choses auxquelles nous devons discuter. Je crois que nous devrions retourner à la forêt et parler là-bas. _» Il ne voulait pas que les jeunes entendent par hasard ce qui allait être dit. « _Mais d'abord, nous avons besoin d'inspecter de près les petits jeunes. _»

« _Inspecter ? _»

« _Oui._ _J'expliquerai après. _» Le regard de Falde avertit Brumek que tout n'allait pas bien dans le monde. Quelque chose était arrivé. Peut-être était-ce une bataille. Peut-être, si Hirsha le veut, ils étaient appelés à combattre et il ne serait plus coincé à servir de baby-sitter pour les jeunes.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

« Donc vous voulez que nous surveillions Dumbledore ? Comment sommes-nous censés faire ? » se renseigna Neville dès que Pansy eut fini de leur dire pourquoi ils avaient été amenés au Manoir Malfoy.

« Tout le monde va se déguiser et se relayera chaque nuit à la Tête de Sanglier pour espionner Dumbledore jusqu'à ce qu'on doive retourner à l'école. »

Neville déglutit et sembla secouer légèrement la tête, mais Dean avait un air déterminé sur le visage et il hocha la tête. En voyant la réaction de Neville, Draco ricana et se leva, plaça ses deux mains sur la table et se pencha en avant.

« Si tu ne peux pas gérer ça, Longdubat, nous trouverons quelqu'un d'autre. Après tout, je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu puisses faire quoi que ce soit de bien de toute façon. Tu alerterais probablement Dumbledore au moment même où il passerait la porte. »

Harry posa une main sur son bras pour le retenir avant qu'il ne puisse en dire plus. « Neville le fera. Et il le fera bien. »

« C'est exact, Malfoy. J'ai peut-être peur, mais je ferai ce que vous voulez et Dumbledore ne saura jamais que je suis là. »

Draco eut un rictus satisfait et se rassit. « Bien. Je ne voudrais surtout pas qu'Harry constate qu'il s'est trompé sur le fait que tu vaux quelque chose. Il dit que tu as du cran… alors prouvez-le. Tu ne seras d'aucune utilité à cette organisation si tu continues à hésiter à faire ce qui doit être fait, » finit-il froidement.

Harry regarda ses amis. « Vous devez comprendre. Vous êtes mes amis et resterez mes amis. Cependant … » Les yeux d'Harry étincelèrent à cet instant et sa voix s'abaissa jusqu'à atteindre une douceur mortelle. « Nous n'acceptons pas l'incompétence. Nous n'accepterons pas de loyauté vacillante et vous devez prouver votre valeur. Je sais déjà que vous avez les compétences nécessaires pour réussir et je sais ce que vous valez, mais faire vos preuves en ce qui concerne l'organisation c'est différent. Vous devez prouver votre loyauté envers nous tous et pas seulement envers moi. »

« Je comprends ce que tu dis. Je crois que c'est normal, » répondit Dean. Neville se contenta de hocher la tête, mais demeura tout de même silencieux. Pendant un moment, il hésita à regarder Malfoy dans les yeux, mais se ravisa très vite. Il se redressa et affronta le regard du Serpentard. Ça parut plaire à Malfoy puisqu'il eut un petit sourire satisfait et se renfonça dans sa chaise. Neville fut surpris de voir qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de méchanceté derrière le rictus de Draco.

« Vous pouvez trainer un peu ici les gars ? » demanda Harry. « J'ai quelques petites choses à aller voir. »

« Ouais. Bien sûr, mec, » dit Neville et il s'assit à côté de Pansy, Dean prenant lui un siège de l'autre côté de la Serpentarde.

Harry se tourna vers son compagnon. « Amour ? »

« Oui. Vas-y, vas-y… » Draco fit un geste de la main vers la porte. « Je n'ai aucune envie de voir ce... jumbo-jet. »

Harry éclata alors de rire. Il n'avait jamais pensé à Dudley de cette manière auparavant et ça lui donnait plutôt une drôle d'image dans la tête. « Comment peux-tu seulement savoir ce qu'est un jumbo-jet ? »

Draco renifla dédaigneusement. « Tu serais surpris de voir tout ce que je connais du monde moldu. » Harry sourit avant de reculer sa chaise pour se lever, uniquement pour s'arrêter quand Draco saisit délicatement son menton de manière à ce qu'Harry le regarde à nouveau. Pansy, Neville et Dean décidèrent que maintenant était un bon moment pour parler entre eux.

Draco caressa le menton d'Harry avec son pouce, ses yeux d'argent s'embrasant vivement dans les brillants orbes émeraude. « On va l'avoir, Harry, » murmura le blond, ayant trouvé ce qui avait retenu l'attention d'Harry plus tôt. « Je te jure qu'il paiera. »

Harry acquiesça et se pencha pour effleurer les lèvres de Draco des siennes. Ils partagèrent un baiser assez brûlant devant leurs amis avant que Pansy ne se racle la gorge et Harry s'écarta avec une jolie rougeur se répandant sur ses traits fins. Harry sourit d'un air penaud aux autres et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Sois prudent, amour. Je détesterais devoir salir mes vêtements pour sauver tes fesses, » l'interpella Draco alors qu'Harry sortait.

« Abruti ! » fut la réponse enjouée.

Draco gloussa doucement pour lui-même jusqu'à ce qu'il voie Pansy et les Gryffondors l'observer. Son sourire se transforma rapidement en un rictus méprisant.

Dean secoua la tête et ricana. « Trop tard, Malfoy. Nous avons déjà vu que tu n'es pas le bâtard au cœur froid que tu voudrais qu'on croit tous. »

Le sourire de Draco fut féroce alors qu'il montrait ses dents rapidement à Dean et à Neville. « Estimez-vous chanceux de signifier quelque chose pour Harry et vous serez à l'abri de moi. Mais je vous assure que je suis un bâtard au cœur froid et espère bien le rester. » Son ton était si froid que Neville ne put pas s'empêcher de frissonner. Pansy de son côté roula simplement des yeux au cinéma de son ami.

« On peut revenir à notre affaire maintenant ? »

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

« Inspection ? » demanda Harry après que Falde l'ait trouvé marchant dans le couloir à la recherche de Sirius et lui ait parlé de cette inspection. Puis il agita la main comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance. « Quoi que ce soit, ça devra attendre. J'ai des choses à faire maintenant. Tripe ! »

Un elfe de maison apparut et s'inclina. « Oui, Maître Harry ? »

« Je cherche Sirius. Où est-il ? »

« Il est dans la bibliothèque, Maître Harry. »

« Merci. » Harry offrit un sourire à Tripe et tourna dans le couloir qui le mènerait à la bibliothèque. « Je pars dans une minute, » ajouta-t-il après coup au garde _Ukatae_. Il pensait qu'un avertissement serait sympa, contrairement à toutes ces autres fois où lui et Draco avaient transplané directement sans un mot, laissant les autres _Ukataes_ les chercher.

Il se demanda lesquels des quatre l'accompagneraient cette fois. Il espérait que ce serait Ozemir et Brumek. Ils étaient toujours amusants à regarder. Il était clair que Brumek était l'amour non partagé d'Ozemir et Harry se demandait si le grand guerrier ouvrirait un jour les yeux parce que c'était également évident que Brumek n'en n'avait aucune idée. Harry supposa qu'il devrait juste attendre et observer. Mais il espérait qu'il n'aurait pas à voir Ozemir être complètement anéanti.

Harry marqua une pause au milieu du couloir et se retourna vers les quatre _Ukataes. _Peut-être qu'il pouvait aider juste un petit peu. « Je peux choisir qui sera mon escorte pour ma visite ? » demanda-t-il à Falde qui acquiesça immédiatement. « Je voudrais que ce soit Brumek et Ozemir s'il vous plaît, » dit Harry et il sourit innocemment. Derrière les trois mâles, il vit Talyn lui rendre son sourire. Elle savait ce qu'il était en train de faire et elle hocha la tête pour l'encourager.

« Bien sûr, » répondit Falde. Harry acquiesça puis poursuivit son chemin vers la bibliothèque. Brumek se mit en route immédiatement après lui mais Falde retint Ozemir avant qu'il ne puisse les suivre aussi.

«_ Vérifie les marques, Ozemir. Trouve le marquage. _»

«_ Falde ? _»

«_ Tu as raison. Quelque chose est différent chez ces jeunes. Des rumeurs se répandent partout et on dit que le Conseil grogne comme une meute de loups dérangés. J'ai des soupçons… Vérifie les marques. _»

Ozemir acquiesça de la tête, cachant sa surprise. Falde n'avait pas été très généreux en informations avec lui depuis que l'équipe avait été mise en place. C'était une première. Il était surpris, mais aussi très content. Content même s'il savait que Falde savait encore plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître. « _Mais bien sûr, j'ai su que ces deux-là étaient particuliers au moment même où nous avons verrouillé leur pouvoir ! _» chantonna-t-il avec un peu trop enthousiasme tout en sautillant. Falde réprima un sourire, de justesse.

«_ Assure-toi juste de vérifier les marques et fais un rapport. _»

« _Oui, monsieur ! _»_ pépia _Ozemir et puis il gambada pratiquement sur le chemin après Harry et Brumek.

«_ Je t'ai parlé des ailes d'Harry, _»dit Talyn alors qu'elle et son chef se tournaient de l'autre côté pour aller chercher Draco. « _Nous savions que cela allait arriver. Et ça ne fera que s'aggraver dès qu'ils seront amenés au royaume. Falde, ils n'ont même pas posé un pied dans le royaume _Ukatae _et pourtant ils ont déjà beaucoup d'ennemis là-bas. _» Talyn commença à mordre sa lèvre inférieure, une indication pour Falde de combien elle s'inquiétait.

«_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _» Falde s'arrêta de marcher et força son amie à le regarder.

«_ Nous suivons les ordres du Conseil en protégeant les jeunes. Je dois te le dire maintenant, parce que je sais combien tu es dévoué au commandement, mais si le Conseil devait se retourner contre Harry et Draco, je me retournerai contre le Conseil. _»

Falde et Talyn se regardèrent un instant et Talyn se demanda si elle allait perdre son ami avec une déclaration si effrontée. Elle n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter. « _Je n'ai pensé à rien d'autre depuis la première réunion avec le Conseil la semaine passée et je suis prêt à invoquer le Rite de Gardien de Sang. Ces deux-là sont importants, Talyn. Notre avenir. Mais ils sont si jeunes. Ils doivent être protégés, guidés… _»Il marqua une pause quand Talyn haleta. « _Te joindras-tu à moi pour le Rituel ?_ » Ça ne prit qu'une seconde à Talyn pour surmonter la surprise de cette déclaration et elle hocha la tête avec passion en signe d'accord.

«_ Bien. Nous tiendrons notre propre conseil avec les jeunes dorénavant et cacherons certains renseignements au Conseil. Nous allons commencer à leur enseigner nos méthodes. Leur apprendre comment se battre sera la première chose à faire je pense. _»

«_ Et Brumek et Ozemir ? _»

«_ Ozemir n'a aucun respect pour le Conseil et il aime déjà beaucoup les petits jeunes. Brumek… Brumek suivra son Commandant peu importe quels sont ses sentiments personnels. Ils seront d'accord avec nous. _»

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Dudley Dursley était assis à la table de la cuisine, pianotant ses doigts dessus avec agitation. Depuis que Harry leur avait rendu visite, il avait pris l'habitude de tourner en rond dans l'appartement chaque fois qu'il n'avait rien à faire pour se demander quel jour Harry déciderait de repasser. Il était excité et peut-être un peu inquiet à l'idée de voir le monde dans lequel son cousin vivait. Il s'était en parti décidé sur tout le truc sorcier, mais il voulait d'abord voir de lui-même et il commençait à perdre patience. Harry avait dit dans le courant de la semaine, mais la semaine était presque écoulée. Quand est-ce qu'Harry viendrait ici ? Peut-être qu'il avait décidé qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Honnêtement Dudley ne le blâmerait pas si c'était le cas.

« Il viendra, mon chéri, » dit Pétunia, le coupant dans ses pensées alors qu'elle préparait le déjeuner sur le comptoir. Dudley se rendit compte qu'il avait parlé à voix haute. « Harry a dit qu'il viendrait. »

« Ouais mais, et si ce gars-là ; Draco, l'avait fait changé d'avis ? Il ne semblait pas beaucoup nous aimer. »

Pétunia hocha la tête. « Je comprends pourquoi. Il sait sans aucun doute tout ce qui est arrivé à Harry lorsqu'il vivait avec nous… Si j'étais Mr. Malfoy je ne voudrais pas non plus qu'Harry soit près de nous. »

Dudley observa sa mère pendant un instant et acquiesça. « Maman, tu prends très bien leur relation. J'étais sûr que tu piquerais une crise. »

« Je l'aurais fait avant. Mais j'aime à croire que je m'améliore. Et comment puis-je être contre quelque chose qui rend clairement Harry heureux ? Il le mérite, n'est-ce pas ? »

Dudley acquiesça et regarda à nouveau la table, repoussant la culpabilité qu'il ressentait pour tout ce qu'il avait fait à son cousin. Harry méritait vraiment d'être heureux.

Pétunia finit de mettre les dernières touches au repas de son fils puis fixa le plat d'un air dubitatif. Elle lui avait fait une salade de poulet et des tranches de pomme verte pour le dessert. Ces dernières années, elle avait essayé et échoué à mettre Dudley au régime, principalement parce que Dudley ne voulait pas suivre ce régime et Pétunia voulait seulement que son fils soit heureux. Mais maintenant c'était différent. Elle était désormais résolue à être une meilleure mère, même si ça voulait dire contrarier son fils. Il serait contrarié, mais au moins il serait en bonne santé.

Résolument Pétunia carra les épaules et attrapa l'assiette. Elle se tourna et plaça le maigre déjeuner devant son fils qui broyait du noir et attendit qu'il commence à se plaindre. Imaginez la surprise de Pétunia quand Dudley la remercia et se mit à manger sans un mot de plus. Elle prit un moment pour se remettre du choc avant de soupirer et de s'asseoir, pas vraiment sûre de quoi faire de ses journées. Leur appartement était si petit qu'il ne lui fallait en général qu'une heure le matin pour le nettoyer. Sans Dudley, elle était sûre qu'elle deviendrait folle. Il n'y avait tout simplement rien à faire.

« Je pense que je vais commencer à chercher un travail à temps partiel, » dit-elle finalement.

« Non, Maman. C'est mon job de prendre soin de toi. »

Pétunia sourit et lui serra la main. « Mais chéri, je n'aime pas être enfermée ici à ne rien faire. Je crois que j'aimerais travailler. J'ai bien aimé quand j'ai soigné les amis d'Harry. Peut-être que je pourrais travailler à mi-temps dans un hôpital. Aide-infirmière ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Dudley leva les yeux de sa salade. « C'est évident qu'Harry a de l'argent. La dernière fois qu'il était là il nous l'a pratiquement crié. Peut-être qu'il t'engagerait. Ses amis ont dit qu'ils étaient tout le temps en danger. »

Pétunia se permit un petit rire. « C'est vrai. Et Mr. Malfoy a de l'argent aussi. C'est un jeune homme très aristocratique. Une vieille fortune, celui-là. »

« Je ne l'aime pas, » ronchonna Dudley. « Il a l'air dangereux. »

Pétunia prit une grande inspiration, en se souvenant de l'air tant d'Harry que de son amant. « Je crois qu'ils sont tous les deux très dangereux, Dudley. » Elle se pencha en avant, plaçant une main sur le bras de son fils. « Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça ? Te mélanger à eux. Harry a dit que ce serait dangereux pour toi. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr. Comment est-ce que je pourrais être sûr de quelque chose comme ça ? C'est étrange. J'ai passé toute ma vie à le détester parce qu'il était un sorcier. Et maintenant j'en suis un. Pourquoi me donnerait-il une chance d'apprendre ? Je suppose que c'est pour ça que j'ai autant de doutes. Si j'étais lui, je ne voudrais rien avoir à faire avec nous. »

Pétunia sourit bien que ses yeux soient tristes. « Nous ne connaissons pas du tout Harry, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Devrions nous- Penses-tu que nous pouvons lui faire confiance ? »

« Oui, » répondit Pétunia immédiatement. « S'il avait projeté de nous faire du mal d'une manière ou d'une autre, il l'aurait déjà fait. Et Mr. Malfoy a déjà eu sa chance et il a choisi de nous laisser en vie, non ? Peu importe ce que je peux ressentir vis-à-vis d'Harry, je sais qu'il ne nous veut aucun mal. »

Dudley acquiesça, se sentant beaucoup mieux après les mots de réconfort de sa mère. « Mais quand va-t-il venir ici ? » geignit-il.

« Qui sait, mais je suis sûr qu'il viendra. Finis de manger et ensuite nous ferons les magasins. » Pétunia se leva pour finir de nettoyer la vaisselle. « Tu as besoin de nouveaux vêtements. Au moins ça t'empêchera de te demander quand Harry arrivera avec ton professeur. »

Dudley hocha la tête, excité à cette idée. Pendant la semaine passée il avait perdu une importante quantité de poids parce qu'il faisait de l'exercice, mais ça venait en grande part de ce que lui avait fait l'ami d'Harry peu importe ce que c'était. Il était encore du côté des gros, mais il n'était plus obèse et il avait commencé à flotter dans ses vêtements comme Harry en avait eu l'habitude. Et même s'il savait que c'était magique, Dudley n'allait pas arrêter de faire du sport. Il aimait bien ça.

Il venait de finir son déjeuner et de se lever pour poser son assiette dans l'évier quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Les deux Dursley arrêtèrent ce qu'ils faisaient pour fixer la porte, tous deux encore méfiants envers les étrangers.

« Là, tu vois ? » dit finalement Pétunia avec un sourire crispé. « Ça doit être Harry là. »

Pétunia se dirigea vers la porte tout en espérant tout du long que c'était vraiment Harry. Quand ils avaient quitté Privet Drive, elle n'avait dit à personne où ils allaient et les seuls gens qui savaient où ils vivaient étaient Harry et ses amis. Néanmoins, Pétunia regarda par le judas avant d'ouvrir la porte. Quand elle vit qui était de l'autre côté, elle haleta et puis appuya son front contre la porte et ferma étroitement les paupières.

« Qui est-ce, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Dudley en se précipitant aux côtés de sa mère. Pétunia secoua la tête, déverrouilla immédiatement et ouvrit la porte en regardant sans ciller l'homme qui se tenait à côté d'Harry.

« Salut Petunny ! » dit Sirius et il lui sourit malicieusement. Harry cligna des yeux de surprise, son regard passant alors de sa tante à son parrain.

« Sirius Black, » répliqua Pétunia et elle fronça le nez comme si elle se souvenait d'une odeur horrible.

« Tu me reconnais ? Je dois dire que je suis surpris. »

« Je n'oublierais jamais ton visage, Black, » cracha Pétunia. Elle prit alors une profonde inspiration. « Je suppose que je dois vous faire entrer. » Elle recula et permit à Harry et Sirius d'entrer. Dudley et Harry se saluèrent et se tournèrent ensuite pour observer Pétunia et Sirius, qui se mesuraient prudemment du regard.

« Vous vous connaissez ? Sirius tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu connaissais personnellement tante Pétunia. »

« Oh oui, nous nous connaissons plutôt bien l'un et l'autre, » gronda Pétunia avant de se détourner de Sirius pour fuir vers la cuisine. « Comment vas-tu, Harry ? » demanda-t-elle sur le chemin.

« Je vais bien, tante Pétunia. »

« Ne sois pas comme ça, Petunny. C'était seulement une blague et c'est arrivé il y a bien longtemps. D'ailleurs, considère ça comme le retour de bâton pour la manière dont tu as traité mon filleul pendant toutes ces années, » dit Sirius sombrement en jaugeant Dudley.

« Qu'as-tu fait ? » chuchota Harry à Sirius.

« J'ai peut-être-ou peut-être pas-saboté un rendez-vous… Je ne sais pas. Ma mémoire est un peu défaillante. » Sirius eut la bonne grâce de paraître penaud. Tout le monde se tourna vers la cuisine de surprise quand Pétunia poussa un cri perçant.

« Un rendez-vous ? Un rendez-vous ! » Elle se retourna et cloua sur place Sirius d'un regard furieux. « Non, ce n'était pas juste un petit rendez-vous ! Tu as chassé l'homme dont j'étais profondément amoureuse et tu l'as fait exprès ! Toi et tes amis, vous croyiez que je n'étais pas assez bien pour un sorcier et donc vous m'avez humiliée et l'avez chassé ! As-tu une idée du temps qu'il m'a fallu pour surmonter ça ? » Pétunia revint vers Sirius et l'examina rapidement. Elle s'arrêta quand elle remarqua qu'il portait une alliance. « Tu es marié ? Tu es heureux ? »

Sirius se dandina sur place et détourna le regard. « Ouais. »

« N'est-ce pas tout simplement adorable, » grogna-t-elle, le sarcasme enrobant chaque syllabe. « Alors que j'ai eu le cœur si brisé que je me suis mariée avec le premier homme qui m'a proposé de sortir avec lui ! »

« Sirius ? » Harry regarda son parrain d'un air fâché. C'était quelque chose dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler. Tante Pétunia avait été amoureuse d'un sorcier avant de rencontrer Vernon ? Le dit-sorcier l'avait laissée tomber à cause d'une farce que Sirius avait faîte ? Ça expliquait aussi encore d'avantage pourquoi Pétunia avait été si amère et jalouse à l'égard de sa sœur. Lily avait pu se marier avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, alors que Pétunia non. Harry pouvait tout à fait comprendre pourquoi Pétunia avait pu être si amère contre les sorciers. « Sirius, tu as vraiment fait ça ? » siffla-t-il.

Sirius tressaillit. « Ce n'était pas censé se terminer de cette manière. Ça aurait seulement dû être une petite farce, » chuchota-t-il en réponse à Harry. Un sentiment de culpabilité semblait planer sur lui alors qu'il voyait le corps de Pétunia trembler furieusement. « Je vais aller attendre dans le couloir. »

Harry acquiesça tandis que son regard revenait vers sa tante. « Ouais, nous arrivons dans une minute. »

Après que Sirius soit sorti, ce fut le silence complet dans l'appartement, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne puisse plus le supporter. « Je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas que l'amener ici t'ébranlerait à ce point. »

« Non, Harry. Je devrais être celle qui s'excuse. Vous êtes nos invités et je devrais agir en conséquence. Pardonne mes mauvaises manières. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire. « Tante Pétunia, dans ces circonstances je crois que tu as le droit d'être impolie. Mon parrain arrive à faire ressortir le pire chez les gens la plupart du temps. Oncle Severus peut en attester. » Harry se tourna rapidement vers Dudley. « Tu es prêt ? Nous avons beaucoup à voir avant d'aller retrouver mes amis ce soir. »

« Ouais, laisse-moi juste prendre un manteau. »

« Pas besoin. Je te trouverai une cape sur le Chemin de Traverse. »

« Juste une minute. » Pétunia quitta la pièce, mais revint vite et elle mit de l'argent dans la main de Dudley. « Au cas où tu en aurais besoin. »

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je me chargerai de tous les besoins de Dudley pendant que nous serons de sortie. » Harry regarda son cousin et sourit en coin. Cette expression ne fit rien pour soulager Dudley de son appréhension.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Dans le prochain épisode de Life Renovation :

« Écoutez-les juste... Ils sont complètement_ Ukatae _maintenant ! » s'extasia Ozemir, et ses camarades acquiescèrent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Ils étaient déjà_ Ukatae_. » dit Hermione.

« Oui, mais ils avaient encore des traits humains qui persistaient. » expliqua Talyn. « La conscience humaine. Maintenant leurs consciences sont_ Ukatae_. Tu penses que tes amis auraient pris ces humains- » Elle pointa les sorciers paralysés gisant aux pieds du jeune _Ukatae_. « -chez eux pour les tuer juste parce qu'ils sont en colère contre eux s'ils étaient encore comme avant de devenir _Ukatae_ ? »


	32. La fin de l'été -2-

**Traducteur : **Neko Suke

.

Salut,

J'avoue, j'ai pas répondu aux reviews ce coup-ci, j'ai été débordée, ça m'arrive bien souvent ces temps-ci :/ Bref, merci aux 15 personnes qui nous ont laissé un petit mot de leurs passages. C'est super agréable.

Chapitre de 14500 mots environ, c'est donc pas un petit et ça évolue encore et encore. Nous n'auront pas les ailes tout de suite maiiiiis... dites vous qu'elles arrivent dans le prochain et dernier chapitre (enfin!).

Je ne vais pas blablater plus longtemps, bonne lecture ;)

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapitre trente-deux**

**La fin de l'été (2)**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

« C'était embarrassant. » hasarda Sirius quand ils furent sortis de l'immeuble. Harry et Dudley le regardèrent, tous deux incrédules.

« Tu- » Harry s'arrêta et passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de le fixer durement. « Sirius, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit que Tante Pétunia te haïssait pour une raison particulière _avant_ que nous ne venions ici. Pas étonnant qu'elle déteste les sorciers et la magie ! »

En plus de cela, il pouvait sentir la colère légitime de Dudley engendrée par la douleur que sa mère avait endurée à cause de ce que Sirius avait fait. Quelle sorte de relation élève/professeur pouvaient-ils avoir si l'élève en voulait à l'enseignant ? Dudley déciderait-il de ne pas devenir un sorcier à cause de ça ? Harry savait à quel point Dudley pouvait être têtu.

« Merde, Patmol ! » grogna Harry.

Quelques personnes autour regardèrent Harry avec méfiance et dépassèrent hâtivement les trois hommes. Certains se lancèrent même sur la route pour rester le plus loin possible d'Harry quand ils passaient à côté. Dudley toucha prudemment le bras d'Harry et ce dernier cilla avec surprise.

« C'est bon. Allons juste là où tu prévoyais de m'emmener… Ça n'affectera pas ma décision. » dit Dudley calmement tout en fixant Sirius.

« Bien. » lui répondit Harry, avant de se tourner et de pointer le visage de Sirius. « Mais cette discussion n'est pas terminée. » Sirius acquiesça rapidement, soulagé d'avoir un léger répit avant la dispute qu'il devinait se profiler entre lui et son filleul.

« On va marcher ou tu veux que nous transplanions, Harry ? »

« On va transplaner dans le magasin de Fred et Georges pour ne pas perdre de temps. » Harry espérait que Ron ne soit pas là. Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à lui faire face en ce moment. Il prit les devants et les dirigea vers une ruelle adjacente et ils transplanèrent de là, Harry prenant Dudley en transplanage d'escorte.

Dudley s'appuya contre le mur de briques dans l'allée quand Harry le libéra de sa prise et il prit une grande inspiration. « C'était une sensation vraiment bizarre. Comme si mon corps était retourné à l'envers pour être remis en place en une fraction de seconde. » Dudley inspira une nouvelle fois avant de s'éloigner du mur. Harry hocha la tête.

« Ouais, c'est le transplanage. » Dudley observa Harry se retourner et regarder le mur opposé. « Dois-je encore conserver ce stupide glamour activé ? »

« Tu parles à un mur. » fit Dudley, songeant que son cousin était peut-être vraiment cinglé.

« Oui. » lâcha une voix désincarnée à l'endroit qu'Harry regardait. Dudley cligna des yeux plusieurs fois sans réussir à voir qui venait de parler. « Nous ne… »

« Nous dévoilons pas aux humains… Je sais. Honnêtement, ce n'est pas comme si le Monde Sorcier ne savait pas déjà que Draco et moi sommes autre chose. » Harry roula des yeux puis se tourna vers Dudley qui était en train de fixer intensément l'endroit d'où provenait la voix. « Mes gardes du corps. » lui dit Harry sur le ton de l'explication, mais Dudley ne le croyait pas. Harry devait l'avoir réalisé car il roula à nouveau des yeux. « Brumek, Ozemir pouvez-vous s'il vous plait vous montrer une seconde pour prouver à mon cousin que je ne suis pas totalement fou. »

Dudley redirigea son regard vers là où Harry avait le sien, avant de hoqueter quand deux grand hommes apparurent. L'un était le même gars qui avait été avec Harry la semaine dernière et le second était plus petit et avait des cheveux blancs vraiment très fins. Celui-ci souriait et secouait sa main tandis que l'autre le fixait simplement, puis ils disparurent.

« Là. Content maintenant ? Bien. » lança Harry avant même que Dudley puisse répondre. Harry commença à caresser sa nuque et produisit un sifflement. Dudley se recolla au mur quand un serpent noir apparut soudainement, enroulé autour du cou de Harry, et siffla en retour.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? C'est une vipère ? Tu as une putain de vipère autour du cou, Harry ! »

« C'est Lovely. C'est mon familier. » sourit sombrement Harry. « Elle est inoffensive. » Dudley se mit à bredouiller. Mais Harry l'ignora. « Viens. Je suis sûr que Sirius a transplané directement dans la boutique. » Harry fit volte-face et de dirigea hors de la ruelle. Dudley ne réussit à faire bouger ses pieds qu'après avoir reçu un coup dur pour le faire faire avancer de la part de l'un des gardes du corps invisibles d'Harry. Il était sûr que ça venait de ce type, Brumek. Il semblait être un trou du cul.

Dudley rattrapa Harry juste au moment où son cousin entrait dans le magasin dont l'enseigne annonçait Weasley & Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux. Il n'eut pas le temps de jeter un coup d'œil à la rue, parce qu'Harry l'attrapa et le poussa vite à l'intérieur et loin de la porte. « Ne t'attarde pas à la porte, sauf si tu as envie de te faire transformer en quelque chose. » expliqua Harry tout en s'avançant plus à l'intérieur.

Soudainement Harry s'arrêta, et Dudley devint inquiet quand son cousin se mit à grogner dangereusement. Dudley vit qu'Harry fixait un garçon roux d'environ leur âge. Celui-ci le fixait avec un air de dégoût profond en retour. Le rouquin lui semblait familier d'une certaine manière, mais il ne pouvait pas replacer l'endroit où il l'avait déjà vu avant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre ici ? » cracha le garçon derrière le comptoir.

« Encore un fois, je dois te rappeler que je suis l'un des actionnaires. » Les yeux de Dudley s'agrandirent. « Je peux aller et venir comme ça me chante. Pas que ce soit tes putains d'affaires. » Harry tourna le dos à Weasley et regarda aux alentours. « Eh, Fred ? George ? » Dudley se tint simplement à l'écart et observa, pensant qu'il serait mieux de rester silencieux et de juste observer. C'était le territoire de Harry et s'il voulait qu'il sache ce qu'il se passait, il le lui dirait.

Un autre jeune homme aux cheveux d'un roux éclatant sortit la tête d'une allée à la gauche de Dudley. Cet homme lui était aussi familier d'une certaine manière et il mit Dudley mal à l'aise pour une raison inconnue. Un large sourire éclata sur le visage du gars quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Harry.

« Harry ! » L'homme s'excusa auprès du client qu'il était en train d'aider et se dirigea rapidement vers eux.

« George, tu n'avais pas besoin de laisser tomber ton client. » répondit Harry avec un grand sourire.

« Ah, ils comprennent ! C'est Harry Potter ! Tu passes toujours en premier, mec. »

« S'il-te-plait, ne commence pas avec ça devant Ron. » siffla Harry. « Sa jalousie ne connait déjà plus de limite. »

« Désolé, Harry. Mais c'est la vérité. Tout le monde t'aime. »

« Ça ne peut pas être vrai. Après tout ce que la _Gazette_ a rapporté cet été… »

« Ah, eh bien… » George s'avança près de Harry, ses lèvres se rapprochant de l'oreille du brun. « Pour te dire la vérité, beaucoup de personnes ne croient pas que tu aies rejoint… » Harry leva une main, ses yeux s'écarquillant.

« On parlera de ça plus tard. Où est Fred ? Vous avez reçu le message de Draco ? »

« Tu veux parler de l'injonction extrêmement pompeuse ? Ouais. Fred y est en ce moment. » Dudley ricana. Une injonction pompeuse semblait parfaitement correspondre à l'image qu'il se faisait du fiancé d'Harry. Son rire attira l'attention du rouquin sur lui. « C'est qui celui-là ? Il m'est familier. »

« C'est mon cousin, Dudley. Il s'avère qu'il est sorcier. Dudley, voici George Weasley. Il possède ce magasin et c'est un de mes très bons amis. »

« Euuh… Salut. » Dudley tendit sa main, mais tressaillit quand il vit le regard mauvais que George lui lançait.

« Tu es la petite merde qui… »

« Nous en parlerons aussi plus tard. Sois simplement gentil avec lui, okay ? » dit Harry doucement. George fixa Harry pendant un moment avant de laisser un gros soupir s'échapper. « Très bien ! Par Merlin Harry, ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux-là. » George attrapa alors la main de Dudley de là où il l'avait fait retomber pour la ramener de son côté, et la secoua deux fois avant de la relâcher.

« Sirius n'est pas venu ici ? » demanda Harry.

« Non. Je ne l'ai pas vu dernièrement. » George leva la main pour faire signe à deux jolies sorcières qui entraient dans la boutique. Elles lancèrent un regard un peu ahuri à Harry, qu'il ignora simplement.

« On était supposés se retrouver ici. » fit Harry, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Eh, Ronnikins. Tu as vu Sirius ? »

« Non, et ne m'appelle pas comme ça. » cracha Ron en retour.

« Mon dieu, il ne fait qu'empirer de jour en jours. C'est de sa faute, et de celle de Finnegan… En parlant du loup. »

Harry et Dudley se retournèrent vers la porte pour voir un autre garçon entrer et Dudley entendit Harry grogner à nouveau. Il regarda juste à temps pour voir George jeter un bras autour des épaules d'Harry. Il était suffisamment près pour pouvoir entendre ce que le rouquin chuchota dans l'oreille de son cousin. « Ne va pas perdre ton calme ou je n'aurais pas d'autre choix que de faire venir Draco ici même dans la seconde. Et je ne veux vraiment pas en arriver là. Ce n'est pas drôle d'être aux alentours de Draco quand il est énervé hors de tout contrôle. »

« Ce type peut-être drôle ? » se hasarda finalement à dire Dudley.

« Oh beaucoup ! » George, Harry, et Dudley virent Seamus s'avancer et s'arrêter à un mètre d'Harry.

« Regardez qui voilà. » railla-t-il en étudiant Harry de la tête aux pieds. « Harry Foutu Potter. Prêt à tous nous envoyer en Enfer, Harry ? Où est ton nouvel ami ? Occupé à planifier de nouveaux raids de Mangemorts ? » Les yeux de Seamus continuaient de voyager sur le corps de Harry d'une façon qui donnait à Harry l'envie d'écorcher vif le bâtard. Personne n'était autorisé à le regarder de cette manière excepté Draco. « Ce serpent autour de ton cou est franchement laid. Bien assorti avec ton âme maintenant, hein ? »

Dudley serra les poings. « Ne parle pas à Harry comme ça ! » cracha-t-il.

Harry et George se tournèrent vers Dudley avec stupeur, mais ce dernier était trop occupé à foudroyer du regard Finnigan. Il avait aussi noté la manière dont le sorcier Irlandais avait regardé son cousin. Harry masqua son plaisir et sa surprise que Dudley le défende. Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et sourit narquoisement au pauvre Gryffondor malavisé devant lui. « Dis-moi, Seamus. T'es-tu déjà demandé quand tu allais mourir ? »

« Je suis sûr qu'il pensait mourir quand Draco le battait à mort la semaine dernière. » ajouta George.

« J'ai entendu de source sûre… » continua Harry tout en s'approchant de Seamus, souriant quand Finnigan recula. « Que tu devais faire attention si jamais une sinistre marque verte étincelante apparaissait au-dessus de ta tête. »

« Tu- tu ne peux pas me menacer Potter ! » cria Seamus alors qu'il continuait de reculer, ses yeux agrandis par la peur. « Je vais aller tout droit à Dumbledore ! »

Harry baissa son menton vers sa poitrine et commença à ricana dangereusement. Le son fit avoir la chair de poule à tous ceux qui l'entendirent. Quand Harry leva les yeux, riant toujours, son glamour avait disparu et ses yeux brillaient comme des émeraudes en fusion. « Oh, s'il-te-plait, vas-y. S'il te plait. Cours, saute, bondis ou tout ce que tu veux à Dumbledore. Pleure sur l'épaule du putain de vieillard. Pour ce que j'en ai à faire... » Harry baissa la tête et étudia ses ongles. « Mais ce n'était pas une menace. »

« C'était une menace et je m'y connais ! »

Harry tourna le dos à Seamus et fixa Ron. « C'était une promesse. » siffla-t-il à voix basse pour lui-même. George, étant juste à côté de lui l'entendit, et leva un sourcil. Alors c'était à ça que ressemblaient les _Ukataes _quand ils embrassaient leur nature Ténébreuse.

« Harry. » murmura George et il lui donna un petit coup sur l'épaule en lui souriant. « Arrête-ça. Sérieux, tu es en train de me faire bander. »

Dudley s'étouffa presque avec sa langue. Harry regarda George et cilla. Il se mit alors à rire. Il rit si fort qu'il eut bientôt des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Ron resta planté avec sa bouche grande ouverte comme un poisson pendant un moment, avant qu'il tourne autour du comptoir. Il avait prévu de suivre Seamus qui avait judicieusement fui le magasin, mais George avait attrapé son bras alors qu'il passait.

« Non. Tu vas rester ici et surveiller la boutique. » dit George, la voix grave, tandis que Harry remettait une fois de plus son glamour en place.

« Mais... »

« Non. Tu as voulu travailler ici, donc travaille ! Je vais sortir avec Harry ici présent. Si tu suis Finnigan, considère-toi alors comme banni du magasin jusqu'à ce qu'il te pousse un cerveau p'tit frère. »

Ron fut si furieux qu'il fut incapable de former une seule parole cohérente. Son visage devint d'un violet sombre et sa bouche s'ouvrit et se referma comme celle d'un poisson rouge. Finalement il serra ses dents et bouscula Harry et Dudley pour retourner au comptoir. Harry regarda l'épaule offensée que Ron avait touchée et y épousseta une poussière invisible qui aurait été laissée derrière.

« Tu es sûr que tu veux venir avec nous ? » demanda Harry, observant George. « Je vais juste montrer à Dudley les environs, pour lui donner un aperçu de notre monde. »

« Putain oui ! Ça va être marrant ! »

« Tu sais, » hasarda Dudley, qui déglutit quand Harry le transperça de son regard. Dudley pointa Ron. « Il ressemble vraiment à Papa quand il devient très en colère. Son visage est comme une prune qui aurait trop grossi. »

Harry choisit de prendre le commentaire comme Dudley l'avait pensé, son but étant certainement d'améliorer son humeur. Il était certain que Dudley n'avait pas réalisé avant que les mots ne sortent de sa bouche que c'était un sujet vraiment sensible pour Harry. Apercevoir l'expression de chagrin et d'embarras sur le visage Dudley aida beaucoup Harry à se détendre.

« Je voulais passer chez Madame Guipure, mais d'abord nous devons trouver Sirius. Je me demande où il est passé. » dit Harry alors qu'ils quittaient le magasin et s'aventuraient dans la rue.

« Peut-être qu'il est allé à la banque… »

Dudley ne prêta plus attention à Harry et son ami alors qu'ils continuaient de discuter de l'endroit où M. Black pouvait être et il s'imprégna plutôt de l'atmosphère et de la vue autour de lui. Il était impressionné. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de pareil. Les boutiques bordaient la rue avec à peine un espace entre elles. Certains bâtiments étaient de deux ou trois étages, avec un magasin à chaque étage, construits de bois et de vieilles pierres de la même façon dont il pensait que les bâtiments du Moyen-âge ressemblaient. La rue était aussi pleine à craquer de sorciers et sorcières habillés de robes et de capes hautes en couleurs. Certains portaient également des chapeaux qu'il pensait avoir été créés juste pour faire des méchantes sorcières à Halloween. Il était évident que ce stéréotype avait été emprunté au monde sorcier et détourné. Les gens souriaient, bien que certains passent de manière pressée, le visage empli d'inquiétude alors que leurs yeux parcouraient la rue à la recherche de quelqu'un ou de quelque chose.

Il nota également toute l'attention qu'Harry recevait, et il se demandait pourquoi. Il n'y avait pas une personne qui passait sans regarder plus que nécessaire Harry, et pourtant son cousin avait caché de nouveau ses traits non-humains. Harry continuait de parler à George, ignorant apparemment tous les regards et les mouvements de têtes dirigés vers lui.

« Hum, Harry ? Pourquoi tout le monde te fixe ? Tu connais tous ces gens ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry renifla avec dédain. « Bien sûr que non. »

« Mais ils connaissent définitivement notre Harry. » George revint en arrière pour se positionner à côté de lui. « Laisse-moi te raconter une petite histoire, Duds. Je vais juste survoler sa vie pour ne pointer que les événements importants… »

Harry gémit et commença à prendre la direction du magasin de prêt-à-porter de Madame Guipure, jetant des coups d'œil de temps à autre seulement pour être sûr que Dudley et George le suivaient toujours, ce qu'ils faisaient. Dudley, remarqua-t-il, était suspendu au moindre mot de George. Alors qu'ils avançaient dans le Chemin de Traverse, Harry était particulièrement conscient de son entourage, et même s'il n'en donnait pas l'impression, il observait tout et tout le monde autour de lui. Il avait déjà repéré trois des membres de l'Ordre les suivant, mais il ne s'en soucia pas outre mesure. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose que l'Ordre pouvait lui faire maintenant de toute façon, pas avec Brumek et Ozemir assurant constamment ses arrières.

Il regarda l'un des membres de l'Ordre. Le sorcier eut l'audace de lui sourire narquoisement et soudainement Harry ressentit le besoin urgent de pourchasser ces membres de l'Ordre et de leur arracher la tête ici en plein milieu de la rue. Il baissa les yeux vers ses ongles poussant et tenta de repousser cette envie. Tuer des personnes en plein milieu d'une rue bondée n'aiderait sa cause en aucun cas, mais… ça serait si drôle.

Ces pensées meurtrières furent balayées de son esprit quand Sirius apparut soudainement et enroula son bras autour des épaules de son filleul et l'attira à lui. « Où étais-tu ? » l'interrogea Harry.

« À Gringotts. »

« Plus d'autres dépôts sur mon compte j'espère. »

« Non, j'ai retenu la leçon. » sourit largement Sirius. « J'ai emporté un peu d'argent pour acheter un cadeau à Luce. »

Harry sourit. C'était toujours un peu étrange de penser que Sirius était marié à Lucius Malfoy, ainsi qu'au fait qu'ils étaient tous les deux très heureux ensemble. « Ça me rappelle. Qu'as-tu dit aujourd'hui pour que Lucius t'envoie un sort comme ça ? »

« Oh ça. » Sirius haussa des épaules et rit. « J'adore énerver Lucius. L'un des moyens le plus facile est de montrer mon affection pour lui en public. Et tu sais comme il est… si coincé, déterminé à conserver les principes des Malfoy et toutes ces foutaises. Il déteste les démonstrations d'affection en public, donc bien sûr il se met en colère quand je l'embrasse devant tout le monde. » Sirius tourna ses yeux clairs vers Harry. « Tu es vraiment chanceux, mon chiot. Draco ne semble avoir aucun problème à montrer aux gens à quel point il t'aime. Tellement chanceux… » Sirius soupira et regarda le ciel, manquant le rougissement de Harry. « Alors, pourquoi tu avais l'air de vouloir faire un massacre il y a une seconde ? »

Le sourire idiot d'Harry mourut instantanément d'une mort horrible. « Nous sommes suivis par l'Ordre. Je hais ce putain d'Ordre ! C'est un tel mensonge ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry. L'Ordre vit ses derniers instants. Nous le détruirons bien assez tôt, » chuchota Sirius. Harry acquiesça.

« Je n'en avais aucune idée… » entendit-il Dudley murmurer alors qu'ils rentraient tous les quatre dans le magasin de Madame Guipure. Harry remarqua l'air impressionné de Dudley par rapport aux choses qu'il avait faites et il s'autorisa à jubiler intérieurement un petit peu. Il aimait le fait que Dudley apprenne à quel point sa vie était vraiment particulière.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici, Harry ? Draco ne t'a-t-il pas acheté assez de vêtements pour tenir plusieurs années la dernière fois que vous êtes venus ici ? » s'enquit George.

« S'il-te-plait, ne me le rappelle pas. Et il veut aller à Paris avant que l'école ne commence pour en avoir encore plus. Je pense que je vais me suicider avant que ça n'arrive. » lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

« M. Potter ! Bonjour ! » fit Madame Guipure en agitant joyeusement la main alors qu'elle se hâtait de traverser toute la boutique pour rejoindre Harry et ses compagnons.

« Bonjour, Madame Guipure. » Harry lui sourit chaleureusement et la salua d'un signe de main à son tour.

Dudley, toujours en train de récupérer des révélations que lui avait dévoilées George, regarda simplement la propriétaire du magasin avancer vers eux et pratiquement lécher les bottes de son cousin. Après tout ce que lui avait dit George, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'Harry attire autant l'attention. Harry était un foutu héros, bonté divine ! Il faisait quasiment partie de la famille royale. Dudley se sentit subitement franchement stupide et insignifiant.

« Souhaitez-vous que je privatise le magasin pour vous, M. Potter ? Je serais heureuse de le faire. »

« Non ! » haleta Harry agitant ses mains devant son visage. « Draco n'aurait pas dû vous demander de faire ça la première fois. »

« Je vous assure que je n'ai aucun problème à faire ça. » répondit-elle avec un doux sourire.

« Non, merci. Nous sommes juste là pour trouver à mon cousin une cape pour un usage quotidien. Rien de trop extravagant… mais je ne veux pas non plus qu'il ressemble à un misérable. Oh, et mettez ça sur mon compte, s'il vous plait. » Le sourire de Madame Guipure s'agrandit.

« Bien sûr ! » Elle se tourna vers Dudley, qui n'avait pas fait attention à leur conversation et était occupé à reluquer les vêtements autour de lui. « Si vous voulez bien me suivre M. Euuh… » Harry dût donner un coup de coude à son cousin avant que ce dernier ne réalise qu'on lui parlait.

« Dursley. » bafouilla-t-il, haussant les épaules quand Harry le regarda bizarrement.

« Bien venez avec moi, M. Dursley et nous allons vous installer. » Dudley acquiesça et suivit la femme vers une section du fond où se trouvait un large assortiment de capes de toutes les tailles, couleurs et motifs. « De quelle couleur sont vos yeux ? » Madame Guipure tira son menton vers le bas de sorte à pouvoir y jeter un coup d'œil puis marmonna pour elle-même en commençant à fouiller dans les capes. « Noisette. Beaucoup de couleurs possibles en partant de ça. »

Dudley resta immobile et regarda autour en attendant qu'elle ait fait son choix. Puisqu'il ne payait pas et que toutes les robes dans lesquelles elle farfouillait semblaient toutes tout à fait convenables, Dudley savait qu'il se moquait de celle qu'elle choisirait. À la place, son attention se dirigea vers son cousin, M. Black et George Weasley. Les trois sorciers avaient leurs têtes proches les unes des autres et semblaient avoir une discussion passionnée. Occasionnellement, l'un d'eux relevait la tête et jetait un coup d'œil à la porte. Dudley frissonna quand il aperçut brièvement l'air particulièrement sombre que portait le visage d'Harry lorsqu'il leva la tête.

« Nous y voilà. Essayez celle-ci, M. Dursley. »

Dudley se retourna vers Madame Guipure qui tenait une cape d'une couleur chocolat foncé avec des liserés noirs et un fermoir d'argent. Dudley n'eut même pas besoin de l'enfiler pour la vouloir. Il ne l'essaya que pour être sûr qu'elle lui allait. Ce qui était le cas, et parfaitement. Il sourit. « Je la prends. »

« Merveilleux. »

« Je peux la garder sur moi ? »

« Bien sûr, M. Dursley. Ça va sur le compte de M. Potter. Pas besoin de payer au comptoir. »

« Merci. » bégaya-t-il, se demandant à quel point Harry était riche.

Madame Guipure sourit et disparut autre part. Dudley retourna vers son groupe. Une fois encore il se sentit très indécis quand ils se retournèrent tous les trois et lui jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil, les trois sorciers portant un masque de scepticisme sur le visage. Finalement Sirius hocha la tête et se tourna vers Harry.

« Ça va le faire. »

« Ouais. » Harry eut un sourire en coin. « T'es pas trop mal comme ça en fait, Big D. » Harry estima qu'il avait parfaitement le droit de taquiner son cousin avec ce nom. Harry comptait profiter pleinement de cet avantage et le taquiner et de le railler (gentiment, bien évidement) autant que possible. « Mais c'est vraiment étrange de te voir en habits de sorcier. Même si c'est juste une cape. Qu'en penses-tu George ? »

« Je me réserve le droit de garder mon opinion pour moi jusqu'à nouvel ordre. » Harry grogna. « Où allons-nous maintenant ? » demanda George alors qu'ils quittaient le magasin.

« Euh… » Harry fronça les sourcils et se gratta la nuque. « Je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé. Je pensais que j'allais montrer ton magasin à Dudley, il n'a pas vraiment pu y jeter un vrai coup d'œil. Mais il vaut mieux attendre que Ron soit absent. Et ensuite ici… plus tard ce soir nous allons passer à l'Antre, bien sûr… La boutique d'Ollivander s'il nous choisit… » Harry haussa les épaules et dit ensuite à Dudley. « Il y a d'autres endroits, mais je ne veux pas te les montrer à moins que tu choisisses d'être un sorcier. »

« C'est quoi la boutique d'Ollivander ? » demanda Dudley.

« Là où tu obtiens ta baguette » lui répondit Sirius.

« On pourrait lui monter le Magasin des Accessoires de Quidditch. »

« Brillant ! » s'exclama Harry. « Je ne peux pas croire que je n'y ait pas pensé. C'est mon magasin préféré après tout. Et je pourrais regarder proprement l'Éclair-de-Feu X. »

« C'est super ! Tu vas t'en prendre un ? » George et Harry prirent les devants, complètement absorbés par leur discussion autour de ce nouveau balai, laissant Dudley marcher derrière en compagnie de Sirius.

« Alors tu as déjà pris ta décision ? »

Dudley fut surpris un instant avant d'acquiescer. « Je me suis plutôt fait à l'idée. »

Dudley supposa que ça ne lui ferait aucun bien de continuer à en vouloir à cet homme pour une stupide farce qu'il avait fait lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Si sa mère ne s'était pas mariée à son père, alors Dudley ne serait jamais né après tout. Mais il se promit qu'il découvrirait ce qu'il s'était passé exactement.

Sirius empêcha Dudley de suivre Harry. « Rappelle-toi, tout ce que tu vois ici n'est même pas la moitié de tout ça. Tout n'est pas rose avec nous. Nous sommes en guerre au fond, même si les camps ont changé. » Sirius montra discrètement un homme à un mètre de distance qui prétendait regarder la vitrine d'un magasin. « Pas un ami, » chuchota-t-il, puis pointa un autre homme qui les fixait directement, et Sirius nota que Dudley retenait toute son attention. « Pas un ami non plus. Ton cousin est un être très puissant maintenant et il a des ennemis puissants… Bien que je sois quasiment certain qu'aucun ne pourrait l'attraper, pas vraiment. Je crois que Draco raserait de la surface de la terre quiconque tenterait de le blesser. J'espère que tu réalises à quel point tu es chanceux d'être toujours en vie, d'ailleurs »

« Oui, je sais. Je le réalise… avec tout ce que tu viens de me dire. Et pour le danger… » Dudley haussa les épaules. « Ma vie est ennuyeuse et j'ai compris qu'elle ne menait à rien de toute façon. Les amis d'Harry ont dit qu'ils étaient toujours en alerte à cause du danger. J'aime bien cette idée, en quelque sorte. »

Sirius le fixa. « C'est une pensée très stupide et téméraire. » Il eut alors un grand sourire, et Dudley eut le sentiment qu'il venait de passer un grand test pour ce type. « J'aime ça ! Tu me surprends.»

« Je pense que c'est bien aussi. D'habitude je suis très prévisible. »

« Pourquoi as-tu accepté ça en premier lieu ? Pourquoi essaies-tu de faire partie de la vie d'Harry maintenant ? Penses-tu honnêtement que tu le mérites ? » Sirius était sérieusement curieux et voulait être certain que Dudley n'était pas là juste pour s'amuser.

« Mr. Black, je sais que je ne mérite rien de la part de Harry. Je sais que- Écoutez, quand mon père est parti, je me suis promis de devenir une personne différente, une personne meilleure. C'est ce que je fais. C'est pour ça que j'essaie de garder mon esprit ouvert à tout ça. » dit Dudley, balayant du regard le Chemin de Traverse. « Je prends ça très sérieusement. Je ne veux plus jamais décevoir Harry, maman, ou moi-même. »

Dudley regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Mr. Black et nota que les deux hommes qu'il lui avait désignés étaient maintenant ensemble et se rapprochaient résolument d'eux. Dudley n'était pas certain de savoir s'il devait ou non le faire remarquer mais quand les sorciers vinrent plus près encore, il supposa qu'il ferait mieux de le faire.

« Euh… Mr. Black ? Ces hommes que vous m'avez montrés qui ne sont _pas_ des amis semblent venir plus près. »

« Le font-ils en ce moment ? » demanda Sirius sans se tourner pour voir.

Dudley hocha la tête. « Mais ils font toujours semblant de faire du shopping. Attendez… Ils regardent droit vers moi. »

Sirius jura mais ne regarda pas en arrière. « Je ne comprends pas comment ils ont pu le découvrir si vite, mais ils doivent savoir qui tu es. » murmura-t-il en passant un bras autour des épaules de Dudley et en se mettant à marcher. « Nous savions que ça allait arriver tôt ou tard. Mais pas si tôt. »

Dudley regarda par-dessus son épaule une seconde. « Ils ont leurs baguettes dans leurs mains maintenant. »

Sirius jura encore et sortit sa baguette. « Peux pas croire qu'ils essayent de t'attraper maintenant, ces bâtards provocateurs. Bien, gamin, tu voulais du danger, tu en as maintenant. Tu vois ce magasin avec un balai au-dessus de l'enseigne. Tu vas courir droit dedans. Harry devrait être à l'intérieur. Tu le colles. Compris ? » Dudley hocha la tête. « Je serais juste derrière. »

Il le poussa et Dudley partit directement vers le magasin de Quidditch tout en regardant au-dessus de son épaule en y allant et vit Mr. Black agiter la main vers les hommes qui les suivaient. Dudley était presque à la porte quand il aperçut deux autre sorciers s'approchant de Mr. Black par derrière, chacun pointant sa baguette vers lui.

« Hey ! Mr. Black, attention ! » hurla Dudley et il se mit à courir vers lui. Il se dit que s'il voulait se racheter pour toutes ses mauvaises actions, maintenant serait un bon moment pour commencer. « Harry ! » Cria-t-il par-dessus son épaule en espérant que son cousin l'entende.

Il fonça sur l'un des sorciers juste quand celui-ci dit un mot étrange. Alors que le sorcier tombait, une lumière bleue fusa du bout de sa baguette et heurta une sorcière qui passait rapidement. Elle s'écroula sur le sol, inconsciente. Dudley se retourna juste quand l'autre sorcier pointa sa baguette sur lui, mais Sirius lança un Expelliarmus pour sauver Dudley du sort juste à temps.

Harry se rua alors dehors. Il n'avait pas entendu l'appel de Dudley, trop plongé dans son inspection du nouveau balai et discutant de cela avec George, mais Ozemir l'avait mis au courant des problèmes qui avaient lieu dehors. Un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que George et lui couraient hors du Magasin des Accessoires de Quidditch, et son sang bouillonna quand il vit que quatre membres de l'Ordre s'étaient rassemblés et encerclaient maintenant Dudley et Sirius. Il était presque hors de tout contrôle quand il fit un premier pas vers le groupe. Le vent se leva jusqu'à atteindre la taille d'une tornade qui se déchaîna sur le Chemin de Traverse, effrayant tous ceux qui n'avaient pas déjà fui les ennuis qui se préparaient, et le reste des clients du Chemin se dépêchèrent de quitter la zone. Seulement quelques-uns se cachaient derrière les magasins aux alentours pour regarder ce qui se passait. Les portes furent soudainement verrouillées et toutes les fenêtres teintées quand Brumek claqua des doigts, empêchant quiconque de voir ce qu'il se passait dehors. Brumek voulait qu'aucun humain ne puisse voir plus encore du pouvoir que le jeune homme était en train d'afficher et afficherait. Il ne s'inquiéta pas des amis d'Harry. Ils savaient ce dont il était capable, et ils ne diraient rien à propos de ça ou gare à eux sinon. Ozemir se précipita vers la sorcière inconsciente et la réanima. Elle sembla confuse un instant, avant de s'enfuir en courant sans un merci.

« STOP ! » hurla Harry, et les membres de l'Ordre furent aisément et instantanément immobilisés. Georges eut presque une crise cardiaque quand la route fut frappée plusieurs fois par des salves d'éclairs successives. Au moins les éclairs n'étaient pas proches de tout ce qu'il se passait. Il remercia Merlin que le Chemin soit maintenant déserté. Il n'avait pas envie que lui ou qui que ce soit d'autre soit frappé par l'humeur furieuse d'Harry.

« Je vais réduire chacun de vous en lambeaux. » grogna Harry alors qu'il s'approchait lentement des membres de l'Ordre, marchant aisément malgré les vents violents. George soupira de soulagement quand les éclairs cessèrent.

« Harry, nous sommes saufs ! Tu dois te calmer maintenant ! » cria Sirius par-dessus le vent en courant vers son filleul en rage pour essayer de lui bloquer la route, mais Harry ignora ses mots et le dépassa. Dudley se sortit de sa stupeur juste au moment où Sirius attrapa son bras et le traîna vers George.

« Surveille-le. Je vais chercher Draco. »

« Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée ? » demanda George, observant toujours Harry qui tournait autour de ses proies paralysées. « Draco va être fou furieux. »

« Il ne devrait pas. Ils n'en avaient pas après Harry. Ils avaient décidé de poursuivre Dudley ici. »

« N'empêche... Dud est de la famille d'Harry et Draco va prendre ça comme une attaque directe contre Harry, t'sais. »

Sirius passa une main dans ses cheveux alors qu'il soupirait. « Ouais, tu as probablement raison. »

« On ne devrait pas arrêter Harry ? » Demanda Dudley en le pointant du doigt. Georges et Sirius se tournèrent vers Harry juste quand celui-ci attrapa l'un des membres de l'Ordre par le cou et le souleva d'une trentaine de centimètre au-dessus de sa tête comme s'il avait le poids d'une poupée. Dudley frotta ses yeux pour être sûr qu'il n'imaginait pas ce qu'il voyait.

« Hmm... Quelle est la première chose que je devrais vous faire, pigeons sans cervelle ? **Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Lovely ? Qu'est-ce que je devrais leur faire ? **siffla Harry et il secoua brutalement le sorcier qu'il tenait. Lovely leva la tête de là où elle était sous le menton d'Harry et posa ses yeux sur le membre de l'Ordre paralysé dans la main de son maître.

**Vous devriez lever vos inhibitions et faire ce qui vous vient naturellement, Maître.**

Harry en rit de plaisir. **Oui, tu as raison.**

« Le seul qui a le pouvoir de calmer le petit est son âme-sœur. » annonça Brumek, à côté de Sirius. Les sorciers se tournèrent pour le regarder, l'_Ukatae _avait parlé sur un ton bizarre. Sirius regarda autour de lui, cherchant le second garde, et aperçut Ozemir appuyé contre un mur, souriant et s'amusant de toute évidence à regarder Harry perdre le contrôle.

Sirius se tourna vers George et Dudley. « Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire. Nous avons besoin de Draco. »

« Mais que se passera-t-il si Draco vient ici et perd le contrôle ? »

« Nous sommes foutus si nous le faisons et foutu si nous ne le faisons pas. » Sirius haussa des épaules. « Protège Dudley. »

George acquiesça alors que Sirius transplanait au Manoir Malfoy. « Nous devons distraire Harry jusqu'à ce que Draco arrive ici... Eh, Harry ? Que penses-tu leur faire ? »

« Je vais les saigner à blanc. » Répondit calmement Harry, ses yeux ne quittant jamais le sorcier paralysé emprisonné dans sa poigne. Il commença à rapprocher le sorcier de son visage quand Dudley bondit soudainement en avant.

« Eh, Harry ! J'ai... Euh... J'ai pris ma décision. Tu veux l'entendre ? »

Finalement Harry observa Dudley et George, mais il ne laissa pas tomber sa victime. Ses sourcils étaient froncés. « J'imagine que tu veux rentrer à la maison maintenant et oublier ton héritage magique. Tu es ici depuis à peine une heure que tu as déjà été attaqué. » Il revint à l'humain qu'il tenait et grogna. « Putain de bâtards. »

« En fait, c'est le contraire. Je veux aller chercher ma baguette maintenant. Tu peux m'y emmener ? » Dudley lâcha un soupir de soulagement quand il lui sourit rapidement. Cependant, Harry ne libéra pas le sorcier.

« Vraiment ? »

« Ouais. » Dudley et Georges avancèrent doucement, se battant contre le vent. « C'est excitant en fait. Pourquoi tu ne m'emmènes pas chercher ma baguette maintenant ? » George devait accorder ça à Dudley. Il faisait un travail du tonnerre pour distraire l'_Ukatae_ furieux. Mais il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que l'attention d'Harry retourne à son captif ainsi qu'aux trois autres sorciers étendus autour de lui, paralysés.

« Non, pas maintenant. Après que je me sois amusé avec ces déchets, nous irons. » Ses griffes poussèrent et commencèrent à s'enfoncer dans la gorge du sorcier.

« Il est vraiment en colère. » dit Dudley.

« Définitivement en tête de tuer ces sorciers. On ne peut pas laisser ça arriver. Ça ruinerait tout. » George et Dudley avancèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient juste à côté de Harry. « Écoute, mec. Tu ne peux pas les tuer. Rappelle-toi des plans que tu as faits. Tu les tues et tu vas droit à Azkaban, ou pire. Ces plans ne vaudront plus rien alors. »

Harry rit. « Azkaban ne peut pas me retenir, George. »

« Quand même... Tu ne cherches pas à créer l'unité ? Tu ne réussiras pas si les gens pensent que tu tues sans y réfléchir. »

« C'est dans ma nature de tuer de cette façon. Et je veux tuer ces humains, vraiment lentement. »

George soupira. C'était inutile d'essayer de faire entendre raison à un Gryffondor. Harry était sans aucun doute entièrement en mode _Ukatae_. Ses deux gardes, Brumek et Ozemir semblaient particulièrement apprécier leur devoir à ce moment-là. Ils restaient simplement là à regarder. Georges nota qu'ils avaient caché leurs oreilles pointues et raccourci leurs cheveux. Mais hormis ça ils gardaient la même apparence.

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire quelque chose ? » hurla George, poussant Dudley avec lui alors qu'il approchait le garde _Ukatae_.

« Pourquoi nous ferions ça ? » fut la réponse de Brumek alors qu'il souriait en coin.

« Oui. Notre jeune ami grandit. Je suis si content. » fit Ozemir avant de soupirer joyeusement.

« Et pour le vent ? Vous ne pouvez pas l'arrêter? »

« Je ne veux pas. On ne le fait pas, Brumek. Le pouvoir du petit jeune est exaltant, non ? » dit-il, le souffle coupé. Il était clair d'après le sourire de Brumek que celui-ci était dans l'un de ses rares moments de bonne humeur grâce à la démonstration d'Harry. Il se tourna vers Ozemir et balaya de ses yeux sombres sa mince silhouette appuyée contre le mur. Les yeux de ce dernier s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Brumek ne l'avait jamais regardé de cette façon avant. Un lent sourire séducteur embellit les lèvres d'Ozemir tandis que ses yeux violets s'ancrèrent à ceux granit. Le regard de Brumek s'affuta et il fit un pas en avant vers le savant rougissant avant de s'arrêter de lui-même.

« Non. » dit-il plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose, avant de tourner le dos à Ozemir et de regarder George. « Non. Nous ne ferons rien. Le jeune a le droit de s'exprimer de la manière dont il le souhaite. »

« Vous êtes tous les deux dingues. » Georges roula des yeux tandis que Dudley fixa l'_Ukatae_, incrédule. Il n'avait pas encore appris exactement ce qu'eux et Harry étaient et ne savait rien à propos de leur nature, il était donc choqué – et c'était compréhensible – par leur attitude.

Heureusement, Draco et Sirius revinrent en plus d'autres personnes à ce moment-là. Sirius avait convaincu Draco de prendre également avec eux Tom et Hermione. Il supposait que Tom et Hermione seraient capables de calmer aussi bien Harry que Draco si jamais Draco perdait lui aussi le contrôle. Mais Draco ne perdit pas son sang-froid et il alla directement vers son âme sœur, arrachant de ses mains griffues le sorcier qu'il tenait. Tout le monde tressaillit quand les griffes d'Harry creusèrent des marques encore plus profondes dans le cou du sorcier alors qu'il était forcé de le lâcher. Draco balança le sorcier par terre comme le déchet qu'il était, avant d'attraper Harry durement par l'épaule et de siffler à son visage.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Blondie fasse ça. » dit George.

« Il n'est pas en colère après Harry, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Dudley.

« Non. S'il est en colère contre quelqu'un c'est contre l'Ordre. » expliqua Sirius. « J'ai convaincu Draco de contenir sa colère jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent en privé. Il distrait simplement Harry. »

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda Hermione à Dudley alors qu'elle venait se placer à côté de lui. « Sirius a dit qu'ils étaient ici pour toi. »

« Hmm ? Oh ouais. Ça va merci. » répondit-il, puis il reporta immédiatement son attention sur Harry et Draco. Harry fixait le sol où se trouvaient étalés les sorciers immobilisés et grognait.

« Regarde-moi ! » cracha Draco en secouant à nouveau Harry. Une fois qu'il eut les yeux émeraude brûlants sur lui, Draco secoua la tête. « Qu'est-ce que tu pensais faire, à perdre ton contrôle en public comme ça ? » siffla-t-il, parfaitement conscient d'être hypocrite mais il s'en fichait parce qu'il avait besoin qu'Harry retrouve son calme. « Tu es plus malin que ça ! Tu es en train de mettre tout ce pourquoi nous avons travaillé, tout ce que nous espérons accomplir, en danger. »

« Mais ils le cherchaient. » geignit Harry. « Ils le cherchaient depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici, Draco. »

Le regard de Draco s'adoucit et il caressa le visage d'Harry. « Je sais, amour. Je sais. Mais tu ne peux pas les tuer maintenant. Cependant, » Draco baissa la voix et continua rapidement quand Harry fronça encore plus les sourcils. « Je vais ramener ces bâtards à la maison avec moi et tu pourras jouer avec quand tu rentreras. Et peut-être que tu aimerais torturer un peu tante Trix aussi. Ça te dit ça, hein ? » Le sourire brillant de Harry fut une réponse suffisante.

Ozemir frappa des mains avec excitation et vint se positionner à côté de Brumek, qui refusa de regarder son partenaire. Falde et Talyn vinrent se joindre à leurs camarades, et semblaient contents eux aussi. Tout le monde, excepté Harry et Draco, regardait les _Ukatae _plus âgés curieusement.

« Écoutez-les juste... Ils sont complètement_ Ukatae _maintenant ! » s'extasia Ozemir, et ses camarades acquiescèrent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Ils étaient déjà_ Ukatae_. » dit Hermione.

« Oui, mais ils avaient encore des traits humains qui persistaient. » expliqua Talyn. « La conscience humaine. Maintenant leurs consciences sont_ Ukatae_. Tu penses que tes amis auraient pris ces humains- » Elle pointa les sorciers paralysés gisant aux pieds du jeune _Ukatae_. « -chez eux pour les tuer juste parce qu'ils sont en colère contre eux s'ils étaient encore comme avant de devenir _Ukatae_ ? »

« Même après les transformations ils n'étaient pas comme ça. » songea Tom.

« Non, je suppose que non. » répondit Hermione. Ses yeux commencèrent à s'embuer alors qu'elle regardait Draco rassembler rapidement les sorciers puis invoquer le cercle _Ukatae_ autour d'eux. Il embrassa Harry et lui dit de se tenir tranquille juste avant de disparaître au manoir avec ses prisonniers. Falde et Talyn disparurent en compagnie de Draco.

« Le sang, la mort, les tortures... Les _Ukatae_ sont de vrais enfants quand ça en vient à ces choses. C'est comme un jeu d'enfant. Je pense que c'est ce qui les rend si Sombres et si meurtriers. » spécula Tom. Il espérait que Harry et Draco le laisserait regarder et peut-être participer aux tortures qui débuteraient certainement quand Harry retournerait au manoir Malfoy. Ça commençait à lui manquer. Fol-Œil était mort trop rapidement.

« À partir de maintenant, ils seront complètement _Ukatae_. Plus la moindre parcelle d'humanité à l'intérieur d'eux. » fit Brumek. Sirius, George, Dudley et Hermione le regardèrent choqués. Sa voix exultait tout simplement de fierté.

« Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. » dit Ozemir quand il remarqua le regard triste qu'Hermione. « Ce sont toujours vos amis. Ils sont justes un peu plus sanguinaires. »

Brumek renifla. « Un peu ? » marmonna-t-il.

« Silence... J'essaie de lui remonter le moral. »

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent et sa voix prit des proportions hystériques. « Donc c'est ça, à partir de maintenant, ils vont devenir des créatures des Ténèbres sans esprit qui délivrent juste chaos et destruction autour d'eux ? » Sa voix prit des proportions hystériques. Tom posa une main sur son épaule et la serra, mais n'ajouta rien. Il apprécierait, bien sûr, de regarder ça.

« Excuse-moi, humaine... On te semble dénués d'esprit ? Nous avons toujours un cœur qui bat ! » cracha Brumek. « Si nous étions vraiment si malveillants, je t'aurais arraché la tête ainsi que celle de tous les humains que je vois ici sans une arrière-pensée. Mais nous avons du self-control et une conscience... Elle n'est juste pas humaine. Calme-toi maintenant. »

« Viens, Dudley ! » l'interpella Harry en lui faisant signe de venir. « Allons chercher ta baguette ! »

Hermione et Tom s'approchèrent d'Harry en même temps que Dudley. « Tu vas mieux maintenant, Harry ? » demanda Tom.

« Parfaitement bien. » Harry tourna ses yeux vers Hermione. « Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Mione. Je n'y peux rien. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils étaient innocents. Qui sait ce qu'ils auraient fait à Dudley s'ils avaient réussi à le capturer. Autant que je sache, personne dans l'Ordre n'est innocent. C'est Dudley qui est innocent et ils en avaient après lui. Tout comme ils en avaient après toi, Luna, Dean et Neville. Ils ne méritent aucune pitié. »

Après ça, le vent se calma, les portes des boutiques se déverrouillèrent, et les gens recommencèrent à sortir. Il ne fallut pas longtemps temps avant que le Chemin de Traverse soit à nouveau blindé de clients. Surtout quand la rumeur se répandit à propos de ce qui s'était passé. Les gens ne seraient pas capables de retenir leur curiosité et feraient le voyage jusqu'au Chemin juste pour voir s'ils pouvaient en apprendre plus sur ce qui était arrivé.

« Je sais Harry. Ça arrive juste si vite. »

« Je suis désolé et je vais essayer de me contrôler près de toi. »

« Tu n'auras pas besoin de te contrôler quand tu seras près de moi, je t'assure. » dit Tom en souriant à Harry.

« Tu es incorrigible. » Répondit Hermione en roulant des yeux. « Viens, très cher. Nous devons aller au manoir Snape. » Hermione enroula son bras autour de celui que Tom lui tendit, tous les deux en souriant à Harry, avant de transplaner ailleurs. Harry avait toujours parfois quelques problèmes à croire combien ces deux-là avaient pu devenir proches. Surtout en considérant qui ils étaient tous les deux.

« Pourquoi les gens ne semblent-t-ils pas effrayés par toi ? » demanda Dudley, en se référant aux clients du Chemin de Traverse.

« Tu as peur de moi ? »

« Je respire ? »

Harry grogna. « Je suppose que c'est parce qu'ils ne savent pas de quoi je suis capable maintenant. Ils ne connaissent que le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, Sauveur du Monde Sorcier. » Harry se rapprocha de son cousin et chuchota. « Beaucoup de personnes ne peuvent pas croire que je suis devenu Sombre. Ça signifierait la fin du monde pour eux. » Il secoua la tête et ricana. « Stupides crétins. »

Harry se retourna et se mit à descendre la rue en s'assurant que Dudley le suive de près. Il était clair pour Dudley que s'il voulait rester en vie, il devait rester collé à Harry comme une sangsue. Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne à se défendre convenablement. Les gens les évitaient de manière compréhensible. De ce qu'il observa, Dudley réalisa qu'il avait tort, autant qu'Harry. Les gens avaient peur de lui.

Ils tracèrent leur chemin jusqu'à la boutique d'Ollivander sans aucun problème, mais avant qu'ils n'entrent, Harry obligea Dudley à rester à la porte. « Tu es sûr ? Tu en es absolument certain ? »

Dudley roula des yeux. « Ouais, je suis sûr. Je ne veux pas avoir à le répéter.»

« Explique-moi pourquoi. » Dit Harry d'un ton rude qui fit tressaillir Dudley.

« Parce que j'aime ce que j'ai vu et la façon dont je me sens maintenant. »

Harry acquiesça et poussa finalement la porte, autorisant Dudley à rentrer à l'intérieur avant lui. Sirius et George suivirent après Harry, tous deux étrangement. Harry était sûr qu'ils étaient toujours en train de digérer du choc de sa transformation complète. Harry se sentait très, très heureux à ce moment, et il savait que c'était parce qu'il avait des prisonniers attendant d'être tués. Il savait qu'avant aujourd'hui il n'aurait jamais été aussi heureux d'avoir des personnes à torturer puis tuer, mais maintenant il se sentait totalement comme une créature des Ténèbres, comprenant désormais sa nature et l'acceptant sans inquiétude. De quoi avait-il besoin de se soucier ? Il était _Ukatae_. Il pouvait tout faire. Il n'était pas humain, il avait le pouvoir. Il pouvait tout faire...

« Mr. Potter. Heureux de vous revoir à nouveau. Vous n'avez pas brisé votre baguette, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Mr. Ollivander après être venu à l'avant du magasin quand il eut entendu la cloche de la porte sonner.

« Non. Ma baguette va très bien. » répondit Harry avec un véritable sourire.

« Oh. Bien, bien. Ça aurait été une véritable honte. »

Harry était sur le point de dire à l'homme qu'il n'avait plus réellement besoin de sa baguette, mais décida de se taire. Moins de personnes étaient au courant mieux c'était. « Nous sommes ici pour trouver une baguette pour mon cousin. »

Le vieux sorcier leva un sourcil de surprise. « Cousin, hein ? Je n'avais pas vu ça venir. »

« Ne m'en parlez pas, » répondirent Harry et Dudley en même temps, et puis ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre avec amusement.

« Bien, laissez-moi voir ça... » Mr. Ollivander jeta un coup d'œil à Dudley, hocha la tête, puis bougea pour aller examiner les longues boîtes de baguette tout le long du mur derrière lui. « Hmm... Nous allons commencer par du chêne, je pense. » Il leva la main haut au-dessus de sa tête et récupérera une longue boîte noire poussiéreuse. « Chêne, 25,4 centimètres, crinière de licorne, et plutôt souple... » Il ouvrit la boîte et la tendit à Dudley qui l'attrapa sans hésitation pour prendre la baguette. Il enroula ses doigts autour d'elle avant de faire trembler son pouvoir sans s'en empêcher face à la chaleureuse sensation de picotement qui s'empara de tout son corps.

« La première. » Mr. Ollivander hocha de la tête et sourit. « Très bien. Très bien, en effet. »

« Vous êtes bon, Mr. Ollivander. » répondit Harry.

« Je le suis, oui. Ça fera treize Gallions. »

Dudley regarda Harry sortir une bourse de velours pleine à craquer d'argent. Harry en tira alors une poignée de grosses pièces en or. « Ce sont des Gallions. » expliqua Harry à Dudley alors qu'il décomptait treize pièces et les déposait sur le comptoir.

Une fois hors du magasin, Dudley observa sa baguette, puis regarda Harry. « C'était étonnamment simple. »

« Quoi ? Tu espérais quelque chose de grand apparat ? Que le Ministre de la Magie en personne te donne ta baguette ? »

Dudley ignora son ton sarcastique. « Il y a un Ministre de la Magie ? Comme dans Premier Ministre ? »

« Évidemment. Et comme tous les politiciens, il est inutile. Il traîne notre nation dans la boue. »

« Harry... » Sirius surgit et passa un bras autour de son filleul pour le serrer contre lui. « Ne t'énerve pas encore. En plus, c'est aussi au programme. Relaxe. »

Harry soupira. « Ouais, très bien. »

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

« M'man ! » Dudley déboula de la porte, l'excitation clairement visible sur son visage. « M'man ! » Harry suivit après lui, ferma la porte et se mit à discrètement lancer des sortilèges de protection tout autour du logement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Que se passe-t-il Duddy ? » Pétunia se précipita dans le living-room depuis la cuisine, mais s'arrêta net quand elle vit le sourire sur le visage de son fils. Elle s'approcha de lui et il leva sa baguette pour la lui montrer. Harry rigola. C'était comme un nouveau jouet, apparemment. Cette pensée effaça le sourire sur le visage d'Harry.

« Ce n'est pas un jouet, Dudley. Tu ne peux pas traiter une baguette comme tu l'as fait avec tes autres affaires. Tu ne peux pas juste en avoir marre et la jeter. C'est une partie de toi maintenant... Un autre membre. Une baguette ne peut pas être utilisée avec insouciance. Elle doit constamment rester sur toi. Tu comprends ? Ce n'est pas un jeu. »

« J'en suis conscient, Harry. »

« C'est bon de te voir à nouveau excité cependant. J'imagine que tout s'est bien passé. » fit-elle en souriant maintenant à la fois à son fils et son neveux.

« Ouais ! » Harry et Dudley décidèrent de ne pas lui révéler ce qu'il s'était passé avec les membres de l'Ordre. Rien de mal n'était arrivé donc il n'était pas nécessaire que Pétunia se mette dans tous ses états à cause de ça. « Harry m'a emmené au marché sorcier où il y avait des douzaines de boutiques pleines de choses bizarres… et des balais volants ! »

Une fois encore, Harry se mit à rigoler. Après avoir été chez Ollivander, Harry avait à nouveau entrainé son cousin au Magasin des Accessoires de Quidditch et ils s'étaient extasiés devant l'Éclair de Feu Express, et étonnamment, Dudley et lui avaient créé de nouveaux liens autour des balais et de l'explication d'Harry sur le jeu de Quidditch. Harry était surpris de l'enthousiasme dont faisait preuve Dudley pour ce jeu une fois qu'il en eut compris les règles. Harry, Dudley, Sirius et George étaient allés dans un café pour souper en avance et ils étaient tous partis dans une grande conversation autour de ce jeu sorcier, et au moment de se quitter, Dudley avait eu hâte de jouer au Quidditch.

Harry s'arrangea pour que Sirius et George distraient Dudley et se pressa à nouveau dans le magasin pour lui commander un Éclair de Feu en surprise. Draco le tuerait probablement pour ça, mais il s'en moquait. Il n'arrivait pas à croire combien il s'était amusé avec Dudley durant ces quelques heures, et à quel point c'était facile de s'entendre avec lui maintenant. Qui plus est, il était certain que ça avait beaucoup à voir avec le fait que Dudley avait un tantinet peur de lui. Mais ça ne faisait qu'ajouter au plaisir d'Harry. Ce qui était un sentiment vraiment étrange.

« On parlera de tout ça plus tard, M'man. On est seulement revenus pour que je puisse me changer avant que l'on aille à ce club sorcier. » Dudley se tourna et lorgna Harry. « Il n'arrête pas de se plaindre d'être loin de son Draco chéri. »

« Ferme-là ! » dit Harry en rougissant et fixant ses orteils. Le doux sourire ne quitta pas un instant le visage de Pétunia alors qu'elle regardait Dudley se précipiter dans sa chambre pour se changer.

« Harry… Merci. »

Harry releva les yeux, surpris et confus. « Pour quoi ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas vu sincèrement heureux comme ça depuis longtemps… et de nous donner une chance… » Les yeux de Pétunia s'emplirent de larmes. « Je ne te comprends pas. Pourquoi es-tu si gentil avec nous ? »

« Parce que je le peux. Parce que je le veux. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi par contre. Je ne veux pas vraiment m'en soucier. Pas maintenant. »

Pétunia acquiesça, puisqu'il n'y avait pas vraiment grand-chose à ajouter à cela. Elle comprenait qu'il y réfléchissait. Il avait décidé de les garder dans sa vie. Ils auraient besoin de temps pour apprendre à se connaitre et découvrir pourquoi.

_Harry ?_

Harry fut immédiatement en alerte en entendant le ton anxieux de son âme-sœur. Pétunia resta perplexe quand son neveu parut soudainement très inquiet. « Excuse-moi, tante Pétunia. Je dois parler avec Draco. » dit-il, et elle hocha de la tête alors qu'il se retournait et s'asseyait sur le canapé. Elle devint soucieuse quand le regard du jeune homme devint vitreux et absent. Comment Harry parlait-il avec Mr. Malfoy ? Elle supposa que c'était un autre pouvoir qu'il possédait, et pensa à lui demander plus tard.

Harry s'installa plus confortablement et ignora tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?_

_J'ai fait quelque chose d'incroyablement stupide._ L'inquiétude d'Harry doubla quand la voix de Draco fut clairement empreinte de panique.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

L'aire de réception de Ste Mangouste était relativement vide quand Draco arriva, ce qui le surprit grandement, bien qu'il ne le fasse pas paraître sur son visage alors qu'il s'avançait d'un pas nonchalant vers la réception. Une fois-là, il fixa sans expression la sorcière réceptionniste dont le visage était caché derrière un exemplaire de _Sorcière-Hebdo _et elle semblait prête à ignorer le monde entier jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait fini sa garde. C'était la même sorcière qui avait osé toucher Harry la fois où ils étaient venus pour faire corriger sa vue. Draco lui lança un regard noir alors que ses griffes poussaient. Il n'était pas d'humeur à ça. Pas après avoir dû aller au Chemin de Traverse pour récupérer les bâtards qui avaient osé s'approcher d'Harry.

Il posa ses griffes sur le bureau et les fit glisser dessus, son visage n'exprimant toujours rien, et il vit la sorcière tressaillir en entendant le son strident que ses griffes firent. Elle lâcha son magazine et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant Draco.

« Maintenant que j'ai attiré votre attention. Faites savoir à la Guérisseuse Bluemoon que je suis ici pour la voir. »

« Mr. Malfoy, la Guérisseuse-en-Chef est extrêmement occupée. Peut-être souhaiteriez-vous prendre un rendez-vous ? »

Draco réfréna le besoin urgent d'empaler cette stupide sorcière qui le prit. Si elle savait qui il était, alors elle devrait savoir qu'il ne valait mieux pas refuser quoique ce soit à un Malfoy. « Non, je ne souhaite prendre aucun rendez-vous. Je n'en ai pas besoin. Dites à Bluemoon que je suis là et elle sera plus qu'heureuse de venir me voir. »

« Je suis désolée, Mr. Malfoy. Sans rendez-vous- »

« Laissez-moi vous poser une question. » dit dangereusement Draco, déployant ses doigts sur comptoir et se penchant en avant. « Vous aimez votre job ? Non, oubliez-ça… Bien sûr que vous ne l'aimez pas. Qui l'aimerait ? » fit-il avec mépris. « Qu'en est-il du fait que vous soyez vivante et en bonne santé, hmm ? Si vous voulez continuer à vivre une vie saine et sans douleur, je vous suggère d'alerter Bluemoon de ma présence. Immédiatement. »

Draco sourit intérieurement de dédain quand de peur, la sorcière se redressa de sa chaise et hocha promptement la tête. « Je vais la prévenir dans l'instant, Mr. Malfoy. Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre. »

« Très bien. Et pour information… Ne dites jamais non à un Malfoy. Est-ce que c'est compris ? »

« Ou-oui, M-Monsieur ! Je suis désolée, Monsieur ! »

Draco tourna les talons et s'éloigna de la réception. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'Amortia n'apparaisse, et comme d'habitude elle avait ce grand sourire sur le visage. « Draco ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Je viens voir Mr. Lovegood. Je voulais voir si je pouvais le soigner de moi-même. Et pour prendre un autre échantillon de sang si jamais mon pouvoir de guérison ne marche pas sur lui. »

Amortia sourit. « Bien sûr. »

« Je me sens un peu stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Mais je n'ai jamais soigné qu'Harry. Et ça doit être un type de soin complètement différent. » continua-t-il alors qu'ils parcouraient l'hôpital. Draco haussa des épaules. « J'ai pensé que je pouvais tenter le coup. »

Amortia lui jeta un coup d'œil et son sourire s'agrandit. « Harry t'a envoyé ? »

« Non. Son joli petit cul est plus occupé à mal se comporter en public. Pourquoi cette question ? »

Amortia rigola « Tu n'es pas exactement ami avec la fille Lovegood. » expliqua Amortia tandis qu'elle faisait signe de partir aux personnes qui attendaient l'ascenseur, pour être certaine qu'il serait entièrement pour Draco et elle. « Et tu n'es pas exactement le genre de personne à te balader en aidant bénévolement des personnes qui n'ont pas d'importance pour toi. »

« Harry aime Loufoca. » Quand Amortia leva un sourcil inquisiteur, Draco secoua la tête. « D'un amour fraternel. Stupides tendances Gryffondor… »

« Je vois. »

« Et Tom est celui qui a suggéré que je pourrais être capable d'aider Lovegood avec mon pouvoir. »

« Ah bon ? » Amortia sembla surprise. « Pourquoi s'en soucie-t-il ? »

Draco haussa des épaules. « Il n'a pas donné de raison. C'était une suggestion comme ça, au pied levé. »

Amortia guida Draco à travers les couloirs jusqu'à un service privé chargé des patients aux traitements spéciaux puis dans la chambre privée de Mr. Lovegood, ce qui incluait aussi une salle d'attente privée pour les amis et la famille.

« Bonjour, Luna. Je t'ai ramené un visiteur. » Amortia s'approcha du lit et commença à agiter sa baguette au-dessus du corps plongé dans le coma de Mr. Lovegood, fonçant les sourcils en le faisant. Il n'y avait eu aucune amélioration, et il semblait que son état empirait. Rien de ce qu'elle ou les autres Guérisseurs aient pu faire n'empêchait son corps de s'éteindre petit à petit.

« Draco ! Ça fait plaisir de te voir ! » Luna lui fit un vague signe de la main depuis l'endroit où elle était assise près de la fenêtre. Draco ignora le fait qu'il n'avait jamais autorisé Loufoca à utiliser son prénom.

« Lovegood. » réplica d'un ton sec Draco. Celui-ci ne voulait pas trainer là plus que nécessaire, et une fois qu'Amortia lui fit un signe de tête, il s'avança vers le lit et plaça ses mains sur la poitrine de Mr. Lovegood, ne s'embarrassant même pas à expliquer à Luna ce qu'il était en train de tenter de faire à son père.

« Ça ne marchera pas. » dit Luna doucement en souriant tristement à Draco quand il leva les yeux vers elle de surprise. « Rien ne marchera. C'est censé arriver. Je suis assez âgée maintenant. »

Amortia s'assit sur la chaise en face de Luna. « Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda-t-elle gentiment. « Tu savais que ton père serait malade ? Tu es assez âgée pour quoi ? » Amortia fit signe à Draco de continuer ce qu'il cherchait à faire.

Luna fixa un point au-dessus de l'épaule d'Amortia, ses yeux anormalement ronds et elle soupira. « On voulait rester à la maison, vous voyez, parce que ça ne peut pas être empêché. Mais Dumbledore, une fois qu'il s'est rendu compte que papa était malade, l'a convaincu que c'était mieux qu'il vienne se faire soigner ici. Papa y a réfléchi et a accepté au final parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'avant que le moment ne soit venu des Mangemorts viennent m'enlever. Idiot de papa ! Et voilà où nous en sommes. » Luna retourna son attention vers la fenêtre. « Mais j'aimerais vraiment retourner à la maison. Et si papa était conscient, je suis certaine qu'il dirait la même chose. Il n'est venu ici que dans le seul but que je sois en sécurité. S'il avait su pour le kidnapping, il aurait souhaité que nous rentrions à la maison. Il est presque temps. Bientôt, Dumbledore ne sera plus capable de m'atteindre. »

Amortia avait du mal à digérer ce que lui disait Luna, ou plutôt ce qu'elle ne disait pas. Elle comprenait cependant que Mr. Lovegood, s'il n'était pas tombé dans le coma, aurait préféré être chez lui pour mourir. C'était clairement compréhensible.

« Rien. Rien ne se passe. » lâcha Draco avec frustration quelques minutes plus tard. Il n'arrivait pas à ressentir la maladie chez Mr. Lovegood, ni la moindre douleur, rien.

« Merci d'avoir essayé. » fit Luna, avant de fixer à nouveau la fenêtre. Draco la regarda une minute en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi le prenait-elle si bien ? Son père était en train de mourir. Elle s'en moquait ?

« Draco, deux mots en privé. » Amortia et Draco quittèrent la salle. « Il se passe quelque chose d'étrange. » lança-t-elle une fois que la porte fut fermée derrière eux. Ils étaient dans une petite salle d'attente qu'Amortia avait conjuré d'elle-même en sécurité pour être sûre que personne n'espionnerait leur conversation.

« Ça concerne Loufoca Lovegood. Bien sûr que c'est étrange »

« Sois sérieux s'il te plait. » Draco la fixa sans ciller. Il était totalement sérieux. « Je pense que Luna et son père devraient rentrer chez eux. »

Draco soupira et repoussa une mèche de cheveux qui était tombé devant ses yeux. « Harry me tuera si je laisse faire ça. Les Lovegood sont mieux protégés ici, entourés par tous ces patients et ces Guérisseurs. »

« Mais ils ont besoin d'un meilleur environnement. Luna a dit que Dumbledore a convaincu son père de venir ici plutôt que de rester chez lui. Il est évident que rien ne peut être fait pour Mr. Lovegood, pas tant qu'un nouveau remède n'aura été découvert. Il n'a pas besoin d'être ici pour ça. »

« Que suggérez-vous que je fasse, Bluemoon ? » cracha Draco impatiemment. « Loufoca a besoin d'être protégée de Dumbledore. Elle ne pourra pas avoir la meilleure des protections si elle est chez elle seule avec un père invalide. »

Amortia lui sourit machiavéliquement et Draco sut qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qu'elle était sur le point de lui dire. Et puis il sentit une vague d'amusement s'échapper d'elle et devina exactement ce à quoi elle songeait. Il se mit à secouer la tête, semblant positivement horrifié.

« Non ! Non, non, non, non. Non ! »

.

.

« Stupide Bluemoon et ses stupides idées ! » grogna Draco alors qu'il avançait dans le manoir Malfoy, se dirigeant droit vers le bureau privé de son père.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment une idée stupide, petit » fit Talyn de derrière lui.

« Tu n'es pas supposée être vue ou entendue ! » cracha-t-il sans se retourner. « Pour une fois suis les règles. »

Talyn haleta et puis se mit à bouder, mais elle fit comme il lui était ordonné et retourna dans son Ombre, tandis que Falde riait mentalement. Pourtant il trouvait révélateur que Talyn ait immédiatement obéi au jeune. Il avait le sentiment qu'elle n'avait pas obéi de son propre gré. L'excitation, une émotion qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis tellement longtemps, l'emplit. Ça le démangeait de voir ces marques. Il ne les avait toujours pas inspectées et il avait prévu de le faire aussitôt que Draco serait revenu de l'hôpital. Mais comme le jeune était d'une humeur particulièrement exécrable, il décida d'attendre que les deux petits jeunes soient réunis et plus calmes.

Draco avança, nageant dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au bureau privé de son père. Il toqua à la porte et patienta. Quand Lucius ouvrit la porte, il haussa un sourcil en voyant la lueur agacée dans les yeux de son fils.

« Eh bien ? Qu'est-ce qui a été fait pour la position de Severus à la tête de Serpentard ? »

« Elle a été sécurisée. » fit Lucius d'une voix trainante. « Autre chose ? »

« Oui, il y en a. » grinça Draco. Il ne voulait vraiment, vraiment pas faire ça, et la seule raison pour laquelle il avait accepté la suggestion ridicule d'Amortia était parce qu'Harry serait très content que Draco l'ait autorisée. Draco s'assurerait d'en être récompensé. Oh oui, et la récompense serait monumentale. Harry ne serait plus capable de marcher pendant une foutue semaine le temps qu'il en finisse avec ce démon aux yeux verts. « Les Lovegood vont habiter avec nous jusqu'à ce que Loufoca aille à l'école et que son père soit mort. »

« Excuse-moi ? »

« Dis aux elfes de maison de préparer une chambre pour eux. Bluemood les amène dans une heure. »

Draco fit un signe de tête à son père, puis transplana. Lucius cilla face à l'endroit où son fils s'était trouvé. Les Lovegood ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ? Lucius fronça soudainement les sourcils à la réalisation qu'il venait tout juste de recevoir un ordre direct de son fils. Lucius renifla et se ré-enferma dans son bureau. Il en discuterait en privé avec Draco la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait. Draco était peut-être maintenant une puissante créature des Ténèbres, mais il avait besoin qu'on lui rappelle que Lucius était toujours son père et qu'il ne tolérait pas un irrespect pareil.

Draco ne le réalisa qu'une fois qu'il transplana au manoir de Severus. Il savait que son père était probablement furieux, et il n'était pas assez stupide pour penser qu'il s'en sortirait simplement comme ça.

« Ça n'a pas marché. » dit-il en guise de salutation une fois qu'il fut entré dans le laboratoire de potion de Severus au fin fond des entrailles du manoir. Les épaules d'Hermione tombèrent à ses mots, et pour la distraire, Draco lui tendit la nouvelle fiole de sang qu'il avait récupérée de Mr. Lovegood avant de quitter Ste Mangouste. La diversion fonctionna, et elle redressa les épaules et repartit travailler.

Tom observa Draco un moment, prenant note des épaules tendues du blond et de la grimace permanente sur son visage. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Draco siffla avant de répondre, attirant sur lui les yeux d'Hermione, et ceux de Severus qui l'avait ignoré au profit d'une potion. « Les Lovegood sont transférés au manoir Malfoy pour leur bien-être et leur protection. » Hermione commença à hocher de la tête comme si elle avait toujours su que ça se produirait. Draco réprima un commentaire cinglant sur les je-sais-tout.

« Et pourquoi ça t'ennuie autant ? » hasarda Tom, sachant parfaitement que garder l'esprit de Draco concentré sur ce sujet ne ferait que le mettre en colère.

« Parce que Loufoca est folle ! Parce que je ne l'autorise que pour faire plaisir à Harry. »

« Tu ne veux pas faire plaisir à Harry ? »

« Non ! Je veux dire, si… C'est juste… »

« Tu n'es pas habitué à te soucier autant d'une autre personne. » compléta doucement Severus, comprenant parfaitement.

« Ça ne me ressemble pas. » chuina Draco.

Hermione renifla et roula des yeux. « Harry ne souhaiterait pas que tu fasses des choses juste pour lui faire plaisir si ça doit te rendre mal à l'aise ou te faire penser que tu n'es plus vraiment toi-même. »

« Et je le sais, Hermione. Mais je ne peux tout de même pas m'en empêcher quand ça en vient à lui. Je m'en fiche. J'aime lui faire plaisir, mais… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si terrible Luna de toute façon ? »

« Elle est folle ! » explosa Draco, jetant ses bras en l'air pour en appuyer son propos.

« Tom est fou aussi… C'est vrai. Ne me regarde pas comme ça. » fit Hermione quand Tom plissa les yeux vers elle. « Tu t'entends bien avec Tom. En plus, Luna n'est pas réellement folle. Elle est juste différente. Il est évident qu'elle voit des choses que les autres ne voient pas. Ce n'est pas parce que nous ne pouvons pas les voir que ça signifie qu'elles ne sont pas là. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle est folle. »

« Parfaitement vrai. » accorda Tom.

Les yeux d'argent tourbillonnant de Draco s'étrécirent en regardant le Seigneur des Ténèbres et il grogna. « Ne fais pas comme si tu savais tout sur Lovegood ! Tu es juste d'accord avec Hermione parce que tu es amoureux d'elle. »

Silence Total.

C'était comme si les quatre personnes présentes dans la pièce avaient cessé de respirer et que la température avait chuté drastiquement. Hermione constata elle-même qu'elle tremblait. Elle supposa que ça venait du regard que Draco et Tom s'échangeaient plutôt que d'une chute de température. Elle ressentit une chaleur dans son dos, et s'appuya instantanément contre la poitrine de Severus. Autant pour la chaleur que pour la protection. La raison pour laquelle elle était effrayée était compréhensible. En colère, parce qu'autant Tom que Draco pouvaient faire beaucoup de dégâts.

« Ne dit pas ce genre de choses, Draco. » murmura-t-elle, et elle fut rassurée quand Severus enroula un bras autour de sa taille.

Le visage de Tom reflétait toute la rage qu'il ressentait, et il sortit lentement sa baguette. « Je te suggère de réfléchir avant de parler. Ne prétends pas savoir ce que je ressens pour qui que ce soit, bébé Malfoy. Tu ne peux pas sentir mes émotions. Je suis assez fort pour te bloquer. Et si tu redis un jour la moindre chose à propos de mon amitié avec Hermione, je trouverai un moyen au-delà du Serment Sorcier que j'ai proféré pour te tuer. C'est compris ? »

Le visage de Draco était déformé par deux expressions. Le choc d'avoir perdu son calme, son self-controle et d'avoir dit une telle chose. Et la fureur d'avoir été appelé bébé Malfoy et menacé. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne doutait pas des capacités de Tom, et savait que s'il le voulait, il trouverait probablement un moyen de passer au-delà du Serment même si aucun autre sorcier n'avait pu accomplir un tel acte… Mais c'était le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Tu l'aimes. » ajouta simplement Draco, incertain de pourquoi il ne s'excusait pas comme il le devrait et persistait sur ce sujet de conversation.

« Pas de cette manière. » siffla Tom et avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose de stupide, il rangea sa baguette et quitta rapidement le laboratoire. Hermione s'écarta de Severus et regarda son amant. Quand il lui fit un doux sourire et hocha la tête, elle lui sourit en retour et puis courut après Tom. Elle lança un regard noir à Draco quand elle le dépassa.

« Bien joué, Draco. Bien joué. » glissa Severus avec dédain. Il regarda de haut son filleul avant de se retourner vers ses potions. Il savait parfaitement ce que l'insensibilité de Draco pouvait générer en ce qui concernait Tom Riddle. Heureusement, Hermione devrait être capable de s'occuper du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Draco reprit possession de son calme avant de s'installer sur un tabouret à l'autre bout de la pièce et il observa les épaules tendues de Severus. Il se tourna de l'autre côté du tabouret une minute après, posa ses coudes sur le plan de travail et plaça sa tête entre ses mains.

_Harry ?_

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_J'ai fait quelque chose d'incroyablement stupide._

Hermione se précipita hors du laboratoire de potions, toutes les cellules de son corps hurlant furieusement après Draco Malfoy alors qu'elle courait après le Seigneur des Ténèbres, espérant de toute son âme que Draco n'avait pas tout foutu en l'air. Tom, malgré qu'il soit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, était très fragile en ce moment, n'ayant que très récemment récupéré tout sa tête et son âme. Et il avait dix-huit ans. Ses émotions, celles qu'il ne s'était probablement jamais autorisé à expérimenter avant, devaient se déchaîner. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Tom se refermer sur lui-même comme il l'avait fait la première fois qu'il avait été jeune et était devenu une cible facile pour les manipulations de Dumbledore. Renfermées, ses émotions ne pourraient pas permettre à Tom de s'ouvrir aux autres, de profiter de la vie, de profiter de la famille qu'il avait enfin, et d'atteindre le but qu'il s'était toujours fixé. Hermione souhaitait tout cela par-dessus tout. Elle voulait que Tom sache qu'il avait une famille, qu'il était soutenu et qu'il soit sincèrement heureux de la vie qu'il a. Avoir ses sentiments renvoyés à la figure de cette manière ne pouvait que l'affecter de façon vraiment négative.

« Tom ! » cria-t-elle quand elle le vit au bout du couloir, se préparant à monter les escaliers.

Tom s'arrêta mais ne lui fit pas face. « Je ne suis pas de bonne compagnie à ce moment précis, Hermione. » dit-il avec froideur quand elle arriva à son niveau.

« Tom… S'il te plait, regarde-moi. » l'implora Hermione. Tom ferma les yeux et se sentit plus diminué qu'il ne l'avait jamais été avant. Il se sentait comme un lâche. Hermione haleta et le contourna de sorte qu'ils soient face à face et elle lui toucha le bras. « Draco est un con. Nous le savons tous. Il n'avait aucun droit de parler des sentiments des autres. »

« Je ne veux pas parler de ça ou de lui. » répliqua Tom d'une voix sombre et dangereuse qui fit tressaillir Hermione. Il s'éloigna et continua de grimper l'escalier. Hermione se mordit quelques secondes les lèvres avant de le suivre.

« Tu as besoin de te détendre ! » fit-elle d'un ton faussement joyeux alors qu'elle monta les escaliers à ses côtés. « Sortons. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin que tu t'inquiètes pour moi ! » cracha-t-il en se tournant finalement pour lui faire face. « Je n'ai besoin de rien venant de toi ! »

« Je vois. » Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux en entendant le mépris qui débordait de sa voix. « Draco dit une chose fausse, ce qu'il pensait que tu ressentais, et tu vas envoyer balader tout ça parce que ça t'effraie. »

« Je suis le Seigneur des Ténèbres au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. » siffla-t-il. « Rien ne m'effraye. »

Le regard qu'il lui envoya était tellement rempli de dégoût qu'elle en hoqueta. Elle n'avait pas réalisé que tout ce dégoût affiché sur son visage était tourné vers lui-même et en aucun cas vers elle.

« Je suppose que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que tu ne te rappelles que je ne suis qu'une sang-de-bourbe. » dit Hermione à voix basse.

Tom jura et l'attrapa par le bras quand elle fit un mouvement pour partir. « Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre redire ça de toi. »

« Tu me fais mal. » répondit-elle platement. Tom desserra sa prise mais ne la lâcha pas.

« Il a raison, tu sais ? » fit-il doucement, et les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent.

« Tu es… Tu es amoureux de moi ? »

Tom secoua la tête. « Je ne suis pas capable d'une telle émotion. Mais Draco m'a fait réaliser que je suis en train de laisser d'autres sortes de sentiments prévaloir sur tout le reste. Me donnant l'impression d'être un homme faible. Je ne peux pas apparaitre comme faible ! »

« Personne ne te verra jamais comme un faible. » dit Hermione sévèrement. « Et s'ils le pensent, nous n'avons qu'à leur montrer à quel point ils ont tort. »

Un léger sourire se forma sur le visage de Tom avant que ses yeux ne se fassent curieux. « Pourquoi êtes-vous devenus amis avec moi ? Toi, Harry, Draco… Vous étiez tous censés mourir de mes mains, tu sais. »

« Oui. On est tous au courant. » Hermione renifla, lui envoyant un regard désapprobateur avant de prendre son bras pour le guider dans le couloir. « Et quand tu as fait cette Alliance avec Harry et Draco, nous étions tous conscients que tu n'avais fait un cessez-le-feu que parce que tu avais besoin de quelque chose. » termina-t-elle quand ils atteignirent la salle de Cheminette. « Manoir Malfoy. Je serais juste derrière toi. »

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. »

« Chaque chose en son temps. Allez vas-y. »

Tom marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe qui ressemblait à quelque chose sur les mères de remplacement je-sais-tout, et Hermione sourit simplement quand elle vit les flammes vertes l'emporter. Elle sourit de soulagement et elle suivit juste après pour trouver Tom en train de l'attendre. Elle ne lui parla pas, elle lui sourit simplement, s'assurant qu'il la suivait. Quelques fois il lui jetait un regard accompagné d'un haussement de sourcil inquisiteur, mais elle se contentait de sourire et continuait jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient devant la porte de la chambre du jeune homme.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? »

« Entrons et je te montre. »

Hermione avait une lumière malicieuse dans les yeux qui commençait à l'inquiéter. Il resta là, fixant la porte fermée, tandis qu'Hermione attendait qu'il l'ouvre. Il voulait vraiment très fort savoir ce qu'elle avait prévu avant d'ouvrir la porte. C'était un jeune homme après tout, et une soudaine rougeur traversa son visage alors que plusieurs images indécentes faisaient leur apparition dans sa tête. Chacune aussi perturbante que la suivante. Hermione était une belle jeune femme, mais il ne pensait pas à elle comme ça. Il ne pourrait jamais la considérer comme ça.

« Arrête de fantasmer, Tom Riddle. Je ne vais pas rentrer là-dedans et faire des choses perverses avec toi ! »

Tom était si soulagé qu'il relâcha le souffle qu'il avait retenu et puis ouvrit immédiatement la porte, laissant Hermione le précéder dans ses quartiers sombres.

« Je réalise que tu es toujours Lord Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres… » Elle lui fit face dans le noir. « Mais est-ce que c'est vraiment nécessaire que tu vives dans le noir jour et nuit ? »

Tom sourit narquoisement. « Je ne suis pas ici jour et nuit. » Il agita sa baguette et la chambre fut aussitôt illuminée par une demi-douzaine de bougies et de lampes à huiles installées à cet effet.

Hermione fit un bruit évasif et s'approcha de son armoire. « Tu as brûlé les vêtements moldus que t'a acheté Draco ? J'espère que non. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec la question que je t'ai posée ? Et vas-tu seulement répondre à ladite question ? »

« Bien sûr que je vais le faire. » répondit-elle depuis l'intérieur du dressing.

« Eh bien ? » La patience de Tom s'effilochait et par le rire qu'il entendit, il sut qu'Hermione le savait elle aussi. Il résista à l'envie de rouler des yeux et choisit plutôt de s'asseoir et d'attendre, se demandant ce que la Gryffondor lui réservait.

« Nous y voilà ! » Elle ressortit en tenant une chemise de soie bleue et un pantalon noir, les deux presque trop moulants pour son confort quand Draco les lui avait faits essayer.

« Nous y voilà ou- ? »

« Mets-les. Franchement. » Elle secoua la tête d'exaspération.

Tom plissa les yeux devant les vêtements offensants. « Non. »

« Si. »

« Je ne les mettrai pas. » Tom croisa les bras par-dessus sa poitrine et se mit à fusiller du regard la sorcière. Il était le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Jamais de la vie il ne porterait volontairement des vêtements moldus. La seule raison pour laquelle il les avait essayés c'était parce que Draco ne l'aurait jamais fermé sinon, et le blond pouvait être vraiment très ennuyant quand il commençait.

« Tu vas les mettre si tu veux la réponse à ta question. » Hermione posa les vêtements sur son lit. « Je vais me changer. Je t'attends devant ma chambre dans vingt minutes. » Sur ce elle le quitta bouche bée avant de fermer en silence la porte.

Tom se retrouva à fixer les vêtements. « Je ne le ferai pas ! » cracha-t-il.

A/N : Donc ouais… Hum… J'ai menti. C'était supposé être le dernier chapitre mais le chapitre complet dépasse les 28.000 mots, et je n'aime pas vraiment poster des chapitres fantastiquement longs, il a donc été coupé. Désolée d'avoir menti dans le dernier chapitre. Heureusement, vous n'allez pas vraiment vous en soucier étant donné qu'un chapitre en plus sera posté soit demain, soit le jour suivant !

Je veux expliquer certaines choses à propos de ce chapitre et du suivant. Premièrement, l'attitude d'Harry et Draco. Oui ce sont des créatures de Ténèbres. Ils aiment le sang, la torture et tuer… C'est comme ça qu'ils sont maintenant… Mais ils sont toujours les mêmes. Vous verrez ça quand nous entrerons dans la séquelle. Aussi dans le chapitre suivant, Tom vas être un peu plus… détendu. Vous pourrez penser que je le transforme en mollasson, mais ce n'est pas le cas… Je vous le promets ! Vous verrez ça dans la séquelle. Je veux juste montrer comment il est affecté par le fait d'être revenu à l'âge de dix-huit ans. Il y a un autre côté de lui qu'il ne s'est jamais autorisé à explorer avant…

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Dans le prochain et dernier chapitre :

« Ce ne sera pas un problème. Nous entrerons tous dans le cercle. Avec la quantité d'alcool que vous avez ingérée tous les deux, vous ne devrez pas être capables de transplaner. »

« C'est tellement gentil à toi, Draco. » dit Fred.

« Ça a dû être une baise monstrueuse. » ajouta George et les jumeaux eurent un sourire très pervers.

Draco s'avança de façon menaçante. « Si tu continues de parler comme ça, je vais- »

« C'était monumental. »

« Harry ! »


	33. La fin de l'été -3-

**Auteur **: Windseeker2305  
><strong>Traducteur <strong>: Haganemaru

.

Salut tout le monde, je suis comme qui dirait, en retard, vu que je devais envoyer vendredi... Désolée, complétement oublié de poster cette fiction, j'ai cru avoir encore quelque jours et bin non !

Ce qui fait que... et bien, je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews (encore) donc je tiens à remercier tous ceux et celles qui y ont penser, c'est vraiment agréable de voir que cette longue fiction vous plait encore après 33 long chapitres.

Je tiens à rappeler que nous sommes en train de traduire la suite et que **si vous êtes intéressés... pensez à venir nous retrouver sur le forum**, même traduire quelques chapitres / demi-chapitres nous irait, cela nous ferait avancer car nos traducteurs (dont moi, j'avoue) s'essoufflent à enchainer chapitre après chapitre.

Sur ce... bonne lecture et on se retrouvera après...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapitre trente-trois  
>La fin de l'été -3-<strong>

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Trente minutes plus tard, Hermione se retrouvait assise devant sa coiffeuse, pianotant ses doigts sur le dessus avec impatience. Elle était déjà habillée, venait de faire ses cheveux et piaffait d'impatience pour partir. Tout ce dont elle avait besoin maintenant était d'un entêté Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais apparemment, Tom n'avait aucunement l'intention de porter les vêtements qu'elle lui avait choisis. Hermione était sur le point de renoncer quand quelqu'un cogna brutalement à sa porte.

« Il était temps, putain… » Elle s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase quand elle aperçut l'expression la plus sombre qu'elle n'ait jamais vu sur le visage de Tom. Sur une note plus joyeuse, il portait les vêtements qu'elle avait préparés. Et il était très, très appétissant. Elle suspecta qu'il semblait être exagérément furieux parce qu'il savait qu'il était beau. Et il était beau dans des vêtements moldus.

« Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'as jamais dû porter des vêtements comme ça avant. »

« Je n'ai jamais porté ça. »

« Peu importe, ça n'a pas d'importance. » Elle n'allait pas lui rappeler qu'il avait vécu dans un orphelinat moldu. « Tu es magnifique. Il est temps d'y aller. » dit-elle en passant devant lui.

« Où crois-tu aller habillée comme ça ? » La voix outrée de Tom résonna dans le hall. Hermione se retourna pour le voir la pointer du doigt d'une manière très stricte.

« Nous y allons tous les deux et qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ma tenue ? » demanda-t-elle en baissant le regard sur ses courbes moulées par une robe rouge qui s'arrêtait à mi-cuisse. De là, une très jolie dentelle rouge tombait jusqu'à ses chevilles. Ses pieds étaient ornés de hauts talons noirs avec les lanières enroulées de façon séduisante autour de ses mollets. Elle leva les yeux vers Tom tout en enroulant un petit châle noir autour de ses épaules nues.

« Tu ne peux pas te balader habillée comme ça. Severus va devenir fou furieux s'il sait que tu es sorti ainsi. Et avec moi en plus. »

« Effrayé par le Maître des Potions ? »

« Non, mais tu devrais l'être. » Tom laissa tomber son bras et rejoignit Hermione quand elle continua son chemin le long du hall. Il resta silencieux alors qu'ils s'approchaient du vestibule mais Hermione pouvait dire qu'il était très à cran à la façon dont il continuait de jeter des regards à droite, à gauche, et par-dessus son épaule comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-elle finalement.

Tom sembla surpris un instant et grimaça ensuite. « Je ne sais pas. »

« Visiblement ce que j'ai dit plus tôt chez Severus était vrai. Tu as besoin de te détendre. » Elle ouvrit les portes d'entrée et ils sortirent. « Bien que là où je t'emmène ne va probablement pas te détendre… du moins, pas au début. »

« Où allons-nous ? Et pourquoi tu ne peux pas juste répondre à ma question ? »

« Nous allons dans un endroit amusant ! C'est une surprise. Tu aimes les surprises, » dit Hermione dès qu'ils eurent passé les barrières de protection où ils pourraient transplaner. Les yeux de Tom se plissèrent dans sa direction. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Putain où … Avant qu'il ne puisse demander, Hermione enroula ses doigts autour de son biceps et les fit transplaner.

« Madame Weasley t'a bien dit que tu avais besoin de te sociabiliser davantage. » reprit Hermione avec un tremblement dans la voix quand ils furent dans le club. Elle essaya très fort de s'empêcher d'éclater de rire face à l'expression de Tom. Sa bouche était ouverte sous le choc.

« Quelque chose a dû arriver à ton intelligence ! Tu ne peux pas m'avoir amené ici ! »

« Mais si. Et personne ne va te reconnaître. »

Hermione se tourna et salua Dirk quand elle se rapprocha du bar, se demandant si Tom suivrait ou rentrerait. Elle espérait qu'il ne parte pas. Il avait vraiment besoin de se détendre après tout et s'amuser à l'Antre des Sorciers était un bon endroit pour accomplir une telle chose. Et s'il ne savait pas comment s'amuser alors elle était résolue à le lui enseigner. Il était assez tôt alors le club n'était pas encore rempli de clients. Hermione trouvait que c'était excellent, comme ça Tom pouvait s'habituer au club avant que ce ne soit bondé. S'il restait.

« Mademoiselle Granger. Ravi de vous voir. » dit Dirk avec un sourire étincelant.

« Moi aussi. »

« Votre homme semble s'être transformé en statue. »

Hermione se retourna et gloussa. Au moins, Tom n'était pas encore parti. « Ce n'est pas mon homme. Nous sommes juste de très bons amis. Il ne sort pas beaucoup donc préparez-nous deux trois AK's, s'il vous plait, Dirk. Il a besoin de se laisser aller. »

« C'est sûr. » Dirk regarda par-dessus son épaule et Hermione remarqua qu'il détaillait lentement Tom. Son amusement doubla quand les yeux de Dirk se remplirent progressivement de désir. « Vous êtes sûre que nous n'êtes pas ensemble ? »

« Tout à fait sûre. Mais n'ayez pas beaucoup d'espoirs. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit de ce bord-là. Et il peut être très, très effrayant, donc je ne crois pas non plus que vous devriez flirter pour le tester. »

Tom était finalement sorti de sa stupeur et siffla quand il vint se placer à ses côtés. Il envoya un regard sombre à Dirk pour le chasser avant de lancer un regard furieux à Hermione encore une fois. « Hermione, je ne suis pas d'accord là ! »

« Pourquoi ? Tu as voulu une réponse à ta question, non ? Je te la donnerai ici. » Hermione se retourna vers Dirk qui faisait la boisson du jeune homme sans avoir besoin de regarder ce qu'il faisait, le laissant libre de regarder fixement Tom. Il semblait qu'il n'allait pas écouter son avertissement. Elle ne pouvait pas le blâmer pourtant. Tom était vraiment saisissant.

Tom balaya rapidement le club à moitié vide du regard et leva le menton. « Je ne me socialise pas avec le bas peuple. » renifla-t-il dédaigneusement et Hermione roula des yeux.

« Il est apparenté à Draco, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Dirk à Hermione quand il poussa la boisson d'un vert vif devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tom tourna des yeux froids sur le barman et répondit pour elle.

« Voulez-vous mourir ? » questionna-t-il avec une voix plate et un regard méchant.

Hermione donna rapidement sa boisson à Tom, prenant également la sienne, puis poussa Tom pour qu'il s'éloigne du bar. Avant de partir, elle eut un petit sourire satisfait en voyant le frisson du barman. « Je vous l'avais dit qu'il était effrayant. Au moins, il a demandé si vous vouliez mourir au lieu de juste vous tuer. C'est une première. »

Dirk secoua la tête. « Il n'aurait pas vraiment… »

Hermione le fixa avec une expression mortellement sérieuse. « Si. Si, il l'aurait fait. »

« Qui est-il ? »

Hermione sourit d'un air suffisant. « Vous voulez vraiment le savoir ? »

Dirk regarda de l'autre côté de la pièce où Tom venait de s'installer juste dans un box dans un coin très sombre et isolé. Le sorcier, peu importe qui il était, était avalé complétement par l'obscurité à l'exception de ses yeux. Dirk pouvait voir les yeux froids du sorcier briller très clairement et ils semblaient promettre la mort. De nouveau, Dirk frissonna. « Non. Non, je ne crois pas que je le veuille. »

Hermione acquiesça et alla rejoindre son menaçant ami. « Cul sec ! » Tom soupira en prenant sa boisson puis se mit à la siroter, tout en envoyant de temps en temps un regard meurtrier à tout ceux qui osait passer devant leur table. « Et essaye de garder tes tendances homicides au strict minimum pendant que nous sommes ici. »

Elle parlait avec amusement mais Tom savait qu'elle était sérieuse aussi. « Tu sais que je suis toujours la même personne que j'étais avant d'avoir ce corps. Comment as-tu pu me laisser devenir ton ami ? Tu sais que je suis toujours assoiffé de sang, j'aime encore prendre des vies, m'essayer à tout et n'importe quoi en Magie Noire, la torture… Pourquoi sommes-nous amis ? » demanda-t-il, semblant agacé et frustré parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

Hermione prit le temps de répondre parce qu'elle devait y réfléchir. « Eh bien, tu as pris l'initiative, non, Tom ? Tu m'as approché. Tu t'es rendu accessible… pour moi. »

Tom hocha lentement la tête. « Je… je ne sais pas pourquoi. »

« Je pense que nous avons un lien. » dit-elle pensivement après avoir bu d'un trait sa première boisson. Elle fit signe à Dirk pour deux autres. « Non, pas comme ça. » La jeune femme secoua la tête quand les yeux de Tom s'élargirent avec inquiétude. « Nous sommes tous les deux faits pour quelqu'un d'autre. »

Tom grogna avant de descendre le reste de sa boisson. Celle-ci le détendait, bien que personne ne puisse le dire vu comment il était toujours assis le dos bien droit. Hermione pouvait le voir seulement à cause de la douceur autour de ses yeux. « Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je ne peux pas avoir ce genre d'émotion. Je suis un bâtard égoïste, Hermione. Je n'aime personne à part moi. »

« C'est des conneries ! » Elle posa brusquement sa main sur la table et rit sottement ensuite ; Harry avait raison, l'Avada Kedavra était une boisson très forte. Elle gloussait déjà. « Arrête de mentir, espèce de grand con ! »

« Grand con ? C'est le mieux que tu aies réussi à sortir ? Tu es l'apprentie de Lord Voldemort et ''Grand con'' est le mieux que tu puisses faire ? Tu me déçois vraiment. » finit de dire Tom et il se remit une fois encore à jeter des regards furieux quand une femme s'approcha de leur table. Il était évident qu'elle voulait discuter avec lui. C'était le cas jusqu'à ce que Tom ne lui jette un regard encore plus meurtrier. Elle s'en retourna rapidement et disparut.

« Peut-être nous ne devrions pas t'appeler ''Le Seigneur des Ténèbres'' ou ''Lord Voldemort'' tant qu'on est ici. Et tu devrais vraiment arrêter de parler de toi à la troisième personne. » chuchota-t-elle avant de lever un doigt à ses lèvres et de rire bêtement un peu plus ensuite. Tom la regarda avec un amusement évident. Deux Avada Kedavra surgirent de nouveau devant chacun d'eux et ils s'empressèrent tous les deux de saisir leur verre. « En plus, nous nous éloignons du sujet. Si tu n'aimais personne alors comment peux-tu dire que je suis ton amie, hmm ? C'est un mensonge ? Tu ne me considères pas comme une amie ? Ou est-ce que tu ne fais que m'utiliser ? »

« Premièrement, j'ai lancé une bulle de confusion autour de nous. Quelqu'un qui nous entendrait par hasard parler croira seulement que nous baragouinons. Rien ne sera compréhensible. Et deuxièmement, non, je ne mens pas quand je dis que nous sommes amis. Je crois que tu es la première vraie amie que je n'ai jamais eue. Et ce qui est le plus étrange c'est que nous avons commencé cette amitié avant même que je n'ai ce corps. Je t'ai espionnée un petit peu avant de vous approcher toi et Ginevra dans la bibliothèque ce jour-là. » Tom regarda la décoction verte dans sa main en fronçant les sourcils. Ça déliait visiblement sa langue. Mais il fut heureux de l'avoir reconnu quand Hermione lui sourit joyeusement.

« En fait, quand tu as été enlevée, » continua-t-il, incapable de s'en empêcher, « Je ne crois pas avoir eu un jour aussi peur pour un autre être vivant. Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec ce genre de sentiments. » marmonna Tom dans son verre avant de le boire.

« Et comment tu te sens vis-à-vis de Draco et Harry ? »

Tom fit la grimace. « Je ne parlerai pas de Draco tout de suite. En fait, je crois que nous devrions laisser tomber ce sujet complètement. »

« Si tu réponds à la dernière question, je promets de laisser tomber. »

« Si je réponds, je peux rentrer sans que tu sois déçue ? »

« Non. »

Tom se passa la main dans les cheveux et regarda fixement les lumières tournoyantes et clignotantes au-dessus d'eux. « Je suppose que je les vois comme ma famille maintenant… mes frères ? » Hermione laissa échapper un 'ha !' et soupira. Tom l'ignora. « J'ai vu ce qu'ils pensaient de moi. Et c'est le sentiment que je ressens envers eux. Un peu accablant, permets-moi de te le dire. Mais je ne peux pas le nier parce que c'est là, en nous trois. » Il se pencha en avant, sur un bras posé contre la table, avec cette main encore dans les cheveux et lui adressa un sourire en coin. N'importe quelle femme vivante aurait été affectée et Hermione se sentit rougir quand ses intenses yeux marron se posèrent sur elle. Ils étaient plus clairs qu'elle ne les avait jamais vus et il y avait clairement de l'affection dans son regard. Envers elle et envers Harry et Draco.

« Je ne t'ai jamais dit par quoi j'ai dû passer quand j'étais dans le chaudron, mais c'était très semblable à ce qu'a fait Draco à ce bâtard de Dursley. Il lui a fait ressentir toute la douleur, physique et émotionnelle, qu'Harry a dû endurer dans cette maison. Pendant cette période où j'ai été suspendu dans le chaudron, j'ai ressenti tout ce que chacune de mes victimes a ressenti. La mort de chaque personne dont j'ai été directement responsable. Il y avait plus de victimes que je n'avais réalisé. » « Pas seulement ça, mais mes victimes sont revenus d'entre les morts et j'ai dû passer quarante-huit heures à les écouter crier leurs chagrins… C'était exaspérant et à un moment, j'ai cru que j'allais basculer dans la folie de nouveau. Mais par-dessus tout ça, je pouvais encore détecter Harry et Draco autour du chaudron, introduisant leurs vies dans leur magie, m'aidant à tenir le coup. Ils me maintenaient en vie et sain d'esprit dans ce chaudron. J'ai senti leur désir que je conserve mon corps et ce n'était pas juste parce que cela contribuerait à leurs plans. Ils voulaient vraiment me donner une seconde chance dans la vie. Je-Je ne voulais pas les décevoir. Donc j'ai tenu le coup. Et me voici. Et juste pour ton information, Draco m'a gonflé, mais vraiment je ne le tuerais pas … à moins qu'il ne me trahisse. Et tu ferais mieux de ne rien leur dire, à lui ou à Harry, au sujet de ce truc de ''frères''. »

« Merlin, Tom. Je te le promets. » Hermione essuya les larmes que ces mots lui avaient inspirées. Le brun roula les yeux et sortit un mouchoir.

« Tu es beaucoup trop sensible. » lui dit-il après le lui avoir donné. « Tu pleures trop. »

La jeune sorcière lui adressa un sourire larmoyant. « Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. »

Il y eut quelques minutes de silence avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche pour lui dire combien elle était touchée qu'il se confie à ce point à elle, mais Tom secoua la tête et sourit largement. « Je frémis rien qu'à l'idée d'utiliser le terme de ''meilleure amie'' mais… à qui penses-tu que je me confierais si ce n'est à toi ? »

Cela, évidemment, remplit ses yeux encore plus de larmes. Mais elle fronça alors les sourcils. « Tu es en train de lire dans mes pensées ? »

« Peut-être. » Il lui offrit un sourire espiègle avant de se retourner et de lancer un regard furieux à un autre client du club.

« Bien, si c'est le cas, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir encore enseigné comment le faire ? »

« Parce qu'alors, tu apprendrais tous mes secrets. Je ne peux pas laisser cela arriver. Il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pas de Dame des Ténèbres pour me voler la vedette. »

Hermione le regarda d'un air ahuri un instant avant de hausser les épaules et de pousser un autre verre dans sa direction. « Continue de boire, Monsieur le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu vas venir danser avec moi. »

Tom grogna. « Pas dans cette vie. Je ne danserai avec personne, jamais. Point. »

Harry apparut peu après, amenant avec lui Dudley et Luna, il balaya rapidement du regard la salle à la recherche d'éventuels signes de problèmes. Ses yeux s'élargirent de façon comique quand il trouva Hermione assise dans un coin sombre avec Tom Riddle en personne. D'après les verres sur la table, il supposa qu'ils étaient ici depuis un moment déjà. Quand il aperçut ce qu'ils buvaient, ses yeux s'élargirent encore plus. Mais comment Hermione avait-elle persuadé Tom de venir ici ?

Il ferma les yeux et poussa du coude Dudley. « Pince-moi, veux-tu. ». Dudley obtempéra et le pinça. Harry ouvrit les yeux et se frotta le point douloureux sur son bras ; Non, il ne rêvait pas. Il pouvait toujours voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres assis dans le fond du club en train de parler avec animation à Hermione. Il regarda avec un sourire de plus en plus large quand Tom se pencha davantage vers elle et lui dit quelque chose. Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent et elle se repositionna plus confortablement dans son siège en fixant sans y croire le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui souriait d'un air suffisant. Et puis elle se mit à trembler, le tremblement se propageant dans tout son corps jusqu'à ce qu'Harry puisse entendre son rire de l'autre côté du club.

Il soupira profondément. Manifestement Hermione avait effacé les dommages que Draco avait pu commettre si Tom plaisantait maintenant. À vrai dire, quand Draco lui avait expliqué exactement ce qui avait été dit, Harry avait été furieux. Mais Draco avait été si plein de remords en racontant ce qu'il s'était dit qu'Harry n'avait pas eu le cœur de rester en colère contre lui et il lui avait plutôt demandé de s'excuser aussitôt que possible.

Hermione se remettait à peine de son fou rire quand Harry, Dudley et Luna se glissèrent dans le box. Hermione essuya les larmes de ses yeux et sourit à Tom.

« Tom a dit un truc drôle ! Je ne savais pas que tu avais ce sens de l'humour mortel. Et quand je dis ''mortel'', je veux dire ''cruel''. Cruellement drôle… je ne savais pas que c'était possible ! » dit-elle au jeune homme dénué d'expressions assis à ses côtés. Tom hocha simplement la tête et continua à fusiller du regard Dudley qui s'était assis aussi loin qu'il le pouvait de Tom. Dudley, tout naturellement, essayait de ne pas croiser son regard.

« Mione ? Combien d'Avada Kedavra as-tu bu ? » demanda Harry.

« Seulement trois. Tom en est à quatre. » Harry en fut bouche-bée et il contempla Tom, qui ne semblait pas ivre du tout. En fait, il semblait être aussi stoïque que d'habitude.

« Bonjour Hermione, Tom. » salua Luna d'une voix chantante. Hermione sourit et agita joyeusement la main tandis que Tom marqua une pause avant de répondre, un de ses sourcils arqué jusqu'à la naissance de ses cheveux. Quelle impertinence ! Elle savait qui il était ! Comment osait-elle s'adresser à lui d'une façon si décontractée ! Bien… Tom se réinstalla subitement plus convenablement, un peu surpris de voir qu'il n'était pas aussi furieux qu'il aurait dû l'être. Il fixa à nouveau les paupières clignotantes semblables à un hibou fermement posées sur lui.

« Lovegood. » l'accueillit-il finalement, plaçant ensuite ses deux bras sur la table et se penchant, sa tête en avant. « La musique n'est pas encore trop forte. Pourquoi tu n'irais pas te balader autour pour fredonner un air à tout le monde ? »

« Mon fredonnement te rendrait-il heureux ? »

Harry et Hermione regardaient l'échange avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Harry fut légèrement inquiet mais Hermione planait trop pour vraiment se soucier des motifs de Tom.

« Oui. » répondit-il et il offrit à la jeune fille un sourire charmant. Ses joues s'enflammèrent exactement comme celles d'Hermione l'avaient fait, bien que Tom ne le remarqua pas dans la lumière tamisée. Il nota seulement que ses étranges et jolis yeux gris s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes.

« Ok, Tom ! » gazouilla-t-elle et elle prit une profonde inspiration comme si elle se préparait à chantonner. Tom se redressa, impatient de voit ça.

« Non. Tu ne vas pas envoyer Luna tuer des gens innocents ! » siffla finalement Harry et il tira Luna par le bras pour la faire arrêter.

Tom lui lança un regard furieux une seconde et puis soupira avant de se ré-appuyer contre son dossier et de revenir à sa boisson, essayant d'ignorer tout et tout le monde autour de lui. Pourquoi était-il ici ? Ah oui, parce qu'il était faible et qu'il se souciait de ce qu'Hermione pensait et voulait. Tom sentit un très fort désir de bouder et réussit à peine à se contenir.

« Draco n'est pas encore ici ? » demanda Luna.

En entendant le nom de ce foutu blond, Tom fronça les sourcils et engloutit le reste de sa boisson. En voyant ça, Harry se ragaillardit et sourit en coin. Arriverait-il en fait à voir l'infâme Tom Riddle se prendre une cuite ce soir ? Oh Merlin, il l'espérait tellement.

« Oh, regardez ! » s'exclama la jeune fille avec excitation sans attendre de réponse et elle sauta de son siège en montrant du doigt l'étage supérieur. « Il y a un Énormus à Babille là en haut ! » Elle partit en un éclair sans un regard pour ses amis et disparut dans la foule.

« Euh… » hasarda Dudley, certain qu'il ne devrait pas attirer l'attention sur lui, bien qu'il ne puisse pas contenir sa curiosité. « Qu'est-ce qu'un Éna- euh, Énor… heu… ce qu'elle a dit ? »

Harry secoua la tête et sourit. « Il vaut mieux ne pas demander. »

« Je suis surprise de voir Luna ici. Je pensais qu'elle voudrait rester avec son père. » dit Hermione.

« J'ai demandé à ce qu'elle vienne avec moi. » répondit Harry à Hermione. « Elle pouvait faire une pause. Amortia n'était pas de garde à Sainte Mangouste donc elle surveille Monsieur Lovegood ce soir. Elle pensait également que Luna aussi devrait sortir quelques heures. »

« Oui. Bien que je suis sûre que Draco ne sera pas content qu'elle soit ici. »

« Draco surmontera son aversion envers Luna ou sinon, » cracha Tom. Son ton était si glacial que Dudley couina presque de peur. Ça sembla plaire à Tom vu qu'il adressa un rictus dément au cousin d'Harry.

« Je suis d'accord. » dit Harry avec un hochement de tête ferme. « C'est stupide. »

« Tu vas te réconcilier avec Draco ? » demanda Hermione à Tom.

« Pourquoi le devrais-je ? C'est lui qui a commencé. C'est lui qui était d'une humeur exécrable et qui a décidé de s'en prendre à moi. »

« Il s'excusera. » exposa Harry, juste quand il sentit un picotement en bas de sa colonne vertébrale. Il se retourna pile au moment où Draco sortit d'un pas nonchalant de la pièce de Transplanage. « Et regarde, il est là. »

Tom lança un regard furieux à la présence offensante et serra fortement son verre, si fermement qu'Hermione eut peur qu'il ne le brise et se coupe. Elle plaça rapidement sa main sur la sienne et récupéra le verre. Draco les aperçut et il fut clair qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à voir Tom parmi eux et son pas se fit moins assuré.

« Toi. Dursley. » grogna Tom. Dudley écarquilla les yeux. « Va surveiller Lovegood. Ne lui parle pas. Assure-toi juste qu'elle n'ait aucun problème. »

Dudley se leva immédiatement de la table et acquiesça. « Oui monsieur ! », il partit ensuite. Harry ricana derrière sa main, Hermione se leva et prit ladite main.

« Allez, mon chou. Allons danser. J'ai essayé un temps d'emmener danser Tom mais il ne bougera pas de la table. Méchant ! » Hermione lui tira la langue et Tom riposta en lui montrant son majeur.

« D'a- d'accord, Mione… Juste ne fais pas, euh, tu vois… » commença le brun.

« Je sais, Harry. Je ne te ferais pas peur. » Ils partirent juste au moment où Draco arriva à leur table. Il lança un regard meurtrier aux silhouettes de son amie et de son amant qui se retiraient de l'alcôve et puis se retourna pour regarder attentivement Tom qui le fixait en retour sans ciller.

Draco soupira et s'assit face à lui. « Tu veux encore me tuer ? »

« L'envie s'est légèrement atténuée. »

« Je suis désolé. Je m'excuse, Tom. J'ai vraiment dépassé les bornes. »

Tom hocha la tête et ses épaules se décrispèrent. Il fut stupéfié de voir que ce fut tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour pardonner Draco. Que le blond soit sincère dans ses excuses signifiait beaucoup également.

Draco fronça les sourcils. « Alors ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu ne vas pas t'excuser aussi ? »

« Pour quoi ? Je ne pense pas avoir dit quelque chose qui nécessite des excuses. »

« Tu rigoles ! Tu m'as appelé ''Bébé Malfoy !'' »

Tom eut un petit sourire satisfait. « Oh, aurais-je meurtri l'égo de Bébé Malfoy ? » C'était mieux comme ça. Enerver un Malfoy était toujours marrant.

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! »

« Si tu traites Lovegood avec un peu plus de respect. » Tom prit sa boisson et regarda fixement l'alcool à l'intérieur, réprimant son envie de rire face à l'air incrédule qui envahit le visage de Draco.

« M- Mais pourquoi ? » bafouilla-t-il.

« Quelqu'un qui peut tuer une personne comme elle le fait mérite le respect. Même si elle l'a vraiment fait par accident. » dit-il avec désinvolture.

Draco soupira, hocha la tête avant que ses yeux argent ne luisent d'amusement. « Toi, espèce de gros pervers ! Je le savais que cela t'avait excité ! »

.

.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit toujours ici. » rit Harry contre le cou pâle de son amant. Ils étaient fermement appuyés l'un contre l'autre et se balançant sur le rythme lent et sensuel de la musique. Il était bien minuit passé, le club état empli de joyeux fêtards et Tom était encore assis à la même table. Seulement maintenant, il était assis avec les jumeaux Weasley, un de chaque côté de lui, Blaise et Ginny également. Il y avait une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu presque vide sur la table, son contenu baissant au fur et à mesure des verres qu'ils consommaient tous les cinq.

Draco sourit contre la tempe d'Harry. « Il est si ivre qu'il ne peut probablement pas bouger. »

« Mais il est assez sobre pour continuer à se verser des verres. »

Harry était heureux de voir que Tom semblait détendu et il l'avait même vu rire à un moment à quelque chose que l'un des jumeaux avait dit, ce qui avait enchanté les jumeaux alors que le visage de Tom atteignait un tout autre niveau de beauté quand il riait avec un plaisir sincère qui ne cachait aucune malveillance derrière. Draco regarda autour et grogna quand il repéra Hermione en train de sautiller vers la table, glissant ensuite par-dessus les genoux d'un des jumeaux pour se caser aux côtés de Tom. Elle se tourna et plaqua un baiser ivre sur la joue de celui-ci. Il passa immédiatement un bras amical autour de son dos, la serrant fermement contre lui. Fred, Georges, Ginny et Blaise les regardèrent avec stupeur.

« Les gens vont commencer à se faire des fausses idées sur eux deux. » dit Draco avant d'haleter quand les doigts d'Harry tracèrent leur chemin le long de son torse et passèrent sa ceinture jusqu'à venir se poser légèrement contre le renflement sous son pantalon. Il gémit et enfouit sa tête contre le cou du brun quand les doigts se plièrent et l'empoignèrent fermement.

« Tom et Hermione ne se soucient que de ce que Severus pense et il sait qu'ils sont juste amis. » chuchota Harry dans l'oreille du blond, avant de prendre le lobe entre ses dents. « Hermione a toujours été une personne tactile, donnant facilement des câlins et Oncle Sev le sait aussi. » De nouveau, il plia les doigts autour de Draco et haleta quand le blond mordit son cou en représailles, bien qu'aucun sang ne fût aspiré.

« Fin de la conversation, Potter. »

« Fais moi taire, bâtard de snobinard. » Harry sourit largement en sentant l'érection de Draco se contracter sous sa paume.

« Putain mais prenez-vous une chambre ! » cracha une personne alors qu'un groupe avait poussé la foule sur la piste de dance pour venir se placer devant les amants. « Potter est un monstre si dégoûtant ! »

Harry fut si surpris et furieux qu'il se décolla de Draco et s'apprêta à répliquer quand de parfaits étrangers commencèrent à le défendre. Les premiers furent le couple qui dansait à leurs côtés. « N'appelle pas Harry Potter ''monstre'' ! Tu es juste jaloux ! » s'écria la sorcière. Son petit ami acquiesça, « Ouais, après tout… Potter et Malfoy ne se branlent pas jour et nuit sur des images mentales de leurs mères eux. Tire-toi ! »

Harry fixa d'un air ahuri le couple près de lui et puis se retourna quand il entendit d'autres personnes. « Tu nous as tout fait foirer ! Dégage ! » s'écria un autre couple masculin qui poussa le sorcier qui avait voulu qu'Harry parte de la piste de dance.

« On était en train de regarder Malfoy et Potter prendre leur pied ! C'était un spectacle gratuit ! C'est quoi ton problème ? » Cela vint d'un couple mixte proche d'eux qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré avant. Il n'avait jamais vu aucune de ses personnes avant et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être touché qu'ils prennent leur défense, à lui et à Draco. À ce moment-là, toute la piste de danse s'était immobilisée et lançait des injures envers l'homme qui avait osé insulter Harry. Il regarda, bizarrement indifférent, le sorcier et ses amis être virés du club.

Le choc qu'il ressentait d'avoir était défendu par de parfaits inconnus réussit à faire disparaître sa colère. Il était un peu ébloui par le soutien qu'il recevait et il ne croyait pas que ça avait à voir avec sa cicatrice pour une fois. Ce fut confirmé quand une sorcière apparut à ses côtés et lui tapota le bras en disant « C'est bon, chéri. Tu peux continuer et faire ce que tu veux avec ton homme. Seul un parfait idiot dirait des choses si méchantes ! » Elle n'avait même pas regardé sa cicatrice.

Harry se tourna pour regarder Draco seulement pour découvrir que le blond avait disparu. Uh oh. _Draco !_

_Je reviens._ Celui-ci répondit avec un calme mortel qui fit frissonner Harry. _Va boire quelques verres avec Tom._

_Draco, tu m'as laissé au milieu de la piste de danse !_ Harry tournoya sur lui-même, essayant de trouver son amant, mais apparemment Draco avait disparu.

_Je ne serai pas long._

Harry fit la moue et partit de la piste de danse pour aller s'assoir à leur table désignée. Tout le monde le regarda avec des expressions inquiètes. « Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda Hermione.

« Un homophobe a dit quelque chose de mesquin et ensuite Draco m'a abandonné pour aller se venger. Mais c'était vraiment génial parce des parfaits inconnus m'ont défendu. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a dit exactement ? » demanda à son tour Tom.

« Je ne suis pas un idiot. Je ne vais pas te le dire pour que tu ailles poursuivre ce mec aussi. » Tom sembla être sur le point de lui exiger une réponse mais Ginny tendit le bras et tapa sur l'épaule d'Harry.

« Hé regarde, Sirius est là. »

Harry gémit et laissa tomber sa tête sur la table. Juste ce dont il avait besoin. Sirius allait sûrement faire plus de tapage que Draco quand il avait laissé Harry seul sur la piste de danse. Le reste du groupe se retourna et regarda Sirius attraper une bouteille de Whisky pur feu que Dirk lui tendait et venir en sautillant vers eux. Sans un mot, Sirius commença à remplir le verre de tout le monde. Il ne remarqua l'atmosphère tendue que lorsqu'il leva le verre à ses lèvres.

Lentement, il le remit sur la table. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Pourquoi vous faîtes la gueule ? »

Harry regarda ses amis et exposa ses crocs en guise d'avertissement silencieux. Il se leva alors et partit à la recherche de Luna et Dudley. Il était sûr que Tom avait ordonné à son cousin de surveiller Luna juste pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'amuse pas, d'autant plus que Luna ne semblait pas vouloir faire ce qu'on faisait d'habitude dans un club. Tout au long de la nuit, il s'était aperçu que Dudley était souvent resté à l'écart à regarder les gens autour de lui, un petit sourire sur le visage. Harry était très curieux de savoir ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son cousin.

Il trouva Luna appuyée contre la rambarde à l'étage, observant tous les gens danser en dessous avec un sourire distrait. En jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui, il remarqua que Dudley n'était pas en haut avec eux. Il lui demanda si elle l'avait vu.

« Je lui ai dit d'aller s'amuser. Regarde, il est là. » Luna montra la foule qui dansait en bas. Harry fut surpris de voir Dudley danser comme s'il se fichait du monde entier.

« Il était censé te protéger. » dit Harry après coup. Pas qu'il s'en souciait vraiment vu que Tom avait juste était vindicatif en faisant ça.

Luna rit. « Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégée. Tout se passe comme il le devrait, tu sais. »

« Mais Tom lui a dit de te surveiller. »

« Pourquoi a-t-il demandé une telle chose ? » Luna se tourna et enroula son bras autour du sien.

« Personne ne peut dire à coup sûr sur ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête. »

« Hmm… » Luna s'éloigna, oubliant apparemment qu'elle avait une prise étonnamment forte sur le bras d'Harry et elle l'entraina avec elle. Ils s'effondrèrent sur des fauteuils côte à côte et se perdirent un instant dans un silence confortable. À la différence de la dernière fois qu'il était venu, le dernier étage n'avait pas été fermé au public et plus de personnes s'y trouvaient. Ils les regardaient de façon curieuse, mais ils les laissèrent en paix cependant.

Harry et Luna passèrent quelques temps à parler de la prochaine année scolaire, du _Ronflak Cornu_, des capacités grandissantes d'Hermione dans les Arts Sombres, du _Ronflak Cornu_ et du _Chicaneur_. Harry fut surpris d'apprendre que la plupart des numéros du _Chicaneur_ avait été édités par Luna elle-même étant donné que son père était tombé malade au début de l'été.

Finalement, Luna eut un sourire éclatant pour rien de particulier. « Et vengeance a été faite. » Et elle le regarda ensuite. « Est-ce que ça t'ennuierait beaucoup de me ramener auprès de Papa maintenant ? Je ne peux pas être loin de lui trop longtemps. »

Bien sûr ça ne dérangeait pas Harry et il la fit transplaner au Manoir Malfoy de sa place, effrayant un bon nombre de clients en passant. Quand il revint au club, il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de Draco. Il refusa de demander au blond où il était et attendit qu'il le déniche. Le brun saisit Dudley de la piste de danse et le traina à leur table. Il fut accueilli avec une vision encore plus surprenante. Non seulement Sirius était encore là, mais Lucius était maintenant également présent et tout le monde buvait et jouait à ''Je n'ai jamais''. Tout le monde !

« Harry, Duddy, juste à temps ! Prenez un siège et un verre. » leur cria George.

« Certains d'entre vous doivent être sous Polynectar ! » se moqua Harry et il regarda ostensiblement Tom et Lucius alors que Dudley et lui se pressaient de les rejoindre.

« Je t'assure que je ne joue pas à ce jeu ridicule de mon plein gré ! » cracha Lucius en lançant un regard furieux vers Tom.

« Si je dois jouer, alors toi aussi, mon vieil ami. » Il y avait une méchante lueur dans ses yeux et Harry rit en entendant le Seigneur des Ténèbres marmonner ses mots.

« Pourquoi es-tu ici, d'ailleurs ? » demanda Harry à Lucius, en remerciant d'un signe de tête Ginny qui lui passait un verre plein. Lucius adressa à tous les participants un sourire dédaigneux, le plus grand et méprisant était dirigé vers son mari qui lui souriait largement, mais sinon il resta tranquille.

« À mon tour ! » rit Sirius. « Je n'ai jamais suivi mon mari dans un club parce que je suis extrêmement jaloux du jeune et sexy barman. »

Blaise pouffa de rire puis couvrit rapidement sa bouche avec sa main alors que Ginny cachait son visage hilare contre son torse en jetant un regard au blond furieux qui amena royalement son verre jusqu'à ses lèvres pour boire. Le jeu était enchanté après tout. Lucius devait boire. Fred, George et Harry rirent franchement tandis que Tom et Hermione gloussèrent doucement ensemble. Dudley pouvait voir la rage traversant les yeux de ce superbe homme qui ressemblait à une version plus âgée de Malfoy et resta donc silencieux.

« Il y aura des représailles pour ça. » siffla à voix basse Lucius à Sirius qui tremblait de rire.

« Je ne suis pas celui qui t'a fait jouer. » répondit-il et il fit signe à Blaise de prendre la suite.

Celui-ci sourit largement. « Je ne me suis jamais fixé comme objectif dans la vie de provoquer le chaos total dans le monde. » Harry pouffa quand Tom, Lucius, George et Fred vidèrent leur verre.

« Quoi ? Nous utilisons… »

« Juste le magasin de farces… »

« Comme couverture. » répondirent les jumeaux quand Tom et Lucius se tournèrent vers eux.

« Nous sommes nés pour semer la pagaille, mon pote. » dit Fred à Tom. « À ton tour, Gin. »

La rouquine afficha un rapide sourire. « Je n'ai jamais couru entièrement nue sur les terres de Poudlard. » Elle but avec Blaise, Lucius, Sirius et…

« Hermione ! »

« C'était juste une action ! Lavande Brown croyait qu'elle était si maligne. Pensait qu'elle allait me faire passer pour une prude devant tout le monde… je lui ai montré ! »

« Ouais et à tous les autres ! » rit Harry. Tout le monde se tourna alors vers Lucius. Le fait que Sirius boive n'avait surpris personne puisqu'il faisait tout le temps des trucs fous, mais Lucius…

« Je refuse de répondre à des questions autres que le « Je n'ai jamais ». Continuons. » répondit catégoriquement Lucius.

Alors que le jeu progressait, Harry se rendit compte que Dudley ne pouvait pas boire du tout puisque la plupart des déclarations concernait Poudlard ou des actions dans le Monde Sorcier, ce qui rendait probablement son cousin inconfortable ou exclu donc Harry lui dit qu'il pouvait retourner danser s'il le désirait. Mais Dudley refusa en disant que ça l'amusait d'apprendre des choses sur les amis d'Harry. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher d'en être content.

« Au tour de Tom. »

De nouveau, Tom sourit méchamment à Lucius. « Je n'ai jamais désiré Severus Snape. »

Tout le monde, évidemment, savait qu'Hermione boirait, mais ils ne s'attendaient pas à entendre un grognement venir de Lucius alors qu'il levait son verre à ses lèvres. Il refusa de regarder le visage scandalisé de son mari. Fred et George burent aussi, mais personne ne s'en soucièrent parce qu'ils surveillaient tous ce que Sirius allait faire.

« Tu baves devant Snivelus ! » Sirius se leva, le corps tremblant de dégoût et de fureur. « Tu as envie de ce dégoûtant connard sarcastique ? »

« Sirius, attention à ce que tu dis ! » dit Hermione mais l'animagus n'écoutait pas.

Lucius resta assis et continua de fusiller du regard Tom. « C'était il y a vraiment très longtemps. »

« Quand même ! Quand ? C'était quand nous sortions ensemble ? C'est pour ça que tu passais tant de temps avec Snape ? »

Tom s'enfonça confortablement dans son siège, appréciant le spectacle et la très agréable sensation qui avait pris place dans son corps. Son cerveau semblait flotter dans son crâne.

« Tu as démarré une dispute, Tom. Comment as-tu pu ? »

« C'est juste un jeu. » répondit-il à Hermione. « Et Lucius dit la vérité. C'était il y a vraiment très longtemps. » Il continua portant de sourire. Qui aurait su que les jeux de cette sorte pouvaient être amusants ? Et Lucius avait tant de sales petits secrets…

« Ce n'est pas une raison ! » aboya Sirius.

« D'accord. Assez de disputes. » dit doucement Harry, mais il y avait une intonation bien déterminée dans sa voix qui indiquait qu'il devait être obéi immédiatement. Sirius eut un regard noir avant de partir d'un pas raide dans un état d'énervement évident.

« Merci beaucoup ! » cracha Lucius tandis qu'il se levait et il se rua après Sirius, bousculant presque Draco dans le processus alors que le plus jeune des Malfoy revenait. Celui-ci suivit du regard son père avec les yeux écarquillés comme ceux d'une chouette avant de cligner des yeux et de secouer la tête. Il atteignit la table juste au moment où Harry fit la déclaration suivante avec un désagréable sourire méprisant sur les lèvres.

« Je n'ai jamais eu d'obsession pour les serpents. D'ordre sexuel. »

Draco était à mi-chemin pour s'assoir sur son siège quand il se figea avec tous les autres. Hermione et lui contemplèrent Harry avec horreur alors que tout le monde fixaient Tom dont les yeux semblèrent rougeoyer un instant. Ses doigts se serrèrent violement autour de son verre comme s'il essayait de le garder sur la table, mais alors que les secondes passaient, le verre avançait lentement vers les lèvres de Tom jusqu'à ce qu'il boive ce foutu shot.

« Tous les coups sont permis, Tom. » plaisanta Harry.

« Je te le ferai payer. »

**En utilisant ton fouet en peau de serpent sur moi ?** Harry battit des cils au fulminant Seigneur des Ténèbres et sourit largement quand Draco gémit et le tira à lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit fermement assis sur les genoux de son amant blond. Harry laissa retomber sa tête en arrière sur une large épaule et ferma les yeux en sentant l'érection palpitante du Serpentard sous lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de bouger un peu pour faire savoir à Draco qu'il le voulait. Durement.

« Je crois qu'il est temps pour plus de danse. » dit Blaise en voyant les mains de Draco disparaitre sous la chemise d'Harry. Son ami avait une dérangeante lueur sombre dans les yeux et Blaise se demandait ce que Draco avait fait aux mecs qui avaient dénigré Harry. Il eut le sentiment que ce mec et ses amis étaient morts mais il ne voulait pas trop y penser. Blaise emmena rapidement une Ginny ricanant.

« Juste pour être clair, j'ai seulement eu ce fantasme quand j'étais complètement fou ! Maintenant, je rentre. » exposa Tom. « Tu me permets de t'escorter chez Severus pour qu'il puisse te ramener chez toi. Tu as trop bu pour y aller seule. » dit-il à Hermione. Elle acquiesça et le laissa l'aider à se lever. Ils titubèrent un peu tous les deux en essayant de contourner la table. Il lança un dernier regard énervé vers Harry avant de partir avec Hermione. Fred et George semblèrent légèrement dérangés que tout le monde parte.

« Dégagez ! » leur lança d'un ton brusque Draco, les yeux collés au cou d'Harry. « Et prenez Dursley avec vous. »

« Que dis-tu de ça ? » dit Fred.

« Nous avons été virés. » entonna George. « Viens, Duds. Le bar nous appelle. »

Quand les jeunes _Ukataes_ eurent la table dans le coin sombre pour eux seuls, Harry se retourna jusqu'à chevaucher Draco et adressa une moue à son amant. « Tu m'as laissé seul au milieu de la piste de danse. »

« J'avais besoin de m'occuper de quelques petites choses. » répondit Draco avant d'effleurer de ses lèvres la mâchoire d'Harry. Celui-ci se déplaça et frotta brutalement leurs érections l'une contre l'autre.

« La seule chose dont tu as besoin de t'occuper, c'est moi. » siffla-t-il.

Draco eut un petit sourire satisfait et laissa ses mains voyager sur le dos d'Harry où il pouvait masser les muscles tendus de son compagnon. Il fit courir un doigt en bas de la colonne vertébrale du brun, croyant que c'était seulement les poches des ailes frottant contre ses articulations quand il alla plus bas et il sourit largement quand Harry ronronna et poussa des hanches encore plus fort contre lui. Il étendit ses mains sur le dos du brun et ce fut là qu'il le remarqua. Les doigts indiscrets de Draco se figèrent et les yeux vitreux d'Harry s'ouvrirent et regardèrent attentivement son compagnon.

« Tes ailes. Les poches d'ailes sont parties. Je peux sentir tes ailes. » chuchota-t-il, avec admiration en faisant courir ensuite le bout de ses doigts sur les plumes douces et il contempla subjugué Harry arquer son dos sous un plaisir évident.

« Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elles étaient libres. » Harry se mit à ronronner fortement tandis que Draco continuait à caresser les plumes soyeuses. Les ailes étaient apparemment une région très, très érogène.

« À l'évidence. » Draco retira ses mains et commença à déboutonner la chemise d'Harry. Il voulait les voir. Il se fichait qu'ils soient au milieu d'un club. Il devait voir les ailes de son compagnon.

Leurs gardes _Ukatae_ restèrent dans l'ombre à les observer, prêt à défendre les plus jeunes si nécessaire. Ozemir regardait avec amusement Draco se mettre à défaire la chemise d'Harry et se demanda jusqu'où ils iraient sous les yeux du public. Il était prêt à parier qu'ils se moquaient d'où ils étaient.

« _Erige un bouclier_. » lui dit Falde, pensant apparemment pareil.

Ozemir hocha la tête et tendit ses deux mains vers la table. « Dyrstu sipae mindu. »

Une ombre noire et compacte se leva de terre et encercla la table des petits jeunes. Personne ne pourrait voir à l'intérieur excepté les adultes _Ukatae_. La raison pour laquelle Falde avait ordonné un bouclier devint rapidement évidente. Draco enleva la chemise du brun et les adultes _Ukatae_ et lui haletèrent. Les ailes noires d'Harry se déployèrent pour la première fois depuis que les poches d'ailes s'étaient dissoutes et elles s'élevèrent en battant l'air un court instant comme si elles s'étendaient, puis, elles se repositionnèrent vers le bas pour venir reposer contre Harry, s'enroulant autour de ses épaules comme pour protéger son dos.

« _Ces marquages_ ! » Ozemir trébucha en l'arrière et tomba à genoux, fixant sous le choc avec ce qui pourrait être de l'horreur les marquages verts métalliques couvrant les parfaites petites plumes noires des ailes d'Harry.

« _Ozemir, calme-toi. Nous ne pouvons pas en être sûrs_. » chuchota doucement Falde.

Mais Ozemir secouait la tête. « _Tu savais ! Tu savais depuis le début, Falde ! J'ai vu ces marques auparavant ! Il n'y a pas d'erreurs._ »

« _De quoi parlez-vous ?_ » aboya Brumek. « _Tous ceux avec des ailes ont des marques. Je ne vois rien d'étrange à part la taille._ »

« _Évidemment que tu ne vois pas ! Pourquoi le verrais-tu ?_ » gronda Ozemir à Brumek. « _Tu ne sais rien faire d'autre que te battre !_ » cracha-t-il avant de fixer ses mains qui tremblaient. Quand il parla ensuite, sa voix était douce et tremblotante, « _T- Tu n'étais pas là. Hirsha, pardonne-moi_. »

Ozemir se releva du sol et recula d'un pas de plus. Brumek aurait riposté s'il n'y avait pas eu cette la peur brillant dans les yeux violets. Il avait vu plein d'émotions différentes traverser le visage d'Ozemir, mais il n'y avait jamais vu la peur. Une peur horrible qui submerge tout. Il se demanda s'il avait peur pour lui ou pour les jeunes. Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi ces marquages affectaient-ils Ozemir de cette façon ?

Brumek se tourna vers Falde pour une quelconque explication parce qu'il était clair que leur chef savait de quoi babillait Ozemir, mais Talyn et lui étaient captivés par la vue de Draco faisant Harry se lever et se retourner pour qu'il puisse inspecter minutieusement les ailes de son compagnon. Sur l'ordre de Draco, Harry se concentra et puis sourit quand ses ailes se levèrent de son dos et s'étendirent. La largeur était le double de la longueur des bras du brun, ce qui était deux fois plus que la taille normale des ailes chez les _Ukataes_.

Brumek se retourna une nouvelle fois vers Ozemir pour trouver le plus menu des _Ukatae_ fixer le sol, les poings fermement serrés à ses côtés. Ses yeux étaient vitreux et les émotions défilaient sur son visage comme s'il se souvenait de quelque chose de douloureux. « _Ozemir ?_ » demanda-t-il doucement. Il n'était pas habitué à voir la créature aux cheveux blancs avec ce type d'expression sur le visage. Il n'aimait pas voir ça. Ça le faisait se sentir étrange. « _Ressaisis-toi_ » siffla-t-il en saisissant le bras d'Ozemir pour le secouer. Celui-ci se déroba en tressaillant de son contact et continua à reculer, complètement submergé par ses troublantes pensées.

Le guerrier n'avait jamais été aussi content de voir un humain que lorsqu'il aperçut un des amis d'Harry se ruer dans le club avec un air inquiet sur le visage tandis qu'il cherchait ses amis. Il avait besoin d'une distraction pour Ozemir parce qu'il était évident qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour le consoler. Il quitta donc ses camarades pour aller voir quel problème cela pouvait être. Tout serait mieux que d'avoir à rester là à regarder Ozemir se perdre dans ce qui occupait ses pensées.

Brumek se lança un ''Glamour'' pour ressembler à un humain et apparut devant l'adolescent aux cheveux bruns. Neville fut si surpris de le voir apparaitre qu'il trébucha droit sur l'_Ukatae_. « Humain » l'accueillit Brumek. « N'es-tu pas censé être en mission ? »

« O-oui ! C'est pour ça que je suis là. J'ai besoin de voir Harry et Draco. Peut-être qu'ils peuvent en faire quelque chose. » Brumek, se sentant très généreux à ce moment-là, fut sur le point de mener le petit humain aux jeunes mais ils furent interrompus.

« Neville ! » Fred et George surgirent de chaque côté du jeune qui était légèrement essoufflé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, mec ? »

« Tiens, bois ! » Chaque jumeau poussa un verre d'un quelconque liquide dans les mains de Neville et il les laissa presque tomber parce que les jumeaux étaient tous les deux appuyés contre lui et complètement ivres. Neville entendit quelqu'un rire derrière. Quand il se tourna, il vit un garçon avec des cheveux blond foncés et frisés en train de rire. Ses joues étaient roses à cause des nombreuses boissons alcoolisées que les jumeaux lui avaient donnés. Neville eut un temps d'arrêt quand il se rendit compte que c'était le cousin d'Harry. Le garçon avait perdu une sérieuse quantité de poids depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu.

« Les gars, vous allez le faire tomber. » Dudley s'avança et lui retira les jumeaux.

« Hem… Merci, Dudley. Um… qu'est-ce que tu fais ici d'ailleurs ? » Neville n'avait pas été informé que Dudley était un sorcier. Il l'avait deviné mais personne ne le lui avait confirmé et il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à revoir un jour le jeune homme.

« Je rencontre de nouvelles personnes. Harry voulait que je jette un œil au Monde Sorcier avant que je ne prenne la décision de si ou non je voulais en faire partie. »

« Ouais ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses pour le moment ? » Dudley sourit largement et sortit sa baguette pour la montrer à Neville. « Très jolie. Ça signifie donc que tu vas rester alors ? »

« Ouais. Monsieur Black va être mon tuteur. »

Neville aurait bien poursuivi la conversation, mais Brumek, perdant patience, l'interrompit. « Ta mission ! » coupa-t-il.

Neville recula précipitamment de Brumek, alarmé, mais se remit rapidement de sa surprise. « Ouais…. Merci. Désolé, Dudley. Je dois aller faire mon rapport à Harry et Draco. »

Dudley hocha la tête et regarda Neville se faire emmener par ce trou du cul de Brumek avant qu'il ne retourne à son siège entre les jumeaux qui étaient revenus s'asseoir au bar, pris de ricanements d'ivrogne dus à la conversation de Dudley et Neville.

Harry apprenait combien c'était délicieux d'avoir des ailes. Surtout quand cela se rapportait à Draco. Apparemment, les ailes étaient pour les deux compagnons et avaient de multiples buts. Un d'entre eux avait été découvert de suite. Les ailes libéraient des phéromones qui rendaient simplement son compagnon fou de désir et Harry gloussa en regardant Draco essayer de se contrôler. Il venait de commencer un jeu où il battait des ailes d'avant en arrière alors que Draco se figeait complètement en contemplant la belle et enchanteresse vue. Le jeune homme laissa le bout de ses ailes venir frôler le visage du blond, provoquant un frisson dans tout le corps de son compagnon à chaque fois.

Draco n'en pouvait tout simplement plus et était prêt à bondir quand Brumek choisit ce moment pour amener Neville au-delà de la barrière d'ombre noire. Les yeux de Neville s'élargirent en voyant dans quoi Brumek l'avait fait intervenir. Il contint de justesse son propre rire quand Harry laissa échapper un autre gloussement en fixant par-dessus son épaule la bouche recouverte de bave de Draco. L'amusement de Neville mourrut cependant quand il aperçut les marquages verts sur les ailes de son ami.

Brumek roula les yeux face aux bouffonneries des plus jeunes. « Votre ami revient de mission. Il a quelque chose à annoncer. »

Draco se retourna très lentement, fixant ses bouillonnants yeux argent sur Brumek et grogna quelque chose d'affreux. Le ''glamour'' de Draco tomba comme une bombe et il se transforma complètement en _Ukatae_ et si les Elfes des Ténèbres pouvaient cracher du feu, Draco l'aurait sans aucun doute fait. C'est alors que Brumek se souvint. Il jura longuement et durement contre lui-même alors qu'il reculait lentement, protégeant l'ami humain des jeunes derrière lui en le faisant. Si un _Ukatae_ affichait ses ailes pour le plaisir de son compagnon, c'était une très mauvaise idée de l'interrompre. Ça avait toujours été interdit de s'approcher d'un soumis lié à moins que vous ne soyez le compagnon dominant. Draco avait maintenant le droit, conformément à la loi _Ukatae_ de défier Brumek dans un combat, ou même de juste directement le tuer.

Draco venait de faire un pas brusquement vers Brumek quand Falde tira d'un coup sec le guerrier et Neville derrière la barrière et la scella pour contenir Draco. « _Tu aurais dû être plus malin que ça ! _Sais-tu _ce que tu as fait ? Peu importe ! _» cria Falde avant que Brumek ne réponde. Le cri attira évidemment l'attention de la moitié du club, bien que personne ne puisse voir qui avait crié. « _Ramène Ozemir au manoir et reste-y. Peut-être que nous pouvons le calmer. Tu auras de la chance qu'il réagisse seulement avec l'instinct protecteur naturel et pas avec la Connaissance. Pars maintenant !_ »

Brumek grogna de frustration alors qu'il bondissait sur Ozemir. Foutus jeunes ! Ce n'était pas sa faute s'ils avaient décidés qu'un endroit public était tout aussi bien qu'un endroit privé pour une telle scène. Ozemir était encore dans son propre monde et ne remarqua pas quand Brumek l'attrapa par la taille et les éloigna au travers des Ombres.

Neville se tenait juste devant la barrière et la fixait avec horreur. Il pouvait entendre les grognements venant de l'intérieur, les cris mauvais et les griffes mortelles de Draco grattant la barrière. « Retourne voir tes amis au bar. » lui commanda Falde. Sa voix désincarnée fit presque sauter au plafond Neville.

« Mais-Mais ils ont besoin de… je dois leur faire savoir ce que j'ai découvert. »

« Pas maintenant. » grogna Falde.

Neville bégaya avant de se précipiter vers le bar. Il y saisit immédiatement la boisson de Fred et l'avala d'un trait avant d'expliquer aux jumeaux et à Dudley ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Pendant ce temps à l'intérieur de la barrière d'ombre noire, Harry prit une minute pour regarder son compagnon furieux qui faisait tout son possible pour atteindre Brumek. D'habitude, quand Draco voulait défendre et se venger au nom de son compagnon, Harry se tenait à l'écart et le laissait faire, mais comme il savait que Brumek n'avait pas eu l'intention d'être irrespectueux et parce qu'il ne voulait pas perdre Brumek en tant que l'un de ses gardes, Harry décida que l'attention de Draco devait être vite ramenée sur lui.

Il tourna son dos à Draco, et battit rapidement des ailes. Si vite qu'une forte brise se développa autour d'eux à l'intérieur de la barrière. Les phéromones libérées étaient juste trop fortes pour que Draco les ignore même dans cet état incontrôlable. Harry sourit largement quand le martèlement et les grognements s'arrêtèrent et il commença à ronronner, se préparant pour la baise la plus forte de sa vie. Toute cette colère que Draco avait en lui devait bien être libérée quelque part et Harry était plus qu'heureux d'être celui qui allait aider à ça.

Il se tourna lentement, ses ailes battant encore et regarda Draco sous de lourdes paupières. Alors que ses mains voyageaient de son torse à son pantalon, Harry s'avança lentement, ses yeux ne quittant jamais ceux de son compagnon. Draco était cloué sur place, le contemplant comme s'il était en transe, ce qui était parfait pour Harry car il voulait jouer avec son amant d'abord. Alors qu'il déboutonnait son pantalon et le baissait juste en dessous de ses hanches, il parla doucement d'une voix ruisselant de désir. « Draco, je croyais t'avoir dit que la seule chose dont tu as besoin de t'occuper c'était moi. Tu n'es pas très responsable. »

Draco fit un signe de tête d'un air hébété et inspira profondément tandis qu'Harry s'approchait petit à petit.

Harry se glissa contre lui et retira la chemise de Draco par la tête pour la balancer ensuite. Il commença par embrasser Draco sur tous les endroits qu'il savait le rendre fou. Sous les oreilles, le long du cou aux points de pulsation, sur la mâchoire… Il évita la bouche de Draco, sachant exactement combien son compagnon désirait ses lèvres. Il créa une piste ardente de baisers sur la poitrine de Draco, taquinant de la langue les durs mamelons roses jusqu'à ce que Draco grogne sous le plaisir intense qui le submergeait et Harry poursuivit son chemin. Vers le bas, au sensible nombril, passant ses ongles en même temps que ses lèvres. Il plongea sa langue dans le nombril de Draco, la fit tournoyer en un cyclone de plaisir et savoura la chaleur et les tremblements que son copain libérait. Les mains de Draco s'enfoncèrent dans les cheveux d'Harry, serrant fermement mais sans entraver le voyage vers le sud du brun.

Le Gryffondor s'agenouilla et repoussa Draco contre la barrière avant de libérer son érection suintante et d'admirer la tête rose recouverte de liquide séminal. Harry se lécha les lèvres et leva les yeux vers le visage de Draco. Sans jamais casser leur contact visuel, Harry se pencha et prit le gland humide dans sa bouche et le suça doucement, souriant largement autour du membre épais de Draco quand celui-ci gémit et laissa sa tête retomber contre la barrière. Harry battit des ailes et prit juste un peu plus de sa queue dans sa bouche, lentement, ajoutant une légère pression, et il sut qu'il faisait ça bien quand les griffes de Draco commencèrent à s'enfoncer dans son cuir chevelu. _Tu aimes ça, n'est-ce pas ? Tu veux plus ? _Harry creusa rapidement ses joues, prévoyant la réaction de son compagnon. Les griffes du blond s'appuyèrent encore davantage et il donna un ample coup de rein dans la bouche d'Harry jusqu'à ce que sa queue soit complètement entourée par cet antre chaud et humide.

« Oh Dieux ! » grogna-il.

Harry recula lentement, faisant courir sa langue en dessous de la bite de Draco, tournant autour de la tête quand il la retira de sa bouche. Il se ré-avança rapidement, suçant durement cette fois. Il passa un long moment à taquiner et sucer le gland de Draco. Celui-ci ferma étroitement les yeux et se cogna la tête brutalement contre la barrière alors que des gémissements incontrôlés et des plaintes lui échappaient. Quand Harry sentit que Draco ne durerait pas plus longtemps, il se rapprocha et toucha les boules de Draco, creusa ses joues une nouvelle fois. _'llez mon amour. Tu sais que tu veux baiser ma bouche. **Fais ce que tu veux.**_ Les yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement, brûlant Harry d'un regard ardent. Le brun ferma juste les yeux, détendant sa gorge et se pencha, prêt pour que sa bouche soit sur le point d'être baisée.

« Ouvre les yeux, Harry. Regarde-moi quand je le fais. » siffla Draco qui gémit de plaisir quand il eut les émeraudes étincelantes de désir levées vers lui. Le Serpentard rétracta ses griffes pour passer ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Harry avant d'attraper le brun par la nuque. Il donna un coup de rein tout en tirant la tête brune vers sa queue et se mit à aller et venir de façon folle dans la bouche de son compagnon, le regardant dans les yeux. Harry saisit fermement les fesses de Draco alors que celui-ci forçait sa tête à faire des va-et-vient autour de sa queue raide. Draco plia un peu ses genoux en augmentant la vitesse de ses coups de rein et il ferma durement les yeux quand il sut qu'il était sur le point d'exploser. « Putain, Harry… »

Harry aima les expressions traversant le visage de Draco alors qu'il atteignait la jouissance. La passion à l'état brut, le plaisir exquis et les incroyables vagues de luxure qu'il voyait suffisaient à le faire venir, et quand il sentit que Draco ne tiendrait que quelques secondes de plus, il immobilisa sa tête, gardant la queue de Draco profondément dans sa bouche et grogna. Les vibrations firent chanceler Draco et il cria le nom d'Harry en jouissant, faisant jaillir toute sa semence au fond de la gorge d'Harry.

Harry se recula, léchant ses lèvres et regarda Draco tomber à genoux, haletant lourdement. Il eut un petit rictus satisfait devant le travail bien fait avant de se lever pour s'appuyer de nouveau contre la table, permettant à ses ailes de battre doucement tandis qu'il regardait Draco reprendre son souffle et sa force. Il n'avaient en aucun cas fini.

Draco se leva enfin et avança rapidement vers Harry le bloquant contre la table. « Putain, où as-tu appris à faire ça ? »

Harry eut un rictus amusé. « Je me suis exercé. »

Le Serpentard se pencha en avant jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se touchent. « Sur qui ? » siffla-t-il.

Harry ria doucement et plongea ses doigts dans les doux cheveux de son bien-aimé. « J'ai utilisé des sucettes. Tu as aimé ? »

Draco grommela et s'avança pour lécher le sperme sur le menton d'Harry que le jeune homme n'avait pas réussi à avaler et se déplaça ensuite vers sa bouche. Harry rendit les baisers de Draco avec passion, enroulant ses bras et ses jambes autour de lui. Quand le brun se concentra entre deux baisers, il fut capable d'enrouler ses ailes autour de Draco et lui, ravi d'entendre le grognement du blond quand sa queue se mit à durcir de nouveau.

« Oh bien. J'ai cru que j'allais devoir attendre. » Harry sourit ce qu'il pensait être un sourire innocent, mais Draco aperçut la lueur dans ses yeux.

Il sourit largement à son lubrique compagnon. « Ne m'insulte pas, Potter. »

« Mais c'est si facile à faire. » Harry sourit largement. « Dis-moi, qu'as-tu fait à ce sorcier tout à l'heure ? »

Les yeux de Draco rougeoyèrent et sa bite vibra à ce souvenir. Il se pencha et suça la lèvre du bas d'Harry. _Je les ai massacrés, lui et ses bâtards d'amis._ Harry pencha la tête en arrière et rit sous l'exaltation. Draco s'avança pour embrasser son cou et souleva les hanches d'Harry pour pouvoir baisser son pantalon jusqu'aux chevilles. Il s'apprêtait à lui rendre la très agréable faveur mais avant qu'il ne puisse s'agenouiller, Harry le saisit par les bras dans une poigne presque douloureuse et le garda debout.

« Je ne veux pas attendre plus longtemps. Je te veux à l'intérieur. Maintenant. » En l'espace d'une seconde, Harry et lui se retrouvèrent complètement nus. Le brun eut un petit sourire satisfait quand la surprise de Draco se montra sur son visage. « Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas attendre. »

C'était une très bonne chose que le bouclier soit tout autour de cette table parce que les deux jeunes _Ukatae_ utilisèrent chaque espace de cet espace rond. Draco prit Harry directement sur cette table et entreprit d'amener Harry à l'orgasme le plus vite possible. Ensuite, il les poussa contre la barrière où Harry le supplia de décrire en détail ce qu'il avait fait à cette foutue grande gueule de sorcier. Au lieu de le décrire, Draco lui transmit mentalement des images pendant qu'il baisait Harry par derrière jusqu'à le faire devenir presque aveugle. Les Ténèbres dont Harry fut témoin chez son puissant âme-sœur l'amenèrent à faire l'expérience d'un tout nouveau niveau de passion et de plaisir. Ils se retrouvèrent finalement sur un siège avec Harry enfourchant Draco, leurs langues dansant aussi érotiquement que leurs hanches. Ils étaient recouverts de sueur alors que la zone entourée par la barrière était emplie des cris passionnés de leurs ébats amoureux.

Quiconque qui était proche de la barrière pouvait tout entendre puisque personne n'avait pensé à jeter un sortilège de silence autour. Heureusement, il y avait une barrière et elle rendait la table invisible donc personne ne vint près de cette espace à part Fred et George. Mais ils furent vite repoussés par une Talyn rougissante. Falde et elle étaient devant la barrière de dos. Falde gardait un visage stoïque, ses pensées complètement concentrés sur les marquages et il entendait à peine ce qu'il se passait derrière lui. Mais Talyn avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas entendre. C'était très difficile à ignorer et elle regarda une fois par-dessus son épaule… Bon, d'accord, c'étaient deux fois. Talyn avait toujours été une créature très curieuse et elle savait que c'était impoli de regarder mais avec les sons qu'Harry et Draco faisaient… Et en fait, est-ce que les petits jeunes étaient même assez vieux pour être capable de faire ça?

Fred, George, Neville et Dudley étaient toujours au bar quand l'heure de fermeture arriva, les derniers clients du club se faisant sortir par Dirk et ses videurs. Il permit aux quatre de rester au bar parce qu'ils étaient amis avec Draco Malfoy et comme les Malfoy étaient son soutien financier, il ne ferait pas partir ses amis. En plus, il savait que Draco était encore là avec Harry, même s'il ne pouvait pas les voir, il savait que leurs amis les attendaient. Cependant, il leur refusa plus d'alcool.

« Combien de temps ça prend pour faire une foutue baise ? » demanda enfin Dudley après avoir posé sa tête sur le bar. « Ça doit faire des heures que nous attendons ! » Neville confirma d'un signe de tête.

Fred les examina et fronça les sourcils. « Tu n'as jamais baisé, hein ? »

Le visage de Dudley devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Il regarda en coin Neville qui s'était assis à ses côtés et fut soulagé de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à être embarrassé.

« En plus, c'est Harry et Draco. Ils ont eu tant de tension sexuelle refoulée depuis ces nombreuses années à se battre qu'ils seront comme des lapins pendant des années avant qu'ils ne se calment. S'ils se calment. »

« Ouais, à propos de ça…. Je croyais qu'ils étaient ennemis. Quand j'ai rencontré la première fois Draco, il a dit qu'ils se détestaient. Comment ont-ils pu passer d'ennemis à ce couple gnian-gnian et roucoulant? » demanda Dudley.

« Bien, c'est simple. Ils sont âmes-sœurs. » répondit Fred. « Ils n'avaient jamais réalisé que toute cette haine était en fait quelque chose d'autre. Et je pense que leur animosité l'un envers l'autre était leur façon de lutter contre ça ou de l'admettre d'une façon inconsciente. Tu sais combien les petits garçons peuvent être méchants envers les filles sur lesquelles ils craquent. C'était pareil en quelque sorte. Complètement aveugles, ces deux-là. Draco était un vrai connard à cette époque et Harry était plus qu'heureux de rendre coup pour coup. »

George acquiesça tout le long de l'explication de son frère. « Aussi, en grandissant, je crois qu'ils se sont finalement rendus compte que la haine cachait quelque chose d'autre et ça les a effrayés. Ils sont devenus plus violents l'un envers l'autre avant qu'ils n'arrêtent complètement de se battre. Harry a été le premier, je pense, à accepter ce qu'il ressentait pour Draco. Il a refusé de se battre avec lui après ça. » George fronça les sourcils, « C'est à ce moment-là qu'Harry a commencé à déprimer. Il refusait de se battre et comme ils ne luttaient plus, il n'y avait plus aucune raison pour lui d'être près de Draco. Ça a dû être douloureux de ne pas être capable de communiquer avec le connard blond, mais il a résisté. »

« Harry a été le premier à accepter ses sentiments, mais Draco a été le premier à se rendre compte qu'il était amoureux d'Harry. Je pense qu'il l'a réalisé des années avant Harry. Ils sont tous les deux si entêtés qu'il a fallu un lien d'âme sœur pour les réunir. » continua Fred en souriant quand il remarqua que Neville et Dudley étaient suspendus à chacun de leurs mots.

« Si vous avez terminé de parler de nous. » déclara Draco d'une voix trainante. Les quatre se retournèrent pour trouver les deux jeunes _Ukatae_ se tenant là. Harry souriait largement, mais Draco avait un air renfrogné.

« Hum… depuis combien de temps vous êtes là exactement? » s'aventura Neville. Il pâlit quand Draco découvrit ses dents. Le blond n'était certainement pas heureux qu'on discute de sa vie comme ça mais Harry ne semblait pas s'en soucier. En fait, il était amusé.

« Nous sommes ici depuis le ''Comment ont-ils pu passer d'ennemis à ce couple gnian-gnian et roucoulant?''. » répondit Harry et il regarda Dudley se retourner de nouveau et claquer sa tête lourdement contre le bar. « Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que vous étiez tous les deux aussi observateurs. » dit-il aux jumeaux. « Vous auriez pu me mettre au parfum. »

« Nan, tout est arrivé comme il le devait. »

« Ça ou vous avez juste compris ça après qu'on se soit mis ensemble, » réplica Draco en roulant des yeux.

Harry tourna ses yeux brillants de rire vers Neville. « Tu voulais nous parler, je suppose. »

« Euh… Ouais. »

« Bien. Nous retournons au manoir d'abord. Dudley, Fred, George… vous pouvez venir avec nous si vous le voulez les gars. Vous pourrez rester pour la nuit. Sinon, je te ramène à chez toi Dudley. »

« Non. Nous rentrons directement» dit fermement Draco, sachant combien son compagnon était fatigué. Ils avaient aussi été séparés pendant une grande partie de la journée donc Draco ne voulait pas qu'Harry soit hors de vue encore cette nuit. « Dursley devra venir avec nous. »

« Je n'ai aucun problème avec ça, Harry. J'ai dit à Maman qu'il y avait une chance que je ne rentre pas ce soir. »

« Nous suivons également. Nous sommes curieux de savoir ce que Neville a découvert. » George adressa un large sourire à Draco. « À moins que notre présence ne pose problème à son Altesse. »

« Ce ne sera pas un problème. Nous entrerons tous dans le cercle. Avec la quantité d'alcool que vous avez ingérée tous les deux, vous ne devrez pas être capables de transplaner. »

« C'est tellement gentil à toi, Draco. » dit Fred.

« Ça a dû être une baise monstrueuse. » ajouta George et les jumeaux eurent un sourire très pervers.

Draco s'avança de façon menaçante. « Si tu continues de parler comme ça, je vais- »

« C'était monumental. »

« Harry ! »

« Et bien, ça l'était, Amour. Je ne vais pas mentir. » En fait, les joues d'Harry étaient toujours rouges alors qu'il se rejouait mentalement tout ce que Draco et lui venaient de faire… dans un club en plus et ça avait été si excitant ! Draco eut un petit sourire satisfait et polit ses ongles sur sa chemise.

« Ouais, bien. Allons-y. » dit George alors qu'il aidait son frère à se lever. « Vous rendez les rougissantes vierges inconfortables. » Tous se tournèrent et regardèrent fixement Dudley et Neville avec un petit sourire en coin. Neville se racla la gorge et se déplaça peu à peu pour se cacher derrière Dudley qui était légèrement plus grand que lui. Dudley remarqua le déplacement et devint subitement furieux.

« Ce n'est pas bien de se moquer de quelqu'un pour une chose comme celle-là. » dit-il, ses yeux se rétrécissant. Harry fut encore une fois surpris. La personnalité de Dudley avait complètement changé, passant de tyran à défenseur.

« Ne monte pas sur tes grand chevaux, Dursley. Tu es la dernière personne sur terre qui a le droit de dire ce qui doit être considéré comme bien ou mal. » grogna Draco en s'avançant mais Harry l'arrêta en tendant son bras et observa bizarrement Dudley un instant. Ses brillants yeux verts passèrent de lui à Neville jusqu'à revenir sur lui.

« Non, il a raison. Ce n'est pas cool. Désolé. »

Draco tourna des yeux outragés vers son compagnon. « Je ne peux pas croire que tu lui fasses des excuses, Harry ! »

« Arrête ça. » le réprimanda celui-ci. Il se recula pour créer le cercle, laissant Draco faire alternativement la moue vers Harry et lancer un regard furieux à Dudley.

« Merci Dirk ! » cria Harry. Le gérant vint du fond du club et les salua.

« À la fois prochain les gars ! » Il regarda, fasciné, Harry, Draco et leurs amis disparaitre dans un cercle de brouillard.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Brumek les amena à la forêt près du manoir Malfoy et s'éloigna d'Ozemir qui respira profondément en sortant de l'Ombre. Ozemir regardait le sol fixement avec un mignon petit froncement de sourcil sur le visage, mais il ne tremblait plus et ses yeux semblaient assez dégagés.

« _Ozemir ?_ »

Le petit _Ukatae_ leva les yeux et le froncement de sourcil disparut de son visage en un instant pour être remplacé par un sourire idiot. « _Comme je suis bête !_ » rit-il doucement, tapant de nouveau sur les nerfs de Brumek. « _Excuse-moi pour mon comportement, Brumek. Ça ne se reproduira pas_. »

« _Oublie ça ! » Je veux savoir ce qu'il t'est arrivé. Qu'est-ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de ton foutu grand cerveau ?_ »

« _Ce n'était rien, je le promets._ » Ozemir fit un clin d'œil à Brumek avant de dépasser le guerrier. « _Je serai dans la bibliothèque_. »

Brumek le saisit lorsqu'il passa devant lui et se pencha jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient nez à nez. « _J'en suis venu à reconnaitre que tu ne serais pas inutile dans une bataille. Ne m'insulte pas en insinuant que je suis stupide, s'il te plait. Ce n'était pas rien._ »

« _Et pourquoi te soucierais-tu que je me perde dans un moment de faiblesse ? Tu veux savoir si ça arrive souvent ? Si ça ruinera la façon dont notre groupe fonctionne ? C'est ça le problème ?_ »

« _Tu es terriblement susceptible, Ozemir. Est-ce si mal que ça de me demander ce qui ne va pas avec mon camarade ?_ »

Ozemir parla doucement, presque trop bas pour que Brumek l'entende. « _Tu ne te l'es jamais demandé auparavant._ »

« _Je me le demande maintenant_. » Brumek se prépara à mentionner les ailes d'Harry et ses marques mais au dernier moment il fut plus malin que ça. Il sentait que ça renfermerait Ozemir sur lui-même, et ça énerverait surement de nouveau le Savant et pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il ne voulait pas que cela arrive. Il se racla la gorge et détourna le regard. « _Je suppose que nous devrions rentrer._ » Il commença à marcher sans vérifier qu'Ozemir suive.

Le savant suivit bien et eut un petit sourire satisfait alors qu'il le rattrapait et concordait son pas avec le sien, soulagé que Brumek ait décidé de ne pas insister plus. « _Espérons que le petit jeune décide qu'il t'aime vivant et en bonne santé. C'est inconcevable, comment as-tu pu oublier les règles de l'exposition du compagnon. Comment as-tu pu oublier que tu devais rester à au moins-_ "

« _Dix mètres de distance… oui je sais. Je ne pensais pas clairement à ce moment-là._ »

« _Oserais-je espérer que tu étais tout simplement inquiet pour moi ?_ »

« _Ce n'est pas ça du tout !_ » le coupa durement Brumek. « _En plus, à quoi pensaient-ils, faire ces choses-là là-bas ? Ils n'ont aucune pudeur ?_ »

« _Non. Je ne crois pas qu'ils en aient. Ils ont été sur le devant de la scène tous les deux depuis si longtemps. Harry n'a jamais aimé être le centre de l'attention tandis que Draco a toujours adoré ça. Maintenant qu'Harry est un _Ukatae_, il fera ce qu'il lui plait et ne se souciera pas du lieu ou d'avec qui il est. Personne n'osera le questionner, lui ou son compagnon._ _Sans parler que maintenant il a la protection de son âme-sœur, qu'il sait sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'il le protégera de tout. Il s'épanouit au contact de Draco après une vie aussi dure et froide. _»

« _Comment en sais-tu autant sur les jeunes ? Tu en sais beaucoup sur qui ils étaient avant qu'ils ne deviennent _Ukatae_. Comment cela se fait ?_ »

Ozemir renifla avec dédain. « _Je suis un Savant et je suis très observateur. C'est mon travail. Atteindre la connaissance… Honnêtement, Brumek. Tu viens juste de te plaindre que tu n'étais pas stupide._ »

« _Tu me fais reconsidérer ma décision de ne pas te tuer. Peut-être que tu devrais te taire maintenant_. » Quand Ozemir lui adressa un sourire éblouissant, le guerrier grogna « _Arrête de faire ça, espèce d'idiot ! _»

Ozemir rit. « _Tu ressembles à l'Humain Severus Snape en ce moment !_ » Il était déjà au manoir lorsque Brumek dégaina son épée.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Harry ramena tout le monde dans la bibliothèque du manoir dès qu'ils quittèrent le club. Il ordonna à un elfe de maison d'apporter pour chaque personne une potion de sobriété avant que Neville ne commence.

« J'en prendrais une également. » dit Tom alors qu'il se levait d'un fauteuil à haut dossier placé devant la large cheminée. Tout le monde fut surpris de le voir.

« J'ai cru que tu serais endormi à cette heure-ci, Tom. Content que tu sois là, cependant. Neville était sur le point de nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé durant sa mission. » dit Draco.

« Je n'ai jamais très bien dormi la nuit. » expliqua Tom alors qu'il venait s'assoir autour de la table. « Rappelle-moi d'interdire à Hermione de me saouler à nouveau. » À la grande horreur de Neville, Tom s'assit juste à côté de lui. L'elfe de maison revint et passa à chacun des fioles de potion de sobriété.

« Neville ? »

« Oui, bien. » Neville se racla la gorge et se recula de Tom dans ce qu'il pensa être un mouvement très subtil et inaperçu mais Tom le remarqua et gloussa mentalement. « Dumbledore est arrivé, plus tard que d'habitude, selon ce que vous aviez mentionné tous les deux. » dit-il en faisant un geste vers Fred et George. « Il a attendu une bonne heure. Je pensais que personne ne viendrait pour le retrouver. Il semblait croire la même chose et il s'est préparé à partir. Juste au moment où il a atteint la porte, une grande silhouette dans une lourde cape noire est entrée… Vous aviez raison les gars. Cette personne était très, très grande. »

« Oui, d'accord ! Nous avons déjà établi le fait que Dumbledore rencontrait quelqu'un de très grand. Continue Londubat. »

« Écoute, Malfoy, je le répète seulement parce que je crois que c'est un détail important. Cette personne est plus grande qu'un humain normal pourrait l'être, tu me comprends ? » cracha Neville, surprenant tout le monde. « Maintenant la ferme et laisse-moi terminer ! »

Draco fut choqué, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. D'où le cran de Londubat venait ? « Parfait, continue. »

« Ils se sont assis et comme les jumeaux l'ont dit, on ne pouvait pas entendre un seul mot de ce qu'ils disaient, mais à la fin de leur rendez-vous, Dumbledore a tendu quelque chose à ce mec. Je suis désolé, j'ai essayé de voir ce que c'était mais je pense qu'il y avait un sortilège de dissimulation dessus et je n'ai vu qu'une image floutée. La main qui est sortie de dessous la cape était pâle et avait de longs ongles. Pas seulement ça, mais il y avait un anneau avec des insignes sur un de ses doigts. Je pense que c'était un homme à cause de la grande taille de sa main. Je ne savais pas quoi faire de l'anneau parce que le motif qu'elle avait était quelque chose que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant… C'était jusqu'à ce que j'arrive dans le club. »

« Quoi ? Tu as vu ce motif dans le club ? » demanda Fred.

« Pas le motif exact, mais quelque chose de très semblable. Les motifs viennent à coup sûr du même endroit. »

« Bien sûr, éclaire-nous, s'il te plait. » dit doucement Tom.

« Le motif sur l'anneau était semblable aux marques vertes sur tes ailes, Harry. »

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Harry était étendu sur le lit, sous les couvertures et regardait Draco marcher de long en large à pas lent, grimaçant et marmonnant de temps en temps des jurons. Il était dans cet état depuis que Neville leur avait dit ce qu'il avait vu. Quand celui-ci avait mentionné que l'anneau avait un motif semblable aux marques sur ses ailes, Falde était immédiatement apparu à la table et avait demandé à ce que Neville décrive l'anneau en détail. Draco avait eu une meilleure idée et avait réclamé sa Pensine et ils furent tous capable de voir à quoi ça ressemblait.

« Un _Ukatae_ ! Dumbledore conspire avec un autre _Ukatae_ ! » bouillonna Draco pour la centième fois.

Harry roula des yeux et recula sur le lit. Après qu'ils furent sortis de la Pensine, Falde s'était fabriqué un masque très ferme sur le visage mais Harry avait pu sentir sa détresse, et celle d'Ozemir, à la vue de l'anneau et il refusa de leur dire ce que c'était ou ce que l'apparition d'un autre _Ukatae_ signifiait pour eux. À la place, il avait organisé une réunion avec le reste des gardes dans la forêt et ni Harry, ni Draco n'avaient eu de nouvelles d'eux depuis. Il soupira. Ils n'expliqueraient probablement rien à moins qu'on ne leur demande, ce que ferait Harry. Il demanderait aussi à savoir ce qu'il se passait avec les marquages sur ses ailes. Si le motif sur l'anneau signifiait quelque chose, alors il était probablement valable de supposer que les marques sur ses ailes aussi.

« Foutu Dumbledore ! Foutu _Ukatae_ ! »

« Draco, tu n'agis pas vraiment en Malfoy-type là. »

Harry se laissa glisser plus loin dans le matelas et gémit quand son corps commença à se détendre, ses muscles et ses os lui hurlant dessus. Draco l'avait pris un certain nombre de fois et Harry avait utilisé des muscles qu'il ignorait même posséder. Il sourit largement et rougit encore une fois en y repensant. Le brun en avait apprécié chaque instant et espérait vraiment devoir distraire Draco fréquemment. « Tu as besoin de te calmer maintenant. Quoi que planifie Dumbledore, ça échouera et ça reviendra le poignarder dans le dos. Viens ici maintenant. J'ai froid et je veux dormir. »

Draco fit un signe de tête et rampa dans le lit. Il tira immédiatement Harry contre sa large et chaude poitrine avant de laisser sa tête tomber à côté de celle de son compagnon. Draco fut surpris que les ailes d'Harry soient agréables contre son torse au lieu de gênantes comme il avait cru qu'elles seraient. Mais les ailes semblaient s'arranger d'elles-mêmes pour se mouler parfaitement contre lui.

« Et les prisonniers ? » demanda Draco après un moment de silence. « Tu ne leur as pas rendu visite. »

« Ils attendront que je sois d'humeur. Pas besoin de se dépêcher. »

Draco frotta son nez contre le cou du brun. « Amour ? »

« Hmm ? »

« Si Dumbledore a un _Ukatae_ qui travaille pour lui, ça signifie que l'année à venir sera deux fois plus dangereuse. »

« C'est pire que ça. Je suspecte Dumbledore d'être celui qui est utilisé. Aucun _Ukatae_ ne permettrait à un humain de se servir de lui. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai foi en nos gardes et nous ne sommes pas exactement impuissants, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Et les autres ? Londubat, Thomas, Ginny, Blaise, Pansy, Lovegood, Hermione… cette liste continue. Comment allons-nous les protéger également ? »

« Oww, c'est si mignon que tu t'inquiètes. » Harry rit quand Draco le regarda avec mépris avant de se tourner pour être sur le dos.

« Je ne suis pas mignon, Potter. »

Harry se retourna, se drapant sur plus de la moitié de la poitrine de Draco. « Hermione a parlé de poursuivre les réunions d'AD, nous changerions évidemment de nom et les buts des réunions seraient largement diversifiés. Nous pourrions enseigner beaucoup de choses en incluant les Arts Sombres, dans une nuance de gris évidemment, pour ne pas dissuader les étudiants qui seraient… incertains à propos de ça. » Harry rit de ses propres mots. Draco lui sourit tendrement et l'embrassa sur le front. « La défense serait enseignée, les charmes d'attaque également, la stratégie, la tactique et l'importance d'un front uni. Quand nous en aurons fini avec les étudiants, ils seront tout à fait capables de se défendre eux-mêmes. Dumbledore n'aura plus son armée. L'armée sera à nous et quand notre septième année arrivera à sa fin, l'école sera notre, tout comme le Monde Sorcier. Laisse Dumbledore penser qu'il a une chance. Et quand à cet _Ukatae_ avec qui il parle… Il mourra pour avoir essayé de s'en mêler. »

Draco hochait la tête en écoutant Harry parler, son sourire devenant de plus en plus large à chaque mot. « Sais-tu combien ça m'excite d'entendre le Golden Boy de Gryffondor parler d'anarchie suprême ? »

« À ton service. »

« Tout a tellement changé pendant l'été. C'en est presque incroyable. »

« Oui. Et pense y juste. Après tout ce que nous avons accompli cet été, pense à ce que nous pouvons faire pendant que nous serons à l'école. Ça me rappelle. Je voulais te parler de quelque chose d'important. » Harry s'assit et regarda ses mains. Draco se redressa aussi et enroula un bras autour du dos du brun, par-dessus ses belles ailes.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Rien. J'ai juste une idée que je voulais proposer. C'est quelque chose que je veux vraiment faire, mais je ne suis pas sûr de comment toi ou les autres allez réagir. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ne laisse pas le courage des Gryffondor s'éclipser maintenant. »

« Je veux faire de Tom et Hermione nos frères et sœurs de sang. »

« Tu es un tel Poufsouffle ! » cria immédiatement Draco et d'une façon qui fit s'affaisser les épaules d'Harry en signe de défaite. Mais Draco n'avait pas fini. « Je le ferai. L'idée me plait. Nous le ferons le jour où nous partirons à Poudlard, s'ils sont d'accord. Ça nous donnera du temps pour faire des recherches sur le Rituel. »

Harry se redressa et sourit largement avant de se lancer sur son compagnon qui commença à rire des heureuses bouffonneries du brun. Oui, ils étaient sans aucun doute partis pour plus de changement. Mais aussi longtemps qu'ils seraient ensemble, Draco était sûr qu'ils pourraient et sauraient tout gérer.

* * *

><p>.<p>

A/N : Fin de Life Rénovation… que d'émotion me parcourent à l'instant… Je suis triste que l'été soit fini mais en même temps je suis excitée de commencer la suite et de faire une nouvelle année à Poudlard… Tant de choses planifiées… Ne vous inquiétez pas, je commencerais immédiatement !

.

Bien, donc, comme vous le voyez, elle l'a fait, toute l'année de Poudlard sera dans le prochain tome qui est juste génial. Plus de complot, plus d'Ukatae, plus de magie, plus de sang, juste... plus.

Pour nous, je peux vous dire que nous avons deux fictions complétement traduites en HP, deux fictions de Cheryl Dyson qui seront surement postée en décalée, une semaine l'une, une semaine l'autre vu qu'elles sont extrêmement mêlée... encore faut-ils qu'elles soient corrigées ;)

Bref, merci de nous avoir suivi sur LR, que cette traduction vous ait plus me fait vraiment plaisir. J'espère avoir de l'aide pour montrer la suite :D Bon Dimanche à vous.


	34. Chapter 34

Bonjour,

Ceci est une note d'information au sujet de la Saga Life. En effet, nous vous avons prévenus qu'il existe une suite (Life Agendas) que nous sommes en train de traduire. Nous tenons à remercier tous les reviewers, anonymes ou non qui nous ont laissé de petits mots sympa (ou pas), c'est toujours agréable (ou pas) à recevoir, seulement...

Une question revient très souvent...

Vous avez été nombreux à demander quand elle sera publiée, et ce, même si **c'est écrit en toute lettre dans notre profil**, et donc, je tiens à remettre au courant, dans un « faux chapitre », quelques petits points au sujets de nos travaux.

- Life Agenda fait le double en taille/mots que Life Renovation.

- Nous sommes **très peu à traduire du HP** (4 à tout casser), et donc, sommes bloqués dessus.

- Ces chapitres font parfois jusqu'à 64p Word, ce qui n'est pas rien. Actuellement, j'ai un chapitre de 34p qui me torture, je peux vous dire que ça décourage.

- Nous avons mis un système de relais pour les chapitres, mais pour l'instant, nous sommes 2/3 à traduire chacune un chapitre, il ne sert donc à rien.

- Si vous désirez nous aider à traduire, vous êtes libres de nous aider quand vous voulez, direction le forum.

- Beaucoup sont partis sans laisser d'adresse, surement par peur de la réaction quand on ne répond pas à de foutus mail, et en ne rendant rien. Je remercie le peu de personne qui nous rendent quelque chose avant de partir.

Maintenant, par pitié, en lisant tout cela, évitez de nous envoyer des messages/Mps évoquant :

- La date de publication, ou des exclamations de « Vivement que ça sort », car ça nous torture sachant que nous sommes arrivés péniblement à la moitié et c'est encore la moitié la plus SIMPLE.

- Le « Je vous aiderais bien, mais je suis une quiche en anglais. », sérieusement, j'en entends à toute les sauces. Je ne dis pas que c'est faux, mais je dis juste que lorsque vous êtes motivés, vous pouvez le faire, nombreux sont ceux qui ont sans jamais avoir traduit ensuite et qui sont encore là démarré (Une jeune de 14 ans a démarré avec LA et l'a terminé DANS LES TEMPS).

**Je ne sais pas quand elle sera publiée, à tout casser, je dirais surement 2017 **si nous reston la traduire et sérieusement, c'est le plus proche que j'ai à vous annoncer parce que nous avons autre chose également à traduire (actuellement, du Teen Wolf/Sterek et du Naruto/NaruSasu).

Je ne suis pas un ogre, mais si vous vous décidez à nous aider… faites le ! Ne le dites pas et ne faites rien, ça nous sert à RIEN.

Par ailleurs, **Life Agenda sera le dernier projet Harry Potter** que nous prendrons, et ce, même s'il y a une suite (non terminée). Nous avons eu trop d'ennuie avec elle pour trouver des traducteurs qui restent et sont sérieux pour envisager l'avenir. Maintenant, si nous avons de l'aide, il se peut que nous regarderont autre chose, mais sans, c'est niet.

Sur ce… Bonne journée à vous, ma MP est là si vous avez des remarques au sujet de ce poste, et non pas de LA.

Haganemaru


End file.
